Gaijin
by ContraBardus
Summary: A man from another world finds himself alone in a strange world, and fighting for his life. This puts him at odds with The Senshi, the Youma, and the Yakuza. Can a mere human last long against such forces?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Gaijin[FFML][Fanfic][Sailor Moon]  
Gaijin  
  
A Sailor Moon Self-Insertion by Carrot Glace.  
  
Part one: He who does not exist.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Sometimes people make wishes, foolish ones. In fact, all of us have made   
some whishes that we would not really want granted. It's not because we're   
foolish, or because we're overly optimistic. It's really quite simple; we   
don't think things through completely.  
  
The way of the world is really cruel and harsh as people often put it, but   
most of the time, things work out for the greater good. Evil is hidden   
away among things that we don't understand. Those who wish to wipe out   
evil are dreamers. They don't understand the true nature of such forces.  
Anger is often considered to be an evil force. However, sometimes anger   
drives people to do what needs to be done. It's all a matter of   
perspective. A killer walks into someone's home and threatens his family.   
As a force in itself, anger would drive him to protect those he loved from   
harm. Human nature doesn't consider the act of killing a threat to our   
lives in such a way as evil.   
  
However, our philosophy towards evil tells us that in fact, it is simply   
choosing the lesser evil.  
  
If the bombing of Pearl Harbor did not anger America, what then could have   
been the outcome of the Second Great War? It is most likely that Germany   
would have fallen anyway eventually. The Russian front having devastated   
them as it had, there were many factors in their loss. Perhaps the   
greatest being the American's entrance into the war in Europe.  
  
There are things in the world that are purely evil...  
  
++++++++++  
  
Carrot strolled down the street in the middle of New York City. He'd come   
there for little more reason than to visit an old friend. The meeting was   
over, and it was time to return home.  
  
He took a drag off of his cigarette and flicked it into the puddle at his   
feet as he crossed the street in the night. It was around ten, and he was   
in a quiet area of the city. Apartments loomed over his head, and there   
was little activity. A cat moving around in the bushes or a little trash   
blown through the steam that rose from the manhole covers that lead to the   
sewers.   
  
His walk was purposeful, heading back to a street where he could catch a   
cab back to his hotel. The restaurant he'd met his old friend at was just   
a few blocks from one of the more busy streets in New York. It wasn't that   
far, and despite the myths, the streets weren't as dangerous as movies and   
television portrayed them as.  
  
Something caught his eye and he turned to see a man standing in the middle   
of the road in confusion. He glanced around for a moment and scowled as he   
saw little that interested him.  
  
Carrot ignored him, instead moving towards his destination with a calm   
indifference.  
  
The man spoke to him in Japanese. "Where am I?"  
  
"Eh?" said Carrot as he turned to face the man. He was young, in his   
twenties, with short cut sandy blonde hair. His face was a hard scowl as   
he glared back at the only other person in the street.  
  
"You speak English?" asked Carrot as he nodded at him.  
  
"What?" asked the man in Japanese.  
  
Carrot sighed and switched languages. "I not speaking Japanese well," he   
replied.  
  
"You seem to know enough," said the man as he frowned at him. "Where am I   
human?"  
  
"New York," replied Carrot with a small shrug.   
  
"Damn," snorted the man in reply. "That witch, she missed."  
  
"Missed?" asked Carrot in confusion.  
  
"How far am I from Tokyo?" asked the man as he frowned at him.  
  
Carrot shifted his stance. He turned to face the man and frowned. "You is   
kidding?"  
  
"No. Tell me or I'll destroy you!"  
  
"Be calm!" he replied as he backed away with his hands in front of him.   
"You're on the other side of the world."  
  
"Stupid..." grumbled the man as he turned away from Carrot and snorted.   
"How can she be that bad?"  
  
"I heard that," said a voice from all around them.  
  
"Jeezus!" muttered Carrot in English as he whirled around. His long black   
coat whipping through the air as he looked for the source of the sound.   
  
"I'm correcting it now. Be wary Jadeite, I am watching you," said the   
voice.  
  
"Jadeite? What is this? Some kind of joke?" muttered Carrot irritably.   
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
The strange man smirked at Carrot for a moment. "Goodbye foolish human."  
  
Carrot covered his face as a light formed around him, blinding him   
completely. Then, the world went dark.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Waking up in the street is, and always shall be, a real bitch. He pushed   
himself up with his arms and coughed as he staggered to his feet. A   
strange pain in his side alerted him immediately as he felt something   
impact his side. Someone was speaking to him in Japanese and he staggered   
to his feet, disoriented by the strike and the voice. "What?"  
  
"Get the hell up punk!" snapped a voice.   
  
"Who the hell?" he muttered.  
  
"Americans, drunk in the street, eh kid?" snorted the police officer that   
looked at him with a scowl on his face. He was an Asian man, and was still   
using his native language.  
  
"Come on kid. You're coming with me," said the man as he grabbed Carrot's   
arm roughly and jerked him towards him.  
  
"What? Where am I? Who are you?" asked Carrot as he continued to shield   
his face from the sunlight of early morning. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Stupid tourists. Think you can get drunk in the streets here?" snapped   
the man angrily.  
  
"I'm not drunk," muttered Carrot as he staggered for a moment under the   
man's drink. "I think I just passed out."  
  
The man twisted his arm roughly, forcing him to the ground. "Is that so   
kid? You callin me a liar?"  
  
"Could you speak English? I don't speak your language very well," said   
Carrot as he found himself shoved against a wall.  
  
"You understand well enough it seems," replied the man sharply as he   
hooked one of the handcuffs onto his wrist.  
  
Carrot blinked in alarm. "I'm being arrested?" he thought as he felt his   
arm being twisted harder. "Wait! I..."  
  
"You can talk about it at the station!" snarled the officer. He gasped as   
the boy in his grip twisted suddenly, pushing off of his knee with the   
back of his foot.   
  
"No! I..." muttered Carrot as he escaped the man's grip and backed away.  
  
The officer narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You'll regret that."  
  
Then Carrot did the only thing he could, he ran.  
  
The officer gave chase, moving through the alleyways and passages with   
ease as he chased the boy down. Garbage cans were thrown into his path as   
the boy desperately tried to find some bearing on where he was. He dove   
through the cracks in fences and walls as he tried to escape desperately   
through the dirty back alleys.  
  
The officer was just behind him though, vaulting over the walls easily as   
he ran after him.   
  
Finally, Carrot saw his opportunity. A particularly tall chain link fence.   
He dove between the opening, shoving the chain up a little to accommodate   
him and rolled across the dirty wet ground before jumping to his feet   
again. He rushed around a corner and into an open door, closing it behind   
him; he simply sat in the darkness and waited, gasping for breath.  
  
The officer made it to the fence and cursed as he looked down at the   
opening, it was too small for him to fit through, and he'd have to climb   
over the top of the ten-foot tall fence.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
It was two hours before he dared to emerge. Pushing the door open he   
walked out into the street and shielded his eyes from the sun once again.   
  
"Where am I?" he muttered as he looked around in confusion.  
  
It was completely ambiguous. Nothing more than a pile of trash bags and   
brick walls. A common alleyway, if a bit smaller than those he was   
familiar with. It seemed to be almost unnaturally narrow.  
  
He looked down at himself for a moment and frowned. His coat tails were   
dragging behind him, and he found himself staggering. Running the way he   
had shouldn't have been as difficult as it had been. The pants seemed a   
little too long, a few inches longer. The waist now hung   
from his hips like a loose belt, threatening to fall away at any moment.   
  
"What is this?" he mumbled as he fell to his knees in a nearby puddle. The   
water was dirty, but it reflected back well enough. "Oh...oh no. This has   
got to be some kind of weird dream..." he muttered as he put his hands to   
his face and gasped.   
  
Looking back at him, was his own face, but it appeared to be about   
thirteen years old.  
  
"Oh. Man..." he said in confusion. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the false image away, but it remained   
in the puddle. The stubble that had once been on his face was long gone.   
"No way!"  
  
He stood up, staggering once again as his head swam with emotion and pain.   
Finally getting the nerve to move around after a moment, he started   
walking towards the sounds of people, and cars.   
  
Finally, he emerged and squinted as the morning sun shone in his face. He   
pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them onto his face   
before looking around at the thousands of Asian people wandering the   
street in front of him. All the signs were in Japanese, and he frowned   
deeply. "I'm in Little Tokyo?"  
  
He wandered out into the crowd and glanced around. It was too much, there   
was no way. Television screens showed a Japanese newscast, everything was   
in the language. The children, the people, everything.  
  
He wasn't in America anymore.  
  
Clutching his arms he simply continued to walk, not sure of where he was   
going. "This has to be a dream!" he muttered to himself as the events of   
the night before played through his head again. "It can't be real."  
Finally, he found a quiet corner next to the stairs of an apartment   
building and huddled down to simply sit in silence and watch the world   
pass by around him. "Oh god..."  
  
+++++++++++++  
The night came quickly. Cold and harsh, the weather of the country showing   
its ugly head as it rained lightly all around him, freezing his skin   
despite the coat he wore. He wandered through the streets and slums of   
Tokyo, not sure what to do, or where to go.  
  
Finally, he looked up and saw a building. It was a temple in the middle of   
the city. The gates were closed and a large wall surrounded it, but there   
was some shelter to be found under the small overhang over the gate. He   
huddled against the large wooden door in the corner and simply stared out   
into space. Here he wouldn't be shooed away by angry shopkeepers at least.   
He could probably remain until the rain stopped.  
  
Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Morning came, and he found himself rudely awoken once again. Quickly   
moving to his feet, he saw a man wearing the robes of a Shinto Priest   
kicking him with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? Have you no respect?" snarled the man.  
  
"Sorry. Just waiting on rain stop," muttered Carrot. "Fall asleep."  
  
The man's face fell a little and he waved his hand. "Well. It's stopped   
now. You can leave."  
  
"Sorry," replied Carrot with a short bow as he moved away.  
  
"Damn gaijin," grumbled the man as he started to sweep away the leaves   
that had accumulated over the course of the night.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot scowled as he found himself sitting alone in an alley just out of   
view of the street. In his hand was twenty American dollars, his wallet   
was gone. The money he had now was something that he'd put in his pocket   
rather than placing it inside his wallet.   
  
"It probably fell out when that cop was chasing me," he muttered to   
himself.   
  
He sighed and stood up, clenching the rope around his waist a little   
tighter, it was all he could find that might work as a belt since he'd   
woken up. A few rusty nails served to hold his pants up away from his   
heels enough so that he could walk comfortably.  
  
"I'm alone, in a foreign country, with twenty dollars and absolutely no   
identification," he muttered to himself. "It's cold, I'm hungry, and I..."   
He looked down at his hands again. The hands that were far too young to be   
his own.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Night fell once again, just as it always had in the past.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
One year later...  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The streets of Tokyo's marketplace were crowded with the mid-day rush.   
Normal really, people went about their business, buying things at the   
small stands. Fish were up for market as it was near the docks, sitting on   
ice as vendors cut and handed out their wares to the shoppers.   
It was busy, noisy, and perfect for him. He moved through the crowds   
easily, weaving in and out as he passed through the unnoticing eyes of the   
people that mobbed around him.   
  
Moving by one of the stands, a few pieces of fruit vanished unnoticed by   
anyone around him.   
  
He was little more than a piece of dirt to them, clothed in brown rags as   
he moved through the crowd like the dozens of others like him. Many of   
them stole money, or food like him from the shoppers. He wasn't above   
lifting a few items from a shopping bag if he got the opportunity. As it   
was now, he vanished into the shadows of the alleyway. Politely ignored by   
those around him as long as he didn't overstep his bounds. Not that they'd   
notice if he did. He'd become quite good at that.  
  
Others, some older, some younger moved about in the shadows around him,   
ignoring him completely. Even to his peers he was beneath notice. A   
foreigner, a nobody amongst the lowest form of life in Japan. A scant few   
were considered lower than his place, Barakumin. They often lived like he   
did now, but they were rare, as such smudges of honor were most often   
hidden away from society these days. Not that he cared much.  
  
Carrot sat down and started to eat what he'd stolen. He was older now, but   
looked basically the same as before. It had been a rough year for him, and   
it showed. His hair was a mess, his clothes long since gone and replaced   
by the dirty garments he now wore. This was his life now, no money, and no   
proof of his citizenship in any country. No one would help him, no one had   
come for him. He was probably thought long dead by any he cared about. Too   
young to find a job, and no identity to find one in the future. No one   
wanted to hire a dirty young gaijin anyway. To put it simply, he no longer   
existed.  
  
He was alone in a city of millions.  
  
Sitting in the corner he frowned at any that came near. Usually they gave   
him clearance. No one cared about him, he was just another person in the   
background.  
  
Things had gone on this way for a year now. Scraping enough food to get   
buy, building his skills in thievery was difficult at first. He'd always   
managed to escape though. Now he simply existed, hoping to become the   
strongest fish in his little pond.   
  
Stealing was a trial and error existence. At first he'd tried it in the   
city itself, on the streets. He usually only stole food, money had no real   
value to him. It was hard to buy things the way he was now. He smelled, he   
was dirty, and he was an eyesore to any shopkeeper's store.  
  
After a short time, he'd discovered that crowds make for the easiest   
pickings. Places where people's attention was anywhere but him. With all   
that went on in the marketplace, it was difficult to keep an eye out for   
people like him. For the last eight months, he'd stayed fairly close to   
the market.  
  
He also knew what happened to those who got greedy. Having seen it enough   
times. He'd usually steal a little tiny bit from several places, never   
targeting one place with any regularity. The shopkeepers got smarter if   
you did that. An apple here, a carrot there, maybe a cucumber at another   
stand. He usually stole fruits and vegetables rather than meat. They were   
easier to get his hands on, and they tended to last longer if he needed to   
hoard some food away.   
  
When he wasn't stealing, he was away from the place. Another lesson some   
of the kids learned the hard way. The last thing he wanted was for people   
to start recognizing him. It was especially bad with him, he looked   
different than everyone else. Still, he'd gotten quite good at his trade,   
no one noticed or even felt him when he passed by. Their bag got lighter,   
but they never noticed that trivial weight.  
  
So was his existence. "Man, this sucks," he grumbled to himself in   
English. His Japanese had gotten better, but not much. He didn't   
socialize, nor did anyone want to socialize with him.  
He knew he'd have to move inland now, there was getting to be too many   
faces around. That drew attention, something he'd come to despise.  
As far as he was concerned, the Japanese people were racist bastards.   
Unfortunately, he was stuck where he was.  
  
He slid into the shadows as the sound of hard heeled shoes echoed through   
the alley. "Cops." He said the word in a low growl.  
  
Two men in uniforms passed by him, not seeing him despite the short   
distance they were from him. As soon as they were gone, he grabbed a   
nearby fire escape latter, and climbed up higher and higher. He moved   
silently and tumbled onto the rooftop. It was a safe place, no one   
bothered him.  
  
He sat against one of the pipes and relaxed for a moment. With a rough   
sounding snort, he stood up and began to perform a kata.  
  
The art wasn't something he'd planned on developing. In fact it was more   
of a necessity than anything else. He'd learned while in America, and used   
it mainly as a recreational activity, never needing to take it seriously.  
Now it was something he used to keep his skills sharp. It was kenpo, or   
rather had been at one time. He'd mixed in a few techniques he'd picked up   
while being beaten on in the streets, and some of the things he'd learned   
about stealing as well. Some people did notice him, and it never went well   
when the did. He'd been beaten up several times, but usually managed to   
get something out of it. He had no illusions about being the best, or   
caring about it really. It was just another means for survival, something   
to keep his hands fast, and his feet silent. He referred to it as   
Umisenken jokingly to himself.  
  
Still, it was a little relaxing as well, something he didn't get much of   
these days.  
  
What he didn't know, was that him being on that rooftop, would forever   
change his destiny.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Villain! I won't allow you to trick young girls' hearts! On behalf of the   
moon, you're punished!" Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice posed   
proudly over the dark creature that stood over a fallen young girl in the   
middle of a warehouse.  
  
"So! You've finally arrived Sailor Moon!" said the creature as it turned   
to face the girl and her friends.  
  
The other four senshi stood behind their leader, posing proudly in the   
moonlight, their features hidden by the shadows.  
  
The youma was a ridiculous looking thing, it had a giant umbrella poking   
from the top of its back, with a woman's torso attached to it. Its legs   
were incredibly thin, and held close together to complete the appearance   
of its umbrella like features.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked Sailor Mars in confusion.  
  
"Why do these things always look so stupid?" grumbled Venus.  
  
"Be careful, stupid looking or not, it's dangerous!" warned Mercury.  
  
"Indeed! Foul weather needs an umbrella, but what is an umbrella without   
foul weather?" snarled the creature as lightning bolts shot from the top   
of the umbrella like thing over its head.   
  
The senshi scrambled away, scurrying for cover behind the various wooden   
boxes and crates in the warehouse. The lightning shattered whatever it   
touched, including the ceiling. A huge hole was blasted in the roof, and   
the thing jumped up outside.  
  
"It's getting away!" cried Mercury.  
  
"No! After it!" cried Sailor Mars as she pointed at a large stack of boxes   
that could act like a set of stairs.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
On the roof, the thing stood alone. Laughing maniacally as it watched the   
senshi emerge from below. "So. You were foolish enough to follow me up   
here were you?"  
  
A light rain fell all around them, forming in large puddles along the   
ground. The senshi strolled forward bravely as the thing seemed to float   
just above the rooftop. "You'll regret coming up here Sailor Moon!"   
snarled the creature.  
  
"You're the one who's going to regret it!" retorted the girl angrily.   
"Moon..."  
  
"Not so fast!" cried the creature as it raised its hands into the sky. A   
bolt of power slammed into the rooftop from the clouds, and the girls   
screamed in pain as the water at their feet became charged. They all fell   
to their knees and struggled to rise.  
  
A voice from overhead caught the monster's attention. "Hey. Catch."  
  
"Huh?" said the thing in confusion as it snapped out with its hands and   
grabbed what had been thrown to it. Gasping, it tried to throw the coil of   
wire in its hand away, but it was too late. It hit one of the puddles and   
the thing screamed in pain as it was electrocuted.  
Sailor Moon looked up. "Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Fraid not," said the figure that stood over them in dirty looking rags   
with a frown on his face. He was standing on top of a small shed on the   
roof, having taken cover there when everything had started.  
  
"Who?" said Mars in confusion.  
  
"You! You'll regret interfering!" snarled the beast as it finally managed   
to drop the cable.  
  
Carrot frowned at it and jumped into the air as another lightning bolt   
struck where he had been standing. "You didn't give me much choice," he   
muttered as he landed in front of it and lashed out with his fist.  
  
The thing was thrown back by the blow and landed in one of the puddles.   
Carrot narrowed his eyes and frowned as the thing stood itself up and   
chuckled at him. "You'll die for this!"  
  
"Can't be much worse than my life is now," he replied calmly as he lashed   
out with a vicious kick.  
  
The thing snarled at him and blocked the strike. "I'll take your energy!"  
  
"No!" cried Sailor Moon in alarm as she started to recover.  
  
"Not on your life!" cried Carrot as he ducked under the thing's draining   
power and rolled forward, when he neared it, he kicked out with both feet.   
The creature was thrown against the wall and the boy was thrown across the   
gravel rather roughly.  
  
The thing stood up again, growling angrily. "You're fast, but not fast   
enough! You can't dodge this!"  
  
Carrot pushed himself up and looked at the thing as it started to charge   
another electric attack. He reached out with his hand, and felt his grip   
close on something.  
  
"What?" muttered the creature as he jumped to his feet and threw something   
at her like a spear.  
  
It was little more than a seven-foot piece of thin metal pipe, but it   
served its purpose well. The thing screamed as it was impaled by the rod   
and the lightning that shot down from the sky slammed into it instead of   
her original target.  
  
The monster screamed and was vaporized.  
  
Carrot stood up, feeling the tingle of the power that had narrowly missed   
him. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and sighed. "This is   
nuts. There's no way..." He turned to look at the senshi. They were all   
standing up now, and looking at him in a sort of shocked awe.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars with an angry frown on her face.  
  
"Nobody, your little fight just barged into my place is all," he replied   
calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that! You could have been hurt! Or killed!"   
gasped Sailor Moon. "We could have..."  
  
"What have I got to live for? Do I look like a superhero to you?" he   
replied calmly as he turned away from them.  
  
"You could thank us!" snapped Sailor Jupiter. "We just..."  
  
"You just nearly got me killed is what you did. I saved your asses,   
remember?" snorted the boy in irritation as he started walking away.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you all right?" cried a male voice as Tuxedo Mask   
appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You know she is, you were watching the whole fight," replied Carrot   
calmly as he jumped down onto the fire escape and left them.  
  
"What a jerk!" cried Mars as she rushed over and saw him calmly walking   
down the stairs to the street below.  
  
"Who is he though?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Just some street trash," said Mamoru with a frown on his face.  
  
"He smelled bad," commented Venus as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"They don't have baths on the streets, Minako," said Jupiter with an   
unreadable look on her face.  
  
"I kind of feel sorry for him, but he seems healthy enough," said Mercury   
as looked in the direction the boy had gone.  
  
"That's because he's probably good at stealing," snorted Mamoru. He turned   
away from the women and jumped into the shadows. "There's nothing else to   
see here, and this is a bad neighborhood. Our job here is done."  
  
"Right," muttered Usagi uncomfortably as she watched the way the boy had   
gone. "He's strong though. I've never seen anyone but us fight a Youma   
that way."  
  
"He was careless, and reckless," said Rei with a scowl on her face.   
  
"What has a boy like that got to lose?" asked Makoto. "It's obvious he's   
homeless. I'll bet he's either lost his family, or he was abandoned."  
  
"That's so sad!" cried Usagi in shock.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for him," said Ami quietly. "It's best to just   
not think about it."  
  
"Why are you still here?" said a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
They all whirled around to see Carrot frowning at them.   
  
"Get lost. This is my turf ladies," he said as he frowned at them.  
  
"You again!?" gasped Makoto.  
  
"I don't want your pity, and I don't need your help. I handled that   
monster on my own thanks, and I don't need you around this area," he   
replied coldly. "Get lost, all of you. You attract trouble like magnets."  
  
"What? How dare you! We were protecting..." cried Makoto angrily.  
  
"And just how many of these youma plots have you ladies stumbled across by   
chance? Are you coming to them, or are they coming to you?" he replied as   
he frowned at them.  
  
Ami blinked. "He's right."  
  
"Look. I'm sorry if we've upset you, but..." started Makoto.  
  
"I said leave!" he snapped angrily as lighting struck in the sky behind   
them.  
  
The girls backed away, and silently jumped off the roof and vanished into   
the city.  
  
"Damn it," growled Carrot as he watched them go. "Stupid girls. I don't   
need this."  
  
He sighed and relaxed against the wall. The Youma hadn't been all that   
hard to get rid of, but those girls proved one thing that he had suspected   
for some time. No one was looking for him, or ever was. At least, not in   
this place. He was in another world now, a place where the Sailor Senshi   
were real.  
  
"Damn." He sat up and looked at his hands for a moment. Finally, he stood   
up and staggered back to the fire escape once again. A small smirk formed   
on his lips as he pulled a small expensive looking watch from his sleeve.   
He put it back into the folds of his clothes and jumped into the shadows.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru frowned as he took off his tuxedo jacket and sat down on his bed.   
He sighed and sat back on his bed. The man wasn't familiar to him, in this   
time or the past, that much he knew. "It shouldn't be possible for a   
normal man to fight off Youma that way." He frowned and tried to think   
about it.  
  
Nothing came to him. There were possibilities; that he was the enemy, or   
perhaps some fragment of the past he didn't know about. Either one was   
entirely possible. Then there was the other possibility, that he was   
something entirely new.  
  
Not getting anywhere with that, he reached for the watch inside his shirt   
pocket. He felt around for a moment and frowned. He knew it was there.   
"Wait a minute..." He sat up with his eyes wide with shock. "That little   
bastard!"  
  
The image of the boy passing close to him on the rooftop played in his   
mind. He had felt nothing, well other than the strong odor the boy put   
off.   
  
"Thieving little punk!" growled Mamoru in frustration.   
  
Finally, he sighed and lay back on his mattress. There was nothing he   
could do about it now, it would just have to wait.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
In the night, over the docks, Carrot stood watching the ground below from   
the rooftops. It was time to leave, find somewhere else to go. There was   
too much going on down there now, to many little thieves looking for an   
easy score.   
  
He frowned as he thought about where to go. It would obviously be best to   
avoid Juban. He'd be better off in Shinjuku, or someplace equally busy.  
He sighed and jumped down onto the fire escape that led to the street.   
He'd find a good place to score a few meals soon enough.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Usagi frowned as she lay on her back on her bed and looked at the ceiling.   
The boy's face played in her mind, it was dirty, his hair matted on his   
head from the rain. He was really quite disgusting looking. The dark brown   
rags he wore did little for his appearance. The smell was awful too.   
Still, something bothered her, she felt sorry for him. He was strong,   
confident, and very unfriendly.  
  
"I wonder what could have made him that way?" she wondered out loud.   
Rolling over to her side she tried to push the thoughts away, but they   
still bugged her a bit.   
  
"He might be pretty cute if he was cleaned up a bit," she muttered to   
herself. She snickered to herself at the thought of Makoto telling her   
that her old Sempai looked like him.  
  
She shifted again, putting her arms behind her head and moving onto her   
back once again. "We never got his name either. I wonder if he's from the   
Silver Millenium too?" Her brow furrowed at the thought. "No. I don't   
think so. At least, not that I remember."  
  
Finally settling on her belly she squeezed her pillow and shoved her cheek   
into it. "I know we'll meet again though. That boy, there was something   
odd about him."  
  
++++++++++  
  
A week later...  
  
Carrot stood in another alleyway with a few fruits in his hand. He'd   
actually managed to get his hands on a few rolls as well. He simply ate   
silently, hidden away in the shadows.  
  
He paused when two sets of legs appeared in his line of sight. They were   
slacks, both dark and clean, and they were facing him.  
  
"You must be new around here," said one of the men who stood over him.  
  
"That's right," said Carrot quietly. "Can I help you? If not, I'd like to   
be left alone."  
  
"Well, since you're new, you don't know there's a tax for working around   
here," said one of the men.  
  
Carrot looked up to see two young men, both were in their late teens or   
early twenties. It was difficult to tell.  
  
"I don't have any money. I only steal food," he replied calmly. "If you   
want a cut of that, you can have it." He held out a banana to them calmly.  
One of the men frowned at this and shoved it aside.   
  
"No thanks. If you want to stay here, you're gonna have to start making it   
worth our while to let you hang around."  
  
Neither one of them had touched him yet he'd noticed, probably too   
repulsed to try.  
  
"I guess I'll leave then," he said calmly.  
  
"Not so fast, you still gotta pay us for what you took today," said one of   
the men as he held his hand out, but didn't touch him.  
  
Carrot frowned at this and looked up at them. "I already offered, but you   
refused."  
  
"Well, we aren't interested in food punk," said the other man from behind   
the one blocking his path.  
  
Carrot noticed a tattoo on the man stopping his escape's hand. He frowned   
and looked up at them. "Why would a Yakuza even bother with trash like me?   
Aren't I beneath your notice?"  
  
"I like to get in touch with the community. Two thousand Yen, tonight, if   
you don't have it, I'll take your fingers off for stealing."  
  
Carrot snorted at this. "Take them now, if you can."  
  
"What?" said the man in shock.  
  
"I'm through playing with you, I've tried to be nice, now you're starting   
to piss me off," said the angry looking kid in front of them.  
  
"You little punk!" snarled the man as he raised his fist.  
  
Carrot simply stepped forward and shoved with his hand. The man was thrown   
back into the wall opposite them and his companion charged forward.  
This time, something inside him snapped. He wasn't sure what it was, but   
it was more than enough to break him. Carrot simply stepped back from   
where he was and reached out to grab the man's elbow. With a grunt of   
effort, he dislocated the man's joint with a casual looking twist of his   
wrist.  
  
The man started screaming as he fell to his knees and clutched the injured   
arm. Carrot merely raised his knee up sharply, catching the man in his   
face and sending him to the ground out cold.  
  
The first man growled at this and backed away. "I'll get you for this!" He   
started to turn and run, only to find Carrot standing directly in his   
path.  
  
"How did you?" he muttered in horror.  
  
"I jumped," replied Carrot calmly. "Now. I don't think you, or any of your   
friends are going to bother me anymore. Next time, it'll be your neck,   
instead of his elbow."  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with!" snarled the man angrily.  
  
"Yakuza, Hisami faction," said Carrot as he grabbed the man's hand and   
pulled his wrist out a little more to reveal the tattoo. "You're obviously   
a little nobody in the clan, hoping to move up one day. It would be a   
greater shame to reveal that you'd been beaten by a nobody like me, than   
it would be for you to simply keep quiet and forget all about this."  
  
The man frowned at this, the boy was right.  
  
"I learned a lot living like I do on the streets. Don't look so surprised.   
Just go away now, and you won't get hurt. Don't bother looking for me   
again, you won't find me." Carrot turned away and melted into the shadows.   
  
The man staggered back in horror as the boy seemed to melt into the   
shadows. "Shinobi!" He gasped and fell over a pile of garbage.  
  
Hidden just above them, in the shadow of a small corner. Carrot clung to   
the wall and looked down at them. His scowl deepening a bit. "Am I a   
ninja?" He pondered for a moment. He doubted if he could be called a true   
ninja. A real one could probably put his skill in things like this to   
shame. Still, if the man wanted to believe that, it was fine by him.  
The pair wandered out of the alley and into the street, leaving him alone   
once again. He sighed with relief and climbed back down the corner onto   
the pavement again.  
  
He smirked and walked away as well, his step a little lighter as he moved   
into the crowd once more, blending in, and vanishing.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Morning in Tokyo, a silent mob moved below him in the street. He simply   
watched as they moved about their day from a leather chair. His face   
little more than a cold frown. "Shinobi?"  
  
"It seems that way, a gaijin too," said the tall young man who stood   
rigidly next to him. "They think we don't know."  
  
"They are of little consequence," said the figure sitting in the chair   
calmly. "Where is he now?"  
  
"We don't know, he is quite skilled, and we are unable to track him," said   
the man calmly.  
  
"Do we not employ our own shinobi?" asked the man as he turned in his   
chair and frowned at him. He was old, a grizzly looking fat man.   
  
"They were unable to trail him. His skill is beyond exceptional," said the   
man as calmly as ever.  
  
"What is it that he wants?" asked the old man as he frowned at his   
companion.  
  
"We aren't sure, he's left no sign or marking signifying whom he works   
for," said the young man as he put a photo on the desk in front of him.  
It was of a small brown blur. The old man frowned at him. "What is this?"  
  
"The only photo we were able to procure," said the man as he shoved his   
glasses up his nose a bit.  
  
"We must find out what he wants, and who he is working for," said the old   
man. "We need to be rid of this pest. Now!"   
  
"I am working on it, but this is not a problem that will be resolved   
easily. It is obvious this one does not want to be found, and he won't be   
until he does."  
  
The old man sighed uncomfortably. "So we wait for him to show his hand?"  
  
"There is little else we can do. I will do my best to find him of course,   
but I warn you now, that it will most likely be fruitless. Especially if   
our own oi-shinobi cannot find him."  
  
The old man nodded and frowned at this. "I see."  
  
"I'll get to work then sir," said the small man as he bowed and backed   
away.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sighed as he sat on the rooftop of a small apartment building.   
There were clotheslines hung about, they were all empty, and would be   
until the morning came, so he was relatively safe where he was for the   
moment.   
  
He leaned back and sighed with contentment as he looked up at the sky and   
smirked to himself. Things had been going rather well recently. He was   
finding enough to eat, and the heat ducts from the buildings were giving   
him enough warmth to push back the cold nights. Soon it would be summer   
again, and he wouldn't have to worry about that for a few months, as it   
stood now though, he was content.  
  
Alas, things like that can never last long.  
  
He sat up suddenly as he found himself looking at a shadowy figure. It   
appeared to be human for the most part, but wasn't quite right. The arms   
were far too long, and the hands were massive cartoon gloves. As it   
stepped into the light, he saw that it was grinning at him with a massive   
set of fangs. Obviously female, but disgustingly proportioned. It sneered   
at him and slowly lumbered forward.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself as he backed away.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Just an idea I felt like writing down. I'd just noticed that in most self-insertions, everything seems to go well. They find jobs, homes, food, and shelter, all of it with no problem. That struck me as kind of odd.   
  
A shinobi is a Ninja, and an oi-shinobi is a ninja pursuer.   
  



	2. Gaijin2

  
  
  
  
  
Gaijin  
  
Part 2  
  
The Shadow of the Beast.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
Carrot was in trouble, he knew it the instant he saw the thing moving   
towards him from the shadows of the rooftop. Its long striped arms reached   
for him as he backed away slowly. The face looked almost wooden, as if it   
was a horrible mask, but the teeth dripped with drool as it leered at him.   
  
Not sure what else to say or do, he spoke to it. "Um. Hi."  
  
"Die," it said quietly as it looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Shit," he muttered. "Look. You don't want to kill me! I mean...I'm   
nobody. If you wait a minute, I'm sure you can kill those senshi, they   
should be along soon! Wouldn't that be better than..."  
  
The thing jumped forward suddenly, ending his rambling as it decked him   
across his jaw. Carrot staggered back under the force of the blow and   
shook his head. He turned and started running across the gravel.  
  
The creature was fast, much faster than he was, but the pipes and antenna   
gave the boy plenty to dodge and weave around as he ran. He twisted across   
the rooftop, watching the creature lash at him with a dangerous looking   
force to its movements.  
  
"Oh shit!" he grumbled as he neared the edge of the roof. There was   
another building across from him, but it was at least four stories shorter   
than the one he was on now. He whirled around to see the thing rushing   
towards him with an angry roar sounding in its throat.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed as he jumped and rolled away as it charged headlong   
into where he was standing. Its arm lashed out, shattering the small ledge   
on the edge of the roof and sending a shower of debris into the alley   
below. Carrot kicked off the gravel surface as the other arm closed in on   
him almost faster than he could see it. He pushed himself into the air as   
the thing struck where he'd been standing before and kicked off the top of   
its head, shoving it down to the ground and pushing himself into the air.  
  
The creature's arm whipped back, snagging his leg out of the air. He   
cursed under his breath and was slammed face first into the ground. Pain   
exploded all across his body from the force of the blow and he rolled over   
to see the thing quickly recovering with his leg still in its grasp. He   
kicked at the thing's hand angrily as it turned to face him, but the youma   
didn't seem to notice this.  
  
The arm jerked back suddenly, Carrot was whipped through the air, only to   
slam into one of the metal ventilation pipes that jutted up from the tar   
and gravel surface of the roof. He screamed in pain as his back popped   
against it and slumped down to the ground as the creature released his leg   
and stalked forward.  
  
He growled angrily and stood up, staggering to his feet. He frowned and   
put up his fists. "Come on ugly."  
  
The thing cocked its head at him and blinked.  
  
Carrot rushed forward and punched at its face with an angry sounding   
battle cry.  
  
The thing jerked its head back, avoiding the strike easily. The boy   
staggered forward from his missed blow and the thing simply jabbed at his   
face, hitting him without resistance.  
  
Carrot staggered back again and shook his head. His vision blurred for a   
moment and he frowned, as his sight came back he cursed. The glove slammed   
into his face as the creature lashed out at him again. His head exploded   
in pain, followed by several lightning fast blows to his body and several   
more to his face again.  
  
The youma grinned at him as he somehow managed to stay on his feet after   
the assault. The boy was barely managing to step back. He lurched forward   
suddenly, blood shooting from his mouth as he coughed it up violently.   
  
Carrot fell to his knees and glared up at the thing again. "Damn."  
  
The creature laughed as it moved forward again, grabbing the boy by his   
head and lifting him up off of his feet. It swung its arm back, tossing   
him away almost casually. The boy landed and skid across his back on the   
gravel, the small stones managed to poke through his rags in some places   
and he felt them cut into his back as he slid. Finally, he stopped against   
the small ledge at the edge of the rooftop.   
  
The youma sneered at him, pointing some sort of crystal at him for a   
moment.  
  
Carrot groaned painfully and managed to stand up. He shook his head for a   
moment and stared at the thing. "What the?"  
  
The thing was just standing there, pointing the crystal at him. It was   
starting to look frustrated as it shook the shard in its hand for a   
moment. It was ignoring him completely in favor of the crystal in its   
hand.  
  
Carrot looked back over his shoulder at the ground far below him and then   
turned back to see the thing still grunting at its energy draining crystal   
in frustration. He blinked and shook some of the blows off of his head for   
a moment, slowly regaining his senses.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The youma couldn't figure out what was wrong. There was no energy being   
drained into the crystal in its hand. It should have been easier to do   
considering that he'd just nearly beaten the thing to death. The shard in   
his hand felt like it was working, he could feel the familiar pull of the   
energy vacuum within it. The thing snorted in frustration and decided to   
just kill the damn thing and be done with it. It looked up and   
saw...nothing. The rooftop was empty, not a single sign of life.   
  
It blinked and looked around for a moment in confusion. Finally, it roared   
in frustration. Its prey had escaped, there was just no way it could have.   
It was almost dead already!  
  
Finally, it snorted and turned away, scanning the rooftop for signs of   
life. It lumbered through the pipes slowly and looked over to another   
rooftop. Finally, it jumped away.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sweating bullets, and his arms were exploding with pain. He was   
forced to bear his strain in silence though. He was hanging from a small   
pipe that was jutting out from the concrete just below where he had jumped   
after the creature had stopped paying attention. Soon, his arms would give   
out and he'd be in a world of pain. That is, unless the thing went away   
while he still had the strength to pull himself back up. It didn't look   
good for him though.  
  
He looked up with tears falling from his eyes from the strain as the thing   
roared again, it's voice fading away into the distance as it went off in   
search of him.   
  
"Finally." He strained painfully as he pulled himself up to his chin on   
the pipe and managed to work one of his arms over it. Kicking in the air   
he rested that way for a moment. It was an awkward position at best, his   
body kept wanting to shift sideways and drop him to the ground. He managed   
to keep his balance and tried to find some purchase against the wall with   
his feet. He blinked as his shoes slid against the brick and he shifted   
quite suddenly. "Uh-oh."   
  
His grip was becoming dangerously slick, a light rain started and he   
cursed under his breath as he desperately clutched the pipe. The street   
was about eight stories down below him and there wasn't much to soften his   
landing. "Oh man..." he managed as his arms started to slip again, growing   
weaker with each passing moment.   
  
He closed his eyes and strained his hardest to hold on, but his arms were   
slowly giving way. Suddenly, he felt something on his back shift him up   
violently. He was pulled away from the pipe and looked up at his savior,   
only to hang his head in frustration.  
  
The youma was clutching at his back, pulling him back onto the rooftop.   
  
"Thought you could hide from me!?" it sneered.  
  
"Why couldn't you just let me fall?" he complained as the thing held him   
up to its face.  
  
"You sound like you're having a bad day," replied the thing in amusement.  
  
"Terrible," said the boy irritably as he looked the thing in its soulless   
eyes.  
  
The creature jerked its arm suddenly and threw him back onto the rooftop.   
Carrot flew through the air, landing back first into one of the pipes   
again. He cried out in pain and slumped to the ground, his arms burning   
from his hang and too weak to push himself back up. "Damn it."  
  
"Give me your power!" said the thing as it shoved the crystal into his   
face.  
  
Carrot squinted as he managed to lift one of his hands up and shove the   
shard back a little ways. "Do you mind?"   
  
The creature snorted as its crystal failed once again. "How are you doing   
this?"  
  
"Doing what?" replied Carrot through his teeth as he rolled onto his back.  
  
The monster roared angrily and punched him in the gut where he lay. Carrot   
jerked up, and slumped back to the ground from the blow. He rolled over to   
his side, clutching his belly in pain and put his hand up against the edge   
of the roof.   
  
"If you will not give me your energy, you will die!" cried the thing as it   
jumped up into the air and dove towards him.  
  
Carrot looked up as the thing descended on him and cursed as he somehow   
managed to jump to his feet. The thing landed on top of him, pushing him   
back to the ground, but he rolled onto his back, shoving his foot into the   
thing's belly as he landed, flipping it back over his head, and off the   
edge of the rooftop. It roared angrily as it went over the side and went   
silent suddenly.  
  
The boy staggered to his feet and leaned against the ledge, peering down   
into the street for a moment. There was nothing there. "Huh?" he muttered   
to himself.  
  
The cartoon like glove snapped around his neck as the thing climbed out   
from underneath the ledge just below him and started to pull itself up   
onto the rooftop again.  
  
Carrot hung from its grasp as it pulled itself up, it bent its arm to peer   
at him as it stood up on the ledge and stared him directly in his eyes.  
The boy was gasping for breath as he hung in the youma's grip. His face   
was starting to turn red as he tried to breathe. The youma blinked as   
Carrot got an angry look on his face suddenly. The boy's leg lashed out   
viciously, all of his remaining strength concentrated in a single blow.  
  
The monster grunted painfully as the boy's foot caught it between its   
legs. It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to send it toppling off   
the edge of the roof, with the boy still in its grasp. It roared angrily   
as it plummeted down to the street below. Carrot moved swiftly,   
positioning himself in the center of the thing's chest as it released him   
from its grip. He had just enough time to brace himself before it impacted   
with the pavement. The thing's eyes rolled back into its head, and it   
relaxed completely.  
  
Carrot looked up at it for a second as it died, its body fading away from   
underneath him. He snorted and passed out in the middle of the alleyway.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
He woke up face down in a puddle of water, coughing violently. His head   
jerked up reflexively and he rolled over onto his back. His right eye was   
swollen shut and pain coursed through his entire body. He stood up slowly,   
wincing from a new pain with every movement. Finally, he limped into the   
shadows and slumped down to simply sit in silence. The sound of sirens   
filled the streets, and the sky was dark above him. He'd probably been out   
for a few hours at least, it was night now, and it was raining.   
  
He was cold, wet and miserable, but he was still alive. He snorted in   
disgust and hung his head, hoping to sleep off a few more of his injuries   
before he tried to move around again.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
A week later...  
  
Things had been quiet while he'd been recovering. Luckily, none of his   
injuries were debilitating. He still felt sore spots from the fight with   
the creature that had attacked him in the night, but they weren't enough   
to slow him down any. He casually flipped an apple in his hand once he   
rounded the corner that hid him from the prying eyes of the street. He   
managed to blink as a blur rushed by him, swiping his food out of the air.   
  
"Hey," he muttered lamely as a figure dressed in rags rushed down the   
alley to a back corner. He blinked again and pulled another apple from his   
shirt and started eating. It was more trouble than it was worth to go   
after whoever had done that. There were a few other bums hanging around in   
the corners as well, they kept to themselves for the most part though. He   
took another glance at where the dirty brown blur had vanished and sat   
down against a wall to rest.  
  
He ate what he'd stolen and relaxed to take a nap. It was a quiet day for   
the most part, there weren't many people out. That made things more   
difficult for him, but it still made for a bit quieter atmosphere in the   
alleys and backstreets.  
  
He looked over to see someone sitting next to him now. He frowned and   
shifted away a little. Whoever it was, they were sitting awfully close to   
him.  
  
"Why didn't you come after me?" said a feminine voice.   
  
Carrot blinked and looked at the girl sitting next to him. She looked   
older than he was by about two years, and had a mass of dirty blonde, but   
short cut hair on top of her head. She looked a lot like him, dirt   
smudging her face, and her figure hidden away inside a mass of torn and   
worn looking clothes.  
  
"It was more trouble than it was worth," he replied as he closed his eyes   
and relaxed against the wall.  
  
"Oh," she said as she looked at the ground for a moment again. She seemed   
to be working up her nerve again and turned to speak with him. "I haven't   
seen you around here before."  
  
He looked at her again without moving his head and frowned. "Do you always   
hit on boys who are younger than you?"  
  
The girl frowned at him and stood up in anger, she seemed to reconsider   
and sat down again. "Look, I'm just makin conversation."  
  
"Why?" he asked her with a suspicious looking frown on his face. "If   
you're a part of some gang, or club, I don't want any part of it, and I   
suggest you get out as well. Those things only get you arrested. I've seen   
a lot of them go down." He turned his head away from her and closed his   
eyes.  
  
"Look. I just ain't used to seein people my own age around here," she said   
as she scowled at him.   
  
He snorted at that and frowned at her. "Go look on the street corner.   
There's lots of sixteen year old girls hanging around there."  
  
"I don't want any part of those whores," she said simply. "I'd die before   
I did something like that." The girl hugged her knees and looked away from   
him in frustration.  
  
"So? Why should I care?" grumbled the boy irritably.  
  
"My name is Kei, what's yours?" she said as she ignored his attitude and   
smiled at him.  
  
"Look. I don't know who you are, but you aren't fooling me. You're not   
from the street," he said as he stood up with a painful frown on his face   
and started walking away from her.  
  
"Huh? Wait!" called the girl as she jumped up and started jogging after   
him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You smell to good," he replied as he turned and narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"That dirt looks like it was applied with a makeup brush, or your fingers.   
You've got a home somewhere. I suggest you get out of here and go to it."  
  
"You're hurt," she said as she noticed his slowed rising.  
  
He looked at her and turned away again. "Maybe I am. Go away."  
  
"That'll make this easier than I thought," she replied.  
  
Carrot stopped walking and cocked his head as he thought about what she'd   
just told him. "Huh? What do you mean easier?" He turned to face her again   
and his eyes went wide.  
  
She was standing there with a four inch knife in her hand, holding it out   
in front of her. She also looked like she knew what she was doing with it.  
  
"Damn it. Now what?" he grumbled as he backed away from her.  
  
"You seem to be taking this well, and you fit the description. The others   
had all wet their pants when they saw me like this," said the girl coolly.  
  
"What are you on about?" he said as he frowned at her and edged a little   
closer to the wall.  
  
"I'm looking for someone, a gaijin like you," she said calmly. "There   
aren't a whole lot of people in this country who fit your description. I   
figured the best way to find you, would be to get rid of them all."  
  
"Yeah. If I'm the guy you're lookin for, sure," he said calmly. "Somehow I   
doubt that."  
  
"I'm starting to think you're him," replied the girl as she dashed forward   
suddenly.  
  
Carrot snorted in frustration and turned away from her, jumping towards   
the wall behind him. He kicked off it and landed behind her, already   
running away when he hit the ground.  
  
The girl whirled around, lashing out with her arms as she moved.  
  
Carrot felt a sharp pain at his side and almost fell over. He grunted in   
frustration and stumbled to the ground, still moving forward. His hand   
went to his side, and he felt a warm wetness followed by a pain in his   
hand. He quickly jerked his hand away with something in his grasp. His   
other hand moved in its place.  
  
"You can't run from me!" cried the girl's voice as she fell to the ground   
in front of him, having found a higher route to chase him down. He stopped   
cold and growled angrily as he backed away. He looked at his hand and saw   
a blood soaked throwing star. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back as she   
advanced.  
  
"Throw it. I dare you," said the girl calmly as she flipped the knife in   
her hand around her wrist skillfully.  
  
"What do you want?" he snarled at her.  
  
"To kill you, I'm pretty sure it is you I'm after now," she said coolly.   
  
"Only a shinobi would have tried moving through the shadows the way you   
did to lose me. You're quite skilled, but not enough."  
  
"Shinobi? Shadows?" he muttered in confusion as he glanced back at his   
path. The whole alleyway was a mess of dark spots; it was probably the   
same pretty much the whole way he'd run. They were probably a few blocks   
away from where they'd started now.  
  
"You're quite fast," she said as she advanced cautiously.  
  
Carrot looked at the throwing star in his hand and then back at her again.   
He shrugged and reared his hand back.  
  
She smiled, it was obvious he wasn't trained in the use of that weapon,   
she prepared herself and moved into a more defensive pose.  
  
Carrot jumped up into the air, catching onto the bottom of a fire escape,   
not bothering to throw the weapon.  
  
"What the?" said the girl as she watched him dash up the iron stairwell.   
  
"Shit!" she jumped up after him and he spun around looking down at her   
angrily for a moment. "You won't get away!"  
  
Carrot leaned over the edge of the rail on the stairs, he flicked his   
wrist and they both froze in place. Kei blinked as a few pieces of her   
hair fell from her bangs in front of her face. She looked down at the   
grating at her feet and gasped. There was a hole right between her feet   
where the throwing weapon had passed through it. "No way!"  
  
Carrot was looking at it in confusion as well. He blinked and muttered to   
himself as he continued to climb onto the rooftop. "I guess it really is   
in the wrist."  
  
He finally made it to the top of the building, about six stories up. He   
turned and cried out in shock as he flipped himself onto the rooftop as   
the blade of the knife struck where he had been moments before, causing a   
shower of sparks.   
  
"Hold still!" screamed the angry girl as she jumped at him.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he cried out as he rolled away. "Stop that you crazy   
chick!" She chased after him, slashing out with her weapon while he backed   
away frantically. Finally, he backed into a large pipe that went up to the   
small of his back.  
  
"Got ya!" cried the girl as she jumped forward. He flipped over the pipe   
and landed on his rear, only to find the end of the blade about an inch   
away from his crotch as she sliced through the metal tube all the way to   
the rooftop.  
  
"Holy shit! You're tryin to kill me!" he screamed at her.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," replied the girl as she used her foot   
against half of the pipe to dislodge her weapon.  
  
Carrot was busy looking down at the slashes in his clothes. He looked   
around and kicked up a thin metal pipe into his grasp that was lying   
around. "Seems to be a lot of these things lying around," he muttered to   
himself as he looked at it.  
  
The girl was circling around to his side cautiously. "You're better than   
I'd thought."  
  
"Look lady. I don't want no trouble. Just shove off all right?" he said as   
he turned to face her again.  
  
"Not till you're dead!" she screamed in reply as she charged forward   
again.   
  
Carrot jumped back and blocked with the pipe, or rather tried too. It was   
neatly cut in half and he looked at it for a moment. "Nice knife."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she moved it over her head and started forward   
again.  
  
Carrot spun around and crouched low as the blade slashed over his head at   
an angle. He poked out with half of the pipe and jammed it into her   
stomach hard. She was pushed back glaring at him hatefully for a moment.   
  
He tossed one of the two metal sections in his hand away and held the   
remainder in his hands like a sword. "Could you at least tell me what this   
is about? I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong guy."  
  
"I'm positive I don't," she replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
Carrot backed away from her slowly, looking for a chance to escape her. It   
wasn't going very well. He backed against the ledge and peered over the   
side. "Great."  
  
"Backed yourself up into trouble again?" she said as she grinned at him   
and shifted her blade.  
  
"Nah, but this is really going to suck," he replied as he tossed his   
makeshift weapon aside and flipped off the edge of the roof.  
  
"What?" said the girl as she rushed over and peered down at the street.  
  
Carrot had grabbed a clothesline, and was hanging about halfway down the   
next building with a painful look on his face. It was obvious that he'd   
hit the wall pretty hard. "Damn it," he grumbled as he slid down the   
remainder of the cord and let himself fall the rest of the way down the   
street. He looked up at the girl that was watching him and flipped her off   
before rushing away into the streets.  
  
Kei growled and looked around the rooftop, there wasn't anything she could   
see that could help her go after him. "I've lost him. Damn it," she   
grumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at her hands   
and sighed. "I need a bath, this is disgusting."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
The senshi stood around a spot in the street, staring down at it in a sort   
of quiet contemplation.  
  
Mercury pointed at the street and looked at her friends. "Here. I'm   
sensing residual energy here."  
  
"So, there was a youma here then right?" asked Minako as she looked at her   
friends in confusion.  
  
"Yes, it's the same energy pattern as when we kill one. Meaning that this   
one most likely died here," said Mercury as she looked at the screen. "It   
should linger for a few days, and then vanish completely."  
  
"So, something killed one here?" asked Sailor Moon in confusion.  
  
"Seems that way," said Jupiter as she walked over and looked down at the   
spot for a moment.  
  
"Well, we can't be sure what killed it. They aren't above killing each   
other I'd think. It could have been another one," said Mars as she leaned   
against a nearby wall.  
  
"It's been dead a while, a week I'd say," said Ami.  
  
"So it probably isn't related to the one we just fought," said Jupiter as   
she looked at her and nodded.  
  
Ami frowned and gave a slow nod in reply. "Still, something killed it, and   
it wasn't us. I don't know if I should be worried or relieved."  
  
"Maybe it was Tuxedo Mask?" ventured Sailor Moon.  
  
"I've never seen him actually kill one of these things," said Minako.  
  
"It's possible though," pointed out Ami.  
  
"Right!" said Sailor Moon defensively.  
  
"Even if it is unlikely," continued Mercury casually.  
  
"Hey!" snapped Moon.  
  
"I'd say our friend from the slums is a more likely candidate," said   
Makoto as she looked at Usagi with a slightly annoyed frown.  
  
"I agree," said Mars.   
  
Luna was sitting quietly on top of a garbage can up to this point. She   
looked at all of them. "He's dangerous, I don't like him."  
  
"He isn't very nice," agreed Usagi.  
  
"Maybe he is," agreed Ami. "It would be best if we avoid him."  
  
"I agree," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
The girls whirled around and gasped when they saw a familiar figure   
sitting quietly in the shadows, simply looking at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" cried Mars angrily.  
  
"Wondering what the senshi are doing in my back yard," said Carrot as he   
looked at her calmly. He hadn't moved from his spot, and didn't seem   
likely to do so anytime soon.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" said Jupiter as she stepped in front of   
Rei.  
  
"My name is Carrot, I want you gone. I don't like you, you've been nothing   
but trouble for me since I first met you," he replied calmly as he leveled   
a small glare at the girls. "Now go away."  
  
"Look here street trash!" snarled Rei as she started to move towards him.   
She jumped back in shock as a length of pipe appeared in the wall beside   
her suddenly.  
  
The boy lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your mouth   
girl. I'm stuck in your godforsaken country. Probably for the rest of my   
life, but I don't have to like it. Keep your distance." Inwardly he was   
thinking to himself, "Man. I can't believe that worked! Cool!"  
  
The girls all growled at him, but moved away.  
  
"How dare you attack us!?" snapped Venus. "Don't you know who we are?"  
  
"Should I care? If I had attacked her, she'd be impaled to the wall right   
now," said the boy casually.  
  
Mars frowned at this, but nodded her head. If the boy had enough skill to   
throw something that fast and that hard, he would have a good aim to go   
with it. "I believe him."  
  
The others looked at him and said nothing. It was obvious they were angry.  
  
"Go away," he repeated coldly. "I don't want you around me. Every time I   
see you, I get attacked again."  
  
"Come on," said Jupiter as she started walking away.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again," said Mars as she nodded to him with an   
unspoken threat.  
  
"That's what bothers me," he said as he returned her angry gaze. He   
watched them move away and smirked to himself. "See you around Rei," he   
muttered under his breath as he stood up and vanished into the darkness.  
Sailor Mars spun around as if someone had grabbed her rear. Her eyes   
darted from one wall to the other, seeing nothing.   
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Mercury as she noticed the odd behavior.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just hearing things," she muttered as she turned back   
towards the exit with her friends.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kei frowned as she sat in a hot tub with the old man. His eyes were closed   
and she simply sat in silence, waiting for him to speak.  
  
After a minute or two, he did. "You say you've found him?"  
  
"Yes, I met him earlier today. I could not defeat him," she said as she   
hung her head in shame.  
  
"Hmmm. That is not surprising, considering what I've heard about this   
one," said the old man in reply.  
  
Kei blushed angrily, her hatred boiling up inside her suddenly. "That   
bastard. I will kill him, he is not as skilled as he seems," she replied   
hatefully.  
  
"Then why is he not dead?" said the old man.  
  
"He was lucky," she said coldly. "Next time, he won't be."  
  
"So it seems," said the old man with a nod. "I find luck is little more   
than skill and the ability to make the best of a situation."  
  
Kei nodded as she looked into the bubbling water. The man was nude; it was   
disgusting. He was old enough to be her grandfather.  
  
"I grow tired," he said as he put his hand behind her head and pushed her   
towards his crotch.  
  
Kei grit her teeth in disgust, but took a breath and went under. After   
all, even as old as he was, he was still her master. She belonged to him,   
as her mother did, and her grandmother before her.  
  
After a moment, she came up for air. The old man simply turned her around,   
and she gripped the side of the tub. The two guards standing beside the   
door of the bathroom turned out and walked away without a word as the old   
man started, completely ignoring them.  
  
She frowned and said nothing as he went about his business. He probably   
thought of it as a perk of the job, the pig. She thought of it as a   
downside. Still, she was continuing a proud family tradition, one that   
would extend through her own family through the ages. In fact, this was   
probably the only part of the job she didn't like.  
  
She smiled as she thought about the boy who had eluded her earlier. It was   
not a nice smile, her eyes had darkened visibly. He had been lucky, but he   
was also quite strong. She would enjoy killing him, not so much for the   
master, but for herself.  
  
She looked up and frowned, her mother was standing in the doorway now. Her   
hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a formal kimono. Her daughter had   
little doubt that there were several blades hidden away within the folds   
of the clothing.  
  
"You failed?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Yes," replied the girl. The old man still hadn't finished, and continued   
to hump her while ignoring the conversation in front of him.  
  
"That is unacceptable," replied the woman coldly.   
  
"I know. I shall...repair that error," said the girl calmly.  
  
"See that you do," said the woman as she turned away from her.  
  
Kei felt her anger rising within her again. The porcelain under her   
fingers cracked visibly. She growled hatefully and simply remained   
motionless otherwise, waiting for the Oyabun to finish with her. "For this   
humiliation, you die," she thought to herself as the image of the boy's   
face formed in her mind again.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Carrot looked up at the moonlight. It was a cool evening, but it was   
starting to get warmer again. There was probably a month or so at least   
before he saw the last snow though. He turned away and moved back towards   
one of the pipes on the rooftop that would serve to keep him warm through   
the night.  
  
He preferred sleeping on the rooftops, they were actually warmer than   
huddling against the ground in groups if you knew where to sit. You had to   
be careful though; if someone shut off what was generating the heat in the   
night, you could freeze to death in your sleep if you weren't careful.  
  
As it was now, he had no particular plan. He would simply sit and look up   
at the sky for a while, until he started to nod off. He liked the   
rooftops; no one bothered him. He was alone; all the other bums preferred   
the alleys, often building fires to warm themselves. He admitted that it   
was better protection from the elements that way. Still, if he was lucky,   
he'd find an unlocked shed, or an open stairwell that he could catch some   
sleep in. People seldom checked those, especially in the dead of night. He   
knew where three such places were, and was planning on using one of them   
when he decided to finally turn in. It was only about a block away from   
where he was now.  
  
He looked up at the sky, never noticing the gaze of someone else on him a   
short distance away.  
  
"Maybe things will calm down a bit now?" he said with a small sigh to no   
one in particular. "Right, and monkeys might fly out of my butt."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
A figure shrouded in shadow, leered at the boy as he lay across the   
rooftop. He shoved his long hair over his shoulder and chuckled to   
himself, resting his hand against his chin as he watched the boy.  
  
"How, interesting," said the figure as he backed away.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Dark, moody, and still fun. Oh well. See how this goes over, and decide   
what to do next I suppose. I'm plotting out a story line for this one now.   
I know basically what I want to happen, but I'm setting up a timeline.   
The Sailor Moon is Manga stories, not the Anime. It's set after Nephrite   
bites it. The manga is a bit more violent, and moodier than the Anime.   
It's also not as long. [Youma were much rarer in the Manga.]  
  
  



	3. Gaijin 3

Gaijin  
  
Part 3  
  
A long day...  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat on the rooftop of some nameless  
apartment building in the center of Tokyo. It was  
growing late and the city bustled about below him  
as the sun slowly descended on the horizon. Things  
had been quiet for the past week for him, he spent  
most of that time laying low and trying to heal  
his wounds as best he could.  
  
"Nice view," he muttered to himself as he  
watched the sunset in the distance. In his hand  
was a small length of metal pipe, and his body  
glistened in the light from a slight sweat he'd  
acquired during a workout he'd just performed. He  
spun the pole around his hand skillfully and  
smirked to himself. It had taken several days just  
for him to learn to do that.  
  
"Maybe, I can relax a little now, things have  
been quiet," he muttered to himself as he looked  
down into the streets and watched the people pass  
by below him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said a familiar  
voice from behind him.  
  
Carrot cursed and slowly turned to see someone  
he had hoped to never lay eyes on again. "Well, if  
it isn't Tux-boy. What do you want?"  
  
Mamoru walked out of the shadows and frowned  
at him. "For starters, I'd like my watch back."  
  
"Humph, here, take it," said Carrot as he  
tossed the object to him.  
  
"That doesn't excuse you for stealing it in  
the first place," said the man as he frowned and  
looked at the object in his hand.  
  
"I was just testing you," snorted Carrot as he  
turned his back to him and continued to watch the  
city.  
  
"Did I pass?" asked Mamoru calmly.  
  
"No," was the simple reply.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man as he frowned at  
the arrogance the boy displayed.  
  
"Someone you'd best forget about and leave  
alone if you know what's good for you," replied  
Carrot coldly. "I don't care about you, or those  
little girls you've been hanging around. Leave me  
alone, I've got enough problems to deal with."  
  
"I can see that," snorted Mamoru. "Why are you  
here?"  
  
"I didn't ask you, you could extend the same  
courtesy," replied Carrot as he snorted and  
started to move away.  
  
"So that's how it is?" said Mamoru with a  
slight growl in his tone.  
  
"Why are you bothering me?" said Carrot as he  
stared at the man for a moment. "Please don't tell  
me it was over that worthless trinket."  
  
Mamoru snorted and turned his head away. "You  
wouldn't understand."  
  
Carrot was getting annoyed; the man couldn't  
take a hint and hadn't left yet. Finally, he  
snapped. "What's the matter? Can't remember? Or is  
it just that you don't know why you're standing up  
here either?"  
  
"What?" gasped the man as he stepped back.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions," snorted Carrot  
as he continued to walk away.  
  
"Wait! How..." stammered the man as he jogged  
after him.  
  
Carrot spun around and frowned at him. "What  
is it? If you don't have any business here,  
leave!"  
  
"You know something! About me!" said Mamoru as  
he stepped back slightly.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," said the boy with  
a snort. "In any case, I can't help you with  
whatever your problem is. Go back to fondling  
little girls and don't bother me again."  
  
"Just answer me one thing. What is the Silver  
Millenium?" said Mamoru.  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes. He started to open  
his mouth but paused suddenly. If he let on he  
knew anything, the man would never stop bothering  
him. That increased his chances of running into  
the senshi, and their enemies. "I don't know what  
you're talking about." He turned away and started  
walking again.  
  
"Liar! You do know something! You've been  
having dreams too haven't you?" snapped Mamoru. "I  
know you know something!"  
  
"Dreams?" snorted Carrot as he paused again.  
"I think you need someone to check your head  
mister. I don't know anything about any Millenium,  
or your freaky pedophile dreams."  
  
Mamoru stepped back as the words sunk in.  
"Pedophile? What? How dare you!"  
  
"I've been watching you idiots for a while  
now. I've been trying to avoid you, but you keep  
showing up. I know about you sticking your tongue  
halfway down that little blonde girl's throat. She  
can't be more than fourteen. I don't want anything  
to do with you, or those little brats you've been  
following around."  
  
The man became enraged. "Shut up!"  
  
"Why should I? If you don't like me, you  
shouldn't hang around me. Go away and leave me  
alone," replied the boy as he finally melted into  
the shadows.  
  
Mamoru snorted and spun around on his heels,  
leaving the roof silent and empty once again.  
  
After a few moments, Carrot appeared again and  
sat down with a scowl on his face. "Great. Now  
that asshole will never leave me alone." He knew  
that his pause before speaking had cost him  
dearly.  
  
He slumped down on the rooftop and groaned  
painfully. "I've got a headache now, I need some  
aspirin. Not having any money really sucks."  
  
++++++++++  
  
On the other side of Tokyo...  
  
"You failed me, you failed the clan, and you  
shamed yourself in front of the Oyabun," the woman  
walked in slow circles around the young girl who  
was sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of an  
empty room. There was a single light shining down  
on her from above, leaving the rest of the room  
little more than shadows.  
  
"I will kill him!" insisted Kei as she looked  
up at the shadowy figure that moved around her.  
She growled in anger and stared up at it  
hatefully.  
  
Her head rocked back as a strike came out and  
slammed into her jaw. She managed to stay upright,  
but a large red mark formed on the side of her  
face and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She  
hung her head in shame.  
  
"Watch your tone child. I know you will kill  
him, you have no choice in the matter any longer,"  
replied the icy tone in reply. She leaned in to  
stare the girl in the face, the delicate folds of  
her Kimono rustled and sent the fragrance of her  
perfume into the young girl's face forcefully. "Do  
not fail me again."  
  
"Yes mother," replied the young girl as she  
hung her head.  
  
"Now go, find him," said the woman sternly as  
she stood upright and pointed towards the door.  
  
Kei slowly stood up and walked by the woman,  
noticing that she faced her at all times and  
watched her movements with expert care. Her gaze  
seemed easy, almost soft, but she knew better than  
to believe that.  
  
Once the door closed behind her she smirked to  
herself, looking down the darkened hallways that  
stretched out seemingly endlessly in either  
direction. "Boy, I shall make you suffer dearly  
for this humiliation."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"So, what now?" asked Usagi as she sat on the  
bed staring at Luna's face.  
  
"You've got school tomorrow, you need sleep,"  
said the cat calmly as she curled up at the foot  
of the bed.  
  
"Man," grumbled the girl as she rolled over  
onto her sheets and sighed. "There sure has been a  
lot going on."  
  
"The enemy is building strength," said the cat  
with a small sigh as it stood up again and sat  
down facing her.  
  
"Yeah, but what about those other two?"  
muttered the girl as she pulled her head up to  
look at the animal for a moment.  
  
"That one is quite rude, but the one called  
Tuxedo Mask is unknown as well. That makes them  
dangerous. Either one, or even both, could be the  
enemy," said the cat calmly.  
  
"That doesn't sound right to me," said Usagi  
with a frown. "That one guy was a real jerk, but I  
don't think he's the enemy either. I kind of feel  
sorry for him."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right, the enemy is  
strong enough as it is, without us having to worry  
about those two. Still, we can't trust them."  
  
Usagi sighed and frowned at the pessimistic  
attitude of the cat. "I know someone else who acts  
like a jerk sometimes."  
  
"Really? Who?" said the cat in confusion.  
"They could be the enemy too!"  
  
Usagi furrowed her brow and rolled over.  
"Never mind, Luna, it's not important."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Hino Shrine...  
  
Rei frowned as she sat in front of the sacred  
fire and meditated. The flame roared as she  
concentrated her power into it and scowled in  
effort. Sweat began to form on her forehead as she  
worked to control the raging fire and managed to  
latch onto the energy.  
  
"A vision," she said to herself as something  
started to form.  
  
It was a set of eyes, the eyes of a man. They  
were angry for a moment, and then softened,  
seeming to stare at something. The image moved  
back and she saw a handsome man, a foreigner. He  
seemed strong and kind at the same time. He had  
chestnut brown hair and a sort of world-weary look  
about him. His surroundings were serene, the back  
porch of a traditional Japanese home.  
  
He turned and seemed to look right at her with  
a smile on his face. There was something very  
familiar about him, but it wasn't her he was  
looking at. It was the woman who had walked up to  
him, she was still not visible, but there was  
something familiar about her aura. She couldn't  
quite place what it was.  
  
The image changed suddenly, the man's eyes  
grew cold and hard, he stood upright and was  
dressed in a tight fitting black bodysuit with  
some sort of armor on his chest. He frowned and  
his hair blew against some invisible wind. There  
was something strapped across his back that she  
couldn't make out and lightning flashed across the  
now black sky behind him. A deep sense of dread  
filled her and she gasped, almost losing control  
of the flame again. "Who?"  
  
The image shifted again, this time the figure  
seemed to morph. He was dressed in a red Chinese  
shirt and now sported a pigtail, he was also  
Japanese now. A figure in a school uniform hefted  
a mallet over her head and proceeded to brain the  
boy. The feeling of amusement seemed to seep into  
her being as well...  
  
"GRANDPA!" snarled Rei as she jumped up  
suddenly and released the flame's power.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Uh-oh," said the old man as he  
looked up at her.  
  
"What have I told you about reading your manga  
in here while I'm trying to meditate!?" screamed  
the girl angrily.  
  
The old man chucked nervously and quickly hid  
the book behind his back. "Oh, sorry. I must have  
gotten turned around, I was going to the kitchen  
and I..."  
  
Rei held out her hand and scowled at him  
angrily.  
  
The old man relented and handed her his comic.  
She snorted and put it into her robes. "You can  
have this back if you behave yourself."  
  
"Darn, I was almost done too," grumbled the  
old man as he shuffled away.  
  
Rei's thoughts were more serious though. She  
looked at the fire again and turned out of the  
room. "I should tell the others about this. It  
could be important."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"So, you got a vision about some guy?" said  
Makoto dumbly as she looked at Rei.  
  
"Yes, the first part wasn't that bad, he  
seemed like a very happy person. I got the  
impression he had a family."  
  
Usagi blinked and looked at the girl as she  
explained her story. "Was he cute?"  
  
Minako frowned at the girl for asking first,  
but quickly forgot and looked to Rei for the  
answer.  
  
"That's not important," said the girl hotly as  
she frowned at the two blondes.  
  
"Well, I think it's important, was he?"  
insisted Minako.  
  
"The image wasn't very clear," said Rei as she  
snorted. "As I was saying..."  
  
"Come on, you could at least tell us if he  
looked like he might be okay," said Minako as she  
leaned forward a little more.  
  
"Yes, are you happy now?" said Rei as she  
ground her teeth.  
  
"What was the second part you were talking  
about?" interrupted Makoto before things could get  
worse.  
  
"That's the odd thing, he changed. He looked  
angry, and the way he was dressed was different.  
He was wearing black, and he looked very  
intimidating."  
  
"Evil?" asked Usagi with a frightened looking  
expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure," said the girl as she shook her  
head. "He was definitely threatening."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," pointed out Ami.  
  
Rei nodded. "There's something else. There was  
a woman as well, but I couldn't see her. She was  
very familiar though."  
  
"How do you know that if you can't see her?"  
asked Minako.  
  
"I just do, it was a feeling," said the dark  
haired girl as she turned her head away and looked  
thoughtful. "I can't say what it was though. She  
vanished when he became angry though. I'm not sure  
why it changed suddenly that way."  
  
"This reading, it sounds...unusually clear.  
You usually can't give us quite this much  
information from a single reading," said Ami.  
  
Rei looked at her and nodded. "That's bothered  
me too. Maybe I'm just getting better at it, but I  
don't think that's what this was."  
  
"So, what should we do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We don't know enough to do anything right  
now," pointed out Ami. "We'll just have to wait,  
and see what happens."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Evening came again as it always did. Carrot  
lay sprawled out across a rooftop in silent  
slumber. He was lying across a low cement wall  
with one of his arms hanging down at his side. It  
was a relatively warm night and there wasn't much  
noise up as high as he was.  
  
He muttered contentedly as he opened his eyes.  
  
A woman was standing over him with a gentle  
smile on her face. He gasped in shock and almost  
jumped to his feet. She placed her hand against  
his chest gently and he relaxed.  
  
She was a slender looking woman with long  
locks of green hair that flowed down to the  
ground. In her hand was a long staff shaped like a  
key, and she was dressed as one of the senshi.  
  
"Pluto!" he thought fearfully as he simply  
stared at her helplessly.  
  
She knelt down at his side and her smile grew  
warmer somehow. "Wha? Smiling?" he said out loud.  
  
"Yes," she whispered softly. She kissed him on  
the forehead and he blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Be strong my friend, it is not as bad as it  
seems. Your destiny is more important than even  
you realize."  
  
"My destiny? But..." he trailed off and  
suddenly felt very drowsy. "No way! I don't want  
my destiny to be..."  
  
She put her finger on his lips and stepped  
back. "We'll meet again, in time."  
  
"We'd better not," he muttered as he fell  
asleep.  
  
Suddenly, he jumped upright and glanced around  
the rooftop where he was sleeping. "Weird dream."  
He muttered after a moment. "Well, I thought that  
guy's produce looked a little funny. I should be  
more careful."  
  
Be blinked and realized that there was a wet  
spot on his forehead. "Wait. That was a  
dream...right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
A low rumble sounded above him and a tiny wet  
spot appeared on his hand, and then his neck. "Oh  
man," he muttered as he stood up as the sky opened  
up and poured down on him. "Shit. This is gonna be  
a long night."  
  
"I could make it shorter, if you wish," said a  
voice from behind him.  
  
Carrot froze and slowly turned, fear etched  
onto his face as he saw another familiar figure  
standing in the rain just behind him. He seemed  
dry, and his long hair flowed down his back.  
  
"Shit, twice in one night," he muttered as he  
backed away.  
  
"You fear me?" asked the man calmly.  
  
"Maybe," muttered Carrot under his breath.  
  
"Good, that will make this easier," said the  
man calmly. "I am Kunzite."  
  
"Yeah, charmed," grumbled the boy as he found  
himself backed against the wall.  
  
"You should be. You seem to be a little down  
on your luck," said the man coldly.  
  
"What's it to you?" snorted Carrot angrily as  
he tried to think of an escape plan.  
  
"No particular interest. I could help you with  
that," said Kunzite with a smirk on his face.  
"Wouldn't it be nice, to have the world on a  
platter before you, rather than living as refuse  
in it?"  
  
Carrot paused. "What?"  
  
"You've impressed me," said the man calmly as  
he chuckled. "Me and my friends would like you to  
join us."  
  
"What? Me?" muttered Carrot dumbly.  
  
"That's right," said the man as he stepped  
forward. "We would find someone with your skills  
useful."  
  
"I'm good at stealing," said Carrot flatly.  
"I'm nothing more than a pickpocket. You don't  
need me."  
  
"You single-handedly killed two of my youma,"  
said Kunzite flatly. "That is no small feat for a  
mere human."  
  
Carrot turned his head. "I got lucky."  
  
"Maybe, but we could use luck like that," said  
the man as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"You want me to join you?" repeated Carrot as  
he stared at the man for a moment.  
  
"That's right, I could make your life so much  
easier."  
  
"Why would I join you? So I can die at the  
hands of the Senshi? Like your friends?" said  
Carrot coldly as he edged away a little more.  
  
"Those brats, are of no importance, they will  
die soon enough," said Kunzite flatly.  
  
"Well, come see me after you kill them, and  
I'll consider it," said Carrot as he suddenly  
vanished from Kunzite's view in a spray of water.  
  
The man was unmoved by this. "Such arrogance,  
still, that was an impressive trick." He turned  
and left.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sighed and relaxed as the rooftop  
remained empty after several minutes. "Man, that  
was close." He had kicked up one of the puddles  
into the air with the edge of his foot, and dashed  
behind the nearest convenient cover, a large air  
vent. He had actually been surprised that it had  
worked.  
  
"Well, I'm cold, wet, and miserable again. So  
now what?" he muttered irritably.  
  
"Now, you'll be punished," said a feminine  
voice from a little off to the side.  
  
Carrot's head snapped around. "Oh shit. I was  
right, it is going to be a long night."  
  
The five Sailor Senshi stood glaring at him  
angrily a short distance away. Sailor Moon was  
posing proudly in front of them and pointing her  
finger at him.  
  
"So, he is working for the enemy!" snapped  
Mars.  
  
"It would seem that way," agreed Makoto.  
  
"I never liked him," agreed Minako.  
  
"Hey! I turned down a great job so I wouldn't  
have to fight you!" snapped Carrot.  
  
"You should have thought of that before  
bargaining our lives away!" said Rei as a ball of  
flames appeared in her hand.  
  
"I was being sarcastic!" screamed Carrot as he  
jumped up and away from the bolt of electricity  
that slammed into the ground where he had been  
standing.  
  
"You won't get away!" cried Sailor Moon. The  
five girls stood around her, each with an angry  
scowl on her face.  
  
"Oh man," muttered Carrot as he hung his head.  
  
  
Makoto started cracking her knuckles, and Rei  
was still charging a nasty looking ball of flames.  
  
  
"Can't we talk about this?" said Carrot as he  
stumbled back and landed in a puddle on his rear.  
  
The girls started to close in on him.  
  
Without even thinking about it, his hand  
closed around another metal pipe that was  
mysteriously lying on the rooftop.  
  
"Look out!" cried Mercury.  
  
The girl's ducked away, but it was too late.  
Each of them found themselves staggering back as a  
length of metal slammed into their faces as it  
spun into them.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"That...that..." growled Rei.  
  
"I'll kill him!" cried Minako.  
  
"Jerk!" snarled Makoto.  
  
"Look out!" cried Mercury suddenly.  
  
They all turned to face the next attack, and  
saw nothing but an empty puddle.  
  
"Where...?" muttered Usagi in confusion.  
  
"That coward!" snarled Rei.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Oh man, oh man, oh man," muttered Carrot as  
he jumped down to the street from the bottom of  
the fire escape and dashed into the shadows.  
"Great, just fuckin great! Every time I get scared  
I throw a pipe at someone. Smooth move Carrot."  
  
He paused and thought about it for a moment.  
"Ya know, that's awful convenient, those things  
just seem to always be around." He shrugged it off  
and relaxed a bit.  
  
Suddenly, he went rigid as yet another  
familiar figure moved into his line of sight. He  
gasped and stuck himself up against the wall.  
"Shit. Long night my ass! This is gonna be the  
longest night of my life!"  
  
Kei was walking through the alley not ten feet  
in front of him. Her eyes darted back and fourth  
in the shadows as she stalked through at a slow  
pace.  
  
He blinked and turned his head as she moved  
by, not seeming to notice him. "Thank you," he  
whispered under his breath as she rounded the  
corner.  
  
After a moment, he slumped down against the  
wall and paused. "Hey, ya know...I still don't  
know why that crazy chick is after me in the first  
place." He turned his head slightly and frowned.  
"Don't do it, I'm not that stupid. I don't need  
this, I've had enough for tonight. Don't do it..."  
He sighed and stood up. "I am that stupid," he  
muttered pathetically as he started off in the  
direction he'd seen Kei vanish.  
  
TBC...  



	4. Gaijin 4

Gaijin  
  
Part 4  
  
The Tower  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot cursed as he moved through the shadows of  
Tokyo's back streets and followed after Kei. She  
was moving through the open, and was disguised as  
a street urchin again. Her movements were  
cautious, but she was easy enough to follow,  
looking in every direction but behind her to find  
her prey.  
  
"I've got a sneaking suspicion she's looking  
for me," grumbled Carrot as he moved after her.  
  
After about two hours, he started getting  
bored. She was making a circle of the area she had  
fought him in along the ground. He noted that she  
seemed to know the area he liked to hang around in  
recently and made a mental note to move on after  
he was finished following her.  
  
She snorted and stepped aside into a shadow  
and seemed to vanish, but he caught a hint of  
movement in the darkness.  
  
"What's she up to?" he muttered under his  
breath as he paused and watched her. He started  
sliding back as she remained where she was for a  
long moment.  
  
Finally, she stepped out again and looked  
around in every direction.  
  
"Bathroom break?" he ventured to himself as he  
continued to watch from behind a large dumpster.  
She started moving again and he went after her,  
cautiously rounding the same corner.  
  
A scream caught his attention and he turned to  
see her descending on him from above, her knife  
raised over her head as she fell towards him.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed as he spun around and fell  
back onto the pavement. His eyes closed and he  
waited for the blow, hoping it wouldn't be too  
bad.  
  
After a moment, nothing happened and he slowly  
opened his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Kei was hunched over the pipe he now held in  
his hands with a dazed expression on her face. It  
was a cross between shock and anger. He was  
holding her up with it as he lay on the ground.  
The strike had caught her in the stomach, and she  
was suspended in the air. Fortunately, the pipe  
was too thick to pierce her belly. She simply hung  
in the air without moving.  
  
He blinked and let the pipe go, sending her to  
the ground on his right side. "When the hell did I  
grab that?" he muttered to himself as he looked at  
the pipe. He didn't even remember picking it up.  
"Must have grabbed it when I fell without  
thinking."  
  
The girl was sprawled out across the ground  
messily, out cold.  
  
"Damn," he grumbled as he poked at her leg. "I  
can't follow her now. I guess I'll just have to  
ask her when she wakes up." He picked her up by  
the back of her shirt and pulled her along behind  
him.  
  
After glancing around for a moment he blinked  
when he recognized the area where he was. "What  
luck," he said cheerfully as he pulled her towards  
a large metal door that didn't have a knob on it.  
  
He pushed it open and glanced around for a  
moment to check things out. The building was  
empty; a lot of homeless used it at night to  
escape the elements. There was no power, water, or  
any heat, but it was better than the outside. The  
only reason he usually avoided it was the fact  
that so many others used it. There were probably a  
few bums inside of it now in fact, there were a  
lot of rooms. It was a sort of abandoned  
apartment. It would be gone in a month or so  
though, it would be torn down and replaced by a  
newer housing building most likely.  
  
"So, we should be able to get some privacy,"  
he said as he looked down at his captive and kneed  
her in the head. "Don't want you waking up too  
soon," he commented to himself.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he wiped the sweat off of  
his brow and made a disgusted looking face as he  
tossed another knife into the growing pile at his  
side. The girl's clothes made up the bottom  
portion, and she was sitting with her ankles and  
wrists bound in the nude in front of him. He had  
managed to scrounge an old looking wooden chair  
from one of the rooms. Otherwise, the small room  
they were in was completely empty. The window was  
boarded up and trash littered the dirt-covered  
floor.  
  
"Jeez, what are you Mousse?" he grumbled as he  
pulled a long needle that was hidden in her hair  
out and tossed it aside as well. He paused when he  
noticed the girl was staring at him now with a  
snarl on her lips.  
  
"Awake now?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked  
calmly as her gaze became calm and she turned her  
head away.  
  
"I dunno, if you don't tell me what I want to  
know, probably kill you," he replied with a shrug.  
  
She glared at him as he stood up and walked to  
the other side of the room. After a little  
shifting in her seat, she snorted and looked up at  
him. She narrowed her eyes as she moved her hands  
underneath her rear and slowly slid her fingers  
into herself.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't find anything. I took  
the liberty of removing your weapons. Took me a  
while to find them all."  
  
"I'm impressed, most people won't search in  
there," she commented as she pulled her fingers  
back out and smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose not. Don't bother with the  
other place either, those little throwing knives  
of yours were a real pain to get out." He made a  
disgusted face and wiped his fingers on his shirt  
reflexively.  
  
She turned her head away and growled at him  
before turning back again and smirking. "You  
should have waited until I was awake, I would have  
enjoyed it more."  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't have," he replied  
calmly.  
  
She snorted in disgust and started to work at  
the knots behind her back. She stopped cold when  
he stepped forward and picked up one of her  
throwing stars from the pile. "I suggest you stop  
that."  
  
She complied and smiled at him again. "I saw  
you hiding behind that trash can. It took me a  
minute to figure out why you weren't coming after  
me when I hid away."  
  
"Don't look so surprised, I've been following  
you most of the day," he replied calmly.  
  
Her face fell for the briefest of instants,  
but quickly moved back to her smile again. Her  
eyes became almost lazy, as she seemed to relax a  
bit. Carrot noticed she opened her legs ever so  
slightly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked her  
as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Tell me something kid, have you ever seen a  
woman like this?" she sneered.  
  
"Does it matter?" he replied calmly. "I  
suggest you stop acting like a little whore and  
take this seriously. You're trying to get me to  
let my guard down, and it isn't going to work."  
  
She pouted cutely and fell off the chair onto  
her knees. "Maybe I am, don't you think a little  
carelessness is worth it?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question," he  
replied.  
  
"What does it get me if I do?" she asked  
seductively.  
  
"You get to leave alive," he replied as he  
casually played with the throwing star in his hand  
idly.  
  
"Not much of an incentive," she replied.  
"Maybe I can do something for you?" She started to  
move her head down towards his crotch, but stopped  
cold as one of the points on the star met with her  
throat.  
  
"I think you bite," he said calmly.  
  
"Maybe, but not too hard," she replied as she  
sat back up.  
  
"I told you to stop playing with those ropes,  
don't make me tell you again," he said coolly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes but continued to smile  
as she lay back on the ground and spread her knees  
apart. "This one can't bite you."  
  
Carrot stood up and walked up to her, moving  
over so that she was lying on the ground  
horizontally. She arched her back a bit and  
grinned at him in triumph.  
  
He kneeled down at her side and roughly  
grabbed her breast, squeezing it hard.  
  
She moaned in pain and pleasure.  
  
Carrot snorted and pulled the small metal  
spike that poked from her nipple out and tossed it  
aside. "I thought so, I missed these." He repeated  
the same action with her other breast and moved  
back to his previous position in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter? You gay or something? Don't  
stop now, you've got me started," she said with a  
slight irritation in her tone.  
  
"Lady, you're trying to kill me," said the boy  
casually. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"Stay with me tonight, and I promise I won't  
hurt you," she said seductively.  
  
"Trying to prey on my youthful innocence or  
something? What about in the morning?" he said as  
he looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
She turned her head away from him and frowned.  
"Boys as young as you aren't usually this smart.  
The fact that you seem to have your hormones in  
check surprises me as well."  
  
"Heh, I thought so," he replied cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she said  
hatefully.  
  
"Well, don't look so upset. I did enjoy the  
show. All I really want to know is why you're so  
dead set on killing me."  
  
"Because I was told too," she said calmly. She  
started to work her mouth from side to side in  
what appeared to be a frustrated gesture.  
  
"If you're trying to pull this out of your  
throat, you can stop now," said Carrot as he held  
a small leather bag in front of her face. It had a  
long string attached to it with a tiny loop on the  
end.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she stared at it for a  
moment in shock.  
  
"I was very thorough," he said calmly.  
  
"Obviously," she replied. Oddly enough, she  
didn't sound very upset anymore.  
  
"Who ordered you to kill me?" he asked as he  
sat back against the wall and watched her. She  
wasn't moving anymore and seemed to be carrying on  
a normal conversation with him now.  
  
"The Oyabun of the Hisami family," said the girl  
as she frowned at him. "He thinks you're out to  
kill him. That you're from a rival family."  
  
"Paranoid bastard isn't he?" said Carrot as he  
frowned at this.  
  
"Apparently so," she replied with a shrug.  
"Now it's a personal matter, you embarrassed me. I  
have to kill you to regain my honor."  
  
"That's too bad," he replied with a small  
shrug. "I'm not just gonna lie down and let you ya  
know."  
  
"Give me the chance, and I might make it worth  
your time," she said seductively.  
  
"I doubt that," he replied a little sourly.  
  
"Cocky bastard aren't you?" she replied with a  
sly looking grin on her face.  
  
"Maybe. Hisami huh?" he said with a thoughtful  
frown.  
  
"He's very powerful," said the girl as she  
turned her head away from him. "You might as well  
let me, you're dead already if he's after you."  
  
"Something like that, I don't really care one  
way or the other. It's obvious you won't leave me  
alone."  
  
"So what's the problem then?" she asked him  
calmly. "Just get it over with, take it like a  
man."  
  
"Right, like I'm that stupid," he said as he  
frowned at her. "Look lady, nobody orders a hit on  
me. I was minding my own business when this crap  
started, and I'm sure as hell not just gonna roll  
over and die."  
  
"You're some kind of Ruroni!" said the girl as  
her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"I thought you called me a shinobi or  
something..." he said as he looked thoughtful.  
  
"You're no assassin. I saw the look on your  
face, you weren't expecting me to surprise you  
that way," she snorted. "You fight too directly.  
Don't play stupid with me. You run and hide like a  
Shinobi though."  
  
Carrot sighed and stood up. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she snapped.  
  
"Away from here, don't bother looking for me  
around here. I won't be around," he responded as  
he walked out of the room and left her lying  
there.  
  
"You can't just leave me like this!" she  
snarled angrily.  
  
"Why not? You would have killed me, be glad  
that's all I did," he snapped.  
  
"I was hoping you'd do more," she snapped.  
  
"Tough," he replied from the hall.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" she replied as she  
realized he was just outside the door.  
  
"They'd just send someone else, someone just  
like you," he said calmly.  
  
"You're right," she admitted. "Why leave all  
my stuff behind?" she asked him as she noticed her  
pile of weapons and clothes was still there.  
  
"You'll just get more before we meet again,  
there's no point in taking it from you. I don't  
know how to use most of that stuff anyway."  
  
She growled and glared up at the wall. "I will  
kill you!"  
  
"You'll try," he replied as he started walking  
away again.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Hello? Hisami office," said a pleasant  
sounding voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello?"  
  
Carrot sighed as he hung up the payphone and  
frowned at the phonebook in front of him with a  
sort of surprised snort. "Who could have thought,  
the local Yakuza boss's phone number was in the  
phonebook?"  
  
He frowned and looked up at the towering  
building that loomed over the skyline of Tokyo.  
"Well, it's the only Hisami listed. Couldn't hurt  
to check," he muttered under his breath. He  
frowned slightly at that and looked at the page  
he'd torn out. It didn't seem like a name that  
would be that unusual really. "This is odd, there  
should be more. I'd think his family would be  
working for him at the very least."  
  
He'd halfway expected to have to sift through  
a few dozen numbers at least, and probably not get  
many leads, if any. Strangely enough, the first  
and only number listed was an office. "Maybe their  
home numbers are unlisted?" he muttered with a  
shrug as he started walking towards the seventy  
story tower that stood tall among a few others  
like it. It wasn't the largest building, but it  
was more than enough to make Carrot nervous.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Night fell, Carrot stood across the street  
watching the building calmly. NO one bothered him  
as he sat in a small nook in the side of one of  
the buildings, he was beneath anyone's notice.  
Unfortunately he was exactly the kind of person  
that would stand out in an office building.  
  
It wasn't quite dark yet, and the offices  
inside the huge tower were beginning to close  
down. There were a few that would stay open long  
into the night, but around ninety percent of the  
workers would leave the halls almost deserted  
completely.  
  
He stood up and made his way towards the glass  
doors of the office and looked inside for a moment  
with a frown on his face. The security guards sat  
at a small desk just in front of the windows. One  
of them frowned at him, but a large group of  
exiting employees moved between them. When they  
passed, Carrot was gone.  
  
The man snorted in disgust, not noticing the  
tiny glimpse of a shadowy figure moving out of  
sight of one of the security monitors for a split  
second at his desk.  
  
Carrot smirked as he sat behind a large cement  
block with a few large plants growing in it. He  
was out of sight of the cameras, and the windows.  
He relaxed for a moment as he watched the movement  
of the camera out of the side of a metal trashcan.  
  
  
After it was facing away from him, he rushed  
by, quickly jumping into one of the elevators as  
the doors closed after another small cluster of  
employees left. None of them noticed him.  
  
He frowned as the indicator flashed on the  
elevator signaling that it would stop a few floors  
ahead, he pressed one of the buttons just below  
the floor and smirked as it stopped before moving  
up any further and opened.  
  
To anyone looking, it would seem as though the  
elevator stopped on it's own. Carrot appeared and  
glanced around nervously for a moment. He snorted  
and stepped out when he saw no lights or movement.  
Slowly he stepped out, looking for any kind of  
sensors along the walls or ceiling. There was  
nothing, no motion sensors or lights. After a  
moment, he relaxed and strolled down the hall.  
  
He walked around looking for a sign or  
directory of some kind. He hadn't bothered to  
check what floor he'd stopped on. Finally, he  
noticed a small room with the kanji for 'Janitor'  
written on it.  
  
He frowned and glanced around for a moment  
before opening the door and stepping inside. The  
janitorial staff would have been particularly  
active at this time of night.  
  
After several moments the door opened and an  
older Japanese man stepped into the room. He never  
saw the mop handle slam into the side of his head.  
Carrot snorted as he rolled the man over and  
smirked. He was out cold, but not seriously hurt.  
He grabbed a roll of rope that he'd found in the  
room and began to tie the man's arms and legs,  
after he'd finished he pulled some tape out and  
covered his mouth.  
  
"Sorry old man, you're just gonna have to stay  
here for a while," he muttered apologetically.  
"Can't have you tellin anyone about me." He stood  
up and glanced at the door. There was a pair of  
overalls hanging on the door. "Another worker?  
Someone who hasn't shown up yet? Or just a spare?"  
he muttered under his breath. He glanced down at  
the old man and frowned.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The old man gasped as he was woken up by a  
gentle splash of water. He sat upright with his  
eyes wide. "Just relax, and don't turn around old  
man," said the voice of someone behind him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" muttered the  
man fearfully.  
  
"Nothing, not from you anyway," said the voice  
calmly. "I said don't turn around," repeated the  
voice as a pair of hands forced his head back in  
the direction it was facing.  
  
"Why..." started the man.  
  
"Just answer my questions, and I'll leave you  
in here alone. You'll be fine when someone finds  
you in the morning," said the voice calmly. "Don't  
ask anymore questions, because you don't really  
want to know the answers."  
  
"I suppose you're right," muttered the man  
halfheartedly.  
  
"Is there anyone else working here besides  
you? Another janitor?"  
  
"No, only on the weekends," muttered the man  
pathetically. "I'm alone here until midnight, and  
then no one comes until four."  
  
"Good, that means I won't have to find him and  
take care of him," said Carrot coldly. It was more  
to scare the man than anything else, he didn't  
want him getting brave on him.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" muttered  
the man.  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to leave you in here, and  
you're going to stay until someone finds you in  
the morning. Get some sleep or something," said  
Carrot calmly. "Don't bother trying to escape, I'm  
going to bar the door. You'll be safe enough until  
then if you stay here."  
  
"Okay," said the old man as he relaxed a  
little.  
  
The man heard the door open and then close,  
after that he was simply alone in the dark. He  
turned his head and saw the shadows of feet moving  
on the other side of the door. There was the sound  
of something being propped up against the door and  
then nothing.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"My boss is going to kill me."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked as he exited the bathroom and  
adjusted the dull gray ball cap that rested on his  
head. He was dressed in the overalls and was  
actually washed now. He smirked to himself; he'd  
forgotten how good it felt to be clean. The soap  
in the dispensers and the sink had been enough to  
do him considerable good, even if the soap was  
watered down.  
  
He wiped his face off with a paper towel and  
put it into the trash bag that was slung over his  
shoulder. The bag contained his clothes and the  
paper towels he'd used in his impromptu bath.  
  
Luckily, the Japanese were a pretty short  
people, his young teenage body fit into an adult  
set of clothes quite easily. They were a little  
large, but not too much.  
  
His change of clothes was more to disguise his  
distinctive odor than his appearance. Anyone  
walking by could smell him easily, that was his  
biggest fear in the lobby, more so than being  
seen.  
  
Now he tossed the bag into the old janitor's  
cart, burying it in a pile of other bags that the  
man had collected. He glanced up at the wall and  
smirked as he noticed a sign that told him what  
floor he was on. "Seven." He smirked to himself  
and adjusted his cap again. "Well, that means I've  
only got...fifty nine more floors to go." He  
sighed and walked over to the elevator again.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
The trip up was relatively painless. He'd  
gotten off the elevator and then on again several  
times to avoid the last remnants of the employees  
in the building who were leaving. After about  
floor sixty, the elevator stopped suddenly. There  
were keys to move up to higher floors.  
  
"Shit," he grumbled as he stepped out into the  
hallway and glanced around. The door to his right  
was a fire escape. He shrugged his shoulders and  
opened it, stepping into a long winding stairway.  
It went down for sixty floors, and up for ten.  
"Well, I'm going to sixty six," he muttered to  
himself as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Finally, he came to the door and frowned. As  
expected, there was no handle on the door, only a  
deadbolt. He frowned and kneeled down beside it  
for a moment. "Well, I can't pick this." He sighed  
and reached into his pocket, pulling out the  
throwing star he'd taken from the young kunoichi.  
"It's worth a shot," he said to himself as he  
stuck it inside the crack.  
  
It took him several minutes, he slowly slid the  
long deadbolt back into place by stabbing it with  
one of the points and slowly moving it back a  
millimeter at a time. It was a frustrating task  
made more difficult by the fact that the bolt was  
spring-loaded, if he screwed up, it simply went  
back into place. He managed to use a key that he'd  
found in one of the uniform's pockets to hold it  
in place while he worked it.  
  
Finally, his efforts paid off. The door opened  
and he frowned as he stepped into the darkened  
hallway.  
  
"Whoa," he muttered as he paused and saw the  
net of red lines that filled the hallway in front  
of him. He scratched the back of his head and  
sighed. "I thought these things were supposed to  
be invisible or something." He shrugged and moved  
through them with relative ease, he simply moved  
over or under the lines, they crossed through each  
other several times creating a complicated web,  
but it wasn't all that difficult. After a moment,  
he was through.  
  
The walked through the hallway slowly and  
cautiously. The lack of security cameras bothered  
him a bit. The place was decorated more like a  
home than an office, an expensive home at that. He  
was standing in what appeared to be a sitting  
room, but there was a desk in it. There was  
another hallway, and a large set of doors that he  
assumed was a restroom. The whole room was dark,  
but not so much that he couldn't see fairly  
clearly. He turned towards the hallway and groaned  
as he noticed another web of lasers blocking his  
path. Unfortunately, these were moving in set  
patterns along a checkered floor. Their movement  
was geometric though, one set crossed left to  
right, and the other up and down. They all moved  
in unison.  
  
"Pretty crappy security," he commented as he  
moved through them carefully. It wasn't difficult  
really, he just waited for the path in front of  
him to clear and stepped forward, then repeated  
the process.  
  
"Okay, so now what?" he muttered as he found  
himself standing in the middle of an exercise  
room. There was a weight set in the corner, and a  
few aerobic machines, like a bike machine and a  
treadmill. "Man," he muttered to himself. "I think  
this guy lives here." He glanced around at his  
surroundings and frowned. "What the heck would a  
guy with this much stuff care about me for? Why's  
he tryin to kill me?"  
  
"Because you're a threat, the fact that you're  
standing here proves that," said a voice from the  
shadows.  
  
Carrot spun around and stepped back into the  
weight bench. He almost fell over it. "Who the  
heck are you lady?"  
  
"I am Mitsuki, I serve Lord Hisami," said the  
woman coolly as she stepped out of the darkness  
and glared at him. It was obvious she hadn't  
expected him to be able to spot her as quickly as  
he did. "You should not have come here. Now you'll  
pay with your life."  
  
"Actually, I thought I was already supposed to  
pay with it for something. I was hoping to talk  
with your boss and clear that up, but I doubt if  
you're going to just let me," grumbled the boy as  
he hung his head and sighed.  
  
"You are correct, you will not be allowed near  
the Oyabun," said the woman coldly.  
  
"Great, I figured as much. You're probably  
going to try and kill me now right?" said the boy  
as he somehow managed to look even more pathetic  
and frustrated.  
  
"I have no intention of 'trying' boy," she  
said in slight amusement.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot of that lately,"  
grumbled Carrot as he grabbed one of the thick  
iron poles that rested against the wall next to  
the weight bench.  
  
"Oh really? What did you do with my daughter,  
if I might ask?" said the woman calmly.  
  
"You're her mom? Figures, I guess I can see  
it," said Carrot as he squinted against the  
darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should thank you or attack  
you for that," she replied.  
  
"Well, you might as well thank me, you're  
going to attack me in a minute anyway," said the  
boy with a sigh.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," replied the  
woman coldly.  
  
"I left her tied up in an abandoned building.  
I'm actually pretty surprised she's not here," he  
said with a shrug.  
  
"You should have killed her," snorted the  
woman.  
  
Carrot put the bottom of his pole against the  
ground and leaned on it. "That's not a very nice  
thing to say."  
  
"She will hunt you to the ends of the earth  
now boy," replied the woman hautily.  
  
"Oh, yeah I know. She told me about that," he  
said with a shrug.  
  
"You take my clan lightly?" she asked with a  
sudden anger in her voice.  
  
"Most parents would be happy to hear that news  
lady, you've got some serious issues to deal  
with," snorted Carrot as he spun the pole around  
on his palm skillfully.  
  
The woman blinked and moved into a defensive  
stance. "That pole weighs forty five pounds," she  
thought to herself. Her hand rested on the hilt of  
the Katana at her side and she slowly moved  
forward.  
  
"Hey lady," said the boy.  
  
"What is it?" she replied without taking her  
eyes off him.  
  
"Catch," said Carrot as his hand snapped  
suddenly.  
  
Mitsuki reacted without thinking, she gasped  
as she realized that her blade was drawn and the  
pole fell on either side of her, cut clean in  
half. "What?" She realized that the boy wasn't in  
front of her any longer. "Clever..."  
  
Carrot cursed as he rushed down the hall and  
found himself facing the web of lasers again. He  
cursed under his breath and dove forward, rolling  
and jumping through the net as fast as he could.  
He paused and turned once he was through it and  
noticed Mitsuki was staring at him in confusion.  
  
"What is he?" she muttered to herself in  
confusion as she saw him finishing up his  
acrobatic display. She gasped as she looked up and  
saw the lenses for the beams of light moving  
slowly along tracks in the ceiling and walls. "The  
lasers! He's dodging the lasers?" She placed her  
palm against the wall and frowned as the beams  
shut down for her to pass. "He is impressive if he  
knows where the beams are just by where the lenses  
are on the walls. Especially when moving around  
like that."  
  
Carrot growled as he paused in front of the  
wall as several small stars embedded themselves  
into the wall in front of him. "Damn."  
  
"I'm impressed, it's almost a shame I have to  
kill you now," she said coldly.  
  
"Great," muttered Carrot to himself as he  
glanced around for escape. There wasn't anything  
he could see easily.  
  
The woman was moving closer with her katana  
held at the ready.  
  
He frowned and noticed a sword hanging from  
the wall just behind him. It was in a glass case  
and looked quite old. It had a black hilt and  
scabbard, carefully crafted to look like the  
scales of a dragon. The hilt had a serpent head,  
with two gems for the eyes. He shattered the case  
with his elbow and reached for the blade.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that," said the woman  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
Carrot looked at her and frowned. "Screw  
alarms! I'm dead anyway!" he thought to himself as  
he grabbed it anyway and pulled the blade from its  
scabbard.  
  
He frowned as a tingling sensation ran up his  
arm and a low humming sound filled the room. "Nice  
alarm," he commented.  
  
The woman was stopped dead in her tracks. Her  
jaw hung open and she simply stared at him in  
horror. "That's impossible!" she whispered as she  
stared at him and stepped back.  
  
Carrot held the blade in a defensive stance in  
front of him. He really had no idea what he was  
doing, but was hoping he could fake enough to keep  
her from just rushing him. It seemed to be  
working, and he noticed an undisguised look of  
shock on her face.  
  
"How?! How did he draw that sword!?" screamed  
Mitsuki's mind as she stared at him and found  
herself unable to move.  
  
Carrot was slowly moving towards the exit with  
the blade constantly pointed towards her. He was  
taking small sidesteps towards the second hallway  
of laser beams.  
  
The silence between them was broken as a  
bookcase next to Carrot opened into a doorway. A  
pudgy looking old man stepped out with a briefcase  
in his grip. He was wearing a pair of silken  
pajamas and noticed the ninja woman in front of  
him.  
  
"Mitsuki, I am tired. Come to bed," he said  
with a slightly lustful smirk on his face.  
  
"Gross!" cried Carrot as he moved behind the  
man and put the blade up to his throat. "Jeez old  
man, you're old enough to be her grandpa  
probably!"  
  
Mitsuki gasped in horror. "No!"  
  
"Who are you?" snapped the old man as he  
suddenly realized the situation. "You'll die for  
this!"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you why you were trying  
to kill me. This lady didn't think I needed to  
speak with you," said Carrot coldly. "I must admit  
she's a nice piece of ass, but aren't you a little  
old for that sort of thing?"  
  
The old man found himself being pulled into  
the room he'd just left. It was a large office,  
with another set of doors that were opened on the  
left side of the room. Carrot noticed a bed inside  
the room. Behind the desk was a large set of  
windows that made up the entire wall behind him.  
  
"My clan takes our responsibility quite  
seriously," snorted the woman angrily as she  
followed them with her sword held ready.  
  
She started to kneel down and put her sword on  
the ground.  
  
"Keep your hands on that hilt or he's dead,"  
said Carrot coldly.  
  
The woman looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I noticed your daughter had quite a few  
throwing weapons on her. I'm not interested in  
finding out how skilled you are in using them," he  
said calmly.  
  
"Kei is dead?" said the old man calmly.  
  
"No, not dead," snorted Carrot. "What do you  
care?"  
  
The man was shaking with fear and anger,  
Carrot felt his arm becoming wet with the man's  
sweat as he pulled him along in front of him.  
After a moment of silence Carrot blinked and cried  
out in disgust.  
  
"EEEWWW! Gross! I'm glad I turned her down  
now," he shouted. "Man, you've got some seriously  
fucked up...gah!"  
  
Mitsuki was shaking with anger as she glared  
at the boy hatefully. She almost dropped her blade  
again, but a quick motion by Carrot as he  
reapplied the blade against her Oyabun's throat  
stopped her.  
  
"Now, tell me exactly why you're trying to  
kill me," said Carrot calmly.  
  
"You! You're that rouge Shinobi!" gasped the  
old man in horror.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about old man?  
I'm no Shinobi," snorted Carrot in disgust. "You  
just started sending people to kill me, I want to  
know why."  
  
"You were operating in my area, you're  
obviously an assassin, sent by Kanzaki," said the  
old man hatefully.  
  
"Kanzaki? Sorry old timer, I've never met the  
man," said Carrot calmly. "If I was working so  
well, I wouldn't be living in the streets, that's  
for sure."  
  
The old man turned his head slightly as he  
found himself not moving back any further. He was  
standing in front of the window now, just behind  
his desk.  
  
Carrot chuckled as he turned his head back and  
looked down at the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" snarled Mitsuki.  
  
"I imagine every security officer in this  
building is alerted to me being in here by now,"  
said the boy calmly.  
  
Mitsuki frowned, it wasn't true. The boy  
didn't know that though. "Give up, you can't  
escape."  
  
Carrot chuckled as he suddenly lashed out with  
his leg. The Oyabun's huge leather chair sailed  
back and shattered the window behind them before  
tumbling to the ground below.  
  
"What are you..." said Mitsuki in shock as she  
dropped her blade.  
  
Carrot dove from the window and jerked shoved  
the Oyabun aside, the man was sprawled against the  
ground. The briefcase fell from his hand and out  
the window as Carrot dropped the sword and spread  
his arms. The blade landed in front of the old  
man's face, no more than an inch in front of his  
nose as it was impaled into the floor.  
  
"No!" screamed Mitsuki as she reached into her  
robes and tossed several stars at the descending  
figure just outside the window. They stuck into  
the glass, cracking the window but doing nothing  
more.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked to himself as he jumped out the  
window. A huge metal flagpole was just below the  
office, an easy jump from where he was. He knew it  
was stupid, but his chances of survival were  
better than trying to fight his way by that ninja  
woman. He'd been hoping for an emergency exit, or  
a private elevator inside the man's office.  
  
He neared his target and reached to grab for  
it. "Ha! I'll just grab this flagpole and break  
that window!"  
  
He promptly landed face first against the  
metal pole. It lurched down violently as the  
screws holding it in place were halfway pulled out  
by the impact.  
  
He somehow managed to wrap his arms around the  
pole despite the pain in his face and groaned as  
he hung there for a moment. "Shit. That was really  
stupid."  
  
His right shoulder suddenly ripped open, a  
spray of blood was all he remembered as something  
whizzed by him. "Man!" he whined as he looked up  
to see Mitsuki hanging from the window and  
throwing various blades and throwing stars at him.  
There was a long gash on his shoulder and he  
kicked his legs and tried to climb up the pole  
towards the nearest window.  
  
The pole moved downward again, even more  
precarious than ever. He slid all the way down  
this time and found himself tangled in the  
Japanese flag on the end. The cloth waved against  
his body in the wind, and was quickly becoming  
full of holes as the Shinobi woman corrected her  
aim.  
  
Carrot groaned and felt his hands slipping as  
he tried to hold on desperately. "Shit. I'm  
screwed," he muttered as he finally let go.  
  
Mitsuki's smile registered in his mind as he  
fell again, but only for a short time.  
  
Just below the flagpole was something he  
hadn't noticed before. A long thick wire. It  
looked like a telephone line or a power line. The  
thick plastic covered wire extended across a the  
street to the side of another building. He grabbed  
it as he fell and found himself swinging violently  
from side to side as the thing lashed around from  
the sudden impact. Cursing to himself he kicked  
his legs and began to work his way towards the  
building again.  
  
"What the?" he muttered as he noticed  
something pass in front of his face. "Oh man," he  
grumbled as he realized she was still throwing  
things at him. "How many of these things does she  
have? Give it a rest will ya?" he cried as he  
looked up at her.  
  
She reared her arm back and threw another  
object at his location. He blinked in surprise as  
it hit its intended target. The power line he was  
hanging from.  
  
"Oh shit," he said to himself as he saw the  
last bit of line holding him up slowly snap apart  
about four feet in front of him. The next thing he  
remembered was the sudden sensation of falling.  
  
Carrot screamed as he rushed downward towards  
the ground, he was hanging desperately on the  
wire, clutching it as best he could. The line  
arced towards the building in front of him and he  
knew that as soon as he hit that wall, he'd be  
nothing more than a red smear against the  
concrete. He blinked in surprise he realized that  
the line he was hanging from had become tight  
suddenly. "Huh?" he muttered to himself as he  
looked up.  
  
There was another line hanging just above the  
wire, a thin support wire. Halfway along the  
stretch of wire there was yet another thin wire  
that hung down from the larger cable. He looked  
back and saw that several of these had snapped as  
he had descended, but the one halfway through  
managed to stop his decent. He was now doing  
nothing more than swinging back and fourth.  
  
"Great," he muttered to himself. "I've got to  
climb up, I'm still sixty stories up," He sighed  
and started to ascend. Of course, he'd gotten no  
more than two more feet when the line snapped  
again and he was sent plummeting towards the wall  
again. "Not again!" he screamed.  
  
This time, his decent was slowed as each of  
the support wires snapped individually as he  
plummeted towards the side of the other building.  
Finally, he slammed into the side painfully. "Oh,  
shit," he muttered to himself as he felt the pain  
of the impact.  
  
He had finally stopped again. With a frown he  
looked down and sighed. The end of the wire was  
moving about wildly, throwing sparks in every  
direction. That limited his choices of movement to  
up. Well, that and the now fifty story drop from  
the bottom of the wire.  
  
Once again he started to slowly make his way  
up the thick cable. He grimaced in pain with each  
movement. "Man, this really sucks. It can't get  
any worse than..." He stopped as he realized what  
he was saying. The wire jerked and he felt  
something give at the top. "Man, me and my big  
mouth," he grumbled as he started falling again.  
  
The wire was actually bolted onto the side of  
the building with several metal strips that held  
it in place. It ran all the way down to just above  
the street before it crossed into another  
building.  
  
Carrot was too terrified to notice this as he  
plummeted towards the ground again. Finally, after  
what seemed like an eternity of falling, the wire  
stopped again. It jerked down violently, almost  
causing the boy to lose his grip.  
  
Carrot was clutching on for dear life, his  
eyes were closed and he was braced for the impact  
that would end his life. After a moment of  
hanging, he seemed to realize that he wasn't dead  
yet and frowned. "Great. Now what? I wish this  
would just end..." he muttered to himself as he  
slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
He found himself looking at a street sign. He  
was hanging two feet above the ground, several  
cars had stopped in the middle of the street, and  
people were looking at him in shock.  
  
He stared back at them for a moment and let  
go. He blinked and glanced around for a moment.  
"I'm not dead?"  
  
In answer to that, the live wire jumped  
towards him, spitting sparks angrily. He dodged  
and ran away from it, moving across the street. He  
had no intention of stopping, but stumbled over  
something in the pavement and landed face first on  
the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" he muttered angrily as he held his  
nose and rolled onto his back. After a moment he  
pulled his hand away and groaned. "I dust boke my  
damned doze!" he snapped hatefully. He touched it  
tentatively and sighed as he realized he was  
correct, it was definitely broken.  
  
"All that, and the worst injury is over  
something this stupid!" he snorted as he looked  
down at what had stopped him.  
  
Sitting in the ground, inside a large crater,  
was the briefcase the old man had in his hand. The  
latches were both broken off, and it was heavily  
dented, but it had survived mostly intact, and  
even stayed closed. He shrugged his shoulders and  
picked it up as he staggered towards an alleyway.  
He stepped around the remains of the huge leather  
chair as well.  
  
The sound of sirens filled the streets as the  
police moved towards the scene.  
  
Carrot finally vanished into the shadows and  
decided to get in some well-deserved rest.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Mitsuki watched the scene in absolute awe. The  
boy's skill was beyond amazing. His claims about  
not being a ninja were absolutely ludicrous. He  
managed to survive a drop from a seventy story  
building with someone of her skill taking pot  
shots at him, and come out with nothing more than  
a scratch on his shoulder. "Amazing."  
  
"Who is this insolent fool?" growled the  
Oyabun hatefully as he glared down into the street  
at her side.  
  
"A very skilled warrior my lord. He is not to  
be taken lightly," replied the woman as she bowed.  
  
"Skilled is he?" commented the man as he  
glared at her.  
  
"My lord, I shall not be able to defeat him on  
my own, nor will my daughter. He is far more  
skilled than we anticipated."  
  
"Is that so?" said the man calmly as he looked  
at his windows and sighed. "You making a claim  
like that to me, tells me that you are honest.  
This is the first time your family has ever failed  
me."  
  
The woman bowed low before him. She pulled a  
small knife from her robes and set her Katana on  
the ground at his feet. "Then I shall perform my  
honorable duty, Kei will join me when she  
returns."  
  
The old man's eyes flashed for a moment as he  
seemed to consider it. "No, I shall need your  
skills more than ever now. Call the clan together,  
this cannot be ignored."  
  
The woman put her nose against the carpet as  
she knelt before her master. "As you say."  
  
The Oyabun left the room and went into the  
bedroom. That meant she would have to deal with  
the police when the arrived. She stood up and  
retrieved her katana, placing it back on her side.  
  
She paused and looked at the katana that sat  
in the floor. "He drew this sword. A cold smile  
came to her lips as she realized that it was now  
out of its scabbard. "No one needs to know that  
the unworthy fool is the one who..." She reached  
out to grab the hilt as she said this. Her  
sentence went unfinished as a powerful energy  
crackled at her touch. Blue tendrils of energy  
shot from the blade and ran down the length of her  
arm.  
  
Mitsuki screamed in pain as she was brought to  
her knees. The blade hummed angrily as it blasted  
her arm away from itself. Finally, she collapsed.  
  
No more than a second later she opened her  
eyes again and slowly rose from where she had  
fallen. Smoke was wafting from her body as she  
struggled to her feet and looked up. The blade was  
gone.  
  
"No!" she muttered in horror as she stood up  
and rushed out of the room. She turned towards the  
display where the boy had taken it from and fell  
to her knees. It was sitting back in its place,  
the only sign it had ever been disturbed was the  
broken glass of the display case. "This...it  
cannot be! He cannot be the one! I cannot accept  
this!" Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at  
the blade in horror.  
  
For the briefest of instants, she thought the  
jeweled ruby eyes of the hilt glowed in anger. She  
bowed her head and ground her teeth in anger. "I  
shall destroy him before the others find out about  
this. I will not accept this to be true. Without  
the sword, he is nothing." She stood up and walked  
towards the elevators to meet the police.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot woke up the next day and frowned. He  
looked up at the sky and groaned in pain. His face  
felt like it was being pounded on with jackhammers  
from the inside, and his shoulder was little more  
than a dull burning pain.  
  
"Man, this sucks," he muttered to himself as  
he sat up. He was lying hidden in a pile of  
garbage bags, and they tumbled away from his body  
as he popped his arms and legs just by moving  
them. He felt stiff, and now every part of him  
ached. His head was little more than a pounding  
throbbing mess.  
  
Finally, after several tries, he managed to  
stand up. Glancing around at his surroundings, he  
realized he was alone. Turning his head, he found  
himself looking at the briefcase he'd grabbed as  
he left the scene the night before. With a heavy  
sigh he kneeled before it and noticed that the  
only thing holding it shut, was the fact that it  
was bent inside of itself. The latches had popped  
out from the impact, and one corner was dented  
badly.  
  
With another heavy sigh he pulled it open,  
with only a little effort.  
  
Somehow, Carrot smiled. Despite the pain,  
despite his injuries, he found himself chuckling.  
In his hands was a briefcase, a briefcase full of  
money. A briefcase full of ten thousand-yen notes.  
  
"Oh, this is rich," he chuckled to himself as  
he fell against the trash and slumped against the  
wall. "Well, I am at any rate. Heh." He looked up  
at the sun and realized that his day suddenly  
looked a whole lot better than it did before.  
  
Finally, he stood up slowly and started  
walking with the case under his arm. He knew he  
couldn't just walk to a normal bank and deposit  
the money, he also knew he couldn't just start  
throwing around large mark bills that way. He  
scowled and tried to think of exactly what he  
could do with it. "This is going to take a little  
thought."  
  
He turned towards a nearby fire escape and  
slowly started climbing to a rooftop to think.  
  
TBC...  
  



	5. Gaijin 5

Gaijin   
  
Part 5  
  
It can only get better...right?  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he stared at the woman sitting across from him at a small desk. He was dressed in a rather cheap suit and frowned as she leaned over the desk and typed. "Here you are, your account is set up now."   
  
The boy nodded and stood up as he accepted the paperwork and walked away without a word.   
  
Finding a bank had been difficult for him. He'd spent most of the previous day making phone calls from a payphone with change he'd scrounged from a fountain in a park. Finally, he'd found one that would allow him to have an anonymous account without too much hassle. It was an international office of the Bank of Switzerland, and it wasn't an inexpensive way to go. Fortunately, he now had the equivalent of several million American dollars.  
  
It had been three days since his encounter with the Oyabun of the Hisami family. His nose was covered in a rather large looking bandage and was now a rather nasty shade of purple. It ached, but his headaches had gone down. In a short time he'd receive a bankcard for his account through the mail through a post office box.   
  
He walked out into the street and stretched his arms in the sunlight. After looking around he turned his head and cracked his neck a little before walking towards his new home.  
  
It took about ten minutes for him to reach the small rundown apartment complex. He smirked to himself as he looked at the building and sighed. "Millions of dollars, and I'm living in a hole like this." He shook his head and walked into the entrance.  
  
It wasn't exactly a rat-infested hole, but it wasn't a new building. The rooms were small, there was a communal bathroom, and a bathhouse was about a block away. His room was on the first floor of the two-story building, at the end of the hall. He strolled up to the door and opened it, revealing an empty room with a bedroll in the corner.   
  
He sighed and sat down with his back against the wall. He was paying his rent in cash, and had filled out no paperwork. The landlord asked no questions, and the apartment manager lived in the building. He was a grumpy old man who didn't care who he was or what he did. Well, as long as he didn't make too much noise.   
  
He frowned at the thought of the old man. It was obvious he didn't think that he'd be around long. He seemed to be expecting him to be unable to pay his rent within a month or two.   
  
The neighbors, the ones he had seen anyway, were mostly small lower income families, and a student or two working towards a degree. It was quiet, dry, and warm. That was basically all he needed.  
  
With a painful groan he stood up and walked over to the small mirror that hung on the wall to look at his face. It was taped up with a large piece of gauze over the bridge of his nose. He looked terrible, but it would work for what he needed it for.  
  
He'd briefly considered buying an identity, but decided against it. His income would allow for it, but he'd also be easier to find if he did. As long as the Yakuza was looking for him he knew it would be a bad idea.  
  
He took of his jacket and tie and tossed them into the small closet that housed a few toiletry items, a small space heater, and an electric fan. There was also a small old television set that he'd bought cheaply. He didn't want these people to know he had money. That would mean they'd start asking questions. Sooner or later someone would anyway, and that would be much easier to dodge if he was boring and poor.  
  
He started towards the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. He had decided to go out to eat, find a small local restaurant or something. He knew he wouldn't be doing that very often. It would be a bad idea for him to become a regular customer anywhere. He'd have to spread out his shopping to different stores, and not eat in the same places too often when he did go out.  
  
He was walking with his head hung slightly and paused when he found himself standing in front of a pair of breasts hidden beneath a light green button up shirt. "Scuse me," he muttered as he started to move around the woman.  
  
"Hold it," said the woman as she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. She was a young looking woman in her mid twenties. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail behind her head. She was scowling at him and holding his shoulder rather firmly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked a little irritably.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "You did that yourself didn't you?"  
  
Carrot blinked at this and looked at her dumbly. "Huh?"  
  
"You just put a Band-Aid over it and hoped it would get better on it's own," she said as she pointed at his face.  
  
"What of it?" he muttered irritably.  
  
"Your nose is broken kid. What did you do, get into a fight with a wrecking ball?"  
  
"I tripped and busted it on the pavement," replied Carrot angrily. "It's none of your business."  
  
"You're right, come with me," said the woman as she waved her arm and motioned for him to follow.  
  
Carrot glanced around the hall and saw they were the only one's there. She was walking towards the apartment next to his and opened the door before stopping and pointing inside.  
  
"Great," he mumbled irritably as he walked inside as he was instructed.  
  
Once inside she made him sit down next to the small table and pulled out a small black bag from a nearby shelf. The place was decorated warmly, and the boy noticed that it didn't look like she was in the same level of poverty as most of the other tenants.  
  
"So what's your name kid?" she asked as she ripped the bandage away from his face.  
  
"What are you? Some kinda doctor?" he muttered sourly.  
  
"Yes," she replied calmly as she peered at the wound for a moment.  
  
"Oh." He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "So, what are you doing living in a place like this then?"  
  
"My practice is about two blocks from here," she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, that chiropractor's place down the street?" he said as he remembered the location.  
  
"That's right," she said calmly. "I'm Doctor Mizura."  
  
"Well, I'm Carrot," he said as she sighed and looked at him flatly.  
  
"This is going to really hurt."  
  
"Huh? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The woman had grabbed his nose and jerked it violently. She put a gauze up to it and put his hand up to hold it in place as blood began to seep from his nostrils.  
  
"See, the swelling is going down already," she said cheerfully as she began to apply a new bandage to the wound. "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied irritably.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you before," she said as she grinned at him and moved away from his side.  
  
"I'm new. I just moved in yesterday," he said flatly. "I'm your neighbor."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," she said cheerfully. "You live here with your parents?"  
  
"My parents are dead," he retorted calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.  
  
"Don't be, that was a long time ago," he replied a little more gently.   
  
"Well, you should have said hello," she said with a smirk forming on her face.  
  
"I don't like other people much," he said as he turned his head away from her. "One of the reasons I moved here was the fact that I didn't think anyone would bother me."  
  
"Well, I can see that. You've certainly got a nice personality," she said with a small twinge of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not used to dealing with other people, sorry," he grumbled as he turned away.  
  
"That's obvious," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. I should get going. How much do I owe you?" he said as he stood up.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was a pleasure," she said cheerfully. "It wouldn't be polite to charge you when I made you come in here."  
  
"You didn't twist my arm lady, I can afford it," he said as he frowned at her.  
  
"I would have if I'd had to," she replied cheerfully.  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes, he didn't doubt it at all. "Fine, I guess I owe you then."  
  
"Yes you do, don't be a stranger," she said cheerfully.  
  
The door opened and a large man walked into the room. He had on a black leather jacket and sported a scar down the right side of his face. He was Japanese, but towered to almost six feet in height. "Hey babe, I came ta visit ya."  
  
"Oh, hello Spike," said the woman cheerfully.  
  
"I brought ya some flowers," he said as he handed her a fistful of weeds with the roots still on them.  
  
"How nice," she said cheerfully as she accepted them.  
  
Carrot merely looked up at the man coolly. "Hello." The oaf was blocking his exit, and hadn't figured that out yet.  
  
"Who's the shrimp Gia?" snorted the man as he looked at the woman for a moment.  
  
"This is Carrot, my new neighbor," said the woman as she introduced them. "This is Spike, my boyfriend."  
  
Carrot looked up at the man and then back at her. "Boy, your Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed."  
  
"Haw!" said the oaf cheerfully. "I like dis kid."  
  
"Yeah, thanks I think," said Carrot with a shrug. "I'll see ya later Doc."  
  
"Don't be a stranger now," said the woman with a slightly surprised smile. Most people would have been cowering away from someone like Spike, especially someone as young as that boy was. He hadn't even flinched at her boyfriend's intrusion.  
  
Carrot walked up to Spike and looked up at him. "Scuse me."  
  
"Oh, right," said the man dumbly as he scratched his head and stepped aside. The man watched him walk away and frowned to himself. "Dat kid's got guts."  
  
"So it seems," said Mizura with a small nod. "He's braver than most."  
  
"Dat kid can fight, I can smell it," said the man as he turned to look at her.  
  
"You think so? He's in excellent shape, but..."  
  
"I can tell dees tings," said the man as his face flashed with what almost looked like intelligence. "You be careful around dis one."  
  
"He's a little grouchy, but I don't think he'd hurt anyone," replied the woman cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stepped out of the small local restaurant and frowned as he noticed the sun vanishing behind the buildings. "I should get back." He turned and started walking towards his home again.   
  
It was dark long before he'd reached it, he'd taken his time finding a place to eat and had ended up walking for about an hour before he found a place. He sighed and moved through an alley that would shorten his route home.  
  
Of course, that was when his night went bad.  
  
A familiar figure jumped down from above and landed in front of him. Tuxedo Mask was standing there with his back turned to him for a moment before he turned and noticed Carrot standing there.  
  
"You!"  
  
Carrot smirked at this and simply put his hands in his pockets. "Hello. Now get lost." His face changed into a scowl as he said the last part.  
  
"Humph, I don't see any reason why I should listen to you," said the tuxedo-clad man angrily.  
  
"Fine," said Carrot as he started walking again. He passed by Mamoru and continued on his way.  
  
Tuxedo Mask frowned and pat the pocket on his jacket. "Stealing my watch again?"  
  
Carrot chuckled and turned, tossing it back at him. "You're getting smarter."  
  
"Maybe," replied the man casually as he started towards him and caught the watch. "I want to talk with you though."  
  
"Well I don't feel like listening," replied Carrot sourly as he turned away again.  
  
"You know something, whether it's about me, or those weird dreams I don't know. I'm sure of it though."  
  
"If I do, it's my business to tell," said Carrot coldly.  
  
"This is too important," said Tuxedo Mask firmly. "You can't toy with me this way!"  
  
"Why not, I've been toying with you since I met you. I've got nothing to say to you, good night," replied Carrot as he turned away again.  
  
"Smug bastard," said Mamoru hatefully.  
  
"Whatever, go away," replied Carrot without turning to look at him again.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make you talk then," said Mamoru.  
  
"What?" muttered Carrot as he turned his head with a surprised look on his face.   
  
Mamoru rushed forward, charging at Carrot angrily. The boy jumped up and over his head and landed behind him.  
  
"Humph, I never thought you'd stoop to bullying little kids," said Carrot irritably as he watched the man stumble for a moment after his charge missed.  
  
"I just think a brat like you needs a good spanking!" snapped Mamoru.  
  
"Your paddle isn't big enough for me," said Carrot coolly.  
  
"We'll see about that!" snapped Tuxedo Mask as he charged the boy again. His arms were spread wide as he dove for him.  
  
This time Carrot punched up, slamming his fist into the man's jaw and sent him flying to the ground on his back. "You done yet?"  
  
"Punk," growled Mamoru as he stood up again and took a more cautions position.  
  
"You're dumber than I thought," snorted Carrot.  
  
Mamoru stepped forward lightly, his fist lashed out into Carrot's jaw and slammed into the side of his jaw. The boy staggered for a moment and growled angrily. "Watch the nose buddy."  
  
"Tell me what I want to know, and you won't have to worry about it," replied Mamoru hatefully.  
  
"Bastard!" snapped Carrot as he jumped forward and slammed his fist into the man's gut. Mamoru lurched forward and kneed the boy in his leg. Both of them staggered back and growled at each other.  
  
"You're going to tell me what you know about me and the Silver Millenium," snarled Mamoru.  
  
"Why would I know anything Endimoron," snapped Carrot.  
  
Mamoru froze and gasped, his defenses fell for the briefest of moments.  
  
Carrot cursed under his breath for the slip up, and took immediate advantage of the situation. "I have you!" He lashed out with a vicious kick to the man's gut that bent the man forward, then his elbow slammed into the back of Mamoru's head and sent him to the pavement. He then proceeded to kick the man in his gut while he was on the ground. "Take that! And that! You want some of this? Huh?!" he snarled angrily as he kicked him.  
  
Mamrou's hand snaked out and grabbed Carrot's other leg. He pulled back and sent the boy to the ground sprawled out on his back. "You little shit! That hurts!"  
  
"It was supposed to hurt," snarled Carrot as they both staggered to their feet again.  
  
Mamoru punched him in his chest a few times and forced him back.   
  
"Eat this Tux boy!" snapped Carrot as he rushed forward and slammed his elbow into his opponent's face.  
  
"Ouch!" snapped Tuxedo Mask as he staggered back and clutched his mouth in pain. He looked up and saw Carrot's back as the boy tried to run while he was distracted. "No you don't!"  
  
Carrot grit his teeth as a sudden pain exploded in his right butt cheek. He collapsed to the ground and almost hit his nose against the pavement again as his legs failed. He was able to stop it just in time and grunted in pain. "Ouch! What the hell?" He struggled, but was unable to move his right leg. He turned too look back and saw Mamoru slowly walking towards him.   
  
He also noticed the rose sticking out of his ass cheek. "Son of a bitch! You stabbed me you dumb fuck!" He reached back and grabbed the rose, ignoring the pain the thorns caused as they dug into his palm. With a groan of pain he pulled it out and tossed it aside.   
  
"Are you ready to talk yet?" said Tuxedo Mask coldly as he stood over them.  
  
Carrot rolled onto his back, his leg was still numb. He glared up at the man in a rage. "I'll die before I tell you anything you asshole."  
  
"Is that so?" snarled Mamoru.  
  
"So? You gonna kill me? Get it over with then," said Carrot as he chuckled hatefully at the man. "Go on. Do it, ya child molesting weenie."  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes at him and stepped back. "You're not worth it. This is a waste of time."  
  
"Yeah, you'd best remember that too," snorted Carrot irritably as the man walked away. "Beaten by that tuxedo wearing freak? I won't have it!" He snarled angrily as he clenched at the ground as the man turned his back on him and started walking away.   
  
Of course, his hand closed around the familiar feel of a slim metal rod.  
  
"Ha!" cried Carrot as he lashed out with his arm.  
  
Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He was lying face first in the dirty asphalt and cursing loudly.  
  
Carrot burst into laughter. "Ha! Who's a waste of time now?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was rolling around on the ground, clutching at the metal pole that appeared to be jammed up his butt rather deep.  
  
Carrot's laughter slowly faded as the man began to pull it out of place. "Heh, heh heh, I didn't...heh...I didn't think my aim was that good! heh!"  
  
Finally the sound of metal clattering against the pavement reached him and he struggled to his feet and began to limp away.  
  
Mamoru was still rolling around on the ground clutching his behind in agony.  
  
"Man, that's an image I'll treasure forever," muttered Carrot as he gave one last chuckle and walked out of the alleyway.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A short time later he found himself limping down a deserted sidewalk, the only light was from streetlights that lined the road. He sighed and looked around for a moment. He still had a good bit of walking to do before he reached his home.  
  
The silence was strangely comforting as he walked along and passed by a small park. After a few moments, he stopped and sat down at a small bench to rest. He hung his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. His leg was getting better, but his whole face hurt like hell, the rest of him wasn't so hot either.  
  
"You!" cried a voice from directly in front of him.  
  
He raised his head back up and almost cried at what he saw. "Oh man! Not again!"  
  
The five inner senshi were all standing in front of him, staring angrily.  
  
"Can this wait till later? I've had a bad night," said Carrot as he frowned at them.  
  
Sailor Mars burst into laughter as she pointed at his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up fireball," he snorted.  
  
Usagi looked somewhat concerned, but most of the senshi were at least giggling at him.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Makoto as she stepped forward with a smug looking grin on her face.  
  
"Well, I broke my nose, and then got into a fight with her boyfriend," said Carrot as he pointed at Usagi.  
  
"Boyfriend?" muttered the girl dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, you know. The guy in the tux who keeps groping you?" said Carrot flatly.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!?" cried Usagi in shock. "If you hurt him..." She balled her fists up at her sides.  
  
"Hey! He started it! I was just walking home when he jumped me!" snapped the boy.  
  
The girls were all glaring at him.   
  
"But, why would he do such a thing?" asked Ami.  
  
"Because he thinks I know something," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"Do you?" asked Rei coldly.  
  
"Not really, no," lied Carrot as he turned his head away from them. "Now if you don't mind, I've had a long night, and I'd like to get home."  
  
"Where is Tuxedo Mask?" asked Usagi firmly.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I left him. Besides, I thought I told you girls to leave me alone. Go away damn it. Stop bothering me!"  
  
Rei stepped forward and punched him dead in the face. "You asshole!"  
  
Carrot cried out in agony as he clutched his nose and fell to his knees. "You bitch! My nose is broken!"  
  
"Tough!" snapped the girl as she frowned at him.  
  
Carrot stood up slowly and kicked out with his leg, catching her shins and sending her sprawling across the pavement.  
  
The other senshi hung back and watched the scene for a moment.  
  
"Kick a man while he's down will you?! See how you like it!" snapped Carrot as he repeatedly kicked her on the back. His strikes weren't very strong though, his leg was still injured from his fight with Mamoru.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" muttered Venus.  
  
"No! Stop it! Stop fighting!" cried Usagi.  
  
Rei rolled over and kicked the boy right between his legs.  
  
Carrot fell to his knees, clutching himself painfully. By the time he'd regained any of his senses, Rei was standing up next to him. She spun around and put her heel into the side of his face, sending him flying into the air and then crashing down into the grass of the park.  
  
"Damn," he muttered as he staggered to his feet and shook for a moment.   
  
"I'll kill him!" snarled Rei as a ball of fire formed in her hand.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Carrot as he backed away from her. He stopped suddenly when a large cement water fountain blocked his escape. It was little more than a pool of water that rose about a foot above the ground. There were a few water jets, but they were all turned off.  
  
"Rei! Stop it!" cried Usagi as she rushed up behind her.  
  
"Usagi! He's the enemy!" said Makoto. "You heard him talking with that evil guy!" She had a serious frown on her face as she looked at the boy angrily.  
  
"But..." muttered the pigtailed girl with a confused looking frown on her face.  
  
"If we let him go now, he'll only hurt people!" snapped Rei as she blasted the ball of fire in her hand forward.  
  
Carrot dove to the ground and it sailed over his head, blasting a nearby tree. "Stop that you crazy bitch! You're gonna kill me!"  
  
Usagi frowned. "You hurt Tuxedo Mask! I won't forgive you!"  
  
"Oh man," muttered Carrot in horror as the girl stepped forward. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she cried as she adjusted her tiara and sent a beam of light at him.  
  
He grit his teeth and shielded his face. After a moment, he relaxed and looked out from behind his arms. "What happened?"  
  
Sailor Moon and the Senshi were all looking at him.  
  
He blinked and stood there for a moment. "Great. I can't run, I can't really dodge, and I'm too weak to fight back..." Finally, he hung his head and almost cried. "Shit. I hate to do this but..."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"No way!" cried Sailor Moon in shock.  
  
"Nothing happened!" cried Makoto.  
  
"I'll get him!" snarled Rei as she charged another fireball.  
  
Carrot suddenly screamed as if he was in agony and stumbled over into the pool of water. He fell down and sloshed around violently in what appeared to be the throes of an over dramatic death. Finally he stood up and fell over the other side of the fountain and out of sight of the girls.  
  
"That's never happened before," said Sailor Moon dumbly.  
  
"Are you sure he's a Youma?" muttered Makoto.  
  
"I never said he was," pointed out Ami.  
  
The girls spread out and moved around the fountain, only finding a small puddle of water on the other side.  
  
"We got him," said Venus cheerfully.  
  
"It would...appear that way," muttered Ami in confusion.  
  
"So, let's go home. We won't have to worry about him anymore," said Rei.  
  
Usagi frowned and turned away with an uncertain looking frown on her face. "I guess you guys are right."  
  
"Sure we are," said Makoto cheerfully. "We all deserve a good night's rest. I'll make you lunch tomorrow! How does that sound?"  
  
"Really?" cried Usagi with hearts appearing in her eyes as she completely forgot about her deceased enemy.  
  
The girls walked away leaving the scene empty.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot grumbled hatefully as he lay down flat against the wet surface of the cement pipe. He was wedged inside a drainage pipe just below the ground. The metal grate he'd escaped into giving him a clear view of the girl's above him. He might have enjoyed the view from below more if he wasn't in so much pain and busy being angry at them for trying to kill him again.  
  
After a minute or two they dispersed and left the scene. He growled and slid himself out of the pipe. He had a spider web in his hair, and he was now covered in mud and dirt. With a heavy sigh he pushed the grate up and climbed out of the hole. "Damn it."  
  
He sat against the fountain and began to wash himself off with the water. Most of the dirt and mud cleaned away easily, but his clothes were a wet mess now. He sighed and started staggering away.  
  
"This really sucks. All I need now is one of those stupid ninja to show up tonight and I'll have the end of a perfect day."  
Fortunately, he was spared that fate. He moved through the darkness, walking along the grass and looked up at the moon for a moment.   
  
"I hate you," he muttered at it.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
It was very late in the evening when he finally made it home. He staggered into the building and stumbled through the halls looking almost drunk.  
  
Unfortunately, the landlord was standing in the hallway. "Coming in drunk? I won't stand for..."  
  
Carrot looked at him and frowned. "It's none of your business if I do, and for your information, I haven't had a drink all night. I just had a really bad day, so go the hell away and shut the fuck up." He continued to stagger towards his room, leaving the old man standing there staring at him in shock.  
  
Finally, he made it to his door and opened it. He collapsed on the floor and managed to kick the door shut. After a moment of lying there, he rolled over and started to remove his clothes. He tossed them aside messily and struggled up to his knees long enough to unroll his futon. Finally, he sprawled out across from it and began to drift to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, it was not to be.  
  
"OH GOD! SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIIIKKEE!" The wall next to him began to vibrate violently as a squeaking noise that sounded like it was no more than two feet away from him began.   
  
Carrot's eyes flew open and he simply stared at the wall. "Oh god. I'm in hell!" he muttered pathetically.  
  
Apparently, Dr. Mizura was a screamer. As far as Carrot was concerned, she was a damned banshee.   
  
After a half-hour or so, the noise stopped. He sighed in relief and started to close his eyes again. "Gia! Gia!" cried a deep male voice from the other room. "Yeah! Dat's it baby! Do dat!"  
  
Carrot began to growl as his bloodshot eyes flew open and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
It was morning, sunlight seeped into the room and Carrot found himself staring at the wall, his eyes still wide open. The noise had stopped only an hour before, and now he couldn't even close his eyes. "I hate my life."  
  
Finally, after realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep. He stood up and picked up his clothes. Of course every movement he made was painful, but it was far less than the night before. He took a pair of pants out from his closet, put them on, and threw a towel over his shoulder. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. A bath would do him a world of good.  
  
Dr. Mizura stood out in the hall with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a long white coat and looked like she was leaving for work. "Oh. Good morning Carrot!"  
  
"Good morning, Gia," he replied sourly.  
  
"You should really call me Dr. Mizura," she said with a small frown.  
  
"You kept me up all last night, I'll call you whatever I damn well please," he replied sharply. He stared at her with his bloodshot eyes for a moment and growled.  
  
The woman had the decency to blush, but not enough to apologize. "Well, that's fair enough I suppose."  
  
"Right. I'll see ya later," he said as he started walking again.   
  
The woman looked him up and down. He was beaten to a pulp, and he was also limping quite badly. "No you won't, you're coming with me this morning. I suppose it's the least I can do. I forget how thin these walls are sometimes." She turned away and blushed.  
  
"They could be ten inch think steel, and I still would have been kept up," muttered Carrot to himself. "Why should I come with you anyway?" he said a little louder as she looked at him.  
  
"Well, for starters, your shoulder is starting to get infected. That's a nasty looking cut. Plus, you're starting to bruise, and I'm wondering what's wrong with your leg."  
  
Carrot sighed. "I suppose it would be pointless to argue with you," he muttered lamely.  
  
"Well, that and I'll drag you there if you don't come," she replied cheerfully. "You're in no condition to stop me."  
  
"Right," grumbled Carrot as he followed her.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Okay," she replied after she had reset his nose, applied some sort of balm to his bruises, and disinfected his shoulder. She'd also discovered that his skin was slightly cooked, and the wounds on his palm from the rose. Carrot was not happy, the balm was the only thing so far that didn't hurt. "Are you finished torturing me?" he muttered.  
  
"Sorry, not yet," she said cheerfully as she rubbed at his back. "I must admit. You're in excellent shape. I knew you were, but I wasn't expecting this."   
  
Carrot frowned, she was referring to his muscle tone. "Yeah. I guess I'm just active."  
  
"Obviously with the way you keep getting injured," she replied cheerfully. "Drop your pants kid."  
  
Carrot sighed and did so.  
  
The woman blinked and frowned. "That's a nasty looking puncture wound. I wonder what could have caused that?"  
  
"Someone threw a rose at me," replied Carrot.  
  
"A rose?" she said dumbly.   
  
"Yeah. Stuck me good too, hurt like a bitch," he said calmly.  
  
"Okay," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, bad news. This is gonna hurt too."  
  
Carrot hit his forehead against the counter he was leaning on. "Of course it is."  
  
"Aw, take it like a man," she said as she poured some sort of burning, stinging, liquid over the wound.  
  
Carrot grit his teeth and held his scream in.   
  
"A rose huh?" said the woman as she stood back and began to apply a bandage.   
  
"Yeah, a rose," he said sourly. "I got the bastard back though."  
  
"Oh really?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I shoved an iron pole up his ass," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"Sure thing kid," she said as she stepped back. "Well, you seem to be all right now."  
  
"You gonna bill me this time?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I like you. I get plenty of business here," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, don't worry about me though. I can pay ya, it's no problem," he said with an uncomfortable looking frown.  
  
"That's all right. You can just owe me favors," she said cheerfully.   
  
"Suit yourself," replied Carrot with a shrug. "See ya later."  
  
"No bathing for at least three hours," said the woman to him.   
  
"Sure, I'll probably try to catch some sleep or somethin," he muttered as he realized he was feeling tired again.  
  
"You do that, you need it," she said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," he said with an almost amused looking half grin appearing on his face.  
  
She blushed again. "You really shouldn't speak about that, you're a little young you know."  
  
"Well, I've never been one for beating around the bush," he replied as he walked out of her office.  
  
"Well, that's certainly obvious," she replied to herself after he'd gone. She cocked her head slightly in thought and shrugged. The boy was interesting, but she also had work to do that day.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
  



	6. Gaijin 6

Gaijin  
  
Part 6  
  
Home sweet home.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat in front of the small television  
set in his room. He wasn't moving and had a game  
controller in his hand. He played in silence and  
reached into a bag of chips that sat beside him,  
only to find it empty.  
  
He frowned and looked at it as he paused his  
game, it was the last of the food in his home.  
Various bags and instant food sat around the  
ground, and a small microwave rested in the  
corner. "Shit."  
  
He sighed and sat back to look at the ceiling  
for a moment. He'd been like this for a week now.  
  
"I guess I gotta buy more food," he muttered  
to himself as he stood up. He walked over to the  
mirror and took the bandage off of his nose to  
peer at it again. Other than a small dark mark,  
there was no indication that it had been broken at  
all.  
  
He frowned at this and snorted. "This is  
weird." He turned his head and looked at the small  
bottle of pills that sat on top of the microwave.  
Gia Mizura had given them to him in her clinic  
when she'd treated him. They were for the pain,  
and it was still almost full.  
  
He shook his head and looked at the door for a  
moment, a frown formed on his face as he walked  
towards it and paused with his hand over the  
doorknob. He closed his eyes and took a deep  
breath as he turned it and stepped outside.  
  
"Hello Carrot," said the woman who stood  
opposite him with a frown on her face and her arms  
crossed over her chest.  
  
"Gia," he replied with a wince. "Damn it, how  
does she know when I'm leaving?" he thought to  
himself angrily. "Do you wait out here all day for  
me?"  
  
She smirked to herself. She could tell when he  
was going out because it was the only time his  
television went off. That and when he was  
sleeping, there was no need to let on this fact.  
"I'm a woman, I can tell these things."  
  
"Right," he grumbled irritably.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" she asked him calmly.  
  
"I'm fine," he said with a sigh. "Really, I'm  
not sick, I'm not having weakness spells, and no,  
I'm not working." His tone told anyone listening  
in that it was an old conversation.  
  
"It isn't very healthy to sit in your room all  
day that way," she said with a frown on her face  
as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"It's my business if I do," he said calmly.  
  
"Where are you going this time?" she asked him  
with a small shrug.  
  
"Shopping, I'm out of food," he replied  
irritably.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh really? Out to buy more...junk?" she  
said sourly.  
  
"What else can I eat? I don't have a stove, I  
don't have a refrigerator, and I don't like eating  
out," he said with a snort.  
  
"I'd think someone in your shape would get a  
little stir crazy," she said as she sighed and  
hung her head.  
  
"I'm finding it rather relaxing," he said  
calmly. "Excuse me..."  
  
"Hey!" the woman jumped up from her place on  
the wall and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" he snapped irritably as he  
turned to look at her.  
  
The woman was peering at his face at an  
uncomfortably close distance; she was holding him  
in front of her by the shoulders. "Wha? Where is?  
How?" she stammered to herself.  
  
Carrot got sick of it and promptly planted his  
lips on her mouth.  
  
She jerked back in shock and wiped her mouth  
on her forearm in surprise.  
  
"Thanks lady, I'm hungry," he said as he  
started walking again.  
  
Mizura simply stared at him dumbly for a  
moment; she was flustered and annoyed at the same  
time. "Hey! You little bastard! I..." Her voice  
died down as she noticed he was ignoring her in  
favor of his trip to the store.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"This had better be good," said a large  
intimidating Shadow that glared down at the frail  
looking woman coldly.  
  
"Yes," agreed the tall thin shadow next to it  
calmly.  
  
"If she called us all together, then it must  
be," replied a feminine sounding voice. The figure  
melted out of the shadows slowly, revealing a  
frail looking woman in her twenties. She had milky  
skin and long black hair. "Isn't that correct dear  
sister?"  
  
Kei stepped in front of her mother barring the  
woman's path. "Not now." She spoke to her as an  
equal, not as a figure of authority. "We've got  
other concerns."  
  
"Lowborn tramp, you should respect your  
elders," snorted the woman hatefully.  
  
"And you should respect your superiors,"  
replied Kei calmly.  
  
"Well, you've grown up some since the last  
time I saw you Kei," said the woman with a sweet  
looking smile on her face.  
  
"And you haven't, auntie," replied the girl  
calmly.  
  
"Enough of this," said the bulky looking man  
who was still hidden in the darkness. "Why is that  
case broken?"  
  
All of their gazes fell on the broken glass  
case hanging on the wall, a black katana rested  
inside. Its dragon hilt seemed to exude power  
across the room, the jeweled eyes staring off into  
space.  
  
"We have a dangerous adversary. I have called  
the clan heads together, so that we might deal  
with him," replied Mitsuki as she walked by them  
all. Her gaze fell on each of them and she  
frowned.  
  
"Him? One man has called us all together?"  
replied the thin shadow as he uncrossed his arms  
slightly in surprise.  
  
"He is very dangerous, and more skilled in our  
art than any I have seen before," said Kei as she  
eyed them all.  
  
"So, you two have failed, and you want us to  
bail you out," said the woman as she chuckled at  
the pair.  
  
"This man entered our master's home, and  
survived a drop from the window of his office on  
pure skill," said Mitsuki coldly. "All while  
avoiding my shiruken."  
  
"Impressive," said the large figure with a  
short nod of appreciation.  
  
"And Kei?" asked the woman as she narrowed her  
eyes at the girl.  
  
"I also failed to kill him," she said as she  
turned her head in shame.  
  
"Heh, perhaps your superiority is in  
jeopardy?"  
  
"Lord Hisami will have nothing to do with the  
likes of you," said the girl with a smirk on her  
face.  
  
"I think you'd prefer it if he did," retorted  
the woman calmly.  
  
"I perform my duty to my clan," she snapped  
angrily.  
  
"Enough!" said Mitsuki coldly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," said the  
large ninja.  
  
"He broke it when he entered, and attempted to  
use it against me," said Mitsuki calmly.  
  
"I'll bet that hurt," said the skinny shadow  
with a small snort of amusement.  
  
"It is still there, is it not?" replied  
Mitsuki coldly. There was a hint of anger in her  
voice, but none of the others seemed to notice it.  
Either that, or they were all used to the tone  
from her.  
  
"In any case, we must work to destroy him, he  
is too strong a threat to be left alone," said Kei  
calmly.  
  
"I'll destroy him easily enough," said the  
skinny man as he turned away.  
  
"This fool should not pose a problem," agreed  
the largest of them, as he also seemed start  
moving out of the room.  
  
"Heh, no problem indeed," said the other woman  
as she nodded and left after her comrades.  
  
"Fools," said an aged voice from the darkness.  
"All of them."  
  
Kei turned and gasped. "Old man!"  
  
"Let them go and find out for themselves. If  
you weren't enough to kill him, I don't see how  
they will succeed where you have failed. Am I  
correct Kei?" The tone was patronizing, and almost  
mocking her.  
  
"I..."  
  
Mitsuki frowned at this. "He is strong  
master."  
  
"Indeed he is, but you two are not in your  
positions for any reason other than your looks,"  
said the old man calmly. Hisami always did like  
Kunoichi around him more. "Your skills are  
admirable, but they have the greater skill.  
Although...your uncle still bothers even me at  
times. His style is as warped as his mind."  
  
"We shall see," said Mitsuki calmly.  
  
Kei growled angrily and clenched her fist. She  
had not wanted this, the boy was hers. "I will be  
the one who kills him."  
  
"You do that dear, no one is going to stop  
you," replied the old voice as it faded away.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Mitsuki is hiding something," said the female  
ninja as she turned to face the two men who were  
still somehow cloaked in darkness on the rooftop.  
The clung to it like a second skin, not making a  
sound as they stared out over the city below.  
  
"Yes, I sensed that as well," replied the  
larger of the two males. "She also forgets that I  
am her superior. Once this is over, I should  
remind her of that again. Her duty with Lord  
Hisami has made her cocky."  
  
"You should be the one with the honor of  
guarding our Lord," agreed the skinny shadow  
calmly.  
  
"This game could be interesting, we shall  
see," said the large one coldly.  
  
"I do hope so, we haven't had much of a  
challenge in a while," agreed the woman.  
  
She turned again and saw that the men were  
gone. "Heh. Which one of us will destroy this fool  
first I wonder?"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he walked into the apartment  
building. Night had fallen a short time ago, and  
he had a small plastic bag in his hand with enough  
to last him a few days more in it.  
  
He walked into the hall and frowned as he  
noticed Mizura standing in front of his room with  
her head hung down. "Shit." He walked up to her  
carefully, not even realizing what he was doing.  
He tried to slip by her, hoping she was asleep or  
something.  
  
He stepped in front of her when he realized  
she was blocking his entrance and not just leaning  
against the wall. "Hey. What do you want?"  
  
The woman jumped and screamed, punching out  
with her fist in shock.  
  
Carrot caught her wrist and frowned at her for  
a moment. "What?"  
  
"How long have you been there?" she screeched  
as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't even  
heard the boy walk up.  
  
"I dunno, a half second maybe? What's with  
you?"  
  
"What are you? Some kinda damn ninja?" snapped  
the woman angrily as she pulled her wrist out of  
his hand and scowled at him. She had been  
listening for the creaks in the floor or the door  
to open when he came in. He hadn't made a single  
sound.  
  
"What are you going to bother me about now?  
I'm almost at the end of the level in my game," he  
replied casually.  
  
"Asshole!" she said as she slapped him across  
his face. He didn't stop her and blinked in  
surprise. "That's for kissing me!"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" he replied calmly as he  
rubbed at his chin.  
  
"You bet your ass it's not!" she snapped.  
  
"Jeez, you sure are cranky today. Maybe you  
should call Spike or something, he hasn't been  
over in a few days," said Carrot irritably as he  
dropped his bag and leaned against the wall  
opposite her.  
  
"That's none of your business!" she snapped.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be if it didn't make so  
much noise," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Do  
you actually enjoy bothering me this way?"  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop changing the subject! Why  
the hell isn't your nose broken!?" snapped the  
woman as she grabbed his chin and poked at it with  
her finger.  
  
"Huh?" he said dumbly.  
  
"Your nose was broken! I felt the bone reset!"  
she snapped. "There is no way!" she said as she  
pulled on it.  
  
"Owww! Stop that! It's still sore!" he snapped  
angrily.  
  
She released him and he clutched at his face  
angrily. "Damn it. Why did you do that?"  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her  
apartment.  
  
"Shouldn't there be a date or something  
first?" he commented as she tossed him onto the  
floor.  
  
The woman closed the door behind her and  
narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop being a jerk and  
sit there."  
  
"Fine," he muttered irritably. "My stuff is  
still in the hall you know."  
  
"It will be there when you get back," she  
replied calmly.  
  
"What is this about anyway?" he said as he  
glared at her for a moment.  
  
"Shut up," she snapped as she sat down in  
front of him with her bag on her lap and jerked  
his head around.  
  
"Don't touch it! It still hurts!" he snapped  
as she tried to grab his nose again.  
  
"Quit whining!" she said as she shoved his and  
aside and tilted his head back.  
  
She peered at the wound for a minute or so and  
then sat back with a dumb look on her face. "There  
is no way."  
  
"No way what? What the hell are you on about?"  
he snapped angrily.  
  
"Your nose is almost completely healed. Do you  
realize how badly it was broken before?" she cried  
as she shook him by his shoulders violently.  
  
"Not really, no," he said with a frown on his  
face.  
  
"All you've got left is a little bruise  
nimrod!" she snapped.  
  
"So I got better," he replied calmly.  
  
"No one gets better this fast!" she jerked him  
around again.  
  
"Stop that!" he said as he pulled her grip  
away. "I guess I do, deal with it." He stood up  
and sighed.  
  
"How? How did you do that?" she said as she  
jumped up after him.  
  
"How the hell would I know? I guess I'm just  
special," he replied with a shrug. "Can I go now?"  
  
"No! Not until I figure this out!" she cried  
as she jumped in front of her door and blocked his  
path again.  
  
"Look lady..."  
  
"Just sit down!" she said as she badgered him  
back to the table and pushed him down.  
  
"Great," he muttered to himself. "Is this  
going to take long? If you aren't having sex with  
me I'm not spending the night."  
  
She promptly swat him on the back of his head  
with her fist for the comment and began to dig  
through her medical bag. Carrot jumped out of his  
seat and onto the top of the table when she pulled  
out the biggest needle he'd ever seen.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" he cried  
fearfully.  
  
"What? You don't like needles? It's just a  
blood test," she said with a frown on her face.  
  
"I like needles fine! What I don't like is  
that spear you're planning on sticking me with!"  
  
"Just behave yourself, if you're good I'll  
cook you dinner," she said with a smile on her  
face.  
  
"No thanks, I've heard Spike groaning in pain  
in the hall before," replied Carrot flatly.  
  
"What? He's just overwhelmed by how good it  
is! He told me!" she snapped angrily.  
  
"No, he's overwhelmed by the fact that you're  
sleeping with him. I've never seen a man drink  
four bottles of antacid before that night."  
  
"Just shut up and be a good boy!" she cried as  
she lunged for him. He jumped over her head and  
landed behind her at the door.  
  
"You're loony!" he cried as he backed himself  
against the wall.  
  
"Well this is all I've got here right now!"  
she snapped as she held the needle up.  
  
Carrot frowned. "What? This can't wait until  
later?"  
  
"You could be in that room for days! Just suck  
it up and take it like a man!" she said coolly as  
she advanced on him.  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes and calmly reached  
out and grabbed the needle with his hand, snapping  
it off the syringe.  
  
"Damn," she muttered as she hung her head and  
looked at the object in her hand.  
  
"Look lady..."  
  
"Just, tell me how you did it?" she said as  
she clutched at his shoulders again.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I ain't goin through this  
again lady. I dunno what you're talkin about. I  
just got better, that's all," he said as he  
removed her hands.  
  
"Fine! Let me find out how then!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm not going to be your damn guinea pig!" he  
said sharply.  
  
"Come on! Please?!" she said as she fell to  
her knees.  
  
"No damn it!" he cried as he backed away from  
her.  
  
"I'll do anything!" she cried.  
  
"Gross! You're old enough to be my mom!" cried  
the boy.  
  
She promptly hit him on top of his head with  
her fist again.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop that," he said with  
a tear shining in his eye.  
  
"All right, fine," she said as she turned away  
from him. "Be that way then."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he woke up. A look at his  
clock told him it was around noon. He sighed and  
rolled onto his back off the futon and tried to  
place what had woke him.  
  
There was a pounding on his door. "What the  
hell?" he muttered irritably.  
  
"Open up," said a voice from the other side.  
  
"What is it?" he grumbled as he staggered over  
and opened the door.  
  
Spike was standing in front of him with a grin  
on his face, looking down on him. "Hiya."  
  
"What do you want?" said the boy as he peered  
up at the man with a bleary eyed stare.  
  
"Gia asked me ta come over and see ya!" said  
the man. "She wants ta talk with ya."  
  
"Great. I thought we went through this last  
night," he grumbled as he staggered out after the  
man into the hall.  
  
"You'se knows I gotta hit ya fer kissin my  
girl right?"  
  
"What? Right now?" he muttered as he peered up  
at the much larger man. He didn't look very  
afraid.  
  
"Naw, she wants ta talk first," said the man  
with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, okay," muttered Carrot as he walked into  
the room.  
  
Gia was sitting behind her table and watching  
him with a cup of tea in her hands.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" said  
Carrot.  
  
"I'm at lunch," she said calmly as she sipped  
at her cup.  
  
"I'm still not gonna be your experiment," said  
the boy irritably.  
  
"This isn't about that," said the woman  
calmly.  
  
"Oh, good. What is it then?" replied the boy  
as he sat down. He looked much more awake now, but  
still had a slightly tired sloth about him.  
  
"I think you should get out more," she said  
with a shrug.  
  
Carrot looked up at Spike. "Go ahead and hit  
me, then I can leave and go back to sleep."  
  
The woman blinked and looked at her boyfriend  
dumbly for a moment.  
  
"It's nuthin darlin," he said nervously.  
  
"Whatever. You can't spend all day every day  
holed up in your apartment. How are you going to  
pay the rent?" she said calmly as she turned her  
gaze at the boy again.  
  
"None of your business, I got my ways,"  
replied the boy calmly.  
  
"All right, but still. It isn't healthy," said  
the woman.  
  
"What are you? My mother?" snorted the boy  
irritably.  
  
"Well no one else is going to do it," she said  
sharply. He was already starting to grate on her  
nerves. "Maybe I should spank you."  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy that?"  
said Carrot.  
  
Spike looked down at him. "Dat one's free, on  
account of it was pretty funny."  
  
"Yeah. I thought so too," agreed the boy  
cheerfully.  
  
Gia sighed in frustration. "You can't just  
stay in your room forever."  
  
"Why not?" asked the boy as he stared at her.  
  
"Because," she said with a frustrated tone.  
  
"Oh. That makes perfect sense then."  
  
"What I want to know, is why would someone as  
active as you want too?" she said with a frown on  
her face.  
  
"Because people are trying to kill me," said  
Carrot simply.  
  
"I thought so, bullies," said the woman with a  
sigh.  
  
"Bullies?" said Carrot as he blinked at her.  
  
"You can't let other kids keep you from  
living!" she said as she stared at him firmly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about lady? I  
thought I was pretty clear when I said it the  
first time. People are trying to kill me."  
  
"Haw! I remember when kids used ta say dat  
about me!" said Spike. "I can do somethin about  
dat fer ya. I kinda like ya kid."  
  
Carrot sighed and hung his head. "Read my  
lips. People...are...trying...to...kill...me."  
  
Both of the adults blinked.  
  
"What?" said Gia.  
  
"Must be pretty bad kids," said Spike.  
  
"There are no kids. It's this crazy ninja  
chick and her mom, plus those Sailor Senshi  
chicks. They don't like me either! One of them  
threw fire at me the other night. Then there was  
that time that weird looking wooden mask thing  
tried to beat me to death..."  
  
Gia narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me get this  
straight. The Sailor Senshi...are trying to kill  
you?"  
  
Carrot nodded.  
  
"What fer?" asked Spike. He had instantly  
accepted the story at face value.  
  
"I think I just rub them the wrong way or  
something. Well, there was that one Youma guy who  
tried to recruit me..." Carrot looked thoughtful  
for a moment. "Then there was that time I threw a  
pipe at them..."  
  
Gia could feel the hackles on the back of her  
neck rise. She couldn't believe what she was  
hearing.  
  
"Dat must be hard," said Spike with a slight  
understanding in his voice. "Ya layin low den?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm hoping it'll just go away if I wait  
long enough," said Carrot cheerfully.  
  
"Ya know, sometimes dat works," said the man  
cheerfully. "My Cousin, Tent, he did dat when he  
owed dis guy some money. The cops busted the guy,  
and he didn't have ta pay."  
  
"Yeah. I'm hoping for something along those  
lines," said Carrot cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up!" screeched Gia as she clutched her  
head. Her brain was starting to hurt. "You idiot!  
He's lying."  
  
"I am not! Who else would throw a rose at my  
ass!" snapped Carrot irritably.  
  
"The Senshi threw a rose at ya?" asked Spike.  
  
"Naw, it was that weenie looser that hangs  
around them. Tuxedo Dork or something," said the  
boy as he looked up at the man.  
  
"Enough! Spike, just tell him," said Gia as  
she rubbed at her temples.  
  
"I pulled some strings and got ya a job wit da  
guy I work fer," said the oaf cheerfully. "It's  
deliverin packages and stuff."  
  
Carrot blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"You take tings around da neighborhood ta  
people. It ain't hard or nuthin," said the man.  
  
"You mean, I'd have to be outside?" said  
Carrot with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, but just around here," said the man  
with a shrug.  
  
"No thanks," said Carrot. "I'd rather stay  
here and be alive."  
  
"Well, ya can't say no," said Spike. "I'm  
supposed ta convince ya." He cracked his knuckles  
and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't be hurt for more than  
a week. Right?" said Gia cheerfully.  
  
"You wouldn't," said the boy as he glared at  
her for a moment. His face fell and he sighed  
again. "You would."  
  
"Good. You start today," said the woman with a  
grin on her face.  
  
"Gee, thanks," muttered Carrot sourly.  
  
He stood up and looked at Spike for a moment.  
"When do we leave? I should have known this plan  
of mine wouldn't work out."  
  
"Right now. Yer dressed already," said the man  
as he pointed at the boy's clothes.  
  
Carrot had fallen asleep in his clothes, and  
was still wearing them. He looked down at himself  
and shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
The pair walked out into the hall and Carrot  
stood opposite Spike.  
  
"Sorry bout dis," said the man with an  
apologetic smile on his face. He promptly decked  
the boy and sent his head back so hard it cracked  
the plaster on the wall.  
  
Carrot floundered around on the ground for a  
moment with stars flashing in his vision. "Jeez!"  
he muttered as he stood up and shook his head a  
few times.  
  
"Hey. I didn't knock ya out. Good, I don't  
gotta carry ya," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, great," muttered the boy as he started  
to stagger forward.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot blinked as he looked at the envelope he  
had been handed. "Huh?"  
  
"You know the neighborhood pretty well?" asked  
the skinny and greasy looking man who stood in  
front of him.  
  
"Yeah, but...what am I delivering anyway?"  
said Carrot.  
  
"Money mostly, sometimes paperwork and  
messages, that sort of thing. Nothin illegal. We  
use other people for that sort of thing," said the  
man with a shrug.  
  
"Who am I working for anyway?" asked the boy  
as he looked at Spike.  
  
"Da boss," replied the man with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. So, I'm sort of an errand boy for the  
local criminal element?" he said as he looked at  
the envelope. "I suppose I can live with that."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't get bothered," said  
the greasy looking man calmly. "What you're doing  
isn't illegal."  
  
"Okay," said Carrot.  
  
"You may get hassled a little by some of the  
cops," amended the man. "It goes with the  
territory, especially after they see you around a  
lot."  
  
"Yeah. I guess," said the boy as he looked at  
the envelope again.  
  
"Spike here recommended you highly. If you  
screw up, we'll rough you up and fire you. If you  
lose something important, we'll take your fingers  
and fire you. If you talk about what you see here,  
we'll kill you."  
  
"And fire me," added Carrot.  
  
"You get it then," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. No problem," said the boy with a shrug.  
"I'm a mail-boy. Great."  
  
"Basically," said the man as he pat him on the  
shoulder. "You seem like a smart kid. You could  
move up if you work at it."  
  
"I'm not really interested in that. I'm just  
doing this because his girlfriend thinks I need to  
get out more," said Carrot as he looked at the  
man. "I got nothin against it or anything. I just  
don't see it as my future," he added after seeing  
the man's annoyed stare.  
  
"Got better plans?" said the man with a grin  
on his face.  
  
"No, I just don't like high risk jobs too  
much," said the boy with a shrug. "It might be  
safe at the top, but it's a hell of a climb to get  
there."  
  
The man laughed at this and pat him on the  
shoulder. "I think we'll get along fine kid."  
  
"Yeah. One more thing. If it matters, I'd  
rather not know." He waved the envelope in the  
man's face and smirked.  
  
"Oh, I see," said the man calmly. "Hear no  
evil, see no evil is your motto?"  
  
"Something like that," said the boy as he  
shrugged.  
  
"Well, you take that to this address, and get  
it there by three," said the man as he smirked at  
the boy.  
  
"Right," said Carrot as he looked up at the  
clock. It was a fair distance away, but he had a  
half-hour to get it there. That wouldn't be a  
problem for him. "Later then."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino frowned as she stared out into  
the night sky from her bedroom window. It was a  
quiet night, no monsters attacking, and no  
unfathomable darkness looming just overhead.  
  
Luna was sitting on the bed, grooming herself  
while the girl watched the stars.  
  
"You know, I wonder about that guy," said the  
girl wistfully.  
  
"Huh?" said Luna as she perked up suddenly.  
"What? What guy?"  
  
"All those mysterious men, the ones you call  
the 'Enemy'."  
  
"Yes, I wonder too," said the cat as she  
strolled up next to the girl and curled up beside  
her.  
  
"That one still bothers me though, the one we  
fought in the park. It didn't seem as right as  
those others," she said wistfully. "I think it's  
been bothering some of the others too."  
  
"Oh?" asked Luna as she looked up at the girl.  
  
"He wasn't like those terrible men, he  
seemed...almost normal," said the girl with a  
frustrated frown on her face. "He was a real jerk  
though."  
  
"Well, if what you told me was true, he  
probably was normal. Those evil men saw something  
in him, and convinced him to join them. That made  
him just as much a threat as those others," said  
the cat with a small bit of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Those others, the almost don't seem real.  
That boy...he was more real." Usagi sighed and  
looked down at the cat. "It's been bothering me."  
  
"Sometimes, you must do what you have to,"  
replied the cat. "It's good that you have such  
strong feelings, but don't let them get in the way  
of what you have to do."  
  
"Right," muttered Usagi. "Although, Rei  
certainly has been in a good mood since we  
defeated him, Makoto too."  
  
Luna nodded and put her head down to try and  
get some sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Rei Hino frowned as she concentrated on the  
flames in front of her. A scowl formed on her face  
as she struggled with the spirit within the flame.  
  
  
It took a moment, but the fire sent a single  
image that shocked her out of her concentration.  
  
The boy, his face. He looked strong, the same  
condescending smirk was on his lips as she  
remembered. He seemed to almost be laughing at her  
in defiance. "Even in death, he fights?" she  
muttered angrily.  
  
As the image bled away from her mind, two  
things flashed. One was the boy standing against  
her on a rooftop, the other was a black sword  
hilt, carved into the face of a dragon at the  
hilt. Two jeweled eyes sparkling in the flames.  
  
"What does it mean?" growled Rei as she stared  
at the flames. She gasped and suddenly felt a  
slight twinge of fear in her heart. "Can it be? Is  
he still...alive?"  
  
She shook her head and grunted. It was  
impossible, she had seen him die. There was  
nothing left of him but a puddle of water after  
Sailor Moon's attack had struck. He was gone for  
sure.  
  
She stood up firmly and turned away, hoping to  
catch some sleep before she returned to school.  
She ignored the small tingle of doubt that started  
to form in the back of her mind.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he looked up at the  
apartment. It was around nine o'clock at night,  
and he was just returning home from the job. It  
was pretty easy really. He just carried small  
packages from one area of the neighborhood to the  
other. They were mostly envelopes.  
  
Often he had time to take his time to deliver  
them as well. Leaving him with enough free time to  
do as he pleased between deliveries. He had  
stopped and eaten a few times that day while  
working. There was usually another waiting for him  
when he returned, but there were also long periods  
where he had just sat around and done nothing.  
  
With a small snort he opened the door and went  
inside.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Across the alley, a lone figure stood in the  
shadows watching. The orange burn of a cigarette  
being the only indication he was there. After the  
boy had vanished, he stepped out and glanced  
around.  
  
He was a Japanese man in his thirties. His  
clothing was a long gray trenchcoat, and his  
thinning hair was slicked back on top of his head.  
He scowled and flicked the butt away into the  
street as he glared at the apartment door for a  
moment.  
  
He chuckled to himself and turned away.  
Walking down the street calmly. "I'll talk with  
the punk tomorrow. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky  
with this one?"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Spies, youma, and sexy kunoichi!  



	7. Gaijin 7

Gaijin  
  
Part 7  
  
The Joy of Work  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot's job was rather easy he thought. All  
he really did was run around the neighborhood with  
small envelopes and take them to people. Sometimes  
it was shopkeepers, sometimes shady characters,  
sometimes offices. From what he had gathered, he'd  
never come in contact with anyone important, and  
over the past week, he'd never had any trouble.  
  
The faint hope was there that things would  
continue to be this way for a long time to come.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The boy walked through the streets, dressed in  
a pair of slacks with a white button up shirt. He  
easily navigated the crowds, his skill gathered  
from his time as a small time thief. No one  
noticed his passing, he figured it was because no  
one cared, but the truth was, no one really saw  
him. His travel method was something of a habit.  
  
He turned into an office building, moving past  
the doorman silently without stopping. The man  
hadn't even acknowledged him as he walked in with  
a couple of people. He paused in the lobby, off to  
a small corner in the shadows and looked up at the  
directory on the wall for a moment. "Third floor,"  
he muttered to himself as he dashed off, not even  
pausing at the security desk.  
  
After a short elevator ride he turned down the  
hall and rushed by several office doors. Weaving  
around to avoid the others in the hallway. He saw  
the room number he was searching for and slipped  
inside.  
  
The man sitting behind his desk was mulling  
over his computer with a frown on his face. He  
didn't look up as the boy approached him and was  
muttering to himself. He was an older balding man  
that looked somewhat like an accountant. Which is  
pretty much what he was.  
  
"I have a delivery," he said to the man.  
  
The poor man about jumped out of his chair as  
the boy seemed to appear out of nowhere. This  
wasn't all that unusual for him, he'd seen several  
half-drawn weapons since he'd started his job  
because of it.  
  
"Who are you?" said the man fearfully.  
  
"Are you Mr. Kojiro?" asked the boy calmly as  
he ignored the surprise.  
  
"Yes..." said the man with an uncertain fear  
on his face.  
  
"Here," replied Carrot as he tossed the  
envelope on the man's desk. "Have a nice day." He  
stepped back and appeared to vanish from sight as  
he left the office, causing the man to simply  
stare at the door dumbly.  
  
"What the?" He shook his head and took of the  
thick pair of glasses from his eyes in order to  
clean them. He then looked down at the envelope  
and opened it, it was several documents from one  
of his more...unscrupulous customers. "Oh my," he  
muttered with a slight shudder. Sending someone  
like that boy to do mere deliveries? It seemed his  
client was moving up in his organization to have  
someone like that under him. He was used to dumb  
looking thugs and greasy looking punks.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Carrot whistled cheerfully as he walked out of the  
building, a smile on his face as he started back  
towards the small Laundromat that housed his  
boss's office. He ducked through the streets and  
was there in a matter of minutes.  
  
As he walked in he saluted the old man who ran  
the business and smiled warmly. "Mornin."  
  
The old man jolted, but only slightly. "Oh.  
Hello Carrot."  
  
"Wonder if he's got anything else for me  
today?" said the boy more to himself than the old  
man.  
  
"Only a few more I think," replied the old  
man.  
  
"Good," said the boy as he walked into the  
back and smirked.  
  
Spike was standing in front of the man with a  
bored expression on his face.  
  
"Ah, you're here," said the greasy looking man  
with a smirk on his face. "I've got another  
delivery for you. Spike is going with you this  
time, he has to have a talk with the man you're  
taking this too."  
  
Carrot smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Hiya kid," said the large man cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Spike," replied the boy casually. "A know  
where we're goin?"  
  
"Yeah, I been dere a couple o times," said the  
man with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, one of those huh?" said the boy with a  
shrug.  
  
"Yeah," said the large man with a small shrug.  
"Some peoples is just stupid."  
  
Carrot reserved comment on that and took the  
envelope.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Hey kid, were ya at?" muttered Spike for the  
sixth time as they walked through the streets  
towards their destination. The man was growing  
slightly nervous.  
  
"Right here," said Carrot casually as he  
tapped the man on his shoulder. "I've been right  
next to you the whole time. What's with you man?"  
  
"Nuthin," said the larger man. "Quit doin  
dat."  
  
"Doing what? This is how I always am," said  
the boy as he blinked and looked up at his  
companion.  
  
"It is?" said Spike dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"Nuthin I suppose. Dat's kinda neat," said  
Spike cheerfully.  
  
They paused as someone appeared in front of  
them. They were currently in a quiet area, moving  
between two streets in an alley.  
  
"Shit," grumbled Carrot fearfully.  
  
"Who's dis?" asked Spike.  
  
"The reason I've grown to hate alleyways,"  
responded Carrot.  
  
"Well, hello," said the woman in front of them  
with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a white  
kimono with a bright floral pattern on it. Her  
skin was milky white, and she had long shiny black  
hair.  
  
"Do I know you lady?" asked Carrot.  
  
"No, I am called Kasumi," replied the woman  
casually. "I know you though boy. To think, I was  
the first to find you."  
  
"Who is dis chick?" said Spike.  
  
"Chick? That's a man," replied Carrot dumbly.  
  
"Really?" said Spike as he looked at the  
'woman' for a moment.  
  
"What?" snapped Kasumi angrily as she took a  
step back.  
  
"She's got tits though?" muttered Spike.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably some kinda weird pervert,  
but he's a guy," replied Carrot cheerfully.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at them and  
growled. "I am one hundred percent woman, you  
hateful little boy."  
  
"Really? You've got a very pronounced Adam's  
Apple," replied the boy as he pointed at her  
throat.  
  
The woman's hand moved up reflexively and she  
gasped. "How dare you?"  
  
"Look lady, I got a delivery, can this wait  
until later?" said Carrot as he held up the  
envelope.  
  
"I'm afraid not child," said the woman as she  
frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.  
Between each of her fingers was a long needle.  
  
"Crap. This again," grumbled Carrot with a  
sudden fear growing in his voice.  
  
"What's goin on?" muttered Spike as he moved  
into a fighting stance.  
  
"You keep going, I'll meet you there. I've  
handled this sort of thing before," said Carrot.  
  
"Huh?" said the larger man in confusion.  
  
Carrot pulled a long metal pole off of the  
wall next to him. "Ya know, these things always  
seem to be around when I need them," he commented  
more to himself than the cross dresser.  
  
The ninja narrowed his eyes at him and  
frowned. "What? That wasn't there... No matter,  
die!" she snarled as she suddenly jumped to life.  
  
Spike gasped as the needles in her fingers  
shot forward, revealing a thin metal wire attached  
to the base that ran into her sleeve.  
  
Carrot growled and spun the metal pole in  
front of him without realizing what he was doing  
as he moved in front of his companion. The needles  
aimed at the man were barely deflected by the rod,  
as the ones aimed for Carrot passed by harmlessly  
and stuck into the ground. "Damn!" growled Carrot.  
  
"What's goin on?" muttered Spike in awe.  
  
"Get going Spike! I'll take care of this!"  
snapped Carrot.  
  
The man nodded and backed away. He started to  
run, and the woman jumped into the air, with an  
entirely new set of projectiles in her grasp. "You  
won't escape me!"  
  
Carrot jumped into the air after her, swinging  
his pole skillfully in a complicated attack  
pattern that knocked all the needles out of the  
air. The woman gasped and Carrot snarled angrily.  
"You'll deal with me first!"  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed and she shifted her  
stance to a more defensive posture. "I see. I'll  
deal with him later then."  
  
Carrot was too busy looking at the pole in his  
hand dumbly. "How the hell did I do that?" he  
muttered to himself.  
  
"I shall enjoy killing you boy," taunted the  
cross-dresser hatefully.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, whatever," said Carrot as he  
started to back away.  
  
The ninja jumped up into the air again and  
landed on top of a fire escape, lashing out  
repeatedly with the weapons, forcing Carrot to  
dodge desperately around them. He couldn't find an  
opening to escape as he had planned and was forced  
into the open light by the strikes.  
  
"Ha! Now you'll find out why I'm known as the  
White Spider! Kasumi! You're caught in my web of  
death!" said the woman triumphantly.  
  
Carrot spun around and found himself  
surrounded in a complicated web of wires. "Shit."  
  
The woman slowly drew a kodachi from her side and  
heald it across her forearm as she tensed to  
pounce on him. "This is my fang little fly, you  
won't escape."  
  
Carrot stepped back but jumped forward  
suddenly as a sharp pain formed on his thigh. He  
looked down for a moment and saw a thin line of  
blood running across one of the wires that  
crisscrossed the alley. "Man! This sucks!"  
  
"Die!" screamed the woman as she dove for him.  
  
Carrot cursed and jumped straight up to meet  
her. His pole extended up to catch her as she fell  
on him before she could strike.  
  
The woman chuckled as one of her feet lightly  
touched one of the wires, she shifted to the side,  
unharmed by the razor sharp lenght of metal.  
  
Carrot cursed as he twisted in mid air as she  
slashed at him and landed just above the ground,  
held aloft like a tightrope walker on her own web.  
  
The boy landed and staggered. His face  
exploded in pain as his cheek caught one of the  
wires, leaving a long cut on the side of his face.  
"Shit!" he growled irritably as he managed to  
balance himself before he sliced his own face off.  
Turning quickly he faced the ninja and frowned.  
  
"You won't escape," said the woman with a  
small chuckle. "No one has ever escaped my web.  
Maybe I should wrap you up, and have a little fun  
first?"  
  
Carrot choked and looked in horror at the  
sudden bulge in the front of the woman's kimono.  
"Mister! That's just plain sick!"  
  
"I am a woman, if not in body, then in mind. I  
think you'd be absolutely delicious," she replied  
as she licked her lips and smirked at him  
seductively.  
  
"Oh, I am so gonna kick your ass now,"  
grumbled Carrot as he glanced around for an  
escape.  
  
She jumped among the wires, completely  
unharmed as she navigated her web with expert  
skill. Carrot frowned as he noticed she was  
circling around him, he kept facing her as she  
speedily bounced around above him.  
  
He growled and looked at the pole for a  
moment. With a small grunt, he lashed out,  
striking one of the wires with as much force as he  
could muster.  
  
The woman gasped as she found herself tumbling  
from the air with a look of shock on her face. The  
wire hadn't broken, but it had vibrated with  
enough force to shake her off. She cursed as she  
curled up and tried to land on one of the wires  
below her. Carrot was already moving to attack  
though and jumped up to meet her while swinging  
his weapon.  
  
She curled and snarled angrily, barely  
avoiding the wide swipe of the iron pole. "Damn!  
He is skilled! I begin to see what Kei was  
speaking of! No matter," she performed the splits  
and halted herself between two wires just above  
the boy.  
  
Carrot looked up and immediately regretted  
doing it. "Oh! Gross! Wear some boxers or  
something you pervert!"  
  
The woman flipped so that she was upside down  
and smiled at him. "You should be flattered,  
that's for you."  
  
"Can I take it back and exchange it? It's not  
my style," he said as he glared up at her face  
hatefully.  
  
"So, you're rejecting me?" she said with a  
frown on her face.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" said Carrot as he leaned  
against his pole and continued to look her in the  
eyes.  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" she  
snarled as she let go of the wires and fell  
towards him with her sword ready to swing.  
  
Carrot planted his pole in the ground and  
stepped back. "Too easy," he muttered to himself.  
  
The woman's eyes went wide as she twisted and  
landed on top of the pole.  
  
Carrot gasped and stepped back sputtering in  
embarrassment and disgust. The woman had landed on  
her ass, and had stopped her decent by clenching  
her muscles tight.  
  
"Ooh, you know what I like," said the ninja  
woman as she worked herself back off of it without  
using her hands or her feet.  
  
"Oh god," said the boy in horror as he  
shielded his eyes and almost became sick on the  
pavement.  
  
Kasumi landed on the ground lightly and  
smirked at him. "You've lost it seems, your gamble  
didn't pay off. Well, not for you anyway. I could  
let you live a bit longer..." She smirked as she  
walked up to him with the blade held in front of  
her.  
  
Carrot dove forward rolling below one of the  
lower wires and around her. Her slash caught the  
wire and bounced away from the thin razor.  
"What?!" she gasped in shock.  
  
The boy was standing behind her, his weapon  
back in his grasp. Kasumi found herself pressed  
against the brick wall with the pole in her back.  
"What? I...failed?" she muttered in shock.  
  
Carrot blinked and gasped in shock. "What?  
Oops..."  
  
He hadn't even realized that there was another  
wire between her and the wall. She had been cut in  
half at the waist, the wire was now almost  
touching his belly with blood dripping from it.  
The woman's legs were sprawled out across the  
ground in front of him. He was holding her torso  
up against the wall with his pole.  
  
With a final gasp, the woman went still and  
died.  
  
Carrot frowned and let her fall to the  
pavement. "Shit." He looked at the pole in his  
hands and suddenly remembered where it had been  
before he tossed it aside in disgust. "Gross!" he  
cried as he wiped his hands on his shirt  
reflexively. "Sorry Mister, got caught in your own  
web in the end I guess." Carrot gave a small bow  
and turned to find his way out of the mess of  
wires. "Shit."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Yous is alive!" cried Spike as he lifted the  
boy off of the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that was too close for comfort,"  
muttered the boy sheepishly.  
  
Spike put the boy down and smiled at him.  
"Wow! You escaped dat crazy woman?"  
  
"Something like that," grumbled Carrot as he  
turned his head away and sighed. "I'm tired. Let's  
get this over with."  
  
"Right!" said Spike cheerfully.  
  
The pair walked into the building they were  
standing in front of. There was a younger looking  
man behind a counter. It was a small store.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped the man angrily as  
he noticed the pair.  
  
"I'm supposed to give you this," said Carrot  
as he handed the man the envelope.  
  
"You tell that bastard I won't have anything  
to do with this!" snapped the man hatefully.  
  
"I'm just a mailman," replied Carrot with a  
shrug. "I got nuthin to do with this. You want to  
tell whoever sent you this something, you talk to  
him." The boy jerked his hand back at Spike and  
calmly walked out of the store.  
  
Spike was chuckling as he cracked his  
knuckles. "Don't worry, I'm da friendly one. I  
just beat ya up. Next time, dey send someone else  
ta break parts o ya."  
  
The man blinked and looked up at the  
intimidating figure. "Get out! You're not wanted  
here!"  
  
"Dat wasn't very nice," said Spike with his  
grin widening.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat outside with a soda in his hand as  
he leaned against the wall and drank it lazily. He  
didn't want to know what was goin on inside the  
store, and ignored any cries of pain or the sound  
of things smashing. That was Spikes job, not his  
to worry about.  
  
The larger man walked out of the store with a  
smirk on his face.  
  
"All done?" asked Carrot.  
  
"Yeah," replied the man cheerfully.  
  
"I got a question for ya," said Carrot.  
  
"Huh? I thought ya didn't want ta know about  
stuff like dat?" said Spike in surprise.  
  
"Naw, not about that," said Carrot with a  
shrug. "I wanna know why the boss just didn't give  
you that letter."  
  
Spike blushed and turned his head away. "I  
tend ta lose tings," he replied sheepishly. "I  
ain't good about keepin money either, boss won't  
use me fer stuff like dat."  
  
"Oh, makes sense I guess," said Carrot with a  
shrug. "Well, let's get back."  
  
"Yeah," said Spike with a cheerful smile. He  
rubbed at the back of his head in irritation.  
  
"Somethin wrong?" asked Carrot.  
  
"Guy had a bat," said the larger man.  
  
"Oh, maybe you should stop by and see Gia  
tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," said the man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Just, don't come by too late, I gotta work  
again tomorrow," commented Carrot.  
  
"Haw!" laughed the man crudely. He blinked and  
looked at Carrot again. "Hey, youse got a cut?"  
  
"Yeah, got one on my leg too, crazy ninjas.  
They really piss me off," snorted Carrot.  
  
"Huh?!" cried Spike in shock. "Dat guy was a  
ninja?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good one too from what I saw,"  
said Carrot. "They've been after me for a while,  
but I never saw him before."  
  
"Dis about why youse was layin low?" said  
Spike with a serious frown.  
  
"It's part of it," confirmed Carrot. "It is  
getting easier to deal with them, but they're  
still a pain in the ass. I've almost gotten myself  
killed more than once."  
  
Spike nodded and fell down to one knee.  
  
"What the?" said Carrot as he turned to face  
the man. "Hey. You all right? Maybe you got a  
concussion. I think we should take you by to see  
Gia before we..." He trailed off as the man  
slumped to the ground. "Whoa!"  
  
His fear deepened as he saw yet another person  
walking by that fell down suddenly. "What the?  
What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I feel so tired," muttered a woman from  
nearby. She slumped against a wall and fainted.  
  
"Oh man," muttered Carrot as he glanced around  
in search of the problem. "Not again! Twice in one  
day?!"  
  
"Spike! Talk to me man, we gotta get outta  
here!" said the boy as he kneeled down beside his  
friend and smacked his cheek a few times. "Shit!"  
  
"Ha! Give me your power fools!" snarled a high  
pitched voice from behind him. Carrot stiffened  
and slowly turned to glare at the thing. "Man. Not  
again."  
  
It was a lamppost with a woman's face where  
the light should be. It was an old European style  
lamp, and had two tiny little arms poking out from  
it's side. "What the hell kinda stupid thing is  
this?" snapped the boy in disgust.  
  
"You! Give me your power!" snapped the thing.  
  
"Man, at least the other two were a little  
scary," grumbled the boy as he glared at it.  
  
"Die human!" it snarled as it realized it  
wasn't draining him.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Carrot as he dodged aside.  
It was slower than the other one he had fought,  
but the crater it had made in the pavement told  
him that fighting it head on wasn't any more of a  
good idea as it had been last time.  
  
"Burn!" cried the creature as its head  
suddenly illuminated. Beams of white light filled  
the street and Carrot found himself blinded.  
  
"Argh! Damn!" A powerful blow slammed into his  
chest and he was thrown back into a wall. He  
lurched forward, blood seeping from between his  
lips. "Damn it!" He growled and stood up, his hand  
now clutching yet another weapon. He gasped in  
shock and looked at the pole. "Where did? This is  
a little too much. Where are these things coming  
from?" He shoved the thought aside and struggled  
to regain his sight as the creature released its  
blinding light.  
  
He was starting to feel very warm, and noticed  
that his face was becoming red. "Damn."  
  
He glanced away from the thing, shielding his  
eyes as it closed in on him slowly. There was a  
woman next to him, a burn becoming clear on her  
skin. He gasped as he noticed something else.  
Without really thinking, he pulled the sunglasses  
off of her face and put them on.  
  
The thing was visible now, not clearly, and it  
was still insanely bright, but it was no longer  
unbearable. It was stalking towards him, it's arms  
ready to attack. He snarled angrily as he jumped  
just in time to avoid the blow that shattered part  
of the wall into a pile of bricks. He cursed as he  
flipped over its head and landed behind it,  
twisting and tossing his weapon at it from behind.  
  
There was a sound like breaking glass and the  
thing cried out in pain as the light subsided. The  
pole was now stuck in the wall having passed  
through the thing's head.  
  
Carrot readied himself and slowly backed away.  
"I gotta get away, but I can't just leave Spike  
here!" he thought angrily.  
  
The creature shrieked suddenly and vanished  
into a pile of dust that blew into the wind.  
  
Carrot blinked and relaxed, his arms falling  
to his side. "Huh? That was relatively painless."  
He turned and his gut exploded in pain from the  
thing's strike. "Ouch! Man!" He stumbled to his  
knees and a small amount of blood spurted from his  
mouth again. "Shit! Damn it! This hurts."  
  
"You interfered," said a cold voice from above  
him.  
  
Carrot's eyes went wide and he looked up  
slowly. Nephrite was standing over him with a cold  
frown on his face. ""Wha?"  
  
"I'll destroy you for that," said the general  
calmly.  
  
"Hey! I was saving my own ass you jerk!"  
snapped Carrot irritably.  
  
"Then you should have died, or ran away," said  
the man with a small chuckle. "Now, I'll just  
destroy you."  
  
"Well, I would have run, but your monster got  
one of my friends. Sorry pal, I don't feel like  
dying today," said Carrot as he stood upright and  
smirked at the man with a false confidence.  
  
Nephrite narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps I can  
change your mind?"  
  
Carrot knew he was in trouble, the thing  
standing in front of him was much more powerful  
than the monster he'd just killed by luck alone.  
"Can we do this later? I ain't feelin too good  
right now."  
  
Nephrite smirked. "I don't think so."  
  
"Damn," grumbled the boy as he fell down and  
laughed. "Well shit. Guess I'm screwed then."  
  
Nephrite blinked at this and frowned. "I  
suppose you're lucky for today." He jerked his  
head around and frowned. "Perhaps." He vanished  
from sight and Carrot blinked in surprise. "He's  
just letting me go?"  
  
"Evil Monster that holds no love for man! For  
draining the energy of innocents I shall punish  
you!"  
  
Carrot hung his head. "Oh man! I just can't  
win!"  
  
"What the? No way!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
The boy staggered to his feet and looked at  
the five girls standing in the middle of the  
street. "Well. Hello again." He didn't sound like  
he was happy to see them.  
  
"You!? That's...It's not possible!" cried  
Jupiter.  
  
"No way! He survived!?" cried Venus.  
  
Mars was the only one who didn't look  
surprised. She scowled at him and cursed. "Damn, I  
was afraid of this."  
  
"You knew?" asked Mercury. Her eyes darted  
back at the boy for a moment.  
  
"I suspected, but I didn't have any proof,"  
said the girl with a slight nod.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see ya," muttered Carrot as  
he started walking back towards Spike.  
  
"You! You did this!" cried Sailor Moon in  
shock as she looked around the ground at all the  
fainted people.  
  
"Do I look like I just drained all these  
people of their energy?" snapped the boy angrily.  
He was tired, beaten, and sore. It showed clearly  
all over his body. "Leave me the hell alone you  
crazy bitches!" He turned to ignore them and  
kneeled down next to Spike. "Hey, you all right?"  
  
"What happened?" muttered the man as he slowly  
opened his eyes.  
  
"One of those youma things attacked," said the  
boy with a frown.  
  
Spike sat up and blinked. "Ouch. I don't feel  
so good," he said as he shook his head for a  
moment.  
  
"Yeah, same here," commented Carrot.  
  
"Hey! Is dose da Sailor Senshi?" said the man  
as he noticed the girls watching them. He didn't  
seem to notice that they didn't look happy, and  
were on the verge of attacking.  
  
"Yeah, that's them. Can you walk?" asked  
Carrot as he ignored them.  
  
"Wow! Dat's neat!" said the man cheerfully.  
"You tink dey'd let me have deir autograph?" asked  
the big man dumbly.  
  
"I doubt it," muttered Carrot as he helped the  
man to his feet.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Mercury in confusion.  
  
"Helping that man up," pointed out Jupiter.  
She looked surprised more than anything else.  
  
"What should we do?" said Moon with a confused  
frown on her face.  
  
"We have to destroy him," growled Rei.  
  
"But, he's helping that guy," said Moon with  
an uncertain frown on her face.  
  
"That doesn't make him any less dangerous,"  
said Rei.  
  
"She's right," agreed Mercury reluctantly.  
"But I don't think we should attack him right now  
either."  
  
"Maybe he's not so bad?" offered Moon.  
  
"Ya know, he's not all that bad looking now  
that he's cleaned up a bit," commented Venus.  
  
The rest of the girls looked at her for a  
moment.  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't a jerk," said the girl  
in response to the glares.  
  
Carrot was standing in front of them with  
Spike hanging over his shoulder. "Being a jerk  
doesn't give you the right to harass me, and it  
certainly doesn't give you the right to kill me."  
  
The girls all glared at him.  
  
"Get out of my way," he said coldly.  
  
"Look you monster," snapped Rei.  
  
"You attacked me, tried to kill me, and now  
you're discussing what you should do with me as if  
I'm not here. You tell me who's being a monster.  
Now move."  
  
Sailor Moon stepped aside and watched him walk  
past them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Rei  
angrily.  
  
Makoto was looking at the ground, she hadn't  
moved, but she hadn't tried to stop him from  
passing either.  
  
Mercury was showing no emotion, and remained  
silent.  
  
"We can't just let him escape," snapped Rei.  
  
"He's right you know," said Usagi with a  
slight frown. She looked at her friend and smiled  
at her with tears forming in her eyes. "He hasn't  
really done anything."  
  
"What about all this?" snapped Rei as she  
waved her hand.  
  
"We have no proof that he did this," countered  
Mercury calmly. "His claims have valid points. He  
looks awfully beat up for someone who just drained  
all these people of their energy."  
  
"What about that Youma we..." started Rei.  
  
"He's killed one before," said Makoto as she  
broke her silence. She continued to stare at the  
ground and mulled over the problem on her own.  
  
"And that evil guy we heard him talking too?"  
said Rei as her voice suddenly calmed.  
  
"He claims he was turning him down," said Ami.  
  
"We should take his word for it?" asked Rei  
coldly.  
  
"No, but we should find out more before we  
attack him again," said Ami calmly.  
  
"We can't hesitate, we have to destroy the  
enemy," said Luna as she walked up to them quietly  
from behind.  
  
"You think we should fight him?" asked Sailor  
Moon in shock.  
  
"If he is our enemy, yes," said the Cat.  
  
"We aren't so sure of that anymore," said  
Makoto quietly. "It may be our fault if he is  
now."  
  
"I see," said the cat as it sat down and  
looked at them.  
  
"Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't  
make him your enemy. He's hostile, but from what  
you've told me, he's never actually attacked you."  
Artemis appeared beside Luna, walking up from  
wherever he had been hiding.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to look at where he had  
gone. "What should we do?"  
  
"There is no easy answer to that," commented  
Ami. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Man, what a day," said Carrot as he staggered  
into the apartment with Spike. The man was walking  
on his own now, and seemed to be feeling much  
better. The boy turned to look at him and frowned.  
"Look, you need rest. You and Gia behave  
yourselves tonight."  
  
The man nodded numbly and Carrot opened the  
door to her apartment. She looked up at them and  
blinked from where she was standing. She wasn't  
wearing a shirt, and was ironing the one she was  
planning on wearing.  
  
"What the?" she stammered with a blush on her  
face as the pair staggered in.  
  
"You ain't got nothing I ain't seen before  
lady, your boyfriend is hurt," said Carrot as he  
made Spike sit down at the table.  
  
The man looked somewhat dazed, and hadn't even  
noticed Gia was bare breasted.  
  
She rushed over to his side and kneeled beside  
him, ignoring her nudity for a moment. "Spike?  
What happened?"  
  
"He got hit on the head with a baseball bat,  
and we ran into one of those Youma things on the  
way back from that," replied Carrot before the man  
could respond. "He's a little banged up, but he  
should be fine. I need to use your phone. I should  
call our boss so he doesn't get worried about  
where we are."  
  
Gia nodded and made Spike lie down.  
  
Carrot made the call and explained things to  
his boss. He only told him about the baseball bat,  
and that they would probably not be in until  
tomorrow. The man accepted that rather easily.  
  
The boy hung up the phone and turned around to  
see Gia looking at him with a worried expression  
on her face. She had her arms crossed in front of  
her, but they weren't hiding her naked breasts.  
"He's much worse than he should be. The wound on  
his head is just a slight bruise as far as I could  
tell. Whoever hit him, didn't do it very hard."  
  
"That's good. He'll be fine then. He just  
needs a little rest to regain his energy. That  
monster that attacked us drained his power. Let  
him get some rest and he'll be fine. That also  
means you have to behave yourselves tonight. He  
cant use up energy with other activities or he  
won't be feeling any better for a while."  
  
The woman blinked at this and nodded. "Thank  
you for bringing him."  
  
"Yeah, well thank you for not remembering to  
put a shirt on. I'm going home to catch some sleep  
myself." He turned and stumbled suddenly,  
clutching his belly in pain. "Oh man..."  
  
Gia caught him and sighed. She was blushing  
heavily from his comment and she forced him to the  
ground as well. After a moment, he found himself  
lying next to Spike.  
  
"These cuts are nasty," said the woman as she  
examined him closely. "Look, not that I'm  
complaining, but if you're gonna be this close to  
my face, please put a shirt on. I don't want Spike  
getting mad at me later for this."  
  
She stood up and put on a shirt before  
returning. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," said the boy with a small sigh.  
  
"You are a terrible little pervert," she said  
with a small scowl on her face.  
  
"Hey. I thought I was behaving myself pretty  
well actually," he retorted irritably.  
  
She lifted up his shirt and gasped. "My god!  
What happened to you?"  
  
"That stupid monster thing hit me," he said  
through the pain as she poked at him gently. "Stop  
that! It hurts!"  
  
"You could have serious internal damage! This  
is brutal!" said the woman as she stood up.  
  
"Bah, I've had worse," said the boy as he  
turned his head aside. "It's not as bad as it was  
an hour ago."  
  
Gia sighed and shook her head. "I've got  
something to help with those cuts of yours, it'll  
help keep them from scarring, and a balm for the  
bruising. You're staying over here tonight though.  
I want to keep an eye on you overnight at least.  
  
"Aw, man," muttered the boy lamely.  
  
"It's not that bad!" snapped the woman as she  
dug around in her medical bag again and began to  
put a few jars on the table. She also pulled out a  
few bandages. "After I apply this stuff, you're  
going to go to sleep."  
  
"Yes mother," said the boy sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to get some water for Spike's head,  
you stay here and behave yourself!" she snapped.  
  
Carrot sighed as the woman left the pair  
alone. "Damn it. Why do I put up with this crap?"  
  
  
"Youse looked at my Gia," said Spike as he sat  
up suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" said Carrot dumbly. The last thing he  
remembered seeing was a big meaty fist closing in  
on his face.  
  
"Sorry, youse understands right?" said the man  
in an almost zombified state as he slumped back  
down to the ground again.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Gia stood in the hall and frowned at the man  
who walked by her. He had a cigarette in his mouth  
and was wearing a long trenchcoat that just  
screamed 'cop'. "Can I help you?" she asked him as  
he stood in front of Carrot's door with a frown on  
his face.  
  
"I'm looking for the boy who lives here," said  
the man as he frowned at her.  
  
"He's not home at the moment," she replied  
honestly.  
  
"Is that so? Where is he? I've been trying to  
get in touch with him for a while now, but he  
always seems to slip away," said the man calmly.  
  
"May I ask what you need him for?" replied the  
woman with a somewhat pleasant smile on her face.  
  
He showed her his badge and smirked. "I just  
want to ask him a few questions."  
  
"Oh, well I'm not sure when he'll be back,  
Inspector. He keeps odd hours," said the woman  
with a shrug.  
  
"Yes, I'd noticed that," replied the man with  
a shrug. He reached into his pocket and pulled out  
a business card. "If it's not too much trouble,  
I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a call the next  
time he's in. I'd really like to talk with him,  
he's not in any trouble or anything."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that even though I'm his  
neighbor, I don't see him much. He likes to keep  
to himself I'm afraid," replied the woman with a  
shrug. "I'll let you know, but I'm not home for  
most of the day."  
  
"Oh?" said the man as he arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I run the clinic a few blocks down the  
road from here. I'm afraid I'm not home much  
myself."  
  
"Well, thank you anyway, anything you can give  
me would be helpful," said the man with a small  
shrug.  
  
"I'll do what I can," said the woman with a  
cheerful demeanor.  
  
Gia walked over to the sink and filled a small  
pan with cold water. He walked out and she turned  
and frowned at the door for a moment. "What would  
he want with Carrot?" She turned back to her room  
and sighed. "I hope this isn't about that job that  
Spike got him."  
  
She walked into the room and blinked in  
surprise. Both of the males were out cold on the  
ground. Carrot had a slightly pained expression on  
his face and his arms and legs were sprawled all  
over the floor. "Well, I guess that makes this a  
little easier," she said cheerfully as she knelt  
down and put a cold rag across her boyfriend's  
forehead. She briefly considered walking down to  
her office to pick up some ice for his bump, but  
decided it was minor enough to ignore.  
  
Carrot winced in his sleep as she began to  
apply the medicine to his face, leg, and belly.  
  
"Damn, bitch, that hurts," he muttered.  
  
"He's an asshole in his sleep too?  
Unbelievable!" snapped the woman as she conked him  
on his head.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru Chiba frowned as he slowly stood up and  
hobbled over to the window. His teeth were grit in  
pain as he glared out over the city from his  
apartment. "Damn. That bastard, I'll get him for  
this. Another week and I'll be able to walk right  
again hopefully."  
  
He growled angrily as he remembered the most  
humiliating moment of his life once again.  
"Bastard! I'll have my revenge." He hung his head  
and turned slowly back to his chair, and the  
inflatable ring he still needed to sit on to  
prevent aggravation to his wound. He hobbled over  
with a bowlegged stumble and sat down slowly again  
to fall asleep.  
  
He grit his teeth angrily at the thought. He  
couldn't even use his bed right now it was so bad.  
"I will kill him for this humiliation. I swear  
it!"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sneezed in his sleep and sniffled  
before rolling over. He sneezed again suddenly and  
woke up groggily. "Huh?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
Spike was moving around a little, having a  
dream of some kind. "Oaf, you woke me up,"  
grumbled Carrot irritably as he rolled over to get  
some more sleep.  
  
"Oh Gia!" cried the man as he rolled over on  
top of him and grabbed him in a hug. Carrot  
screamed as the larger man nuzzled his neck  
affectionately.  
  
Gia woke up on the other side of the table and  
sat up. "What the? Quiet down would..." She  
trailed off and looked at the scene with a smile  
forming on her face.  
  
"Don't just sit there! Help me!" snapped  
Carrot as he glared at her and tried to squirm out  
of the man's arms.  
  
"Kiss me dumplin!" said Spike in the throes of  
his dream.  
  
"Gah! Help! Help! Stop laughing and help me  
damn it!" cried Carrot as he struggled even more.  
  
Gia was almost rolling on the floor, and  
stumbled over to a dresser.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" screamed  
Carrot.  
  
"Sorry, I can't pass this up!" said the woman  
as she pointed an instant camera at him.  
  
"No! I'll kill you!" screamed Carrot as he  
tried desperately to escape the man's grip.  
  
Gia took a few shots and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Bitch! Die!" screamed Carrot loudly. "Let me  
go Spike! Damn it! I'm not Gia!"  
  
"Not Gia?" muttered the man sleepily.  
  
"No! Lemme go!" cried Carrot as he continued  
to fight with the larger man.  
  
"Gia has a twin! They's is both here?" said  
the man with an odd looking grin on his face. "I  
done died and gone to heaven!"  
  
Carrot screamed again, and Gia was laughing so  
hard she couldn't breathe.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Usagi stared out into the moonlight and  
sighed. "Luna, I'm still not sure what to do!"  
  
The cat looked at her from her perch on the  
end of the bed. "Is this about that boy again?"  
  
"Yes, I mean. I really don't like him, he's a  
terrible person, but..."  
  
"You don't think he's one of the enemy do  
you?" asked the cat with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, I don't think he is," said the girl.  
  
"So, we should ignore him then," said the cat  
lazily. "If he is the enemy, he'll have to attack  
sometime, then we'll know."  
  
"Rei says we shouldn't wait, I don't know,"  
said the girl with a frown on her face.  
  
"Yes, I know," said the cat as she sighed and  
rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling. "If  
we don't attack him, the only thing we can do is  
wait until he attacks. There's nothing else we can  
do really."  
  
"I suppose, but Rei says he's too dangerous  
for us to wait for him to attack us. Makoto seems  
to agree, but I can tell she doesn't like it. I  
don't think Minako or Ami care either way." The  
girl was clearly frustrated with her dilemma.  
  
"You have to decide, it's part of being a  
leader," said the cat as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Well, I hate this part," said the girl with a  
deep frown on her face. "What if I'm wrong? We  
almost killed him once, I felt terrible for doing  
it, but now, I'm not sure if he's even the enemy  
really."  
  
Luna merely nodded, not saying anything for a  
long moment. "You'll just have to do your best,"  
she finally offered.  
  
"I guess so," muttered Usagi.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Rei sat before the sacred flame once again.  
Her face contorted with effort as she struggled to  
find answers, proof that the boy was the enemy.  
She knew it was, but she had to find some way to  
show that to the others.  
  
The flames flared, and a vision came to her.  
  
"The boy, he was standing with the Senshi  
around him with a cold looking smirk on his face.  
He had an iron rod in his hand and he turned to  
face them.  
  
His face changed to an unreadable expression,  
and they stood simply looking at each other,  
neither speaking nor reacting to the other.  
Finally, the vision ended and Rei gasped.  
  
"What does it mean?" she growled in  
frustration. She shook her head and sighed. She  
could feel nothing from it, but there was  
definitely a connection there. She knew the boy  
was somehow tied to their destiny, but as a foe,  
or something else? She had no feelings from him at  
all, nothing, not anger, fear, or hatred like she  
had been expecting. He was just sort of there.  
"This means nothing at all, it's still not proof,"  
she growled angrily. "I've got to find something,  
anything."  
  
With a heavy sigh she stood up and turned away  
from the flame to think. "Damn. Slippery bastard."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kasumi has failed," said one of the shadows  
that loomed over Kei. She was standing in the  
middle of a room and smirked at them.  
  
"I did warn you, but you didn't listen to me,"  
she replied calmly.  
  
"Where is your mother?" asked the larger of  
the two males.  
  
"She is taking care of the police. Seeing to  
it that they do not expose my Uncle. His body was  
found earlier, cut in half in an alley."  
  
"He is dead?" said the skinny shadow in  
surprise.  
  
"Yes," replied Kei calmly. "Quite dead. I saw  
the scene, whoever did this, killed him with his  
own web."  
  
"That isn't possible, Kasumi is a master  
of..." the large shadow trailed off and frowned.  
"I see. So this one is as skilled as you had  
claimed, and now my brother is dead."  
  
"Yes," said Kei indifferently.  
  
"This is not what I had in mind," said the  
skinny shadow angrily. "This weakens the clan, and  
he must be destroyed now. We have no choice."  
  
"I told you that from the beginning," replied  
Kei calmly. "You blew this off as the mere  
weakness of one you considered a mere child. Now,  
Kasumi has paid the price for her arrogance."  
  
"Insolent brat! He was my brother!" snapped  
the large shadow angrily.  
  
"And my Uncle," she responded coolly.  
  
"Kasumi was very skillful, you should respect  
your betters, even in death," said the skinny  
shadow calmly.  
  
"I survived, twice," replied Kei.  
  
"Point taken," agreed the thin shadow.  
  
"Still, this becomes more serious," said the  
larger one.  
  
"I will kill him," said Kei coldly.  
  
"Not if we get to him first," said the large  
shadow coldly as he faded away.  
  
"Indeed," agreed the thin shadow as he  
followed.  
  
"So, the game begins?" said the aged voice as  
he chuckled from where he was hidden away.  
  
"Yes," said the girl with a frown on her face  
as she turned towards the sound. "I plan to win  
this game."  
  
"Heh, we'll see," replied the old man with an  
amused snort.  
  
Kei turned towards the door and walked out of  
the room.  
  
"This boy, is very interesting," said the old  
man with a thoughtful chuckle. "Very interesting  
indeed. I wonder what it is my daughter is not  
telling us?"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  



	8. Gaijin 8

Gaijin   
  
Part 8   
  
China Rose   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Carrot stood on the roof of his apartment   
with an iron pole in his hand, he spun it   
around him self in a defensive pattern and   
attacked an invisible opponent. Sweat   
glistened off his forehead as he worked and   
the sun rose into the sky behind him. He   
worked through his kata silently, controlling   
his breathing and moving along the gravel   
surface in a rather complicated attack   
pattern. After several moments, the exercise   
ended and he relaxed. He closed his eyes for   
a moment as he stood upright from the last   
stance and tossed the weapon aside   
carelessly. It hit the ground with a metallic   
sounding clang.   
  
He smiled to himself and looked at the   
pole for a moment. He knew there hadn't been   
one up here, but it had been waiting on him   
when he'd come to practice. "Where are these   
coming from?" His smile faltered suddenly and   
he sighed again. "I still haven't figured out   
a lot of this."   
  
He brushed it aside and brought up his   
hand. From inside his sleeve, a long needle   
protruded from between his fingers. He'd   
bought several of them, and lengths of strong   
metal wire. They weren't the razor wire the   
ninja he'd fought was using, but they were   
flexible almost to the point of being string   
like. He'd found them in a small hardware   
store near where he lived.   
  
He snorted and flicked his wrist. The   
needle shot from his grasp and stuck deep   
into the concrete ledge that ran along the   
edge of the roof. He snorted as it stuck   
fast, with the wire running to it from inside   
his sleeve. "I suppose it's all in the   
wrist." He shook his head and sat down,   
flipping his wrist slightly.   
  
His eyes went wide in shock as instead of   
just removing the needle from where it was   
stuck, it flipped up and returned to his   
hand, coiling back into his sleeve. "Whoa!   
Shit! He muttered as he looked at the weapon   
that was now stuck between his fingers again.   
"What the? How the hell did I do that?" He   
jumped to his feet and stared at it for a   
moment in awe. "No freaking way!" He repeated   
the attack, with the same result. "What the   
hell is this?" he muttered to himself quietly   
as he stared at it and repeated it again.   
After about seven tries, he stopped and   
slumped down onto the ground, sitting there   
and mulling over the new development. "What   
the hell?"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Gia walked up onto the roof and paused in   
the doorway. She smiled a little as she found   
Carrot there. He was practicing martial arts,   
and putting on an impressive show of it.   
  
She had decided to speak to him about a   
few things, and had seen him coming up to the   
roof earlier. Now she stood in the doorway   
content to watch him for a moment. She paused   
when his kata picked up speed, the Bo staff   
that looked like it was painted black spun in   
his hands with an almost impossible speed and   
skill. Her smile faded as she stood up right   
again watching him in awe. "What? He's...   
this good?" she muttered to herself.   
  
The boy either didn't realize that she   
was there, or ignored her as he continued.   
Finally, he stopped and stood there,   
controlling his breathing for a long moment.   
He tossed the weapon aside and she started to   
speak. The pole hit the ground with a rather   
noisy clang and she paused and blinked again.   
"Metal?" She had thought the pole was wooden,   
one of those practice weapons or something.   
By the time she recovered, he had already   
started something new.   
  
The boy was tossing some sort of line out   
of his hand and it stuck into the ledge. With   
a skillful flick of his wrist, it returned to   
his palm. He peered at it for a moment and   
seemed to think about it before staring   
again. After several tries, he slumped down   
onto the ground and appeared to be mulling   
over something.   
  
She stepped out onto the rooftop, moving   
out of the doorway. "Carrot?"   
  
The boy looked up at her, his thoughtful   
frown still on his face. "Huh? What is it?"   
  
"That was impressive," she said   
cheerfully.   
  
"Huh?" He blinked and looked at her in   
confusion. "Oh, you were watching me?"   
  
"Well, I sort of stumbled onto you," she   
said as she waved her hand at him. He was   
being unusually humble at the moment.   
  
S'no big deal. You want something?" he   
asked.   
  
"Yes actually." She turned her head away   
from him, not sure why she felt worried about   
it at all. "There's a man looking for you. He   
came by again last night. It's not the first   
time I've seen him. He says he's with the   
police, and he wants to talk with you."   
  
Carrot blinked. "Police? What the heck   
would the police want with me?" he wondered   
out loud.   
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't say. He just   
says he wants to talk with you. I was hoping   
you might know what he wanted," she replied   
with a small frown.   
  
"I'm not sure," said carrot as he   
shrugged. "I can't think of anything. Maybe   
it has something to do with that job Spike   
got me?" He frowned at the thought. "Damn,   
shoulda known that would get me into   
trouble."   
  
"You didn't have much choice," replied   
the woman with a small frown. She didn't   
mention that she wasn't so sure of that   
anymore.   
  
"I guess you're right," he said with a   
small chuckle. "Still, I don't think it would   
be a good idea for me to talk with him. Maybe   
I should lay low..."   
  
"Isn't that what you're doing now?" asked   
Gia as she stared at him.   
  
"I haven't been doing a very good job of   
it," he responded with a snort.   
  
"I guess you're right," agreed Gia with a   
slightly nervous laugh.   
  
Carrot frowned as he stood up and walked   
back towards the stairs. "Some cop? Those   
ninja maybe, or one of those Youma   
Generals...? I wouldn't put it past any of   
them to disguise themselves like that." None   
of them made a whole lot of sense though, he   
hadn't been attacked at home yet. It was   
something else to think about. He looked back   
at the rooftop before walking back inside and   
brushing past the woman. He continued down   
the hall and walked out of the building. He   
was off, but maybe it would do him some good   
to take a walk. Things had only gotten   
weirder since he'd settled into his new   
place.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Gia couldn't help herself, she walked   
over to the pole and picked it up. She   
briefly wondered why Carrot had just left it   
there. Then she paused and moved it up and   
down in her grip for a moment. "Hey, this   
thing is heavy..." She gasped as her mind   
went back to what the boy had been doing with   
it. He had been spinning it around as if it   
was some lightweight wood. She gasped and   
dropped it on the ground while she stepped   
back. "What the hell? What kind of kid is   
he?"   
  
She turned around and looked at the   
doorway. After a moment, she jogged towards   
it, intent on asking the boy just that. When   
she reached the hallway, he was already gone.   
  
"Damn."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun   
was shining, and the sky was a clear blue   
above. It had rained briefly earlier, and the   
pavement was still slightly damp. Carrot had   
been walking around for a few hours already.   
The climate was cool, and a light breeze made   
it only slightly chilly. He enjoyed the   
weather, and decided to stay out rather than   
return. He'd stopped thinking about his   
problems a while ago and simply enjoyed his   
time outside.   
  
He found himself walking through a small   
crowd of students. School had just ended for   
the day, and now the streets were packed with   
uniforms from the various schools in the   
area. In an hour or two, they would all be   
gone. Still, it was a rather pleasant   
atmosphere for a fourteen-year-old boy to be   
walking around in.   
  
He was forcing himself to walk out in the   
open to take in the warmth of the sun. As a   
result, people were noticing him. A few   
students gave him curious stares as he walked   
by. He blinked and realized why as he looked   
down at himself. Beside the fact that he was   
a gaijin, he was also dressed in a dogi.   
"Damn, forgot to change." He'd bought it for   
training shortly after moving into his home.   
Clothes had to be washed in a Laundromat near   
to the building. He didn't like going out,   
and getting all his clothes sweaty from   
training left him with an unpleasant odor.   
  
He sighed and continued walking, it was no   
big deal, and he could deal with a few stares   
and giggling schoolgirls. No one tried to   
speak with him, and that was just fine by   
him. Well, almost no one...   
  
"Your face!"   
  
"Huh?" said carrot as he turned to see a   
girl about a year older than him looking at   
him through a pair of thick glasses.   
  
"It's ominous!" said the girl.   
  
"What the hell?" he muttered as he stared   
back at her for a moment.   
  
She wasn't Japanese, it was fairly   
obvious. She was wearing a Chinese style   
dress and had her long dark green hair tied   
into a bun on the top of her head. The dress   
was form fitting, but full length. It   
appeared to be quite ornate, with a golden   
pattern of cranes and clouds on top of a   
rather expensive looking red silk cloth. She   
adjusted her glasses to stare at him and   
frowned. "You have a dark cloud hanging over   
your head!"   
  
So, tell me something I don't know,"   
snorted Carrot irritably. The girl's grasp of   
the language was excellent, but her accent   
gave away her Chinese heritage.   
  
"I am Me-lin," said the girl as she bowed   
to him.   
  
"So? Did you want something?" he replied   
irritably.   
  
"I will help you," said the girl as she   
peered at his face a little too closely for   
his comfort.   
  
"Help me with what?" he grumbled as he   
frowned at her.   
  
"You are cursed, and I shall remove it   
from your soul!" said the girl firmly. She   
gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly.   
  
"Don't touch me, you loon!" he grumbled   
as he pushed her hands away. "Get lost."   
  
"Not until your curse is lifted!" said   
the girl firmly. She shook her head from side   
to side slowly.   
  
Carrot growled and started walking again.   
"Fine. I'll leave then."   
  
This caught the girl by surprise. "Wait!   
We haven't set up a payment plan yet!"   
  
"I'm not paying you, go away," he said as   
he turned his head to frown at her as he   
walked.   
  
"It is a small price to pay for peace of   
mind!" cried the girl as she continued to   
move after him.   
  
Carrot felt the hairs on the back of his   
neck rise slightly. Everyone was staring at   
him and the girl now. She was obnoxiously   
loud, and it was starting to get to him. He   
slowly turned around and glared at her again.   
"You're getting on my nerves, go away."   
  
"I cannot leave you! It is my duty to   
help those in need. Even though you are a   
cheap bastard who will not pay me!"   
  
"Cheap bastard?" grumbled the boy as his   
frown deepened. "I'm not going to pay you for   
irritating me, now go away!"   
  
"To think! A young boy would refuse the   
charity of such a beautiful maiden from the   
East!" lamented the girl. "A shame to my   
family, my honor, and my name! Oh! The shame   
of it all!"   
  
"You're damn right I...what?" the boy   
blinked as he stared at her again.   
  
"Oh! Perhaps I worded that wrong..." said   
the girl as she blushed and realized that   
most of the boys in the immediate area were   
now staring at her exclusively.   
  
"Look lady, I don't want help, and I   
don't need it," grumbled Carrot as he turned   
away.   
  
"I sense something terrible is about to   
happen to you! Please! You must accept my   
help!" exclaimed the girl.   
  
Carrot was growing extremely irritated by   
this strange girl. He turned and pointed at   
a nearby boy and snorted. "What about him?   
He doesn't look ominous enough for you?"   
  
"Yes. His face is ominous as well, but   
not nearly as much as yours," replied the   
girl calmly. "Plus, he does not have a cute   
butt."   
  
"Carrot paused again and stared at her.   
"Huh?"   
  
"I would not be so charitable with you if   
you did not," she replied as she nodded to   
herself.   
  
Carrot just stood there looking at her   
for a moment.   
  
"Shall you allow me to help you?" she   
said with a satisfied looking grin forming on   
her face. In her mind, she had him now.   
  
"No," he responded as he turned away and   
started walking calmly.   
  
"I take it back, you do not have a cute   
butt!" she said angrily as she continued to   
follow him.   
  
"Yes I do," said the boy as he continued   
to walk away. "That doesn't have anything to   
do with this though. Stop bothering me!"   
  
"Wait! Do not step any further! That   
street is ominous!"   
  
Carrot looked up at the street sign and   
frowned. "Looks like Sakuragami Street to   
me."   
  
A short distance down the street in   
question, a manhole cover exploded up from   
the pavement. "I told you! Ominous!" said the   
girl as she smirked at him. The manhole cover   
landed in front of him a few feet away,   
clattering to the pavement noisily.   
  
"I didn't need your help to tell me   
something bad was going to happen to me   
today," muttered the boy irritably. He looked   
down at the disk and snorted.   
  
"I still sense a dark presence!" said the   
girl as she narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Well, you take care of the dark   
presence, I'm going to go have lunch," said   
the boy as he pointed at a small street side   
cafe nearby.   
  
The girl's head snapped around and she   
stared at him dumbly. "What?"   
  
"You're the one that's so gung-ho about   
all this. Go right ahead. Your ominous evil   
is climbing onto the street right now," said   
Carrot as he pointed out the large brown blob   
that was moving into the street from the   
manhole.   
  
"What is this?!" cried the girl as he r   
face became serious. She moved into a combat   
stance that Carrot didn't recognize.   
  
"Oh shit," said Carrot as he frowned at   
the thing. "It's a shit monster." His eyebrow   
arched slightly at the sight of it. "Well,   
good luck." He pat the girl on her shoulder   
and started walking towards the restaurant.   
  
"Wait!" cried the girl angrily as she   
watched him walk away. She shook her head and   
focused on her new problem. The thing that   
had oozed up from the ground below, now   
appeared to have grown a mouth and eyes. "So,   
the evil I sensed in Japan, is worse than I   
had feared. Something terrible has descended   
upon this place!"   
  
Carrot was now sitting at a table,   
reading a menu calmly. "It appears some of   
the citizens are already jaded by such a   
mystical evil! So I shall fulfill my   
destiny!" said the girl to herself as she   
steeled her mind for the coming battle.   
  
The boy paused as a soft glow started to   
form around Mei-lin's body. "Neat."   
  
The waiter had come out, and was looking   
at the scene with his jaw open.   
  
"Hey! I'm hungry damn it!" snapped Carrot   
as he kicked the man in his shins to get his   
attention.   
  
"Are you nuts? I'm getting the hell out   
of here!" cried the man. A long thin metal   
wire that now protruded from the boy's sleeve   
blocked his escape path. "Not till I've had a   
sandwich."   
  
"Are you crazy?" exclaimed the man in   
horror.   
  
"Maybe I am, but I'm also hungry. You're   
not leaving until you've taken care of that,"   
said Carrot as he narrowed his eyes at the   
man. "Don't worry, that chick looks like some   
sort of demon hunter. We should be fine." The   
boy turned to glance at the girl as she stood   
off against the thing.   
  
The waiter looked at the boy fearfully.   
"Devil Hunter?"   
  
"What the hell else could that thing be?"   
asked Carrot. "Hurry it up will ya?" The   
smell is starting to get to me."   
  
The shit monster's odor was starting to   
fill the street. It roared angrily as it   
stared down the young girl in front of it.   
She started to mutter something under her   
breath as she concentrated, and the thing   
started throwing itself at her. She dodged   
the blobs of fecal matter and kept her eyes   
on the thing. She was very skilled, but her   
concentration was suffering.   
  
The thing moved slowly, sliding across   
the pavement like a slug. It was huge though,   
about half the length of a bus, and just as   
tall.   
  
They were about twenty yards away from   
where Carrot was sitting, and he appeared to   
be mostly ignoring them.   
  
She wasn't watching him though, and   
continued to move back away from the thing.   
Finally, her voice got louder. She was saying   
something in Chinese, and it's volume was   
getting louder. She ended up shouting, and   
thrust her arms forward. A wave of visible   
energy seemed to ripple across the sky and   
slammed into the thing's left arm. It was a   
very impressive looking attack.   
  
Unfortunately, all it really did was   
splatter Mei-lin with shit.   
  
Carrot arched his eyebrow at the display.   
"Hey, neat."   
  
The girl was having trouble though.   
"What? He wasn't defeated?" It had never   
happened to her before. She promptly stated   
exactly what the thing was made of, and   
started again.   
  
The monster chuckled and a crystal   
appeared in it's grasp. It started to glow   
and it loomed over the Chinese girl.   
  
Carrot blinked as he realized what the   
girl was doing. "What? That's it? That's all   
she can do?" He sighed and shook his head.   
The attack was taking just as long as it had   
the first time. "Man, she's worse than   
Sailor Moon!"   
  
The waiter appeared from the restaurant with   
a tray in his hands. He was watching the   
battle fearfully and had a sandwich and drink   
with him. "Can I go now?"   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Carrot as he shoved   
some money into his chest before he'd had the   
chance to put his food down.   
  
The man stumbled suddenly and passed out.   
Carrot caught his food and blinked in   
surprise. The man was lying on the ground in   
front of him. "Oops! Sorry, I didn't think it   
was that hard..." He frowned though when he   
realized that it wasn't that hard. "Oh man,   
this again?" He turned around and started   
eating while he watched the girl working.   
  
Mei-lin was shaking in terror as the   
thing moved towards her slowly. She was   
backing towards a wall as the crystal in its   
hand became gorged in power. She could feel   
her energy slowly fading and staggered   
slightly. She was fighting it with minimal   
success, but it was only a matter of time.   
"No! I must...it's too strong!"   
  
The thing laughed at her as she slumped   
against the wall and slowly struggled to   
stand again. It was already sliding over her   
legs. She shook her head and flailed her arms   
around, desperately trying to find something   
to grab as she felt herself being pulled into   
it slowly. "No! I cannot fail!" she cried in   
horror as the glow began to flicker around   
her again, but it was far too weak this time.   
  
"What was this crap about you saving me   
earlier?"   
  
The creature roared in anger as its head   
was split in half. Carrot was standing behind   
it with an iron pole in one hand, and a half-   
eaten sandwich in the other. He was holding   
his pole up at an angle, with it sticking   
inside the monster.   
  
A giant fist formed out of the side of   
the thing and slammed into Carrot. The boy   
was sent flying through the air. He slammed   
into a wall hard, crushing the stone and   
creating a crater. "Damn!" he muttered as he   
grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "Son of   
a..." He fell out of the hole his impact had   
made and staggered to his feet.   
  
He looked up and frowned. Mei-lin was out   
cold and sticking from the thing's belly. She   
was in up to the bottom of her breasts. He   
growled and glared at it. He'd made a serious   
miscalculation about the girl. Somehow, he   
didn't think the senshi were going to appear   
until it was too late. "Great, I hate being a   
hero." He knew he didn't have much choice.   
  
He jumped into the air with his pole held   
high over his head.   
  
The thing shifted, and he realized that   
he'd jumped a little too high. It opened his   
mouth below him and waited on him. Without   
thinking, he flicked his wrist and twisted in   
mid air.   
  
The creature growled in anger as its face   
was swiped off as the boy swung just over its   
mouth with his pole held down below him.   
Carrot was swinging from a thin line that   
hung out of his sleeve and stuck in a nearby   
wall overhead.   
  
Carrot chuckled and turned to look   
forward. "Oh man!" He promptly slammed into   
the wall, once again knocking him senseless.   
He managed to cling to the wire and shook his   
head. "Ouch.... That was really stupid." He   
flicked his wrist again and the spike was   
pulled from the wall. He landed and turned to   
face the thing, only to find that the girl   
was now stuck up to her neck.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" he growled as he jumped   
up and shot out another line. He swung   
towards the monster, and promptly landed face   
first into the pavement. He slid for a few   
feet and groaned in pain. His chest, arms,   
and legs were scraped up pretty badly, and   
one of his cheeks was now turning red as well   
from the impact.   
  
He managed to roll away just as a massive   
shit fist slammed into the ground where he   
had been, forcing him to roll away. He jumped   
to his feet and then jumped back, landing on   
the hood of a car just ahead of a large blob   
of crap that slammed into the ground below   
him. His landing was a bit wobbly, but he   
managed to keep on his feet. "All right   
ugly..." He didn't have a clue about what to   
do now. He wasn't really hurting the thing,   
and only one of the girl's arms was poking   
out of its belly now.   
  
"Oh...son of a..." he cried as he jumped   
into the air again in a last ditch effort. He   
sent out another line and it stuck deep into   
a wall. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes   
to prepare for impact.   
  
Carrot swung through the air, moving in   
close to the ground, no more than a foot   
above it. With a quick motion he reached out   
and snagged the girl's hand before it   
vanished into the thing's belly. The force of   
his momentum almost jerked her out of his   
grip, but he managed to hang on. He kept   
going, pulling the girl from the thing with   
his momentum mostly, and somehow managed to   
pull her to his chest. She coughed violently,   
splattering his face with shit in the   
process. Still, she was conscious enough to   
grab his neck and hold on tight.   
  
Carrot cursed as he saw the wall moving   
towards him and flicked his other wrist,   
shifting the girl's weight as he did it. He   
held her with his legs to free his hands, her   
grip on his neck helping with this a great   
deal. He pulled one line free just as the   
other one went tight and swung through the   
air once again, this time swinging sideways   
as his momentum shifted suddenly. After a   
moment, he started to swing downward at an   
angle, and he repeated it, switching the   
lines again.   
  
Halfway through the next swing he shifted   
and turned around, shooting a line in the   
direction he'd just come from. His momentum   
sent him up this time, almost to the point of   
doing a complete loop in the air with his   
line, being almost directly above it at one   
point. The line started to slacken as gravity   
took over, and he released another line while   
pulling the first one back. Jut before they   
hit the ground, they swung back into the air.   
"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this,"   
muttered Carrot to himself.   
  
Carrot chuckled to himself and the girl   
hanging from his neck started screaming as   
she became aware enough to realize what was   
going on around her. She stopped when she   
realized that the boy was saying something as   
they moved back towards the Youma. Or more   
precisely, singing something.   
  
"...Spiderman, does whatever a spider   
can! Spins a web, any size! Catches thieves,   
just like flies! Look out! Look out for the   
Spiderman!..."   
  
"What are you dooooiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!?"   
screamed the girl as he flicked his wrist   
again. This time they landed on the ground.   
Carrot shifted just enough so that he could   
pull her into his arms before they hit. He   
stopped cold and stared forward at the   
monster with an angry frown. The girl paused   
after he didn't move for several seconds, he   
was just hunched over with her in his arms,   
glaring at the thing. "Um...is something   
wrong?"   
  
Carrot spoke quietly. "The ground...is   
very hard."   
  
"Of course it was! You didn't do anything   
to slow us down before you stopped idiot!"   
she snapped as she jumped down from his grip.   
  
The shit monster noticed that they had   
returned and slowly lumbered towards them.   
  
"We should probably run now," said Carrot   
as he managed to straighten himself out a   
bit.   
  
"We can't just leave that thing here!" cried   
Mei-lin irritably as she growled at it.   
  
"Why the hell not? I haven't got anything   
that will kill it, and that little trick of   
yours won't do any good!"   
  
"That isn't a trick! It's the invincible   
power of my soul!" screamed the girl angrily.   
  
"Yeah, well it's no match for he   
invincible power of a pile of shit," he   
snapped back at her.   
  
"I can't run away! Look what that thing   
did to me! Do you have any idea how much this   
dress cost me?" she screamed angrily.   
  
"Yeah, I'd noticed," he said lamely. He'd   
gotten a good bit of the thing on him in the   
process of saving her. "I hate being the hero   
lady, we've got people in Tokyo who take care   
of this sort of thing, and they don't like me   
much. I'd rather not be around when they do   
show up."   
  
"What's going on here?" said the girl in   
confusion.   
  
"I'm taking off. If you want to hang   
around and get yourself killed by a giant   
blob of shit, it's your business this time.   
Be my guest." Carrot started to turn away and   
frowned as the girl started to face off   
against the thing again.   
  
"I can't run, it is my duty to face evil   
like this! I cannot admit defeat!"   
  
"What an idiot," he said as he shook his   
head. He glanced back and realized just how   
close the thing was now. It had started   
throwing itself at them again.   
  
He growled and cursed under his breath as   
he turned to face it. A huge blob landed in   
front of him and he was splattered again as   
it shattered on the ground. He casually   
picked up a pole from the ground, knowing it   
would be there and twirled it in his palm. He   
stalked forward and stood next to Mei-lin.   
  
"You came back!" said the girl in shock   
as she looked at him and smiled.   
  
He ignored her and turned his eyes   
towards the sidewalk next to the thing. It   
lumbered forward and he threw his pole like a   
spear. It never went near the monster, but   
hit a fire hydrant on the sidewalk. The front   
of it was broken away by the impact and   
nothing came out. He frowned and aimed   
carefully with his hand before shooting one   
of the needles with as much force as he could   
muster. It hit the bolt on the top, glancing   
off the side and spun it around, unscrewing   
it completely.   
  
A powerful jet of water slammed into the   
thing's side from the broken hydrant.   
  
The monster roared as a huge hole was   
blasted into its side. It shuddered and   
started to actually collapse into itself, the   
water washing it away quickly.   
  
The pair blinked as they watched the   
monster die. Carrot was hoping to distract   
the monster long enough to force the girl to   
run. He blinked and watched the thing's   
remains being washed into the storm drains   
along the curb. "Holy shit. I flushed it!" he   
said dumbly.   
  
Mei-lin looked at him with an unreadable   
expression on her face. Carrot walked away   
from her calmly and put himself in the path   
of the water. The pressure was dying down now   
and he washed himself off as best he could.   
"At least it didn't sing too."   
  
The girl sighed and joined him in the   
water as well, trying to wash the layer of   
shit that was now caked onto her.   
  
Naturally, Carrot turned to look at her   
for a moment as she stepped out of the water.   
She was wearing a wet silk dress now, and he   
was male after all.   
  
The girl turned to face him as well and   
smiled. "Thank you! You were amazing! Are you   
a demon slayer too?"   
  
"No," he replied curtly as his daze   
turned into a frown.   
  
"Oh," muttered the girl as she looked at   
the ground in frustration. "Our meeting must   
be destiny! You must be one of the ones fated   
to help me!"   
  
Carrot snorted at this. "I'm afraid not,   
I've got enough problems lady."   
  
"But you must! It's fate! You just have   
to be one of the other seven celestial   
warriors that are foretold in ancient   
legends!"   
  
"Legends?" said Carrot as he narrowed his   
eyes.   
  
"Yes! I was born with this mark,   
signifying that I must be one of these   
warriors!" said the girl as she showed him   
her wrist . There was three small dots on her   
wrist.   
  
"So? What the hell is that supposed to   
be?" he grumbled irritably.   
  
"It's Orion's belt! Do you have a mark   
like this?" she said with a frustrated growl.   
  
"No," he said pointedly. "Besides, it's   
nine celestial warriors, and you aren't one   
of them."   
  
The girl blinked at this. "Huh?"   
  
"I said it's nine warriors, one for each   
planet except for Earth," he replied calmly   
as he turned away. "Mercury, Mars, Venus,   
Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and   
one for the moon."   
  
"What?" said the girl dumbly.   
  
"Look lady, you can play devil hunter all   
you want. I'm going home," he said crossly as   
he started walking.   
  
"You know of the legend?" she asked as   
she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Yeah? What of it?" he responded   
callously.   
  
"It's just... you've met these others?"   
  
"Yeah, they don't like me, and they'll   
probably be here any minute. Can I go now?"   
  
"I am in your debt! You must let me repay   
you! A fellow warrior, even if what you say   
is true!"   
  
Carrot sighed, but didn't try to break   
the girl's grip on his arm. "Look, all I want   
is to be left the hell alone."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But nothing! I'm not a celestial   
warrior, I don't have anything to do with   
this. I wish it would quit biting me in the   
ass though! Now if you don't mind, I'd like   
to leave."   
  
"Very well, I shall accompany you! My   
life is now yours!"   
  
"Can we work some sort of payment plan   
out instead? It's a nice gesture, but I'm   
afraid I don't have much use for you. What's   
the return policy on this?" he replied   
sarcastically.   
  
"Meeting fellow warriors of justice is   
not what I imagined it to be," muttered the   
girl as she stared at him. He'd just offered   
herself to him in a round about way, and   
he'd turned her down.   
  
"Well, you go and find justice, and I'll   
go and find lunch. Your stupid monster ruined   
my sandwich." Carrot jerked his arm out of   
her grip and turned to walk off. Of course,   
as with every other day like this, it was   
just starting.   
  
"You!"   
  
He found himself looking a pretty irate   
Sailor Mars right in the eyes.   
  
"Oh! For God's sake! It's my day off!" he   
cried up to the sky in anger.   
  
"What are you doing here?" said Rei   
angrily as she pointed at him.   
  
"Who is this girl?" asked Mei-lin in   
confusion.   
  
"Mei-lin, meet one of your 'celestial   
warriors'," replied Carrot as he jerked his   
thumb at Rei and put his head into his hand   
in frustration. He wiped his face off and   
sighed.   
  
Both girls blinked and Mei-lin bowed to   
Rei. "It is an honor to meet you."   
  
Rei turned towards Carrot and snarled   
angrily. "You won't get away this time!"   
  
"Get away? You...I've just finished doing   
your damn job for you again, and that's all   
you've got to say?" he snapped.   
  
Rei frowned at this. "What do you mean?"   
  
"This man helped me defeat a nameless   
dizzen of the dark world," said the Chinese   
girl cheerfully. "Is he working with you to   
defend the world from evil?"   
  
"No!" was the reply from both of them.   
They stopped to look at each other for a   
moment and Carrot sighed. "Look, I'm sure   
your friends will be here soon, and they'll   
hate to see me as much as I'll hate seeing   
them. I'll just be on my way."   
  
Rei snorted at her and turned away as   
well, leaving the girl standing in the street   
alone.   
  
"I'm confused," muttered Mei-lin.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
It was getting late, the city was closing   
down and people were returning to their   
homes. Carrot walked towards his apartment   
with a lazy stroll. Once again , he was   
moving through the shadows. He was covered in   
scrapes and scratches, and generally felt   
like hell. Of course he'd had worse, but the   
cool breeze did little more than irritate his   
newly sensitive skin.   
  
He avoided alleys and empty streets, past   
experience told him wandering around those   
areas was not a good idea. Unfortunately, his   
home was on one such street, and no sooner   
than he'd stepped out, then a rose planted in   
the ground at his feet. "Son of a bitch."   
  
He stared at the rose, not even bothering   
to look up. "Ya know, I thought you were   
smart enough to learn your lesson after the   
last time."   
  
Mamoru stepped out of the shadows in   
front of him and growled in a low voice.   
"I've been looking for you."   
  
"How is it anyway?"   
  
"Because of you, I couldn't sit down for   
a week!" snapped Mamoru hatefully.   
  
"Really? I figured a pervert like you   
would be used to that sort of treatment.   
Maybe you're just upset I didn't hang   
around."   
  
"Joke all you want, you're going to   
suffer this time," said the boy as he raised   
his cane into a fencing position.   
  
"What? You attacked me fool. You got what   
you deserved as far as I'm concerned. Sorry I   
couldn't let you hang around and grope me   
like that slut you've been hanging around."   
  
"Sailor Moon isn't a slut, I'll make you   
pay for that statement."   
  
"Like last time?"   
  
The boy snarled hatefully. "You were lucky."   
  
"I was hurt, I'm not in the best shape   
now, but I'm more than enough to take you   
this time," snorted Carrot.   
  
Mamoru noticed his injuries and chuckled.   
"Had a rough day?"   
  
"Finding you like this just made it   
better," replied Carrot with a cold smile   
forming on his face.   
  
"You won't be so happy about it in a   
moment!" growled Mamoru as he charged. He was   
still limping slightly, but he was still   
faster than Carrot expected.   
  
The boy ducked under the older boy's   
strike and passed under him. He felt the   
disturbance in the air of the cane passing   
over him and frowned as he jammed his fist   
into Mamoru's gut hard.   
  
The older boy was sent to his knees and   
coughed for a moment before standing up   
sharply and whirling around, only to find an   
empty street. "Damn! He's gone!" He growled   
in frustration and turned into the shadows,   
not even bothering to look for his target.   
  
Carrot frowned from the top of a street   
lamp nearby, ready to pounce. He hadn't   
expected him to give up quite so easily.   
Still, he breathed a sigh of relief, he was   
hurt, and didn't really want to risk taking   
him on in his condition. "Still, this could   
become annoying pretty quickly. He jumped   
into the air, and sent a line into the top of   
a nearby building, swinging towards the one   
opposite it skillfully.   
  
Naturally, he missed and slammed into the   
ledge gut first. He managed to catch the   
ledge with his arms and groaned painfully as   
he hung off the side of the building for a   
moment. "Shit, that really hurt." He sighed   
and looked up at the moon as he pulled   
himself up. He as hurting all over, he stunk,   
and he knew that his problems weren't over   
just yet.   
  
"Well, hello," said Kunzite from where he   
was standing on the rooftop.   
  
"Why me?" muttered Carrot as he hung his   
head.   
  
"You're quite an interesting man," commented   
Kunzite casually.   
  
"Only because you idiots won't leave me   
alone," snorted the boy in reply irritably.   
  
"Come now, Nephrite didn't care for you,   
but that doesn't mean we can't be civil,"   
said the man as he leaned against a chimney   
and smirked at him.   
  
"I already said no, and you haven't done   
anything to prove I should change my mind,"   
said Carrot calmly.   
  
"Yes, I know. I was wondering if you'd   
changed your mind anyway. They've been giving   
you quite a bit of trouble I understand. I   
must apologize for Nephrite, he shouldn't be   
bothering you again."   
  
"Not really, last time I talked to one of   
you, it almost got me killed," snorted   
Carrot. "How is that asshole Nephrite   
anyway?"   
  
"Huh? I never found out," said Kunzite.   
It was obvious he hadn't understood the   
question. "How did you know about that?" His   
face was contorted into a deep frown.   
  
Carrot looked up at him and blinked.   
"What?"   
  
Kunzite turned his head away as he   
realized that he'd misunderstood the   
question. "It's nothing. Nephrite is dead."   
  
"Really? Wish I could say I'm sorry to   
hear that," said the boy with a small sigh.   
"Look, are we gonna fight? I've had a bad   
night..."   
  
"No, I still think you'd be useful,"   
replied Kunzite.   
  
"Well, that's two of you dead, and all of   
them alive. Why should I join the losing   
side?" replied the boy crossly.   
  
Kunzite narrowed his eyes at the boy. "We   
aren't losing?"   
  
"Oh? How many senshi are dead then?"   
responded the boy as he arched his eyebrow.   
  
"I see..." said Kunzite with a small   
chuckle.   
  
"Yeah, you kill four of em, and then come   
back and ask me again," responded the boy as   
he started walking away.   
  
"If we could do that, we wouldn't need   
you," said Kunzite under his breath. "I'll   
kill them all, and then see what you have to   
say."   
  
+++++++++++++   
  
Finally, he was home.   
  
Unfortunately, a man in a long trenchcoat   
was standing in front of the entrance with a   
cigarette in his mouth. He appeared to be   
trying to hide, but the orange glow and puffs   
of smoke gave him away in the darkness.   
  
Carrot snorted and jumped down beside the   
man silently. He reached into his coat pocket   
and lifted his wallet easily before moving   
back into the darkness. "Inspector? Hmmm.   
Interesting..." He narrowed his eyes at the   
man and moved around the building, walking up   
calmly. He paused a few feet away from the   
door and looked directly at the man as he was   
stepping out.   
  
"I was wondering how long you were going   
to hide there Inspector," said the boy   
calmly.   
  
The man blinked and looked up at him.   
"So, she told you about me did she?"   
  
"Well, she said you wanted to meet me.   
What's this about?" said the boy as he   
watched the man calmly.   
  
The man frowned at this and brushed back   
his slicked down hair. "I got the impression   
you were avoiding me." He tried to peer at   
the boy for a moment and frowned.   
  
"Something happen? You look like hell.   
What's that smell?"   
  
"It's along story, it involves a sewage   
problem," replied the boy with a small shrug.   
"I'm tired, what do you want so I can tell   
you no?"   
  
"I want your boss," said the man with a   
small chuckle as he took a drag off his   
cigarette.   
  
"I can't help you," he said as he turned   
towards the door.   
  
"Can't, or won't?" asked the man with a   
smirk forming on his face.   
  
"Can't, I'm just a mail boy. I do it to   
get out of the apartment for a while. What I   
do for him is legit. I run messages, and I   
don't know about his other operations,   
although, I'll admit I do know they're there.   
I've got no interest in finding out what they   
are."   
  
"Not even if I can make it worth your   
while?" asked the man with a dangerous glint   
in his eyes.   
  
"I'm not poor, my neighbors are pushy   
though. They thought it wasn't healthy for me   
to sit around the room all day. She sort of   
forced me to get this job."   
  
"She working for him?" asked the man.   
  
"No," replied Carrot calmly. "But she   
knows someone who does."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"That's a secret, doctor patient   
privilege and all that," said the boy with a   
small shrug.   
  
The man chuckled at this and shook his   
head. "You could do a lot of good?"   
  
"Bringing down a small time hood? I'm   
young, but not stupid," said the boy.   
  
The man laughed out loud at this for a   
moment. "I can see that." He blew smoke into   
the air and looked at his cigarette. "My wife   
says these things will kill you."   
  
"I can think of things a lot more   
dangerous," said Carrot.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah, some people can get pretty nasty   
if you piss them off," said Carrot. The man   
naturally thought he was speaking of someone   
different, like his boss. Carrot had very   
little fear of the man.   
  
"Is that some kind of threat?" asked the   
man as his face contorted into a nasty   
looking scowl.   
  
"Actually, I was talking about me,"   
replied Carrot with another shrug. "I'm not   
involved in your little game. I might lose my   
job if you catch him, but I don't mind that.   
I'm not willing, or able to help you. I'm not   
being indignant about it either. I'm just not   
going to go out of my way."   
  
"What's yer name kid?" asked the man as   
his frowned deepened.   
  
"Why do you care?" asked Carrot.   
  
"I'm wondering what a kid like you is   
doing here, in a place like this, all alone?"   
  
"Trying to disappear," said Carrot with   
another shrug.   
  
"Got trouble somewhere? Maybe I can help   
with that," said the man as he prodded for   
another opening.   
  
"No, not what you're thinking of anyway,"   
said Carrot calmly.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah, you're thinking I'm in trouble   
with the law, or something like that I'll   
bet. Possibly in another country perhaps?"   
  
"I was thinking of Yakuza trouble   
actually," said the man with a small chuckle.   
  
"Heh," said Carrot as he shook his head.   
"If I was, it wouldn't be anything you could   
help me with anyway."   
  
"Well, I could make your life very hard   
if I wanted too," said the man with a   
somewhat warning tone. He sounded more amused   
than anything else.   
  
"I'll bet you could," said Carrot as he   
turned to look at him. "It wouldn't do you   
much good, you're welcome to try if it'll   
make you feel better."   
  
"You got balls kid," said the man as he   
snorted.   
  
"And you're missing your wallet still,"   
said Carrot as he tossed it back at the man   
and opened the door. "I'll see you around."   
  
"I could arrest you for this," said the   
man with a sour frown. "I should..."   
  
"You really want to take me down, write   
me up, and book me at this time of night?"   
asked the boy as he turned to look at him.   
  
"No, not really. It seems you're not   
worth my time, at least not at the moment."   
  
"Well, good luck with my boss. I'm not   
going to lose any sleep over losing my job,   
that's for sure," said the boy as he entered   
the apartment and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you wouldn't," said the   
man as he put his wallet back into his   
pocket. He smirked to himself and turned   
away. The kid was into something, he was   
sure. What he wasn't sure of was whether or   
not it was what he was after, or something   
bigger. He smiled as he turned away and   
turned up his collar before walking into the   
street again. "My gut tells me I should keep   
an eye on this one."   
  
+++++++++++++   
  
Mei-lin frowned as she sat in the small   
sparse room she was staying in. It was little   
more than a closet with a bedroll in it.   
  
Her eyes were closed and she sat in a   
meditative position on the floor. Her mind   
worked over the battle earlier in the day.   
  
"My power, as great is it is, was nothing   
to this beast! I did not train hard enough."   
She frowned at the thought of it. At one   
time, she had thought her power to be the   
strongest of her kind. The demon had shrugged   
it off as nothing.   
  
She had read about the disturbances in   
Japan in the papers. She had taken it upon   
herself to travel here and face the darkness.   
She had believed it to be the prophecy. It   
seemed she may still be correct, but the fact   
that she might not be one of the celestial   
warriors was a new element.   
  
"Still, my power and skills are needed.   
Even if I am not the one, I must assist all I   
can. It is why I came here." She had almost   
been defeated, if she had survived she would   
have been forced to return home in shame.   
Now, the boy had given her another chance to   
prove herself. The evil had been vanquished.   
  
She blushed slightly at the thought of   
him. He was foreign, like her. It was a   
common bond she felt they shared. The customs   
of this place seemed strange to her, but she   
accepted them. In any case, he was rather   
handsome in a roughish sort of way. She just   
had to get past his formidable defenses. He   
appeared to be somewhat harsh, and callous.   
"He must have had a hard life, my life was   
not easy either, but him..."   
  
She had considered a few other paths,   
like that girl that had come at the end of   
the battle. However, the strongest feeling   
she had gotten was from the boy. "Somehow, my   
destiny lies with him." She opened her eyes   
and sighed.   
  
It was a formidable task indeed. She   
would help him, and he would soon realize   
what he was. He was like her, a warrior in   
opposition of the darkness. After such a task   
had ended, and the evil vanquished, surely   
she would return home with a new husband. He   
was a strong man, in body and mind. His skill   
was exceptional, and he was not hard on the   
eyes. She smirked to herself and chuckled.   
"We'll see what you've got to say when I show   
you what I've caught, sister."   
  
Before she could do anything else, she   
needed sleep.   
  
+++++++++++++++++   
  
Carrot winced as he tried to open his   
door quietly. His efforts were in vain   
though, and a soft coughing from behind him   
stopped him cold.   
  
"Dang. I'd almost made it."   
  
"You and I need to talk," said Gia as she   
grabbed onto his shoulder.   
  
"Ouch! That hurts! Stop it!" he cried   
angrily as she pulled him into her room.   
  
++++++++++++   
  
"Can't this wait? I'm tired," he muttered   
as he looked at her pathetically.   
  
"What on earth happened to you? Did you   
get drug behind a leaky sewage truck?" she   
said as she looked him over and began to   
rummage through her medical bag.   
  
The boy sighed and hung his head. "That's   
actually not too far off."   
  
She paused and looked up at him for a   
moment, not saying a word. Finally she shook   
her head and continued digging, pulling out a   
few bandages, and some really painful looking   
creams and ointments.   
  
"You live to torture me don't you?" said   
Carrot as he looked at one of the bottles. It   
was familiar too him, and it wasn't a   
pleasant memory.   
  
"You'd have died from infections if not   
for me! Show a little gratitude!" snapped the   
woman.   
  
"I've lived through worse than this," he   
responded as he looked away.   
  
"I'm starting to believe you," said the   
woman as she looked up at him and started to   
apply some of the cream to his wounds.   
  
The boy hissed in irritation and grit his   
teeth to hold in his scream. "Damn it! Does   
every thing you use on me have to hurt?"   
  
"Just how strong are you?" she asked him.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he said in   
confusion as he blinked. The question   
appeared to be out of the blue.   
  
"I saw you training earlier, with that   
pole. Just how much does that thing weigh?"   
  
"Only about fifty pounds," said the boy   
with a shrug. "No big deal."   
  
"You were swinging it around as if it was   
made of wood!" said the woman as she smacked   
him on the back of his head.   
  
"Oh, I've been training a while I guess,"   
he replied with a shrug.   
  
"You're good at throwing things too?" she   
asked.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replied with a   
slightly pained looking frown as she started   
to wrap a bandage around his chest. "I've   
been doing martial arts for a long time. I'd   
just gotten serious about a year ago though."   
  
"Right," grumbled the woman. He had to   
have been training his whole life to do what   
she'd seen him doing. "It's not like you to   
be this humble about something."   
  
"Well, I've got crazy ninja's after me,   
girls with magical powers, and these weird   
guys keep asking me to join something called   
the Negaverse or something. I've got to stay   
sharp."   
  
"The scariest thing about this is that   
I'm starting to believe this crazy crap!" she   
said irritably.   
  
"Oh, well sorry," he responded with a   
small sigh.   
  
"What for?" she snorted. "Lying to me, or   
making me believe in this obvious bullshit?"   
  
"That last one," said the boy as he   
grinned at her. "Hey, you wore a shirt this   
time. Thanks for remembering!"   
  
She promptly punched him in the nose and   
growled. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother   
with you. You're a perverted little asshole   
kid."   
  
"Ouch," muttered Carrot as he rubbed at   
his nose and glared at her. "Well I haven't   
been given much reason to act otherwise.   
Every time you drag me in here you put   
something on me that burns, stings, or do   
something that gets your boyfriend angry at   
me."   
  
"Spike likes you," said the woman with a   
small sigh.   
  
"Yeah, I'm glad he does. I'd hate to see   
what would happen to me if he didn't," said   
the boy with a slight shiver.   
  
Gia frowned at this, she wasn't so sure   
if Carrot would be the one hurt. Still, the   
pair got along great when they were together,   
so it didn't worry her much. He was weird,   
but she knew she didn't have much to worry   
about with him. He was remarkably jaded and   
well behaved when confronted with what a   
normal fourteen year old boy would consider a   
sexual situation.   
  
"Carrot...are you sexually active?"   
  
"Huh?" said the boy as he froze up and   
turned to look at her. "Why?"   
  
"I guess it makes sense," she said as she   
frowned at him. "I hope you're taking the   
proper precautions."   
  
"For what? I haven't done anything," said   
the boy as he looked confused. "Oh, you think   
I'm getting laid?"   
  
Gia blinked her eyes a few times.   
  
"Would I be in this bad a mood all the   
time if I was?" he replied calmly.   
  
"I wouldn't know," she said honestly.   
  
"No, I've been a good boy. Can I go to   
sleep now? I'm tired."   
  
"You were at one time though?" she   
prodded.   
  
"Not since the day I came into this   
world," said Carrot with a small frustrated   
sigh. His mind went back to Kei, and what he   
could have done. "Not that I haven't had the   
opportunity though. I can't believe I turned   
it down that time. What the hell was I   
thinking?" He hung his head. "Oh yeah, she   
was trying to kill me. That was it."   
  
"What?" said the woman as she looked at   
him.   
  
"Nothing, just talkin to myself," he said   
as he stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
Gia sat there for a long time staring at   
the wall. After about a half-hour, she   
decided it would just be best to sleep it   
off. Not before she had a few drinks to clear   
her mind though.   
  
She rose to her feet and walked over to   
grab a bottle from one of her shelves. She   
took off the cap with her teeth and started   
to gulp it down for a long time before   
stopping to take a breath. She stood there   
for a moment waiting for something to hit   
her. After a moment she was satisfied with   
the results and put the bottle back before   
turning off the lights and going to lie down   
on her bedroll for the night.   
  
+++++++++++   
  
TBC...   
  
Next Time: Fire and Flowers? 


	9. Gaijin 9

Gaijin  
  
Part 9  
  
The Unwanted  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Carrot sighed as he lay back across his futon and stared at the ceiling. He'd gotten off work for the evening and was now enjoying a relaxing moment. It was raining outside, and the sun had not yet set, it would in an hour or two though.  
  
It had been two days since his last encounter with any trouble, and things would probably continue along those lines for another week or so if his luck held true.  
  
He rolled onto his side and considered turning on the television. He wasn't in the mood he found and couldn't quite figure out why. After several moments he sat up and looked around, his stomach growling as he finally figured out what his problem was.  
  
"I'm hungry." Shuffling about for a time he rummaged through several discarded plastic bags and came up empty. He was out of food.  
  
"Shit," he muttered irritably as he stood up and looked out the window. "Figures, it would be raining when something like this happens..." with a slightly resigned sigh he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The store he used was no more than a few blocks away from his home, and he didn't own an umbrella. He'd spent enough time in the elements that he didn't particularly feel the need for one.  
  
It was little more than a corner grocer, but it fit his needs nicely. He only used the place at times like this, not wanting to frequent any one place enough times to have anyone place him as living in the neighborhood. He knew it was probably pointless with as much as he ran around these days because of his job.  
  
When he walked out it was still raining, a rather nasty storm really. Thunder rumbled as he started moving back towards his home with a candy bar in his mouth and a small plastic bag of food under his arm. His stroll was almost lazy as he moved back towards his home. "Well, at least it's quiet."  
  
"So, I've found you at last," said a chillingly familiar voice.  
  
Carrot froze and slowly turned around. "Son of a..."  
  
"Hello again handsome," said Kei as she stepped out of the alleyway with a knife in her hands. Her stance was relaxed and she leveled her eyes at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" snapped Carrot as he shifted into a defensive stance and growled under his breath.  
  
"Same thing I wanted last time," she replied calmly as she smirked at him.  
  
"Well, I'd oblige, but this isn't as private as that little room was," replied Carrot as he jerked his eyes around looking for an easy escape.  
  
"Oh, that? I wouldn't mind it, but I was talking about killing you," she responded.  
  
"I'd probably get hurt with all that stuff you like to wear anyway," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Enough talking loverboy!" cried the girl as she charged with her knife slashing at him.  
  
Carrot jumped back and snagged another of the mysterious poles off the wall, slashing up with it before he even hit the ground.  
  
Kei grunted as she was forced to dodge, slashing defensively with her knife. The tip of Carrot's pole was hacked off in a clean cut, leaving it with a slight point on the end.  
  
The boy snorted as he stared at it for a moment and frowned. "Boy, that is a nice knife."  
  
"You mentioned that before," she responded as she moved slightly to the side while waiting for an opening to appear.  
  
"Where did you get it?" he asked her calmly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to cut you in half with it," she responded coolly.  
  
"Oh," he said with a small shrug. "Look lady, I don't really feel like it right now. Can we do this later? I kinda gotta eat." He held up his bag to her and she blinked.  
  
"You...dare take me so lightly?!"  
  
"Oh man," grumbled Carrot as he realized he'd pissed her off pretty royally.  
  
The girl charged him again, slashing with her knife. He backed away, moving his pole to deflect the strikes as best he could. She hacked through the metal easily, but barely missed him as he was forced back into a wall. She jumped back suddenly as he came in contact with the bricks and readied herself for another charge.  
  
Carrot's hair felt like it was standing straight up, and his eyes were wide. "Man, that was close..." he muttered under his breath as he stared at her. He glanced down at his hand and blinked. His pole was nothing more than an iron bar inside his fist. It was poking out each side of his hand by about a half-centimeter. "Oh shit." He felt himself grow pale as he turned to look at the girl again.  
  
"I have you!" she screamed in triumph as she charged forward again. Her knife held at the ready at her side.  
  
Carrot jumped forward and punched her dead in the face with what was left of the pole still inside his fist. There was a resounding crack that echoed through the alley and the girl was sent flying back away from him in the air.  
  
Kei was sprawled out across the pavement on her back, with blood seeping through her lips. Slowly she sat up and shook her head. "Oooh, that hurt..." She turned her head and spit out a mouthful of blood as she staggered to her feet. To her surprise, Carrot was still standing there, looking at her dumbly. She fumbled for a moment and reached down to pick up her knife again. The boy was staring at her with his fists held ready. His frightened features were now gone.  
  
"So, all that was an act," she grumbled to herself as she narrowed her eyes at him. "He's been playing with me."  
  
Carrot's train of thought was a bit different. "Oh god! I thought I was gonna die! Damn that was close! What the hell do I do now?"  
  
Kei was slowly regaining her senses and she steadied herself on her feet. Carrot seemed to realize that she wasn't quite recovered yet and moved. Kei's jaw exploded in pain as he landed a hook across her jaw. She felt the bone strain under the pressure of the blow, but it didn't break. She was thrown into a wall and hit the bricks head first. It was enough to knock her senseless, but not out. She struggled to her knees and slowly turned to look up at the boy. He looked somewhat uncertain, but she didn't have enough sense to realize that. Without thinking about it, she reached into her top and threw several throwing stars at him as she rolled onto her back.  
  
Carrot saw her hand move into her shirt and knew what she was doing immediately. Unfortunately, his last blow had thrown him too far away to do anything about it. Almost on instinct, he jumped straight up into the air and flicked his wrist. One of the metal lines shot out and embedded itself into the roof of one of the nearby buildings. He twisted before he landed and managed to hit the wall with his feet as if he was repelling down the side. "Damn, I almost forgot about this."  
  
Kei was getting better again, and she watched him for a moment with a frown on his face. "This explains how he was able to beat Kasumi so easily." She pulled several more throwing stars out of her top and tossed them at him as best she could. Her aim wasn't at its peak at the moment, and her head felt like it was about to explode in pain.  
  
The boy was dodging her strikes easily, by running along the side of the wall. Finally he ran out of line and momentum as he started to actually run up the wall in a straight line. "Got ya!" she thought to herself as she carefully aimed at where he would back swing.  
  
Carrot surprised her again though. He twisted and shot out another line with his other arm in the other side of the street. With an almost casual motion, he removed the first line from the wall and pulled it back into his sleeve.  
  
Kei's jaw dropped as he swung through the air in a sort of curving swing and repeated the process again. "What the hell?" Her Uncle had once been thought to be the supreme master of the techniques the boy was now using. Carrot was proving her dead wrong. "There's no way...he's...coming right for me?" she blinked when she realized his direction.  
  
She reached into her shirt for more throwing weapons and came up empty as he neared. She cursed and started to stumble backwards in a somewhat dim witted attempt at escape. The last thing she remembered seeing that night, was the bottom of his feet as they slammed into her face.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sighed as he landed on the street lightly and retrieved his line. He'd put a good distance between himself and Kei. "Man, that crazy bitch." He blinked as he looked around. He was now twice as far away from his home as he was before, and in the opposite direction. He groaned and hung his head. With a small sigh he checked his bag and smiled to himself. "At least I've still got my food."  
  
He sighed and started walking again. It was still raining, he was starting to get cold, and the whole situation sucked in general. He'd dealt with much worse though, so it didn't bug him too much.  
  
As he walked he noticed a figure huddled inside one of the doorways to an apartment complex. Whoever it was, they were covered in a blanket and shivering miserably. "Hey, You should find somewhere else to sit. The cops will get angry if they find you there. Not to mention the tenants."  
  
The person turned her head to look at him and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Carrot blinked. "Hey, I know you..."  
  
"You are...that boy?" said the girl a little dumbly.  
  
"What the hell? Oh crap," he muttered as he glanced around. He was almost home, and the last thing he wanted was another stupid demon attack. It was the Chinese devil hunter girl.  
  
"Look, Mei Long or whatever, don't you have someone else to be bothering...I mean saving right now?" He didn't sound happy to see her.  
  
"My name is Mei-Lin, and this is proof that we are destined for something," she said as she stood up and grinned at him.  
  
"Why the hell are you still in Japan?" he grumbled.  
  
"I must stay and fight the evil until this is over, it is my destiny. Unfortunately, I ran out of money for the hotel room I was staying in."  
  
"Tough luck, see ya," said the boy as he started walking again.  
  
"Wait!" cried the girl as she stood up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What?" he muttered irritably.  
  
"Our lines of destiny are crossed! Surely you must see that!" said the girl firmly.  
  
"Yeah? Well my line of destiny is a tangled mess, so blow," he said as he turned his head away.  
  
"I cannot leave you!" she said firmly. "You are still cursed!"  
  
"I am not cursed, I'm plagued by idiots, now leave me alone," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
"I cannot!" she snorted firmly as she gripped his arm a bit tighter.  
  
"Look, Mao-Lin or whatever..."  
  
"I am Mei-Lin! Mao-Lin is my sister!" snapped the girl as she was pulled along the sidewalk. "You'll never get rid of me! I must perform my duty, and I can sense that you are my connection to destiny!"  
  
"I am not!" he snapped. "Go bother those senshi chicks and leave me the hell alone!" grumbled Carrot.  
  
"Ungrateful brute!"  
  
"Oh for god's sake!" he cried as he tossed his arms into the air. "Can't you just go back home?"  
  
"Um...no," said the girl as she looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" he replied as he turned his head to look at her. "You're stuck here?"  
  
"Yes," she replied with a slightly uncertain frown.  
  
"Well, that sucks. How about I get you home? Will you leave then?" he asked her with a smile growing on his face.  
  
"You'd do that? You'd really help me?"  
  
"Yes, I promise I'll find a way so that you can get home!" said Carrot as he thumped himself in the chest and looked up at the sky in an over dramatic pose.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" cried the girl as she gripped his waist.  
  
"I'll just go buy a plane ticket tomorrow, and she'll be out of my hair forever!" he thought to himself cheerfully. "I never thought solving a problem here could be this easy!"  
  
The girl was hugging him and crying tears of joy. "Oh! thank you! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
That statement hit Carrot as kind of odd and he shrugged. "I guess you can stay at my place until we find a way to get you home."  
  
This caught the girl by surprise. "A-are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I live alone, it's no big deal. You can stay as long as it takes for us to get you back home." Carrot shrugged again and started walking.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" said the girl with a slightly surprised blink.  
  
"Yeah, it's no trouble. I mean, how long could it take?" said Carrot as he shrugged.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Well, this is it," said Carrot as he tossed his food on the ground and waved his arm.  
  
"It's...actually nicer than I expected," she replied as she stared at the room. It was almost barren, devoid of any decoration. He probably didn't have much of an income though.  
  
"Yeah, it's warm and dry, that's all I need," he said with a small shrug. "There's a bathhouse across the street. I guess we can go see about getting you home tomorrow."  
  
This caught the girl by surprise and she looked at him. "Um, I think it's going to take longer than that."  
  
"Naw, I can get a ticket or something tomorrow I'm pretty sure," he said more to himself than her.  
  
"I mean, vanquishing the evil so that I can return will take some time I'm certain," said Mei-Lin.  
  
Carrot blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm so glad you offered to help me. I can never return until my mission is completed. I would have spent the rest of my life wandering in solitude if I had failed! I'm glad you came along, or even if I had survived that monster..."  
  
Carrot stared at her for a long moment. "Did you just say you can't go home, until you 'destroy the evil'?" he asked with a slight strain in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I must admit, I was not expecting you to be quite so understanding," said the girl as she smiled at him cheerfully.  
  
Carrot stood up and looked at her. "Excuse me." He walked right by her and into the hall.  
  
Mei-Lin blinked as he walked out the door and into the hallway. She sat there in silence, smiling cheerfully to herself. That is until a loud scream rang out in the hallway, followed by a long string of expletives, and a banging sound that vibrated the walls in the room.  
  
Carrot walked back into the room and dusted off his hair. A white powder and bits of plaster clattered onto the floor as he strolled back in. He sighed and stared at her for a long moment, unable to speak.  
  
"Oh my," said the girl as she stared at him.  
  
"It's nothing. You hungry?" he replied as he lifted up the plastic bag and dumped it out. "I suppose we should eat."  
  
"Yes, thank you," said the girl as she smiled at him.  
  
He stared at her and growled under his breath. "I can't believe it! How could I be so stupid!?" he thought angrily. "I gave my word too...damn it!! Why the hell is this kinda crap always happening to me?" He shuffled over and pulled out a small gas stove while keeping his thoughts to himself. He'd dug his own hole and now he had to deal with it. "This is really going to suck."  
  
"Pardon?" asked Mei-Lin.  
  
"It's nothing," replied Carrot as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Just talking to myself..." He turned on the stove and sighed. "Life sucks."  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she shrugged. She smiled to herself, her destiny was going better than she'd thought. Fate was so wonderful. Maybe she'd even managed to find her one true love? Surely their destinies might include that! Her sister was going to be so jealous. Life was a wondrous and joyous thing.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned. "You can have the mattress. I'll get another one tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked politely.  
  
"Don't try to talk me out of it, or I'll let you," he responded as he tossed some extra sheets on the floor.  
  
The girl blinked at this and shrugged. "Very well."  
  
"I gotta find a way to get rid of this stupid chick!" thought the boy to himself as he set up his sheets and lay across them.  
  
A loud moan echoed through the room and Mei-Lin sat up like a rod, staring at the wall. "What the?"  
  
"GIA! GIA! YOUSE IS SO GOOD!"  
  
"Just the neighbors, you get used to it," said Carrot lazily.  
  
The girl blushed badly and swallowed. "Neighbors?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, they'll stop in a few hours," said Carrot. "If you're lucky, you'll be asleep before they start again."  
  
"Hours?" muttered Mei-Lin as her blush grew worse somehow.  
  
"SPIKE! SPIKEEEE! SPIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE!"  
  
Mei-Lin could feel the floor vibrating slightly and stared at the wall as the lone picture hanging there crashed to the floor. It was going to be a long night.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Gia woke up the next day and stood out in the hallway with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked somewhat worn and tired, but overall rather pleased with herself. Spike was getting dressed in the room and it was almost time for him and Carrot to go to work for the day.  
  
She paused when she noticed the four large dents in the wall along the opposite wall. "What in the?"  
  
"Because I've got to go to work, that's why," said Carrot as he stepped out of his room and sighed. "Look, you can't follow me around like this."  
  
She blinked and turned her head, somewhat surprised that the boy was already awake. "Good morning."  
  
"Oh, hey Gia," said the boy as he turned to look at her for a moment.  
  
"Who are you talking too?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Mei-Lin as she stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing Carrot's dogi and blinked at the woman standing next to him in the hall.  
  
"Her name is Mei-Lin, she's staying with me for a while," replied the boy irritably. Then again, everything he said was irritable.  
  
"Oh...Oh my," said Gia as she stared at the girl.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Mei-Lin as she bowed politely. "Who is this?"  
  
"Her name is Gia, she's my neighbor," replied Carrot.  
  
The girl blinked at him and stared for a moment.  
  
"Yes, the one that was making all that noise last night," said Carrot as he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she blushed again and stared at the woman. "Hello."  
  
Gia blushed as well and turned her head slightly. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, this is awkward enough. I'm going now," he said as he waved his hand and started walking.  
  
"Right, thanks for letting me borrow this," said the girl as she looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Um...if I might ask...why are you wearing that?" said Gia as she looked at the girl.  
  
"It was the only thing he had that would fit me. Everything else is too tight in the chest," replied the girl as she looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Gia. I thought I heard dat kid out here," said Spike as he emerged from the room with a somewhat tired look on his face.  
  
"Yes, you just missed him," said the woman as she pointed towards the door.  
  
"Um, hi. You must be Spike," said Mei-Lin with a slightly surprised blink. He was definitely not what she was expecting to see.  
  
"Oh, Hi. Who da heck are youse?" replied the man a little dumbly.  
  
"Um, this is Mei-Lin, she's staying with Carrot," said the woman as she looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea.  
  
"Hey, never knew the kid had it in em," said Spike cheerfully.  
  
Mei-Lin frowned slightly at this, but said nothing to argue.  
  
"I'll see ya later, I gots to go to work now," said the man as he lumbered down the hallway leaving the two women alone.  
  
"So...how do you know Carrot?"  
  
The girl's face brightened up. "He's my destiny! He saved me from a dizzen of the underworld! Now he's going to help me destroy the evil that plagues Japan!"  
  
The woman stared at the girl for a moment and sighed. "Right. I should have known."  
  
"He's such a kind person," said Mei- Lin cheerfully as she nodded. "I am lucky to have found such a brave soul to help me in my quest to save the world from evil."  
  
Gia sighed and shook her head. "Well, I've got to go to work myself. I'll...talk with you later I suppose."  
  
"Yes, it was nice to meet you," said the girl as she bowed and walked back into Carrot's room again.  
  
Gia rolled her eyes and turned into her own room. "What the hell is that jerk thinking?"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat there staring at the wall for a long time. He was currently sitting in a bar with Spike at his side. "Man, this sucks."  
  
Spike blinked and looked at his companion. They had just gotten off work for the day and were enjoying a little down time and male bonding. The entire room reeked of testosterone and tobacco smoke. "Sure kid. Youse got woman troubles?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't think of a way to get rid of her," grumbled Carrot.  
  
"She one of those obsessive types? One time and youse can't get rid of em?"  
  
"Something like that," grumbled Carrot as he hit his head against the bar lightly. "I sort of made a promise I can't back out of."  
  
"Youse made da promise?" cried Spike in horrified awe. "Dang kid, youse is awful young for dat."  
  
"Not that promise, it's something else," grumbled the boy as he stared at him. "I'm not -that- stupid." Carrot hit his head against the table in frustration. "Oh, who am I kidding? I might as well have! Now I'm stuck with her for who knows how long! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"It's not so bad," said Spike sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah it is," grumbled Carrot as he downed the rest of his beer and sighed. "My life sucks even more now!"  
  
Spike sighed and pat the boy on his back. "Well, maybe youse should...I dunno."  
  
"Yeah, I'll think of something," grumbled the boy irritably.  
  
He jumped off his seat and paid for the drinks before walking towards the door. "Later Spike."  
  
"Yeah," said the man with a small shrug as he stayed there and mulled over it for a moment.  
  
"He's a little young for woman trouble," commented the bartender.  
  
"Yup," agreed Spike. "He told me it was one o dem honor problem tings."  
  
"A gaijin? Wonder how that happened?" said the bartender with a small pause. "Oh well. People are weird these days."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot walked alone in a city of millions. His head was down and he had a scowl on his face as he moved through the crowd and tried to think of a good way out of this mess. He'd promised her he'd help her get home, and then offered his home to her. Now she was there. "So now what?"  
  
He looked up and blinked as a familiar figure walked a few feet in front of him. The long dark hair and school uniform gave her away and he smirked to himself. "Hey, Fireball."  
  
Rei gasped and whirled around to stare at the boy watching her from behind. "You...I...I um, don't know you."  
  
"Sure you do," replied the boy calmly as his smirk became somewhat vicious. "I never forget a good set of legs." He knew he shouldn't have spoken up, but he was in a spiteful mood, and didn't care much about consequences at the moment.  
  
Rei almost sputtered in shock and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, don't play stupid. I'm surprised to see you walking around without your friends though," replied the boy as his smirk turned into a scowl. "You know I don't like you around here."  
  
"Tough!" she snapped as she whirled around.  
  
"Whatever," he said with a shrug as he walked along beside her. "Going to meet your friends at that Arcade again?"  
  
Rei stopped and frowned at him. "What would you know about that?"  
  
"Enough, I've been following you around lately. Seemed like a good idea to keep tabs on you since you've all got it out on my ass for some reason." He smirked at her and she paled slightly.  
  
"That's impossible," growled Rei.  
  
"Is it? Funny, I always thought you knew I was there," he replied calmly. "I guess hiding in the shadows and sneaking around has it's merits. Kinda makes you wonder what else I might know too don't it?" He smiled cheerfully as he said this and appeared to be talking to himself rather than her.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she said suddenly as she moved off towards a quieter area nearby.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm not about to let you get me alone somewhere. I've had enough trouble with you crazy chicks to last me a while," he said as he remained where he stood for a moment. "Besides, I wanted you to know I know who you are, and I know where you all live." He hadn't really been following them, but it was a good way to explain how he knew so much.  
  
"What are you planning?" she asked angrily, there was also a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, you stop bothering me, and I won't tell your parents about your hobby. Simple as that." He smirked as she shook in anger or fear, he couldn't tell which it was. "All I've ever wanted is to be left alone, but you keep dragging me into this mess. Now I've got demons, crazy gay men, and all sorts of trouble raining down on my head. It's your fault that stupid jerk Kunzite keeps trying to get me to join him. Now all of the dumbasses are after me."  
  
"Kunzite?" ventured Rei.  
  
"I don't have time to sit here and chat with you all day. Tell your friends about this, and pass my message along. Stay out of my face." He started to walk off and the girl moved in front of him.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I have the knowledge to make Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and your life a lot harder than it is now. What do you think the newspapers are going to think of your real identities? Or the police? I wonder who would pay me more to find out?" He smirked at her and brushed her aside. "Mamoru too, but I think I'm content with just smacking him around a bit when he shows up to bother me." He started whistling the theme to Sailor Moon to himself as he walked off. He started singing to himself as he got a fair distance away from her. "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight...heh...never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon."  
  
Rei simply stood there for a moment and watched him. Finally, she burst into tears and rushed off towards the meeting place. Regardless of what they decided to do, the others had to know about this.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Carrot found himself feeling much better all of a sudden. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he walked. His mood had brightened and he was almost skipping. It had felt too good. Of course, he never considered the mess he might have started.  
  
Of course, things couldn't stay that way long.  
  
It burst from a store cackling madly as the energy crystal in its grip glowed with power. The thing looked human this time, a sort of monstrous thing with dark clammy skin and claws. It was female and looked somewhat like a walking cadaver.  
  
"What the hell?" said Carrot as he stared at it. The thing was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. It started draining people on the street. "Power! I feel so powerful!" cried the monster as it raised its hands over its head.  
  
People started falling over in the street and Carrot frowned as he backed away. He vaguely remembered that Youma were usually part of some sort of hair- brained scheme thought up by Beryl or her Generals. They usually didn't transform until they were discovered. His mind backed up a bit and he realized that the ones he'd seen weren't like that. Most of them just sort of burst onto the scene and started attacking things.  
  
His brow furrowed slightly at the thought and he moved behind a corner to observe for a moment. There was nothing particularly special about the shop it had emerged from. It was a jewelry store. No bad play on Dark or crystals in the name or anything. For the first time, he realized that that in itself was somewhat odd.  
  
"Something's odd about these Youma," he muttered under his breath. The first one he'd seen had been the one Sailor Moon was fighting, after that...  
  
"They're after me!" he said as he backed around the corner where it couldn't see him. "Why?" He briefly considered that it might be part of the plan to get him to join them. It could be that, but it didn't seem right. Someone was trying to kill him, again.  
  
He peeked around the corner again and noticed the Youma was standing there glancing around in confusion. "There's more to this, I just know it."  
  
He turned his head and considered running away for a moment. "Damn. I gotta know." He stepped out into the street again and frowned. "Hey ugly!"  
  
The youma turned its head slowly and smiled. "You! Give me your power!"  
  
"Can it ugly, you're after me. Why?" he snapped as he grabbed an iron pole from the wall.  
  
The thing tried to think, but quickly gave up and roared in anger. "I'll destroy you!"  
  
Carrot jumped up and lashed out with the pole, striking the thing in the shoulder. He felt the bone break, and then reset before the blow was even finished. It slashed out at him with its claws and he rolled away. "Damn."  
  
"Human! I'll destroy you!"  
  
Carrot jumped to his feet and went over the thing's head, pushing the pole behind him as he landed and into the thing's back. It was thrown forward, landing on its face. The crystal clattered across the ground and he rushed by to scoop it up into his hand. He peered at it for a moment and clenched his fist. To his surprise, it shattered and crumbled to dust. Unfortunately, it cut up his hand pretty badly in the process. "Augh! Damn it!" He clenched his wrist and dropped his pole to the ground.  
  
The monster took advantage of the situation and rushed forward, swinging at him angrily. He dodged easily and a light pole was sent down into the street.  
  
The sound of screeching tires filled the air as traffic was stopped suddenly. Carrot blinked as he realized that it was the only car on the street that hadn't stopped already, probably because it had just arrived.  
  
"What the hell?" said the young man driving it in irritation.  
  
Carrot ignored this and jumped to avoid another strike. "You're slow ugly," he commented as he landed about twenty yards in front of the car. "Get the hell out of here you idiot!"  
  
The monster roared in frustration and raised its hands above its head. Slowly, its body began to shift and grow.  
  
"Oh man," muttered Carrot as he backed away from it a little more.  
  
The man seemed to realize that something was wrong and quickly shifted gears. He backed away, his tires screeching loudly as he drove off and spun around in a rather skillful maneuver. The car stopped again as the driver had a bit of trouble with the gears for a moment.  
  
Carrot was having trouble of his own. The ten-foot tall monster leered at him through a massive set of pointy teeth that stretched out if it's mouth. Its body had grown larger, but it's skin appeared to stretch to accommodate it, almost to the point of ripping off. "Oh hell."  
  
It swung its massive claws at him and he couldn't move fast enough to dodge. The blow was an underhanded swipe, and Carrot flew into the air. He came down rather roughly and felt pain explode across his body. He landed in the back seat of the car, which was a convertible fortunately.  
  
The man driving turned to look at him just as he was about to shift into drive after spinning the vehicle around. "What the?"  
  
"Go! Go you idiot!" cried Carrot angrily.  
  
The man took of his sunglasses and the tires squealed again.  
  
Carrot leaned into the front seat from between the two chairs and rubbed his neck gingerly. "Damn it. Why does stupid crap like this happen to me all the time?!" He turned his head and looked into the rearview mirror, only to see the thing's snapping jaws as it rushed after them in the street. He turned his head and gasped as he realized, that despite the fast paced driving of the man, it was still gaining. "Shit! Don't look back! Just drive! Drive as fast as you can!"  
  
The man nodded seriously and looked over his shoulder. "Hang on!"  
  
Carrot was thrown into the side of the back seat as the man turned a corner so fast it left huge black marks in the road. He stumbled back to his position and growled in irritation. "Damn it! It's still gaining!" he cried as the driver weaved around other cars in the road.  
  
The thing behind them was tossing the vehicles aside as if they were toys, growing ever closer as it moved in a straight line after them. "Son of a bitch!" cried the man as he slammed on his brakes and turned the wheel.  
  
Carrot looked forward and saw why, they were heading straight for a telephone poke, and it didn't look like they were going to avoid it. He without even thinking he jumped up, the momentum throwing him out of the car as it slammed into the pole on the driver's side. He flicked his wrist and managed to catch another pole nearby. He twisted and saw the creature still rushing towards the vehicle as he spun around, all of it moving in a sort of slow motion as he struggled against the force of his swing to hang on. In a split second he realized what was about to happen and extended his feet.  
  
The monster roared in pain and anger as he slammed into the side of its head feet first and drove it into the side of a building. The brick wall shattered and he passed through it with the monster's head. The body of the thing didn't go with him. Finally, he let go and threw out another line, jerking himself towards the street. He landed in a roll and sprawled out on the sidewalk gasping for breath. "Damn." His legs hurt, and he would have quite a few bruises from the encounter. Still, he had done better than he usually did as far as injuries go.  
  
After about a minute, he struggled to his feet and almost couldn't support his own weight with his legs. It only lasted a split second, and he managed to start limping towards the vehicle.  
  
The driver was lying face first on the horn of the car, sending an irritating blaring sound into the air. He reached out gently while leaning against the door and slowly pushed the man back. He blinked as he stared at him for a moment and realized something. The man had short blonde hair that was cropped up close against the back of his neck, and he wasn't a he at all.  
  
"Hey lady, you all right?"  
  
"Ooh, my head," said the woman as she gently brought her hand up to her forehead. She was only a little older than he was really. In an instant she snapped out of her pain and her eyes went wide. "My car!"  
  
"Yeah, tough luck," replied Carrot as he smirked at her. Then he realized that she looked somewhat familiar. "Oh man. Not again."  
  
"You! This is your fault!" cried the woman as she grabbed his throat and started to choke him angrily. Carrot gagged under her grip and pulled at her wrists. He managed to pry her arms off, but not without leaving distinct claw marks in his neck. "Stop that!" he cried in anger.  
  
"I'll kill you!" cried the woman hatefully as she tried to attack him again.  
  
Carrot slugged her in the gut and sent her to her knees. "You crazy bitch! It's not my fault!"  
  
The woman glared at him as she struggled to her feet. "You wrecked my car!"  
  
"No I didn't! You did!" snapped Carrot. "Your driving was more dangerous than the stupid monster was!"  
  
"I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver!"  
  
"Stuff it! It ain't my fault that thing threw me into your car. It wasn't like I was aiming for it lady!"  
  
The woman growled at him and managed to prop herself up against the door again. "You'll hear about this from my lawyer!"  
  
"Gotta find me first! Later," said Carrot as he threw out one of his metal lines. He tried to jump, but failed miserably. With a disgusted sigh, he recalled the wire and staggered into an alley.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" snapped the woman hatefully as she tried to follow him. He'd gotten a good shot in so she didn't get very far. By the time she looked up, he was gone. Vanished into the shadows. "Damn."  
  
Sirens started to sound in the distance and she looked around. It didn't take but a moment's thought to realize that she was not in a good situation. The monster had crumbled to dust, and a trail of wrecked cars led to the accident that she had just had, along with quite a few rubber marks in the road. She growled and climbed back into her car. The pole was demolished, but the vehicle was still operational. "Bastard. I'll get him for this." She drove off to escape quickly and moved into traffic a few streets down, vanishing from the scene as well as Carrot had.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stood in the doorway to his home and sighed. "Stupid senshi," he grumbled to himself as he staggered down the hallway. He froze when he saw not one, but two females staring at him in the hall.  
  
"Oh, you're back?" asked Gia as she smirked at his condition. This was starting to become normal for her.  
  
"What happened?" cried Mei-Lin in shock.  
  
"Just another stupid monster," grumbled Carrot irritably as Gia grabbed his arm and forced him into her room.  
  
"Any cuts this time? Or burns?" she asked calmly as she tossed him onto the floor rather carelessly.  
  
"Do you treat all your patients like this?" he groused angrily.  
  
"No, but you're a special case. Quit complaining," she said with a small smirk.  
  
"I cut my hand, but I'm all right otherwise," he muttered.  
  
"You're walking funny," she said as she noticed his limp as he stood up.  
  
"Bad landing, I'll be fine," he muttered as he turned his head away.  
  
"Sit down and shut up," said Gia as she pulled a familiar bottle out of her medical bag and sighed.  
  
"Damn it! That stuff stings!" cried Carrot angrily.  
  
Mei-Lin simply stared from the doorway, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"You seem to be getting along well with her," muttered Carrot as he walked into his room with Mei-Lin at his side a few minutes later.  
  
The girl was blushing, but mostly because of the rather colorful stream of expletives he'd used while being treated. He wouldn't admit that he actually did feel better now though. "She's...very nice."  
  
Carrot noticed something in her hand and frowned. "What's that?"  
  
"This? I'm not sure, but she said I should read it," replied the girl as she held it out to him.  
  
"Family Planning?" read Carrot as he narrowed his eyes at the little brochure. He crumpled it up in his hand and considered going over to speak with the woman about it, then decided it wasn't worth the trouble. "It's nothing to worry about. She's just being paranoid."  
  
"Oh," said the girl with a slightly uncomfortable frown. "If you say so."  
  
Carrot looked around at his room and blinked. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"It was disgusting in here," said the girl as she frowned at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He noticed that she was wearing a skirt and blouse that she probably borrowed from Gia. "Oh. You noticed? She gave me some of her old clothes." The girl looked entirely too happy about that, but Carrot didn't notice. He was too busy staring at his room again.  
  
"You...cleaned?"  
  
"Yes," said the girl as she frowned at this.  
  
"What for?" he said as he looked at her again.  
  
"Because it was dirty! How can you live like that?" she replied sharply.  
  
"I like my mess, I knew where everything was!" he said irritably.  
  
"You only own about ten things," responded Mei-Lin with a smirk on her face.  
  
Carrot looked around again and sighed. "Point taken."  
  
The girl smiled to herself at this and he sat down on the floor. "I'm going to sleep. Keep quiet for a while will ya?" he muttered as he sprawled out across the floor and passed out.  
  
Mei-Lin frowned at this, but didn't try to do anything about it. She sighed and pulled a blanket out of the closet, putting it over him as he started to snore. "He's a little rough, but I suppose I can work on that." She stepped back and watched him for a moment and pulled the bedroll out of the closet so that she could sleep as well. She paused and looked down at him for a moment before pulling a pair of pajamas out of the small pile of clothing Gia had given her to change. He was out cold, and wouldn't be watching her anyway. She wondered to herself if that was a good thing or not.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Usagi stared at Rei as the girl seethed in anger across from her at the small table with the rest of her friends. "What?"  
  
"I said, that boy knows who we are," replied Rei with a hateful hiss in her tone.  
  
"No way!" cried Makoto in shock.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ami nervously as she stared at the tabletop in front of her.  
  
"Yes, he knows all of our names," replied Rei with a sudden calm overcoming her. She was still angry, but had to repress it for a moment.  
  
"How could he know?" said Minako as she clutched the sides of her head in frustration.  
  
"He followed us home, or so he claims," replied Rei.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We have to do something!" snapped Makoto as she slammed her fist onto the table.  
  
"So he knows who we are? So what?" grumbled Minako as she tried to push the problem aside.  
  
"He also claims to know where we live, and he threatened to tell our parents, the newspapers, and the police who we were," said Rei as the surface of the table cracked under her grip. She released it and hung her head. "What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know! My mom will kill me!" cried Usagi fearfully.  
  
Luna was sitting on the tabletop listening in to the conversation. She had been strangely silent up until this point, accept for a single gasp of surprise when Rei had announced it. "We have to do something to stop him."  
  
"Maybe we should just do what he says?" offered Usagi. The others all glared at her for a minute.  
  
Ami spoke up though. "She might be right, that could be the best course of action. All he claimed he wanted was for us to not bother him."  
  
"He could be working for the enemy!" pointed out Luna. "We can't ignore him. He knows too much! It's dangerous!"  
  
"We haven't seen any real evidence that he is with the enemy though," agreed Artemis as he poked his head out from Minako's bag.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," growled Luna.  
  
"I agree that he's dangerous, but Ami might be right. It might do just as well to leave him alone like he wants. I hate to admit it, but he hasn't done anything with the information he claims to have yet."  
  
"That doesn't make him any less dangerous! He could pass the information along to the enemy! If they have it, they won't hesitate to use your family and friends against you! They could even surprise you while you're alone if they know who you are! We have to do something about this!" cried Luna.  
  
"She's right," said Rei coldly. "We can't just leave him be. This could endanger everyone we care about."  
  
Usagi didn't like the way this conversation was going. "I don't like him either, but..."  
  
"But what?" snapped Rei. "What if he gets your family killed!? Do you really think that the enemy won't do that to get to you?"  
  
The blonde shrank back under the words and hung her head. "It just...doesn't seem right."  
  
"Still, we can't ignore this," said Ami. "Rei is right this time. We have to do something. Even if it doesn't feel completely right. He's too dangerous. I'm sorry Usagi."  
  
Makoto and Minako both remained silent as they looked towards Usagi. One at a time, they slowly nodded once, signaling their agreement with the others.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Usagi relented. "All right...but I..." She couldn't think of a single thing to say after that.  
  
"So, it's decided. This boy, whether he's related to the enemy we have now or not, is our enemy as well," said Luna firmly.  
  
Despite everything, that made Rei feel just a little bit better.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, that was Uranus. No she won't be appearing as a Senshi anytime soon. I just thought it would be fun to have her make a cameo earlier than her appearance as a Senshi. 


	10. Gaijin 10

Gaijin  
  
Part 10  
  
I will survive!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat down on the floor at the  
small table that now resided in the  
middle of his floor. He had a small cup  
of tea in his hands and looked quite  
irritable. The fact that he looked that  
way more and more seemed to go unnoticed  
by his new roommate. She bustled about  
the room cheerfully; cleaning things  
that didn't really need cleaning. His  
attitude wasn't unusual, especially  
since he'd figured out that the Youma  
were trying to assassinate him along  
with the Yakuza. Life sucked in general  
these days. Then there was Mei Lin.  
  
"Oh! I should start dinner!"  
exclaimed the girl as she stopped  
dusting and moved over to the tiny  
refrigerator and microwave that rested  
in the corner. Most men wouldn't mind  
having a woman around to cook and clean  
for them. Some even insisted on it,  
Carrot found it somewhat annoying.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
"That's nice! So, are we going to go  
and find the evil tonight?" asked the  
girl cheerfully as she pushed her  
glasses up onto her face as she turned  
to look at him.  
  
"No," he replied sourly.  
  
"We really should, I mean..."  
  
"The evil will find us on its own,  
believe me," he muttered as he put his  
forehead on the table and sighed.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she blinked  
at his reply. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," he responded  
as he picked his head up to glare at  
her.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to  
face the darkness alone! Now you have my  
help!"  
  
"You couldn't beat a pile of shit,"  
he replied as he put his head back down  
on the table. He sat upright again and  
frowned as he glanced around. "I'm  
bored."  
  
The girl looked at him again. "Are  
you sure you don't want to go searching  
for evil tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I'd go outside, but I know it  
will find me if I do," he responded with  
a small sigh. "Maybe I'll play a game?"  
He looked over at his television and the  
game system that had a small pile of  
disks stacked next to it neatly.  
  
There was a knock at the door and  
Carrot blinked. "Huh?" He stood up and  
walked over to open it. Gia was standing  
there looking at him with a grin on her  
face. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, aren't you cheerful today?"  
said the woman as she smirked at him.  
  
"Not really," he replied with a  
small shrug. "Did you want something?"  
  
"I'd like to talk with your  
girlfriend," said the woman with a  
slight smirk.  
  
"Oh. Hello Dr. Mizura," said the  
girl cheerfully as she walked up behind  
him and smiled.  
  
"Hello dear, why don't you come with  
me. The grouch will probably appreciate  
a little time alone."  
  
"The grouch would appreciate a lot  
of time alone actually," replied the boy  
as he snorted and turned away in  
disinterest.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"So, how are things with him  
lately?" asked Gia as she smirked at the  
girl sitting with her.  
  
Mei Lin sipped on the tea she had  
been given and sighed. "Fine I guess, he  
doesn't do much."  
  
Gia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I  
figured as much, that lazy bum. All he  
did before was sit around his apartment  
as much as he could. I had to twist his  
arm to get him to even get a job."  
  
"Really? He seems so...active."  
  
"Really? And he complains about me  
and Spike, that dog," said Gia with a  
small frown on her face.  
  
"He's always training, I've been  
here for a week and it seems that's all  
he does besides sitting around in front  
of the TV."  
  
Gia blinked at this. "You mean you  
haven't...?"  
  
"Haven't what?" said the girl  
obliviously.  
  
"Never mind," said Gia as she shook  
her head for a moment.  
  
"Okay," said the girl cheerfully.  
"He doesn't spend much time working  
though."  
  
"Yeah, it's sort of an easy job, he  
works with my boyfriend," said Gia with  
a small shrug.  
  
"What does he do anyway? He's never  
told me about it," said Mei Lin with a  
small frown of her own.  
  
"Really? He's sort of a delivery boy  
for a guy in the neighborhood. It pays  
pretty well," replied the woman with a  
small shrug. "I'm not sure of the  
details myself."  
  
The Chinese girl sighed and pushed  
her glasses onto her face a little more.  
Gia noted it as a nervous habit the girl  
had developed. She seemed somewhat  
anxious about him. "I wish I knew more  
about him."  
  
"He's certainly not the friendly  
type, I'm surprised to see a girl like  
you with him," said Gia.  
  
"He's really a very kind person,"  
said the girl immediately.  
  
Gia almost choked on her tea, but  
managed to calm herself a bit. "Um,  
okay. I guess he's not all that bad."  
  
"Despite his gruff nature, he's a  
very gentle person. I've never seen him  
do more than raise his voice at me a  
little. Even then it's not bad."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope not!" said  
Gia with a slightly irritated frown.  
  
"He's supposed to be helping me  
though. I'm not sure what kind of powers  
he has, we need to destroy this evil  
that plagues Japan together." Mei Lin  
looked slightly irritated as she glanced  
at the wall that separated the two  
rooms.  
  
"Right," grumbled Gia with her frown  
growing a little wider. "Fight evil. I  
can't believe that pervert is taking  
advantage of..."  
  
"Huh? Why is fighting evil  
perverted?" asked Mei Lin in genuine  
confusion.  
  
Gia blinked at this, apparently this  
girl had no clue about what the boy was  
obviously doing to her! She was  
delusional! "Look, he's a boy right?"  
  
"Uh huh," said Mei Lin.  
  
"Don't you think he might be taking  
advantage of you? I mean, fighting evil?  
Come on! That little pervert! I can't  
believe he'd stoop to this!"  
  
"Do you really think he might take  
advantage of me?!" said the girl in what  
looked like worry.  
  
"You never thought about that?" said  
Gia as her jaw dropped.  
  
"My sister will be so jealous!" said  
the girl cheerfully.  
  
Gia's head hit the table in  
frustration.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was blissfully alone, he had  
a huge grin on his face as he stretched  
out across the floor and deliberately  
toppled the neat stack of game disks  
that sat beside the game console. A bag  
of chips was strewn at his side, with a  
number of the chips spread out on the  
floor. He also had a soda without a  
coaster on the table. He was feeling  
quite rebellious at the moment.  
  
Suddenly he sat up and blinked.  
"Man, I'm so pathetic!" He hung his head  
and sighed. Without another word he  
cleaned up his mess and put a coaster  
under the can. "I wish, I wish, I wish,  
I had a spine."  
  
He glanced around the room and stood  
up, walking over to the closet. He  
opened it and sighed as the girl's  
clothes now took up more than half of  
the space in there. Gia had been rather  
generous in dumping a lot of old clothes  
off on her. The pair wore the same size  
almost, Gia was a little larger, but Mei  
Lin liked clothes that hung a little  
loosely. She was cute, but in a sort of  
dorky way. Carrot hadn't really thought  
about it much, it didn't matter how cute  
she was, and he just wanted to figure  
out a way to get rid of her. He could  
probably rationalize it and toss her  
out. He'd offered to pay for her flight  
home after all, and he didn't really  
need to do more. He couldn't bring  
himself to toss the girl back onto the  
street again though. Morals were  
annoying, he needed to see what he could  
do about that.  
  
He snorted as he shoved her clothes  
aside and pulled his dogi off its  
hanger. Getting a bit of exercise would  
do him some good. He changed clothes,  
not caring if she came in and saw him.  
With a quick jerk, he pulled the black  
belt tight and nodded to himself as he  
walked towards the door. He reached for  
it and paused just before he opened it.  
"What the hell am I thinking?" he  
muttered irritably as he grabbed the  
knob and jerked it open. He strolled  
outside and slammed it shut forcefully,  
full of determination. The rebellious  
feeling coursed through him again as he  
started down the hall. "I don't believe  
this!" he grumbled as he stopped  
suddenly and hung his head. "I really am  
this pathetic!"  
  
He turned on his heels and went back  
into the room, scrawling out a quick  
note. "Gone for some training to clear  
my head, be back later." He sighed and  
left it on the table before he walked  
out the door again feeling like a  
complete ass. "I really do hate my  
life."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The park was quiet, there were  
couples off in quiet corners, and  
children playing happily nearby. It was  
blissful, serene, and had a lot of open  
space. Carrot ignored most of this of  
course as he found himself a nice patch  
of grass in the open to practice in. The  
place was about a block from his home,  
and it was away from the damn woman. She  
had an irritating habit of following him  
up to the roof and trying to converse  
with him while he was practicing.  
  
He was performing a Bo kata with an  
iron poll that he had found. He now knew  
that finding them was anything but a  
coincidence, and was growing more and  
more suspicious of their origins. The  
thought had even occurred to him that he  
might be creating them somehow, but he  
couldn't figure out how he was doing it  
if that was the case. It was a  
frustrating enigma for him, but one he  
had grown to accept.  
  
As he finished the exercise he  
smirked to himself as he realized that a  
small crowd had gathered to watch in  
the distance. No one got very close  
though, and he was mostly ignored. His  
practice was little more than atmosphere  
for the park than anything else. He  
wiped his brow with the sleeve of his  
dogi and relaxed his stance, it was  
rather nice out that day. The sun was  
shining, and there was a tiny breeze  
that rustled the treetops. He frowned  
suddenly as he realized that things had  
been going a little smoothly for him  
lately. "Well, let's see how long it  
takes. A thousand one, a thousand two, a  
thousand three..."  
  
"You!"  
  
Carrot cringed and hung his head  
with a heavy sigh. "Hello." His tone was  
deadpan as he turned around to face the  
girl that was staring him down angrily.  
  
It was Makoto, Sailor Jupiter,  
whatever she wanted to be called. He  
frowned as she simply glared at him  
hatefully. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Practicing martial arts, are you  
blind, or just stupid?" he replied  
curtly as he returned her glare evenly.  
"Go away."  
  
"So, you think you're a martial  
artist do you?" she snorted as she  
glanced around.  
  
"Too many people around to  
transform?" he chuckled as he spun the  
pole in his hand and planted it into the  
ground firmly. It was a rather  
impressive pose really, he was quite  
proud of himself.  
  
"What would you know about the art?"  
she snorted in disgust.  
  
"Don't you go calling me a Gaijin  
half-breed," snorted Carrot irritably as  
he turned his head away.  
  
Makoto gaped at this. "How dare  
you?!"  
  
"I thought I told you to leave! If  
you don't want to be insulted, don't  
hang around," he replied calmly. "I'm  
having a good day, I don't need you or  
your half dressed friends to ruin it."  
  
"Well tough!" snapped the girl  
angrily as she stepped back away from  
him slightly.  
  
Carrot snorted. "I've never attacked  
you before. Why would I start now? Just  
get lost brat. Leave me alone."  
  
Makoto frowned at this and seemed to  
consider her options. "I should..."  
  
"What?" snorted Carrot. "Fine. I'll  
leave then." He turned away from her and  
started walking.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
cried the girl as she started after him.  
  
Carrot turned quickly, and the girl  
jumped back slightly in response to  
that.  
  
"You sure are jumpy," he commented  
idly as he looked her up and down for a  
moment.  
  
"I can't let you escape!" she  
snarled as she tensed her body.  
  
Carrot blinked at this and simply  
stared at her. "Escape?"  
  
"You threatened my friends!"  
  
"Only if they don't leave me alone,  
you're getting dangerously close to  
that, Kino," he replied as he narrowed  
his eyes at her. "Stop bothering me, and  
we'll get along fine."  
  
"I can't do that! You're dangerous!"  
she replied.  
  
"A snake only strikes if you provoke  
it," replied Carrot carefully. He was  
starting to get nervous, Makoto was a  
little too on edge for his liking. She  
seemed ready to attack him, not that he  
couldn't handle her as she was at the  
moment. It would attract a lot of  
unwanted attention, something that was  
already happening.  
  
Makoto paused to consider his words.  
"You're in league with the enemy aren't  
you? Admit it!"  
  
"What enemy? Who are they? What do  
they want?" he responded coolly. "Your  
paranoia is starting to grow  
bothersome."  
  
Makoto was at a loss at how to  
respond to that. "I...damn..."  
  
"See? Don't start accusing me of  
things you don't even know about  
yourself," he said as he turned to start  
walking again, only to find himself  
staring at another familiar figure.  
"Shit."  
  
"It's about time you got here!"  
growled Makoto.  
  
Carrot cursed under his breath.  
Makoto had been trying to stall him, and  
she'd succeeded admirably. "I can't  
believe I fell for this."  
  
"So. We've found you," said Sailor  
Mars with a vicious looking smirk on her  
face as she glared at him hatefully.  
  
"There goes my day," grumbled Carrot  
with a small sigh. "Don't you have a  
youma to fight or something, Hino?"  
  
Usagi appeared nearby to Rei with a  
small, frightened looking frown on her  
face.  
  
Ami walked up on the red clad  
senshi's other side. "He wasn't  
bluffing!" She looked almost as  
surprised as Usagi.  
  
"Great, the whole gang," grumbled  
Carrot as he noticed Minako move up  
beside Makoto. The brunette glanced  
around and started to back off. She  
wasn't transformed like her friends  
were.  
  
"What are you going to do? Attack me  
in the open?" he snorted as he glanced  
around. They were the center of  
attention in the park now. The crowd was  
steadily growing and the Senshi looked  
around. "That will do wonders for your  
image I'm sure."  
  
"Damn," growled Minako.  
  
"What's he talking about?" asked  
Usagi dumbly.  
  
"If we attack him now..." said Ami  
as she looked around at the crowd. "It  
will make us look very bad."  
  
"So what?" snorted Rei.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I haven't  
done anything," said Carrot as he  
smirked at her. "Attack me here, and  
you'll be the criminals."  
  
"He attacked Makoto!" said Rei  
irritably.  
  
"He never touched her," said Ami  
calmly. She looked angry and frustrated.  
  
"I'm leaving now," said Carrot as he  
started walking towards Usagi. She moved  
out of his way and blinked as he winked  
at her as he passed.  
  
"Wait!" snarled Rei.  
  
"There's nothing we can do right  
now," said Ami with a sort of calm  
coming over her.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him  
alone?" ventured Usagi. "He really  
hasn't done anything."  
  
"What? Are you insane? He's  
dangerous! He knows who we really are!"  
said Rei as she whirled around and  
stared her down. "Meatball head!"  
  
"She might be right," said Ami.  
  
This caught the other girls by  
surprise.  
  
"He hasn't done anything yet,"  
continued the girl. "I'm starting to  
believe he won't. He's a jerk, but he's  
never attacked us without provocation."  
  
"What? He attacked me!" snarled Rei.  
"You all saw that!"  
  
"You struck first," pointed out Ami.  
"We almost killed him for it."  
  
"What's with you all of a sudden?"  
asked Makoto. "Luna says..."  
  
"Luna said we shouldn't trust  
Usagi's boyfriend either," replied Ami.  
  
Usagi was somewhat perplexed by  
this. "Well..."  
  
"He's dangerous!" snarled Rei  
hatefully. "He has to be..."  
  
"What? Killed?" snapped Ami. "I'm  
not a murderer!"  
  
This silenced all the arguments.  
  
"I don't like him either, but the  
fact is he hasn't done anything."  
  
"That youma we saw him talking  
too..." ventured Rei.  
  
"He says he was turning him down,"  
said Ami calmly. "I haven't seen  
anything that tells me it was a lie."  
  
"We decided he had to be destroyed,"  
said Rei coolly.  
  
"We should discuss this elsewhere,"  
said Ami as she noticed the crowd was  
starting to edge closer to them. They  
were still confused by the scene, and  
were muttering amongst themselves. "I'm  
sorry Rei, but as things are right now,  
I can't kill him."  
  
The girls dispersed and the crowd  
ambled around for a moment. Hidden in  
the branches of a nearby tree, Carrot  
frowned to himself as he took all of  
this in. "Well, things might be starting  
to go my way." He smirked to himself and  
watched the crowd below him for a time.  
"It's about fuckin time!" he muttered  
distastefully.  
  
After a few minutes, interest in the  
area dropped to zero, and he jumped down  
from his hiding place. "Not that this  
helps with my other problem much." He  
frowned and leaned against the trunk in  
thought. "Those Youma want me  
dead...why? What's the connection I'm  
missing here, first they want me, then  
they want me dead? Is it because I  
refused them?" It was a very real  
possibility, but it didn't sit well with  
him. He had a bad feeling it was more  
than that.  
  
He cocked his head and blinked for a  
moment after mulling over it. "Hey, you  
don't suppose that...nah! Couldn't be."  
He shook his head for a moment and  
laughed to himself. "I wonder who the  
hell else I'll run into today?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"He's still alive," growled the  
Oyabun as he stared into the shadows of  
the corner of his office angrily.  
  
"He is not an easy target," replied  
the shadow that stood out of sight  
somewhere in the darkness. The blinds  
were closed on the window allowing more  
darkness to fill the room than normal. A  
small dim desk lamp was the only light  
in the room.  
  
"You said he'd be dead by now,"  
growled the old man irritably.  
  
"We underestimated him," replied the  
shadow calmly. "It's a matter of time,  
that is all."  
  
"My organization won't stand for  
failure," said the old man icily.  
  
"You're a convenience, nothing  
more," replied the shadow calmly. "Don't  
go thinking we need you old man."  
  
"Enough of this pointless  
bickering," said another voice. It was  
old, and forceful. A smaller figure  
melted out of the shadows, he was a  
short and frail looking old man, but his  
fluid motions hinted at a hidden power.  
"Arguing about it won't solve the  
problem. We are working to correct it,  
but this man is more than he seems."  
  
"Obviously," replied the Oyabun.  
  
"I suspect Mitsuki is hiding  
something from me," said the old man as  
he turned to look at the other shadow.  
"I'm wondering if you know anything  
about that?"  
  
"What would we care?" snarled the  
Shadow in disgust.  
  
"Hmmm, I see," said the old man with  
a short nod. "Still, this boy bothers  
me. His skill is nothing to be scoffed  
at. Kasumi was almost inhuman in his  
ability. If he was able to defeat  
her..."  
  
"Heh, you suspect that he is with  
us?" said the other shadow calmly.  
  
"It had crossed my mind, but I feel  
it is unlikely," replied the old man  
with an equally even voice. "I don't  
trust you."  
  
The shadow said nothing in reply to  
this.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will serve my  
duty to my clan, and my master," said  
the old man with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Tread carefully old man," said the  
other shadow icily.  
  
"The Youma, they are becoming  
bothersome as well," said the Oyabun  
suddenly. "My operations are suffering  
losses because of these things."  
  
"How so?" asked the shadow.  
  
"A few of our front operations  
were...taken over so to speak. Usually  
to set a trap for those girls that have  
been running around killing them. A few  
of our jewelry and money laundering have  
been targeted," said the old man with a  
rough snort.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that,"  
said the shadow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was walking home, it was a  
five minute trek, so what could go  
wrong?  
  
He paused in the middle of the  
street, a strange tingling sensation  
started on the back of his neck and he  
frowned. "What the?" he muttered as he  
scratched at it. It almost felt like the  
area had gone to sleep. "That's weird,"  
he muttered to himself idly as he rubbed  
at it for a moment. He was standing on  
the sidewalk in the middle of town, a  
few pedestrians walked by and he stepped  
forward again. The tingling stopped for  
a moment, and then started again. Once  
again, he sidestepped and it faltered  
for a moment before starting all over  
again. "What the heck?" he muttered as  
he stepped from side to side for a  
moment. After a few seconds it remained  
constant. He blinked and ducked, and it  
stopped again, only to start again in  
the exact same place, he frowned as he  
realized that it moved slightly. It  
seemed to be shifting a tiny bit along  
the back of his neck, focused on a  
single point. "This is weird." He  
continued to move around, oblivious to  
the odd stares he was getting. After a  
moment something popped into his mind  
and he turned around.  
  
The sensation moved onto his face,  
and he shifted around a little more.  
"Okay, Carrot, your life is weird  
enough, this isn't what you're thinking,  
I'm sure of it." He tensed his body and  
moved around a bit more, jumping back  
and fourth now. The sensation was never  
more than a half second away though, and  
it always returned. This time it moved  
onto his chest, and upper torso as it  
seemed to try to keep up with his  
movements. He narrowed his eyes and  
searched around as he moved. "There!"  
His eyes moved up to a window nearby,  
and he saw a small glint of light. "Oh  
shit."  
  
He dove away and rolled behind a  
mailbox on the corner. His heart racing  
as he gripped the iron pole that he knew  
would be there. He turned his head and  
stared at the hole that now resided in  
the metal box just beside his neck. It  
was about two inches wide. "Sniper," he  
muttered to himself fearfully. "Man,  
this really sucks."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akira growled as he adjusted his  
aim. He was in his late twenties and had  
slicked back black hair. He was wearing  
a three-piece suit, rather like that of  
a common salary man. "This is insane!"  
he said to himself as he glared through  
the sight of his rifle and tried to keep  
a bead on the target. He was leaning  
against the windowsill of an abandoned  
apartment. "Does he see me?" he muttered  
to himself as his target started to jump  
around. "Son of a..." The boy looked up  
at him and frowned, his eyes growing  
wide as he rolled away. He took the  
shot, and missed. "Shit! How the fuck  
did he notice me?" growled the man  
angrily. He stood up and shifted behind  
the window where no one could see him.  
The rifle was silenced, and no one  
seemed to notice the shot.  
  
"Son of a bitch, this kid is good,"  
he growled as he peered down into the  
street and noticed that his target was  
gone. "Damn." He dismantled the rifle  
and put it back into the hidden  
compartment of the briefcase he had  
brought with him. It looked plain, and  
unimportant, yet another part of his  
disguise. He growled and grit his teeth  
as he backed away into the apartment and  
away from the window. He glanced down at  
the photo in his palm and snorted. It  
was a picture of Carrot, he had a staff  
in his hand and looked like he was in  
the middle of a fight, probably taken in  
the heat of a battle with someone from  
the organization. The fact that he was  
still alive at all told him that the job  
probably wouldn't be easy. He'd had a  
hell of a time finding an area where the  
boy passed regularly, and had spent the  
better part of a week waiting on him.  
  
He looked at the small cell phone  
that he had just taken out of his pocket  
and growled. He dialed the number he had  
been given and didn't wait for a  
response from the other end. "The target  
is still alive." He hung up and cursed  
under his breath. "Damn it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was pressed against a wall in  
an alley, waiting for the strange  
sensation to return in the shadows. It  
didn't and he simply waited in the  
darkness. "Well, ain't this peachy.  
Seems I've developed a Spider sense." He  
wasn't sure if this should annoy him or  
not. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down  
on the pavement for a moment, mulling  
over this new development. "It's kinda  
cool I suppose, but the fact that I seem  
to need it sucks. That was too close."  
He turned his head and looked down the  
alley. It looked like he'd have to start  
taking the long way home. It added  
another ten minutes to his walk, which  
wasn't good. It would probably be best  
to avoid the area for a while. He  
growled under his breath, assassins were  
annoying, and he had no clue how to deal  
with this kind of threat. "Shit. Damn  
them for being so inconvenient!"  
  
A year ago he'd probably think  
himself insane for thinking of people  
trying to kill him as annoying for  
merely making him go out of his way  
again.  
  
The boy sighed and hung his head.  
"Why the hell not?" He chuckled and  
started walking through the alley. "I'm  
turning into Spider Man, next thing you  
know, I'll be sticking to walls." He  
wouldn't be surprised if he managed it.  
  
If course, the sensation started  
again and he sighed as he jumped  
straight up into the air. This time it  
had been a straight line across his  
belly.  
  
Out of the darkness, a familiar arm  
with a familiar knife slashed at where  
he had been. Kei stumbled out of the  
shadows, having over committed herself  
to the strike. "Damn it!" she cried as  
he came down behind her and jabbed the  
pole in his hand into her back.  
  
Carrot stared at it for a moment  
after watching her fall over his  
shoulder. She was sprawled out flat and  
the pole held his interest more than she  
did. "I'm making these somehow." It was  
a sort of uninspired statement. It had  
appeared in his hand in midair. He  
pushed it aside as the girl stood up and  
glared at him. "Akira missed?"  
  
"If you mean the sniper, yeah,"  
replied Carrot calmly. He looked more  
annoyed than anything else.  
  
"Akira never misses," she replied  
dumbly.  
  
"Well he did this time? Did you want  
something, or are you just trying to  
kill me again?" he said sourly as he  
glared at her for a moment.  
  
"Well, we could put it off for an  
hour or two if you'd like," said the  
girl as she gave him a sultry smile and  
pulled on the front of her gi, giving  
him a small peak at her cleavage.  
  
"We already discussed that, you're  
not my type," he responded as he pulled  
his pole into a defensive position in  
front of him.  
  
"Too bad," she said as she flicked  
her wrist at him and tossed the throwing  
star she had grabbed while teasing him.  
  
Carrot shifted his weight before she  
even moved, the new tingling sensation  
alerting him to the danger. The tip of  
his pole intercepted the weapon and it  
clattered to the ground at his feet.  
  
Kei noticed this and jumped back  
with her knife held ready. "You didn't  
used to be that fast."  
  
"You're getting predictable," he  
responded calmly.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at him.  
"So are you, how do you think we found  
you this time? We've been watching you  
in this area for a week."  
  
"Well, it's a learning experience,"  
he replied calmly as he narrowed his  
eyes at her.  
  
Kei snorted and charged forward.  
  
Carrot felt the places on his body  
where the strikes were aimed and dodged  
around them with seemingly no effort.  
This was starting to be pretty cool in  
his opinion. Occasionally, he'd react  
too soon and the tingling would shift on  
his body as she corrected herself, he  
always had a half-second warning though  
and managed to avoid it.  
  
"You're reading my moves?" gasped  
the girl in shock as he jumped back away  
from her and landed on the ground near  
the wall. He was looking rather  
impressed with himself at the moment.  
  
"Maybe I am, you're just getting  
easier to deal with," he replied calmly.  
"Maybe I should thank you for all this  
training."  
  
"Smug bastard," she snorted  
irritably. "I'm really starting to like  
you. Too bad you have to die."  
  
"I'm starting to think that's a bit  
beyond you," he replied coolly.  
  
Kei turned red with anger, and  
Carrot's whole body started to tingle.  
"Uh oh," he said as his eyes grew wide.  
  
What followed was a rather nasty  
experience, Kei had pulled dozens of  
throwing weapons out of her clothes, and  
was flinging them at him relentlessly.  
He took quite a few light hits as he  
dodged desperately around them and  
jumped into he air, twisting his body to  
avoid the onslaught as he managed to use  
one of the wires hidden in his sleeves  
to swing along one of the walls.  
  
Unfortunately, Kei had been  
expecting this reaction this time, and  
she jumped onto the opposite wall,  
springing off of it with her knife held  
ready as he moved by.  
  
Carrot grunted in pain as the weapon  
caught his face. He fell to the ground  
clutching the wound painfully. Blood  
seeped through his fingers as he held  
the right side of his face and cried out  
in pain. "Augh! Damn it!"  
  
"I have you!" screamed the girl as  
she twisted after the strike and fell  
into him with the knife held forward. He  
screamed again as it sank into his left  
forearm for about an inch.  
  
Without thinking he pushed at her  
with his legs, shoving her off before  
the knife sank in any deeper. The girl  
stumbled back and quickly righted  
herself in a ready position. "At last!"  
  
Carrot jumped upright with a roar of  
anger and pain. He landed on his feet  
and glared at her, blood covering the  
right half of his face from the very  
nasty looking gash that now ran from his  
eyebrow to near the bottom of his cheek.  
"That hurt!"  
  
"It gets better," replied the girl  
with an evil looking smirk on her face.  
She started to edge forward and lunged  
again with the knife.  
  
Carrot grunted as he shifted to the  
side and swung his pole up at an angle,  
forcing her to stop and duck. He kicked  
off a nearby dumpster and flipped in mid  
air with his legs extended in what  
appeared to be a hooking kick aimed for  
her head.  
  
Kei moved under him, trying to stab  
upwards, but instead of a kick, Carrot  
twisted and punched her in the face with  
his free hand halfway through the flip.  
Kei was thrown into the wall from the  
force of the blow and he landed in a  
kneeling position with his staff held  
ready.  
  
Kei shook her head and managed to  
regain her senses rather quickly, while  
Carrot's mind moved into a familiar mode  
of thought. "Gotta get away! Gotta get  
away!" He was berating himself mentally  
as well, he'd gotten cocky, and it had  
gotten him nearly killed. He hated to  
think of what might have happened of the  
Senshi had called his bluff in the park.  
He'd probably be a half-frozen pile of  
ash right now.  
  
Kei jumped forward on the attack  
again, his new sense almost forgotten  
through the pain he was feeling at the  
moment. He managed to realize the  
feeling and jumped back away from the  
slash. She twisted and stabbed back  
after the arcing slice, forcing him into  
the wall. With a final thrust, she  
stabbed the wall as he ducked down under  
the strike and lashed out with his fist.  
  
The girl lurched forward with the  
wind knocked out of her for a moment.  
She growled angrily as he found yet  
another of those damn poles and held it  
offensively. He poked at her, and  
missed.  
  
"Your aim's off," she commented with  
a small chuckle.  
  
"I realize that," he responded  
icily. He edged back towards the center  
of the alley and started to move away.  
  
"Trying to run away? Why don't we  
just finish this?" she said calmly. "Or  
are you not so far beyond me as you had  
thought?"  
  
Carrot only growled in response to  
this.  
  
Kei jumped forward, closing the  
distance between them, or rather she  
tried too.  
  
Carrot snorted and threw the pole in  
his hands at her as she jumped forward.  
It slammed into her chest and she  
grunted in pain as she was thrown  
against the asphalt roughly. She coughed  
painfully as she struggled to breathe as  
her vision blurred. "Damn!" she managed  
to groan as he slashed at the air above  
her with her knife, hoping desperately  
to catch him as he tried to take  
advantage of the situation. After a  
moment she could breathe again, and she  
jumped up and searched around. Carrot  
was gone. "Son of a..." She pushed her  
hair up in frustration and paced around  
for a moment. "That bastard!"  
  
"Who's a bastard?" said a voice from  
behind her. She tried to turn to see who  
it was, but pain exploded across the  
back of her head as Carrot slammed his  
pole into her head like it was a  
baseball bat. She was knocked out cold.  
  
He spit onto the ground to the side  
as he kicked her over onto her back and  
smirked. "Heh, you ain't bad looking,  
but no way am I going to settle for that  
old guy's sloppy seconds." He kneeled  
down beside her and picked up the knife.  
"This has caused me a lot of problems  
from you." He flipped it over in his  
hands for a moment and smirked as he  
walked away and left her lying there.  
  
Once he was out on the street again,  
his smirk fell away as the throbbing  
pain in his face reminded him that he  
was injured. His adrenaline rush stopped  
with the force of a mach truck and he  
almost fell to his knees as he clutched  
at his face in agony. "Damn!"  
  
He staggered forward towards his  
home and frowned at the group he  
suddenly found himself facing on the  
sidewalk. The street was empty except  
for them, and it was starting to get  
late. "Twice in one day?"  
  
The senshi were no longer in their  
fuku, but they were all looking at him  
in a sort of numb horror.  
  
"Are you all right?" said Usagi.  
  
"Do I look all right to you?" he  
growled as he stared at her with his one  
good eye. His hand was pressed against  
his face in an attempt to slow the  
bleeding.  
  
"You're hurt! We should..." said the  
blond as she moved towards him. The  
others weren't sure what to do.  
  
"Get away from me!" he cried as he  
swiped at her and jumped back. Anger  
contorted his face and he suddenly  
realized something was wrong.  
  
The girls all froze in place. Usagi  
blinked at him and stood upright.  
  
"Oh shit..." muttered Carrot as he  
simply stared, unable to move.  
  
A long line of red started to form  
on the girl's neck. He simply stared in  
horror as Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon,  
made a gurgling noise and spit blood out  
of her mouth. She looked like she hadn't  
quite realized what had happened yet.  
  
"Oh god no," muttered Carrot as he  
continued to watch. The girl fell to her  
knees, looking at him in confusion. Her  
eyes asking him why he had done it.  
Slowly, he turned his head down towards  
the knife in his hand. He had almost  
forgotten it was there, blood dripped  
from the blade and he could only hear  
the pounding of his heart . "What have  
I..." Slowly, he turned his gaze towards  
the girl who was now lying face first on  
the pavement, and the growing pool of  
blood on the ground beneath her.  
  
"Usagi!" It was the first sound he  
heard, he wasn't even sure who had said  
it.  
  
Without another word, he jumped  
forward, rolling the girl onto her back.  
He planted the knife into the ground and  
punched Makoto dead in her face. He  
fumbled at the wound, wiping the blood  
away desperately. Pulling the girl back  
as her friends tried desperately to get  
to her. He felt hands pulling at him and  
jumped up suddenly. He performed a  
spinning kick that hit at least two of  
them. Pulling the injured girl a little  
further away from them he peered at the  
wound again. She was starting to turn  
blue.  
  
"She's choking on her own blood!" he  
realized at once, the artery wasn't  
severed. He looked up at the girls  
desperately as the managed to pry him  
away again. "She's suffocating you  
idiots!" he screamed as he broke free of  
them. "We have to get her to breathe!  
She's going to drown!"  
  
Muscling his way through them he  
rolled the girl onto her back again, and  
blood poured out of her mouth. :"What  
the fuck? What do I do?" he whispered  
harshly.  
  
Ami Mizuno was the one who finally  
came through. Carrot had knocked her  
away for a third time, and she had a  
nasty looking bruise on her face as she  
knelt beside her friend and made no  
attempt to subdue him this time. He was  
roughly pulled away by the others and  
Makoto and Rei shoved him against the  
wall roughly, finally bringing him under  
control. He simply looked on in a sort  
of fascinated horror as Ami took a dirty  
straw off the sidewalk and plunged it  
into the wound. Blood squirted out of it  
for a moment and then there was a sort  
of hissing sound.  
  
Carrot looked at the girl's face as  
she lay there. She was staring straight  
up into the sky, and worked her mouth  
open and closed as she tried to breathe.  
  
  
Finally pain exploded across his  
face again, Makoto punched him; he  
wasn't sure how many times he'd been hit  
in the end. Rei helped hold him against  
the wall with Minako taking his other  
side as the brunette laid into him with  
tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bastard! You killed her!" she  
screamed at him repeatedly.  
  
He simply stood there and took it,  
his head hung low as she beat on him. He  
didn't even try to stop her.  
  
Ami's firm proclamation stopped this  
though. "That's enough! We have to get  
her to a hospital!" she screamed. "I  
need help! I can't stop the blood! I  
need someone else to help me hold the  
wound! My hands aren't big enough!"  
  
Carrot felt hands leave his body and  
he almost fell to the ground. Someone  
managed to hold him upright and he  
raised his eyes enough to see Rei  
glaring at him. "I'm going to kill you."  
Statement, promise, he wasn't sure what  
it was.  
  
Makoto and Minako were both at  
Usagi's side with Ami giving  
instructions. The whole thing was  
little more than a blur to him. "You'll  
try." He wasn't sure if it was what he'd  
intended to say, or just a reflex. He  
realized at that moment that he really  
was an asshole.  
  
Rei jumped back, Carrot noticed  
Minako was rushing off, probably in  
search of a phone.  
  
"Mars Power Makeup!"  
  
Carrot was slumped against the wall,  
looking at Sailor Mars's legs for a  
moment. "How dare you?!" screamed the  
angry senshi.  
  
Carrot staggered to his feet and  
looked up at her. "I guess I'm going  
down, in a blaze of glory."  
  
This caught the raven-haired senshi  
by surprise and she stepped back.  
  
"Maybe I don't deserve to live  
anymore, but I'll die fighting," he said  
calmly as he rose his head upright and  
stared her down. His wound bleeding  
freely and giving him an air of  
intimidation he'd never intended.  
  
"Fine by me," said Rei as she moved  
her hands up to attack. "Mars Fire..."  
  
"Your attacks take too long for  
close combat!" he responded as he jumped  
forward and punched her in the chest.  
She staggered back, hurt by the blow.  
She didn't care though and kicked at  
him. He shifted and avoided the strike.  
  
Ami and Makoto watched the battle  
silently, neither one took their  
attention off the girl lying between  
them for more than a moment. "Hold on  
Usagi! Help is coming!" said Ami  
desperately.  
  
The girl simply continued to stare  
into the sky.  
  
Carrot growled as he jumped back  
into another alley. Mars was right  
behind him as he turned to face her. He  
had no intention of running away this  
time.  
  
"Bastard! Die!" screamed Mars as she  
extended her hand. "Fire Soul!"  
  
Carrot jumped up and caught the  
bottom of a fire escape ladder, he  
heaved himself up and grunted from the  
heat of the flames below him.  
  
"No you don't!" snapped Mars as she  
jumped up onto the first rung of stairs  
just behind him as he started to ascend.  
  
  
"Come on! Let's see if you've got  
what it takes!?" he snarled as he  
punched her again and pushed her back a  
little. She responded by kicking him in  
his legs. He stumbled a bit and fell  
against the metal staircase. He growled  
and flipped back as she tried to punch  
him. Her fist slammed into the metal and  
she grunted in pain.  
  
Carrot lashed out with a kick that  
managed to catch her face. They traded  
blows, all the way up to the top of the  
fire escape, and he jumped onto the  
roof.  
  
"We'll hunt you down and destroy you  
monster!" cried the girl angrily as she  
charged another ball of flames and shot  
it at him, not even bothering to shout  
its name.  
  
Carrot rolled away from the shot as  
a chimney exploded in a spectacular ball  
of fire. He pushed himself back onto his  
feet. Distance fighting wasn't very  
smart against Mars, and he knew it. He  
rushed forward, hoping to close the gap  
between them before she could retaliate  
with another fire attack. Halfway there,  
a familiar tingle came to him on his  
back. "What the?"  
  
Mars snarled as he charged her,  
suddenly he jumped sideways and she  
jumped back in shock. A mess of sharp  
looking throwing knives could be seen  
embedded where he had once been.  
  
"You're having one hell of a day,"  
said Kei as she looked down on the pair  
from the edge of the roof, it was  
slightly elevated and she smirked at  
Carrot. "You shouldn't have left me  
alive."  
  
The boy frowned at her as he  
crouched low against the ground, a feral  
looking flame burned in the back of his  
good eye. He was growing weaker from the  
loss of blood, it still dripped down his  
face. "I've already killed once today.  
What's one more?"  
  
Kei chuckled. "Seems you're having  
some trouble with this one? What does it  
matter to me? As long as you're dead,  
I'm happy." She jumped down and eyed  
Mars for a moment.  
  
Rei frowned at the girl and looked  
back at Carrot again. "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who has a problem with him, he  
stole my knife, and I want it back,"  
said the girl as she gave the senshi an  
appraising frown.  
  
"Don't get in my way," said Mars  
calmly as she raised her palm again.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," agreed Kei  
as she produced a large number of  
throwing stars between her fingers.  
  
Carrot was backed against a wall as  
he glared at the pair. He was screwed,  
and he knew it. "Shit."  
  
Mars and Kei let loose at once, both  
throwing their respective attacks. The  
area covered was far too large for  
Carrot to jump over or move to either  
side to avoid. What he did, neither of  
the girls was expecting. He simply stood  
and leaned back, tumbling over the edge  
of the roof just before the attack hit.  
A huge pillar of flame blasted over the  
side, shattering the edge of the rooftop  
and sending a shower of debris into the  
street below.  
  
Carrot heard the pair cursing as he  
fell away, he flicked his wrist and sent  
a line into one of the nearby buildings,  
aiming for the street below. It was  
rather busy, but he thought he could  
manage a landing there. Of course, the  
double-decker bus that rounded the  
corner in the area he was planning on  
landing in didn't help matters either.  
It was loaded with tourists, and a  
little too high. He was going to hit it  
if he didn't react soon enough. He  
pulled himself a little higher on the  
line and grit his teeth as he passed  
over the top barely.. The line hit the  
low point of his swing, and he slammed  
into the back wall of the seating area  
on the roof. He lurched over it  
painfully and managed to hold on and  
pull himself back into the passenger  
area. He slumped to the ground and  
groaned in pain. The bus was stopped  
now, and tourists were all looking at  
him in shock. His face was covered in  
blood, his belly was on fire, and he was  
basically in a world of hurt, not to  
mention that he was probably now wanted  
for the murder of the girl who was  
supposed to save the world soon.  
  
He wasn't quite sure why he was  
laughing really.  
  
He turned his gaze upward as he  
staggered to his feet and looked up to  
the rooftop he had just swung from. A  
tour guide was standing on the other end  
of the bus, and he walked up to the  
woman and took the small microphone from  
her grip. She made no move to stop him.  
With a wide grin on his face he said  
something into it.  
  
"First I was afraid, I was  
petrified...." He then started to sing.  
"Kept thinkin I could never live without  
you by my side, but then I spend so many  
nights thinkin how ya did me wrong., and  
I feel strong, and I learned how to get  
along! And so you're back, from outer  
space. I just walked in to find you here  
with that bad look upon your face!" He  
started dancing, openly taunting the  
girls on the rooftop. "I should have  
changed that stupid lock! I should have  
made you lose your key! If I had known  
for just one second you'd be back to  
bother me! Oh, now go! Walk out the  
door, just turn around now, cause you're  
not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one  
who tried to hurt me with desire? Think  
I'd crumble? Think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I! I will survive! As long as  
I know how to love I know I'll stay  
alive! I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give, and I'll  
survive! I will survive!"  
  
The bus started moving again and  
Carrot continued his song until Rei and  
Kei were out of sight. He chuckled and  
waited for the next stop and jumped off  
the top of the bus onto the street. "So,  
I guess I can go home now."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ami..." Minako's voice was laced  
with worry. All of the girls were  
together, sitting in a waiting room.  
Tears flowed freely among them as they  
sat there in silence for the most part.  
  
Ami had just come back and looked at  
her friends. "She has a chance." The  
group was hoping for more, but it was  
better than nothing. "We can't do  
anything more here. We should go home."  
  
"I'm staying," said Mars calmly.  
  
"You can if you want, but we won't  
be able to see her for a few days at  
least. Her condition is not very  
stable," replied Ami quietly. "The  
doctor sound's hopeful."  
  
"That bastard dies," said Rei  
firmly. She glanced around at the  
others.  
  
Minako nodded slowly, Makoto with  
her.  
  
"Who was that girl with you?" asked  
Ami. She had a scowl on her face as she  
said it. The girl had stolen important  
evidence to the crime. They had spent a  
good part of the evening talking to the  
police. They had very little information  
to give them, and it frustrated her.  
  
Usagi's family was huddled together  
on the other side of the room. The group  
looked over to them and a silent  
exchange of glances sent out sympathy to  
them. It was obvious they didn't want to  
be bothered. The doctor had given them  
the news a few moments ago, and then  
passed it on to Ami.  
  
"I don't know who she was," said Rei  
coolly. "She said he stole her knife."  
  
Ami nodded and pushed it aside. "We  
all need rest, we've got a long day  
ahead of us if we're going to find him."  
  
The girls stood up and walked out of  
the hospital together.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sitting in Gia's office.  
The woman was absolutely mortified when  
he had walked in. Stitches now lined the  
right side of his face. Fortunately his  
eye hadn't been damaged, but the wound  
would probably leave a nasty looking  
scar.  
  
"This is serious!" she snapped as  
she glared at him. "You need help! You  
can't keep this up!"  
  
Carrot frowned at her and sighed. "I  
can't go to the police."  
  
"Whatever this problem of yours is,  
its got to be better than dying!" she  
snapped angrily.  
  
Mei Lin was sitting in the corner  
silently. She looked slightly miffed,  
apparently Carrot had run off to fight  
evil without her. She did look worried  
though, it was a nasty wound. He didn't'  
seem too bad off, and the bleeding had  
mostly stopped by the time he had  
arrived. "You should have taken me  
along."  
  
"You'd have gotten me killed. You  
can't even beat a pile of shit, much  
less that crazy bitch Kei!" he snapped.  
He'd only told them what he thought they  
needed to know, and left out the senshi,  
and the sniper he'd run into while he  
was out. "Are you done yet?" he grumbled  
as Gia put in the last of the stitches  
and sat back.  
  
"Yes, I'm finished. She put a  
bandage over his eye and taped it down.  
The stitches weren't completely covered  
though and it was still pretty repulsive  
to look at.  
  
"Eew," commented Mei Lin.  
  
"Well, it feels worse than it looks.  
Come on, I'm hungry," he stood up and  
walked towards the door.  
  
Gia frowned as she watched the pair  
walk outside. She was getting more and  
more worried about the boy. Whatever he  
was involved in, it was serious. "That  
girl could get dragged into this. What  
can I do though?" She sighed and turned  
her eyes to the phone on her desk.  
  
She walked over and picked it up,  
dialing the number quickly. After a  
moment of silence she spoke up. "Hello?  
Spike? I want you to do me a favor..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Hunted! 


	11. Gaijin 11

Gaijin  
  
Part 11  
  
Hunted!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino was lying in the  
hospital, tubes protruding from her  
throat forced oxygen down her throat.  
The mechanical rise and fall of her  
chest sent chills down Ami Mizuno's  
spine as she watched her friend lie  
there helpless.  
  
"Damn him," she muttered as she  
watched Usagi. The girl's condition was  
growing better, but it had been three  
days now. Usagi hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Ami closed her eyes as she thought  
about that moment again. The boy was  
acting even weirder than before. He had  
actually tried to help Usagi after he  
slit her throat wide open. She couldn't  
figure it out. It was as if he was  
afraid of something, something more than  
the girl dying. She couldn't put her  
finger on it, but it sounded right.  
  
She turned when a hand fell on her  
shoulder gently. It was soft enough that  
she didn't jump. "How is she?"  
  
"She's getting better," said Ami as  
she turned her head to look at Mamoru.  
The boy's face was etched with worry as  
he frowned down at he girl for a long  
moment. "The doctor thinks she'll pull  
through."  
  
"Thanks to you," said Mamoru.  
  
"I'm not the only one who tried to  
save her," muttered Ami under her  
breath.  
  
"I'm sure the others did everything  
they could to help," said the boy gently  
as he smiled at her weakly.  
  
Ami said nothing, but frowned a  
little at the thought. "Who is he? What  
does he want? Why did he do that? Why  
did he try so hard to...." She clenched  
her jaw in frustration. "It doesn't make  
any sense!"  
  
"Pardon?" asked Mamoru in confusion  
as he looked away from Usagi.  
  
"It's nothing," muttered Ami. "He's  
too dangerous. I hate to say it, but  
killing him is our only choice." The  
thought wasn't very comforting.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Any luck?" said Makoto as she  
watched Rei concentrate in front of the  
fire. She was sitting in the middle of  
the shrine with sweat on her brow.  
  
Rei growled angrily. "Nothing. All I  
can get are confusing images of a man in  
black, and a sword. It's not telling me  
where this boy is."  
  
"Do you think...maybe that man is  
him?" asked Makoto as she scowled at the  
girl.  
  
"He won't live to be that old," said  
Rei coolly. "Besides, this man, he  
feels...like a friend...or maybe a  
lov..." Rei cut herself off and shook  
her head. "I think that perhaps this  
boy's destiny lies with him. He may be  
the one who defeats him in the end."  
  
"I want him," said Makoto firmly.  
  
"I just want him gone. I don't care  
who does it," replied Rei coldly.  
  
"What about this guy? Future  
boyfriend?" asked Makoto as she smirked  
at the girl.  
  
"It could be," nodded Rei. "He could  
be the one any one of us..." She snorted  
at this and glared at Makoto. "It  
doesn't matter." Her mind was suddenly  
filled with another vision. This time  
the figure was intimidating and strong.  
He had a cold scowl on his face and eyes  
that burned with the flames of hell  
itself. "He's dangerous as well. I'm  
getting conflicting images of him. He  
could be a friend, or an enemy."  
  
"Or a lover?" said Makoto as she  
smirked at the girl.  
  
"It is a possibility. As I said, it  
could just as easily be you." Rei gazed  
at her coolly and Makoto blushed. "In  
any case, that isn't what we should be  
discussing."  
  
Makoto nodded. "What now?"  
  
"I'm not sure, this image is very  
powerful, and blocks my mind whenever I  
try to find him. It looks like we'll  
have to find him another way."  
  
Makoto nodded and stood up. "We  
should start looking then."  
  
Rei frowned as the memory of the boy  
falling off the edge of the roof came  
into her mind. Her blast hitting along  
with the stars from the ninja girl. She  
hadn't seen how he'd made it onto that  
bus in the end, but it seemed absolutely  
impossible. He was dangerous, and very  
skilled. She knew that speaking about  
killing him, and doing it were two  
entirely different things.  
  
"Damn him."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Gia  
as she looked at Mei Lin and frowned.  
The pair was in the doctor's apartment,  
sitting across from each other with  
frowns on their faces.  
  
The girl shook her head and sighed.  
"I'm not sure, he's been sitting there  
for two days now. He hasn't moved."  
  
"I can't talk to him, he just grunts  
and looks away. Spike can't even get  
through to him; they always got along  
well. I'm worried."  
  
"He doesn't seem all that depressed.  
I've asked him about it, and he says  
'I've got thinking to do.'" Mei Lin  
frowned and shook her head.  
  
"This is annoying, but what can we  
do?" grumbled Gia as she sighed.  
  
"He's been eating all right, he  
seems healthy. He's just been brooding  
for a couple of days. It looks like he's  
genuinely thinking about something to  
me," replied Mei Lin.  
  
"Well, I hope it doesn't last too  
much longer." Gia frowned again. She  
hadn't even been able to force him to do  
anything. He just sat there, ignoring  
her threats with a strangely  
contemplative looking frown on his face.  
In the end, she had given up and left  
him alone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sitting in the corner of  
his room. He was looking at the wall  
opposite him with a thoughtful frown on  
his face. "What the hell am I going to  
do?" It was a whisper almost when he  
spoke.  
  
Clenching his eyes shut, the image  
of Usagi's face as she hit the ground  
filled his mind. "She's out of it. This  
is the worst possible time for this?  
What the hell am I gonna do now? Those  
damn girls...they don't stand a chance  
without her!" He clenched his fist and  
growled in anger. "Beryl." He was no  
fool; he knew what his chances were of  
taking her on. He also knew that there  
was no ignoring the problem without  
Sailor Moon around to beat her. Sooner  
or later, he would have to face it  
regardless.  
  
He frowned again, and looked at the  
slip of paper in his hand. It was an  
address, a room number to hospital where  
Usagi was being kept. He'd made a few  
calls when no one was around, asking all  
the area hospitals about her, claiming  
to be her little brother. It had worked  
rather well, and within a half an hour  
he had the address, room number, and a  
list of people who had been to see her  
within the last few days.  
  
His smirk turned somewhat cold.  
Beryl was going to win; there was little  
doubt of that now. "I've got you, you  
little meatball head. You're at my  
mercy, as are your friends." His smile  
widened again. He knew from experience  
that sneaking into a place like that  
would be child's play for him. "One  
quick strike, and I would be Beryl's  
most trusted minion. Heh. Those tactical  
morons Zocite and Kunzite...I'd be the  
best, and probably the most powerful of  
them within a week. It would be...so  
easy."  
  
Usagi's pleading eyes flashed in his  
mind again, asking him why. Images of  
the Youma that had attempted to  
assassinate him surfaced as well. Mei  
Lin and her weak powers was the next  
memory. Rather than pull at his  
conscience these images strengthened his  
resolve. "Heh. It would be so easy. I'd  
have something even those crazy ninja  
would be helpless against. I'd wipe them  
all out." His evil looking grin widened  
as he clenched his fist in front of his  
face.  
  
"I've thought about this enough.  
It's time to go," he said as he stood up  
and started towards the door.  
  
"Carrot?" asked Mei Lin as she  
stumbled back in the hallway. She was  
surprised to see him up and about.  
  
"You want to fight evil do you?" he  
snorted in disgust.  
  
"I...um..." she blinked at him and  
stepped back in confusion.  
  
"I'll see you later, I've got  
something to do. I'll be gone a while,  
so don't wait for me." He started  
walking and left her standing in the  
hallway dumbly.  
  
"Wait! I..."  
  
"You'll see me again in a short  
time," he replied as he walked out the  
door of the building and into the  
street.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the small  
man who looked at Carrot nervously. He  
was standing behind a counter that was  
protected by a wire mesh. It had a small  
opening for passing goods and money  
through.  
  
"I need something from you," said  
Carrot calmly as he leaned against the  
grimy counter. The room was tiny, and  
had a small rusted out staircase that  
went up to a second level with boxes and  
boxes of various items.  
  
The tiny man frowned at him and  
snorted indignantly. "You're not  
authorized to buy from me. I'm afraid I  
need something from your boss telling me  
why you need..."  
  
"Shut up. This is an easy order for  
ya," said Carrot as he chucked a large  
wad of bills on the counter.  
  
The man looked at the cash. "I guess  
I got a small 9mm I can let you use..."  
he muttered greedily.  
  
"I want something else from you.  
I've got no real use for a weapon like  
that," said Carrot after a moment of  
thought. He considered it briefly, but  
decided the risk was just a little too  
much for his liking.  
  
This caught the tiny man's interest.  
"What do you need?"  
  
"It's not really illegal, but asking  
for it elsewhere is bound to get  
questions asked," replied the boy with a  
small shrug.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later, Carrot sat in a small  
empty shed on a rooftop somewhere. The  
sky was cloudy outside, and there was  
little doubt a storm was coming. He  
smirked as he worked on the black cloth  
in his lap and sewed. He wasn't sure  
where he'd gotten the idea from, but it  
would definitely be a little fun to play  
with. He eyed the sky outside as he  
worked and chuckled. "I wonder how long  
it will take to find them?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Mei Lin frowned, he wasn't home yet.  
His words were confusing when he'd left.  
She wondered if he was planning on  
coming back at all. Still, she didn't  
think he'd leave her all alone here. It  
sounded like he was coming back to her.  
He could be so irritating at times. He  
seemed to take a special joy out of  
giving confusing answers.  
  
"Maybe she's right. Maybe he is a  
jerk?" muttered Mei Lin as she looked  
over to the wall that separated Gia's  
home from theirs. "I wish he would take  
advantage of me though. I'm getting  
tired of waiting for it." She shook her  
head. Maybe she was playing too  
innocent? If she acted a little more  
forward, he might catch on? It was  
something to think about later, as it  
was; she was going to have a pretty  
boring night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sailor Mars glared at the thing in  
front of her with a rage in her eyes.  
"Mars Fire Soul!" she screamed as she  
blasted it with her flame attack.  
  
The thing jumped nimbly aside. It  
looked like a giant monkey, wit purple  
hair and a circlet on its forehead. In  
it's hand was a staff and it wore a  
loincloth to hid its crotch from view.  
  
Jupiter was feeling rather sick at  
the sight of it. The loincloth was doing  
a rather poor job of it, and every time  
the thing jumped, they got a rather  
unobstructed view. "Damn! This thing is  
fast!" she said painfully as she  
clutched at her side.  
  
Venus and Mercury were hanging back,  
taking pot shots at the creature  
whenever possible. It was outmaneuvering  
them quite easily though. It cackled at  
them and spoke.  
  
"Foolish humans! I'll destroy you  
all! You'll give your power to the  
omnipotent! Soon, we will rule..."  
  
"Ya know, you guys should really get  
some new dialogue," replied a voice in  
English.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to face  
the voice, only to see nothing.  
  
"Hearing that crap gets old after a  
while," continued the strange voice from  
the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself!" cried Venus in  
Japanese.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Ami in her  
native tongue as well.  
  
"Heh." A dark figure waved at them  
from above. He was hanging upside down  
just over the girl's heads with his legs  
tucked up to his chest. He was dangling  
from a thin line that ran to the  
ceiling. "Sorry. I don't speak Japanese  
very well." He responded in English  
calmly.  
  
"What the?" snarled the Monkey thing  
in Japanese. "What is this thing?"  
  
"Who are you to talk?" snorted the  
shadowy figure as he dropped from his  
line onto the ground.  
  
Minako was the first to react. It  
was typical of course, her eyes went  
wide, and she got an odd looking grin on  
her face. "Wow! What a babe!" she  
muttered in English.  
  
The man who had jumped into the room  
was dressed in a tight fitting black  
bodysuit. His face was covered in a full  
mask, with two large plastic eyes with a  
mirrored surface. On his chest was a  
strange symbol that went all the way  
around to his back in the same manner.  
It was a giant white spider that took up  
more than half of the space on his torso  
up.  
  
He pointed at the monkey thing with  
a smile that everyone could see through  
the mask. "Just your friendly  
neighborhood Spiderman."  
  
"Spiderman?" muttered Makoto in  
confusion. "That's kinda gross. What  
kind of superhero names himself..."  
  
"Die!" snarled the monkey as it  
jumped into action again. It charged  
forward, towards the newcomer first.  
  
Spiderman jumped straight up and  
over the thing, shooting a line of some  
kind out of his wrist and swung across  
the ceiling. He flipped through the air  
and landed on a stack of boxes in a  
crouching position. "Too slow!"  
  
"Oh," said Makoto dumbly.  
  
The girls weren't quite sure what to  
do, the figure bounced around the room  
skillfully, avoiding the monkey easily  
as he dodged and swung through it's  
defenses and proceeded to beat the  
living hell out of it with only minimal  
effort.  
  
The monkey screeched as the thing  
swung unto his face feet first.  
Spiderman performed a back flip and  
landed in a crouching position in front  
of it, waiting for the next move.  
  
The youma staggered back clutching  
its face in agony as it righted itself  
again and stared at the puny thing in  
front of it in a mad rage. "I'll swallow  
your soul!"  
  
Spiderman tensed his body and  
readied himself. "Come get some."  
  
The beastly Youma roared and rushed  
forward, the smaller human jumped  
straight up and over the thing kicking  
his feet into its back and sending it  
sprawling across the ground. "Don't just  
stand there! Kill it!" he cried to the  
girls who were merely standing around  
the scene dumbly.  
  
Rei reacted first. "Mars Fire Soul!"  
her attack slammed into the hairy  
monster, burning it to a crisp within a  
few seconds.  
  
With the danger finally subdued, the  
four girls turned to face the newcomer.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Minako in  
English.  
  
The man seemed tense, he backed away  
from them as if he didn't want them too  
close and seemed somewhat distrusting of  
them. "I told you, I'm just your  
Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman." He  
jumped up onto the top of some boxes and  
seemed to fade into the shadows. "I'll  
be seeing you kids around. Later."  
  
"Wait!" cried Makoto as she rushed  
up to the pile of boxes. "Damn."  
  
"We didn't even get his number!"  
cried Minako.  
  
"He looked...just like my old  
sempai!" muttered Makoto with a sort of  
haunted look about her.  
  
"He was wearing a mask!" snapped  
Rei. "I don't trust him." She glared up  
at the roof and scowled.  
  
"What do you mean? He was a total  
babe!" cried Minako.  
  
Ami was blushing; the costume the  
boy was wearing didn't leave much to the  
imagination. Fortunately, he appeared to  
be wearing a cup. There was something  
off about his chest as well. It took her  
a moment of thought to realize he was  
wearing some sort of body armor over his  
chest and back. She had to admit that he  
had a rather tight rear as well. Rei  
seemed to be staring at her and she  
blushed a bit more. "Sorry."  
  
"Calling us kids. He didn't sound  
much older than we do."  
  
"Well, I think he can understand us,  
but he says he doesn't speak Japanese  
very well," said Makoto  
  
"Right," agreed Venus casually as  
she watched the area where he had  
vanished. "He seems friendly enough.  
Although why he'd pick something as  
creepy as 'Spiderman' is beyond me."  
  
"He appears to base his fighting  
style off of spiders. Maybe some kind of  
ninja?" replied Ami as she looked  
thoughtful for a moment. "His clothes  
had some sort of padding in the chest as  
well."  
  
"You mean, that body was fake?" said  
Makoto in disgust.  
  
Ami shook her head. "I doubt it.  
It's more likely it was some sort of  
armor. He was too strong and fast for  
those muscles to be fake."  
  
Rei nodded her agreement on that  
statement. "She's right. He's dangerous,  
we shouldn't trust him."  
  
"That's what you said about Mamoru  
too," snorted Minako. "Maybe he's  
destined to be one of our boyfriends?"  
  
Rei gasped and looked up at the  
ceiling for a moment. "It can't be..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ami suddenly.  
  
"It's nothing. I can't be sure just  
yet," she responded calmly. "Even if  
it's true, we're not sure if he's an  
enemy or not! I don't even know if he's  
the man I've been seeing in that  
vision," she thought to herself in  
frustration.  
  
"In any case, we won't find that boy  
tonight. It will just have to wait. It's  
getting late anyway," said Ami.  
  
The others agreed, if somewhat  
reluctantly. The group dispersed and  
left the empty warehouse behind.  
  
In the shadows above them, Spiderman  
smirked to himself as he pulled off his  
mask. A long scar ran down his face and  
his eye was closed shut on the right  
side. His messy brown hair now stuck up  
in every direction after removing the  
mask.  
  
Carrot smiled as he leaned against  
the boxes and thought about what he was  
doing.  
  
"This is stupid. The disguise works,  
and I can fake a limited knowledge of  
Japanese to keep them off my tail for a  
while at least." He hated playing super  
hero, but Usagi's problem gave him no  
choice, he'd have to pick up some of her  
slack until she returned. Then he could  
go back to normal again. He'd had a bit  
of trouble getting his hands on the body  
armor, even after bribing the idiot at  
the yakuza's weapons storage.  
  
He also had to be careful about  
using his powers for now. The Senshi  
wouldn't take long to figure out who he  
was if he started lobbing iron poles  
around, and if they saw him throwing  
lines around as Carrot, they'd probably  
put two and two together as well.  
  
The disguise might be good for  
fooling Kei and her friends once or  
twice as well, but beyond that he was  
doubtful. Add that to the fact that he  
now had a secret identity to keep up at  
home as well, and that just made things  
even more complicated.  
  
Add to that the fact that he'd just  
pretty much picked his side against the  
Youma and Metallia, making him an even  
bigger target than when he was still  
neutral. His life was going to hell in a  
hand basket, and this time he was diving  
into the mess headfirst. "It's all my  
damn fault anyway." He growled angrily  
and hung his head in defeat. Being  
Spiderman wasn't so bad, his powers  
seemed to be similar anyway, so he just  
figured 'why the hell not?'  
  
He melted back into the shadows and  
put on his mask again It was time to go  
home anyway.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino opened her eyes,  
everything was a blur. Images faded in  
and out of her sight and a blurry figure  
could be seen looming over her. "Where?"  
she tried to say out loud, but no sound  
came.  
  
"Usagi? How are you feeling?" said a  
sweet and familiar voice.  
  
"Ami?" she mouthed.  
  
"That's right, don't try to  
talk...you're fine now."  
  
The blonde girl nodded and said  
nothing; she relaxed her neck and  
allowed her head to fall into the  
pillow. It was soft and it relieved some  
of the pressure on her throat. The pain  
there subsided somewhat and she flinched  
slightly.  
  
"You must feel terrible," muttered  
Ami. "You've been here for a week now.  
You started waking up yesterday, but you  
probably don't remember. You were never  
up for very long."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. The room she  
was in was large and spacious; she was  
alone and had a window that looked out  
over the city.  
  
"The scar on your neck won't ever go  
away, not without surgery," said Ami as  
she noticed the girl reach up to her  
throat idly. She seemed sad for some  
reason.  
  
Usagi nodded again, she felt  
incredibly weak. She noticed the IV in  
her arm and frowned slightly. It looked  
rather unpleasant despite being hidden  
by the bandages.  
  
"You can't have any solid foods for  
a while Usagi. I'm sorry to say it, I  
know how much you like eating."  
  
This statement irked the girl  
slightly and she scowled at her friend  
for a moment.  
  
"The good news is that in a week or  
so, you'll be able to have all the ice  
cream you want. So it's not so bad."  
  
Usagi's face lit up at this  
announcement. She smiled warmly in  
anticipation.  
  
Ami looked nervous, as if she was  
skating around something. "I shouldn't  
tell you...I...Oh Usagi!" The girl burst  
into tears and gave her friend a gentle  
hug.  
  
Usagi hugged back, not able to do  
any more than that. Words just wouldn't  
come to her, and her throat was so sore.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so sorry!" said Ami as  
she pulled back. "I should go. I'll send  
in your family. They're waiting on you,  
and it would be selfish of me to take up  
all your time."  
  
The girl cocked her head and watched  
her friend leave in confusion. She  
wasn't quite sure what to say or do.  
"I..." she mouthed the word again, her  
throat too raw to do anything more.  
  
Ami paused in the doorway. She  
tensed up and turned to look at her  
friend again. "Please stop that. I know  
you don't know yet, but don't try to  
talk."  
  
Usagi blinked and looked at her for  
a moment.  
  
"Usagi, your vocal chords were cut  
in half. You'll never talk again," said  
the girl quietly as she left the room.  
  
The blonde sat in bed working her  
mouth open and closed. She simply stared  
forward, not sure what to think about  
that. Fear was the first reaction that  
seemed to hit her, then uncertainty.  
  
Her family walked into the room;  
they were all quiet and smiled at her  
warmly. Her little brother looked  
nervous, and her father had a scowl on  
his face. Before anyone could speak.  
Mrs. Tsukino burst forward and started  
to sob loudly. She grabbed her daughter  
and tried to squeeze the life out of her  
as best she could. "WAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Usagi!!! My baby girl!"  
  
Usagi tried to tell her mother that  
she was fine, and not to worry, and to  
please let her go because she couldn't  
breathe. However, nothing escaped her  
lips besides soundless air. She furrowed  
her brow as she struggled to breathe.  
This could get annoying.  
  
"Wow. This room is much nicer than  
the one from before," commented her  
little brother. Her father was trying  
his best to pry Usagi's mother off their  
daughter so she could breathe again.  
  
Finally, the woman let go. "Usagi.  
How did you do this? I knew you'd been  
hanging around a new group of friends  
lately, but... we can't accept something  
like this!"  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion. She  
looked at her mother dumbly for a long  
moment.  
  
"The specialists! The room! We can't  
afford all of this! You must tell us who  
is paying for all of this! We have to  
ask them to stop! It's not right, I  
appreciate it, and you're not in danger  
anymore. They've already done enough!"  
Her mother grasped the girl by her  
shoulders and smiled at her.  
  
"Honey, she doesn't know what you're  
talking about. She's been sleeping..."  
said her father as he pulled her gently  
aside.  
  
"One of my friends is paying for all  
of this?" thought Usagi in shock. She  
had tears in her eyes as she looked up  
at her mother. She had such wonderful  
friends! She could never repay them for  
this! There was just no way!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked as he flipped the  
cellular phone in his hand closed. "That  
didn't take too long. It's good that  
she's awake now." The doctor had called  
him with an update, and he'd thanked the  
man politely before hanging up. They'd  
never suspect his hand in this, and he  
didn't really care if they did or not.  
All he wanted was a quick recovery, so  
he could stop playing hero faster.  
Naturally, he'd paid for the best  
doctors he could find. It didn't take as  
much money as he'd thought it would.  
  
The sooner Usagi Tsukino was on her  
feet, the sooner his life could get back  
to normal.  
  
Carrot sighed and hung his head.  
"Somehow, I seriously doubt that will  
happen, a guy can hope can't he though?"  
He looked up at the sky and shook his  
head. "Man, this really sucks!"  
  
He jumped off the edge of the roof,  
sending a line of wire out onto another  
building. The line went taught as he  
swung across the skyline of Tokyo with  
an odd looking smirk hidden beneath his  
mask. The wind blew against his body,  
giving him a slight chill through the  
thick fabric that made up his costume.  
His body armor lessened the sensation  
somewhat though, he was quite  
comfortable despite the chill in the air  
that night. It was an oddly free feeling  
to move the way he was. He pulled back  
the line and sent out another,  
performing an acrobatic flip in mid air  
as he did so.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Kei frowned as she looked on from  
the street, her eyes locked on the  
mysterious figure that sailed overhead.  
"What the hell is that?" she muttered  
under her breath as she watched it flip  
through the air for a moment before it  
vanished. She stepped out of the shadows  
she had been hiding in and tried to  
catch another glimpse of it.  
  
"Something disturbs you?" asked a  
silky tone from her side.  
  
Kei turned her head towards the  
shadows and then looked up at the moon  
again. "I saw something...strange." She  
thought about it for a moment and turned  
it over in her mind a few times. "Seems  
our friend has a new wardrobe. He just  
passed over us." The technique was  
unmistakable, it had to be him.  
  
"Interesting," commented the tall  
thin ninja that walked out to her side.  
"I'm halfway tempted to go after him."  
He smirked behind his mask. He was  
dressed in a traditional looking ninja  
uniform, loose fitting black clothes, a  
cowl and facemask.  
  
"If I had recognized the technique  
he was using sooner, I'd have gone  
myself. We'll never catch him now  
though, he was moving too fast." Kei  
growled at her lapse for a moment, but  
quickly pushed it aside.  
  
"I'll pass the information along,  
why don't you go see if you can catch  
him?" said the tall ninja in amusement  
as he turned and melted back into the  
shadows.  
  
"Right," grumbled Kei irritably as  
she jogged off into the streets.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked to himself as he  
watched the scene unfold below him. He  
had circled back and landed on the  
rooftop above the pair the instant his  
new sense started to react. It was  
definitely a useful skill. He peered  
over the edge and watched as the taller  
of the pair seemed to slither through  
the shadows in the opposite direction.  
  
"Those two could be trouble. I  
didn't figure this would work to fool  
them." He sighed and shook his head as  
he removed his mask for a moment and  
wiped his forehead with his arm. "Still,  
at least it'll get those crazy senshi  
off my ass for a while."  
  
"Well, hello there," said a familiar  
voice from behind him.  
  
Carrot whirled around with anger  
clear on his face. Kunzite was standing  
directly behind him, with a rather  
superior looking smile of his own.  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me," replied the man calmly as  
he strolled across the rooftop towards  
the boy fearlessly.  
  
Carrot stepped towards the edge, his  
body tensing slightly as he prepared to  
run.  
  
"Have you considered my offer?"  
asked Kunzite as his smile widened a  
little.  
  
The boy snorted and gripped the mask  
in his hand a little tighter. "I might  
have, if I hadn't figured out you and  
your friends have been trying to kill me  
all along."  
  
"My, aren't you the smart one?" said  
Kunzite lazily as his smile fell a  
little.  
  
"Mind explaining that?" said Carrot  
as he seemed to calm a little. The man  
wasn't moving towards him anymore.  
  
"It's not personal, and I can  
promise you that if you join us, it will  
stop," said Kunzite with a sudden  
seriousness in his tone.  
  
Carrot smirked. "You're afraid of  
something."  
  
"Pardon?" said the man with a  
disgusted sounding snort.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is, but  
there's something that's got you  
worried. I'll bet that's why you've been  
trying to get me on your side.  
Something's going on here, and I don't  
like being in the dark."  
  
"You're more foolish than I'd  
thought," snorted Kunzite as he narrowed  
his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Maybe I am," replied Carrot as he  
stepped onto the edge of the roof. "I'm  
not interested in your deal. When you  
lose this stupid war, I'm not going to  
end up dying with you."  
  
"Lose? My dear boy, we are winning,"  
replied Kunzite coldly.  
  
"You haven't gotten rid of one of  
those Senshi, and two of your pals have  
died. Looks bad from my point of view."  
The boy jumped off the roof and swung  
through the air away from the scene as  
Kunzite merely growled and watched him  
for a moment.  
  
"So, you have chosen your path? So  
be it boy," he said angrily as he turned  
and vanished in a flash of dark power.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot puffed as he glanced around  
nervously as he landed on the roof of a  
two-story building. He whirled around in  
every direction, searching for pursuit  
of some kind. No one had followed him  
and he cursed under his breath. Running  
away really sucked, not as much as  
fighting and getting all beat up, but it  
still made him feel like a complete  
loser.  
  
He sighed and started to relax, when  
a scream broke the silence. The boy  
blinked and looked around the area where  
he was standing. The roof was empty, he  
was alone, but the scream sounded  
awfully close.  
  
He peered over the edge of the roof  
and almost groaned in frustration.  
Naturally, there was a hold up going on  
below him. He settled down with his  
elbows resting on the edge of the roof  
and watched.  
  
A boy in a leather jacket was  
holding a knife up to an older man and  
woman. He relieved them of their  
valuables and the woman screamed. She  
received a slap for the noise and the  
old man tensed. He held back though and  
the punks taunted him.  
  
Carrot sighed and rolled his eyes at  
the scene fate was throwing at him.  
  
The punk snorted and turned away,  
running into an alley with his loot.  
Carrot watched him run, and the old man  
helped the woman up to her feet. They  
were probably married or something. He  
didn't particularly care.  
  
The robbery was over and Carrot  
smirked to himself. He turned to look up  
at the sky and raised his fist at it,  
shaking it angrily. "Ha! I didn't do  
nothin! How do ya like them apples ya  
jerk!?" He was quite proud of himself.  
  
A soft crying floated up to him from  
below and he jerked rigid. "Oh man. I  
should probably go now...before..."  
  
"That was my mother's necklace! Oh!  
Mother, please forgive your foolish  
daughter for this!" cried the old woman  
as she simply fell to her knees and  
cried in the middle of the street.  
  
"Now darling, I'm sorry, but there  
really isn't anything we can do. I just  
hope I can manage to pawn enough to make  
the rent this month! That was the last  
of our money!" said the older man, in a  
rather pathetic attempt to console her.  
  
Carrot looked up at the sky and  
growled. "You realize that I hate you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
He was a rough looking boy of about  
seventeen. A thick leather jacket hung  
from his shoulders as he lumbered  
through the street with a group of boys  
surrounding him. They were all as ugly  
as he was, but in different ways. It was  
obvious they were your stereotypical  
delinquent boy gang. A few of them even  
had a Band-Aid on their cheeks.  
  
"Say Knife! Tell us about the look  
the old woman got on her face when you  
pulled it out!" said a skinny looking  
punk with a shock of red hair that rose  
into the sky.  
  
"Sure thing, she looked like dis!"  
chortled the boy as he did a rather poor  
imitation of the woman's look. It was  
obvious to everyone but him that they  
were laughing at him, and not his joke.  
  
"Wha'd ya get?" asked the scrawny  
boy.  
  
"A few thousand yen, and some  
worthless jewelry," replied the boy with  
a disinterested shrug. He tossed the  
necklace over his shoulder carelessly,  
not noticing the hand reach down from  
above to catch it.  
  
"I don't think robbing old ladies is  
funny at all," said Spiderman as he hung  
just behind them. He was upside down and  
his eyes were level with the lead punks  
gaze.  
  
The group turned around and stared  
at him for a moment.  
  
"In fact, I think you should  
probably apologize to her. It wasn't a  
very nice thing to do at all."  
  
"What the hell is that?" said the  
skinny looking punk fearfully. The other  
three generic punks pulled out various  
weapons and circled around the hanging  
boy warily.  
  
"You know, I really don't feel like  
this right now. How about you give all  
that stuff back to me now instead of me  
taking it from you? I could just bring  
it back to them, and we'll forget all  
about this!" His voice was hopeful, but  
it was obvious that he seriously doubted  
that the boys would do it.  
  
"Uh. Okay," said the lead boy as he  
stared at the rather intimidating figure  
hanging in front of him. He pulled a wad  
of cash, and a few trinkets from his  
pocket and stuck them into the confused  
Spiderman's palm.  
  
"What? Boss?" said the skinny punk  
in shock. The others looked surprised as  
well.  
  
"Oh. Thanks," said the black clad  
figure as he climbed up his wire and  
swung away.  
  
"What were you thinking?" cried the  
skinny punk in shock.  
  
"I read too much manga ta tangle wit  
a guy like dat!" replied the older boy  
angrily. "Youse guys is stupid! Don't ya  
know a superhero when ya see one?"  
  
The others looked at each other and  
shrugged.  
  
"Sure was a nice guy. Even let us  
give it back without no trouble," agreed  
one of the dumber looking punks.  
  
"Yeah. I thought so too," agreed the  
leader with a small shrug. "Come on. I  
know a place dat'll sell us some beers."  
  
The group cheerfully wandered off to  
terrorize the streets of another area.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The old man was lying on the ground,  
clutching at his chest. The woman was  
kneeling over him with her hands on his  
chest and stared at Spiderman as he  
looked at them dumbly.  
  
"Git! Git away from my husband! I  
won't let you take him away from me!"  
  
"Huh? What the heck are you talking  
about? I got your stuff back from those  
punks for ya." He shoved the money and  
jewelry into her chest and peered down  
at the old man. "Is he all right?"  
  
The old woman looked down with him  
and screeched. "Ah! Honey! Are you all  
right?"  
  
The man simply stared at Spiderman  
with his eyes wide. He was clutching at  
his chest and gasping for breath.  
  
"Do something!" cried the old woman.  
  
"What? Do I look like a doctor to  
you?" he said as he turned his head  
towards her. "Sorry about that old guy."  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" cried  
the old man as he finally got his breath  
back. "I ain't as young as I used to be!  
I coulda died!"  
  
"Right. Look, I'll just be going  
now. You just be more careful next  
time." He turned away.  
  
"Me be careful? You almost gave me a  
heart attack! Jumping out at strangers  
in an outfit like that! What's wrong  
with ya boy!"  
  
Carrot was growing severely annoyed  
by this mess. He'd had about all he  
could take for one night, and he was  
getting tired. He should have been home  
hours ago. "Whatever." He replied with a  
small wave as he jumped ten feet into  
the air as if it was normal and sent out  
a line to swing away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
A half-our later, he was swinging  
towards home yet again. The novelty of  
swinging around was wearing off, and he  
was doing it mostly because it was  
faster than walking. The sooner he made  
it home, the less likely he was going to  
run into more trouble.  
  
His eyes went wide as a familiar  
tingling sensation started on his chest.  
It was growing more and more intense at  
a rather alarming rate. He gasped and  
released the wire he was swinging on,  
performing a tight flip in mid air as he  
did so. He spun around and landed on the  
roof of a car that was parked beside one  
of the apartments.  
  
Of course, this left a rather nasty  
dent in the metal, and cracked the  
windshield. It also hurt quite a bit.  
  
"YEOUCH!"  
  
"Every time I see you, I'm more  
impressed," said Kei as she walked  
calmly down the middle of the empty  
street and smirked at him. She arched  
her eyebrow as he stood upright shakily  
from his landing. "Nice outfit."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he muttered  
painfully as he popped his back and  
jumped down from his landing spot.  
  
The girl pulled out her knife and  
smiled at him. "Shall we start?"  
  
"Can't we skip this for once?" he  
muttered irritably.  
  
"Sorry, this knife is cursed, it  
must taste your blood to be appeased,"  
she replied coldly.  
  
"Literally, or figuratively?" he  
asked her.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Then  
again, there isn't much about me I  
wouldn't tell you if you asked the right  
way." She arched her back, winked, and  
blew him a kiss at the same time.  
  
"Yeah. I'd noticed that," he  
responded sourly as he sighed.  
  
"Come on lover boy, I wanna see if  
you learned anything," she said as she  
stepped into a combat stance.  
  
"Well, I learned that that knife of  
yours is really sharp," he replied  
calmly as he crouched low and waited.  
  
"Not so quick on the attack this  
time?" she asked coolly.  
  
"I'm not dumb enough to make the  
same mistake twice," he replied as he  
slowly backed away.  
  
"Always thinking of escaping? You're  
starting to make me think you don't like  
me hon."  
  
"I'm starting to think you're too  
stupid to realize that I don't," he  
replied.  
  
Kei attacked, she jumped forward and  
Carrot felt a tingling point on his  
chest. He shifted to avoid the stab that  
she lashed out with as she landed. His  
reflexes weren't enough to stop her next  
attack though. Rather than land, she  
pushed herself into a handstand with the  
momentum and pushed off the ground.  
  
Carrot let out a muffled curse as  
her thighs wrapped around his head and  
he fell back onto the pavement with her  
sitting on his face. She smirked as she  
clenched the muscles in her legs just  
tight enough to hold him there.  
  
"Well, I could get to like this,"  
she said playfully as she looked over  
her shoulder at the top of his head. She  
blinked and felt an unusual sensation.  
"Ooh..." she said as her eyes drooped  
slightly. A half-second later she jumped  
straight up and screamed in pain. Her  
hands went down to her crotch and she  
cursed loudly as she glared at the boy  
as he slowly stood up and shook his  
head. His mask was now up over his nose  
and he was wiping his mouth off with his  
arm.  
  
"Cleaner than I'd thought," he  
muttered just loud enough so that she  
could hear him.  
  
Kei narrowed her eyes at him and  
pulled her hand away from her crotch.  
Her fingers were covered in blood and  
she growled angrily. "Bastard."  
  
"I'll bet you forgot that I knew you  
keep knives in there," he responded with  
a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm impressed you managed to reach  
them," she replied coolly.  
  
"Ready to call it quits?" he asked  
calmly. "You should do something about  
that cut, there's a lot of dangerous  
veins down there. You could bleed to  
death if you're not careful."  
  
Kei frowned at him and looked down  
at her leg. There was a steady stream of  
blood that now reached her ankle. She  
considered attacking again and stumbled,  
it hurt to walk. "I'll get you for  
this."  
  
"I know. I stopped caring about that  
a while ago. Get lost before you pass  
out," he said calmly as he backed away  
from her and into the shadows of a  
nearby alley.  
  
"Jerk," grumbled Kei as she  
staggered into the darkness as well. The  
wound was going to be a bitch to patch  
up. Almost casually she reached under  
her uniform and pulled out a small  
bloody throwing knife. She tossed it  
aside in disgust and slumped down  
against the wall while searching through  
her robes for one of the bandages she  
kept on her body to stop the bleeding.  
She was already feeling light headed as  
it was.  
  
With a small frown, she took out a sai  
and put the rolled up bandage on the end  
of the handle. She closed her eyes as  
she inserted it and pressed it up  
against the wound inside her. It wasn't  
very large or all that deep. Sitting as  
she was now while stopping the blood  
flow for a half-hour or so would  
probably be enough really. She closed  
her eyes and rolled her head back to  
look up at the stars from between the  
two buildings. She laughed humorlessly  
and sighed, she wasn't going anywhere  
for a while.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot landed on the roof of his  
home and almost kissed the gravel. He'd  
never been so happy to see the place  
before. Well, there were the other times  
he'd almost gotten himself killed by one  
person or another. Tonight was a little  
different though. He'd made it home  
without a single wound. Gia wouldn't be  
able to spend the rest of the evening  
tormenting him with her hellish creams  
and ointments! He ripped the mask off  
his head and laughed out loud.  
  
Then he realized that he didn't have  
a change of clothes on him.  
  
"D'ou!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned through his mask as  
he hung outside his window and glared at  
Mei Lin. The girl was changing her  
clothes and was quite naked.  
  
"Stupid girl! Now I've got to hang  
out here till you're done!" he growled  
as he climbed up the line to wait just  
out of sight.  
  
It was right about this time that he  
realized what he had just been watching.  
He blinked and smacked his forehead.  
"What the hell am I thinking?" He  
lowered himself down again and continued  
to watch her change. He was a healthy  
fourteen-year-old boy after all.  
  
Mei Lin clipped on her bra and  
pulled her panties up as she shifted  
around through the closet for a moment,  
looking at what she wanted to wear.  
  
"Well, I guess I could wear this..."  
she muttered as she looked at a pair of  
jeans and a button up shirt. She frowned  
and peered at it for a moment. "Hmmm. I  
suppose it could work...they're a little  
loose though..."  
  
She tossed the pants aside and  
looked at a very short pair of shorts  
that she'd pulled off of a small pile on  
the tiny clothes dresser that sat on her  
side. Her clothes were folded neatly on  
one side, while Carrot's were tossed  
into his half rather messily. Most of  
what was on the floor should have been  
on a hanger anyway. She narrowed her  
eyes at this and sighed. She'd just have  
to clean it up later.  
  
After several moments of debate, she  
decided that it was too cold to wear  
something like that. She had to show him  
something though, it was frustrating the  
way he seemed to ignore her.  
  
Carrot, who, ironically enough, had  
seen everything, was hanging outside the  
window still. He was clinging to the  
small wire that connected him to the  
roof with both hands, and his arms were  
starting to get tired. "Stupid woman!  
Hurry it up will ya?" he growled  
quietly.  
  
Mei Lin's face brightened up as she  
happened upon a pair of black spandex  
pants. She pulled them on and smiled at  
the result. She was about to put on the  
shirt when she stopped and blinked  
again. "Wait a minute...this isn't going  
to work." She pulled on the edge of her  
plain white bra. It was kind of bulky  
and wasn't very sexy really. She sighed  
and took it off before opening the small  
dresser inside the closet that held the  
remainder of her clothes.  
  
She began to shift around through  
the clothes and grew more and more  
thoughtful.  
  
Outside, Carrot's arms finally gave  
out, and he landed face first on the  
pavement. Luckily, it was only about a  
five-foot drop. It still hurt though.  
"Damn," he grumbled painfully. "Stupid  
chick."  
  
Mei Lin cried out in triumph as she  
pulled out a lacy looking black bra and  
held it out in front of her. "It's  
perfect!"  
  
Carrot had no idea why chicks had to  
take so long to get dressed just to sit  
around the house. It irked him as he  
rolled onto his back and stared at the  
stars. He finally stood up and glanced  
around. His apartment was on the back  
end of the building, so the only thing  
he could see was the empty building  
behind him. It was some sort of small  
office building, and no one was there at  
this time of night. He kicked off the  
ground and stood up glancing around.  
  
Mei Lin was finished dressing now  
and was standing in front of the mirror  
smiling at herself like an idiot. She  
clapped her hands and looked far to  
pleased with herself for his liking. He  
wasn't sure what the hell was going  
through her mind at the moment. That was  
probably a good thing, because it most  
likely would have scared the hell out of  
him anyway. He stepped back and let her  
settle down a little before he tapped on  
the window.  
  
It took about three times before the  
girl seemed to figure out where the  
sound was coming from. He sighed and  
looked up at her as she opened the  
window to look at him.  
  
"Hey," he said calmly.  
  
Mei Lin stared at him and blinked.  
  
"What?" he snapped at her as she  
cocked her head.  
  
"EEEEEEKKK! An evil spirit of  
darkness!"  
  
Carrot was thrown off his feet as  
she shoved her hand forward in a  
contorted gesture. She said something in  
Chinese and he felt like an invisible  
wall of air slammed into his chest.  
Fortunately, it was only strong enough  
to knock him off his feet and surprise  
him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
he snapped angrily as he sat up.  
  
"Oh no! My powers are still not  
strong enough!" she muttered as she  
stared at her hand in horror.  
  
Carrot blinked and realized that he  
still had his mask on. "Oops." He pulled  
it off and stood up. "Stop that you  
crazy chick!"  
  
The girl blinked at him and stared  
him down. She leaned forward and  
narrowed her eyes at him. "Just how long  
have you been out here?"  
  
"Huh? I just got back," he lied.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she stood  
upright and sighed. "Damn, wish he'd  
been here a minute ago..." she thought  
to herself irritably. "Anyway, come in.  
Why the hell are you wearing that  
thing?"  
  
"Hey! You're the one who's all gung-  
ho about fighting evil and all that  
crap!" he muttered angrily as he climbed  
into the window. "I forgot to bring a  
change of clothes back with me."  
  
"Oh. You've been fighting evil?" she  
said as she kneeled down on the ground  
and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" he snorted  
irritably.  
  
"You didn't bring me?!" she snapped  
as she suddenly grew angry with him.  
  
"Of course not! What good would you  
do me?" he responded as if she'd just  
asked him if she'd grown a tail or not.  
  
The girl frowned at him and her  
cheeks flushed with anger.  
"You...you...Fine! See if I care!" she  
turned her head away and crossed her  
arms over her chest.  
  
"Whatever. I've been taking care of  
some personal business today. Leave me  
the hell alone, I'm tired."  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" she said  
as her interest overrode her anger.  
  
"It's a secret identity. I wouldn't  
have told you about it if I hadn't  
forgotten my clothes. Don't go telling  
Gia about this! This is between you and  
me, got it?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Carrot shuddered, if Gia found out  
he was running around in black  
tights...he'd never live it down! "What  
the hell was I thinking?" he muttered to  
himself.  
  
Mei Lin turned away from him and  
pulled her hair up into a loose bun on  
top of her head. She thought she looked  
pretty sexy that way. She smiled at him  
and spread her arms. "What do you  
think?" She had the button up shirt tied  
into a knot in front of her belly,  
exposing her bra and cleavage in plain  
sight.  
  
"Huh? About what?" he muttered  
dumbly as he looked at her.  
  
She put on her glasses and frowned  
at him. "What? Are you blind?" she  
snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one wearing  
glasses," he responded as he tried to  
figure out what the hell she was on  
about. "Aren't you cold in that shirt?"  
  
Mei Lin sighed and hung her head. "I  
give up. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Whatever, I've got to change," he  
said as he frowned at her.  
  
"So go change," she muttered as she  
pulled out her futon.  
  
"I can't change in the bathroom if  
I'm keeping this a secret," he replied  
calmly.  
  
She looked up at him and sighed. "So  
sleep in it. I'm too tired to wait on  
you."  
  
Carrot blinked and shrugged his  
shoulders. "Whatever. Stay there then."  
He started to strip right in front of  
her and changed his clothes.  
  
Mei Lin simply stared, for a moment  
she thought she felt a tickle of blood  
on her upper lip. When she tried to  
touch it, the spot was dry though. After  
he'd gotten dressed she continued to  
stare at the wall.  
  
"I thought you were tired?" he  
grumbled as he set up his futon on the  
other side of the room.  
  
She blushed and squeaked as she lay  
herself down on her futon. She purposely  
turned away from him and blushed as she  
simply continued to stare at the wall.  
  
Carrot snorted as he glanced at her  
for a moment and shook his head. "I'll  
never understand girls at all." He  
closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: The Senshi's new friend! 


	12. Gaijin 12

Gaijin  
  
Part 12  
  
The abduction.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm all right, no body worry bout  
me! Why ya gotta give me a fight? Can't  
ya just let it be?" Carrot sang to  
himself as he strolled down the street  
with a package under his arm. It was a  
rather pleasant day, and he was doing  
his job with an unusually cheerful gait  
about him. He "I'm all right! Don't  
nobody worry bout me! You got ta give me  
a fight! Why don't ya just let me be!"  
  
People were giving him odd looks as  
he strolled down the street and entered  
an office building. He dodged around and  
passed around office workers in his  
search for his drop off.  
  
"Do what ya like! Doin it naturally!  
If it's to busy, we're gonna disagree!  
It's your life! Isn't it a mystery! It's  
nobody's business, it's everybody's  
game! I'm all right! Nobody worry bout  
me! Why ya gotta give me a fight? Can't  
ya just let it be? I'm all right, don't  
nobody worry bout me! You got ta give me  
a fight! Why don't ya just let me be?"  
He strolled into the room and found a  
small salaryman staring at him oddly. He  
dropped off the package and smirked at  
him as he turned and left.  
  
It was his last delivery and he  
walked into the street with a familiar  
air of freedom about him. He stretched  
his arms wide and grinned. He glanced  
down the street and walked off, going  
nowhere in particular at the moment. It  
actually felt good to be alive, mostly  
because Usagi Tsukino was finally going  
home from the hospital. He was finally  
in the last stretch of his superhero  
days.  
  
He'd been 'Spiderman' for about a  
week now. With only one run in with the  
senshi, and a robbery under his belt, it  
looked as if he was going to go out with  
a whimper rather than a bang. Of course,  
his mind never even ventured onto the  
fact that this was when things usually  
took a turn for the worst.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
In a dark and empty room, somewhere  
in Tokyo, another meeting between mother  
and daughter was taking place.  
  
"You failed again," said Mitsuki as  
she glared down at her daughter.  
  
"I've come so close. He's almost  
mine!" growled Kei in retort.  
  
"Close isn't good enough," responded  
the woman coldly. "You must defeat him  
to regain your lost honor."  
  
"I know that," said the girl as she  
bowed her head slightly. "I will kill  
him."  
  
"Not if one of my brothers finds him  
first," said Mitsuki with a calm tone.  
  
"They can't even find him," snorted  
Kei.  
  
"Your luck will not last. Sooner or  
later, one of them will stumble across  
him. Then your chance will be gone."  
  
Kei had nothing to say to that and  
hung her head a bit more.  
  
"You must defeat him. The Oyabun is  
losing faith in you daughter. I've  
worked hard to place us where we are in  
the clan. Do not make my efforts  
wasted."  
  
Kei growled under her breath at  
this. The only thing her mother had done  
to ensure her place in the clan was  
whore herself and her daughter out to  
the perverted old man. She said nothing  
and turned away to leave. "I will kill  
him."  
  
"I know you will," replied her  
mother without a hint of emotion in her  
voice.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi sat at home in front of the  
television. She had a glass of lemonade  
sitting next to her, and a big bowl of  
ice-cream in her lap. She was in heaven,  
well, she would have been if the  
lemonade didn't make the ice-cream taste  
bad. Still, she endured and continued to  
eat and drink to her heart's content.  
  
At the moment she was alone. The  
refrigerator was full, and her parents  
had little fear of her emptying it out  
in their absence. She still couldn't  
handle solid food very well. Cold foods  
helped the pain a lot, so they kept her  
well supplied with ice-cream.  
Unfortunately, she had to avoid the kind  
with little bits of nuts or other small  
solid bits.  
  
One thing was starting to get on her  
nerves though. Luna was sitting nearby,  
staring at her as she had been from the  
moment she'd come home. The cat hadn't  
spoken to her yet, but simply watched  
her. She wanted to ask what was wrong,  
she even tried to a few times.  
Unfortunately, she couldn't speak at  
all. She could make a few sounds, but  
nothing that really resembled speech.  
Giving the animal an annoyed and  
questioning glare she picked up the  
remote control and started to flip  
through the channels.  
  
Luna sighed and shook her head  
before hopping away. "There has to be a  
way...I know there is! I can't remember  
though..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion at this  
and shrugged as she found a show that  
looked interesting. After a few moments  
of watching a really romantic looking  
man gaze lovingly into his beloved's  
eyes and slowly lean into her, moving  
his lips closer and closer to her as she  
closed her eyes and waited...  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Usagi jumped and made a surprised  
gasp. It had been an attempt at a  
frightened squeak, but it came out  
rather pitiful. She glanced at the  
television and furrowed her brow in  
annoyance as the credits rolled down the  
screen after a moment of trying to  
figure out what the sound she had made  
was. The bell rang again and she stood  
up and put her bowl on the coffee table  
as she went to see who it was.  
  
"Hey," said the familiar looking boy  
standing in front of her. He smirked at  
her and stared her down with one eye.  
There was a scar running over his other  
eye and it was closed. He grinned at her  
and shoved the door open. "I see you  
survived. That's too bad."  
  
Usagi stumbled back falling on the  
ground with her eyes wide with shock.  
  
The boy laughed coldly as he  
strolled into the home and glanced  
around. "Nice place you got here."  
  
She struggled to scream, but her  
breath was short as she simply stared at  
him in horror.  
  
"I sure hate to mess up the place,  
but..." He turned his eyes on her again,  
his cold smile never wavering. Slowly he  
pulled a knife from behind is back and  
played with it for a moment, letting  
some of the light reflect off the blade  
for a moment.  
  
Usagi tried to stand, she tried to  
struggle, but terror had frozen her in  
place.  
  
The boy merely strolled forward and  
lifted her up by her hair. He reared  
back the blade and swung it full force.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi was gasping for breath. Her  
entire body covered in sweat as she  
awoke from her nightmare. She was in  
bed, alone. She slowly sat up and put  
her hand against her forehead as she  
stared at the wall with wide eyes.  
Shifting her feet over the side of the  
bed she sat there for a moment.  
  
The dream was new. She'd never had  
anything even remotely like it before.  
Not even in the hospital. It was her  
first real nightmare. She slowly  
regained her normal breathing and  
squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
When the darkness in the dream had  
come, she hadn't woken up immediately.  
Something seemed to hold her for a split  
second, and she remembered two red eyes  
and nothing more. A voice spoke to her  
quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"This is a lie."  
  
She wasn't sure what it meant, but  
it was quickly lost as the memory of the  
terrible dream surfaced again. She  
shuddered and looked out her window. She  
had returned from the hospital earlier  
that day, and now she was home. She  
hadn't been home an hour when she'd  
decided to take a nap.  
  
The sky was dark, stars could be  
seen through the billowing curtains as  
she gazed at the rooftops of the  
neighborhood for a moment. She sighed  
and clutched her chest for a moment.  
  
She hadn't seen Luna for some time.  
She had been there briefly when she had  
arrived home, but she had seemed  
distressed about something. The animal  
had quickly vanished after she had  
settled in a bit. It worried her  
slightly, but she pushed it aside in  
favor of brushing her hair. She had  
fallen asleep with it still put up, and  
it was a rather nasty mess of tangles.  
She started to brush it out, making it  
look much better in a short time.  
  
"You had a bad dream?" said a gentle  
voice.  
  
Usagi gasped again, but relief  
quickly replaced her features.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was standing there,  
looking at her gently from the  
windowsill. She nodded slowly and gave  
him a questioning frown.  
  
"I couldn't just leave you alone.  
He's still out there, and he knows who  
you are," said the boy as he blushed  
slightly.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded. There  
was so much she wanted to say to him.  
That had been taken away from her  
though. Her face fell slightly and she  
rubbed at her throat gently.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you,"  
said Mamoru as he smiled at her.  
  
Usagi smiled again, blushing deeply  
as she nodded her head.  
  
He walked up to her, taking her into  
his arms. "I promise, he will not hurt  
you again! Not while I live!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Gross," grumbled Carrot as he squat  
down on top of the roof of the home and  
watched the scene play out from a short  
distance away. "Perverted bastard. I've  
got half a mind to wake up Mrs. Tsukino  
and set her loose on that jerk."  
  
He smirked to himself at the  
thought. It would be a sight to see, but  
he needed Usagi to keep her secret. If  
he did it, it would no doubt lead to  
some interesting questions. He stood  
upright, having seen what he'd wanted.  
"She's home then. Good, that means I can  
stop making an ass out of myself in  
tights."  
  
He turned to walk off, but fate had  
other plans. The stupid bitch.  
  
"You!" said an alarmingly loud voice  
from nearby.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Carrot as he turned  
to face the voice. "Crap."  
  
Luna was staring at him from the  
other side of the roof. "What are you  
doing here? Oh no! Usagi! You've come to  
kill her!" She backed away slightly, but  
found herself cornered on the edge of  
the roof. The cat glanced back nervously  
over her shoulder.  
  
"I just came to make sure she was  
recovering," said Carrot calmly as he  
glared at her. That was when he realized  
that he was wearing his 'Spiderman'  
costume.  
  
"How does she..." He narrowed his  
eyes as he stared at her for a moment.  
She was a cat, she could probably tell  
it was him just by his scent. "Shit." He  
slowly stalked forward, carefully  
approaching her and cutting off her  
escape. "You and I need to have a long  
talk kitty."  
  
"No! I have to warn Usagi!" cried  
the animal as she tensed herself to  
jump. "Look out!" she cried in vain  
towards the window.  
  
Carrot dove and managed to tackle  
her. He quickly grabbed her around her  
muzzle, and was promptly clawed  
viciously by the struggling cat. "Quit  
squirming!" he growled angrily as he  
wrestled the animal for a moment. In the  
end he managed to hold her down.  
Glancing around he growled in  
frustration and tucked her under his  
arm.  
  
Luna spit and hissed as she  
continued to claw him. His costume  
protected him pretty well, and the armor  
on his chest prevented any real injury.  
His arms would be sore as hell though.  
Without another word he jumped off the  
roof and shot out one of his wires onto  
the side of a nearby building. Within  
moments he was several blocks away.  
  
Landing lightly on the top of a five  
story apartment building, he squat down  
and grabbed the cat by the scruff of its  
neck. It was shaking in terror and  
staring at him pitifully.  
  
"No! Please!" muttered Luna in  
horror as he stared at her for a moment.  
He pulled his mask off and frowned at  
her. "Shut up. I'm not going to hurt you  
this time. I need to have a discussion  
with you though."  
  
This did nothing to help the cat's  
nerves. She continued to shake in his  
grip and he frowned. "You're going to  
keep quiet about who I really am."  
  
"Monster! The senshi will hunt you  
down and..."  
  
"Do you think you'll land on your  
feet from this height?" he asked her  
calmly.  
  
That shut her up rather quickly.  
  
"All right," said Carrot as he  
smirked at her. "I'm not going to try  
and squirm my way out of what I did. I  
cut the damn brat's throat wide open.  
However, I wasn't trying to kill her."  
  
Luna stared at him for a long time.  
  
"Okay, that sounded stupid," said  
Carrot with a small sigh. "Look. I don't  
like you, or your friends. I've never  
been shy about that. That doesn't mean I  
want them dead."  
  
"What do you mean? You almost killed  
Usagi! If I hadn't found you tonight..."  
  
"Please, If I'd have wanted her dead  
I'd have killed her in the hospital.  
That isn't what this is about. All I  
wanted was to be left alone!" he  
snorted. "You kept bothering me though."  
  
"That's no excuse!" snapped Luna.  
  
"Damn it. I was delirious! My face  
had just gotten sliced open, and those  
damn brats tried to attack me earlier  
that day! She should have known better  
to try and approach someone in my  
condition!"  
  
"How dare you!" snapped Luna in  
shock. "This was not her fault!"  
  
"She was careless," said Carrot with  
a snort. "I'm not trying to blame her  
for this. All I want to know, is if  
she's ready to become Sailor Moon  
again?"  
  
"What?" said the cat dumbly as it  
stared at him again.  
  
"I can't fight Beryl and her loons  
off! I don't have that kind of power.  
Sailor Moon is the only one who can beat  
him!" snapped Carrot irritably. "I hate  
playing the hero, but until Usagi is  
back in the battle. I've got to help  
pick up the slack!"  
  
"Beryl?" asked Luna. The name  
definitely sounded familiar.  
  
"The one you call 'The Enemy'," he  
replied calmly. "She's the one leading  
the dark forces here. She's trying to  
bring Metallia back."  
  
This got Luna's hackles bristling.  
"What?"  
  
"I can't stop her. I'm not strong  
enough, and neither are any of those  
other girls. We need Usagi."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked  
Luna.  
  
"Because I need you to understand  
that we can fight later. After Beryl is  
gone I'll kick your brats around all you  
want. Until then, you need to realize  
that you're just going to have to settle  
for the lesser evil."  
  
Luna blinked and looked somewhat  
angry with him. "How do you know all  
this?"  
  
"Now that...is a secret," he replied  
with a rather smug grin. "I'm willing to  
help you. Maybe we can get to those  
stupid rainbow crystals first or  
something. She's going to be looking for  
them soon."  
  
"Rainbow Crystals?" asked the cat  
dumbly.  
  
"They'll help Beryl find the Silver  
Imperium Crystal," said Carrot with a  
rough sounding snort.  
  
"What?" said Luna as her eyes went  
wide.  
  
"Are you really this stupid?" he  
grumbled. "How can you know..."  
  
"I've been paying attention,"  
replied Carrot irritably. "Having the  
both of you after my ass has its  
advantages, like being around you both  
enough to overhear a few things. I don't  
always leave when you think I do."  
  
"If you're not with them..." said  
Luna as she turned her head away.  
  
"Those crazy gay bastards are trying  
to kill me too ya know!" he snapped.  
"Plus all those little under dressed  
brats of yours!"  
  
"Why would they want you dead?" said  
Luna as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet," he  
said honestly. "In any case, the fact is  
I need you around. Especially Usagi."  
  
"I see..." said the cat as she hung  
her head. "You seem to know a lot,  
maybe that can..."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not about to  
announce my identity to those brats! The  
first thing they'll do is try to burn my  
head off!"  
  
"I will tell them," said Luna  
firmly.  
  
"I only need Usagi. The others are  
expendable," said Carrot coldly. "So are  
you for that matter."  
  
Luna looked at him for a moment and  
seemed to remember her position.  
  
Carrot smirked. "She might be upset  
when I kill all her friends, but I have  
to wonder if she'll try to avenge them,  
or move on for the greater good? Beryl  
is a threat to the entire world.  
Whereas, I am not."  
  
Luna was shaking in terror again.  
"You'll never succeed!"  
  
"I know where they all live, and I'm  
not above surprising them one at a time  
cat," said Carrot as he hardened his  
face and frowned at her. "I'll wait  
until they let their guard down, and get  
them when they aren't transformed. I'm  
quite skilled at striking from the  
shadows, unnoticed."  
  
"No!" muttered Luna in horror.  
  
"We're going to play a game cat.  
It's called keep your mouth shut, or all  
your 'pretty soldiers' die."  
  
"We will not lose!" snapped Luna  
defiantly.  
  
"Do you really think they can find  
me before I can find them?"  
  
Luna growled animalistically at this,  
but finally relented and hung her head.  
  
"If Sailor Moon is back, I won't  
have to worry about it. She can handle  
Beryl," said Carrot with a small sigh.  
  
Luna looked slightly surprised at  
this, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Usagi should be able to go back  
after a week or so right?"  
  
"Um...there's a slight problem with  
that," said the animal nervously. She  
looked like she wasn't quite sure if she  
should be telling him about it or not.  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes. "Problem?"  
  
"Usagi can't become Sailor Moon  
right now," said the cat.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'Usagi  
can't become Sailor Moon right now'?"  
said Carrot as his eye twitched.  
  
"The transformation is voice  
triggered...it's rather complicated..."  
said the animal as it looked at him.  
  
Carrot's jaw dropped.  
"You're...you're shitting me!?"  
  
"This is your fault!" snapped the  
cat angrily.  
  
"There's gotta be a way around it!"  
cried Carrot in horror. "Usagi just has  
to be Sailor Moon! We'll all die if she  
isn't!"  
  
Once again, Luna looked surprised at  
his reaction. "There may be another  
way...but..."  
  
"But what? I don't care what we have  
to do! Without Sailor Moon, the Senshi  
will fail!"  
  
Luna coughed nervously. "There is a  
secondary measure for emergencies like  
this...but..."  
  
"Stop with the damn buts! What the  
hell is it?"  
  
"I can't remember," said Luna rather  
lamely.  
  
Carrot almost let her go just out of  
spite. "You had better be joking."  
  
"I don't have all of my memories!"  
said the cat indignantly. "It will come  
to me in time!"  
  
"Well, exactly how long will this  
'time' take?" growled Carrot.  
  
"It's not something I can predict!  
I'll just have to try my best to  
remember!" snapped Luna angrily.  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Now you'll die."  
  
Carrot's head whipped around and his  
eyes went wide. His entire body started  
to tingle and he cursed. "Oh shit."  
  
A small round ball rolled across  
the rooftop and stopped as it impacted  
on his heel gently. Around ten more  
quickly followed it from the shadows.  
  
The boy jumped off the edge of the  
roof, but it was too late. The rooftop  
he had been standing on rocked with  
explosion after explosion, sending  
debris flying through the air. He was  
thrown forward and higher into the air  
by the force of the blasts.  
  
He jerked violently as he struggled  
to regain his senses in the space of a  
half second. His wrist shot out and a  
wire line shot forward and into a nearby  
wall. He swung down and twisted  
violently as he struggled with his  
balance until he slammed into the wall  
of the opposite building. Pain exploded  
across his entire body.  
  
He hung there for a long moment, his  
eyes were squeezed shut and he groaned  
painfully. Slowly he shook his head and  
looked down at his hand. There was  
nothing there but a few strands of black  
hair. "Shit. Luna!" He glanced around in  
frustration and anger, searching for the  
animal.  
  
His search was quickly halted when  
his body started to tingle again. A  
volley of the small explosive devices  
could be seen hurtling towards him and  
he released his wire, plummeting to the  
street. It was only a one story drop  
from where he was hanging, but it still  
hurt. Debris rained down on him from  
above as the small grenades exploded  
over his head. The wall above him was  
shattered and bricks rained down onto  
the street around him. One glanced  
across his shoulder and sent him to his  
knees.  
  
"Damn it!" he growled as he stood up  
and searched the shadows around him.  
"Who the hell?"  
  
The street was silent at the moment.  
Slowly it started to come to life, the  
screams of the frightened homeowner  
above him floated down to him.  
  
"Well, I can see that your  
reputation exceeds your skills  
somewhat," said a male voice from the  
darkness behind him.  
  
Carrot spun around and stepped back.  
  
"I am Hikyu, brother of Kasumi the  
White Spider. I have come to avenge his  
death at your hands," said the voice.  
Carrot still couldn't see him.  
  
The boy growled in frustration.  
"That guy was sick, he needed killing!  
The damn pervert!"  
  
"That may be true, but he was my  
brother," said Hikyu from the darkness.  
  
"Stow it! You were after me long  
before I killed that gay bastard!"  
growled Carrot.  
  
"True enough, but now it is  
personal," said Hikyu calmly.  
  
The boy still couldn't place the  
voice. It was as if it was coming from  
everywhere at once. "Damn." He looked  
down at the street and noticed several  
more of the tiny explosives were moving  
towards him. That was when he saw his  
escape. He rushed towards the deadly  
balls and dove forward into them.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Hikyu remained in the shadows. He  
was standing directly in front of the  
boy. "This is too easy," he thought to  
himself cheerfully. He rolled several  
more of his grenades across the ground  
and chuckled. His laugh was short lived  
though, rather than drive the boy into  
the alley as he had intended, the boy  
actually ran straight at them. "What  
the?"  
  
The explosion lit up the street,  
flames littered the ground after it had  
passed. Chunks of asphalt clattered to  
the ground all over, but the boy was  
nowhere to be seen. "What? How?!" said  
the ninja as he stepped out into the  
light. He was a tall skinny man with a  
lithe figure. His mask covered his face  
and he wore a black cowl over his head.  
His eyes searched for the answer and he  
found no trace of the boy.  
  
Sirens started to sound in the  
distance and he cursed under his breath  
as he stepped back into the shadows.  
"Another time boy. I knew this wouldn't  
be an easy fight, you do not  
disappoint."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was wet, cold , and shaking  
with terror in the darkness. He was  
sitting in complete darkness and staring  
up at the manhole cover above him. He  
had somehow managed to beat the grenades  
and lift the heavy metal disk before  
diving underground during the explosion.  
"How the hell did I do that?" he  
muttered shakily. He tried to push  
himself up to his feet and climb back  
up, but his arm gave out and sent him  
flat on his back in the water. It almost  
went into his mouth, but he managed to  
avoid that even in his surprise.  
  
"Shit!" he grumbled as he realized  
that his arm was broken. He hadn't had  
time to climb down the ladder into the  
hole, he'd just dived straight in  
headfirst. It was not a pleasant  
experience. He struggled to his feet  
rather quickly and gripped one of the  
ladder rungs. He had considered moving  
underground to escape, but the sounds of  
sirens in the distance had probably  
scared his attacker away. He had no  
intention of getting lost underground  
overnight.  
  
After a little trial and error, he  
managed to climb back up with one arm  
and move the lid enough for him to climb  
onto the street. There were still a few  
small flames burning on the ground from  
whatever had been inside the grenades.  
The ones that his attacker had used on  
the street appeared to be a little  
different than the ones that had blown  
him off the roof. Rather than just an  
explosion, they sprayed something  
similar to napalm over a wide area.  
  
He didn't have much time to think  
about at, as the sirens were becoming  
ever closer. He growled and staggered  
into the shadows of the building he'd  
originally fallen from.  
  
He sat in silence for a moment in a  
heap of garbage and growled in  
frustration as he clutched his arm. He  
grit his teeth in pain and suppressed a  
scream as he reset his arm. Scavenging a  
broken piece of plywood, he tore up a  
few plastic bags and managed to create a  
makeshift splint.  
  
After sitting for a moment and  
watching the fire truck and ambulance  
arrive, he staggered to his feet and  
moved further into the darkness.  
  
He didn't get very far when he  
noticed a small wet blob of black fuzz  
sitting on the ground in front of him.  
His eyes went wide and he gasped as he  
knelt down beside it. "Luna?"  
  
He touched her gently, rolling her  
over slightly to reveal that it was  
indeed the Moon Cat. He looked her over  
for a moment and closed his eyes. "Damn  
it. What the hell else can go wrong?" He  
gently picked up the animal and cradled  
it in his good arm. She was still alive,  
but in terrible shape. He growled in  
frustration and started walking.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The trek home was slow and painful.  
The animal in his arms was limp and  
silent thus far and he struggled up the  
stairs to the door. He didn't care about  
the fact that he was wearing his costume  
and walking through the hallway. He was  
in too much pain, and he'd just learned  
that he'd probably be wearing it for a  
while longer.  
  
He staggered into his room and  
gently set Luna on the ground. She was  
breathing relatively normally and hadn't  
woken up yet. She didn't appear to be in  
any immediate danger.  
  
Mei Lin stared at him in silence for  
a long time as he sat down and glared at  
the cat. He smelled bad, he was  
obviously beaten pretty badly, and he  
didn't appear to be in anywhere near the  
mood to speak.  
  
"Um..." she said as she started to  
rise to her feet.  
  
"Not right now," he replied as he  
stood up calmly. He walked over too the  
closet and started to peel off his  
clothes, taking extra care when he  
reached his broken arm. It was busted  
pretty good, and he knew he was going to  
have to lay low again, more so than  
normal.  
  
The girl watched in a sort of  
mortified shock as he dressed himself in  
front of her. She had been planning on  
being angry with him for going out to  
fight evil without her again. After all,  
he had waited until he thought she was  
asleep to leave. She'd been watching him  
closely lately though, and had almost  
followed him. She was feeling oddly  
relieved that she hadn't.  
  
"What happened to you?" she finally  
managed as he sat down to look at the  
cat again.  
  
"I got bitten, scratched, blown up,  
and I fell down a manhole," he replied  
as if he was giving her the time.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm tired, don't know if I'll get  
any sleep with this damned arm though,"  
he muttered irritably. He grit his teeth  
as he almost leaned on it and caused  
another surge of pain. He reapplied his  
makeshift splint and moved over to the  
corner to rest his back against the  
wall.  
  
"Um. Is there anything I can do?"  
she muttered nervously.  
  
"No. Just go to sleep. Gia will  
torture me enough in the morning," he  
said as he gave her a sidelong glance.  
  
The girl finally seemed to notice  
the animal that was sleeping on the  
floor. "Is that a cat?"  
  
"No, it's a pigeon," he snorted.  
"Yes, it's a cat."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked  
him as she moved over to the animal's  
side.  
  
"Fell off a building," he said as he  
glanced at the wet fur ball. "Her name  
is Luna. I don't like her much, but I  
guess I couldn't just leave her there."  
  
Mei Lin frowned at this in confusion  
and knelt down beside the animal. She  
stroked it's fur gently and it simply  
lay there. "She's hurt!"  
  
"Falling off a building will do that  
to you," said Carrot as he closed his  
eyes and rolled his head back against  
the wall. Despite everything, he fell  
asleep rather quickly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Morning came and he opened his eyes  
slowly. He wasn't sure what caused him  
to wake up, but quickly figured it out.  
The dull throbbing pain in his arm. He  
looked down and cursed at the swollen  
mass of flesh that his right arm had  
become. "Son of a..." He sighed and sat  
there for a moment. "This sucks."  
  
Mei Lin wasn't in the room and he  
glanced around for a moment. The place  
was empty, so he could at least suffer  
in peace for a time. He felt a little  
better at the thought.  
  
Naturally, someone had to ruin his  
tiny bit of joy.  
  
Luna was sitting in the middle of  
the room, looking at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he  
snorted.  
  
She cocked her head slightly and  
simply stared at him.  
  
"Sorry about throwing you of f the  
building," he muttered as she continued  
to stare. "Quit lookin at me that way!  
It really wasn't my fault this time!"  
  
The cat blinked and licked her paw  
for a moment before settling down again  
to stare at him.  
  
"Look, you seem fine now. You can go  
back to Usagi. So scram!" he was  
starting to become angry.  
  
Luna didn't move.  
  
"Cut that out!" he snarled angrily.  
  
Luna stood up and stepped towards  
him.  
  
He frowned at her in confusion.  
"What?"  
  
"All right! Where the hell is he?"  
said Gia as she burst into the room and  
looked around. The woman took no more  
than a second to zero in on him in the  
corner with a cold glare.  
  
Luna's head jerked around and her  
ears flattened against the back of her  
head. She bolted over to another corner  
and searched frantically for an escape.  
Not finding one, she squat down and  
pressed her ears against the back of her  
head as she stared at the strange woman.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Carrot as he stared  
at Gia fearfully.  
  
The woman smirked as she looked down  
at him and noticed his arm. "Thought  
you'd just sit here and wait for it to  
get better?"  
  
"Um... Yeah. Kinda," he said  
nervously.  
  
"You should have told me about  
this!" she snapped as she moved up to  
him and lifted him up by his ear. "Look  
at that swelling! You idiot!"  
  
"Ouch! You were sleeping!" cried the  
boy as he was pulled towards the door.  
  
"You should have woken me up then!"  
she snapped. "That's broken you idiot!"  
  
"I was tired!" he cried indignantly.  
  
Gia opened her door and pointed  
inside. "Get in there!"  
  
"Gah!" cried Carrot as she forcibly  
pushed him into her room "Be careful! My  
arm is broken!" he snapped at her.  
  
Gia shook her head in disgust. Mei  
Lin was sitting at the table in the room  
and she smiled at her. "Well, I'm  
certainly glad you're around."  
  
"You did this!? Traitor!" cried  
Carrot angrily.  
  
Gia pulled out her black medical bag  
and set it on the table with firm  
finality.  
  
"Oh god! The bag of a thousand  
hells!" said Carrot as he eyed it  
fearfully.  
  
Luna walked into the room and sat  
down, having gone through the open door.  
  
"Don't just sit there you ungrateful  
fur ball! Help me!" he snapped.  
  
Mei Lin giggled at this, but quickly  
straightened her face up when he glared  
at her.  
  
"You got a cat?" said Gia in  
confusion as she stared at it.  
  
"What of it?" snorted Carrot as he  
calmed a bit.  
  
Gia looked at it and then back at  
the boy. "Your cat is bald."  
  
"Yeah. I'd noticed that," said  
Carrot as he smirked at Luna. He was  
somewhat surprised when this got no  
reaction from her. She simply sat down  
to watch him again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was feeling rather stupid. He  
had his arm in a cast and a scowl on his  
face as he glared at Luna. He was once  
again sitting in his own room with the  
cat staring at him.  
  
"I bet you think this is real funny  
don't you?" he snorted as he watched  
her. It was sort of an unofficial  
staring contest.  
  
Luna said nothing and lay down,  
never taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Okay. I guess I can take you back  
later. I mean, I did drag you off I  
suppose," he was feeling worse and worse  
as she stared at him. It was  
irritating,.  
  
Luna stood up again and walked over  
to him. She meowed at him and poked his  
leg with her paw. Carrot blinked and  
lowered his leg a little.  
  
The cat purred cheerfully as she  
hopped into his lap and settled down.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered as she  
simply lay there and purred in  
contentment. His guilt was starting to  
fade and was quickly replaced by  
confusion. Luna looked up at him and  
meowed again, rubbing her face in his  
hand. Unsure of what else to do he  
started petting her. It seemed to be  
what she wanted and she settled down  
again. "What's with you? Say something  
will ya?"  
  
The cat remained silent, and simply  
enjoyed the petting.  
  
Now he was starting to get nervous.  
Carrot swallowed and looked at the  
animal fearfully. "Luna?"  
  
She rolled over in his lap and  
practically forced him to rub her neck  
and chin.  
  
"Oh shit! I did it again!" he  
muttered in horror as he continued to  
pet the cat. "Oh man! How the hell am I  
gonna get Sailor Moon back now?!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... 


	13. Gaijin 13

Gaijin  
  
Part 13  
  
Carrot's personal hell.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was miserable, as usual.  
  
"How long are you going to sit there petting that cat?" asked Mei  
Lin as she stared at him with a small pout on her lips. She took off  
her glasses and set them on the table as she rested her head in her  
arms.  
  
"Sorry if you're bored, but I can't do much for a few more days at  
least," replied the boy calmly as he lifted up his cast.  
  
"Days?" asked the girl in confusion.  
  
"I can probably take off the cast now if I'm careful, it's been a  
week," replied the boy calmly. "Gia won't let me though."  
  
The girl blinked at this, but said nothing. She nodded her head a  
little and sighed. "I can feel the evil growing stronger..."  
  
"All I can feel is a headache," grumbled Carrot as Luna rubbed her  
head in his hand forcibly, making him continue to pet her. He hated to  
admit it, but it was rather relaxing. He'd feel better if she would go  
back to normal and get Sailor Moon back on track. His brow furrowed at  
that, he wasn't sure what kind of condition the Senshi would be in  
when he found them again. He hoped that the down time was relatively  
quiet, and he hadn't dared leave the home as of late. His boss had  
taken his excuse rather well. Something along the lines of "People  
are trying to kill me boss, can't come in for a while."  
  
The man had replied with an offer of assistance, but Carrot had  
declined politely. Stating that it was a bit complicated.  
  
The man hadn't sounded surprised at this at all. In fact, it  
seemed as if he was expecting it. "If you live, and want to keep  
working, give me a call."  
  
That was the end of that. Carrot suspected that the man was  
suspicious of him, thinking he was some sort of rouge shiniobi or  
something. It was one less problem to deal with, and he was fine with  
it. Even Gia hadn't been bothering him about going out lately.  
  
Mei Lin voiced her boredom on occasion, but hadn't really pressed  
the matter, and Luna was acting like a normal cat. That probably  
bugged him most of all. She was eating cat food, not that he wasn't  
sure if she was or not before. He caught her drinking out of the  
toilet in the communal bathroom at one point. It was quite disturbing.  
  
The bald spot on her forehead was still in the shape of a crescent  
moon. It had lost a bit of fur from the incident, but it had grown  
back quickly with no change in the animal. He was growing more and  
more frustrated and did his best to try and think of an answer.  
Unfortunately, he was coming up completely blank; dropping her off  
another building would probably do no good.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha haaa!" cried the thing as it stood over the fallen  
scouts with a malicious grin on its face. It was created from a  
motorcycle that had been sitting on the side of the road nearby, and  
the engine on it's back puttered loudly. There was a wheel sticking  
out from between its breasts and one between its ankles that it  
balanced on as it stood still for a moment and pointed at the girls.  
"Pathetic! You're no match for me!"  
  
"Damn," growled Rei angrily as she struggled to her feet with her  
friends. She had various bruises and a small case of road rash, the  
same as her companions. "Usagi! Do something!"  
  
The girl was standing silently; the brooch in her hands was  
lifeless. She had a horrified look on her face at the sight of the  
battle and tears in her eyes. "I can't help them!" cried her mind in  
shock.  
  
"What is she doing?" muttered Ami in confusion. "Transform Usagi!"  
  
"Something wrong?" asked the motorcycle monster as it looked at  
the blonde with a smirk on her face. "Why are you still here little  
girl? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Her grin was cruel and cold as  
she glared at the girl.  
  
"I can't...transform..." whispered Usagi. The very act made her  
throat burn slightly, but she ignored the pain completely. She simply  
stared at the brooch with her mouth hanging open. Slowly she pulled it  
up over her head again and closed her eyes. "Moon Prism Power  
Makeup..." another whisper, the only form of speech she could create,  
and even then it was painful. Again, nothing happened. "No!" Her voice  
cracked and actually lowered in volume.  
  
None of her friends noticed her speak; they couldn't hear her.  
  
"No!" gasped Makoto as she noticed what the girl was doing. "Usagi  
can't transform!"  
  
"What?" said Minako as she averted her attention from the monster  
for a moment.  
  
The tire under the thing's feet squealed to life as she charged  
the undefended blonde and rammed into her, throwing her across the  
pavement roughly. "Bah, this is pathetic! Where is your leader? Won't  
she come to save you now?" Venus didn't get up from the blow and  
simply lay still.  
  
"Mars!" cried Ami firmly.  
  
"Uhn?" said the dark haired senshi as she jerked her head towards  
the girl.  
  
"The gas tank!"  
  
The Senshi of Mars got a hard look on her face as she nodded  
slowly. The monster had its back to her from its assault on Minako.  
It tried to turn in response to the attack that was sent at its back,  
but it was too late. An arrow of flame slammed into her side, piercing  
the thin metal on the tank of its body. With a scream, it exploded  
into a ball of fire and went silent.  
  
Mars fell to her knees and gasped from her injuries. "Damn..."  
  
Tuxedo mask appeared next to Usagi and said nothing; he merely  
frowned at the scene and looked at the girl for a moment. "Something  
is wrong."  
  
"Duh!" snapped Mars irritably.  
  
"You're not as strong without her," replied the boy calmly as he  
ignored her.  
  
"He's right, Usagi almost always destroyed our enemies in the  
end," said Ami quietly. She had her head down and no one could read  
her face.  
  
Usagi was looking at the ground as well, and hadn't even tried to  
look at the others since the end of the fight.  
  
"Where the hell were you rose boy?" snapped Rei.  
  
"Speaking of that, where's Luna?" said Minako as she looked  
thoughtful.  
  
"That's right. She's not here either," agreed Makoto.  
  
Usagi looked up at her with fear clear in her eyes. She shook her  
head slowly as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Is something wrong Usagi?" said Ami as she approached the girl.  
  
The blonde nodded vigorously.  
  
"Something's wrong with Luna?" said Makoto as she approached her  
friend slowly.  
  
"She's..." Usagi struggled to whisper more and painfully cleared  
her throat again. "She's missing."  
  
"How long?" asked Ami quietly. "Don't try to tell us, how many  
days?"  
  
The girl looked at Mercury and held up eight fingers.  
  
"A week?" said Minako dumbly. "You didn't tell us?"  
  
Usagi glowered at the girl for a moment at this.  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied the girl sheepishly.  
  
"It isn't safe to talk here, we should go," said Mamoru as he  
turned away. "I'll speak with you later, Usagi."  
  
"This isn't getting any better," said Makoto as she glared at the  
ground.  
  
The senshi quickly dispersed, and Usagi looked over at Ami. She  
was the only one who remained behind.  
  
"I'll help you get home," said the shorthaired girl in her  
civilian identity.  
  
Usagi nodded as a new wave of tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You should have said something about Luna sooner," said the girl  
as she put her arm across the blonde's shoulder. "We have to find  
her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Luna was staring out the window into the city. Carrot was ignoring  
her and watching television lazily.  
  
It was another quiet evening and he snorted as Mei Lin sat down  
next to him to watch for lack of anything else to do.  
  
This went on for a few minutes; the girl kept giving him nervous  
glances. Carrot ignored this in favor of the program. She always acted  
weird around him anyway. He couldn't figure her out.  
  
Mei Lin scrunched her face up as she steeled herself. They were  
sitting together alone, she was wearing a nightshirt, and he was in a  
relaxed mood. About as good a mood as he got really. Well, when he  
wasn't up to something anyway. She glanced at him and held her breath,  
his hand was resting on the floor in front of him, slowly leaning in,  
she edged her hand closer to his. Almost gasping out loud she  
stretched her fingers forward to touch his and...someone knocked on  
the door.  
  
"Eh?" said Carrot as he moved his hand away suddenly and looked at  
it for a moment. "What time is it? Who the hell would be here this  
late?"  
  
Without a thought he stood up to get the door, missing Mei Lin  
curse under her breath in frustration. He opened the door and wished  
he'd asked who it was before opening it. "Shit."  
  
A familiar man in a long trench coat was standing there grinning  
at him. His hair was still slicked back and he had a cigarette in his  
mouth. "Hey kid."  
  
"Hello Inspector," replied the boy with a sour frown on his face.  
  
"Came by to talk with ya again," said the man calmly as he  
strolled inside.  
  
"Go ahead then," said Carrot, as he looked the man up and down for  
a moment while he had his back to him.  
  
The man paused at the sight of the young girl sitting in the  
middle of the room. She was Chinese and gave him a nasty frown. "I  
hope I'm not interrupting anything..."  
  
"Right," grumbled Carrot as he noticed Luna watching the scene  
calmly. "Did you want something?"  
  
The man snorted and glanced around the room "Nice place."  
  
"Point please, I'd like to go back to letting myself waste away in  
front of the television soon."  
  
"My leads are drying up," said the man calmly as he turned to look  
at the boy. "I still want your boss."  
  
"I quit that job actually," replied the boy calmly as he sat down  
at the table. The man did the same without being instructed further.  
"I still can't help you, and I've got problems of my own to deal  
with."  
  
"Maybe not," said the man calmly. "I've got reliable sources that  
say otherwise though."  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes at this. "Sources?"  
  
"That's right, a lot of strange things have been going on around  
the area. I've heard reports of a Shinobi attacking a faction of the  
Yakuza around here. Unofficial of course, no one seems to claim  
responsibility for the attacks. Not unusual of course, that is kind of  
the point of a shinobi. However, that's not all."  
  
Carrot glowered at him, but didn't speak.  
  
"There are reports of moving shadows in this area, a lot of messed  
up property, a few sightings of a mysterious figure that seems to fly  
around the rooftops, you get the idea."  
  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," said the boy  
calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well it gets better, seems you don't have a name kid,"  
replied the man as he puffed on his cigarette. "Or a guardian for that  
matter."  
  
The boy tensed at this but remained silent. "I bet you don't have  
a passport either."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Carrot with a dangerous edge to his  
voice.  
  
"A little more cooperation for one," replied the man calmly. "I'm  
not particularly interested in you, but I think you can help me."  
  
Carrot's frown deepened. "You're going to blackmail me?"  
  
"That's such a harsh word," replied the man with a cool tone.  
"Think of it as your civic duty. I think someone like you would be  
useful, especially since you appear to be a rurouni."  
  
"What makes you think that? I'm a gaijin," said the boy calmly.  
  
"Yeah, the perfect disguise," replied the man calmly. "I want the  
man you worked for. I don't care who I have to step on to get him."  
  
Carrot turned his head away from the man. "I don't work for him  
anymore, I've got problems of my own to deal with. I couldn't stay  
there. I really can't help you anymore."  
  
The man chuckled at this and leaned in to look the boy in the  
eyes. "I believe you, but if you ignore me, I guarantee I'll make your  
life a lot harder."  
  
Mei Lin said nothing, but listened into the conversation very  
carefully. She looked pensive and uncomfortable. Carrot glanced at her  
and she nodded in understanding. "I'll go see Mia." She stood up and  
left the pair alone for the time being.  
  
Carrot gave a small chuckle after she left the room and the man  
simply continued to stare at the boy calmly. "You want my help do you?  
I've got no love for the Yakuza, they're part of my problem."  
  
The man smiled at this slightly.  
  
"I don't think you can handle this though," said the boy calmly.  
"You think I'm a ninja or something? Fine, what if I am? I've got  
enough people trying to kill me as it is. I don't need this on me  
now."  
  
"I'm not asking, help me and I'll make your life here easier," he  
replied.  
  
"How?" asked Carrot as he narrowed his eyes again.  
  
"I can keep people's attention away from you as long as you  
behave. You haven't had any problems yet, so I doubt if it'll come  
into play. I can make sure the government ignores you."  
  
"If I left, you'd never find me," he replied calmly.  
  
The man snorted. "You're hanging around here for a reason."  
  
Carrot didn't react to this, but he cursed mentally. The man was  
right, he couldn't go anywhere until the mess with the Senshi was  
resolved. Without Usagi, he'd be dead along with the rest of the world  
in a few years time at most. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"That's more like it," said the man.  
  
"I didn't say I'd help you, I want to know exactly what you want  
from me, then I'll decide if it's worth my time."  
  
This caught the man off guard. He arched his eyebrow in unhidden  
surprise.  
  
"Don't think you can intimidate me Inspector, I can make you  
vanish without much trouble," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"What?! You little..." his anger was cut off as the tip of his  
cigarette vanished. A thin wire protruded from the boy's sleeve and  
was embedded in the wall just in front of his face.  
  
Carrot was smiling at him, and it wasn't a friendly look. "It  
would be more trouble than it's worth at the moment, I'll humor you  
for now. Tell me what you want."  
  
The man growled angrily and took the broken cigarette from his  
lips and replaced it with another. He patiently lit it and calmed  
himself down before continuing. "I want the man who's been making a  
mess of things lately. The Yakuza are usually pretty quiet, but lately  
they've been getting rowdy. It's starting to make us look bad."  
  
Carrot nodded at this and said nothing. His face was stony and  
calm, it unnerved the Inspector quite a bit to see a look like that  
from a kid. "What kind of problems have you been having. I've been  
kind of busy lately, not much time to pay attention to things."  
  
The man snorted at this. "Mysterious disappearances, explosions in  
the middle of town, reports of monsters tearing around, that sort of  
thing. This is a big problem for us. A while ago, there was a rash of  
gaijin killings. Boys about your age actually. Most of them were cut  
to pieces. There was also an attack on one of the suspected leaders of  
one of the families in the area. His office was wrecked. We suspect it  
was an attempted assassination."  
  
Carrot smiled. "You're about to get in over your head Inspector.  
There's more to this than the Yakuza."  
  
"Oh?" asked the man as he arched his eyebrow again.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're ready, for now I'll say that there are  
a lot more dangerous shinobi running around besides me."  
  
"Really?" said the man as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
"Reports of young girls in fuku, fighting monsters as well?"  
  
"This isn't tabloid crap kid, I saw that office myself," growled  
the Inspector irritably.  
  
"Tabloids?" snorted Carrot as he gave the man a somewhat satisfied  
looking smirk. "Hmmm. Maybe I could use a little help," he frowned  
deeply and seemed to think about it. "What are you going to do to make  
this worth my time?"  
  
The man was taken back by this. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"We can arrange something," said the man with a deep frown forming  
on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said the boy as he waved this off. "I've got a few  
contacts that I might be able to work with. I could pull a few strings  
and maybe get some leads, but I'd have to do a lot of this myself.  
Plus, I don't want to lose the trust of some of these people."  
  
The man nodded at this. "I can look away, I'm after the big fish."  
  
Carrot looked down at his arm for a moment and slammed it onto the  
edge of the table, cracking the plaster on his cast. He began to peel  
it away calmly and smirked as the man jumped in reaction to this. "I  
guess I'll just have to settle with being under your thumb for a  
moment. Don't push me too hard, I can turn the tables more easily than  
you think."  
  
The man didn't look pleased with this and nodded his head slowly.  
"So, I take it you'll accept my offer."  
  
"The agreement still needs some ironing out, but I think we can  
work something out. I expect you to scratch my back if I'm scratching  
yours though. I don't like you, if I ask for something, it's for a  
reason."  
  
The man blinked at this. "All right kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid. I'm called Carrot."  
  
"Carrot?" said the man with a small frown.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" snorted the boy irritably.  
  
"No, just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"You got a name Inspector?" said the boy calmly.  
  
"Kajura."  
  
"Well, I hope you know what you're getting into, this is much  
weirder than you could imagine."  
  
"Enlighten me," said the man calmly.  
  
"When I think you'll believe me, I will," said the boy as he  
snorted and glanced at the cat in the window for a moment. She hadn't  
moved yet and simply stared at them.  
  
"I'm going to need something," said the man irritably. "I'm not  
just going to take your word on this."  
  
Carrot snapped his head towards the window and stood up suddenly.  
"You!"  
  
"Huh?" said the man in surprise.  
  
"You brought them here?!" cried the boy angrily.  
  
"What the?" said Kajura as he turned his eyes towards the window  
and blinked. He saw only darkness outside. "Look kid..."  
  
"Get the hell out of here you idiot! We'll die!" cried Carrot as  
he bolted towards the door. Luna had already jumped away and was  
skittering towards the door after the boy.  
  
The man started to stand from the table as the boy rushed towards  
the door. "Hey! Where are you..."  
  
The wall exploded inward, showering them with debris and a thick  
cloud of plaster.  
  
Kajura coughed violently as he waved his arms in front of his face  
in an attempt to see and breathe. He had been slammed into the wall  
next to the door from the blast and felt a small trickle of blood  
moving down his forehead. "Shit!"  
  
"Inspector Kajura, you have outlived your usefulness," said a cold  
voice from within the room. He barely heard the sound because of the  
ringing in his ears. He saw something moving across the floor at his  
feet and felt a tap against his shoe. "Wha?"  
  
Another ripping boom tore through the air and he felt his body  
jerk violently, his limbs flailed about weakly and he found himself  
lying flat on his back. His vision had blacked out and he coughed a  
bit more, but found himself able to breathe more easily for some  
reason. "Wha? Wha happened?" he muttered dumbly.  
  
"You were followed," replied Carrot's voice.  
  
He opened his eyes after realizing that was why he couldn't see  
and saw the boy standing over him in what appeared to be a combat  
stance. He wasn't in the room anymore, but could still see the ceiling  
of the apartment. It was quickly being covered by a black smoke  
though. He sat up and saw the gaping hole where the boy's room had  
been. No one had yet emerged from any of the other rooms yet.  
  
"Damn, you idiot," grumbled Carrot as he kicked the man in his  
chest. "Get going moron! We'll die if we stay here!"  
  
Kajura stumbled too his feet and started staggering towards the  
door.  
  
Carrot didn't follow him, and he staggered out of the building. He  
fumbled for his radio in his pocket lamely and emptied his pockets out  
frantically in search of it.  
  
Finally he found it and put it up to his mouth. "We have a  
problem."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stood defensively in the middle of the hall, he was  
watching his surroundings carefully and moving back slowly. Luckily,  
the other residents seemed to be smart enough to not come out, he did  
catch a few people glancing out of their doors for a moment. Luna was  
gone as well, he hadn't seen her since the first explosion, but she  
exited the room just before him. "Damn."  
  
A familiar figure calmly stepped from the smoke of his room and  
stood in the middle of the hall, not bothering to disguise himself in  
the shadows. The male ninja, Hikyu. "I knew keeping an eye on him  
might be useful."  
  
Carrot growled and stepped back slightly. "Been following that guy  
around lately? Hoping he might get lucky?"  
  
"Bah, luck had nothing to do with it. An Inspector wandering the  
streets on his own, while investigating my master was bound to lead to  
something. Especially since he was directly involved with the  
investigation of several battles where you were present. They didn't  
realize it of course, but your choice of weapons is somewhat limited.  
It was easy for someone with enough knowledge to figure out."  
  
  
"I doubt if you're that smart," said the boy as calmly as he could. It  
was all he could do not to wet himself. He was trapped, and they both  
knew it.  
  
"You're already dead," said Hikyu as he narrowed his eyes at the  
boy.  
  
Carrot's body started to tingle all over. "Wha?" He jumped back as  
the walls next to him started to explode outward, filling the hall  
with shrapnel and plaster. He continued to move back, turning quickly  
into a full-blown spring. The explosions continued behind him,  
shooting the walls into the hallway just behind him. He slammed his  
shoulder into the door, and fell flat on his back as it didn't give  
way. "Shit!" Without thinking he rolled back as the explosion ripped  
through the air for the last time, just barely managing to avoid the  
blast. Splinters of wood and sharp protrusions from the mess dug into  
his body as he moved across the floor. He stopped and jumped upright,  
gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
Hikyu was standing in an unmolested part of the hallway on the  
end, Carrot could see a few of the residents and families sitting in  
their rooms, staring at the huge hole that used to be the walls on  
either side of the halls. Tiny fires were starting to form all over,  
and most of them were smart enough to start escaping out the windows  
in their rooms.  
  
"Hmmmm..." growled Hikyu in frustration. "This grows irritating.  
Prepare to die!" He raised his hands and revealed a handful of the  
tiny round grenades.  
  
Carrot tensed as his body tingled once again, this time it was  
most focused at the small of his back.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Carrot reacted without thinking. He fell face first on the ground  
and heard another bang, much shorter and more distinctive than the  
bombs Hikyu employed.  
  
He looked up and saw the man staggering back with his hand on his  
gut. His mask still covered his face, but his eyes were wide with  
shock. "No!" he muttered in what sounded like terror.  
  
Carrot blinked at this. "What happened?" His eyes focused a bit  
more, this time at the tiny round objects at Hikyu's feet. "Oh shit."  
  
The world flashed and sound ripped through the air. Flames covered  
the end of the hall and the back wall was blown away, along with most  
of the rest of the building.  
  
Carrot felt his body jerk back, unable to get to his feet in time  
as the flames rushed forward. "This is gonna suck!" he cried as he  
squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
The first explosion had rocked the entire building. Mei Lin jerked  
her head towards the wall as she sat with Gia in the woman's room.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" cried the doctor in shock.  
  
"An explosion?" muttered Mei Lin dumbly.  
  
"Where?" said Gia as she stood up.  
  
"Carrot!" cried Mei Lin in horror. She started to move towards the  
door, when another explosion sounded in the hallway, she jumped back  
in shock and the wall next to Carrot's room cracked badly. There was a  
groaning sound as the supports struggled to hold.  
  
"Oh shit," said Gia as she grabbed the girl around her neck  
without thinking. "What the hell is going on?" She forcibly dragged  
the girl towards the window, watching the wall carefully. "Carrot?!"  
she called out for the boy through the wall.  
  
"No!" muttered Mei Lin in horror. She hadn't struggled much as of  
yet, and had a ward gripped in her hand tightly. She had pulled it out  
of her shirt after being surprised by the second blast.  
  
There were several moments of silence. That was when the next  
blast came, this time it was a succession of explosions that tore the  
wall in front of them down. The pair was blasted back through the  
window. The explosion went into the hall instead of every direction,  
but it still hit them with a surprising force.  
  
The pair screamed as they hit the ground in a shower of glass,  
both of them were cut, but not badly by the trip. The ground slammed  
into Gia's back, but the woman behind her cushioned Mei Lin's fall.  
  
"Oooh," said Gia painfully.  
  
"What happened?!" gasped Mei Lin as she staggered to her feet  
first. The ward in her hand now glowed slightly, and a few of the  
other residents started to climb out their windows as well. There were  
eight apartments on the bottom floor on each side of the building.  
Smoke billowed out of the open windows, but none more so than the  
boy's room. It was now nothing but a burnt out hole in the side of the  
building.  
  
"No! Carrot!" cried Mei Lin in horror.  
  
Gia grabbed the girl forcibly. "If he was in there, we can't do  
anything for him!"  
  
"No!" cried the girl in horror. She fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
Gia frowned at the scene, not able to quite comprehend what was  
going on for a long moment.  
  
"What a mess," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
The pair gasped and turned to see a man standing there behind them  
with his arms folded over his chest. He was unfamiliar too the pair  
and had a cold smirk on his face. He was dressed in a gray uniform of  
some kind and had a confident glare as he stared at the blackened  
hole.  
  
The back end of the building exploded outward, amazingly, the  
structure remained upright despite this. The girls gasped in horror  
while the man remained disturbingly calm.  
  
"Hmmm..." said the man as he narrowed his eyes at the scene.  
"Still alive? Interesting. I've seen enough, for now." He turned away  
leaving the confused pair alone. A few of the other residents were  
mulling about in the area in a sort of daze still.  
  
Mei Lin started crying again, and Gia joined her. The pair held  
each other for a long moment and cried together. More out of shock  
than sadness.  
  
After several moments, there was a soft mewling sound. Mei Lin  
pulled her head off of Gia's shoulder and looked down at the small  
black cat with a crescent shaped bald spot on her forehead. "Luna!"  
She scooped the cat up and stood up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gia quietly.  
  
"I don't know! Carrot was talking to that Inspector when I left."  
The girl looked at the hole again. "If Luna made it out, I know he did  
too."  
  
Gia had doubts about that. The boy always seemed to be afraid of  
something, maybe it had finally caught up with him. "Is this...what  
you were running from, Carrot?" She spoke softly as she said this, and  
the girl didn't appear to notice.  
  
"Come on! We've got to find him!" said Mei Lin as she started  
moving towards the front of the building.  
  
Gia blinked as she realized the girl hadn't even considered  
looking in the room for the boy. "I hope she's right."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura watched the boy fall to the ground in front of him. His  
pistol was held at the ready as his target came into his sights.  
Almost before the boy's head was out of the way, he had struck his  
target. The ninja staggered back, dropping what was in his hands to  
the ground as he clutched at his belly in shock. "Got you." He kept  
his weapon trained, the man wasn't quite dead yet. His aim was a  
little off.  
  
The man did nothing, and didn't even try to move. He seemed to be  
confused about what had happened too him. He started to relax when he  
caught the boy's movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced  
down after a half second and noticed the boy was looking at something  
on the ground with a horrified expression.  
  
That was when Kajura remembered exactly how the ninja had made his  
entrance. "Oh fuck."  
  
The hallway exploded in flames. The boy closed his eyes and he  
grabbed him on the back of his shirt, pulling him out the door as he  
fell backwards onto the stairs. The trip down was painful at best, but  
somehow they avoided serious injury as the flames burst out of the  
door over their heads and sprayed debris out into the street over  
their heads.  
  
They lay on the pavement for a moment, unmoving. Finally, Carrot  
stirred.  
  
The boy sat up and clutched the side of his head in pain. His hand  
was over the scar that ran down his face over his eye and he grunted  
as he staggered to his feet. "Kajura, you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, guess we're even now," said the man painfully.  
  
"Still want my help? This started after I stumbled across them a  
few months ago."  
  
"So they're after you?" growled the man irritably.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" The boy glared at the man angrily and spit out  
a mouthful of blood on the pavement.  
  
"So, this is all your fault?" growled the man as he pointed at the  
building.  
  
"The hell it is! These crazy jerks have been after me for months!  
This is your fault! I was doing fine until you lead them here! Now  
I've got to find another place to lay low for a while you asshole!"  
  
"What? I'm gonna lock you up for the rest of your life for causing  
this mess punk!"  
  
"Causing this mess? I ain't got nothin ta do with this crap! It  
ain't my fault these crazy jerks think I'm some sort of..." Carrot  
paused. "Hey. Why are they trying to kill me?"  
  
"You don't know?" said Kajura in shocked anger.  
  
"Well, I've learned a little bit. I met them a few months ago,  
when I was living on the streets. They were trying to kill me from the  
start, I still don't know what the hell started all this..." He looked  
thoughtful for a long moment. "They never explained it, it was always  
'Prepare to die!' right from the start. I hadn't thought about it in a  
while on account of those stupid gay bastards and underdressed  
teenagers."  
  
"You mean there's more people trying to kill you?" said the man as  
his jaw went slack.  
  
"Carrot!" cried Mei Lin as she rounded the corner and spotted him.  
Luna was in her arms and she rushed up and tossed the animal aside.  
She landed on her feet lightly and gave the girl an annoyed glare for  
a moment.  
  
The boy blinked as he found himself dodging a kiss. She managed to  
plant them all over his face though despite his best efforts. "Hey!  
Quit it!"  
  
"I'm so happy! I was afraid you'd been..."  
  
"You're still alive?!" came a shocked cry. Gia stood staring at  
him dumbly.  
  
"Hey! Thanks for bein so happy to see me!" he snapped irritably as  
he glared at her.  
  
"You jerk! You blew up my house!" she screamed in rage.  
  
"ME!?" he protested.  
  
The sound of sirens started in the distance.  
  
"Well kid, time to face the music," said Kajura as he grabbed his  
shoulder.  
  
"I'll give you what you want, even or not, you helped me out back  
there," said Carrot without looking back at him. Mei Lin remained  
attached to his neck and blinked at this.  
  
The man frowned as he glanced down the street. He seemed undecided  
about what to do. Covering for the boy after this mess would be a  
little more risky than he had wanted. The boy didn't look at him, but  
remained still in his grip. The man let out a heavy sigh and turned  
away. "Where can I find you?"  
  
Carrot's body relaxed, the needle in his hand that no one had  
noticed yet slipped back into his sleeve. He wasn't sure if he had the  
nerve to use it on the man or not. "Contact Dr. Mizura here at her  
clinic. She'll be able to contact me."  
  
"This is going to take a few days to clear up," said Kajura.  
  
"We've got time if nothing else," said the boy as he started  
walking. He shrugged off Mei Lin's grip without a word as he moved.  
  
Gia jogged after him with a frustrated frown on her face. "Where  
the hell are you going?"  
  
Carrot said nothing and continued on his way. Gia and Mei Lin  
quickly followed after him. Luna straggled along behind them, and  
paused long enough to give Kajura a passing glance as she vanished  
into the growing crowd after them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hikyu has failed," said an aged voice in a darkened room.  
  
"Most unfortunate," replied a cultured feminine voice.  
  
"Humph," said the young female voice within the group. "So,  
another one of my Uncles has failed."  
  
"This grows bothersome," replied a deep masculine tone. It  
belonged to the largest of the shadows hidden in the blackness.  
  
"Think you can take him?" said Kei calmly.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Not if I get him first," replied Kei. None of the others could  
see the smirk on her face.  
  
The old voice sighed. "This is not to be taken lightly any longer,  
the boy is powerful, more so than we had ever anticipated. This is  
more than random luck if he managed to defeat both Hikyu and Kasumi."  
  
"He had help," said the large shadow.  
  
"That makes him even more dangerous than before then," said the  
old man.  
  
Kei felt a sight tremor of some unidentifiable feeling at those  
words. "More dangerous? I will kill him, he's mine."  
  
"He's fair game little one," said the male as his voice faded into  
nothing.  
  
Kei growled in anger at this, but faded away at this.  
  
"I think you know something," said the old voice.  
  
"I know he's killed two of us, and has to be destroyed. There is  
nothing more that I need to share." The woman's voice faded as well.  
  
"Interesting," said Zocite as he appeared in front of the last  
shadow, his form easily visible despite the shadows.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped the old man.  
  
"Nothing, just checking up on my interests. The boy is a problem  
indeed."  
  
"I'd noticed that," said the old man with a disgusted snort.  
  
"Well, he'll be dealt with soon enough," replied Zocite as he  
vanished. "We have something that belongs too you. Do you want it  
back?"  
  
"What good would it do us now?" said the old man.  
  
"It is in no condition to aid you at the moment. I'll keep it  
then, I may be able to make some use of it."  
  
"Do as you will," said the old man calmly.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Tell the Oyabun I said hello."  
  
The old man shook his head. "Master, your involvement with this  
force grows more dangerous. You were foolish to even think of what you  
have done." He gave a tired sounding sigh and said nothing more. His  
master was now a slave himself, even though he doubted if the man  
realized it. There was nothing he could do about it. He could only  
serve, until death. It was the way of his chosen path, and the path of  
his clan until it was destroyed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, I decided that I could shed a little more light on things  
with this chapter. ^_^ Not too much though, but I think you'll get a  
little bit better picture about what's happening if you're smart. 


	14. Gaijin 14

Gaijin  
  
Part 14  
  
Gia's bad day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gia Mizura was not happy. She wasn't upset really, but her home,  
and most of her personal belongings had been destroyed in a massive  
explosion that had basically turned every personal item she owned into  
a tiny finely ground ash. She hung her head and sighed. Sitting across  
from her was the person who had caused the disruption in her life. She  
couldn't really blame him personally, but found herself slightly  
irritated at him despite it all. That, and she now had cat hair all  
over her office.  
  
The group had moved into Gia's clinic, about two blocks away from  
the old apartment. Carrot and Mei Lin were sleeping on the small cots  
that she had for emergency patients. She had never used them, but kept  
them in case of a tsunami or an earthquake or something where her  
services would be really needed in the neighborhood. She had a small  
bedroll in her personal office that she had used when she needed to  
finish something up late at night, and didn't feel like walking home.  
  
It had been a week since the incident. They were all eating  
breakfast together, Carrot was glaring at the two women irritably,  
probably cursing his luck at the prospect of now being forced to room  
with the both of them. It was bad enough when he just had the Chinese  
girl with him. That's what Gia thought the look meant, the fact that  
she was right only made her frown a bit more. The kid was living most  
teenage boy's wet dreams out practically. Staying together with two  
attractive women? What boy wouldn't want that? Unfortunately, the one  
boy in the world who didn't was sitting right in front of her. Not  
that she would sleep with him anyway, but that was beside the point.  
  
She felt her anger rise a little when she thought about the time  
he'd walked into the shower on her. The office had one in the  
bathroom, meaning they didn't have to go out to the bathhouse anymore.  
Gia never used it, because of the one she had here, but Carrot and Mei  
Lin were regulars at the one across from the apartment. What galled  
her was not the fact that the boy had walked in carelessly, but the  
fact that he'd only paused for a moment to regard her as she stepped  
out completely nude before turning away with a complete lack of  
interest.  
  
"Sorry, didn't hear ya in here," were his exact words.  
  
"Carrot? Are you gay?" she blurted out suddenly.  
  
The boy in question sprayed his coffee across the table with wide  
eyes. He started coughing, and Mei Lin had a sort of horrified  
fascination in the conversation quite suddenly.  
  
"What?!!" he cried angrily.  
  
"I was just wondering," she said calmly as he leveled her gaze on  
him. "I mean, you've seen me naked a couple of times through one mix  
up or another, and I've never noticed much of a reaction. It's kind of  
got me wondering."  
  
The boy calmed considerably and frowned at her. "No. I'm not.  
Why?"  
  
"Well, it seemed like the simplest answer," she replied with a  
small shrug.  
  
"I don't have time for interest in things like that. I'll worry  
about finding a girlfriend and stuff when people stop trying to kill  
me," he replied with a small shrug. He got a somewhat odd look on his  
face for a moment at the closest memories he had to a sexual  
relationship on the new world. Most of them involved Kei in some form;  
he'd actually touched her. Spying on Mei Lin while she changed was  
another, but he'd been more interested in her finishing up so he could  
get back inside after a minute or so.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," replied Gia as she frowned at him.  
"I was just curious, you're an odd boy."  
  
"Yeah, right," muttered Carrot. The boy failed to notice the  
relieved look on Mei Lin's face as he continued to glare at Gia.  
  
"Well, I have a few appointments today, so you two are going to  
have to stay out of the way," she said idly as she flipped through the  
paper.  
  
"That cop hasn't tried to contact us yet either," noted Carrot  
with a short nod. Luna was sitting in his lap sleeping soundly. Gia  
had noticed the boy talking to the animal before, but dismissed it as  
an odd sort of affection. Even though he did say some rather odd  
things, he pet her regularly, and seemed to enjoy having her around  
despite his attitude. He never called her by name, instead choosing  
rather insulting nicknames, like Furball or Walking Hair Distributor.  
Luna didn't seem to mind much, but Gia thought the animal would give  
him a glare at a particularly nasty one occasionally. He seemed to be  
keeping a rather close eye on the animal, much to Mei Lin's  
disappointment. He was ignoring her in favor of the cat.  
  
The Chinese girl had asked him about that a few days ago, only to  
receive a rather odd reply. "She's important. I've gotta get her back  
to normal." Gia had overheard due to the cramped conditions, and  
wondered if the animal had some sort of connection with his family or  
his past. That would explain his unusual displays of affection towards  
it.  
  
After breaking through that line of thought she remembered  
Carrot's comment. "Actually, that explosion caused quite a mess. I've  
been hearing a lot about it from my patients. I think he's got his  
hands full, especially since he was there. They never found the body  
of that ninja. I had a few uniforms stop by the other day while you  
were out to ask me a few questions. I didn't have much information for  
them of course, but I don't think he'll be able to do much else for a  
few more days at least."  
  
The boy nodded and picked up a portion of the paper she wasn't  
reading. Gia idly noticed it was the classifieds section. He was  
looking through the apartments section lazily, sizing up the area  
where they were located, and how run down they looked. He didn't want  
a new place where people would ask a lot of questions, and he didn't  
want something too run down either. He needed something similar to  
what he had before, where no one would wonder about him, and he could  
pay his rent without having to worry about filling out any forms.  
  
"Man, who could have known it'd be this hard to find a dump?" he  
muttered irritably.  
  
"Dump?" muttered Mei Lin in confusion.  
  
"I can't stay in a nice place right now," he replied with a shrug.  
"Too many questions, too many people around, I'm looking for something  
cheap, run down, and out of the way."  
  
"I don't see how you're going to manage, you looked like you could  
barely afford where we were before. How are you going to cover the  
expenses of moving again?" said the doctor with her frown deepening.  
  
"I've got my ways," he replied calmly as he shifted the paper  
again. He paused as something caught his eye on one of the small ads.  
Mei Lin squeaked as the boy turned to look at her rather suddenly.  
"Can you type?"  
  
"What?" said the girl dumbly.  
  
"Just answer the question," he replied with a small frown.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty good. I used to keep up the finances at the  
temple I used to live at back home. Sis wouldn't touch them, and the  
old man hated them too..."  
  
"Great," said the boy as he grinned at her.  
  
"I don't like that smile," said Mei Lin as she stared at him  
fearfully.  
  
"My contacts on the streets are pretty local, a few guys from  
work, and I might be able to weasel some information out of some of  
Spike's friends. I'm gonna need a bit more than that I think, but it's  
enough for a start." He put the paper down. "Besides, you need to get  
out on your own a bit too. Maybe then you'll stop whining about  
'fighting evil' all the time."  
  
The girl frowned at him after he said that. "What's that supposed  
to mean?"  
  
"What are you planning?" grumbled Gia.  
  
"We've got the whole day ahead of us, Mei Lin, you're going to  
this address, and you're going to do as your told." He paused and  
frowned at the ad for a moment. "Well, it's not till Tuesday. That's  
good, I think I can do one better on this. I'll have to talk with  
Spike about it though."  
  
Both women looked completely blank as he shoved the section into  
his pocket and walked towards the room where he was staying. "I'm  
going out for a little while."  
  
Gia frowned at this and sighed. "Great. I guess it's just you and  
me then? I suppose you're going to play nurse again today."  
  
"Okay, but can I do it without the accent? I really hate that!"  
cried the girl with a disgusted frown.  
  
"No, the customers love it. You make a cute foreign medical  
student!" said the woman cheerfully.  
  
"Mei Lin not like stupid accent," grumbled the girl sourly. "Make  
sound stupid."  
  
"Aw, you know you love it," said the woman as she stood up and  
smiled at her captive for the day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked at Spike as the man stared at him dumbly. He was  
sitting on top of a light pole with his legs hanging down casually.  
"Hey. How ya been?"  
  
"What ya doin up dere?" said the large man as he stared at him.  
  
"Huh? Nuthin, I just need a little favor, nothing big though,"  
said the boy cheerfully as he pushed himself off and landed in front  
of him.  
  
"Okay, I guess. What cha need?"  
  
"I would like to meet someone who can set me up with a fake ID. A  
good one, I want papers to back it up."  
  
"Huh? I thought you said..." muttered Spike dumbly.  
  
"It's not for me, it's for the girl I'm staying with. I need  
someone who can basically get me anything I want."  
  
"Dat'll cost ya," replied Spike calmly.  
  
"I don't think I'll have a problem with that," replied the boy  
calmly. "I'm more worried about how long it'll take. I kinda need em  
by Tuesday."  
  
"Dat'll really cost ya," said Spike.  
  
"So? Just set me up with who I need to meet," replied the boy  
casually.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ah, so you must be Carrot," said the spindly looking old man who  
had greeted the boy at his door. "They said you were young, but..."  
  
"Can you get me what I need?" asked Carrot calmly.  
  
"I don't think you can afford it boy," replied the old man calmly.  
"Since Spike is an old friend, I allowed this meeting, but I'm  
afraid..." He was cut off as the young boy slapped him in the face  
with a rather large bundle of high mark bills.  
  
"Stop insulting me, I didn't come here to be patronized," he said  
as he walked by the old man and into the room. "Tell me what you need  
to get this done. A young Chinese woman in her late teens." He shoved  
the newspaper he'd taken from the old man into his chest.  
  
The man blinked at this, he had looked angry at the display, but  
now his face was a cool grin. "This shouldn't be too hard. I'll need a  
photo, a headshot, preferably with the subject not in the best  
condition. A valid contact number, and a little information about  
birthmarks and such."  
  
"I'll get it done," replied Carrot with a small shrug. "How much  
is this going to cost me?"  
  
"Considering you slapped me with a wad of money? About a hundred  
thousand yen. You can pay me after the job is done."  
  
Carrot snorted. "I just wanted you to shut up. I don't have time  
to pretend I like you. I've got things I need to be doing myself  
today."  
  
"Yes, I know. I would have charged you twice that much if you  
hadn't," said the old man cheerfully.  
  
Carrot nodded and turned away from him carelessly, walking out the  
door without another word.  
  
"That boy, I get the feeling he'll be a very strong man, that is  
if he lives that long," said the old man as he shook his head and  
moved back to sit down to start work on another project. When he  
looked up again, he realized that about two hours had gone by. He'd  
just finished his work and was about to grab something to eat when  
something caught his eye.  
  
It was a small envelope. He arched his eyebrow and picked it up.  
With a slight frown he opened it and smirked to himself. "Well, it  
seems I might have underestimated that boy." It was the photo he'd  
asked for. It was actually a strip of them, they looked like they had  
been taken at one of those instant photo booths, but there was a  
height line on the back of the wall like those that an official photo  
might have. Her personal information was also available, along with a  
copy of her original birth certificate. It looked like it had been  
faxed over from China. That would make things easier as well, might  
broaden his market a bit also. He had never gotten his hands on a  
Chinese Birth Certificate before. He had a few passports though, and  
could read the language. He'd done some work for the Triads before  
while they were in the country. Usually as a personal requests from  
his employers. He flipped it over and grinned, "Both sides? Well, I  
might have to knock about ten thousand off the price for this." He  
chuckled at his private joke and shuffled back to his workstation.  
"Knock some of the price off indeed, I kill me sometimes."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura frowned at the massive pile of paperwork on his desk.  
Fortunately, most of it was now completed; there was still a hefty  
amount on the unfinished pile as well though. "Shit. Damn kid," he  
grumbled to himself as he shuffled around through it.  
  
"Whoa, are you ever backlogged," said a tall man in a light brown  
trench coat who strolled into his office. He had short cut black hair  
and brown eyes. A cigarette hung from his lips unlit, but otherwise he  
looked completely straight edge and clean-.  
  
The larger man grumbled irritably and glared at him. "Don't you  
have better things to do Saito?"  
  
"Not really, no. I didn't blow up a building a few days ago,"  
replied the man with a small shrug. His grin told Kajura that he meant  
it in good humor though, causing the man to snort roughly.  
  
"Look, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I've got an  
interesting new lead that I haven't been able to tap yet. I've also  
got a condemned crime scene with no less than thirty people screaming  
at me to let them move back into, and to top it off, the assailant's  
body is gone. It's probably lining the blackened walls of that place,  
but forensics is too blind and dumb to find their own asses with both  
hand's and a flashlight."  
  
"Ouch. You shouldn't say that about the old man, you know he lost  
his arm," said Saito somberly.  
  
"Years ago, and he has a better sense of humor about it than you  
do," countered Kajura.  
  
"Ouch," replied the man with a small shrug. "Well, I'm off to the  
donut shop. Gotta get fat and drink coffee like the Americans do.  
Maybe then we'll get funded as well as they do."  
  
"Right," grumbled Kajura irritably. "Get lost. I've got work to  
do."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Saito as he walked out and put a fedora over  
his head as he strolled towards the exit.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Zocite smirked to himself as he listened to the screams coming  
from a nearby room. The door was closed, but the large gothic hallway  
amplified the sound slightly. They were high pitched and horrible, but  
begged no mercy.  
  
"Soon, he'll be ready, but not just yet," chuckled the general too  
himself.  
  
"Zocite, before me!" commanded a voice in the back of his mind.  
  
The man frowned slightly at this, but turned to walk down the  
hallway.  
  
Several moments later, he strolled into the massive throne room.  
Beryl stood over her crystal ball, peering into it. He bowed before  
her deeply going to his knees as he did so. "What is your command?"  
  
"You have been idle as of late," said the dark queen coldly.  
  
"I am working on a special surprise for our friends," replied the  
man calmly.  
  
"And your search for the Silver Imperium Crystal?" she said as she  
snarled at him.  
  
"It goes on as always," he said placidly. "I will find it."  
  
"You had better," she replied sourly as she glared at him.  
  
"I overheard the boy say something about Rainbow Crystals?" said  
the man as he frowned slightly.  
  
"The crystal says nothing of these crystals, or how they would aid  
us in our plans. I do not think they exist," she replied after a  
moment of thought. "In any case, see if you can find out more."  
  
"He still refuses to join us," said the man calmly.  
  
"So be it, he will be destroyed. He was to be anyway, once the  
Senshi were out of the way. Find out what he knows, and destroy him."  
  
"I have something that should do, but it will be a little while  
before it is ready. Until then, I suggest that we keep spying on him,  
he may lead us to something interesting if left on his own for a  
time."  
  
Beryl eyed him coldly for a moment, not speaking. She narrowed her  
eyes at him and he felt a cold lump form in his throat. A light sweat  
started to form on his brow as she watched him.  
  
"Very well, we shall see if anything comes of this," she replied  
icily. "You had better hope something does Zocite." She glanced over  
at Jadeites prison and her frown faded slightly.  
  
"He is idle at the moment, but I doubt if he will remain that  
way."  
  
"Go, find me that crystal. Once we have it, none of this will  
matter," she said as she pointed towards the doors.  
  
Zocite bowed his head and rose from his knees. He turned away from  
her and walked out the great doorway and into the halls.  
  
Kunzite was waiting for him with a frown on his face. "She grows  
impatient."  
  
"She is always impatient," replied Zocite calmly. "She is easily  
distracted though, we can use that to buy ourselves more time if need  
be."  
  
"It's dangerous to toy with her that way," said Kunzite as he  
narrowed his eyes at the man.  
  
"I know, but she leaves us little choice. Her tactics are  
simplistic, and her impatience juvenile. We must treat her like the  
spoiled child she is if we are to win."  
  
"Tread carefully Zocite," said Kunzite as he turned away from the  
man and walked down the hall on his own.  
  
Zocite nodded and closed his eyes to think as he walked. He knew  
the hallways well enough to do so, and they were empty anyway. Slowly  
he drew near to the screams again and they floated through the hallway  
easing his mind a little. "This one has a strong will, once I am  
finished, he may be enough on his own."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sailed through the air, his hand clenched tight around the  
wire in his grasp as he swung through the streets of Tokyo. It was  
quiet, a back street with little light, leaving his silhouette in the  
moonlight as the only sign of his passing. Flipping through the air  
while retracting his wire, he landed on a low rooftop and crouched on  
the edge, looking out into the street.  
  
"Looks like things are quiet," he commented to himself. The Senshi  
were all doing their usual thing from the look of it. Ami, Makoto, and  
Minako were all still in their homes. He had passed them on his route  
and spied through their windows. Artemis had almost spotted him, but  
he knew it was best to avoid the Moon Cat. Luna had been able to  
identify him by his scent, he didn't know if Artemis had been close  
enough to him to do the same.  
  
There was still no change in Usagi though from what he had been  
able to gather. That was most unfortunate for him, meaning he had to  
continue to do as he had been. His Spiderman costume had survived the  
explosion mostly intact. He had been wearing the pants and shirt under  
his clothes when the attack had occurred. The gloves, mask, and boot  
were easily replaced the next day. He had taken to wearing clothing  
loose enough that the body armor didn't show through, and it was still  
cool enough that the weather didn't make it too warm to wear under his  
clothes.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the sound of gravel crunching under a hard  
shoe behind him. "You'll never be able to sneak around in those shoes  
very well," he commented in English.  
  
"I've heard about you, I also hear that you can understand  
Japanese," replied Mamoru as he seemed to melt from the shadows.  
  
"I sound stupid when I speak it, most of the people I run into  
understand English well enough anyway," replied Carrot as he turned to  
face the newcomer.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mamoru as he narrowed his eyes at the man  
crouching before him.  
  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," replied the boy  
casually.  
  
"I've never heard of you before," said the tuxedo-clad boy calmly.  
  
  
"Well, I try not to be noticed," replied the boy with a small  
shrug. "Did you want something?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from the Sailor Senshi," replied Mamoru  
coolly.  
  
Carrot snorted at this, he bit back his pedophile comment, not  
wanting the man to associate him with his alter ego. "You need all the  
help you can get. Looks like your leader is disabled."  
  
Mamoru blinked at this. "What?"  
  
"The girl who can't talk," offered Spiderman.  
  
"What do you know about that?" snapped Mamoru.  
  
"Only what I've overheard, she seems to have lost her powers. The  
media makes her out to be the ringleader. I'm guessing really." It was  
a pretty good lie to think up on such short notice. The mask also hid  
any possible indication that it was one from view. "I'm sure you've  
noticed me pulling their butts' out of the fire once or twice. I've  
seen you hanging around. Figured you were a fan or something."  
  
"I'm not! I'm..." Mamoru paused. What was he to the Senshi?  
  
"You don't look too sure of that," said Carrot calmly as he turned  
to look out over the rooftops again.  
  
"I know they have some connection to my past. You, I'm sure you  
don't. You're not involved with this."  
  
Carrot turned his head back to look at the boy for a moment. "I  
suppose not, but you're not really dumb enough to turn down perfectly  
good help at this point are you? Your fight isn't going to well right  
now, and I'm more interested in killing those monsters than I am in  
whatever it is you're involved in."  
  
"What are you supposed to be anyway? Some kind of ninja?" snorted  
Mamoru.  
  
"I'm a superhero of course. What are you? Some kind of prom date?"  
  
"Prom?" muttered Mamoru in confusion.  
  
"Never mind, it's an American thing," said Carrot with a small sigh.  
"In any case, I'm better equipped to deal with this sort of thing than  
some guy in formal wear."  
  
The boy wasn't sure if he'd really been insulted or not, and  
decided to let it pass. "I've got my own reasons for doing this."  
  
"Good. I don't care about them," replied Carrot as he stood up and  
glanced back over his shoulder. "You do your thing, and I'll do mine."  
  
"Superhero?" grumbled Mamoru as the man jumped off the ledge and  
swung away. "What a loon." He paused and looked down at the way he was  
dressed and blushed a little. "Well, at least I'm not that bad."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kei frowned as she strolled back and fourth on the top of the  
roof. Below her was the building where the Oyabun's office was held.  
"Damn," she grumbled as she looked up at the moon. She'd been unable  
to locate her target after Hikyu blew up his house. The man died doing  
it as well, forcing the boy to become more cautious than ever. She had  
known where he was staying all along. The boy had a nasty habit of  
escaping, and becoming stronger than ever afterwards. So she had left  
him be at that place, knowing that she'd be able to find him in the  
general area around there at one point or another. It was just a  
matter of patience, and if she failed, another opportunity would  
present itself sooner or later. Now she had to find out where he had  
gone from there, and start the mess all over again.  
  
She'd discovered his newfound ability to be quite irritating.  
Swinging around like he did now made him a harder target than ever  
before, and gave him a much wider range of maneuverability. He was  
almost supernatural in his ability to dodge in the air, but was a  
little easier to deal with on the ground. He was getting faster,  
stronger, and more cautious with each failed attempt. She still wasn't  
sure how he had managed to elude the sniper the Oyabun had sent after  
him.  
  
Fortunately, she had a new toy to play with now. She was still a  
little rough, but her skill was improving all the time. It would make  
dealing with him much easier in the future though. The change of  
clothes wasn't too bad either. Unfortunately, the Oyabun had taken  
notice of the new outfit, and decided it was sexy. She'd spent the  
better part of the evening working that out of his system. Still, in  
the end, it wasn't a bad deal. He looked at it as a gift to her.  
  
She was wearing a tight black leather outfit now with low heels.  
It was almost a complete bodysuit, with a red scarf tied around the  
bottom of her face. The bodysuit had dozens of zippers all around it,  
from her shoulders to the sides of her calves. Her short cut brown  
hair blew in the wind as she looked out over the city below her. A low  
growl escaped her lips as she thought about how the insensitive prick  
always failed to use lube when he sated himself with her. She was  
going to be sore for a few days now.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as she stared down into the streets. A  
tiny figure moved below her, it was moving incredibly fast, and seemed  
to be bouncing between the buildings below like a ping pong ball.  
"It's him!" she muttered under her breath as she rushed up to the side  
of the building. The knife was in its scabbard at her side and she  
checked to make sure it was secure for a moment. She put her hands  
down to her sides, hearing an audible click as the metal clasps on her  
wrists clipped onto something securely. With a wide grin, she spread  
her arms revealing two wing-like protrusions from her wrists. A black  
membrane of a much more durable fabric than her outfit was composed of  
went from the tips of the wings to her hips. She chuckled as she dove  
off the side of the building. She could feel the tug of the complex  
net of wires that kept her arms and wings stable inside the cloth  
tugged under the force. With a slight effort, she shifted her  
position, and felt her momentum change sharply.  
  
"I have you now," she said as she grinned and sailed through the  
air after her target.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno frowned as she stared at the faces inside her compact  
like communicator. She idly wondered what her phone bill would look  
like if they were charged for these calls. Unfortunately, being long  
lost technology, they weren't charged a single yen. The conversation  
was starting to grate on her nerves though.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Usagi can't use her powers anymore!"  
said Makoto lamely.  
  
"We have to figure out a way!" said Minako with a sort of sad nod.  
  
"Why? She always held us back before," replied Rei as if it was  
perfectly rational.  
  
"She's one of us!" snapped Makoto irritably.  
  
"Not anymore," was Rei's stone-faced reply.  
  
"Rei! How could you say something like that?!" cried Minako in  
shock.  
  
Rei looked slightly upset at her own words for a moment. "That's  
not what I meant!"  
  
"What did you mean then?" asked Ami calmly. She'd been mediating  
this discussion for some time now.  
  
"I meant that we can't bring her along. I know it will hurt her  
feelings, but it's too dangerous for her to be out with us, especially  
without her powers!"  
  
Rei had been somewhat irritable as of late, without Usagi to vent  
a lot of her frustrations on, the girl was growing somewhat tense. The  
pair fought a lot, but they were obviously important to each other.  
Rei was growing more and more uncomfortable around the silent Usagi.  
  
The blonde wanted her life to go on as it had before she lost her  
ability to speak. She could whisper, but usually only a few words or  
phrases before her throat became too sore for her to continue. It  
wasn't getting any better, or easier for her to speak that way either.  
So the girl remained silent unless she felt something was important  
enough to voice.  
  
Ami sighed at this. Usagi was actually much smarter than she had  
seemed, when her speech was limited, she was actually pretty  
insightful and intelligent. Instead of babbling on and on as before,  
she was pretty much to the point in her speech. This new Usagi had  
gained the respect of a lot of the teachers who used to see her as a  
bubbleheaded idiot. Ami didn't really understand, she didn't pay  
attention any more than she had before. She seemed quite pleased at  
times with losing her ability to be called upon to answer questions  
that weren't written up on the board. When she couldn't just blurt out  
whatever happened to be on her mind at the time, she tended to only  
say something when she thought she had too, which made her seem much  
more intelligent.  
  
"Usagi is important though. Luna said so," said Makoto as she  
frowned at Rei.  
  
"Luna isn't here now," said Minako with her head hung a little.  
  
"That isn't making this any easier on Usagi either. We have to be  
careful about how we do this. I agree that it's too dangerous to do  
with her anymore, at least for now," replied Makoto.  
  
"She's right. Usagi can't come with us any longer. I'm not sure if  
she'll understand why though," muttered Ami.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make her understand then!" snapped Rei.  
  
"It might not be that simple. She'll be crushed, you know she  
feels bad enough not being able to help," said Makoto angrily.  
  
"She feels she has to be there for us," said Ami.  
  
"Doesn't she realize that she could be hurt?" said Minako glumly.  
  
"Yes, and she knows that we can be hurt as well," said Rei calmly.  
  
  
Ami sighed. "She can still come to meetings."  
  
Rei's face flashed with something unreadable, but Ami cut her off  
before she could speak.  
  
"She's still one of us. She should be there, until she decides  
that she's not needed anymore."  
  
"What do you mean not needed?" snapped Makoto.  
  
"We have to face the facts, Usagi can't become Sailor Moon  
anymore. Luna is gone, probably not coming back either. Maybe the  
enemy got her, maybe she had an accident, and maybe she's off  
searching for a cure. Who knows? Fact is, we need to be ready, because  
we have no way of knowing if Usagi can become Sailor Moon or not  
again." Rei frowned as she said this and glared at the rest of the  
girls. "If it goes on long enough, she'll decide on her own that she's  
not being of any use, and leave."  
  
"I doubt it," grumbled Makoto.  
  
"I think Makoto is right, she'll likely sit in on all our  
meetings, if only to know what's going on," agreed Ami.  
  
"If that's what she chooses," said Rei with a small shrug.  
  
"How is the search going Minako?" asked Ami in an attempt to  
quickly change the subject.  
  
The girl gave her a somewhat confused look, and didn't seem to  
realize what Ami was doing. Makoto and Rei looked annoyed for a  
moment, but it passed very quickly.  
  
"Artemis still goes out every night, but we haven't been able to  
find any trace of her. We've checked the area around Usagi's house, he  
can still smell her there, but..."  
  
"But what?" said Makoto with a slightly impatient frown.  
  
"He says there's no trail. It could have faded, we don't really  
know how long she's been gone for exactly. It might have taken Usagi a  
day or two to notice, and by then, it would have gone cold anyway."  
  
The rest of the senshi nodded at this.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Artemis was cold, wet, and miserable. He pressed on anyway though,  
pushing through back alleys and streets in search of his companion. "I  
won't give up. I'll find you, even if it's just your..." He couldn't  
bring himself to finish. He didn't want to be alone, the last of his  
kind. She could still be out there somewhere; he had hope still.  
  
He sloshed through another puddle from a shower that had occurred  
earlier and noticed a box that was turned on its side. With a slight  
shiver, he walked over to it and sat down inside to rest for a moment  
or two. "Damn it. Where did you go? What am I gonna do? I can't do  
this alone!" He shivered silently for a moment, out of emotion or the  
cold, even he could never be sure.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town...  
  
Luna sat in the back of the clinic staring out the window. It  
looked really chilly out there, and she was glad she was indoors. The  
humans were relatively laid back at this point. She laid down and  
watched them curiously.  
  
The two females were sitting at the table, watching a small  
television together. The show was pretty interesting, she'd caught a  
few glimpses of it from time to time. She idly wondered if there was a  
show like that for cats. She quickly pushed the thought aside, cats  
couldn't talk, so it would be hard to do really.  
  
Could they?  
  
She mulled over it for a moment. She couldn't remember much beyond  
the day the boy who kept calling her names had brought her home with  
him. Surely that was normal, besides, she knew a lot of things. Humans  
were easy to manipulate, and she had him trained to massage her on  
command after all. He wasn't that bad looking for a human either, not  
that she was into that sort of thing. She could tell he was sort of  
roguishly handsome, if somewhat grouchy. She rolled onto her back and  
watched the screen upside down for a few minutes.  
  
She wondered how long until the boy returned. Glancing up at the  
clock she realized that it was getting close to feeding time. "I hope  
he gives me the seafood flavor..." she muttered to herself, not even  
realizing that the sound had come out of her mouth rather than just  
being a stray thought.  
  
Neither of the girls noticed either, as they were engrossed in  
their soap opera.  
  
Luna stretched out her claws and yawned, rolling onto her side to  
peer out the window. The neighbors tomcat was outside, yowling at her.  
She knew she was in heat, but the man had no manners at all. "Get  
lost, you pathetic disgusting pervert. I'm not that easy." She thought  
to herself as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
The tom continued to yowl despite this and began to walk in  
circles around the yard. He started to spray the area shamelessly and  
Luna blushed. "What is he?" She seemed to realize it all at once.  
"Stop that! That's disgusting! Have you no manners at all!?"  
  
She paused and turned to look at the two humans. Both of them were  
looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
Mei Lin blinked.  
  
Gia blinked.  
  
Luna blinked.  
  
"Did you just say something?" asked Mei Lin as she turned towards  
Gia.  
  
"Um. No," replied the woman as she stared at the younger girl for  
a moment. "Did you?"  
  
"Did you?" asked Gia as she looked at the animal for a moment.  
  
"Um...I think so?" said Luna in confusion.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH! It talks!" cried Gia as she promptly passed out.  
She hit the floor after sliding from her chair.  
  
"Wow!" cried Mei Lin cheerfully. "Boy, Carrot said you were  
special, but I didn't think he meant something cool like this!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I can talk!" cried Luna as she passed out as  
well.  
  
"Okay. That was just weird," muttered the girl as she looked back  
and fourth at the pair for a moment. "Great. I guess I gotta go help  
them." She spent a moment trying to decide who to aid first. In the  
end, she decided to help Gia, because Luna slept there anyway, so it  
probably wasn't too uncomfortable for her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot pivoted in the air in a rather acrobatic display. He was  
feeling pretty good at the moment, and was showing off as he swung  
through the air. He performed flips and rolls as he went into free  
fall for a second or so between throwing lines out, turning himself in  
midair sometimes by moving his arms and legs into different positions  
creating a sort of air foil. "I should think about adding something I  
can use as a foil to this..." he thought to himself as he did so. It  
was difficult to change direction in mid air, and he could only do it  
very slightly, but with a foil, it would be much easier. Something a  
simple as a short cape would be enough really. The problem was how to  
do it so he didn't look even dumber than he did now.  
  
As he contemplated this, a tingling sensation formed on his back.  
"Hey, that's..." His eyes went wide as he sent out a wire and pulled  
hard as it planted itself. He jerked to the side suddenly, and a black  
blur of motion sailed by him at a high speed. "What the hell?" he  
cried in shock as he hit the wall and stood on the side as if he was  
climbing up the line. His skill had improved, and he tended to not  
slam into walls any longer. He blinked as he searched around for the  
thing that had buzzed him. "Another damn youma?" The tingling started  
again, along his back and he was forced to slide down the line a few  
feet. The black blur shot just over him, where he had been hanging  
before. He saw a flash of metal as one of the wings moved, swiping at  
where he had been before.  
  
"Damn!" he grumbled angrily. He kept his eyes on it this time,  
watching as it sailed almost straight up. After a moment, its ascent  
faltered and it turned down into a nosedive. It pulled its wings to  
its side as it fell. "Another damn youma, I knew it," grumbled Carrot  
as he pushed himself off the wall and prepared to swing as it closed  
in on him.  
  
"I've got you now!" cried the thing in an angry feminine voice.  
  
Carrot cursed as he pushed off the wall forcibly. A shower of  
sparks flew from the wall where he had been as the thing sailed  
between him and the wall, slashing at it with the wing again. He  
pushed forward swinging away from the area.  
  
The tingle formed again and he let go of the line, spinning into a  
flip in mid air, he narrowly missed the thing as it flew under him,  
slashing at his former position. He reacted quickly, kicking both his  
feet down and slamming his heels into the thing's back. It lurched in  
the air and he pushed himself higher before letting loose with another  
line. The thing didn't fall, but narrowly missed slamming into one of  
the nearby buildings. He heard a muttered curse as it came within  
inches of the brick.  
  
Changing his direction he pulled his line back into his sleeve and  
landed on a rooftop. The tingling sensation started again and he  
dropped to his stomach. A rush of air passed over him with a  
distinctive slashing noise. He rolled onto his back and saw the thing  
climbing higher into the air again just above him. It was turning  
around after the missed strike and coming back for another pass by  
basically performing a loop.  
  
"Son of a bitch," he grumbled as he glared at it as it leveled off  
and moved straight for him. Thinking quickly, he turned and started  
running, with a gasp of breath, he jumped off the side of the roof and  
landed on the one next to it. The thing in the air blasted by him,  
missing him by mere inches as he suddenly went downward as the rooftop  
ended. Ahead of him was a large mass of rooftops that were about the  
same size. With a quick glance upward he noted its position. Not a  
very easy thing to do even considering there was a full moon out.  
Whatever it was, it was black, and blended in with the night sky  
pretty easily. It was moving towards him again, he started running,  
moving between the vents and chimneys that protruded from the tops of  
the buildings.  
  
As he ran, the thing buzzed him a few times, but he was able to  
keep a few of the obstacles between himself and the youma, preventing  
a direct attack.  
  
Unfortunately, he was running out of roof. The edge was coming  
dangerously close. There was a wooded area ahead and he frowned. "I  
bet it'll be easier to lose this asshole in there."  
  
Almost in response to this, a tingling sensation started on his  
head and shoulders. With a quick jerk, he jumped back and gasped as  
the gravel in front of him suddenly became covered in a mass of  
throwing stars.  
  
"What the?" he muttered to himself dumbly. "A youma ninja?! This  
is fuckin nuts!" He dodged another barrage and cursed as he jumped to  
the next rooftop. Within moments he found himself dodging around  
anywhere from one to five of the deadly weapons at a time as he dashed  
for the wooded area ahead. As he got closer, he realized it was a park  
of some kind and not very large. It was almost completely covered by  
trees though. He steeled himself as he jumped off the last rooftop and  
jumped into the forest sending out a line to swing on.  
  
The black flying creature blasted in after him, performing a  
barrel roll as it passed between two particularly close together tree  
trunks. It dipped slightly because of the maneuver and came close to  
the ground. It found enough lift to raise itself higher though because  
of it's momentum and saw it's target standing on top of a nearby tree  
branch.  
  
"I'll only get one pass at this!" she thought to herself as she  
narrowed her eyes at her target. "Too much here to turn around..."  
  
Carrot was glad he was wearing the mask as the thing shot towards  
him. It couldn't see the smile on his face. As soon as it committed to  
its path, he simply jumped down to the ground. Just behind where he  
had been standing, a thick tree branch came into view.  
  
Carrot chuckled as he heard the 'Oh! Shit!' and stepped back to  
wait.  
  
The creature managed to pull itself upright and slow itself down  
some with its impressive wingspan, but not quite enough. It slammed  
into the branch painfully and slumped to the ground.  
  
Carrot chuckled as he strolled over to the downed youma and  
blinked as she rolled onto her back. "KEI?!!"  
  
The girl groaned painfully and sat up, she held her head and  
slowly rose to her feet. "Damn. Bastard, I'll get him for this."  
  
Carrot was standing about eight feet away from her, his pose told  
her that he was probably surprised to see her. "Well, hello there,"  
she said as she held her knife forward. With a quick flick of both her  
wrists, the wings on her wrists were undone and snapped back into  
their places at her sides. The boy said the only thing he could. "Nice  
outfit."  
  
Kei grinned at this, it was very form fitting, and the boy could  
probably count the throwing weapons that were hidden in her various  
pockets. He could probably tell how many points the stars had on them.  
"Thank you. I had it made just for you."  
  
The boy moved into an unfamiliar combat stance. He crouched low  
with his feet spread apart, one of his arms was above his head in a  
fist, and the other was hanging loosely below him with his hand open.  
"You really shouldn't have."  
  
"You don't appreciate anything I do for you, do you?" replied the  
girl snidely.  
  
"Well, trying to kill people tends to do that," he replied calmly.  
Neither one of them had really moved. Kei was trying to figure out  
this style, and he was waiting patiently for her to move. "Kinda blows  
any chance you might have at dating em too."  
  
"You would know," replied the girl calmly as she put her knife  
away.  
  
Carrot was slightly surprised at this, but didn't show it.  
  
"I can't move right now, not well enough to beat you, and you  
won't kill me." The girl grinned at him. "We'll finish this later."  
She slowly turned away from him and put her arm across her stomach as  
she started to stagger off.  
  
"If you think I'm going to try and help you, you're sadly  
mistaken," replied the boy to this. "I wouldn't have bat an eye if  
that tree branch had killed you Kei."  
  
The girl whirled around, throwing a few dozen stars at him. "You  
seemed like the type to fall for that too..." she said out loud. Her  
voice trailed off as she realized that the space where her target had  
been sitting was now empty. She scrunched up her face in irritation.  
"Damn it! How the hell does he do that? Not even my mother can sneak  
away like that!" She fumed for a moment and glanced around, it was  
obvious that she wouldn't find him though. She growled in frustration  
and jumped into the shadows.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as the girl faded from view below him. He was  
relieved that she'd given up for the evening, but wasn't dumb enough  
to try and move just yet. She was probably hanging around somewhere  
nearby, hoping to catch him when he emerged from his hiding place. He  
would sit around for a time, and then sneak away. After a while, she'd  
assume that he'd slipped off on his own, and he wouldn't have to be  
quite so cautious about leaving.  
  
With a heavy sigh he tried to relax a bit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot came home and stared down at Mei Lin. The girl was sitting  
over Gia with a cold cloth in her hand.  
  
"What's with her?" muttered the boy as he stared at the woman.  
  
"Um. You didn't tell me Luna could talk," said the girl as she  
glanced at the animal.  
  
The cat was sitting nearby, her fur was standing on end and she  
looked somewhat upset. Her tail was swishing back and fourth  
violently.  
  
"You didn't ask," replied the boy with a small shrug.  
  
Luna looked up at him. "You knew?" Her eyes were wide and her jaw  
was hanging down dumbly.  
  
"Course I knew. Why do ya think I kept teasing you? I was hoping  
you'd get mad and yell at me or somethin."  
  
The cat simply stared at him for a moment and then looked at the  
floor.  
  
"How much do you remember anyway?" said the boy hopefully.  
  
"I can talk!" cried the cat as she stared at him again.  
  
"Yeah. Great. How much," said Carrot.  
  
"But...I can talk!" cried Luna again.  
  
Carrot sighed. "In a day or two, I'll wish you hadn't. Come on, I  
need to know how much you remember. It's important."  
  
"Remember? Remember what? I can talk damn it!" cried the cat.  
  
"Well, this isn't going to do me much good," muttered the boy with  
a heavy sigh.  
  
"What happened to you?" said Mei Lin as she noticed a few cuts in  
the boy's clothes.  
  
"Ah, it was a slow night," replied Carrot as he tugged at it.  
  
"I can see that," noted Mei Lin. "You don't even need stitches  
this time."  
  
"Yeah, one of those crazy ninjas learned to fly or something. I  
can tell that's gonna be a pain in the ass," he commented as he stood  
up and left Luna to her thoughts.  
  
"I...can talk?" muttered the cat to itself in a sort of awe.  
  
Carrot came out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder and  
a toothbrush in his mouth. "Big deal, so can I," he replied before  
going back about his business.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was Tuesday morning, Carrot had shoved her out of the house  
with an envelope, and had told her to follow the instructions. She was  
sitting behind a desk with a computer in front of her. "Um. What am I  
doing again?" The man with her had long hair tied into a ponytail, his  
face was unshaven, and he wore a pair of thin-framed glasses. His tie  
was hanging loosely around his neck, and the first few buttons on his  
shirt were undone. It was obvious that he'd been there a while.  
  
The man who stood over her frowned at the display; she was  
supposedly twenty, but she looked to be about fifteen years old. To  
top it off, she was a complete airhead. "Look, it's not that hard. You  
get coffee, you run a few documents through the spell checker, and you  
run errands for us. You're an intern for Christ's sake."  
  
"Oh," said the girl obliviously. She glanced around the room,  
there were dozens of desks, most of them occupied. She'd come in and  
talked with a nice old man who kept staring at her legs, handed him  
the package, and he'd told her that she had a job. The man he'd sent  
with her to show her around didn't look to pleased about it though.  
  
"Um, Mr. Yamada?"  
  
"What is it?" snapped the man as he glared at her.  
  
"This list you gave me says to make coffee?" she said as she  
peered at it.  
  
"Yeah? So?" muttered the man as he glowered at her.  
  
"Um...how do I do that?" asked the girl lamely.  
  
"It's a coffee machine, it's not that hard," he said irritably.  
  
"I've never seen one of these before," muttered the girl as she  
stared at Mr. Coffee.  
  
"You've never made coffee before?" said the man in disbelief.  
  
"No, grandpa likes tea, and Sis always made her own. She used to use a  
coffee pot too."  
  
The man slapped himself on the face. "Why me?"  
  
"I'm really confused. I'm not even sure how I got this job," said  
the girl as she stared at him.  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea," said Yamada irritably. "Stupid  
pedophile old freak," he grumbled under his breath as he turned the  
machine around. "There are instructions printed right here. "It's not  
that hard, all right?" He patted her on the head and walked away.  
  
"Oh dear," grumbled the girl as she stared at the directions for a  
moment. "But...this is English...I don't speak English..." There were  
pictures though and she thought she had the right idea, at least she  
hoped so.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
So began Mei Lin's first day on the job at the Tokyo Sun. She  
wasn't even sure why she was there, but Carrot mentioned that it would  
work out somehow. She supposed she'd just have to trust him for the  
moment.  
  
All the while, in the editor's office. A fat old man grinned to  
himself cheerfully as he plotted on how to get inside the new girl's  
pants. She seemed so cheerful, it probably wouldn't take long.  
  
Yamada cursed under his breath as he walked by. Hating the gods,  
hating his miserable job, and most of all, hating whoever had sent the  
irritating teen to work there. Naturally, the old fool Kanzaki had  
though he'd be the best one to show her the ropes. What with him being  
the most experienced reporter and all. He needed a drink, and he  
needed it now. He shuffled towards the elevator to the bottom floor  
and hoped that it wouldn't take him too long to get a taxi.  
  
He looked at the mug in his hand and sighed as he waited for the  
elevator to come down. With a heavy sigh he sipped at the hot liquid  
the girl had made. She couldn't do anything else right, so she had to  
be good at making coffee.  
  
In an instant, his eyes became wide and bloodshot. Coffee sprayed  
onto the wall as he blew the liquid out reflexively. It was the worst  
coffee, he had ever tasted. He coughed loudly gagging on crunchy balls  
of grit that had somehow found their way into the drink. "I hate my  
life." He muttered as the door opened and he saw the shoes of the  
paper's owner as the man watched him lean over looking horribly sick.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked to himself, he had little doubt that Mei Lin would  
be able to land a job. Not because of the resume he'd given her, or  
even the false ID. It was because of the way his life had been going  
lately. Something like this would fit in perfectly. She had a job now,  
which meant that she could not only gather information from one of the  
best sources for things like that, but also she'd be out of his hair  
for a few hours a day at least.  
  
Unfortunately, he also knew that Kajura would be calling soon, and  
that meant that he'd have to come up with something. He grimaced at  
the thought, it would probably hurt a lot, he'd get beaten up, and  
probably have a few people try to cut him into little pieces. However,  
he had little choice this time, at least he was pretty sure he'd come  
out of it all right in the end. He hoped so anyway.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... 


	15. Gaijin 15

Gaijin  
  
Part 15  
  
Of dreams and nightmares...  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Father."  
  
It was a bright sunny day; a field of white flowers blew in the  
wind, seeming to reach into the distance forever. A strong wind blew  
through the field, creating a whirlwind of petals around her as she  
stood watching the man sit quietly.  
  
She was detached from the scene, watching the young girl play  
cheerfully. She was about ten, with long brunette hair that flowed  
freely in the wind, innocent, pure, a child full of joy. A lone tear  
fell down from her eye as she watched the scene.  
  
The man was strong with a broad chest and thick arms that could  
have crushed the child with ease. His touch was gentle though, and  
loving. He lifted her into his arms, smiling. It was obviously a rare  
thing for the man, but he did anyway, free of inhibition in such a  
scene.  
  
A woman in a beautiful dark blue kimono sat on a blanket nearby,  
smiling at the scene. She seemed serene and calm. Her skin was a milky  
white, and her hair was long and dark. She had an air of elegance  
about her as she rested under the great umbrella that shielded her  
sensitive skin against the sun.  
  
"This day..." she muttered as she watched the scene. It should  
have been a happy memory, one of joy, but it brought only pain. "Why?  
Why now?" she muttered to herself as she realized the dream. "I  
haven't..."  
  
"Have you been practicing?" asked the man as he kneeled beside the  
little girl.  
  
"Yes!" squealed the child excitedly. "Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Of course," said the man gently. "Show me how much of a woman you  
have become. You will be strong, like myself and your mother."  
  
The girl nodded with a wide smile on her face. She lifted up her  
sundress to reveal a small scabbard. Inside was her birthright, passed  
down from the women in her family for generations.  
  
"No. Don't do it," she muttered as she watched.  
  
"Father, I am strong!" said the girl as she took up a stance and  
grinned at him. Her hand was hanging down by her side, ready to draw  
the weapon.  
  
"Show me then," said the man.  
  
The little girl smiled and unsheathed the weapon as fast as she  
could, moving it into a ready position. Her eyes went wide as the man  
simply looked at her with a blank expression on his face for a moment.  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"K-k-k..." was the gurgled reply. The man still had his arms out,  
reaching for her. He had moved closer to her without her realizing it.  
He gave a wistful smile as he fell over.  
  
She didn't know what he had said then, no sound came from his lips  
as he spoke. The memory of the motions they had taken was forever  
burned into her memory though.  
  
"So, I guess it is true then..."  
  
"Daddy?" muttered the girl in silent horror. She dropped the knife  
to the ground and fell to his side. "Daddy!"  
  
The woman had taken notice of the scene and stood, slowly walking  
towards her.  
  
"Daddy! Get up! Please!"  
  
Her mother stood over her, a shocked expression on her face.  
"No..."  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
The woman fell to her knees, simply staring at her dead husband. A  
strange calm seemed to come over her as she looked at her daughter,  
and the weapon on the ground.  
  
"So soon? Haven't you had enough blood?" she said to the knife.  
Her gaze turned to her daughter and she simply watched as the  
distraught child began to shake her husband's body.  
  
As she watched her mother simply stare, and the young girl try  
desperately to revive the man, she choked out a dry sob. "Why? Why  
again?" she muttered in horror.  
  
The child turned the body so that it was facing her and she gasped  
in shocked horror. "No!" It wasn't her father at all, but a boy. A boy  
with a long scar running down the right side of his face. His  
expression was peaceful despite the vacant look in his dead eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" screamed Kei as she jumped upright and stared  
at the wall in front of her. She was covered in sweat and gasped for  
breath as she stared at the wall. She was shaking uncontrollably and  
felt herself gag for a moment. She held her stomach in check and  
rolled over, putting her feet over the side of the bed as she sat up  
and stared at the floor.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Daughter, you are troubled?" said the icy tone of her mother.  
  
Kei wasn't surprised she was there, and expected no comfort. "It's  
nothing."  
  
"The dreams again?" said her mother in what almost sounded like  
amusement.  
  
"Yes," was the instant reply.  
  
"It hungers," replied the woman calmly. "You will grow used to it  
in time. They will haunt you forever."  
  
Kei looked up at her mother and frowned. "I will never grow used  
to this."  
  
"Perhaps not. It could be that I was stronger than you," replied  
the woman stonily. A small amount of pity was also present, but not  
really directed at her daughter. "I had hoped that I could prolong  
your father's life, by passing on the burden to you sooner. When not  
in my hands, it could not take away those I loved. I suppose it was a  
foolish wish in the end."  
  
"You tainted my soul," replied Kei darkly.  
  
"You tainted your hands with the blood of others two years before  
that ever happened. That was just the final seal on your fate. Accept  
it."  
  
"Like you did?" muttered Kei darkly.  
  
"Yes," was the simple reply.  
  
"I worry for you daughter," said the woman as she turned to leave.  
  
"You worry for your own honor," replied Kei. "Perhaps your life as  
well, don't worry mother. You have nothing to fear, I don't love you."  
  
"Such a petulant child," was the chuckled reply.  
  
"As long as you do not forget your duty," said her mother as she  
walked out of the room and left her alone finally.  
  
Kei snorted. "Duty. What is my duty? To whore myself out, so that  
your standing is not tainted, or perhaps to kill that boy, so your  
honor is not stained any further?" She let out a humorless laugh as  
she rolled back onto her sheets. "I will kill him, but for my own  
honor mother." She closed her eyes and rested, soon falling back into  
the night's embrace.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Um...why am I doing this again?" muttered Mei Lin as she looked  
at Carrot. They were sitting around the table, enjoying a nice instant  
meal. Gia was with them and looked quite interested in the  
conversation.  
  
"Because, I want you to keep your ears open there. Hang around the  
reporters, listen for tips and rumors. I want you to hang around those  
who handle criminal stories and unusual phenomenon. That sort of  
thing."  
  
"Why not just send her to work at a tabloid?" muttered Gia lazily.  
  
Carrot snorted at this. "There's a lot of information to be had at  
a newspaper. Mei Lin is going to get into the habit of staying late  
and go through old files for interesting tidbits. If she can manage  
it, I'd like her to learn how to hack into the other reporter's  
private files. Sources that don't usually get printed, that sort of  
thing."  
  
"Why? What am I looking for?" muttered the girl fearfully. "I  
don't know if I can or not..."  
  
"We're not stealing it really. It's not like we're using it  
against them, or printing confidential information, and we aren't  
going to the police with direct information that way. I want enough  
information to know what's going on around here, and be able to go  
from there. As for what you're looking for specifically, I'm waiting  
for Kajura to get back to me on that one."  
  
"Carrot! That's very illegal!" cried Gia in shock. "If she's  
caught...how can you ask her to do something like that?!"  
  
"She wants to fight evil," replied Carrot with a small shrug.  
"She's too weak to be of use in a fight, and I'm betting if we dig  
deep enough, we can get some leads on those ninja, or possibly even  
the Youma."  
  
"I know how to type, but this..." muttered the girl fearfully.  
  
"I want you to ease your way into this," replied Carrot with a  
small shrug. "I'm not expecting you to decode files and such on your  
first day. Try to find their passwords, post it notes are a good way  
to find them. Notepads, desk drawers, that sort of thing."  
  
"You are unbelievable!" cried Gia in horror.  
  
"All right, jeez. Do what you're comfortable with then, but I need  
information. This is a good way to get it. It'd be too much trouble to  
get her working at a police station or something. This is the best I  
could think of. Besides, I've got Kajura for that."  
  
"You're just using her as a spy?" cried Gia as she slapped him on  
his face. "How dare you?!"  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes at her and growled. "Look. People are  
trying to kill me, those Youma are up to something big, and those  
ninja are no joke."  
  
"Exactly why she shouldn't be doing this!" cried Gia angrily.  
  
Carrot stood up. "I..."  
  
Gia was glaring at him and Mei Lin had her head down.  
  
"Damn." The women were starting to make him feel really guilty  
about this. "Look. I..."  
  
"I'll do it," replied the girl calmly as she looked up at him.  
  
Gia blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm not going to get in over my head though," she said sharply.  
"I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you that I'll be able to do a  
lot of what you said."  
  
"Thanks," said the boy with a slightly sour frown. Mei Lin could  
tell it wasn't really directed at her though.  
  
"You're out of your mind!" cried Gia as she stared at the girl.  
  
"No, he's right," replied the girl as she glanced at Gia. "I came  
to Japan, because I felt a dark power, a power strong enough to  
destroy the entire world if it goes unchecked. I've already seen my  
power isn't strong enough to hurt these monsters. I can't return home,  
until this evil has been defeated. I must do whatever I can to help."  
  
"Evil? Monsters?" muttered the woman as she stared at her. "What  
the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I'm not sure if I told you, but some of the  
people out to kill me, aren't human," said Carrot as he smirked at  
her.  
  
"I was right! You should have sent her to a tabloid!" snapped the  
woman angrily. "I don't believe this..."  
  
"I've got a talking cat, and you're having trouble believing in  
monsters?" said Carrot as he stared at her.  
  
"..."  
  
"He's got a point," said Mei Lin sheepishly.  
  
"No one asked you," grumbled Gia irritably.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Zoicite peered at the figure in front of him. He was chained to  
the wall and his clothes were little more than tattered rags. His body  
was hidden away by the shadows of the dark room. "Hmm. Most  
interesting."  
  
The thing on the wall opened its eyes and glared at him for a  
moment. The yellow pupils glowed for a moment as two pinprick irises  
focused on him for a moment. It let out a low growl as it focused on  
the man.  
  
"You're almost ready my friend. Then you can do as you like, until  
then you will remain here."  
  
"I...am ready," said the thing in a distorted tone.  
  
"Not quite yet, you're suffering has almost ended though, soon  
you'll be complete."  
  
The thing raised its hand in front of its face and inspected it.  
It's clawed fingers curled as it clutched at the air. The green skin  
barely visible as it reached out into the minimal light. "What am I?"  
  
"A servant, soon, you'll destroy all that opposes us. Revenge is  
sweet indeed."  
  
"Revenge?" muttered the thing in its rough voice.  
  
"Don't you remember?" asked Zoicite with an amused chuckle.  
  
"Yes...that boy..." said the thing with venom filling it's tone.  
  
"Indeed," said Zoicite.  
  
"I will have him," growled the thing angrily.  
  
"Not quite yet my friend, you're not quite ready yet. When you  
are, we will set you free," said Zoicite calmly. "Until then, you  
should prepare yourself."  
  
"Ready?" growled the thing in frustration. "I am strong now,  
powerful, what more do I need to destroy him?" He flicked his eyes  
over to the table, a strange object he didn't recognize was sitting  
there. It looked somewhat like a bat, but it was obviously something  
else. It had no head or feet, but the wings and furry body seemed to  
twitch occasionally with life. "What am I?"  
  
The man was gone and he looked around the room deep in thought.  
"That boy...he is the cause of this. There are others though, those  
that would stand in my way..."  
  
With a quick tug of his wrists, the chains that held him against  
the wall came crashing down to the floor. He staggered forward and  
glared forward. "I feel a strange power...I do not recognize this  
force."  
  
He flinched uncomfortably in the light for a moment as he stepped  
into one of the moonbeams. His hand shielded his face for a moment and  
he slowly pulled it back, allowing his eyes to adjust. He could see  
the night sky outside.  
  
"Where am I? What happened after..."  
  
He sneered, his lips pulling back. His teeth were cruel fangs,  
twisted and vicious looking. "It's time to go, these beings can do  
nothing but enslave me now." He opened his hand, and a small ball of  
flame appeared in his grasp.  
  
The thing on the table twitched slightly in reaction to this and  
he looked at it for a moment. "Vengeance...I will have it." The thing  
rose off the table and his insane smile twisted, curving his green  
features into an insane smile. Without another word he jumped into the  
air throwing the small ball of flames into the wall in front of him.  
The thing on the table jumped to life, catching him as he descended  
and blasting through the explosion as he readied another ball of fire  
in his palm. With another toss, the wall to the outside exploded and  
he flew into the night sky laughing madly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zoicite jumped as an explosion sounded from down the hallway. He  
gasped as he turned to face the direction it had come from. "An  
attack?!" He paused, narrowing his eyes as he cursed and started  
running. "No! He's not ready yet!"  
  
Twisting and turning through the passageways he found what he had  
expected. Kunzite stood on the opposite side of the disturbance, a  
deep frown on his face as he looked at his fellow general.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Zoicite frowned. "He's escaped. He wasn't ready yet."  
  
"This could be a problem," noted Kunzite. "She will not be  
pleased."  
  
Zoicite frowned. "She need not know, his mind is set on revenge. I  
had merely not broken his will yet. He is not under her control. After  
he is finished, we need only to destroy him."  
  
Kunzite narrowed his eyes at this, but nodded. "That should not be  
too difficult."  
  
"Not as easy as you think, he is quite powerful," commented  
Zoicite as he looked out at the stars for a moment. His creation was  
long gone by this time.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the docks in Niigata, a lone woman stood glaring out across the  
crowd as she walked down a ramp and onto the island of Japan from a  
small ship. "So, this is Japan?" She sneered as she glanced around and  
looked at the small scrap of paper in her grasp. "Odd place," she  
commented in Japanese as she smirked at some of the passers by noticed  
her. She towered over those around her at almost six feet in height.  
She looked to be about eighteen years old and her figure was stunning  
any male within sight for a moment.  
  
Her dress was a simple blue and gold silk garment that clung to  
her breasts tightly and was slit up to her hip on one side. Her hair  
was a light blue color and was tied into a tight bun on the back of  
her head, a few strands of hair fell over her face and moved lightly  
in the breeze. She had a massive spiked mace on a spear like pole  
hanging from a strap off her shoulder as she peered into the streets  
with a sort of smug looking grin. "Not bad, now to find this place..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot grumbled as he sat at the table and stared at Luna as the  
animal sat in front of him. "You're not my cat you know. I've got to  
get you back to Usagi."  
  
The animal peered at him and didn't speak for a moment. "I like it  
here. Pet me."  
  
Carrot hit his head on the table in frustration. "You can't stay.  
You're getting your memory back, and she needs you."  
  
"Pet me," insisted the animal as she nudged at the top of his head  
with her nose.  
  
"Leeme alone," grumbled the boy as he lifted his head up to stare  
at her.  
  
"I will once I'm happy," she snapped sharply.  
  
"Fine," he relented as he sat back. She jumped into his lap and  
purred happily as he rubbed at her back.  
  
"Oh! That feels so good! A little higher!"  
  
"Stop that! You're making me feel dirty about this!" he grumbled  
as he glared at her.  
  
"Who's this Usagi anyway? What do I care about her?"  
  
"She's your...pet human," said Carrot after a small pause to think  
about how to phrase it.  
  
"Oh, well I like you better," she replied as she rolled onto her  
back. "Get my chin will ya?"  
  
Carrot glared at her irritably. "You don't even know her."  
  
"Exactly, your food isn't bad, and I don't want to have to train  
someone else to do this," she said lazily.  
  
Carrot's eye twitched. "Train?"  
  
"You're a fast learner," muttered the animal cheerfully.  
  
"So I've been told," he muttered sourly.  
  
The phone rang and he blinked. "Off, I gotta get that," he said as  
he pushed her out of his lap.  
  
The cat made a slightly unhappy muttering as she tumbled to the  
floor and landed on her feet.  
  
Carrot ignored her and walked over to the phone. "Hello, Dr.  
Mizura's office."  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to find you there," said Kajura's voice  
on the other end.  
  
"Oh. Hi," he said lamely.  
  
"Don't sound so happy to see me, I had to clear up a big mess  
because of you."  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm coming by tonight, be there." The man hung up the phone and  
the boy peered at it in irritation.  
  
"What a dick."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Several hours had passed since Carrot had spoken to Kajura and he  
sat patiently waiting for the man with Gia and Mei Lin. The women were  
watching the television and he had a sour frown on his face.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" said Gia as she looked over at the grumpy  
boy for a moment.  
  
"He'll show up, and I'll find out what he wants from me. After  
that, I'll decide whether or not to do it, or make him find something  
else for me to do."  
  
Mei Lin nodded at this. She was wearing her glasses and peered at  
him for a moment. "I guess so, I've got to go to work soon though."  
  
"Keep your ears open," he replied calmly to that.  
  
"Um, right," muttered the girl.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Carrot stood up to answer it.  
"Must be Kajura." He opened it and blinked in surprise. "Spike?"  
  
"Hey, I heard youse is stayin here for a while?" said the man  
cheerfully.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Carrot dumbly.  
  
"Oh, dat's okay I suppose, but I gotta warn youse about touchin my  
girl and all dat," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"Um. Okay, but could you come back later? There's a cop stopping  
by in a little while to ask some...questions about the fire and all."  
  
The man blinked at this and shrugged. "I should be all right. I  
ain't got nuthin on me."  
  
"Are you sure? No warrants or anything?" said the boy a little  
nervously.  
  
"Nah. I'm clean right now, couple o weeks ago I had one, but it  
got cleared up cause da boss had a favor."  
  
Carrot nodded and stepped aside. "I guess."  
  
"Nah. C'mere for a minute," said the man as he grabbed him by his  
collar and pulled him out the door.  
  
Carrot blinked and allowed it, not that he could have done much to  
stop it. "Um. Are you all right?"  
  
Spike had an angry looking scowl on his face. "I'm fine. Da boys  
know where yer stayin. I gotta put up a good show, ya know, for my  
reputation and all dat."  
  
Carrot nodded. "Is this gonna hurt?"  
  
"Only a little, just go down fast, and I'll pull da punches," said  
the man without his scowl wavering.  
  
"Oh. Okay," said the boy with a small shrug.  
  
Spike promptly decked him across his jaw with a hard right. He  
didn't have to fake going down.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Don't youse touch my girl! Got it punk!?" cried Spike loudly as  
he kicked the boy lightly in his gut repeatedly. It was pretty painful  
for Carrot, but only because of the repeated taps in the same area of  
his body.  
  
"Got...it..." muttered the boy painfully.  
  
"Yeah. I think he does," said a familiar voice from behind Spike.  
There was a dry clicking sound from behind the man's head and he  
froze.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"You all right kid?" said Kajura as he frowned down at Carrot.  
  
"Yeah, peachy," muttered the boy painfully as he staggered to his  
feet. "Let Spike go nimrod."  
  
Kajura blinked at this and slowly lowered his weapon.  
  
"Youse da cop he was talkin about?" muttered Spike nervously.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" muttered Kajura irritably.  
  
"Let's just go inside," grumbled Carrot as he opened the door.  
  
The two older men looked at each other and blinked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Chinese woman frowned as she stared at the shell that had been  
the apartments where Carrot and his companions were staying. "This  
is..." she muttered as she glared at it for a moment. "Recent." She  
seemed to realize that all at once, thinking that before it had been  
abandoned some time ago. The ash was still relatively fresh, and there  
appeared to be the beginnings of demolition work being done on the  
building.  
  
"So, where is my sister?" she grumbled as she stared at it for a  
moment. "Why hasn't she returned home? Who is this boy she speaks of?"  
She looked at the letter in her hand for a moment. "This is...most  
unsettling, even more so now. Sister, what have you gotten yourself  
into? This does not look like the work of demons."  
  
"Dear Mao Lin and Grandfather.  
  
It looks like I'll be staying in Japan for a while. The evil is  
more prevalent than we had thought. There are many dark forces at  
work, but I have found allies in my fight against darkness. I am  
staying with one of the warriors of light at the moment. He is  
handsome and kind, and very strong...even if he is a little grumpy at  
times. He's cute too! Ha! I've got a cute boyfriend first Mao Lin!"  
  
The end of the letter was little more than a little face with its  
tongue sticking out at her. "Foolish little brat," she grumbled  
irritably. "Love and Justice? Her fantasies are getting out of  
control, she was supposed to leave the temple to find herself, not  
fall deeper into lunacy. Plus, it seems she's lost her purity to some  
boy." She crushed the letter in her hand and growled. "I'll drag her  
back if I have too."  
  
She turned away from the scene and walked into the streets once  
again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he glared at Kajura and Spike.  
  
"You were supposed to pull your punches," he grumbled.  
  
"Whaddaya mean? I didn't kick ya hard," muttered the large man in  
confusion.  
  
Carrot sighed. "Nevermind, don't worry about it. Just...beat up  
your friends instead next time they tease you."  
  
The man blinked. "I never tought o dat."  
  
"I know, that's what's bugging me," grumbled Carrot as he looked  
at Kajura.  
  
"What's going on?" said the man as he glanced at the pair.  
  
"I was doing him a favor, letting him save face for his buddies.  
There had better have been someone watching that Spike."  
  
The man scratched his head and blushed. "Um, sure der was."  
  
"At any rate, now that Kajura is here, I guess you should go see  
your girlfriend. Try to keep yourself under control, Mei Lin is with  
her, and she's not as used to the noise as I am."  
  
The man shuffled into the next room with an embarrassed blush on  
his face.  
  
Kajura snorted at this and shook his head. "Well, ain't you a nice  
guy?"  
  
"Spike's done a lot for me," replied the boy with a small shrug.  
"Now, what is it that you want?"  
  
The man smirked at this and lit a cigarette. "To the point then?"  
  
"I'd rather do this that way, if you don't mind," said the boy  
snidely.  
  
"All right, I need something from Hisami tower," said the man as  
he smirked at Carrot.  
  
The boy blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm sure you can manage it, I need a copy of Mr. Hisami's  
planner. I want to know his schedule."  
  
"Last time I went into that place, I nearly ended up a stain on  
the pavement," said Carrot as he frowned at the man.  
  
"So, you have been in there."  
  
"Only once, I needed to have a word with someone. It was more  
trouble than it was worth."  
  
"Good, you'll know your way around then," said Kajura calmly.  
  
"Whatever, you do have some idea where I can find this schedule  
don't you? It won't do you much good after a couple of days. He'll  
change it as soon as he figures out that you've been tailing him."  
  
"Probably, but it'll give me a good idea of where he likes to hang  
out," said Kajura calmly.  
  
"Hisami huh? That group is the one that's been giving me trouble  
lately," snorted Carrot. "I'm pretty sure those ninja belong to them.  
I doubt if you could prove that though."  
  
"Naturally," agreed Kajura as he took a mental note of the boy's  
words.  
  
"As for getting to it, I don't know if I can. I'm certainly not  
dumb enough to try and get into his office."  
  
"Good, you should be able to get it through the computer network."  
  
"Hisami is a high profile guy though, his hangouts should be well  
known," commented Carrot. "I doubt if he'd visit his criminal  
operations regularly. What's the point of this?"  
  
"I have my reasons," said Kajura grumpily.  
  
"I need to know them, if you want me to risk my hide to get it.  
I'm no computer whiz either, I doubt if I could get it through the  
network even if I got inside."  
  
Kajura snorted at this. "Well, I'm sure I can help you with that.  
I've got the Vice President's personal password. His office is on the  
tenth floor, and much less heavily guarded."  
  
Carrot nodded. "You want something specific don't you? A  
particular date and time for something you got a tip on. You don't  
want to tell me, because you think I might tell them where you're  
snooping around at."  
  
Kajira frowned at this. "Well, aren't you smart."  
  
"I had better be, it's all that keeps me alive at times," replied  
the boy calmly. "I'm gonna need to know exactly what it is you want,  
and where this guy's office is before I agree to this. I'm not going  
to wander around the office looking for it, there's a lot of security  
in that building on the lower floors. The upper floors are a lot  
easier to get around, avoiding the janitorial staff is easy enough.  
Hisami's personal office is a deathtrap though. I wouldn't even  
consider going in there."  
  
Kajura ground his teeth and snorted. "I want to know where he's  
going to be in two weeks. Word on the street is that he's unhappy with  
one of his major underlings. A man named Wo Hin Shu. Word is he  
handles a lot of the inflow of drugs that the Hisami family sells  
around the country."  
  
"Heroin is Japan's drug of choice isn't it?" said Carrot with at  
thoughtful frown.  
  
"And Cocaine," agreed Kajura. "He's supposedly going to inspect  
the docks personally, but the thugs are tight lipped about where and  
when. He's got a lot of fear running through the lower ranks."  
  
"That seems like a bit of a stretch. The drug problem in this  
country isn't near as bad as what the Americans deal with."  
  
"I know. Hisami is the major player in our own country's  
trafficking. We think anyway. This would be a big step towards proving  
it."  
  
"I suppose so, but he'd probably claim that he had no idea that  
his underling was doing it, and put the blame on him. Probably has  
enough pull to pull it off too."  
  
Kajura nodded. "I realize that, but it would be a major blow to  
his pride, and his reputation. If I make him uncomfortable enough,  
he'll make a mistake."  
  
"Probably not before he has you killed," replied Carrot calmly.  
  
"I'm willing to risk it," said the man somberly.  
  
"This is personal, isn't it?" said Carrot as he narrowed his eyes  
at the man.  
  
"I've got something against him, yes," replied the man simply.  
  
"That makes you dangerous Kajura," said Carrot as his eyes  
narrowed. "And I don't mean to Hisami."  
  
"I stay within my bounds," replied the man calmly.  
  
"See that it stays that way. The last thing I need is to be  
connected with a rouge cop."  
  
Kajura frowned at this, but didn't argue. "Will you do it?"  
  
"I think I can, yes," said the boy calmly. "You've got to get me a  
map or something, so I know where I'm going."  
  
The man nodded at this and sighed. "I'll get it done."  
  
"If it's not there, I'm not hanging around to find it elsewhere.  
There will be at least one of those ninja in the building, and I have  
no desire to fight on their home field. I have enough trouble in my  
own turf."  
  
"I'll get you the map tomorrow night, and you'll go in..."  
  
"At my discretion," replied Carrot calmly. "You don't need to know  
when."  
  
Kajura turned his head to glance at the boy.  
  
"You didn't trust me Kajura, don't expect me to trust you."  
  
With a short nod, the man walked out the door and into the night.  
  
Carrot frowned. "This is going to suck."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino was upset, but not really at her friends. "I'm  
helpless!" she lamented silently as she stared out into the night sky.  
"I can't help...I can't...I can't do anything. I'm just..." Her  
thoughts halted on that as she sobbed quietly. "Why?" she whispered  
through her tears.  
  
Makoto had been the one selected to tell her about the decision.  
She had taken it rather well, nodding silently in reply. The girl had  
been gentle with her, telling her the reasoning behind it rather well  
really. "I hope you understand, but until you get your powers back,  
it's too dangerous. You can't go, you could be hurt."  
  
Usagi had walked away in tears, her friends all looked away  
guiltily, but she had accepted it. She still had hope though, there  
just had to be a way. She had to figure it out for herself though.  
"Luna, where are you?" she wondered silently as she cried.  
  
"Usagi," said a familiar voice.  
  
The girl gasped and sat upright as she turned to see the white moon  
cat sitting on her windowsill.  
  
Artemis had his head hung low. "I can't find her. She's just  
gone...I don't know what to do!"  
  
She reached out and took the animal into a gentle hug, holding  
back her own tears for a moment.  
  
"I'm all alone now...I just...I don't know what to do!" said the  
cat as he started shaking.  
  
Usagi nodded her head.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can for you, but Luna seemed to remember  
things faster than I did. I don't know how much help I can be."  
  
The girl pulled away and smiled at him. Her eyes full of  
confidence as she offered him a smile.  
  
Artemis felt his heart flutter slightly at the familiar feeling he  
got looking at her face. His face fell slightly though. "I wish I had  
your optimism though. I only hope I can do something for you...I'll  
try my best though. Luna would want that."  
  
The girl nodded firmly and allowed him to curl into her lap. She  
stroked him gently for a time while looking out at the night sky again  
sadly: her friends where probably still in bed, but she had no way of  
knowing. If they were called to duty, she probably wouldn't know about  
it until it was over.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Unknown to her, a shadowy figure sat on a nearby rooftop watching  
the scene. His black clothes hiding him from view easily. "Well,  
that's a little reassuring," muttered Carrot to himself as he watched  
the scene. He couldn't tell what was being said, but he figured  
Artemis was his best bet at the moment. Perhaps the cat would remember  
how to change her back into Sailor Moon once again. He couldn't be  
sure though, but didn't want to risk talking to him like he had Luna.  
  
Not that he wanted to speak to her anyway, she had sort of  
stumbled across him. There was a definite chill in the air that night  
and he felt a sense of foreboding, as if something was coming soon. It  
had been far to quiet as of late.  
  
He sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a firm voice from behind him. He  
didn't feel any danger from the person though.  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. Formal Wear," said Spiderman as he  
turned his head to find Mamoru glaring at him angrily. "I'm spying on  
your girlfriend. She seems to be the key in this mess."  
  
That caught the boy by surprise. "What? What do you know?"  
  
"I've been hanging around Tokyo a while now, I keep hearing about  
these Senshi all over. It didn't take me very long to figure out who  
they were, once I met them."  
  
"You...know?" muttered the boy in shock.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a secret identity of my own to worry about.  
I understand a bit more than most people. Everything seems to revolve  
around them somehow." Spiderman was quite proud of himself.  
  
"Bull. You're up to something."  
  
Carrot ground his teeth. "Okay, maybe I'm not as good as I  
thought," he muttered to himself sheepishly. "Look, all I want is her  
to find a way to get back to the way she was. The others aren't strong  
enough without her, they're losing."  
  
Mamoru snorted. "Why would you care?"  
  
"Yeah, why would I care that monsters seem to be trying to take  
over the world. Shouldn't bother me at all, I mean, what with me being  
a superhero and all."  
  
Mamoru looked at the ground for a moment. "Maybe you have a  
point."  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way," said Spiderman cheerfully. He  
really wanted to deck the loser and go about his business, but he  
wanted to keep any connection between himself and Spiderman a secret.  
Fighting with Mamoru was a 'Carrot only' activity.  
  
"There's something different in the air tonight," said Mamoru as  
he looked up at the sky. "I still don't trust you, but if your  
intentions are as they say, I wish you good luck. Keep your distance  
from them."  
  
Carrot snorted at this. "I've got my own problems to worry about,  
I'd rather not be associated with them if I can help it. I'm not  
stupid enough to look the other way though. This is something big,  
much too big to ignore."  
  
Tuxedo Mask frowned at this. "I think you know more than you're  
letting on. You might be a spy."  
  
"I could say the same of you, I've never seen you fight with them,  
you just show up throw a flower, and spout poetry to the blonde.  
That's not particularly helpful. It could easily be a ploy to gain  
their trust."  
  
"Why you!" snarled Mamoru.  
  
"You just said the same thing about me, and I'm not angry about  
it," replied Spiderman coldly.  
  
This stopped Mamoru's anger suddenly. "Heh. I suppose you're  
right. I've got my own agenda as well."  
  
"I don't feel like trading stories with you, let's just keep them  
to ourselves, and worry about what we've got to do on our own."  
  
Mamoru nodded and turned away. When he looked back, Spiderman was  
gone. "I could get to respect someone like him," he commented to  
himself as he backed into the shadows himself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the cold dark sky above the ocean, a lone figure could be seen  
passing through the moonlight. His direction was fixed and he flew  
through the air on what appeared to be a giant bat. His tattered  
clothing blew behind him like a short cape as he ignored the  
temperature and simply moved forward.  
  
"Soon," he said to himself as he smiled insanely. "Soon I will  
have my revenge." His yellow eyes glowed lightly with power and he  
grinned even wider, his gaping maw was now impossibly wide, giving him  
an even more inhuman appearance.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot swung through the buildings of downtown Tokyo. He twisted  
and turned high above the streets as he circled the skyline around a  
single place; the building where Hisami had his offices. It towered  
over most of the others and he stopped suddenly on the rooftop of a  
particularly tall apartment building and gazed up at the tower. He  
wasn't planning on going inside just yet, but thought it might be a  
good idea to look over the area beforehand. He had found nothing of  
real interest and smirked to himself as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
"Well, I guess I should head back..." He paused in the middle of  
his dialogue and frowned. A flash of light from a few blocks away  
caught his attention. "What the hell? Aw man..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura sat up in his bed, a cold sweat pouring from his face as he  
stared at the clock. It was close to midnight and he had a sour frown  
on his face. "Damn. The damn dreams again. That punk, reminding me of  
that..." He closed his eyes and reached over to his nightstand where a  
bottle of booze sat next to a picture of himself with a woman and  
child.  
  
He growled angrily as he stared at it for a moment, and put it  
face down on the table. His apartment was ratty and run down. A cheap  
rental in the slums, rat infested and full of roaches. Still, he  
didn't mind much because he was rarely there. He spent more time on  
his work as of late. He covered his face with his hands as the memory  
returned to him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"What?" muttered the younger Kajura as he stared at the woman  
before him.  
  
"Get out!" she screamed as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Suzuko! It's not true!" he cried desperately as he pounded on the  
door. "You know I would never..."  
  
"Take a bribe?" asked the older man who stood down the hallway. He  
was the woman's father and he had a serious looking frown on his face.  
"Dishonor your name and family?"  
  
"Of course not! I will not..."  
  
"And yet you did," replied the old man calmly.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I have read the report myself Kajura," said the old man calmly.  
  
This gave him pause, the old man had never used his family name  
before. "It's a lie!"  
  
"Oh?" asked the old man calmly. "Perhaps it is," he said with a  
small shrug. "That does not change the fact that it is a stain on your  
honor."  
  
"Not one as big as this," he replied looking at the door to the  
where the woman had retreated. The soft cries of a baby echoed from  
the other side.  
  
"Her brother did not think so either," replied the old man calmly.  
"He spiraled deeper and deeper into the depths of the shadows, until  
his death."  
  
Kajura hung his head. "That's why I would never...I would not do  
that to her."  
  
"Hmmm. Perhaps you speak the truth," said the old man calmly as he  
turned away. "In any case, I think it would be best if you left us for  
a time. Until this matter has passed."  
  
Kajura frowned deeply. "She's my wife."  
  
"And my daughter," replied the old man calmly. "I will not allow  
her to see such things again, to experience them. I would see you  
dead, before I allowed that."  
  
He nodded slowly with a firm conviction on his face. "I will  
return."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"It's gone? I'm no longer under investigation?" muttered Kajura in  
shock as he stared at his superior from in front of his desk.  
  
"That's right. The matter has been resolved. You are no longer  
suspected," replied the man calmly. He shuffled a stack of papers in  
his hands. "The case you've been working on has been reassigned.  
You'll be taking another in its place. I don't want you anywhere near  
the Hisami family any longer, I hope that if I put some distance  
between the case and you, it will prevent any further suspicion."  
  
"Thank you," said Kajura as he bowed deeply. As he left the  
office, a deep sigh of relief escaped his lips. He wasn't quite sure  
what had happened, but he knew he was free again. He could return  
home, go back to the way things were before...  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"What?" muttered Kajura in shock.  
  
"You are not welcome here any longer," said the old man firmly as  
he scowled at his son in law.  
  
"But...I've been cleared of the charges! I'm not..."  
  
"Three days after you left here, with no explanation of why? My  
dear boy, you think I am stupid?" growled the old man hatefully. "It  
seems you have powerful friends indeed."  
  
"But...I..." stammered the man in shock.  
  
"I will not allow you near my daughter again! You are dead to us!  
Leave now, her name and my grandson's will be entered into the Yoshida  
family record again, you did not happen!"  
  
"No! You can't! You don't have the..."  
  
"I will die, before I allow you to be with my daughter again  
Kajura. Get out of my home, or I will have you removed."  
  
"I..." stammered the man dumbly.  
  
He slowly backed away, horror written on his features as he  
staggered out the doorway he had only taken one step into. "No! Noooo!  
I didn't do it! I would never..."  
  
For a brief moment, he saw his wife in the window above him. She  
scowled at him angrily, shaking her head in disgust. Their son was in  
her arms, and she closed the curtain on him.  
  
It was a bright sunny day, but he felt like it should be pouring  
rain as he hung his head and collapsed to his knees.  
  
Several hours later, he had woken up, drunk in a gutter. For weeks  
this continued, until one day...  
  
"Kajura? What the hell happened to you?" said Saito as he kneeled  
down beside the man.  
  
"I am dead," he replied softly. His face was nothing but a mess of  
stubble, and his hair was frayed and wild. He was clutching a bottle  
of vodka in his hand and his eyes were to the ground.  
  
"Shit man! Come on," said Saito as he grabbed his arms and helped  
him to his feet.  
  
"Hisami..." whispered Kajura as he glared forward suddenly as he  
allowed the man to pull him towards the waiting patrol car.  
  
Within an hour, he was inside his Captain's office.  
  
"Kajura," said the man somberly.  
  
"I'd like to return to work sir," said the man calmly. The effects  
of the alcohol were still apparent, but his tone was serious and his  
eyes stern.  
  
"What?" said the man dumbly. "I understand you've had a rough time  
Kajura..."  
  
"I don't care, this is all I have left," said the man as he stared  
at his superior calmly.  
  
"Very well, but you are still not taking the Hisami case," stated  
the man firmly.  
  
Kajura nodded slowly. He doubted if the investigation would lead  
anywhere, and he had his entire career ahead of him. Sooner or later,  
he'd be able to find his way back. Then, he would finally be able to  
have his revenge. He merely smiled at his Captain warmly. "I  
understand sir."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot landed on the ground near to the disturbance and frowned.  
The senshi were standing in front of a large tree. The plant had  
uprooted itself and was crawling around by its roots, shaking leaves  
down on the girls and lashing out with a few of the roots and  
branches.  
  
"Damn" growled Rei as she shot another bolt of flame into the  
creature. It had a large twisted looking face on the trunk that  
growled angrily at them. The attack resulted in little more than an  
attacking appendage that was now on fire. Makoto's attack had pretty  
much the same effect. Luckily, Ami seemed to catch on to this and  
quickly doused the flames.  
  
"Thanks," grumbled Rei as she found herself wrapped up in a tree  
root.  
  
Carrot sighed and scratched his head. The youma was huge, and  
there was little he could do really. He glanced around and paused  
suddenly. "Heh." He turned to a nearby store and looked in the window  
with a cheerful smile. "This should work great."  
  
Back at the battle, things were not going well with the Senshi.  
The tree burned, but it wasn't actually damaged by the flames. The  
twisted and gnarled bark simply blackened.  
  
"Damn!" cried Minako as her chain of hearts was snatched away from  
her hands as the thing jerked the branch they had wrapped around back  
violently. She was thrown to the ground face first and quickly wrapped  
in the tentacle like roots. There were hundreds of them and they  
spread out for about twenty yards around the base of the monster. It  
growled in triumph as yet another of the senshi was in its grip.  
  
Mars was gasping for breath as she slowly strangled and struggled  
to free herself from the writhing roots.  
  
"No! Venus!" cried Ami fearfully.  
  
Behind them, there was the sound of glass breaking, they ignored  
it and simply focused on the monster.  
  
"What can we do?" cried Makoto as she swatted at a few of the  
appendages as they reached for her.  
  
"I don't know!" cried Ami desperately. "Our attacks don't seem to  
have any effect at all!"  
  
A gas can clattered to the ground between the pair and rolled a  
few feet into the roots of the monster. Both girls looked down at it  
in confusion. Suddenly, a roaring noise sounded from behind them,  
causing even the Youma to pause.  
  
Spiderman stepped forward, a sputtering chainsaw in his grasp.  
"Groovy." He commented dryly as he revved the engine loudly.  
  
The tree reacted instantly, lurching forward towards the newcomer.  
Carrot's body tingled all over as the tentacles moved towards him. He  
grunted in effort and dodged over them, jumping off a few as he went  
straight for the trunk.  
  
"What's he doing?!" cried Makoto in shock as she fell to the  
ground as one of the roots wrapped around her ankle. They started to  
quickly move up her body.  
  
"No!" cried Ami as she noticed it.  
  
The tree stopped quite suddenly. Ami looked up and gasped at what  
she saw. Spiderman was completely covered in the tentacle like roots,  
and was shoving the chainsaw ever deeper into the trunk of the  
monster. The thing had a pained expression on its horrible features as  
it began to howl in pain.  
  
Spiderman ignored the tentacles as they wrapped around his torso,  
and occasionally would stop to hack a few away as they tried to grab  
his arms with the chainsaw as he dislodged it from the trunk long  
enough to do so. He quickly went back to work afterwards, and within a  
minute, the tree gave a final screech and slowly toppled backwards  
into the street.  
  
The roots loosened their grips on the captured senshi and they  
managed to struggle free.  
  
After a moment of gasping desperately they turned to look up at  
their savior, who now had the chainsaw slung over his shoulder. "No  
need to thank me ladies," he said with a casual wave.  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask never did anything like that," commented Rei through  
her gasping. She was taking the longest time to recover.  
  
"You should be more careful, you almost didn't make it this time,"  
said Spiderman as he hopped down of the thing's body and landed in  
front of them. It was slowly crumbling away to dust, but was taking  
much longer than a normal Youma to do so due to its size.  
  
"You...saved us," muttered Makoto in shock.  
  
"Yeah, these things are getting stronger though. I doubt if  
there'll be any more trouble tonight though. You should get back home,  
I'm heading there myself."  
  
The group nodded as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" cried Rei as she started towards him suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" he asked her as he turned back to glance at  
him. The rest of the girls were watching her dumbly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rei with an uncertain looking frown on her  
face.  
  
"Like I always say, just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.  
Night ladies, it's been fun." He jumped into the air and sent out one  
of his wires. Rei frowned and ran after him.  
  
"Hey, where's she going?" asked Minako dumbly.  
  
"I'm not sure! Rei! Wait!" cried Ami nervously.  
  
"Did that guy just steal that chainsaw?" asked Makoto as she  
stared at the broken shop window.  
  
"Should we go after her?" muttered Minako.  
  
"Of course!" said Ami as she started jogging.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot landed in an alley and waited with his arms crossed. Within  
a minute Rei rounded the corner and glanced around looking for him.  
She paused when she noticed him standing there waiting on her.  
  
"Why are you following me? It's obvious I don't like other people  
to know who I really am."  
  
Rei blushed at this admonishment. "I know who you are already."  
  
"Huh?" said Carrot as he uncrossed his arms and stepped back  
suddenly. "Wait..."  
  
"I saw you in a vision, I'm certain you are the one I saw," she  
said as she stared at him.  
  
"Oh," said the boy dumbly, still unsure of what was going on, and  
not quite sure if she really knew who he was or not. He tensed himself  
to run when the girl simply walked forward.  
  
"What's up with you?" he muttered nervously. He wasn't getting any  
sort of danger sense from her at all.  
  
She grabbed him quickly, pulling up his mask to just below his  
nose and kissed him.  
  
Carrot froze, he had absolutely no idea how to react to this. He  
simply didn't move as she kissed him rather passionately. Finally, she  
broke off and backed away with a blush on her face. "Thank you for  
saving me, and my friends."  
  
The boy merely nodded, it was easy to tell he was rather surprised  
as he wiped his lips with his fingers lightly.  
"Um...sure...anytime..." He jumped into the air and sent out another  
of his wires, using it to scale the wall. Rei simply watched him go.  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Minako rounded the corner no more than thirty  
seconds later.  
  
"Rei!" cried Minako.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" cried Makoto.  
  
"I wanted to thank him," replied the girl calmly. "I think I know  
who he is."  
  
Ami gasped. "You mean...?"  
  
"Is he cute?!" cried Minako cheerfully.  
  
"I don't mean I know him," said Rei as irritation started to creep  
into her voice. "I mean, I think that he is the one from my vision."  
  
"Oh," said Minako. "What vision?"  
  
"Well, Usagi's not here, so someone had to say it," muttered  
Makoto.  
  
Rei snorted and ignored her as she looked up the wall again. "We  
should be going now."  
  
Ami glanced up at where she was looking nervously. "Rei said that  
he might...he might be with one of us one day?" She shook the thoughts  
off as she realized that she was being left behind and followed after  
her friends.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was clutching his chest and gasping on the rooftop of the  
building he had just climbed. His mask was laying at his side and he  
simply stared at the moon with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh man! If they ever find out who I really am now...they'll kill  
me for sure!" he muttered in horror. "This really sucks!" He almost  
felt like crying. "Man, why does this stuff always gotta get so  
complicated! I'm so screwed!" He hung his head and picked himself up  
off the rooftop while grabbing his mask. He slumped his shoulders down  
and staggered forward. "Damn it. How can this get any worse?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... 


	16. Gaijin 16

Gaijin  
  
Part 16  
  
The love of a lesbian...  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Michiru Kaiou was having a good day. The sun was shining, the air  
was clear, and she had a recital that evening in front of a sold out  
crowd. It was only a small theater downtown, but it was still a  
thrill. She looked out her window at the rising sun and smiled in  
contentment. Life was good.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was miserable. His head hurt, his joints ached, and two  
loudly snoring roommates had kept him up most of the night. His eyes  
were bleary and distant as he glared hatefully at the sunbeam that  
roused him from his slumber. Life sucked.  
  
Gia smiled at him, she was dressed in a button up shirt and a pair  
of panties. The shirt was long enough to cover her completely, but it  
was still quite a sight to behold for someone as young as Carrot. He  
paused and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What?" she said as she blinked at him and sipped at the mug of  
coffee in her grip calmly.  
  
"Is that Spike's shirt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought I recognized that blood stain," said Carrot as he  
pointed to the collar. "This is the one he was wearing that day we  
went out and the guy had a baseball bat on him."  
  
"God you're hopeless," grumbled Gia as she frowned at him for a  
moment. She had almost been hoping that he'd noticed her for a moment  
there.  
  
"Eh?" muttered the boy in confusion. He quickly dismissed it and  
turned towards the kitchen. With a shuffling walk he staggered into  
the room to grab a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Far away...  
  
The storm had slowed its progress over the ocean. It growled  
angrily as it surveyed the city below it. "Where am I?" growled the  
thing as it narrowed it's eyes and descended towards the earth. The  
sky was still dark wherever it was, and it was obvious morning would  
soon arrive.  
  
It came down on a deserted street. The lights in the homes were  
out and there was a slight chill in the autumn air. It knew it was  
still too far north for it to be Japan yet. The only question was how  
far it had been blown off course. It growled in frustration as it  
walked up to one of the cars that were parked in a driveway. It's  
claws worked as it held back a scream of rage. "California? I'm in  
America?"  
  
It turned back towards the floating wings and snorted. It didn't  
really matter; his target would be there when he arrived in Japan. He  
at least knew where he was now. He paused before jumping and cocked  
his head at something that caught his eye. Jumping onto the wings he  
floated towards it.  
  
It was a glowing object that was sitting in the window of one of  
the homes. A great orange pumpkin with a sinister looking grin leering  
back at him. He chuckled as he stared into the dead eyes and simply  
watched the flame inside for a moment. "Interesting." He cocked his  
head as a sound came from inside the home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mom, Dad, there's a goblin outside my window." Five year old  
Justin frowned at his parents as they lay silently and ignored him. He  
thought they were sleeping, but in fact it was a vain hope that the  
boy would give up and go back to bed.  
  
"Go back to sleep Justin," muttered his mother.  
  
"But he's outside my window," insisted the little boy.  
  
"So tell him to go away," grumbled his father.  
  
"But he's a goblin!" whimpered the boy.  
  
"So tell him I said go away, or else," said his father as the boy  
pulled open his eyelid. "Go to bed. There's no such thing as goblins."  
  
Justin shrugged and walked out of his parent's room.  
  
He paused as he walked back into his room and stared at the  
window. The thing was still there, staring at his Jack-o-lantern. The  
boy cocked his head and thought about it for a half second before  
walking over to open his window.  
  
The thing blinked in surprise and stared at him.  
  
"My dad says you're not real," said the boy to the thing calmly.  
  
The monster peered at him, not quite sure what to say or do.  
  
"He says that you should go away too, or else," said the boy. "He  
says, I shouldn't be scared of monsters cause I'm a big boy now, and  
that monsters aren't real, and they don't live in your closet or under  
the bed."  
  
The thing grinned at the child. "Oh, he did, did he?"  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
The monster patted him on the head and smiled almost gently. "Go  
back to bed."  
  
"Okay." Justin wandered back into his sheets and rolled onto his  
side.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Is he sleeping now?" muttered the woman as she rolled over and  
put her arm across her husband's side.  
  
"God I hope so," muttered the man sleepily. "We're gonna have to  
have a talk with him in the morning about this again."  
  
"I told you not to let him have that stupid pumpkin in his window.  
He's not old enough."  
  
"Maybe you're right," muttered the man.  
  
A loud crack sounded outside that was quickly followed by a low  
rumble. Both adults jumped in surprise at the sudden sound.  
  
"A thunder storm?" muttered the man as he saw the light flash  
again outside.  
  
"It's raining?" muttered his wife.  
  
There was another flash outside of the window, and the man froze.  
A dark silhouette could be seen for the briefest of seconds just  
outside the window. It appeared to have something under its arm.  
  
"What the?" muttered the man dumbly.  
  
"Go back to sleep," muttered his wife.  
  
"I think I saw something outside," muttered the man nervously as  
he got to his feet.  
  
"Don't you start now too, this isn't funny," muttered the woman as  
she put a pillow over her head.  
  
"Diana, there's someone outside," said the man's voice quietly.  
  
"What?" said the woman as she sat up. "Call the..." Her voice  
trailed off at what she saw.  
  
A shadowy figure could be seen through the curtain. Lightning  
flashed outside once again as the figure held a glowing orange object  
under its arm. It was a ghoulish face that flickered with the candle  
light from inside the gourd. The thing also looked like it was  
standing on air, floating just outside the second story window.  
  
The man stepped back and a ripping sound filled the room. The wall  
groaned as it was ripped open by an unseen force. Finally, the wall  
blasted inward and showered the room with glass and plaster.  
  
The woman screamed in terror as her husband was thrown back onto  
the floor by the force of the blast. His eyes were wide in terror and  
he simply lay shaking on the floor at what floated over him inside his  
room now.  
  
It was a hideous monster, green skin with long claws and sharp  
teeth. Its ears were pointed and its eyes seemed to glow with an eerie  
yellow. In its hand was the Jack-o-lantern from his son's window. "So,  
you've been telling your son I'm not real have you?" The thing leered  
at him and he sputtered on the floor, not even capable of speaking at  
the moment.  
  
"Heh. I've been living in your closet for years now. Don't you  
remember me little boy?" It gave him a toothy grin and reared back its  
arm. The lantern was held high over its head now and it narrowed its  
eyes. "See that you don't forget!"  
  
The last thing the man remembered after hearing his wife scream in  
the background as the gourd slammed into his face and knocked him out  
cold, was the terrible laughter the thing made when it flew away into  
the moonlight.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was standing in front of the tower that contained Hisami's  
office and most of his legitimate businesses. He was wearing a plain  
white shirt and black slacks with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes  
as he watched the tower. He casually blew a bubble with the gum in his  
mouth and listened to the music from the headphones that rested in his  
ears. A small tape player hung off his belt as he casually walked  
through the street and continued to watch people walk in and out of  
the building. It was far too early for him to attempt entering, but he  
was planning his next move inside his head carefully.  
  
The interior of the building was only a little familiar too him.  
He'd only been inside once, and was mostly trying to find his way to  
the top at the time. Kajura had not yet delivered the plans for the  
building, but they were expected that evening sometime.  
  
He sighed and turned away, he didn't think he'd learn anything  
more than he had that day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin smiled cheerfully as she followed behind Yamada. She was  
lugging several large cases of camera and recording equipment with  
her. "This is heavy."  
  
"Well, you're on the bottom of the food chain kid, get used to  
it," growled the man irritably. He had actually shaved since she'd  
last seen him, and his tie and collar were both neat. He looked much  
more professional early in the day. She decided that there wasn't  
anything she could really do about her problem and suffered through  
it. It was heavy, but not too much for her to not bear it.  
  
After riding in the elevator for a minute or two the pair found  
themselves in a parking garage on the lowest level of the building.  
The girl blinked at this and glanced around. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, you get to have some field experience," replied Yamada  
crossly. He was just as irritated as ever to have her around. It  
showed in his attitude. The man walked over to a large van with a lot  
of electronic equipment jutting from the roof. It also had several  
markings on the side announcing that the Tokyo Sun owned it. "Toss  
that stuff in the back and get in. Don't take all damn day."  
  
Mei Lin sighed and nodded her head as she immediately did so.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gia frowned uncomfortably as she watched her television. The cat  
was sitting on the table next to her, watching it with a sort of vapid  
expression on her face. "No! Don't do it Akane! Yoshi is a back  
stabbing bastard!" cried the animal as the characters on the screen  
started to kiss.  
  
"Yoshi's not that bad," grumbled the woman. "I mean, sure he's a  
jerk, but he's a nice guy mostly."  
  
"He kicked her cat last week! The bastard! He doesn't deserve  
her!" snapped Luna irritably. "What kind of man does something so  
awful!?"  
  
Gia rolled her eyes. "Look..."  
  
"She'd be better off with Izumi!"  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that, but Izumi is seeing that doctor,  
Kashihara."  
  
"She doesn't deserve him either!"  
  
"Why? Did she forget to fill up the milk bowl?" grumbled Gia.  
  
"No! She's going behind his back and sleeping with Koshi!"  
muttered Luna.  
  
"Really?" said Gia as she stared at the TV. "When did this  
happen?"  
  
"Last week, before we got the TV for the office. I watched it at  
the electronics store down the street. I'm a cat, I can hear through  
the glass even if they've got it on low volume." Luna looked quite  
pleased with herself.  
  
"You little! You should have taken me with you!" snapped Gia.  
  
"I didn't know I could talk yet," replied the animal with a shrug.  
  
"Oh," said the woman as she sighed. "What else did I miss?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura frowned as he stood up from the computer at the station.  
The disk was popped out and placed in his coat pocket as he glanced  
around to see if anyone was watching him. With a rough snort he turned  
away from the station and paused.  
  
Saito was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest  
and a scowl on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kajura cursed under his breath and turned his head away.  
"Following a new lead. I'm not sure if it'll pan out or not."  
  
"You didn't tell me about this," muttered the man as he looked  
down at the computer.  
  
"This guy is nervous, too many of us might make him run," replied  
Kajura calmly. "He's got reason to be that way."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," replied Saito calmly as he shoved the  
man aside and sat down at the workstation.  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds," grumbled Kajura sourly.  
  
"Knowing you, it's probably worse," said the younger man as he  
booted up the PC. "You know, you have to clear the records after you  
do something on these things. Otherwise..." He stopped talking as he  
typed and smirked as the plans came up on the screen. His smug  
expression vanished as he realized what he was looking at. "These are  
the floor plans for the Hisami building."  
  
Kajura only nodded.  
  
"What the hell are you planning?" Saito poked around the plans  
with his mouse and scowled even deeper. "Kajura..."  
  
"I'm not going in there. Do you think I'm stupid?" replied the  
older man as he put a cigarette between his lips.  
  
"You just might be," muttered Saito calmly. "If the higher ups  
find out about this..."  
  
"They won't," replied Kajura calmly.  
  
"Yeah, because I was lucky enough to run into you while you were  
doing this," grumbled Saito irritably.  
  
"I've got a reason for getting these, and I doubt if it'll be  
traced back to me once I get what I want with them. No one would have  
even thought of looking for a connection between me and these missing  
plans."  
  
The younger man nodded slowly. "I see. You've got someone else  
going inside?"  
  
"Someone with no connection with the department. It'll be an  
anonymous tip when I get the information I need from him."  
  
"You should have mentioned this," said Saito as he calmed a bit.  
  
"I'm still not sure if it'll pan out." Kajura smirked and adjusted  
the cigarette in his lips. "Even if it doesn't, it's worth the risk  
for what I could get with it."  
  
"I'm your partner. I need to be informed," said Saito calmly. "I  
can't cover for you if I don't know what's going on." He started to  
type on the keyboard and erase the information from the computer, and  
any other information that would link his partner to it.  
  
"I was planning on bringing you in on it if this worked out. This  
could become an excellent source. Kid's got something against Hisami  
himself. I'm not sure what though."  
  
"That sounds sketchy to me. Watch your back."  
  
"Not in this case, the kid has a hit out on him. He's survived for  
several months; this is no smoke screen. I've seen it myself, this kid  
is the real deal."  
  
Saito frowned and nodded slowly. "Don't get too involved. We don't  
want to be connected to this later, especially if what you say is  
true."  
  
Kajura merely nodded. "I'm gonna see him tonight. I'll get back  
with you and let you know what happens in a few days. I'll need your  
help if this works out."  
  
Saito sighed as he turned back towards the screen and continued  
his work, carefully deleting information from the workstation.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Michiru was nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach as she sat  
in her place at the orchestra. The crowd was sitting to her right, and  
the conductor had not yet arrived. She would have a solo tonight, a  
very long one. "You can do this," she told herself as she closed her  
eyes and breathed as she tuned her instrument.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka growled as she sat in her place. Her girlfriend sat at her  
side cheerfully. She was a cute kid, but not something she was taking  
seriously. To everyone else in attendance she seemed to be the  
handsome boyfriend in the couple. Her clothes were quite male, and she  
found herself wondering why she was attending something like this. The  
girl at her side answered the question and she rolled her eyes and  
sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked the blonde girl cheerfully. She was  
wearing a long evening gown and had her hair put up. She was very  
pretty, but in a rather vacuous way.  
  
"I guess this just isn't my kind of thing," she replied somewhat  
nervously. She felt like everyone was staring at her, even though she  
knew it wasn't true.  
  
She relaxed a little after a moment though. Her car was fixed now;  
the damage done to it a few weeks before was now a distant memory. She  
had a girl at her side and a long evening ahead of her. It wasn't so  
bad really.  
  
It got better as well. Her eyes fell onto the violinist sitting in  
the front row of the orchestra. She let out a quiet gasp and her eyes  
went wide as she stared at the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen  
in her life. "Who?"  
  
"Huh?" asked her date in confusion. "Oh, her. That's Michiru  
Kaiou. She's supposed to be very good."  
  
Haruka just nodded. "Michiru?" Everything around her seemed to  
drown out suddenly. The lights went dim, in the theater, but the  
lights on the music stands kept her from losing sight of her. "Wow."  
  
The conductor stepped up from back stage, and the polite applause  
began.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat upright at her desk. Her dazed glare vanishing  
in a moment of clarity. "Something bad is about to happen." She  
whispered this out loud and glanced around the room. Something surged  
inside of her and then fell flat. A memory faded into her  
consciousness.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
She hung her head as the bell rang signaling lunch. She gathered  
her books and looked over to her group of friends for a moment before  
rushing off. She didn't feel like being with them at the moment.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto blinked as the girl rushed out of the room suddenly. "Man,  
she must be hungry."  
  
"Where is she going?" wondered Ami out loud.  
  
"Not sure, maybe we should go after her?" offered Makoto with a  
small shrug.  
  
"Sorry girls, but something's come up," said a voice from Ami's  
watch.  
  
"Artemis?" muttered Ami dumbly.  
  
"You've got to go to downtown Tokyo, right now," said the cat's  
voice calmly. "There's a situation."  
  
The pair looked at each other and nodded firmly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mao Lin walked through Tokyo with a smirk on her face. She was  
dressed more casually now, blue jeans and a T-shirt. Her mace was a  
wrapped bundle slung over her shoulder as she strolled through the  
streets, towering over those around her easily.  
  
Men and women alike stepped out of her path, dazed by her beauty,  
or frightened of her height. Either way she didn't really care. She  
was looking for her sister and didn't feel like speaking with the  
locals anyway.  
  
She paused suddenly and frowned as she turned her gaze towards the  
east. "I sense... a disturbance?" Without a moment's thought, she  
quickly changed her direction and moved towards the strange force.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sitting on top of a rooftop staring at the two towers  
in the distance with a frown on his face. Going back inside was not  
something he was looking forward too. He owed Kajura a favor though.  
He sighed as he shifted his position on the rooftop and sighed. "Man,  
this sucks."  
  
His thoughts were cut off as something appeared between his legs  
quite suddenly. The boy crossed his eyes and stared at the metal  
object that was now poking through the roof of the building inches  
from his crotch. "What the?"  
  
It was a piece of a trombone. He stood up with a violent jerk and  
staggered backwards. "Oh shit."  
  
A low rumbling started in the building below him and he frowned.  
The screams of those inside began to float up from behind the thick  
insulation of the roof. "Damn! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
A flute slammed through the roof and poked upwards at his feet, he  
jumped back and found himself backed against a door. It was a  
stairwell that led into the building. The rumbling started again and  
he jumped forward and slammed his shoulder into the door. It crashed  
inward and he tumbled down the stairwell. When he hit the bottom of  
the first rung of stairs he fell on his rear and turned to look up at  
the roof again. The door closed with a slamming sound.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at that. He growled as he stood up and  
dusted himself off. For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw a  
boot, and the bottom of a key like staff on the other side of the  
door. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not though.  
  
"So. That's how it is?" He turned towards the stairs and his frown  
deepened as he walked into what sounded like hell itself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka gasped as she stood up in her seat. Her date was screaming  
uncontrollably along with most of the rest of the crowd. The doors to  
the hall were all slammed shut by an invisible force and locked tight.  
"Damn!"  
  
One of the instruments, a cello, grew three times its normal size  
in one of the orchestra member's grip. It shrieked angrily as its  
strings came loose and began to flail about wildly.  
  
The musicians scattered about wildly, running into the crowd and  
away from the monster. Haruka growled as she realized that Michiru was  
among them. The woman had a sort of icy calm about her though, much  
like herself. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Her mind flashed in a horrifying memory. The boy, and the thing  
that had chased them through the streets of Tokyo a few weeks before.  
"Oh shit!"  
  
The creature began to grab the musical instruments with its  
strings, using them like tentacles as it seemed to sprout dozens more  
of the whip like appendages than it should have had. It began to toss  
them into the air, impaling them in walls and the ceiling at various  
places. It seemed to be showing off its strength more than anything  
else. It didn't really aim them and no one was injured. Haruka's mind  
worked as she tried to think of what she could do. Nothing came to  
mind.  
  
Michiru was standing in front of the crowd between the monster and  
the people, she seemed to be shielding them with her body. Terror was  
clear on her features as she backed away slowly.  
  
The thing screeched again and lumbered forward. Michiru wasn't  
fast enough and was pulled into the air by the thing's tentacles. She  
screamed in horror as she was lifted off the ground easily. The wires  
were cutting her clothes as they squeezed her body.  
  
Haruka tensed herself to jump forward. Her strength was wavering  
and she had already started to notice those around her falling to the  
ground. She growled and pooled her power, focusing her will as best  
she could. "No!"  
  
The monster was sent jolting forward quite suddenly and Haruka  
gasped at what she saw.  
  
It was him. He was dressed better now, and had a pair of  
sunglasses hiding his eyes as he stared at the monster with an iron  
pole in his grip exactly like the one he had thrown at the beast.  
  
"Hey ugly, quit playin with that little girl and pick on someone  
your own size."  
  
The creature growled and slowly turned to face the boy who was  
standing on stage.  
  
Carrot smirked and moved into a combat stance with the pole held  
behind his back. "Come get some." His mind was of a completely  
different tone. "Great move genius! Get the monster to notice you!  
Real smart!"  
  
The creature used a few of the strings like legs and burst forward  
at a surprising speed. Carrot's body tingled from various points as  
the rest shot forward towards him.  
  
The boy jumped into the air with a yell and spun around as he  
dodged the monster's strikes. He landed on the ground roughly and  
blinked as he looked around him. Over his head were several tight  
lines that were obviously stuck deep into the wall behind him. "Oh  
man."  
  
The creature jerked its tentacles back suddenly and parts of the  
wall fell onto the ground. The boy rolled around the debris and  
managed to escape, but the monster was ready too attack again. As soon  
as he was on his feet he felt a sharp pain across his chest and was  
thrown into the wall at the back of the stage. He hit hard and lost  
most of his breath from the impact. It was hard enough to crack the  
cement wall.  
  
He wasn't out though, he staggered to his feet and growled as he  
clutched his chest with his free arm. There was a long gash there now  
that bled freely. His shirt was torn, but it wasn't a deep wound.  
"Damn. Those things are like razor wire!" He stepped back cautiously  
as the thing kept its attention on him. He grabbed the discarded pole  
from the ground as he charged forward again.  
  
The monster didn't hold its ground, it moved back as Carrot  
readied his strike and shifted its prisoner forward in his path. The  
boy's eyes went wide as he saw this and he cursed.  
  
"No!" cried Haruka from the crowd. He couldn't hear her over the  
slowly dying screams of the rest of the audience.  
  
Carrot was committed to his strike, he shifted his weight as best  
he could and hit higher than he had intended, striking the chords that  
held the girl above the ground. Reaching out with his arm after the  
completed strike, he grabbed her and pulled her down with him as he  
landed from the jump. His face contorted as he realized that the  
maneuver might have killed her. It definitely made her cuts deeper,  
but she seemed alive, and was still conscious. She wasn't screaming  
anymore though, probably because she was too weak.  
  
As soon as he hit the ground, the Youma attacked again. He rolled  
away and pulled the girl with him off the side of the stage as the  
thing's tentacles cut chunks of the wooden floor away easily. He hit  
the ground with the girl on top of him and grunted in pain. He found  
himself inside the orchestra pit and shoved the girl off of him  
roughly as he staggered to his feet. She was shaking badly, but it  
didn't seem like she was any more than frightened at the moment.  
  
"Stay here," he commanded her as he pulled his pole up and glared  
at the thing above him.  
  
She gave him a silent nod and stared with wide eyes. The boy  
jumped up and back onto the stage once again. His face was a deep  
frown as he readied the pole and prepared to strike again. "You're  
goin down ugly."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka gasped as she watched the fight. She barely had enough  
strength to stand at the moment and couldn't do anything to help. She  
was caught between her personal anger, the odd feeling to protect  
Michiru, and respect for the boy's actions so far.  
  
That was when they arrived. Mini skirts and boots flashing their  
identity to the world. The Senshi had arrived.  
  
"Mars!" cried one of them as she pointed at the stage.  
  
"I'm not blind Mercury," said the dark haired girl as she gave a  
firm nod.  
  
The blonde who had walked in last gasped at who she saw on the  
stage. "It's him!"  
  
"The monster first, then we'll deal with him," said Jupiter  
coldly.  
  
Rei flashed her an angry glare, but didn't argue.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot hit the ground hard again, another gash cut deep into his  
shirt to match the four others he'd gotten so far. The fight wasn't  
going well and he was doing little more than keeping its attention on  
himself. He narrowed his eyes at the thing and noticed something odd.  
There was a very small crystal that was now glowing with power on top  
of the monster's head. There was a face at the end of the handle he  
hadn't noticed before. "So, there you are..." He growled and jumped  
back away from it to get a bit more distance.  
  
The creature lumbered forward, slashing wildly with its strings.  
Carrot jumped up to avoid one of them and caught a rope. The thing  
roared angrily at this and cut off the portion just below him. The boy  
found himself hanging from a complicated tangle of ropes and sandbags  
above the stage. He glanced down at the thing and smirked. "Can't get  
up here can ya?"  
  
The monster roared angrily and the wires touching the floor around  
its base tensed suddenly.  
  
"Aw man," muttered the boy lamely as the creature bounded up into  
the air and latched onto several of the ropes with him.  
  
The thing actually started to laugh as it took control of more and  
more of the ropes. Carrot was jumping desperately through them, and he  
was running out of room. Finally, he spun around so that he was  
hanging upside down on one of them and smirked as he reached out and  
grabbed one of the knots. "Gotya."  
  
The monster blinked in confusion at this act, and then screeched  
in anger and pain as it plummeted back onto the stage from the force  
of the sandbag that hit it from high above. The boy chuckled and slid  
down the rope he was hanging from and swung over a few times until he  
reached one that led all the way back down to the stage.  
  
The creature now had a large hole in its side and looked slightly  
smashed, but it wasn't dead. "Not so mean now are ya?"  
  
"Mars! Now!"  
  
"Aku Ryo Tai San!"  
  
Carrot turned and blinked in confusion at the sound of the voices  
from behind him. "Oh shit." He was standing directly between a  
smirking Mars, a charged up Jupiter, and the Youma. The dark haired  
girl released the flaming ward towards him.  
  
He jumped up into the air and felt the heat of it passing him.  
Rolling as he hit the ground to put out the fire that started on his  
sleeve he grunted in pain and kicked himself back onto his feet.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Shower!" cried the brunette as he managed to get  
his feet back.  
  
Carrot was floored by the attack, it was wide enough to hit him  
and the monster and he tumbled down into the pit where he had hidden  
Michiru. The girl squeaked in fear as he landed beside him and curled  
her feet up a bit more.  
  
"This sucks," he muttered as he pushed himself up onto his arms.  
His head was hung down and he grunted painfully. His entire body was  
smoking and his eyes were slightly glazed from the magical attack. He  
growled angrily and stared forward towards the trio of girls. He  
couldn't see them because of a small divider that kept the orchestra  
separated from the crowd. "That does it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's still alive," growled Mars as she watched the flailing  
monster burn. She readied another ward and nodded towards Jupiter.  
  
Mercury frowned as she noticed the readout on her screen. They  
would not have beaten the monster so easily if it hadn't been weakened  
by its previous battle. However indirectly, the boy had helped them  
out.  
  
A metal pole shot from below the stage in the pit area. The girl's  
couldn't see who threw it, but it shattered the crystal on top of the  
monster's head. The thing gave a final screech before it withered down  
and simply burned.  
  
"The fire!" gasped Venus as she stepped forward.  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Mercury as she moved to the front of  
the group.  
  
She paused when she noticed the boy standing on the divider  
between the orchestra pit and the audience. He had one leg on top of  
it and the other was still on the ground. His face was a hardened  
scowl and he had an iron pole in his hand.  
  
"What the?" stammered Mercury as she stepped back again.  
  
"I've tried to be nice about this, really. You girls just keep  
pushing me," he said coldly. The stage began to burn more viciously  
behind him, giving him an almost demonic appearance that was accented  
by the scars on his chest, and the old one over his eye.  
  
"You've sought your own path to evil!" cried a male voice from  
behind him. Carrot lurched forward as he found himself stabbed in the  
shoulder by a rose. His senses were too slow of a warning for him to  
react in the condition he was in. He grunted in pain as he clutched at  
the wound and glanced back over his shoulder at Tuxedo Mask. The fool  
was standing on the rafters above the stage watching the events unfold  
and ignoring the burning flames.  
  
Carrot pulled it out with a painful growl and tossed it aside.  
"So, this is it then?"  
  
The girls stepped back and readied themselves, preparing for  
combat. Carrot jumped up onto the stage and ignored the raging flames  
around him. He glanced down at the girl that was still cowering  
beneath the stage. "Hey kid. Let me go down with style at least. Then  
get out of here, help blondie there get these people out before the  
place burns down."  
  
Michiru blinked and looked around. The monster was gone, and one  
of the audience members was helping the still weakened crowd get  
through the door. She nodded at him and staggered forward. As she  
moved to her feet, her fingers brushed up against something. She  
picked them up and glanced at them. It was a pair of dark sunglasses,  
they were sleek in design and slim. She glanced up at him once more  
and tossed them too him.  
  
He caught them one handed and flipped them open in the same  
motion. Slowly placing them over his face he grinned. "Get lost kid."  
  
The girl blushed as she rushed towards the crowd. The Senshi were  
ignoring the crowd now, it was obvious they would all be out within a  
few moments. Most of them could walk by this point. She spared them a  
glance and moved through the doors. "I hope he makes it out all right.  
That was cool."  
  
Carrot merely stared down the girls as they slowly approached him.  
Tuxedo Mask was watching from above and had yet to move. His grin  
hadn't faded from his face and he spun the pole around in his hand  
skillfully. Without a word, he charged into the four girls.  
  
Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter couldn't react fast enough. The  
boy tore into them with the pole, scoring a hit in the face on  
everyone but Jupiter. She managed to block it, and received a blow to  
her stomach for her trouble.  
  
The girls staggered back and Carrot kept between them, forcing  
them to stay close together with quick strikes and jabs. They lashed  
out at him at amazing speeds, but his body always gave warning before  
the strike. He was completely focused as he beat on them relentlessly.  
His pole hit two or three of them at a time as he spun it around  
skillfully. His feet moved quickly and he kicked Jupiter seven times  
before spinning around to nail Mars in her chest.  
  
"We never talk anymore," he said to the girl as he stood over her  
fallen body for a moment.  
  
She groaned painfully and stared at him with hate filled eyes.  
"I'll see you dead yet."  
  
"Maybe," he said with a short nod. He jabbed her in the face with  
the pole where she lay and smirked coldly as she finally passed out.  
  
The other three were still standing, but weren't far enough away  
to use their powers. He slowly turned his head to look at them and  
they all backed away from the crazed grin. "Next?"  
  
Without warning he snapped back with his pole. With a frown on his  
face he turned his head to look at the rose that had been aimed at his  
back. It was stuck in his pole near the small of his back. "Here, you  
can have this back." He spun around and tossed the pole like a spear.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was trapped on the rafters and had no room to dodge.  
He took the blow dead in his stomach and tumbled onto the stage on his  
back. He screamed in pain as he landed, and slowly turned his torso in  
an attempt to stand upright. After a moment, he was on his hands and  
knees on stage. He glanced up and growled at the boy as he held his  
belly. "Damn you."  
  
"Heh," Carrot turned to face the three remaining Senshi. "Shit."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Shower!"  
  
Thinking quickly, the boy jammed another pole into the ground  
where he had been standing as he jumped back. The lightning attack was  
attracted to the pole and dissipated into the ground harmlessly.  
Carrot frowned as his legs tingled a little despite the fact that he'd  
landed so far away. "Not good."  
  
Venus was holding a golden ball of energy in her hands with a huge  
looking scowl on her face.  
  
"Definitely not good," he said to himself as he crouched and  
prepared to dodge.  
  
His tingling sensation suddenly appeared on his side and he turned  
to face the source. A large spiked ball of metal slammed into his  
chest and sent him flying towards the stage. He didn't even get to  
scream in pain as he tumbled down into the orchestra pit once again.  
He never did see who had hit him as he closed his eyes and lost  
consciousness.  
  
The senshi were staring at the huge woman who had appeared in the  
building with a gigantic spiked mace. "Demons. Feh," said the Chinese  
girl as she flicked the side of her nose with her thumb. "A weak one  
at that."  
  
The girls simply stared at the woman for a moment. "Who are you?"  
  
"This isn't what I'm looking for," said the woman as she glanced  
around. "I am Mao Lin, I am searching for my sister, Mei Lin. She is  
not here, and the evil has been defeated, so I will leave now."  
  
"Defeated?" muttered Mars uncomfortably as she hung between  
Mercury and Jupiter's arms. She had only regained consciousness in  
time to see the girl's arrival.  
  
The woman merely nodded towards the stage. The ceiling was  
beginning to fall now from the fire, and it was growing extremely  
dangerous to stay where they were. "We should go. That boy will not  
survive." She turned away and walked out the front door. The senshi  
followed after her wordlessly.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Once outside, the woman continued on her way and said nothing to  
them as she continued her search. The senshi were beaten and tired,  
but victorious. They could all move around under their own power  
without much trouble.  
  
"We should all go home," said Ami weakly.  
  
Rei nodded with a tired smile on her face. "It's finally over."  
  
Makoto pat her on the shoulder and sighed. "Come on, before the  
cops show up."  
  
The girl nodded and they moved into a nearby alleyway to  
detransform.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Michiru was standing in the doorway to the theater. She had her  
hand over her mouth and her back to the door. She was just inside the  
burning building and tears filled her eyes. "He will not survive." The  
woman had been so cold when she had said that. The senshi didn't seem  
to have much of a problem with that either. They had left only a  
moment before and she was alone.  
  
She turned to look into the theater and the flames. With a firm  
scowl on her face she stepped into the inferno.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot groaned painfully as he awakened from his forced nap. His  
side was burning in pain, and his wounds didn't feel much better. He  
looked around himself at the flames and managed to get to his knees.  
He pushed his torso upright and glanced around. "Damn." He was  
basically surrounded by flames. The smoke wasn't too bad, he could see  
most of it going up the stairwell he'd arrived in. Still, he was not  
in a good situation. "This really sucks, think dumbass!"  
  
"Are you here?" called a voice from behind him. He blinked.  
"Please don't be dead!"  
  
Carrot turned to see Michiru Kaiou shoving her way through debris  
and shying away from flames as she made her way towards him. "Shit!  
What the hell are you doing here still?!"  
  
"You're alive!" cried the girl as she rushed up to him. He rushed  
forward and grabbed her as the curtain above them finally burned away  
and crumpled to the ground in flames, blocking the path she had taken  
to get as far as she had.  
  
"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. "What the hell where you  
thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you saved me, and I couldn't just..."  
  
Carrot rolled his eyes and pulled her along. "How long can you  
hold your breath?"  
  
The girl blinked at this as he moved towards the stairwell.  
"Um..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thirty seconds later, Carrot burst onto the rooftop at a full  
sprint. As soon as he was clear of the billowing cloud of toxic smoke  
he gasped for breath. The roof wasn't in much better condition than  
the theater below. Both of them were covered in sweat and dirt. He  
found himself barely able to stand and growled in frustration as he  
put the older girl back onto her own feet to think for a moment.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Michiru nervously. Small spouts  
of flames could be seen bursting from cracks in the roof.  
  
Carrot narrowed his eyes. "We jump."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaatttttt!?" screamed the girl as he scooped her into his  
arms again and ran towards the nearest edge. He ignored any of the  
flames in his way and pushed himself off the edge. As he did so he  
shifted her into one arm and shot out his arm, sending a thin wire  
shooting out into the air. Michiru didn't stop screaming until several  
moments after they landed on the sidewalk below. He pulled her into an  
alleyway and stepped back as she composed herself.  
  
The girl blinked. "You...saved us?"  
  
Carrot merely lurched forward and passed out cold.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Rise of the Goblin! 


	17. Gaijin 17

Gaijin  
  
Part 17  
  
Carrot's revenge.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Morning over Tokyo, the sun began to peer through the towering  
skyscrapers as it rose in the distant horizon, bathing the city in a  
golden light. It was peaceful, serene, calm. The day had just begun  
for the inhabitants, and it was a day they would most likely never  
forget. A day that two new legends were born, a story that would be  
told for centuries to come. A story that oddly enough, was one that  
had been told for years in another universe.  
  
Today, it would begin.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat up and glanced around with a gasp. His body was covered  
in sweat and his eyes were wide. He paused when he realized that he  
had been sleeping in an actual bed. Glancing around himself he found  
himself confused by his surroundings.  
  
"I'm in...a girl's room?" he muttered dumbly.  
  
Pain laced across his torso and head as he shifted his feet off  
the side of the mattress and felt the soft carpet under his feet. The  
room was decorated sparsely, with a few framed posters of classical  
musicians along the wall. There was a dresser, a closet, and a small  
beauty table with a chair. It all looked rather expensive really.  
  
"Where am I?" he muttered groggily. He rubbed at his chest and  
noticed that his wounds were bandaged, his shirt was gone, but his  
pants remained. He could feel the bindings of another bandage on his  
lower left leg as well. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" said a soft voice from the doorway he hadn't  
quite registered yet.  
  
Carrot slowly turned his head and stared at the young woman  
looking at him nervously from the doorway. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl flushed as he stared at her, she pushed back her shoulder  
length aqua colored hair so that it rested behind her ear. She was  
dressed in a simple dress and blouse. "I'm Michiru Kaiou. We met  
yesterday at the concert hall..."  
  
Carrot's stare suddenly brightened somewhat as the memories  
flooded back to him. "Oh. You're that girl that..."  
  
"Yes," she interrupted quickly.  
  
"You should have just left, it would have been easier for me to  
get out on my own," said the boy as he stood up and frowned at her for  
a moment. She could tell there wasn't much heat to his tone though.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't just..."  
  
"Morals can get you killed," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"Yes," replied the girl as she nodded at him once.  
  
"Thanks anyway," he muttered under his breath. Her gaze was a  
little unsettling, she was staring at his chest with a rather odd  
expression. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment watching each other.  
  
"This is certainly awkward," said Carrot as he arched his eyebrow.  
He put on a confident looking grin as he crossed his arms over his  
chest and stared her down.  
  
That had the desired effect and she backed off a little, turning  
her gaze towards the wall for a moment.  
  
The boy noticed his shirt on the back of a nearby chair and put it  
on. It was still torn a bit, but he wasn't particularly worried about  
it. "So. Michiru is it?" The name sounded familiar and he paused  
suddenly. "Senshi."  
  
"Huh?" muttered the girl as she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied a little more coolly than he had  
intended. "I'm sorry to bother you..."  
  
"It's no bother at all. I'm sorry I brought you here, but I wasn't  
sure if..."  
  
Carrot nodded and sighed. At least she hadn't thought to call an  
ambulance or something. He'd be in a world of trouble once they  
started looking for his identity. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me out and  
all."  
  
"You've been out since last night," said the girl as she turned  
away. "If you'd like to eat..."  
  
Carrot grinned at the unfinished offer. "Sure. Thanks."  
  
The girl nodded and showed him out of the room.  
  
In the hallway Carrot found himself glancing around. "This place  
is pretty big? Yours?"  
  
The girl looked back over her shoulder for a moment. "Yes. It is  
my family's."  
  
"Ah," said the boy as he nodded. "Well, money isn't everything.  
Believe me, I know."  
  
Michiru was obviously not expecting a response like that. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm guessing you're home alone? Otherwise I doubt if I'd  
have found myself in your room when I woke up."  
  
Another comment that caught her off guard. "Well..."  
  
"Heh. You're jumpy. I wouldn't have bothered to save you if I had  
something like that in mind anyway," he said as he noticed her  
nervousness again. "I owe you."  
  
"But you said earlier..."  
  
"Yeah. You still helped me out though, even if you did more harm  
than good." He actually seemed a bit cheerful. "Plus, you're feeding  
me."  
  
The girl looked at him with an odd expression on her face. The boy  
was obviously confusing her utterly, and she had no idea what to make  
of her mysterious savior. "I suppose so. You never told me your name?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't? Sorry. People call me Carrot."  
  
Michiru sighed. The boy was getting stranger the more she found  
out about him. She wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing, but on  
the other hand, it wasn't bad either.  
  
"Well, I've managed to piss all the others off, might as well try  
to be nice to at least one of them," he thought to himself a little  
bitterly as he walked behind her.  
  
They came into a large kitchen and Carrot found himself staring  
again. "Whoa. This place is bigger than I thought."  
  
Michiru giggled a little at this. "You're American?"  
  
"Yeah. Seems silly that I'm impressed doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, I can assume that you know a lot about my country," she  
said as she pointed him to a stool at the kitchen counter.  
  
"I've been here a while now," he agreed with a small nod.  
  
"Where are you from?" The girl started to prepare a sandwich for  
him as she talked.  
  
"Very far away," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"You're pretty secretive," she commented as she stopped making the  
meal for a moment.  
  
"I've got reason to be," he said calmly.  
  
"I see," she said with a small nod. She didn't really understand,  
but didn't press the matter either.  
  
The pair sat together and exchanged pleasantries while the boy  
ate. When he was finished he stood up and wiped his mouth with the  
paper towel she had given him. "Well. Thanks for the help. I should be  
going."  
  
Michiru nodded at this. "We'll meet again?"  
  
Carrot smirked at her. "I'm pretty sure we will. I'm sorry if I'm  
being a bit rude and all, but I've got places I need to be today."  
  
The girl nodded again. "I see." She stood up to lead him towards  
the door. The boy arched his eyebrow as she paused. "Carrot. What was  
that thing?"  
  
Carrot found himself at a loss for words for a moment. "A Youma."  
  
"Where did it come from? Why did it attack me?"  
  
"That was a fluke I'd say," he replied calmly. "I haven't been  
able to figure out exactly what it is they're after just yet. Those  
senshi are involved as well."  
  
Michiru nodded and started forward again. "Oh. I see." She led him  
to the door and bowed politely as he left. The boy looked somewhat  
uncertain about what to do after that and scratched the back of his  
head.  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Nah, I got my own way of getting around," he said cryptically as  
he winked at her.  
  
"Oh," muttered the girl in confusion as she blushed a little.  
  
"Well. See ya around."  
  
"I think you will," she said as he left. As soon as she was gone  
she turned back into the home with a slightly contemplative frown on  
her face. "That boy. He's some sort of monster hunter?" It was an idea  
that she would have never believed if she hadn't met him in such an  
unusual fashion. His answers told her that he had more to do with what  
happened than he was letting on as well.  
  
The strangest feeling of all, was that she felt as if she should  
be involved, but not yet. She had no idea why.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
High above Tokyo, a lone figure floated above a skyscraper. The  
antenna at the top was just below the bottom of the wings that he  
stood on to keep himself airborne. "Tokyo."  
  
The day had just started, and he had much to do. Revenge was sweet  
indeed, and his target was somewhere inside the city. As where the  
senshi, he owed his creators that much at least. He would carry out  
the task of destroying them for the man who had allowed him his  
revenge. Then his debt would be cleared.  
  
"Easy enough," said the thing with a cruel grin as it looked down  
into the streets. The bustle of the crowd began as the city woke from  
its slumber.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka frowned as the gates opened in front of her. They slid to  
the side as a familiar figure strolled out into the streets. He was  
still wearing the clothes from the night before, they were torn and  
ragged still. She could see his bandages from the holes in the fabric.  
  
  
"It's him."  
  
She frowned deeply as she watched the boy emerge from the Kaiou  
home and rolled up the window of her car. She had followed them after  
that night, and the memory came back to her as she angrily thought  
about how she'd ended up where she was.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka stood outside the burning building. Her face contorted as  
she stood among the crowd of dazed and confused victims. Some of them  
where crying, others were sort of frozen in a horrified state. What  
had just happened to them was beyond imagination.  
  
She paused when she realized that there was a face missing from  
the crowd. The senshi walked out of the building and were given a  
large area of clearance. A tall Chinese woman was with them, and they  
spoke to each other for a moment. It didn't take long for them to  
disperse after the sirens started in the distance.  
  
She looked around and ignored them as she desperately searched  
through the faces around her. "Michiru?"  
  
"She's not here?" muttered her date as she staggered over to her  
side.  
  
"Damn!" growled Haruka as she ran towards the doors of the  
building. She stopped cold when a plume of flames erupted from inside,  
blocking any that wished to enter. "No!"  
  
"What's going on?" muttered the blonde girl as she staggered up to  
her side.  
  
"You stay here! I'm gonna go see if there's an emergency exit or  
something! Michiru is still inside!"  
  
"What?" muttered the blonde dumbly as her date ran around the side  
of the burning building. "Hey!"  
  
Haruka ignored the girl's cries as she rushed around to the back  
of the building. The door was there, but the smoke billowing out from  
underneath told her that it was probably blocked off as well. She  
rushed up to it anyway and jerked back as she placed her hand on it  
and felt it burn her skin in an instant. "Damn!"  
  
She almost didn't notice the feminine scream from above. "What the  
hell?" As she looked up, she saw them. The boy and Michiru flew from  
the rooftop, jumping. "No! You'll be killed!" she muttered in angry  
horror as she ran towards where they would land.  
  
The boy's hand shot out and a think wire snagged one of the nearby  
buildings. He swung skillfully down to the sidewalk and landed with  
Michiru safely.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered as she realized that the pair was safe.  
  
Michiru said something to the boy, and he passed out on his feet,  
crumpling to the ground in her arms.  
  
Haruka wasn't sure what to do. She started walking towards them,  
but found herself a little too slow as the girl pulled him towards one  
of the cars that was parked behind the building. There was a small  
parking lot there for the performers. "Hey! Wait!"  
  
Michiru either ignored her, or didn't hear her at all. The girl  
pulled him into a small car and slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Damn!" growled Haruka as she glanced around. She paused when she  
realized that her car was parked just across the street. Without  
really thinking about it, she rushed over to the vehicle and jumped  
inside.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
That was how she ended up where she was that morning. Sitting  
outside the gates waiting. She had no idea why she'd waited this long.  
Her eyes were bleary and she had a sour frown on her face from lack of  
sleep. There was a stabbing pain in her chest, and she felt an  
unexplainable anger welling up inside her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered as she started up  
her engine and pulled out onto the street.  
  
She drove up next to the boy and pulled up beside him. Carrot  
blinked and turned towards the car as he stopped walking for a moment.  
  
  
"Get in," said Haruka as she frowned at him.  
  
Carrot was thoroughly confused by this turn of events and did as  
he was asked. He hopped inside the car and looked at the girl.  
  
"You remember me?" she asked him calmly.  
  
"Of course," he replied with a shrug. "Car looks nice. Hope it  
wasn't too expensive to fix."  
  
Haruka growled and stared at him.  
  
"I'm assuming you want something?" he asked as he ignored her. She  
pulled forward again and started driving. Driving in silence for a  
time, she quickly sped the vehicle up and switched gears.  
  
Carrot wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and didn't look particularly  
bothered by her speed.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Michiru Kaiou," she said as she  
frowned at him.  
  
"Why?" He had a devilish looking smirk as he turned his gaze  
towards her.  
  
"Because..." it was obvious she was frustrated. She wasn't sure  
why.  
  
"I bet I know," he replied calmly as he looked out the window.  
  
"What would you know?" she growled angrily.  
  
"More than you think Uranus," he replied as he watched the road go  
by outside his window.  
  
"What?" she spat as she glared at him.  
  
"I know why you're so jealous of Michiru Kaiou," he replied with a  
small shrug.  
  
"I am not jealous!" she growled as she took a hard turn, which  
caused Carrot to hit his head on her window.  
  
The boy grumbled in pain and rubbed at the spot in irritation.  
"Ouch. Jeez."  
  
"Just stay away from her!" she grumbled as she looked at him  
again.  
  
"Watch the road. I've got one hell of a story to tell ya," replied  
the boy as he smirked at her again. "Ya see, you and her. You're  
Sailor Senshi, but your memories haven't been awakened yet. Like  
Sailor Moon and her dumbass friends."  
  
Haruka's temper flared again, she wasn't sure why.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It's pretty simple really. You're Sailor Uranus, and she's Sailor  
Neptune, Michiru that is. You just haven't been awakened yet."  
  
Haruka growled. "So what if I am?" Her anger faltered as she  
realized her denial hadn't gone as she had planned.  
  
"You're upset because you and Michiru used to be lovers," said  
Carrot calmly.  
  
Haruka slammed on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the  
street. "What?"  
  
Carrot nodded forward. "Drive, and I'll talk."  
  
The girl growled in frustration and shifted the car into gear.  
  
"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy not so far away..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"...and then, Serenity used the power of the crystal to send you  
all into the future to lead new lives. The crystal was sealed away,  
and you were all tossed into the present. Now, the inner senshi are  
looking for their princess, the crystal, and are trying to fight off  
the evil that came with them. Somehow, Beryl was awakened again."  
  
Haruka found herself frowning as the boy told his tale. "That's  
the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."  
  
"You think so?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Funny, you don't  
look like you don't believe it."  
  
A small blush crept onto the girl's face and she glanced over at  
him. "You know who the princess is don't you?"  
  
Carrot nodded. "That's right. I also know where the crystal is  
hidden. I think they can find out for themselves though."  
  
"What?" muttered the girl as she pulled over and parked on the  
side of the road.  
  
"I've got my own agenda, and my own score to settle with these  
things. Plus, I've got enough problems as it is. They aren't the only  
ones after me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she said as she looked at him. Her  
face was contorted as she tried to understand what he had told her.  
  
"Because I'm tired of playing dumb. The senshi have burned me one  
too many times, and this time I'm not going to sit back and take it."  
  
The girl's face darkened at this a little. "What are you going to  
do?"  
  
"I can't hurt them, I need them around, even if they are trying to  
kill me. I'm not strong enough to beat Beryl, and I doubt if I ever  
will be. I've got my own way of doing things."  
  
Haruka nodded slowly. "So?"  
  
"So what? You want Michiru, you're gonna have to go after her  
yourself. Whatever happens, I'm not particularly interested in you  
right now."  
  
"You still owe me for my car," she muttered angrily.  
  
Carrot nodded. "So I do. I guess I'll have to pay you back." He  
opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. "See you around  
Haruka."  
  
The girl went pale, she had never told him her name. "What? Hey!"  
  
Carrot was already gone.  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot chuckled as he watched her leave. A light rain started to  
fall as he melted out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway. "That was  
interesting. The outers shouldn't be awakened for some time yet  
though." He turned and smiled as he noticed the phone booth on the  
corner. "Well, shall we begin?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes. Is this the Mizuno residence?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Can I help you?"  
  
Carrot smirked at the woman looking at him. She was wearing a long  
white coat and appeared to be walking out the door when he had  
arrived.  
  
"I've come to speak with you about something rather important  
concerning your daughter."  
  
The woman blinked. The boy was about Ami's age, perhaps he was in  
a class with her or something? A small blush crept onto her face as  
she realized what he might want with her. "Ami?" He was a rather  
handsome looking boy, even if he did look a little rough. The scar on  
his face bothered her slightly though.  
  
"Yes. Ami Mizuno," he replied calmly with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Well, I was about to leave for work..."  
  
"Oh. I think you should call in today. This is going to really  
surprise you," said the boy with his grin widening a bit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno smiled cheerfully as she waved to her friends as they  
continued to walk home. It was a beautiful day, despite the rain that  
had fallen earlier in the day. She didn't even notice that the door  
was unlocked as she entered her home.  
  
She did pause when she saw her mother sitting on the couch with  
her head hung and a blank looking stare on her face.  
  
"Mother? I thought you had to work..." She smiled at her parent.  
  
The woman looked up at her for a moment. Her face hadn't changed a  
bit. "Ami. Sit down, we need to talk."  
  
Ami Mizuno felt the happiness melt away in an instant. Sitting on  
the table, were photographs of her. Photographs of her, and Sailor  
Mercury. Photographs taken from the same angles while she was standing  
in almost identical positions. "Uh-oh."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked as he looked at the steps before him. He was  
waiting patiently at the gates with his arms crossed over his chest.  
He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and watched the path to  
Haikawa Jina calmly.  
  
Rei Hino came into view down the street and he stood upright with  
a somewhat cruel look in his eyes. "Next."  
  
Rei noticed him about ten feet before she reached the steps.  
"You!" Shock was clear on her face as she froze in place. "You died!"  
  
"Heh. Yeah," he replied calmly. He made no move to approach her  
and stood in a relaxed pose.  
  
There were people everywhere. The girl growled and backed away.  
"Damn."  
  
"I'm not here to fight this time Mars," he said as he pulled the  
sunglasses off his face. "I figured I'd warn you though."  
  
Rei put up her fists and stepped back into a loose defensive stance.  
  
"You really think you can take me Hino? Don't forget you're  
surrounded now, none of those nasty powers. Even then, you'd still  
lose, or I'd escape. Your friends aren't here to back you up this  
time."  
  
The girl relaxed but her glare hardened. "What do you want?"  
  
The boy simply cocked his head in a rather self-satisfied looking  
grin. "He knows."  
  
"What?" stammered the girl in confusion.  
  
"You pushed me too far last time," he replied with a small shrug.  
"That was too close for comfort."  
  
"We'll..."  
  
"You're probably grounded or something," replied the boy with a  
shrug. "No big deal, it'll probably take some time before you can talk  
the old man into letting you go out again. Well, maybe not you, the  
old man probably knew; he didn't seem that surprised. Minako and Ami's  
parents were though. You should have seen the looks on their faces  
when I gave them these and laid it out for them." He held up a set of  
photographs. Some of them were of the senshi in their civilian forms,  
while others were of them in their transformed state. The poses in all  
the photos were exactly the same. "You wouldn't believe how difficult  
it was to get these. I started way back when you tried to kill me the  
first time."  
  
"You..." stammered Rei as complete horror washed over her face.  
  
"Yeah. Next time, I might decide to spread the info a bit wider,"  
he said as he put his glasses back on. "See that you don't forget my  
warning this time."  
  
"You'll pay for this," she sputtered at him angrily.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe not. I'm still not through yet. Usagi has  
been behaving herself lately, but that's not really her fault..."  
  
"How dare you?! You've got no right too..." snarled the girl as  
she tensed her body.  
  
The boy merely turned his back on her. "You relieved me of any  
burden when you started trying to kill me." He put his hands into his  
pockets and glanced back at her. "By the way, did I also mention that  
I know who the princess is, and where the Silver Imperium Crystal is?  
Too bad you've got such bad tempers, or I might have told you."  
  
"What?" Rei's angry face fell in an instant. "You...know?"  
  
"I know everything, things you don't even comprehend yet. Like the  
identity of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor  
Pluto. You won't see them for some time yet though. I know what Beryl  
wants in regard to you, I know who the enemy really is, I know who  
Tuxedo Mask is, what he wants, and who he was, I know... where Luna  
is. See you around Hino."  
  
"Luna?!" Rei lunged for the boy, but he vanished from in front of  
her eyes in a blur of motion. "No!" She looked up and saw him sitting  
in a tree branch over her head.  
  
"Heh. Want me to share?"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Maybe, but you're still in the dark. I think I like it that way,"  
he replied as he jumped back into the branches of the small forest  
that surrounded the shrine grounds.  
  
Rei looked up at the steps to the shrine and then back to where  
the boy had disappeared. "Who is he?" She slowly turned towards the  
stairs and started her climb to the shrine. "Damn. How does he know  
all this? Is he bluffing? Are there other Senshi?"  
  
She raised her head and froze in place. Her grandfather was  
standing in the doorway to the shrine with his arms crossed over his  
chest and a small frown on his face.  
  
"Rei."  
  
She swallowed hard and tried her best to smile.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hisami stood looking over his empire. The towers that stretched to  
the sky below him, the streets, the homes, all of it was his, but  
something eluded him.  
  
Kei kneeled beside him, the tight leather clung to her curvy  
figure as she kept her head held low. Her mother was back in the  
corner of the room, watching silently.  
  
"You're not getting any results," he said calmly.  
  
"It is a difficult target. The deaths of my Uncles should make  
that clear enough. It will take time," replied the girl in an  
emotionless monotone.  
  
"He's out there, I can feel him," said the old man as he continued  
to gaze through the window.  
  
"Not as much as I do," growled Kei quietly. The old man hadn't  
heard her, but her mother arched her eyebrow. "I will kill him," she  
stated firmly.  
  
"Your Uncle searches for him even now, but he has found no trail  
to lead him," said the old man as he glanced down at her.  
  
"I have been able to find him in the past," said Kei.  
  
"Yes, so I've heard," agreed the man calmly. "You've also  
consistently failed to slay him."  
  
"At least I managed to survive," she replied icily. "That's more  
than the others can say."  
  
The door to the office opened and the trio turned to face it as  
one.  
  
"Oh. I wouldn't say that, niece."  
  
"What?" whispered the girl in shock as her eyes went wide.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a figure clouded by the shadows. His  
black clothes hung off his body in tatters, and his mask was wrapped  
around his neck. "I wouldn't say that at all."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Mitsuki as she appeared at the newcomer's  
side with her blade drawn. It was held at the stranger's neck and he  
didn't even react to it.  
  
"Come now, don't you recognize your own dear brother?" said the  
thing as its eyes began to glow with a dull yellow.  
  
The woman's expression never changed, but he noticed her foot move  
back slightly from the shock.  
  
Kei stood up and faced him, moving between the Oyabun and the  
dangerous creature that now stood before her. "Hikyu."  
  
"Perhaps once. Now, I am the Goblin." It grinned at her, the fangs  
protruding over its lips becoming rows of sharp teeth. "This boy, I  
will find him, I will kill him."  
  
"He's mine!" snarled Kei angrily.  
  
"Feh," snorted the thing as it raised its palm and pointed it at  
her. "He has offended nothing but your libido girl." An orange light  
formed in front of his hand and Kei stepped back, not quite sure what  
to make of it.  
  
The last thing she remembered seeing was a dark looking grin  
appearing on the ball of light. The ghoulish projectile shot forward  
and slammed into her chest. Papers were blown across the office as the  
explosion shook the room.  
  
The girl was flat on her back, groaning in pain as she struggled  
to rise.  
  
"So, you've come back have you?" asked Hisami as he sat down  
behind his desk and narrowed his eyes at the thing before him.  
  
"Perhaps," it said as it cocked its head. "Lord Hisami, I swore my  
life to you once, but honor is a thing for humans. I am not a human  
any longer. I will bring you this boy's head, and you will pay me one  
million yen for my trouble."  
  
The man jumped to his feet, his face red with rage.  
  
Mitsuki was behind the thing with her blade drawn.  
  
"I have already died for my honor and my clan," said the thing  
simply. "I have been reborn to exact my revenge. Do not try to get in  
my way sister."  
  
"You go too far," she hissed angrily.  
  
"Perhaps," said the thing as it nodded. "That does not concern me.  
I do as I will, and answer to no man or power."  
  
Hisami looked down at Kei. The girl was still struggling on the  
ground, obviously in immense pain. "Release him."  
  
"My lord?" said the woman as she narrowed her eyes at the thing in  
front of her. Her tone had tensed suddenly.  
  
"At once. He may still have his uses too us."  
  
"I thought you might see it that way," said the Goblin as it  
leered at the woman behind him for a moment.  
  
She withdrew her blade and placed it back in its sheath. Her eyes  
promised nothing but pain to the thing.  
  
"Now. You will bring me that boy. Do not return until you have his  
head with you."  
  
The thing gave a sort of mocking bow and strolled out of the room.  
  
Mitsuki was the first to speak. "That thing, was not my brother."  
  
"It was," said Hisami calmly. "I wasn't told the change would have  
such an impact on him. Still, it is of little consequence to us. He  
will be dealt with, we need not bother with it ourselves."  
  
"More dealings with those demons Hisami?" said an aged voice from  
the shadows.  
  
The Oyabun merely looked at the diminutive old man and said  
nothing.  
  
"This game of yours grows dangerous, and threatens to destroy us  
all."  
  
The man merely smiled at this. "It is too late for that, my game  
will ensure that only we are saved in the end."  
  
The old man nodded slowly at this and sighed. "As you say."  
  
Kei was finally back on her feet, she glared at the Oyabun for a  
moment with an unreadable frown. "If there is nothing else, I should  
be hunting."  
  
"Go."  
  
With a quick bow, she left the room.  
  
The old man nodded towards Kei's mother and she bowed and left as  
well. He then turned towards the Oyabun. "This boy. If he could be  
turned, he would become a powerful ally."  
  
Hisami looked at him for a moment. "That is not possible."  
  
"I think that it is. Kei might be upset, but I think she'd get  
over it rather quickly." He eyed the door for a moment. "Very quickly  
indeed."  
  
Hisami snorted at this. "There are other forces that wish him dead  
as well. I will not cross that power."  
  
"Perhaps you already have?" said the old man as he turned away.  
"Tread carefully Hisami, there are not many who have made deals with  
demons and come out unscathed."  
  
The Oyabun frowned deeply and glared at the spot the old man had  
been in before he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Umino, Naru?" said the dumbfounded looking boy standing just  
inside the arcade.  
  
"I'm looking for them," replied the boy. He was about their age,  
but didn't look like the type that would hang around them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm selling the Sailor Senshi's identity for only three thousand  
yen," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"What?" stammered the blonde kid as he almost dropped his broom.  
  
"I figured they'd be interested, that's all," said the boy with a  
small shrug. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
"I'll buy them!" said the boy as he clenched his broom a bit  
tighter.  
  
"Really? What's your name?"  
  
"Mitoki Furuhata," replied the boy dumbly.  
  
"Hey. I guess I could tell you, but you have to promise not to  
tell anyone. Otherwise I'll hunt you down and kill you. You also have  
to promise to tell them that you know."  
  
The boy blinked at this. "What? Are you crazy kid?"  
  
"A little, but that doesn't mean I don't really know," said the  
boy cheerfully. "In fact, I'll bet you even know them!"  
  
"Um, how do I know this is authentic?"  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to pay me unless you believe me,"  
said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Deal!" said Mitoki as he grinned at the boy. "This ought to be  
good for a laugh!"  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," said the boy as he grinned  
at Mitoki cheerfully. The scar on his face made it a little disturbing  
though.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot turned away from the boy as he scanned the arcade and  
wandered around. Mitoki was sitting at the table with a confused and  
somewhat sullen look on his face. Carrot also had a wad of cash in his  
hand that he had just received from the boy. "Ah, life is good,  
revenge is sweet, and all that jazz."  
  
He blinked when he realized that just outside, were the two people  
he was looking for. Umino was badgering the girl with a long banter of  
nothingness. Explaining things that didn't need to be explained, and  
going on and on about who the Senshi might really be.  
  
Naru was apparently hanging out with him because Usagi either  
couldn't, or didn't feel like hanging around her anymore. That struck  
Carrot as rather odd, what with all the down time the girl had  
recently. Still, he couldn't complain, he walked out calmly and waited  
for them to reach the door he was leaning against.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Naru found herself wondering why she was hanging around Umino. The  
boy was kind of pathetic, but not in all that bad a way. Still, he'd  
been around when Usagi wasn't, and it was nice to have someone to talk  
too. Besides, she couldn't just dump him now. He'd been a good friend  
when she'd needed one.  
  
"Man, he's really cool! That Tuxedo makes him..." Umino's rant was  
cut off by an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The pair turned and saw a rather tough looking boy with a  
predatory smile on his lips watching them from just outside the  
arcade. "You're talking about Tuxedo Mask aren't you?"  
  
"Yes! He's..."  
  
Usagi rushed up behind the pair holding a bag of popcorn in her  
grip. She had a cheerful grin on her face until she noticed who was  
standing with her friends.  
  
Carrot froze and stared at her for a moment.  
  
The popcorn fell to the ground and spilled out all over the  
pavement. The girl's eyes were wide with terror as she struggled to  
even gasp.  
  
Carrot growled and turned his gaze away from the pair. "Damn."  
  
"No!" whispered Usagi as she clutched at her throat.  
  
"Usagi! Are you all right?" cried Naru as she moved up beside her  
friend quickly.  
  
"She's fine, she's just scared out of her mind right now," said  
Carrot calmly.  
  
The two teens that could still move turned to look at him in  
confusion.  
  
"Usagi, don't you have something you should be doing right now?  
There is a way back, you've just got to find it for yourself."  
  
The girl blinked in confusion. She staggered back under the boy's  
cold glare, and her entire body was shaking as she stared into his  
hard glare.  
  
Carrot shook his head and turned away. "I'm the least of your  
worries Tsukino. They need you. They're failing miserably without you.  
Get your ass in gear." He started to walk off.  
  
Usagi stood frozen until he was out of sight.  
  
"Usagi? You know him? Who is that guy?" muttered Naru in concern.  
  
"What a weirdo," mumbled Umino.  
  
Carrot froze and turned to glare at him. The boy laughed nervously  
and backed away. Usagi froze again and backed away.  
  
"By the way. Would you like to know why your friend Usagi has been  
too busy to hang around you lately? It wouldn't be very fair if I left  
her out of the loop after all. I suppose I'm going easy on her, since  
I haven't told her parents."  
  
"No!" muttered Usagi in horror as her eyes went wide. Her throat  
was already becoming raw again.  
  
"What?!" cried Naru as she looked at the boy for a moment.  
"You...Usagi?" She turned to look at her friend for a moment in shock.  
She could see it she supposed, the guy wasn't that bad looking. Her  
face went firm and she scowled at him. "I don't care! Leave her  
alone!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" muttered Carrot dumbly. "Oh. No, not  
that. She's dating some college age guy, doesn't even know his real  
name as I recall. This is something else."  
  
Umino looked at Usagi. The girl was shaking with tears in her  
eyes. "You'd better leave!"  
  
"Why? Cause I made Sailor Moon cry? I've done worse," he replied  
with a small snort. "Look. Do you want to know who the Sailor Senshi  
really are or not?"  
  
Her two friends were frozen in shock and looking at Usagi. Neither  
of them could even speak.  
  
Usagi raised her head, anger clear on her face as she cried.  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why. Your friends have only gotten worse since you've  
been gone. I'm getting tired of it."  
  
The girl turned her head away.  
  
"Usagi? You're..." muttered Naru.  
  
"Coooolll," stammered Umino.  
  
"Heh. Not really, I beat the brats up on a regular basis. Murder  
is apparently a hobby for them," said the strange boy as he smirked at  
the pair. "They've been trying to kill me for some time now."  
  
"That's not true! The senshi..."  
  
"What would you know?" snorted Carrot. "Usagi here has been rather  
well behaved, even if she has lost her powers. I'll spare her having  
to face her parents later. If anything, I've made her life easier. You  
won't betray her, and I doubt if Mitoki would either. Next time, I'll  
sell them to the highest bidder. I could probably say the same for the  
others as well."  
  
"What do you want?" growled Naru hatefully as she stood in front  
of Usagi.  
  
"At the moment? Nothing, I've humiliated her enough for now." He  
started walking again and didn't look back. The three teens stood  
together in the street, Usagi was backing away from the other two with  
tears in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi? Are you all right? Who was that guy?" asked Naru as she  
tentatively approached her friend.  
  
Usagi sobbed quietly and rushed into her friend's open arms.  
  
Naru patted her head and rocked her gently. "Shh. It's all right."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered the girl as her voice started to fail  
again.  
  
Umino stood back and watched the scene. He wasn't sure what to say  
or do. Scratching the back of his head nervously he gave a weak laugh.  
"Um, so you're Sailor Moon? That's pretty cool."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour and a half later...  
  
Mitoki, Naru, and Umino sat around a table at the Crown Arcade.  
Usagi was with them, as was Makoto. Rei, Minako, and Ami were present  
by way of their communicators, which were resting on the table.  
Artemis was sitting underneath Usagi's chair. The place was empty and  
in a roped off area of the arcade.  
  
"Who else knows?" grumbled Rei sourly.  
  
"He didn't tell Usagi's parents," said Makoto with a heavy sigh.  
"There was no one to really tell for me."  
  
"I can't believe my parents grounded me for saving the world!"  
lamented Minako.  
  
"He claims he knows all sorts of things," muttered Rei. "The scary  
thing is, I believe him."  
  
"Who is he? Why did he do this?" said Ami.  
  
"He must be the enemy!" said Artemis from under Usagi's chair.  
"That must be why he knows so much."  
  
"He's also proven he's willing to use it. What can we do?"  
muttered Ami.  
  
"That solution is easy," said Rei coldly.  
  
Mitoki was rather pale at the moment, the senshi was one thing,  
but the talking cat was something else entirely.  
  
Naru was growing nervous. Some of what the boy had said before was  
starting to make sense now.  
  
Usagi slammed her palms onto the table and glared at Rei. The  
senshi all knew what it meant. "That's what started this mess!" Usagi  
couldn't speak the words with enough force, but her actions were clear  
enough.  
  
"We have to finish it, we have no choice," said Rei calmly.  
  
Makoto looked somewhat uncomfortable about the argument.  
  
Finally, Ami spoke up. "How many times has he had the chance to  
kill us?"  
  
"Bah! We always manage to beat him in the end!"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Not really no, he's never attacked us first.  
He's quite capable of killing, but he's never really tried to kill us  
before."  
  
"What about Usagi!" snapped Minako as she frowned at her.  
  
"He knows where we live, who we are, and could find any one of us  
alone easily. He's never done anything with that until now."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" snapped Rei.  
  
Ami shook her head. "He's left us with another option you know."  
  
"What's that?" asked Umino rather nervously. He hadn't seen this  
side of the girls before, and it bothered him.  
  
"We leave him alone," said Ami simply.  
  
"I don't like it," grumbled Makoto.  
  
"No way!" cried Rei angrily.  
  
"What choice do we have?" asked Ami.  
  
"We can beat him!"  
  
"But can we take him out?" said Makoto calmly. "What if he escapes  
again?"  
  
"This is, rather disturbing," said Mitoki as he leaned in towards  
Naru.  
  
The girl nodded in agreement and blushed slightly. Usagi gave her  
a rather halfhearted smile and pointed at the scar on her throat.  
  
The girl looked confused for a moment and then her eyes went wide.  
"What? That was the guy?!"  
  
The blonde nodded once and turned back to her fellow senshi.  
  
"After he did it, Usagi lost her powers," explained Makoto. "We've  
run into him a few times, but he always manages to escape. He's fast  
and strong too, a master martial artist. I've seen him do things with  
an iron pole you wouldn't believe."  
  
"This is like some sort of spy novel!" cried Umino as he stared at  
the others sitting with him.  
  
"I thought he was just some scam artist, or it was a joke. I'd  
never have done it if I knew..." muttered Mitoki.  
  
Naru and Umino looked at each other and wondered what the hell  
their friends had gotten themselves into. Almost as one, they seemed  
to realize that they were involved as well.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stood staring at Queen Serenity, a cold scowl on his face  
as he bowed before her. His eyes were cold and hard, and his hand was  
on the hilt of a sword that was shoved aside to accommodate his  
kneeling.  
  
"You have returned?" said the woman in a stately tone.  
  
"It went well," he replied calmly.  
  
"Good. Take your leave," said the woman as she nodded.  
  
Carrot looked down at the sword at his side. "I have it!" he  
thought to himself as he stared into the ruby eyes of the dragon's  
head that was carved into the hilt. He walked out of the Queen's  
throne room and into the great hallway that lead into the room. "After  
years of searching. I have found it. Now I can..."  
  
"Oh! You've returned!" said a feminine voice he could not place.  
He slowly turned and found himself in the embrace of a woman. Her  
breasts squeezed against his chest and her chin rested on his  
shoulder. He didn't know who she was, but she was familiar. A memory  
that he should easily remember, but could not. Her hair was...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat up from his nap and frowned as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Okay. This is getting really annoying."  
  
Luna stared at him dumbly. She had been curled up in his lap as he  
slept.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" muttered the cat as she frowned at him.  
  
"I'm having dreams about the Silver Millenium. I know for a fact I  
don't have a past life in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Well, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about,"  
grumbled the cat as she curled up again.  
  
"Damn. It had better not be Setsuna screwing with my head." Carrot  
paused, he had no idea what the woman wanted with him, and was fairly  
certain that the times he had seen her were not hallucinations now.  
Exactly what she was doing, or what she wanted was still a mystery. He  
glanced down at Luna and frowned. "Get up, I'm not sleeping anymore."  
  
She hopped off him and muttered irritably as she moved off to  
another corner.  
  
He stood up and walked into the office area of the clinic. Gia was  
examining an elderly lady who had her shirt pulled up over her head.  
  
Carrot frowned at the sight and continued walking, picking up a  
cup of cold coffee that was sitting on one of the counters as he  
walked by. "I'm going out again."  
  
"You just got back," said Gia as she frowned at the look he got on  
his face.  
  
"Yeah. Well I don't exactly envy your position right now either,"  
he commented as he walked out the door.  
  
The old woman was frozen in place with a huge blush on her face as  
she watched him leave. Gia turned back just in time to see her cover  
her breasts and scream loudly. She put her head into her hands and  
sighed. "Why me?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin smiled cheerfully as she lugged the huge bag of camera  
equipment behind her new mentor. People were bustling about in the  
chilly weather and going from booth to booth in the small fair.  
  
"I don't believe this. That asshole sticks me on some crummy  
shithole festival. There's real news out there, and I'm stuck here  
with you. Just because you need to get your 'feet wet'." The man  
frowned sourly at the girl behind him and continued to complain as  
they walked.  
  
The teen merely smiled at him cheerfully and ignored the ranting.  
It was a rather nice festival in her opinion. There was a lot to see,  
even if she couldn't really stop to enjoy the attractions. She held  
one of the three cameras ready in her hand and glanced around. "It's  
not so bad. You should enjoy the atmosphere."  
  
"I could be enjoying the atmosphere of a national convention, or  
sitting in the mayors office asking him about jobs in the city, or..."  
The man trailed off and looked up in the air. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Mei Lin shrugged. Japanese festivals were weird. She raised her  
camera and started taking photos.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
The Goblin stared down at the crowd below him with his grin fixed  
as he surveyed the specks of humanity below him. "Ha. First rule of  
hunting, don't go to your prey, when you can make it come to you!" He  
swooped through the air, performing several loops as he spun down  
towards the ground. A large gathering would work nicely. Luckily for  
him, there was one just below. His insane smile widened as an orange  
ball of light formed in his hand as he buzzed the crowd and swooped  
over their heads. "Heh. Perfect!"  
  
He turned in mid-air and tossed the ball of flame in his hand into  
one of the small booths of the festival. "Come out! I'll get you my  
pretties! And that little boy too! Bwahahahahahahaaa!"  
  
The booth exploded in flames and the crowd began to stampede. The  
thing circled the festival in the air and continued to lob the balls  
of flame into the crowd and structures. Each one had a tiny ghoulish  
grin on it, like that of a Jack-o-lantern.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot walked down the sidewalk again with his hands in his  
pockets. He knew he'd have to lay low for a little while again. The  
senshi's first reaction would probably be to hunt him down and kill  
him again. After they managed to cool down some they might see reason  
and leave him alone. He doubted it though, especially with as much as  
he knew. Still, there was some comfort in being able to hold it over  
their heads. He knew his problems were far from over anyway, that  
little stint of evil did a world of good for his mood though.  
  
A wry grin cracked on his features and he paused in front of an  
electronics store. He blinked and looked at the image on the screen.  
"Some sort of sentai thing?" It was a monster attacking some sort of.  
He blinked as he realized he recognized that thing. "Green Goblin?  
What the?"  
  
That was when he noticed the caption on the bottom of the screen.  
"Breaking News! Channel 5 Live!"  
  
The image shrank and an anchor appeared on the screen. It was an  
anchor he'd seen before, reporting the news. He put his hands on the  
glass to steady himself. Most of the senshi were grounded or otherwise  
under close watch from their parents. "Oh shit."  
  
He slowly raised his eyes to stare at the tiny frozen picture of  
the monster. "Damn. I knew this Spiderman thing was a bad idea."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay. You really hate me this time. ^_^  
  
TBC... 


	18. Gaijin 18

Sorry, saw the preview for the Spiderman flick again and got  
in the mood to write this. ^_^; I doubt if most of you mind much.  
I wanted to do it before the movie came out anyway.  
  
  
Gaijin  
  
Part 19  
  
The Amazing Spiderman!  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot hung his head low as he leaned against the glass of  
the store. The television in the window was making his situation  
more and more dire. The senshi were out of it, no way could  
Makoto handle it alone. Rei might be able to join her, but he  
wasn't sure if she'd do much better anyway. Usagi still had the  
power to become Sailor Moon; it might be enough to shake her out  
of that though. There was also the fact that the senshi might not  
care much about what their parents say when something was going  
on like this.  
  
He knew though. It was his fault that Sailor Moon lost her  
powers, and that the Senshi were currently unavailable. It was  
his fault that something like this had appeared in this Universe.  
He was fairly certain it wasn't something that wouldn't happen  
had he not been around.  
  
Clenching his teeth he balled his hands up into fists and  
ignored the growing crowd behind him. More and more people were  
being drawn to the images on the screen.  
  
A woman gave out a loud moan of pain as she realized  
something. "My baby!"  
  
Carrot turned his head to look at her for a moment, not quite  
understanding what she had meant.  
  
"My daughter is there! With her father!"  
  
"Oh. Just lay it on thick why don't ya? I was goin already!"  
he muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes towards the  
sky.  
  
Turning into the crowd of people, he stalked straight  
through, shoving people out of his path as he went. "If I'm gonna  
do this, I'm gonna do this right."  
  
He crossed the street briskly and made a beeline towards a  
nearby alley. Slipping into the shadows he pulled his shirt off.  
He had worn it under his clothes along with the rest of the  
costume. Mostly in case he happened to run into one of the  
probably very pissed off senshi. Not that body armor would have  
done him much good, but if he could escape long enough to change  
clothes he might turn the hostilities off and send them on a wild  
goose chase.  
  
Pulling the gloves and mask on he looked straight up and  
flicked his wrist. "Come on ugly. Looks like it's just you and  
me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin simply stared at the pandemonium around her.  
Explosions shattered the booths around her and tossed members of  
the crowd high into the air. Panic was all around her and there  
was little she could do about the creature that sailed high over  
her head in the sky.  
  
"Oh god!" she muttered in horror as she zoomed in on the  
thing with her camera to get a closer look. Its eyes focused  
directly into the camera, the insane grin on its face widened as  
it looked directly at her.  
  
She slowly pulled the camera away from her face and glanced  
around. She was alone in the crowd; people shoved their way  
around her. "Where is?" She looked for Yamada for a moment in her  
confusion.  
  
"Mei Lin!" cried his voice from behind her. She slowly turned  
to see the man shoving towards her.  
  
"Hey! I..." she held up the camera and smiled at him.  
  
"Get down!" he screamed as he jumped into the air and tackled  
her.  
  
She felt a rush of air just over her head and gasped as she  
looked up at the thing as it sailed away again, lobbing several  
more of the sadistic fireballs into the crowd.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" snapped the man angrily.  
  
Mei Lin ignored him. "He's...corralling them?" she muttered  
out loud as she staggered to her feet. The thing was throwing  
bombs around the edge of the crowd. "He's driving them towards  
something!"  
  
Yamada shook his head. "No, he's encircling us. Making sure  
the crowd stays inside the area.  
  
The girl frowned at him as she looked around. Sure enough, a  
steady wall of flame now surrounded the crowd completely. The  
thing was still lobbing bombs at the still standing structures  
and into the crowd, but it was concentrating most of its effort  
in keeping the wall of fire in place.  
  
"Why?" she muttered out loud.  
  
A strange girl she didn't recognize walked up to her. She had  
on a pretty dress that was torn and frayed. Her hair was an aqua  
blue, and she had the remains of a violin in her hands. "He's  
making a trap."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" snapped Yamada angrily. He had a  
desperate and fearful look on his face as he glanced around at  
the frightened crowd. Most of them had calmed down a bit, but  
when the thing neared again it would all end.  
  
"Michiru Kaiou," replied the girl with a small shrug. She  
looked remarkably calm. "I was supposed to perform in about an  
hour." She held up the broken violin and smirked at him sadly.  
"Show's been canceled."  
  
"A trap? For who?" muttered Mei Lin as she looked at the  
girl.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi," said the aqua haired girl as she looked  
up at the sky. "You know, this is the second time something like  
this has happened to me."  
  
Mei Lin nodded rather dumbly. She didn't even seem to realize  
that she was taking photos anymore.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? Don't waste the film!" snapped  
Yamada angrily.  
  
Mei Lin slugged him in the stomach as he made a grab for the  
camera. He went down to the ground hard. She blinked and looked  
at her fist. Michiru was giving her an odd look. She smiled at  
the girl and shrugged. "I suppose I shouldn't have done that,  
what with him just saving me and all...but he's been a real jerk  
ever since I met him."  
  
Michiru nodded once and looked up at the sky. "He's coming  
back around."  
  
Mei Lin nodded grimly and hefted the camera into place. "Any  
ideas?"  
  
"Not one," said Michiru with a small shrug. "Run maybe?"  
  
"Good enough for now," agreed Mei Lin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka struggled up from the ground. She shoved a board off  
her back and groaned in pain. "Damn. This sucks." One of the  
booths that had exploded landed across her back. It was quite  
painful, but didn't cause any serious injuries. "What the hell is  
that thing?" She looked up at the sky and frowned. "Some kind of  
monster?"  
  
The creature circled above the crowd into the air,  
occasionally tossing off one of the fireballs as it searched the  
ground for something.  
  
Haruka snorted in disgust. "Damn, another one. This is really  
starting to piss me off." She dusted off her shoulder and frowned  
as she glanced around. Most of the people were now simply  
watching the sky. Occasionally someone would run by in a panic,  
or walk briskly looking for an escape. Most of the crowd was  
trying to hide under something, or otherwise conceal themselves.  
She frowned as she watched a grown man drag a little girl from  
under a table and move into her spot.  
  
"What can I do? Damn, I feel so powerless!" She growled and  
clenched her fist as she looked up at the sky.  
  
She scanned the crowd and paused. A beautiful woman with long  
green hair was sitting at one of the tables watching the sky with  
a sort of sad gaze. She didn't look afraid. The woman was playing  
with something in her hands and simply looked upwards. She was a  
fair distance away, and occasionally someone would move in front  
of her, blocking Haruka's view. "Who?"  
  
Slowly the woman turned her head and looked at her for a  
moment. She said nothing and didn't change her expression as she  
stood up and looked skyward again. She turned away from the table  
and left the small object sitting where it was.  
  
Haruka wasn't sure why she did it, but she walked towards the  
woman. By the time she reached the spot she'd been sitting in,  
the woman had vanished into the crowd.  
  
Haruka glanced around in confusion and frowned as she gazed  
into the crowd looking for her. "Hey! Where..." She looked down  
at her hand, and the pen that she had found sitting on the table.  
"What the?" She looked at it for a moment and held it up in front  
of her face, ignoring the chaos around her. It was important, and  
she had no idea why. Finally someone screamed and broke her  
concentration. She glanced over at the woman nearby who was  
pointing towards the sky.  
  
"Oh my god! It's coming back!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Goblin grinned as its circle of fire was completed.  
Flames now surrounded the park where the festival was being held.  
He circled in the air, lobbing more and more of the small  
explosive balls into the ground around him, keeping it burning.  
He could make them burn like napalm if he felt like it, or just  
have them explode.  
  
"It seems they are taking their time," he growled as he  
noticed that the Senshi had not shown yet. "Perhaps they need  
more persuasion?"  
  
The sound of sirens started off in the near distance. His  
grin widened once again.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He veered off in the air and moved towards the sound, tossing  
a few more of the flaming balls into the wall to make sure it  
would last.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Police sirens wailed loudly as the squad cars shot down the  
streets at full speed. Fire engines followed close behind them as  
they headed towards the giant cloud of smoke that was rising into  
the air.  
  
Inside one of the vehicles near the front, a young officer  
looked out his window at something odd. "Hey, there's some sort  
of weird offshoot coming towards us. Looks like...what the hell  
is that?"  
  
A long trail of smoke was slowly growing out of the larger  
plume.  
  
"There's something in the air!" said another officer over the  
radio.  
  
The young officer's eyes went wide as he stared at the  
laughing thing that swooped down on them directly over the middle  
of the street. Its arm was reared back as it zoomed down suddenly  
and passed over the car.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pedestrian's attention was quickly pulled away from the cloud  
of smoke in the distance as the explosions rocked the street. The  
squad cars in front of them exploded and flew in every direction  
as the thing passed over them. It cackled madly as it circled the  
emergency vehicles. Tossing balls of orange flame into the  
vehicles as it passed.  
  
The fire engine rolled onto its side as a narrowly missed  
strike slammed into the pavement just below it. It skidded across  
the ground throwing sparks and crushing the rears of the squad  
cars it rammed into as it slid across the pavement for almost  
fifteen yards.  
  
The thing flew away, moving back towards the smoke.  
  
Pedestrians slowly rose from their cover and looked on at the  
wreckage. Signs of life were starting from inside some of the  
shattered fleet of vehicles. Police slowly staggered out of their  
cars and helped their comrades out.  
  
One of the officers gasped as he looked up at the sky after  
climbing from his vehicle. "Shit! Another one!"  
  
The people on the street turned towards where he was  
pointing. Screams of alarm and horror filled the street below as  
the dark figure sailed over their heads. Unlike the other one, he  
was using a wire to swing himself across the air.  
  
The cop pulled out his gun as he stepped out into the middle  
of the street. Slowly he aimed and ground his teeth. "Take this  
you..."  
  
The thing turned its head towards him in an instant. With a  
skill that could only be described as inhuman it changed  
direction in midair. The black figure swooped down out of the air  
directly at him, he dropped his gun in horror as he realized it  
and staggered back.  
  
"Move it!" screamed the thing as it slammed into his body.  
  
The man found himself high in the sky. He gave a quick gasp  
as he realized this and closed his eyes. An explosion filled his  
senses completely and he dared to look down again. His wrecked  
squad car was nothing more than a ball of twisted flaming metal.  
  
He found himself standing on the ground again and blinked as  
he staggered back dumbly. "What the?"  
  
"Pay attention! There was leaking gas! Get the others away  
from that mess until you can get a working team of firefighters  
here!" snapped the black clad figure as he swung away.  
  
Carrot ground his teeth as he swooped away. "Playing hero was  
more irritating than I thought it would be."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka stood in the middle of the festival grounds and glared  
at the sky angrily. The thing was circling overhead again. She  
clenched her hand, grasping the pen with an angry frown.  
  
The thing was apparently doing some sort of patrol, it leered  
down at the ground as it circled and continued to toss the  
explosive devices into the ground. It wasn't really aiming for  
anything anymore.  
  
"Damn it! Come down and fight damn you!" growled Haruka.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Goblin scanned the ground with growing impatience. "This  
grows boring. I'm tired of waiting for those little girls to show  
up. I think it's time to play."  
  
He swooped down into the circle of flames and started to  
laugh again.  
  
The crowd scattered, huddling under whatever they could while  
looking for cover as the stopped just above the ground and simply  
hovered. It slowly turned its head looking around at them. "Who  
will help me call those little girls out to play?"  
  
His head snapped around and his dark grin grew absolutely  
sinister. "How about you little girl?"  
  
A young mother was clutching desperately onto a young five-  
year-old. "No! Nooo!" she screamed as she tried to back farther  
into the wall that blocked her from running.  
  
The Goblin shot forward like a bullet, with a casual shove he  
ripped the child from her mother's arms and held her above the  
ground.  
  
Haruka was standing on the table about ten feet away. She  
simply watched in silent horror. There was nothing she could do,  
nothing.  
  
"The hell there isn't..." she growled angrily. She never did  
notice the symbol appear on her forehead.  
  
The Goblin slowly turned its head towards the light and its  
smile faltered. "Eh?" He casually shoved the mother away again as  
she tried to grab her screaming child from the thing.  
  
Sailor Uranus stood with a firm looking frown on her face on  
top of a table ten feet away. Power crackled up and down her  
gloved arms as she ground her teeth and simply stared at the  
thing. "Hey."  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here," said the thing as it  
leered at her and formed a ball of flame in its palm. It started  
to rise into the air with the child still in its grasp. "It's a  
pity you can't do anything about this."  
  
"The others don't seem to mind killing, why would I?" replied  
the blonde girl calmly as she raised her palm.  
  
"Even a little girl?" asked the thing.  
  
"If it's to destroy something like you?" replied Uranus  
calmly. "I am Sailor Uranus, and I'm gonna shove that little  
fireball up your ass."  
  
The Goblin shot up into the air. "Try me!" He lobbed the ball  
of fire in his hands at the girl and she jumped away skillfully.  
It was painfully obvious that she wouldn't be able to keep up  
with the flying monster though.  
  
"Eat this! Stone Shatter Bomb!" she cried as she lifted up  
her palm. A small gray ball of electricity formed there and  
blasted upwards at the thing.  
  
The Goblin laughed as it easily evaded the attack and tossed  
three more of the small fireballs at the senshi. "Pathetic!"  
  
Haruka jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Aren't there others? Where the hell are they?" she spat angrily  
as she found herself surrounded by smoking craters.  
  
The Goblin looked down to mock her as he held the little girl  
aloft with one arm. The child was screaming in terror and kicking  
her legs wildly. "Well, looks like you've been aban..."  
  
"They're grounded, so you only get me!" said an unfamiliar  
voice.  
  
The monster turned his head slightly because the voice  
sounded like it was coming from behind him. That shouldn't have  
been possible. His efforts to see where in vain, as a pair of  
feet slammed into his face.  
  
The girl fell from his grip as he swayed violently in an  
attempt to keep himself on his wings. The child screamed as she  
plummeted towards the ground.  
  
Haruka tensed herself up as she looked on in surprise. "The  
girl!" She dove forward suddenly while the creature was  
distracted, but it was painfully obvious she wouldn't make it in  
time.  
  
That was when she noticed the black blur that swung out of  
the sky just off to her right. It headed straight towards the  
child and met her three feet above the ground.  
  
"What the hell is..." Uranus trailed off as she watched the  
thing swing back into the air with the child in its arms. "No  
way."  
  
The black clad figure landed on top of one of the structures  
in the park. It was on fire, but only slightly. He jumped down to  
the ground and set the little girl there. He had to pry her  
fingers off of his neck and push her away gently as he jumped  
back into the air.  
  
The Goblin was recovering fast and growled angrily as he spun  
around in midair to face his attacker. Unfortunately, the first  
thing it saw was a black fist that slammed into its face. The  
monster was thrown back in the air and clutched at its nose in a  
hateful pain.  
  
Carrot swung away after landing the blow and landed on  
another of the booths. People wisely scattered away from being  
directly under him. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman of  
course. Although, I doubt if you're a very nice guy."  
  
"You'd be right," commented Haruka.  
  
Carrot looked down at her and blinked. "Huh? Sailor Uranus!?  
What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to show up  
until..."  
  
"Worry about that later. Right now we've got a monster to  
kill," she said firmly.  
  
"No, I've got a monster to kill. You worry about that fire  
and get this crowd out of here. I'm gonna try to lead it away. I  
think I've pissed it off enough."  
  
The booth exploded under him and he was thrown into the air.  
Twisting as he sailed upwards he sent out one of his lines and  
managed to nab a nearby tree. "Yup. He's gonna follow me."  
  
The Goblin roared in anger as he swooped down out of the sky  
with two of the small fireballs in his hands. "I'll destroy you!"  
  
Carrot looked back over his shoulder as he swung through the  
burning forest. "Hey, wanna race?" He picked up his speed,  
pulling his arms back sharply to shoot himself forward with each  
swing. "Come on!"  
  
The monster leaned forward and increased his speed as well.  
"Sounds interesting boy."  
  
They shot through the wall of fire and into the streets of  
Tokyo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin gasped as she pulled the camera away from her face  
and stared at the scene in awe. "Oh wow!"  
  
Michiru was standing beside her with an equally shocked  
expression. "That technique! I've seen it before!"  
  
Mei Lin turned to look at her and then started to run towards  
the wall of fire. "Man. Now I know why he didn't want me going  
with him. He's a much better warrior of justice than I am!"  
  
Michiru blinked and started after the girl.  
  
Mei Lin smirked as she looked back at the girl as she rushed  
up to the wall of fire. "Do you have a car?"  
  
Michiru blinked. "Yeah..."  
  
The Chinese girl smiled and dropped the camera. It hung off  
her neck from the strap and she waved her hands in a complicated  
gesture. "Huo Qusan Quixe!"  
  
Michiru gasped as the wall of fire in front of them wavered  
and shrank. She jumped after the girl as she moved through the  
hole before it closed. "Wait! Where are we going?"  
  
"After that thing!" cried Mei Lin as she started running.  
"Show me where your car is!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She gasped  
for breath as her fuku fluttered in the wind behind her. "Damn  
it! Where the hell is everyone?!"  
  
"Jupiter!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
She turned and stopped running. She was standing on the edge  
of a sloped rooftop on the clay tiles. "Mars?"  
  
"I'm here! Where are the others?" asked the dark haired girl  
as she landed beside her companion.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't able to get ahold of them," grumbled  
Jupiter.  
  
"Damn," muttered Mars.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Mizuno turned off the television and glanced at the  
kitchen table. Ami was doing her homework at the table. She  
frowned as she held the small compact that her daughter had been  
carrying around with her lately. It had beeped at her several  
times. She narrowed her eyes clenched it in her hand. With a  
serious looking frown, she opened a small box and placed it  
inside wrapped in a handkerchief. "Ami, how is your homework  
coming?"  
  
"Fine mom," replied the girl with a fake looking smile.  
  
"After your finished, do the dishes. No television, you're  
still grounded."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," muttered the girl as she sighed and continued to  
read at the table.  
  
"It's for the best," said her mother to herself as she picked  
up the box and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Ami frowned and glanced at the television. "Why would she say  
that? She knows that I know better."  
  
A voice inside her told her that she had lost her mother's trust.  
  
Ami frowned again. "Was that what it was?" She stood up from the  
table and walked out into the living room. For a moment she  
stared at the remote control and contemplated. Footsteps started  
in the stairwell and she took a final glance at it before  
returning to her work.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Minako stared at the ceiling in her room. The only place she  
was allowed to be at the moment. "Damn."  
  
She rolled onto her side and grumbled angrily at her fate.  
Locked away because she'd saved the world without her parent's  
permission. It just wasn't fair.  
  
She stood up and looked at her window. "This really sucks."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino stared at the television. Her eyes were wide  
with horror as she watched the news report about the attack on  
the park. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sheer power the  
monster was displaying. "No. Please let them be safe!" she  
thought to herself as she clutched her chest.  
  
Artemis was beside her, watching sullenly. "Damn. This  
couldn't have happened at a worse time."  
  
Usagi looked at him for a moment.  
  
The cat looked uncomfortable at this and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Usagi merely nodded, he was right.  
  
That didn't change the fact that there was nothing she could  
do. Was there? She closed her eyes and sighed. There was still  
nothing there.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at the screen once again. This  
time, a little bit of hope formed.  
  
"New hero?" muttered Artemis dumbly as he watched the report.  
  
A fuzzy picture appeared on the screen of a blurry photo of a  
black mass in the park. Beside it was a blurry looking fuku.  
  
Artemis gasped as his eyes went wide. "Outer Senshi?"  
  
Usagi stared at him in confusion.  
  
The cat quickly rushed up the stairs before she could ask.  
With a small sigh she simply continued to watch the television.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot felt the G-forces pull at him as he took a turn  
horizontally and pulled back the line before he slammed into the  
wall. Jerking himself forward again at the same time as he raced  
forward high above the streets. The wall behind him exploded in a  
shower of bricks and mortar as he pushed himself harder than he  
ever had before.  
  
The Goblin was after him, it sailed over his head, keeping up  
with his speed without too much effort. His agility was the only  
thing keeping him from being blown to pieces or splattered across  
the ground. "Too slow little man!"  
  
"Damn it!" he cried as his senses tingled and he twisted to  
avoid the explosion in front of him. He sailed through the ball  
of flame and came out the other side unscathed. "Shit! That was  
close! What the hell am I gonna do?!"  
  
The Goblin laughed as he chased after him from above. "Can't  
keep up? Come on! I'll help you along!" He tossed one of the  
fireballs behind Carrot, blasting him forward.  
  
The boy was shot off his line and flailed his arms as he  
rushed towards a wall. He closed his eyes and twisted his body so  
that it was facing up. He shot his arm up and jerked himself  
higher into the sky. He felt his feet scrape the wall as the  
maneuver barely saved him. He released the line again and twisted  
around a hundred and eighty degrees. Tossing out another line he  
pulled himself to the opposite side of the street and landed  
against the wall. For a moment he hung there as the Goblin passed  
him.  
  
The creature quickly spun around and readied two of the bombs  
as it did so. "Ha! You're more skilled than I'd thought boy! It's  
a wonder Kei survived as long as she did!"  
  
Carrot's head snapped around in an instant. "What the?" He  
didn't have time to think about it as two more of the balls  
blasted towards him. "Shit!" He ran along the side of the wall as  
windows were blown out behind him. At the last moment he jumped  
away and released his line again.  
  
The Goblin dove after him performing a barrel roll as he did  
so.  
  
Carrot tensed his legs as he landed on the next wall and hung  
off his line again. "Think Carrot! This really sucks!"  
  
The Goblin charged at him head on. Carrot stood his ground  
until the last moment, he jumped over the thing's head as it  
rammed into the wall and went through a window and part of the  
concrete.  
  
Carrot flipped in midair as he shot out another line and  
forced himself away. "Damn it!" He pulled himself straight up and  
landed on a rooftop nearby. "Did that get him?"  
  
A small oval of green energy shot out of the hole and slammed  
into the building, exploding just under his feet after passing  
through the wall below. He jumped away in the nick of time and  
landed on the opposite side of the roof. "Guess not."  
  
The creature hadn't reappeared yet and he had time to think  
for a moment. "Okay, he's faster, more maneuverable, and can  
throw an infinite amount of fireballs at you. What do you do?"  
  
The Goblin slowly rose into view from below the edge of the  
roof. He had a grin on his face and his arms were crossed over  
his chest. There was a glowing green light forming in front of  
the small set of wings that kept him aloft.  
  
"You run like hell," said Carrot to himself.  
  
"Wise choice," said the Goblin as it leered at him.  
  
Carrot looked below him and down to the street below. "Ah,  
what the hell?"  
  
"Die!" snarled the Goblin as the green energy shot forward  
like a missile.  
  
Carrot shot into the air as he jumped over the projectile.  
"Ha!" Instead of jumping back, he dove headfirst into the  
creature. He connected with a strong right hook that took the  
thing in the face. Both of them tumbled off the edge of the  
building together. The Goblin lost his wings and they plummeted  
down towards the street.  
  
Carrot punched and kicked at the thing viciously as they fell  
and growled hatefully. "How do you like..."  
  
They neared the street and the sound of the wings rocketing  
down past them filled his ears. Carrot grabbed the stunned  
monster by the back of his shirt and flicked his wrist into the  
air. The pair swung with Spiderman carrying the creature under  
him.  
  
The monster roared in horror and anger as its sled missed  
catching it and it slammed face first into a street light as  
Carrot passed over it. "...them apples!"  
  
The Goblin was laid flat on its back and groaned in pain on  
the pavement. Its nose was broken and the wings moved up beside  
it and hovered on the ground. He slowly staggered to his feet and  
growled angrily. "So...the prey still has a bite does it?" He  
jumped back and the wings moved under his feet as he took off in  
pursuit again.  
  
Carrot was already two blocks away when his back started to  
tingle again. "Damn it! He's still alive?!" He glanced back over  
his shoulder and frowned as the smoking cloud sputtered to life  
behind the thing's wings again. He moved his eyes forward and  
frowned. "This isn't getting any better."  
  
The goblin charged after him, he screamed in anger as he  
neared his prey. The twin balls of flame in its hand pulsed with  
angry power. "I'll blast you to ashes!"  
  
Carrot realized that the thing was closing fast. He built up  
speed and grunted as he failed to release the line and sailed  
almost straight up into the air. The act was intentional though  
and he released it and went into free fall.  
  
The Goblin watched in surprise as Spiderman sailed high into  
the air and spread his arms. "What the? No!" He snarled hatefully  
as he realized what was happening. It was too late to stop it,  
but not too late to retaliate.  
  
Spiderman landed on the thing's back and clung onto him. He  
reared back his fist and slammed it into the back of the thing's  
head. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"  
  
"You forget, that you came to me this time!" snarled the  
creature as he dove towards the ground.  
  
Carrot clutched onto the thing's back for his life as he  
repeatedly beat on it. The thing was obviously feeling the blows  
as it grunted and wavered more with each strike. "How much does  
it take!" he snarled as he landed a double-handed blow on the  
base of the monster's neck.  
  
The Goblin snarled in pain and anger at this and quickly  
twisted in mid flight. Carrot's legs weren't enough to hold on  
and he fell off and started to fall towards the pavement. Without  
hesitation he twisted and shot out his arm again. His arms were  
burning with pain and exhaustion as he struggled to hold on to  
the line as he passed over the cars on the street.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin hung out the window and frowned. "We've lost them  
again!"  
  
"My car!" lamented Michiru as she stared at the massive dents  
on the hood from the debris that had fallen from above.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" asked the younger girl as she  
searched the skyline from outside the window.  
  
Michiru slammed onto the brakes suddenly and Mei Lin screamed  
as she barely managed to hang on. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
she cried angrily.  
  
"Lookout!" screamed Michiru as she pointed forward.  
  
Mei Lin turned her head around and stared as Carrot swung  
over the car close enough that she could have reached out and  
touched him. "Whoa!" she stammered dumbly after he had passed.  
After a moment of shock she started to beat on the hood of the  
car as she raised her camera again. "That way! After him! After  
him! Quick!"  
  
"All right! Hold your horses!" cried Michiru as she found  
herself trapped in traffic for a moment. There were several angry  
honks as she turned, but the other vehicles moved out of the way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot found himself going back the way he came as he curved  
through the skyscrapers. He was getting tired and weak and he  
knew it. "I've gotta think of something fast!"  
  
The Goblin was hot on his tail. The walls behind him were  
being shattered with explosions.  
  
"Damn it!" screamed the boy as he flipped into another  
acrobatic spin and landed on a rooftop. It was a business with a  
massive billboard facing the opposite street. He staggered as his  
legs almost gave out under his own weight.  
  
"Getting tired little boy?" asked the Goblin as he floated in  
front of him with his insane grin never wavering. The pair stood  
off and Carrot snarled angrily at the thing under his mask.  
  
"Well, I'll just let you rest...forever."  
  
"Nah, I'm not that tired, just five minutes should do it,"  
replied the boy as he tensed his body again. His muscles were  
screaming for relief.  
  
The Goblin formed two of the giant fireballs in his palms and  
raised them over his head. Carrot frowned and prepared to dodge.  
"Wait a minute..." He took a quick glance behind him as the thing  
laughed in triumph.  
  
"I've got you cornered now! Nowhere to run!"  
  
"Who's running?" snorted Carrot. "Shoot ugly. I don't have  
all day you know."  
  
The Goblin frowned at this and snorted. "Just die then." He  
lobbed the fireballs forward.  
  
Carrot to the right and landed in a crouch as the flaming  
explosives shattered the rooftop. He tensed himself again.  
  
"Hold still little fish, you're in a barrel and there's no  
point in dodging! Sooner or later I'll get you!"  
  
Carrot smirked. "Just a few more..."  
  
The Goblin raised one of the fireballs into the air and  
winked at him. "Gotya!"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Carrot as he realized that something was  
wrong. "Oh shit!" One of the missile-like green energy balls shot  
from the wings and he ducked. There was a loud groaning sound  
behind him as he rolled under the blast and pushed himself  
forward with all his strength. The Goblin yelped in surprise as  
Spiderman kicked off the back of his neck after the maneuver and  
pushed him back onto the rooftop as he dove off the edge.  
  
"You won't escape!" snarled the thing hatefully as he turned  
to face his opponent. That was when he realized that it had  
gotten very dark. "What?! No!" His eyes went wide with horror as  
the massive billboard slammed into him from above, crushing him  
on the rooftop.  
  
Carrot swung through the shower of debris from above. Bits of  
glass and metal rained down on the street as he sailed through  
the air and away from the scene! "Yeah! Take that you son of a  
bitch! Ha!" He spun around to watch as he swung and let go of the  
line. He landed on the edge of a roof and crouched low to the  
ground as he smirked at the shattered sign. With the grin still  
on his face, he fell flat on his back and relaxed.  
  
"Oh man, is this gonna hurt later."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You..." stammered Yamada as he looked at Mei Lin hatefully.  
  
She was cheerfully putting her things into her new desk.  
"Yes?"  
  
"How dare you!?" snarled the man angrily.  
  
"What? You wanted to run away!" she snapped at him. "It's not  
my fault you're a spineless coward. I mean, what with a huge  
story like that..."  
  
"You could have been killed!" he snapped.  
  
"I wasn't worried about that," said the girl as she grinned  
at him.  
  
"I had a perfectly good story with what happened at the  
park," he said firmly.  
  
"And I had a better one because I followed him," she replied  
with a shrug.  
  
Yamada simply glared at her. "You didn't find out who he was  
though..."  
  
"So what? I've got the front page for my first story! Isn't  
that keen?" she said as she held up the paper. "The Amazing  
Spiderman!" was written across the top. A huge photo of him was  
plastered across the front page from where he had swung over her  
in the car. It was a close up shot. Not even the video media had  
managed that. By the time the news choppers were on the scene, it  
had ended.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot felt like crying. "Man, this really sucks!" He was  
looking at a huge photo of himself on the front page.  
  
Luna smiled cheerfully at him. "It's not so bad."  
  
"What do you mean? Not only is there yet another senshi, but  
now I'm a celebrity! I wanted to avoid this kind of thing!"  
  
"Well you've done a pretty shitty job of it," commented Gia.  
"Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Nice outfit," she muttered as she glanced at the paper.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered hatefully.  
  
There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to look at  
it.  
  
Mei Lin walked in with a huge grin on her face. "Hiya!"  
  
"Welcome back," said Gia cheerfully.  
  
"Come on in, he's in here!" said the girl as she turned  
towards the door.  
  
Carrot blinked. "What the?"  
  
Michiru walked in and glanced around. "Um, hello."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" cried the boy as he backed against the wall.  
  
Gia looked at her for a moment and arched her eyebrow.  
"Carrot...who is this?"  
  
"I am Michiru Kaiou," said the girl as he bowed politely.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you," said Gia as she smiled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" cried Carrot as he  
grabbed Mei Lin by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Relax, she already knew who you were," replied the girl  
irritably.  
  
Carrot blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I remembered how you saved me from the rooftop the  
other day," said the girl with a small blush. "Please don't be  
angry."  
  
The boy sighed and hung his head. "What the hell. Everyone  
else seems to know about it."  
  
She smiled as the boy plopped himself down at the table.  
  
Gia smirked and sat across from him. "So, he saved you?"  
  
"Yes," said the girl as she nodded. She didn't look very  
certain about being where she was.  
  
"You know, the mayor is pissed. There's talk about a task  
force to arrest you so you can pay for all the damages you  
caused."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one throwing explosives around!" snapped  
the boy angrily. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. That sign you broke was worth about two  
million yen," continued Gia. "To say nothing of the damage to  
buildings, the streets, cars, plus an entire fleet of emergency  
vehicles..."  
  
Carrot beat his head on the table repeatedly.  
  
Michiru spoke up. "Um, excuse me..."  
  
"Yeah?" muttered the boy with a small sigh as he stopped.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I get myself into this sort of mess  
all the time," replied the boy with a small frown.  
  
Michiru blinked. "R...really?"  
  
"Yeah, this is pretty normal. You should have seen the time  
he managed to blow up our apartment," commented Gia.  
  
"That wasn't my fault!" snapped Carrot angrily.  
  
"Oh my," muttered Michiru.  
  
Luna stared at her for a moment. "You're not very forward are  
you?"  
  
The girl stared at the animal for a moment and simply sat  
there. "Um...did you just talk?"  
  
"Yeah? So? So did you," replied the animal as it returned her  
stare.  
  
"Oh my. I don't feel very well," said Michiru as she paled a  
little.  
  
Carrot sighed and stood up. "I'm getting the hell out of  
here. It's too crowded." He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Michiru stood up and looked at him. "Wait! I'll go with  
you..."  
  
He paused and glanced back at her. "Whatever."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The pair was walking down the sidewalk in the night. The  
stars hung overhead with a small cloud cover keeping the moon  
mostly hidden. Carrot looked up at it and pretended to shoot it  
with his finger. "Bang. Maybe that'd end all my troubles."  
  
"The moon?" asked Michiru as she glanced at him in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's where all this started," he  
said with a small smirk forming on his face.  
  
"How...odd," she said with a little frown.  
  
"No big thing," he said as he shrugged. "You don't live far  
from here do you?"  
  
"Well, its a few miles away," she said with a blush forming  
on her cheeks.  
  
"I suppose it is a good distance. I don't really walk much  
lately," he said with a small chuckle.  
  
"I suppose not," she replied as she giggled.  
  
Carrot found himself wondering why she came along. He wasn't  
sure if he should ask or not. Finally he pushed it away. "I was  
right. We did meet again, just wasn't expecting it to be so  
soon."  
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
"Wonder how Sailor Uranus fared?"  
  
"Who?" muttered the girl as she glanced at him.  
  
"There's another Senshi now. She showed up today." Carrot  
thought about that for a minute. Sailor Uranus looked a bit  
different than he remembered. Her costume was less flashy than he  
remembered. In fact, her outfit resembled the inner senshi's  
costume a little more than the one he remembered. "That's odd..."  
  
"What?" asked Michiru in confusion.  
  
"It's nothing," he said with a small shrug. "Just something I  
noticed today and just had time to think about."  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she nodded. "The news said only three  
people died in the park. There were a few injuries, but that the  
Senshi you mentioned managed to get most everyone out of danger."  
  
"That's good. Jupiter and Mars never showed up either  
though," he said as he glanced up at the stars.  
  
"I wouldn't know anything about that," she said with a small  
shrug.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sort of collecting my thoughts. I've got a lot to  
chew on tonight," he said as he gave her a small grin.  
  
"I'd noticed," she said as she laughed a little.  
  
An angry voice cut the pair's joy off.  
  
"You."  
  
Carrot froze. "Aw man. Haven't I had enough today?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was glaring at him. The older boy was standing in  
front of them on the sidewalk with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I'm kinda busy right now, we can play later," said Carrot as  
he jerked his head towards Michiru.  
  
"You wouldn't hang around him if you knew what he was really  
like. I'll do you a favor and let you leave."  
  
Carrot frowned at this. "What a dick. Just get lost Mamoron,  
I don't have time to play Tux-kabob again."  
  
The angry tuxedo clad man cracked his knuckles and twirled  
his cane around his hand. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"Great. Now I've pissed him off more," grumbled Carrot as he  
moved in front of Michiru.  
  
"Stop it right now!" snapped the girl angrily.  
  
Carrot glanced back over his shoulder. "Hey! I haven't done  
anything!"  
  
Mamoru took the opportunity to strike while he was  
distracted. "Take this villain!" He lashed out at the boy with  
his cane and connected on the side of his head. Carrot was thrown  
into the glass window of the bar they were standing in front of  
and groaned in pain as he lay in the shattered glass.  
  
"Carrot!" cried Michiru as she started forward.  
  
Mamoru blocked her path with his cane and frowned at her.  
"This is personal. Stay out of the way."  
  
Carrot was staggering to his feet with a scowl on his face.  
He wiped the back of his mouth with the back of his wrist and  
simply glared at the older boy. There was a large purple mark on  
the side of his face. "You're damn right it is."  
  
Mamoru snorted. "You'll pay for your crimes now."  
  
Carrot glanced around. Most of the patrons were watching the  
fight in surprise. They didn't seem too offended by the intrusion  
and were actually looking forward to the fight.  
  
The bartender was suitably pissed and dropped the glass in  
his hand onto the floor.  
  
Carrot glanced at Michiru and snorted. "I'm sick of running  
pansy. Come on."  
  
Mamoru looked surprised as the boy stepped back into a combat  
stance.  
  
Carrot didn't waste time. He charged forward and slammed his  
fist into the older boy's face hard. Mamoru was thrown to the  
side by the blow and barely managed to keep his feet. Carrot  
kneed him in the chest as he staggered and sent him in the other  
direction. The third strike was a spinning kick that caught  
Mamoru right in the jaw. The boy fell onto a chair and toppled  
backwards. He rubbed at the wound and staggered to his feet.  
  
"I'll kill you for that!" He charged forward and readied his  
cane.  
  
Carrot jumped over the slashing strike and over the older  
boy's head. He landed behind him and performed a spinning back  
kick that hit Mamoru square in the back. The boy staggered  
forward and hit the jukebox in the corner head first. He slumped  
to the ground and passed out cold.  
  
Carrot walked over to the bartender and smirked. "Send the  
bill for the repairs to Mamoru Chiba."  
  
A familiar guitar riff started from the jukebox where the boy  
had landed and Carrot arched his eyebrow as he glanced back at  
it. He took a pair of sunglasses from one of the drunken patron's  
pocket and walked through the window singing along with the song  
as he placed them on.  
  
"On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered around, and  
they gazed in wide wonder at the joy they had found. The head  
nurse spoke up, said leave this one alone. She could tell right  
away, that I was bad to the bone..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto sat with Rei at the shrine. Both of them had serious  
frowns on their faces.  
  
Sitting between them was a newspaper. "We got lucky this  
time," said Rei.  
  
"I can't get in touch with the others. None of their parents  
will let me speak with them," said Makoto as she hung her head.  
  
"I know. This isn't going well. This new senshi though..."  
  
"We need to contact her somehow. Without Usagi, we need more  
help," said Rei as she stared at the flames.  
  
Makoto nodded. "I know you hate to admit that."  
  
"We aren't winning," she replied calmly. "This creature, and  
our current state is proof enough of that."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we have to do something..." Rei closed her  
eyes and sighed. "Maybe the flame will tell me something? I don't  
have the strength right now though. There is nothing we can do  
until tomorrow."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes," said Rei.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "What is this  
power?"  
  
The pen in her hands shone in the moonlight, glowed with an  
eerie power. "I know how to use it. I knew what to say, I knew  
who I was...Sailor Uranus..."  
  
The senshi, she thought about what she knew about them. What  
she had said to the monster that day. "Do I really want that?"  
She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Deep in her mind, the face of that little girl was all she  
could see. "What do I do now?"  
  
No answer came to her and she frowned. "Spiderman."  
  
She knew who he was, but what good did it do her?  
  
"Damn. How can I know so much, and still be so damn  
confused?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On a rooftop in Tokyo...  
  
The moonlight shone down on the shattered remains of the  
giant sign. Yellow tape surrounded the site and various markers  
were drawn onto the ground. The scene was silent, serene.  
  
A ripping sound filled the air suddenly. The sound of metal  
twisting and writhing as it snapped and broke. The surface of the  
sign broke, a green arm reached for the moonlight with tattered  
rags hanging from it as it reached and clawed at the light. A  
bright light formed in its palm and it began to grow rapidly.  
  
A resounding boom filled the night sky, and then a horrible  
laughter.  
  
"Free! I'm freee! HA ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"  
  
The Goblin's laughter echoed in the night as it sailed off  
into the moonlight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: The Dark Tower! 


	19. Gaijin 19

Gaijin  
  
Part 19  
  
Return to the Dark Tower.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smiled as he stood next to Michiru. Mamoru was out  
cold, he doubted if he would run into anyone else that night.  
  
She looked somewhat pensive and nervous as she walked along  
beside him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked as he glanced back at her and  
took of the sunglasses he'd taken from the bar.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Mamoru? Just some loser who has something against me. No  
big deal really, he's been like that since I met him."  
  
"That wasn't Tuxedo Mask?" she asked as she glanced back.  
  
"Yeah, it was. His real name is Mamoru Chiba," replied the  
boy with a small shrug. "He's something of a loser really. He can  
get annoying at times."  
  
Michiru nodded silently and continued to walk beside him.  
They were heading back to Gia's clinic, where she had parked her  
car. She paused when he grinned at her and stopped walking.  
  
"Huh? Now what?" he muttered as he glanced back at her.  
  
"The bruise!" she gasped.  
  
"Huh? This thing?" He rubbed at his face absently.  
  
"It's...almost gone," she said as she peered at his face a  
little closer.  
  
"He didn't hit me that hard," he replied with a small shrug.  
  
The girl frowned at him. The mark was rather nasty looking  
only a half-hour before. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, that sort of thing looks worse than it really is at  
first anyway," he said as he shrugged it off.  
  
"I suppose so," she said as she nodded once. Maybe he was  
right; he did seem to know a lot about that sort of thing.  
  
Carrot smirked as he stopped just ahead of the street where  
Gia's clinic was. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll walk you to  
your car."  
  
"You're not going home?" she asked as she turned to look at  
him in surprise.  
  
"Nah. That idiot got me all worked up. I'll probably go find  
a drink or something and hang around," he replied as he shrugged.  
"I could use one right about now."  
  
"You drink?" she said with a slightly scandalized gasp.  
  
"Huh? Not regularly. I'm not above a cold one now and then  
though. I usually don't have time though."  
  
She blushed and nodded. "Oh."  
  
"Well, I guess we should..."  
  
"I'll go with you then. I doubt if I'm going to sleep much  
tonight anyway," she said as she shifted her purse on her  
shoulder a little.  
  
"Huh?" The boy seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay,  
I guess."  
  
"I'll buy, it's the least I can do," she said as she turned  
back away from the street.  
  
"Hey. Where are we going?" he muttered in surprise as he  
started after her. "You know where you're going?"  
  
Michiru glanced back at him. "I know someone who owns a place  
near here."  
  
"Oh," said the boy as he stopped and stared at her rather  
dumbly. "Okay then."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot glanced around at the small smoky looking neighborhood  
bar and frowned. It was a nice place, and actually looked rather  
classy. "Never noticed this before."  
  
"It's owned by an old friend of my father. He used to come  
here a lot when he was younger," explained Michiru as she walked  
in just behind him.  
  
"Not gonna run into your old man now are we?" said Carrot as  
he grinned at her.  
  
"No, he doesn't stop by much anymore. I used to play my  
violin here sometimes when I was little," said the girl as she  
smiled at him. "Uncle Jiro is very nice."  
  
Carrot nodded, not particularly interested in the story.  
"Yeah. That's nice." It sounded sincere enough to satisfy her.  
  
"Come on. I'll introduce you," said the girl as she walked  
towards the bar. A few of the patrons gave them sidelong glances,  
but no one really cared about the two youths being there much.  
  
"Heya," said a large figure just behind the doorway.  
  
Carrot blinked as he turned to face the voice. "Spike?"  
  
"How ya doin?" said the large man as he gave the boy a wry  
looking grin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" muttered the boy as he stared up  
at his large friend.  
  
"I do some work here sometimes," replied the man with a small  
shrug.  
  
"Spike is one of my best employees," said a kindly older  
voice. "Hello."  
  
"Uncle Jiro!" said Michiru as she gave the man a warm hug. He  
was a short partially bald man in his sixties. He had a cane in  
his hand as he slowly moved towards them.  
  
"Hey," said Carrot as he raised his hand in greeting.  
  
"Well. It would make your father very upset if he found out  
that you've been hanging around his type. You must be Carrot."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you," said the boy as he blinked in  
surprise.  
  
"Spike has told me quite a bit about you. Very interesting  
things indeed," said the man as he gave the boy a mischievous  
looking grin.  
  
"Really? Like what?" said the boy as he glanced at the larger  
man for a moment. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  
  
"Nothing really important. How did you meet Michiru here? I  
never expected to see her around here at this time of night. Are  
your parents away?"  
  
"Yes," muttered the girl with a heavy blush. "Carrot helped  
me out yesterday."  
  
The man arched his eyebrow slightly. "Ah. I see. You have my  
thanks then."  
  
"Sure. Anytime," said the boy quietly. He wasn't entirely  
comfortable with the situation.  
  
"What do you do here Spike? Seems kinda small for a bouncer,"  
said Carrot as he turned towards the most familiar face.  
  
"Naw. I run da bar for da old man on da weekends sometimes,"  
replied the man as he shrugged.  
  
"You can do that? You can't even read," said Carrot as he  
stared at the man.  
  
"I can, just not real good," muttered Spike as he blushed a  
bit.  
  
"You haven't been by to see Gia lately," commented Carrot as  
they moved towards the bar. The old man walked behind it with  
Spike at his side.  
  
"Kinda crowded over dere," said the man as he blushed a  
little.  
  
"I suppose so. She can go over to your place ya know."  
  
Spike blinked. "Nah. She don't like da rats much."  
  
Carrot shrugged as a bottle was placed in front of him.  
"Whatever."  
  
"How's tings goin?" asked Spike as he glanced at Michiru. She was  
looking pretty cheerful.  
  
"Okay I guess, still got the same problems," replied the boy  
as he downed half the bottle in a single gulp.  
  
Michiru stared at him oddly for a moment and Spike grinned.  
  
"Dat's too bad. Da boss says you can have yer old job back  
whenever yer done."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Carrot.  
  
Michiru started coughing as she placed her own half-empty  
bottle down on the counter.  
  
"Hey, slow down," said Carrot as he patted her on the back.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.  
  
"It's not good for you to start out like that," said the boy  
as he glanced at Spike.  
  
"So? Dis chick is yer girlfriend?" said Spike.  
  
"Huh? Her? Not really. I just met her a few days ago," said  
Carrot as he glanced at her for a moment.  
  
Michiru frowned at the larger man. "He's not my type."  
  
Carrot found himself grinning at this. "Boy is that ever an  
understatement."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled at him.  
  
"Heh. Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
Spike chuckled at her glare as she stared at Carrot a little  
irritably.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nuthin," said Spike as he shook his head. "Just never  
expected da kid ta hang around someone like ya. He seems more  
like da type my kid sister likes."  
  
"You have a sister?" said Carrot as he stared at the man. The  
mental image he got was not pretty.  
  
"Yeah. I never showed ya?" said the man dumbly. "Here." He  
pulled out a wallet and tossed a photo onto the counter.  
  
Carrot was surprised to say the least. It was a pretty young  
girl, but she looked rather rough. She had several piercings and  
a bright red leather jacket. She was standing next to a tough  
looking man on a motorcycle. "She's cute. She doesn't live around  
here?"  
  
"Naw, she lives in Okinawa wit Slash ere," said the man as he  
picked up the photo and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Good for her then," said the boy as he nodded.  
  
"That's cute?" muttered Michiru under her breath. She didn't  
look really disgusted, but seemed unable to understand.  
  
"She's a pretty girl, probably a little rough around the  
edges is all," said Carrot as he shrugged.  
  
"Yup. She's a tough one," agreed Spike.  
  
"I can see that," said the girl as she smiled at him warmly.  
  
"She'd have to be to put up with Spike here," said Carrot.  
"He's not the brightest of people."  
  
"Ya got dat right! Haw!" said the man cheerfully.  
  
Michiru gave them both an odd look and took another drink.  
"I'll never understand boys."  
  
"What's to understand?" asked Carrot.  
  
Michiru looked at him oddly.  
  
The boy shrugged and looked up at the larger man. "Hey Spike.  
What ya thinkin about?"  
  
"Huh? Nuthin," said the man dumbly.  
  
Carrot looked at Michiru and grinned widely. "He means that."  
  
The girl blushed as the joke went right over Spikes head. He  
gave a casual shrug and wandered off as another of the patrons  
got his attention.  
  
Carrot looked at his bottle and picked it up before taking  
another drink.  
  
Michiru sighed and did the same as she shook her head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot woke up and groaned in pain. He couldn't remember the  
last time he'd had a hangover. It was his first one in the new  
world, and it wasn't any different than it was before. "Damn.  
Forgot about..." He stopped and froze in place.  
  
He was not in Gia's clinic, and someone had their arm strewn  
across his back.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Slowly he turned his head and whimpered at what he saw.  
  
Michiru Kaiou was naked and barely covered in the sheets of her  
bed. The sunlight tore into his eyes as he stared, causing him to  
squint as he slowly slid away from her across the mattress.  
  
"This isn't happening..." he mumbled as he found himself flat  
on his back on the floor as he ran out of mattress.  
  
There was a low groaning sound above him as Michiru stirred.  
He sucked in a quick breath and looked down at himself. He wasn't  
wearing any pants. "Oh god. What the hell did I do?" He already  
knew the answer to that and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Michiru as she woke up. "Oooohh..."  
  
Carrot grunted in pain as a bare foot slammed into his chest.  
Michiru jumped out of bed and ignored stepping on him as she  
rushed towards the bathroom.  
  
Carrot sat up after rolling around in pain for a moment. He  
glanced around and spotted his pants on the edge of the bed,  
along with what was left of his shirt.  
  
He lifted it up and stared at it for a moment. The buttons  
were all ripped off of it, and the collar was actually torn. "Oh  
man." He put it on anyway and slowly lifted himself onto the bed  
in order to put his pants on slowly. "Today is really gonna  
suck."  
  
The sound of Michiru retching in the bathroom didn't make him  
feel any better.  
  
"So much for not being her type," he muttered under his  
breath.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"G...good...morning," stammered Michiru as she stood in the  
doorway and blushed. She'd seen better days, and it was obvious  
that she would not be doing much for the rest of the day. She was  
wrapped in a towel and had nothing else on, but it didn't look  
particularly attractive at the moment.  
  
"Yeah," said Carrot quietly. He was simply sitting on the bed  
and hanging his head. He was already feeling a little better than  
he was when he woke up, but it wasn't doing his mood any good. In  
fact, it looked like he was thinking about something really hard.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I've felt better," he replied calmly.  
  
"Oh," she said as she sat down beside him. She didn't try to  
touch him and simply frowned at the floor.  
  
He finally got up the nerve to speak up. "Did we?"  
  
"Yes," she replied without looking up at him.  
  
Carrot tried his best to keep his worsening mood from  
showing. He partially succeeded.  
  
"I don't feel well," said the girl as she sat completely  
still.  
  
"Yeah, drinking too much will do it to you," he replied  
calmly.  
  
"What were you talking about, this or...that?" she asked with  
a pained looking smile.  
  
"Both actually," he replied honestly.  
  
"This has happened to you before?" she said quietly. She  
wanted to sound angry, but it just wasn't in her.  
  
"No, but I've come close," he said with a small sigh.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Carrot looked at her for a moment. She almost sounded  
relieved.  
  
"Look, just get some rest, you'll feel better in a few hours.  
Stay in bed."  
  
She nodded and rolled slowly onto the bed.  
  
He stood up and started for the door. "I'll...see you later."  
He wasn't sure what to say to her.  
  
"Will you?" she asked.  
  
He turned to look at her, and her back was too him. He could  
hear the fear in her voice.  
  
He frowned at this as he watched her lay there. "Yeah. I  
promise."  
  
Her head moved as she nodded her reply.  
  
"Damn," he muttered quietly as he walked out of the room.  
"This is the last thing I need." He stopped and glanced back at  
the door. A soft crying floated towards him. "Shit." He turned  
and walked back into the doorway. "Michiru, I didn't mean it like  
that. I'm sorry."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Look. You know my life is complicated right now. You're a  
nice girl, I like you..."  
  
"But you don't want to see me again?" she replied quietly.  
  
"That's not it," he said as he leaned against the door. He  
was floundering badly. "I'm not thinking clearly right now. I'm  
not in much better condition than you are. I promise we'll talk  
about it later Michiru. Just...not now."  
  
The girl was huddled in a small ball under her sheets. Only  
her head wasn't covered. "It was my first time...with a man."  
  
Carrot nodded, even knowing she couldn't see him. He wanted  
to say something smart, anything to relieve the tension. Maybe  
something like, "Not your first time at all then? I feel better."  
He bit his tongue and remained silent. He knew it wasn't the time  
to be a smart-ass.  
  
Finally, unsure of what else to do, he turned back into the  
hall. "I'm leaving. Get some sleep. We'll...talk about this when  
we're both feeling better."  
  
He closed his eyes as he walked down the hallway. His fists  
were clenched tightly and he growled angrily at his own  
stupidity. His mind worked over what he could have said, what he  
should have done. "Damn it."  
  
The worst thing of all, was that he couldn't remember  
anything past the third bottle at the bar the night before. "This  
really sucks." He opened the door and was almost floored by the  
sunlight that rushed into his face. It was going to be a long  
walk home.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Back are you?" said Gia as she smirked at the boy who walked  
into her clinic.  
  
"Shut up," growled the boy irritably as he stood in the  
doorway. He had a dark pair of shades on his face and his dress  
was more than enough to let her know how the night had gone for  
him.  
  
"Well?" she said as she smiled at him cheerfully.  
  
"Not one word," he said as he walked past her.  
  
"Headache?" said the woman as she followed him in.  
  
He sat down at the table and sulked. Gia put a small bottle  
of pills down in front of him. "Two, no more than that."  
  
The boy glared at her and grabbed it. He downed three of  
them, more out of spite than actually needing them. He was  
already feeling a lot better, and his headache was just a dull  
throb. "It's almost gone anyway."  
  
"You're too young to be drinking," said Gia as she turned  
away.  
  
Carrot snorted. "Young." Was he really that young? He hadn't  
thought about it in a while. He looked about fifteen, but his  
memories told him he was much older. Which was the truth? Even he  
wasn't sure exactly. "Let's see you get chased around the city by  
a bomb throwing madman twenty stories over the street and see how  
much you need to drink the next day."  
  
Gia sat down and arched her eyebrow. "You've got a point."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mei Lin has left already, she's at work now."  
  
Carrot nodded silently. "Luna?"  
  
"She's sleeping right now."  
  
The boy stood up and popped his back while stretching his  
arms out. "I've got a call to make today."  
  
Gia nodded. "Going out again?"  
  
"Not till tonight. I'll sleep as much as I can today though."  
He frowned as she sipped at her coffee and lifted up the  
newspaper.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he walked away.  
  
Gia frowned as he walked off. "I never knew he had it in him.  
I'm gonna have to talk with him about this. It doesn't look like  
it went well this morning."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot pocketed the card he'd used to dial the number he'd  
called. He was standing at a small pay phone near the clinic.  
"Inspector Kajura please." He was wearing a clean set of clothes  
and had his sunglasses on. His fingers tapped impatiently on the  
top of the phone as he waited for it to stop ringing.  
  
He frowned as he was put on hold. Glancing around at his  
surroundings he watched the people pass around him.  
  
"Kajura here."  
  
"You've got what I need?"  
  
There was silence on the other end for a moment. Carrot said  
nothing and waited.  
  
"Yeah. Where should I meet you?"  
  
"There's an old antiques shop three blocks down from where I  
am right now. It's called Misty Island Antiquities. It's a local  
owned place, so you should be able to get the address out of the  
phone book. You've got two hours." He hung up the phone and  
turned towards the shop.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura frowned as he glanced around the empty store. It was  
closed on Saturdays, and he found himself standing alone. A half-  
smoked cigarette hung from his mouth as he glanced around.  
  
Finally he found what he was looking for. Carrot was sitting  
across the street at a small cafe. He had a table and was sipping  
at a cup of tea.  
  
Kajura growled in annoyance as he crossed the street and  
moved over to the table.  
  
"You made it," said the boy without looking up from the menu.  
  
"You told me to meet you over there."  
  
"I was making sure you weren't followed this time," replied  
the boy calmly.  
  
Kajura growled as he ground the butt of his cigarette in his  
teeth.  
  
Carrot ignored this and continued speaking. "I didn't live  
this long by not learning from my mistakes. You could do to learn  
that yourself."  
  
The man merely nodded. "Fine."  
  
"You have what I need?"  
  
Kajura nodded and slid a small disk across the table.  
  
Carrot frowned at it for a moment, and picked it up. He  
didn't have a computer.  
  
"What's your plan kid?"  
  
"You let me worry about that. You just keep your end of the  
bargain, and I'll get you what you need. This is more dangerous  
than you realize."  
  
Kajura snorted at this. "Look kid, this isn't some spy  
movie..." He paused when he realized he was talking to an empty  
seat. "Son of a bitch."  
  
The waiter walked over to him and placed a bill on the table.  
The man growled and stared at it for a moment. "That little  
shit." With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his wallet. Putting up  
with the kid wasn't something he wasn't willing to do for what  
he'd get.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot cursed as he stared at the disk in his hand. It wasn't  
a floppy; it was a small CD, not standard size either. "What the  
hell does he expect me to do with this?"  
  
The boy fell flat on his back on the rooftop he'd gone too  
after the meeting. "Shit. This was useless." He turned to glare  
at the tower and frowned deeply. "Son of a bitch, you owe me  
again Kajura."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gia blinked. "What's this?"  
  
Carrot merely frowned at her sourly from behind the box he  
was holding in front of him. There were several smaller ones on  
top of it. "A computer."  
  
"You bought a computer?" she said dumbly as she stared at the  
boxes.  
  
"That idiot Kajura," grumbled Carrot as he pushed past her.  
  
"You can't afford an computer!" cried the woman as she  
followed after him.  
  
"Apparently I can," he commented as he set the boxes down on  
the floor. "Damn. This stupid thing was expensive too. I'm glad I  
stuck that asshole with the bill at the cafe now."  
  
Gia merely blinked and sat down at the table to watch him  
unpack his new computer. "What the hell?"  
  
"Quit starin!" snapped Carrot as he glanced over his shoulder  
at her.  
  
The woman sighed and turned her head away from him. "Never  
mind. I don't want to know."  
  
Carrot merely cursed as he dumped a huge pile of cables out  
onto the floor. "Damn. Stupid Kanji, I'm gonna have to figure  
this out on my own."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was getting close to evening when Carrot finally managed  
to get the computer up and running so he could read the disk that  
Kajura had given him. It was a long and generally frustrating  
process, but he managed in the end.  
  
It seemed Kajura knew nothing about computers in general. The  
idiot didn't realize that in order to view the file he'd given  
the boy, Carrot would need special software. The boy grumbled in  
irritation as the program came up and a floor plan of the  
building appeared on the screen. "Idiot," he grumbled angrily as  
he typed. The error message of the program had told him the name  
of the program he'd needed to view the files. Unfortunately, it  
was fairly expensive, and he was out a few thousand yen. Not that  
it bothered him much really; it was more the general principal of  
the idea, and the time consuming task of setting up the computer.  
Luckily, he'd managed to find a keyboard with romanji, or he'd  
have been in a world of hurt. As it was, typing and figuring out  
what was being put on the screen was a rather slow and arduous  
process.  
  
"I hate computers in foreign languages," grumbled the boy as  
he scrolled around the screen. There was a small task bar off to  
the side of the map screen with a box for typing, and icons for  
each level of the building. All seventy of them.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna need a secretary or something, preferably  
one near to the ground floor. Hisami's offices take up the top  
twenty floors, with the lower floors being front companies and  
such."  
  
Gia stared at the boy as he worked slowly. "Front companies?"  
she muttered.  
  
"Well, not really. I'm sure he uses them to launder money and  
all that, but these are all his legitimate businesses down here.  
The upper floors are his private offices. In other words, this is  
where most of the more important members of his little kingdom  
will have their offices. Even though they probably never even go  
there most of the time."  
  
Luna was sitting next to the pair and glanced back and fourth  
between them. "Why not?"  
  
Carrot was too engrossed in working to get irritated with the  
questions, so he answered her. "Because, these are the men who  
take care of what's going on in the streets. They'd spend most of  
their time in those areas. Hanging around the lower underlings,  
making sure things are going the way they're supposed too."  
  
The cat shrugged and stared at the new computer for a moment.  
She had no idea why, but she had an almost irresistible urge to  
jump onto the keyboard. She managed to fight it back and settled  
down on the ground. "So what are you looking for anyway?"  
  
"Secretary's," he replied calmly. "Well, there are one  
hundred and twenty three..."  
  
"Well that was useless," commented Gia.  
  
"Where the hell did Kajura get this? This is directly out of  
the Hisami building's database!" muttered Carrot as he stared  
down at the screen. "This isn't just a floor plan, it's a  
personnel tracker also. I'm not sure how up to date it is though,  
it would have gotten updated regularly if it was still hooked up  
to the system."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Luna dumbly.  
  
"It means that this could be a year old," replied Carrot. "I  
doubt if Hisami's personal staff has changed that much though,  
but the staffing of the lower floors might be completely  
different."  
  
"So?" asked Gia.  
  
"You're right, it's not important. Besides, I've found what I  
want."  
  
"What's that?" asked Gia irritably.  
  
"There are over a hundred secretaries in the building, but  
only three in the top twenty floors. One for Hisami himself, that  
crazy ninja chick's mom I'll bet. Not touching that one with a  
pole. One for the senior vice president, that one is a  
possibility. Plus, one for the Chairman of the board? Carrot  
blinked in surprise at that one. "Hisami isn't sitting on top of  
his own company? That's a surprise. Wonder who that might be?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue," said Gia with a small shrug.  
  
"It was rhetorical," muttered Carrot under his breath. "In  
any case, that's the one closest to the ground floor. Floor  
fifty."  
  
"So that's the one?" asked Gia.  
  
Carrot nodded, that's where I'll try first. If I run into a  
problem, I'll move to the one on floor fifty-three."  
  
"So you're..." muttered Gia.  
  
"Going then," agreed Carrot with a serious looking nod.  
  
"What? Now?" said Gia dumbly.  
  
"That's right," said the boy calmly. "It's still early enough  
in the evening that I should be able to make it in while a lot of  
the employee's are going home. That will mean security is more  
lax, because of everyone wandering around the building."  
  
"Oh," muttered the woman with a small sigh. "I'll have some  
clean bandages and a few splints ready when you get back."  
  
Carrot paused as he grabbed the doorknob and hung his head.  
"You realize that I hate you."  
  
Luna just looked confused at the exchange. "What's he whining  
about? We both know he'll need them."  
  
"I'm not sure," said Gia with a small shrug as the boy walked  
out the door and ignored them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a chilly evening; a wind blew across the city, as  
Carrot stood on a rooftop that overlooked the tower that loomed  
high into the sky in front of him. He frowned as he pulled the  
pair of binoculars in his hand away from his face and turned his  
gaze to the ground. "Shit. I can't see much from here. I guess  
I'm just gonna have to wing it, like last time."  
  
He jumped down to the sidewalk and landed neatly in the  
shadows. His body seemed to melt out of them as he strolled  
forward, unnoticed by any of the people around him. He looked up  
at the fortress of iron and glass and simply stopped to take in  
the scope of his task. "This is gonna be a real chore." With a  
heavy sigh, he strolled right through the front doors of the  
building and casually walked into the thinning crowd that was  
exiting the building.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The security desk never noticed his passing as he walked into  
the lobby and to the elevators. He smirked to himself as he  
strolled against the crowd along the edge opposite the security  
desk.  
  
He paused in the center of the rows of elevators and glanced  
around. They were in heavy use at the moment, but that was the  
least of his concern. Inside each one, was a small security  
camera in the back corner. They hadn't been there the last time  
he'd been inside the tower, and it could pose a problem for him  
if he wanted to sneak up to the upper floors.  
  
He snorted and shifted back slightly to an unused corner of  
the area. There were several long hallways between the rows of  
elevators that led to lower offices on the floor. Traffic to and  
from these offices was almost non existent. He stood there  
mulling over the new problem for a moment. He could try to climb  
the stairs, which probably also had several cameras he'd have to  
avoid.  
  
"That's a long damn climb too," he commented to himself as he  
looked around the place he was standing. A wry grin formed on his  
face as he noticed a large ventilation shaft opposite him. "I'll  
bet that goes..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot grunted as he squeezed through the opening into the  
larger shaft that moved vertically up and down. He looked around  
and coughed as the dust from his entrance filled his lungs for a  
moment. He was inside the elevator shaft; the elevator itself was  
below him hanging from the cables. It was dark, pitch black  
almost, but he could see enough to know that the elevator wasn't  
that far below him.  
  
He shifted himself into a crouching position with his feet on  
the edge of the shaft he'd just climbed though. It was tricky,  
but he managed to keep his balance long enough to grab the cable  
that would lift the elevator up and down. "Now what?" he said to  
himself as he realized that he had no control over where the  
elevator would go.  
  
He landed on top of the roof silently and sat to mull over it  
for a moment. Looking around at his surroundings he frowned.  
There was a maintenance ladder that appeared to go all the way  
up.  
  
"Shit," he grumbled under his breath as he slunk over to it  
and gripped it hatefully. "This is really gonna suck."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour and a half later...  
  
Carrot was sweaty, irritable, and his arms and legs burned in  
agony as he hung from the metal rungs that seemed to fall into  
infinity below him, unfortunately, they seemed to reach just as  
far in the other direction. "Shoulda taken the god damn stairs,"  
he cursed. The clothes he'd been wearing when he'd entered the  
building were discarded now, hanging from the rungs some distance  
below him, covered in sweat. The white shirt and tie were little  
more than a disguise he'd used to get into the building in the  
first place. His Spiderman costume was much better suited to  
sneaking around and he was now wearing it.  
  
Unfortunately, it was hot and heavy, due to the armor sewn  
into the chest. His mask was tucked into his pants and his feet  
were sore due to the insufficient padding in the soles. They were  
little more than slippers, made more for moving quietly rather  
than comfort.  
  
He turned his head and groaned painfully as he hung for a  
moment to rest. The floor number was painted on the opposite wall  
in large yellow numbers. "Thirty seven." He had to go all the way  
to fifty.  
  
"Damn it, you owe me big Kajura," he growled under his breath  
as he continued to climb.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Ah! Ah ha ha ha ha! Fifty! Ha ha!" gasped Carrot as he  
stared at the numbers opposite him on the wall. "I made it! Ha ha  
ha!" His laugh was tired and he wiped his brow with his arm as he  
hung there for a moment enjoying his triumph.  
  
That was when he realized that there was a huge mechanical  
door in front of him, and that the air vents had stopped about  
ten floors below him.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Another half-hour passed...  
  
  
Carrot growled as he grunted angrily. He had an axe in his  
hands that he was using to wedge between the two doors of the  
elevator. It groaned and creaked as he shoved the doors apart  
with all his might.  
  
He'd had to go ten floors down, shove himself into another  
air vent, and then find the axe in a fire station next to a large  
hose. He'd thought about using the stairs to get up to the next  
ten floors. Unfortunately, when he'd checked the stairwell, he'd  
noticed a number of security cameras between himself and his  
objective. After resting for a few minutes, he'd gone back to the  
elevator shaft with the axe and made the ten floor climb to reach  
the doors again.  
  
The door opened enough for him to wedge his hands inside, he  
strained as he pried them apart with all his might and shoved  
himself through. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to  
squeeze through the opening. The doors closed behind him and he  
lay flat on his back in the hallway with the axe in his hand.  
  
"Ha! I made it!" He grinned as he lay there panting and  
stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he crossed his eyes as he  
realized something. There was a red beam of light about three  
feet above his head just over his nose.  
  
"Huh?" He turned his gaze down the hall and sighed heavily.  
There were dozens of them. "Oh man. Can't I catch a break?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It turned out that the laser alarms were only present in the  
first few hallways of the floor, mostly around the elevators. He  
was relieved to say the least. "Now, where the hell am I? How do  
I get where I'm going?" He pulled on his mask as he started  
walking.  
  
He frowned as he glanced around himself in search of a  
landmark. He had some idea of the general area of where he needed  
to be, and only a little about the maze of cubicles and offices  
he had to navigate. He wasn't too worried, the place looked  
absolutely deserted.  
  
"Okay. This way I think." He started walking and froze in  
place. A blue circle of light was present on the floor; it was  
wide and covered a huge area. He rolled and dove for cover as it  
moved across the ground in a curving manner.  
  
"What the hell? Searchlights?" he muttered as he waited for  
it to pass by him. He slowly peered over the low wall of the  
cubicle he'd hid in. He was expecting to see a security officer  
with a flashlight or something. There was nothing there though.  
"What the hell?"  
  
He frowned and stayed where he was, mulling over this new  
development. "Some kind of motion sensor, or a new security  
device?" It could pose a large problem if it was something he  
didn't know about.  
  
Slowly, he waited for the beam to pass a second time and  
peered over the ledge again. He could see the beam now, coming  
from a corner of the room. In fact, he could see three others  
just like it. "Huh?"  
  
He was looking at a security camera. It took him a moment to  
realize it, but that was indeed what it was. "I can see where  
it's pointing?" he muttered dumbly. It seemed as if the security  
cameras all had a dim light on them to illuminate the area they  
were scanning. That was stupid though, it made them much easier  
to avoid. He thought back to the infrared beams and frowned.  
"Those should be invisible too. Something's not right here. Some  
sort of new power? Maybe something similar to my Spidersense?" He  
frowned as he thought about it.  
  
The whole mess was starting to make sense now. His powers  
were growing stronger, he'd been able to see the infrared beams  
when he first came to the tower, then his body developed the  
alert system it now had, and now he could see where the security  
cameras were pointing. It was similar to the way his iron pole  
had once been a much flimsier metal pipe. Once he'd picked up the  
pole in Hisami's office, he'd never created another pipe. It then  
evolved into the wires he used as transportation. He noted that  
he did not lose the ability to create iron poles either. His  
fighting skills had grown sharper in a relatively short amount of  
time, and it was taking less and less time for him to recover  
from a injury. Even when it was what most people would consider a  
serious injury.  
  
"This is fucking strange," he commented too himself as he  
looked at his hands for a moment. "What's happening to me?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mitsuki, come," said the Oyabun as he stood up from his  
desk. The window behind him was long ago repaired and he peered  
out at the city. "It is time for bed."  
  
The woman turned to look at him for a moment. "As you say."  
She bowed placidly and waited for him to walk by.  
  
"Go do the rounds, I shall meet you," he said calmly, as if  
giving the time of day.  
  
"Yes," she said as she strolled silently from the room and  
into the outer office.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind her she frowned.  
"Something..." There was a noise, so slight that she almost did  
not notice it. It seemed to be a humming sound. "Where?" She  
glanced around, looking at the ceiling first. It sounded almost  
like something mechanical that was having a problem. She'd have  
to call maintenance to fix it in the morning.  
  
She paused under the air conditioning vent and frowned. The  
sound was not coming from the vent. Standing still and closing  
her eyes she cocked her head. "Where are you?" She slowly turned,  
halfway expecting to find a computer running, or a printer  
perhaps. There were several such devices in the room at various  
points. They were all silent though.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she found the source. She slowly turned  
her head towards the sound and stepped back.  
  
The glass was still broken as it hung there on the wall. The  
singe ruby eye glared at her on the hilt of the blade as it  
simply remained where it was. She stepped towards it and frowned  
deeply as she saw several tiny tendrils of electricity moving  
across the hilt.  
  
"He's here!" she muttered quietly as she stepped back away  
from the blade. "It can't be!" Her hand went down to the blade at  
her side reflexively as she glanced around the room. "Damn."  
  
Without another word, she strolled out of the office and into  
the dark hallways.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he looked at the fork in the hallway. It  
wasn't the first time he'd run into a place like this, and he  
tried his best to continue in the same general direction. It was  
difficult to tell though. There was a lot of floor space in the  
offices, and even more hallways. "Son of a bitch. Where the hell  
am I?" he grumbled under his breath. With a heavy sigh he put the  
axe in his hand on the ground blade first. He balanced it on his  
palm for a moment and then stepped back, letting it fall to the  
ground. He looked in the direction it was pointing and pointed  
with his finger. "This way? Okay then. Off we go." He picked it  
up and continued on his way.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Far below, on the thirtieth floor...  
  
"Kei."  
  
The girl frowned as she opened her eyes, annoyed that someone  
would disturb her meditation. "What is it?" She was sitting in a  
lotus position staring at the wall in front of her in her room.  
It was little more than a small dresser and bed with a tiny  
closet in the corner.  
  
"We have a visitor," said the tall bulky shadow that melted  
into her room from the doorway.  
  
She frowned at him and did not speak.  
  
"He's in the building. Your mother claims to have sensed  
him."  
  
"Sensed?" muttered Kei irritably.  
  
"He probably tripped one of the silent alarms. She didn't say  
what floor he was on though," said the man calmly as he chuckled  
slightly. "In any case, I'm going to deal with it."  
  
"The old man is near there isn't he?" asked Kei as she turned  
back towards the wall.  
  
"Possibly, but I doubt if he'll interfere."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" asked Kei sourly.  
  
"Because he knows that I have the school here. Why bother?"  
said the large man as he turned away. "I'm going to take my  
shinobi and find him. He'll not escape."  
  
"Yes he will, and I'll be sure to remind you of that when you  
return in shame," said the girl calmly.  
  
The large shadow uncrossed his arms slightly and frowned  
suddenly. "You think too much of the skill of a single man... or  
perhaps... you wish him to escape?"  
  
"Of course. He's mine. Only I will kill him in the end. Even  
Hikyu failed, and you saw what they did to him."  
  
"Hikyu was weakened by those monsters, he was destined to  
fail."  
  
"Even if that is true, he defeated my uncle when he was at  
his strongest. You won't succeed where he failed. You'll try  
anyway, and he'll kill you as well."  
  
The large ninja growled hatefully. "I'll bring you his head  
and make you eat it for those words."  
  
Kei merely smiled and closed her eyes again. "I'll have my  
plate ready when you return uncle."  
  
The ninja growled hatefully and backed into the shadows once  
again, leaving her in peace.  
  
"Our destiny lies together boy," said Kei to herself. "I  
don't know why that is, but it is the truth. Only I can kill  
you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot grumbled as he stared at the web of lights below him.  
He was staring down into the office he needed to enter. "All this  
security for some loser's office?" he muttered dumbly.  
  
He was sitting in an air vent just above the office. There  
was a heavily guarded glass door that led into a small security  
room. It required a key card to enter, and then a handprint to  
move into the actual office from there. It was absolutely  
ridiculous.  
  
The only thing that made it worse was the fact that there was  
an airshaft in the center of the office that led into the air  
conditioning system. Carrot guessed that the heavy security was a  
later addition to the office. He wasn't sure he wanted to know  
why they felt the need to add it.  
  
With a heavy sigh he lifted the grate out of place and set it  
aside. He had one of his wires firmly tied to a pipe just above  
the airshaft. He'd actually ripped a hole in the thin metal to  
find something to latch onto. It hadn't been that difficult,  
especially with the aid of the axe he'd gotten from the emergency  
fire station.  
  
He hung upside down and slowly slid his way into the room.  
The web of light was spread out across the floor and up and down  
the doorway to enter. He had little to worry about as he hung  
upside down and stopped himself in front of the screen.  
  
With a grunt of effort, he flipped himself over and squat  
down in the computer chair in front of the machine. With a snort  
of disgust he reached behind it and turned it on.  
  
"Come on. Damn," he muttered as he waited for it to boot up.  
He blinked as a screen came up with a text box on it. There was a  
small lock on the corner of the message. It was all written in  
kanji, he couldn't understand anything more than the word  
'enter'. "Shit." He glanced down at the keys and frowned, it was  
a Japanese keyboard. "Bloody hell."  
  
After a moment of cussing, he looked up at the corner of the  
screen and frowned. There was a post-it note with a row of kanji  
on it stuck there.  
  
"No way. There's no way," he muttered as he tried to find the  
kanji on the keys. He typed experimentally, and found that the  
kanji shifted and changed as he typed. He had to backspace a few  
times, but eventually he found the right combination through  
trial and error. "Okay." He hit 'enter' and held his breath.  
  
The next screen was illegible as well, but he sighed as he  
realized that it was indeed the password. "So much for high  
security. Jeez, you'd think they'd fire the moron that did  
something like this after spending all this money on this much  
crap."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a disk. He'd  
brought along several different kinds, but there was a standard  
floppy drive so he used that one.  
  
There were only about seven icons on the screen, and they all  
looked like office software of some kind. He clicked around  
several times and found the kanji for Hisami on a few of them.  
Without thinking about it too much, he copied them to the disk.  
It was fairly painless; they were little more than text documents  
really.  
  
After shifting around a bit, he continued to copy anything he  
found that seemed like it was small enough to fit on the disk  
easily. There wasn't really that much there in all honestly.  
Mostly long boring looking pages of text that had no real meaning  
too him.  
  
Finally, he found something that looked interesting. "Hey. I  
think this is it." He scrolled down and smiled. It was a table  
like page, with Hisami's name all over it, and times with what  
looked like mostly names and places. "This is it." He was fairly  
certain of it and had an evil looking grin on his face as he  
copied it to the disk.  
  
He glanced up at the wire and moved to pull himself up before  
he blinked and looked back over his shoulder for a moment. The  
hallway was empty and he had little to worry about at the moment.  
There were no guards, and it seemed as if Hisami was relying on  
technology to protect this level of the building. "Smooth  
sailing."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot pulled himself into the shaft again and carefully  
replaced the grate. It was easy enough to do, as it wasn't even  
screwed in. It just sort of sat in place with sort of clips that  
wedged into the vent itself. He smirked to himself as he started  
to crawl through the dusty vent back the way he came. "This  
espionage stuff isn't too hard." He slid out of the vent and  
turned a corner.  
  
He froze and crouched low with his eyes wide with shock at  
what he saw.  
  
There was about twenty figures dressed in black entering the  
doorway on the opposite side of the sea of cubicles.  
  
"Fan out. Search everywhere," said the largest of them as he  
stood in front of the door and waved his arm out.  
  
The smaller shinobi stood upright and bowed to him deeply  
before turning and moving into a silent patrol of the floor.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Carrot as he glanced back behind him. He  
backed away and frowned as he slid into the darkness. Going  
forward was not an option at this point, he had to find a place  
to hide and lay low quick. Unfortunately, that probably wasn't a  
good idea and he knew it. The shinobi would be looking in places  
like that. "Where did I screw up?" he muttered under his breath  
as he slunk through the shadows, almost unconsciously avoiding  
any of the red beams or searchlight like patterns of the security  
cameras as he moved away from the closing shinobi.  
  
Finally he hit a wall; there was nowhere to go. He was  
screwed. "Fuck! Think Carrot, think!" He turned his head and  
blinked. He was standing right next to the entrance to a fire  
escape.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot cursed as his legs burned. His breath was short and he  
was sweating badly. He knew what was below him, just behind him.  
The army of shinobi was climbing steadily after him. He hadn't  
been spotted yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before  
he ran out of room to run. Hopefully, they would give up before  
they reached the top floor. He doubted it though and grit his  
teeth as he pushed himself as hard as he could in his flight.  
  
Running really sucked, but it was his only option.  
  
He paused for a moment as he realized where he was. In front  
of him was the door to Hisami's office. He glanced back over his  
shoulder and growled angrily as he stared at it for a moment.  
Finally, he turned and rushed up the stairs higher into the  
building.  
  
That room was the last place he wanted to go. He barely  
escaped with his life the last time he went in, and picking the  
lock again was out of the question. He doubted if he had time  
anyway. He simply moved upward, not caring about how much noise  
he was making. The security cameras stopped about ten floors  
behind him anyway. If they found him at this point, there was  
little he could do about it.  
  
Finally, out of breath and out of ideas, he hit the last  
door. "Shit." He glanced behind him and frowned. "Guess this is  
it, no turning back now." He rushed up to the door and pushed it  
open in a full sprit.  
  
He staggered out onto the rooftop and fell onto the gravel  
face first as he lost his footing due to the loose surface. He  
pushed himself up on his hands and slowly raised his head.  
  
The rooftop was a wide-open space. It was easily fifty yards  
in every direction. There was a twenty by fifty building behind  
him, housing the air conditioning system as well as the  
elevators. A large radio antenna rose a hundred feet above the  
surface of the roof over the roof on top of it. He was in the  
center of the building lying on his chest. There was nowhere to  
hide up here for him.  
  
To make matters worse, a dangerously familiar voice sounded  
in front of him as he looked up. "Welcome. I've been expecting  
you."  
  
Kei's mother was standing about ten feet in front of him with  
her hand on the hilt of her blade. She had a dark smile on her  
face as she stared him down coldly. "You'll not escape this  
time."  
  
Carrot growled as he slowly rose to his feet and returned her  
glare from beneath his mask.  
  
"I admire your choice of clothing," she commented as she  
arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. I've heard a lot of that lately," he replied with a  
deadly calm to his tone.  
  
Mitsuki slowly drew her blade.  
  
Carrot crouched low and spread his arms wide.  
  
"You've changed your fighting style?" she commented idly as  
she noticed his stance was much different.  
  
"I call it the Spider's Fang," he replied simply.  
  
Shock was immediately clear on the woman's face.  
"Impossible!"  
  
Carrot wasn't sure what to make of that, but he remained in  
his stance and started to sway back and forth calmly. "Shall we  
get this over with? We'll be having company soon."  
  
Mitsuki's face hardened and she frowned deeply at him. "Yes.  
This time I shall destroy you!"  
  
Carrot tensed his body and prepared himself. He was in a  
world of shit and he knew it. The deadly kunoichi was in front of  
him, there was an army of shinobi behind him, and he was seventy  
stories above the street with nowhere to go. "Son of a bitch. How  
the hell am I gonna get out of this one?" he muttered to himself  
angrily.  
  
He didn't have time to think about it as Mitsuki charged  
forward with her blade slicing at him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Heh. Know the true evil that is the cliffhanger!  
Bwahahahahahahaaaa!  
  
Next time: Well, that's fairly obvious isn't it? 


	20. Gaijin 20

Okay. I give up. Due to popular reader request...here you go.  
  
  
Gaijin  
  
Part 20  
  
Along came a Spider!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Welcome back true believers! Last time, we found our hero  
facing impossible odds. The army of Hisami's shinobi at his back,  
our intrepid hero finds himself standing face to face with none  
other than Mitsuki, Hisami's loyal and deadly Kunoichi.  
  
Trapped like a rat, surrounded on all sides! How will our  
hero survive this time?!  
  
On that note, we take you...three days into the past.  
  
Carrot blinked and turned his head away from Mitsuki. "What?  
Hey!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin smiled cheerfully as she followed behind Yamada. She was  
lugging several large cases of camera and recording equipment  
with her. "This is heavy."  
  
"Well, you're on the bottom of the food chain kid, get used to  
it," growled the man irritably. He had actually shaved since  
she'd last seen him, and his tie and collar were both neat. He  
looked much more professional early in the day. She decided that  
there wasn't anything she could really do about her problem and  
suffered through it. It was heavy, but not too much for her to  
not bear it.  
  
After riding in the elevator for a minute or two the pair found  
themselves in a parking garage on the lowest level of the  
building. The girl blinked at this and glanced around. "Are we  
going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, you get to have some field experience," replied Yamada  
crossly. He was just as irritated as ever to have her around. It  
showed in his attitude. The man walked over to a large van with a  
lot of electronic equipment jutting from the roof. It also had  
several markings on the side announcing that the Tokyo Sun owned  
it. "Toss that stuff in the back and get in. Don't take all damn  
day."  
  
Mei Lin sighed and nodded her head as she immediately did so.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Where are we?" muttered Mei Lin as she glanced around at the  
room around her.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yamada," said a stuffing looking man with slicked  
back hair and a lab coat on as he approached the man beside her.  
"It is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to see you too Carl," said Yamada with a half-  
interested smile forming on his face. "You said you had something  
to show me?"  
  
"Yes, there are several others, but I think you'll enjoy this  
one."  
  
Yamada nodded and turned towards Mei Lin. "Stay close and  
keep quiet."  
  
The girl nodded nervously as she moved up behind him.  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
"The tour should start in a few moments, it won't be long,"  
said Carl as he walked away from the pair. "Have some coffee or  
something while you wait."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to get a decent cup at work,"  
grumbled Yamada irritably.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Welcome to Cybertech Labs," said a wild haired young  
scientist as he pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at the  
group of reporters in front of him. Mei Lin and Yamada were up  
front and watched the man babble about a lot of technical things.  
He said the words security, and law enforcement a lot, noted Mei  
Lin as she held the camera around her neck ready for anything of  
interest to pop up.  
  
"We've heard all this before. Are you going to show us  
something new or not?" asked Yamada as he interrupted the man.  
  
The scientist blinked and looked at him for a moment as he  
worked his jaw up and down. "Um...why yes. Yes we are." Cutting  
his speech short, he motioned for the reporters to follow.  
  
The group was led into a laboratory room. There were large  
computers and various vats and tubes lined the walls. There were  
also several small clean rooms scattered around the gigantic  
room. Thick glass windows blocked the scientist from potentially  
hazardous substances.  
  
The man smiled at them as he turned to face them while  
standing next to a large vat of black liquid. "Here it is  
gentlemen."  
  
"Here's what?" said Yamada dumbly.  
  
"Why, what you came such a long way to see," said the man as  
he nodded his head towards the vat.  
  
"Yoshi, this had better not be it," said one of the men in  
the back of the group. Mei Lin glanced over her shoulder to  
glance at the rival journalist for a moment.  
  
"As you can see, it's quite unassuming for what it is," said  
Yoshi as he smirked at them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The most advanced law enforcement technology on the face of  
the planet," said the man as he smiled back at them. "The  
ultimate in personal protection, apprehension, and stealth  
technology. This, is the police officer of the future gentlemen."  
  
Everyone looked at the black blob that bubbled for a moment  
at the bottom of the vat.  
  
"What the?" muttered Mei Lin as she peered at it for a  
moment.  
  
"It's not quite ready for human testing just yet. So, we'll  
just use one of our test dummies to show you.  
  
Everyone turned to see an enclosed chamber of glass right  
next to the vat of black. Inside was a white human dummy, it  
simply stood and looked like it had been taken out of a mall or  
something. It had it's head turned to the side and its hand over  
its shoulder as if it was hanging a jacket behind it.  
  
A small door opened up in the bottom of the chamber and the  
black liquid oozed onto the floor. It slid inside easily and  
moved like a mass of gel rather than a liquid. It left no residue  
in the chamber it had come from.  
  
"What is that?" muttered one of the men in the back.  
  
Yamada frowned as he stared into the chamber and waited  
patiently.  
  
"It's just sitting there," said Mei Lin as she leaned her  
head in close to the glass and glanced back at the others.  
  
"Um, sometimes it is a bit difficult. It was designed for  
human use, and it knows the statue isn't human..." said the man  
nervously. "We've just got to prod it a bit is all."  
  
"It knows?" said Yamada as he frowned at the man.  
  
"Yes, it incorporates the very latest in nanotechnology and  
microprocessors. It's intelligent to an almost sentient level,  
barely so of course, but still."  
  
"Its like living clothes?" muttered Mei Lin in disgust as she  
seemed to piece together enough of what the man had said.  
  
"No, not really," replied Yoshi with a small shrug. "Thinking  
clothes would be more appropriate. It's not really alive as it  
lacks a lot of the basics needed for the title."  
  
"Basics?" asked Yamada.  
  
"It doesn't feel emotion, it doesn't eat, it doesn't sleep,  
it doesn't reproduce... you get the idea."  
  
"Right," muttered Mei Lin as she turned to frown at the stuff  
that simply remained in a pool at the bottom of the chamber.  
  
"I'll try to coax it onto the dummy," said the man as he  
walked up to a keyboard at the side of the chamber.  
  
Mei Lin merely nodded as she stared at the stuff at the  
bottom of the floor. It almost looked like it was moving...  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" she cried as she jumped back as the stuff moved  
at an insane rate of speed. It slammed into the side of the glass  
wall directly in front of her face. Everyone in the group jumped  
at that, but she was the only one who had voiced it.  
  
Yoshi smirked at her. "Careful. It can tell the difference  
between a real person and a fake one. Back away a bit more, and  
it should react the way we want it too."  
  
The girl nodded once and jumped back behind Yamada. The man  
rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
The entire group gasped at what they saw happen next. The  
liquid slid across the surface of the dummy and formed what  
appeared to be a full body suit, including mask, boots, and  
gloves.  
  
Mei Lin simply looked on with her jaw hanging down. "Carrot."  
  
The white eyes focused on her. They were giant white teardrop  
shaped things; there were also no markings on the thing's chest.  
It's skin seemed to shimmer for a moment with a rainbow of colors  
over the black surface as it slowly surveyed the surroundings.  
  
"Wow," muttered one of the men behind her.  
  
"What's it doing?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Scanning us," replied Yoshi cheerfully.  
  
Mei Lin shuddered a little at this, but remained silent for  
the most part. It was downright creepy to feel the thing probing  
her. She wasn't sure why that was, but just knowing that it was  
looking at her a hundred different ways sent a chill down her  
spine.  
  
The scientist paused as he typed on the keyboard for a  
moment. "All right. Time to put you back..." The door inside the  
small room opened, showing the way back into the containment vat.  
  
The thing slowly turned its head towards him and narrowed its  
eyes.  
  
"It's never done that before," commented Yoshi dumbly.  
  
"What?" said Mei Lin as she turned to look at him.  
  
The dull thump of the thing's fist hitting the glass made  
everyone jump. The journalist all started to back away slightly  
as Yoshi began to frantically work on the keyboard. "Oh shit!"  
  
A high pitched whining sound filled the room from inside the  
small chamber. What appeared to be a large tuning fork had  
lowered down from the top of the chamber just over the thing's  
head.  
  
Mei Lin clicked off photos as the thing fell to its knees  
under the assault of the noise inside the chamber. "Oh wow." Her  
eyes were wide and she hid behind one of the desks as others  
rushed by around her to assist in the containment.  
  
The creature reared its head back in complete agony as it  
glared up at the source of the sound that had brought it to its  
knees. With what appeared to be great effort, the thing reached  
up slowly.  
  
"It's trying too..." started Yoshi as he increased the power  
output of the device.  
  
There was a harsh crunching sound from inside the chamber.  
  
Yoshi was frozen in shock as he stared at the thing as it  
turned towards him. It had the twisted remains of the sound  
generator in its claws. "Oh fuck." A snarling sound rather like  
that of a lion came from inside the thing's throat.  
  
Yoshi took a step back as the face of the thing actually  
began to ripple. Everyone slowly moved out from behind their  
cover to stare at it as it stood there. It was short lived as a  
powerful jet of the black liquid shot from the thing's face as it  
slammed into the glass wall once again. The thick reinforced  
glass cracked badly, and a single drop of the stuff began to  
slide down the outer surface of the glass.  
  
"Um, should we go now?" asked Mei Lin as she glanced at  
Yamada. "It's coming out here."  
  
"That might be a good idea," said the man as he jumped to his  
feet and started running.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" cried Mei Lin as she started to move after him.  
She paused at the sound from behind her. It was a slow growling  
noise. "Uh oh."  
  
Slowly she turned to face the stuff as it oozed out of the  
containment tank. Scientists were helpless to stop it as they  
scurried away from the scene. Alarms had started to sound in the  
building, and the creature was how about halfway out of the glass  
wall. The cracks were growing ever larger and it simply sat on  
the outside of the tank with its torso sticking out as it slowly  
swept the area with its eyes.  
  
Yoshi slowly approached the thing with a fire extinguisher in  
his hands. "Easy...easy buddy..."  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" muttered Mei Lin  
dumbly.  
  
"Well, there's about to be a small explosion..." said the man  
as he turned to grin at her. "You should take cover." He grabbed  
her shoulder and pulled her down beside him as he hid behind the  
desk.  
  
"My ride is leaving!" she cried nervously as the man fiddled  
with a small remote control.  
  
"Don't worry," said the man cheerfully. "You do realize that  
we're gonna have to confiscate that camera right? Sorry." He  
pressed the button on the small remote control and grinned at  
her.  
  
There was a resounding boom that filled the room as the  
charges inside the tank went off. An animalistic roar sounded as  
the glass and twisted bits of metal were thrown all across the  
room.  
  
"That wasn't so bad? Was it?" asked Yoshi cheerfully to the  
journalists that were slowly standing up from behind whatever  
cover they had taken.  
  
The man smiled as he looked down at the ground and saw the  
flaming black substance lying on the ground. "Too bad, this one  
was doing really well too."  
  
"What the hell was that!?" cried one of the men that had come  
in with Mei Lin.  
  
"We told you it wasn't ready for human testing yet didn't  
we?" said Yoshi as he started to spray the flames with the  
extinguisher in his hands.  
  
"That's..." started the man angrily.  
  
"Um...it's still moving," said Mei Lin as she peered down at  
the quivering edge of the liquid.  
  
"Huh?" said Yoshi as his head snapped around towards her.  
  
In an instant, the black substance shot forward. It gave a  
quick high-pitched roar as it actually left the ground and seemed  
to throw itself at the door. Within a half second it was already  
far down the hall as the door closed again and blocked their view  
of its escape completely.  
  
"Well shit," said Yoshi dumbly. He dropped his fire  
extinguisher and looked around the room. "So much for this job.  
Better start making a resume now."  
  
Mei Lin blinked and looked at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yamada growled as he turned to glance back at the door he'd  
just run out of. Security guards were swarming the area as he  
started the engine and put the vehicle into gear.  
  
He turned the wheel almost violently as he turned towards the  
gate. "Get the hell out of my way." The guards there simply  
watched as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards their  
station.  
  
As he moved up to the guard station the man walked up to the  
window. "You know what's goin on? Says there's a biohazard alarm  
or something."  
  
"Not sure," he lied as he was waved through the gate. Once  
outside he floored the gas and sped away.  
  
Trees flew by as he twisted and turned down the forest road  
that hid the labs from view. He breathed heavily as he started to  
smirk to himself. "This is one hell of a story."  
  
His self-satisfaction was short lived though. "What the?"  
  
A blob of black descended from above, it slammed into the  
windshield from the treetops. He screamed loudly as he saw the  
two white eyes inside the thing as it cracked his windshield. He  
jerked the steering wheel aside violently, and then the world  
went black.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once outside the burning building, Mao Lin continued on her  
way and said nothing to them as she continued her search. The  
senshi were beaten and tired, but victorious. They could all move  
around under their own power without much trouble.  
  
"We should all go home," said Ami weakly.  
  
Rei nodded with a tired smile on her face. "It's finally  
over."  
  
Makoto pat her on the shoulder and sighed. "Come on, before  
the cops show up."  
  
The girl nodded and they moved into a nearby alleyway to  
detransform.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Mao Lin frowned as she found herself in a quiet area of  
Tokyo. It was cold, dark, and silent. She frowned as she looked  
up at the clouded sky and turned off in a random direction. She  
had no real leads to go on, and her sister was still somewhere in  
the gigantic city. "Where are you?"  
  
A hissing noise caught her attention and she frowned. Slowly  
turning she found herself looking around in the shadows. She  
readied her weapon and glanced around in the darkness. "Who's  
there?"  
  
No answer came and she snorted in disgust. She kept her  
weapon ready though and turned away.  
  
A slight shuffling noise caught her attention behind her and  
she paused. "I won't ask you to show yourself again coward."  
  
She turned and stared in the direction the noise had come  
from.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The last thing she remembered was seeing a pair of deadly  
white eyes and feeling a strong blow to her chest. "What the?!"  
She lashed out with her mace and felt a slight resistance, but it  
was like pushing the weapon through water almost. Her strike was  
redirected, and the force of the blow sent her into a pile of  
garbage.  
  
Several minutes later, she woke up and glanced around. "Wha?"  
She was alone once again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka stood outside the burning building. Her face contorted  
as she stood among the crowd of dazed and confused victims. Some  
of them where crying, others were sort of frozen in a horrified  
state. What had just happened to them was beyond imagination.  
  
She paused when she realized that there was a face missing  
from the crowd. The senshi walked out of the building and were  
given a large area of clearance. A tall Chinese woman was with  
them, and they spoke to each other for a moment. It didn't take  
long for them to disperse after the sirens started in the  
distance.  
  
She looked around and ignored them as she desperately  
searched  
through the faces around her. "Michiru?"  
  
"She's not here?" muttered her date as she staggered over to  
her  
side.  
  
"Damn!" growled Haruka as she ran towards the doors of the  
building. She stopped cold when a plume of flames erupted from  
inside, blocking any that wished to enter. "No!"  
  
"What's going on?" muttered the blonde girl as she staggered  
up to her side.  
  
"You stay here! I'm gonna go see if there's an emergency exit  
or something! Michiru is still inside!"  
  
"What?" muttered the blonde dumbly as her date ran around the  
side o the burning building. "Hey!"  
  
Haruka ignored the girl's cries as she rushed around to the  
back of the building. The door was there, but the smoke billowing  
out from underneath told her that it was probably blocked off as  
well. She rushed up to it anyway and jerked back as she placed  
her hand on it and felt it burn her skin in an instant. "Damn!"  
  
She almost didn't notice the feminine scream from above.  
"What the hell?" As she looked up, she saw them. The boy and  
Michiru flew from the rooftop, jumping. "No! You'll be killed!"  
she muttered in angry horror as she ran towards where they would  
land.  
  
The boy's hand shot out and a think wire snagged one of the  
nearby buildings. He swung skillfully down to the sidewalk and  
landed with Michiru safely.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered as she realized that the pair was safe.  
  
Michiru said something to the boy, and he passed out on his  
feet, crumpling to the ground in her arms.  
  
Haruka wasn't sure what to do. She started walking towards  
them, but found herself a little too slow as the girl pulled him  
towards one of the cars that was parked behind the building.  
There was a small parking lot there for the performers. "Hey!  
Wait!"  
  
Michiru either ignored her, or didn't hear her at all. The  
girl pulled him into a small car and slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Damn!" growled Haruka as she glanced around. She paused when  
she realized that her car was parked just across the street.  
Without really thinking about it, she rushed over to the vehicle  
and jumped inside.  
  
Turning over the engine she stepped on the gas and put it  
into gear to follow. "Damn him." She felt an unexplainable rage  
well up inside her, along with a feeling of relief she couldn't  
place either.  
  
Following them wasn't difficult, Michiru was a defensive  
driver and didn't exceed the speed limit. They turned into the  
streets of Tokyo and pulled away from the chaos of the burning  
concert hall.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Several minutes later, Haruka was following behind Michiru on  
a rather quiet road.  
  
Michiru stopped at a traffic signal and waited patiently,  
either not noticing or not caring about the car that was  
following her.  
  
Haruka frowned as she stared at the license plate of the car  
in front of her. A thumping noise caught her attention and she  
frowned. "What the?" She glanced up and gasped at what she saw. A  
shadowy figure was sitting on top of the roof of Michiru's car.  
  
"No! It's another one of those..." She quickly opened the  
door to her car and got out.  
  
The creature slowly turned its gaze towards her. She took a  
single step back at the sight of its eyes. "Oh shit."  
  
She turned to run back into her car, fear totally gripping  
her heart as she spun around quickly. She felt a strong blow to  
her back and fell to the ground, unsure of what had happened to  
her. "What the?" She blinked her eyes, her back hurt, but it  
wasn't serious. She turned her gaze forward and blinked.  
  
Michiru's car was pulling forward as if nothing had happened.  
She slowly staggered to her feet and glanced around. There was no  
sign of whatever that was. "No way. It's..." She slowly staggered  
back and frowned. "What the hell was that?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smirked as he looked at the steps before him. He was  
waiting patiently at the gates with his arms crossed over his  
chest. He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and watched the  
path to Haikawa Jina calmly.  
  
Rei Hino came into view down the street and he stood upright  
with a somewhat cruel look in his eyes. "Next."  
  
Rei noticed him about ten feet before she reached the steps.  
"You!" Shock was clear on her face as she froze in place. "You  
died!"  
  
"Heh. Yeah," he replied calmly. He made no move to approach  
her and stood in a relaxed pose.  
  
There were people everywhere. The girl growled and backed  
away. "Damn."  
  
"I'm not here to fight this time Mars," he said as he pulled  
the sunglasses off his face. "I figured I'd warn you though."  
  
Rei put up her fists and stepped back into a loose defensive  
stance.  
  
"You really think you can take me Hino? Don't forget you're  
surrounded now, none of those nasty powers. Even then, you'd  
still lose, or I'd escape. Your friends aren't here to back you  
up this time."  
  
The girl relaxed but her glare hardened. "What do you want?"  
  
The boy simply cocked his head in a rather self-satisfied  
looking grin. "He knows."  
  
"What?" stammered the girl in confusion.  
  
"You pushed me too far last time," he replied with a small  
shrug. "That was too close for comfort."  
  
"We'll..."  
  
"You're probably grounded or something," replied the boy with  
a shrug. "No big deal, it'll probably take some time before you  
can talk the old man into letting you go out again. Well, maybe  
not you, the old man probably knew; he didn't seem that  
surprised. Minako and Ami's parents were though. You should have  
seen the looks on their faces when I gave them these and laid it  
out for them." He held up a set of photographs. Some of them were  
of the senshi in their civilian forms, while others were of them  
in their transformed state. The poses in all the photos were  
exactly the same. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to  
get these. I started way back when you tried to kill me the first  
time."  
  
"You..." stammered Rei as complete horror washed over her  
face.  
  
"Yeah. Next time, I might decide to spread the info a bit  
wider," he said as he put his glasses back on. "See that you  
don't forget my warning this time."  
  
"You'll pay for this," she sputtered at him angrily.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe not. I'm still not through yet. Usagi  
has been behaving herself lately, but that's not really her  
fault..."  
  
"How dare you?! You've got no right too..." snarled the girl  
as she tensed her body.  
  
The boy merely turned his back on her. "You relieved me of  
any burden when you started trying to kill me." He put his hands  
into his pockets and glanced back at her. "By the way, did I also  
mention that I know who the princess is, and where the Silver  
Imperium Crystal is? Too bad you've got such bad tempers, or I  
might have told you."  
  
"What?" Rei's angry face fell in an instant. "You...know?"  
  
"I know everything, things you don't even comprehend yet.  
Like the identity of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor  
Saturn, and Sailor Pluto. You won't see them for some time yet  
though. I know what Beryl wants in regard to you, I know who the  
enemy really is, I know who Tuxedo Mask is, what he wants, and  
who he was, I know... where Luna is. See you around Hino."  
  
"Luna?!" Rei lunged for the boy, but he vanished from in  
front of her eyes in a blur of motion. "No!" She looked up and  
saw him sitting in a tree branch over her head.  
  
"Heh. Want me to share?"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Maybe, but you're still in the dark. I think I like it that  
way," he replied as he jumped back into the branches of the small  
forest that surrounded the shrine grounds.  
  
Rei looked up at the steps to the shrine and then back to  
where the boy had disappeared. "Who is he?" She slowly turned  
towards the stairs and started her climb to the shrine. "Damn.  
How does he know all this? Is he bluffing? Are there other  
Senshi?"  
  
She raised her head and froze in place. Her grandfather was  
standing in the doorway to the shrine with his arms crossed over  
his chest and a small frown on his face.  
  
"Rei."  
  
She swallowed hard and tried her best to smile.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei found herself sitting in her room alone. She wasn't sure  
what to make of what had just happened to her.  
  
"Rei, be careful," said the old man simply as he handed her a  
broom and wandered into the shrine.  
  
"What? What happened just now?" she muttered under her  
breath. She shook her head and sat down. Spreading her arms  
across the mattress she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
Her entire body was shaking, something she couldn't explain. She  
was excited, afraid, and pensive. There had to be more to it than  
that.  
  
After all, her grandfather wouldn't just ignore something  
like this...would he?  
  
She stood up and walked over to open the window. Hopefully it  
would calm her nerves to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes  
and leaned against the windowsill as she took slow deep breaths.  
She was already feeling better.  
  
Then came the second part of the equation. "What about the  
others?" She stared forward into the tree line of the shrine.  
  
She did that for a long moment, simply thinking and watching  
the breeze sway the trees. "I..."  
  
That was when she noticed something in the trees. "What?" she  
muttered in confusion.  
  
It was a pair of white eyes hidden in nothing but shadows.  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered dumbly as she stepped back.  
  
They were still there, and seemed to focus on her.  
"Spiderman?" she muttered as she remembered the last place she  
had seen eyes like those before.  
  
She glanced behind her and climbed out the window after only  
a second of thought.  
  
"Is it you? Why would you be here?" she muttered to herself  
as she jogged out towards the trees. She stopped suddenly when  
she remembered that she had kissed him. "Wait. Is it because..."  
  
She paused again when she realized that the thing had not  
moved, and it was still hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Hello?" she muttered as she started to think about what she  
was doing. She stepped pensively into the tree line and frowned.  
"Is that..."  
  
The thing moved forward, rushing at her.  
  
"What?!" she cried in shock as it charged her. She turned  
away to run back towards the shrine, but it was too fast. "No!"  
The last thing she remembered was a powerful blow to her back.  
  
She woke up an hour later in her own bed. "Oh..." She gently  
touched her forehead and frowned. "What happened? Some sort of  
dream? A vision?" She looked at her hands and frowned again. They  
were dirty. She stood up and looked into the mirror on her  
dresser.  
  
"No. Not a dream." She had a smudge on her face as well.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi Tsukino stared at the moonlight above her from her  
window in silence. Tears fell down her face as she simply sat and  
watched the sky above her. "I was helpless..."  
  
She shivered in the breeze that blew into her room, pushing  
her sheer curtains into the air dramatically. "There was nothing  
I could do. That thing...it just..."  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she gazed out over the rooftops.  
A black clad figure jumped across the roof in front of her and  
landed lightly on the highest point. It seemed to be crouching  
almost and stared directly at her.  
  
"Maybe I couldn't do anything...but you were there...weren't  
you?" she whispered silently. A light smile crossed her face as  
she gazed at the figure in front of her. "Thank you."  
  
The thing had definitely not heard her.  
  
"I only wish I could have helped. I will find a way!" She  
closed her eyes in silence for a moment and sighed. She paused  
when she opened her eyes again and frowned. "He's still there?"  
  
Spiderman was still sitting on the rooftop. He was still  
looking at her.  
  
"What the?" she muttered as she stood up and blushed.  
  
The dark figure stood up and jumped again. Usagi breathed a  
sigh of relief, but it was short lived.  
  
She realized that he was heading right for her. "What?" She  
started to stagger back as the thing moved closer.  
  
That was when she saw the gaping maw and rows of sharp teeth.  
  
"You're not!" she whispered as loudly as she could. "No!"  
  
The thing landed in front of her window and she saw it in all  
its horrible glory. Grotesquely muscular, with a huge gaping maw  
that had rows and rows of sharp pointed teeth.  
  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out  
cold as it landed in front of her window and stared at her from  
just outside.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Present Day...  
  
Carrot found himself staring at Mitsuki. He scowled coldly as  
she stood silently waiting for him. "You're a real buzz kill ya  
know that?" he muttered as he stopped his slow swaying and  
clenched his fists.  
  
"You are more and more surprising boy," she commented as she  
steadied herself after his revelation. "The Spider's Fang? The  
style is lost, there is no way that you have discovered such a  
secret."  
  
Carrot blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Die!" she snarled as she dashed forward and slashed at him  
with her blade.  
  
Carrot launched himself into the air and backwards. He  
flipped and landed on top of the concrete wall that made up the  
small building behind him. "I just made that up actually."  
  
"You take me for a fool!?" she snarled as she turned to face  
him after her missed strike.  
  
"I'll just take your word for that," replied Carrot as he   
felt the familiar tingle of his spider sense and jumped again.   
A mass of shiruken landed where he had been before  
and he flipped onto the gravel lightly off to the Kunoichi's  
right side. "Lady, you're really starting to bug me."  
  
"I'll do more than bother you boy," she spat as she whirled  
around and sent a wide arc of seven throwing knives. Carrot  
merely shifted to the side and moved between two of them as they  
passed him. He flicked his wrist as he did so and the woman  
gasped as she deflected the small metal spike and wire with the  
hilt of her blade. "You've improved."  
  
"And you haven't," he replied calmly.  
  
"You're still just a boy, I'll destroy you yet," she replied  
icily as she readied her sword again.  
  
Carrot tensed his body again and waited for the attack. He  
knew it would be rather stupid to just charge her. "Damn. I don't  
have time for this!" He remembered the force of ninja searching  
the building just behind him. It wouldn't take more than a few  
minutes for them to find there way up to where he was.  
  
"You're should worry more about the immediate danger!"  
snarled the woman as she jumped at him and slashed with her  
sword.  
  
Carrot reacted quickly, he spun and ducked under the blade as  
she slashed around wildly after landing in front of him. Finally  
he spun around behind her and lashed out with his foot.  
  
Mitsuki didn't react in time and received a blow to her rear  
for it. She stumbled forward and slowly turned to face him with  
her blade held defensively towards him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Carrot was still squatting as he had managed to put some  
distance between them with his attack.  
  
"You're playing with me?" she said out loud, more to herself  
than him.  
  
"You think I got some kind of death wish?" he muttered a he  
stared at her dumbly. Luckily for him, the woman didn't hear, and  
his mask disguised the look on his face.  
  
"You will pay dearly for not taking me seriously!" she  
snarled as she charged him again. This time her blade was in her  
hilt with her hand resting on it lightly.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Carrot as he jumped almost straight up and  
performed a back flip over the super fast strike. His hand shot  
out almost instinctually as he passed over her, driving a line  
into the ground as he did so. He came down behind her and she was  
pulled to the ground by the wire. Carrot landed with his hands  
almost touching the ground and spun around to face her again.  
  
Mitsuki growled angrily as she spun the blade around in her  
hand and cut the metal wire with surprising ease. She jumped up  
with the sword thrusting forward. Carrot barely managed to duck  
out of the way and roll to the side as she hacked down with it  
after the defensive maneuver. "So fast!" muttered the woman as  
she stepped back in a defensive position again.  
  
Carrot was staring at her again, trying to find some kind of  
opening to run away or take her out quickly. Unfortunately, she  
was quite good at what she did, and none had yet presented  
itself. "Look, I'm sorry I kept your daughter out so late all  
those times. Would it make you feel better if I got her back home  
before ten from now on?"  
  
"You won't make light of this," said Mitsuki as she smirked  
at him. Her sword was once again inside its hilt with her hand  
ready for the fast draw strike.  
  
"I swear! I never touched her!" said Carrot as he backed away  
slightly.  
  
"As fast as you are, you're still a coward. You look to run  
from battle. Give up, there is no escape."  
  
"Sure there is, I just haven't figured it out yet," said the  
boy lamely.  
  
"The costume does suit you though. I can see why my daughter  
is so interested in you."  
  
"It's not what you'd call a healthy interest if you get my  
meaning," said Carrot as he felt the tingling forming on his  
chest.  
  
Mitsuki charged forward and stabbed straight at him. The  
blade strike was almost too fast to see.  
  
"You'll not escape me! I finally have you cornered!" snapped  
Mitsuki as she cut a clean gash into the wall with her sword and  
resheathed it in a single fluid motion.  
  
"Oooh. That looks like it might have left a mark," muttered  
Carrot.  
  
"What?" said the woman as she realized she missed him.  
  
Carrot was looking down at her from the roof of the concrete  
structure again.  
  
"Very well!" she snarled as she jumped up near to where he  
was. "You're more skilled than I had thought, but you're running  
out of room, and time."  
  
Carrot nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know it."  
  
"Ah, a wise ass until the end. Hold still and die!"  
  
"Only if you promise it won't hurt!" said Carrot as he jumped  
over the sword strike that she used to punctuate her last  
statement.  
  
He landed on the ground and blinked at the high pitched  
screaming that started to sound behind him. "Huh? What the?"  
  
Mitsuki was shaking violently, spit was flying out of her  
mouth as her hair started to smolder. She had slashed into a  
large metal box that was labeled 'High Voltage'. Carrot had been  
standing directly in front of the decal and she hadn't seen it.  
  
"Oops," he said as he watched her fry. Her skin was turning  
black and smoking badly by this point. The smell was horrible and  
he backed away slowly as she began to shoot sparks. The screaming  
had stopped at least, but it wasn't a very pleasant thing to see  
either. "Oh shit. Sorry lady."  
  
Finally she stopped and crumpled down to the ground. Liquid  
oozed from her body as the skin cracked and flaked away from what  
was left of her. She was little more than a blackened skeleton  
with bits of flesh and fried skin.  
  
That was when Carrot realized that he had a major problem.  
The woman's death had caused a major problem with the power  
inside the building. It would no doubt tell the ninja searching  
for him inside exactly where he was within a few moments. "Crap!"  
  
As if in answer to this, the door below him burst open.  
Dozens of shinobi rushed onto the rooftop with their weapons  
drawn. "Son of a bitch."  
  
Almost as one, they all whirled around to face him. He  
realized that speaking was probably not a good idea.  
  
"Um, hi guys. Is my costume okay? It's a little different,  
but the invitation only said to wear black..."  
  
A huge ninja with hulking shoulders walked calmly out of the  
door and into the center of the mass of shinobi. Without even  
turning to face him he spoke. "Kill him."  
  
"This is really gonna suck," noted Carrot as they started  
leaping towards him.  
  
The ninja quickly surrounded him, he didn't even notice  
himself take up the fighting stance as he simply waited in the  
center of them. All his attention was focused on his body, and  
the tingling sensation that would warn him of where the first  
attack would come from.  
  
They moved like a swarm. Carrot jumped forward and slammed  
his foot into the chest of one of the ninja. The man was sent  
flying back off the edge and onto the gravel roof. A female ninja  
quickly followed him as the boy swept her feet out from under her  
before he jumped into the air over the shinobi to avoid a sword  
strike.  
  
Dozens of weapons were trained on him in an instant, waiting  
for him to come down onto them. Without even thinking about it,  
Carrot shot out his wrist and snagged the top of the antenna that  
loomed overhead. He swung over the mass of black clad figures and  
landed on the opposite side of the roof. As he came down, an iron  
pole appeared in his grasp and he readied himself.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The large ninja merely stared at him and pointed. Twenty  
shinobi stood around him and they all moved forward.  
  
Carrot was backed against a wall. He had nowhere to go, a  
seventy-story drop was all that waited behind him and ahead was  
an entire army of ninja. It was fast and furious as they  
converged on him. All his energy was focused in blocking strikes  
and weapons as he carved a path of destruction through them. His  
spider sense making his dodging ability almost inhuman.  
  
"What?" said the large ninja in shock as he watched his ninja  
fall one by one. The iron weapon the boy was using was crude, but  
very effective. He could hear the sound of bone breaking as the  
boy beat his way through the crowd. He kept a wide space around  
him with the reach of the weapon. His enemies were all armed with  
Katana, and throwing weapons. The latter was swat aside with the  
iron pole, or dodged without much trouble, causing even more  
carnage within the battle as friendly fire became almost as  
dangerous to the ninja as the iron pole.  
  
Finally Carrot stopped and spun around while standing  
straight up. He raked the ground with the bottom of his pole as  
he turned and looked up at the hulking ninja before him.  
  
"Impressive," said the man as he nodded once. "You are as  
skilled as I had heard to beat that many of my swordsmen."  
  
"The sword is the queen of the battlefield, but the staff is  
king!" replied Carrot calmly. His heart was racing, his costume  
was cut in several places, but he was still much more intact than  
he'd thought he'd be by this point. "Holy shit! That was  
awesome!" he thought to himself through the adrenaline rush.  
  
"Shoot him," said the large ninja calmly.  
  
Carrot blinked as he staggered back towards the edge of the  
roof. The ninja he'd left on the rooftop were now standing up  
with bows and arrows pointed at him. He hadn't felt his spider  
sense warn him yet, but they weren't aiming directly at him yet.  
The large ninja had his hand raised to hold them back for a  
moment.  
  
"Where will you go now?" asked the man as he chuckled at the  
boy in front of him. "You're skilled, but even you can't escape  
this." Ninja were still pouring onto the rooftop from behind the  
man, more than enough to replace those the boy had just beaten  
easily.  
  
"Can't escape?" said Carrot as he smirked at the man and  
glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"You're finished boy. I will allow you to die with honor. A  
fitting gift, for a warrior as skilled as yourself." The man  
nodded towards the edge of the roof.  
  
"Die? You forgot one thing," said Carrot. "Something I almost  
forgot myself."  
  
"What is that?" was the amused sounding reply.  
  
"I'm Spiderman," said Carrot as he tumbled back off the roof  
and spread his arms wide.  
  
"What?" said the large ninja as he ran forward. "No!  
Impossible!"  
  
Carrot dove straight down off the edge of the roof. He felt  
the force of the wind against his face as he fell towards the  
street. He spun in mid air so that he was facing upwards and  
tensed his arm as he realized that the street was getting a  
little too close for comfort. His wrist shot out and he caught a  
nearby rooftop with his wire. The line went tight almost  
immediately and he struggled to hold on as he curved violently.  
The force of his movement almost threw him off the line as he let  
go and shot out another within a split second. He was rocketing  
over the street at a speed he never imagined as he strained  
painfully to control himself and slow down. "Damn!"  
  
A streak of black shot in front of him and he barely managed  
to shoot out another line to change his direction. He sliced  
sideways in the air and took a curve faster than he really should  
have been able too.  
  
"Miss me?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Carrot whirled around and tossed a line behind him. Rather  
than swing downward, the force of his movement actually caused  
him to go higher into the air as he changed direction. He felt  
his joints strain to hold together under the pressure of the  
movement.  
  
Kei curved upwards gracefully as she passed under him with  
her wings spread wide. "Hmmm. You're faster than I remember you."  
  
"Son of a bitch! Haven't I had enough?" snapped the boy as he  
moved away from her. He searched around wildly for any trace of  
her as he moved over the street.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mei Lin sighed as she sat at a small cafe near to the paper's  
main office on her lunch break. She looked somewhat bored and  
sleepy as she read the paper that was spread out before her.  
"Things were much more interesting when I first started."  
  
She paused when she realized that there was muttering going  
on around her. People were standing and pointing at something in  
the air behind her. "Huh?"  
  
Carrot shot over her head like a bullet. She'd never seen  
anyone move that fast before. "What the? Hey! Where are you  
going!?" she called out to him.  
  
Almost in answer to this Kei blasted overhead with her wings  
spread wide.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she blinked. She grabbed her jacket  
off the back of her chair and quickly tossed a few bills onto the  
table she had been sitting at. "No way am I gonna miss this!"  
  
She jumped into the van parked on the corner and closed the  
door behind her. A dumbstruck looking young man in his twenties  
stared at her. "I thought we were on lunch break?" He had a cup  
of coffee almost touching his lips as he looked at her.  
  
"Break's over! Move it!" she snapped as she punched him in  
the arm. She began digging through a camera bag at her side  
feverishly as she opened the window on the roof of the vehicle  
with her left hand.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot shot almost straight up the side of a building with  
quick jerking motions from his arms. They burned as he worked the  
muscles feverishly. He was climbing straight up the side of the  
building with Kei hot on his heels.  
  
"Stop running," she snarled angrily as she pushed herself a  
little harder. "There's no way you can keep up this pace!" Truth  
was, she wasn't sure how he was outrunning her in the first  
place.  
  
Carrot finally ran out of room and flipped onto the rooftop  
just in time to avoid being skewered by Kei's knife as she  
blasted over his head like a rocket.  
  
"Holy shit!" he muttered to himself as he looked up into the  
sky.  
  
"Maybe you could use some help?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
Carrot froze in place as he heard it. It was distorted and  
sounded somewhat amused actually. "Who?"  
  
A tall dark figure seemed to melt out of the shadows. It was  
a muscular looking man in a costume almost identical to his own.  
There was no spider on the chest, but the eyes were shaped almost  
the same way. The only difference was they weren't made out of  
reflective plastic, but appeared to actually be woven into the  
cloth itself.  
  
"Um, Hi?"  
  
The figure blinked and stood still for a moment, it seemed to  
regard him for a moment. "You...seem familiar."  
  
"Huh?" muttered Carrot dumbly. He quickly turned his  
attention to the sky and swallowed. Kei was turning about and  
taking her time doing it as she watched them from above. "Sorry  
mister. I gotta go." He ran towards the edge of the roof and  
gasped as he dove off the edge.  
  
The black clad figure simply stood there in silence as it  
watched Kei move into pursuit of him again.  
  
"That voice...are...no! It can't be!" A low angry sound  
started to form in the back of its throat. "Spiderman!" Slowly  
the face of the figure split, rows of sharp teeth formed and its  
eyes seemed to tear themselves apart as their edges became jagged  
and wild. "It can't be! I'll...We'll..."  
  
"So, Spiderman is it? We'll see about that." Slowly a white  
spider formed on the front of the thing's chest. "We'll see about  
that indeed."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was starting to get annoyed. Kei was always just  
behind him. He could actually feel the edge of her knife pass  
close behind him at times as he changed altitude and direction as  
much as he could to throw her off. "Shit! This isn't working! I  
can't lose her!"  
  
Kei laughed as she moved up beside him. "Not so easy to lose  
me this time is it?"  
  
"Have you been practicing?" he commented snidely as she  
hacked the line that he was pulling himself along with in two.  
  
"Of course," she replied simply. "It's a shame I won't need  
this costume again after I've killed you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can find a use for it!" said Carrot in an  
almost cheerful tone. "That old guy probably loves it!"  
  
Kei's face turned angry in an instant. "Don't speak of what  
you cannot comprehend!"  
  
Carrot smirked under his mask. "Gottya!" He flipped into the  
air and she passed under him with her blade reaching for him.  
"Oh, I'm sure I understand. I mean, a guy that old has to take  
what he can get right?"  
  
Kei actually managed to land against a wall and kicked off of  
it in order to change her direction in the air in an instant.  
"You could be as lucky if you wished!"  
  
"Well, It's a nice offer, but I probably couldn't afford the  
payments," he replied calmly.  
  
The girl dove at him and he dropped like a rock. Without even  
really meaning too he came down on top of a light pole about ten  
feet above the street and balanced there by squatting down.  
  
Kei was forced to turn away from him and growled as she  
pulled herself upright and landed on the sidewalk lightly. "You  
won't escape me so easily."  
  
"You call this easy?" he said as he looked directly at her.  
  
"Having trouble catching your breath?" she replied snidely.  
  
"Hey lady..."  
  
"Spiderman!"  
  
Kei and Carrot both stopped talking when they heard it.  
  
"Okay Carrot. Maybe you are a little crazy, but you're not  
really Spiderman after all. I mean, it was just a little fun  
right? Nothing to worry about, I mean come on..."  
  
Kei turned to look at the boy as he started talking to  
himself. The huge dark figure that had appeared on the street in  
front of them was almost forgotten for a moment. She turned to  
face him and frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"Venom," said Carrot fearfully.  
  
The creature looked up at him, it had almost completely  
ignored Kei as it stood glaring at him. "Venom?"  
  
Kei stared at the man warily. At least, it looked like a man  
anyway. The mask was starting to creep her out a little, and  
she'd never seen the boy shake as much as he was.  
  
The thing chuckled as it stared at the boy. "We don't like  
that much, but it seems to suit us."  
  
"I think I've finally lost it," muttered Carrot as he jumped  
down off the light pole and tensed himself between the two.  
  
"Who is that?" said Kei as she smirked at the boy.  
  
"Not who, what," replied the boy as he spared her a glance.  
  
Kei frowned and stepped towards the thing. She pulled out her  
knife and flipped it around her wrists a few times. "He's mine."  
  
The dark thing turned to stare at her for a moment. It  
regarded the knife calmly and snorted. "Stay out of our way."  
  
"I think not," said Kei as she readied herself.  
  
Venom merely turned his attention towards Carrot again and  
frowned.  
  
The boy was gone.  
  
Kei hadn't noticed this yet and prepared to attack if the  
thing moved towards her.  
  
"You lost him," said Venom calmly.  
  
Kei blinked as she seemed to realize something. The creepy  
mask was moving its mouth as it spoke. "What the?"  
  
"You lost him, and those weapons are illegal," said Venom as  
it turned to face her.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of joke?" snorted the girl  
irritably.  
  
"We're going to have to confiscate them," said Venom as it  
turned to face her.  
  
Kei frowned. "Come and take them, if you can."  
  
The creature merely pointed its arm at her. "Very well."  
  
She didn't even have time to scream. A thick gray liquid shot  
out of the top of the thing's hand and covered her torso in an  
instant. It quickly became solid and formed into some sort of  
rope that surrounded her and tied her arms down. "What the?"  
  
"Carrying concealed weapons is illegal," said Venom calmly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Kei angrily.  
  
"Why, we're arresting you for obstruction, and carrying a  
concealed weapon of course." The creature grinned at her as a  
police badge appeared on its chest.  
  
"What?" muttered Kei in shock as her eyes went wide. "No! No  
way!"  
  
The creature's monstrous form seemed to melt away. A man  
appeared before her dressed in a police uniform. He looked  
completely nondescript, with a plain uniform and a thick  
mustache. He hefted her up by the ropes that bound her and  
started walking.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" she screamed angrily. "Who the  
hell do you think you..."  
  
"Quiet please, we're thinking," said the cop as he squirt  
more of the gray liquid over her mouth from his wrist and  
silenced her. Kei struggled weakly and was carried away.  
  
Venom smiled as he noticed a squad car sitting nearby. He  
calmly walked towards it with his prisoner in hand.  
  
The two cops inside the car looked on dumbly.  
  
"Hi. Got something for ya," said Venom cheerfully as he  
plopped Kei down on the pavement in front of them.  
  
The two men looked at each other and then back at him again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was shaking badly. He had quickly moved up into the  
safety of the shadows above the scene after Kei and Venom had  
started arguing. "Oh shit! I knew this was a stupid idea! I just  
knew it! Great job Carrot! You asshole!"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut in anger and frustration. "I should  
have known something like this would happen. What an idiot. I'm  
not really Spiderman! I can't take this! Who is that asshole  
anyway? Now I've got another moron after my ass, and I don't even  
know who it is! Crap...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Carrot had looked down. He was currently on the bottom of a  
ledge above the street. His hands and feet were sticking, holding  
him in place.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot staggered into his home. He had a huge scowl on his  
face as he walked into the room and found the three girls staring  
back at him.  
  
"How was your day?" asked Mei Lin cheerfully.  
  
Carrot slowly turned his head towards her. It was now early  
morning and he had a guitar case in his hand. His eyes were  
bloodshot and he was wearing a trench coat over his costume.  
  
"What's that?" asked Gia.  
  
"A guitar," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah...but why?" said Luna as she sat up from where she had  
been lying down on the table.  
  
"I felt like it," replied the boy with a small shrug.  
  
Gia slid the black medical bag behind her back almost  
casually.  
  
"I saw that," grumbled Carrot as he turned to stare at her.  
  
"Well, we thought you might need it..." said Mei Lin  
cheerfully.  
  
"I'm fine," snorted Carrot as he walked past them. "It's not  
like you care anyway. You're not my family."  
  
Gia stood up and slapped him hard across his face.  
  
The boy blinked and stared at her for a moment. "Wha?"  
  
Without another word she turned away and walked towards the  
kitchen.  
  
Mei Lin and Luna simply watched the scene silently and turned  
their heads away from him.  
  
Carrot rubbed the spot lightly and said nothing.  
  
"That bad huh?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"I hurt all over," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm still all  
in once piece though."  
  
The girl nodded. "You're a very good hero of justice Carrot."  
  
The boy frowned at her as he turned towards his room. "Hero  
of justice?" He frowned at that and turned to look at the girl.  
She looked uncertain about it and turned her gaze away from him.  
Finally he simply smirked at her. "All right kid. You want it,  
you got it."  
  
Even Gia turned to stare at him as he walked into the office  
and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Luna.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Gia as she frowned.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll tell us about it tomorrow. I did manage  
to get a few pictures after all," said Mei Lin as she smiled at  
her cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe," said Gia as she hugged herself a little and stared  
at the door. "I'm not sure what to make of him."  
  
Luna was about to say something when a loud screech made her  
stop. Her hair was standing on end as the sound of a guitar  
blasted through the home.  
  
"What the hell?" said Mei Lin as she jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh! What the hell is that?" cried Gia as she put  
her hands up to her ears against the sound.  
  
Gia rushed up to the door and opened it, only to find Carrot  
standing with the electric guitar hooked up to an amplifier.  
  
Her jaw dropped as she watched his hands work almost  
violently down the guitar.  
  
He turned to smirk at her and sang along with the tune he was  
playing. "Livin easy, livin free. Season ticket on a one way  
ride! Askin nuthin, leave me be! Takin everything in my stride.  
Don't need reason don't need rhyme. Ain't nuthin I'd rather do!  
Goin down! Party time! My friends are gonna be there too! I'm on  
the highway to hell! Highway to hell! We're on the highway to  
hell! Highway to hell!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" cried Gia over the noise.  
  
Carrot paused and stared at her. "Huh? It helps me relax."  
  
"Wow! You can play guitar?!" cried Mei Lin cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I'm no Angus Young..." said the boy with a small  
shrug.  
  
"Where the hell did you get this?" screamed Gia.  
  
The boy looked at the guitar. It wasn't anything special  
really, a small amp that put out a good amount of noise, and the  
surface was a lacquered black. It was a relatively simple  
electric guitar. "I bought it on the way home today. I had a long  
night, and I realized that I haven't had one in a while."  
  
Gia frowned deeply at this.  
  
"What?" muttered the boy.  
  
"Can't you play something quieter?" asked Luna.  
  
"What for? We don't have any neighbors or anything," said the  
boy as he looked down at her.  
  
"What about us?" snapped Gia.  
  
Carrot started to play a riff on his guitar and started  
singing again. The song was terrible, but it drove his point  
across once he started to add words. "Oh Spike! Spike!  
Spiiiikkkeeee!"  
  
Gia blushed badly, Mei Lin looked somewhat confused, and Luna  
merely snorted.  
  
"Still don't like it? Well..." Carrot grinned at them and  
pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the coat pocket. He popped  
one in his mouth and lit it casually.  
  
Gia growled. "Those are bad for you."  
  
"So am I," he replied calmly as he started to play again and  
puffed on it.  
  
"Stop that awful noise!" snapped Luna as she watched.  
  
Carrot switched songs in an instant and grinned at her.  
"Yeah." He played a little more before and started singing.  
"Heavy decibels are playing on the guitar. We got vibrations  
comin up through the floor. We're just listinin to the rock  
giving too much noise. Are ya deaf? You wanna hear some more.  
We're talkin about the future, forget about the past! It'll  
always be with us! Never gonna die! Never gonna die! Rock and  
roll ain't noise pollution! Rock and Roll ain't gonna die! Rock  
and Roll ain't no pollution! Rock and Roll, it will survive!"  
  
Gia rolled her eyes and turned down the amplifier before she  
walked out of the room.  
  
"Man. That sucks," said Carrot as he stared at the amp. With  
a small shrug he kept playing and continued to smoke while Mei  
Lin and Luna watched in a sort of stupefied confusion.  
  
"Well, it's certainly interesting anyway," said Luna.  
  
Mei Lin merely shrugged.  
  
Carrot smirked to himself as he stared at the pair for a  
moment as he tuned it a little more after finishing his song. He  
smiled to himself and shook his head. "Guess they care after all.  
Go figure that one out." He gave a small snorting laugh and  
turned his attention back to the guitar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Michiru stared at the doorway in front of her and frowned.  
Behind her, Spike stood glancing around. He wasn't comfortable,  
it was easy to tell. She was dressed far too nicely to be in the  
neighborhood they were in.  
  
"You sure about dis?" asked Spike nervously.  
  
"Yes. It's something I've got to do," replied the girl  
simply.  
  
"I can't leave ya here, so I guess yer jest gonna haveta come  
in," said the man with a heavy sigh as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes," said the girl as she nodded at him. "I need to meet  
him anyway. I might have to come back."  
  
Spike looked really uncomfortable with that statement and  
ushered her inside the doorway quickly. "Let me do da talkin."  
  
She ignored him and walked up to the counter. "I need a  
weapon."  
  
The balding man with thick glasses turned to look at her.  
"Pardon."  
  
"I am here, to buy a gun," said the girl simply. She put a  
large wad of cash on the counter and smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you think this is? A candy store?" snorted the man.  
  
"No," said Michiru calmly. "I think this is an expensive  
candy store." She laid another pile of bills down next to the  
first one.  
  
The man arched his eyebrow and glanced at her.  
  
Spike was sweating bullets and said nothing as he watched.  
  
"You with her?" asked the man as he looked at Spike.  
  
"Um...er...yeah. Kinda."  
  
"All right. I've got something I can give up," said the man  
with a small shrug. "If you think you can handle it, you can have  
it."  
  
Michiru nodded and glanced at the door that opened up.  
  
"You can wait here," he said to Spike.  
  
"Hey," said the large man as he grabbed Michiru's arm. "You  
ain't goin back dere witout me."  
  
Michiru arched her eyebrow and glanced at him and then back  
to the old man.  
  
With a small sigh the man opened the door a little more and  
motioned for them to follow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three shots, three clean holes in the paper target. Two where  
the eyes would be, and another in the crotch area. It was the  
second target used, but to be fair, she'd only used the first one  
to make sure the sights were aligned correctly.  
  
The old man who had been behind the counter simply stood with  
his jaw hanging down.  
  
Michiru stood with the large silver revolver in her hand and  
checked it over with her eyes casually. "This is exactly what I  
need."  
  
The man nodded. He'd intentionally given her a large caliber  
firearm in order to dissuade her from pursuing the matter and get  
her to leave him alone. She'd taken to the weapon in five shots.  
  
"You've...don dis before?" muttered Spike.  
  
"Once or twice," said the girl with a small shrug. "My father  
has a few business friends in America. A place called Texas. I  
used to go with him sometimes during school breaks."  
  
"Is it to your liking?" asked the old bald man nervously.  
  
"It'll work," replied Michiru as she spun the chamber around  
and cocked the hammer back. "I'd rather go with something with a  
few more shots than a revolver, but I suppose I shouldn't be  
picky. It's less likely to jam this way anyway."  
  
The men nodded dumbly.  
  
"What ya need this for?" asked Spike nervously.  
  
"I've been having problems lately. I need to take care of  
it," said the girl with a small shrug. "Don't worry. It shouldn't  
cause too much trouble." She twirled the weapon around her finger  
and smiled. "Do you have a holster for this?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot paused and sat up from his nap. For some reason he  
felt slightly chilly and a tingling sensation was running down  
his spine. "Weird." He yawned and lay back down and covered  
himself with the sheets a bit more.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... 


	21. Gaijin 21

Gaijin  
  
Part 21  
  
Who am I?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
It was morning in Tokyo. The sun was slowly moving towards  
the center of the sky, and a sharp breeze blew through the  
streets.  
  
Carrot squatted down on the edge of a rooftop with a frown on  
his face. He was dressed in street clothes, but had his shoes  
hung over his shoulders. It was chilly, but the thick brown  
leather jacket that hung from his frame protected him mostly.  
Crawling to where he was didn't take long at all with his  
newfound power. He had a lot of thinking to do, and things were  
still not going his way, from a certain point of view.  
Unfortunately, that was his point of view. Spider powers were  
neat, being super fast and strong was neat.  
  
"Shooting this shit out of my wrist is neat," he muttered as  
he pointed his hand towards the opposite building and shot a line  
of white string from a small covered hole that was now present on  
his wrist. It was damned annoying actually.  
  
He'd discovered it the night before, and spent a good hour  
cleaning it off of his guitar after it dissolved enough for him  
to do so without ripping the instrument in half. He'd probably  
been using it for some time during the fight with the ninja, Kei,  
and Venom showing up. Somewhere in that time frame he figured  
anyway. It took him a minute to realize that he'd done it when  
he'd almost covered his guitar.  
  
  
It wasn't all that important really.  
  
The powers were nice, but he had no idea where they were  
coming from. He was no Peter Parker; that was for sure. He was  
basically little more than a hood himself, and he realized that.  
He was the kind of person that would send parents into a heart  
attack if someone brought him home, not just because he was a  
gaijin either.  
  
Then there was the extra baggage that he'd been attracting  
lately. "Goblin, Venom, Kei is a lot like the Vulture..." He hung  
his head and sighed. "Shit. I've spent all my time trying to lay  
low, and I keep screwing it up!"  
  
He closed his eyes and growled angrily. A part of him enjoyed  
the challenge, the thrill of all the excitement, just being  
involved with something so big and adventurous.  
  
Then, there was the part of him with a firm base in reality.  
Being a superhero sucked, girlfriends could die, and had a  
tendency to get themselves in sticky situations, fighting 'Super  
Villains' really hurt, and they had this thing about holding  
grudges. Large organizations had the benefit of manpower and  
resources he couldn't hope to match, such as the one funding the  
ninja that were trying to kill him at the moment. At least he was  
a rich super hero, but that had its' downside too. It wasn't like  
he could appear on TV or really enjoy his money. Most of the  
people after him knew what he really looked like.  
  
"Arrrgghhh!" he muttered as he clutched his head in  
frustration. His other unique problems weren't helping matters  
either. The future rulers of the planet were all trying to kill  
him for one. Plus the increasing difficulty of the monsters that  
were being sent into the city; they were getting stronger faster  
than he was.  
  
"Well, at least something's gone right," he muttered as he  
held up the disk to inspect it. It wasn't the same one he'd  
pulled out of the building. It was like the one Kajura had given  
him. He'd transferred the other one to the disk and kept it as a  
sort of souvenir. A decision that still bothered him on some  
level, and he had no idea why.  
  
"Better get this over with," he muttered as he stood up tall  
and looked down. The alley below was empty and he jumped down  
while shooting some of his webbing upwards. He slid slowly down  
to a stop as he neared the ground and simply let the line go.  
Adjusting his collar as he put his shoes back on he turned away  
as soon as he thought himself somewhat presentable.  
  
He smirked as he noticed the puff of smoke billow out from  
behind the paper. A photo of himself sailing over the streets of  
Tokyo was on the front page. His smile died slightly at this, but  
didn't vanish completely.  
  
"Hello Kajura."  
  
The newspaper slowly lowered to reveal a familiar scowling  
mug. "You've got what I want?"  
  
"Of course I do," replied Carrot as he held the disk up in  
the man's face.  
  
The older man's hand snapped out like a snake as he snatched  
the disk away from the boy with wide eyes. "You actually did it?"  
  
"Wasn't easy," said Carrot as he turned his back on the man  
and shrugged his shoulders. "There was a lot of security. I'm  
afraid I'm not quite sure if it's what you want, but it was the  
most protected computer that I could see in the compound. That's  
a good sign that it'll be of some use to you."  
  
"Not sure?" said Kajura as his frown deepened a little.  
  
Carrot snorted. "Take what you can get and be satisfied. You  
have no idea how much bodily injury I had to endure to get my  
hands on that information."  
  
"You seem fine," said the man as he looked the boy up and  
down.  
  
"I got better."  
  
Kajura actually snorted in amusement for a moment. "Right.  
Well, I suppose I should thank you, but I don't like you that  
much."  
  
"Heh. I'd ask you to keep in touch, but I don't like you much  
either."  
  
"Back to laying low?" said the older man as he folded the  
paper under his arm and pocketed the disk.  
  
"You're not living with a hit on your head, but you might be  
real soon."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said the older man irritably.  
  
"Careful what you do with that information Kajura. You could  
get burned, and I doubt if you'll last as long as I have." Carrot  
flipped on a pair of shades and started walking away.  
  
Kajura growled as he fingered the disk in his pocket for a  
moment. "Careful kid. I might need you again."  
  
"I'll be waiting for your call," said Carrot as he frowned  
and glanced back over his shoulder one final time before  
vanishing around a corner.  
  
Kajura didn't bother watching him leave. He pulled a cellular  
phone out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. "Saito, Kajura  
here. I've got something for us." He smirked as he started off  
towards the station.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot walked down the sidewalk calmly, a cigarette in his  
mouth slowly burned as it simply hung there.  
  
It had been a while since he'd just walked down the street.  
His other talents got him where he was going a lot faster. Now,  
he simply had nowhere to be, so he just walked.  
  
It was a nice day, the sun was out and it wasn't too cold.  
The weather reports told him that winter was slowly crawling  
towards him, and it was going to be a hell of a year for him at  
the very least.  
  
He knew that already though. It just wasn't something he  
liked to think about.  
  
Destiny sucked.  
  
It bit him in the ass far too often for his liking, and he  
was having a funny feeling that his little romp as 'Spiderman'  
was going to become a permanent situation.  
  
All this contemplation made him forget something, the reason  
why he preferred other forms of transportation as of late.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei Hino was not feeling quite as cheerful as she usually  
did. That was saying a lot considering how cheerful she usually  
was as of late.  
  
In her mind, the events of a few nights before played through  
her head. The grotesque effigy of Spiderman that had rendered her  
unconscious grinning in her mind.  
  
The creature had reached for her with what she could only  
describe as tentacles. As it touched her skin she saw it sprout a  
grinning maw of sharp teeth.  
  
She blacked out just as it covered her mouth after she had  
screamed. She wasn't sure how much later it was when she woke up  
on the grass. It couldn't have been much later, the moon was in  
the same general area that it had been when she'd passed out.  
  
"A vision?" she muttered as she held her forehead in her hand  
as she walked across the yard of the shrine grounds. "It felt so  
real!"  
  
Her face contorted, it wasn't quite right to think something  
like that in relation to one of her visions. She often felt  
things, but it was of a much more spiritual nature. If it was a  
vision this powerful, then she had to be wary of it.  
  
"What was that? Is Spiderman one of the enemy, or is it  
something else? Is something trying to tell me he's dangerous?"  
She couldn't figure it out.  
  
"What's going on here?" she muttered as she looked down the  
steps of the shrine that would lead her into the street.  
  
Spiderman seemed so...heroic. She almost felt as if she could  
really trust him, it was unsettling to have a vision about  
someone that you thought of that way. He was fighting the same  
monsters they were.  
  
"No, stronger," she corrected out loud as she remembered the  
headlines. Some of the monsters he'd faced were very strong. The  
Goblin like monster particularly.  
  
He'd also been seen fighting some kind of flying woman only  
the night before. Her grandfather had been reading the paper, and  
it had been kind of hard to miss the giant photo of him on the  
front page.  
  
Still, that brought up other questions. Who was he really?  
What did he want? Why was he fighting those things as well? Why  
had she kissed him?  
  
A girlish blush formed on her cheeks as she suddenly  
remembered that moment. It was something she'd done without  
thinking about it. That bothered her on some level.  
  
Then again, his face was young and what she had seen didn't  
look bad; his body non-withstanding, it was only half of is face,  
but he wasn't that bad of a kisser either.  
  
Rei blushed even further when she realized none of her points  
had any relation to each other.  
  
"Damn. What the hell is going on with me lately?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka frowned as she folded her arms and glared at the gates  
across from her. She didn't even know why she was there.  
  
Michiru Kaiou hadn't been home all day. She knew that what  
she was doing was socially unacceptable. Stalking the girl  
probably wouldn't look good to Michiru either.  
  
She couldn't help herself though. There was something there  
inside her that pulled her to the place again and again. A  
connection, a link, a completely insane idea and she knew it.  
  
That didn't make it any less real.  
  
"Damn it," she growled as she clenched her fist and stared at  
it.  
  
She didn't want to be here, she didn't want this feeling. She  
just couldn't understand why it was happening.  
  
"You used to be lovers..." That boy's voice echoed in her  
mind. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune..." She knew it was the  
truth. She'd found the power again, and her memories were  
returning.  
  
What about Michiru though? Did she remember? Would she? More  
importantly, would she care? Would she react the same way?  
  
Grinding her teeth together she cursed as she shoved herself  
forward off the wall she was leaning against. She scuffed her  
shoe against the sidewalk as she shoved her hands into her coat  
pockets and glared at the mansion in front of her.  
  
"Peh. Go to hell you..." She clenched her eyes shut and  
grunted as she found herself unable to finish the statement.  
  
"I'm through," she said as she shook her head. "Screw this.  
I've got enough problems as it is." She took the pen from her  
pocket and promptly dropped it into a trash bin that was hanging  
off a telephone pole. "The past is dead and buried. I've got my  
own life to live now."  
  
She walked a bit further and got into her car. Slamming the  
door shut she rolled up the windows and put on a pair of  
sunglasses. Taking a last sour frown at the mansion, she turned  
the key in the ignition and drove away.  
  
She drove for almost four hours most of it spent in traffic  
with the radio blasting her senses away. She didn't want to feel  
anything but the vibrations, and it worked mostly.  
  
Haruka found herself concentrating completely on the words to  
the songs that played. Focusing all of her attention on them to  
keep the other thoughts in her head.  
  
The streets cleared and she drove onward into the outskirts  
of town, moving towards the country.  
  
Fields of green could finally be seen in every direction. She  
pulled over to the side of the road next to a small farm and  
stepped out to look back at Tokyo.  
  
Resting her arms against the hood she stared at the city  
through the breezy grass of the fields. She could barely see it  
anymore, only the edge of the suburbs was even remotely visible.  
  
With a small sigh she took off her sunglasses and stared at  
it, letting the breeze blow through her hair for a moment.  
  
The music was gone, the distractions that she had kept her  
mind on for the past several hours were no more.  
  
Thought returned to her head once more.  
  
She scowled and narrowed her eyes at the city.  
  
Quickly turning away from the scene she climbed back into her  
car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I won't give up."  
  
Somewhere in the deep reaches of her mind, a quite voice  
spoke up.  
  
"You just did."  
  
She shifted the car into gear and drove onward.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sunlight shined into Usagi Tsukino's room. She smiled as  
she stretched her arms. The smell of food floated up from the  
kitchen, filling the home with a warming and comfortable feeling.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhhh..." said Usagi as she yawned quite loudly.  
  
"Eh?" she said as she paused and cocked her head. That was  
pretty loud as well.  
  
"Ummm... Hello?" said the girl as she looked in the mirror  
across from her, as if to be sure it was herself speaking.  
  
It had to be a dream, it was too good to be true. The smell  
of food clenched it for her. It was definitely a dream.  
  
"This sucks," she said as she hung her head. She perked up  
immediately. "Might as well enjoy it!" Saying this she jumped out  
of bed with a wide grin on her face. Only to walk right into her  
mother.  
  
"I heard voices Usa..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My BABY!!!"  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Usagi found herself being crushed and held in the air.  
  
Artemis was on the floor, watching the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"Could it be?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Luckily, Usagi's mother was far too preoccupied with her own  
joy.  
  
As her mother finally put her down tears started to stream  
down young Usagi Tsukino's cheeks.  
  
"It's...not a dream? But I thought I could only..." She  
paused as she realized that she was speaking out loud. She  
started to shake a little as she looked into the mirror and  
slowly approached it.  
  
Tilting her chin up slightly, she gasped as she realized the  
scar wasn't there. "What the?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" said her mother as she gave the girl a  
slight frown.  
  
"No, it's just..." muttered the girl as she turned to face  
her mother.  
  
"Well, the doctor said that the scar would never heal. It's  
not just going to go away Usagi. The surgery is very expensive,  
it will be a little while before we can afford something like  
that, if ever."  
  
The girl nodded and absently fingered her throat lightly.  
"You're right mom."  
  
Artemis's eyes went wide at what he saw. The scar had just  
reappeared on the girl's throat. "What the...?" He flattened his  
ears against the back of his head and sniffed the air. He relaxed  
when he realized that it was indeed her.  
  
She glanced at him and cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"We need to talk," he mouthed from behind the girl's confused  
mother.  
  
Usagi gave a half nod and looked at her mother at the same  
time. "I'm hungry."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto sat with Ami on a park bench. The pair was doing  
nothing more than spending time together, but the topic had  
turned to what they called 'business matters' within the group.  
  
"I dunno, I suppose he's got a cute butt," said Makoto with a  
small shrug.  
  
"Please!" said Ami as she tried her best to frown. It wasn't  
easy though. "Spiderman is helping us. We should find out more  
about him."  
  
"Doesn't seem too hard," said Makoto as she held up a copy of  
the morning paper.  
  
"We should find a way to contact him, in case there's  
trouble," said Ami calmly.  
  
"You're right. We should at least get his number!" replied  
Makoto cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not talking about a party line Makoto," said Ami as she  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Neither am I. I'm thinking more of a private line..."  
  
"Well, perhaps he wears that mask for a reason..." ventured  
Ami cautiously. Perhaps if she gave Makoto a bad mental image,  
she could reason with her more easily.  
  
"With a body like that? He can keep the mask for all I care!"  
replied the other girl cheerfully. "Oooh! I'd finally have a  
boyfriend that would make Usagi jealous!"  
  
"Well, Tuxedo Mask is rather handsome I suppose," reasoned  
Ami.  
  
"Handsome? Maybe, but he gets beat up by that jerk a lot."  
  
"Hmmm. I suppose you're right," said Ami with a small shrug.  
"This 'Spiderman' has proven himself more versatile and useful so  
far."  
  
"I dunno. Tuxedo Mask is around more often."  
  
"Yes, but we never see photos of Tuxedo Mask doing this,"  
said Ami as she tapped the paper.  
  
"True," agreed Makoto with a small shrug.  
  
"I guess Tuxedo Mask does have the advantage of only hiding  
part of his face. Still, I bet this Spiderman guy is real  
handsome."  
  
"Do you smell something burning?" asked Ami as she cocked her  
head.  
  
Before Makoto could answer, a girlish scream echoed through  
the streets. A figure covered in flames rushed out into the  
street and fell face first onto the ground. He rolled around a  
bit before he passed out, fortunately for him, it was after the  
flames were extinguished.  
  
A familiar figure with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth  
walked away from the scene calmly, as if nothing was happening.  
  
"It's him!" gasped Ami.  
  
"What should we do?" muttered Makoto nervously.  
  
"My mother only let me come out because I was with you," said  
Ami nervously.  
  
Makoto looked at her and frowned. "What?"  
  
"If I'm seen as Sailor Mercury..." said Ami a little shakily.  
  
Makoto slammed her fist into her palm. "Damn!" She couldn't  
just let him walk away.  
  
"Come on!" said Ami.  
  
"Wait! Where are we going?" said Makoto as she jogged after  
her friend.  
  
"After him," said Ami firmly.  
  
"But..." muttered her friend dumbly.  
  
"I'll only get in trouble if I'm seen as Sailor Mercury.  
Mother didn't say anything about following people."  
  
Makoto smirked at this. "Right. Maybe we can find a way to  
get some payback?"  
  
Ami didn't like the crude way of putting it. The man was  
dangerous; the show on the street made that obvious enough. She  
had to do something about him, even if she couldn't fight him  
openly anymore.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi sat on the edge of her bed with her head hung low.  
"I...don't get it."  
  
"Try again," said the animal patiently.  
  
Usagi stood up tall with a firm conviction on her face. "Moon  
Prism Power Makeup!" She held the brooch skyward dramatically.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I don't understand!" said Usagi with a wavering in her  
voice.  
  
"It should work," grumbled Artemis dumbly.  
  
"Why? Why not?" she muttered as she looked at the brooch. It  
sparkled in the light, but did nothing more.  
  
"Something must be blocking it!" said Artemis.  
  
Usagi slowly shook her head. "No. I can still feel it, the  
power is there. I just...I just can't take it."  
  
The animal blinked. "What? Why not? If you can feel it,  
taking it should be easy."  
  
"It's not. I don't understand," said Usagi as she cried  
softly again.  
  
Artemis shook his head. Something was up with Usagi. Whatever  
gave the girl her voice back was definitely not natural. Someone  
had healed her for a reason, but left her unable to wield the  
power of Sailor Moon. That wasn't something that would be good  
for them.  
  
"Who? Why?" he thought to himself as he stared at the girl.  
"Oh Luna. I wish you were here, you'd know what to do...well, you  
wouldn't, but it would still be nice." He hung his head and  
sighed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Usagi.  
  
"There's still another way to use your powers. I just haven't  
been able to figure that out yet."  
  
"That's too bad," said a voice that surprised them both.  
  
Usagi blinked as she looked at the figure that was kneeling  
into her window. "Rei?"  
  
Sailor Mars landed lightly in the room and smiled. "Your  
mother called me when she found out. Minako knows too, but Ami  
and Makoto weren't home."  
  
"Yes...but..."  
  
"I overheard a little bit. Sorry," said the senshi as she  
nodded her head.  
  
"I wish I could help," muttered Usagi.  
  
"So do I," replied Rei with a serious nod. "Makoto and Ami  
are both tailing him right now. They're going to follow him until  
I can back them up. Makoto and I are the only senshi left that  
can use our powers out in the open still.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I see."  
  
"Find a way Usagi, these things are getting stronger," said  
Rei seriously.  
  
The blonde looked up and found herself looking at her  
friend's back.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it myself," said  
Rei firmly.  
  
The blonde merely sat back and nodded slowly. "Rei, you  
shouldn't. I mean, he...I..." She simply couldn't find the words.  
  
"He's not just your problem Usagi," said Mars as she glanced  
back at her. "He's very dangerous." She felt something tug at the  
back of her mind, a connection she didn't want to make.  
  
Usagi merely frowned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the park, a little earlier...  
  
Carrot turned a corner and ended up staring down a long row  
of shops and restaurants. He knew he was moving in generally the  
right direction in order to get back to the clinic.  
  
The connecting alleyways and shortcuts were well known to him  
but he didn't like using them. They were trouble magnets,  
unfortunately, he realized that it was just as much him as the  
alleys.  
  
Mamoru Chiba was standing in front of him with a bag of  
groceries in his arm.  
  
The pair looked at each other for a moment. Both were frozen  
in the middle of the busy sidewalk as others pushed around them.  
  
Mamoru's jaw dropped, and Carrot's cigarette fell out of his  
mouth.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Hey! Underage Kamen!" A wide grin spread across Carrot's  
face.  
  
Mamoru froze and glanced around.  
  
"Heh. Don't fool yourself bud. These people don't care who  
you are. Spiderman is the big news these days it seems." Carrot  
glanced over at a nearby newsstand and frowned slightly.  
  
The older boy tossed his groceries onto the ground. "I'll  
make you pay!"  
  
"This is really starting to annoy me Mamoru. I've played  
pretty nice recently, but..."  
  
Carrot's comment was cut off as the older boy punched at him.  
The attack was nimbly dodged of course.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out you jerk!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Mamoru didn't see what hit him. Carrot pushed himself up into  
an uppercut that slammed into the boy's chin.  
  
The area around them now had a remarkable area of clearance.  
  
Mamoru rubbed at the sore spot as he picked himself up.  
  
"All right Mr. Formal Wear. You want to fight? Fine."  
  
"You..." growled Mamoru angrily.  
  
"I what?" snarled Carrot. "I think you're forgetting that  
it's you that's out of your league here." He brought both of his  
fist forward in a stiff and swift motion and locked them towards  
Mamoru.  
  
The older boy wasn't that bright, but he knew that he was  
outmatched. His anger drove him forward though. "You think I'll  
forgive you, for what you did to Usagi?!!"  
  
"You think you're big enough to take payment?" snorted  
Carrot.  
  
"I'll kill you!" The cane that had been hanging just below  
the bag of groceries fell apart in Mamoru's hand. A long slender  
blade slid out of the black wood.  
  
"Heh," snorted Carrot as he jumped back to avoid the strike  
that stabbed into the ground. He bounced off the wall behind him  
and shot forward. Mamoru fell flat on his back as the rebounding  
kick slammed into his forehead. "I've seen better tricks. Get a  
new one."  
  
"You won't make light of this! All it takes is one strike for  
me to win!" snapped Mamoru angrily as he thrust forward again.  
  
Carrot spun around and out of the way of the stab and hooked  
his foot around Mamoru's chin. The older boy was sent sprawling  
across the ground again.  
  
"Stop getting up."  
  
Mamoru ignored this and staggered to his feet with a rage in  
his eyes. He thrust forward again.  
  
Carrot calmly backed away and moved in and out of the slices  
with ease. Mamoru continued forward hacking and slashing at the  
air in front of him. "Hold still damn you."  
  
"Not that line again," muttered Carrot as he sidestepped a  
particularly forceful thrust.  
  
Mamoru toppled over a table where an old woman was selling  
oil lamps.  
  
"My lamps!" cried the old lady.  
  
Carrot was standing calmly aside as he watched Mamoru climb  
out of the shattered pottery and glass. He had a frown on his  
face.  
  
Mamoru growled animalistically as he slowly rose his eyes to  
look at his opponent again.  
  
"You know, I'm getting tired of this. You've gone and wrecked  
this nice old lady's business, and you don't look like you want  
to stop there. You're a public nuisance, a pedophile, and to top  
it off...your fly is open."  
  
Mamoru blinked in confusion as he looked down at his crotch.  
"Eh?"  
  
Carrot turned his finger slightly and toppled over one of the  
candles that the old lady had been selling with the lamps.  
"Oopsie!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Mamoru gasped as he watched the flames race up his legs.  
  
"Maybe now you'll get the hint. Next time, I'll just kill  
you. That is, if you survive this. I've got an annoying feeling  
that says you will."  
  
Mamoru screamed and ran into the street. The crowd around  
them parted like the Red Sea. Carrot was giving a marginal area  
of clearance as well as he moved off in the other direction. "Ah.  
I feel much better now."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto and Ami moved behind Carrot from a fair distance away.  
He didn't appear to be trying to hide his movements, but he kept  
to dark shadows and out of sight almost as a second nature.  
  
The computer in Ami's hand was the only reason they could  
even see him at the moment.  
  
"Are you sure that's him?" asked Makoto as she stared at the  
confusing screen.  
  
"Yes, see. It's thermal. The orange and red off in the  
shadows over there is him. He's moving rather quickly."  
  
The pair kept a brisk pace as they followed after him.  
  
Ami blinked. "He's stopped."  
  
"Who's stopped?" said a familiar voice that made them both  
jump. They slowly turned to see Carrot standing behind them,  
glancing over their shoulders.  
  
"Don't scream," said the boy lamely.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried the pair excitedly.  
  
Carrot calmly waited and looked rather bored. "Why are you  
following me, or should I say, trying to follow me?"  
  
Ami took a step back and Makoto moved in front of her.  
  
"Oh please. Have I ever attacked you before?"  
  
Makoto ground her teeth at this.  
  
"Now. I suggest you two get home, and try to find a way to  
get your other friend out of solitary confinement. You've got  
more important things to be worrying about besides me."  
  
"Like what?" spat Makoto angrily.  
  
"Like figuring out how you're going to save the world while  
half your team is gone. Like figuring out how you're going to  
revive the princess without Sailor Moon. Like finding the Silver  
Imperium Crystal before the Youma do. Lots of things."  
  
Makoto stepped back with a slight blush on her face.  
  
Ami stepped forward. "What do you know about all of this?"  
  
"Why should I help you?" he snorted in reply.  
  
"Because if they win, you'll be enslaved by them too," said  
Ami firmly.  
  
"Maybe you're right. How do you know I'm not already helping  
you?" said Carrot as he grinned at her.  
  
"Some help," said Makoto.  
  
Carrot bit the line like a bass. "You'd better wake up. The  
world you live in is just a sugar coated topping. There is  
another world, beneath it. The real world, and if you wanna  
survive it, you'd better learn to pull the trigger."  
  
"What?" said Makoto dumbly.  
  
Carrot snorted and grabbed her by her shirt. "Where do you  
think these things are coming from? How do you think they know so  
much about our world? They've got help, and they're all over the  
place. You want to beat it, you'd better start learning how to  
fight dirty. All this prissy magical girl crap just isn't going  
to cut it anymore. You'd better be ready, because the shit is  
going to hit the fan real soon. Understand?"  
  
The boy shoved her away from him and turned towards Ami. "All  
of you had better wake up."  
  
"What are you saying?" said Ami in confusion.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" said Carrot.  
  
The girl stepped back as he strolled forward looming over  
her.  
  
"The Yakuza, the government, everything is involved with  
this. Why do you think it took something as big as a monster  
flying around the middle of the city throwing bombs around to get  
it into the papers? You and your moon princess can kiss my ass as  
far as I'm concerned. I may go down in flames, but at least I'll  
go down fighting. You're just an annoyance that gets in my way."  
  
"Like Usagi?" replied the girl with ice suddenly appearing in  
her voice. She wasn't quite sure where it had come from.  
  
Carrot smirked at her. "Maybe, but you'd better start  
thinking about the big picture instead of worrying about me. I'm  
way too much for you little girls to handle, and I've got a job  
to do."  
  
"And what's that?" said Ami as her resolve wavered a bit.  
  
"Yeah! What is that?" muttered Makoto.  
  
"Damn it. All I fucking wanted was some peace and quiet,"  
snarled Carrot as he glared at Makoto. That was when he realized  
that she wasn't looking at him.  
  
Slowly, carefully he turned his head. "Oh, son of a bitch."  
  
A hulking figure was perched up on top of one of the street  
lamps, it was glaring down at him with drool slathering out of  
its jaws.  
  
"Well. It seems we've made it just in time," said Venom  
almost playfully.  
  
Carrot whirled around and shoved the two girls away from him  
in the same motion. "Damn. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Keeping an eye on you," said the creature darkly.  
  
Carrot paused, the creature was being rather cryptic at the  
moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We know who you really are," said Venom as it continued to  
sit where it was.  
  
"So?" snorted Carrot. It was easy to tell he was very  
nervous, but the creature hadn't taken its eyes off of him since  
he arrived.  
  
"So?" mimicked Venom.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" cried Mercury as she appeared and shot a  
freezing mist at the creature.  
  
Venom jumped down and flicked its wrist. Ami was covered in a  
thick rope like substance that sent her to the ground as it  
wrapped up most of her body. She screamed in disgust and fear as  
she hit the pavement. "Stay out of this please. This is between  
us." It turned its attention towards Carrot again, only to find  
him backing away slowly towards the shadows. "Running away?"  
  
"That would seem wise at the moment," said Carrot darkly.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" said Venom as it started to stalk  
forward.  
  
"I kind of like the idea of keeping my brain out of your  
stomach..." said the boy a little nervously.  
  
"You think we'd eat your brain?" said Venom with a somewhat  
thoughtful cock of its head. "Heh. Maybe we would."  
  
"See ya," said Carrot as he turned away and bolted down the  
street.  
  
"Not so fast!" snarled Venom as he jumped into the air and  
shot out one of his web lines. Carrot was fast though, and the  
boy quickly vanished into a near by alley.  
  
"Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" muttered Carrot to himself  
as he kept low to the ground and tried to stay under cover as  
best he could as he raced away. Web swinging away from Venom  
wasn't a good idea and he knew it. His best chance of losing the  
monster was by staying on the ground and keeping it guessing  
where he was headed by taking as many turns as he could.  
  
Unfortunately, Venom appeared to be rather skillful at web  
swinging. "Where are you going Spiderman?!" it called from above  
him.  
  
Carrot's spider sense blasted to life and he jumped back away  
from the creature just in time to avoid being crushed beneath its  
feet. "Holy Shit!"  
  
"We think you've run far enough," said Venom in a dangerous  
tone. It raised its hand up and pointed it at him.  
  
Carrot reacted in an instant. His own wrist shot out at a  
speed he didn't even know he could manage. Venom was tangled for  
a moment, but it was enough to disrupt its webbing. "Take that!"  
  
"We had forgotten you could do that," snarled Venom as it  
struggled with its bonds.  
  
Carrot was already long gone by that point.  
  
"There will be another time," said Venom as it finally untied  
itself. It paused to consider something while wiping parts of the  
webbing off of its arm. "He seemed to sense us...that won't do at  
all."  
  
The black ooze melted away as it walked into the shadows.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yamada smirked as he pat the camera on his chest and walked  
into the street a few moments later. "Pure gold."  
  
He'd finally stumbled onto something that uppity little brat  
couldn't screw up for him. He'd have the front page again for  
sure tomorrow. "Things could be looking up for me."  
  
He had a rather lazy stroll as he walked towards the  
newspaper office. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Rei?" said Makoto as she found herself looking at her fellow  
senshi. The girl appeared out of breath and somewhat winded.  
  
"I got here as fast as I could," said the girl as she looked  
around quickly.  
  
"We lost him," said Makoto lamely.  
  
"He gave us quite a scare," said Ami with an agreeing nod.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rei with a slight frown as she looked  
her two friends over.  
  
"Nothing much, something showed up and chased him off. We  
aren't sure what it was."  
  
"Something?" said Rei as she paused to look at them.  
  
"It was some kind of big black monster," said Ami. "Come to  
think of it, it looked a lot like Spiderman."  
  
"Hey. You're right," said Makoto dumbly. "You don't think  
that...they got him do you?"  
  
"I hope not," said Ami nervously.  
  
Rei stared at the ground and frowned for a moment. "I..." She  
reconsidered and turned away.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ami.  
  
"It's nothing, just a stray thought," replied the girl calmly  
as she turned away from them.  
  
"Well, what is it?" said Makoto. "We can use any suggestions  
you've got right about now."  
  
"It's not important. Come on, we should go."  
  
The other two girls shrugged and followed after her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sweating bullets as he stared down at the street  
below him. He was stuck to the underside of an overhang with  
complete terror etched into his features. "Damn. That thing is  
freaky. It was just playing with me..." He had no idea why Venom  
unnerved him so much. It wasn't like it looked any worse than  
some of the other monsters he'd seen.  
  
Actually, it did look worse. Most of the other Youma,  
excluding the Goblin, were nothing more than laughable excuses  
for monsters. Easily destroyed once you figured out what sort of  
powers and weaknesses they had.  
  
Venom and Goblin were different. They were genuinely  
dangerous, and they didn't steal energy as far as he'd seen. They  
were tailor made to hunt him down, and that much he was sure of.  
  
"Haven't heard from the two gay generals in a while," said  
Carrot as he thought about his situation for a moment. "That  
could be good, but I doubt it."  
  
He climbed along the underside of the overhang for a moment  
so that he could see more of the surrounding area. The senshi  
were gone, and he was fairly certain Venom had taken off as well.  
"Maybe monsters like these are taking all the heat off of the  
real operation?" After a moment of thought, it seemed like a  
reasonable conclusion.  
  
That was bad. It meant that he'd have to go looking for  
trouble if things didn't pick up soon. Leaving those maniacs to  
their own devices wasn't a plan he was willing to risk at any  
rate. He doubted if the Senshi could handle it in their current  
state anyway. That left him.  
  
The way he had painted the Youma operation was also starting  
to make sense as well. He'd been blowing hot air more than  
anything else at the time. However, it made sense as well.  
  
"This isn't getting any better," he muttered as he rubbed his  
temples in irritation. "Damn. There's nothing I can do about it  
right now. I need sleep." He started to climb down the wall and  
into the street again.  
  
He never noticed the tall figure standing over him on the top  
of the opposite roof.  
  
Mao Lin frowned deeply as she watched the boy crawl along the  
bottom of the roof. Her right hand was grasping the mace that  
hung across her back firmly. He didn't appear to notice her yet  
though and continued on his way.  
  
She left him to his own devices and snorted. "He's a skilled  
shinobi." With that, she turned away and went off on her own  
quest. Her sister's whereabouts was still a mystery.  
  
She'd deal with the boy later, it was obvious that he sided  
with the dark powers. He clung to the shadows like a creature of  
evil, and his mode of dress just screamed 'I'm up to something  
bad'.  
  
Still, he wasn't doing anything really wrong at the moment,  
so she supposed she had to let him be for the time being.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh, you're back," said Gia as she noticed Carrot walk into  
the clinic.  
  
"Yeah," said the boy lamely.  
  
"Rough night?" asked Luna cheerfully as the boy sat down in  
the chair directly in front of her.  
  
"What of it?" he snorted.  
  
"Pet me. It's therapeutic and good for your heart!" said the  
animal as she jumped in his lap.  
  
"Oh go away," he muttered irritably.  
  
"Do it, you'll feel better!" said the animal firmly as she  
nudged at his hand.  
  
"Don't you get enough from the girls?" grumbled the boy.  
  
"They aren't as good at it as you are," insisted the animal.  
  
"Hey!" snapped Gia.  
  
"He's really good with his hands," said Luna as Carrot  
finally gave in and stroked her back as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to remember something?" said Carrot  
as he glared down at her.  
  
"MMmmmmmm...that's good, lower! Lower!" cried Luna  
passionately.  
  
Gia blushed and Mei Lin walked into the room with a soda in  
her hand.  
  
"Wow," said the younger girl as she watched the animal writhe  
in ecstasy.  
  
Gia put her hand over the girl's eyes without thinking about  
it. Mei Lin dodged aside easily and walked into the room to sit  
down next to him and watch. "You must be really good. I can only  
get her to do that if I use the brush."  
  
Carrot muttered something under his breath in irritation, but  
thankfully, no one heard him. He blinked and stopped petting her.  
"Hey. Answer me damn it!"  
  
"Huh?" said the cat as she looked up at him lazily.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be remembering stuff or something?"  
  
"Like what?" said the cat as he half closed her eyes.  
  
"Like how to get Sailor Moon back!"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" said Luna in genuine  
confusion.  
  
Carrot hit his head against the tabletop.  
  
"Stop that! You're bouncing me around!" said Luna. "Hey!  
Finish petting me! Hey! Stop that and finish!"  
  
Carrot stared down at her and frowned. "You're supposed to be  
trying to get your memories back! Stupid cat!"  
  
Luna promptly scratched his nose. "How many talking cats do  
you know?"  
  
"Two," said Carrot as he glared at her.  
  
Luna paused. "R-really?"  
  
The boy blinked and looked down at her a little harder.  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"I dunno. Just a thought," said Luna with a shrug. "I want  
milk tonight too. So hurry up and finish petting me so I can eat  
and go to sleep."  
  
Carrot groaned as he shoved her off of his lap. "Off. No more  
until you start remembering things."  
  
Luna's eyes became really big and cute. "You can't mean  
that!"  
  
"I do. No more until you remember," he said as he stood up  
and walked into his room.  
  
Gia turned to look at Mei Lin as Luna followed after him. The  
door slammed in her face and she fluffed her fur out in  
irritation and twitched her tail. "Meanie!"  
  
"That was odd," said Gia.  
  
"I've seen worse," replied Mei Lin with a small shrug.  
  
"So how was your day?" asked Gia.  
  
"Okay I guess, Mr. Yamada kept laughing really loud and waved  
a roll of film in my face after he came back from the field  
today. I'm not sure what it was about, but he seemed really  
happy."  
  
Gia stared at her as she sipped her soda. "What?"  
  
"I dunno. Just seemed like he was a little odd today. He's  
been acting weird and all secretive all week. It's creepy. Oh,  
and the editor gave me another raise."  
  
"That's nice," said Gia. She paused and turned to look at the  
girl. "Again?"  
  
"Yeah. I was picking up some papers off the floor that I  
dropped in front of his office and he came out and said I  
deserved another one. I'm not sure what I did though."  
  
Gia sighed and put her chin into her hand. "I wouldn't dwell  
on it."  
  
"Oh. Okay," said the girl as she shrugged and went back to  
her drink.  
  
"Pig," muttered Gia irritably.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Mei Lin dumbly.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something," said the woman as  
she smiled at the girl.  
  
"What's on TV?" asked Mei Lin as she ignored the woman with  
practiced ease.  
  
"How can anyone be this clueless?" thought Gia as she turned  
towards the screen while half watching the Chinese girl.  
  
Gia was about to settle in when a knock at the front door  
stopped her. "Who could that be?"  
  
She stood up and opened it. "Spike?"  
  
"Hiya," said the man half cheerfully.  
  
Her eyes fell downward to the girl standing in front of him.  
Michiru was standing in front of him with a calm and serious look  
on her face. She was wearing a trenchcoat and seemed a bit tense,  
despite her calm appearance.  
  
"Um, hello?" said the woman in confusion.  
  
"Is Carrot here? I need to speak with him," said Michiru as  
she looked up at the older woman.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go get him..." said Gia as she looked at Spike  
questioningly.  
  
The man had a stone cold face, but he looked a little pale.  
  
"I'll get him myself, if you don't mind," said Michiru as she  
walked past her.  
  
Gia turned towards her boyfriend and frowned. "What's going  
on?"  
  
"Uhhh. I ain't too sure. I tink she's gonna kill him,"  
replied the man with a shrug. "Too bad, he was a good pal."  
  
"What?" said Gia dumbly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. A strange and  
familiar tingling started to form all along his body. It was  
faint, but he knew it well enough to pick it up. "What the?" He  
sat upright and heard a knock at his door.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, he strolled over to the source of the  
sound and put his hand on the doorknob. He slowly opened it and  
peered around the other side.  
  
"Hello Carrot. You said we would talk. You haven't called."  
  
The boy stared at Michiru Kaiou's stern face and grinned  
nervously. "Uh. Hi. I had a few things I had to take care of  
first. I was going to call you in the morning..."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at this and looked back at Gia and  
Spike. The pair edged out of the room and out of her line of  
sight. "Well I'm here now. Let's talk."  
  
Carrot swallowed and nodded as he opened the door in order to  
let her in. The tingling in his body had grown infinitely  
stronger. "So...heh...what's up?"  
  
Michiru just smiled at him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Heh. You didn't expect me to let you off easy this time did  
ya? ^_^ 


	22. Gaijin 22

Gaijin   
  
Part 22   
  
Flames of vengeance.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Rei Hino sat at the sacred flame, sweat beaded on her forehead as she struggled to control the power within it. A vision was becoming ever clearer in her head.   
  
Flames surrounded him; an angry snarl was present on his face.   
  
The boy again. Dark energy poured from his form as he stood with an ornate sword thrust into the ground below him.   
  
Rei gasped in horror, but the vision would not let go. She didn't really struggle against it as it moved on.   
  
The image cleared a bit more, showing that the boy had his blade thrust through the heart of a grotesque youma. It sort of looked like Spiderman, but it was different. A gasp escaped her lips as a memory faded into her mind. Once thought to be a mere dream, it was a shocking revelation. "What is this?"   
  
She couldn't understand. Did this thing have some connection to their supposed ally?   
  
Rei stood up and looked down into the fire, the vision was still clear in her head as she stepped back and muttered. It wouldn't let go. "Enough! Leave me!" she snarled as she backed away more forcefully.   
  
The image began to fade, but not before the skin of the monster seemed to melt away. The first thing she saw was the eyes. A pair of very familiar eyes, followed by a familiar nose. In the space of a second, she realized who she was looking at.   
  
The boy turned his head to look at her and grinned in a manner that didn't look close to human.   
  
"Oh god...no," she whispered as her eyes went wide.   
  
Rei opened her mouth to scream, and collapsed to the ground out cold.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Usagi Tsukino stared out into the moonlight. It was something she enjoyed for reasons she couldn't fully explain.   
  
All she really knew was that she had failed as Sailor Moon.   
  
She clenched her fist in front of her face and frowned at it. "Why?" She didn't look that sad, it was more of a frustrated somberness. Usagi was angry, but she wasn't sure what she was angry at.   
  
"I still can't. I don't understand, what am I missing?"   
  
The others were in danger; she knew it. They were fighting valiantly, but it just wasn't working out for them. There was that evil boy, the Youma, and the people trying to kill the boy. Plus there was the advent of newer, stronger, and more powerful Youma. The Goblin creature that Spiderman managed to beat was a prime example of this. It was far too deadly for the inexperienced young girls to handle. They needed her, and now she had the ultimate failure to deal with. Even after she had healed, the power did not return.   
  
There just had to be something she could do to help. Something she could do.   
  
Usagi Tsukino stood up firmly and stared defiantly at the moon.   
  
"I don't need you."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"Kajura, what are you doing?" asked Saito as he lit a cigarette while sitting on the man's desk.   
  
The older man looked up at his partner with a smirk on his face. "It's here."   
  
"Kajura, if this is another of your stupid video games..." started Saito as he rolled his eyes.   
  
The man merely held up the disk and smirked at his partner. "I got this today from my friendly informant."   
  
"The one that won't meet me?" said the man as he snorted.   
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, he's already having a hard time dealing with having me around, much less two of us."   
  
"Sounds like a likable guy, someone I could really trust," said Saito as he frowned at the man.   
  
"I think I can trust this one, call it a hunch."   
  
Saito ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "You've been watching those American TV shows again haven't you?"   
  
"There was a lot of information on this disk. He basically filled the disk up. Most of it is corporate crap, I'll let the lawyers have a look to be sure, but there are some other key items in this information as well."   
  
"Such as?" asked the younger man as he rubbed the stubble on his face for a moment.   
  
"Something big is going on down there. There is a lot of money being funneled towards something top-secret. Plus a few scientific ventures, nothing illegal, but he seems to have taken a rather odd interest in genetics and bio firms. Not something you'd expect your average businessman to be interested in. Especially one that mainly operates in construction."   
  
"That is unusual, but nothing that will bite though."   
  
"There's more though. Seems he's given most of his duties to underlings. Meaning he's devoting his attention to a few things and little else."   
  
"That's a good time to make someone screw up," said Saito as he arched his eyebrows slightly.   
  
"It's unlikely, most of these men have worked for him almost their whole lives. These are only the most trusted of his men. His family in some cases." Saito paused as he stared at the screen for a moment. "And mine," he whispered under his breath.   
  
"What was that?" asked his partner.   
  
"It's nothing," he muttered as he moved on. "The real jewel is this one." He tapped the screen and grinned darkly. He pointed at the screen as it came up and tapped the screen. "Can you tell me what this is?"   
  
"That's...Hisami's personal schedule," muttered Saito under his breath.   
  
"That's right, and this, is when he's planning on visiting his back-stabbing underling. It's a formal occasion, a sort of warning that he's coming to kill him."   
  
"I'll wear a nice shirt. Awful nice of those Yakuza boys to be so polite, and tell each other that they are going to kill them."   
  
"Why would Hisami go himself though? That's a bold move for him. He's not exactly famous for being strong and brave. The guy is old."   
  
"I don't know, but it makes me not trust this information."   
  
"It doesn't make sense. I've got a feeling that it's no smoke screen though. Maybe he knows he'll be well protected?"   
  
"That could be, but men like him don't take chances often."   
  
"I know, that's why I have to follow up on this," said Kajura with a serious frown on his face. "This could be the only chance we get for a long time."   
  
"Well, you ask the chief. I'm not going in there with this mess on my hands."   
  
"You're coming," said Kajura without looking up from the screen.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're my partner, you have to be there remember?" said the older man as he thought about what he'd been given, and how much he was willing to trust it. The boy had cautioned him on what might happen if he screwed up.   
  
"Whatever you say old man," grumbled Saito as he hung his head a little.   
  
+++++++++++++++++   
  
Carrot stood in front of Michiru Kaiou as she sat on his bed. They both stared at each other for a long moment, Carrot wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt edgy. The tingling sensation hadn't eluded him either. "What's going on?" he asked casually.   
  
"You haven't called," replied Michiru stonily.   
  
Carrot watched her sit for a moment; she seemed remarkably calm. "I've been busy."   
  
The girl looked up at him with a small frown on her face.   
  
"What do you want from me? I've got a hit on my head, that makes for broken dates at times."   
  
The girl looked away, but not before he noticed her frown deepen slightly. "Shouldn't have said 'dates'," he muttered under his breath.   
  
"I suppose I understand that," she seemed to relent a little reluctantly.   
  
"So now what?" he asked her as he relaxed slightly.   
  
"Now, we talk," she said as she looked up at him firmly.   
  
"Huh?" he muttered dumbly. "What's to talk about now? It's obvious I can't..."   
  
"You can't what?" she said irritably.   
  
The boy stared at her for a moment. "Well, it's not like I can date you know. Between dodging the yakuza and those stupid monsters, I don't have much free time. It's not like I can take you out or anything. I have to avoid going out in plain sight as much as possible."   
  
The girl simply blinked in confusion.   
  
Carrot sighed. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened. I've never been really good at this whole romance thing."   
  
The girl flushed slightly at that and looked down at the floor. "I..."   
  
"What do you want from me Michiru?"   
  
"I don't know, but this doesn't feel settled," she replied simply.   
  
The boy slumped his shoulders down and sighed. "Look, it's impossible for me to do more. This is the best I can do, an apology and a wish for the best of luck in your life."   
  
Michiru didn't look very pleased with that. "So...it meant nothing to you? I was just some...girl?"   
  
Carrot backed against the door with his hands held up. "No! Don't say that!" He felt something hard press against his belly and her froze. "Oh god. I'm gonna die." He looked down and saw the shining silver surface of the revolver that was jammed into his gut.   
  
"Shut up you thoughtless prick!"   
  
"If you go out with me, you could die damn it!" he cried desperately.   
  
Michiru seemed slightly calmed by this and narrowed her eyes as she stared him in the face. "What?"   
  
"Don't you think I'd like a girlfriend? Don't you think I'd like to go to high school and be basically normal?"   
  
Michiru was definitely not expecting this from him. He seemed somewhat irritated instead of afraid.   
  
"Damn it. Why can't anything ever go my way?" he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"You'd better start explaining..." started Michiru as she stumbled back and waved the weapon at him lightly.   
  
"What do you think would happen if we started seeing each other Michiru?" he said as he sat down on the floor and glared at her.   
  
The girl simply stared at him and lowered the weapon. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if..."   
  
"Then put that damn thing away!" he snorted at her. "You want to talk? Fine. I'll talk."   
  
Michiru blushed as she sat down on the bed and laid the gun on top of the sheets.   
  
"I'll tell you what would happen. First, the Yakuza would notice, then they'd either kidnap you, or kill you. I'm thinking it'd probably be the former at first. They'd keep trying to use you as bait to catch me, maybe send a few snipers to follow you around or hang around your house. Then, heh, here's the kicker. The evil monsters that keep attacking would figure out we were an item sooner or later, and then they'd put their two cents in. You think you've had problems with them so far, you ain't seen nothin."   
  
Michiru was simply staring at the floor. "But..."   
  
"I can't protect you Michiru. I've had enough trouble just keeping myself alive."   
  
The girl was more confused than ever and she stared up at him.   
  
He didn't exactly look happy, but he wasn't real broken up about it either.   
  
Michiru was definitely unsure about what she could do. It seemed she had no options, she could forget about him, or...or what? Act like it never happened? Could she do that? She'd given him everything that night, and now...he couldn't follow through. He wouldn't follow through with it. "Now what?"   
  
Carrot turned to stare at her for a moment. "Go on with your life of course, sooner or later, our paths will cross again." Carrot was hoping he'd live that long, then again, Sailor Uranus had shown up pretty early.   
  
"Do you think they will?" asked the girl halfheartedly. She seemed to be mulling over what he'd told her still.   
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure," he responded dryly. Die? Like he could get off that easy. He'd probably be driven insane by his personal life before then.   
  
"What about those two?" asked the girl as she nodded towards the door.   
  
"I never see them anywhere but here," he replied with a shrug.   
  
"That girl is a reporter," said Michiru as she looked at him dumbly.   
  
"Yeah," he said without comprehending.   
  
"I saw you with her the day that thing attacked the festival," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him and started to reach for her weapon slowly.   
  
"She was working, and so was I. Our paths cross sometimes. I've heard I make for a pretty good news story sometimes. As long as we aren't personally linked, she'll be fine."   
  
"I...I don't care," she replied as she shook her head and grasped the handle of the weapon tightly with one hand.   
  
Carrot had his back to the wall again, but he didn't look frightened this time. He was watching her closely.   
  
She frowned at him firmly. "I can take care of myself."   
  
"Then why do you need me?" he replied simply. "Michiru, face the facts, this is more than you can handle."   
  
Anger burned in her eyes as she stared him down. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She raised her weapon up and fired two shots.   
  
A voice called out from the next room as they heard the shots. He wasn't sure if it was just one of them or all of them screaming his name. He simply stared forward while gasping for breath as his eyes almost bugged out of his skull.   
  
"You're not going to leave me behind like that," she said firmly as she narrowed her eyes at him. He had barely even seen the movement, it was incredibly fast. Two holes in the wall behind him now smoked on either side of his head. He swallowed hard and nodded. He turned his head and saw the door was cracked slightly. Three human heads and one small set of ears could be seen peering into the room.   
  
"Do you mind? I'm talking to my boyfriend," said Michiru as she narrowed her eyes at them. They vanished in an instant.   
  
"Oh god," muttered Carrot in horror.   
  
"Eight o'clock, Friday night, you'd better be there."   
  
Carrot nodded violently.   
  
The girl tipped her head lightly and smiled cheerfully. "Good."   
  
Carrot remained frozen against the wall as he stared forward. He completely ignored her leaving and gasped for breath. "Oh man. Why me?" He was almost in tears at this point.   
  
Spike poked his head into the room and grinned at him. "At least she's cute!"   
  
"You shut up!" he snapped as he hit the man in the face with an empty plastic bottle from the ground next to him.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Haruka stood with her bag slung over her shoulder in front of the seedy motel. It was on the edge of the bad side of town. She hated to stay in a place like that, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Almost every hotel in the Kyoto had no vacancies left. Thanks to some concert that was going to be happening in town the next night. She walked inside and found no one there save for an old man behind the counter. She walked up and simply nodded to him. There were no more than seven keys left on the wall anyway.   
  
All and all it had been an unpleasant drive. She'd just dropped her life and left Tokyo. "Why did I do that?" she muttered angrily. Half with herself, and half for the pair she'd left behind. "Let him have her." She clenched her fist and growled as she took the key from the elderly man at the office counter.   
  
As she turned to go to her room and finally get some rest, she finally realized what she had done. "Now what?" She stopped long enough to stare at the key in her hand. She had no idea what she would do with her so called 'new life'. It didn't feel any newer; it seemed to suck more than ever in fact.   
  
"What the hell. It can only get better, right?"   
  
Apparently, no one had ever told her about saying that.   
  
++++++++++++++++++   
  
Kei stood in the shadows of Hisami's office with a scowl on her face. Her only remaining Uncle and her grandfather stood on the opposite side of the room watching what was taking place.   
  
Hikyu, or rather the creature that he had become, simply stood behind Hisami with a cruel looking grin on his face. He seemed amused by the goings on more than anything else.   
  
"Three days from now, I will be inspecting our operations in the industrial section of Tokyo," said the old man calmly. "It is a dangerous time, and I feel our operation will need to be...disciplined."   
  
Kei nodded once and stared straight at him.   
  
"I'll be leaving in the morning, and during this time I'll be vulnerable," continued the man as if she had not acknowledged him at all. "My security is resting in your hands."   
  
"You shall not be harmed," said Kei seriously.   
  
"I know," said the man as he stood up. "The three of you will be accompanying me."   
  
The girl seemed surprised by this, but not upset. "You think something is going to happen? One of us should be enough for this."   
  
"I am concerned," said the man as he stood up and smiled at her for a moment. "Two of your number have fallen."   
  
"Three," corrected Kei as she looked directly at the silent creature that stood behind her master.   
  
"Hikyu has failed," said the largest and oldest of the shinobi. "More than once."   
  
"So has Kei, and you for that matter," said the thing coolly.   
  
"Hold your tongue," snarled the man hatefully.   
  
Goblin stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his eyelid down.   
  
Kei ignored this display and stared at Hisami as coolly as ever. "You're afraid he might show up, aren't you?"   
  
The man frowned at her. "The thought had crossed my mind."   
  
"As skilled as he is, he's still a coward. He'll run before he fights all of us." Kei's answer firm.   
  
"He's smart," said the old man as he stepped forward. "Much more dangerous than you give him credit for. Your mother was the best swordsman in generations."   
  
Kei snorted.   
  
The Goblin had been relatively silent, but rubbed his chin in thought over in his corner.   
  
"You have something to add?" asked the old man.   
  
"No, but I'll enjoy squashing that pest once I see him again."   
  
"Not if I kill him first," snapped Kei sharply.   
  
"You won't," replied the creature.   
  
"Enough of this," snapped the old man. "Hikyu is not one of us any longer. If you bring him along, he's your problem Hisami."   
  
"What?" said the man as he turned to face the aged master.   
  
"I've seen that look before, he's plotting something. He no longer holds our interests in mind. He's dangerous and a wild card, though powerful he is. He serves a different master now, I suggest you remember that."   
  
"I serve no master," said the thing irritably.   
  
"My point exactly," replied the old man as calmly as ever. "You were told not to return until your job was done."   
  
"There were complications," snorted the thing.   
  
"You had to come back and lick your wounds after he smashed you like a fly?" asked Kei almost playfully.   
  
"I came closer to killing him than any of you did," replied the creature calmly.   
  
"I doubt that," said Kei as she fingered the knife that hung at her side.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Your main concern here is keeping the police occupied and away from where I'll be," said Hisami with a rough snort. "Kei will remain with me, in case he does show up."   
  
"He's tried to assassinate you twice already," said the large ninja coldly. "I should protect you as well."   
  
"Has he?" asked the oldest shinobi as he stepped into the center of the room. "I wonder..."   
  
"What's to wonder about?" said Hisami with a frown on his face.   
  
"Mitsuki was keeping a secret from us. One that I think was very dangerous." The old man narrowed his eyes as he looked at his remaining clan.   
  
"That boy?" muttered the large ninja after a moment of thinking.   
  
"What?" said Kei in disgusted confusion.   
  
"Only time will reveal the truth about him," said the old man as he turned away. "Be on guard, not just with Hisami, but with your own lives."   
  
Kei nodded seriously and turned to look at Hisami.   
  
He frowned at her and turned to glance at his room. "Come Kei, it is time to retire."  
  
"I think not," she replied simply as she moved into the shadows.  
  
"What?" snarled the man angrily.  
  
"I am not my mother," she replied simply. "It's time you learned the difference between a toy and a weapon."  
  
"I will not..." started the man angrily.   
  
Her uncle turned to look at her emotionlessly, and her grandfather did the same. Hikyu was neither impressed nor interested.  
  
"You will do nothing. You need me. I'm the only one he has faced one on one that has lived. Hakage's loyalty lies with the school, not you, and Hikyu is more dangerous to you than helpful. Do you really want your only protection to be an old man?"  
  
The large man snarled at her angrily.  
  
She smirked at him casually. "Your life rests in my hands now Hisami."  
  
The man turned towards her grandfather and snarled at him next. "You stand there and do nothing."  
  
"She is correct Hisami. Hakage will not die for you, and I am not the man I once was. I can do nothing to stop this. I doubt if she would take an order from me about this."  
  
"Screw your secretary," she replied as she walked out of the room calmly. "You seem satisfied with her during the day."  
  
The man seethed with rage as he slowly sank into the chair behind his desk.   
  
The large ninja frowned at the old man for a moment.   
  
The small man simply looked up at him and nodded slowly once.   
  
He clenched his fist and swung it down violently as he turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Hisami noticed none of this as he stared out at the city from his window with a deep frown on his face.   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sitting on a high rooftop looking down at the clinic below. It was the top of an older apartment building about a block down the road. He was crouched on the ledge with a frown on his face.   
  
"Well, at least I've got a girlfriend now..." He looked somewhat thoughtful as he said this and hung his head after a moment. "Who am I kidding? How do I keep getting into these messes?"  
  
He paused as a light tingling began on his back. He jumped up and turned around with his foot ready to step back off the ledge. The tingling didn't stop, but it wasn't strong enough to alarm him quite that much yet.  
  
"Heh. You're quite skilled to have sensed me," said a voice from the shadows.   
  
"Yeah, I get a lot of that," he replied as his eyes searched the darkness in front of him. The gigantic man seemed to melt out of the darkness in front of him. He stood with his hands hanging at his sides loosely and appeared very cautious.   
  
Carrot crouched slightly as he recognized him. "You."  
  
He raised his hand slowly. "I have not come to fight. I am to discuss terms with you."  
  
"Terms?" said Carrot as he relaxed ever so slightly.   
  
"You have wiped out all but three of the leaders of our school."  
  
"If they hadn't bothered me, I wouldn't have done that," he replied coolly. "Finally! A break!" cried his mind joyously.  
  
"It is irrelevant. We were given orders."  
  
"Yeah, don't blame you, just the guy in charge," snorted Carrot irritably.   
  
"Our orders have not changed," replied the large ninja.  
  
"So what do you want then? Is this some kind of temporary truce or something?"  
  
"Not exactly," replied the large ninja. "I cannot face you in combat. I have been forbidden by the grandmaster of my school. I cannot die with honor, nor can I receive the glory of destroying such an opponent."  
  
"Well, I'm sure disappointed," grumbled Carrot.  
  
"You should be, it would have been quite a battle," replied the ninja stonily.  
  
"So what the hell is it then."  
  
"My master wishes to meet you."  
  
"Heh. I'll bet he does," snorted Carrot.  
  
"You have my word of honor that you will not be harmed. As long as you behave yourself that is. We will meet unarmed."  
  
"Not possible," replied Carrot simply.  
  
"You are refusing me."  
  
"Actually, I was talking about that last part." He raised his arm to his side and closed his hand. An iron pole appeared out of nowhere in his grip. "See."  
  
The ninja took a step back. "What?"  
  
The boy swung it over his shoulder and stared at the man calmly. "You want to meet, fine. I'll meet one of you. Believe me when I say, I'll know if there's more than one of you there."  
  
"You have my word of honor. Be here in one week's time. I will be here."  
  
"Why so long?" snorted the boy irritably.  
  
"Consider it a busy time for us."  
  
Carrot nodded. "I can accept that I guess."  
  
"Beware. This does not bind Kei and Hikyu. They may still die with honor facing you, but no other members of our clan may face you unprovoked."  
  
"Huh? Wait a minute!" snapped Carrot.  
  
"I could not stop Kei if I wanted too, Hikyu is no longer a member of our school."  
  
"Hikyu?" muttered Carrot in confusion.  
  
"Yes, you know him as the Goblin. It was you that caused his monstrous transformation. When you killed him the first time."  
  
Carrot cringed ever so slightly at that. "Probably that bomb guy," he thought irritably.   
  
"We will not meet again until that day."  
  
"Great, bye now!" said Carrot cheerfully as he waved at the man and fell backward off the ledge.  
  
The larger ninja watched him swing away. He paused suddenly as he noticed something odd. "That is not wire he swings on..." He stepped towards the ledge and peered at the thread that hung across the street from him on the wall. "Cloth?" He pondered it for a moment, it was almost like some kind of rope. "He grows more skilled with each opponent." He actually sounded somewhat impressed. "A pity, it would have been a fine battle."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kunzite knelt before Beryl with his arm covering his chest. "Everything is going according to plan."  
  
She smiled down at him and narrowed her eyes. "Excellent. How goes the operation?"  
  
"Superbly," said Zoicite as he emerged from behind one of the nearby pillars. He was leaning casually with his arms crossed over his chest. He stepped out and gave the evil woman a deep bow. "We should be able to collect enough energy to raise Metallia. Then she can deal with those bothersome senshi."  
  
"Excellent," replied Beryl. "Those buffoons are dealing with that monster you set loose in Tokyo still. All while our operations in Kyoto go undetected."  
  
"It's almost been too easy," said Kunzite with a dark smile forming on his lips. "Soon, not even the Silver Imperium Crystal will be able to stop us."  
  
"You still have not found it?"  
  
"Our agents have failed. Those that still search do not send back positive reports. They speak of powerful beings, other than the senshi at work."  
  
"That boy," said Beryl angrily.  
  
"Yes," replied Zoicite.  
  
"Why is he not dead?"  
  
The man growled and clenched his fist. Beryl always seemed to shove that back in their faces.  
  
"He still lives, and I do not possess the crystal. Do you realize what Metallia will do to us if we do not have it when she is resurrected? Or if he still lives? He must be destroyed!"  
  
"He grows stronger with each encounter," replied Kunzite calmly. "It is difficult to create a Youma that can handle him."  
  
"So send two!" snarled the woman angrily. "Do it yourself if you have too!"   
  
"Why does he matter?" grumbled Kunzite.  
  
Beryl raised her fist into the air and lifted him off his feet. He clutched at his neck as he choked in the air. "Fool! Do you still not understand? That boy is from another world! Another universe! Just as Metallia came to our world! Jadeite's bungling has caused something with the potential to become as powerful as her to enter our world! Her rule must be absolute! We have no way of knowing how strong he can become!"  
  
She turned away from him and he fell on the ground in a pile. His eyes were wide with terror as he gasped for breath.   
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"It shall be done," replied Zoicite with a small frown forming on his face. "Can it be? Something this strong? He is still weak though..." He turned towards Kunzite with a deep scowl on his face. "Come, we have much to discuss."  
  
The man staggered to his feet and glared at him for a moment. "Very well."  
  
"We must be at Nishikyogohu Stadium tonight," said Zoicite. "The boy can wait until that is taken care of."  
  
The pair strolled out of the room together and the great doors to the hallway closed behind them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka sat on a park bench with her shades on. She was wearing her racing jacket and looked quite masculine at the moment. Not that it was all that unusual.   
  
There was a boy sitting next to her with his head hung down.   
  
"Something wrong kid?"  
  
"I was gonna take my girlfriend to see Hikari Negashi tonight, but she dumped me for a guy who had better seats."  
  
Haruka stared at him dumbly. "What? What kind of bimbo would...?"  
  
The boy sighed at this. "I guess you're right, but I thought Mika was the one ya know?"  
  
The girl cringed slightly at this and said nothing.   
  
"Now what am I gonna do with these? Do you know how much they cost me?"  
  
"Not really no," replied the girl with a small shrug. "That damn concert made it nearly impossible to find a room in town though."  
  
"Oh, you're from out of town?" asked the boy as he glanced at her. It was fairly obvious from his tone that he thought she was a guy, and that suited her fine at the moment.   
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Wow," replied the boy with a slight shrug. "Sorry about unloading and all. I know it's not polite at all, but..."  
  
Haruka waved it off. "No big deal, everyone needs to sometimes."  
  
"I guess you're right. Listen, I don't want these. I can't stand the music, if I knew I was getting laid afterwards I could use em, but every available girl I know already has a date."  
  
Haruka blinked at him.  
  
"Maybe you could take your girlfriend, or find a girl to go with you or something. The seats aren't that good, but..."  
  
"No thanks," replied Haruka.   
  
"Really. I insist." He shoved them in her chest and started walking off.  
  
"I thought you said these were expensive," said Haruka as she stood up with them in her hand.   
  
"Well, they weren't that expensive. I should have sprung for better seats. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. Man, Mika put out too..." He walked away grumbling to himself and Haruka sat back down.   
  
"Man, what a jerk. What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"  
  
"Um, excuse me...You like Hikari Negashi?"  
  
She turned to face the voice with a slight frown on her face. "What if I do?"  
  
She found herself staring at the face of a very pretty girl of about her own age. She had short cut blonde hair, a pair of cut off jeans and a white shirt tied over a skintight shirt.   
  
"It's just, I never thought a guy like you would listen to her," said the girl as she stared at Haruka's face.  
  
"Guy like me?" she muttered as she stared at the girl.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka stood in line with a very slight frown on her face. The girl she had met in the park was hanging off her arm as she stood in line for the concert. "How did I manage to talk myself into this?" She glanced down at her arm and sighed. "Oh, right."  
  
"What was that?" asked her date cheerfully. She was dressed in a rather casual but nice green dress. Her hair was pulled up as well. The outfit really showed off her figure.  
  
"Nothing," replied Haruka calmly. She handed the tickets over and was bodily dragged inside by her date.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The stadium was packed as the pair sat in their seats. A little over 20,000 people were there for the sold out show. The field was used for soccer, but a large stage had been set up in the middle of the field.   
  
Haruka sighed as the light's started to dim. Spotlights moved through the crowd as the stadium roared. She was pretty annoyed already. Still, she hadn't thought about Michiru in a long time.   
  
"Well, up till now anyway," she muttered under her breath. The thought passed quickly though as a girl in an insanely pink outfit rushed onto the stage excitedly. There were three backup singers dressed in yellow, blue, and orange right behind her. "Oh man..."  
  
Luckily, her date was too caught up in the show to notice her date's complaints.  
  
Hikari rushed up to the stage and bounced up and down excitedly. "Hello Kyoto!"  
  
The crowd cheered in response.  
  
"Welcome! We have a great show for you tonight!"  
  
The crowd cheered in response.  
  
"We're going to start off with a song from our first album!"  
  
The crowd cheered in response.  
  
"Honey Love Me!"   
  
The crowd cheered in response.  
  
Haruka though her head was going to explode. Hikari was cute, not that she could see her from where she was sitting. A memory of a girl about a year younger than her with short cut hair on the cover of an album floated into her memory.   
  
It was about this point that she realized what almost every male in the crowd was looking at. They were almost all watching the girls around them, a few were even staring at their dates. Some were staring at hers. Almost all the girls were acting insanely cute, squealing, jumping, or clutching arms excitedly.  
  
"Oh. I get it now," said Haruka as she turned to look at her date for a moment. She was jumping up and down excitedly. "This isn't so bad."  
  
That was when the chorus of the song started. The girls started to sing along, most of them badly.   
  
Haruka hung her head. "Be brave Haruka."  
  
She snapped to attention at the loud snapping boom that suddenly filled the air. "What the?" She jumped to her feet and stared down at the now black stage. A purple light had started in the middle of the stage. "What the?"  
  
A voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "Humans, welcome to your doom." It was male, Haruka could tell that much. It also made her uncomfortable. As if she'd heard it before. "Who?"  
  
"Somebody help me!" snapped an angry sounding Hikari.  
  
"Maybe they're promoting some new anime?" offered Haruka's date. Everyone was simply watching the stage, and no one seemed alarmed yet. Confusion was clear on everyone's faces, but no one looked scared.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a closer look," said Haruka as she jumped out of her seat and moved into the isle. She started down the stairs with a frown on her face. "I know that voice from somewhere."  
  
Spotlights shined down on the stage finally, Zoicite stood with Hikari dangling in the air behind him. She was kicking her feet and as she got close, she realized that she didn't look very happy. The man had somehow wrapped her up in her own microphone chord and hung her from the rafters. He held a large crystal in his hand and raised it over his head. "Seal the doors. No one escapes."  
  
Haruka gasped as she noticed several large things emerge from the entranceways. They took positions in front of all the doors. They all looked ridiculous, like something out of a bad sentai anime. People screamed, but it wasn't really fearful. More like they were enjoying the show.  
  
Haruka had seen things like this before. This was no stage show.  
  
"No! Why?" she muttered in horror. She'd thought she'd left things like this behind in Tokyo.  
  
She stumbled back and fell on her rear on the stadium steps. The man on the stage was familiar. "Zoicite." A memory faded into her mind and she clutched her head. Another voice started laughing over the loudspeakers. She knew the laugh as well, but hadn't sounded so cold before. "Kunzite...why?" These people were allies in her mind. It was obvious they were enemies now though.  
  
She clutched her head even tighter. "What can I do?"  
  
"Transform," responded her own voice, it sounded different though. Almost as if it was someone else speaking to her.   
  
"No! The pen!" she gasped as she stood up and stared forward in horror. She'd thrown it away in Tokyo.  
  
"Don't be silly," responded the voice in her head. She raised her hand over her head reflexively and felt the power focus between her fingers. In a flash of light the pen was in her hand.   
  
Those in the crowd around her turned to face her in confusion. "Uranus power makeup!" she cried into the air.  
  
In a spectacular flash of light she spun into the air as her clothes fades away, only to be replaced by the white of her senshi uniform. The skirt formed around her waist along with the gloves, boots, and jewelry. She finished her transformation and glared down at the stadium. "I don't think so."  
  
Needless to say the crowd roared with cheers.  
  
Uranus also noted that she had Zoicite's full attention.  
  
"An Outer Senshi?" he muttered as he took a step back. He looked very alarmed. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Kunzite stepped out of the shadows. "She's still not beyond her first transformation. She has no chance against the both of us."  
  
"She must be destroyed," agreed Zoicite. "She is far to dangerous to be left running loose."  
  
"I've heard that before," replied Kunzite calmly.  
  
"Worry about that later! Kill her!" snarled Zoicite as he jumped forward.  
  
Haruka ran down the remaining stairs and jumped over the guardrail that was set up around the field's wall. She landed in the grass in front of the stage crouched down and slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"You two will pay for betraying Serenity," said the girl coldly as she pointed at them both.  
  
"She knows us?" gasped Zoicite.  
  
"It doesn't matter, kill her!" cried Kunzite as he began to form a ball of dark power in his hands. He thrust them forward and what looked like screaming spirits shot through the air towards Uranus.   
  
She stepped back at the sight of the attack, it spread out and rocketed towards her at high speed. "Damn!" she muttered as she dodged around the things. It wasn't very difficult, but she had to move fast to do it.  
  
Unfortunately, Zoicite also thrust his hands forward and sent a focused ball of energy at her. She shifted to dodge it and was slammed into the ground as the spirits shot through her body. They tore through her causing a burning pain where they passed through her. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees.   
  
The crowd gasped in shock.  
  
"Get up!" cried someone in the stands.  
  
Haruka struggled to push herself up from the ground as the two men moved in front of her.   
  
"Pathetic, she's no match for us alone," said Zoicite as he chuckled.   
  
"Serenity's bravest, a pity you cannot help your queen now," agreed Kunzite.  
  
Haruka growled as the men pointed their palms down at her. Their hands began to glow and she felt pressure all over her body. It pulled at her from every direction and grew more intense. She grunted in pain as she writhed on the ground before them.  
  
"I think she should die slowly, slow down Zoicite," said Kunzite as he smirked at his partner.  
  
Haruka actually felt the pressure lessen, but not enough to stop the pain. She could feel it building more slowly and screamed as she jerked violently.   
  
"What can I do?" screamed her mind through the pain. It was barely able to function. "I can't fight back, I don't have the strength! There's no one to help me! I..."  
  
Her lips moved as she spoke the words softly through her gasps. "No one to help..."  
  
"That's right, you are finished!" cried Zoicite triumphantly.  
  
"Final Protocol."  
  
"What?" said Kunzite in confusion.  
  
"No! Kill her now! Quickly!" said Zoicite as the glow on his hands flared into intense burning power.   
  
Haruka screamed in agony as a light started to form in the center of her chest. A pillar of light shot into the sky through the open area of the stadium. She screamed as her entire body was lifted off the ground and spread her arms as she hung suspended.  
  
"What has she done?!" cried Kunzite.  
  
"The other Outer Senshi have not awakened!" gasped Zoicite in shock.  
  
Haruka was now floating in the air, a huge gold cape fluttered in the air behind her. On her chest, and on the back of the cape was a crest. It was a large shield with a red 'S' inside meant to symbolize 'Senshi'. Power burned around her body. Her uniform has slimmed in appearance and she glared down at the pair. "Know this, I am not the one who is about to die."  
  
Kunzite screamed to the guards at the doors. "Ignore the humans! Kill her!"  
  
Haruka merely cracked her knuckles and smirked.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Guess what? TBC... ^_^ 


	23. Gaijin 23

Gaijin   
  
Part 23  
  
The start of the worst day yet.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Haruka cracked her knuckles as she glared at the two men standing before her. "Well, it has been a while hasn't it boys?" She was floating above the stage calmly as the crowd roared with excitement behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced back at the monsters that were quickly moving down the stairs towards the field and stage.   
  
"Kill her!" screamed Kunzite as he pulled Zoicite by his arm and away from her.   
  
The things jumped into the air in unison towards her, five of them at once. Each roared as it extended its claws and teeth outward.   
  
Haruka's body became a blur of motion and the beasts were tossed aside almost casually. "You know better than that. You two fools seem to have enough memory to realize what I've done. You can't win."  
  
"Damn her," growled Kunzite angrily.  
  
Zoicite raised his palm and shot a ball of power towards the girl as he moved behind the idol singer's hanging body.  
  
The girl kicked her feet and squealed in fear. "Don't just sit there! Get me down!"  
  
Haruka raised her palm and swatted the energy ball into the air. It shot into the night sky above them and exploded in a spectacular flash of light. "There's no chance for you to win." The monsters were recovering and backed away in a loose circle around her.  
  
"Didn't you hear us fools? Destroy her!" snapped Zoicite.  
  
One of the monsters reluctantly stepped forward.   
  
Haruka turned into a blur of motion and appeared directly in front of the thing with her hand raised in a backhanded strike. The creature sailed into the wall and hit the concrete just below the stands with enough force to shatter the area in front of the seats. It roared a final time and vanished in a flash of light. The woman had a deep frown on her face as she vanished again and appeared above two more of the things that were standing together, she pushed their heads into the dirt and they also vanished with pained death screams.  
  
Haruka slowly rose to her feet from her knees after the maneuver and glared at the two men. "Come on, stop playing around and fight. At least die like men."  
  
Zoicite looked worried, while Kunzite merely smirked. He turned towards the remaining pair. "Kill as many people as you can before you die."  
  
The things roared as they turned towards the crowd and jumped into the air.  
  
Haruka's eyes went wide as she saw this happening. "No!"  
  
Both men backed away slowly into the shadows of the stage as she vanished from in front of them.  
  
The things never reached the ground; Haruka's fists and pure speed stopped them both in the air. They were no more than ten feet apart from each other when they jumped and she simply punched them both out of the air and towards the ceiling. One of them slammed into the cracked surface of the wall at the top of the stadium, sending another pile of debris into the field, while the other simply dug a deep gouge into the dirt.   
  
The one who had hit the ground survived, it had what appeared to be a turtle shell on its back, and a reptilian appearance. Haruka merely frowned at the thing and stared at it. "So, you're a little tougher than your friends?"  
  
The thing grunted as it moved to its feet, mindlessly staggering back towards the crowd to follow its last orders.   
  
Haruka merely raised her palm and frowned. "Walk this off." A ball of purple energy formed in her hand and she screamed as it blasted forward and slammed into the thing's back. The creature roared angrily as it was vaporized in a small explosion.  
  
There was a silence in the stadium as the girl simply floated above them for a moment and looked around. She shook her head and gasped as she looked down at the ground. "I can...fly? What happened to me?"   
  
The crowd in the stadium cheered as she floated back towards the stage. She stood for a moment looking around at the people; they seemed to think this was a part of the show. She couldn't even remember where her date was sitting, and she certainly wasn't going to try and find her like she was. She hung her head and sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"Hey! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me!?" screamed Hikari from where she hung. She was wiggling violently against the microphone chord and looked a little upset.  
  
Haruka floated up to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Sorry, just a second."  
  
The girl looked up at her dumbly. "Hey...did Kato hire you?"  
  
"Hire me?" said Haruka as she floated up into the rafters and began to work at the knot that held the girl. She was using one hand to untie it and floated back to the ground to set the girl on her feet after she had finished. She simply walked behind the girl and started to untie the chord from her back.   
  
Once Hikari was free she turned to look at the woman in front of her. "That was so cool!"  
  
Haruka realized that the crowd was still cheering and that Hikari had her hands clasped rather tightly. "Uh, thanks?"  
  
The backup singers slowly began to move back towards the stage along with some of the crew as they began to peek around from their hiding places back stage. Two young girls rushed up to the pair as they stood together in the middle of the stage.  
  
"Wow!" cried one of them.  
  
"She's right! That was awesome!" agreed the other.  
  
Haruka frowned slightly as she realized that she was becoming surrounded. "I have to go."  
  
"What? You just got here!" cried Hikari as she grabbed her arm. "Tell me what they paid you! I'll double it!"  
  
"Sorry," replied Haruka softly as she shook her arm loose with surprising ease and floated up into the air. "I've got places to be." She raised her arm into a fist over her head and tucked her free arm at her side as she rose into the air and into the sky. "Bye."  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" called Hikari into the air after her.  
  
Haruka glanced back at her for a moment. "Uranus." She shot into the sky and vanished into the night.  
  
Hikari pouted cutely as she glared at the ground in frustration. "Dang. She was a babe too."  
  
Her two backup singers looked at each other nervously. "Not as cute as us though, right?"  
  
"What are you kidding?" asked the girl as she stared at them for a moment.  
  
The pair burst into tears. Fortunately for Hikari's image, the crowd's cheer was far to loud for the conversation to be heard.  
  
"Aw, man," grumbled the girl as she sighed and tossed the remains of the dead microphone onto the stage. "I guess we should go back to the hotel then. Not much we can do to top that."  
  
The two girls pepped up immediately. "Yay! Room service!"  
  
Hikari merely looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed. "Oh well...maybe I can contact her agent or something?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the shadows above the crowd, hidden in the shadows of one of the exits, a tall figure stood watching the scene. It was a woman, with a long staff in her hand. She merely stood silently as she watched the scene unfold before her.   
  
Finally, after the young idol singer walked off the stage she spoke softly. "Uranus...do you know what have you done?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka stood on the edge of a tall rooftop, dark brown tiles tilted away from her in every direction as she overlooked the city before her. "Now what?" she muttered as she stared at her hands for a long moment.  
  
"Maybe back to Tokyo now?" she mused silently as she clenched her fist. "There's something going on here though..."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, willing the power away from her body. She stood for a long moment as the energy burned around her. The costume remained as it was.  
  
She looked down at herself and paused for a moment. There was no thought for a long moment, and finally she realized what was wrong. "I can't change back?"  
  
"No, you cannot."  
  
Haruka turned around with her fists raised as she faced the voice. "Who?"  
  
"An ally," replied the woman who was cloaked in a long brown cape and hood. "One that you are not yet ready to meet."  
  
Haruka's face contorted as her mind struggled for a moment. "Pluto?"  
  
The woman's lips turned slightly, but Haruka could still not see her face. "Yes."  
  
"But...how? I was..."  
  
"Alone?" asked the woman calmly. Her light smirk never faded away. "No, you were not. The others were merely sleeping still..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now, you must fight alone. Final protocol is only to be used after the Queen's death, and only when a single of our number remains alive. Fortunately for you, the Queen has been dead for some time, and the reawakening of the others has not yet occurred. You hold the power of three of the most powerful senate."  
  
"You mean..." stammered Haruka as she fell to her knees.  
  
"I am afraid so, the power will remain with you until your eventual death. Although, no one is quite sure how long that will be. It could be in a few years, the energies eating away at your very being, or it could be an eternity, the sheer power within you will not allow you to die."  
  
The girl stared forward with her jaw clenched tight. "No..."  
  
"You have chosen your own path, and now you must face it."  
  
"Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you say something?!" snarled the angry Haruka as she jumped to her feet and pointed at the woman before her.  
  
"Because, I have not yet awakened. I am the senshi of time, not its master. It is my task to guard the gates, and keep others from using its power. Only the queen herself may command me to meddle in the affairs of the past, and always against my own strictest warnings to do so."  
  
"Queen? There's no..." Haruka's eyes went wide as she stepped away from her. "You're not..."  
  
Pluto's smirk grew ever so slightly. "Are you surprised?"  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't be," grumbled Haruka as she sighed and hung her head.  
  
When she looked up, the woman was gone once again.  
  
"Damn." She sighed and looked down at herself for a moment. The dress would come off, so it wasn't like she was stuck in the costume. She decided to return back to her hotel room for now, a good night's sleep would have to do for now. She had a lot of thinking to do anyway.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat up and tossed his sheets off of his body. He was sleeping in a small cot, in one of the extra rooms in the clinic. Gia and Mei Lin shared the main bedroom of course, leaving him with a room designed for patients who had to stay overnight. Gia never really used it, and it was used more for emergencies than anything else. Most patients that bad were sent to a hospital. To him, it was a safe place to pass out, for the most part.  
  
"Ouch," he grumbled as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight outside. He stood up and closed the curtain before he slipped on a pair of pants and slippers. He staggered out of the room with his eyes half shut and frowned at the trio that sat before him at the table. "Hi."  
  
"Good morning!" said Mei Lin cheerfully.  
  
"You certainly seem cheerful," agreed Gia.  
  
Luna stared at him for a moment and turned to look at her. "No he doesn't."  
  
"It's a figure of speech," replied Gia with a small sigh.  
  
"You remember anything yet?" asked Carrot as he sat down in front of the animal and shoved her aside in favor of the cup of coffee he'd just poured himself.  
  
"No," said Luna irritably. "Why would I want too?"  
  
Carrot ignored this and simply stared forward.   
  
"I've got to get to work soon. Mr. Yamada hasn't been there in like two days, so I'm swamped. He says he's following up on that murder story of his."  
  
"Murder?" asked Gia as she turned to face the young Chinese girl.  
  
"Yeah, real scary stuff. People are getting cut to pieces, so far there's only been two attacks. It's on the other side of town though." She nodded her head seriously as she spoke. "The police say they've got leads though, and that he'll be caught soon."  
  
"Wonder how long that'll last?" grumbled Carrot irritably.  
  
"A serial killer in Japan? That seems like something we'd have heard about by now," commented Gia.  
  
"Yeah right. The government probably doesn't think broadcasting something like that is a good idea," commented Carrot. He veered away from the conversation when Gia gave him a rather dirty look. "Yamada? That's the guy they stuck you with isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems upset. You keep getting the front page instead of his murder story. He thinks it's much more important. The boss says the story is too bad for us to run like that."  
  
"Yamada is probably right," replied Carrot as he sipped at his coffee lazily. "Still, this country has a way of sweeping really nasty things under the rug."  
  
"Hey! I work hard to get those pictures of you!" snapped the girl.  
  
"Whatever," grumbled the boy as he stood up and walked towards the shower.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Gia. "After all, you've got a date tonight."  
  
Carrot froze where he was standing and slowly turned to look at her. "Um? Today is Friday?"  
  
Gia smiled cheerfully and nodded.  
  
The boy smiled at her nervously and walked into the bathroom. "Excuse me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Four hours later...  
  
"Carrot! Carrot! Come out of there!" snapped Gia as she pounded on the door.  
  
"I don't wanna!" cried a weak sounding voice from inside the bathroom.  
  
"He's been in there all morning!" growled Gia as she turned to look at Spike.  
  
"Gee, I never thunk he'd be dis shy," said the man as he stared at the door.  
  
"I've tried the lock, I've tried forcing it open, he's got it barricaded with something."  
  
Spike scratched his head and sighed. "I dunno. I guess I can break it down for ya."  
  
"I'll kick your ass if you do!" cried Carrot from inside. "I ain't goin out today! I'm stayin in here!"  
  
"You jerk! I have to go to the bathroom!" growled Gia as she pounded on the door.  
  
"So go across the street! They've got toilets there!"  
  
"You little son of a bitch!"  
  
Spike started to back away from the scene, but Gia whirled around and grabbed him by his ear. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"Uh, I was jus..."  
  
"I'm staying here!" cried Carrot from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Stop being such a wuss all you have to do is go to dinner or something!" cried Gia.  
  
The door cracked every so slightly and Gia gasped as she saw Carrot stick his head out of the bathroom. "You think this is going to be that simple?"  
  
She stared at him, he actually looked terrified. "Who cares about Michiru!? She's the least of my worries. I've got a date tonight and I'm a superhero. Every asshole I've ever pissed off will probably run into me tonight, I probably won't even make it to her house!"  
  
Gia stared at him for a moment as he popped his head into the door again and closed it. "Did he just call himself a superhero?"  
  
Spike nodded slowly. "I tink."  
  
The woman's frustrated frown grew stronger and stronger. "What the hell is wrong with..."  
  
Carrot slipped his hand back inside the door as Gia was silenced by a warm sticky fluid that covered her mouth.   
  
The woman growled in rage and stared at the door as she rolled up her sleeves. She turned to look at Spike and pointed at the door.  
  
The man hung his head and turned to face it. "Sorry bout dis kid."  
  
"Aw man..." grumbled Carrot from the other side. He was thrown against the ground with the door slammed on top of him as Spike barreled into the room with his shoulder held low. The large man stumbled on top of the door, flattening the boy further.  
  
Carrot blinked as he shifted around under the door, flailing his arms helplessly. "Get off you big oaf!" He froze and slowly turned his head as his extra senses picked up danger suddenly. "Uh oh."  
  
Gia was standing over him glaring down with her heel tapping against the floor. She didn't look happy, and couldn't speak to him. It was the one good thing about his position at the moment.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari Negashi sat in her hotel room with a frown on her face. She was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel tied around her head. The room was huge, and she was reading over a newspaper. She hadn't gotten the front page, but there was an entertainment section, and she'd made the cover of that.  
  
The two backup singers sat nearby in two other chairs that sat around the small coffee table. They each had their own copy of the paper, although Hikari doubted they actually read anything more than headlines.  
  
"There's some really weird stuff going on in Tokyo," commented one of them.  
  
"Yeah. Look at this guy," agreed the other as she held a large photo of Spiderman up to Hikari's face.  
  
The girl frowned at it. "You're supposed to be looking for reviews of last night's concert."  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice. I mean, he's got a really tight butt."  
  
Hikari snorted in disgust at the picture. "What would I care about that."  
  
"Well, I guess I can understand it, even if I don't agree with her," replied the other girl cheerfully.  
  
Hikari ignored her and frowned at the page in front of her. "Super woman shows up for Hikari concert. Great stage production...What?" She slammed the page down on the table, sending the pair flailing back fearfully. "What's this?" said Hikari as she smirked at the page in front of her. It was the second page of the entertainment section. A young blonde girl's photo was shown on the page. "A quote from the article," announced Hikari. "He seemed like a nice guy, and he took me to the show. I had no idea that she was a part of the show. Her disguise was quite convincing too..."  
  
"Um?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seems our super woman brought a date to the show with her..." said Hikari as she held up the paper.  
  
"Hey, she's kinda cute..." responded the first girl.  
  
"Yeah, that super chick has good taste," agreed the other.  
  
Hikari merely chuckled at this as she tossed the page aside. "A woman like that...is the only thing that can satisfy me."  
  
"Aw man," grumbled the first girl.  
  
"This again? Jeez Hikari, you make us feel so unloved sometimes."  
  
"Can it. I know the both of you sleep around on me regularly."  
  
"You're mean!" whined the pair in unison.  
  
Hikari stood up and started to untie her robe as she walked towards the bathroom. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all this cuteness crap all the time." She paused and glanced around the room. With a heavy sigh she opened the bathroom door and walked inside. "Oh right. The money, gotta remember the money."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zoicite and Kunzite writhed on the ground in agony, dark power surged through their bodies as Beryl watched from in front of her crystal. Her face was contorted into a mask of rage and she raised her hand again, sending yet another ball of dark power into the pair. "Fools! Imbeciles! I should destroy you both, and I would if I didn't need you so badly now!"  
  
"Forgive..." started Zoicite.  
  
"There will be no forgiveness this time fool! Do you realize what your bungling has unleashed upon us?!" She put up both her hands and the two men on the ground screamed as the pain that coursed through their bodies intensified. "An Outer Senshi that has invoked the final protocol? You should have retreated the moment she arrived! Do you realize how strong the outer senshi are?"  
  
"We..." started Zoicite.  
  
"Find the others, destroy them! If we kill her now, the other unawakened Senshi will return at full power, rather than the weakened form you fought before she called fourth all that power! Now we must destroy them, before we deal with her."  
  
The two men could not move from where they were sprawled across the ground.  
  
"Once you two recover, you're going back to Tokyo. Once there, you will seek out and kill the remaining Outer Senshi. Those brats will probably try to stop you if they find out, so make sure they do not. You will also bring me the Silver Imperium Crystal, once we have it, we can awaken Metallia, and then not even the Final Protocol will be able to save them."  
  
Zoicite staggered to his knees finally, and Kuzite quickly followed. "What of Uranus? We cannot ignore her."  
  
"Find ways to keep her busy. If you fight her now, you will be destroyed."  
  
The pair growled under their breath as they bowed their heads.  
  
"Have you killed that boy yet?"  
  
"You know we haven't," responded Kunzite quietly.  
  
"Once you recover, see that you do," responded Beryl as she raised her hands and formed the dark energy in her palms once again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"He has left us in quite a bind."  
  
Hakage turned and frowned at Kei as she walked up beside him. "What do you mean?" They were standing in Hisami's office. Both of them looking at the blade that hung from the wall quietly.  
  
"The old man..." replied Kei calmly as she looked up at the sword.   
  
"What of him?" snorted the larger man as he turned away.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. You've been staring at that wall for two hours now, you've never given it a second glance before now."  
  
"It has a rich history, even I can become nostalgic from time to time."  
  
"That blade is our darkest curse."  
  
"No, the one you wield is your darkest curse. This sword, is a symbol of power."  
  
"Power," snorted Kei through a rough laugh. She reached for the blade slowly. An angry energy crackled, brushing the tips of her fingers lightly as she held them back just out of range. She could feel the tingling sting on the skin of her hand and closed her eyes. "It is a useless power."  
  
"You know that it will destroy us one day."  
  
"Or bring us into a new age? That is the legend, is it not? Will we fade into shadows, destroyed by the darkness, or will we simply continue on forever?"  
  
Hakage pulled her hand down, tired of watching her burn her skin needlessly. "Nothing lasts forever young Kei. This blade could mean our end, or it could simply be a new rebirth, until our true end comes to pass."  
  
The girl snorted and turned away. "Since when are you so philosophical?"  
  
"Times call for such things."  
  
"Meaningless."  
  
"Perhaps. Yet you come to look at this blade at times as well."  
  
Kei didn't argue, but slowly pulled the knife from her side. "I too deal with my own curse. You know that."  
  
"Kill the ones you love, or die in agony?" responded Hakage.  
  
"Don't mock me," replied Kei.  
  
"The sword belongs to him. It has chosen its master."  
  
Kei simply stood with her back to him, her face hidden in shadows. "Perhaps it has. I've seen nothing that proves this."  
  
"You and I are all that remains to carry on the name of our clan. Is that not enough?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will kill him, or I will die. The fate of our clan rest with you, should I fail."  
  
"You will be destroyed, he is far stronger than he was before."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Hikyu is insane, a shadow of his former self, but you...you continue, despite what the Grandmaster has told us. Why?"  
  
Kei did not move from where she was standing. "You know why."  
  
"Do I?" asked Hakage stonily as he continued to look at the blade.   
  
Kei looked at her knife and slid it back into place slowly. "Yes. I too have a curse to deal with. My own heart has betrayed me."  
  
"You love him?" Hakage did not sound surprised, or really very interested in the answer. When he turned his head to look, Kei was gone.  
  
He merely turned to stare at the sword again in silence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wo Hin Shu stood calmly on the docks overlooking the massive shipping interest of Tokyo. He was dressed in an expensive dark blue silk suit and had a cellular phone held up to his ear as he walked. He was a Chinese man in his early thirties, he had a long braid of solid black hair hanging down his back. "He's coming."   
  
"So?" asked the well-dressed man who stood beside him. He had on a brown suit and tie of his own. He was a Japanese man who was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
"We need to be ready for his arrival. Our operation has been noticed."  
  
"A fight?" asked the other man calmly as he walked beside the Chinese man.   
  
"Possibly. He'll be diplomatic at first. He's far too old and weak to risk otherwise. He'll also be well protected."  
  
"I've heard stories of his elite guards. They say he has a clan of shinobi protecting him."  
  
"You of all people should know the truth behind that."  
  
"If I do, what makes you think I can just tell you?" responded the man calmly.  
  
Wo Hin smiled lightly. "Perhaps it is a good day to die then?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I have no desire to cut my life short needlessly. I'll be going shortly. I've got business of my own to deal with today."  
  
"Hisami is a businessman, if our operation is tight enough, he will turn a blind eye towards us."  
  
"If he feels you are not moving against him, perhaps. This is a dangerous trade. It is a bit more than the police are willing to overlook."  
  
The Chinese man frowned at the man beside him. "I am aware of that, dealing with the Yakuza is not much different than my own Triad roots. There are strange things going on in Japan lately, I feel a great disturbance in the mystic energies of this place. I am simply making a profit off of the uneasy feelings of the citizens. I make them feel safer."  
  
"I think that kind of thinking might be a mistake," responded the Japanese man calmly. "Do not underestimate the damage you are causing Wo Hin."  
  
A man wearing a hardhat walked over to the pair and bowed deeply. "The third shipment is running ten minutes behind schedule."  
  
The Chinese man turned to frown at him. "Then do something about it. We can't afford any screw ups today." He then turned towards his companion. "I think that Hisami will be impressed."  
  
"If he hasn't decided he wants you dead already," responded Yoshida calmly. "Perhaps you'll be able to eat with me tonight. If not, I shall call a toast to your spirit with Hisami."  
  
"What more can a man ask?" replied the Chinese man coolly as he turned to look at the docks.  
  
The Japanese man slipped into the back of a parked limousine and closed the door. He sank into the leather and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "To those about to die." He downed it and motioned at his driver. "Go. This place stinks of death."  
  
"Maybe it's just the fish market?" replied the man as he nodded outside the window.  
  
"No. There is a darkness that comes here that even I would not tamper with."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stood outside the clinic with a frown on his face. He looked a little scratched up and had on a long black coat over his clothes. "Damn. Now where can I go to hide out?" He glanced around up and down the street. With a heavy sigh, he started down the sidewalk. It was still early yet, and he had several more hours to go before he had to meet with Michiru at her house.  
  
Unfortunately, in his mind, that wasn't a good thing. He also had no idea where he was going to go now. Gia pretty much ruled out the clinic for a while, she was royally pissed.   
  
So, he simply started walking down the street, looking at store windows and whatever else caught his eye. He avoided electronics stores, having remembered the fateful newscast that had lead to him fighting Goblin in the middle of a festival. He also stayed within the crowds, mingling into the crowds as best he could. Well, as well as a tall American boy in a big black coat can mix into a crowd of Japanese. "Great. I stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Indeed you do, dark creature."  
  
"Damn. I knew it." He slowly turned and found the tip of a spiked mace pointed at his face. The crowd was instantly absent from anywhere around him.  
  
It was a large Chinese woman, a really large Chinese woman. "Damn. How the hell did I miss you coming?"  
  
The woman's smirk fell slightly. "You dare mock me in such a position?"  
  
"Lady, I don't even know who you are."  
  
"You'll not fool me. You hide in the shadows and cling to the darkness like the demon you are!"  
  
"Great, another insane woman. Just what I need," muttered Carrot under his breath. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want? Answer first, you can hit me with that thing later on."  
  
"I am Mao Lin. Grandmaster of the holy fist, and High Priestess of the Temple of Light!"  
  
"What?" grumbled Carrot as he stared at her. "Okay. What's that got to do with me?" He was watching the huge weapon very carefully despite his casual stance. He concentrated on the air around him, waiting for the familiar feeling. It did not disappoint.   
  
The woman cried out angrily as she slammed the mace into the ground where he stood. He jumped back away from her and landed in a crouched position in front of her. "Great. I knew this was gonna happen! Who the hell else is gonna show up?"  
  
Mao Lin hefted the weight out of the ground and shook the pavement out of the spikes calmly as she prepared her next attack. "I am all that is needed to destroy you!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," commented Carrot as he ducked under a thrust and hooked his foot around her wrist, she was tossed aside as he twisted his body as he performed a handstand.   
  
She landed on her shoulder and quickly moved to her feet just in time to see him turn to face her again. "You're fast."  
  
"Whatever. Are you done yet? Can I go? I kinda got a date later, and I can't really go home to change..."  
  
"You do not take me seriously?" snarled the woman angrily as she set her feet into the ground.  
  
"I'm kind of wondering what the point of this is?" said Carrot as he stepped back slightly.  
  
"I am honor bound to destroy any evil I find," replied the woman calmly. "I wasn't expecting to find such a vile spirit here, but since I have, I must follow through!" She jumped into the air and swung the massive weight down in a wide arc.  
  
Carrot easily sidestepped the move and bounced towards the edge of the crowd. Those standing around him quickly moved away. "Yeah, frightened masses, thanks a lot!" he snapped at them.   
  
The woman pushed off of her landing and aimed the mace at his head like a spear. He ducked back and was forced to close his eyes as a shower of dust and brick pieces fell onto his face from the impact of the weapon on the wall.  
  
"Ptu! What the heck are you doing!? You tryin to blind me or something?"  
  
"Why yes," was the simple reply.   
  
Carrot felt the tingling again, but could not yet open his eyes. He quickly flipped into the air and landed just in time to duck and dodge another strike. "I gotta get out of here!" he muttered as he tried to force his badly watering eyes open. He could feel the force of the weapon passing over him as he dodged blindly, using only his spider sense to escape being plastered to the ground.  
  
"He is skilled!" growled Mao Lin as she took a step back to catch her breath after the flurry of attacks.   
  
Carrot was leaning against the wall again and rubbing at his eyes with his hand. He managed to keep one of them open at this point and was resting against the corner next to an alley. "You through yet?"  
  
"Not even close," growled the woman irritably. She stood to her full height and started to mutter something under her breath.   
  
"Hey...I've heard that bef..."  
  
"Into the darkness, I banish thee!" cried the woman as she thrust her hand forward.  
  
"Oh shit!" cried Carrot as a solid wave of burning air slammed into his body. He was tossed back into the ally and landed hard on his back.  
  
"Heh. No one can withstand the power of my spirit!"  
  
Carrot groaned painfully. "Shit. Oooh, that really sucked."  
  
"What?!" gasped the woman as she hefted her mace in front of her again. "How can..."  
  
The boy staggered to his feet and glared at her angrily. "What the hell are you doing lady!? Are you trying to kill someone?"  
  
She had already started chanting again.   
  
"Aw man, that's it, I'm out of here!" He jumped up and caught the bottom of a fire escape.   
  
Mao Lin thrust her hand forward and screamed again. "Into th..." She paused as she realized that she'd done little more than shatter several bags of garbage. "What? He runs from me?"  
  
She glanced around the area and the people who still remained didn't look like they were about to say much of anything. They all looked nervous and edgy.  
  
"Damn. Another time then."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh come on! It's just a date! Just relax, you'll have fun!" mimicked Carrot as he pulled his Spiderman shirt on over his chest. He was dressing on a rooftop near to where he'd fought the Chinese woman. "Sure, I'll have a great time, if I don't end up shot at the end of the night."  
  
He pulled the mask over his face and shoved his clothes in a vent shaft. He'd decided to pick them up later, closer to when he had to meet Michiru. "If I'm not already dead that is."  
  
He turned towards the edge of the rooftop and flicked his wrist. A line shot out and he pushed off the edge and into the air.   
  
Unfortunately, he never noticed the movement behind him. The shaft he'd tossed his clothes into dented inward almost violently as something invisible moved through the air behind him. The shrieking of metal being torn in half also went unnoticed, as he was too far away by that point. His clothes seemed to toss themselves into the air as something pulled them out and slowly became visible.  
  
"Spiderman..." hissed Venom as it narrowed its eyes at the slowly shrinking figure that swung away into the city. "Heh. What should we do? He seems...occupied..."  
  
The thing looked contemplative for a moment and grinned at itself as it thought up an answer. "Yes, we'll just play with him...for now. Heh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kajura frowned as he stared at the docks. He had a pair of binoculars in his grip and didn't look very pleased with what he saw.   
  
Saito was leaning against the hood of the car with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "See anything."  
  
"Yeah. Wo Hin Shu was just talking to Hisami's number two man."  
  
"Hmmm. What about?"  
  
"Don't know, they had their backs to us the whole time."  
  
"Think they know?"  
  
"If there was anyone besides just the two of us here? Probably."  
  
Saito shrugged his shoulders and shifted his coat. "I'm gonna sit in the car. You're the one who's so interested in this."  
  
"He's not supposed to be here for a little while yet," said Kajura as he glanced away from his binoculars at his partner.  
  
"I know. Still, I hope what you just saw wasn't the meeting we were waiting for."  
  
"I doubt it," responded Kajura.  
  
"See any security?" Saito tilted the seat back and turned the radio onto a low volume. He snorted in disgust as it immediately started playing a Hikari Negashi song. "Crap..." he switched the station and found a nice regional station. It was old stuff, but good for background noise.  
  
"Just a few guards and dogs. I'm not storming that place on my own ya know. I'm calling for backup as soon as our man arrives."  
  
"Good. I don't want you getting any crazy ideas," snorted Saito. "I don't want to end up dying with you because you get all hot under the collar about revenge."  
  
"I'll remember that," replied Kajura calmly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Saito as he sat up suddenly.  
  
"Well, if I go nuts, and decide that storming that place on my own is the only way to do this, I'll do it myself."  
  
"Jeez, don't be such an asshole."  
  
Kajura merely smirked and lowered the binoculars as he lit a cigarette of his own. "You make it too easy sometimes."  
  
"I got some Miso soup. Want a cup?" asked Saito as he pulled a thermos out of the back seat of the small cruiser.  
  
"Why not? It's a little chilly," replied Kajura as he put the binoculars on the hood. "I doubt we'll miss anything. That schedule of his has been dead on so far. Number two spent his allotted time just as planned."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hisami frowned as he glared out across the city from his window.   
  
His secretary strolled into the room wearing a low cut skirt. She was a pretty woman in her mid twenties, her hair was tied back and a pair of glasses rested on her nose. "Sir, it's time for your appointment to start."  
  
He nodded slowly and lifted his considerable girth from the chair. "Yes, I know. Have all the preparations been made?"  
  
"Yes. Your security is already securing the route as we speak."  
  
"Excellent. Have Kei meet me in the lobby."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the woman. She had no idea who 'Kei' was, she'd never seen her. The man walked by her without giving a second glance and she picked up her phone and pressed the red button near the bottom. "Have Kei meet with Mr. Hisami in the lobby."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kei, meet Hisami in the garage. You will ride with him," the old man hung up the phone and turned to look at the girl sitting across from him.  
  
"He'd better behave himself," responded the girl as she stood up and wrapped a long red scarf around her neck. She was wearing her leather bodysuit again and adjusted the bracers on her arms as she walked towards the door.  
  
"She's forgetting her place," said the old man as he frowned at the door after it closed.  
  
"Perhaps," said Hakage as he appeared beside the old man from the shadows. "I do not think it will be a problem. She has her own reasons for the way she acts now."  
  
"You know of them?" asked the old man calmly.  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"I shall accompany Hisami in his car. I had planned to ride in the front, while Kei sat with him as a personal guard."  
  
"That would not be wise," agreed Hakage.  
  
"Kei grows dangerously independent."  
  
"No, she merely prepares for what is to come. I think she will fall back in line once she defeats that boy."  
  
"If she defeats him," corrected the old man.  
  
"If she does not, I do not think that there will be much of a problem."  
  
The old man snorted at this and shook his head. "There is little I can do about it now. I will speak with her when we return."  
  
"Yes, you do that," replied Hakage as he turned away.  
  
"I'll see you when we get there. Do not forget your orders Hakage."  
  
"I have not," replied the large ninja calmly. "Hikyu?"  
  
"We cannot rely on him."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"I know you once trusted your brother Hakage, do not be fooled by what he has become. Hikyu has his own agenda now."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What are you doing here?" snarled Hisami as he glared at the thing in front of him angrily. "You're supposed to be with Hakage."  
  
"I was told I would be accompanying you."  
  
"That was when you were still one of my shinobi," replied the old man with a disgusted snort.  
  
"I was not told otherwise. I will guard your position from the air."  
  
"You are too conspicuous. You'll accompany us on the ground as planed. You'll ride with Hakage in the back."   
  
"I said I would be guarding your position. I never said anything about coming along."  
  
Kei ignored him as she walked by Hisami and opened the front passenger door. She paused to glance at the old man and simply took her seat next to the driver.  
  
Her grandfather strolled up to the man and monster and looked between them. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hisami's face was flushed with anger as he glared at the thing in front of him.  
  
"I will go into the city and have a little fun. The police will be so occupied with me, they won't have a single unit to spare. You could walk into the bank and take whatever you wanted by the time I'm through."  
  
"If he does this, he will be away from us," said the old man as he looked up at Hisami. "I've already told you how much I trust him. I will not be held responsible for him any longer."  
  
"Very well. Go and get yourself killed if you want. I won't have anything to do with the matter any longer."  
  
Hikyu merely grinned at him ghoulishly. "As you say."  
  
Hisami plopped himself into the rear of his vehicle and it rolled away. There were several other vehicles as well, mostly containing bodyguards.  
  
"I wonder why they ever thought you might even be slightly useful sometimes," commented Hikyu as he turned back towards the building. The elevator opened up in front of him and he simply stared inside as the wings flapped their way out. "Still, this should be fun if nothing else!" With an insane sounding laughter, he shot forward zooming between cars as he sailed out of the exit and into the Tokyo sky.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Usagi?" Mrs. Tsukino frowned as she poked her head into her daughter's room. She opened the door and walked all the way in while glancing around. "How odd. She should be home from school by now."  
  
Her daughter had been staying out late after school recently. She was always home by dinner, and it wasn't quite time for that yet though. Still, it was rather unusual for the girl. "I guess she just has a lot to talk about with her friends since she got her voice back. It seemed like it was gone for so long." She smiled to herself as she walked out of the room and moved on to the chores that still needed to be done.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno sat with Minako, Makoto, and Rei Hino. They were all at the arcade, and sat around a table with Artemis hidden away.  
  
"It's nice to see us all together again," said Rei with a forced looking smile.  
  
"Well, it's still not all of us," commented Minako.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that now," snapped Artemis a little sharply.  
  
The girls went silent, each feeling badly about bringing such a hard subject up for him. Luna was still gone, and he seemed to be getting shorter in temper.  
  
"So what can we do now? If we get seen as the senshi again, we're all grounded."  
  
"Maybe a costume change?" offered Makoto.  
  
"Are you dense? Do you really think our parents won't figure it out? It might work once or twice..."  
  
Minako grinned cheerfully. "Besides, maybe the world doesn't need the Senshi anymore? I mean look at this." She held up a paper with Spiderman on the front page.  
  
"He's not from around here though, and we have no idea if he's going to stick around much longer or not," said Ami as she hung her head and sighed. "He might just be here on a temporary passport. Most likely he is."  
  
"Well, there's been rumors of something else in Kyoto. There was some sort of sighting at a concert or something."  
  
"Probably just an add for some sentai show," grumbled Rei. "We can't back down. We have to assume that no one else is going to help us."  
  
"What can we do? I don't want to get grounded again," whimpered Minako.  
  
"Everything is falling apart," muttered Artemis. "I don't know what I can do to help either."  
  
"It's not like we can beat our parents up and make them let us go," grumbled Ami as she glanced at the animal for a moment. "This isn't an easy problem. We're just going to have to find some way to explain it to them. There's no one else that can do it."  
  
"That won't be easy with him plastered across the front page," muttered Rei as she stared at Spiderman's photo. She seemed to space out for a moment, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Minako.  
  
"It's nothing, just a weird vision I had recently," replied the girl softly. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sight of those horrible eyes in her mind. They had stared back at her, full of nothing but death and emptiness.   
  
"Well, we've got to do something," grumbled Makoto. "I can't stand just sitting here like this."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
It knelt in a puddle of blood. Hacked remains of human bodies littered the ground.   
  
There was darkness all around it; the light that hung in the center of the room was covered in red, giving the room. It looked human, but there was no hair on the thing's body as it kneeled in the corner, casually making circles in the pool of blood at its feet with its clawed finger.   
  
It seemed almost contemplative in the bodies of the men that surrounded it. They were all scum, yakuza men. It didn't really care who they were. An upended table with cards scattered around the floor was in the middle of four upturned chairs. Bullet shells littered the ground around the floor.   
  
"Heh. This isn't enough...I need more..."  
  
It stood up slowly facing the wall.   
  
"More death...more..."  
  
It raised its hand behind its back and pointed at the light that hung from the middle of the ceiling.  
  
"...Carnage."  
  
The light exploded, leaving only darkness behind.  
  
"Soon..."  
  
It walked over to the table and picked up a newspaper. On the cover was Spiderman swinging through the air between two buildings. "Wait till they get a load of me." It reared its head back and laughed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
Guess what?  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Carrot thought he had it bad before? 


	24. Gaijin 24

Ah. I have returned yet again, however briefly. It's taking me much longer to write things. It took almost two weeks for this chapter. ^_^; I'm not giving up though! I continue onward!  
  
As to where I've been...um...well. Personal stuff mostly, nothing particularly exciting or interesting. I've also become a slave to my X-box. The near future does not look bright. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker will probably consume a few weeks of my free time at least. However, the next chapter of this will definitely be out before then. ^_^;  
Gaijin   
  
Part 24  
  
Things get worse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was clinging to the side of a building ten stories above the street. He was hidden away in a shadow as he looked down below him at the bustle of the city. He found himself wondering if things were really going to be as bad as he had thought.   
  
It was around one now; the lunch rush had hit the street below, stuffing even more people into the cramped walkways of the city. He was still wearing the Spiderman costume and had no idea what he was going to do over the next several hours. Hiding out in a bar seemed like a good idea, but he really couldn't do that in his costume. He cursed himself for leaving his street clothes behind for a moment. It would take him a little time and he'd have to cover a lot of ground to go get them, and it didn't really seem like it would be worth the effort.   
  
With a heavy sigh his head sank as he tried to find some way to avoid confrontation today. That crazy Chinese girl was enough for him to deal with. He had no idea that no more than ten feet above him, something watched him with a wicked looking grin on its nearly invisible maw.   
  
"I can't just hang here all day...can I?" It was starting too look like a good idea actually. He could see most anything that would be coming for him in the position he was hanging. A clear view of the sky and the street stretched out before him. "That's not a bad idea." He seemed quite pleased with his idea now and nodded too himself. "Great. I'll just hang out here for a while."  
  
"You know, you're incredibly boring today Spiderman."  
  
Carrot almost screamed. He jolted and spun around on the side of the wall, looking up at the thing that was clinging to the wall just above him. "Aw, man."  
  
Venom was leering at him as it chuckled at his predicament. "So, Spiderman. What brings you here?"  
  
Carrot couldn't feel anything, there was no hint of danger in the things tone as it glared down at him. It seemed almost amused in fact. Venom had always set off his spider-sense before though. "What do you want?"  
  
"We're keeping an eye on you Spiderman. We've been watching you for some time now."  
  
"So?" grumbled Carrot as he shifted his position, ready to jump at the slightest hint of danger from the thing.   
  
"You're interesting," said the thing calmly. "We're starting to wonder just what you're up too."  
  
"Up too?" grumbled Carrot.  
  
"Yes, you hate the Senshi, almost enough to want them dead. Yet you still help them. Why?"  
  
Venom's voice was downright creepy. The thing seemed to speak with several voices at once; it seemed almost childlike when it spoke to him.   
  
"Who said I wanted them dead?"  
  
"Oh come now. We know better than that." Venom's eyes narrowed as it spoke to him.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"To make sure you can't cause any more damage. Killing you would be useless at the moment, it won't bring the Senshi back."  
  
"What do you care about the Senshi?" muttered Carrot as he set himself a little more firmly onto the wall as he peered up at the thing. Venom was simply squatting on the side of the building above him with its arms crossed over its chest.  
  
Venom growled slightly at this. "You've got no idea who we are do you?"  
  
Carrot backed away slightly. "What?"  
  
The thing seemed amused by this. "I'll let you wonder for now."  
  
"Did you just come here to bug me?" grumbled Carrot as he started backing away, putting a more comfortable distance between himself and the creature.  
  
"We'd rather arrest you." Venom's maw curled back and almost split its head in two as it grinned at him.  
  
Carrot shot off the wall like a bullet. "Gotta catch me first!" He twisted in mid-air and sent out a web line as he went into free fall.  
  
"A game then? Sounds like fun." The dark creature pushed off the wall, cracking the concrete as it did so. It flicked its wrist and mimicked its prey's maneuver.   
  
Carrot sailed through the air at speeds that his wires would never allow. The web lines worked like rubber bands almost, propelling him forward at impossible speeds. Unfortunately, Venom had no trouble keeping up. He twisted as the thing released its line and made a grab for him. Without thinking he pushed off Venom's chest with his feet and changed his direction in an instant.  
  
The creature was thrown back and down by this and caught itself about halfway down to the street. "Play nice!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" muttered Carrot as he looked back at the thing.   
  
"Sooner or later we'll catch you!" snarled the beast.  
  
"Forget I asked," grumbled the boy as he turned a corner and shot across the sky above another street.  
  
Venom was behind him by a good distance, and seemed hard-pressed to catch up. Unfortunately, it was able to keep from falling too far behind. He had to put some more distance between them before he could escape and he knew it. Unfortunately he had no idea how.  
  
He turned to look back again and almost fell off his web line as he realized that Venom was gone. "What the?"  
  
A hard blow slammed down between his shoulder blades and he lost his grip. He plummeted down towards the busy street below. He could feel the wind ripping at his limbs, as he grew ever closer to an incredibly intimate relationship with the pavement.  
  
At the last possible moment he caught himself and twisted to avoid slamming into traffic. He passed between two cars as he sailed upwards and flipped through the air as he released his line. He landed on the side of a two-story building and glanced around desperately for his assailant. "Damn! Where is..."  
  
"Surprise!" Venom appeared directly behind him and punched him in the back of his head. Carrot slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement. He slowly staggered to his feet and shook the blow off as best he could.   
  
"Damn it." The crowd on the street had parted as the two inhuman things faced off.  
  
"Come on Spiderman, you can't win," growled the thing. "Just give up and come along quietly."  
  
Carrot growled as he simply stared forward. "You're gonna have to beat me first."  
  
"Heh. That shouldn't be too hard." Venom faded from view causing the crowd to gasp.  
  
Carrot cursed as he twisted and turned searching for some sign of his assailant. A blur of motion caught his attention to his right. It almost looked like a man shaped blur of nothing as it moved.  
  
"That cloak only works when you stand still huh?" said the boy as he jumped in the air and flipped over a punch.  
  
Venom roared angrily as its cloak faded away. "So it seems. Our optics probably need an upgrade."  
  
"Right," muttered Carrot halfheartedly.   
  
"Come now Spiderman, you know you can never win."  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm not so sure actually," replied Carrot as he landed on the hood of a parked car on the edge of the road.  
  
Venom was simply standing there glaring at him.   
  
"You're really creepy you know that?" said Carrot after a moment of staring. "Maybe you should work on your look a little? Something a little more people friendly maybe?"  
  
"You're not running. Perhaps you're not as cowardly as we'd thought?" Venom's body seemed to writhe as tendrils of black ooze shifted around across its massive frame. It was easily three times bigger than Carrot.  
  
The boy didn't waste a moment. "Actually, I'm just not sure how much I can hurt you yet." His wrist shot forward and covered the creature's face in webbing. Venom roared and tore at its face in anger.   
  
"Why you!"  
  
Spiderman shot forward slamming his fist into the thing's gut at full force. He followed quickly with an uppercut that set it flying into the air. Venom came crashing down on the top of a car, crushing the roof and shattering the windows.  
  
He stood watching the creature for a moment, as it did not move. After a few seconds he spoke up. "I hope you don't think I'm stupid enough to go over there and check on you."  
  
Carrot paused for a moment as Venom remained still. "Don't tell me it was this easy."  
  
The creature sat upright and put its hand against its head. "Ouch. Our impact dampeners did not come on-line fast enough."  
  
"Huh?" said Carrot dumbly. "I guess it's not this easy."  
  
"We must remember to preset them before entering combat in the future. Spiderman, you have made us very angry."  
  
"You mean you weren't upset before now?" asked Carrot as he crouched low as the creature recovered.  
  
"No." replied Venom. He hunched down to match the boy's pose and growled.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
The thing literally twisted the roof of the car and ripped holes in it as it pushed off and charged.  
  
Carrot was almost frozen in horror. He hadn't felt a thing to warn him. His instinct for survival kicked in and he rolled forward so that the creature landed behind him. Venom turned instantly towards him. Spiderman kicked himself to his feet and jumped into the air sending out a line.  
  
"Not so fast!" snarled Venom as it simply shot a line into the boy's back and slammed him back onto the pavement.  
  
Carrot was having trouble moving at this point. He simply groaned as he tried to push himself into just a sitting position.  
  
Venom leered at him ghoulishly as it simply stood there and watched. "Heh. It may not be right, but it's definitely fun."  
  
"Not having moral issues about this at all?" grumbled Carrot painfully as he managed to pick himself up finally. He stood slowly and staggered back a bit.  
  
"I'll bet you're wondering how you'll get out of this one Spiderman. The answer is simple. You won't."  
  
Carrot was starting to realize why Peter Parker was so terrified of Venom. In a way no other person on the planet could possibly understand. He doubted if Stan Lee himself could convey Spiderman's feelings on the matter better than he could at that moment. "Oh shit. I'm fucked."  
  
Unfortunately, it was only the start of what was to become the busiest day of his life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the sky above Tokyo, a billowing cloud of smoke began to form high above the tall skyscrapers. The Goblin floated through the air on top of his ghoulish glider as it flapped its wings slowly to keep him aloft.   
  
"Where to begin?" he muttered to himself as he peered down into the city below. "Ah, so much to destroy, so little time." He stopped and hovered for a moment watching the street below. His dark smirk twisted into an insane grin as he noticed the crowds in the street. Traffic was particularly heavy on a section of street populated by small restaurants and bars in the middle of town.   
  
"Ding dong! It's one o'clock! Who can come out to play?" He laughed as he swooped down into the street holding a glowing orb of pumpkin shaped energy in his hand as he plummeted downward.  
  
The crowd seemed to freeze as he swooped down on them and pulled up at the last moment. He launched the projectile into the air. The bomb slammed into a parked car next to the sidewalk and exploded in a huge ball of flames. Pedestrians were tossed in every direction in the wake of the explosion.  
  
The creature turned back around in the air and began to swoop down for yet another pass. "Heh. Pathetic fools."  
  
Someone in the crowd screamed. "He's coming back!"   
  
The streets turned into a stampede of people in an instant.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gia was standing in her office with a cup of coffee in her hands as she stared at the television with an almost obsessive interest. Luna was sitting on the counter right next to her watching the screen as well.  
  
"No! Don't do it!" cried Luna fearfully.  
  
"Shhhh!" snapped Gia.  
  
The animal quieted and both of them leaned towards the screen with increasing interest.  
  
"Oh, Jiro..." said the woman on screen as her lips drew ever closer to the handsome man who held her gently in his arms.  
  
"You know I love only you Suzuko!" exclaimed the man dramatically.  
  
"But what about Kai?" whispered the girl.  
  
"You're the only one who matters!" insisted the man.  
  
"I'm not sure...I just..."  
  
"No! Don't think! Just feel!" said the man as he gazed into her star struck eyes.  
  
Both Luna and Gia's eyes were locked on screen as the pair's lips grew even closer. Suzuko still looked uncertain, and she seemed to almost pull away from him.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" cried Luna and Gia at the same time.  
  
"The creature known as "The Goblin" has appeared over the streets of Tokyo. Reports are unclear at the moment, but sources tell us that he is using some sort of explosives on the city. Viewers are advised to stay away from the city if at all possible until this crisis has been averted. Police are scrambling to deal with the threat. We take you live to the scene..."  
  
Gia switched off the television and looked down at the animal on the counter with a serious frown on her face. "I guess I should get some bandages ready."  
  
"Huh?" said the animal in confusion. "What happened to the show?"  
  
"I doubt if it'll be back on again today Luna. Whoever that guy is, he's making a real mess. I'm going to call Mei Lin and get some supplies for when Carrot gets back."  
  
"Oh. Don't forget the burn cream. That guy has bombs or something. Are you sure you'll need them? I mean, the news didn't say anything about him being there."  
  
"What are you kidding?" said Gia as she stared at the animal.  
  
"Oh," said Luna with a heavy sigh. "He probably won't feel much like petting me when he gets back either. The jerk."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venom snarled viciously as it jumped towards its prey.  
  
Carrot hopped out of the way and landed on the side of a wall just over the thing's head. He flicked his wrists and shot two streams of web into the thing's face.   
  
Venom roared angrily as it tore at the goop that covered its face. "You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
Venom was right and he knew it, the move barely slowed the creature down at all, and it was only his second time using it. Carrot didn't respond and flipped over the thing and onto the ground behind it. He flicked both his wrists and set himself on the ground firmly. Five wires shot from each wrist and impaled the creature in the back and arms.   
  
"Ragh! That hurt!" snarled the larger creature as it flexed its back and pulled the boy off his feet.   
  
Carrot landed face first on the pavement and cursed. "Shit. I should have known better."  
  
"Maybe you should have," replied Venom as it calmly pulled the last of the wires from its back as it stood over him.  
  
"Look. Maybe we can talk this out?" said Carrot as he was lifted by his collar.  
  
"The time for talking is past Spiderman," replied Venom. "We'll avenge ourselves now, and you won't ever bother us or our friends again."  
  
Carrot was clutching at the thing's arm uselessly. The creature's skin felt like metal almost. "What the hell are you talking about? What fr..." He paused for a moment as something sunk in finally. "Wait a minute. How do you know the senshi anyway?"  
  
"You've caused us nothing but pain! You've tormented us far too much. It's time we took extreme measures."  
  
"So, you're going to kill me? Is that it?" growled Carrot. He was trying to keep the thing talking and buy some time.  
  
Venom chuckled. "Kill you? Don't be foolish Spiderman. We're going to arrest you...after we've had our fun that is."  
  
Carrot wasn't sure what to say to that. "Arrest me?"  
  
"Yes. You'll be handed over to the police. First, I think I'll take away your voice." The creature pointed its index at him. It grew into a long sharp point.  
  
"Oh man," muttered Carrot as he swallowed.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll hurt quite a bit, but you'll live."  
  
Something inside the boy's mind clicked into place once again. "Usagi?"  
  
"Finally figured it out?" replied the creature with a small chuckle. The long sharp finger didn't waver as it pointed at the boy's neck.  
  
Carrot's mind worked fast. "Hey! What's that!?" He pointed off to their right.  
  
"Eh?" said Venom as its attention moved to where he was pointing. "Say. What is that?"  
  
Carrot was tossed aside almost casually. Venom obviously didn't think she'd have much trouble catching him again. The boy blinked in surprise as he found himself sitting on his rear on the pavement. "Huh?" He quickly scrambled away from Venom, who was staring up and to the right.  
  
Carrot glanced back at her, the thing was obviously looking at something, but that wasn't a real big concern for him. He had to get away. He jumped into the air and sent out a web line. Venom didn't budge from where it was standing.  
  
"Is it playing with me?" asked Carrot out loud as he peered back over his shoulder at the thing. It was about this point that he noticed the crowd was looking up in the same general direction.   
  
"HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Carrot cursed as a familiar laugh sounded from behind him. "Oh shit. You mean there really was something there?"  
  
Goblin swooped out of the sky and rammed him in the back with the bottom of his glider.   
  
Carrot was knocked off of his web line and plummeted towards the street. He twisted instantly and sent out another line barely in time to catch himself before he hit the pavement.  
  
"Just the insect I was looking for! Hello Spiderman! Want to help me blow up the city? Ha ha ha! I'm sure we'll have a smashing time!"  
  
"What the hell did he just say?" muttered Carrot in a sort of stupefied horror. That line was right out of a comic book. "I knew I shoulda just stayed in the bathroom all day! Damn you Gia!"  
  
Goblin swooped back and fourth behind him as he swung away. He lobbed a bomb into one of the buildings sending a shower of debris into the air that almost knocked Spiderman out of the air.  
  
The boy landed on the pavement once again and cursed. "Oh man. How much worse can this get?"  
  
"You should know better than to say that. It's bad luck," replied the Goblin cheerfully as he hovered nearby.  
  
Carrot backed away from the thing slowly and tried to think of a way out of his new problem.  
  
That was when his old problem decided to make sure he hadn't forgotten.  
  
"A friend of yours Spiderman? We'll arrest him too then. Plotting to blow up the city..."  
  
"Oh man," grumbled the boy as he hung his head.   
  
Venom landed between them cracking the pavement as he slammed into the ground. "Who are you?"  
  
Goblin smirked. "Hmmm. You're an interesting one. Who are you? Another like me, did they improve you too?""  
  
"We are Venom, and we're nothing like you monster."  
  
"Didn't know it was a soft spot," replied the thing.   
  
Carrot cursed as he found himself standing directly between them.  
  
"I suppose we should get started!" snarled Goblin as he tossed one of his pumpkin bombs at the boy.  
  
Carrot shot into the air and caught a street lamp. He flipped over it and swung himself onto a third story wall. "Jeez. You could put someone's eye out!"  
  
"That's an interesting idea!" snarled the creature as it readied another bomb and tossed it where the boy had landed. Carrot pushed away and swung to the other side of the street just before the impact.  
  
Venom blindsided him and punched him back down to the pavement. "You're not going anywhere until we're finished with you!"  
  
Goblin snorted. "I'm afraid I need him for a few hours. You two can play later. If he survives that is."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" snapped Carrot.  
  
"We're arguing about who is going to kill you," replied Goblin calmly.  
  
"Spiderman is ours!" snarled Venom angrily.  
  
"I'll take him from you then!" cried the Goblin as he charged from the air.  
  
Venom's hand shot out like a snake, the arm extended slightly and snagged the thing's face. With a casual looking swipe of its arm, Venom grabbed Goblin out of the sky and slammed him head first into the wall behind it without looking back.  
  
"Now where were we?" said Venom as it turned towards Carrot again.  
  
The boy simply swallowed and backed away a little more. "You were just about to let me go?"  
  
"No. I think I was going to put a hole in your throat to repay you for the one you gave me. Remember?"  
  
"My god. It is Usagi..." muttered Carrot in horror. Somehow, some way, he'd pissed off Sailor Moon so much that she'd told him that she was going to cut his throat open. That shouldn't have been possible.  
  
"I hope you don't seriously think you've finished me off so easily. You surprised me once, but now it ends."  
  
"Eh?" growled Venom as it peered back over its shoulder.  
  
Goblin lobbed a bomb directly into the creature's back. Venom was sent flying as it exploded. The beast crushed a brick wall as it impacted and sent people running from a small nearby business screaming.  
  
"Man. This is going to be a hell of a day," said Carrot as he turned to look at Goblin again.  
  
"It will be your last. Enjoy it," said the thing.  
  
"No. Murder is wrong!" roared Venom as it smashed through the pile of bricks and rushed out into the street again. "Maiming is okay, but killing him is a bit too much."  
  
Carrot wanted to cry, he really did. So naturally he acted tough. "You jerks think you can take Spiderman!? Come on then! I'll kick both your asses!"  
  
Goblin and Venom both turned to face the boy in unison.  
  
Carrot stood his ground and waited.  
  
The two monsters began to laugh at him.  
  
"Fine be that way! Hey Goblin!"  
  
"Eh?" muttered the creature as it stopped laughing.  
  
"Catch." Carrot reared back his arm and smirked as he closed his fist behind his back. An iron pole appeared in his palm and he threw it dead into the thing's face. Goblin was knocked off his glider and bounced twice when he hit the pavement. The pole clattered on the ground a few yards away.  
  
"Guess that argument is over. We get to have him!" said Venom as it turned its attention towards the boy again.  
  
"Back to square one," grumbled Carrot as he shifted back defensively.  
  
"Not so fast." Goblin raised his arm into the air and a pumpkin bomb roughly five times larger than the ones he'd been using appeared. "We've still got plenty to argue about."  
  
"Oh shit," said Carrot as he saw the bomb.  
  
"Heh. We haven't tried fighting a Youma as Venom before." Almost as an afterthought the creature grabbed Carrot by the neck and tossed him right into Goblin.  
  
"Asssshoooolllleee!" called Carrot as he sailed through the air.  
  
The explosion filled the street in a flash of light and knocked the windows out of stores for four blocks. Concrete, asphalt, and pieces of vehicles rained down from above in the wake of the explosion. Needless to say, Carrot didn't feel good, he was alive though. Covered in ashes and face down on the ground with the charred remains of a web line firm in his grip still. Ground zero was about ten feet away from him and a low chuckle from the still smoking crater told him he had to get up.   
  
"Hmmmm. You're tougher than you look Spiderman. I expected you to be dead."  
  
The boy staggered up and growled as he clutched his left arm. He'd been cut pretty badly.   
  
"This should do the job though," said the thing as it readied another bomb.  
  
"I thought we told you that Spiderman was ours!" snarled Venom angrily.  
  
"You're still here?" snorted Goblin.  
  
Venom snarled as it readied itself to attack.  
  
"Now. Where is Spiderman?" He glanced around casually.  
  
"What?" growled Venom. "He ran away?"  
  
"He usually does," replied Goblin calmly. "He'll come back if I cause enough damage though. Time to get started."  
  
"Spiderman may be gone, but We still have you monster."  
  
The Goblin frowned at this. "Who are you calling a monster?"   
  
"You!" The thing jumped forward claws outstretched.   
  
Goblin nimbly hopped out of the way and back onto his waiting glider. "I can fly, can you?"  
  
"We don't need too!" snarled the creature as it jumped up after the monster.  
  
"Heh. If Spiderman won't oblige you'll have to do," said the Goblin as he noticed Venom keeping a steady pace behind him. He turned in the air and flew full speed towards Venom.  
  
"What?" snarled the thing as it reached out to intercept.  
  
The Goblin curved around the extended arm and turned up sharply. He nabbed the web line a few hundred yards up and laughed. "I just wanted Spiderman to play wrecking ball with me! You'll fit in a pinch!"  
  
Venom snarled as Goblin twisted in the air and swung the line. It slammed into the side of an office building and caved in the reinforced glass of several of the windows. "That hurt!" It snarled as it stuck there.  
  
The Goblin started to pull in the slack in order to dislodge his new toy. "What's the matter, this web sticky? Can't let go?"  
  
Venom leered at him. "Web? What web?"  
  
"What?" cried Goblin as he looked at the line in his hand. It had turned black and was starting to cover his hand.  
  
Venom jerked its arm back after planting itself firmly in place. Goblin was tossed forward like a doll and made a similar impact on the building. He didn't have the power to stick there and promptly plummeted downward. Venom didn't really see any reason to save the creature. Usagi had already dispatched a few of them before after all.  
  
"No! What are you doing!?" cried the girl inside suddenly.   
  
"He is not human," replied the thing with mechanical calm. "His existence threatens many lives. There is no reason we should save him. It would be counter productive."  
  
"We can't just kill people!"  
  
"As I have already explained, he is not a 'person'. Data shows you have dispatched several such creatures in the past. Why was this any different?"  
  
"I killed them because I didn't have a choice! He was..."  
  
"He would have continued to attack us when he recovered."  
  
"Maybe he would have given up? Maybe we were too strong for him?"  
  
"Scenario does not compute."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That situation is extremely unlikely."  
  
"Well, maybe you're right."  
  
"Primary target lost."  
  
"We'll find him again. With you, I should have no trouble."  
  
Venom paused as something impacted between their legs inside the glass crater. It looked down and noticed what was resting just behind them, right between its legs.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
The pumpkin bomb exploded sending a shower of glass down on the street. Venom was thrown from the building and went into free fall over the street. The black mass seemed almost shredded as lightly burned human skin could be seen for the briefest of moments. It took only a few seconds for it to recover and it caught itself with a line of its webbing.   
  
"Surprised? Forgot I've got wings already?" called the Goblin with a cackle from overhead. "My, you're a tough one too! We'll have lots of fun today!" He was on his glider again and turned away to start the chase up again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, in an alleyway near where the fight started...  
  
"Let those two duke it out for a bit," grumbled Carrot with a heavy sigh. He knew he'd have to deal with the winner sooner or later. His eyes shot open suddenly and he jerked upright.  
  
Goblin was fighting Usagi. If he killed her, there was a very good chance Metallia would win. "Aw, man."  
  
As much as his life sucked now, it would suck a whole lot more if that happened. Self-preservation is a powerful motivator, and now it was attacking him on both fronts. Immediate safety, or safety from soul sucking black death or something similar.  
  
Carrot grunted painfully as he forced himself to stand up. "I gotta go back to work again."  
  
Every step he took towards the street felt heavier. His tasks just kept mounting up. Now he had to fight Goblin, figure out a way to get Usagi out of that thing, get the stupid bitch her powers back, avoid Kei, stay out of the Yakuza's hair for a while and hope those other ninja didn't get brave again, avoid Yakuza hitmen, get the cat's memories back, avoid the violent Chinese National, find a way to get Kajura to leave him the hell alone, find a way to get rid of his new and psychopathic girlfriend, get rid of the freeloading Chinese National, find a new apartment and get some damn solitude, and pick up Michiru by eight.  
  
Carrot noted that the last thing on his list was a date. "Oh god. I've really become Spiderman. This sucks."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hisami frowned as he sat silently in the back of his limo. The old ninja master sat with him at the moment on the opposite side of the seat. They pulled up to the gates of the dock and passed through them unobstructed. Everyone knew who was coming; most of them had no idea why he was there either. It wasn't the sort of thing that filtered down well.   
  
The vehicle pulled up to the side of one of the larger buildings and rolled slowly to a stop outside one of the smaller entrance doors. It was a massive structure that probably housed entire cargo shipments.  
  
He remained seated with the windows rolled up as the other vehicles in the convoy unloaded first.  
  
Kei was the first one to walk up beside his window. She was facing the warehouse and leaning against the side of the car. He rolled down the window very slightly and she spoke.  
  
"We are being watched."  
  
The old master spoke as Hisami remained silent. "How many?"  
  
"Hakage is going to check on their equipment now. There are two men, watching from a car parked outside the gate. The car is unmarked, but I'm pretty sure those two idiots are cops."  
  
"Yoshida's obsessed brother no doubt. There is little cause for concern."  
  
"He is becoming dangerous," said Hisami finally.  
  
"Don't be careless," cautioned the old man.  
  
"Hikyu is doing his job well. Perhaps he may still have his uses for us?"  
  
The old man narrowed his eyes. "You're choosing a dangerous path."  
  
"They are still allies too us."  
  
"They don't care about us. We've served our purpose too them, and they are keeping us around in case they might find a use for us. If that does not destroy us, they will when this is over."  
  
Hisami frowned at the old man and turned his eyes towards the window. "Leave the two men in the car be for now. Just make sure you kill them before we go."  
  
"All right. Don't blame me when Yoshida hears about it."  
  
"I will tell him later."  
  
He turned his head away from the window and the girl vanished.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kajura?"  
  
"What is it Saito?"  
  
"How much of a raise do we get when we get promoted for this?"  
  
"A big one, quit wasting film until he gets out."  
  
"Should I call this in now?"  
  
"Leave the radio off until he gets out. We don't want to tip him off, he's got a scanner in that thing."  
  
"Oh, right..." muttered Saito dumbly as he pulled his hand back from the radio.  
  
Kajura zoomed the lens of his camera in a bit more. "Come on you fat bastard. Come out and smile."  
  
"Who was that girl he was talking too?"  
  
"Who cares? Probably a toy for later."  
  
"Eeeww."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kei smirked as she stood next to Hikyu in the blind spot of the vehicle watching the two men stare forward with cameras ready.  
  
"Just a few cameras. The film will need to be destroyed."  
  
"I'll take care of them. Hisami gave me orders to deal with them some time before we left. I'll let them enjoy their moment and then kill them. 'A toy for later' indeed."  
  
"I shall return then."  
  
"You do that."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hisami stepped out of his vehicle and adjusted his suit for a moment as he stared sternly forward. "Bring me Wo Hin Shu. I'll speak with him in the main office. Then we'll inspect everything and see about disposing of this mess quickly. The South Koreans will most likely be very happy to take it off our hands."  
  
The men around him immediately started towards the door surrounding him as he walked with them. "How did those two find out about this meeting?"  
  
Hikyu was waiting inside the door. Hisami had been awaiting his return to exit his vehicle. "I do not yet know sir. Kei knows to check into that after she kills them. We will probably not see her again until later this evening. I'm sure she'll have a full report."  
  
"She'd better."  
  
"I will make sure of it when our business here is complete."  
  
"Very good."   
  
The shinobi faded into the shadows as Hisami strolled across the concrete in front of towering stacks of boxes with his entourage.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ah, the wind in my hair!" said Carrot as he swung over the street towards the screaming and explosions. All he really wanted to do was go home. Usagi could probably take the Goblin out without too much trouble. Who knew? Maybe 'Venom' would disappear for a while afterwards. They would definitely smack each other around quite a bit even if they both survived.  
  
He hung a sharp right and barely missed the corner of a building. "Hey. I'm getting pretty good at this." The distraction of pulling that off so easily wore off rather quickly as his mind started wandering into his problem again. Goblin's bombs effected whatever Venom was made of. That meant that Goblin might win.   
  
It also gave him a weapon to use against the monster. Magic or not, Goblins bombs were little more than a little bang with a lot of heat in them.  
  
The sounds of explosions grew ever closer as he sped towards the scene. His head cocked as he realized he could hear something below him.  
  
People were looking up at him and cheering, while pointing in the direction of the general destruction. The streets were a mess, and debris covered the pavement almost completely in a few places.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get my ass kicked and these people are cheering and telling me which way to go. Great. Thanks a lot frightened masses."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was going to be a busy day at the Emergency room at Tokyo General Hospital. The news was on every television in the building almost. Everyone was watching the terror unfold as the bomb-throwing madman battled the inhuman monster. It was a plot worthy of a great film. Explosions shattered buildings, raining debris into the crowded streets below. Casualties were being reported. Police were unable to keep up with the acrobatic battle, and choppers were still minutes away from the scene.  
  
The hospital employees bustled about, caring for those already there, and preparing for the worst. A woman in a white coat with a clip board resting in her grip. She had shoulder length brown hair and a nice figure. She looked to be in her late twenties and had a pair of glasses resting on her nose as she peered down at the document on the clipboard.  
  
"Dr. Mizura, I think we've got the first one here!"   
  
"Oh no," muttered the woman as she turned to look down at the gurney an emergency medical team had rolled in. There were four men pushing a red mess of a man blood covered the sheets he was on.  
  
"We haven't been able to stop the bleeding," muttered one of the men in horror. "Nothing we've tried has worked."  
  
The man's face was covered in red, his hands were dripping with it. There was no way he could be alive after losing that much blood. "Make it stop. Please make it stop. Make the bleeding stop!"  
  
The woman jumped back and almost lost her glasses as she gasped. "Bring him over here!" She started running into the hall along side the man while the men rushed him towards an operating room.  
  
"Make it stop."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make it stop," said the Doctor firmly as she started putting on her protective clothing near to a sink by the door.  
  
"No. You don't understand. You've got to get it out of me."  
  
"Get what out of you?" asked one of the medical team. "We haven't found anything. Where are you hurt?"  
  
"It's in my blood. See?" Two of the medical team were leaning over him trying to figure out what he was talking about. A shower of gore exploded from their back as a large sharp spike loomed into the air.  
  
The woman heard the sound of flesh tearing and froze, unable to look and see what happened. Two muffled screams started from behind her and she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to turn around.  
  
"I was afraid you couldn't help me...no one can help me now. So I'll just kill all of you."  
  
She slowly turned her head as a dark shadow loomed over her from behind. "Oh god."  
  
Two of the emergency medical team were already dead. The remainder had their faces wrapped up in its hands. The thing they had brought in had actually formed a face out of its own blood and some sort of black oil that seemed to ooze through it. It had a deformed hole of sharp teeth for a mouth. She could still see the liquid surface of blood pulsing and moving in the back of its throat. "I don't want to die. Let me try and help...there's no need for this." She pleaded with the thing as she stepped back away from it.  
  
"Oh, the carnage has only just begun." It lifted its arms up and hefted both men into the air. Their muffled screams heightened as blood began to drip from between its fingers. Finally both men fell to the floor as their skulls finally caved in.   
  
Dr. Mizura was backed against the wall with nowhere to run. She screamed as the creature simply walked towards her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei Hino's back arched sharply as she sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes were wide with horror at the vision she had just received. Something terrible had happened, she wasn't sure what it was. She had seen bodies, dead people. They were lying in pools of their own blood in a strange room. A dark shadow loomed over them.   
  
What scared her the most, is that she felt a connection. Usagi was involved somehow. She wasn't sure why she knew that, or what it meant. The girl wasn't hurt though, at least not yet.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"I cannot be disturbed now," she hissed as she glared at him. The look on his face silenced any further protest.  
  
"Stay home. It is too much for you alone, even with the help of your friend."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
The old man sighed. "So. It appears I was mistaken. I thought you came in here to meditate on what was going on now."  
  
"There's something going on?" muttered the girl dumbly.  
  
The man looked slightly annoyed. "Hmmm. Should have just kept my mouth shut."  
  
"I've got to go then."  
  
"Come and see what you face then. It's all over the damn news."  
  
The girl blinked and stood up to follow.  
  
The girl took one look at the screen on the television and gasped. She was frozen in shock.  
  
Venom and the Goblin were swinging at each other in the street. The beastly looking black creature was swinging a light pole around like a baseball bat, and the Goblin was lobbing bombs at it occasionally. Venom was getting pretty good at hitting them away, which was unfortunate for the surrounding buildings. The streets around the scene were basically vacant save for a few newscasters in the background.   
  
"See what I mean? Stay home Rei. Let the police handle this."  
  
The girl was simply looking at the screen.  
  
"I've already called Makoto. She says she's remaining behind as well. It is far too dangerous for a single girl to handle this alone."  
  
"I've seen that thing before. In a vision."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. I've got to go. Usagi needs my help." She started walking towards the door. She pulled out a small compact and flipped it open as she strolled out the door. "Makoto. I'm going. Are you in or out?"  
  
"You sure about this?" muttered the girl on the other side nervously.   
  
"We have to help Usagi."  
  
"Usagi!? What's she got to do with this?"  
  
"I'll explain when we meet up." She tapped a button on the bottom half and growled as the ring sounded several times. "Pick up!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Rei. What's up?"  
  
"You were sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. Can't do Sailor Venus anymore remember?"  
  
"Forget about your punishment. We need you."  
  
"Rei! You know I would..."  
  
"Minako. Usagi is in danger. We have to do something."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Minako. Your parents want to protect you, but we're all there is right now. I just saw a newscast, Spiderman is gone."  
  
"Gone? Somebody killed him!??!" The girl looked completely shocked.  
  
"No. He ran away."  
  
"So you're on your way to fight something that guy ran away from?"  
  
"That's why we need you. Minako...please."  
  
The girl frowned deeply. "I'm gonna get so grounded for this."  
  
"You are grounded, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
With another tap Rei switched channels again. She waited for a few moments and frowned. "Pick up Ami." The communicator continued to ring.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno looked down into her hand at the small ringing compact. She was sitting at a computer in a small room with lots of records placed on bookshelves around her.  
  
"What is that ringing dear?" asked her mother as she stuck her head out of her office.   
  
"Just my communicator. We all got them when we became senshi. Mostly we just use them like cell phones these days. I'll call Rei back later tonight."  
  
Her mother gave her a small frown. "All right. You know I don't like that senshi business though."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's harmless though. It seemed like such a waste to get rid of it..."  
  
"It's all right. I suppose I can tolerate that as long as I don't hear about any more of it."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"How long is it going to ring?"  
  
"I'll switch it off. I don't have time to speak with her anyway. I've still got a lot to do here."  
  
"All right. Just remember that we break at two for lunch. The cafeteria isn't bad on this floor either. How is it coming?"  
  
I've almost got these sorted out. I don't see why you don't just do this to begin with. It seems counterproductive to update the patient files manually.  
"Sorry dear. I can't perform examinations in here. The other room doesn't have a terminal in it remember."  
  
"Laptops aren't that expensive you know. You should invest in one. It will free up a lot of time for you."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Getting bored?"  
  
"I don't mind doing it at all. It does seem a bit silly to me though." The girl giggled slightly and arched her back as she stretched her arms up.  
  
"Well. If anything happens to the computer, I've still got the hard copy. That's why we do it this way."  
  
The girl shrugged at this. "I guess that makes sense then."  
  
The pair quickly turned towards the door to the hallway as the sound of rushing feet pounded past the door.  
  
"Security?" muttered Dr. Mizura as she poked her head out the door. "Wonder where they're going in such a rush?"  
  
"Is something going on?" asked Ami curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied her mother. "It's probably nothing."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You're beginning to annoy us," snarled Venom as it slammed into a wall creating a large crater in its wake.  
  
"I'll do more than annoy you!" snarled Goblin as he tossed yet another bomb.  
  
Venom jumped out of the way and a shower of concrete and brick shot into the air as the projectile exploded.  
  
"Come down and fight us!"  
  
Goblin was still on his glider and circled above the thing at a fairly good distance. "Why don't you come up here. It's so much more fun that way."  
  
"We'll make you then!" roared the creature as it pointed its fist towards the airborne monster.  
  
Goblin weaved in and out of the webs almost casually. "Come on. At least make some sport of it!"  
  
"All right then!" snarled Venom as it jerked the still taught lines back suddenly.  
  
"Eh?" said Goblin as he turned his head back. Two chunks of wall slammed into it from behind and he jolted forward, knocked from his glider again.   
  
"Now you've come down to play some more."  
  
"I'm starting to like you," said the monster as he rose to his feet again. "I should really look into some straps for my feet. This grows irritating."  
  
"We don't like you much. Let us show you!" Venom roared and jumped forward arms extended.   
  
Goblin punched it in the face and sent it off course. The thing landed on the pavement face down. It was on its feet again almost as soon as it hit. "Ouch."  
  
Goblin used the opportunity to mount his glider again.  
  
"Next time, we break that thing first," growled Venom irritably.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sighed as he landed on a rooftop overlooking the fight.  
  
Apparently Venom and Goblin were having a pissing contest to see who could destroy more cars. They weren't paying much attention to what was going on around them either. Small fires and piles of twisted metal and rock littered the path of their battle. It had gone on for almost fifteen blocks now. There were stretches of undamaged road as well, when they paused to change scenery. "Guess they keep running out of stuff to break and people to scare. Now what the hell do I do about it?"   
  
He cocked his head as he looked down at the small garden on the rooftop beside him. There were a few garden tools strewn about and he shrugged as he picked up a pair of shovels.   
  
"How much longer can I put this off?"  
  
An explosion ripped through the air as a car's gas tank blew up.  
  
"Great. I miss dull moments. I guess we're just lucky these two assholes haven't managed to bring down a building yet."  
  
He paused and watched the tiny monsters battle below him. "I think I've got it." With a heavy sigh he raised his hand. "God I hope this works."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venom snarled as it climbed up the side of a building after the annoying youma.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want a hand? It's taking you an awfully long time to climb this," taunted the Goblin as he hovered at about ten stories, more or less halfway up the building.  
  
Venom jumped away as another bomb fell from above. It twisted in mid air and swung across the street as the explosion shattered the building.  
  
"Hey assholes! Don't you know littering is a crime?!"  
  
Venom and Goblin turned their heads in unison. Goblin twisted in the air with the strike and nearly spun out of control as a garden hoe knocked him hard in the jaw. "Argh!"  
  
Venom received a shovel that merely bounced off it's skin. "Ah. Spiderman!"  
  
"Look at the mess you two made. Well, it's time to start cleaning it up."  
  
"You must be joking!" muttered Goblin as he shifted from side to side in the air.  
  
"Not very funny."  
  
The boy didn't move and simply looked at Venom. "If that is you in there Tsukino. I think it's time you made a decision."  
  
"What's that?" snarled the creature with a deep hiss.  
  
"Which of us, is the lesser evil?"  
  
"Eh?" muttered Goblin as he jerked his head towards Spiderman. "So that's your game is it?"  
  
"You can try to take both of us, or we can get this jerk out of the way so we can finish our fight later."  
  
Venom didn't move.  
  
"Well?" asked Goblin.  
  
"We're thinking," replied Venom. It turned towards Spiderman and shrugged. "Very well. We'll dispose of this thing, and then we'll poke a hole in your throat."  
  
"Not very inventive," commented Goblin.  
  
"Mind your own business!" hissed the thing.  
  
A dull thumping sounded above them and the trio looked skyward.   
  
"Police? Again? Can't those idiots catch a clue?" grumbled Goblin.  
  
"Great. Helicopters," muttered Carrot as he saw three police choppers emerge from behind several of the taller buildings.  
  
"This is the police! Stay where you are! You are under arrest!"  
  
"Well. I can tell this is going to turn into a big mess."  
  
"Best get started then!" cried Goblin as he shot into the air. He made a bee's line straight for one of the choppers.  
  
"No! We have to stop him!" growled Venom as it followed.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell are you two going! Haven't we broken enough of the city?!" Carrot kicked at the dirt and followed reluctantly. "I hate you both!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, it's been a while hasn't it? ^_^; Anyway. The next chapter is about half written. Lots of fun stuff next time.   
  
The dark sword and the return of the Senshi. Ooh. Sounds ominous. 


	25. Gaijin 25

Gaijin   
  
Part 25  
  
Light in the darkness.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3 days ago...  
Dr. Tomo stared at the man behind the desk. He was in a tiny cramped office with a medical doctor frowning seriously at him from behind his desk.  
  
"I don't understand! Nothing has changed! Why now? What happened to her?"  
  
"I am sorry Dr. Tomo. There is nothing we can do for her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her body is degrading, and with it her mind."  
  
"She's just a little girl!"  
  
"I am sorry. She is beyond our help. I do not believe anyone can save her now. I have consulted with everyone I know of with a medical background. I have no idea what is wrong with her."  
  
"She's begging me to make the angry voice stop. She's telling me she's hearing screams of rage inside her head, and each day she slips closer to death, and you're telling me there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The present...  
  
Dr. Tomo stared at the television calmly as he watched the screen in front of him. It was time. His dart gun was already sitting across his lap as he picked up his hat and calmly walked towards the door.  
  
Spiderman had appeared back on the scene.  
  
He had to work quickly. Spiderman could be the key, the agility, the strength, and the unique abilities. He seemed to know when danger was coming somehow. He had to be altered in some way, on a genetic level. Perhaps he could figure out how and use that knowledge to save his daughter?  
  
The screaming stopped, his daughter's madness hadn't. She said she could feel hatred, and she was constantly running a fever. She seemed to think the voice in her head was making it happen somehow.  
  
It could be his only chance to save her. His own knowledge of genetics was useless, but if he could figure out how Spiderman was created he could hold the key to his daughter's life.  
  
The man took short breaths as he gripped the door handle. He had to get this right, and strike while Spiderman was distracted. With luck he would pull it out reflexively and be unable to respond because of something more pressing.  
  
He let out a long slow breath and opened the door. The sky above him was a beautiful blue, but in the distance, plumes of smoke rose from the city. His car keys jingled as he locked the door with another key on the ring after it was closed. Every exit in the home was locked from the out side. It was dangerous to leave her, but not as dangerous as leaving the doors unlocked. She'd also taken up sleepwalking, even though she really didn't have the strength to walk during the day.  
  
He had to work fast. Placing a black fedora on top of his head he walked towards his car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Think Carrot!"   
  
How could so simple a command be ignored so easily by his own brain?  
  
"What are you going to do to stop me? You need both arms just to keep up, and you're running out of buildings tall enough to swing from!" Goblin cackled and readied one of his bombs as they neared the police choppers.  
  
Venom was lagging behind somewhat. Carrot assumed that the girl inside was getting tired. It was still able to keep pace with them though.   
  
"This is good. I might be able to wear Venom down after this is over," thought Carrot as he shot a line of web directly in front of the Goblin's path. The thing flew right into the line and jerked back, dropping the bomb from the force of the jerk he received.   
  
Carrot used his momentum to switch to the other side of the street. He kept up pace with Goblin, who had tumbled downward a bit. The police choppers veered back in retreat as soon as Goblin's bomb exploded about a hundred feet above the streets.   
  
"That won't work twice!" snarled the monster.  
  
"It doesn't have too!" snarled Venom as he moved in on Goblin from behind.  
  
"What?!" snarled the monster as it found itself pinned to a wall.  
  
"Give up?" growled Venom. It had the monster's hands bound with it's own and was staying in place by gripping its feet against the wall.  
  
"So easily? Please!"  
  
"Good. We get to torture you until you do."  
  
"Are you sure you're Usagi?" asked Carrot as he looked down on the scene from the wall just above them.  
  
"Don't be so smug. You're next."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be rid of me, and not him?" asked Goblin with a calculated looking smile.  
  
"Hey. Sometimes you just have to let the dog have the toy. I'm not about to climb in there and save you."  
  
"Who are you calling a dog?!" roared Venom.  
  
"It's an analogy, not a comparison," replied Carrot.  
  
"Actually it was both," corrected Goblin.  
  
"You stay out of this!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"All of this is very interesting, but I have to be going now." Goblin nodded his head.  
  
"Oh shit! Look out!" cried Spiderman as he pointed behind Venom.  
  
"Eh?" muttered the monster as it glanced over its shoulder. An energy buildup reading was forming behind it somehow.  
  
Goblin's glider fired a green missile like projectile from its nose. Venom took the blast directly in the back and was slammed into the wall, crushing Goblin further into the concrete. The thing pushed against the monster and shoved it away and towards the street.   
  
Carrot's eyes went wide as he saw a spray of red in the air. "Oh shit. Usagi!" He dove after the falling creature towards the street.   
  
"You'll never make it," muttered the Goblin as he popped his arm back into place. "Didn't expect that thing to be so damn hard." He moved upwards on his glider and simply watched the scene play out.  
  
Spiderman straightened his body and went into free fall. He caught up with Usagi a little higher than he expected and immediately sent out a line to swing off some of the momentum. "Jeezus you're heavy as hell! What the hell is this thing you're wearing made of?"  
  
He managed to bounce off of the roof of a car parked by the sidewalk and come to a relatively painless landing.  
  
"No new injuries this time, good," he muttered under his breath. Venom was immediately tossed to the ground. "I can't believe I just did that." He looked down the street and his eyes went wide. The place was a mess. "Shit. Wonder how much of this mess I'll get blamed for?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that Spiderman. You've got other problems!"  
  
"Man. I was hoping you'd gone home."  
  
"I've got a schedule to keep. Seems your...ally has had a bit of a fall. Too bad, it's just you and me now."  
  
"Believe me, I'm relieved," said Carrot as he readied himself to jump.   
  
"Hmm. I wonder."  
  
The front end of Goblin's glider began to glow green again.  
  
Carrot looked over his shoulder and back up at Goblin again. "Okay Carrot, are you willing to die over this?" he stared the thing directly in it's eyes for a moment. "No. So you have to think of a way to save us both."  
  
"Sorry, out of time."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno blinked. "Mom?" She waved her hand directly in front of her own face and saw nothing but darkness. "Um, the lights are out."  
  
Her mother was in the room immediately with a flashlight. "Something is wrong. We just lost power."  
  
"Oh. How long do you think they'll be out?"  
  
"Not long dear. We should go find some light though. The power is probably still on a little way down the hall."  
  
Ami simply shrugged and stood up. Her mother was right. There was no way the whole hospital lost power. Was there?  
  
Halls of darkness stretched on endlessly before them. Other confused looking people wandered the halls, usually grouping around those with flashlights. They could see crowds of people forming around open areas.   
  
"Oh god," muttered her mother.   
  
"Mom. Something's wrong. I know it," said Ami nervously.  
  
"It will be all right dear. This is a real emergency though. I'm sorry. I want you to walk down the stairs and go home. Take my flashlight with you. I've got another one in my office."  
  
"I'll come with you to get it," replied the girl as she took the light.  
  
"All right, but we have to be quick," said her mother as she started jogging in the right direction.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inside the hospital basement, the hum of machines once filled the air. Generators and backup generators, all of it useless. The bodies of mechanics and engineers littered the floor. Deep gouges could be seen in the machines if their destruction hadn't rendered that nearly impossible.  
  
"What the hell is it?" It was spoken in a whisper. Hidden cowering under a desk. Two men in their mid-forties were hiding in the dark.  
  
"I dunno. I hope it goes away," replied the other man quietly.  
  
The writhing mass in the shadows twisted and changed, razor like tendrils seemed to jump out of it's body and back into the flow of ooze that covered it's body. "I can hear quite well you know. I could hear your heartbeats in the darkness as you hid from me."  
  
Death like silence was the only reply.  
  
"Do you know why I haven't killed you yet?"  
  
No answer came, the sound of soft sobbing started from the other side of the desk.  
  
"I wanted to do it in the dark, so you'd never really know what it was that killed you. I was just waiting for you to break the silence."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goblin chuckled as he finished charging the weapon. "What'll it be?"  
  
"None of the above! Mars fire arrow!"  
  
"Huh?" muttered the Goblin as he glanced over his shoulder. A flaming bolt of energy slammed into his back and he was blasted off his glider. The bolt was shot into the ground nearby sending a shower of debris into the air as it tilted wildly.   
  
Carrot was still standing in exactly the same position. "I..."  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she ran up close to him.  
  
"Huh? What the? Where?" stammered the boy.  
  
"I guess he's surprised to see us," commented Rei.  
  
"It would seem. Man, that was one ugly youma."  
  
"What do you mean was?"  
  
"Shit," grumbled Carrot as he turned to face the Goblin. "You two. Get her out of here. She's been hurt."  
  
"Her?" muttered Rei as she looked down at the creature. Her eyes went wide as she realized just what she was looking at. "Usagi!"  
  
"What?" said Jupiter as she stared at the thing. "Where?" she looked around in confusion.  
  
"Hurry up! I'm not sure how long I can hold him off!" cried Carrot as he noticed the Goblin was growing bored with drama.  
  
"Come on Spiderman. Let the girls play together. It's a boys night on the t..."  
  
Carrot picked up a rock and nailed the monster dead in the face. "Cut it out with the corny dialogue!"  
  
"Fine!" Goblin lobbed two bombs at the boy in quick succession. They were easily dodged and weren't aimed at anyone else.  
  
Carrot caught on to what was going on rather quickly. He waited and dodged around two more bombs before he noticed his chance.   
  
Goblin spun around to face the trio of girls. Usagi was sitting up now against a wall while Rei and Makoto tried to get the girl to her feet.  
  
Carrot jumped forward and pulled himself forward like a slingshot with a well-placed web line. Goblin took both of the boy's feet dead in the middle of his back and was tossed about twenty yards along the pavement before he finally stopped. He was still a fair distance from the girls when he landed and they ignored it in favor of the injured monster.  
  
Carrot was lying on his back on the ground. That had really hurt.  
  
The girls were still helping Usagi up and never really noticed the danger.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"It burned really bad," muttered the monster.  
  
"What is this thing? Why are we helping it?" asked Makoto irritably.  
  
"We are...Venom," replied the thing.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Rei.   
  
"The other has bonded with Usagi Tsukino. You are cleared for that information. I do not know why."  
  
Makoto immediately slumped to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" cried Rei as she noticed her friend faint. She fell to her knees unable to hold the monster's weight on her own and glared at it. "What do you mean by cleared?"  
  
"Our standard orders are to protect the identity of the host unit. They are to be protected from harm at all costs. Others are not to know the unit is there at all. Tsukino asked that we exclude those known as 'senshi' from this order. I complied."  
  
"Why didn't you just say 'because Usagi told me too?" Rei looked skyward nervously. "What's wrong with Usagi? Why am I talking to you?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself Hino. The one you call Usagi is safe at the moment. Her body was damaged, but we are making repairs right now. She will be conscious shortly."  
  
"Usagi's not awake?" asked Rei. She almost jerked back away from the thing, but did not release it.  
  
"He's coming back!" called a voice from above them.  
  
"Huh? Where have you been?"  
  
"I was gonna nail that creep, but Spiderman beat me too it."  
  
"Oh," said Rei as she hefted Usagi over her shoulder.   
  
"Why didn't you say something? Do you have any idea how hard he is?!" cried Spiderman as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Sorry. Jeez."  
  
"I'm beginning to grow weary of this."  
  
"That's okay. We're almost finished with repairs," replied Venom as it stood on it's own quite easily. "There. All done."  
  
"Great," muttered Carrot halfheartedly. This was not a good thing, but it was nice to know ahead of time.  
  
"What are you...? Self healing!" Goblin didn't look happy. "I've had enough of this!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Cry about it?" asked Carrot as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Venom hissed and crouched, ready to spring to attack at any moment.  
  
Carrot looked around and realized that four of the combatants were preparing some sort of energy attack. "Oh shit. Time to hit the dirt." He dove for the ground just as the fireworks started. A war zone of miniskirts and explosions was happening all around him, and it wasn't nearly as cool as it should have been. A terrible fear of dying while crawling across the ground on your belly did wonders to suck the enjoyment right out of it.   
  
"Man. I should have gone up," grumbled Carrot.   
  
The Senshi were trading shots with Goblin while Venom kept him away from them and disrupted his aim. The monster didn't appear to be very pleased with his position and responded by lobbing a number of bombs in random directions. He was surprised he hadn't been targeted yet as he crawled into some debris and waited for things to calm down a bit. He wasn't suited for that sort of work in his opinion. Sure, he could shoot stuff too, but it didn't explode when it hit you.  
  
Thunder rumbled from above as Jupiter put her two cents into the mess.   
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hi!" Mei Lin was crouched up next to him with a camera in her lap. She was rather dirty and had a smudge of dust on her left cheek. "How's it going?"  
  
"Have you seen the city? I can't believe this mess!"  
  
"Polls show that the public seems to be cheering for you mostly."  
  
"Mostly? Who the hell was voting for the other two?" grumbled Carrot.  
  
"Anyway. I'm on the job!" She held up her camera and grinned at him.   
  
"Right," muttered Carrot.  
  
"I love this stuff! This is so unbelievably cool! I think I'm gonna stay!"  
  
Carrot hit his head against the concrete slab they were sitting under. "This is not the time to be telling me these things! My head hurts enough already!"  
  
"I've talked to Gia about it, I'm gonna hang around for a few more months until I can get my own place. I make pretty good money, but you wouldn't believe how much a decent apartment costs around here!"  
  
"Yeah. Great. Well, I've got to go and fight monsters now."  
  
"Do some cool poses while you're at it!"  
  
Carrot simply put his arm back with his middle finger pointed up. The shooting seemed to have stopped mostly.   
  
Jupiter was the first one he neared. "Damn. He's so fast!" muttered the girl before she noticed him.  
  
Goblin was circling around in the air. Venom was standing near Rei and watching the sky. It hadn't seen an opportunity to go after the monster yet.  
  
"How's it going?"   
  
"Stalemate," replied Makoto. She smirked at him and looked up at the sky. "We've got him on the run."  
  
"Bullshit, he's just playing with you."  
  
"What?" gasped the girl in shock.  
  
"Hey Goblin. You've been hanging around an awfully long time."  
  
"Just waiting for my favorite toy to pop up again!" said the monster as he stopped circling and hovered in the air. "You disappeared when the shooting started."  
  
"I was feeling a little inadequate at the time. Sue me."  
  
Rei stared at Spiderman for a moment and looked back up at the sky. "He's not joking."  
  
"I'm getting tired of this crowd! Come on Spiderman, you're coming with me!" Goblin swooped out of the sky and dove towards Carrot.  
  
"What the?" cried the boy as he immediately jumped into the air and started swinging out of the way.  
  
Goblin swerved in the air and moved up behind him. "Not so fast! I'm gonna take you for a little ride!"  
  
"I think I can get there on my own thanks!" growled Carrot as he shifted direction again and spun around the creature.  
  
Goblin tossed a bomb in front of him and it exploded. The force of the explosion was enough to knock him to the side and force him to release his line.   
  
"I insist!" cackled Goblin as he nabbed him out of the air.  
  
"No!" cried Rei as she watched the scene from a few hundred yards away.  
  
"We have to do something!" agreed Makoto.  
  
Minako started to run towards the scene.  
  
"We'll take care of this. You won't be able to keep up," snarled Venom as it jumped into the air. "We're very angry at that monster."  
  
"What?" stammered Rei as she watched the thing shoot into the air over her head. She slowed to a jog and simply stared into the air as it quickly became very small. "Wait! Come back! Usagi!"  
  
"That thing is not Usagi!" cried Makoto in disgust.  
  
"I think Makoto is right. No way that's her."  
  
"That thing. It's done something to her," muttered Rei in horror. Her mind flashed back to her vision. "She'll be killed."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was being pulled by the back of his shirt and he wasn't happy about it. Goblin was going incredibly fast and it was difficult to even look forward. "Speed is nice, but you sacrifice control Spiderman. Should I slow down a bit, or is this too fast for you?"  
  
Carrot planted his feet onto the glider around the creature's legs. "Shut up!" He used the force of the glider's momentum to drive home the punch. The pair wavered in the air.   
  
"Not bad!" chuckled Goblin as he elbowed the boy in the face.   
  
Carrot shifted and grabbed the thing in a headlock and started punching. The monster struggled in his grip and grunted painfully every time he was hit.   
  
"Keep this up and I'll make you walk!" cried Goblin as he lurched forward and threw the boy off of him.  
  
Carrot twisted and began to swing away.  
  
"Good boy! We're almost there!"  
  
"Great. I would have been happier with directions."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?" The Chinese man stood in his own office in front of the desk. It was a small wooden room with a large metal door. It housed little more than a simple desk and filing cabinet.  
  
The old man was sitting in the chair with a cigar burning between his lips as he pretended to look over some paperwork in front of him. "I've been going over these numbers. You've been doing very well."  
  
"Thank you," replied the man simply as he stood and waited calmly.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is the little matter of your side business."  
  
"I saw an opportunity to make us a lot of money. I took it. You have not been complaining about earnings."  
  
"Money can only make the police look away so much. You are putting this organization at risk."  
  
"Our operations are..."  
  
"Over. I'm putting an end to this now. We have enough problems to deal with. The police may have overlooked a bit of small arms dealing, but this is too much for them to ignore. The shipments will be liquidated immediately, as will you."  
  
The man simply stood there staring at the old man. He was trembling with a barely controlled rage. "My clients will not take that lightly. If you wish to sever ties with them so much, the transactions must be completed. After that..."  
  
"Your clients will be satisfied with pieces of your body sent to them with a very short explanation and a cash settlement based on our estimation of the value of this cargo. I've dealt with these situations before, don't take me for a fool Wo Hin. You have my orders, make him disappear from my sight."  
  
"What? I will not stand and take this!" snarled the Chinese man angrily. "I am not your servant!"  
  
"No, but I am," replied the towering shadow that moved in behind the Chinese man.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot flipped through the air over the street as Goblin chased after him. "Where the hell is this asshole taking me?" he muttered as he let go of one of his lines in order to avoid another blast. They were near the water, he could see docks ahead of himself.  
  
"Come on Spiderman, you need to speed up!" cackled the creature as it swerved in the air behind him.  
  
Carrot landed against a wall and looked up at his opponent quickly. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost," said Goblin as he hovered and didn't attack.   
  
"Can we stop? I've got to pee," said Carrot.  
  
"You should have thought of that before we left," countered Goblin as he readied another volley of bombs.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We got him," said Saito as he put the camera into his lap. Kajura snorted and nodded seriously.   
  
"Now comes the hard part," he said calmly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No we've got to go in and see what those ships have been unloading. We need backup, turn on the radio."  
  
Saito did as he was told with a rather dumb looking grin on his face. "Right!" He reached down and flipped the switch.  
  
"They're heading south! All units, respond immediately!"  
  
"Huh?" grumbled Saito as he fiddled with the radio for a moment. "Hey. I think something is going on."  
  
"What?" said Kajura as his frown deepened. He grabbed the microphone away from his partner. "Kajura here. We need backup at the docks. We've got Hisami cold..."  
  
"Kajura? Where the hell have you been! Where are you located? Why haven't you been responding?"  
  
The man blinked as he looked at the receiver for a moment. "What? We're sitting in front of the docks on the East side. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Something is attacking us, all units are tied up downtown. You are ordered to proceed towards the disturbance. Some maniac is blowing up half the city. We've got reports of a monster as well, and someone dressed like some kind of ninja."  
  
"Did you hear what I said? We've got pictures of Hisami..."  
  
"...some kind of blackout at the hospital..."   
  
The radio signal started to fade away and Kajura pounded on the receiver with his fist. "Damn!"  
  
"What's happening?" asked Saito. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Something's going on. Everyone else is tied up dealing with it," said the man gruffly. He didn't look very pleased at the moment.  
  
"So what do we do? Should we leave?"  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you later then," said Kajura as he opened the door to the car.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Remember? I told you I wouldn't ask you to come if I decided to get myself killed."  
  
"Oh man. Don't do this to me..." muttered the man fearfully.  
  
"Sorry. I've got too much riding on this," said Kajura as he stepped out of the vehicle and popped his back. He walked over to the passenger side and reached into the open window over his partner to pop open the glove box. He pulled out his handgun and cocked it before placing it in the holster under his right arm.  
  
Saito stumbled out of the vehicle and almost fell flat on his face. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I told you. I'm not gonna let him get away this time. We may not get another opportunity like this one."  
  
The radio crackled to life for a moment and Saito jerked his head back as Kajura continued to walk towards the fence that surrounded the compound. He started looking for a good place to climb up. The younger officer leaned into the car and reached for the dials on the radio.   
  
"...remain in position...orders...your way," said the garbled voice.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the younger man as he banged his fist against the side of the radio. "Come on. Repeat that," he muttered without bothering with the microphone.   
  
Kajura was just starting to get a foothold on the fence when his partner looked up again.   
  
"Hey! Wait up! Something's up!" cried the younger man as he stumbled out of the car once again.  
  
Kajura was hanging from the fence and frowned back at his partner. "What? This had better be good. I don't have the patience to deal with you trying to stall me."  
  
"The radio said something is heading this way. I couldn't make out what though. Maybe we should get it looked at when we get back?"  
  
"I'll worry about it later," replied Kajura as he continued to climb. He was trying to navigate his way over the barbed wire at the top by this point.  
  
Saito sighed and calmly went around to the back of the vehicle. He popped the trunk and puffed on his cigarette for a moment as he watched his partner take cover behind a few semi trailers. "What's his hurry?" He hefted a pair of bolt cutters over his shoulder and blew clouds of smoke into the air as he calmly walked towards the fence and proceeded to cut himself an opening. It took him about a minute. Kajura was still watching the open area between himself and the warehouse carefully.  
  
"Jeez you're impatient," commented Saito as he went back to the trunk and put the bolt cutters back. He pulled out and cocked a shotgun from the trunk. He glanced back to see Kajura making his way across the open area. "Hey! Wait up you jerk!" He started running after his partner and sighed. "Man. This is gonna be a long day."  
  
"Hmmm. You have no idea." Directly above him, Kei smirked as she watched the two idiots move in from on top of one of the trailers. Neither one had noticed her, naturally. "I suppose I should stop them. Lord Hisami will probably be quite upset if he sees them near the building. I'd hate to have to make it up to him." She gave a distasteful frown and hopped down onto the concrete.   
  
The two men were about halfway there by this point and she chuckled. "Time to go to work."  
  
She calmly removed her shirt revealing the black bodysuit underneath. There was a low click as she attached her wings to her sleeves and extended them. With a skillfully performed back flip she was on top of the trailer again and readied herself to strike. "Which one first?" The younger one had a shotgun, but Kajura was older and more experienced.  
  
"The fat one dies then," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the older cop's back. The pair was crouching behind a stack of crates about two thirds of the way to the building. She tensed her legs and controlled her breathing as she slowly removed her knife from its scabbard.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze suddenly. A cold wind blew from the northwest and Kei jerked her head back suddenly as a sound seemed to fade in and out of existence for the briefest of moments. "It couldn't be..."  
  
Kajura and Saito suddenly started looking in her direction and she cursed under her breath. "Did they spot me?" She made a hissing sound as she watched them and almost jumped towards them to strike. "No. They're looking..."  
  
The sound started again, more clearly this time. It was laughter. "What? What's he doing here?" she cried as she spun around and looked towards the sound.  
  
A resounding boom filled the street as the ominous smoke trail of the Goblin's glider came into view, moving directly towards her position. "No! That bastard! He's..." She looked towards the warehouse and then back at the sky. "We have been betrayed!" She glanced down at the two cops once again. She had to warn Hakage and the old man, but there was still the matter of eliminating those two before they could cause a problem. Hisami could rot with his monster for all she cared.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was swinging as fast as he could, the Goblin's bombs were much more random now. He seemed to be tossing them more to make noise than anything else at this point. In fact, he only lobbed one or two every minute or so. "What the hell is he up too?" He saw the open area of the building in front of him. It was a large concrete area about twice the size of a football field. Beside it was a series of large storage buildings, and just beyond that several cargo ships were docked.  
  
"Oh look! We've arrived!" said Goblin as he shot forward and turned to face Carrot as the boy found himself out of things to swing from. He landed on the concrete and glanced around.  
  
"What? This is it?" muttered the boy. "You caused all that damage just to bring me here?"  
  
"What better way to kill my enemies? Get them all together in one place, and boom! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Boom?" muttered Carrot dumbly. "Look. I'm sure you spent a whole ten minutes thinking up this stupid plan, but..."  
  
"What do you think of my plan little girl?" Goblin spun around on his glider and faced a row of semi trailers.   
  
Kei was standing on top of them with a deep frown on her face. Kajura and Saito were crouched on the other side of the boxes now watching the scene play out.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kei," said Carrot dumbly as he waved his hand at her.  
  
The girl ignored him and glared at the monster. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Eliminating my problems," replied the thing as it charged a bomb up and reared his arm back. "You've gotten an awfully big mouth lately. I guess I should kill you and the rest of that pathetic clan now as well. I'm sure you'd have died protecting your master anyway."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this doesn't have much to do with me at all?" grumbled Carrot irritably.  
  
Kei shot into the air as Goblin's bomb ripped the trailer apart from under her feet. She extended her wings and flew towards the beast.  
  
Carrot did nothing but watch as Goblin simply turned out of the way. He could turn on a dime; Kei was a different matter. She was fast, but gliding didn't exactly give her a great turning radius.   
  
"Maybe I can get away while he's distracted?" muttered the boy to himself as he backed away. Usagi was out of danger, and he saw no reason to stick around anymore. "If I'm really lucky, they'll kill each other."  
  
"Hello Spiderman, thought you could run away from us?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping yeah," replied the boy as he turned to see Venom landing about twenty yards to his right. "Can this wait till later? I'm kind of hoping two of my problems will kill each other." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Kei was making another pass at Goblin. The monster easily evaded the pass and moved a little higher into the air.  
  
"If that one is busy, we have you all to ourselves!"  
  
"Hey! I thought we were going to take care of him first!" snapped Carrot as he pointed at the battle behind him.  
  
"Let them play for a while. We'll take care of the monster if it wins."  
  
"Of all the ungrateful..." grumbled Carrot as he glared at the thing.   
  
"We appreciate you keeping Goblin distracted so we could heal ourselves. We won't maim you for now. That doesn't mean we're going to just forgive you though."  
  
Carrot was sweating bullets and every part of his body ached. Whatever Venom was, it sure wasn't acting like Usagi Tsukino. That bothered him on more than one level.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Saito was cowering behind a stack of wooden crates with Kajura beside him. The pair was crouched down with the battle on the opposite side of the boxes.  
  
The younger officer held his shotgun against his chest and looked at his partner. "Think the shotgun is big enough?"  
  
"We're not here for this!" snapped Kajura angrily.  
  
"We can't just ignore it," replied his partner.   
  
"Fine, you stay and deal with it. I'm going after Hisami." He stood up and made a break for the door.  
  
"Hey!" cried Saito as he rushed after his partner.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The interior rooms of the hospital were as black as death. A soft glowing ring of sunlight in the outermost halls was the only light on in the building. Every generator in the building was gone. Words were being passed through the upper floors, whispers of horrors below. Short radio transmissions cut off suddenly. Screams and moans of pain from floors below. Sensible people thought it to be nonsense. It was merely the dying moans of those who needed life support to survive.   
  
Then why was the hospital staff so nervous?  
  
"Hmmmmm." It reached out and played with a wire between two of its razor sharp fingers. "I wonder how long it will take this one to go?" It was hidden in the shadows of the hospital's interior. Waiting, biding its time. Cutting life support lines, and sometimes just monitoring systems. It wasn't really sure how it worked, didn't really care to look it up either. The information was there, but reading would be so boring right now. Better to watch them choke, or bleed, or spasm, or simply fade away. Those last ones weren't much fun. The real fun was when it found someone who didn't die.   
  
He could hear the others around him in the other rooms, cowering in fear in the darkness, hoping death would pass.  
  
Perhaps it would, perhaps not.  
  
A scream echoed through the hallways. Another body found by the hospital staff. Anyone with a radio died instantly, along with anyone nearby. The game was to see how much damage he could do, before the real panic started. It was fun too.  
  
A shimmer of light caught its attention. It was shining through a small window on the door opposite the room it was hiding in. The old man in the room with it breathed softly in slumber, unaware.   
  
"Hmmm?" It was a flashlight heading down the stairs. A quick analysis of the area using its thermoptics told it everything it needed to know. A young girl, walking alone down a dark stairwell. "Oh. This is just too much. Heh."  
  
It looked down at the old man and grinned darkly. "I'll have to be quick with you. If this isn't an important wire, you're one lucky old man." He snipped it cleanly in two and started walking towards the door.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno walked silently down the stairwell. She'd taken the nearest one to where she was, the one through the center of the building. It was the largest one and could accommodate four or five people passing each other easily. She walked along the inner edge with her hand on the rail that was bolted into the wall. It seemed like she'd been walking forever.   
  
She'd caught quick glimpses of activity within the hospital. Every doctor and nurse in the building was scrambling around the hallways as best they could with flashlights and electric lanterns.   
  
It didn't take long before activity started to die down some as she climbed downward. The area she was in now was mostly offices and non-critical care areas. There was a brief moment of activity as she passed the pediatrics hall. She paused and looked back at the door through the window with her flashlight. The place was a mess. Papers were strewn around the floor as if a file had been dropped in the doorway before it closed, and the window kind of looked cracked.   
  
She held her flashlight steady on the damage and leaned in closer to get a better look at it. A red stain could be seen inside the cracks. "Is that?"   
  
Slowly she reached for the door handle, something inside of her was telling her that she should leave right then.   
  
She blushed as she realized how she was acting. It was probably an injury that happened when the blackout started.   
  
It wasn't any easier to open the door for some reason. She held her breath and closed her eyes as she struggled with it for a few moments. Finally it was too much and she gasped for breath.  
  
"I don't believe this. I'm acting like there's a monster on the other side of the door or something."  
  
"Maybe there is?"  
  
A tiny voice long forgotten in the back of her head piped in. A voice she hadn't heard talking to her since she was a child.   
  
"This is silly!" She stepped back and jerked the door open as her hand failed to release the doorknob. She would never be really sure if it was an accident or not.  
  
Her heart jumped into her throat as a dull thud sounded near her feet. Not the empty silence she'd been expecting. Her light was shined upwards as she clutched her chest in terror. "What was that?"  
  
"You know what it was," replied the voice inside her head. She realized why she knew the voice so well. It was her own voice, from her childhood.   
  
Slowly she pointed the light downward. "It was probably just a mop or something."  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Staring up at Ami Mizuno was a lifeless face. The body's chest was a wet mess of blood and intestine.   
  
She began to scream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What should we do? We'll never catch them!" cried Makoto as she ran along side Minako and Rei.  
  
"We have to try! I'm not sure they can take that thing on even together. Usagi was hurt pretty badly. It might be able to fix an injury, but I doubt if it can bring her back to life if she dies," replied Rei.  
  
"I dunno, Usagi looked pretty strong to me. Are we sure that was her?"  
  
"Yes. I've seen her death. We've got to stop her before it's too late."  
  
Minako looked at Makoto as Rei pulled ahead of both of them. "Did she just say she saw her death?"  
  
"I guess?" replied Jupiter with a small shrug.  
  
"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sir. Something is going on outside."  
  
"Eh?" muttered Hisami from behind the desk. Wo Hin Shu was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and both of his hands had been removed.  
  
The shinobi was wrapping up the severed remains in a black cloth as he looked around the room. "Explosions? You need to leave. Now."  
  
"Damn," growled the old man as he slammed his fist onto the desktop.  
  
"We will ensure this mess is cleaned up properly. The master will take you out of here. Kei and I will remain behind and complete the unpleasant business of our visit here."  
  
"Very well." He hefted himself from his seat and began to walk away.  
  
The small old master appeared beside Hakage and looked up at the younger ninja. "A wise decision. Watch your back, there is more to the events outside than we might suspect."  
  
"Be careful as well. This stinks of treachery."   
  
-+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venom jumped towards Carrot with its jaws open and claws out.   
  
He jumped to the side and barely avoided the monster. He couldn't go up, there was nothing to swing from in the open area. The nearest large structure around him was the building about seventy yards away.  
  
His spider-sense started to tingle and he rolled away as a black blur dove at him from above. Kei swooped into the sky again as the boy cursed and checked Venom's position again. The thing had stayed where it had landed and looked up into the sky angrily.   
  
"Spiderman is ours!" roared the monster as it sent a line of web into the girl's chest a she passed overhead again. It was about two hundred feet above the ground. Venom jerked its arm back and pulled the girl out of the sky. Kei was sent crashing into the roof of a nearby trailer. It caved in under the impact and a large cloud of dust erupted from the open doors.  
  
"Ouch," commented Carrot.  
  
"Thanks, she was getting annoying. I wasn't expecting her to be so fast."  
  
Goblin hovered between Carrot and Usagi with a bomb for each of them in his hands.   
  
Carrot growled as the thing looked at him. He jumped back away from the explosion as the monster attacked them at the same time. Venom jumped away as well, but moved to the Goblin's right instead.   
  
Carrot wasn't feeling quite so brave and started moving towards the building. He needed some kind of cover if he was going to live through the both of them. Goblin's movements would be more limited as well inside. The building was huge though, and it wouldn't be an easy fight if he got cornered. He would be lucky to make it out alive at all.   
  
Goblin buzzed over his head and lobbed another bomb. He had almost convinced himself to make a break for the city again, but the explosion behind him changed his mind.  
  
"Get back here! Both of you!" snarled Venom as it closed in from behind.  
  
Carrot shot out a web line and snagged the roof. He went airborne and smashed through one of the windows. They were in large panels near the top of the building. He rolled in the air for a moment through the broken glass. It had hurt quite a bit, but the cuts were minor. Finally free of the glass he extended his body and sent a line into the ceiling. His eyes went wide as he found himself swinging directly towards several towering stacks of boxes. "Shit!" Twisting in the air as best he could he ran along the side of the first giant pyramid of crates. He pushed off the corner of the far end and latched onto the side of the next stack on his hands and feet. "That wasn't so hard." There were a lot of large crates, they pretty much filled the building, leaving long dark hallways far below him, a maze of crates so to speak. A few of them were stacked a little differently. Some were in giant pyramids, others were just giant cubes or rectangles. It almost looked like a scaled down city. It was almost too perfect.  
  
Of course things couldn't possibly be going that well for him. He knew there had to be a catch somewhere.   
  
Goblin smashed into the building in the same manner he had and quickly zeroed in on his target. "Hello Spiderman. I'm afraid you'll not be escaping this time."  
  
"Yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before," grumbled the boy.  
  
"You're right. We said that earlier didn't we?" said Venom from directly behind him.  
  
"Gah! Don't do that!" cried the boy as he grabbed his chest.  
  
"We'll hurry up and kill that stupid monster so we can get back to what we were doing earlier."  
  
"Yeah. Let's do that," muttered Carrot as he turned his attention back to the Goblin.   
  
"Goodbye Spiderman!" cried the monster as he tossed two bombs at the pair.  
  
Both of them jumped off in different directions. Carrot was a bit more strategic about it. He jumped away and behind a few crates into the shadows. Venom just hopped away in a random direction, moving across the tops of the boxes.   
  
Carrot landed just as the bomb exploded and turned to look at the damage as he backed into the darkness. He could hear a lot of metal in the debris. Goblin's bombs had pretty much shattered a fourth of the crates in the stack. The wooden boxes were burning quite easily. "He's trying to trap us in the fire?" It was growing, but he knew he could escape before it got large enough to get him. Usagi was heading for the other side of the building already. Goblin had flown off after her apparently. He could hear a few explosions in the distance.  
  
"What the hell is in these things anyway?" he muttered as he glanced at the box next to him. The light from the flames made it quite easy to see they were largely unmarked. That didn't sit well with him.   
  
Finally deciding Goblin was occupied enough with Venom he started climbing down towards the floor. The pair was chasing each other around the far side of the building he'd heard quite a few explosions.   
  
He got near the floor and frowned at the mess he found there. There were small fires starting all over from burning debris. Mixed into the debris was a large number of dark looking objects tangled together in piles.   
  
He moved a little lower and froze as he realized what he was looking at. Guns, he was sticking to a crate of weapons. The building was probably full of them. He jerked back into reality and realized that he had to move fast. Goblin's plan was now painfully clear.   
  
"What better way to kill my enemies? Get them all together in one place, and boom! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
There had to be ammunition for some of the weapons. He wouldn't doubt it at all if there was a large stash of explosives, or explosive munitions in the building somewhere. He had to get the hell out of there, but first, he had to go pick up Usagi.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he screamed as he jumped towards the battle. Almost the entire warehouse was burning at this point.   
  
"There!" cried a voice from above him.  
  
Carrot's spider-sense exploded and he twisted out of the way of a sword slash from above. "What the? Someone else?! Holy shit! Can't you just leave me the hell alone?! I'm dealing with enough right now!"  
  
"You!?" muttered the shinobi as he glared at his target. Carrot had landed on top of a stack of boxes opposite him. "Why are you here?" growled the man angrily as he pointed his sword at the boy.  
  
"It was his idea! I've been chasing him all over the city!" snapped the boy as he pointed at the Goblin.   
  
"Hikyu!" gasped the ninja as he seemed to just realize who had started the fires. "He followed you here?"  
  
"He dragged me here," replied the boy flatly.  
  
The ninja was clutching the hilt of his sword in a rage, but did not draw. "I leave him to you."  
  
"What? Hey!" cried Carrot as he watched the man jump back into the shadows. "Of all the... Oh well. At least he's out of my hair."  
  
"I should thank my brother for distracting you," said Hikyu as he floated up directly in front of Spiderman.   
  
"Nah. I knew you were there the whole time," replied the boy. He wasn't surprised when his spider-sense started, the explosions had been growing closer again while he spoke to the ninja.   
  
"Spiderman, where have you been?! We should just deal with you now if you aren't going to help!" Venom landed just over the both of them.  
  
"Usagi! We have to get out of here! This place is going to explode!" said Carrot as he jumped into the air away from Goblin.  
  
The monster chuckled as he shot forward and simply punched him across the jaw. It was enough to make the boy lose his grip on his web line. Carrot tumbled for about twenty feet before he finally caught himself.  
  
"Eh? Explode?" muttered Venom. It looked around. "There are no hazardous..." Its head turned almost completely around as it looked back behind it. "Perhaps retreat would be best."  
  
"Thank you, I was beginning to wonder where they were hiding the ammunition."  
  
"Great going!" snapped Carrot as he landed nearby after catching himself.  
  
"We'll just have to stop him then!" snarled Venom as it jumped towards the monster.  
  
"No you idiot! The fires will set it off anyway! We need to leave!" cried Carrot. Venom either ignored him or didn't hear him.  
  
"Shit! Get back here you crazy bitch! You'll get us both killed!" He moved after her immediately.  
Venom snagged the boy out of the air and used him as a projectile. Goblin was preparing to toss a bomb and dropped it as they collided. Carrot tumbled towards the ground and didn't react fast enough. Fortunately, bounced off several boxes on the way to the floor. "That wasn't so bad," he muttered irritably. Goblin crashed his glider into one of the walls of boxes after being unable to regain control after the impact. He hit the concrete pretty hard, but the boy doubted if he was seriously hurt.  
  
He started to push himself up when he heard a loud groaning just over him. He turned to look up and his eyes went wide as he saw the crates over him crashing downward. "Man. Why me?" He scrambled away crawling at first and eventually pushing himself to his feet as a thunderous roar shook the ground behind him as the tower fell.   
  
A huge cloud of dust rose up from the impact and Venom chuckled. "Lucky shot."  
  
The monster was standing in front of the edge of the avalanche it had caused with its arms crossed over its chest.   
  
There was a slight disturbance as Carrot pushed himself up from under the edge. He'd taken quite a beating and was barely able to stand. His costume was in shreds and he had an angry glare in his eyes. He was standing right next to some of the munitions Goblin was looking for. Barrels of Napalm.   
  
"Oh. That hurt," growled Goblin as he staggered to his feet and hopped back onto his glider. "You'll both pay for this!" The monster rose into the air and started looking for explosives immediately. Fortunately, it missed the barrels because of another stack of boxes.   
  
"You're in no condition to fight. We'll take care of him, then we'll come back and take care of you!" Venom laughed as it jumped into the air and went after the monster again.   
  
Carrot was standing on the edge of the mess, he pushed himself out of the shattered crates and pushed a large one off his legs. There was no way he hadn't broken anything. Luckily, his arms and legs still seemed to work quite well. His ribs would be wrapped up for a while.   
  
He looked down at his feet, still not quite fully aware of where he was. His head was starting to clear again and he simply stared down at his feet. "I've had enough of that bitch." He reached down into the debris and grinned. "This was almost worth taking that shot."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hakage appeared beside the old man as he calmly walked beside Hisami towards the exit.   
  
"Hikyu has betrayed us," he stated simply. "This is an assassination attempt."  
  
Hisami said nothing and continued to walk quickly towards the exit.   
  
"I was afraid of this. I warned you not to trust him. Still, it cannot be helped now. Hakage, go and make sure the car is secure."  
  
The shinobi vanished into the shadows and quickly moved ahead of them.  
  
"This is almost fortunate. Wo Hin Shu can easily be blamed for this mess now," commented Hisami.  
  
"Not as long as I'm still alive." A dry click sounded in front of them and both men froze. The old man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Inspector Kajura I presume?" asked the old man.  
  
Hisami snorted, almost in disgust. "You just threw your life away. I hope you understand that. You won't be leaving this building alive."  
  
The old man merely sighed. "Such a pity. We must move quickly sir, our time grows short. I do not think the building will last much longer. He will find the explosives sooner or later."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not fooling anyone!" snapped Kajura.  
  
"Ask your partner to open the crate he's standing on."  
  
"I'm placing you under arrest Hisami," growled Kajura as he ignored the old man.  
  
"Hey buddy. The old guy isn't joking," said Saito. He was looking down at an open crate just below his position above and behind Hisami and the old man. "These boxes are full of guns, and the fire is starting to get pretty big."  
  
"You should have mentioned something about these two," muttered Hisami.  
  
"Even a ninja can be surprised Hisami," replied the old master calmly. "Catching us, well that's another matter."  
  
Kajura jerked forward suddenly and slumped to the ground. His hands went to his belly as his weapon fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" cried his partner. The old man's arm was extended in a toss he didn't even see happen.  
  
"Your partner will not survive without medical attention. I suggest you evaluate your priorities."  
  
"What?" snarled Hisami. "I command you to kill him!"  
  
"We are running out of time. I only had one dart, and that boy has a firearm. I am not a god Hisami. If you still value your life, you will follow me. Perhaps they will not survive the explosion, otherwise you will have to leave Japan for a time."  
  
Saito did nothing but watch as they walked away. Something in the old man's eyes told him that if he tried to shoot them, he and Kajura would both die. "Damn." He jumped down to aide his partner.   
  
The man was groaning in pain, that was a good sign. He could see a fairly small red puddle forming on the ground though. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here!" He rolled the man onto his back and looked at the wound. There was a small throwing star embedded there. He removed it and tossed it aside carelessly. "Damn. I really liked this shirt too." He started tearing pieces of his shirt into strips. "You're gonna have to hold this on. I've got to carry you."  
  
Kajura nodded weakly with a painful gasp.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goblin growled angrily. His hands were bound in a thick web as the monster jumped at him and forced him to swerve in the air. "You're pathetic if you think this can stop me!" He wheeled around on his glider to face the monster and shot out one of his energy missiles. The boxes behind the thing exploded as it swerved out of the way.  
  
"You won't trick us with that twice!"  
  
Goblin cursed his luck. He knew there was enough explosives in the building to take out a city block. He just couldn't get them to explode. He was just going to have to keep trying, and hope he was fast enough to make it to one of the windows.  
  
He turned to fire again and growled as he found nothing behind him. Venom had vanished. "What the?"  
  
"Surprise!" cried the monster as it appeared directly behind him. It seemed to fade out of nothing.  
  
"Impossible!" snarled the monster as Venom snagged him by his neck.  
  
"We're through playing in here. It's getting stuffy!" snarled the beast as it tossed Goblin through a window.  
  
"Hey! Ugly!"  
  
Venom turned and hissed at what it saw.  
  
Carrot was standing behind it with a frown on his face. Attached to his back was a flamethrower. It was lit and hissed as he pointed it at the monster. "This is for using me as a weapon." He opened up a jet of flame that engulfed Venom completely. A high pitched scream filled the air as the monster jumped back. Carrot kept the weapon trained on it. "I'm tired of playing nice with you Tsukino!"  
  
The beast looked almost like it was melting, it was starting to grow bright red as it screamed in agony.  
  
Almost Violently, Usagi was ejected out of its back in a messy spray of black. She was lying on the ground in the nude and slowly her eyes fluttered open as Carrot continued to burn the puddle.  
  
"No!" she tried to scream angrily. It came out as a sort of squeaking sound.  
  
Carrot stopped burning the monster and punched her dead in the face. She slumped down to the ground out cold. He knelt down beside her and lifted her over his shoulder. Goblin was outside now and he had to worry about getting attacked as soon as he made it outside. "Shit."  
  
The puddle was still smoking, but mostly out now, even though the floor around it was still burning. There were still a few glowing orange spots, but it seemed to be cooling down quickly.  
  
"Great. I've got to carry a naked teenager over my shoulder and hope I don't get blown up. He sighed as he reached down to pick her up. He doubted if she'd be out long, she was already starting to stir.  
  
His spider-sense screamed suddenly and he jerked back instinctively. It was almost too fast to react too. The puddle on the floor jumped to life and shot itself into the air in a wide arc. The sharp looking point narrowly missed carrot. Rather than go after him, it poured onto Usagi's chest.  
  
He was uppercut in the face by a black ooze covered arm and sent flying back. He landed on his back and shook his head as he looked up. Usagi was gone, and Venom with her. "Son of a bitch!" He looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. He had to get out of there, now.   
  
Reluctantly, he unhooked the belt on the flame-thrower. He knew how to get it off her now, but swinging across the city with that thing strapped on was bound to cause problems. Not to mention the fact that it might make it difficult to swing around, it wasn't exactly streamlined, and it was pretty heavy. Just using it had slightly burned him anyway.  
  
He sighed as it hit the floor and jumped towards the windows.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goblin snarled in rage as he glared at the building. He managed to catch himself before he hit the pavement, but barely. He was floating just a few feet over the ground and had the front end of his glider in his grip. "Grrrr."  
  
The sound of a vehicle engine started a short distance away and he narrowed his eyes as he spun around. "Oh no you don't."  
  
Without even thinking about it he started to glide towards the noise.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We are finally safe."  
  
"I'll believe that when we are very far from here."  
  
"Where is Hikyu?"  
  
"He is going to remain behind, and make sure any evidence linking you to any of this is destroyed. Kei has not yet reported back."  
  
"Humph, she's failed me repeatedly recently. I'm getting tired of it."  
  
"I will take the proper measures," replied the old man diplomatically.   
  
"Good. I expect her to act more civilly in the future. We should be back at the office within the hour."  
  
The old master merely nodded. "No. We will not."  
  
"Eh?" Hisami turned his head to look out the back window. His eyes went wide with horror. "No!"  
  
Goblin cackled as he swooped down out of the sky, a green light shining from the front of his glider.   
  
"Get us out of here! Drive you idiot!"  
  
The driver slammed his foot down on the pedal and the tires squealed to life suddenly as he simply drove as fast as he could. He turned towards the docks, hoping to find cover in the mass of cranes and boxes that had been unloading before the explosion's started.   
  
"You're mine!" snarled Goblin as he fired.   
  
The old master stood up as the green glow of the missile filled the vehicle as it closed in from behind them. "So. He is who I feared he was. A pity, I had hoped to live to see him claim his blade."  
  
Hisami's vehicle was tossed into the air as the gas tank ripped open in a spectacular ball of flames. It sailed in a wide arc through the air and tumbled into the water. The roof was peeled away as it impacted against the edge of the dock and sank the instant it landed in the sea.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Saito turned his head back down to his partner. "Hisami just died."  
  
The man didn't look to be in the best of condition, but he had quickly recovered once it was wrapped up a bit. He could at least move on his own now. "Then it's over."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kajura merely stared forward into nothing, not bothering to move at all. His chance was gone. Without that arrest, he would never be able to offer enough proof to his father in law. He was now truly alone.  
  
Saito leaned against the boxes next to him and lit a cigarette. He calmly passed it to his partner and lit another for himself. "I'm sorry."  
  
"At least...it's finished now," said his partner simply.  
  
He looked at Kajura and then back towards the explosion. The Goblin was heading back towards the building and ignored them.   
  
"I think we should leave while we can. There's nothing we can do here now."  
  
They could hear sirens in the distance and stood up together to walk back to the car. No one bothered them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno was sitting in the corner backed as far away from the dead body as she could possibly get. Her arms fumbled desperately along the walls beside her. She was searching for something, anything to help pull herself to her feet. Finally the familiar cool of the guardrail touched the inside of her palm. Her arm jerked back almost violently as she pulled herself into a jog and started up the stairwell.  
  
"Run away." It was almost a whisper, and it most definitely wasn't inside her head.  
  
She stopped cold and spun around, shining her flashlight all around her. "Who's there?" she asked softly. Her voice was shaking and the light in her hand was slipping from her grip because her palms were becoming so sweaty. She licked her lips as she surveyed the area around her carefully. There was only darkness, and a partially opened door.  
  
She slowly backed away from it, stepping up on the first stairwell she shined her light behind her for a moment. When she turned back to check the door again she paused. It seemed to be open a little bit wider, and there was a small pool of something on the floor, as if something on the other side was leaking. It didn't look like blood. In fact, it looked absolutely black. She shined her light towards the top of the door above the puddle. The door was clean and undamaged. "What is that?" she whispered to herself quietly. She took a step back again, her curiosity not enough to quell her fears.   
  
"I see you," whispered an almost inaudible voice.  
  
Ami's head whipped around as she frantically shined the light around the room looking for the source.   
  
A low creaking sound filled the room and Ami froze in the act of looking up the stairwell behind her. She slowly turned and shined the light on the now fully open door.  
  
It was a black thing covered in blood. It's skin moved as if it was dozens of living things crawling across a human form. "It's much more fun if you can't see me though." It pointed a finger at it and a sharp point formed at the tip.   
  
Ami screamed as she heard a distinctive hissing noise, it quickly became a scream of pain as the flashlights remains were now pinned into her hand. She clutched her wrist and staggered to her feet. Tears started to fall down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. She was being up the stairs in the darkness by something she couldn't even see now. She could hear it all around her though. Every scrape, every step it made, the thump of it hitting the ground after jumping up a few flights to keep up just behind her as she desperately raced for her life.   
  
It was playing with her, it's pacing was lazy and slow.  
  
She had to find a way to lose it before it got bored. A distraction, anything.  
  
"Mercury power makeup!"  
  
"Wha?" came a confused mutter. "Aaargh!"  
  
The bright light that surrounded the girl when she transformed blinded the creature rather badly and forced it to shield its eyes. Her costume appeared on her body and she landed after it completed a little higher and farther away from the thing than before. Her hand was still badly hurt and she had to lose it still. She jumped up three steps and shoved through a door. She wasn't sure what floor she was on, but she could find her bearings after she escaped with her life.  
  
That monster could see in the dark, and the entire building was still almost pitch black. She had to find light, and help. "I've got to warn someone!" There had to be someone with a radio, or a cell phone, or something. She raced down the hallways trying her best to avoid running into things, but ultimately failing in that. She stumbled through the darkness clumsily and ran into all kinds of equipment that was lining the hallways around the rooms.   
  
"Oh god," she muttered in horror as she realized that she had no idea of where she was, or where she was going. There were a lot of dead ends in the building, not all the hallways were connected to each other.  
  
"I need help," she whispered softly. "How? How am I going to get out of..." Without even finishing the thought she fumbled desperately for her pocket. Her fingers closed around something small round and smooth. She flipped open her communicator and blinked. She looked around and noticed that a small area around her was now lit up from the screen.  
  
She stood up and started walking as she started to work the controls as quickly as she could. "Rei? Rei where are you? Anyone. Come on, pick up!" She looked around at the walls trying to find out where she was as she listened for the sound of a response.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carnage frowned as his vision finally returned. "I'm going to enjoy this one. So sweet." His head scanned around as he started walking forward. He noticed the sound of the door while still blinded and opened it fearlessly. "Now, where did you go?"  
  
His skin slithered excitedly as he searched for some clue about where she had gone. It had taken about ten seconds for his vision to recover completely. Mostly because he was using heat vision to find living targets in the dark. She couldn't have run out of its range in the time she'd been gone. He could see the faint glows of life on a few floors above him at the moment. Somehow, the girl had vanished.  
  
"Impossible," he snorted irritably. "Whatever she did, it made her invisible to my thermoptics. Night vision is a bit more primitive, but it should make this more interesting to say the least." This one, he decided, he would kill her slowly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he carefully crawled outside the window of the building. The fires inside were growing larger by the moment. Venom was missing, and Goblin wasn't within his immediate field of vision. With a small sigh of relief he hopped down to the concrete.  
  
His relief was short lived though as his spider-sense told him there was something just behind him. He turned and saw Goblin floating along side the building, watching him.  
  
"Well, you look like you've had a fun night."  
  
Carrot growled and removed his mask. It wasn't in the best of condition anyway, there were several holes torn or burned into it. His costume looked worse than the mask, and small scrapes and cuts were still bleeding all over his body. "You know, I'm getting a little tired of you."  
  
"If I'm boring you, perhaps I should finish you off."  
  
Carrot smirked slightly as he glanced at the wall directly beside him. "Stick around." He jumped to the left and extended his body in the air as he dove and shot two streams of web line into the monster.  
  
Goblin was caught by surprise and found himself bound to the wall. "You think you can escape?"  
  
"No, but my spider-sense is telling me you're out of time," said the boy as he jumped back again.  
  
"Eh?" muttered the monster in confusion.  
  
The building exploded in a spectacular ball of flames. Debris were sent flying for blocks as the blast shattered windows ten blocks into the city. The sound ripped through the air as trailers and other heavy equipment in the shipyard was pushed along the ground and knocked over by the blast wave.  
  
Carrot was tossed in the air like a doll and came down hard on the pavement almost twenty feet from where he started. That had really sucked a whole lot. He grunted in pain as he pulled what felt like a sharp chunk of metal out of his back and tossed it aside carelessly. It hadn't gone in very deep at all and appeared to be the only real damage done to his body by the explosion. He was a bit singed as well, but that would probably be gone in a few hours at most.   
  
He groaned in pain and staggered to his feet as he looked at the burning remains of the structure. "Damn. That was cool."  
  
A few secondary explosions inside the burning debris told him he wasn't standing in a good place. It was possible there was still a lot of live ammunition that the initial blast didn't destroy.   
  
He looked to his right and arched his eyebrow as a smoking chunk of burning fur and bat wings hit the ground next to him. "I guess that takes care of him."  
  
The sound of sirens became clear over the inferno and Carrot started moving towards the fence. It would not be a good idea to get caught standing around where he was.  
  
He glanced around at his surroundings for a moment. Kajura and Saito were helping each other up about a thousand yards to his right. They were both looking at him.  
  
He frowned at the pair and watched as Kajura was led towards the fence by his partner. Whoever the guy with Kajura was, gave him a small nod. Carrot smirked as he turned his attention back to the fence. Those two wouldn't bother him again tonight at least.  
  
The fence was still a fair distance away, and he wasn't in much of a hurry. The police were still trying to navigate the mess that the streets had become. It would be another five or six minutes before they arrived. He pulled the tattered remains of his sleeve up and looked at his watch. Well, he looked at what was left of it anyway. It was actually smoking, and there was what appeared to be a piece of metal lodged into the center of the screen. "Shit."  
  
"You don't sound very happy. You should be, you've only got one big problem now."  
  
Carrot spun around and glared up at the ghoulish figure that rested on the remains of a few shattered wooden crates. "Haven't you had enough tonight?"  
  
"Relax. We're letting you go this time. You did save us after all."  
  
"There was a time you might have saved me Usagi. I'll bet you would have just watched me fall. Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course We'd have let you fall. We're much stronger now than We were then. You made Us grow up. So, until next time, and there will be a next time." Venom jumped into the air and swung away leaving Carrot standing alone.   
  
"Yeah, great." His spider-sense had apparently been knocked silly by the stupid explosion. He could still feel the sensation all around him. It didn't feel off though, maybe it was Venom? The creature could still be around. "No. That asshole has found a way around that..."  
  
"Hey," said a familiar voice.   
  
"Who the?" Unfortunately he only turned fast enough to see a large piece of wood slam into his face knocking him out cold.  
  
Kei tossed the now broken chunk of board away and dusted off her hands as she cocked her head and looked at him. "Hmm. Seems I've caught you. I'll return the favor and take you somewhere I can take your clothes off." She hefted him over her shoulder roughly, making sure to elbow him in the chin as she put him in place. "This place is a mess, you caused quite a bit of damage. I'm almost grateful too you for freeing my clan. However, there is still the matter of my curse." She rummaged around in her shirt and pulled out a syringe. After taking the cap off with her teeth she injected it into his leg and calmly walked towards the shadows.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was cold and felt remarkably bare. Unfortunately this was mostly unnoticed because of the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
"The headache only lasts a few minutes. It wouldn't do if you weren't fully aware to enjoy this."  
  
"What?" he muttered as he stared at the blurs around him. He could see a lot of gray and black, and not a lot of light. A small desk light was the only lamp in the room, and it was pointed towards the wall. "Where am I?"  
  
"Somewhere. Naked, alone, helpless, sound familiar?"  
  
"Vaguely, I'm not into the whole role reversal thing though," grumbled Carrot as his mind said "shit" a bunch of times.  
  
"I can see that, but this time is for me."  
  
He still couldn't see Kei, his vision had cleared up considerably. He now knew that he was handcuffed naked to a table in a barren concrete room. He was in a torture chamber. His feet were chained to the bottom of the chair, and his handcuffs were attached to two thick iron rings at the head of the table. Plus, he was naked. This was going to suck.  
  
Finally she walked out of the shadows. She was wearing her leather flying suit and simply smiled at him darkly. "You know you left me wanting last time. Playing hard to get."  
  
"Right. Can we get this over with? I've got this thing about pain."  
  
"Pain?" The girl laughed, she actually looked somewhat like a normal girl doing it.   
  
"This is a torture room isn't it?" he grumbled as he jerked his hands against the cuffs.  
  
"Hmm. Yes. I suppose that it is. You don't carry any weapons on you anymore?"  
  
"I'm kind of attached to some of them," he replied snidely.  
  
She rubbed her fingers along the bottom of his wrist against the small marks there. "I can see that."  
  
"If you're not planning torture, what's your game?"  
  
"Oh. I'm going to kill you. I want to enjoy it though."  
  
"Long and painful death? Have I really pissed you off that much?" growled the boy as he turned his face away from her.  
  
"Of course you have, but that's not what this is about." She started making circles with her fingers on his chest.   
  
Carrot's eyes went wide as he stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm finally going to get what I want from you, and then I'm going to plunge this knife into your heart." She unsheathed her blade and glared at him coldly. "The better you perform, the longer you get to live. Who knows, maybe you'll think of a way to escape? Don't count on it though."  
  
"You didn't even buy me dinner," said Carrot calmly.  
  
Kei smirked. "Hmm. Good boy."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The fire was still burning at the docks. News crews, fire department, and police swarmed the scene.  
  
He didn't even look slightly out of place as he walked across the concrete pavement calmly. He was wearing a suit and tie with a black fedora on his head. Dr. Tomo merely walked up to the scene with a security tag from one of his older jobs clipped onto his shirt. No one bothered him.  
  
He casually knelt down next to the ground and picked up a tiny dart. He opened his briefcase and placed it inside carefully. There was a special slotted area with a few clean darts and the dart gun he'd used to fire it disassembled inside. Quickly closing the case he stood up again and pulled a tiny wire from behind his ear. It was attached to a small homing device for the dart.   
  
Without a single word he walked away with a slight smirk on his face as he left the shipyard without even getting an odd stare. The dart had been fired when the building exploded. Spiderman never even knew what it was that hit him and he had what he needed. In the end, it worked out well for everyone. He never imagined he'd get such a perfect shot.   
  
"That wasn't so hard. Now comes the difficult part," his features fell into a deathly serious frown once again as he headed towards his car.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kei was enjoying herself quite a bit. She had him straddled and wasn't wearing any clothes. The boy under her had scratch marks from her nails all across his chest and back. There was even a bite mark or two on his neck and shoulder.   
  
Carrot was trying his very best to not enjoy himself. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was considering her plans ended with his death. "Stay focused," he told himself inside his head as he tried to block out every sensation his body was feeling.  
  
The girl looked up at him with a seductive looking smile on her face. He appeared to have the chains over his head in a death grip. "I'll bet you'd have already finished by now if not for this." She rubbed the flat of the blade on her knife across his chest and forced her lips onto his.   
  
Carrot was covered in sweat and completely nude. He gasped for breath as he struggled to hold himself together.  
  
"Hmmm. You're almost done. Too bad," said the girl as she pushed the blade of her knife lightly against the bottom of his chin. A thin trickle of blood started where she had cut him. "There's no escape. No weapons, no tools, just your body, these chains, and my knife."  
  
The boy growled angrily as he thrust his head forward directed at her.  
  
She punched him in the face and jumped off him. "Nice try. You're getting too feisty, time to end this." She flipped the knife around her wrist and raised it over her head to stab down through his chest.  
  
"Surprise," said the boy as he pointed his hand at her.  
  
Kei merely stared in disbelief as a bent piece of metal that appeared to be a small coil of wire attached to it fell to the ground as this happened. "Impossible! I searched..." It was at about this point that she realized that she couldn't pull her hand down. She looked up and saw that her hand was covered in some sort of string that stuck to the ceiling over her. She screamed in rage and began to jerk her arm against it violently.  
  
By this point Carrot was sitting up on the table looking at her. She punched at him with her free hand but found the strike almost casually blocked.  
  
The boy then proceeded to beat the living shit out of her. He punched her dead in the face and kicked her in the stomach as the web line holding her knife wielding hand in the air pulled her back. The boy was silent as he kneed her in the stomach three times and elbowed her in the face a few times as well. Kei's memory became a bit fuzzy after that though, the strikes came faster and grew in strength.  
  
Finally it stopped.   
  
Carrot was panting for breath as he glared at her. He was still naked, but didn't give it much thought. Kei was beaten badly. She hung by her arm over the floor limply, her entire body was covered in bruises. A nice black eye and a busted lip left her less than pretty. Carrot decided he was getting too soft, he hadn't broken anything.   
  
With a slight limp he staggered over to his clothes. They were still in tatters, but they would have to do until he could find more. He walked towards the door and paused to look back at the hanging ninja again.  
  
"Man. I'd love to see Batman get out of that one."  
  
"Leaving so soon?" whispered Kei.  
  
The boy didn't move as she turned her head to look at him with her one good eye.   
  
"This isn't over. If you let me live again, I'll just hunt you down."  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," he replied calmly. "The rope will dissolve on its own in about an hour. If I were you I'd stop to think about what just happened to me Kei. I won't be this nice to you again."  
  
"You shouldn't have been this nice to me this time."  
  
"You're probably right," he replied with a small shrug. "I've got the strangest feeling you've still got a part to play in this though."  
  
With that said, he calmly walked out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot found himself standing inside a familiar place. "Shit. The Hisami building." The hallways were vacant and the sky was growing darker outside. He could see the sunset in the distance. "Great. Now what?" He was in one of the inner hallways of the upper floors, near Hisami's office.  
  
He turned a corner and scratched the back of his neck. It seemed a bit odd for the offices to be vacant at this time of day. "Maybe something is going on?" It might have something to do with the mess he'd helped make earlier outside.  
  
Carrot decided as he turned the next corner that this was the worst day of his entire life. Four men in black suits and ties were looking at him with rather surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
He simply stared back. "Um. Hi."  
  
The men were all average looking in build and appearance. The leader though was a thin man with slicked back hair and glasses. "Kill him."  
  
Carrot swallowed as the men began to reach inside their coats. "Time to go." He turned and ran full steam into the hallways. Holes began to explode in the walls just behind him as bullets shattered the plaster and drywall.  
  
"Damn it! I thought bad guys were supposed to be terrible shots!" he snapped as he stopped as a bullet whizzed by his nose and into the wall.  
  
Two of the armed men turned the corner with their weapons ready.  
  
Carrot dove between a large set of double doors and rolled across the ground into another room. He turned and locked the doors before backing further into the room. "That won't hold them long," he muttered as he glanced around.  
  
He was standing in the middle of Hisami's office. "Great. This place again."  
  
The doorknob of the door was torn to shreds as the men on the other side fired through it. Carrot hopped on top of the desk and looked back at the glass behind him. The window had been replaced, and the new glass was about five inches thick. "Shit."  
  
The door slammed open as the two men kicked it open and trained their weapons on the boy.  
  
Carrot didn't feel any kind of warning. "Hey. You guys are out of bullets."  
  
The pair looked at him and pulled the triggers of their weapons. They got nothing but a dry report.  
  
"Man. You're not bad shots, but you're still lousy henchmen. Always count your shots," quipped the boy.  
  
The pair calmly pulled another set of clips out of their coats and began to reload.  
  
Carrot snorted and the two men found their guns yanked out of their grip before they could finish. The boy simply pulled the strange ropes he had used to snag them and both weapons were in his hands. He casually disassembled them and tossed the remains into the trash. "Now it's my turn to play."  
  
The two men didn't look impressed and immediately pulled weapons from their surroundings. The one on the left hefted a spear off the wall, and the other removed a thick curved scimitar off of a small end table.  
  
Carrot realized that there were all sorts of fun things to play with in the room. Hisami was apparently enjoyed collecting bladed weapons.   
  
Both men cut a defensive pattern through the air with their chosen weapons with quite a bit of skill.  
  
The boy glanced over his shoulder at the wall. There was the sword, the case was still shattered from his last visit for some reason.   
  
The men noticed what he was looking at and actually chuckled.   
  
The one on the right spoke up. "Go ahead and pick it up kid."  
  
"Either he's got a pretty high opinion of himself, or there's something wrong with that sword." Carrot moved towards it slowly, it was sharp enough the last time he'd grabbed it.  
  
The two men stood and waited as he reached back towards the blade. Energy started to crackle across the blade as the boy's hand neared it, he didn't appear to notice it though and they got ready to strike.  
  
Carrot felt something at that moment. It was almost like a wind from behind him. He knew that wasn't possible because there was a wall there. He turned his head to look at the source of the disturbance and found his fingers mere inches away from the blade's hilt. "What the?"  
  
Thick tendrils of power shot up his arm suddenly. Somehow, all he felt was a slight tingling sensation, similar too, but different from his spider-sense.  
  
The two men rushed forward with their weapons held in front of them. They stopped cold when the boy turned his head back to look at them. His hand closed around the hilt of the sword and he lifted it off its place on the wall.  
  
"What the?" muttered one of the men dumbly.  
  
Carrot removed the blade from its scabbard slowly and looked at the length of the blade. He could see the energy crawling across the surface of the blade. Finally it all seemed to collect near the tip as the edge began to grow impossibly light.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered the boy as he realized something was about to happen.  
  
A sudden and impossibly strong gust of wind slammed everything in the room except for Carrot against the nearest wall. The thick glass of the windows shattered outward, raining down on the street below as a resounding boom filled the air.  
  
Carrot was on his knees holding his right ear as his left arm held the sword out away from his body. He had his eyes squeezed shut and slowly opened them as the sound died down. "What the hell was that?" He stared at the blade for a moment and stood up a little shakily.  
  
The two men were lying on the ground, he wasn't really sure if they were dead or just knocked out, and he didn't care enough to go find out. His mind wandered back to the skinny man he'd met in the hallway. "What an asshole."   
  
That was something to be dealt with later though. As it was now, he had an open window right next to him.  
  
"Okay. I am so out of here."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Look at what's happened to me,   
I can't believe it myself.   
Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,   
It should've been somebody else.   
Believe it or not,   
I'm walking on air.   
I never thought I could feel so free-.   
Flying away on a wing and a prayer.   
Who could it be?   
Believe it or not it's just me.   
  
It's like a light of a new day,   
It came from out of the blue.   
Breaking me out of the spell I was in,   
Making all of my wishes come true-.   
  
Believe it or not,   
I'm walking on air.   
I never thought I could feel so free-.   
Flying away on a wing and a prayer.   
Who could it be?   
Believe it or not it's just me."  
  
Carrot simply stared dumbly from the side of the building at the woman. "What the hell?"  
  
Haruka screamed and blushed as she realized he was sitting there watching her. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" he snapped irritably. "I've had one hell of a day, and I've about had all I can take!"   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped as she stared down at him. She paused and stared at him for a moment. He was a complete mess, his costume was torn to shreds and there appeared to be a lot of small cuts all over him. He also had a sword strapped to his back. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What? How dare you! Look at you! Floating around? Singing a song? I can't believe you actually know all the words to that song! Have you no shame!? Where the hell have you been all damn day! I've been up to my ass in monsters and Yakuza, and fucking ninjas, can't forget them, all day, and all you're doing is floating around singing!? Welcome back! Now get to work." He jumped straight down and swung away.  
  
Haruka was simply floating with a shocked look on her face as she watched him leave. "I'm not sure if I feel bad or not. I guess he's right, but what an asshole." With a heavy sigh she floated back towards her apartment. She wasn't really sure just how long it would take her to get back. She'd been goofing off with her new powers for most of the day, testing them out more or less. She didn't think it would be a good idea to start anything until she knew how far she could push them, and have some idea about her current limits.  
  
Still, that left her wondering. Exactly what was she going to do? She had invoked the final protocol. That meant looking for other Senshi was pointless. Saturn and Neptune had lost their powers now. What did that mean for her? Still, somehow Pluto had awakened. Actually, Pluto probably awoke first anyway. She was always up before anyone else. It was a guilty pleasure of hers to call the others early in the morning with important information about their day. Usually, it was a carbon copy of their schedule for the day. None of them were really certain how she got them and they were all positive she wasn't using the Gates of Time to get them.   
  
Haruka shook her head and gasped as she realized what she was thinking about. She'd never experienced this before, she'd had haunted dreams, and quick flashes of barely remembered moments that she couldn't quite place. She was remembering a past life, remembering it as if it were only yesterday.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she whispered as she clutched her head.   
  
"Calm yourself Uranus." Pluto was floating in front of her with an emotionless frown on her face.  
  
Haruka quickly composed herself and glared at the woman in front of her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because, as you probably suspect. I was the first to awaken. I was the one who set the events into motion that would revive you. I then went away for a while so to speak." She smirked at the woman in front of her for a moment, "I will awaken once again soon enough."  
  
"Yeah. I think I understand," grumbled Haruka.  
  
"Your choice freed the others from their obligation. You now shoulder that burden alone. Do not be surprised if I divert your attention from time to time this way. The queen is a little too liberal with this power for my taste as of late, but I cannot refuse her."  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" replied Haruka followed by a rough snort.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the time comes. For now I was simply a distraction, as I have said."  
  
"You wouldn't come here without the queen's order. You're up to something. Why not just tell me? If it's from the queen, you know I'll help."  
  
"You forget her already? A moment of comfort, someone to tell you it's all right? A single moment that can erase a difficult and ultimately pointless suffering on your behalf? The fear you are losing yourself? Becoming someone else? The truth is simple. The memories are just that. Only memories."  
  
"Thanks," muttered Haruka dumbly.  
  
"Do not thank me. I did not do this. I obeyed my queen's command. I would have left you to suffer."  
  
The girl gasped as she backed away slightly. "What?"  
  
"In time, you will understand. Goodbye Uranus, it has not been pleasant."  
  
Pluto vanished and left her floating alone.   
  
"What the hell did I do?" Though she'd never admit it, that statement frightened her. Had it been anyone else she wouldn't have cared for more than a moment or two. This was Pluto though. If the senshi of time was letting on she was upset about something you had already done it.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Carrot?" Michiru Kaio stood in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth. She wasn't quite sure what to say.   
  
The boy's face was bruised and he didn't look up at her yet. He was still in the remains of his costume, and a haggard looking mask was gripped in his fist. He didn't look good, his face was bruised and there was dried blood on the corner his mouth and below his nose. "Can you take a rain check on tonight?" He then promptly collapsed on her doorstep.  
  
She gasped and fell down to her knees beside him. She reached down to pick him up and screamed as a strong shock threw her hands back. "What the?" she muttered as she looked at the crackling energy that pulsated across the surface of the sword on his back.  
  
"Shit," she muttered as she sucked on the side of her finger for a moment to help cool the burning. She stepped to her feet again and reached inside the door to find an umbrella with a wooden handle. Carefully she poked at it and managed to slide the blade out. She managed to get it inside the door with a little careful maneuvering and reached down to help him again. She carefully poked at the scabbard and sighed in relief as nothing happened. With a final sigh she reached under his arms and hefted him inside. Luckily, her parents were still away.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: We find out what happened to Ami during all of this. ^_^ 


	26. Gaijin 26

Gaijin   
  
Part 26  
  
Alone in the dark.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno knew she was in a very bad situation. Something was killing people in the hospital and she was fairly certain it was on the same floor as she was. The total darkness gave little hope of finding a way out quickly, and her hand was still unusable. The only positive thing in her situation was the fact that her communicator lit up the hallway for about five feet in front of her.   
  
No one was picking up.  
  
"Come on. Damn!" she whispered urgently. She had her hand pulled up against her chest; the spike was still lodged in it. Pulling it out would have to wait until she found a way to bandage it up properly. That wouldn't be too hard, after she escaped that is.  
  
She could hear things moving in the darkness. The hallways stank of bedpans and stale air. "Please. Someone answer me. I'm in trouble damn it."  
  
"Your mother would scold you for using such language."  
  
"Oh no," she muttered quietly as she turned.   
  
"Ami?" a small voice crackled through the air. "Are you there?"  
  
"Rei!" cried the girl as she backed into a wall and looked into the screen. "I'm..."  
  
"You broke the rules. No radios allowed. Guess what your punishment is?"  
  
Ami screamed in terror as something grabbed her wrist in the shadows. She never saw what it was that grabbed her and pinned her armed to the wall. She hung there suspended by one hand with her feet dangling inches above the ground. Her communicator clattered across the ground noisily. "No! Get away from me!"  
  
"Hmmm. So young, so sweet."  
  
She could hear Rei's desperate attempts to reach her, and the monster's heavy breathing. It looked like nothing more than a living shadow, a silhouette against the light from the faint light of her lost communicator. It was simply holding her against the wall. Slowly it raised a clawed finger and gently scraped down the side of her cheek. "Sorry. She can't take any calls right now." It pointed at the tiny device on the floor, and the room was once again flooded with darkness.  
  
"I don't want to die," she whispered fearfully.  
  
"Who really wants too?" replied the thing. "Death comes for us all, some sooner than others."  
  
"I can't die like this," she whispered through her tears.  
  
"Oh, but you will."  
  
A sharp pain exploded down her arm as she felt the flesh of her uninjured wrist being torn into by what felt like sharp spikes. The monster was giving her tiny stabs while he held her. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to scream despite the pain.  
  
The monster paused as if something had caught its attention.   
  
"I will not...I will not die this way!"  
  
"What?!" snarled the thing as the temperature in the room dropped suddenly.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
A silvery mist filled the air and the creature cried out in angry rage as it clutched its face, releasing her. She hit the ground and rolled to the side. The sound of the wall beside her being torn to shreds in an instant filled the air and she could feel the tiny chunks of plaster flying through the air as she struggled to crawl away. Both of her hands were now useless and she pushed her chest along the ground by pedaling her feet. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she managed to get to her knees and push herself up to her feet. Her wrist was slick and hot despite the chill that now filled the air, she could feel her hair beginning to mat itself down from the cold mist that filled the air now.   
  
The monster was whipping itself around violently, and smashing anything it touched just behind her. She could hear the sound of metal being ripped apart and felt the dull thump of holes being smashed into the walls behind her.  
  
She tried desperately to control her breathing as she staggered away from the thing as it continued its tantrum. She could barely feel anything, there was no pain registering from either one of her hands, and her legs had gone almost completely numb. She could barely stagger away from the scene in the darkness and repeatedly ran into unidentifiable things in the hallway as she simply pushed herself to walk in any direction.  
  
She leaned against the wall, hoping to find some stability to keep herself standing. She took three steps and collapsed into a swinging doorway onto the ground. It slammed back into her ankle and she almost screamed again in pain. She pulled herself along the floor and grabbed something thin and cool as she crawled further into the darkness. It clattered to the ground noisily and she heard the sound of small metal objects clattering across the ground. A large metal pan filled with water impacted on her back, but it didn't hurt much.   
  
The girl struggled to sit up as she found herself next to what seemed to be an operating table. With her back against it she closed her eyes and gasped for breath in the pitch black. A small whimpering escaped her lips as she simply remained still for a moment. Both of her hands were resting on the ground on either side of her. She shifted her left hand in order to stop irritating the spike that still impaled the remains of her flashlight into her hand. The pain lessened somewhat once the hard sharp object was no longer in contact with the floor.   
  
"What am I going to do?" she thought to herself. She had no clue how to deal with this situation. She couldn't even run away in her condition. She shifted her left hand again and realized that it was resting on top of something soft. She seemed to realize all at once that she was in an operating room of sorts, and for the moment she had lost that monster.  
  
She reached down with her other hand and grabbed a small roll of something soft. She'd just found a roll of bandages, probably knocked over from her entrance. Her right hand was still functioning somewhat. The thing hadn't cut the artery, and most of the damage was superficial. Her left hand was another matter, and neither one would support any kind of weight. Still, if she was in an operating room. That meant there would be enough to at least temporarily bandage her wounds. She started to wrap the bandage around her right hand carefully. She'd need more before she could pull the spike out of her other hand. She'd already lost a lot of blood, and she wasn't getting any stronger. Still, this would at least help keep her alive a little longer.  
  
After she'd finished wrapping her wrist, she started to fumble around looking for the far wall. She found it easily enough and began to tear through the drawers of a large cabinet. After several moments she found what she was looking for, gauze and bandages, lots of them.  
  
She grabbed an armload and felt around for a counter. It didn't take more than a few seconds to find one. Once there she spread her supplies across the countertop.   
  
She paused for a moment as she laid her left hand on the counter and gripped the sharp spike with her other hand. She couldn't grab it very firmly at all. "Okay Ami. You can do this," she whispered to herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and tensed her body as she gripped the spike as hard as she could. She knew that what she was about to do would really suck.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ami?" muttered Rei as she looked down at her communicator. "Hey! Hold up!"  
  
Minako, Makoto, and herself were all navigating the destroyed streets of Tokyo. They had all decided to keep moving towards the distant explosions. Jumping across the rooftops didn't give them the speed that the other combatants had though and they fell miserably behind.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Are you sure that was Usagi?" grumbled Makoto as she and Minako moved in closer to their comrade.   
  
Rei frowned at her. "We'll deal with that when we get there." She opened her communicator and spoke to the face on the other side. "Ami? Are you there?"  
  
"Rei!" cried the girl as she stared into the screen with horror clearly written on her face. "I'm..."  
  
"You broke the rules. No radios allowed. Guess what your punishment is?"  
  
Ami screamed in terror as something knocked the device to the ground. Her communicator clattered across the ground noisily and left no clue about the other girl's fate except for the audio. "No! Get away from me!"  
  
Rei was as white as a sheet by this point.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Makoto as she seemed to realize something was wrong. "Rei?"  
  
"What's wrong with Ami?" cried Minako as she pushed herself against Rei in order to take a look.  
  
"Hmmm. So young, so sweet."  
  
"Ami! Ami pick up!" cried Rei as she shoved the blonde away and tapped the buttons repeatedly.  
  
"Sorry. She can't take any calls right now." The line went dead immediately after that.  
  
Rei fell to her knees a she clutched the small video communicator in her grasp. "Ami! Ami! Answer!" Her cries were met with nothing but static.  
  
"We have to help her!" cried Makoto as she rushed up to Rei's side and forcefully pulled her to her feet.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Minako in a small and frightened voice.  
  
"Where was Ami supposed to be today?" asked Rei as she pulled away from Makoto.  
  
"She said something about spending the day with her mother. She's still grounded remember?" offered Makoto.   
  
"The hospital," muttered Rei as she started running.  
  
"Let's go!" snapped Makoto as she followed after Mars instantly.  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?!" called Venus in confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"We'll explain later! Ami is in trouble!" snapped Rei as she glanced back at Venus. The girl's confusion wasn't something they needed to deal with right now. "We have to find her."  
  
"I hope she's there, we don't really know if she ever made it to the hospital or not."  
  
Rei's frown deepened, the background was pitch black in the image she'd seen. She could only hope that was where her friend was.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno stumbled through the darkness yet again. She couldn't just hide and wait for it to find her. Whatever it was, she'd pissed it off royally and it would hunt her down. She had to keep moving and hope she didn't run into it again.   
  
The air was dry and stale throughout the building. Losing power had basically cut off any airflow in the building. It was growing hot, and every breath she took seemed to take in less oxygen. She fumbled into another doorway along the hall and ran her hands across it.   
  
It was a stairwell door. She quickly pushed it open and dove inside.  
  
"I knew if I waited by the stairs long enough you'd stumble your way across me again."  
  
Ami froze with her hand on the guardrail. There were seven stairwells that covered most of the building. She had found this one.  
  
"I'll bet you're wondering so many things. How did he know I'd pick this one? Is he above me or below me?" The thing let out a hissing chuckle as it laughed at her. "Make your choice kid. You've got ten seconds to run. Oh, and by the way. In case you haven't figured it out, I can see in the dark."  
  
Ami growled angrily as she looked up and down the stairs. She had to figure out where she was going to run. A single thought made the decision for her. "Mother." She was here, in the building with this thing.  
  
Ami raced up the stairs as fast as she could. She was winded and hurt, holding the guardrail was rubbing her injury and she raised her other hand and put it against the wall to help keep her balanced. The pain was an afterthought though. Her entire focus was on keeping her legs moving.  
  
"Time's up!" called the thing from below her.   
  
She stopped suddenly as the hand she was brushing along the wall impacted on something, sending new waves of agony down her arm. She grunted and fell to her knees as she clutched her wrist.  
  
"Aw, did you fall down?" it was closer now, slithering after her at a lazy pace once again. "That cold trick is neat, but it won't save you little girl. Not from me."  
  
Ami stood up and braced her back against the wall. She jammed her elbow into what she now realized was a fire hose. Gripping the nozzle she jerked the lever and turned on the flow. The remains of the hose inflated and flew out of the small cabinet that housed it. "Come on!"  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" hissed the thing.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes; it was right in front of her. "This." She blasted the area with water and heard the beginnings of an unimpressed laugh.   
  
It stopped laughing when she placed her hand over the stream of water as a soft blue light formed around her bandaged palm.  
  
Ami could hear the crackling of the ice forming. Slowly she backed away, while spraying a thick coat over the area behind her. Within a minute, a solid wall of ice blocked the stairwell. She turned the water off and tossed it to the ground.   
  
Gasping for breath she fell to her knees and clutched her chest. Tears began to fall down her face as she tried her best to catch her breath. She froze and stopped her panting the instant she heard the first crack. "Oh no." Staggering to her feet she turned around and started to push herself into running up the stairs again.   
  
In the darkness, the black ooze began to seep through the growing cracks on the chunk of ice, pushing the cracks slowly open.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jupiter was looking off into the distance at the huge smoking area near the bay. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Rei stopped long enough to grab her arm and push the distracted Minako forward. "Worry about it later! Ami needs us!"  
  
"R-right," muttered Jupiter as she focused her attention on the current mission.   
  
"Hold on Ami, we're coming," said Rei quietly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come on Ami. You have to keep going..." muttered the girl to herself as she leaned against the guardrail. It was the second time she had almost collapsed. She struggled to pick herself up and wobbled on her feet for a moment.  
  
She pulled her head up and shielded her eyes as she found a light shining directly onto her face. "People?" she muttered hopefully.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in...?" said a male voice as the door opened in front of her. "A Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Ami ran towards him, pushing him back through the door. Other people with flashlights were standing around in the hallway and quickly diverted their attention towards the scene.   
  
"What's going on?" said one of the nurses as she neared the growing crowd of men. She paused when she saw the condition of the girl in front of her. "What? Are you all right?"  
  
Ami was struggling to speak through her tears. "There's no time. We have to get away. It's coming here."  
  
"Hey. What happened?"  
  
"You don't understand. There's something in the stairwell," the girl turned her eyes towards it fearfully and tried to scramble away from the door a bit more.  
  
Three men were keeping her pretty much in place though and they tried to calm her down. "It's all right. You're with us now. What happened down there? Have you heard anything? We've sent people down, but they haven't come..."  
  
Ami slapped him hard across his face; it took a moment before she spoke any more for her to bite down the pain from doing it. "Shut the hell up and listen to me! Anyone you sent down those stairs is dead! There is something down there, and I couldn't stop it! I've slowed it down, but it's coming up here and it will kill all of us. I am not wearing this outfit because it looks pretty!"  
  
The men around her backed away a bit in reaction to her outburst.   
  
She calmed considerably and stared them all down. "If we don't get out of here quickly we'll all die. Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
"I think you've explained things quite well. The quiet was fun, but now it's time for the real panic to start."  
  
Ami slowly turned to look in the stairwell doorway. Several flashlights fell to the ground, but most of them stayed trained on the thing that stood before them.  
  
It seemed almost like it was made of liquid. It's skin jumped of and back onto it's body excitedly, occasionally taking on sharp edges as it did so.  
  
"Oh shit," said one of the men in the hallway.  
  
The monster jumped forward and stabbed him in the back with its fingers. They elongated and extended several inches out of his chest.  
  
Ami followed the example of the rest of the crowd, she ran. The group didn't stay together and she found herself running just behind two flashlight-carrying men. She could barely keep up, and the two men weren't in the best of shape. Both of them were in their forties and a little overweight.   
  
"Come back little girl! We're not through playing our game yet!" cried the monster as he dragged the headless body of the nurse through one of the fallen flashlight beams. It dropped its fallen prey and jumped after Ami. "You'll not get away this time!"  
  
The senshi screamed as the hissing sound of small darts filled the air. One of the men fell forward in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and tripped over his body. Her legs exploded in pain as they raked the half dozen large and very sharp projectiles that were jutting from the man's back.  
  
She grabbed his light as she staggered to her feet and turned away from the survivor. "What floor am I on?" she gasped as she twisted and turned through the hallways. She could hear it behind her, but it was still a good distance behind her.   
  
She stopped and shined her light on the stairwell door that was now in front of her. She could hear people screaming behind her. It was actually taking the time to stop and kill other people while it was chasing her. She turned away from the stairwell door walked down the hallway slowly, shining her light above each door.  
  
She smiled as she saw several hazard decals on one of the doors. It was exactly what she needed.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"There it is," muttered Jupiter as they looked up at the towering hospital. People were running around screaming and crying as they pointed up towards the building. There were no police vehicles in sight yet, but they could be heard in the distance.  
  
"The police will be here soon, we need to work fast," said Rei firmly as she started towards the doors. They were open, and only darkness could be seen inside. People were rushing out of the building in a hurry in a trickling flow. Most of them were screaming in terror.   
  
Minako swallowed nervously as she followed after her friend.   
  
Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. "If Ami really is in there, she needs us."  
  
"That doesn't make it any less scary," muttered the girl as she started jogging with Makoto in order to catch up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami stood with a frown on her face in the doorway. Her flashlight was shining down the hallway and she waited patiently. "Come on." There was no other way into the hallway, and no way out should her plan fail.  
  
"I know you're standing there waiting. I've been here for a while you know." It stepped around the corner and simply stared her down with its cold white eyes. "What are you going to do with that oxygen tank little girl?"  
  
Ami frowned as she readied the nozzle and pointed it at him. She had attached a hose to it and the tank started to make a low hissing sound. She also managed to get a lighter from one of the desks and held it ready in one of her hands.  
  
"Oh. I get it, a flame-thrower, very neat trick. However, I think you'll find it kind of hard to get me from way over there. I'm betting you're not strong enough to drag that after me either."  
  
"You're right," said the senshi firmly as she lit the torch, the plastic tube quickly started to burn away. She kicked the tank onto its side and glared at the monster. "That's why it makes a better bomb."  
  
The thing jumped over the tank and back around the corner. A clanging sound caught its attention as the tank rolled into a handcart with four more of them piled together. "Ouch."  
  
Ami dove into the storage room and rolled away from the door. A split second later the hallway was torn to shreds as the tanks went off. A giant ball of fire engulfed everything outside the door. The girl screamed as she cowered behind the wall and clutched her head.   
  
She breathed heavily as she pushed herself to her feet. The monster definitely wasn't happy if he lived. She had to get out of there now.  
  
She staggered through the door clutching her shoulder. It was just a scratch, but a piece of shrapnel actually penetrated the door and put a long gash across her shoulder.   
  
Slowly she stumbled across the small fires that still burned in the hall, mostly flaming debris. The far wall was gone, revealing the remains of an office on the other side. She swept her flashlight across the floor as she walked, looking for some sign of the creature.  
  
Something on the floor twitched and she stared at it for a moment. A small burning piece of rubble was sitting on top of a small puddle. It was emitting a tiny high-pitched squeal that she could barely hear. The stuff was moving around wildly, but appeared to be pinned down and helpless. Slowly it started to relax and the movement died down. The liquid started to boil and smoke in the flame.  
  
"Fire," she whispered as she watched it die.  
  
Her head snapped up as she heard something moving. It appeared to be only debris shifting around from the blast. A few chunks of ceiling fell away and she walked towards the disturbance while shining her light upwards.  
  
She froze and stared at the huge hole that had been ripped into the ceiling to the floor above.  
  
Her mother was on the next floor up.  
  
"Oh god no!" she whispered in horror as she turned towards the stairwell.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" grumbled Dr. Mizuno as she rubbed at her temples in frustration. She felt so damn helpless. No one had come up with any information about what happened. A few of the lower floors had actually sent word of expeditions to the lower floors to find out. No one was coming back. Whatever that boom was couldn't be good news.   
  
Everyone had been taken surprise by the explosion that had taken place a moment before. It was growing more difficult to keep everyone's nerves calm.  
  
She was sitting in a waiting room with about a dozen other staff members.  
  
"Something is wrong," muttered one of the nurses nervously.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We need to stay calm; there are a lot of people in this building. It would do more harm than good if we all started panicking."  
  
"Good. That's what I'm here for," said a menacing voice in the darkness.  
  
"What the?" said one of the male doctors as four or five people turned their lights towards Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"Holy shit!" screamed one of the other men at what they found. Two of the nurses started to scream as well.  
  
Dr. Mizuno was being held by some kind of monster. It had its claws wrapped around her chin and was pinning her arm behind her back. The woman was too frightened to speak or fight back.  
  
"Hmmm. You look familiar..." whispered the thing into her ear. "Much better developed though," it hissed as a tendril of whatever it was made of squeezed her right breast.   
  
A firm voice filled the room. "Let her go."  
  
"Ah. If it isn't my new favorite toy," chuckled the monster. "You're quite inventive little girl. I almost didn't escape that last trap of yours."  
  
Sailor Mercury was staring the monster down hatefully. It was protecting itself with her mother.   
  
"If you hurt her..." growled Ami.  
  
"Don't be foolish. I'm going to kill her and there's nothing you can do to stop me, then I'll kill you."  
  
The older woman's eyes were staring forward. "Ami, run!" she screamed.  
  
"No," replied her daughter simply. "You let my mother go, right now."  
  
"Or else what? You seem to be out of oxygen tanks. Maybe you'd like to freeze your mother to death for me?"  
  
The girl was shaking with rage. She was helpless to stop what was taking place before her. Her powers were weak; she couldn't protect them with fog. She clutched at her head. "Stop it!"  
  
"No," said the monster as it began to cut a line down her mother's chest, starting just below her neck and cutting through her clothes as he moved his finger down between her breasts. The woman struggled violently, trying to escape the pain. She screamed and kicked, but the monster held her firmly.  
  
Something inside Ami Mizuno snapped. The thing didn't know it, but she wasn't speaking to it. "I am the senshi of Mercury." Her voice became calm and almost cold.  
  
"Big whoop. I'm gonna skewer your mommy!" The monster poked its finger through the woman's skin three times as it said this.  
  
Ami stood tall and her gaze was firm. The ring of doctors and nurses watching backed away a big more as a soft blue glow began to form around the girl's body. She pointed her hand at the monster and frowned. "Shiva's Needle."  
  
"Eh?" muttered the monster in confusion.  
  
Dozens of sharp ice spikes shot forward from Mercury's hand. Her mother's eyes went wide as they froze in place and actually hovered in front of her chest. The monster had moved her mother to block the strike.  
  
"Now that's impressive. I'm still in control though."  
  
"Are you?" hissed Mercury coldly. The room felt like a freezer now.  
  
"Rrrrrrrr," growled the monster as it backed away and pulled Ami's mother with it. It jerked to a stop as its hand actually slipped off the girl's mother. It looked down at its claws. "Ice?"  
  
Ami's mother was becoming completely covered in ice and the girl walked forward with her eyes full of rage.   
  
The creature slipped back, but quickly regained its footing as it realized that the ground was being covered in a thin layer as well. "Neat trick."  
  
"Thank you." She raised her hands again and blades and spikes of ice began to shoot from the walls and floor, all of them aimed at the monster.  
  
The creature flipped around them and smashed through them with it's own tentacles and claws. A few of them caught it and knocked the thing around a bit. The sharp edges didn't penetrate, but the monster was off balance and unable to counter as it took a heavy beating from the attack.  
  
"I've had enough of this playing around!" roared the thing as it jumped through another gauntlet of ice spikes directly towards Ami with claws extended.  
  
The girl started to step back as the thing crushed through her defenses. She growled and pushed her hand forward again. This time two sets of a dozen large ice spikes shot from the floor and ceiling at an angle, directly into the thing's chest knocking it back.  
  
The monster was laid out across the ground but quickly recovered. "Not good enough!"  
  
Ami tensed herself as a shield of ice came up in front of her body. Several dangerous looking shards of the monster became stuck in the shield. Most of them stopped no more than an inch away from her. "Damn!"  
  
"Ami! Get down!"  
  
The creature Hissed as the girl ducked and her barrier melted away in an instant. Its eyes went wide at what it saw.   
  
Sailor Mars was standing just behind Mercury with what looked like a flaming arrow held ready.   
  
"Uh-oh," grumbled the monster.  
  
Rei let the projectile fly and it slammed into the monster. It burst into flames and screamed in agony as it went into a violent fit and began swinging itself around the room. The thing staggered down the hallway and broke into a run as the flames slowly dissipated.   
  
"Another time then!" it snarled.  
  
"After it!" cried Jupiter as she rushed by Rei. Minako knelt down beside Ami; the girl couldn't stand up after she went down to avoid the attack.   
  
Rei nodded at the blonde and chased after the monster.  
  
"Ami? Are you all right?" asked Minako gently.  
  
"Do I look all right?" said the girl with a strained laugh.  
  
"Not really no," replied Venus with a heavy sigh.  
  
Ami pushed herself upright. "Mom!" She grabbed Minako's arm and pulled herself up while ignoring the girl's discomfort and confusion.  
  
The doctors had started to gather around the frozen Dr. Mizuno. They parted for Ami as she staggered into the block of ice. The girl placed both her hands on the surface of the slowly melting chunk and the soft blue glow returned very briefly.   
  
The woman gasped for breath as the ice shattered away, becoming little more than ice cube sized pieces in an instant. She fell forward onto her daughter's shoulder and the pair fell to the ground next to each other.  
  
Her mother coughed a few times and shivered.   
  
Ami looked up at one of the doctors who was kneeling next to her. "Get my mother a blanket, then worry about me."  
  
He stood up and nodded slowly. As he walked away he pointed out one of the nurses and she immediately moved down to replace him and look at the injured girl.  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Minako nervously.  
  
"She's not going to be running around for a while, but yes. I think she'll be fine," replied the nurse gently. She was applying new bandages to the newer wounds on the girl. Ami had done a good job of wrapping her hands up and it would have to do until they got some more help.  
  
Ami's mother looked over at her daughter with a weak looking smile. "So...these are your friends?"  
  
The girl merely smiled and closed her eyes. She actually felt relieved by the darkness for once.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka simply stared. She didn't know what to say, or do. "My god."  
  
Tokyo was a mess, there were riots going on. The path the battle had taken cut right through the heart of the city. It was easy to see as well, rubble covered the streets in some places. Police were trying to navigate through the maze of streets and backed up traffic.   
  
All of the flashing lights she could see below her were heading in the same direction. The hospital, she could see units trying to move in from every direction. There were a few dozen cars and firefighters by the big fire at the docks where she assumed the fight had ended. It looked almost like a meteor hit and skipped through the city before landing at the docks.  
  
"Maybe I should take a look?" she muttered to herself as she glanced at the hospital. She turned in the air and dove towards the building.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei and Makoto raced after the monster through the dark hallways of the hospital. Rei a small flame burning in her palm as they chased the thing through the darkness.   
  
"There it is!" snarled Makoto as her arm actually crackled with small energy bolts. "You won't get away!"  
  
The hallway wall exploded, sending a large cloud of dust into the air.   
  
"That looks like it might hurt," muttered the monster as it glanced over its shoulder at the damaged wall. The girls were angry, but wouldn't risk chasing it into somewhere they couldn't see it. "It's time to leave."  
  
The dust cleared into a heavy haze and both girls continued forward.   
  
"Damn, I missed," groused Jupiter irritably.  
  
"This way," said Mars as she started running again.  
  
The monster was standing in a well-lit hallway now. The sunset in the distance sent a dark looking orange glow into the rooms from the windows.  
  
"I've got you!" cried Rei as she threw a ball of flames at the creature.  
  
The window of the hospital blasted outward, showering the street below with glass and small debris.  
  
"Did you get him?" gasped Makoto as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Only one way to be sure. Come on," said Rei through her own gasps.  
  
The pair jogged up to the hole in the window. There was no sign of him in the hallway anymore.  
  
Both of them stood together looking out the hole in the window at the street below.  
  
"I think we got him," said Jupiter with a relieved looking smile.  
  
"That was too close," agreed Rei with a rather serious looking frown.  
  
"This is getting dangerous," said Makoto with a heavy sigh.   
  
"It's a lot closer than you think!" snarled a vicious sounding and dangerously familiar voice.  
  
Rei screamed as she was jerked off her feet and out the window.  
  
"Rei!" screamed Makoto as she fell to her knees and reached for her friend.  
  
"You little bitch! Do you know how much that hurt?" snarled the monster as he hung her by her ankle. One of his tendrils lashed out and stabbed her in her side causing her to scream in agony. He promptly let her go and jumped off the side of the building. "Don't worry! It's only twenty stories give or take!"  
  
Makoto screamed as she reached out helplessly. "No! Rei!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka had watched the scene unfold since the explosion. She had picked up speed as it progressed. Almost as soon as she started to dive towards the building one of the windows near the top floor had blown outward.   
  
She was still too far away to do anything. "I'm not gonna make it!" That monster was going to pay dearly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The wind ripped through Rei's hair as she turned to face the thing as they fell together. It was just a few seconds before they hit. "Die." She pointed her hands towards the thing with a somewhat dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Eh?" said the thing in confusion.   
  
A gigantic bird of flames shot from the girl's extended palms. It flapped its wings once and turned its head back towards Rei.  
  
A huge ball of flames engulfed them both as the bird raised its head in a call and exploded. The pair were tossed like rag dolls through the air to either side of the blast.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sky was still a bright orange as she lay there looking at the beginning of the night sky overhead. There was a woman floating overhead in the sky above her. She seemed frozen in horror as she looked down at the pavement where she was lying.  
  
"So. This is what death is."  
  
"Still alive?" muttered the woman in horror.  
  
"Kill it."  
  
Haruka floated down. The girl's head had fallen back. A pool of blood began to form beside her.  
  
She spun around with a rage in her eyes. Her face went white as a sheet at what she saw.   
  
It was gone. A slightly askew manhole cover near the impact crater the thing had made was the only clue she needed.  
  
The woman screamed in rage and ripped the street open with her bare hands as she tore her way down into the sewers.  
  
She floated above the filth and scanned her surroundings quickly. It was some sort of junction with pipes leading in almost every direction. The creature was gone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat up and gasped. Sweat covered his body as he stared forward at the wall in front of him. He grit his teeth as his body responded to such sudden movement. His hand went to his side and he slowly lowered himself back onto whatever he was laying on.  
  
"I'm in somebody's room?" he muttered in confusion.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!"  
  
Carrot turned his head and realized where he was all at once. "Ummm. Hi."  
  
"You were a little late last night."  
  
"I got tied up."  
  
"I would have understood you not showing up," she said with a small sigh.  
  
"Yeah, if I got the chance to explain myself before you shot me," grumbled Carrot under his breath. "Ahem. Sorry, I was a little..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as she sat down next to where he was lying and put a washcloth across his head. "You've got a bit of a fever." It was pretty obvious she wasn't really angry about it. She almost seemed pleased with him for some reason.  
  
"Well, I think my problem is a bit bigger than that," he muttered as he inspected some of the bandages and started trying to count his wounds. Nothing was broken, but he was almost completely covered in bruises or burns of one kind or another.   
  
"You look much better," said the girl as she leaned in to look at him a bit closer in the face. His face actually looked somewhat normal again, aside for a few discolorations and small bruises.   
  
"Hopefully I'll be normal again in a few days," he muttered with a small sigh. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Just through the night," she said cheerfully. "I'm glad you're up. We've got to change some of these bandages. You were bleeding a little last night."  
  
"Only a little?" asked the boy in genuine surprise.  
  
"Well, maybe a bit more than a little, but it wasn't really bad."  
  
"Must have healed up some before I made it here," he commented a little sourly.  
  
"Oh. That sword of yours is in the hallway. As soon as you can get up would you mind putting it away? It's kind of in the way, and I can't touch it."  
  
"You can't?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"No. It keeps shocking me. It really hurts too."  
  
"Oh. I just picked it up last night. I don't know much about it. It was hanging off someone's wall."  
  
The girl blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. "Oh."  
  
"I had a really bad night last night. Even I can't make much sense of some of it," said the boy as he frowned at her.   
  
"I can see that," she replied as she held up the remains of his costume.  
  
Carrot simply looked at it for a moment. "I'm naked under these sheets aren't I?"  
  
Michiru simply nodded.  
  
"I think that asshole Venom stole my change of clothes too."  
  
"I'm driving you home in a little while."  
  
"I don't know if that's safe, Michiru," replied the boy seriously.  
  
"Why not? Who's Venom anyway? Is he a friend of Spike's?"  
  
"You haven't heard about what happened?"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Half the city is in ruins Michiru. I had to stop a monster that threw bombs around town yesterday. Plus I ran into almost everyone who hates me while that was going on. It was a real mess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The boy sighed and laid his head back. "Go turn on the television. I'm sure it's still a mess."  
  
"After I change these bandages I will." She kissed him on the cheek and gently forced him to sit up.  
  
He simply sighed and obeyed.   
  
She ran her finger down his back and sucked in a quick breath. He was covered in scars. Most of them were pretty small, but it was obvious they weren't from the battle he had yesterday.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I didn't realize you had this many scars."  
  
"I've been shot at, blown up, thrown around, beaten, covered in all sorts of disgusting substances, cut, sliced, nearly impaled, burned, and crushed." He paused and thought about it for a moment. "And that was just yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just I never noticed before."  
  
He smirked at her from over his shoulder. "You know. Some people actually fantasize about having a life like this? What the hell are those assholes thinking?"   
  
She found herself smiling at that despite it all. "You don't like having an exciting life?"  
  
"Hell no. I was happier when things were quiet and predictable. At least then no one was trying to kill me."  
  
She made him put his arms up and started unwrapping his chest. "Looks like we won't need another bandage for that one."  
  
"Good this hurts," he replied as he put his arms down.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered into his ear. "It's not all bad is it?"  
  
"I..."  
  
She kissed him as he turned his head to reply. It was a good thing too, because his brain had just frozen up a little. It was a pretty good kiss too.  
  
He found himself a little dazed as she put him back down onto the mattress and started to work on the bandages on his arms and legs.   
  
He was really trying to control himself, really he was. He was however male and nude.  
  
"We can take care of that when you're feeling better."  
  
The boy swallowed and tried to push his head further into his pillow. It wasn't really a bad feeling he was having, but it was somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno stood staring into the glass of a well-lit room in front of her. She said nothing and simply stood there in silence.   
  
Minako and Makoto stood vigil just behind her. Neither one knew what to say and both remained silent.  
  
The girl's hair was shorter than it was before along the back of her neck and on the sides. They'd had to cut her hair to get at a small piece of shrapnel out of the back of her neck. The area was bandaged, and she was wearing normal clothes and standing under her own power.   
  
She had no idea who the other woman standing with them was. She had flown up at the horrible scene at the hospital just as it ended. Neither party tried to introduce themselves. All of them were wearing street clothes at the moment. The whole world now knew who they all were.   
  
Ami imagined they were quite a bit tougher while in their senshi forms than normal. Far from invincible though, as the cast on her left hand proved. Her entire body ached and throbbed. Still, she was well enough to move about relatively normally. It shouldn't have really been possible at all. Magic had a way of making the impossible possible though. The doctors wouldn't let her leave the hospital yet, not that she minded. She'd be standing right where she was anyway.   
  
Rei Hino was being operated on ten feet in front of her.   
  
It had taken almost three hours to bring enough power to the hospital to even begin treating patients again. Things were relatively normal now. They had to route power into the building from an outside source. Basically rig something until they could get the mess that the monster had made of the generator room cleaned up and fixed.   
  
The woman had flown down and tried to save Rei, but she was too far away apparently. While she was distracted, the creature had slipped away into the sewers. If what she'd heard Rei had done was true, the monster wasn't very happy right now.  
  
A newspaper rested in the chair behind her. The room was arranged almost like a small theater. The headlines differed, but two events crossed the top of each rag. The hospital, and the two hundred people who had been murdered, and the battle through town that had left a hundred and thirteen people injured and caused twenty-three deaths.  
  
Neither one seemed related, but Ami Mizuno knew better. She had seen something like the rouge monster that fought Spiderman and the Goblin. It killed two hundred people in the hospital. They still hadn't identified most of the remains yet.  
  
Rei's survival was still up for grabs. The girl had fallen nineteen floors and landed on her back. By all accounts she should have been dead. The wound in her side took almost half of her blood away. Once again, the impossible was possible. Her transformation was still holding strong although her costume had been removed for the operation. It was keeping her alive somehow.  
  
Her spine had shattered near the base on impact. Not even the magic that kept her alive could fix that.  
  
If she was lucky, Rei Hino would probably never walk again. If she wasn't lucky, she'd survive, and spend the rest of her life paralyzed almost completely.   
  
The clock continued to tick away on the wall behind the four girls. It was the only sound in the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stretched his arm a bit more as he sat up and glanced around the room. Everything still hurt, but it was becoming more like sore muscles than anything else. He could move; he just really didn't want too. None of his injuries were especially serious.   
  
"Wait a minute. I know I broke my ribs," he muttered as he rubbed his hand down his side. A quick jolt of intense pain told him they were still broken. His body had just healed the bruising. That area still needed a few more days or so to work itself out.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered painfully as he put his head back down. He turned his head towards the window. It was getting dark. Michiru had said something about driving him home later.   
  
As if on cue the girl entered the room and smiled at him warmly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better, but it's going to be a day or two before I can do anything that requires any effort. My ribs are broken."  
  
"There's no bruising," said the girl as she peered down at his chest.  
  
"My body heals itself pretty quickly. The bruising is gone because of that, but trust me it still hurts."  
  
"Oh," said the girl with an uncertain looking frown.  
  
There was a somewhat awkward pause for a moment and Michiru walked up and kneeled beside the bed. "You've been sleeping all day."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered softly.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said softly as she turned her eyes away from him.  
  
"Uh-oh. She's up to something," thought Carrot instantly.  
  
"It's kind of late. I guess you can stay here again tonight. Is there someone you need to call?"  
  
Carrot hesitated for a moment. Finally he hung his head. "I guess I should call them."  
  
"I'll get the phone for you," said the girl as she walked over to her dresser and picked the whole thing up. She placed it on the bed next to him and he picked it up and started dialing.  
  
"Thanks," he said as it started to ring.  
  
The girl smiled and went to her closet to rummage around, presumably for a change of clothes for later. Apparently he was going to keep sleeping here. She was probably using her parents' room for the night. He was about to offer to move when the other end picked up.  
  
"Hello. Dr. Mizura's office," said Mei Lin cheerfully on the other end.  
  
"Hey. It's me," he said. "I'm not gonna be back tonight. I'm over at Michiru's."  
  
"All right. I'll tell Gia," said the girl with a small sigh. "She's been watching the news all day anyway. I think something's getting to her."  
  
"I'll let you fill me in when I get back. I'm in no condition to make the trip myself. Michiru said she'd drive me there tomorrow."  
  
"All right. She's just sitting there staring at the television with a cigarette and a drink. I don't think she's going anywhere for a while."  
  
"When she feels like talking she will."  
  
"So you're staying for the night?" asked the girl in a light tone.  
  
"Mind your own business," he growled.  
  
"Whatever. She bandage you all up already?"  
  
"Yeah. She was a lot gentler than Gia. You can tell her I said that when she snaps out of whatever is wrong with her."  
  
"See you tomorrow then."  
  
Carrot Glanced at Michiru, she was still rummaging around. Seemed like she was looking for something. Finally she pulled out a rather skimpy looking set of panties, there wasn't much too them. A moment later she pulled out a matching bra. The boy choked for a moment and turned away.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked Michiru as she glanced over at him.  
  
"Yeah. Fine," he muttered. His voice was still harsh from the coughing fit he'd gotten.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while," she said sweetly as she winked at him and walked out of the room.  
  
"My ribs are broken, she'll kill me," muttered the boy. All and all, not too bad of a way to go.   
  
"Ha! Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot!" cried Mei Lin on the other side of the line.  
  
Carrot thought he was going to go into seizures. "Don't ever say that again!" He slammed the receiver down and clutched at his chest as he gasped for breath.  
  
"I'm back," said a silky sounding voice from the doorway.  
  
Carrot pushed his back against the wall by the bed. Apparently Michiru wasn't planning on sleeping in her parents room tonight. "My ribs are broken..." he whined as he stared at her.  
  
She was wearing what she'd pulled out of the drawer, and nothing else.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," said the girl as she strolled towards him.  
  
The boy pushed himself down as he tried to back away from her approach.   
  
"Are you afraid of me?" asked the girl as her expression changed into a somewhat pensive one.  
  
Carrot's face was about four inches away from her cleavage. "Resist!" screamed his mind. His brain ground down to a halt. "Wait a minute. This is your girlfriend idiot!" Whether he wanted it or not.  
  
His resolve was fading fast as she brushed her hand down his face. Maybe it was time to quit pushing back and give in?  
  
Giving up wasn't so bad after all.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kei is still missing." Hakage frowned. He had no one to report too. His clan was gone, leaving only him and the missing kunoichi behind to carry on.  
  
He was standing in Hisami's office alone and in the dark. The sword was gone, the windows were shattered, and two men were taken away on stretchers.  
  
He was the only one in the room now. Everyone in the office was busy, spinning the reports to be released to the public. The company would be taken over by someone else, probably Hisami's son.  
  
As if summoned the man walked into the room. He had a slim build and slicked back hair. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and he pushed them up the bridge impatiently. Behind him, Hisami's former number two man stood with a deep frown on his face.   
  
"Welcome back," said Hisami coldly.  
  
"Hisami, Yoshida," replied the shinobi as he nodded at them both.  
  
"My father is dead. You failed."  
  
"My clan is gone, my ties with this place went with it, and that sword." He calmly pointed at the wall.  
  
"What?" stammered Hisami as he sputtered in anger.  
  
"I do not work for you. I worked for your father."  
  
"You'll do as your told! Whatever agreement he had with you still stands!"  
  
Yoshida wisely stepped back as the massive shinobi merely grabbed the younger Hisami by his face and lifted him off the ground. "You are mistaken. Our clan's master is no longer the Hisami family."  
  
"Betrayer!" growled Hisami despite his position.  
  
Hakage merely kicked him in the stomach. "You are all that remains of the one who sent my friends and family to their death." The shinobi leg go of the man's face and snapped his hand around his neck before he fell away.  
  
Yoshida simply stood and did nothing. He was silent and calmly watched the scene.  
  
"You're brave to still be here."  
  
"I wouldn't think of leaving without permission. If you want me dead, there is nothing I can do to stop you at the moment. Running away would be futile. As you recall, I have seen you work before."  
  
A wise decision then. Stand there until I've finished with him and you'll remain unharmed. I'd hate to leave this place in chaos. This family is unfit to lead it."  
  
The man simply nodded calmly and continued to watch.  
  
"As for you," growled the massive ninja as he choked Hisami mercilessly. "I serve the one who possesses that blade. Right now, that isn't you. Now I'll show you what happens to those who think they can order me around without it." He stalked over to the window and held the man outside the building.  
  
Hisami was clutching his arm desperately but weakly. He couldn't breathe and his face was completely red. Spit flew from between his lips as he simply stared forward in terror.  
  
"Goodbye Hisami. Your family line ends here."  
  
"And mine begins," whispered Yoshida to himself as the shinobi finally let the man go.  
  
"I know you can contain this mess Yoshida. See too it."  
  
"Thank you old friend. If you ever need a bit of money, call me up. I'm sure I can find a job or two for you, or your new master."  
  
"Kei may return here. See too it she isn't harmed. I'll deal with her myself if need be."  
  
The man smiled. "Good luck with your clan. I hope your plans go well."  
  
"I am not alone, we were greatly weakened, but there is still the school."  
  
Yoshida merely nodded and turned to look out the window. As he expected, once he turned back again, the ninja was gone. He smiled to himself and walked up to the desk. Casually brushing aside a bit of glass with a folder from the desk he sat down in the chair and chuckled. "A lucky day indeed."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She simply glared into the darkness with feral eyes. Murky light peeked through the boarded up windows of the building she was in. She was simply clinging to the shadows in the corner, staring forward hatefully.  
  
The boy had done the impossible. He had escaped her, naked and chained to a table. She'd checked every inch of him for weapons or tools of any kind. There had been nothing.  
  
Somehow he slipped a coil of that wire through her careful search. The hardened spike on the end had been bent into a lock pick. He'd freed his hand while she was fucking him.  
  
That had been a moment to savor. She was through with him now. She could finally kill him without losing her concentration. She spun her knife between her hands. The perfect balance kept it going for some time. Blood dripped down her left palm and she ignored it as she simply sat there spinning the knife.  
  
"How? How did he do it?" she growled to herself. Her gaze became even more intense. "It's not possible!"  
  
The boy could make weapons out of nothing? No magic she knew of was that strong.  
  
As she spun the knife on her palm it began to glow with a dull red light. It seemed to burn like flames as she spun it again and again.  
  
"I must kill him. I'm running out of time," she whispered without looking at the blade.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Heh. ^_^ See how that one sits with ya. 


	27. Gaijin 27

Gaijin   
  
Part 27  
  
Strength.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno simply sat and waited. Rei's condition was still critical, but there was nothing more the hospital could do for her. She simply slept, and everyone who knew her waited.   
  
Her grandfather sat silently with a glazed stare in his eyes.   
  
She sat with her friends. Makoto and Minako were on either side of her. Their hands were clasped, Minako was sleeping, and Jupiter was looking away pensively while shaking her foot continuously.  
  
She simply stared forward at the wall. Thinking silently to herself.   
  
"I almost died, because I wasn't strong enough. Rei... I might have been able to help if I was just a little bit stronger." How could she do something like that? She'd have to sacrifice so much of her life. Her chosen path was not an easy one. The burden she already bore as one of the senshi wasn't helping matters either. Now she had to take more time away from her future.  
  
That was selfish and she knew it. Still, it mattered to her. It definitely wouldn't be easy for her. She didn't like being very physical. She was in shape enough to keep up with her friends, barely at times. The added boost the powers gave her didn't hurt either. Still, she had seen the others fighting and they could definitely move much easier than she could. She found herself hanging back somewhat on most of the battles.   
  
Makoto would probably be glad to help her out with it. She was always saying that she needed to get up a bit more.   
  
She'd spend a lot of time talking with idiot jocks probably. Makoto's taste in men didn't vary much. Well, she couldn't really put it that way either.   
  
She turned her head towards the girl slightly. She never imagined being such good friends with someone like her before they met. It was kind of strange they way they had bonded off the battlefield. Hardly any of them would have thought the others were like them much at all.   
  
"Rei." She wasn't sure if she'd said it out loud, but Makoto squeezed her hand without moving otherwise.  
  
The girl who had brought them all together really was missing. No one could contact her, she either wasn't carrying her communicator, or she wasn't answering. None of the others had even mentioned the girl so far. That struck her as extremely odd.   
  
She had understood why Usagi wasn't with them before. "But after this long?" muttered the girl to herself as she stood up and let go of her friend's hands.   
  
Makoto looked up at her but didn't speak. She was walking towards the phone.  
  
Ami stepped up to the payphone and placed a few coins into it. After dialing she waited patiently for the other end to pick up. It was getting late, so she had to be home.   
  
Several moments passed as the phone rang repeatedly.  
  
Finally someone picked up. "Tsukino residence."  
  
"Is Usagi there?"  
  
"Oh. Hello Ami! It's nice to hear from you."  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino. Please put Usagi on. Rei has been hurt."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
She could hear the Usagi's mother calling the girl.   
  
"Rei?" asked the nervous sounding girl.  
  
"Rei has been hurt. There was a monster at the hospital today. It stabbed her, and then it threw her out of the building near the top floor. She's alive, but barely."  
  
There was nothing but silence on the other line.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Hello?" said Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" asked the girl quietly.  
  
"The door is open. Usagi? Where?" muttered the woman in confusion. "Where are you? I think she just ran out the door. I'll pick her up and bring her there."  
  
"I'm at the hospital."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It hadn't been more than twenty minutes when she burst into the room panting for breath.  
  
The trio all looked up to her, even Minako. The girl's entrance had woken her up. Rei's Grandfather even took a moment to glance back at her.  
  
Usagi simply froze where she stood. Tears streamed down her face as she saw what was behind the three girls in the window. Rei was lying on a hospital bed with all sorts of equipment attached to her. Sailor Mars was as pale as a ghost.  
  
Slowly she stepped towards the window and walked to the glass beside Minako. She touched the window as she stared in horror at her friend.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Her back is broken," replied Ami. "The monster who did this. It's only weakness we found was fire. It got away."  
  
Usagi put both her hands on the glass and hung her head. Tears fell down her face as she simply cried.   
  
The three girls moved a bit closer hoping to comfort her.  
  
She lifted her head up slightly. "It got away?"  
  
She turned and flashed them an angry glare. Her makeup was running from her eyelids.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi," muttered Makoto in a sort of shocked horror.  
  
The girl ran between Ami and Minako. She thrust her hands into the wall by the door and put two holes into it with her palms.   
  
Ami Mizuno backed away with a horrified choking sound growing in the back of her throat. Usagi was not wearing makeup. A black ooze was slowly covering her face. She staggered back into her chair and began to climb up it in horror.   
  
Makoto and Minako simply stood frozen where they were on either side of the girl.   
  
"Where did it go? We will find it!" snarled the dangerous looking beast they had met the day before.   
  
Ami Mizuno was trying her best to scream.   
  
"Tell me!" roared Venom impatiently.  
  
"Can't you see she's terrified of you?"  
  
"Eh?" muttered the monster as it turned its head towards the old man.  
  
"But...why?" was the confused reply.  
  
The old man merely stood up and stared her down calmly. "Because everyone in the room is afraid my dear. I've heard the stories floating around this place while I was waiting. The entire building is full of such talk. It is heavy on the heart indeed. They tell tales of a creature that looks like you, but a murderous beast covered in the blood of his victims. Tell me truthfully before I die. Did you come to finish what you've started?"  
  
"What?" whispered the thing. "That's not possible. I was..."  
  
The old man waited patiently for his answer.  
  
"Other? What do you mean other?" It was the girl's voice again. She sounded upset.   
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Who are you talking too? At least give me some dignity and stop playing games with me!"  
  
"The other is still functioning."  
  
"Other?" asked Makoto nervously.  
  
"We are not the only prototype of this line. There was another, earlier version."  
  
"Earlier version of what?" muttered Ami. It was talking as if it was some sort of machine.  
  
"That is classified," replied the beast.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Perhaps it would be easier if we talked this way." Her monstrous form melted away. "It's not good news by the way."  
  
"I gathered that much," muttered Makoto. "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"It won't let me tell you. Some sort of security protocol or something."  
  
"It won't let you?" stammered Ami nervously? "Usagi? Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing like that. I'd lose my security clearance and I wouldn't be able to use it anymore. I'm still trying to talk it out of silly things like that. It's starting to listen to me a bit more."  
  
"Get back to the point!" snapped Ami angrily.   
  
The blonde sighed. "The other is like us. It was an earlier version of the project. Certain classified defects had to be corrected before this unit was to be completed."  
  
"You'd better find a way to declassify them fast!" snapped Makoto angrily. "I want to know what the hell that thing was!"  
  
"If I do that. I won't be able to fight it," replied Usagi calmly.   
  
She turned around to find her mother standing there staring at her. "Usagi? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry mom," replied the girl. She turned away and started running down the hallway.  
  
"Usagi? Where are you going?" she started to chase after her daughter. Her pace quickened as she realized that her daughter was running right for a window. She couldn't catch her. "NO!" She jumped forward despite the hopelessness of reaching her.  
  
The girl burst through the glass and some sort of black substance seemed to explode out of her back and cover her body. It shot some sort of line out of its wrist and swung away.  
  
The woman simply watched the scene while lying on the floor. Her jaw was hanging open wide and confusion was starting to become very clear on her face. Finally, her eyes rolled up and her head fell to the floor.  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto all rushed up behind her.   
  
"Great," grumbled Makoto.  
  
"Are we dead yet? Is it still playing with us?" asked the old man.  
  
"Usagi is not going to kill us," snapped Makoto. "This was something else. That thing worries me though."  
  
"Not as much as it worries me," said Ami quietly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her a little uncomfortably.   
  
"Sorry we didn't say anything about that Ami," said Minako quietly.   
  
"You knew?" whispered the girl in shock.  
  
"We weren't sure. Rei said something about it a few times, neither one of us really believed it," said Makoto calmly. "I'm sorry Ami. We were both afraid to call her. If it was true, we knew it wasn't something you needed to see right now."  
  
"How could you think that?"  
  
"Because we both knew where she was while this was happening. You could see the explosions for blocks."  
  
Ami was frustrated with them, but it didn't really matter right now. Rei was still out cold, and Usagi was probably in more danger than she realized.   
  
"If you two need to follow her I'll stay with Rei. Give me one of your communicators so I can tell you if anything changes."  
  
"It won't do us any good. She's way too fast with that thing. We fell behind miserably as soon as they started moving again," replied Makoto as she shook her head.   
  
Ami frowned at this, but nodded.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venom was flying across the rooftops. She would hunt until she found it.   
  
The problem worked itself in her mind over and over. If only she hadn't been chasing Spiderman around all day. She might have been able to save her friends.   
  
It was all his fault!  
  
She'd deal with that problem soon enough.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She watched the phone. Another burned out cigarette lay gripped between her fingers. The ashes of the whole thing were dangling over a good-sized pile of ash next to her feet. There was a bottle of liquor sitting next to her chair. The television was on. She knew the phone would ring first though. Someone had to come and identify the body.  
  
It started to ring. It was a horrible sound that caused her head to explode in pain. She picked up the receiver quickly and held it against her ear. "Hello?" Her voice was tired and haggard, but she didn't really give much of a shit right now.  
  
The man on the other side of the line spoke softly and her head hung lower with each word. Finally she curled up into a ball and began to cry.   
  
They didn't need her to come down and identify the body. Her sister had been wearing her nametag, and most of her uniform was still intact.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot sat upright and gasped for breath. He was covered in sweat and had short quick breaths. "A nightmare?" he muttered hopefully.  
  
A quick jolt of pain at his side told him it most definitely was not. He cringed as his body responded to his quick motion. "Damn..."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He froze for the briefest of moments. He was still in Michiru's room.  
  
"I'm fine." His face told a different story though. He still looked like he was in a bit of pain.  
  
She was wrapping herself up in the sheets as she yawned and sat up next to him. Her hair was messed up and she had all the sheets hung over her shoulders. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"You saw how I showed up at your door. I still don't know what I was thinking when I did that. I think I was worried about being late for some reason."  
  
The girl smiled at this and remained silent.  
  
Carrot wished he hadn't said that, maybe. His ribs were sore, but he could move about easily enough.   
  
Michiru was absolutely beaming with cheerfulness. Carrot felt like he had a small hangover.   
  
"You can probably take off a few of those bandages now; if not all of them. You're moving pretty well."  
  
"No thanks to you," he muttered half-heartedly.   
  
"Are you saying we should have waited?"  
  
"..." He just stared at her with his mouth open. "Um...well..."  
  
"Good," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped to her feet tossing the covers back. "Come on and pick up this stupid sword."  
  
The boy slowly moved onto his feet and hung his head. Standing didn't suck as much as he'd thought. He slowly staggered towards the clothes Michiru had gotten out for him. Apparently they were her father's, old things he never wore. It was just a pair of light brown slacks and a button up shirt. He took a bit longer than normal to dress himself and followed after his girlfriend.   
  
"Oh god. I've got a girlfriend and I've got no idea how it happened!" he lamented to himself as he stepped out into the hallway and looked down at the ground.   
  
Her room was an upstairs room; a stairwell turned down to the entrance to the home just to his right. He walked down and yawned lazily. It was sitting on the floor just inside the door. She had pulled it out of the middle of the room with the umbrella that was resting against the wall next to it. The scabbard was leaning beside the umbrella.  
  
He walked over to the floor and picked it up. It didn't have near the reaction it had before thankfully. He really didn't expect it too. A few tendrils of power crackled across his wrist as he flipped it around his wrist and tossed the scabbard across his shoulder at the same time. With a quick fluid motion he placed it on his back and slowly pulled his hand from the hilt with a somewhat shocked look about him.   
  
"Wow! You're pretty good. Been studying for a while?"  
  
"No," replied the boy quietly. "I've trained with a sword before, but...I'm not this good. I know I'm not." He looked at his hand and frowned. These little surprises were usually in his favor, but it was growing more and more unsettling. "What's happening to me?"  
  
Michiru simply watched him in silence for a moment. She had no idea what to say really. "This is good, isn't it? I mean..."  
  
"I'm not sure what it means. That's all." He shrugged it off as best he could and pulled his eyes away from his hand almost forcefully. "It's just something I've got to figure out for myself I guess."  
  
"I'll make breakfast then," replied Michiru as she turned away from him. She had a somewhat pensive frown on her face as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I should stay and eat," he said to himself as he walked after her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wow. I haven't had pancakes in years," said the boy as he sat back in his seat. They were in Michiru's car and heading back towards the clinic. "I've been living off of instant stuff really."  
  
"I thought you might like it," replied the girl as she smirked to herself.   
  
"I did," he replied honestly. "Thanks."  
  
"Years?"  
  
"I guess I haven't been out much recently. Well, I have, but not when I could help it..." Who was he kidding? He spent more time outside running for his life recently than he did hiding out inside.   
  
That was when it hit him. A lot of his problems sort of ironed themselves out. Hisami was dead, Goblin had blown up, and the Ninja appeared too want to leave him alone. There was still Kei, and Venom to deal with though. He still wasn't sure about the Yakuza though. If he played his cards right, they might just forget about him.   
  
"You've been quiet all morning," said Michiru.  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind," he replied with a small smirk forming on his face. "I may have solved a few of my problems, but not all of them. I'm really not sure just how much that mess may have solved itself just yet."  
  
The girl merely nodded at this. "I see."  
  
"Are you upset?" he asked her calmly.  
  
"No," she replied calmly. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight right now. If you ask me what I'm thinking, and I say nothing. I mean it. I can do that sometimes, for hours even."  
  
Michiru blinked and glanced over at him. He looked completely serious. A small giggle escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Unbelievable."  
  
"Yeah. I get called that all the time."  
  
"It's true you know."  
  
"That's what bothers me most."  
  
It was a strange answer; the boy seemed to almost be trying to suck the mood out of the air.  
  
"Stop sulking!" she snapped as she smacked him on the back of his head.   
  
"Ouch! Hey!" he whined as he rubbed the spot and glanced over at her nervously.   
  
"You're going to put me in a bad mood!"  
  
"Sorry," he said a little guiltily.   
  
"I expect a call later as well," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't worry. I remember what happened last time," he replied with a smirk of his own.  
  
The girl blushed badly and looked away from him.  
  
"I've got no plans to go out looking for trouble for a few days at least anyway."  
  
"Looking for trouble?"  
  
Carrot turned back towards the window. He wasn't sure how she meant that. "Well. I didn't mean literally. I'm planing on laying low until this last mess kind of blows over a bit. If I'm lucky, certain people will forget about me because of some stuff that happened."  
  
"What sort of stuff?" she inquired smoothly.  
  
"Huh? Some Yakuza boss died, I'm hoping it was sort of a personal thing and that the guy who takes over won't care about me. That or some sort of internal war makes it more trouble than it's worth, and they forget about me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot walked into the clinic with Michiru just behind him. The moment he stepped into the door he stopped cold and stared at the pair standing before him.  
  
Luna and Mei Lin were standing there staring at him. Neither one looked particularly happy.   
  
The girl spoke up first and turned her gaze away from him. "Gia..."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the boy with a cautious look about him.  
  
"Gia is in her room, she hasn't come out since she got that phone call earlier. She's been crying in there all morning." Luna had a serious look on her face as she said this too him.  
  
Michiru looked uncomfortable for a moment and glanced at her boyfriend.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She said she wanted to speak with you when you got back. It's the only thing she's said to us all day." Mei Lin turned towards the door and nodded her head.  
  
"Great. I guess I'd better go see then," replied the boy with a heavy sigh. He started towards the door and left Michiru standing there. "Hang around for a few minutes will you? If she's in real bad shape I may need help. I'm not real good about being..." He couldn't quite find the right words.  
  
Both girls nodded at this. Luna didn't look particularly interested and moved off into a corner to take a nap. She would find out what was going on soon enough.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello?" He stopped in the doorway and stared into the darkness of the woman's room. He could see a pile of sheets in the bed that shifted slightly. "Gia?"  
  
"Carrot?" said a quiet voice. The woman sniffled as she sat up. He couldn't see her very well, but it was easy to see she was a mess.  
  
"What happened?" he said as he stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
Without warning the woman jumped up and grabbed him in a rough hug. She was crying.  
  
He didn't move to push her away, but was clearly uncomfortable. "Hey. Come on now. What happened?" He patted her on the back gently and moved her to sit down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"She's dead."  
  
This confused the boy. "Who?"  
  
"I guess I never told you I had a sister." She was trying very hard to control herself.   
  
"No. You never mentioned it," he replied honestly. "What happened?"  
  
"She was a doctor at the hospital." The woman's voice became laced with anger.   
  
"Hospital?"   
  
"That monster murdered her."  
  
He didn't like the sound of this. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't know?" said the woman in confusion.  
  
The boy turned his gaze away from her. "No. There was a monster at the hospital?"  
  
"Haven't you been watching the news?" muttered the woman with a hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry. After that mess ended I've been kind of avoiding..."  
  
She cut him off suddenly. "There was some sort of attack on the hospital. Some kind of monster killed two hundred people and destroyed the place. The senshi were able to drive it off, but..."  
  
"Shit." This wasn't good news. He wasn't sure what to make of it either. Two hundred deaths didn't sound much like the work of the Negaverse. Then again, things hadn't exactly been going the way they should have recently. He had no clue what they had been up too.  
  
The woman gave him a small humorless laugh. "I see."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It got away."  
  
Carrot growled under his breath. Those idiot girls would screw something like that up.   
  
"Carrot. I've never really asked anything of you before..." She left the rest unsaid as she pulled her knees up to her chest.   
  
The boy looked at her in silence and took a step back. After a long moment he spoke up. He owed her this much and he knew it. "I'll do what I can."  
  
The woman nodded and moved back onto the bed without another word.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Underneath Tokyo, in the darkness of the tunnels under the streets, a lone figure crouched just above a small stream of sewage. The smell didn't seem to bother it at all as it simply seethed in anger in the darkness.   
  
The torn remains of a newspaper littered the ground at its feet. The double headlines were shredded completely leaving the rest of the paper in a few larger pieces.   
  
"No. It's not time yet. I'll kill her when I beat her." Its skin jumped about excitedly. "I want to enjoy her death."  
  
It's head cocked as it peered down the tunnels. "Repairs are complete now. Its time to go back. I've got a lot of work to do, Spiderman seems to be keeping me out of the limelight. We'll have to do something about that, without him, she'll fail for sure." It giggled to itself madly as it jumped away into the darkness.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Call Spike."  
  
Mei Lin and Michiru glanced up as the boy stepped out of Gia's room with a deep frown on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Michiru with a worried looking frown.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he looked over at her for a moment. "I've got something I've got to take care of."  
  
She looked confused by this.  
  
Mei Lin nodded at him seriously. "I thought maybe it was him."  
  
"No. She had a sister."  
  
The girl merely nodded at this and stood up to make the call.  
  
"Gia's sister is dead?" asked Luna as she hopped onto the table where the girls had been sitting.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're going to go looking for whoever did it aren't you?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I owe Gia a lot."  
  
The girl merely nodded at this and remained silent.  
  
His costume was destroyed. Spiderman was sort of out of it for a little while it seemed. He glanced down at the paper and sat down as he picked it up. It wasn't the newest issue, but the one with the double headline. "Shit," he muttered as he read through the story. Each of the Sailor Senshi, with the exception of Usagi, was mentioned by name.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Michiru.  
  
"The senshi have been revealed. Everyone knows who they are now."  
  
The girl seemed confused by this.  
  
"I'm going to become very busy again real soon," he said as he glanced at her. "If everyone knows who they are, then the Negaverse will be able to attack them directly."  
  
"Negaverse?" muttered his girlfriend in confusion.  
  
"That's where all these monsters are coming from. Without the senshi, we won't be able to stop them."  
  
Something pulled at the girl, she wasn't sure why, but the very idea of that terrified her. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Mei Lin walked back into the room and sat down. "Spike is on his way."  
  
"Good. I probably won't be here when he gets here."  
  
The younger girl nodded and spoke up suddenly. "I need to talk with you."  
  
The boy glanced at her as he leaned his blade against his shoulder. "What's up?"  
  
"It's about that thing...from yesterday. The one you were fighting..." she seemed somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"Huh?" he wasn't expecting this.  
  
"I've seen it before."  
  
"Keep talking," he said as he turned to face her completely and narrowed his eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? He's probably not happy with us." Hakage frowned at the young female ninja that was squatting down beside him on the rooftops of Tokyo.  
  
"We must find him," he replied simply.   
  
"I don't like the idea of this," snorted another young male shinobi. Both of the young ninja were dressed in traditional black garb. Their hoods hid their faces from view. The female was slightly smaller than the male, but both of them were much shorter and slimmer than the older shinobi. "We should..."  
  
"Don't speak of things you do not understand boy. I've seen his power myself. This is something we should take very seriously."  
  
"If he isn't with us, he'll destroy us right?" asked the female. She didn't sound impressed.  
  
Hakage was growing annoyed. "This man single handedly destroyed all of our leaders in less than six months."  
  
"I recall Hikyu had a hand in it as well," snorted the female.  
  
"Destiny is more powerful than you seem to think. We must find him."  
  
"Fine," snorted the boy as he stared down at the street. The building they were on was only about four stories tall and the bustle of Tokyo below them was quite clear.  
  
"Where do we start looking?" asked the female.  
  
"The rooftops and above the streets are the most likely area to meet him," replied the older ninja gruffly. "Start looking, if you see him follow until you lose him or he gets where he's going, report to me if you find him. Do not attempt to contact him yourselves. I'm not certain how friendly he'll be. I don't think he'll attack me though. I've spoken with him before now. You two I am not certain of."  
  
The youths glanced at each other wordlessly and bounced off in opposite directions.  
  
The older shinobi sighed heavily. "Rebuilding the clan will be more difficult than I imagined."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well! Good morning sunshine! How do you feel?"  
  
Kajura glared at his partner angrily. His arm was in a sling and he was lying on a hospital bed with a sour frown on his face. "How the hell do you think I feel?"  
  
"It's nice to see you're so cheerful," replied Saito. The man had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and grinned at his partner as he shoved a bouquet of flowers into his chest. "After all, you get out of all that paperwork."  
  
"I'm sure I'll have plenty to fill out when I get back," replied the man sourly.   
  
"I've got more good news," said Saito as he sat down in a chair that was next to the bed in front of a window.  
  
"What is it?" snorted the man as he turned his head away.  
  
"Seems Hisami's son took a nose dive out of the window when he found out about his father."  
  
"That's unlikely, he's been trying to kill his father for years. Got tired of waiting on him to die."  
  
"Well, in any case, we haven't gotten any word on who the new leader might be."  
  
"We can expect a big mess then," snorted Kajura.  
  
Saito shook his head. "Things have been remarkably quiet. I know it's a little early, but we haven't heard a peep. It's likely someone took over right away."  
  
"So we accomplished nothing?"  
  
"As usual," replied his partner cheerfully. "At least they didn't blame us for the explosion. We're expecting word from the legal team at the faction soon. They'll probably put the blame on people who died in the mess."  
  
"Be still my beating heart," snorted Kajura. "Hisami will be cleared of blame of course."  
  
"That's the rumor. Murdered by one of his underlings when he 'discovered the illegal activities and attempted to stop them'. We should find out who's running things when they release their cover up. It's expected any time now actually."  
  
"How much longer do I have to sit here?" grumbled the older man as he looked out the window.  
  
"We'll work out the details later. How's the wound?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"That's nice. I'll see you later. You're being released later this evening. Lucky for you, the poison in that dart wasn't real strong."  
  
Kajura merely closed his eyes as his partner left. That old man hadn't wanted him dead, he wanted his partner to be busy keeping him alive while he escaped with Hisami. He almost wished the old man had managed to pull it off.  
  
"Maybe then I could..." He squeezed his eyes shut. It was too late. He had to move on now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who's this?" The young man sitting behind the wheel of the van that had pulled up in front of the clinic stared at Carrot. He had a ball cap pulled onto his head backwards and a toothpick clenched between his teeth. He looked to be in his early twenties and was dressed in street clothes.  
  
Mei Lin was standing beside Carrot with a blush on her face. "Um. This is a friend of mine."  
  
Carrot didn't look happy with the girl at the moment. "I sent you to that job so you could tell me about things like this before they tried to kill me."  
  
"It didn't seem important!" snapped the girl.  
  
"Well that unimportant thing told me it was going to poke a hole in my throat."  
  
The man behind the wheel turned his gaze towards Mei Lin. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Sorry about the short notice. I need a favor," muttered Mei Lin as she bowed to the man behind the wheel.  
  
"No problem. Is there a story in it?"  
  
Carrot glared at the girl for a moment.  
  
"Maybe," she replied sheepishly. "I really need to check up on an old lead..."  
  
"Great. So who's this?" said the man cheerfully.  
  
"This is...um...Spiderman."  
  
The man stared at the angrily glaring Carrot for a moment. "Yer kiddin?"  
  
"No," replied Carrot with a sigh. "I wear a mask for a reason you know."  
  
"Well he's not going to help us unless he thinks it will be fun. He's still working you know. He had to ditch another reporter for this and if I don't get something to bring back he could lose his job if he does help us."  
  
Carrot hung his head. "Fine."   
  
"Great. Hop in," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"This is Hibiki. He's a friend from work," said Mei Lin nervously.  
  
"If what you just told him shows up in the paper I'll kill him," said Carrot calmly as he opened the side door of the van. "Wait a minute. Did you say Hibiki?" He turned to look at the man for a moment nervously.   
  
"Yeah. Why?" asked the man as he glanced back at the boy for a moment. He put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses as he started the engine.  
  
Carrot's mind relaxed a bit as he recalled seeing Ranma manga on store shelves. "It's nothing."  
  
"It's just a nickname actually. Real name is Jiro." The man tapped a button on the dash and the CD player came on. Carrot's ears were bombarded by high speed metal at extreme volume levels.   
  
"Turn that down! We need to be able to hear if anything or anyone decides to land on the van!" cried Carrot into the man's ear.  
  
"Is he serious?" asked Hibiki nervously as he dramatically lowered the volume.  
  
"Probably. I'm not sure," replied Mei Lin as she hopped into the back.  
  
Carrot hopped in behind her and shut the door. Both of them took their seats. Mei Lin looked somewhat embarrassed and Carrot looked bored.  
  
"About that killing me thing too?"  
  
The girl simply shrugged.  
  
  
  
"So. Where too?" asked the driver cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Cybertech labs."  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean somebody built that thing?" said Carrot in shock.  
  
"Of course," replied Mei Lin as if it should have been obvious.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru Chiba was frowning as he walked down the street. His entire body had burn scars all over it. The only injury to his head or face besides his new extremely short haircut was a small burn mark on his right cheek.   
  
He was sulking more than anything else. His life had been miserable over the past few months. He barely saw Usagi at all. The couple had been in and out of the hospital so much recently that they had grown fairly distant. He needed to do something about that.   
  
There had been a rain earlier in the day, the pavement was still slightly wet and large puddles littered the roads. He was walking along the edge of the sidewalk by the buildings with his hands in his pockets. A somber looking frown was stretched across his face as he glared forward angrily. All of his problems recently were because of one man.  
  
He froze and stared forward in shock. A large van was bearing down on him from the other side of the street. It actually crossed in front of two lanes of traffic as it zeroed in on him.  
  
Carrot was sitting in the passenger side with a huge grin on his face and his hand on the wheel. The driver was screaming in fear.  
  
At the last moment, the vehicle turned sharply and actually slid the rear end around as it went back across traffic and into the same lane it had started from. A large arc of water shot into the air from the gigantic puddle that ended at the sidewalk.  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide with terror as he watched the wave come down on top of his head as it slammed into his body. He simply stood there shaking as the vehicle squealed away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" cried Mei Lin as she tried to move her arms and failed. She had her seat in a death grip.  
  
"Woah. That was cool. You must hate that guy," said Hibiki in awe as he took the wheel again.  
  
"Yeah," said Carrot simply as he lit a cigarette and rolled the window down a bit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The scientist staggered back clutching his nose as he stumbled back onto a desk. He looked surprised and frightened as he did his best to scramble away and fell onto his back on the other side.  
  
"You asshole! That thing you made tried to kill me!" Carrot was pissed. "What the hell were you thinking!? Who else was involved?! I'll kick all your asses!"  
  
Mei Lin grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back. "We need their help don't we?"  
  
The wimpy looking scientist peered over the edge of the desk nervously. "You...found it?"  
  
"Um, you could say that," muttered Mei Lin sheepishly. Carrot had calmed down considerably and she released him.  
  
"Boy is that an understatement," grumbled the boy as he glared at the man angrily.  
  
"This is great!" cried the scientist as he seemed to forget that he'd been punched.  
  
A stuffy looking man with slicked back hair walked up to the group. "I hear you've found our Unit."  
  
"I'm going to ignore that statement," grumbled Carrot.   
  
The scientist nodded feverishly. "Yes. It's very exciting!"  
  
Hibiki spoke up suddenly. "Yoshi, you're pissing off the kid again. Do you really want to get punched?"  
  
Carrot glanced back at him in annoyance, but didn't respond.  
  
"Right," muttered the man as he blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Can you help me get rid of it or not? That thing has tried to kill me more than once."  
  
"Damn," growled the other man. "I had hoped that was worked out in this model."  
  
Carrot clenched his fist tightly as he stared daggers into the man's chest. He had a feeling if he hit him, he'd end up fighting whatever security the building had though. If they kept talking this way, he probably wouldn't care much. He'd have to remember to keep them alive if that happened. He'd need to torture them to get all the information he needed about Venom out of him.  
  
"I'm surprised you lived at all."  
  
"You're telling me that you didn't know your monster was involved with destroying half of Tokyo a few days ago?" snapped Carrot angrily.  
  
"Yes. We were aware. However, if it's targeted you, we have a means to catch it. If you'll just cooperate with us..."  
  
"How do I get it off that girl?" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "I know fire works, what about sound?"  
  
Both men blinked in surprise.  
  
"How did...?" muttered Yoshi nervously.  
  
The stuffy looking man narrowed his eyes at the boy. "My name is Carl. I think you and I should have a talk kid. I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"I didn't give it," replied the boy coolly.   
  
"I see," said the man as he glanced at the two reporters. "Who else knows you're here?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Thinking of covering up this mess you made?" said Carrot as he smirked at the man. "You need us to catch it. You can't risk finding it on your own. If it kills anyone while it's loose you're in serious trouble if anyone else can say where it came from. I'll tell you there are others, friends of mine, who know about it."  
  
"It seems you have me," said the man with a small nod.  
  
"Don't think I trust you just because I have a little leverage," said the boy with a small smirk forming on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" snapped Mei Lin angrily.  
  
"The reporters stay here," said Carl as he turned towards the back.   
  
"I think they were just leaving. I'll see them to the gate." He turned towards the pair and frowned.  
  
Hibiki caught on rather quickly and nodded seriously. Mei Lin looked confused and was growing more irritated by the moment.   
  
"There's no need," said the man calmly. The scientist was wisely keeping quiet and backed away from the scene nervously.   
  
"I insist. I still don't trust you."  
  
The man smiled at this. "Meet me here in ten minutes."  
  
He pulled a small radio from behind his back and spoke into it. "Let the reporters leave."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot walked out the front door with the pair. "I might have to fight my way out of here. You two get back into town, drive vast and keep an eye out for tails. These people don't want anyone to know they were involved with any of this. I recommend that you forget about this story Mei Lin."  
  
The girl glared at him angrily. "What?"  
  
Hibiki grabbed her shoulder. "He's right. These people can be dangerous Mei Lin."  
  
"I suppose you're right," replied the girl with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Good. Get lost," said Carrot as he turned her towards the van and pointed.  
  
"Hey!" she snapped as she started walking away.   
  
"Good luck," said Hibiki.  
  
"You too," replied Carrot.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who is he?" growled Carl as he stared at the security officer at the desk.  
  
"There's no record of him in any of our databases," replied the man.  
  
"He's American. He's got to have a passport or something!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm not getting anything. Maybe he has military parents and was born here?"  
  
"Damn it," growled the man as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "Who is this kid?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot stood in the room waiting patiently. The scientist was sitting at a desk nearby looking rather nervous.  
  
"You built that thing?" asked the boy calmly as he glanced at the man.  
  
"Y...yeah," muttered the man. "I led the project...I mean..."  
  
"You know everything there is to know about it?" queried the kid as he smirked at him.  
  
"That's right. It's a real piece of work. It's actually made of liquid metal. It's basically a liquid computer!"  
  
"A computer huh?"  
  
"Sort of, there are some biological elements involved. It interacts with your body. It's not quite a cyborg though."  
  
The boy snorted. "Whatever."  
  
The man glanced away nervously. He'd gotten a little excited again. He couldn't help it if he loved his work.  
  
Carl walked back into the room with a deep frown on his face. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"  
  
The boy merely smirked as he calmly walked up to the man. "What do I want? You're more desperate than you should be about hiding something like this. I mean, you'd be in real trouble if anyone found out about it now, but...it hasn't killed anyone yet has it?"  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at the boy.   
  
"It has, hasn't it?" Carrot's hand moved like a striking viper as he punched the man dead in the face. As he was going down he kicked him in the chest and sent him skidding across the floor. He could hear the doorways bursting open as men rushed to their leader's aide.   
  
Without a word he turned and grabbed the scientist by his waist. He pointed his wrist at the ceiling and shot a line to he skylight in the ceiling. The place was outside of Tokyo in the middle of a large forest, the entire building was only one story tall, but probably had multiple sub-levels.   
  
He kicked the glass out and pulled the screaming man up to the ceiling. He dumped him onto the rooftop and slapped him across his face.   
  
"You want to stop that thing?" he snapped as the man stopped his screams.   
  
"Huh? Of course!" snapped Yoshi.  
  
"Good, I don't have to torture you. You're coming with me."  
  
The man went pale and swallowed hard. Carrot grabbed him around his waist and started running towards the edge of the roof. Yoshi screamed in alarm as he dove off the side of the building and sent what looked almost like liquid rope to one of the light posts that dotted the landscape around the complex. The boy released the line and sent out another with the same hand and they sailed over the fence and into the woods.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We're being followed," said Hibiki as he glanced over at Mei Lin.   
  
"Great," muttered the girl as she frowned. She was sitting in the passenger side and stuck her head out the window to look back at them.   
  
"I don't think the van will outrun them, and this is the only road for about twenty miles." The men were driving black sedans that looked new and polished.   
  
"Why do people drive black cars when they don't want to be spotted?" muttered Mei Lin.  
  
"Harder to see at night," replied Hibiki simply. "This thing won't go off road. We're stuck."  
  
The girl stuck her head out of the window again and stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid back at the sedans. "Stop the stupid van."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!" cried the man.  
  
"If you don't, they'll just bang it up catching us."  
  
"They're going to kill us Mei Lin!"  
  
"Stop being such a wuss, stop the van," snapped the girl as she put her foot onto the brakes over his leg. The vehicle screeched to a halt loudly and she jumped out the door before the man could recover.  
  
"Aw, man!" cried Hibiki as he put on his glasses and jumped out with her after putting it into park.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She simply smirked and watched the men climb out of the sedans that had stopped about ten feet behind them. Seven men in security uniforms and two men in black suits climbed out. They all strolled towards the pair.  
  
"Now what?" grumbled Hibiki. "You'd better have a plan."  
  
"I'm going to kick their asses. Don't be silly."  
  
"Say what?" said the man dumbly.   
  
She calmly walked towards the man in the black suit who had stepped up in front of the group with a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave."  
  
"You can't stop us."  
  
"I can," replied the man as he pulled a handgun out of his coat and pointed it at her head.  
  
She looked down the barrel of the gun and into his eyes. "Shit."  
  
"Get into the car. We'll take care of the van."  
  
"Naw. This'll just be a bit harder!" screamed the girl as she snagged his wrist, shifted it aside and kicked him in the head by flipping herself over and across his arm, twisting his shoulder into a lock. Her knee came into the back of his neck and he slumped to the ground.   
  
The men around her took a moment to recover from the shock and she dove into them creating chaos. The girl jumped forward and planted her elbow into one of the uniformed security guard's crotch. Without missing a beat she hooked her ankle across another one's neck with a spinning kick and sent his head into the cranium of another guard who was diving for her. Both of them were out cold, and the first guard was clutching himself in pain.  
  
The five remaining men charged for her from all sides. She spun in a sweep and toppled one of the men directly into her waiting hands. With a quick motion she tossed him headfirst into the man on the opposite side hitting him directly in the face. They both stayed on the ground and didn't move.  
  
The only remaining man in a suit tried to sweep her from behind just after that, but she jumped and turned in the air kicking him in the face twice. He staggered back but wasn't knocked out.   
  
The last two guards tried to grab her arms from either side to hold her down, but she flipped her legs over her head and tossed them both off of her and onto their backs. With quick and precise punches she made sure they both stayed down.  
  
The man in the suit growled angrily as he realized that none of his companions was in the way any longer. He reached into his coat pocket and came up empty.  
  
"Looking for this?" asked Mei Lin as she waved the gun at him from just out of his reach.   
  
He was staring at her blankly as she removed the clip and then shot him in the leg with the bullet that was in the chamber. He hit the ground clutching his wound and cried out in pain.   
  
The girl dropped the weapon to the ground and dusted off her hands. "There. That takes care of that. Come on. Spiderman will tell me about this 'Venom' thing when I meet him later and we can probably make tomorrow's edition."  
  
"Yeah. Sure," muttered Hibiki dumbly. He was still standing as he was when the mess had started. "Whatever you say lady."  
  
"Hurry up!" snapped the girl as she pulled at his arm and turned him towards the van again.  
  
They hopped into the vehicle and drove away from the mess.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kunzite smiled as he stood on a street corner in Tokyo. He had just walked out of a phone booth. In his hand was a small slip of paper with addresses written on it, and a copy of the paper from two days before. "Such an amazing place Earth has become. One book that can tell you how to find anyone. All you have to know is a name."  
  
He chuckled to himself as he continued down the sidewalk. Sailor Moon was the only name he didn't have. That didn't matter much though, after all, she was missing. If she did show up, she'd be easy to destroy without her friends around.  
  
"I'd best get started. I've got so much work to do." Beryl would be most pleased with him.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: With friends like these... 


	28. Gaijin 28

Gaijin   
  
Part 28  
  
Origins.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well?" Kunzite smirked as he stood in front of Zoicite.   
  
The blonde man merely smirked as he sat on the bottom of a small stairwell somewhere near the back of the castle. "What do we do with this information?"  
  
"We act of course. What better opportunity will we have to rid ourselves of them?"  
  
"Why bother? They've been so busy lately that we haven't had to bother with avoiding them."  
  
"They are still our greatest threat," replied Kunzite sharply.  
  
"That may be, but it may be best to let sleeping dogs lie for now. Our operations have been going well. Uranus should be our biggest concern."  
  
"You're afraid of them aren't you?"  
  
The blonde merely snorted as he flashed his companion an angry glare. "Beryl would have us dive in headfirst and get ourselves killed."  
  
"They must be eliminated," replied the white haired man calmly. "I'll take care of it myself if need be."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll surprise them, one at a time of course. Should be easy to do."  
  
"Possibly," replied Zoicite calmly. "We should form some sort of plan though. I'm not sure just showing up and attacking will be enough. Beryl is growing impatient, despite the fact that we are nearing our goal."  
  
"She wants that damned crystal. It should be much easier to find without the senshi."  
  
"One of them is still a mystery. Sailor Moon..."  
  
"Sailor Moon hasn't been seen in months. She's no threat at the moment."  
  
"She may become one. Perhaps we should first discover her identity before we kill the others?"  
  
Kunzite frowned. It did make sense, having the senshi of the moon show up at an inopportune time would be very likely. She'd still die of course, but it would probably be a bit more than a passing annoyance. "Very well. How do you propose we do that? Ask them?"  
  
"Capturing one and torturing her should be enough. They are still just young girls, their loyalties will only be so deep."  
  
Kunzite smirked. "I'll let you deal with it then. Torture is messy work."  
  
Zoicite merely nodded. "All right. There is that other matter to speak of."  
  
"Yes, those creatures that have shown up. What are they? Where did they come from? I do not think Beryl is aware of them yet."  
  
"They could be a problem."  
  
"We should eliminate them then. There's no room for such things in our plans."  
  
The white haired man frowned slightly. "A pity, that one from the hospital shows a lot of promise."  
  
"The other one would be easier to control I think. I'll let you deal with it. After all, I'm going to be rather busy myself."  
  
"It won't be easy, Uranus is still in Tokyo. She is the biggest danger, the way she travels around she could appear anywhere at any time."  
  
"Metallia will have to deal with her. She's much to powerful for us to fight at the moment."  
  
"I am not certain of that just yet."  
  
"You could get burned."  
  
"We'll see. I'm not fool enough to go looking for her though. I don't think that will be much of a problem once things start to heat up a bit."  
  
Zoicite stood up and started walking down the hall. "I suppose that you are right. We'll return to Tokyo soon, until then, we have a lot of planing to do."  
  
Kunzite merely stood where he was and said nothing. "What of that boy? What part does he play in this?" he thought to himself.   
  
Finally, he started up the stairs. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was standing on a rooftop near the edge of town with his prisoner sitting in front of him. "Well. I suppose I'll have to call in a favor and find you a place to stay."  
  
The scientist looked rather nervous at his current position. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"If you tell me what I want to know, I'll probably let you go when this is over. You're not going anywhere until we've found a way to clean up the mess you made." The man tried to stand up but the boy shoved him back onto the ground. "Stay put." The boy was looking over his shoulder at the city. They were about a mile inside town.  
  
"It isn't going to be easy to stop it. Once we get it off of her, we need to catch it before it finds someone else."  
  
"I am aware of that, you're going to help me with a way to contain that thing if I can't destroy it."  
  
"That will be expensive," warned Yoshi.  
  
"Naturally," grumbled Carrot sourly. "I've got to make a call. Stay put and don't move. I only need you to be able to speak to find out what I want. Anything else is optional if you catch my drift."   
  
The man looked like he was about to wet himself and nodded hard enough to lose his glasses. He fumbled for a moment to get them back on. When his vision cleared again the boy was nowhere to be seen. "So. I guess I'll just sit here then? I hope he doesn't take too long."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was standing on a street corner at a payphone. He had the receiver held up to his ear and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Dr. Mizura's office," said Spike's voice on the other end of the line.   
  
"Hey. I was hoping you'd pick up. How's Gia?"  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You workin on dat ting for her?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not getting a whole lot of info right now though. I do need your help with something else right now though."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"I've got someone with me. I need to make sure he stays put for a while if you catch my drift. There will be people looking for him, and he's got information I'll need."  
  
"I tink I can help ya," said the voice cheerfully.  
  
"Tell me where to meet you. I'd rather not discuss this over the phone here."  
  
"Bring him to dat bar you went to wit Michiru. I'll let Jiro know yer comin."  
  
"Right, give me an hour or...damn," replied the boy.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Might be a little while before I get there. Someone is tailing me."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"Good. See you later then." He hung up the phone and glanced over his shoulder into an alley opposite the street. "Two of them." As pedestrians passed by him, he seemed to vanish into the crowd in an instant.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure that's him?" asked the male shinobi as he turned to face the female.   
  
"Of course I'm sure," she snapped angrily.   
  
"We should follow him then."  
  
"Damn. I lost him," growled the female as she peered out of the alley.   
  
"I guess that was him. Not bad," replied the male as he noticed their target was gone.   
  
"Think he spotted us?" she asked him calmly.  
  
"Doubtful. From what I've heard, he moves around like that normally."  
  
"Man, how paranoid can you get?"  
  
"Well, we've got our orders. You go back and report in. I'll stay here and see if I can find him again. I'll send word if I do."  
  
She nodded and jumped back further into the shadows.   
  
"I was expecting more," snorted the male as he did the same.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The female ninja pulled herself up a fire escape ladder and strolled onto the rooftop to get her bearings straight. She didn't come to this side of town often, and it would take a little thought to remember how to get back. Spotting a few landmarks was easy though and she quickly found her direction again.   
  
Unfortunately, the blade that appeared in front of her throat pretty much cut off that train of thought rather abruptly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Shit," she gasped as her body tensed up. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hmmm. If it isn't little Mai."  
  
"Kei," growled the girl as she remained perfectly still.  
  
"That boy is mine."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not here for him."  
  
"Why follow him at all then?" asked Kei as she pulled the shinobi a little closer and pressed the knife against her neck a little more.   
  
"Hakage wishes to speak with him."  
  
"Is that so?" snorted the assassin.  
  
"I'm under orders Kei. I can't touch him."  
  
"Really? Well, I do hope he's gentle with Aman."  
  
"What?" said the girl as she went ridged suddenly.  
  
"Didn't you know? He spotted you in that alleyway. I imagine he went after Aman because he kept looking."  
  
"No. He..."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" said Kei as she stepped back away from the girl.  
  
Mai spun around with an angry snarl on her face. Kei was looking at her coolly a few feet away. The girl stepped back slowly.  
  
"Go to Hakage. If he intends to kill Aman, there is nothing you can do to stop it now." Kei turned and walked away from her and away.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? Well, I'll kill that boy soon enough."  
  
"How do you know..."  
  
"That you haven't been ordered to kill me on sight?" finished the assassin calmly. "It wouldn't matter."  
  
Mai turned away from her and rushed off.  
  
"What are you up too, Uncle?" said Kei as she watched the girl rush off. She flipped her knife around her wrist and put it away as she turned to move off as well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Aman was growing frustrated. The boy had left no trace behind. He was simply gone. He found himself standing in front of a wall in an alleyway simply glaring at the bricks. "Damn." The kid was younger than he was, not by much, but still. "How the hell did he just..."  
  
His thoughts were left unfinished as something slammed into his back. He was pinned to the ground and struggled whatever it was that was spreading across his back and pinning him to the pavement. His struggles stopped abruptly as he found himself looking at a pair of black slacks with shined shoes.   
  
Carrot was standing in front of him with a frown on his face. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Shit," muttered the ninja as his mask was pulled off. He appeared to be about sixteen years of age. His features were sharp and handsome and his hair was short with the exception of the bangs that hung around his face.   
  
"Well, aren't you a bishonen looking loser?" said the boy with a chuckle as he stood back up with the mask in his hand. "Who sent you? Hisami is dead, so I doubt if you're working for him. Maybe the new guy?"  
  
"I was only told to follow you," said the ninja angrily.   
  
"Well, you can stop now," snorted Carrot. "Your boss give you a reason?"  
  
"My master wishes to speak with you," said the older boy calmly. He didn't like his position, but the kid hadn't really made any threatening moves once he'd been pinned down.  
  
"Is that so?" snorted the younger boy. "This 'master' got a name?"   
  
"Hakage. He is the head of my clan."  
  
"Oh. That guy again," said the younger boy with a disinterested looking frown. "Why would he send a small fry like you after me? You never even noticed me once I vanished from in front of your face."  
  
"I was told to find you, and report back," said the older boy as he struggled against his bindings a little.  
  
"That stuff should loosen up enough for you to get away in an hour or so."  
  
The boy stopped struggling and glared up at his captor.   
  
Carrot turned away and started walking.   
  
"Wait!" called the older boy.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you meet him?"  
  
"Eventually I'm sure," replied the boy as he continued on his way.  
  
"Why not now then? Name your place and time. I will send word."  
  
Carrot actually seemed amused by this for a moment. "I'm a busy man."  
  
"It will be worth your time," said the older boy.   
  
The boy paused and glanced back over his shoulder one last time. "I'll meet him at sunset. Tell him to meet me in the park near the Hisami building. I'll meet him if he shows up alone, and only if he's alone."  
  
The older boy nodded at this. "Would you mind cutting me loose before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I would."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You're back," stammered Yoshi as he pushed himself up to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. I ran into some trouble, you're lucky you didn't come along." Carrot was starting to like this guy. He didn't have a spine and hadn't even attempted to run. Pushing him around was easy, so he probably wouldn't have much trouble keeping him in line. He also had a feeling that the man was willing to help him get rid of Venom. Still, it was better to be sure about that before he went and started trusting him.  
  
The scientist nodded and stepped back a little. "Are we leaving now? Can I walk?"  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere you'll be safe for now. I'm afraid you're still a prisoner though."  
  
"Okay," said the man with a heavy sigh.  
  
Carrot grabbed him by his coat and tucked him under his arm. "You're taking this surprisingly well."  
  
"I created that unit to help protect people; it was intended for use by the police. We were still a long way away from human testing. It needs to be stopped before it can hurt anyone else."  
  
"I'm glad we're on the same page then," said Carrot as he jumped off the edge of the roof. Yoshi was still being a wuss and flinched, but he'd stopped screaming at least.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Man. You need to relax. Maybe I can get you laid or something later. I'm sure Spike knows a girl or two who might help out."  
  
Yoshi was kissing the ground in front of the bar. The pavement was slightly wet and he had specks of black stuck onto his lips as he stood up and wiped his sleeve across his mouth.   
  
"You know. I puked there once."  
  
"Thank you for telling me," grumbled the man a little sourly.  
  
"In," said Carrot as he simply pointed at the door.   
  
Yoshi strolled into the bar and paused inside the door long enough for Carrot to walk up next to him. They both scanned the crowd and the boy gave Spike a small nod as he noticed him.   
  
"Dis da guy?" asked the thug as he strolled up to the pair and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Be gentle with him until he tries something. He's been pretty cooperative so far," said Carrot calmly.  
  
"Oh. Dat's great," commented the giant man cheerfully.   
  
Carrot felt his teeth grinding for some reason as he forced Yoshi to sit next to him at the bar. The owner walked up and leaned on the counter next to him.   
  
"Something's up?"  
  
"You could say that. This asshole here built something that tried to kill me. I'm going to need his help to catch it."  
  
The man simply shifted an unreadable gaze towards the nervous scientist. "First round is on me."  
  
"Thanks," said Carrot calmly as he lit a cigarette. He was incredibly annoyed, which was odd considering there was a band playing Led Zeppelin's 'Black Dog'. It was about this point he realized that was the whole problem. "Jiro?"  
  
"Hmmm?" asked the man as he gave the boy a casual glance.   
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
The boy pointed towards the band. It was a group of young Japanese boys in tuxedos with slicked back hair. They had a drummer, a bass guitarist, and a lead guitarist. The drummer was singing vocals. All of them had wide stupid looking grins on their faces and were actually winking and pointing at the crowd as they played.   
  
"Jeezus, only in Japan," muttered the stunned boy in horror.   
  
"Something wrong?" asked the old man gruffly.  
  
"Yeah. Your band really blows."  
  
"Well, I had them learn a few American songs that get a lot of requests from the servicemen." He nodded towards a booth with a small group of high ranking American soldiers. The men were all plastered and didn't give much of a shit about the music.   
  
"Those idiots are too drunk to realize where they are right now. You want to drive Americans away, keep that band."  
  
"You really think so?" asked Jiro with a surprised looking frown.  
  
Carrot was actually wincing. The lead vocal was squeaking girlishly in place of Robert Plant's moans. "God. I know so."  
  
"I suppose I have to fire them then." He didn't look particularly pleased with the failure of his experiment.   
  
"You feel bad?" asked Carrot.  
  
"I can't really fault them. They've done a fairly good job. Unfortunately, I trust such an honest opinion. I believe it is a cultural barrier they simply cannot grasp."  
  
"That's a good way of looking at it I suppose, but I guess it leaves you feeling guilty. You depend on servicemen a bit?"  
  
"Their generous contributions are appreciated," replied the old man diplomatically.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you still feel bad about it, think of it as protecting that investment."  
  
"You've got good business sense," replied the old man. "However, I'm not sure I trust you with matters of the heart. Michiru is an old family friend, I do not wish to see her hurt."  
  
Carrot put his glass down on the table after taking a long gulp. "Actually, I really think she would shoot me if I tried to leave her. You really don't have anything to worry about. I'm not about to rock the boat if I can help it."  
  
"Pardon me?" asked Jiro dumbly.  
  
"I didn't stutter," replied the boy as he took another sip of his beer.  
  
Yoshi hadn't touched his and looked even more uncomfortable.   
  
Jiro sighed and nodded his head. "All right. I've got a room in the back we can put him up in for a while. I'll need to know what this is all about if I'm going to help you out."  
  
"Right," said Carrot calmly.  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" asked Yoshi quietly.  
  
"No. Not really," replied the boy as he flipped on a pair of mirrored shades and started walking towards the back.  
  
  
  
The band was giving him a headache. He strolled up in front of it and they stopped playing as he simply stood right in front of the guitarist. "Give me that god damn guitar before I beat you to death with it."  
  
The boy stared at him and worked his jaw up and down for a moment. They were right in the middle of one of their best songs. 'Roo ah yu!' by 'The Who'. The kid standing at his feet looked like he wanted to break him in half, and he carried himself like he could.   
  
He handed the boy the guitar and jumped out of the way. "Keep up and maybe I'll forgive you."  
  
The pair swallowed and glanced at each other. They gripped their chosen instruments nervously.   
  
Jiro was watching the whole thing carefully from behind the bar. "You can play?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not reliable enough to be of any real use to you," replied Carrot calmly.   
  
"Yeah. Worth a shot though." The man was smirking; the boy was one arrogant kid. It probably wouldn't be too bad.  
  
Carrot lit a cigarette and passed the pair behind him one from his pack.  
  
They both looked at them dumbly.   
  
He glanced at them and they put them in their mouths. He was fiddling with the guitar and adjusting the strings. He seemed to be growing impatient with it and kept giving dirty glares to the lead guitarist. Finally he puffed on his cigarette.   
  
He had the attention of everyone in the bar and he seemed to have second thoughts about what he was doing for a moment. Spike seemed somewhat confused by his actions. He looked at the scientist and found the man cheerfully watching the show. "We'll, this definitely can't get any weirder." Michiru walked through the door and blinked in surprise as she spotted him on stage.  
  
The boy hung his head. "Of course."  
  
"What are you doing? Stop bullying those poor boys!" She glared at him angrily as she seemed to realize the frightened state of the nervous boy band.   
  
"I'm not bullying them. I'm showing them what Led Zeppelin is supposed to sound like. Do you mind?" He pointed towards the bar around the area where Spike was sitting.  
  
She glared at him, but obeyed. "This had better be good."  
  
"Man. What crawled up her ass today?" grumbled Carrot as he strummed the strings of his guitar for a moment.   
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" muttered the drummer quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Scary huh?" The door to the bar opened and Mei Lin and Hibiki walked into the bar at that moment. He noticed Mei Lin pull a pair of earplugs out of her purse. She grinned at him and waved. Hibiki looked impressed, but then he noticed the backup group. Things sort of came together when he noticed the bandleader cowering nearby. A group of drunken American soldiers was sitting at a nearby booth laughing their asses off at the unfortunate lead guitarist.   
  
"Cool place," he commented as he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer.   
  
"I think that's about everyone who should show up," Carrot muttered. The situation seemed eerily contrived to him. He seemed to meet the same group of people a lot. That was strange considering how he moved around Tokyo. This sort of thing was far from rare for him.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Is he ever gonna start?" muttered Jiro impatiently.  
  
"He's just sitting there," grumbled Hibiki. "Maybe he can't play?"  
  
"He'd better know how," grumbled Jiro irritably.  
  
"Actually, Gia says he's pretty good," said Spike cheerfully. "He does get kind of loud though."  
  
Jiro's eyes went wide as Carrot twisted the amplifier volume to it's maximum. He turned and made the other adjust the volume of their instruments. They seemed to understand what was going on and glanced at each other nervously. Carrot pointed at the both of them. "No singing."  
  
They both nodded dumbly.  
  
"If you lose me, stop playing and pick up when you can. If we start to sound like shit it will be your fault, stop playing."   
  
"Play kid!" cried one of the drunken soldiers.   
  
Carrot turned calmly around and started to play Black Dog again. He did it without vocals and the band basically reduced themselves to keeping a backbeat and letting him play. The song was finished after about ten minutes. The two other band members had stopped about three minutes in. Both of them were unsure just how long the boy would play for.   
  
He turned to glare at them both. "Now. Until you can play and make it sound like that. Don't bother playing it here. Stick to that pop crap you're used too. If you continue playing those songs, eventually, a group of drunken military types will hear it. They'll probably kill you."  
  
The Americans were cheering loudly of course, but most everyone else turned away from the boy as he grabbed his guitar and turned away with a very pensive look on his face. Americans were so...aggressive.   
  
Carrot plopped himself on a barstool and looked around the room. Everyone seemed impressed.   
  
"I didn't know you could play," said Michiru cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I'm not bad I suppose. I do wonder why you hired those guys in the first place though. Man, they really blow. I'm sure you could find a better local band than those losers for a place as nice as this."  
  
"Nice means expensive," replied Jiro diplomatically.  
  
"I guess I understand that. Speaking of understanding, what the hell are you doing here still Spike? I thought Gia needed comforting or something."  
  
"She said she wanted ta be alone," replied the man with a small shrug.  
  
"Ug. Ape," growled Mei Lin.  
  
"Wow. That's exactly what I would have done," said Carrot.  
  
"Me too," agreed Hibiki.   
  
Both women glared at them all. Jiro simply continued to clean a glass with a towel.   
  
"I didn't know you were into music," said Michiru as she tried to change the subject.   
  
"I guess. There isn't much competition around here. I've yet to hear a decent band, but then again, I don't have much time for music lately."  
  
"Don't get so cocky kid. I've heard better," snorted Jiro.   
  
"I figured you'd say that," replied the boy with a small shrug. "Those guys just suck. It was easy to show them up. Maybe that's why they came here?"  
  
"Destiny?" chuckled the old man in amusement.  
  
"Um, Carrot?" said Mei Lin as she turned him towards her by grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he said as he frowned at her.  
  
"You went to all the trouble of going out and kidnapping somebody. Were you going to question him some time this evening?"  
  
"Yeah," said the boy as he sipped at his beer. "You'll notice he's drinking heavily right now. I realized this was the perfect place to interrogate someone. I'm surprised Spike was so insightful."  
  
"Huh?" muttered the girl in confusion.  
  
"I'd say he's about ready to pop," said Hibiki cheerfully. "This is how I asked my girlfriend out."  
  
Mei Lin was gawking at him. "What?"  
  
"What?" he asked her with a confused frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Me too," said Spike as he nodded at the man cheerfully.   
  
"Right here in this very chair," said Hibiki with a large grin plastered on his face.   
  
Mei Lin frowned as she realized that there was a rather long line of empty shot glasses on the bar next to him.   
  
"Dat's Amazing!" cried Spike as he grabbed the man in a rough and bone crunching hug. "Dat's exactly what happened ta me!"  
  
Carrot noted that he had acquired his current girlfriend in a similar manner, but wisely decided to avoid the conversation. He did shift away from the seat a little uncomfortably though.  
  
"Help!" gasped the smaller man. Mercifully, the thug dropped him back into his seat. He fumbled about for a moment and Spike ignored him as he continued to babble on about the chair having power over destiny or something. Carrot kind of lost him at this point.   
  
"Come on. I've been stalling to get him drinking. Jiro's been helping me out."  
  
"You're getting this man drunk so he'll talk?" stammered Michiru as she glanced over at the scientist.   
  
Carrot frowned at her. "Hey. What are you doing here anyway? I only told Mei Lin about it because she'd whine if she didn't get a story out of this. I figure uncovering something like this is enough..." He turned and glared at the Chinese girl. "You called her didn't you?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" asked the girl innocently.  
  
"Because your only purpose in life is my misery, just like almost every other living creature on this planet?"  
  
Spike snorted vodka out of his nose and Carrot grinned as the man fell to his knees coughing. It took a moment for him to regain himself. "Don't do dat!" he cried.  
  
"What?" asked Carrot with his best looking innocent grin.   
  
"What was that?" growled Michiru as she grabbed his leg and squeezed it with her nails rather hard.  
  
"Sarcasm?" he replied with a nervous looking grin. Actually, he had meant it, but decided it was probably better if Michiru didn't know that. "Come on. Don't take everything I say so seriously," he grumbled as he scratched at his thigh.   
  
Michiru seemed reasonably satisfied with that answer, but still glared at him angrily for a moment anyway.  
  
Carrot sighed in relief as she looked away from him and towards the scientist. "Who's he?"  
  
"His name is Yoshi. He's a scientist for Cybertech industries. I'm working with him and Carrot on a story!" supplied Mei Lin cheerfully. She picked up Hibiki's head and lifted it off the bar by the hair. "This is Hibiki. He's the driver." She promptly dropped his face back to where it was and he didn't react despite the fact that he was still awake, even if only slightly.  
  
Michiru glanced back at him again. "Is he going to be all right?" He was having trouble sitting up straight. He also seemed to be challenged with keeping his head in his palm as he leaned against the bar and continued to drink whatever Jiro put in front of him. "Huh? Was someone talking to me?" he muttered as he glanced over at them. He had a grin plastered across his mug.  
  
"Hey. I've got an idea, let's you and I have a little talk." Carrot strolled up to the man and patted him on the shoulder. "I've got this place set up in the back for us. We can discuss that thing you built. What can you tell me about it?"  
  
The door closed on the pair and Mei Lin sat down next to Michiru.  
  
"I don't believe this!" whispered the older girl as she stared at the bar top.   
  
"It's better than torture I suppose," said the Chinese girl cheerfully. Hibiki was snoring on the bar top with what appeared to be a footprint on his face. Spike was hugging the chair, an experience she thought he'd repeat later on from the look of him.  
  
"All of them are drunk," said Michiru with a heavy sigh.   
  
"I'm not," said Mei Lin with a small shrug.   
  
"This usually doesn't happen so early," grumbled Jiro as he glanced at Spike. One of the things he liked about Spike was that he'd work for liquor. His other 'job' gave him more than enough for a man like him to live well where he was. It didn't take much either. Carrot had already slipped him enough to pay for drinks for the rest of the evening. They wanted to leave the scientist uncertain of what he had told them, or just how much. It made him less apt to withhold information when he was sober. An old trick really.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot smiled as he sat across from the man at a small table in the kitchen. It was used for breaks and had a time clock hanging on the wall in the back. There was also a full ashtray resting between them.  
  
"What you want to know?" asked the man.   
  
"I want you to tell me everything you know about the project that created this thing. Specifically, I want to know how to stop it, what it's going to take to get rid of it for good, and what the hell you were thinking?"  
  
"It wasn't ready for human testing. We were still years away from that! It's not my fault!" He slammed his hands on the tabletop and declared this quite forcefully.  
  
Carrot simply smirked. "You built it. That's enough for me."  
  
The scientist didn't look happy with that answer, but didn't push it. "It was designed to be protection for special police teams. Things like riot control, special forces, that sort of thing. Not for extended use. It's basically a liquid computer, but there are other elements as well. It stimulates the brain in certain ways." The man looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he spoke.  
  
"How?" asked the boy as he leaned in.  
  
"Heightens adrenaline flow, enhances your vision. It also works with muscles to enhance strength and mobility...uhhh..." He paused as he tried to remember more.  
  
"Yeah. I already know about that part."  
  
"Really?" asked the man as he simply stared at him dumbly. "You've...fought it and lived?"  
  
"Yeah," replied the boy coolly. His shades were still resting on his nose as he smirked at the man across from him. Yoshi didn't look entirely comfortable, but kept drinking from the cup that was filled by someone from the front passing by them occasionally. He noticed the oldest girl gave the boy careful glances when she walked by, it was usually the younger one though she seemed more interested in what was going on. The boy's girlfriend was watching Carrot very carefully for some reason.  
  
"I know fire works. What about sound?"  
  
"Yes, but it takes a very high frequency at extreme volume to manage it."  
  
"What is it? I want to know where it came from. What was wrong with it?"  
  
The man sighed. "Well..."  
  
"You knew something was wrong. The way you were talking about human testing being so far off."  
  
"It heightens aggression. To extreme levels, the first one we made would kill anything that went near it. We tested it quite a bit using lab mice. One of our workers lost a hand to it once. We'd isolate it, and after a while it would just kill the host."  
  
Carrot froze. "First one? You stupid sons of bitches made more than one?"  
  
"Don't worry. That one destroyed itself months ago," said Yoshi cheerfully. "It can only survive seventy two hours without a host of some kind outside of our containment area. Without being attached to something with enough life force in it to charge the batteries, it'll just run out of power. Regular outlets and other electrical sources won't work. It has to be in our containment area or on a living host. Once we get it off this...um...girl you keep talking about, you get seventy two hours to catch it before it finds someone else."  
  
"What happened to the first one exactly?"  
  
"It got outside the containment area for seventy two hours," replied the man with a small shrug. He was feeling quite relaxed now and was playing with the rim of his cup.  
  
"So this is the second breakout so to speak?" snorted Carrot as he hung his head in frustration. His suspicions were eerily accurate.   
  
"Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. One right after the other."  
  
Carrot jumped across the table and grabbed the man by his collar as he lifted him up in the air. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" roared Carrot as he tossed the man into a wall. He stormed out of the back and up to the bar. Everyone froze when he slammed his fist down on the bar and simply stared forward hatefully. "That stupid son of a bitch. I'd kill him if I didn't need him so badly."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mei Lin impatiently as she pulled on his shoulder and made him face her.   
  
"I have to go see the senshi tonight. I need to talk with them."  
  
"About what?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Two hundred deaths doesn't sound much like the work of the Dark Kingdom. It's more like Carnage. I'm going to talk with the senshi tonight. First, I've got somewhere else to go."  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" muttered Mei Lin in confusion.  
  
Michiru simply shrugged and glanced over at the cowering scientist. "Oh dear." Something seemed to click inside his brain as he sat up suddenly. "Wait. He wasn't talking about...the other one? That's impossible..."   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the older girl as she forced him to sit up at the bar between herself and Mei Lin. Jiro was calmly pouring the man another drink. He seemed relatively indifferent about the whole affair.   
  
"I was working on something for the government. Sort of. We were funded on certain projects that had...value. The thing you've been calling Venom is one of them. We called it LCS 'Living Cyborg System' it's a liquid computer especially designed to interface with the human body and brain."  
  
"That sounds like some sort of super soldier," said Jiro as he washed the inside of a glass calmly.   
  
Yoshi glanced up at him and nodded. "Basically. The first prototype was made for the military. The programming it received differed slightly from the newer model. It had one purpose, to kill." He put his chin on the counter and peered through his glass as he said this.  
  
The girls both glanced at each other and then forced the man to sit back up.  
  
"The other one was for law enforcement. It was programmed with less lethal..."  
  
"Less lethal?" asked Michiru.  
  
"In the right situation it will kill. The only problem with them both is that they don't react to the human brain quite right yet. They were both still years away from human testing stages."  
  
"What do you mean don't react quite right?" snapped Mei Lin as she nearly strangled him with his own tie.  
  
"It heightens aggression. It wasn't designed for long term use. If you're exposed to it for too long you go insane."  
  
"I've seen that thing. What kind of cop would use something like that?" snapped Mei Lin as she shook him around roughly.  
  
"A special forces unit, dangerous riot control..." said the man somberly. "If you don't stop shaking me that way I'm going to ruin your shirt."  
  
The girl jumped away from him and he instantly bent his waist downward and gasped for breath as he tried to control himself. He jumped off his seat and rushed towards the bathroom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Heh. Don't worry Hotaru dear. You're cured now..." Her father leaned against the glass tube in front of and caressed it gently. Madness was clear in his eyes. He had done all that she had asked of him. Now it was time to end it, he was free.  
  
Inside the liquid it smiled at him darkly from beneath the breathing mask. He could see it in her eyes the dark yellow slits narrowed in glee as he pointed the gun at his head.   
  
"Goodbye." The weapon reported and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
The glass cracked and liquid began pouring from the tube. The thing inside put its foot through the glass and pushed itself out of the hole. Glass cracked and the creature uncoiled its tail from around its waist. "Yes. This will do, for now." It spread the five clawed fingers of its left hand in front of its face and smiled. Her entire body was nothing but sections of black armor-like plates. Spikes jutted from her limbs at the joints. The tail behind her waved over her head as it curled back over her, revealing a barbed hook stinger. She calmly stepped over the man's body, giving it a sidelong glance as she passed over it.  
  
"See how powerless you are. Just give up and die."  
  
The man had discovered a way to alter her DNA. She simply had to create a body for herself. It had been so simple to drive him insane with his daughter's body. The augmented DNA the man had presented was from something with almost limitless potential. Yet it was still weak and vulnerable. "Easily taken care of at my leisure." She chuckled as she walked out of the home and glanced around. "There is nothing here that can compare to my power. I'll enjoy reducing this planet to ashes and driving it into complete chaos. Soon I'll regain my old strength, but there is a rather annoying stone in my path I must deal with first."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot was sitting on top of a large rock in the middle of a grassy section of the park. It was dark and the canopy of the trees lent plenty of shadow to his surroundings. At the moment, he was sitting in a moonbeam waiting patiently.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
He glanced up at the man standing before him. He had his head hung low and a thoughtful frown on his face. "Nothing. Just this funny feeling I'm about to be up to my ass in fights, assorted weirdoes, and girls in miniskirts who are trying to kill me. Why?"  
  
The shinobi blinked in surprise. "I sent them only to find you so I could speak with you."  
  
"I kind of figured that from the past few times we met. I probably would have just killed them otherwise."  
  
"Yes," said the man with a small nod.   
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"We need your help," said the man calmly.  
  
"Eh?" said the boy with a smirk forming on his face. "You tried to kill me and expect me to help you out now? Are you nuts?"  
  
"I have not yet told you what I have to offer."  
  
The boy closed his mouth and dusted off his arms as he jumped off of his seat and stood in front of the man with his arms crossed. "I'm listening."  
  
"The Hisami family no longer controls our fate. We serve another."  
  
"Well, tell the new boss I said 'hi' then."  
  
"Why bother? He's standing right in front of me."  
  
The boy simply stared at the man in the moonlight and didn't say anything.  
  
Hakage continued after a moment of silence between them. "The sword you carry on your back is the symbol of our clan. We are bound to follow anyone who possesses it. It has chosen you as its master, something it has never done before. No man but you can wield that blade. It is written, that a man such as you will destroy our clan, or lead us into a new age as its master. I do not wish to be destroyed."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're making me your leader, because some legend told you to do it?" said the boy dumbly. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No. Why do you find this so hard to believe? You have seen the power of that blade with your own eyes."  
  
The boy stepped away from the man slightly. "Why should I trust you? This could be a trap."  
  
"Yes it could, but, I have never attacked you before though. I have had ample opportunity to do so."  
  
The boy frowned at him. He was right about that. "So let me get this straight. You have to obey me?"  
  
"Yes. I am Hakage, the leader of the school."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Five Heavenly Dragon Kings."  
  
"Wow, how archaic and cool sounding," said Carrot with an unimpressed looking frown. Having a blade like the one he wore on his back made him feel much more secure for some reason. He glanced back at the hilt over his shoulder and back at the Shinobi. "Let's say I believe you. I don't like things that play with my mind." Kei's cursed knife came to mind immediately.   
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I'm not so sure I should keep this thing around. I hadn't really noticed until you said something, but I think its been effecting my mood."  
  
"It has not been wielded in battle in our clan's entire history. No one knows if it ever had an owner, or if it was made simply to await your coming. I cannot say how it will effect you."  
  
"I can positively say that this sword wasn't waiting for me to show up," said the boy as he pulled it off his back and looked along the edge for a moment. He held it upright and seemed to inspect it for a moment. "What's so special about it? What does it do?"  
  
"Its power has prevented its use. I cannot say what it can or cannot do."  
  
"Isn't that convenient," growled Carrot irritably. "How many of you are there?"  
  
Hakage paused as he looked the boy up and down for a moment. It was a brief hesitation but Carrot noticed it. He lowered the blade and stared at the man with an unreadable gaze.  
  
"The school has more than three hundred students of varying skill levels. You destroyed all the Grandmaster and masters except myself. I was forbidden from facing you at the end. I had to continue the school if they all failed." His eyes gave away no emotion as he stared at the boy in front of him for a moment after he said this. "They did."  
  
"What about Kei?" asked Carrot with a little hope in his voice. "Did she get herself killed?"   
  
"I did not mention her, because she is no longer a member of our clan. That knife she carries has a terrible curse upon it. She must find and kill you. I will take care of her myself."  
  
"Not if I get her first," replied the boy calmly. "Kei is remarkably good at surviving I've found. I'll probably run into her a few more times before she gets herself killed. That is, if we ever manage it."  
  
The man stared at him in silence and said nothing.  
  
"You were saying?" asked the boy smugly.   
  
"Yes, the students. Kei had several competitors, rivals if you will. They would be considered the most advanced students of our clan at this point."  
  
"Yeah. Those two losers from earlier?" Carrot now had an army of mediocre ninja. Yippie.  
  
"Aman and Mai," said Hakage with a small nod. "They are twins. Both of them are sixteen. They are the youngest of our new clan leaders."  
  
"You've got sixteen year olds leading other people around?" muttered Carrot as he stared at the man dumbly. "Are you insane?"  
  
"The pair show remarkable discipline when dealing with such matters."  
  
"This is turning into a long meeting," grumbled Carrot sourly.   
  
"I have much to speak with you about," replied the man with a shrug. "I would like to show you these things, but not tonight. I do not thing you would follow me anyway."  
  
"You're right. I don't trust you," replied the boy calmly as he backed away from the Shinobi a little. He hadn't realized just how close they had become while they were talking. Neither one had gotten within a sword slash's length of the other, but they were coming close.  
  
"I'll leave you then."  
  
Carrot coughed into his hand and the man paused. "If what you say is true..."  
  
"I'm listening?" said Hakage simply.  
  
"You want to prove your loyalty to me? I've got a job for you then."  
  
"What would you ask of me?" said the man without moving. He still had his back to the boy.  
  
"Guard duty."  
  
"What?" said the man in confusion as he turned around finally.  
  
"I want you to guard the Sailor Senshi. Put those students of yours to work, four of em should be enough. Make sure they're good enough though, it won't be a cakewalk. You can't tell those idiot girls I sent you either or they'll try to kill em. Just tell em 'someone who has an interest in keeping them around'. You can slap them if they ask too much about it." The boy was standing in a thinking pose as he continued to ponder his situation. "Give Rei Hino that bishonen looking dork that I stuck to the sidewalk. Oh, and Minako gets his sister."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"You pick the last two. Leave Sailor Moon alone, she's my problem."  
  
The man nodded once and turned away again. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope. That should do it." He turned away and started walking. "I gotta talk with that Uranus chick. I could use her help with Venom and Carnage. I don't think I've pissed her off that much. Shouldn't be too hard to talk her into it." It was about this point that he realized that he knew her name. That was more than enough to find out her current address, especially with his connections. The boy's smirk twisted up just a little more.  
  
Things were going so well in fact, that it was time for his life to come crashing down into hell once again. I know you're all really glad to hear that too.  
  
"You know, you're not the one I'm looking for, but you'll do for now."  
  
"What the?" muttered Carrot as his spidersense screamed to life in an instant. "Aw man..." That voice definitely wasn't human. It was a hissing snarling noise mixed with a dark feminine rage. Yet another strange woman was trying to kill him.  
  
"Shit."  
  
When whatever it was landed in the middle of the street right in front of him and he knew he was in for a world of hurt right away. It was armor plated with an organic material with an almost polished surface of pitch black. It was almost nine feet tall, twelve, if you counted the tail with the foot long barb on the end. Tiny black hairs were growing out from between the armor plates as the obviously female creature simply stared at him with her yellow eyes. Its face was barely human enough to smile darkly at him as it flashed the thousands of tiny, black, and curved razorblades inside its mouth.   
  
"Scorpion," said Carrot irritably. "Great."  
  
"Would you like me to show you what a scorpion can do to a spider Spiderman?"   
  
"Not really no," he replied honestly.  
  
"I suppose I'm the only one who would live long enough to learn anything anyway," she countered as she strolled towards him.  
  
"Where the hell did this bitch come from?" he growled as he hopped back.   
  
The thing in front of him swiped her tail at high speed around her body and took out a telephone pole without breaking stride. It collapsed behind her and sent a shower of sparks and live wires into the street behind her.   
  
"Is this that earlier prototype?" muttered the boy under his breath as she continued towards him. He was already making the final hop onto a nearby rooftop.  
  
"Heh," growled the monster below him as it bent its legs to jump.  
  
Carrot twisted in the air as his spidersense exploded and jumped away from his line and onto a nearby wall. The monster twisted in mid air when it reached where he would have been and lashed out with its tail.  
  
Carrot took a hard shot in the chest and sailed down towards the pavement again. He was far too close to the ground to catch himself in time and hit the pavement hard. "Shit," he growled as he clawed at the pavement and crawled forward while he tried to pick himself up.   
  
"So simple," hissed the thing as it loomed over him from behind. It had a vicious looking grin on its face as it walked up behind him and pushed his back down with its foot. "It's best to be rid of you now, before you become any stronger."  
  
Carrot froze as the thing's stinger planted itself in the ground right in front of his face. "Think genius! You're supposed to be Spiderman remember?" screamed his mind. He whipped his head around the area as the barb was lifted away.  
  
"Goodbye, I should thank you for this wonderful body first though."  
  
Carrot ignored her and pointed both his palms forward. He sent a line of fluid into a metal garbage can and pulled with all his might. The can was sent flying into the face of the thing holding him on the ground. It didn't even budge her and clattered to the ground noisily.  
  
"Still got a little fight in you? Don't worry, I've got just the thing." The ground began to hiss as small drops of fluid started to drip out of the end of the barb on her tail.  
  
Fortunately, the garbage can was just a distraction. The boy pulled his arm down sharply and pulled on the new line. A fire escape ladder that hung just over them slammed down into the thing's head. It grunted, but wasn't damaged by the blow. It was enough to surprise her and she released some of the pressure from her foot.   
  
Carrot squirmed his way out before she could react and rolled back away from her and back onto his feet. "Great. What the hell did I do to piss you off?"  
  
"You're nothing but an obstacle," replied the Scorpion woman calmly as she whipped her tail about and forced him to jump away from her. She dashed forward suddenly and raked his chest with her claws. He fell to the ground clutching the wound and fumbled back away from her a little more.   
  
"Shit!" She was faster and stronger than he was and she had him trapped in an alleyway. This was not a good situation for him.   
  
"Pathetic weakling. You're no match for me."  
  
The boy put his hand on a nearby wall and stood up while glaring at her. "Don't count me out yet." He quickly pulled the blade from his back and backed away from her with it held defensively in front of his body.  
  
"I'll admit I was hoping you'd put up a bit of a fight," said the thing as it leered at him.  
  
He ducked under a few more swipes from the thing's tail and stabbed forward with the sword. The woman simply slipped around the strike and chopped him between his shoulder blades. He hit the ground hard and quickly flipped onto his back in time to raise his legs to avoid being impaled on the pavement. He grabbed the sword again and slashed upwards and forced her to jump back. It was quite obvious from the grin on her face that she was just playing with him. "I've got to get away from this thing!" He spun around and ran up the wall while slashing behind them and then straight down as he flipped over her head and came down with the blade hacking at her tail.   
  
She snarled at him angrily, a small scratch was now present on the armor plate covering her forehead. The tail whipped around the blade and coiled around his waist hefting him in the air. She spun around and slammed his body into a wall cracking the bricks and leaving a small impact crater in the process. "I'm getting tired of playing with you."  
  
"You should probably find some new friends then," he replied through his pain as she started to crush his waist. He still had his sword in his hand and stabbed straight down through her tail.   
  
The thing screamed as what appeared to be electrical energy coursed through her body. Large blue bolts of energy shot from both of them and crackled across every surface near to them.   
  
The scorpion woman screamed in rage as she spun around and threw him into the side of a dumpster. The metal buckled under the impact and he slumped to the ground. Slowly he pushed himself too his feet and growled as he picked up the sword from the ground again.   
  
"That hurt," snarled the monster angrily. She whipped him across the face with her tail and he flew back into the remains of the dumpster again. "I'll inject the poison slowly and watch you suffer."  
  
He twisted away as her tail stabbed into the twisted and bent metal behind him. An angry hissing noise sounded from inside the dumpster as a vaporous cloud began to seep from the slowly growing holes that now dotted the side. He jumped onto her tail and kicked off her face and into the air. With a quick flick of his wrist he was shooting across the rooftops once again.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell is that thing?" his mind screamed as he worked his arms as fast as he could to keep himself moving.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" snarled the monster's voice, as his spidersense seemed to blast his senses. He twisted in mid air and barely missed the monster's claws as she reached out for him and fell back towards the rooftops. "Aw, man," he muttered as he realized that she was keeping up with him on foot by jumping across the tops of the buildings. He kept going and she made another jump for him.   
  
This time the boy was prepared and spun around in mid air with his sword in his hand. She shifted her body back and grinned at him as he missed. "How long can you keep this up?" she cackled as she fell back towards the ground.  
  
Carrot made a bee line for one of the taller buildings and simply threw himself upwards towards the wall. He twisted and landed on the side about halfway to the top. The scorpion woman landed ten stories below him and was ripping chunks of concrete out of the wall as she simply ripped her way up towards him.  
  
"At least she's slower at climbing than I am," he muttered as he started towards the top. He doubted if a drop from this height would kill her, but it was worth a shot. He might be able to catch his breath for a moment while she caught up, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to escape. He flipped over the edge of the roof and looked around. It was roughly thirty stories tall and he had a good view of the city around him. That was when he noticed the open door that lead to the inside of the building, and the tall black figure that was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
"Heh. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."  
  
"This is what I get for having a good day," he muttered as he backed away from her towards the edge again.  
  
She chuckled, think you can get away from me in free fall?" The armor plates on her body shifted slightly and seemed to meld together into a smooth surface that almost covered her completely. She returned herself to normal and simply strolled towards him. "You can't escape me."  
  
"Well, you can't fault me for trying!" He turned and dove off of the edge.  
  
"Pathetic," she said as she followed suit and dove off the edge after him.  
  
He was quite relieved to see the thing shoot past him with her plates closed up as he hung just under the edge of the roof upside down. "Great. This just keeps getting better doesn't it?" His wounds had almost stopped bleeding, but he was still in a lot of pain. "Time to run," he said cheerfully as he climbed back onto the rooftop. He rushed towards the other side and jumped off the side swinging away from the scene.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She hissed angrily as she realized what had happened. It didn't take her more than a split second to realize she'd been fooled when she didn't see him below her. There wasn't anything to swing from this high up for him to use. She unfolded her plates and shifted towards the wall. Rather than plant herself on the concrete to stop her decent she simply ripped the side of the building open and viciously rushed forward, tearing through anything that got in her way. Walls and desks were simply torn in half as she passed. "That little fool, doesn't he know I'll destroy him sooner or later?" She burst through a window on the opposite side of the building and smiled as she saw him swing away just above her into the heart of the city.   
  
She jumped off of her perch and cleared a two hundred-foot gap to the next rooftop. The surface under her feet buckled as she landed and started sprinting after him.   
  
"Now what?" muttered the boy as his spidersense warned him of danger once again. He turned himself over and back flipped over another swipe of the monster's claws. "You again?!"  
  
"You're smart, I'll give you that much. I'm afraid you're in over your head boy!" She hissed angrily as she fell back to the rooftops after the strike.  
  
"No kidding," he grumbled as he curved through the air and just missed the edge of a building in the process. He could see people inside the windows gawking at him face to face.   
  
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Artemis were all staring him dead in the face as he let go of his line and crashed through the window. He rolled to his feet instinctively and jumped to his feet. He glanced back behind him nervously and turned towards the shocked girls. "Shit." It took a minute to realize where he was. Rei Hino was on life support in a nearby room. He could see her through a large pane of glass in the wall. "Damn it." The senshi's surprise was wearing off and they didn't look happy.   
  
"You!" snarled Makoto. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fuck," he replied as he heard the dull thump behind him. He slowly turned to face the leering creature as it hissed at him and waited.  
  
"Don't get involved. This thing is way out of your league. I'll try to lead it out of here again." He tensed his body and pulled the sword from his back once again. This time it flared with power all along it's length, some of it ran up his arm as well. He gripped it firmly with both hands and frowned. "Jeezus. I'm gonna feel this in the morning."  
  
"You won't live that long!" roared the Scorpion woman as she charged forward with her fangs bared and her tail waving wildly about.  
  
Carrot steeled himself and prepared to turn and run. She looked more than pissed enough to follow him out of there.   
  
However his incredibly cunning and brave plan was thwarted. A rather delicate looking hand had planted itself firmly around the creature's neck. The boy blinked as he dusted off his jacket and simply watched Uranus appear in front of him and stop the monster dead in its tracks. She simply grabbed her throat with one hand and her tail with the other. "Cool."  
  
"Thanks," replied the woman with a smirk forming on her face as she turned her full attention on the monster. "Who the hell are you ugly?"   
  
"I am called Nine," replied the thing coldly she was smiling despite her position. "You're just the woman I was looking for actually. Keeping all that power bottled up and away from its true owners."  
  
"What?" gasped Uranus as her eyes went wide.  
  
The creature grabbed her arm and pried her grip away forcefully. Uranus's skin was undamaged by the claws poking into her forearm, but it was still clearly painful as she jumped away from it almost instantly. "I've got a way to ruin that delicate complexion of yours." Her tail began to leak fluid from it that ate through the floor below. Screams started below as people scrambled to avoid the toxins as they ate their way downward.   
  
"Holy shit Uranus. How the hell are you gonna get out of this one?" commented Carrot.  
  
"You shut the hell up! What were you thinking leading that here?"  
  
"Look at that thing? You think I was looking where I was going?"  
  
"Well you should have been!" she snapped as she glared at the thing hatefully. "I'll deal with this! You guys stay here!" She shot forward and planted her fists into the thing's chest shooting through the window.   
  
"Whew," muttered Carrot as he slumped down to the ground and sat there for a moment wiping his forehead.   
  
"Is he all right?" muttered Ami as she scratched at her neck nervously.   
  
"Do I look all right?" he growled as he glared up at her. He was clearly a mess and covered in bruises and cuts.   
  
"No," she replied simply.   
  
"Good," snorted Makoto.   
  
Carrot wasn't frightened by the four girls standing around him, he knew he had more than enough strength to make a getaway, and bang them up a bit on the way out. "What are you all glaring at? I've had a hell of a day."  
  
"Aren't you going to leave?" snapped Minako angrily.   
  
"No. We have something we need to talk about."  
  
"What?" growled Makoto angrily.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino, that thing that's attached itself too her, and how it relates to the thing that killed more than two hundred people here."  
  
The girls were all standing around him and they didn't look to be any happier. "What the hell? How dare you just..." snarled Makoto as she rushed forward.   
  
"I only need Sailor Moon back," he replied as he placed his blade between them. "I'd rather be civil about this, but if you don't sit down and shut up, you're going to miss out on all the fun that's coming."  
  
The girl stopped dead in her tracks and glared him straight in the eye. He looked almost dead as he leveled a stare back at her. She stepped back and the others surrounded her quickly as he put the blade away.   
  
"Tell us what this is about."  
  
"This is about three little Indians sitting all alone, once there were five, now..." He smiled as he glanced over at Rei. "I'm pretty sure that none of you find me particularly appealing. However, we have some mutual problems. If we solve them, then we can avoid each other for the rest of our lives. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"What?" asked Ami calmly as she stepped ahead of the group.  
  
"A truce. In order to succeed I need you, so that we can get that thing off of Usagi, catch the other one, and figure out a way to revive Sailor Moon so that Metallia doesn't just kill us all. Are you catching my drift here?" The boy lit a cigarette and started pacing around in front of them.   
  
"You can't..." said Ami firmly as she started to step forward.  
  
"Don't mess with me babe, I've had a rough day," he replied as he blew the smoke behind his back towards the shattered window.   
  
She didn't look happy, but relented.   
  
"What happened to Hino?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Mizuno I don't think you quite understand your position. You need my help. That destructive little monster Usagi Tsukino has become isn't going to go away. It's going to get worse; soon she'll be no different than that thing that came through here. I'll bet some of the worst floors still aren't in use?"  
  
Ami turned her face away from him with a burning anger flashing in her eyes. "She fell out of the building fighting that thing. Her back is broken."  
  
Carrot was looking around the room puffing on his cigarette irritably. "Man. We're gonna have to do something about this place too then. I'll bet it's going to be really expensive this time. Damn it."  
  
Makoto's mouth just dropped open. "You're the one..." She fell to her knees and hung her head. "But...wha?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Minako.  
  
Ami glanced over to her with confusion on her face. "He's the one who paid for Usagi's hospital bill?"  
  
The boy was ignoring them as he paced back and fourth muttering to himself about how to get it done quickly. He shook his head and waved the thoughts away. "Anyway. I'll work that out later. You girls need me now. I've got information you need. I'm good at finding things out you'll find."   
  
"Who are you?" asked Minako. She didn't look remotely close to trusting him.  
  
"You still haven't figured that out yet?" he asked her calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Spiderman?" gasped Ami dumbly.   
  
"How the hell else did you think I got away so much?" he replied as he glared at them all. "Shoot first ask questions later? What kind of crusade against evil are you leading here?"  
  
The girls were all clearly stunned.   
  
"What is going on here?" cried Minako as she clutched at her head.   
  
"Simple. We're fighting the same war. I've got my way of doing things and you have yours. I'm not particularly interested in becoming great friends with any of you, but right now we need each other to get the job done. That thing has to come off of Usagi."  
  
"Why? So it will leave you alone?" snapped Ami.  
  
"No, Because if she keeps it she'll go insane. I've spoken with the man who designed those things. I kidnapped him earlier today. They're some sort of liquid computers. Both of those things are prototypes for something a tech company has been working on for military use."  
  
"Bull!" cried Makoto angrily.  
  
"No. He's telling the truth," said Ami as she hung her head. "Mostly anyway. Remember? Usagi couldn't tell us certain things or she'd lose her clearance?"  
  
"What?" muttered the brunette as her head whipped around towards her friend.   
  
"For now, we need his help."  
  
"No!" cried Minako in shock.   
  
"For Christ's sake," grumbled Carrot as he threw his hands in the air and started pacing again.   
  
"Will you both wake up?" cried the shorthaired girl as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Look at us! We're all that's left! The three of us!"  
  
"That's not true! Usagi..."  
  
"Won't beat Metallia as Venom. I promise you that." The boy was now lounging across the waiting chairs while puffing on his cigarette and blowing smoke rings into the air over his head.   
  
"Who is Metallia?" snapped Makoto.   
  
"She's what Beryl is trying to resurrect. You know, the evil entity that wiped out the Moon Kingdom. Her guard dogs Kunzite and Zoicite know who you are now. Usagi is the only one missing from the list of names. You'd better start watching your backs like I do. If you don't want your families involved, I suggest you don't return home."  
  
"What?" muttered Minako in horror.  
  
"A change of address would be a start." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to lounge. "We have to get Usagi back to normal, and get the Silver Imperium Crystal from her. It's hidden inside her. With that, you'll be able to defeat Metallia if you're strong enough."  
  
"This is insane!" muttered Makoto as she stared at him dumbly. She was clutching at her head with the other girls. All of them were brought down to their knees.   
  
"Bet those memory flashes really hurt huh?" he commented as he continued to smoke. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway caused him to look up. Security guards were rushing down the corridor in file towards them.   
  
He sat upright and winked at the girls as he put his glasses back on. All of them were simply looking at him as they staggered back to their feet. "That's my cue ladies. I'll be going now."  
  
"Not so fast, Spiderman," said a dangerously familiar voice.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Carrot's cigarette hit the floor as he turned to see Venom standing behind him. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" the thing narrowed its eyes at him.   
  
"Actually I was just leaving," he replied as he pointed at the shattered window.  
  
"Here. Let me show you out!" snarled the beast as it snagged him and threw him outside. Without wasting a moment Usagi dove after him out the window.  
  
"Usagi! No wait!" cried Ami as she rushed after the girl.  
  
"Let her take care of him," growled Makoto as she rubbed at her arms because of the breeze.   
  
"Don't you get it? He's a jerk yes, but we need his help. I hate to admit it, but we're not doing very well right now. Do you think Usagi would really throw someone out a window, no matter now much she disliked them?"  
  
The girl was confused by her friend's reaction. "I guess not."  
  
"I don't think he was lying, and that other thing is still out there. We should help him."  
  
"We can't even catch them," replied Minako as she slumped down into a seat. "I say if he gets it, he deserves it. Let him get out of it on his own."  
  
"He probably will," admitted Makoto with a displeased looking frown.  
  
Ami hung her head and simply gave up. She thought both of them did understand, but they weren't about to admit it to anyone if they could help it.  
  
++++++++I know you've been waiting to see one of these ^_^ +++++  
  
  
  
Uranus plowed down into the pavement full force and drove the monster into the concrete. It shattered and a deep crater formed around where they had hit.  
  
The creature gripped her shoulders and pushed itself to its feet as it glared at her angrily. "I'll destroy you!"  
  
"What is this thing?" she growled under her breath.   
  
"More than enough power to destroy you. I designed my body to ensure that." Uranus screamed as she was pinned to the ground by her shoulders. She mustered enough strength to keep it from crushing her.   
  
"You're strong," she gasped. "But that's not my only trick." Her eyes flared with light and she shoved her fist into the thing's gut. It shot into the air and came down through the side of a building, ripping down the outside wall. Uranus stood up and brushed off her shoulders as she casually strolled out of the hole. "Let's see you top that one."  
  
"Gladly," was the creature's calm response. It shot forward and planted her fist in the woman's jaw. Uranus was lifted off her feet and the creature jumped into the air and kicked her in the chest and away.   
  
Nine smirked as she watched her opponent pick herself up and wipe her chin as she stared at the monster with a serious look in her eyes. "So, you're at least as strong as you claim to be."  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid there's no escape for you. I'll destroy you, and then..."  
  
"Yeah. I think you're underselling me though. I'm gonna beat you." She put up her fists and rushed forward.   
  
The scorpion reacted with swiping at her with claws and her tail. Haruka simply blocked the tail strikes with her shins and forearms as she backed just out of reach of the thing's claws. "Damn. She's real fast!"  
  
The scorpion woman dove forward and stabbed her tail into the ground. She flipped over it and kicked Uranus in the chest. Haruka was thrown through a wall and into a nearby building. She found herself lying in rubble and stood up a little shakily as her footing was a bit unstable. She simply floated out of the mess and landed on the street. She turned her head and spat on the ground before looking back at her opponent. "That hurt."  
  
"This will hurt even more!" snarled the thing as it squirted a jet of its toxin at her.   
  
Haruka shifted aside and quickly stepped back. "Shit. Screw this, that looks like it might hurt." She shot into the air and floated above the scene looking down.  
  
"Eh?" muttered the monster as it looked up. "Thinking of running are you? I'll hunt you down, sooner or later, when your friends and family begin dying, you'll face me again."  
  
"Running?" said Uranus as she floated directly above the woman. "Did you forget I'm a senshi? My best attacks are ranged. She pointed her palm down and a white ball of power formed below it. "Goodbye freak." The ball turned into a beam that sent cars flying in every direction for hundreds of meters when it hit. The ground nearby shook slightly as she unleashed her fury down on the disgusting creature below. "Take that."  
  
A heavy steam cloud rose from the ground below. The pavement was damaged badly, but not gone in the wake of the attack. It looked more like it had been crushed than anything else.   
  
Standing in the middle was what looked like a black statue. "Yes. They also take quite a bit of time to charge as well." The surface of the statue began to shift away revealing Nine, who was completely unharmed. "More than enough time for me to erect my shield. Face the facts, you are defeated. Just die and be done with it."  
  
"If you want my life. You'll have to take it."  
  
"Without much difficulty I imagine."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I meet you in the strangest places."  
  
"Hello old friend."  
  
"Don't you dare start calling me that! I wasn't reborn from nowhere."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked him with unusual calm. Pluto was standing on a rooftop with Carrot suspended in mid air just over her head.   
  
"Yes. Quit screwing with my head."  
  
"I could return you to where you were."  
  
"I've got a feeling I'll be going back sooner or later."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it? I'm kind of busy. What the hell are you doing here anyway? You're not supposed to show up until..."  
  
Pluto arched her eyebrow at him slightly and said nothing as he caught himself. "I'll have to ask you about that later on."  
  
He simply hung his head. "I don't even know you? What do you want?"  
  
"I have always been fascinated by this point in our history. For a brief moment, it was as if we were invaded by another world, a world that did not quite fit in with our own. No one is really certain of what caused it, except perhaps, yourself. I imagine that debate will go on until the end of time if you have your way."  
  
"Is there a point to any of this?" he said as he looked down at her. "Wait a minute. Why are you still walking around? I thought doing stuff like this could kill you."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"You're not Pluto..."  
  
"I never imagined you'd be so perceptive. You are growing strong." She smiled at him and floated up to his face. Her features twisted as she turned into some sort of horrifying ghoul shrouded in black power. "Stronger than I expected, but still nothing."  
  
"What do you want?" said the boy as he found himself unable to move away from the thing.  
  
"The death of every living thing on this planet. I will make them all suffer for imprisoning me. Yourself included."  
  
"So, you're just going to kill me then?"  
  
"No. You play a special part in this boy. Your time has not yet come." She grinned at him darkly. "Soon, you and this entire galaxy will be mine forever."  
  
"What?" Carrot tensed as every ounce of confidence in his body seemed to slip through his fingers. "This is..."  
  
"The senshi will fail, you are not strong enough to fight me, and you cannot become that powerful with so little time. I will destroy you with everyone else. Your suffering will be lessened if you join me."  
  
"Oh yeah. That's a great recruitment speech," replied the boy lamely.  
  
"Go to your death then," she replied as she pointed at him and vanished.   
  
He simply moved onward as if his momentum had never stopped. "Shit!" The boy twisted and caught himself. He was in a bad situation and had no time to think about what had just happened to him. "Damn it Usagi!" He turned a corner at full speed and growled as he noticed Venom slam into one of the walls behind him and push off it after him again.   
  
"Great. Tsukino is on the warpath. I'm gonna have to lose her." He twisted and turned through the streets over the traffic. Venom kept up close behind him, but not by much.  
  
"Stop running!" snarled the monster as it made a grab for him. "Why can't you just die?"  
  
"How stupid do you have to be to ask that?" he replied as he turned and fired a little webbing into her face. It was enough to distract her and he put a bit more distance between them as he passed close to the side of an apartment building. They were moving towards the slums and traffic was becoming less frequent. His eyes went wide as the giant red axe grew out of one of the windows. It was attached to the arm of what appeared to be a blood soaked man in black. There was a severed human head stuck on the spike between the twin blades.   
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"Why it's Spiderman!" The thing waved at him with someone's arm and watched him whiz by. "He's been stealing all my press! I think I'll kill him."  
  
Carrot was stuck to the wall a few hundred yards away just staring at the monster in front of him. He wasn't in the best of condition to begin with, and now he had yet another problem to deal with. "When does it all end?" he cried as he hung his head.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei Hino opened her eyes slowly. The world was a complete blur and her head was exploding. "Ohhh? Where?"  
  
"Good morning Mistress Hino."  
  
"Huh?" she muttered groggily as she tried to sit up and focus her eyes. She was only partially successful and lifted her head a little.   
  
A young boy of about sixteen years of age was sitting on a table across from her bed. He had his hands around one knee and was looking at her emotionlessly. His clothing was black and a sword could be seen poking over his left shoulder. "I am Aman. My master has sent me to protect you."  
  
"Wha?" she stammered as her vision cleared.   
  
"I feel I must warn you. Today will not be a good day." He was very handsome, but incredibly cold and distant. She shivered when she looked at him. Slowly her eyes closed again.  
  
"Sleep peacefully, no harm will come to you."   
  
She had no idea why she found that even remotely comforting.  
  
Aman turned his head and looked out in the waiting room; his sister and Minako populated it. The other girls had gone home for the evening. Minako had run into the two shinobi just before she left and decided to hang around a bit longer.   
  
"You have to protect me?"  
  
Mai looked somewhat frustrated.  
  
"So you have to keep me in danger?"  
  
  
  
"I will not forgive him for this," she grumbled under her breath as she glared at the ditz sitting in front of her. "Where are Hito and Kenshi?"  
  
"Catching up to their packages. We are to remain within sight of them at all times," said Aman calmly as he walked into the waiting area.   
  
"Packages?" Minako didn't look like she liked the term much.  
  
"It's just a business term," replied the boy calmly. Both of them had the bottom of their faces covered with black scarves. It was a little unsettling and she moved away from the pair. "I'm going home now."  
  
"I'll see you later then," said Mai as she nodded at her brother and turned towards the doors. "Where do you live?" she asked the teen.  
  
"I'll be fine on my own," replied the girl as she waved her hand at the ninja.  
  
"I don't think you quite understand. I'm going to be hanging around you until this is over. Where you go, I'll be within sight nearby, even if you can't see me. It's fairly simple."  
  
"You mean, you're going to stalk me?" asked the girl fearfully.  
  
"Yes. I am," she replied as she opened the door and waved her arm.  
  
"At least you get to go somewhere," muttered Aman with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" cried Minako as Mai pushed her out the door. "I guess this means he got away huh? Darn."  
  
"We didn't ask to be assigned to this you know. Stop complaining, we aren't even getting paid for this. What the hell are you talking about? Who got away?"  
  
"It's nothing," whined the girl as the door closed finally.   
  
Aman simply sighed and picked up a novel that was on the table where Rei was still sleeping. He leaned against the wood and started reading. After a moment he put it down. "If all I'm going to be doing is sitting here, why do I have such a bad feeling about this job?" He glanced over at the slumbering senshi and frowned. "I'll bet you're nothing but trouble."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Take that! ^_^ 


	29. Gaijin 29

Gaijin

Part 29

Acceptance.

It was an odd moment. I'll never really forget it. I found myself wondering why it took me so damn long to realize it. I really should have figured it out a lot sooner. I had no real choice in my destiny, no hope for peace in the near future.

I was finally free, there was no possible way I was going to have any semblance of a normal life. There was nothing I could do about it. I was stuck no matter what I did. It would follow me even if I ran to the other side of the world, even after the messes I was in now were long since gone.

I was Spiderman, costume or not. I had to help the senshi, I had to save the world, and I had to do it, or it was my ass that was going to suffer for it. I had to look death in the eyes and laugh. It was either that, or die.

Not as easy as it sounds really. Death was right in front of me, laughing madly as it waved the severed pieces of its victims around like flags as it landed on the rooftop in front of me. I had to wonder why I was the one who got stuck with it.

As Usagi Tsukino landed behind me, with a much heavier sounding thump than a fourteen-year old girl should be able to generate. I didn't have much time to be introspective. I knew I was looking at Carnage, and I was Spiderman, with Venom backing me up.

Something right out of a page in a comic book from back home. After all, here I was a lone hero against a monster, with a reluctant and unstable ally that would turn on me in an instant? I wondered why I felt so free at all. After all I was trapped between the two of them. Usagi hadn't exactly offered any assistance either yet. I knew it would be coming once she got a taste of that thing. Reluctant assistance probably, but better than facing this thing alone.

I had no idea what to do as it looked at me. It had landed on a rooftop in front of us after we had both passed by, catching up to us easily as we both tried to change our direction as the new threat appeared. Usagi stopped herself first, clinging to a wall just over the monster as I landed on the opposite side of the building from it. I was crouched over the street ready to dodge anything it could toss at me.

What the hell am I doing? I'm no superhero! That was what I was thinking at first glance. As I landed I thought about it a bit more. Damn it. Yeah, I am. Like it or not, I'm a superhero.

I still have no idea why anyone would dream about having a life like this. Gia really owes me for this one. I did what I thought I should. I opened my mouth to speak first. I kind of wish I hadn't really.

"Man, that's a nasty looking sore! Maybe you should get it looked at?"

Venom glanced over towards Carrot. She seemed slightly surprised by the smug tone the boy had used. She quickly discarded it as unimportant. "It's the other! How? It isn't possible for the other to take a human host!"

Carnage's head rolled backwards at an inhuman angle as he looked up at the thing over his head. "Hello little brother."

"You're looking at it aren't you?" snapped the boy angrily.

"It doesn't matter. It must be destroyed. It is dangerous." Venom snarled angrily and hissed.

"Heh. That inferior prototype won't even scratch me. I've got the military model," replied Carnage hatefully. He had yet to move to attack. "Besides. I'm not interested in you. I want Spiderman!" It pointed its finger directly at Carrot and still did not move its feet.

"Give yourself up quietly, and we'll catch him for you," offered Venom.

"I'd rather play with my food and kill you too actually," responded the other.

"Usagi. That thing killed two hundred people and broke Rei's back," said the boy calmly.

"We are aware of that," snarled the creature hatefully. "We'll make sure it can't hurt anyone else!"

Venom was showing surprising restraint as it continued to cling to the wall overhead. That or the suit was worried about something and was holding Usagi back.

"How about you help me get rid of it, Tsukino? I'm the lesser evil in case you didn't notice."

"Very well. We'll help you again Spiderman, just don't get in our way."

"Yeah. That makes a lot of sense," snorted Carrot lazily. "So. Are you just going to stand there and make threats ugly?"

"No. I'm quite patient. I want to enjoy killing you both. In fact, I'd rather do it with an audience!" The thing shot upwards and nailed Usagi in the chest as its arm formed a long spike. The girl was ripped from the wall by the force of the blow and landed on the rooftop face first as Carnage stuck to her former position and started to move up and away.

"Damn it! Now we have to chase him!" snapped Carrot as he moved quickly to follow and ignored the dazed Usagi.

"Wait! Don't run from me coward!" snarled Venom as it jumped to its feet a little shakily. "Come back here!"

Carrot shifted sideways to get out of the black thing's path as it tore after Carnage. "I've found you at last, you're not escaping!"

"Holy shit, she's pissed," muttered the boy as he watched the pair tear after each other. "Maybe I can just duck this fight?" The pair ripped into the interior of the apartment complex through one of the windows. A huge cloud of dust erupted from the room they had entered and small debris showered down on the street below. The arm of an unfortunate resident fell by him. "Son of a bitch," he grumbled as he shot out a line of webbing and climbed towards an open window nearby.

In the distance behind him he noticed a giant plume of smoke had started to form in the center of town. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's busy tonight," he commented as he climbed through. "I hope Uranus can get rid of that nasty scorpion thing. I sure as hell don't want to deal with it again."

"We are being watched."

"Huh?" Minako's head snapped up from her magazine. It was resting on top of an open textbook. "What do you mean?"

"We need to leave, now. There is a way you contact the others?" Mai, her guardian shinobi, had simply strolled into her room and announced her business.

"Go? Where?" asked the girl dumbly as she found herself being pulled by the elbow.

"Someone watches us girl. This is not some perverted teen either. I've only caught glimpses of him, but three times in one night is a bit much for coincidence. We need to go, or your life, and the lives of your family could very well end tonight. Do you understand that?"

The girl looked close to tears. "I can take them."

"Are you willing to risk your entire family on that assumption?" she asked coolly. Her eyes gave away no emotion as she stared at the girl she was forced to protect. Minako still hadn't seen her face yet. She kept it covered with a black scarf. She imagined all the strange girl's friends did that.

"Why do you hide your face that way? I bet you're really pretty!" said the girl as she looked at the shinobi in front of her.

"Because, I am not to be remembered." The girl gave that simple reply. "I've packed a small bag for you already. You won't need anything else. Don't bother with clothes. Simply transform so we can leave quickly. I do not know how long it will be before we are attacked."

"Are you..."

"Positive," replied the shinobi calmly. "Come on."

"I'll call the others!" cried Minako. "We can take care of this no problem!" She fumbled around her room and grabbed her pen and communicator.

"You should call them, but not for help. They will be far too busy this evening I imagine. You should warn them, but do it while we move. As I said before, time is important. I have alerted my comrades already."

"Just a second, this takes a moment," grumbled Minako sourly.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself!" snapped her mother as she stormed into the hallway.

"WHAT?!" cried Minako in horror.

"Not now," growled Mai a she pushed the woman back.

"My daughter has a hit on her head!" snapped the woman.

"That is why I am here. If you delay us any longer, you risk the lives of all in this home. Good evening." Mai stormed out of the hallway and Minako quickly followed her, fumbling with the bag she had been given.

Both her parents looked angry, pensive, and worried. She felt like an absolute ass as she hurried past them. "I can't believe you told my parents! After all that yelling you had time to tell my parents?!"

"You can't return home until this is over. Your parents will not be here. They will be leaving in a few hours to temporary residents. The master likes you a bit more than you deserve I think." She glanced back at the girl as she fumbled to keep up as they walked into the street.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" snapped Minako as she started to grow annoyed with the rude girl.

"Would you transform? You're running around in your nightgown. We don't need to attract that kind of attention right now."

"Right, like running around with a senshi in the middle of the street is any less contemptuous!"

Mai growled under her breath. "Hurry up. I don't plan to travel through the streets girl. You're not strong enough without those powers of yours. I learned that much just by watching you."

Minako held her breath until her face turned red as she threw the bag on the ground and raised her pen over her head.

Uranus huffed angrily as she glared at the thing standing across from her. It didn't look like she had even scratched it yet. It simply stood there, glaring at her hatefully. "Damn. What the hell am I going to do? I've got to think of a way around that damn armor."

"Have you thought of a plan yet? Are you ready to destroy me yet?" said Nine playfully. Her tail whipped about behind her and tossed the remains of two cars into the buildings on either side of the street. Both of them crashed through the glass windows of local businesses. The street had been quite busy until they had landed in the middle of traffic.

The creature opened its palm and grinned as a ball of dark power formed above it. "You'll die. You cannot defeat me. Not even with the power of all those planets to aid you. Just die and be done with it." She screamed and threw it at her.

Uranus screamed as her hands came into contact with the ball of power.

A horrible pain coursed through her body as she was pushed skyward and repeatedly shocked by the power. She strained painfully to keep it in front of her and struggled to push off of it for several seconds.

Finally she felt herself fly away from it and slammed into the side of a building, destroying nine of the rooms inside in her passing. She shook her head as she staggered and fumbled to her feet. That had really hurt. Her head turned towards the twisted metal support jutting up from the remains of the floor a few feet to her right. She snorted and grabbed it by hefting it over her shoulder. She had a frown on her face as she simply walked forward, unobstructed by anything in her way as she pulled a twelve-foot beam of steel out of the building's structure.

"This should do." She turned her eyes down to the street as she simply walked through the outer wall and into the air four stories above the ground. Her body pivoted into the same direction her gaze was directed.

Nine was hissing at her below. "Still trying to fight?"

Uranus said nothing as she floated down to the ground and landed lightly. "Come on." She waved the monster forward with her fingers.

"Very well," snarled the beast. It charged her and squirted some of the liquid from its tail at the beam in her hands. "You're not strong enough to harm me anyway!"

Uranus skillfully twirled it out of the way and around her back as she plowed the end of it into the thing's face. "I do have to keep my figure somehow after all. Wouldn't want them getting too big you see. Ruins my image."

The beast was sprawled out on the ground and got up a little slowly. Green fluid was coming out of its mouth.

"So. You're not invincible after all?"

"True enough, but that will change, once I've destroyed you."

"You haven't got what it takes," replied the fuku-clad woman angrily. Her cape fluttered in the wind behind her, pieces of it were torn away and the ends were now very frayed.

"I'm afraid you are quite mistaken. Skilled as you may be, I will overpower you." Nine roared angrily as she reached for the woman again with her claws extended. Her tail lashed out over her head and slammed into the ground, forcing Uranus back.

The girl replied to the assault by wielding the steel like a bat. It cracked across the monster's skull and sent it flying into a thick concrete brick that had once been the corner of a large building. Rubble crumbled around the fallen creature as it struggled to recover from the blow.

Uranus calmly walked towards the scene while bending her beam back into shape again. She had a confident looking smirk on her face as she stopped and waited for the monster to arise.

"I'm afraid you're about to lose your edge girl," snarled the thing as it stood up in a shower of concrete dust and gripped into the remains of the building above it.

"No way!" gasped Uranus as the monster ripped off almost the entire wall above it. She watched helplessly as it came down on her in a wave. "Damn it."

"Now, back to the task at hand," said the creature as it calmly walked through the ruins before they had even settled. "She has everything I need. Wait, something is missing... Heh. No wonder this was so easy." It plunged its fist into the rubble and pulled out the fallen girl. Uranus hung limply from its grip with the twisted beam still gripped between her fingers. More because they were stuck into the metal than anything else.

The thing paused when it realized that she had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"I knew you couldn't resist picking me up," snapped the girl as she swiped the monster across its skull with the steel beam. A car in the street was cut in half by the motion of her swing. She gasped when the weapon was ripped apart in her hands.

The monster had actually bitten her weapon in half. A large chunk of twisted and smoking steel fell from its jaws. "Aw, You lose."

The girl growled angrily as a black armor plated fist slammed into her face. She was thrown back across the concrete and ripped up large chunks of the road in her wake as she skipped a few times. She looked back and didn't see the monster before she even got up. It was too late for her to realize what had happened when it landed on top of her and crushed her chest with its claws.

"Now. To destroy you!" snarled the beast angrily. It beat on her relentlessly with the end of it's tail, but did not use the hook. "Pathetic creature. I'll have to hunt down the remaining outer senshi. I had her power in mind as well when I designed this form."

"Designed?" muttered Uranus painfully as she felt about around her for anything to defend herself with.

"Die, fool."

The girl pulled up one of the discarded steel beam halves. She twisted her body and launched it at the monster. It took the blow in the gut and was thrown back by the force. "Get off of me!"

"Very well. I'll end it quickly then," snarled the monster. Its tail wagged behind its head and began dripping with fluid once again.

The girl's costume was torn to shreds; she was bruised and bleeding as she glared at the thing in front of her angrily. She raised her palm and gasped for breath, a slight smile formed on her face as she pooled power in front of it. "Eat this, you bitch."

"Pathetic fool," snorted the beast as it closed its form up.

"Die!" screamed Uranus with an enraged cry. The monster had yet to notice that the beam of steel was still planted between two of its armored plates. A gap in the defenses was still present. Power exploded from her palm and a painful sounding scream came from within the armor.

It folded back and the blast consumed her completely.

The dirty looking hero staggered to her feet and spit on the ground as she wiped the blood from her chin. "Take that."

The monster was glaring at her on its back. Its breathing was labored as it simply lay where it was and smoked. "Damn you. I'll destroy you yet."

"Not if you're not around to do it," said the girl as she started forming more power in her hands. "I'm not about to let you live and grow strong again."

"Heh. So stop me then," snorted the creature. A beam of purple energy shot into the sky from the monster's chest. Pieces of road and dirt were thrown in every direction as it burned through the street.

"No!" The heroine rushed forward towards the blast as it started to fade. She glared down at the hole in the ground. It had burrowed down into the earth, and then sealed its path with that beam of power. She had lost it.

She hung her head and rose into the sky. "I'm starting to realize why that Spiderman guy is so pissed off all the time."

Speaking of which...

"Where the are they?" growled Carrot. He could still hear panicked screams as he strolled up the stairwell of the building. It was obvious they were moving up, but Venom wasn't slowing his little brother down much apparently. There weren't many bodies either. He'd give her that much credit. He'd only found two dead people as he followed their destructive trail up the interior of the building. It was a large complex of about ten stories. He was on the ninth floor. "Hope they took off already." He reached the door to the roof and opened it. Carnage and Venom were squaring off in the middle of the rooftop. "Damn."

"Where the hell were you at?" snapped Venom angrily.

"Trying to catch up to you two assholes. Did you see the mess you made back there?" The boy now had a red handkerchief tied around the bottom of his face. All he was missing was a ridiculous American hat.

"Let the worms deal with it themselves," snorted Carnage. "Now, where to take you? I know!" He cackled madly as he jumped off the edge of the building and began hopping across rooftops further into the city.

Carrot and Usagi were hot on his heels. "I hope none of those chunks I saw were yours, Tsukino."

"We protect the innocent," snarled the thing angrily.

"Where the hell is this jerk going anyway?" growled Carrot as he ignored this.

Both of them passed on opposite sides of a building on parallel streets. Carnage was moving fast enough to stay ahead of them, but not by much, he wasn't even trying to dodge them.

"He's taking us somewhere. You couldn't even hold him in one place? Some help."

Venom snarled in response to this as she squirted some of her webbing in his direction. He dipped his head neatly aside and dodged the stream. She was aiming for his mouth.

"Jerk." Something large an ominous loomed on the horizon. Tokyo Stadium, and the Hikari Negashi concert. He didn't care for her music, but she was popular enough that he recognized her name. There would be thousands of people inside the stadium, with cameras, and all he had covering his face was an unstable piece of cloth. "Aw, man," he whined.

It took a moment for what was leading them there to click in his mind."Shit." He glanced over at Usagi and called out to her. "Hurry it up! He's heading for the stadium!"

"Good, lots of room," snarled the creature in retort.

"Do you see those lights? There's a concert tonight, it's going to be packed with people you idiot!" snapped the boy angrily as he flipped over a flagpole in his path. "He's heading straight for it!"

"He must be stopped!" Usagi picked up speed slightly as she rushed towards the monster.

"Haven't I had enough of a pounding tonight?" The boy landed in the parking lot just after Venom. She was already chasing after Carnage towards the stadium. The monster was currently crawling up the side of the building.

"Come on!" snarled his companion impatiently.

"All right all ready!" he snapped as he rushed up and jumped onto the side of the building. "Jeez. What does that thing do, put you on the monthlies permanently?"

"Mind your own business!" snarled the beast as it lobbed a large section of wall down at him. It missed by a large margin, but silenced him for a few moments at least.

They reached the rooftops and found Carnage standing on the edge of the stadium, looking down into the crowds. "Look at them. Pathetic cows, none of them suspect how close to death they are." His fingers were now long barbed knife-like edges. "You can't stop me. I'll destroy you both, when I'm finished playing with you."

"Who are you?" Venom crouched low as it awaited an answer.

"Death, Chaos, Carnage..." It replied and turned to face them, waving its claws dramatically. "All the fun things in life."

"So, Carnage," growled Carrot.

"Yes?"

"What you're telling me is you intend to walk into that place, and murder as many people as you can?"

"That is correct," replied the thing.

"Lethal force...engaged," said Venom in an electronic sounding tone.

"Thanks," said the boy cheerfully.

"What?" snarled Carnage as the creature in front of him turned silver. It's head elongated and its claws grew larger. A whip-like tail thrashed behind it. "I see. Should be interesting, come on, let's go make the front page!"

The monster dove into the stadium and into the crowd with its claws extended.

"Sick him," growled Carrot as he pointed down and glared at Venom.

The creature snapped at him. "We'll discuss this later." She dove down after him and roared angrily. People were already scattering away from the thing.

Carrot smirked at this. Usagi would not be able to access that form once the danger had passed. It was a code that responded to certain phrases, or threats. As angry as Usagi was, in the eyes of her costume, he was only a level two threat. It would only respond to one threat level at a time, she couldn't attack him in that form unless he did something really stupid in front of her. The fact that he was only considered a level two threat annoyed him for some reason.

Yoshi was a bad drunk. He'd been really lucky to find him.

He jumped into the panicking stadium, Hikari Negashi was standing onstage watching the events unfold with her backup singers. The show had stopped quite abruptly. Showers of blood spraying from your audience periodically was quite the buzz kill for a J-pop singer's act.

"Oh no! Not again!" she whined.

"We should run!" cried one of her backup singers.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe that Uranus babe will show up again?" she squealed happily.

"Darn," muttered the two backup singers as they scurried away without her.

"I don't want to be reduced to a tribute band!" whined one of them as she dashed off stage.

Hikari glared at the direction the girl had gone in. "I'll be all right," she told herself.

Then she turned to see the blood soaked monster that had climbed onto her stage by carving a path through her fans. The liquid metal monster that was tearing through the crowd didn't look any friendlier.

"Hello. Can I have your autograph?" asked the monster.

"Move!" screamed someone as she felt a soft impact as her feet left the ground.

The metal beast had rammed into the monster full force and tumbled across her former position in a flurry of claws and razor edges. "Wha?" she muttered as she squeezed her rescuer's chest a bit tighter. She glanced at him as they landed on top of the stage. "A guy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell were you still doing on stage?!" he cried angrily. He turned his eyes towards the battle below.

There wasn't much he could do at the moment. Carnage and Venom were beating on each other and wrestling around with little real result from either side. Aside from destroying their surroundings that is. The supports for the area they were standing on began to shake precariously and he grabbed her.

"Wait a minute, where's that hot Uranus babe?"

"She's busy. You get me or you can stand here and fall. I've got more important things to worry about. When we land, run away."

"What? Do you have any idea who I am?"

The boy simply frowned and squirted a jet of liquid over her mouth. He hefted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and jumped down and a fair distance away from the battle below. He sent out a line and slid down to land lightly. He placed her back on her feet and pointed towards the nearest exit. "Go. Now. I'm not saving you again."

She glared at him and growled as she tried to scream something at him from under his webbing.

"Lesbians," he grumbled as he ignored her ranting and walked closer to the battle.

Venom was on its back with Carnage diving for it. The silver monster slammed its feet into the evil creature and sent it flying off the stage into the now abandoned lower bleachers. People were still scrambling into the exits to escape.

Carrot watched the thing sail over his head and growled irritably as he realized exactly where it was. "Shit."

Hikari Negashi was firmly in the monster's grip as soon as it landed.

She was frozen in terror as the thing wrapped its claws around her throat. "A great loss for society I'm sure. Murdered, with her own loyal fans, the star of the show. Front page material indeed." It noticed the webbing over her mouth. "Well, I admit that was a good idea, but it won't do. I want to hear you scream." A sharp tendril from his shoulder slashed it open over her lips.

The boy froze as he watched this. The monster was holding her out and up, looking at her face as if it was a prop from a Shakespearean play.

She gasped and stared at him. "Help me you idiot!"

Carrot had no idea what to do. His mind was a complete blank as he stared at the monster.

"What are you going to do?" it asked coldly. "What can you do? It is too late."

"I can do this," he replied sharply as he reached behind his back and drew his blade in a cutting motion. To his surprise, a trail of power crackled in the afterimage of his swing. The monster's arm fell off with Negashi still attached to it. She hit the ground hard and fell into a heap.

Carrot rushed forward and twisted out of the way of the shards the monster was sending towards him. The creature landed next to its arm after flipping over his head. The boy twisted towards the monster and growled when he noticed the arm had attached itself to its leg. "I'll fix that later."

"Not if we have any say in the matter!" roared Venom as it dove at it from above.

Carnage whirled around and thrust its good arm towards her. A long spike formed from the costume that pushed her back away from him, but did not penetrate the metal surface.

"I think it's time I cut my losses and ran, for now," said the monster as it jumped away from the boy's sword swing and forced him to dodge another volley of spikes as it jumped into the air away from him.

"Stop him!" snarled Usagi.

He didn't need to be told. He was already jumping after the creature. He had little doubt Usagi had seen what he had done to Carnage. She was staying a good distance away from him at the moment.

The monster ripped through the wall and out into the hallways of the stadium.

Carrot and Usagi both climbed into the room and glanced around. The creature had vanished.

"You lost him!" snarled Venom. It's form shifted back to the low-level threat form.

"What? All that sensor equipment and you can't see him?"

"He has an advanced cloaking system," replied Venom irritably. "Like ours."

"Great," grumbled the boy. That meant it was possible for Carnage to bypass his spidersense like she had. He didn't want to put any ideas into the thing's head if he could help it.

"Well. I guess that's that then," said the boy with a heavy sigh.

"Not quite yet Spiderman. We still have unfinished business. We are quite irate with you for losing the monster as well."

"Haven't you had enough tonight Usagi?" He turned to look at her with his sword gripped in his hand. "I don't want you dead and never did."

"Lies!" snarled the beast.

"Since when did you take a liking to tossing people around Usagi? If we're working together, I am not a weapon! Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Tsukino. You didn't kill anyone, but some of those people still haven't gotten up yet."

"They are acceptable losses. Many would have died if I had not reacted quickly."

"Yeah. Well I know something you don't kid."

"What might that be?" growled the beast. It hunched down and hissed at him as it prepared to attack.

"Sailor Moon can fix Rei Hino's back. Venom can't." He lit a cigarette and turned away from the beast. His mask was pulled down around his neck and his face wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

"Wh-what?" said the tiny sounding voice of Usagi.

"I don't like repeating myself, and I don't particularly like you. You want to really help your friends? You find a way to change back. That thing will only get you killed in the end."

"What would you know?" growled the thing angrily.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal is inside you," he said as he continued to smoke and leaned against the wall. "It's the crystal you've been looking for remember? It was sealed away inside you, the Princess of the Moon. Without it, you don't stand a chance against Metallia. That's not something brute force will destroy."

"We will find a way to stop this evil then," replied the creature. "Sailor Moon was weak!"

He flicked the butt away and stared her down. "I can't kill you. If you die, I'll die when that monster comes anyway. I'm not strong enough to fight it on my own. Sailor Moon can win, Venom can't. It's that simple."

"We won't be fooled so easily Spiderman."

"Fine." He started walking down the stairwell away from Venom. "I'm going home. You can waste the rest of your night looking for that thing if you want. I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" growled Venom as he started after her.

"Usagi has too much to think about for that."

"She doesn't need to think on it at all. We don't trust you."

"Darn. I was hoping that would work," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Come on," hissed the creature.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the boy as he held the blade out in front of himself.

She charged him and he tapped the edge of the blade against one of the thing's arms. It jumped back sharply and growled at him as it gripped the injured arm. "That hurt." It glared at him and noticed that his entire body was crawling with electricity, she'd need more time to plan around this new development. The flashing sirens closing in on them clenched the deal. "I see. Another time then Spiderman!"

"I can't believe that worked," he said with a relieved look on his face.

Venom would probably come back ready for that trick next time. He hung his head and sighed. "Didn't take much to get rid of her." It was something of a break in his eyes. He tried to smile, he really did, but that was about the time his adrenaline stopped, and the beginnings of his aches and pains would start.

"Son of a bitch," he grumbled as he fell flat on his rear and scrunched up his face. It only served to worsen the pain as the numerous bruises flared to life.

Finally, he was simply looking up at the ceiling. The sound of sirens forced him to stand up. He glanced around and melted back into the shadows of the stadium. He stealthily took the same path he had taken to enter and avoided detection as emergency teams began to swarm up to the building. They had a long night ahead of them. The fans had become an uncontrolled mob of panic and had still not been brought under control. It wasn't a pretty scene.

It did, however, make his escape quite a bit easier. He quietly moved into the streets unnoticed.

"Um, what?" Ami Mizuno stared at the shinobi in front of her. She was at the hospital again with another shinobi standing next to her. Both of them looked to be quite serious. The most authoritative of the group appeared to be guarding Rei.

"You are being gathered together, so that we can find safe places to put you until your lives are out of danger. You must remain hidden until the enemy is defeated from now on. All of you." He glanced back at the ninja behind her and nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Kenshi is on the way now. I'm not sure about Mai, she should be here by now."

"I know. I'm getting worried," said Aman coolly. "We can't abandon them to check on her either. I must remain here, no matter what happens. When Kenshi arrives, he will be sent to find her. You will guard his charge while he is away."

"That means keeping two of them together," warned the ninja coolly.

"I am aware of that, but our orders are to keep them all alive and ready to fight should the need arise."

"Then I'm going now!" said Ami firmly. "I won't wait here while someone attacks my friends!"

"We do not know that is the case yet," replied Aman.

"I'm not willing to take that chance," she snapped angrily as she turned away from him and stormed towards the door.

"What should I do?" asked Hito nervously. He had thin black hair that he kept short. The scarf around his face was red and his uniform was a dark brown in color. On his back was a hefty looking broadsword.

"Follow, keep her safe. Our command includes letting them operate as they see fit. Aid them if need be. According to the Master Hakage, they have very powerful magic at their command."

"These brats? That doesn't sound good," grumbled Hito as he turned towards the door and followed after the girl. "I'll see you when we meet up here again I guess."

The ninja found himself standing alone with the sleeping senshi. He stood silently for several minutes thinking to himself. He often had time to do just that in his duty. The girl was young, and pretty. She had awakened several more times earlier, but had yet to stay awake for more than a few moments. That worried him on some level. She was taking far too long to wake up given her status now. What he didn't understand was why she needed him.

What made her so important to warrant such a guard? Their new master wasn't exactly trusting of them from what he'd seen. Perhaps he was hoping it would keep them out of his hair for a while? "I wonder how long I'm going to be stuck here?" He wasn't sure he liked the idea of spending the rest of his life guarding this girl on some long forgotten duty.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with them about security when they all arrive," growled Aman irritably. He didn't really feel like dwelling on the other subject. None of the doctors seemed worried about her not waking up just yet anyway. His frown deepened as all the lights in the room went out suddenly. "Shit."

Standing in the hallway with a wide grin plastered onto his face was a slim looking man in a gray uniform. He had long white hair that flowed down his back as he simply looked through the glass of Rei's hospital bed. The boards that had been placed over the hole were carelessly tossed to the ground below by the man's entrance. He hadn't even noticed him until he was already standing in front of the glass.

"And who might you be? Boy?" asked the white haired man calmly.

"If I gave you my name, you'd get it dirty," replied the boy. The man felt bad, and he didn't like the look he was giving his charge one bit.

"How quaint. I am to assume you are charged with guarding this one?" He turned to face the boy with a grin on his face. "Easy prey, too easy to resist."

"Not so easy as you might imagine," said the boy firmly as he drew his katana from his back. He took an offensive stance and held the blade up in front of his torso.

"So, you want to play with swords do you? Very well." A rapier like blade appeared in the stranger's hand. "Come, let us see how well you guard your princess."

"I don't serve her," replied the boy firmly. Both of them were standing off in the middle of the empty hallway. The staff of this area had long since been driven to a skeleton crew and it was completely empty and open.

"Come!" snarled the man as he stabbed at the boy.

The strike was easily blocked and the boy spun into a kick that nearly planted itself in his opponent's face.

"I am Zoicite. I am impressed by your skill boy."

"I give my name to no one. It is our way to remain hidden." The boy slashed at the man a few times as he said this and all the strikes were skillfully blocked.

"A pity skill alone will not be enough," he raised his palm and a ball of flames shot out of his hand.

"Fortunate that I have more than skill to aide me," he replied as he became engulfed in flames. He stood up tall as the inferno burned around him. "Fire, makes me stronger." He raised his sword as the flames ignored his body and uniform. "Face me now, and I'll destroy you. Go, and do not return here again."

"You piteous fool. You think I might be impressed by such weak human magic? You are the one who will fall." He charged forward swinging his blade at the shinobi's exposed abdomen.

The boy performed a sweeping arc with his blade in front of him as the man charged and yelled angrily as he did it. "Back off!"

The man was thrown back as an arc of fire ripped across his chest.

He fumbled back to the ground and stared at his ruined uniform for a moment. Calmly he stood up and dusted off his sleeves. His chest was now exposed, but unharmed. "This isn't over worm. Perhaps I underestimated you a little bit this time, but I won't make the same mistake again."

Aman glanced around as the flames around his body slowly died down. "It is as I feared. This one will need to be moved as well. I hope the others get back soon."

Mai Frowned as she stood on a rooftop overlooking Tokyo with Minako at her side. "We must hurry. The others will be waiting for us. We have the most distance to cover."

Minako simply nodded and sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital," said the shinobi calmly. "We should arrive within the hour."

"Great. We have to run all the way there?" Minako didn't seem pleased with that.

"I'm going to have to do something about that whining girl. Your life is at stake here, and I take my orders very seriously."

"Right," mumbled the girl as she hung her head.

"It is not wise, to pick such an obvious meeting place, nor is it wise to take such an obvious route," said Kunzite as he stepped out of the shadows in front of him. He was eyeing them both coldly and had his hands behind his back.

Two large ugly lizard youma stood on either side of him. They resembled chameleons and were almost comical in appearance. One of them opened is mouth and lashed out with its tongue. Mai was tossed across the gravel on her back in front of Minako. A large red mark was present on her face as she slowly stood back up. "Damn," she growled.

Minako strolled forward. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!"

"Stop me," said the man with an arrogant chuckle.

The two lizard men hissed at her and started to stalk forward.

Mai reached behind her back and pulled out two silver sai. She spun them skillfully around her hands and stopped in a ready stance. "Come on then."

The man turned his back on her and started walking to a comfortable place to view the battle.

"We'll attack them together," said Mai firmly. "I hear you command some rather powerful magic?"

"You got that right," said Minako as she realized that things might be just a little more in her favor than she had thought. "Let's get them!"

The pair charged forward towards their enemies. A ball of golden light shot from Sailor Venus's fingertips as she ran forward.

Mai was a bit more direct, she rushed towards her target in full sprint. Both attacks hit home at once. Minako's ball of power exploded on contact and sent the monster on its back.

Mai ducked under a claw strike and stabbed the monster in its eye with one of her sai as she shifted back upright. A quick slash with the other opened its throat wide open. It fell back and struggled to breathe as it suffocated and vanished into dust.

The remaining lizard was slowly rising up as Minako perched herself higher up on a small air vent that was wide enough for her to stand on. "Now you're going to get it!" She pointed the wand her pen had become at the monster and smirked. "Take this!" A golden beam of light shot forward and went right through the monster's chest. It collapsed to the ground on its face and vanished.

Kunzite merely chuckled. "Most impressive, I look forward to meeting you again young lady."

Mai growled at him as he floated into the air and away from the rooftop. "He's getting away!"

"Drat," snapped Minako. "We'll get him sooner or later."

"Thinking like that leads to failure," said the older girl with an irritated frown. "Not that it matters. You're no fighter."

Minako bristled slightly at this, but didn't argue. "Fine. Be that way then!"

Carrot stumbled through the window of the clinic. He was dirty, tired, and in a lot of pain.

"Um. I hope you don't mind..." said Mei Lin as she met him at the window with a pensive frown on her face.

"What?" he growled angrily.

"Um. I was at the concert tonight, so were a lot of other photographers..."

"You took my picture?" he grumbled. "You've done it before. So what's the big deal now?"

"Well, you said not to take any if you weren't wearing that costume, but I wasn't the only one there, and I didn't want you getting upset about it later..."

"Whatever. I just want sleep. Tomorrow is going to suck."

"Michiru called a couple of times," muttered Mei Lin sheepishly.

"What are you, an answering service? You don't know half of what happened to me tonight!" He didn't sound that angry with her when he said this and leaned against the wall.

"I'll bet. You look terrible," she said with a small sigh.

"Yeah. I know. I'm goin to bed. If there's any other business, I'll deal with it in the morning."

She shuffled over to the phone and picked it up. "Sometimes it's hard to tell he's a pretty nice guy." She glared in his general direction out if spite and dialed the number as instructed. It rang a few times and Spike picked up the other line.

"Yo."

"He's not going to be any help until tomorrow. You can come over and talk to him if you want."

"I guess we'll just keep him here. Keeps messin up the bathrooms though. Jiro's gonna make him clean it up when he sobers up tomorrow." The man sounded somewhat disinterested in what was going on at that point. "I'm gonna hit the sack myself then. We'll meet him here tomorrow."

"I'm not sure how long he'll be around here tomorrow, but I'll give him the message. Michiru called earlier and said she wanted to see him when he got back. I'll call her and tell her to stop by tomorrow." Mei Lin grumbled as she realized that she was acting like the secretary for the group. Carrot's comments didn't really come at a good time.

Spike gave an affirmative grunt. "See you then I guess."

"I've got to work tomorrow, but maybe I'll see you," she replied with a little more cheer in her tone. "I've got to get these photo's developed."

Minako and Mai walked into the hospital and found everyone standing around them.

Makoto was standing with a skinny looking boy with straight black hair. He looked quite serious, as all of their guardians did. "Hi," she said irritably as she realized Minako had entered the room.

Ami and her shinobi stepped in right behind Mai.

"Everyone is here?" said Aman as he glanced around at them. "Good."

"We were getting worried," said Ami nervously. "What's going on?"

"You are being taken to safe places, away from here. Someone was here earlier, I had to drive him off." Aman turned to the other ninja and glanced at them. "Any other reports?"

"Minako and I were attacked by monsters of some sort. There was what appeared to be a man commanding them. He had strong magic." Mai's tone was even and collected as she said this.

"We should be on guard then. You all know where to take them, make sure they stay hidden. You are only permitted to go out as Senshi from this day forward. Personal lives are a thing of the past for you."

"What?!" they all cried in unison.

"Do you understand that you are targets? You are dangerous to anyone near you. You must remain hidden, until this evil is defeated. Your identities are not safe." Hito frowned down at Ami as he realized that she understood at least.

"You can't do this to us!" cried Makoto angrily.

"They're right you know," said Ami in a quiet tone. "We're not safe. What happened to Minako is proof enough of that. I believe him about what he saw here. What about Rei though? She's not stayed awake long yet."

"She will be moved to better facilities in the morning. You will see her when she has recovered a bit. I am certain her life is no longer in danger medically. Her magic has protected her this long after all." Mai turned towards the door and glanced at Minako. "Come on. We should go."

"We aren't staying together?" asked the girl in confusion.

"That will be too dangerous. You may only communicate with each other through your personal communicators," said Aman. "Please. You must trust us. It is how we earn our living after all."

The girl nodded quietly and followed after her guide. She knew this was something Luna would warn against. Artemis spent his days with Usagi, but she imagined he would advise caution as well. They weren't winning! It was time to throw caution to the dogs!

Mai glanced back and growled. She could tell by the look on her face that the girl was being stupid again. "I did not imagine my career would include such things." She steeled herself to be ready for the trials ahead.

Carrot put an expensive cell phone up to his ear as he put on a clean shirt and adjusted his sunglasses. "I don't care about that. Look, just get it done all right?"

Gia was watching him from the door of her bedroom. She looked terrible and her hair was a complete mess. "What are you doing?"

"Business," he replied simply. "My broker insisted that I buy a phone. It's damned annoying."

"Broker?" she asked dumbly.

"Yeah. I stole some money from those Yakuza that where trying to kill me a while back and made a few investments." There were still a few bruises on his face, but he looked mostly healthy. Of course, it was nearly two in the afternoon at this point. If he still looked as bad as he did it had to be a rough night. He did have a sly looking grin on his face though as he spoke to her. She didn't know it, but the market was doing pretty much exactly the same thing it did on his world. He knew more than enough to put his money into fast growing industries and companies. He was already making excellent returns on more than half of his investments. Others would be a bit more long term, but would probably pay off more given time if things kept going the way they were. The eighties were the age of excess after all.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night!? Look at you! I'll bet you were a mess!"

The boy glared at her and frowned as he puffed on a cigarette and started to button up his shirt. "It's nothing to worry about. You've got enough problems, and I'm starting to get a handle on mine."

"Michiru wants to speak with you," said the woman as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "You haven't called her in the last few hours or something."

He snorted at that. "I'm going to give her this number later," he replied as he held up the phone. "I'm leaving it for you guys too. Don't give it out. I only want a few people to be able to get in touch with me."

"You look nice," she commented. He was wearing clean slacks and a button up shirt. A brown leather jacket was being hung across his shoulders as she said this.

"My costume is torn to shreds, and every thing else I owned was destroyed. That's why I made a costume in the first place actually. I'm gonna have to make more than one this time," he responded casually. "I've got some people to see today anyway."

The woman nodded slowly and sat down at the nearby table. It was easy to see she was starting to feel better. "Where's Luna?"

The cat was sitting in front of the television screen purring cheerfully as the usual soaps played on the screen. "You need to ask?"

"I heard that," she growled at them.

"It's true. You're lazy, and you don't contribute," commented Carrot.

"I remember stuff, just not a lot," she muttered irritably. "I'm not going to keep hitting myself on the head just to please you."

"Tried it and it didn't work?" he asked calmly.

"Shut up!" she muttered as she settled back down on watching the show.

"Mei Lin is at work. She said to call her about that lead you've got for her later tonight."

"I need to talk with some people today. Maybe I can find Uranus? I'd like to ask her how her fight went for myself."

He tapped the paper in front of him. He was sharing the headlines again, this time Uranus fighting Nine was next to a rather fuzzy photo of his barely covered face and another picture of the two monsters fighting just below that. "Spiderman Unmasked and Mid Town Rumble! Tokyo in rubble once again!" Most of the story involved a few sorted facts about the fight the night before, and what the government was planning to do about the new problem they were facing. This was starting to cost the people of Japan quite a bit.

"At least it puts you in a good light," said Gia nervously. "No one can identify you either. That mask of yours worked." She laughed a little. "They're not calling you a bad guy. They're just wondering why you and those others are doing what the government can't."

"Or more likely won't," responded the boy casually. "Beryl has a hand in someone in the system. Things are getting too out of hand now to keep things quiet though. That makes whatever sap she got her claws into a dangerous man to be right now."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her for a moment. "Sorry about your sister. This thing won't be easy to get rid of though."

"You know something?" she gasped.

"I ran into it last night. That thing at the concert, that's your man."

"I realized that," she said softly. "It even says so in the paper."

"Mei Lin?" he asked as he stared down at the credit. Someone else had written the story, but her photos had made the front page.

"You should have seen her face. Turns out the photos fit the piece that was already written for the front page. They just added a bit about the fight last night."

He sighed as he turned towards the door. "I'm going out again."

"You just got back!" said the woman in confusion.

"I needed new clothes. All of my others have been destroyed. Now I've got to go take care of business."

Gia was staring at the bags on the floor. The stores were expensive. "How much money do you have anyway?"

"Enough to pay for any damage to the clinic after I'm gone," he replied as he frowned at her. "The rest is my business." He calmly left the building.

She sighed at this. He didn't buy much, but he usually spent a bit of money when he did. Nothing he owned was inexpensive. She was starting to become suspicious of him. She could actually smell after-shave? She cocked her head and sniffed at the air.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl," she muttered as she shuffled off to grab some coffee. She was going to open the clinic back up the next day, and it would take a lot of preparation to do it.

Carrot calmly walked down the street. His sense kept him informed of any danger, and at the moment it was free and clear. The streets were busy, but he wasn't really deep into the Urban jungle. He glanced up at the small temple and smirked.

An old man opened the gate for him and stepped back in slight shock. "What do you want?"

He glanced down at the old man coolly. "I understand you're keeping something here for me?"

"You?" muttered the man dumbly. "Please forgive me, I was not expecting a..."

"Gaijin?" asked the boy cheerfully. "I don't think anyone was expecting me really. That's the whole problem."

"Please, this way..." said the old man as he bowed slightly and waved his arm.

Carrot removed his sunglasses as he walked into the temple. His shoes were gone, and the floor was a polished wood. The remaining three senshi were all glaring at him angrily. Ami was looking into the screen of her communicator. She could see Rei lying in a hospital bed with an open book on her lap. The ninja Aman was leaning against a dresser beside her with his head down. He appeared to be sleeping.

"What have you done with Rei?" asked Makoto angrily.

"She is in a medical facility that will remain unnamed," replied the boy as he strolled into the room. "She is safe, you can see that clearly enough. I wouldn't worry. The facilities where she is are state of the art. Unfortunately, there is only so much they can do to help her."

None of the girls looked happy with him. Each of their shinobi stood calmly aside while the meeting took place.

"I'm giving you the help you need. Don't look at me as if I'm the bad guy here."

"All right," said Ami as she stood up and glared at him. "What is your plan?"

"We're going to have to start gathering information for one. Getting Usagi back to normal is another priority. I know better than to think that will be easy." He paced back and fourth in front of them for a moment. "Your families are under guard as well, but I doubt they'll see much excitement. You on the other hand."

"We don't like hiding," growled Makoto.

"So don't," he replied with a small shrug. "I mean, how long will it take them to attack you if they know exactly who and where you are? There isn't much we can do about who you are. Where you are is another matter."

Aman arched his eyebrow slightly at that. They could easily acquire such false documents. He didn't speak any more than that though. "This will make them easier to watch," he commented to Mai softly.

She nodded and wondered exactly what their new master was plotting. He didn't seem entirely stable.

The senshi weren't really arguing with him. None of them looked pleased.

"Don't look at me like this is my fault," he growled. "You got your names in lights on your own. I may have threatened it in the past, but I didn't follow through."

"How dare you talk like that?!" snarled Makoto. Rei had nearly died, her identity had been revealed along with their own when help had arrived.

Carrot sighed. "All right. You think I like paying for this?! You ungrateful little brats! I'm going out on a limb for your sorry butts. I don't even like you!"

Ami's face softened a little at this. "We can't just abandon our lives." She seemed quite adamant about it.

"Don't you get it? Those things have already destroyed your lives, there's nothing to abandon," said Mai.

"What she said," agreed Carrot. "I've been hiding from things like this for a while now. That's how I got into this mess in the first place." He didn't look very pleased with his situation at all.

"What are we supposed to do?" cried Makoto.

"Same thing as always. Once we defeat Beryl and Metallia and all that, you should be all right to go home at least." The boy looked like he was looking forward to that day.

"Is there anything else master? It is not wise to gather together this way," commented Hito somewhat impatiently.

"Wait! What are we doing? You've got some sort of plan right?" cried Minako anxiously.

"Not really no. Getting you guys safe like this was Aman's idea. I just found out about it this morning. I'd trust his judgment if I were you though. I'm sure we'll think of something though." He smiled at them as he said this.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Ami.

"Not really, no," he replied in a somewhat unstable but cheerful tone. "I think I'm gonna die. Might as well go down fighting though!" With that said he turned away from them.

"Oh god," muttered Ami as she cradled her face. "This situation doesn't seem to have improved anything."

"Have faith Mizuno," said Mai. "Master Hakage says he will become a great man one day. I have faith in what he tells me. Times have been very hard for him. If all what I have heard is true, I am amazed he still lives."

"Well you don't know him as well as we do," growled Makoto. "I was fine at home! I don't have a family to worry about!"

"I would not risk my own life so needlessly," said Kenshi. "It was better for both of us if we left."

"Are you sure I can't get you to go out with me?" she whined as she looked up at him.

He growled under his breath. Mai was laughing at him silently, he could tell. "I am not to be seen," he replied as he turned his back to her. "Keep your hands to yourself."

The girl looked frustrated with him and walked after him as he and the others began to depart.

"Why won't he tell us where Rei is?" asked Ami as she glanced at Hito.

"If one of us fails, and one of you is captured, you cannot give away the location of the others. That is why we ask that you not tell each other where you are staying. It is for your own safety."

"We would not betray each other that way! Even if we were tortured!" snapped the girl in reply.

"Enemies like this one, have ways of making even those with the strongest will speak. It is not wise to tempt fate."

The girl blushed and nodded. It was a reasonable explanation. That was what worried her most.

Carrot landed on the rooftop of the bar and strolled over to the door. He pulled it open and walked down the service stairs into the building.

Spike was standing next to Jiro. "Where's Yoshi?"

"I've got him doing dishes in the back. That man has no spine," said Jiro calmly. "I appreciate you letting me watch him. I haven't had to do anything besides pour drinks all day."

Carrot blinked at this. "No problem. I need him back though. I've got to make him build something for me."

"You can go and get him. He's in the back, by the sink." Jiro nodded his head and the boy simply turned away.

Carrot walked into the kitchen and found the man humming cheerfully as he washed dishes in a large metal sink. "Yoshi. I need to talk with you."

"I have some ideas on how to deal with our problem!" said the man as he seemed to forget about what he was doing. He did stop to take off his apron and gloves, but did not stop speaking to do it. "Unfortunately, none of them would take less than a million yen to build."

The boy was taken completely by surprise. "Huh?"

"The sonic gun is our best bet. I've been kicking around a few other ideas as well. It wouldn't take much more than a large tuning fork and some high-end motors and electronic parts. The tricky part will be building something to focus it properly. Unfortunately, a tuning fork large enough for our needs won't be easy to find, or inexpensive. We'll probably have to get it custom made. It will also be fairly heavy."

Carrot sat the man at the small table in the back for taking breaks and folded his arms on the table after sitting across from him. "Okay. That's a start."

"Well. I've had a few ideas about a bomb that might do it with minimal damage to the surrounding area as well."

"Bomb?" asked the boy. He was quite interested in hearing the rest of it.

"Yes. It would be a relatively small explosion that would emit massive amounts of Gamma radiation. Harmless to your average human, but levels that high would definitely have an adverse effect on the unit's electronics."

"Actually. I'd rather steer clear of that sort of thing," said Carrot as he stared at the man. He wasn't touching that one with a pole.

"I'm thinking of building it anyway. It would be quite an interesting experiment!" said the man as he looked pleased and excited about the idea. "I've been working on funding for the project since I started this one. We were always interested in ways to stop one if it got out of control. We weren't very good at it. They didn't seem interested in funding it though."

"Yoshi. Have I ever made you angry?" asked Carrot.

"Huh? Well. I mean, I could have been treated a little better. I want to help you though." The man shifted in his chair.

"I think you and I should become friends Yoshi. If there's anything you need. Just let me know." The boy seemed quite nervous at this point. "I mean it man. I like you for some reason." He patted the man on his shoulder and received a large dumb grin in return.

"Really?"

"Sure Yoshi. Gamma Bomb is it?" asked the boy.

"Oh yes. I'm sure it will be quite impressive. I think this problem will be solved by then though. So I suppose it's just a personal project now." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "It will have practical applications against all sorts of electronics though. A very high tech weapon for use against advanced electronics!"

"Really? Sounds dangerous. I'd be careful if I were you," warned Carrot with a false looking concern. "You like staying here?"

"Well, I'd rather not," muttered the man. "I do have an apartment though."

"Your boss will be looking for you there. Anywhere you can go where he can't find you?" asked the boy.

"I suppose my Aunt Mika will take me in for a short time," grumbled the man nervously. "She was always my favorite aunt. Such a sweet old lady."

Carrot grinned at him. "Why don't we go see her right now? I'd rather not make this uncomfortable if I can help it. I'd rather think of us as a team really."

"I'm having trouble trusting you," said the man nervously.

"I'm not real good at the whole being nice thing. I think it's a good idea if the two of us get along though. After all, we'll be working together, and I don't want to get smashed."

"What?" asked the man dumbly.

Carrot shook his head. "Come on. I can't keep you here forever, and I can't take you home with me. I'm gonna trust you Yoshi. You seem like a nice guy."

"Thanks," said the man cheerfully. His mother would be so pleased to hear he was making new friends. She'd been asking about it for years.

Carrot grinned as he found himself standing no more than a block away from Michiru's place. Yoshi was at his side as he stood in the gateway of a kindly looking old woman.

"Oh. Yoshi! Have you come to visit?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi Aunt Miko!" said the man cheerfully as he waved at the woman.

Carrot was trying his best to look pleasant. The woman glanced at him and seemed to realize that he was trying to look friendly at least. "Is...this a friend of yours?"

"Yes," said Yoshi as he glanced back and grinned.

The boy hung his head in defeat. "Look. I need your nephew to lay low, so he can help me with something."

"Has something happened?" asked Miko with a worried looking frown.

"Something kind of got out at work. I need his help to catch it. My boss is trying to cover it up because some people died because of it. We have to stop him!" said Yoshi firmly he clenched his fist in front of his face and stood as tall as he could. "He shot up the lab auntie!"

"That's nice dear. You can have the spare bedroom."

"Oh. Thank you auntie!" cried the man. He seemed to be getting into his adventure. "Don't worry my friend! We shall defeat this evil!"

"Yeah. We'll do that." Carrot looked both annoyed and embarrassed. The sound of tires screeching to a halt behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see Michiru driving up with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi," he said as he looked down at her. This was exactly what he needed. His girlfriend had come to watch him make a complete ass out of himself. She was already out of the car and standing with them by this point.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You know this boy?" asked Miko as she walked up. It was clear she knew Michiru.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend. Good afternoon!" his girlfriend said to her.

Carrot could feel the vice that had started to crush his skull grow tighter as the woman conversed with her. "You remember Yoshi? He's going to be staying here for a while."

The girl looked up at the man and her face fell a little. "Oh. Hello." The man waved at her and looked somewhat oblivious. "Are you working right now?" she asked Carrot.

"Not really. I was planning on going out with Yoshi here. He needs to get lucky." The boy nodded at the man.

The old woman sighed. "Ain't that the truth. I've been trying to calm his mother down for years. She's growing quite worried. We would appreciate any assistance you can give him."

The boy had almost forgotten she was there and scratched the back of his head as Yoshi passed out in embarrassment. "I know. It's fairly obvious."

Michiru blushed and stared down at the man as he landed on his back. "Um, what?"

Carrot squatted down beside him and poked at his forehead. "We might wanna go out tomorrow or something. I don't think you'll be very happy with me if you come along. I'll call you."

"What?" she said as her gaze went stone cold.

"Well. I'm taking a guy out to help him get laid," said the boy as he pointed at the fallen Yoshi. The man had not yet risen, and everyone pretty much ignored that fact. "Do you really want to watch me do that, and find out just how big a pervert I really am? Trust me, no woman wants to know these things."

"That's disgusting!" cried Michiru.

"It's normal," replied the old woman. "They never grow out of it either." She turned her head back towards the small old Japanese man who was smoking a pipe on the porch.

"Oh," muttered Michiru. "Really?"

"I'm afraid so," said the old woman.

"Now that we have that covered," said Carrot as he picked the man up by his shoulders. "If we're lucky, I'll have him back sometime tomorrow."

Neon lights flashed pink and blue into Yoshi's face as his jaw simply went slack. This was the greatest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life span.

Carrot was standing with Spike just behind him laughing hysterically at what had happened when the man had walked through the door of the club.

His senses were pounded with a techno remix of 'Baby got back'. Scores of beautiful women were dancing on elevated poles all around the room. Most of them completely nude, all of them were at least partially nude. There was not a single covered female breast in the entire building.

He could not take such a powerful blow to his senses, so he simply froze.

One of the girls bounced up to them. "Hey Spike! Friends of yours? Um...Is he all right?" she looked concerned but only in a half interested and mild way.

Yoshi tried his best to say something, but all that came out was a tiny squeak.

"You were right, dis is fun!" said Spike.

"Told ya," said the boy as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's gonna help our friend tonight by the way? I understand you've got someone set up already?"

He puffed on his cigarette and tapped Yoshi on the shoulder. "Hey. I'm paying for this by the way. Just to let you know up front what you're getting into. Don't go thinking you can keep her. She's not that kind of girl if you catch my drift."

"Dis is Sasha," said Spike as he walked over with a small but incredibly well built girl with long dark hair. She was completely nude and smiled at him warmly.

"Sasha here is going to be your special friend tonight, Yoshi," said the boy. "You're gonna sit over at that booth with me and Spike, get drunk, and wake up with a warm glow and fond memories. How does that sound?"

The man was already bowing before the boy on the ground. He plucked him to his feet by his collar and grabbed him firmly around his shoulders as he pushed them towards their waiting table.

"Hey. How ya doin!" said Spike to a group of dancers. They all knew him of course. He worked for the people who owned the place. They owned a lot of things on that side of town. He came in and did this sort of thing for people doing business with his bosses sometimes.

"Spike. We're in a dangerous place right now. Let's not get ourselves killed. I'm fairly sure my girlfriend will shoot me."

"Right," said the man as he allowed himself to be pulled away.

Yoshi was passed out cold with his face between Sasha's breasts. She didn't seem to mind that he'd landed there. "Hey guys." She waved at them both. "This ones gonna take a little time I bet?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Make sure he knows he can't keep you," said Carrot.

"And you are?" asked the nude girl with interest in her tone.

"Dangerously attached to someone right now," he replied as he gave her a short bow. "Sasha? You a brat or something?"

"Dat ain't nice!" cried Spike. Carrot's face was now covered by his fist and his head was driven into the padding in the seat.

"Actually, he was asking if I'm a military child," said the girl with a small sigh. The man in her chest hadn't woken up yet. "He's right too." She lit a cigarette and puffed on it.

Spike was too interested in the rear of the dancer in front of him as his fist slid off the boy's face.

"Ouch," grumbled the boy irritably as he shook his head. "I told you about hitting that hard!"

"Aw, you can take it," said the man with a shrug. He had yet to take his eyes off the dancer.

Carrot was watching as well, but not with near as much interest. She was a pretty girl, but didn't appeal to him for reasons he could not explain.

"Boys," muttered the girl as she leaned back a bit. The man's head slid into her lap and he uttered a muffled squeak. "You know. You can do more than just look at it if you want. I've already agreed to the rest of it. Just keep it under control until we get somewhere private." She paused as no response came. "Can you talk?"

He simply put his hand on the table and gave a small thumbs up.

"Why are we doin this again?" asked Spike.

"I've got a funny feeling about this guy. Having him around might be useful. You never know when you might need a scientist, or someone who knows a few. I don't think it's a good idea to make him mad either."

"Why would you need a scientist?" asked Spike.

The boy looked at him and grinned. "You never know. Besides, I like this guy. I wanna make him less of a wuss."

"You said not to make him angry," said Spike dumbly. "What for? S'not like he can hurt you."

"Yeah. Now," muttered the boy as he took a sip of the beer that had been placed in front of him. "You'd be surprised how much damage one smart guy can do if properly motivated."

Spike decided that the dancing girl was more interesting.

He didn't notice the girl sitting next to him as her eyes narrowed a bit at him. "I'll be seeing you around I think," she said under her breath. This one definitely needed some more looking into. He was one of the really dirty ones. She could feel it in her gut.

She winked at him and scratched his chin lightly with her fingernail.

He shifted a little uncomfortably and ignored it. She had a strange look in her eyes when she had done it. It was quickly forgotten though.

Morning came and Carrot stood outside of Yoshi's new home away from home. The man had tears in his eyes as he clutched at the boy's shirt and muttered his thanks over and over.

"My god! You've done it!" said the old woman as she walked out to meet them. She looked shocked.

"Took him four hours just to regain normal movement again."

"I'll make sure his mother sends you a nice thank you card!" said the old woman as she clapped her hands together and looked quite pleased.

This caught him a bit off guard. "Yeah. Sure."

"I'll do anything you want! Name it!" cried the man as he repeatedly bowed as he backed towards the house.

"Don't build a Gamma bomb?" said the boy as he arched his eyebrows at the man.

"Anything but that," responded Yoshi. "It's my life long dream! I'm grateful, but not that grateful. Why wouldn't you want me to do that?"

"Darn. All right. Just forget about it. I want you to lay low for a while though. Stay around here for a few days or so. I want you to make a list of what you need. I'll probably be able to find whatever it is through someone I know." Carrot smirked. His delivery boy days were paying off now. He knew where to go and who to talk to in order to acquire anything he might need. "I'll stop by to pick it up in a day or so. Don't tell anyone where you are. Not even your friends."

"I wouldn't worry about that," grumbled the old woman.

"Yeah," muttered the man.

"If you talk to them, don't tell them where you are. No matter what they say. I'm betting your friends are people you used to work with."

The man nodded slowly. "I've got a few others, but you're right. A few of us graduated together."

"Are you willing to bet none of them will risk their career for you?"

The man frowned at him. "They wouldn't do that to me! Well, most of them."

"Don't tell any of them." Carrot frowned at him and stared at him very firmly. "I mean it Yoshi. This is dangerous, not just for me. They didn't seem too concerned with shooting you in that lab."

The old woman slowly turned her head towards the boy. "I had no idea this was that serious."

"Afraid so. They've been quiet since then so far too. I'm betting it's because they don't know where we are. They wouldn't think much of eliminating the both of us to keep this quiet." He turned away from the old woman and walked away.

"Get into the house. I've got to call your mother! She'll want to speak with you! I'm so proud! Such a good friend! What's this trouble you're getting into anyway? What's wrong with you boy? On such a wonderful day, you have to go and ruin it for yourself by getting yourself killed. Your mother will be beside herself!"

"What?" muttered Yoshi in horror. What very little strength was left in his body became sapped away as he dragged his feet towards the home.

Carrot frowned as he held the phone up to his ear. He was about halfway to Michiru's home when it started ringing. "What?"

"You promised me a story!" snapped Mei Lin angrily.

"I got you one. You were at the stadium last night!" he growled in retort.

"I want the big one!" she said firmly. "You'd better promise me!"

"When this is over, you can have it. I'm still not sure what's going on completely myself all right? These things take time. It's too dangerous for us if this is in the papers right now."

"I just want to take that inside info on what Venom is to the editor!"

"No," he replied.

"What? Why?!"

"Because that will put heat on me, and Yoshi. Plus, they'll be gunning for you as well. I'm not going to be around to save your ass if you get a hit on your stupid reporter ass. I've got enough trouble as it is. Keep a lid on it until this is over. You can release the exclusive details then. If you want me to keep you informed about what's going on, you have to obey the rules."

"Asshole!"

"This line is for emergencies Mei Lin. I could have had something trying to take my head off."

"You haven't been around to talk about it!" she snapped.

"Obey the rules," he said simply. "They are there to keep all of us alive. Have a nice day." He hung up on her and continued towards his girlfriend's house.

"That jerk!" snarled Mei Lin as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Hibiki.

"Carrot is holding out on me," she grumbled.

"The guy is a great source," replied the man with a small shrug.

"Yeah. I know," she said with a small sigh.

Yamada strolled by her desk and stared daggers at her as he walked by towards the editor's office. He looked somewhat tired and dirty. He was also covered in small sores.

"What's with him?" asked the girl as she noticed his mood. "He's never in a good mood, but lately..."

"He hates your guts. You keep stealing the front page away from him. He's been killing himself over those murder stories. Word is Nagami beat him to the punch this time when he covered both of them in the same story. Just bureaucrats screaming about losing control of the city with a few paragraphs about both events tacked on really. This town is becoming dangerous. That's how he got the front page away from you."

The Chinese girl nodded and settled down into her seat. Yamada had just walked into the editor's office.

"Yamada. I think we need to talk," said the old man as he puffed on a cigarette and offered the man a seat.

"What is this about? I've got work to do," said the man irritably.

"No. You don't," said the old man calmly. "I want you off this story. You should see what you look like. Investigative is one thing, this... Are you following this thing Yamada? Because if you are, we need to talk to the police about it. They're starting to ask questions about you. I don't think its lead to anything yet though. I'm growing worried."

"This is my story," replied the man flatly. "I'm not losing it now. It's too important to give to someone else."

The old man glared at him and frowned deeply. "You are sure about this? I'm not going to protect you from the police, Yamada. If there is something going on, I won't be brought into it."

"I don't need you to protect me from the police," said the man as he stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'm glad to hear that," said the man. "You're fired."

The door opened and a small cheerful looking young man popped his head into the office. "Hi! I need to get you to go over these...sir..." He trailed off as he noticed Yamada standing there. "Hey. I've been following your work on that monster. Great stuff!"

The older man did not smile at him and he backed away a little.

"This is not a good time, Nagami," warned the Editor.

Yamada turned his head to look at the old man. "No. It isn't."

Around fifteen minutes had passed since Yamada had gone into the Editor's office. It had been quiet once the shades had been drawn to the window. No one noticed or cared as they went about their business throughout the newsroom.

Mei Lin was rushing across the isle between the desks when Yamada brushed past her. She stumbled back and shied away from the look in his eyes as he glanced down at her as he passed. "Something isn't right here."

She looked down at her shoe and gasped. A small drop of red liquid had splattered onto it. She bent down to peer at it a little closer and touched it with her finger. It was blood. She looked up at the elevator as it closed on the man. He was still staring at her as the doors closed between them.

"This is giving me the creeps," she muttered under her breath.

The girl froze up in an instant of shocked realization. Yamada had been with her on the day that thing had escaped the lab. She stared at the elevator as something unsettling started to form in her head. Tears flowed down her face as she came to a horrible realization. "It...it can't be!" She quickly snapped herself out of it and rushed towards the Editor's office.

Without thinking she burst into the room. "Mr..." Her voice trailed off and left the rest unsaid. She opened her mouth and screamed.

The editor's throat was slit as his body sprawled across the top of his desk. Negashi's head was shoved into the man's ass up to his throat. Both of them were quite dead. She noticed that the editor's mouth was full of some sort of sticky red fluid that looked a bit too thick to be blood.

She fell to the floor on her rear and scrambled out the door to the office. Everyone in the office was staring at her as she screamed and tore across the newsroom to the opposite wall.

The last thing she noticed before she fell and rushed out of the room was a photo of her that was stabbed into the Editor's back with a pair of scissors.

TBC...

Next Time: The big meeting.


	30. Gaijin 30

Gaijin  
  
Part 30  
  
The Meeting.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You've got to help me!" cried Mei Lin in horror as she clutched onto the boy's shoulders and shook him. The boy had just walked back in the door and seemed irritated and tired as usual.   
  
"What? What is it?" he grumbled as he looked down at her.  
  
"It's after me!" she latched herself onto his waist and burst into tears.   
  
"Shit. Gia, could you help me please?" he called.  
  
The woman poked her head out of her office in the back of the room. "Huh?"  
  
"A little help please?" said the boy as he pointed down at his problem.  
  
"She wouldn't say anything," said the woman as she walked over to her. She's been quiet all night up to now.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into? This had better not be stupid reporter crap. I told you to stay out of the middle of fights. I don't have time to be saving you all the time."  
  
The saddened look she got in her eyes when she stared up at him. "No! Please!"  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't help you damn it. Stop looking at me that way! I'm just not gonna be happy if this is something you got into because of that job of yours. Who the hell is it? Yakuza?"  
  
"No. It's him!" she cried as she clutched at his collar and shook him violently.   
  
"Cut that out!" he snapped angrily.  
  
She stopped and glared at him. "Carnage! He's trying to kill me and I know who he is!"  
  
"What?" said the boy as he stared at her.   
  
She sighed and handed him a newspaper. "It's going to be tomorrow's headline. The bastard is getting what he wants."  
  
"What's that?" asked the boy as he frowned at her seriously.   
  
"The front page," she said quietly. She still had him in her grip and could feel her shuddering.   
  
"Who is it? Have you told the police?"  
  
"Of course I told them," she snapped. "He worked with me. The editor fired him."  
  
"I can guess what happened after that if you're right about this."  
  
She stepped back from him a little. "I found the bodies. If I live through this, I get to write a piece on it."  
  
"Good for you," muttered the boy lamely. "Got a name for this guy?"  
  
"His name is Yamada. I sort of got stuck with him when I first started. He was there when Venom escaped."  
  
Carrot was hitting his skull against a wall. "These are the kinds of things you're supposed to tell me about, before, they become problems."  
  
"Oh. I didn't figure it out until I saw blood on my shoe after he passed me. Everything sort of fell into place while he got away."  
  
"Be glad he decided to wait," said the boy with a heavy sigh. He was leaning against his forehead on the wall. "Does he know where you're staying?" he asked.  
  
"No. I used the phony address you gave me," said the girl with a small shrug.  
  
"That's not a phony address. It's the back up place I've got. Just in case anyone blew this place up or something."  
  
Gia was looking quite interested in all of this. "So we know who he is now?"  
  
"It won't do us much good. His home hasn't been used in weeks. Yoshi says..."  
  
"What?" growled the boy as he glanced back at her.  
  
"Oops," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Stay away from Yoshi," he snorted.  
  
"I gave him my number. He knows I'm with you," said the girl calmly. "He needed someone to unload on, said it was driving him up the wall."  
  
"And naturally, he decided to talk with a reporter," grumbled Carrot irritably.  
  
"Sorry. I'm using what I learned to do proper research at work." She grinned at him. "Just knowing about things isn't part of the rules. I can't help but be a little curious, that's why I love my new job!"   
  
"Fine," he relented. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her about it. "What was this thing he told you?"  
  
She beamed at her victory and started talking. "He probably isn't sleeping much anymore. If he doesn't kill something every few hours or so, the suit will turn on him and kill him. He probably knows about that."  
  
"What?" muttered the boy in horror. "He's some kind of prisoner?"  
  
"No. He's definitely a homicidal maniac now. Yoshi said that was certain."  
  
"How would he know?" muttered the boy as his eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder if they tried going ahead with human testing? Venom was surprised to see Carnage on a human though. Something about it being too small I think. His eyes widened, Spiderman's enemy was probably pretty close to what he was facing. "It's in his blood. That's why he's red instead of black."  
  
"Wow!" said Mei Lin as her eyes widened a bit. "That's just what Yoshi said!"  
  
The boy frowned at her and pushed her aside when he realized he was holding her shoulders. "I haven't seen him anywhere but the city itself."  
  
"Yamada lived in the city. It's the area he knows," said the girl as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked slightly annoyed with him.   
  
"I'm going to have to get with some of the others on this one I think. We know who we're looking for, but with that thing he won't be easy to find. He could pretty much just walk into anyplace he'd like."  
  
"So my situation has not improved," said Mei Lin with a heavy sigh. "I'm on assignment by the way. I'm not allowed to go back to the building until I have Carnage's death or capture to report. On the plus side, I get direct deposit now. I would have had to wait another year if it hadn't happened."  
  
"Yeah. Look on the bright side," said Carrot with an annoyed frown. "I can't hang around you all day. You're sure he doesn't know this address? Does anyone you work with know this address?"  
  
  
  
"Just Hibiki," she muttered nervously.  
  
"I'll be back," he said as he turned towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" cried the frightened girl.  
  
"To get Hibiki I imagine. I suppose having another houseguest is better than that thing showing up here," commented Gia. "Come on. I'll make some tea and we can relax for a bit. It looks like I get to have my little foreign assistant back again for a little while."  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I pay rent now!" she cried in protest.   
  
"Come on. It will be fun!" said the woman cheerfully.  
  
"Go to hell," said the girl as she stuck her tongue out at the woman.  
  
"All right," muttered the woman in defeat. She'd figure out a way to coax her into it again. It brought in droves of minor injuries in young men. With herself as the Doctor, she couldn't go wrong. She never did understand why her sister wanted to work in the hospital. The real money was in the private sector. Her looks would fade, but her reputation would remain.  
  
"I know you're plotting to get me to do it. I'm not," growled the girl as she focused her glare back on the woman.   
  
"We'll see," said Gia as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Carrot is in danger every time you go out of the house. Do you really think he's going to let you wander around outside while this is going on?"  
  
Mei Lin froze. If she wasn't careful, she could end up chained to a wall. "Damn. So that's how it is?" She focused her glare on the woman carefully. "I won't. You can't make me."  
  
"As I said. We'll see," said Gia as she calmly walked back to her workstation. "The clinic opens tomorrow."  
  
"No!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As he had suspected. Carrot stood in front of the remains of his second hideout. It had been torn to shreds. There was police tape everywhere. He stood calmly staring at the scene. Carnage had come, and ripped the place apart in frustration. Fortunately, the information he'd given the Real Estate agent was all completely false, except for the financial end. Spike was a good man to go to if you wanted to get things done. He basically was the middleman, and knew who to go talk too. He never had inquired just how high up the man was. He seemed to have a lot of connections, but also seemed restricted to grunt work.   
  
It was something to think about later. That wasn't the sort of question you just popped on someone either. He had to find Hibiki. He and Mei Lin worked together a lot. That would be the first person he'd ask if he didn't know. He flipped open his cellular phone and dialed the clinic's number.   
  
Gia picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Put Mei Lin on. I need to know this guy's address. It might be too late already." He berated himself for not asking sooner as he gazed out on the rooftops. He had climbed up one of the walls while waiting for the girl to pick up.  
  
He heard the girl come onto the line, but interrupted her before she spoke.  
  
"Where does this guy live? I'm about ten blocks south of the clinic. I need to hurry."  
  
"Oh shit," muttered the girl fearfully. "It's west of where you are. You're actually right on the street if you're directly ten blocks south.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damn," Carrot looked around the room. Hibiki was gone. His apartment door was torn off and the walls inside were ripped to shreds. All of the man's belongings were laying about the home in pieces. "No blood." His senses were quiet as well. He walked around the room slowly, looking around for signs of a body. The home was free of blood. Everything was destroyed. He stepped back outside and glanced around. The van was gone.   
  
"He may not have been home," He grumbled to himself as he looked towards the buildings surrounding him. "Is he patient enough to wait for him?" Did he want to risk it? He didn't have Usagi to back him up at the moment.   
  
He walked away from the scene unobstructed. If Carnage was there, he wasn't budging to come after him. "I don't think he's here anymore." Muttered the boy. He growled as he started walking a little faster and spoke into his phone. It wouldn't work if he was swinging with it. "Damn it. Mei Lin, do you have any idea where Hibiki might be right now? He's not home, and he's very lucky he wasn't."  
  
"Oh shit," muttered the girl. "I think I know where he might be. Remember Jiro's place? He's been hanging out there a lot lately. I don't think Yamada knows about it either."  
  
"Are you sure? If he isn't there, I might not be able to find him in time."  
  
"No, but it's the best guess I can give you. He's got a girlfriend, I think he said something about taking her out after work tonight. He'd stop by Jiro's place for sure if he did."  
  
"Great. I take it Yamada knows who this girl is?"  
  
"Uh, yes?" said the girl sheepishly.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" screamed the boy angrily. He hung up the phone. "More goddamn people!? I just want some god damn peace and quiet!"   
  
He jumped into the air and started swinging back towards Jiro's place. The entire trip he'd just taken was pointless and dangerous. He was going to have a serious talk with her about how she needed to divulge information a bit more freely.   
  
After about ten minutes of travel he landed on the rooftop of the building and moved towards the service entrance to the building while lighting a cigarette.   
  
Everyone turned to face him as he strolled down the stairs. He calmly moved up beside Hibiki and put his arms around both the man and the woman sitting next to him. "You kids are goin on a ride with me."  
  
"What?" said the girl in horrified shock.  
  
Jiro arched his eyebrow at the boy and looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Carnage, that monster thing from the newspaper? He's decided he wants Mei Lin dead. No one knows where she lives from her job but him. The address she supplied was fake."  
  
The man was looking at him with his jaw hanging somewhat slackly. "Yer kiddin, right? This isn't funny."  
  
Carrot squeezed his arm a bit tighter. "Yamada knows who your girlfriend is Hibiki. If he can't find you, where do you think he'll go next? As I recall, you two were living together?"  
  
The girl looked very afraid, and her boyfriend's face was not helping matters. "Do something! This is creeping me out!"  
  
"Your house is destroyed," said the boy as he glanced over at her. He had taken his arm off her shoulders already, but kept Hibiki's head in a firm lock. "I just stopped by there."  
  
The man smiled weakly at his girlfriend. "Um. He's telling the truth."  
  
"What!?" screamed the girl in shock.   
  
"Um, can I?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes at the request. "On the way there. She'd better be able to keep quiet. I've got ways of getting rid of people too." She huddled up close to Hibiki and tried to hold him back.   
  
"What are you doing?" she squeaked nervously. "I don't like this. Who is that?"  
  
"Someone I know wouldn't lie to me about this," replied the man calmly. "If he says we need to go with him. I believe him."  
  
"Spike here?" asked Carrot as he finally turned his attention towards Jiro.   
  
"Yes. Is there going to be some sort of trouble?"  
  
"Not if we work quickly enough. That van out front. Get rid of it, I'm going to call Spike for a ride. I think he can manage something."  
  
"What?!" cried Hibiki in shock as Jiro motioned for him to hand over his keys. "No!"  
  
Carrot glared at him over his shoulder for a minute and sighed. "All right. I'm kind of in a hurry here. I don't want you to die. Mei Lin seems to like you for some reason."  
  
The man turned white as his arm was suddenly stabbed ten times.   
  
"She's just a friend from work! I've told you about her!" cried the man fearfully as he turned to face her glare.  
  
"Point is, I'm not going to have that giant thing sitting around in front of where I live. Got it?" He looked very annoyed. "If Carnage catches you, he'll torture you to death, but not before he makes you tell him where she's at."  
  
"Right," said the man as his face fell.   
  
"I've got to work tomorrow!" cried the woman.   
  
"Your job or your life, your call." Carrot was not in the best of moods. This was exactly the kind of situation that usually blew up in his face. "I'm taking you to the place I'm staying. Hibiki knows where it is."  
  
The man nodded. "I've got a few friends there. He's not a bad guy really, just seems that way."  
  
"He is positively evil!" hissed the girl angrily into his ear. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Ride is out front kid," said Spike as he poked his head out the back.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you get me into?!"  
  
  
  
"You sure you got da money?" asked Spike. Jiro had filled him in on the current problem. "A delivery like dis is expensive."  
  
"Yeah. I need a car anyway. Is this a hot ride?"  
  
"Naw. Dis stuff is after market. We already chopped it up and built custom stuff out of em. Got some nice stuff. I could prolly get you a mini or somthin fer cheap."  
  
The boy was looking at the man rather dumbly. "Um, hold on a sec. What are we talkin about here? What kind of cars..."  
  
"Well, we got small cheap stuff for us grunts like da minis. Den dere's da bosses cars. It's open market if we can sell em, easy to replenish stock." The man rubbed his hands together. "Lowest one o dem cars is fifty thou American."  
  
"What will two hundred thousand American get me?" asked the boy. "I might even go even higher if you catch my interest."  
  
Spike simply stared at the boy for a moment. "Y...yer kiddin right?"  
  
Everyone around him was frozen in a sort of surprised stare.  
  
Jiro chuckled.  
  
"No," said the boy as he glanced around the room.  
  
Hibiki frowned down at his girlfriend as he realized her grip on his arm had loosened considerably. "Hey! What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing," she grumbled as she clutched his arm again. He did look a little young anyway.   
  
"Um. I dunno, let me go check wit da boss o dat place."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Hibiki's girl firmly. "I'm getting tired of this. If this is a joke, it's not funny."  
  
"In a nutshell, a crazy monster is trying to kill you," said Carrot as he leaned against the bar. "I'm the only hope you have to survive. I'm trying to get us a ride home, because I can't carry both of you all the way back and walking is too dangerous with me around. I've been thinking about getting a car for a while anyway. Spike told me to come talk to him whenever I felt like buying one. He knows some people."  
  
"I think Spike knows a lot of people," muttered Hibiki dumbly. He recognized the situation. This kid had Yakuza connections, good ones.   
  
"It is better if you don't voice your opinions on such matters. Especially someone like you," commented Jiro as he cleaned the glass in his hand continuously. "The wrong ears hear something like that out of a reporter's mouth, and they start to get nervous."  
  
"I'm just a camera guy," replied the man lamely. Two of the other patrons of the bar had already gone to dispose of the vehicle.   
  
"There isn't much difference," replied the man with a small shrug.   
  
Spike had waved Carrot over to the phone. The boy was deep in conversation with whoever was on the other side of the line.   
  
Jiro chuckled as the boy dropped the phone. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a break," said the boy quietly. He slowly hung up the phone and walked over to the bar to sit down. "I need a shot. This is gonna be a long night for me I think."  
  
Jiro calmly placed the glass on the table. "Are you certain you can afford this? It could be dangerous. I recall you mentioning something of just getting out of a similar mess.  
  
"Huh? What are you kidding me?" said the boy. "Do you really think I would do that to myself now? Do you have any idea how much worse my life has gotten since that mess ended?"  
  
"Not really, no," replied the man honestly.  
  
"My roommate has that thing from the papers personally hunting for her tonight. It took a stop by Hibiki's place earlier tonight as well. He's lucky he wasn't home. I think we've cut him off, he doesn't know about this place according to Mei Lin. If I can stash Hibiki and his girlfriend away for a while, I should shake him off the trail. He might lose interest until we catch him, or it might draw him out where I can have some friends of mine help me deal with him. That's gonna take a little time and planning though. I'm stuck supporting two useless human beings until this is over. The only way they can do any good is by staying put and out of the way."  
  
"I am not useless!" snapped Hibiki's girlfriend angrily. "Are you going to stand there and let him talk about me that way?!"  
  
"He'll kick my ass!" said the man quietly through the side of his mouth. "Honey. Trust me, once we get out of the bar I'll tell you everything I know about him. Right now isn't a good time for that. There's too many people around."  
  
"Damn it! You'd better tell me something! I'm not staying around here much longer!" The woman was clearly upset and wanted to flee away from what was going on. It felt so wrong, she knew it couldn't be legal. "I'm getting scared."  
  
The man grabbed her into a rough hug and pulled her ear up to his lips. "That guy over there, the one giving orders." She nodded slowly. "That's not a Yakuza, that's Spiderman. You have to keep quiet, he's fought with that thing before, and what I do know about him tells me he isn't lying. Please, calm down and keep quiet. We'll know more when we get where we're going. I promise. The people he stays with are easier to talk too, and a lot nicer. We'll be fine with him. He's one of those heroic types."  
  
The woman was staring at him in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"He's..." She narrowed her eyes at him as he quickly planted his hand firmly over her lips.  
  
Jiro seemed quite disinterested in the conversation as he watched it happen in the reflection of the glass in his hand. The bottom of the cup had a mirrored surface. He kept it behind the counter as his special glass. It helped him keep an eye on things while giving the place a more relaxed feel.  
  
"So, the kid is Spiderman is he?" he muttered under his breath as he glanced over at him. "I'm not all that surprised really."  
  
No one noticed this. Carrot was sitting on the barstool staring at his reflection somewhat flatly. Hibiki had finally managed to calm down his girlfriend. He was watching her argue with him on the other end of the bar by themselves. Jiro was watching them closely with that trick glass of his, and Spike was sitting next to him. "You gotta pay em by tomorrow."  
  
"No problem," said the boy. "Who do I pay?"  
  
"You can drop it off here in the next few days or so. I can take care of it," said Jiro quietly. "Do try to have it here tomorrow though. I can probably give you a few days if you really need it considering the sum."  
  
"That's mighty convenient," said Carrot.  
  
"Yeah," said Spike. "Dat should do it. Jiro knows who ta get da money too. Dat's all ya need to know."  
  
"I wasn't asking," replied the boy simply. He turned his head as a light smile formed on his lips. "Hey. It's here."  
  
Cocked his head at the sound of the engine outside. "What the?"  
  
Carrot seemed somewhat reluctant to step out the door. "I don't know why I did it. Probably won't even survive the damn night. I know I shoulda held out, this is just asking for trouble."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hibiki as he and his girlfriend stepped out the front door of the bar and into the street.   
  
Both of them were staring at the vehicle in front of them with slacked jaws. Jiro was scratching his head at the doorway. He seemed worried about what was happening, but he also seemed to accept it.   
  
The boy was looking at the care with a sort of glazed look in his eyes. It was as if he had accepted the fact he was doomed. "A Porsche 911. Nice paint job too." The car's red and blue color seemed to swirl in and out of itself as he looked down the length of the polished vehicle. "I didn't think this kind of paint existed yet."  
  
A man stepped out and calmly walked over to the boy. He glanced up at the door and saw Spike standing there. "You Spike's friend? I hope you can afford it."  
  
"Can I go now? There's a monster after that guy. One of the ones from the paper." The boy pointed back at Hibiki. "I'd rather try to make it home before it finds us."  
  
The man tossed him the keys and shrugged. "Your ass kid. There's a registration in the glove box. Ain't you a little young for something like this? I mean, the boss told me it was approved, but... I ain't sure I like this much."  
  
Carrot glanced over his shoulder at the man as he pressed the button on the key chain that turned the alarm off. The doors popped open and the engine started as well. "Get into the car please. She's gonna have to sit in your lap."  
  
"Thank you," said Hibiki as he rushed up next to the boy and pulled his girlfriend forcefully towards the vehicle. She still seemed somewhat reluctant about the whole situation, but didn't struggle against him.  
  
"Are we going to get arrested?" she whined finally as the door closed.  
  
"Who cares? This is a Porsche!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Carrot. "If we're lucky, we won't have to walk far at all when it gets destroyed. I've never gotten this lucky and made it home safely." He revved the engine a few times and shifted into reverse.   
  
"What!? Oh god! I'm gonna die!" cried the girl.  
  
"Nah. I'll get you there alive, and hopefully in one piece."  
  
"Please stop comforting my girlfriend," said Hibiki nervously.  
  
"Sure, whatever," replied the boy as the tires on the car squealed as the boy burned out in the road before flying forward into the streets.  
  
The girl had started screaming as soon as she felt herself rocketing through the middle of Tokyo at high speed. It was late, and the streets were relatively empty. That didn't mean there were no cars though. The boy slid over the white line between a bus that was passing a semi. They were doing well over a hundred miles an hour.   
  
Carrot could sense the slightest danger to himself. If the car was in danger of crashing, he could actually feel it, and his reflexes were fast enough to keep up easily. "Oh yes," he said as he realized this. The gas pedal hit the floor.  
  
Hibiki had his back pressed against the seat as his eyes went wide. His girlfriend was screaming as she nearly choked him with her arms.   
  
Carrot grew annoyed and cranked the radio quickly to the maximum volume. He was blasted with a hyper J-pop tune and spun the dial around feverishly without taking his eyes off the road. In a few seconds, Billy Idol began to sing Rebel Yell and quickly drowned out the screaming girl. The boy was pleased with this.   
  
Headlights flew by them as they roared through traffic at top speed. "The car had obviously been toyed with. He was doing almost a hundred and twenty in traffic with little difficulty.   
  
Predictably, the familiar flashing of police sirens lit up his rear view mirror.  
  
"I don't want to go to jail!" cried the girl fearfully.   
  
Hibiki had yet to move. He was simply frozen in his seat.   
  
"Shut up will ya?" said the boy as he pulled on the hand brake and swerved around a corner, narrowly missing having his rear end torn off by a small truck. He squealed down the road and noticed three cruisers making the turn behind him. They were all quickly being left in the dust.   
  
"Heh," he said as he ignored them and continued tearing across the asphalt at full speed. Horns blared at him as he passed from all sides, but the music killed all of the noise. Well, it muffled them anyway.  
  
The girl's eyes rolled up and she slumped down in her boyfriend's lap.  
  
"Finally," said Carrot as he chuckled and turned the steering wheel. A large hill appeared before them and the Porsche caught air as it sailed over the street, clearing two cars in the process. Hibiki muttered a fearful squeak as they landed and glanced back at the two cars behind them as they both braked hard.   
  
The boy didn't seem particularly concerned as he started to slow down a bit. "Hey. That was faster than I thought it'd be."  
  
He squealed down a deserted street and pulled up in front of the clinic. A large wooden fence surrounded the tiny back yard of the building. He opened the door and stepped out of the car long enough to open the gate before jumping back behind the wheel. He pulled into the back yard and shut the car down. "We're here."  
  
Hibiki nodded. "Um, can we do that again?"  
  
"Maybe later," said the boy as he opened his door and lit a cigarette. He put his keys in his jacket pocket and started walking. He made it about ten feet before he slowly turned to look at the car.  
  
It was still there, and he was still alive. He didn't even need a bandage. Something wasn't right.   
  
He simply stood there looking at the car as Hibiki walked up with his girlfriend. He had managed to wake her up, but she was still disoriented. The man paused and waved his hand in front of the boy's face.   
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Not really no. Things have been going a little too well for me today."  
  
That confused both of them and he turned towards the back door. "Come on. We should get inside. It's dangerous out here for me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who's this?" asked Gia as she frowned at the girl standing in the doorway with Hibiki.  
  
"Hibiki's girlfriend," said Carrot. He pushed by her and started walking into the building.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm gonna go lock myself in the bathroom again," he said as he turned the corner and vanished.  
  
"What?" muttered the woman dumbly.  
  
"Hey. There's no food in my bowl!" cried Luna as she chased after him.  
  
"You're smart enough to figure that out on your own," said the boy just before the door closed behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked the girlfriend.  
  
"Hi. What's going on?" asked the man cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Gia honestly. "I just run this place."  
  
Mei Lin bounded out of one of the other rooms and grabbed the man around his neck. "You're alive! When Carrot told me about your house, I thought you were..." She cut herself off as she realized that the man was receiving a rather serious glare from the woman at his side. "Um, hi."  
  
"This is Mei Lin," said Hibiki nervously. "I work with her..."  
  
"I can see that," grumbled the woman irritably. "I'm Nuriko."  
  
"Sorry about this," said the girl as she bowed to them both. "It's Yamada, he's after us."  
  
"He's after you," grumbled Nuriko angrily.  
  
"He'll kill you two if he finds you," retorted the girl angrily. "After he makes you tell him where I am. Carrot says he'll handle it."  
  
"I don't trust him," grumbled the girl.  
  
"You don't have a choice," commented Gia. "I'm not about to let you out of my sight. I don't want that thing showing up at my house if I can help it. I'll bet you didn't even know about this place did you? He did you a favor by bringing you here. We've been watching the news, things have quieted down, but four reporters have been killed in the last three hours, three of them died with their families. Your house and the homes of five others were destroyed; four of them lost family members. I imagine bodies will be found in the next few days or so. The ones he missed, their families were tortured before they died."  
  
That quieted her down a bit.   
  
"Oh god," muttered Hibiki in horror. "No."  
  
Mei Lin didn't look pleased at all. "I just wish I'd figured it out sooner. Maybe we could have done something."  
  
"Where is Carrot?" asked the Chinese girl as she glanced back at Gia.  
  
"He's locked in the bathroom again," replied the woman.  
  
"Really? Why?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"How did you get here so fast? He called to tell us he'd found you twenty minutes ago. Jiro's is over an hour from here on foot," asked Gia.  
  
"You're right. I don't think he could carry both of him just swinging around," agreed Mei Lin.  
  
"Oh. That," said Hibiki as she scratched the back of his head.  
  
His girlfriend seemed to pull up against him a little tighter for some reason.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Gia. She was staring at the car behind her house with wide eyes. "He bought a car?" She couldn't really tell what it was in the light she had.  
  
"He bought a Porsche." Mei Lin looked up with a rather haunted look on her face as she turned her head away from the logo and towards the clinic.   
  
"What?" said the woman. Hibiki and Nuriko were both standing by the gate watching the scene with a sort of lazy interest.   
  
"A...Porsche?" asked the doctor. "You're kidding."  
  
"Brand new," said the girl as she looked up and down the length of the vehicle. "He's rich?"  
  
"How do you buy a car this late at night?!" cried Gia angrily. "That jerk stole it didn't he?"  
  
"Um, no," muttered Noriko softly. "He bought it. I was there."  
  
"We really can't say more than that," interrupted Hibiki quickly. "Trust me."  
  
"Fine. I give up," growled Gia. "What's he doing here if he can afford this?"  
  
"I'm glad he's around!" snapped Mei Lin.   
  
"We should go inside. He said it was dangerous out here," muttered Hibiki's girlfriend fearfully.  
  
"This is a nice neighborhood," said Gia flatly. "He's just paranoid, he's always been that way. We can't do anything else out her tonight anyway. We're gonna have to force him out of that bathroom tomorrow. It won't be easy. He can stay there tonight for all I care."  
  
"These are the nice people you were telling me about?" asked Nuriko as she grabbed her boyfriend's neck rather forcefully. "What did you get me into?! You asshole!"  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault!" cried the man defensively.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot had no intention of staying in the bathroom forever. It was tempting, but he knew he'd be forced out sooner or later. As it was, he simply sat on the toilet with a sewing kit and the costume he'd started making earlier. He'd decided to go with the red and blue look this time. He'd chosen dark colors, but had basically constructed an almost professional looking outfit, nothing fancy really. He'd removed the body armor from his first costume's remains and put it into the new one as well. "I've got a feeling I'm gonna need it pretty soon."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She landed on a rooftop in a deserted area of town and crouched on the corner of the building as she stared down at her target. A skintight bodysuit covered her body barely as she smirked down at the small clinic below. "This is odd."  
  
A small mask covered her eyes and long white hair flowed around her body. Long white gloves covered her hands as she plucked a pair of complicated looking binoculars off a utility belt that hung around her waist. The belt had chord dangling from it and a small set of grappling hooks was hanging from her left side.   
  
"A clinic?" She zoomed in and smirked. "A clinic with a Porsche parked out back? How quaint, this is the place all right."  
  
She bounced off of the top of a light pole and landed in the street skillfully. There was no one around and it was easy to slip back into the shadows once again. It didn't take much for her to hop the fence and move around the back of the building. She landed crouched in the dirt on the other side of the gate and peered at the window beside her carefully. It was dark inside, and no one was awake. "Perfect. This will be simple." She slid up against the wall and walked around to the corner. A quick peek around told her all she needed to know. A small back door with a simple lock on it kept her out of the building.   
  
"Too easy," she muttered with a small chuckle as she walked over to the door and slid a small length of metal that was hidden away in her glove into the keyhole.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned. He was standing in front of the bathroom Mirror looking at his finished costume. "Gotta start on the spare later." A familiar tingling made him slowly turn towards the door behind him. "What the? Aw man! I just finished damn it!" He flipped of the light switch and opened the door. Whoever it was, they were sneaking around the outside wall.   
  
"Kei?" he grumbled irritably. She was the only one he knew who would try and sneak up on him that way. They were getting closer to the door. He turned and swiftly jogged towards the front door. "I knew that car was too good to be true. Damn it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She smirked as she popped the lock and the door creaked open slowly. "Got ya."  
  
"Yeah. That's great. Wanna tell me why you're sneaking into the back of a clinic in the middle of the night."  
  
The woman whirled around with a shocked look on her face that quickly changed into anger. "Spiderman?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got a shiny new costume too. I'd rather not get it all dirty if I can help it." He was dangling from a web line off the edge of the roof and looking her dead in the eyes, she thought so at least.   
  
"Back off. You don't know what you're doing," she growled.   
  
"Looks like I'm busting a common thief," he replied simply. "Nice lock pick."  
  
She smirked at him. "This man is scum. He's a worse criminal than I could ever be. I don't steal from anyone else."  
  
"Know him real well do you?" asked Spiderman. He had yet to move his position and simply stared her down so far.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "Maybe." She noticed that when he narrowed his eyes, the eyes of the costume seemed to as well. "I'm small time anyway. Why do you care?"  
  
"Care? Who said anything about caring? I'm only interested in what this is about." Spiderman seemed quite content to sit there and watch her.   
  
"You're not going to try and stop me?"  
  
"I might decide to leave you alone if your reasons are good enough," he said simply.  
  
"I already told you why! This man is scum, of the worst kind."  
  
"How do you know?" He recognized this girl. She was the one he'd set up with Yoshi at the strip club.   
  
"That's my business!" she replied firmly. Neither one had raised their voice yet.   
  
"Fine," he replied as he stuck her arm to the wall with a bit of webbing. "You can sit there until the cops show up."  
  
She glared at him angrily as she tried to rip her arm free. It wouldn't budge. "You asshole!" Her arm slipped out of her glove and she jumped at him in a skillful kick.   
  
Spiderman dodged nimbly aside and back flipped a few times away from her. "You know. I'm sure a nice looking girl like you can find a better career than burglary."  
  
"What I do with my life is my own business," she snapped angrily as she spun into a kick at his head. He ducked under it and took a punch in his chest as she spun around and pushed her weight forward.   
  
Carrot was surprised at how much it stung as he staggered back. "Ouch. You're gonna hurt someone if you aren't careful."  
  
"Leave!" she snarled.   
  
"I thought you were the uninvited guest here?" he replied as he fired a bit of webbing at her. She dodged and rolled across the ground. She landed with one of her legs extended and placed her hands on the ground.   
  
"Damn." She launched herself into the air as he approached her and spun around in a kick aimed for his head. He dipped out of the way skillfully and saw her launch a grappling hook onto the roof the clinic. She pulled herself up quickly and retrieved it while running across the top of the building.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cried Carrot. If he let her go, she'd come back later and he knew it. If he wanted to keep his identity a secret, popping up repeatedly as Spiderman whenever she decided to try and raid him wouldn't be a good idea. "Damn. I've got to catch her." He wasn't particularly worried about this one, he knew who Black Cat was. He was also aware that while he had similar enemies, they were all a little different than the counterparts he remembered.  
  
She bounded across the rooftops with surprising speed and kept just ahead of him. He bounced from wall to wall just behind her as she twisted through narrow passageways and walkways across the rooftops. It was obvious she knew the area very well.   
  
Then again, so did he.   
  
The woman stumbled back as he landed in front of her at the end of one of the narrow passages. "Why the hell are you following me?!"  
  
"I'm the heroic guy, and you're the criminal. You should know how this works."  
  
She started to back away a bit and tensed her body. "I'm not easy to catch."  
  
The boy crouched low as he realized she was going to try and go through him. She burst forward with a flash of speed. Her strikes were all quick and skillful as she punched at him. His reflexes were a little too quick for her and he shifted around most of the blows. Her leg hooked up and came across his waiting forearm hard. He didn't budge and sent his palm into her stomach.   
  
The woman fell flat on her rear and started coughing. She growled at him as she stood up again. "You're good enough to hit me."  
  
"That surprises you? Have you seen the papers lately? Talk about ego."  
  
"I prefer to see things for myself." The woman actually smiled at him somewhat seductively. "I'm actually impressed."  
  
"Yeah. I've still got to take you in," he said with a small shrug. "That's the breaks lady."  
  
Her smile fell away. "You can try."  
  
"Great," he muttered as he jumped over her head as she kicked at him. She pushed off one of the walls and forced him to twist out of the way as she hooked her leg at him as she flipped over. Both of them landed on opposite one another. The woman looked surprised that she had missed.  
  
Carrot was simply surprised he'd managed to avoid the kick at all. His mask hid this from view though.   
  
"I'm Black Cat. Are you going to keep chasing me?"  
  
"Charmed. Yeah."  
  
"Well, lets be off then," she said as she flipped back out onto the open rooftops again.  
  
Carrot muttered under his breath as he followed after her. "Great. This is just what I need. Another woman who wants to kick my ass." He seemed to attract scantily clad women who wanted to hurt him in various ways for some reason. While he was thinking, she was swinging away. He reluctantly pushed off the wall and followed.   
  
It wasn't like he could do anything anyway. Michiru would shoot him.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The girl swung across the rooftops and glanced around. Spiderman wasn't within sight. All she could see in any direction was the night sky and rooftops. It was peaceful and quiet. "I think I lost him. I should be ready if I meet him again. That was too close."  
  
"You're going to stay away from him. I won't have you getting in my way."  
  
She spun around and turned to face the voice. A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She had dark rings under her eyes and short brown hair. "Spiderman is mine."  
  
  
  
"What the?" muttered Black Cat in shock. The girl had appeared out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Kei. I'm going to kill him. I know that look in your eyes; maybe it's better to just be rid of you now. I saw him chasing you across the city."  
  
"That's nice. I've gotten away in case you didn't notice. What do I care what you do with him?" replied the woman coolly.  
  
Kei merely smiled. "I see. I can tell you're going to become an annoyance." She pulled out a wicked looking knife from behind her back and flipped it around her wrist skillfully.   
  
"Hey! Easy now!" cried Black Cat as she stepped back. "I don't want any more trouble tonight!"  
  
"That's too bad. I was hoping you'd have a bit more fight in you," replied the shinobi.  
  
  
  
The cat burglar jumped onto a giant air conditioner and started rushing away.  
  
"You won't escape," growled Kei as she hooked her wings into place and launched herself off the side of the building. She quickly regained altitude and started gliding after her target.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Haruka frowned as she walked down the street with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. She was dressed casually, in very masculine looking clothes. It made her look like an incredibly beautiful man. It was early in the evening, and things were quiet all over town in the wake of the disaster. It gave her a bit of breathing room so to speak. The monster had vanished, but it would be back. She had to find it before it found her and destroyed half the city in the battle again. It had gone underground, into the sewers probably. That was a lot of area to cover underground. It could hide easily in such an environment, and would know them well probably.   
  
Something caught her attention a little to her right. Down a long series of alleyways to the east of her. She could see movement, and it looked like fighting. She couldn't see it very clearly; there were walls and other obstructions between her and what was going on. She frowned as she ducked into the darkness of the alleyway; it was linked to several others creating a path through a large part of the city. She calmly swerved through traffic at high speed as she took out her pen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been months now. No sign of her sister could be found in the foreign world. Mao Lin was beginning to lose hope. "Where is she? Why haven't I heard from her?"  
  
She frowned deeply as she stomped down the alleyways.  
  
Things were not going well in her search. No one she spoke of at any of the holy places knew of the girl. That struck her as very odd, it was exactly the sort of place the girl should have gone.   
  
The man she wrote home about worried her a lot. She hadn't received word of any other letters for some time. She would find her sister, or at least her remains. She swore that much at least.   
  
Something familiar passed quickly over her head. She caught only a fleeting glimpse of it, but recognized the way it moved. Her search would have to wait. She had duties to attend. She tensed up her legs and shot up onto the rooftops after the evil creature.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Black Cat gasped as pieces of air conditioner fell to the ground just behind her as the flying woman made passes at her from the air as she ran. She stopped cold just as the woman dove at her directly from behind.   
  
"I've had enough of this crap!" she screamed as she flipped onto her hands and pushed both of her feet firmly into the girl's gut as the blade narrowly missed.  
  
Kei had the wind knocked out of her and rolled across the thick tiles of the rooftop. It was a large temple roof. "Heh." She slowly stood up and stared at the girl with a cold looking grin on her face.  
  
"I might enjoy your death."  
  
"Not likely," growled the thief nervously. She stood waiting and ready for the shinobi's attack.   
  
"Come on then!" Kei charged with the knife held underhanded as she slashed at her target and charged.   
  
The leather clad girl blocked Kei's arm and slugged her in the gut before throwing her over her shoulder. She seemed to grow more confident as she jumped in place and waited again.   
  
"I see," said the shinobi calmly as she rose to her feet again.  
  
"Back off!" snarled the young woman angrily. "Little brat! You can't be older than fifteen!"  
  
Kei ignored this and reached into her shirt. Five shining throwing knives appeared in her fingers as she pulled her hand out.   
  
"Uh oh," muttered Black Cat as she stepped back.   
  
Kei went airborne and launched the shuriken at her opponent. "Die!"  
  
The Thief nimbly flipped out of the way and gasped as a small scar appeared on her cheek as Kei slashed at her with the knife as she landed.   
  
She flipped back again quickly and growled as she glared at the girl.  
  
Kei was stone cold. She strolled closer and readied herself for another attack.  
  
Black Cat grumbled under her breath. "Screw this." She kicked three of the tiles directly at the girl and turned to rush away.  
  
Kei chuckled to herself and watched her for a moment. She calmly put her wings back on and strolled towards the roof's edge.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru Chiba walked through the streets of Japan in a heavy looking coat. He had lost everything, all because of the damned memories. They weren't his. He was beaten, scarred, and not entirely sober at the moment. He'd never really been this drunk before. As it was, his hair was nothing more than stubble and a glassy look stared out at the world around him. He hadn't seen Usagi in weeks, every time he went to find her, she was gone. Judging by what he'd seen in the family, she hadn't been home in a while.  
  
"What should I do? What can I do?"   
  
He had no direction, no future anymore.   
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
The boy froze in the empty street. It was late, and the area he was in wasn't well lit. He didn't like the sound of that voice either. "Wha?"  
  
He found himself taken roughly into the arms of a gigantic monster. It had rows of sharp teeth and dead white eyes. It hopped a bit as it lifted him into the air lovingly.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The monster seemed to react to that as it stopped swinging him around. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks! Oh! I missed you."  
  
  
  
The boy's body began to go into strange convulsions as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was barely aware of what was happening to him at this point.   
  
"Oh. Ooops," said the monster as its skin started to melt off. The boy could do nothing but watch as his girlfriend's form emerged from inside the beast.   
  
"Oh shit!" he cried as he ripped himself free of her grip and tore into a dark alleyway. He stopped cold as he glanced around and realized he was standing in front of a large warehouse. The building loomed over him and hundreds of barrels were stacked for loading the next day around giant truck bays. He stumbled forward with a panicked look on his face as he rushed fearfully away from the monster.  
  
"Wait!" cried Usagi as she chased after him tentatively on foot. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to scare you!" The boy found himself trapped in the middle of a large stack of barrels. He whirled around to see the girl moving slowly towards him.  
  
"It's me! Usagi!" she said with a confused frown on her face.   
  
"Get away from me!" he cried as he held his cane up in front of himself defensively.   
  
She stepped forward a little more and reached for him. "If you'll just listen I can explain!"  
  
The boy lunged forward pulling a sword from inside the tattered cane. He slashed at the girl as she jumped back.   
  
"Wait! Mamoru!"  
  
The boy didn't hear her. He was clutching at his eyes in agony. His sword slash had cut a gash in one of the barrels and splattered some of the unknown liquid into his eyes.   
  
He collapsed into the asphalt face down.   
  
  
  
"No! Mamoru!" cried the girl as she rushed up to his side. Slowly she turned her head towards the liquid and gasped. "Subject blinded" followed a lot of technical data that she didn't understand about the liquid.   
  
"No!" she whispered in horror. "What have I done?"  
  
What indeed? ^_^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carrot frowned as he glanced over his shoulder. Someone had started tailing him after they spotted him above. He recognized the gigantic mace hanging off the woman's back as soon as he saw her. "What now?"  
  
"Demon!" screamed the woman as she pushed herself off a wall and pulled her weapon from her back. It was just enough to force him to stop and land on a nearby wall. He looked up at her just out of reach of the weapon.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? I'm busy!" he snapped.   
  
"I shall thwart your dark plans!" she hissed angrily.   
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm a superhero nimrod. I thought we covered the whole I am not a demon thing a while back. You know, defender of justice, bane to criminals, all around nice guy."  
  
"What?" muttered the woman dumbly.   
  
"Don't you read the newspapers?" he asked her irritably.   
  
"I have no need to read them. My mission doesn't involve such things."  
  
"Yeah? And what exactly is this stupid mission of yours? How does attacking me do anything to help?"  
  
"I am a priestess. I must hunt down demons wherever I find them and destroy them. It is the way of our clan."  
  
"That sounds familiar. Look, lady, I don't particularly care what you're doing, as long as you stop doing it to me."  
  
"Your foolish if you think I'll believe such lies," snarled the woman. As she jumped down and tried to clobber him with the mace. He bounced further down the wall along side her blocking and dodging strikes all the way down the alleyway. Both of them landed on the pavement several feet away from each other. "I don't have time for this. That stupid thief is getting away."  
  
"So, that girl stole something from you did she?" asked the woman irritably.  
  
"Yeah. Stick around," replied Spiderman as he simply squirted webbing at both of her feet and stuck them in place.  
  
Mao Lin stared at this in shock and struggled to release her feet. "For god's sake. It's not that difficult to find out what's been going on around here. Go and find an old paper somewhere. It shouldn't be that hard. One of the articles by Mei Lin should fill you in pretty well. She's the one who saw most of the action first hand."  
  
The woman had frozen in place and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
"Later!" he chimed cheerfully as he crawled up the wall.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" she snarled angrily.   
  
"It'll weaken enough for you to get out of it in an hour or so. Relax, enjoy the solitude." He hopped over the wall and looked out over the city, ignoring the loud streams of Chinese vulgarities that was now behind him. "I think I lost her. Damn." It wasn't that big a deal, he could catch her again at the same place at least once more without being too suspicious. He glanced over his shoulder and snorted angrily at the angry Chinese woman.  
  
"You're just going to leave her there? All alone?"   
  
The boy looked up to see Uranus floating down towards him from above. "She can handle it."  
  
"Met before have you?" asked the woman with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"She got it into her head I'm some kind of demon," he replied with a small shrug. "Haven't seen much of her lately."  
  
"I see," said Haruka as she finally landed beside him. "I take it you're after those two monsters?"  
  
"Just one of them. I've kind of made an agreement with Venom about catching it." Carrot popped his back and grunted. He calmly hopped onto the side of a wall and sat down. "How did it go?"  
  
"You read the papers," she snorted irritably.   
  
"I prefer first hand accounts thanks," he replied simply. "Where?"  
  
"In the sewers I think. It's too dangerous to go down after her where she can hide so easily. I haven't heard any reports of anyone being killed down there either."  
  
"Nine, that name sounds familiar," said Carrot with a small sigh.   
  
"Really?" asked the woman.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not involved. I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Oh." Haruka frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the boy's red and blue costume. "Nice outfit."  
  
"Who the hell are you to talk? You've got a miniskirt and a cape."  
  
Haruka blushed slightly at this. "How's your end going?"  
  
"Carnage is in the sewers too," said the boy calmly. "I think it's how he gets around, he hides out down there. I'm not about to go in after him with the two of them running around down there."  
  
"Maybe they'll kill each other?" said Haruka hopefully.   
  
"They might decide to help each other," responded the boy calmly. "Or they could ignore each other."  
  
"I don't like the sound of those two getting together."  
  
"Neither do I," agreed Carrot. He paused suddenly. "Shit!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Uranus as she turned her head towards what he had seen. "Hey..."   
  
"Get the hell out of my way!" screamed Black Cat as she bounded over the both of them in a mad dash away from the bat like creature that was flying after her.  
  
"Stay out of this. Kei is a personal problem," growled Carrot as he took off after them.  
  
"What?" asked Uranus dumbly as he rushed away.   
  
"That little bitch is becoming a big problem. I need to deal with it once and for all."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mai stood alone in an open area of the apartment she and Minako now shared. It was a large place. He was putting a lot of money towards this. Probably the clan's money, she didn't like thinking about that.   
  
She pulled her sai out from behind her back and glanced around the room. Minako was in her own room. She was in the living area. There was no real furniture to speak of other than a few cushions a small television and a phone. The kitchen was fully stocked though. A tiny table rested in the corner that they could eat off of.   
  
She spun them skillfully around her wrists and slashed at the air around her as she started a complicated kata with the two weapons. She spun around and kicked into the air while guarding her body with several skillful spins of the dagger like weapons. Several stabbing strikes accompanied this followed by more skillful slashing and blocking.   
  
"I'm glad someone has something to do around here," grumbled Minako.   
  
"You should be training as well," replied the shinobi irritably. "You need to be ready for the battles ahead. This task will not be easy. If we are to face this evil head on, you must be ready."  
  
"I'm in good shape!" snapped Minako angrily. "I take good care of myself!"  
  
The shinobi frowned at her and stabbed at the air quickly. "It's time to go beyond that. You are a warrior, magic or not. Taking care of yourself must go beyond mere upkeep. You must always improve your mind and body if you are to fight against such an enemy."  
  
"Mind? I have to study too?!" cried Minako in horror.   
  
Mai smirked; Minako had taken her advice as a command. That suited her just fine. "It would definitely help you improve your patience. We haven't even been here a single night yet. I'm skilled enough to train you fairly well. There are things that I cannot teach you, but your magic will more than make up for that I think."  
  
Minako stepped back from the look in her new trainer's eyes. "This is going to hurt isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Very much so, after all, pain is weakness leaving the body."  
  
Minako swallowed hard and stepped back a bit more. "Hold on a minute, maybe I should rethink this whole thing?"  
  
"It's too late for that I'm afraid. You're already in far too deep," responded Mai calmly. "The only path for you, is forward."  
  
"Damn," grumbled the girl as she hung her head.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno sat in silence. She wasn't entirely comfortable with her situation. She was alone, with a boy that looked only slightly older than she was. They were in an almost empty apartment with four rooms and one bathroom. Hito was quiet and didn't talk much, he seemed pretty happy to keep to himself and guard her just by being around.   
  
Of course, they hadn't been here that long either. Not even a full night yet. He was rather handsome, but cold and distant. He was also a lot stronger than she was, and she knew it.   
  
He was simply sitting in the middle of the living area meditating. His legs appeared to be twisted into a nearly impossible position with little discomfort on his part.   
  
She was sitting in the corner by the television. She was just watching the movement with the volume turned all the way down. She didn't have any books with her. It was driving her mad. She wanted to read something, anything. Something she could use to take her mind off the situation.   
  
"You're awfully quiet for someone who looks so upset," commented Hito with a heavy sigh. "I cannot harm you. I've been ordered to protect you, my honor is my life. I will not fail." He seemed reasonably calm as he said this and opened his eyes. "Our clan has many hidden secrets within its disciplines. We are strong enough to help you defeat this evil."  
  
"You sound confident," muttered the girl. "I'm not much use in a fight. I can barely keep up with the others sometimes. I'm just support, and I'm afraid that's about all I'm good for." She thought back to the night in the hospital and closed her eyes. The thing there had been far too strong for her.   
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at?" said Hito with a slightly confused frown.   
  
"It's nothing. I just need something to read," muttered the girl as she hugged her knees.  
  
"If you're having trouble keeping up. I can help you with that," said the shinobi calmly. "I can help you train your body, if that is what you think you need to succeed. I should warn you, it will be difficult."  
  
She looked up at him with a slightly blank look on her face. "What?"  
  
"I'm not offering to make you a ninja girl. Relax. I can teach you to fight a bit better, and help you get in shape. If we're fortunate, this will not last long enough for me to do more than that."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. "I'm not very physical," she muttered nervously.  
  
The ninja sighed. "Yeah. I know. Come on, get up. We might as well start tonight."  
  
"How long is this going to take?" she asked.  
  
"Why? Do you have something else to do? I'm sure staring at the television is quite interesting."  
  
She blushed and stood up slowly. "All right. Sensei?"  
  
"Maybe this won't be so bad. You seem to catch on quick."  
  
That didn't help the girl's nervous feelings much. "What now?"  
  
Hito sighed. "Then again..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Makoto Kino was kicking at a duffel bag dangling from the ceiling. She was dressed in sweat clothes and had basically stuffed every cushion, cloth, and article of clothing she could find into the bag. A length of rope hung from a heavy-duty ring that had been bolted to the ceiling crudely. She grunted as she slammed her knee into the bag repeatedly as she gripped it firmly to hold it in place. Finally she snapped a kick that knocked the rope out of the loop and sent it crashing to the floor. She was gasping for breath and staring at the floor.  
  
Kenshi was sitting across the room watching her emotionlessly. He said nothing and simply stared forward in a sort of daze.   
  
"Got any pointers?" she asked him.  
  
"No. I cannot help you. I'm not permitted to train anyone. You're doing fine on your own. Just remember to keep it up. We've got a hard road ahead of us it seems."  
  
The girl hefted the bag over her shoulder and clumsily hooked the rope back into the ring after a few failed attempts. She stepped back and sat down against the wall on the opposite side of the room from him. "Why not?"  
  
Kenshi frowned at her. "I've become too strong."  
  
"What?" said the girl dumbly.  
  
"I cannot touch another person, I would...hurt them." He continued to stare forward. "I am not permitted to attack anyone I do not intend to kill."  
  
"What?" gasped the girl in shock.   
  
"We're probably going to have to replace the doors around here pretty regularly, doorknobs, light switches, that sort of thing." He sighed heavily and hung his head. "This is why I don't do outside assignments. I'm an assassin damn it. I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."  
  
Makoto was quite surprised and went silent.   
  
The man seemed very sullen about his problems. It reflected in his attitude pretty clearly.   
  
"Damn, he's really cute too," thought the girl to herself angrily. "She wasn't about to risk her life over it."  
  
The man closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "I'm going to sleep. Keep training. You'll need it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aman stared down at Rei Hino. The girl was awake again, and she looked more aware than ever before. "So. It seems you have returned to us."  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as she turned her head towards him painfully. Her head was throbbing. The room was dimmed and the shadowy figure standing next to her simply looked down at her emotionlessly.   
  
"A hospital. You were injured."  
  
Rei stopped moving. Memories flooded back to her, she closed her eyes and whimpered under the stress her head seemed to have on it suddenly. Gasping for breath her eyes fluttered for a moment. She simply stopped moving and stared at the ceiling. "I can't move my legs, can I?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Your back is broken."  
  
"I see," said the girl as she stared at the ceiling. "I can feel my arms."  
  
"That is good to hear."  
  
Tears flowed down the girl's face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aman. I am here to guard you. There are many powerful beings who wish you dead."  
  
The girl slowly nodded her head. "I know."  
  
"Your identity has been revealed as well. You are safe here, until the doctors release you. After that, we have a place for you until this is over."  
  
"Can I have a few moments alone?" she asked him.  
  
He turned towards the door without responding and walked out. He didn't seem upset, but the girl didn't particularly care. She simply started crying and screamed painfully.   
  
Aman waited just outside the door and leaned his head back against the doorframe. Doctors rushed into the room quite suddenly. The monitors around her had come to life quite suddenly as she began to realize what had happened to her.   
  
"She is awake," he said softly to them as they stopped in front of him with confused frowns on their faces. He turned away from the door and walked over to sit down and wait for them to finish their duties. He turned his head towards the glass wall and watched them closely from the corner of his eyes as he waited patiently for things to calm down again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Carrot gets even more annoyed! 


	31. Chapter 31

Gaijin

Part 31

The agony of defeat.

OooOOooOO

Carrot growled in frustration as the Black Cat dove across another rooftop with Kei swooping in on her. She'd taken cover on a roof that was covered in tall air conditioners and air vents. "No! Dolt she's a ninja!" He growled under his breath and jerked on his line flinging himself towards the mess ahead. It looked like Kei's knife was melting the bricks and metal she was slashing as she made dives at the thief.

The Kunoichi stopped at the edge of the rows of metal and pipes the other girl had taken cover in. He looked at her palm and frowned at the smoking burn scars. "He is near." She strolled boldly into the cover of the air conditioning units. The corners of her lips turned up in a rather crazed smile.

The Black Cat was gasping for breath with wide eyes as she peered around the corner of one of the larger pieces of cover around her. "Great. Who the hell is this chick? Crazy bitch." She didn't look very secure in her position, but wasn't about to back down.

"You know, you look like you might be thinking you're on equal footing here. You're not." It was the crazy girl's voice. "In here, you won't even see death coming."

The thief whirled around and caught Kei's wrist as the knife came down. The center of the blade was starting to turn red as the ninja girl tackled her prey to the ground. The girl brought her knee up before they hit the ground and the stab lost it's leverage as the kunoichi's stomach tightened up as she bent over and rolled to the side.

Black Cat put up her fists and faced her as she rolled away at the same time and frowned. "Well, looks like I've found you." She kicked Kei in the face before she stood all the way up and sent her head back into one of the machines hard enough to dent the metal. She took a step back as the crazed girl popped right back up with a mad grin on her face. Her palm was smoking as she gripped the nasty looking knife, it was starting to glow a little from the heat it was generating. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kei nodded once. "A great deal." She kicked her opponent in the stomach and spun into a back kick in her face. The thief was sprawled out on her back with Kei diving at her in the air before her back hit the ground. She put up her hands t try and catch the strike as best she could, but just realized she couldn't move away fast enough.

The ninja girl stopped in mid air and was jerked away. She sailed about ten feet back, crushing the side of one of the large metal boxes on the rooftop in from the impact. Her knife rolled out of her palm as she staggered and floundered to pull herself up.

Spiderman landed between the crazy ninja and the thief. He didn't bother looking back at Black Cat. "Get lost. Don't come back around here again. This place is more trouble than it's worth. Stick to your home range kid."

The woman frowned at him a little as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks, I guess." She rushed away from the scene glancing over her shoulder as he stood waiting for the ninja girl to move closer. She was taking her time and glaring at him as she returned from where he'd thrown her.

"I'll be catching up to her later." Kei snarled at him and put the knife away in her belt. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and she looked like she hadn't been taking care of herself. "It seems our roles are reversed. This time, I'm the one who's really living on the streets."

"Yeah. Stop bothering other people with this. It's between you and me."

"It ends when one of us dies. I don't really care which one of us dies." Kei kicked off of one of the nearby vents and hooked her leg at him. The boy ducked away and hopped over her other leg as she spun into another kick as soon as she landed, when it missed she spun into another kick and found it blocked by his forearm.

"You're going to get dizzy doing that."

"You've made light of this long enough!" Her palm slipped through and nailed him right in the chest before he could jump away, he'd moved enough to avoid the full force of the strike, but it still hurt. He hopped back as she rushed him, flipping away down the center of one of the columns of vents and electrical boxes. She kept up just behind him making repeated forward jumps while punching or kicking at him. He dipped out of the way of every strike as she left several dents in the rather flimsy metal used to house the machines on the rooftop. The girl smirked as she noticed he was moving straight towards a small gap and a wall just outside the rows. He continued flipping up the side of the wall as she skidded to a halt just in front of the gap.

"Yeah. No such thing as a dead end for me." Carrot was gasping for breath. She was going full steam to keep him from catching his breath.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Man, you're not even good at banter anymore." The boy was getting frustrated with her He didn't want to back down and run hike he was thinking he should. She was getting worse, and he needed to do something about her one way or another. It was hard to be confident about it. 

She jumped up and kicked off his former position pushing herself back onto the rooftop with her kick three times before giving up on that tactic as he moved out of the way with little trouble.

"Harder when you can't go back home and stock up on new things to throw at me isn't it?" Carrot had a feeling she would have been lobbing anything she had at him by this point. She was frustrated and growling at him like an animal. Drool was running down her chin as she paced back and fourth keeping her eyes locked on his position.

"Destroy me or die! I don't care which!" she screamed at him as she leaped towards the wall again. She caught him by surprise again as she stabbed her knife into the wall where he had been and hung there. He'd jumped away of course, but she snagged his leg and ripped him free off the wall, tossing him away from the roof and into one of the windows of the building they had been on top of before diving inside after him.

The boy fell twenty feet and landed in the middle of a crowded dance floor. He landed on his chest in a shower of glass as the patrons of the club they had once been fighting on top of scattered away screaming. The DJ abandoned his post with the rest of the crowd as the boy in tights shook his head and pushed himself up to his feet. The landing had hurt, and the loud rock music was a bit disorienting. Marylin Manson was blaring from huge speakers in the corners of the room as "Kaboom Kaboom' blasted through the room.

He got his bearings just in time to notice Kei punching him in the face. He reeled back and landed on top of a table, spilling drinks and sending more club goers around. There were a few standing in the back of the room, but most of the crowd was flowing out the doors.

"What the hell is..." An angry looking man in his thirties dressed in a white suit stormed up to the edge of the fight. Kei put her foot into his gut and flipped over to kick him in the face.

"Stay out of this."

Carrot was off the table and edging forward. "We never talk anymore."

"Just die." The girl jumped at him and he went over her head and behind her. He was forced to shift his weight to avoid the table she tossed at him just before he landed. He sent out a web line and pulled himself out of the way as she jumped up to hook one of her legs into an eight foot speaker box and send it crashing down at him. He was sprawled on the floor for a moment and growled as he rolled back onto his feet as she came down from above, cracking the tiles and denting the floor with her landing. Her knife was drawn in an instant as she slashed at his chest to keep him off balance and flipped it around her wrist to stab at him.

The boy grunted as he stuck the soles of his feet to the floor and sent two web lines behind him before jerking his arms back and then jumping away as the ninja stabbed at him in a diving roll.

She gasped as two of the large speakers almost crashed into her just after he'd moved.

The boy was thinking it was clever until both speakers fell in half and landed on either side of her. The edges along the cuts were smoldering orange and melting. "Fuck."

Kei didn't waste a moment, he had relaxed expecting his attack to keep her occupied longer. He ducked out of her jumping slash, but got caught in the gut by the follow up kick just as she landed. He was thrown into the side of the bar, bending a few metal stools in his wake. They fell in half just after he pushed off one of them with his feet and sent himself sliding for a few feet on his back before flipping over his shoulders to his feet. The impact on his legs jarred a bit more than he was expecting and he found himself unable to step away in time as she jumped at him after her missed strike and drove the knife into his left shoulder before punching him in the face hard .

The boy screamed in pain as the knife cut through the flesh in his arm, leaving a deep bleeding hole in his shoulder. His whole arm was numb as he kicked back with both feet and hit the entrance to the club with his back as she hacked at his throat. The doors gave way and he flipped on one arm back to the edge of the sidewalk. Police sirens could be heard in the distance as the authorities started responding to the disturbance.

The crazed girl growled as he jumped onto the side of the building and started climbing again. She rushed away from the doors through the parting crowd of displaced patrons and into the alley at the side of the building. The fire escape was a metal set of stairs, and she started running up after her prey in a full sprint. "You'll not escape."

Carrot reached the roof and rushed to the other side. "Goddamnit." He was clutching his wounded shoulder, he wasn't losing much blood through the wound, but his whole body was strained from the fight. Kei had gotten stronger, and lost what little sanity she had left. He turned to look back just in time to see her rush off the fire escape and make a bee line towards him with her knife held high.

"Die!"

He jumped off the roof and swung away towards the side of a large church. The girl dove off after him, but rather than chase him, she swerved off and cut the line he was swinging from.

"Aw man." Carrot realized that his line had gone slack and turned to look back to see her clinging to the wall and watching him with a smile on her face. He was still moving forward from the momentum of his swing. His senses behind him didn't need to warn him that what was about to happen would really hurt. A massive impact exploded across his back as he hit wood and clay. Tiles from the church roof slid away as he started sliding right after landing. It didn't take much to stop himself, but he staggered to his feet and started backing away from the edge of the roof. Kei was gliding over to the opposite end of the roof and landed in a crouch on the apex of the angled roof. Carrot walked up to the opposite end of the roof and stared her down. Behind him was the bell tower to the small christian building, there was a gold cross at the steeple to the tower.

"Are you prepared to die?" She giggled to herself as she looked at him with a wide grin on her face.

The young hero clenched his fist, his left arm felt a little funny, but it still seemed to work. His right arm was fine.

The girl started stabbing at the rooftop, leaving orange lines as she dragged the knife along as she moved towards him in a slow and crouching walk.

"You know, there are easier ways to get a guy to the altar." His hand went up and closed around the grip of the sword on his back as he drew it and held it in front of him.

"Always joking around. Even in death." She didn't seem to notice what he'd done despite the fact she was staring at him with an unblinking stare.

Kei rushed him from about five feet away by throwing herself forward. The girl screamed as her knife glowed bright orange. The blades met as the boy moved to block the strike rather than dodge. His feet dug in as the tiles shifted a bit as he pushed back. An intense heat flared as the two edges met, flakes of glowing orange floated away as they both pushed.

The girl grunted in frustration as she realized she was starting to lean back and jumped away. She went up over him, forcing him to block another strike, but snagging the fabric on the back of his neck as she landed and shifted her weight down and forward. Carrot was tossed into the air and twisted before extending his body. He passed between the bell and the wall and landed with his feet, catching himself on the wall in the stairwell that led up to the top of the bell tower. The kunoichi dove in after him trying to pin him to the wall with her knife again and forcing him to push off and down. They bounced their way from wall to wall, clashing with their blades as they descended to the small door that led into the building.

Rows of seats and a high ceiling, with a large isle through the middle that went up to the raised altar at the end of the church. Carrot had a new hole on the forearm of his costume. Kei was breathing hard, covered in sweat, and looked like she was having a rather nasty reaction to speed. She rushed forward, all of her muscles tense. It was obvious she would run herself into the ground, and wear him out.

His sword clashed with hers again as they met in the center of the church. He was forced back, as a few chunks of the wooden seat fell away as they clashed their way towards the altar. The boy flipped back to the opposite end of the table as he reached the elevated stage.

Kei screamed in rage as she rushed forward, the altar table fell in half as the boy landed on the wall looking down at her next to a giant set of legs. "That's an impressive trick." There was no way the knife should have been large enough to do it.

The girl gave an small frustrated growling sound as she threw herself at him again. He flipped onto one of the support beams that moved across the room near the ceiling. The church wasn't very large, but it was still fifteen feet to the floor. She pushed off of her own landing on the wall and followed him up forcing him to jump back to the next beam as her landing also caused a nasty slash in the support.

The ninja girl hopped across after him deftly and they both slashed at each other a few times as they staggered to keep balance on the wood. They were pounding on each other, and neither one of them looked like they would be able to stand much longer.

Carrot was in pain, his ribs were bruised, if not broken, his shoulder was almost screaming at him, and he was still feeling small pops in his back. "I've got to end this."

"Yes. You do." Kei's face was emotionless as she continued to press her attack. The boy blocked, made a wide sweeping slash and ran over her on the ceiling in the same motion. He came down behind her and slashed downwards again. The beam started to fall away, and the boy jumped onto it before it separated from the roof. He rushed down by running down it at the stunned Kei.

The girl had enough sense to put up her knife just as he pushed off as the beam slammed into the ground. The benches on the left side of the church shattered beneath them as the mess came crashing down into them.

Carrot was growling , splintered wood surrounded them as he screamed using the force of his impact to drive home his strike.

The ninja girl hit the ground hard, but somehow managed to keep her knife up and fight the slash.

"Die!" she screamed as she started to push back. She managed to lift her shoulders and put her leg into hos belly in an attempt to push him back..

Spiderman said nothing as the blade in his hands glowed blue as he pushed against her. The blade in her hands had gone from orange to bright red as the weapons both spit sparks in every direction.

The girl's eyes went wide as she stared at the point of contact between the blades. "It...can't be..."

There was a bright flash of light and then, nothing.

OooOOooOO

"Hello friend. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were looking for someone as well." Mao Lin was sitting on a park bench with a tired looking smile on her face. A small white cat she'd seen around town was looking up at her. It had been walking by and seemed to respond to her speaking. She stroked his fur as he hopped up on the bench next to her. "Here, you can have this. I don't care much for fish." She had a half eaten smoked fish on a stick and set it down on the bench in front of him. "I've seen you around, but I'm pretty sure you're not following me. Maybe it's just that little mark on your head, makes you easier to notice than other cats."

She leaned back and looked up at the sky. Her search hadn't been going well. She'd been in Japan about a month and a half, and had only found destruction and dead ends in her search. The cat curled up next to her on the bench and she scratched between his ears with her fingernails. The cat settled a little more and started purring. It wasn't the first time she'd run into the animal, and she'd fed him a few scraps before. "I'm looking for my sister. I found out she got a job at a newspaper, but the address I got from them was an empty destroyed building. No one there has seen her in two weeks either. I fear what she may have gotten involved with."

"Well I can't get out of the house when he's home! You know how he is!" A large bag of cat litter being held aloft by two skinny legs. "I hate having to sneak off in the middle of the night. Yeah, with wings." There was a small plastic bag hanging from one of the arms hefting the bag. Despite the size of the carrier, it was being moved without difficulty as she continued to talk on a cell phone as she walked. "Well they don't sell Fancy Cat there. Well, how should I know what the difference is? Why don't you ask her? I don't use the litter box." The girl seemed annoyed at whoever she was talking too. "Look, no one is following me. Jeez, you're getting as bad as he is Gia. No, they didn't have tuna. Luna is just going to have to settle on salmon. Yeah, you do that, I'll see you in the morning then. We'll be fine, relax all right?"

Mei Lin found herself peering around the bag as she walked into someone standing in front of her. "Oh, excuse me..." She froze as she looked up at the woman who had grabbed her shoulders and lifted the bag from her arms. "Hey! What are you...Mao Lin?"

"I've found you!" screamed the older woman as she lifted her younger sister into the air and tried to squeeze her eyes out of her skull by crushing her back after tossing the bag of liter onto the bench.

"Gack!" cried the younger girl. "Wh...what are you doing here!?" She pushed herself away and back to her feet as the older girl let her down and loosened her girp.

"I'm so glad I found you!" The older girl was almost squealing as she grabbed her sister in another hug and shoved the younger girl's face into her rather ample chest cutting off any response.

Mei Lin gasped as she staggered back after wriggling her way out again. "Cut that out! I'm glad to see you too, but it's not safe out here."

"What?" muttered the older girl, her sister was smiling at her. "What happened to you? What is happening here?"

"Huh? Sorry I haven't written in a few weeks. I got a little busy. I'm a reporter! Isn't that cool!" Mei Lin grabbed the litter again and hefted it onto her shoulder. "Mom said you went missing? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you. Grandfather is worried, I'm here to bring you home." The older girl frowned at her sister as she started walking with her.

"Well, there's no way I'm going home." Mei Lin stopped and stared at the older girl. "I'm afraid I'm busy fighting darkness in Japan. There's something going on here, and it's really important."

"Wait!"

Both girls turned to look back at the rather panicked looking animal behind them. "Huh? Hey..." Mei Lin was looking down at the cat.

"What? Who's there?!" Mao Lin looked alarmed as she glanced around at the area.

"It's the cat. It talks." The younger girl crouched down in front of it and pointed at it's nose with her free hand as she looked up at her sister.

"Be serious! I can't let you..."

"You know where Luna is!?" cried the animal. "Please! Take me to her!"

"..."

"I told you there's weird stuff going on in Japan did I? I'm not going anywhere. Come on, I'll show you where I'm staying." The girl seemed cheerful. "I thought I recognized that bald spot! You know Luna? Are you her brother or her boyfriend or something?"

The cat was walking in impatient circles around her. "She's all right? Where is she?"

"..."

"Come on, both of you then. Luna is staying with us." Mei Lin looked over her shoulder towards the clinic. "It's getting crowded there. I hope Carrot doesn't get too upset."

The older girl snapped out of her stunned silence. "Who is this, Carrot?"

"Look, I'm not supposed to be out. We'll talk about this when we get there all right?" The younger girl hung her head. "Come on. I want to get there before he gets back."

OooOOooOO

Carrot found himself lying on his back with his sword still gripped in his hand. He stirred slowly and shook his head as he stabbed into the floor and pulled himself upright without standing. He was in the middle of three broken benches and a high pitched sound was grating at his aching skull. He coughed, and felt the front of his mask become wet with a spattering of blood. He gripped at his ribs as he almost fell onto his face, but managed to lean against his sword and push himself to his feet.

There was a glowing orange spot on the ground about ten feet away. "Crap." He struggled to shift towards it and took a few staggering steps before collecting himself enough to keep his balance. He peered down at an odd sight. Three silver pools of hardened metal were losing heat in the middle of the shattered benches in the mess the trip from the ceiling had caused. Kei was on her back and not moving. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ceiling and clutched her wrist with her free hand. The inside of her palm was one big blister and burn scar, tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she was shivering and gasping in short breaths. They had both been blasted away by what had happened.

He moved over and she just watched him approach without moving from her spot on the floor. She just stared at him as he staggered over and looked down at her. He pointed his sword down at her, and she made no move to react beyond looking up at the ceiling again in a rather vacant way.

The boy took his mask off and glared at her as he pointed the tip at her neck and simply looked at her.

"End it."

Carrot frowned at her and looked back over his shoulder at the mess. The place was destroyed. "Shit."

"After all of this you would turn your back on me now?" gasped the girl as he looked back down at her again. "You are a fool. It is time for this to end. My life is now yours, take it."

He snorted at her and put his sword back onto his back again. Without another word he turned away and started towards the doors.

"If you don't kill me, my clan will. I would rather die at your hands. Finish what you have started." She didn't sound angry, but struggled to speak through her tears.

The boy glanced back over his shoulder. "That knife was cursed." He was looking down at the pools of melted metal, they had cooled and weren't glowing anymore. He pulled his mask over his face again and looked back at her. "Don't worry about your clan. They aren't allowed to kill you. Get lost." He walked away and pushed open the front door with a loud cracking as the deadbolt broke through the heavy oak. Both doors drifted open and he staggered outside and sat down on the steps. He shuffled down the steps.

Kei sat and watched this, for a moment she sat in silence, staring at the broken wood around her. Without a word she pushed herself up and wavered for a moment before walking out after him holding her hand in a ginger manner. "Aren't allowed?" She was confused and her head was far from clear. "Wait..."

"I'm finished with this fight." He glanced back at her over his shoulder in a deep frown as he realized she was moving after him. It was annoying to realize her legs were working better than his were and his hand went back up to his blade. He didn't draw it, as she kept back a bit and leaned against the door frame with her head hung low.

"Please, kill me. I have nothing, you've taken all of it." She was sobbing again and huddled her shoulders as she rubbed at her arm with her one good hand. "Let me die with honor. My life is yours, please, destroy me."

He continued staggering down the stairs away from her. "Stop begging."

She followed after him keeping her distance as he moved away and into an alley across the street. He knew he needed to disappear before any attention was drawn by the mess. There were already police nearby because of the fight in the club. He moved in the opposite direction for several blocks, staggering through puddles, tripping over garbage, and generally stumbling with Kei keeping pace a short distance behind him. He wanted to collapse, but the girl behind him kept him pressing on. "Get lost would ya?" He snapped back at her as he looked over his shoulder towards her.

She wasn't even looking at him, but had a vacant wide eyed stare, still blotched from her tears. She looked somber, and was still shivering and trying to keep her hand from touching anything by holding it away from her body. "I won't leave until you kill me. I will follow you as long as I have too."

He snorted at that and started staggering forward again. "Fine, stay there then." With that, he tripped over a torn plastic bag and landed face first on the pavement, with a plastic jug jabbing him in the belly.

Kei watched him lie there for a moment standing back and watching him sprawled out on the ground. He wasn't moving. She didn't look happy, or sad to see it as she moved closer after about three minutes. She also didn't seem afraid as she rolled him over onto his back and peered into his face. He was out cold.

OooOOooOO

Michiru stretched her arms as she woke up and smiled. Her parents had returned from out of town. Her mother and father were up, she could smell coffee as she rose from her sheets and yawned as she put on a pair of slippers. Her parents had been gone for weeks, and would only be home for about a week before leaving on more business in the future.

She'd been there to greet them, and her father was a bit more quiet than he had been after returning in the past. They had spoken as if they'd had a good time, and soon after her parents had gone into their room for the night.

The girl had missed them, and she was looking forward to speaking with them about the trip. It was unusual to have both of them home at the same time, her mother wasn't expected back for a few days after her father had arrived.

When she entered the kitchen, she found both of them sitting around the table. Her mother was looking at the man sitting across from her with a cup of coffee in her hands and her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" She'd walked into the middle of a conversation.

The man was grinning at her, but it looked forced. "Ah. Let's ask. Michiru, what do you think about moving to Yokohama?"

The teen arched her eyebrows and popped her back as she sat down. "Huh? Why?"

"We're fine here. What's wrong with you?" Her mother slapped his shoulder. "You've been acting off since we met at the airport. You still haven't explained why meeting you here was so important? Do you know how much money I lost on that client?" She didn't seem very upset with him, but was put off by what he was saying. "I'm sure Michiru doesn't want to leave her friends behind either."

"What's going on?" asked the girl.

"Nothing, your father is just excited about nothing again." The woman rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"Problems at work?" asked the girl as she looked at him as he hung his head a little.

"Yeah." He gave her a smile that didn't look very happy.

The girl gave a somewhat nervous laugh. "What? You didn't get fired did you?"

"People with my job, don't get fired."

"What are you worried about then?" She was confused, but her father was being cryptic as usual. He never spoke about what he did, beyond it had something to do with consulting.

"It's nothing. I want to talk with your mother about it for a bit first. Don't worry." The smile he gave her after saying that was pleasant, and he seemed to be cheering up a bit.

"I guess I understand." She shrugged and stood up to leave him to sit alone. It was obvious he thought he needed a bit of time to think.

She was going by the living room on her way to the stairs after leaving the kitchen. She'd not gone three feet past the door when a firm but methodical knock started on the door. She paused and turned to look over at the window by the door. There were three men standing outside on the porch, all of them were dressed in suits and ties. The man in the middle was wearing a fedora, and all three had on expensive looking sunglasses. She opened the door and they all looked up at her. "Yes?"

There was what sounded to her like a ripping sound, and it felt like someone had pushed her hard in the chest. None of the men had moved and she fell back onto the foyer floor. When her back hit the ground she tried to take a breath, she saw the legs of the three men stepping around her just before the world went black.

OooOOooOO

Haruka sat up in bed. She looked over at her clock and frowned. She'd only gotten about five hours sleep. "Shit." She felt tired, but it was obvious she wouldn't be getting any sleep soon. "I wonder what happened to that jerk last night?" She'd spent a bit of time flying around to let off some steam, but hadn't found anything of interest once Spiderman had taken off. Now it was morning, and she had to start getting ready for class.

About a half hour later she walked outside, putting on a pair of sunglasses more to ease the ache in the back of her head more than fashion. It was a sunny day, and she found herself looking down at the dented mess her car was. The windows had been repaired, and it ran, but there was still a lot of work to be done on it. She hadn't had time to worry about it as of late either. Seeing it again didn't help her mood. "Stupid jerk. I should have slapped him around a bit when I had the chance."

She'd had a restless night, the sleep she'd gotten hadn't been very good. Her dreams had been less than pleasant, and she had a bad feeling about the day ahead.

With a heavy sigh she moved behind the wheel of her car. It choked and sputtered a bit as she turned the key. After a moment, it started and she rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment before pulling out. "My life sucks."

OooOOooOO

Michiru woke up on the floor, her clothes were wet, and a heavy pungent aroma filled her senses. Her shoulder and chest were screaming with a burning pain as she staggered to her feet, almost collapsing as one of her arms gave out as she attempted to put her weight on it to pull herself to her feet. "Wha?" There was a familiar crackle and rumble around her. The moment she made it to her feet, she realized something was wrong. The air was smoky and a dangerous haze clouded her vision and burned at her eyes. "Fire!" she gasped. She stumbled further into the home. "Mom! Dad!" She struggled further into the home, fighting back her coughs as she squatted down beneath the smoke. She walked into the kitchen and froze. The floor and walls were covered in flames, but worst of all, her mother was sprawled out across the kitchen table. There was a large hole in her head, and her dress was pushed up above her waist with her legs spread eagle. The girl was frozen in shock, unable to speak, scream, or even move.

"Michiru!" The voice was quiet and weak. The girl fell back on her rear, causing the pain in her chest and shoulder to flare up. She looked at the floor as a line of flames moved between her legs along a trail of liquid that ignited a path back to where she was lying when she'd woken up. She screamed in fear and horror as her dress caught fire and flames raced up her clothing. She staggered back trying to pat the fire out with her hands, but only managed to burn her palms as the heat began to get through.

She felt something slam into her side and hit the floor hard as something covered her. She felt herself being tossed and forced to move in an almost violent manner. When she got her bearings straight, she was outside on the lawn, half covered in a blanket and looking at her father.

He was lying on the lawn on his back, their home being consumed by flames behind them. She was in tears as she looked on at the building as it burned. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Michiru."

"Dad!" She pushed herself over to his side, the ache in her body hindering her. "What?"

"Something happened at work...Hisami died...I lost my cover." He coughed and tried to catch his breath. It was about this point she noticed his chest was covered in red, with no less than seven distinct dark red spots visible in his shirt. "I'm sorry Michiru. I lost my cover, something happened."

"What are you talking about? Dad?" The girl couldn't see straight, tears clouded her vision, and her voice was hoarse and wavering.

"They can't find out you've survived honey. You've got to go, run away...please..."

"Daddy! I won't leave you! Please tell me, what's going on?"

"Heh. You've always made me so proud...go. Live, forget about this and be happy..." He had tears in his eyes as he reached up and cradled her cheek It was sudden when his eyes went glassy, and his arm went limp.

"Dad? Daddy? Wake up! Daddy?! No! Wake up! Please! Don't...don't leave me! Please! What's going on? Dad!" She was trying her best to shake him awake. Tears ran down her face as she tried her best to wake him. The sounds of sirens in the distance caused her to look over her shoulder with the man still in her grip. She was confused and afraid, unsure of what to do, she stood and ran away.

When she reached the top of the small hill her street was on, she turned and looked back one last time. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her right arm was crimson from the blood she'd lost. The flames were shooting out of the windows of her home. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth before gritting her teeth and falling to her knees. The sound of the sirens in the distance gave her more urgency, she stood up and rushed away into the streets.

OooOOooOO

The door to Jiro's bar burst open. The old man behind the counter almost jumped out of his skin. It was early, and only his employees had arrived as of yet. His hand moved behind the counter as someone almost fell through his door and almost managed to brain themselves against the bar. "What the?"

Michiru was gasping for breath and clutching her shoulder. "Uncle Jiro...I..."

The old man rushed around the corner. "I need some help in here!" he called firmly.

Spike, and two other large men stumbled from the back room in confusion. "Somethin wrong boss?"

"Help me." Jiro was lifting the girl onto his shoulder.

"What happened?" Spke realized who he was looking at. "Michiru? She got shot?" He took the weight off the old man's shoulder and started carrying her into the back room. Jiro looked at one of the other men. "Call the doctor, get him here soon."

The man nodded and moved over to the phone.

The last man had already pulled out a mop to clean the small pool of blood that had already settled on the floor.

"What happened?" Spike laud her on a cot in the back room. "You think..."

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of her for now. If she survives, I've got a few things to tell her about her father." The old man clutched at her hand and stroked at her forehead as Spike handed him a cold cloth. Her clothes were burned, and she had a fever. "It's amazing she survived at all."

"Da kid ain't gonna like dis. He'll be after whoever done it." The man was opening up a first aid kit and laying a few bandages out for his boss to dress her wounds until more capable help arrived.

Jiro nodded at him. "We'll discuss it later. It's best if we keep this quiet for now. There's more to this than you realize. You can tell her boyfriend, but I don't want you or the others talking about her being here. It would be best if it was thought she didn't survive."

Spike looked at him and nodded. "Sure ting boss."

"Help me get these clothes off of her, and then go up and take care of the bar. I'm going to be out sick today it seems."

OooOOooOO

Carrot woke up with the sun in his eyes. He squinted and shielded his face from the rays of light that warmed his face and took away the comfortable darkness that let him keep his eyes shut. He sat up, and fell right back on the small mat he was lying on as his injuries made themselves known. "What the?"

He was in an open traditional Japanese room. There was a sliding door in front of him and nothing more than the mat he was lying on in the room. His sword was laid out beside him and he touched it with his palm just before realizing it was there. "Where am I?"

"The school."

The boy shot up like a rod with his eyes bloodshot and wide. Kei was standing in the doorway looking down at him with an emotionless expression. "You've been asleep most of the day."

He tried to jump to his feet, but ended up squatting and unable to move. The girl was dressed in fresh clothes, a simple Kimono, and her hand was wrapped. "Ouch."

"Welcome back."

"You brought me here?" He popped his back as he stood up, each crack was an obvious source of new pain.

"I didn't know where else to take you. You're safe here. It is your school after all."

OooOOooOO

Mamoru Chiba was sitting in his hospital bed with his closed eyes looking towards the window. "Yes?"

"Ah. Mr. Chiba. How are we doing today. I take it that prescription took care of the ringing?

"Yeah." It was a lie. He could still hear the flood of voices all around him, he could tell where the man was standing, he could hear the glass of water sitting on the table next to the hospital bed. His eyes were bandaged shut, and they'd already told him he'd never see again. "Can I go now?"

"There's no need to rush. You've got a bit of adjusting to do I'm afraid. You can live a normal life, but it's going to require some changes..."

The young man nodded. "I can't stay here."

The doctor sighed, Mamoru could hear his blood pressure rise. He was testing the man's patience a bit, but didn't care much. "I'm afraid..."

"I'm leaving this evening. I'll be fine. I can't really afford to pay for a long stay here."

"You shouldn't be concerned about that right now. You'll be able to work, and I'm sure..."

"I'll be fine." Mamoru stood up and walked over to the window, feeling the sun's rays warm his face. He could hear a bird fly close by to the window, and a few more moving about the grass with a few chipmunks. The doctor pulled a pen from his pocket and started writing on his note pad.

"Well, we'll see. Are you sure there isn't any family we can..."

"I live alone. I'll be fine."

The man was frustrated, but seemed to take the hint that his patient wanted some time alone. "Very well. We'll speak later Mr. Chiba."

There was no hope for his sight, the chemical had burned out his retinas and killed most of the nerves in his eyes.

He had other concerns though. "Usagi." He knew something was wrong, he knew he had to find her. Something was going on, and while he was blind, somehow he hadn't been crippled. He didn't understand it, but things were too urgent to allow them to keep him here. It would be easier to leave in the evening after visiting hours, but he had to find out what was going on. He knew she was involved, and he wasn't sure if she was in danger or not. "What was that thing? Why did it try to make me think it was Usagi? I hope she's all right."

For the moment, he was being watched by a careful staff. He thought he should have played along a bit more, but there was little he could do about it now. He needed to get out, and his best option was to wait until nightfall.

"I swear, I will find you." He turned back towards his bed and sat down on the mattress. He could be patient, for now.

OooOOooOO

"Our clan is the oldest in Japan." Kei walked beside Carrot. She wasn't showing much emotion as she stayed just ahead of him and a little to his left. The boy was rather impressed. The village was inside a forest in Japan. It appeared less than modern, with large groups of very well kept, but also very traditional housing. It was almost like walking around in an ancient palace for a rich noble. They had passed quite a few people dressed in traditional informal clothing on the way to the mountain palace. It was halfway up a small mountain covered in trees. There were several other mountains around it that looked much the same. A stone path, like one found at a large temple led up to the ornate gates. Every single person they passed turned to look on with a shocked expression on their faces. It continued as the girl showed him to the front doors. The traditional doors opened and she had led him to the room he was in to start the tour of the grounds. They had passed about fifteen people to get there from the door, and every single one looked surprised to see the pair. No one had done anything but watch them walk by though.

"Whatever. I'd probably hear the same thing from any place like this I'd visit." The boy was less than impressed with her claim as he took note of a large traditional painting that looked very old. It was behind protective glass and hanging prominently on the wall of a room just beside a rather impressive traditional Japanese garden, complete with koi pond and waterfalls.

Kei nodded once and said nothing. She didn't look like she was feeling much of anything at the moment. It was like talking to a jaded bank executive.

Carrot glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and hunched his shoulders a bit. "Look, I'm warning you now. If some kid in an orange jumpsuit says 'Believe it!' while I'm here, I'm cutting him in half." The boy didn't know what to make of her yet, but didn't feel like letting on. He ignored her and looked up at the painting, more to be looking at something besides the rather wooden girl. His eyes went wide and he almost choked.

"You've noticed something?" she asked him as a hint of confusion appeared on her face for a moment. She looked up at the painting. "Most of us regard it as something of a fairytale to be honest. We don't speak much about that though. Would you like to hear it?"

"No. I think I should anyway though." His eye was twitching as he turned to glare at the wall behind him for a moment. He was ignoring her now. His fist was balled up and shaking in front of him as he glared at it. "Go ahead and tell me. I already know I'm not going to like it." He slumped down to the floor and crossed his legs so he could put his fist up against his chin as he pouted.

The girl was looking at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to make of his behavior. "If you'd rather not hear about it, I understand."

"Go ahead, I'd like to get it over with please." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

The corner of her lip was jerking a little as she stared at the back of his head. "What the hell is he doing? Does he want to hear it or not?" She wasn't so sure she was glad he'd spared her at the moment. It was like he was trying to get her to attack him. Was it a test? Did he think she was stupid enough to not see through it? Was he really that much of a jerk? She found herself wishing that he'd ended the whole affair. She couldn't even make a fist with her hand, and felt her skin cracking under the wrapping as she forced herself to relax it.

"Well, the story is easier to understand if you're looking at the painting," she ventured with a slight strain in her voice.

"Fine." He pushed himself around on the floor and glared at it. He didn't look happy, and it seemed to get worse as she started speaking.

"Well, a long time ago, before recorded history begins, there was a great Shinobi called Enduran."

"Strange name." Carrot rubbed at his temple a little.

"He was a noble warrior, and served a great Queen in a kingdom before time." She pointed at a figure, with a familiar sword, kneeling before a young and beautiful looking woman with long flowing golden hair.

The boy had leaned in close to the painting and was bopping his forehead against the glass a little. "No. No. No. No. No."

"Should I continue?" Kei was getting flustered and looked unsure of what to do or say.

"I wish I could say no. Keep going." He looked almost in tears.

"The great Kingdom fell, and he was cast from the sky by his Queen before the end. She had sent him to defend the royalty of this world in the wake of the great darkness. His heart became heavy as he realized she had sent him away to protect him in the wake of the coming disaster. He continued to serve the families as a powerful and noble force, bringing great honor upon his name throughout his life. His sword, which you now wear, was not strong enough to help his former queen, but it is very powerful. We do not know much about it, but this legend makes it very clear."

"Oh, good news." Carrot seemed a little less irate and stopped belting his head against the thick glass pane for a moment.

"Yes." Kei's voice was a little spaced out as she looked back up at the painting and continued to tell the legend."However, when he died, he made an unusual decree."

The boy's head started pounding against the glass in an distinct rhythm.

"Rather than follow a master, we were to follow the one who possessed his sword. It was given to the noble family, and so we have passed from then. The nobles lost the sword somewhere along the way, and it has drifted since. None of our clan may possess it unless they are able to draw it. No one has ever succeeded in drawing that sword."

"There's a bit more isn't there?" The boy stood up and pressed his nose and palms against the glass. Small children were given a sound smack if they tried within the clan. 

"Yes. He claimed that he would one day return..." Kei was forced to pause as the boy climbed up onto the glass and pounded his fist against it lightly as he simply hung from the top of the pane and glared at it with his lip turned out in an angry pout. "He would reclaim his sword, and either destroy us, or bring us into a new age of peace and prosperity."

"Please tell me that's all." The boy turned to look at her without jumping down.

"No. Well, he claimed to be the Queen's Grandson. There isn't much to the story. It is very old, we aren't sure how old. One of the things we managed to find out was that the Princess in question wasn't married and was probably too young. That may be why he was sent to them for protection, probably to protect the bloodline. "

"She had to trick him into going." The boy belted himself on the head against the glass a few times.

"This painting is ancient, but not that ancient. The sword is impressive and all, but it is the only evidence we have left. Just about the only thing most clan members really believe in is the Spider's Fang. It's the basic style of our clan, and it has been lost for centuries. All of our techniques are said to have roots in it. Most of the clan, with few exceptions, believes Hisami's family had some sort of wire in the stand keeping the blade charged. The martial arts are the only reason the story is still told at all. Gives students a sense of history I guess. We all get a little shock when we're about eleven, it would come to the school once a year for three days. Technology has made faith more jaded though." Kei stopped talking. She was starting to sound like one of the old men and it gave her a small mental twitch to realize it.

Carrot wasn't saying anything as he hung frozen in place with wide eyes. He had started shaking a bit, but wasn't moving. Kei took a cautious step forward as she realized he'd gone white as a ghost. "No. No. No..." He was muttering it under his breath as his eyes became locked on the golden haired woman seated on the throne. "I was way too old, I mean. There's just no way! Right?" A great relief flooded him as he remembered the dream with the woman. It grated on his mind for a moment and he seemed to relax a bit. "Oh, thank god. I was way too old for that." In fact, he was pretty certain. It was irritating and relieving at the same time somehow.

"We could ask old man Tatsuki. He's the records keeper, and head of education for the clan members." Kei shrugged. "He says it's a mistranslation, and it really means she's his mother. It's been told wrong for centuries according to him. No one bothers arguing about it."

"Aha! That's it..." The boy raised his finger into the air as he peered at the golden flowing hair of the woman in the painting. A look of shock crossed his face and he fell flat on his back off the painting screaming out loud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Kei had her fingers plugged into her ears and looked down at him. She seemed to realize that he believed the story for some reason. It felt very strange, but a moment after that, she realized that she did as well. "This is a bad thing?" It was kind of confusing.

The boy was sniffling on the floor as tears poured down his cheeks. "...but, but...I wanted to be lazy. It's all I've ever wanted. Why? Why can't I?" He beat his fist and feet on the ground in what appeared to be a tantrum. "...I wanna relax...sit back...enjoy my life! Why do you hate me damn it!?" He was pointing at the sky and screaming at the top of his lungs.

The kunoichii's face seemed to relax all at once. She wasn't sure what to do, but had figured out he seemed to understand something she didn't. It wasn't something she needed to think about.

Carrot had his arms and legs spread out on the ground and was staring up at the ceiling with a glazed look on his face. There was a bit of drool dripping down his cheek as he lie there and spaced out.

"I hope he doesn't do this for the whole tour," the kunoichi muttered under her breath.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The Fearless Devil.

Yeah, a lot of set up this chapter. Well read readers should know what's coming though. Heh. 


	32. Chapter 32

Gajin

Part 31

Day of the Devil.

OooOOooOO

A haze surrounded his eyes as he slowly came too.

"Ah, you are awake. I admit, I am a bit surprised you came to me for aid my old friend."

A familiar voice to him, one he'd not heard in a few years. "You were near."

"I imagined that was your motivation."

"Takeshi. What happened to me?"

A face the boy would know, the man he'd met when he'd kidnapped Yoshi. There was a bright light behind his head, and the man was lying on his back.

"Your back was broken. Your entire left side was paralyzed. I'm surprised you were able to drag yourself to my doorstep to be honest. You are more fortunate to have found your way to me. We were able to repair the damage."

"What happened?"

"You almost didn't make it out of your meeting. Yoshida is taking care of things for you, though I'll be surprised if he is expecting you. You've been dead for a few weeks."

The last thing the man remembered was crawling half blind on his right arm and leg across the pavement. He was soaking wet and pulled himself into the doorway of a building that was familiar to him. It was a warehouse in the industrial district.

"If I'm awake, I take it I'm well enough to move about on my own?"

"Yes. Feel free to get up and have a look at what I've done if you like. I'm sure you'll be finding it useful. We have a mutual problem. I'll let your friends inform you of the details when you get back. You've been gone a while."

OooOOooOO

Carrot stretched his arms and yawned as he looked back over his shoulder at the temple like home of the Ninja clan, there were small simple homes dotting the mountainside around it, well hidden in the trees. The people there were dressed simply, and went about their business. It looked like a normal small class neighborhood almost. It was much too clean, and everyone looked healthy. Carrot found it looked a bit surreal as he glanced around as he walked off the grounds with Kei. She'd been next to him the whole time he'd been awake, and hadn't spoken much. He'd mostly ignored her, she wasn't setting off his danger senses at all anymore. Both of them had been getting a lot of stares. The village was surprised to see the kunoichi at all. He had been expected, the fact that she was with him seemed to make it worse. Everyone seemed to know about the fight they'd been having. The girl had cut her ties to the clan because of how bad her curse had gotten.

The boy glanced back over his shoulder. "You don't have to hang around me forever you know."

"I don't trust the clan much just yet. If you weren't half dead, I wouldn't have brought you here. I'm not certain all of them have heard of your kindness just yet." The girl growled a little as she spoke.

"Well, my place is crowded enough. I can't have you following me around when I'm working either."

"You don't think I'm good enough?" She seemed a little irate with him.

"I don't want to be connected to people I know outside of that job." He was annoyed at the subject as well. He crossed his arms and started pouting a bit as he walked. "Plus, without that knife, some of the monsters I fought would tear you apart. You haven't met Carnage. Pray you don't."

That caught the girl off guard. "I can't stay here. I'll never be a member of the clan again. They won't turn me away with you, but I won't be permitted to live here."

This didn't help his mood. "Great." He had a feeling he was going to have to buy something expensive to fix his problem. "Another one." He realized that he could make them take her back. If not as a member of the clan, he doubted they would tell him no if he decided she should stay there. He didn't feel like pushing the issue, and didn't want to annoy them too much at first. The truth was, he needed to move out, but there was too much going on there as it was. He needed to check in with Yoshi, Mei Lin would follow him if he left now, not that he could blame her. He'd met Carnage, and he was smart enough to realize she felt more secure with him around most of the time. The senshi were fine, but Usagi was something he needed to avoid. He had to do something about her soon. Without the Senshi around to keep Beryl and her two remaining butt pirates in check, he had to find ways of dealing with it himself. It was becoming more and more impossible to do that, he hadn't heard from them in more than a month. "Shit." He hated thinking. It always reminded him of just how much crap had ended up heaped onto his shoulders somehow. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten involved in the first place. "No. I know why now." His face was becoming red as he glared at the path ahead and kept moving.

"Who or what is Carnage?"

These weren't topics the boy liked much. "It's a really psychotic monster. Trust me, if you see something that looks like it's made out of blood, don't even try to fight. Just get the hell out of there. I wouldn't even try to fight it on my own." He knew that he would have too at some point. Monsters had an irritating habit of catching him on his own.

"Fine." The kunoichi seemed a bit irritated with him as well.

By this point they were just walking amongst the trees back towards the city. It was a few miles out, but not far from the edge of the suburbs. Kei's flying costume had been destroyed in the fight. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a jean jacket. He was wearing the same thing, but had declined the jacket. His costume was in a bag that was hung over his shoulder.

He hadn't really been introduced to anyone while he was there. Hakage was the only other ninja he spoke too, as others were mostly busy with daily duties. There were classes being taught to students of varying age groups. The adults didn't come inside the school much, and the teachers were all instructing classes. Hakage was in charge of things, the role of principal fell on his shoulders. It had been a very polite and formal meeting. He'd taken a day to get back onto his feet, but was too worried about what had gone wrong while he'd been out to stay around to meet everyone.

"You're in a bad mood." Kei frowned at him and walked with her hands behind her back as she glared at the back of his head.

"I'm worried about what I'm going to find when I get back." He didn't bother to look back at her. "Plus, since you can't fly, we have to take mass transit to get there."

"I'll catch up."

"You don't know where we're going yet."

"What could have gone wrong?"

"That's an understatement I'm not going to bother to explain. Trust me, something has gone wrong." He did look back at her and didn't look very angry. He looked somewhat depressed. She seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't shut her mouth once she got started. Things had been relatively quiet up until they had started to leave.

"Do you have a feeling or something?" She seemed a little confused.

"No. I don't need one to know something has gone wrong." He shrugged and kept his pace.

"Fine. I'm not leaving unless you kill me though. If you're gone too long, I'll find you." She looked away into the woods as she said it and didn't sound very passionate on the subject.

"As long as that means you aren't going to stay right next to me all the time, fine. I don't care what you do, and I'm sure we'll find a use for you."

"Is that why I'm not dead?" Another casual comment.

"Pretty much. If you're really hanging around, you're about to step into a pile of shit that goes up to your neck." He seemed to relax a bit and became casual as well, putting his hands into his pockets as he walked.

Kei was caught off guard by that comment. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like talking about it enough to explain it all. You'll figure it out. Trust me."

She growled at him a little. "Are you always like this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You of all people should know how screwed up my life is most of the time. We're practically on the brink of the kind of destruction you can't imagine. I can't do anything about it, but I have to fix a few things so the people who can do something about it don't fail miserably. Welcome to the fifth level of hell." He almost looked like saying it made him feel better.

The girl gave a small sigh and hung her head. He seemed to be out of his mind, but from what she knew of him, he wasn't kidding. She didn't feel much like asking him any more questions at the moment. He was pretty much ignoring her presence if she wasn't speaking to him. It was unsettling, she'd been trying to kill him only a few hours before he'd gone out. He seemed far too relaxed, and wasn't very interested in her. "He's not stupid, what's with him? He should be watching me like a hawk if he's not planning on killing me." Any reaction at all she would understand, but to be ignored was confusing, and frustrating. She was left not knowing what to do. He didn't seem to want her around, but didn't seem to care much she was there. It was very odd.

OooOOooOO

Yoshida stared out at the city lights. It had grown dark, and the moon shined down on Tokyo. He was in the main office of the Hisami building. He was relaxed, holding his head up with his finger and thumb ans he reclined in the chair behind the desk and simply watched the city at night. The neon reflected off the surface of his glasses as he turned the chair around.

The door to the office opened and a large familiar figure walked into the room, removing a hat from his head. A long coat covered his shoulders, and a suit and tie could be seen underneath. "Yoshida."

The tall thin man's eyes went wide as he stood up slowly. "Sir."

"I trust you have kept my affairs in order while I've been gone?"

"Yes, sir." He took a glance down at his drink and back up at Hisami as he stood there staring him down with a cold frown on his face.

The old man smiled a little. "I'm afraid it's not the drink. I have business to attend, and I need to be sure you remember your position in my organization."

Yoshidia nodded and stepped away from the chair and around the desk slowly. "You survived? Might I ask how, if it's not of concern to you.:"

"An investment paid off. Where is my son?"

"Hakage killed him."

",,,"

"The boy has your sword."

Hisami was shaking with rage. The tall man stepped back a little under the glare he was getting. "The boy?"

"Yes sir. I have kept your affairs in order as best I could. You will find little has changed."

The old man nodded and walked over to his chair to plop himself down. "I see."

Yoshida looked calm as he stood in front of the desk in a familiar position. He was far from comfortable, he'd seen the old man with that look in his eyes before. People in the room with him often died when he had it.

The old man was running his finger down the side of his face, thinking with his maddening angry stare locked onto his number two man. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Only that I hope to be of further surface to you in the future."

"You may leave."

"Let me know if you need anything." The tall man bowed and turned away from the desk towards the elevator.

Hisami briefly considered killing him. His glare never left the man's back as he walked away. He was smart enough to leave him be for the time being. Yoshida was good at keeping things running, and he would be useful until he concluded his other business. The worm knew better than to step on his toes as well. It would be hard to replace him. There were a few things he needed to take care of before he could announce his presence again. He needed his number two man for that.

OooOOooOO

Carrot had his fist balled up. He was standing by Gia as the woman looked Michiru over.

They were standing in the back storage room of the bar. There was a cot in the back corner next to a sink and a small table. The trash was full of bloodied bandages, but the mess had been cleaned up. The girl wasn't awake and her breathing was slow and shallow.

"He did a good job patching her up." The woman stood up and looked over her shoulder at the boy. Jiro was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

The boy had frozen the moment he walked into the room and saw her lying there. He'd yet to move, his fist was balled up and he glared in silence.

"How long do I have until she wakes up?"

Both of the adults looked at him in surprise. Jiro uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. "I don't think she'll be able to do much for at least three or four weeks.'

"Tell me who did this. Who gave the order, who carried it out?" He seemed calm and though neither of the other two knew it, he wasn't even looking at Michiru. Something else had caught his attention on the wall just above her shoulder.

"Why would I know that?" Jiro shrugged.

"If you find out anything, you need to tell me. We have to take care of this before she recovers. It's important." He had put his chin into his hand and looked almost thoughtful, never taking his eyes off the wall.

"I'm afraid my getting any more involved with this than I am could be dangerous."

The boy turned to look at him. "Her father was an undercover cop. His cover got blown, and someone hired a hit on her family. I'll wager she's all that's left." He seemed very serious, but calm and soft spoken.

"So, you have heard? I knew about her father, though what the particulars of..."

"I am not a police officer, and I'm not stupid. There's something going on here that you don't understand. I have to get to them first, before she recovers. It will be bad for you if I don't."

"Is that some kind of threat?" The old man was angry, but tried to cover it up as amusement.

"No. That means something to me." He pointed his finger to the wall. There was a small carving of an elongated stylized skull in the wood. "This situation is more dangerous than you might realize."

"That's been there for..."

The boy leaned in and brushed his thumb against it. "No, it's still fresh." He stood back up and dusted his hands off as he looked at Jiro. "If you can't help me, point me in the right direction. I've got my own ways of finding things out. This needs to be taken care of. It's more pressing than you might think"

"What it means?" Jiro arched his eyebrow as he peered at the crude carving.

Carrot didn't bother explaining. "Something like this doesn't happen on your turf without some sort of notice. Not if whoever it is doesn't want you getting offended and complaining, the other factions will expect Hisami to respect your claim on the area. It would make them look bad not to say something first. Maybe you didn't know the specifics, but you can tell me who's been conducting affairs in your house."

The old man was giving him a stern glare, but remained speaking in a calm tone. "Hisami."

"Even dead he's still a prick. I can figure out who her dad was involved with, I'm betting I can find the who and why if I can get my hands on his case files. Expect them to disappear soon."

"This is a dangerous game." Jiro seemed worried as his anger seemed to abate a little, Gia had already left for the front of the bar. She was smart enough to realize early on that she shouldn't be listening in.

"I'm equipped to deal with it." Carrot didn't seem very upset, even standing next to his bedridden girlfriend. His eyes were hard, but he seemed cold and calm. "There won't be any connection to you. I'll make a point of making sure they know this is personal. I've got other sources I need to squeeze. I'd prefer it if you just forgot about this conversation."

The old man nodded and shrugged. "You look like you could use a drink."

OooOOooOO

Kei was sitting with a large gruff looking man in his thirties behind the bar. He was giving her a rather cold stare and seemed to be getting annoyed. "Yer deaf? Bar's closed."

"I'm not thirsty." She didn't feel like getting into it with some dumb grunt.

"You got business here?"

"Not with you." She shrugged and drew a line in the counter top with her fingertip.

"You want da boss den?" He seemed to calm a little. "He's busy, yer gonna have ta..."

"No. I don't need to see him either." Most thugs were smart enough to stop asking questions at that point.

"If yeh ain't got a reason to be here, ya gotta leave. We're closed." The man puffed himself up and tugged on the collar of his leather jacket.

"You're going to act tough for a sixteen year old girl?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and a half cocked grin. "What would your mother say to that?"

"Err." The thug looked a bit confused and his face flushed. "Look. Come on, I'm tryin ta be nice about dis. Yer not really old enough to be here."

"I've got business, it's none of yours, leave me alone and I won't bother you. How is that?"

"Yer just gonna sit dere?"

:"Yeah." The girl seemed a little relieved to have gotten somewhere with him at all.

"Okay." The man shrugged and continued to set up the back of the bar. The bar would be opening in about an hour.

Carrot was only a little surprised to see Kei at the bar when he walked out of the back room. Jiro froze like a dear in headlights, he didn't walk into the room and stayed in the doorway.

"Hey Spike."

The boy glanced up to see the larger man looking back at his boss.

The old man walked behind the bar and kept his eyes on the girl as he walked up to her and ignored the other two. Spike was between them, and seemed confused as he realized he was being used as a shield. "What are you doing here?" He seemed nervous and swallowed a little.

"Waiting on my boss."

"Boss now is it?" Carrot frowned at her as he seemed to realize that Jiro had met Kei before.

The old man's eyes shifted to the boy. "What?"

"I told you I could handle what needs to be done. Don't worry about it." He strolled towards the door and walked outside into the street. "I'll be by to pick up Michiru soon. I can get her into a hospital without a name or getting any questions asked. The parking lot of the bar wasn't very large and he walked along the sidewalk on the other end and down the road for a bit with the Ninja girl following close behind him. He flipped the cell phone on his belt open and lifted it up to his ear after pressing a few buttons. "Kajura. Yes, it's nice to hear from you too. What can you give me about the name Kaio? As in, a recently slain undercover officer, working for an unknown area of Japanese law enforcement. I'm only interested in what he was working on." The boy paused and nodded. "None of your business how I know. I take it you do know something, working with you was he? Interesting." He was looking at his fingernails as he said it and dug a bit of dirt out of one of the corners of his nails with his thumbnail. "Who was he investigating, and what for?" The boy paused his stride and looked around. "I hate meeting with you, it's better when you're not within arms reach. Makes resisting the urge to punch you easier to curb. I also don't trust you." The boy nodded and ripped a page out of a phone book from a nearby booth.

Kei glanced down over his shoulder and realized he was writing names down, five of them. Familiar names, people she used to work for.

The boy pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment as a bit of colorful language was shouted from the other end. "No, I'm going to make them disappear. If you'd like to arrest one in particular, I'll be happy to leave a long messy paper trail right too him."

Another long string of profanities filtered through the ear piece. Carrot held the phone away from his head and sighed. "No, I was going to trick them into doing it for me themselves. Shouldn't be too hard. Thing is, there will be a last man standing. Which do you want?" He was looking at the list in his hand and frowned. "You sure? Fine. I'll pick then. I'll call you and let you know when you should show up. If you do what I say, you'll catch him with the gun in his hand. Later, and thanks. I needed these names."

Carrot hung up the phone and rubbed at his temples for a moment. "Why does he think I care about what sort of paperwork he has to fill out, honestly." Walking back to the clinic would be a good way to pass the time, and he had a few calls to make. "Will you take care of something for me Kei?"

"You want me to kill them?" Her eyes fell a little as she looked away.

"No. I want you to do what I tell you, so they do it themselves. I'm gonna need more than one ninja for this, you're the next best I know at sneaking around. I get attacked so often, I'm not reliable to put enough attention as I'd need to get it right. I need someone who knows them, their habits, and what sort of things they are into. We're going to be making up a few obvious double crosses, should be fun."

"Where do you want to start? I know these men well enough, and I don't mind killing them." Kei shrugged and kept up pace.

The boy glanced at her for a moment. He was a bit surprised at her tone, she seemed confident, and sure of herself.

"I said you could kill me, and you still may, but I never said I would obey you. I'm just not leaving."

"Just don't get cocky. It will get you killed."

"If you want my life, by all means..."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Can you be any more boring? You sound like my mother!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the are, looking genuine in her irritation with him.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and glanced over his shoulder. He didn't reply and kept walking

The reason why frustrated her a little. "I didn't like my mother. I'm not upset that you killed her, it made my life easier when she died." She looked away towards the ground and hugged her elbows a little. "She didn't want me to love her, and I didn't."

The boy hung his head and gave a heavy sigh. "I don't need protection. You want to watch my back, fine, but you can't do it if you're in the way."

"Why would I be in the way? I nearly killed you."

"Because you're too headstrong, looking to prove yourself, and over confident in your own abilities. Don't think I didn't notice how far you fell behind me without that knife. I know you're not useless, but you've weakened, and you'll do more harm than good getting in over your head. This is a war involving magic, really strong magic. Like, I need more than that sword to stay alive kind of magic. I don't want you getting yourself cursed again just to help out either. It was bad enough the first time, and I'll probably end up dealing with it if you do. Things like this have a way of biting me in the ass later."

"Why are you so slow suddenly then?" She strolled by him at a faster pace miffed at his criticism.

The boy growled at that and kept his own pace. He'd gotten himself to the bar in an awful hurry, and he hadn't fully healed from his fight yet. He couldn't rush back if he'd wanted too. It also meant he'd have to wait another day or two to get started himself. "Don't confuse injured with weak." He dialed a new number on his phone. "Hakage? We have another 'patient', I'll be driving her later. She's stable enough to move." Carrot narrowed his eyes as he took a single moment's glance back towards the bar. He could keep her drugged if he needed more time, but only a day or two. It would be a good way to keep an eye on her while she recovered as well."

OooOOooOO

The boy had decided walking was the best way to get where he was going. He'd taken the train into the city, but once he'd arrived, he blended in with the hustle and bustle. "Do try and keep up."

Kei frowned, and then gasped as he vanished into the crowd in front of her. "How does he do that?" she growled as she made a similar exit.

Carrot was having a good chuckle about throwing the girl off as he strolled into an alleyway. She'd touched a few sore spots, and forced him to talk about subjects he'd been avoiding. It was a small victory, and he knew it was a bit shallow. If nothing else, she knew where he'd end up.

"Jeeze, she's been stuck to me like glue. What the hell am I gonna do about her?" He glared at her a bit as she moved off through the crowd towards the clinic.

As he turned to move down an adjacent alleyway to make sure he'd lost her and get a bit of time to himself as he made his way home. We all know how well a plan like that can go at times.

Carrot cussed as something landed in front of him and sent his senses blaring. He hopped back and stuck to a wall looking up at what the hell had almost landed on top of him. Standing in front of him was a man wearing what could have been a small sheet over his body. His head looked like a pillow case hood with a wooden noh mask sewn into one end over what appeared to be a man's face. Carrot felt fortunate the man was wearing pants as a rather dramatic wind blew through the alley. "Um, nice table cloth."

"I know that voice."

"Great. I don't know you. An explanation would be nice." The boy wasn't in the mood, or condition for a fight. "Come on buddy. I've had a rough day, and I don't want any more trouble."

"Never seemed to bother you!" The sheet clad man rushed forward and punched at the boy, he blocked and flipped over the man's head to the other wall and bounced back into a kick to the back of his head.

Carrot was a bit surprised when his foot was grabbed and he was twisted and tossed out of his kick and into the side of a dumpster. "Ow." He staggered out of a pile of plastic bags while the figure in the mask waited motionless in the middle of the alley.

"Tell you what. I'll come back later, when you're less pissed off." The boy jumped onto a wall and sent out a line. He pulled a mask from his pocket and pulled it on over his head as he flipped into another swing.

He was a bit surprised when a mass of cloth forced him to pull up into the air. A familiar sounding whir forced him to duck his head from a length of metal wire that flew from the man's wrist. He was swinging well enough to keep up. Carrot's shoulder was giving him trouble, the stab wound had closed up, but it was far from healed. Jerking himself straight up into the air did a real number on it and his next swing was rather limp.

His opponent took full advantage of it and rammed both of his feet into the boy's gut.

Carrot hit the pavement rather hard, even though he'd only fallen about six feet. He pushed himself to his feet and kept his head low as the idiot in the mask tried to swing in with a shot to his jaw. The boy grabbed his chest and swung him head first into three aluminum trash cans near a wall. His opponent was on his feet faster than expected, and his senses warned him of a hit he should have dodged. He couldn't push himself out of the way fast enough and took a hard body blow. The boy staggered back clutching his side. His ribs hadn't healed all the way either. His face was red, and his eyes bloodshot.

"Angry? I'm afraid that while this has been a tad easy, it is very satisfying."

"Who the hell are you? What's your beef anyway?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" The man in the mask kicked him in his face and sent the boy on his back. With another swift kick to his stomach, he was tossed up into a brick wall back first. "I'm kind of disappointed. I was expecting more from you."

The figure in the mask grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against the wall. He took a few shots to his head with the front of his mask and chuckled as the boy hung there. "I'm gonna get you for this."

"I'm not afraid of you." The masked figure dropped him to the ground and grabbed Kei's punch. The girl gasped in surprise as she took an open handed strike in her mid section. "Get lost. This is personal."

Carrot wasn't out, and still had more than enough energy to plant his foot right into the man's crotch as hard as he could. It was enough, and the figure almost fell on top of him.

Kei had taken the strike, and spun unto a kick that twisted her fist free and put her thigh across the front of the mask as she sent him flying head first into a wall after staggering backwards for a moment. "It seems you're quite the fearless oni, when your opponent is injured."

He pushed himself off and shifted aside from the punch she followed up with, also shifting aside from the kunoichi's kicks as she pressed her attack. He shoved her back with another open palmed strike to her belly, but she flipped over on her hands and managed to catch him in the chin. He flipped up and away, turning to run as he landed. Carrot had gotten to his feet behind her, and was raising his hands to try and shoot some webbing onto him. He was out of firing range after a moment and lost to the shadows.

"Should we follow?" Kei growled and looked back at him.

"Are you kidding?" The boy seemed irate and staggered out of the pile of trash he was standing in. He brushed a sticky paper plate off his shoulder and plucked a straw from his hair. "I'm going home. I've had enough for today."

The girl nodded at him and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Who the hell was that asshole? What the hell?" He was shaking his head and looked a bit punch drunk. "I'm so gonna beat his ass later."

The girl smirked at it, his mouth was bleeding and he had a big shiner on his left eye. "I'll bet."

"Man, now what?" He didn't seem as upset as he should have been in a rather jarring change of mood. "Who the hell is this jerk? Is he some kind of monster, or just some jerk..."

"This is normal for you isn't it?" She was leaning against the wall and glaring at him. "You look half way dead again. I'm glad I know where to take you this time." She walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, almost by force. "I'm not dragging you back to the school again this time."

OooOOooOO

"Hello, welcome to Happy clinic, how I being of servant too you?"

"Heh. You caved."

"Carrot? Are you all right?" Mei Lin's head snapped up as she noticed him standing in front of the reception desk.

"Yeah. I need some rest, I over did it a bit while I was out." He looked like he couldn't hold his feet. The girl under his shoulder holding him up hadn't said anything yet and looked about the room taking the place in as she ignored them.

"What happened?"

"Some jerk in a wooden mask kicked the crap out of me." The boy looked like he was keeping his own feet and staggered with a little help from his new friend towards the door.

"Um, wait! Some stuff happened..." She didn't have time to tell him anything when he'd stopped by with the same girl earlier. He'd taken off right after hearing about Michiru. She kind of wished she'd thought to mention it last. Though, in retrospect, it might have been better that she hadn't.

"No shit."

"You!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Mei Lin walked in with her head pushed down between her shoulders. She swallowed as she rounded the corner and saw the new girl with her fist in her sister's jaw. Mao Lin had a mace held over her head, while the new girl held the boy away across her shoulder. He was hanging down her back head first and flipped over her shoulder and onto his rear on the floor. "Jesus Christ!" His face was red and he was gasping for breath as Kei pushed the older girl away and onto her back. She wasn't out, but she was getting up slow.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mei Lin was standing over her sister.

"You're back! Pet me!" Luna jumped into his lap and started purring.

He looked down at her and growled a little. "What do you think..."

"Luna! What are you doing! Get away from him, he's dangerous!"

"Huh?" It distracted him long enough to keep him from tossing the cat aside.

"Aw man. This sucks!" He was clutching at his head and almost rocking back and fourth.

"Um, you live here?" Kei was looking around in a nervous fashion.

"I hate you! I hate you all! Just die! I'm going home to my mother! Good bye! Prick!" The back door slammed itself open as an angry looking young woman stormed out the back exit and slammed it in her wake.

"Waaaiiittt!" Hibiki staggered out after her.

Gia gave a heavy sigh as she grabbed his ear as he left the door and pulled him down to a seat at the table before he could run off after her.. "She didn't go down on her own you know. I gave her a shot when you tagged her." She shoved herself off the door and looked around the room. "As for you, it's time to let go. She'll be safer with her mother, less of a burden on us, and available for later retrieval should you so desire. Sit down, and shut up. We're all glad she's gone. We didn't like the same soaps."

"Is all you think about television?" Hibiki was irate with her, but she brushed it off and sat down, lighting a cigarette and sipping on a cup of coffee. She was still dressed from seeing to Michiru at the bar. She'd taken over for the more expensive professional once his operations were complete. Spike had proven himself to be a much more worthwhile boyfriend than she'd thought when she'd met him. The boss, whoever he was, paid well. She knew Jiro was the boss, but was smart enough to pretend like the rest of them.

"Finally, one down." The woman sighed and sat back in her chair. "I'm right, that's what's got you so upset."

"Shut up!" Hibiki was reduced to grumbling and glaring. He was looking away and muttering to himself, trying to talk himself into being right.

"Only to find one more. Hi. Are you going to live here too now?" The woman was smiling and cheerful.

"God I hope not." The girl was staring at the talking cats. Artemis was walking back and fourth in a nervous pacing, watching Luna in the boy's lap. He was looking up and down from the boy's face to Luna.

Carrot was stroking her fur and didn't look to be all there. He scratched at her with his fingers around her head and she shifted around and purred.

"Don't worry, he'll snap out of it soon. If we're lucky, he'll lock himself in the bathroom." Gia leaned over the table and offered the new girl the opposite seat. "Welcome to the nineth level of hell."

"Funny that, he said it was the fifth."

"We've slipped a bit." Gia sipped at her coffee and looked at the folded up newspaper that had been lying in front of her.

"I think Carrot has met my sister before." Mei Lin was still looking at the sleeping girl. She was drooling, and snoring a little.

"This is your sister? You didn't think to warn me about this?" The boy snapped out of his stupor and pushed Luna out of his lap.

"What were you doing? Are you crazy? Luna!" Artemis was calling towards the cat in his lap, but didn't want to get any closer.

"What are you whining about?" The other Moon Cat grumbled at him. "I thought it was nice to meet another talking cat, it's great you know me and all, but I'm starting to wish you talked...less."

"What?" The white cat's ears perked straight up as his eyes went wide.

"Who are you again? Is this more of that Usagi crap he's been going on about? I can't remember you know, doesn't seem worth it to bother. I don't get what the big deal is."

"Oh god! What has he done to you?!"

Carrot had taken note of the conversation and grabbed Artemis by his coat. "Hey. This was not my fault. I was talking to her on the roof, and someone threw a grenade at both of us. We were both nearly killed, and neither of us is to blame for it. If you think you can talk that into Usagi with that thing on her, please do. She's driving me crazy, and I can't get Luna to remember anything. So, Romeo, it's up to you to convince her it's worth remembering. Don't forget, the fate of the Galaxy rests on your shoulders. I'm sure you've been unsuccessful in finding a way to get Sailor Moon back. Luna told me she knew there was a way, right before we got hit."

"Why should I trust you?" Artemis didn't struggle, but pulled his ears back and almost yowled as he spoke.

"Well, take a look at your position, in the grand scheme of things. Great Darkness, and all that. Now, what makes you think I want any more of that than you do? Maybe I'm not what you'd call 'ethical', but the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He put the cat down at his feet and sighed. "Luna trusts me. I've no idea why, but for some odd reason she's taken to me. Now, I'm willing to use that to my advantage to help you out if you feel the need. I want her out of my hair, she'll be more likely to remember things with Usagi. First we have to get that thing off of her, or she'd eventually get around to killing you both in a mad rage. I'm hoping we can put a stop to things before it gets that bad. It will by the way."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Wouldn't you be, if you had to deal with tall of this?" He put his hand on the cat's shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "Don't worry too much. It's not like you have to go out and fight the monsters like I do. I know it's tough, but you're basically a magical tech support outfit as I recall. Look at the bright side!"

"The bright side!? I've just found the only female left of my species in a nut house, and she's acting just as crazy as everyone else! What bright side?" The cat looked like it was having a panic attack.

"Did you just say 'only female left'." Luna was looking at him with wide eyes as she stared him down and paced up to his face. "You know I can hear you from any room in the house. Why are you whispering?"

"Y-you can?" Artemis was shaking a little.

"Answer my question."

The male nodded as hard as he could. He was feeling meek and more than a bit flustered.

"You mean... This is it? This is my option? One guy?"

"You're in no position to be picky. It's him, or the walking piss and hair dispensers outside. If you're nice to one of them, they might help clean your fur."

She was looking up at him with wide eyes. "You knew?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Artemis had his ears back and was looking away behind himself as they sat on either side of him discussing it.

The black cat fluffed her fur and growled. "You're not joking are you? You'd better not be joking."

"No."

She seemed to relax all at once. "Okay. You'll do." She walked over and started looking him over and sniffing him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Artemis was embarrassed by her attention and backed away fearfully. She cornered him and put her nose up to his.

"So, now what do I do with him?" She looked back at the boy.

"Nothing. No kittens until you move back in with Usagi. That means remembering how to turn her back into Sailor Moon, so she doesn't just pup your heads off because she's gone crazy."

"Kittens? I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of commitment!"

"Well who else are you going to do it with then? Unless you'd prefer one of those brain dead sluts I've seen yowling and rolling around on the grass. Though, I admit it does look a bit fun." The female was perplexed and annoyed with her new mate.

"No kittens. You can't get pregnant, there's enough of us here as it is.. You've been taking birth control anyway, and I'm not paying for all that cat food when you've got a perfectly good owner. You're good for a while, Gia's been giving you a shot we picked up from the vet a while back. I didn't want you going into heat and getting all weird on us."

"Uh. What good is he then!? Why couldn't you have just stopped by after that? Jerk." The female's ears perked up as she seemed to think of something. "Um, so I can't get pregnant?"

The boy sighed and smiled at her. "It wears off, you're getting boosters as long as you stay here. Fair warning." He poked his finger into her nose.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and grinned. "Really? He doesn't have a very strong will I've noticed. Shouldn't be too hard to convince him I suppose."

"What? What have you done to her?" He seemed unsure if he should be upset and squirmed in his corner. With a final gasp, Artemis could take no more and passed out.

"Man, the only guy left and he's a wuss. Crap." Luna's ears fell back a little and she walked over and started poking at him with one of her paws. "Jeeze, the jerk is out cold. What a dork." She grinned to herself and gave a small snicker as she poked at him a bit.

Kei noted that Mei Lin and Gia were ignoring the boy. Mei Lin was patting the boy's back as he cried.

"I wish I didn't know you're really a minor." Hibiki lamented as he bawled into his own elbow softly.

She shifted away from him a little, but didn't stop trying to comfort him.

"That was the strangest conversation I've ever heard." Kei was looking back and fourth between the three of them. "It's nice the family is having an emotional moment, but it's a bit odd that no one..."

"Remember the one about Happy Cat litter?" Gia looked at Mei Lin and smiled.

"Or the time she told us about the soaps that we missed when we went without television for a while?" The Chinese girl seemed pleased. Her sister groaned and held her head as she sat up with a bit of effort.

"Don't attack him again! I can't believe you!" She rushed over and started fussing at her sister.

"It's always like this then?"

"Well, now that we seem to have hit our stride, yes. It won't last forever. I'll admit it sucks, but some day it will make a really great story, with pieces omitted depending on who I'm talking to at the time." She winked at her and smirked.

"I think it's great, even if some of it isn't fun. I've never had such an exciting time!" Mei Lin called over her shoulder towards the new girl.

Carrot stood up walked towards a room with a cot in it, and closed the door.

"Who are you anyway?" Gia looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye. "I hope you don't think you can keep him. He's been trouble since I've know him, not a bad kid though."

"I'm the last person who tried to kill him."

"You're the one who beat him up again?" Mei Lin looked surprised and a little alarmed.

"No. He was more interested in beating him than killing him. It's why I didn't step in until I did." She gave a small snort of laughter. Gia didn't react, Mei Lin looked a bit nervous as she helped her sister to a seat. The drugs would take a bit longer to wear off, even though she wasn't out.

"Man, that kid is awesome. Why can't I be that lucky?" Hibiki looked up from his elbow for a moment before diving back in for another round.

"Hmmm. The crying I think." Kei lifted her eyebrow and looked down at him.

He stopped long enough to glare at her. "That was mean."

"So it was, but also true. Excuse me, I can't let him escape. He might try to leave through the window. He likes to crawl off on his own when he's injured." Kei stood up and walked into the same room.

"Um, escape?" Mei Lin looked confused.

"Well, I'm not going in there to check on him, are you?"

"I don't want to know if she meant it or not." The girl shrugged and got up to make her own cup, and one to help her sister recover. She was going to have to use her immobility to try and figure out why she attacked Carrot.

OooOOooOO

The boy ignored her intrusion. The new devil character seemed to hate him, and he was getting a bad feeling about his fight with the Hisami faction's remnants. He didn't want to draw them all into it. It wasn't going to be easy.

Kei wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and leaned into a corner with a pillow behind her head. It didn't take long for her to drift off, and he didn't bother speaking up, despite the fact that he was awake and staring at the ceiling. It was like he knew something else was going on there, and it was likely he would have to deal with whatever it was himself.

From the look of things, Jiro didn't own his turf so much as he rented it from larger factions. He couldn't trust the man in dealing with anything bigger and stronger than he was. He had little doubt the old man would stick a knife in his heart, or Michiru's if he knew the danger her condition might put him in. He needed to get her out of there, before she really had a chance to think about who she'd gone to for help.

OooOOooOO

She stared up at the light bulb over her head. She was aware of her surroundings, she'd even stayed awake long enough to realize she had visitors. Nothing of what they said or did was clear. Her mind wasn't occupied with such trivialities. Flashes of pain ripped through her, even through the pain killers she could feel it. Watching her fother die, seeing what had happened to her mother, to her home. She wanted to hurt them, to make them feel what it was like, to punish them.

She still couldn't sit up, the bullets had done a nasty number on the muscles in her torso and chest. They had missed anything important, and she would recover, with time. She didn't have her duty anymore, it was stripped from her. "Perhaps I've found a new duty?" She turned and fixed her eyes on the skull carved into the wood next to her. It was almost comforting to look at.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Punishing tirst, a race with the Devil.


	33. Chapter 33

Gaijin

Part 33

Preparation.

OooOOooOO

Two cats sat in the dead of night in the reception room of the clinic.

"I'm not having sex with you." Artemis grumbled as he looked towards the door with his ears back.

"Shut up!" She smacked him with her paw on the side of his muzzle and growled a little.

"Hey! That's not going to..." Artemis looked like he was annoyed and trying to be firm.

"Dolt. That's not why we're here. Pipe down, everyone else is asleep doofus." Luna didn't look impressed and turned her nose up.

"Huh?" That got the white cat's attention.

"I remember more than I let on to these people. I also remember more than I did before I left, but what I need eludes me." She looked a bit shifty eyed as she said it. It was almost comical.

Artemis had to stop himself from laughing in a nervous tic. "Really?"

"I've kept quiet, but I remember my duty." She nodded her head and frowned.

"How do we escape then?" His ears perked up and he looked around at the windows and doors.

"No. Dolt. We can leave any time, they won't stop us."

"What? Where is Usagi?" He glared at her and then turned his nose up.

"Stop being a twit. I'm not arguing with you like an uptight tart anymore." She creamed him with her paw again.

He was rubbing the side of his head behind his ear with his paw as he shifted around. She still wasn't acting like Luna, and he didn't trust her much. She'd been toying with him most of the day, being far more coy and relaxed than he'd ever known her to be.

The female moon cat ignored his discomfort and continued talking. "I've been remembering a lot. One of the reasons I haven't told him anything, is the fact that he knows more than we do about what's going on. I'm sure of it, but he doesn't like talking about it either."

"What?" The white cat was alarmed. "What's that got to do with Usagi? Your duty is t..."

"Do I really have to slap you again?" She glared at him a bit and he backed off.

He didn't look pleased about it though. "Might give you one of those..." He muttered under his breath.

"I would destroy you." She replied as she continued. "He's the best way to find Usagi. He's also the best way of dealing with it. He knows we need Sailor Moon to win, and by 'we' I mean including him."

"So you've been spying on the enemy?" He swallowed a little. Her personality change could have been caused by it.

"And when Usagi is recovered, I will continue to serve the prince. You've been reassigned."

Artemis wasn't expecting that and looked very confused. "Huh?"

"We need him Artemis. He's the only thing holding it together right now. He's been helping the Senshi. I'm not shirking my duty being here. He's the only reason they are still alive, and it's nearly killed him more than once doing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I can tell him I remember. He was being attacked by both sides, and I was urging it on. It's got a lot to do with his personality I think." She looked like she felt guilty and shuddered a little.

"What happened to you?" The male shrank back a little with his ears back.

"I think you did, you jerk." She glared at him and he backed away a bit more. "I was remembering things before, but you showing up definitely did something. I'm not sure how much though."

"Oh." He backed off a bit, more startled than afraid. "Well, I wish I could help."

"God, I wish you couldn't. I like it here, and I'm not leaving." She wasn't happy about it, but didn't seem upset or grouchy on the subject either.

"You can't shirk your duty that way and you know it!" The fur on the back of his neck stood up as he frowned at her.

"No, it's your duty now. I already told you, I'm serving the prince now. I do remember I am permitted the choosing, at my whim."

"What prince? Why would he even be here? He didn't die with everyone else, remember?" Artemis half retracted his question and lost steam as he spoke. "You're kidding? Him?"

Luna shrugged. "Go figure."

"Man, Endimyon is going to be pissed. They hated each other. He didn't like him fooling around with the princess at all." Artemis gasped a little.

"Oh, those two have already met, nothings changed." The female seemed less than interested in the subject. "I've figured out that tuxedo guy is Endimyon. He's mentioned it a few times. To be honest, this accounts for just about everyone. Saturn, and Pluto are the only Senshi he hasn't found yet."

"The outer senshi? Why would they get involved?" Artemis seemed both confused, and thoughtful.

"I can't recall much about them." Luna shrugged. "The situation with the outer senshi does seem off, but I don't think it's related to this directly. Neptune seems to have lost her powers, and Uranus is much stronger than she should be. It's not of any concern to us, they only answer to the royal family, and have little need of our guidance. In fact, I seem to recall it's best to ignore them." She seemed satisfied with that line of thought and stretched her back a bit. "We shouldn't worry about them. The inner senshi are our concern, getting the princess back is the most important thing we can worry about. He's the best option we've got for getting it done."

"Well, now what? What are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait for things to play out? Are you kidding?" Artemis looked a little angry with her and hung his head as he realized he didn't have much say in it.

Luna gave him another half hearted shrug. "Well, the Senshi are all in training, I'm not sure how he pulled that one off. Rei is..."

"Our fault. We both should have been there." Artemis hung his head.

"She has more help than we could have gotten her without the princess in her proper role. I feel terrible about it, but he lessened the blow more than you realize. He knows the senshi need to be stronger than he is to win, and that he can't do it himself."

"He's crazy!" Artemis didn't trust the boy one bit.

"He's a lot smarter than you think. I'd love to give him the answer he wants, but I still don't have it yet. I can put off the rest until then. I'm learning more from just living with him. You're sticking around for a while. I've learned the names of our enemies. Someone named Beryl is trying to summon something called Metallia. She's got two more generals left, Zoicite, and Kunzite. They've been nosing about in the local criminal element lately. We haven't heard about them in a while, he's getting worried. I know a bit about that thing Usagi is wearing as well. It's some sort of computer, and it does very bad things to people's minds. We need his help to get it off of her without killing her."

The white cat sighed. "You're sure of this?"

"Afraid so." Luna seemed pleased as Artemis seemed to give up.

"All we should do, is sit around here, and gather information by listening in?" He was perplexed.

Luna shook her head negative. "No, we should also be having sex to pass the time on occasion."

"What is wrong with you? When this is over, will you go back to normal or something?" Artemis was flustered and a bit upset by the comment.

"No, and I meant that." She sat down and looked a bit puzzled in his anger.

The male cat had no idea what to say to that and opened and closed his mouth a few times as his eyes zoned out as his brain tried too hard to function. "Huh?"

"Buddy. You're it. Remember? I've come to the realization that I have no other options." Luna looked confused, as if she didn't understand his reluctance.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel loved." He didn't look like he meant it.

"Why is that a bad thing? I don't see the need to consider anything different in my future. Did you wonder if maybe I haven't gone crazy? Perhaps I'm just a bit wiser now?" The black cat had her nose in the air and her chest puffed out. She lifted her right rear leg and peered under herself for a moment. "What? You don't think I'm attractive? I'm the only female you're going to find around here, remember? What's the hang up here? Would it help if I went out into the yard, rolled around in the grass, and yowled a bit?" She rolled onto her side and back rubbing herself on the carpet before looking up at him again.

The male had no idea what to say to that. "Look, can we just forget about it for now?"

"Fine, but we will be bringing it up later." She hopped to her feet and looked away with a bit of disappointment on her face. She walked around in a small circle a few times with her tail in the air in frustration.

"I'm sure 'we' will." The male was looking away and growling a bit.

Luna knew the 'we' was directed at her, she stopped walking and sat down. "Seems you do know me then."

Artemis hung his head and watched her trot away back into the clinic with her head and tail held high. "What on earth did I miss?" He'd been wandering around for a long time alone. Most of what he knew was gleamed from the newspapers. He'd been unable to find any of the girls as of late. "Luna, do you know where the girls are?"

She glanced back over her shoulder and shook her head. "No. He's being very protective of that one. It's a good sign, I know we can trust him."

"A lot of good that does me." He seemed to accept it for the time being. "We can't sit here forever though."

"No. Best enjoy it while we can then, ne?" She winked at him and trotted away looking pleased with herself.

Artemis mocked her behind her back without speaking and followed after her with his head low and his tail dragging.

OooOOooOO

Rei Hino glared at the man standing in her room. There was no more equipment, and she was sitting in a wheel chair looking out a large window into the countryside. The sun was shining and green hills could be seen rolling into the distance. Her room was on the third floor, and somewhere along the way she'd acquired a room mate. A young woman with light green hair, she'd not woken up since she'd arrived. Her chest was bandaged quite a bit, but Rei had a feeling she was being kept under for some reason.

"What do you know of him?"

The brooding quiet boy who was leaning in the corner looked up at her from under his eyebrows for a moment. "Nothing. I only met him once. It was a short conversation." He didn't feel like speaking of it and made it obvious in his tone.

"Sorry, didn't know it was a soft spot." The girl didn't sound upset, and seemed quiet and calm.

"He's taken a liking to you girls for some reason. Your friends are under guard as well."

"What?" This alarmed the raven haired girl and she turned to look at him.

"You think you are a prisoner?" He almost seemed amused.

"Can I leave?" The girl crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"I wouldn't recommend it." The boy shrugged. "It's a long walk to anywhere civilized. The terrain makes it a difficult journey. There are other forms of transportation, but they all require the use of foot power to operate."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and frowned as she looked down at her legs.

"Sorry to be so blunt." He was looking at the door over his shoulder. "You're luckier than you've yet realized. I am sorry for your injury, but it's been made clear something dark is going on. Something you can't back away from. They are looking for you still. You've already had one visitor so far. Why you were moved here I believe." He seemed like he was trying to sound pleasant as he said it. "I admit, I was a bit underwhelmed with my assignment. I've come to realize you're the one who needs the most guarding."

The girl turned her chair as the door opened.

Carrot walked in with a frown on his face. Behind him was the girl they had met on the day he'd almost killed Usagi. He looked down at her and put his hands into his pockets. "I can't keep you here forever, and you can't go home. I promise something dark awaits if you should try."

The girl was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Who do you think you are?" Her scowl deepened as the girl behind him arched her eyebrow at the display.

"I'm the only reason you and your friends are still alive." He didn't feel like arguing with her. He was almost healed, but hadn't quite finished yet. He wasn't pleased with being out. "I'm also able to command you. Sailor Moon is the only senshi I don't have a right to give orders to. My name was Enduron, and I was the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. You swore an oath to my mother, and my family. That includes me. I'm not pleased with your lax execution of your duty."

Rei was red and flustered as she gawked at him with an open mouth. "What?" It was a small sound, and the boy almost missed it.

"Usagi Tsukino is the Princess of the Moon. She's the one you've been looking for, ironic, isn't it?" He seemed somewhat amused at her reaction.

The girl was clutching her head and leaning over her knees. "What? That's..."

He shrugged and interrupted. "She's got the crystal you're supposed to find hidden inside her. It was sealed away within her, until her rebirth. So, we really do need Sailor Moon back. I'm going to need your help to persuade the others of these interesting facts."

"You're..." She wanted to call him a liar, she was frustrated and lonely. Her guardian wasn't much of a conversation. She backed down and looked away. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I have all the answers, and everything you need to get the job done." The boy put his nose up to hers almost.

She wheeled herself around to the window again. "I want to see my friends."

"Yes. I thought you might say that." He turned to walk away and left her, with both shinobi following after him.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked in and rushed up around her. The group almost toppled her from her chair as they all grabbed her.

"What?" She blinked and couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You're..." She couldn't say anything else, and was rather surprised at what had just happened.

Ami spoke up first. "We're all so glad to see you!"

"Are you all right?" piped in Makoto.

"We were all so worried! You look really good!" Minako was almost chirping.

"What are you all doing here?" Rei was still feeling a bit flustered at seeing them all at once.

"We didn't know where we were going when we got here. They don't talk much." Makoto crossed her arms and frowned. "We all drove in together in a van. They've been teaching the others to fight. I've been getting the impression I should keep up my training as well. It's all we've been doing for almost a month now."

"R-really?" Rei was a little dumbstruck. "What's happened? I can't get my guard to say anything about it. He just sits in the corner and dodges anything I ask him."

"They're all like that." Minako shrugged. "Mine has been enjoying my training a little too much." She shuddered a little. "Why couldn't I have gotten a hunky guy like you guys?"

"Bad luck?" Ami looked a little uncomfortable saying it. "She's right though. I can see the wisdom in what he's doing. I've no idea why he's doing it though. He always sounds like he hates us when we talk to him. We were hoping you might know more? I don't think our friends know much about him either."

"He doesn't come here. This is the first time I've seen him here at all. It sounds like you've seen more of him than I have." The raven haired girl gave a small sigh and pivoted herself around to move a bit out of the sun from the window.

"So, you've been here by yourself?" Minako sounded shocked and horrified.

"I've had plenty to think about." She was starting to run out, and loneliness was starting to creep into her days more and more. There wasn't much humor in her words, but she wasn't snapping at her friend either.

"Oh." The blond blushed a little and scratched her head. "We haven't seen Luna or Artemis in ages. I'm worried about them." Minako was wise enough to change the topic.

"Still no word?" Rei looked up at them and frowned.

"None. We've lost Usagi too. That thing on her makes her nearly impossible to keep up with when we can find her." The brunette girl clenched her fist and looked frustrated with the situation for a moment.

"He said something about some sort of computer?" Rei shook her head a bit.

"Yes. Some sort of top secret military project got onto Usagi while her voice was gone. We don't think it's going to hurt her, but it does...something to her personality. We need to get it off her. I don't trust him much, but he's right about that. We should be out looking for her, and that thing that hurt Rei." Ami looked a bit more serious and firm in her conviction than Rei had seen before.

Makoto gave a rough sounding snort of frustration and ran her thumb across her nose. "When we find that jerk again, I'll fry him."

"It's still alive then?" Rei looked up at Ami.

The short haired girl nodded. "Usagi ran off looking for it. It's the same sort of thing that got onto her, but it's worse. Usagi's seems to want to help us, and protect people. The other one just kills."

"I'm not sure how much time we have." Makoto looked at her watch.

Ami nodded in a agreement. "They didn't tell us how long we'd be staying. I'm not going to argue with them either. They know what they're doing. So far, it's all been good for us. Even if we don't like some of it. I'm not sure what to make of that boy though. It's kind of scary, I don't think he's the boy he seems to be."

Makoto blinked and looked at her. "I'm not certain of his age either, now that you mention it. It's not really important though is it? We need to find out what he wants, why he's doing this. It could go bad suddenly, and we need to know what to do."

Rei was staring at the wall. Something had just hit her, and she felt her chest grow tight as it did. Some of what the boy had said to her made a lot more sense to her. The worst part of all, was the realization that she believed everything he had just told her. "Oh, no." It sent an unfamiliar and cold chill down her back, and she felt quite a bit like she'd done something really wrong, though it wasn't clear why.

"What is it?" Ami blinked in surprise.

"Are you having an attack? Should we get a nurse?" Minako was feeling as if the conversation was a bit beyond her and had remained silent. Both of the other girls reacted with worry at the look the raven haired girl had suddenly gotten on her face.

"I don't think we're supposed to be fighting with him. In fact, I think we've been breaking some sort of oath. A really important one, that has to do with our powers." Rei looked at all of them. "Does that make sense?"

They were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"What sort of pain killers are you getting here?" Ami glanced at the sleeping girl in the room with them.

"Maybe it was one of those hypocritical oaths?" Minako offered with a confused frown. "We should be all right if it's like that, right?"

"Oh boy." Rei could feel a headache growing. "I haven't spoken to him much, but he said quite a bit when we spoke. I didn't do much talking. I'm not sure you'll believe me either."

"Well, tell us anyway. We could use anything we can get. We aren't sure how much time we have either." Ami seemed a little impatient, but didn't want to seem pushy as she said it.

OooOOooOO

Rei was looking down a hill side, it was covered in small huts. She was on a covered wooden walkway that was attached to the large traditional building she was staying in. They had all gotten into the van, and their guardians had disappeared once they'd been ushered inside the building. There were a few torches along the dirt paths between the homes.

She was wearing a Yukata, and sitting in her wheelchair watching the few ninja pass by on the paths. They looked like regular people, a mixture of traditional and modern clothes was trickling by.

The girl gasped as he spoke from right beside her. He was leaning against the wall watching the street. "You'll be staying here with your friends until this is over. Ami is going to start showing you how to operate it. I'm hoping you'll be quick to pick it up."

Rei was still recovering from the shock and glared at him. "What are you talking about?" She turned, and almost dropped the laptop off her lap. She managed to snag it and growled.

"Be nice, we're working together now." He gave a small chuckle at her reaction. He was leaning against the wall, pretty much hidden in shadows. There was a torch on the wall nearby, but he was standing just around a corner.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She seemed to collect herself. "What is this place? Who are these people?"

"This is the home of the people I've had protecting you. My own little army. The scary thing is, I'm going to have to start using it. Things are getting out of hand." He seemed frustrated and turned his head away. He spit and turned back. "I'll be staying here as well. The people I'm staying with will be safer that way. I'll give you girls a bit of time to adjust. Your friends will be training. I've remembered I can order you around. We'll be hitting them back again soon. I've already got a few leads on our two friends from the Negaverse. We need to start disrupting their plans."

Rei was clenching her fist. "We died you know, we don't have to..."

"As long as you wield your powers. They were given to you, on condition that you would uphold your oath. Besides, you need me. I can give you back up, and as I recall, Sailor Moon did most of the killing. You need to step up, and take care of things without her. We still need her, but until we get her back..." He seemed to be taking a bit of pleasure in her reaction.

"So, you fancy yourself a prince then?" The girl turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Now you're just being belligerent." Carrot snorted and did the same.

"No. He has risen in rank. This school is his, and we are but his subjects. To us, he is a king." Rei had not yet noticed the ninja girl leaning against the wall beside him. She leaned her head down and looked at her.

"Don't say that!" Carrot looked horrified.

Kei looked a bit surprised. "Why not?" She stepped away and put her hands on her hips as she faced him. "You just don't get it do you?" She poked her finger into his chest and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Get what?" He looked both annoyed and confused.

"He's prince charming, literally." The ninja girl looked over at Rei and took a few steps towards her.

"What? That's disgusting!" Rei was horrified.

"Well, he's the ruler of this whole clan. They have to do anything he says. He's the reincarnation of the founding Shinobi of our clan. Our greatest hero, there's all sorts of stories about his past life. He's claimed a legendary sword, giving him his birthright. He's also quite wealthy, though he hides it well. The only thing wrong with him is his attitude. Quite a catch really." Kei looked and spoke like she was lecturing rather than praising him. "I'm still getting accustomed to the idea it's really him. Strange as that sounds."

"Yeah. Well, I also have a girlfriend who is bordering on homicidal mania. Don't get any ideas." He frowned at her and crossed his arms. "We need to get started with that mess tomorrow, speaking of that."

"What mess?" Rei realized she wasn't part of the conversation anymore.

"Nothing. You'll be safe, and together here. Don't think that means you get to relax. You'll be forced to train if you don't do it on your own. You'll be operating with your ninja friends. I've got my own problems, your job is to deal with Zoicite and Kunzite. I'll worry about getting that thing off my sis...the brat." He growled a little more and clenched his fist. "There's also that Carnage monster." He didn't like the idea of dealing with that in the proper order. He had a feeling he was going to need Usagi to stay as she was to deal with it. Then worry about getting it off her.

Rei turned away from the both of them. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Not really, sucks doesn't it?" The boy had a pained looking frown on his face as he continued to lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Aman?" The boy glared down at Rei a little behind her back as he spoke.

"You need something?" The ninja rounded the corner with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah. Get everyone together. I'm hungry, I guess we can eat while we talk. It's time to take the kid gloves off."

This caught the young shinobi by surprise and he uncrossed his arms a bit. "Yes?"

OooOOooOO

Mai growled a little under her breath as her charge continued to talk in a long stream of things that didn't matter. She was doing stomach crunches, and talking about outfits she'd seen in a magazine, a boy band, and the color of a certain piece of candy, and how much she wanted to find a lipstick of that shade, all in one breath.

"You sure are quiet." Minako relaxed her gut and put her back on the ground before glancing over at her guardian.

"I'm a ninja, that's my job." The kunoichi was doing the same thing, and found it a little annoying that she had gotten stuck with such an airhead. The talking slowed down when the girl wore herself out, but didn't stop. She was looking forward too it, but it was taking longer and longer, and the worst part was that she was making that happen.

Hito and the Mizuno girl walked into the room. They were staying in a large palace like building that Carrot seemed to be in charge of. Each of the girls had their own room, and could wander about at will. Each one had their personal guardian shinobi glued to their shoulder. Ami's guardian looked very serious with short cut dark hair, his lips cracked into a grin as he looked down at the pair. He was taller and thinner than his fellow team members. Aman had been pretty much on his own up until that point. It had helped everyone's mood once they had all gotten back together. The girls had reacted much the same, and they'd not been apart long since their arrival.

"Ugh, I hate those." Ami scrunched her face up as she noticed what her friend was doing.

"You just don't like working out period." Hito gave a small snort and glanced back at her.

The short haired girl blushed and looked away, shifting her foot about in an uncomfortable way with both hands behind her back.

"Ami! What's up?" Minako was on her feet the moment she had an excuse to stop working. Mai didn't bother with chiding her and moved up beside her in silence.

"We're meeting him for dinner. I guess." Ami didn't look all that comfortable saying it.

Minako noticed and nodded. "I know, it's a bit weird isn't it?"

Her fellow senshi nodded and gave a small sigh as she hung her head and looked down at the tops of her shoes. "I dunno. I'm a bit nervous, and I'm not sure what to do."

Kenshi walked in behind Makoto and gave a nod to the rest of his team. He was a head shorter than Hito, but much more filled out. His arms were almost as big around as one of the girl's legs. The brunette girl with him looked back and fourth at her friends. "That other ninja guy is coming with Rei. We're supposed to meet them in a few minutes. We can wash up after we eat I guess."

OooOOooOO

Carrot was drinking from a cup with everyone sitting around him at the head of a large square table. "I said I'm putting you through more intensive training. You are to be trained as students of the school are. Your friends have been restricted up until now. I'm taking the restraints off. You're soldiers now, in a war you can't run from. They will follow you, find you, and destroy you and everyone else on this planet." He looked quite calm as he put his drink back down and looked around at the blank stares.

Kei was sitting on the boy's left, with a somewhat stunned expression. "What? You can't just..."

"Why not?" Carrot turned to look at her. "It's not like we've got a lot of choices. I mean, this is magic on a cosmic level we're talking about. They're all quite powerful, but have little knowledge on what to do with all that power. Besides, didn't you tell me I was running things?"

"Hakage might take offense..." Aman gave the other members of his team nervous glances.

"I already told him about it. Once I mentioned the planetary threat, and the fact that I can personally do little to nothing about it..." He started chewing on rice as he spoke. He was acting like he was discussing normal everyday things while having a meal. No one else had even picked up their chopsticks and was looking rather shocked. "We need Sailor Moon, but you're going to have to do until we can figure that out." He took another drink to wash down his food before shoving a bit of rice into his mouth. He looked around and noticed everyone was still frozen. "What? You're not hungry? Trust me, you're going to need it tomorrow. You'll all be up early."

Rei slammed her palm on the table and seemed to almost forget she couldn't stand up for a moment. "You've got no right too..."

"Yeah. I do." He turned and gave her a cocky looking grin.

She sat back in her chair with wide eyes and looking a bit like a fish as she worked her mouth. None of her friends spoke up, and all of them were poking at their plates and taking small bites. They were giving the boy angry looking glances as they sat in silence.

"At any rate. Your job is to disrupt whatever they are planning. Unfortunately, that usually meant stumbling across a plot while you were out. That's not really an option anymore. That's where we come in." Carrot seemed more interested in his food than speaking with them. He continued to eat while he spoke and didn't bother to look up at their reaction. "In case you haven't noticed. I'm the only friend you've got."

"You're not our friend." Makoto growled at him and clutched at her napkin. She glanced over at Rei's pale features and curled her lip. "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't like the Negaverse, that means helping you. I'm sure you've still not figured anything out. You all had past lives, and I'm still your boss. You were all killed by something called Metallia. Queen Serenity, Usagi's former mother, defeated it at the cost of her own life, and used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send you all to rebirth now. There was something of a romantic tragedy involving Meatball Head and that dork in a tuxedo Endimyon. At any rate, Serenity sent, me, her only son to Earth before everyone died. Something about defending the last stronghold and continuing the line." He looked up and gave a small frown at the wide eyed blank stares he was getting from all of them. A few flecks of rice fell from Minako's lips and back into her bowl. "Beryl, the one who betrayed you before, has come back as well. She's trying to revive Metallia again. The Queen's former Generals have fallen under her control. You've killed two of them. Zoicite and Kunzite are all that's left. They're lovers, and completely under Beryl's power." He wiped his chin and looked around. "Your job is to use that magic of yours to defeat them. I'll be working on Usagi and that Carnage monster, my assistant knows what to do with her time, the clan finds out what they are up to and sees to your training, and you deal with it. Any questions?"

"What?" Makoto had turned red and slammed her fist down on the table top on either side of her plate as she jumped to her feet. "How dare you?!"

"That's enough." Rei's voice was a little strained as she glared up at the brunette for a moment. She was wringing the tablecloth between her hands a little.

"He's right." Ami's head was hanging, and her voice quiet.

Carrot looked surprised when Minako smiled at him. He looked a little uncomfortable and turned to speak with the angry girls. "Look. It's the same thing you were doing before. Just without the personal life. Losing it sucks, but you're not the only one."

The blond girl stood up. "He really is our friend. I believe him."

Everyone, Kei and Carrot included, turned to look at her as if it was the first thing she'd ever said to anyone.

"Are you crazy?" Makoto was pointing her finger at him.

Kei spoke up. "No. She's showing more intelligence than you are. We're giving you a safe place to operate from, room and board, training, and the support of an entire clan of shinobi. I should also add that we're doing it for free."

"Yeah. Luna and Artemis will be here this evening. I'm having Gia deliver them later." Carrot shoved a bit more rice into his mouth.

"The woman from that clinic?" Kei only seemed a bit interested. "I do hope she can keep her mouth shut."

"Last time I was out with one of those cats was how half this mess started. It's either her or the reporter." He gave a dissatisfied sounding grunt and frowned at her for a moment.

"I suppose I see your point." Kei shrugged, she was eating as well, but in a much more reserved way.

"I suppose I do as well." Rei was giving them both a rather calm gaze.

Makoto looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. It was obvious she still didn't care for the boy, but she didn't look like she wanted to discuss it either.

"You kidnapped Luna?" Ami looked horrified.

"No. She won't leave." The boy sneered at her and poked at his rice bowl a bit more. "Stupid hairball. She lost her memory, we got attacked while we were talking. It almost killed both of us. Now she won't leave. I'm not so sure it would be a good idea to let Usagi have her back right now anyway. That thing she's wearing is more dangerous than you think. Her temper is much shorter now."

"We'd noticed." Makoto didn't sound like she wanted to add more than that. She looked sullen and was giving Carrot glances that were halfway between anger and discomfort.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't build it." He looked irate with them.

"So, now what?" Makoto looked much more agreeable than anyone else.

Carrot blinked and pointed at her with his chopsticks. "Yer kidding right? I just explained everything."

"Oh." The girl looked confused.

"You could have told us to begin with." Ami looked a little annoyed.

"Excuse me for not having a perfect memory of my past life right away. I can remember who you were sleeping with back then. Can you?" He narrowed his eyes and jabbed his chopsticks towards her as he leaned towards her over the table.

The girl went red and opened her mouth to speak before stopping. She seemed to start thinking about something and put her finger up to the corner of her lip. "I don't remember any men."

"Yeah. Funny that." The boy looked over at Kei and slapped her shoulder. "Come on. I guess we should get started. She won't be out forever." The pair stood up and turned away leaving the senshi and ninja sitting alone at the table as they walked out of the room.

The four shinobi at the end of the table had remained silent. They had four plates of untouched food in front of them. There was a long uncomfortable silence across the whole table.

A slow chuckle started that grew into full blown laughter. Mai, Minako's guardian shinobi, was on her feet and pointing at the girl. "Your ass is mine now! Enjoy your last meal, because starting tomorrow, you're going to learn the art of silence and pain!"

Aman frowned up at her. "Cut it out, sis."

"Why? I get the feeling our new boss might have started laughing with her." Hito gave a small distasteful snort. "It seems you've got yourself a student, Kenshi."

"I can't!" he growled. He'd bent the cast iron chopsticks he was using in his grip. "It's forbidden!"

"I don't think he cares." Aman hung his head a little and sighed. "Well ladies?"

The senshi all looked at them and nodded in a slow manner. They all looked distracted, worried, and wary of the group sitting next to them.

OooOOooOO

Carrot and Kei looked down at a messy scene. Four bodies surrounded a sweaty frightened looking man. He was holding a hand gun and pointing it into the shadows. He had a metal suitcase held against his chest with two bullet strikes denting the side. It fell open and a large sum of cash and bags of white powder fell into the pools of blood at his feet.

"That was easier than expected." Carrot was dressed in his spiderman outfit. Kei was covered from head to toe in traditional ninja garb. He could see her eyes and part of the bridge of her nose.

"Drug dealers tend to be easy to excite." Kei gave a small shrug. "They're also suspicious by nature. Tricking them wasn't hard."

Carrot had another suitcase full of high mark bills in his grip as he smiled down at the mess. They had planted and removed drugs and a large sum of cash. They had both sneaked in and easily slipped past two armed gangsters and removed a large bag of product and a considerable sum of cash. They had also planted some of each in the personal belongings of their targets. The boy had dumped the drugs out into the storm drains on the roof they were standing on. The money was gripped in his hand, a few more yen wouldn't hurt him. They hadn't taken everything, and left a knife belonging to one of the gangsters near a small spill of powder. They had added a few hundred thousand extra Yen with bill wrappers around them in another thug's pocket.

"I wasn't expecting to get all of them in one night." Kei sounded pleased with the idea of not returning.

"This is where Michiru's father was working. The order came from the jerk who died first?" He was an older balding man, the only real yakuza in the operation. His brain was splattered against a book case behind his head. The drug industry was a good place to find disposable assassins for the bosses.

"No loose ends." Kei gave a short nod.

"I hope not. She'll take any one she can find." The boy's voice sounded a bit tense.

"What is it you're so afraid of?" The kunoichi was confused. "I don't understand."

"Punishment." The police had arrived on the scene below. The ninja were invisible to the world below, hidden away in dark shadows on the rooftop overlooking a window in the warehouse. The boy's lips turned up a bit as Kajura stood up front with his sidearm pointed forward surrounded by men with automatic weapons trained on the lone man at the center of the bodies.

The unfortunate man was on his knees in the blood of his former coworkers. Tears were running down his face as he put both his arms on top of his head. He screamed and grabbed his gun from the floor at his side, bringing it up to the side of his head.

The inspector took one shot and took out the man's shoulder. His gun clattered back across the floor behind the man as he rolled on the ground clutching his wound.

"Come on. Time to go." Carrot turned away as he noticed Kajura looking up through the skylight towards them. He kept scanning the rooftops and flipped open a phone as the men took custody of the unfortunate gangster.

The boy stopped walking and growled a little. He put his phone against his ear and grumbled. "Yeah?"

"Fuck you kid. I'll be up to my ass in this shit for a month."

"Your welcome. I suppose that means you won't have time to ride my ass." He flipped it shut and shook his head a little as he put it back on his belt under his shirt.

"A friend of yours?" Kei seemed to realize his mood had lifted a little.

"No. I'm enjoying someone else's discomfort." He did feel better. "I've got a call to make tomorrow. We'll get those pictures developed tomorrow. I'll be showing them to her before I burn them. It's time for her to wake up."

OooOOooOO

Carrot was sitting across from Kajura with a cup of tea in front of both of them. They were at a small street side cafe in a quiet neighborhood just off the main streets of Tokyo. The boy arched his eyebrow as a long haired dirty blond man with a coat hanging over his arm sat down next to him. He was smiling at both of them and had rough stubble on his face. "Hello."

"Oh. Two of you today." The boy didn't seem worried.

"Yeah. Your tip panned out, I'm getting a fucking medal for the damn bust. I hate medals, it means I have to behave and act like a show pony for a few days." Kajura wasn't smiling and was glancing over his shoulder.

"Think you might have been followed?" The boy seemed calmer than he'd ever been before. "What do you want?"

"Information." The man who Carrot already knew to be Kajura's partner spoke up. "Thanks for the tip by the way."

"Don't thank him. He had more to do with that mess than you think." The older man grabbed his partner's shoulder and glared at him.

The younger man seemed more amused by his partner than anything. "Whatever. The common word on the street is that Hisami's second in command had taken over operation of his businesses."

"Yeah. So?" The boy crossed his arms and turned his head away.

The man leaned in as if he was telling the boy a funny secret. "We've got a couple sources that say something about that doesn't smell right. There's a rumor that someone else might be pulling the strings behind the scenes. You and I know better, but some people claim to have seen someone else talking with him in the office. It's making some of the under bosses nervous, that makes it worth looking into."

"For you maybe? What's in this for me?" The kid sipped at his tea and leaned in with a calm and bored expression on his face.

"We get to overlook your involvement with..." Kajura clenched his fist and focused two bloodshot eyes on the punk in front of him.

"What involvement? I don't know what you're talking about." Carrot wasn't stupid, and he knew damn well these two didn't have anything to link him to the events.

The older cop jumped up a little and slapped both his palms down just hard enough to shake the table a little. "You little sociopath..."

"Cut it out." Saito slapped his shoulder and the older man slumped down into his seat. "Look, I know you two are practically in love. I understand, really. You'll owe us a favor."

Carrot glared at him, frowned, and then turned his head. "I'll look into it. I don't suppose there's any harm in asking around. I'm not about to start poking them with a stick though. They seem to have forgotten about me. I'd like it to continue."

Almost as the words left his mouth, the boy dove forward, putting his shoulders into both men and pushing them to the sidewalk . A loud ripping sound filled the air as chunks of concrete exploded in every direction. Two gouges were dug into the brick wall beside their table.

The boy and both men looked on with wide open mouths as four tentacles of metal pulled an eight foot chunk of concrete into the storm drain system below the street.

The three males all crawled to their knees and craned their necks with wide eyes as they looked at the hole.

"Well? Aren't you going to check it out?" Kajura shoved Carrot's shoulder.

Saito looked at him with a bit of angry disbelief.

"Hey. You're the one with the gun. You go." Carrot didn't want to know what had done that.

The hole was clear as both men peered down into the ground. There was a haze of concrete particles in the air, but nothing else but the walls of the drain otherwise.

"What the hell was that?" Saito was pointing his firearm down the hole as he took nervous glances at his partner's face. The older man was aiming down the hole and searching it with his eyes.

"Trouble." The boy rushed around a nearby corner.

Saito tried to chase him and reached out. "Hey! Wait!" When he rounded the corner after the boy he stopped and looked surprised. "Where did?"

"Don't worry about him. We need to find out what the hell that was." Kajura was fumbling about his pocket for his radio.

"Who was it after? Us, or that kid?" The younger man was scratching his head with his firearm still in his hand.

"Not sure. Maybe both." The older inspector lit a cigarette as he pulled the radio up to his mouth. "Dispatch. I got a situation here."

OooOOooOO

Carrot was sitting in one of the rooms of the school. Michiru was on her back with her eyes open. She was on a futon in an otherwise empty traditional room.

"Where am I?" She looked at him with a somewhat blank expression.

"My place." He shrugged and gave her a small grin that faded after just a moment. "You know what happened?"

"My parents are dead." She didn't sound upset and looked up at the ceiling in an emotionless daze.

He reached down beside him and laid a set of photos on her chest. "It's been taken care of."

The girl's eyes went wide as she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked down at the face of a man with a hole in the center of his head. "What?" She gasped and sat up all the way, spilling them across her legs. "These are..." Her eyes went hard and angry.

The boy didn't look at her and nodded. "The men who killed your parents, yes. The one who gave the order as well. I was quite thorough."

She turned an angry and wild pair of eyes up to his face. "You..." Her features fell as he held up another photo. It was the carving she'd made on the back of the bar wall.

"Punishment. They've been punished. Just like you wanted."

The girl had wide eyes as she looked back and fourth between the photo and her boyfriend's face. He had a sad looking smile on his lips and wasn't looking at her.

He gave a small sigh and continued to look away. "I'm going to tell you a story. A story of a man named Frank. Frank Castle. Another person, who used this very symbol as his mark. Frank was an undercover cop, just like your father. They killed his family too."

The girl had her sheets pulled up around her neck as she backed her way on top of her pillow looking at him in horror. "What?"

"He decided they needed to be punished, started calling himself 'The Punisher'. He punished the people who took his family away."

A soft sobbing noise escaped the girl as she gasped for breath.

"Thing is, he didn't stop. He'd lost everything, and decided to spend his life punishing all the bad people. He did all right at first, took down a few very bad people. It took it's toll on him though, he lost his mind, his punishments grew more twisted. He started punishing people who didn't deserve it. It got so bad, he started shooting jay walkers." Carrot put his hand on her shoulder and gripped it gently.

"No. It was mine!" She jerked from his grip and clutched at the photos, crumpling them up in her fingers and tearing at them. "How dare you! I..."

"Frank Castle was not a happy man. He forgot what happiness was, all he did was suffer, and cause suffering. He was evil Michiru. He tried to direct his anger, do something good with it. It didn't work, not like that."

The girl was curled up into a ball. She tossed the crumpled photos at him and bawled on the sheets of her futon. "No. I...get out...leave me alone...I...I don't ever want to see you again."

"I won't stop you from leaving." He stood up, collected the photos, and walked to the door. After taking a moment to open the door, the boy turned to glance back at her.

She sat up again, sniffling. "How did he die?"

"I never found out. I imagine in a blaze of glory."

The girl nodded and stood up. "How...how did you know?" She was still wearing her hospital gown, and the emotion was gone from her face. Her cheeks were wet, and her hair was messy. She steadied herself against the wall and looked down at the floor. She fell to her knees, but it was obvious it wasn't from her weakness. She looked up at him with a firm stare, a frown etched onto her face. She didn't look angry with him, but seemed very serious. "How did you know what I was going to do? I wanted to kill them, all of them. I wanted to do it myself. I wanted..."

He looked down at her and gave a small snort. "Your duty doesn't allow for what you want, does it?"

A horrified look came across her features as she put her palms on the ground and looked at the floor. "Who are you?"

"There's nothing between us anymore, Michiru. I am sorry." He walked out, turned the corner and clenched his fist. He wasn't happy with himself. He'd taken one last look back at her as he'd walked out. She looked calm, and sad, but the anger had faded.

He wasn't expecting her to grab his shoulder from behind and spin him around to face her. "What duty? What duty do I have left?" Her voice was heated, and a few more tears fell down her cheeks. "Tell me what I have left."

The boy looked towards the wall and back at her face. It was difficult to think of anything to say. "I can't really answer that can I?"

She almost looked angry again and pulled her hands up against her chest as she took a step back.

"I won't abandon you. Take all the time you need here. I'm not the answer to your problem. I'm just another one." He waved for her to follow.

OooOOooOO

"What is this?" In the room before Michiru, was a group of three girls. Three people dressed as shinobi were standing at the front of the room, as the girls went through martial arts forms in front of them.

"The inner senshi. I'm afraid the only outer senshi I know of is Uranus. She doesn't care much for me." Carrot was looking on beside her through a pane of one way glass that was on the back wall of the training room. "You need focus, purpose, and duty? Something to live for? Something that's worth doing? Fine. Help them."

"Uranus." The girl's face went hard as she said the name. She turned her eyes towards him and nodded. "You know who I was...don't you?"

"I'm sure between the senshi and the clan, we can find room for someone who's good with guns. This isn't about punishment, it's about defending our world, and justice. Something more worth your time." The boy didn't answer her and kept his eyes on the three girls in training. They looked worn out and miserable. He felt a small twinge of pleasure at the sight of it and smirked a little. "Don't forget your duty."

"Uranus stole my power. I'll never be a Senshi again." She looked at his face from beside him, searching for a reaction.

The boy glanced at her with a small frown on his face. "You may leave any time you like. If you wish to help us, you are welcome. Just forget about punishment, there are more important things in life. I'm sure it's not what your parents would have wanted."

The girl brushed her aqua hair out of her face and nodded as she looked at the girls. She didn't say anything as she turned and left the room. "You've not changed." She gave a small chuckle. "This isn't the first time we've broken up. Don't worry, I'll support them. Just don't expect me to train with them that way. I can take care of myself." She left him standing alone watching the Senshi do stomach crunches. There was a time he might have found that much more interesting. Now he only noticed Ami was struggling a bit more than the others, but she also seemed the most serious and focused. Rei didn't train with the other girls for obvious reasons. She spent her time meditating in front of a fire, and learning how to operate the computer. Aman seemed a bit annoyed with him for his assignment, the ninja girl Mai as well. Hito seemed to be having a good time of it, and Kenshi didn't seem to care one way or the other.

After a long moment the boy tilted his head sideways and gave a heavy sigh. "That wasn't so bad." He put his forehead against the glass. "Who am I kidding? I hate this."

He paused a moment and groaned as he noticed Hito reach over his shoulder and scratch the back of his leg near his ankle without bending over or turning around. "Okay. That's just weird."

OooOOooOO

Uranus frowned as she floated over a scene that had grown familiar in the past weeks. "Nine!" She called down to the monster. It was standing on top of a bank leering up at her. The monster hadn't bothered robing the place, it was in flames and looked like large pieces of it were torn off. It was made of white concrete and stood about four stories tall.

"Ah, Uranus. Somehow I just knew you'd show up if I rang. Alarms draw you like a moth to flame. The humans have grown boring. I was hoping this little fort would hold a bit more challenge." The creature's tail was dripping venom that was eating away at the rooftop behind it, making small craters in the stone.

"Damn." The human girl growled through her teeth and clenched her fists. The monster was growing fond of attacking places with alarm systems. They'd met four times, destroyed seven city blocks, and an underground railroad station. Each fight had ended with little more than the monster being driven off.

"Now, get down here and die!" Nine tossed a chunk of rock at her after ripping it from the wall.

Uranus took the shot and didn't move. It shattered against her chest without even pushing her back. She uncrossed her arms and gave the monster a confident looking smirk. "I'm getting tired of hearing that. You've yet to deliver."

The monster seemed to vanish and appeared just in front of the super woman. An armored fist took her dead in the face. The girl was thrown back into the building across from her. It was a large apartment structure. She passed through the outer wall and took six others out before passing through the other side and colliding into a busy intersection. Four cars were blasted back by her impact, one of them rolling onto it's side and leaning against another parked car. She picked herself up from the center of the crater and spit a bit of blood onto the ground. "Ouch."

Uranus spun around and hooked her arm into an uppercut. Nine appeared just in time to take the shot right under her jaw. The monster's head snapped back and her arms flew out wide as she staggered back.

The girl seemed to vanish as she flew right in front of the monster and stopped to perform a hooking kick that launched her opponent into the air. She blasted towards the creature like a bullet. "Just die!" Before she reached her target she formed a ball of power in her hand before pushing it into the armored monster's chest at point blank range.

Nine screamed in rage and pain before being thrown even further back before she even landed.

Haruka snarled as she rushed to catch up. She came to a dead stop as she reached the impact zone. There was nothing but a smoking hole in the center of the street. "Shit." She knew better than to keep looking, but floated down inside the hole anyway. Her eyes searched the shadows around her for a moment. There was no way to tell where the creature had gone. There were only two directions, but each led to another path in a web like network under the city. "This is getting easier, but I can't get overconfident."

As she moved up over the street and into the sky, she glanced over her shoulder to see a few people on the street cheering for her. "You're welcome, I guess." She had to do something about that monster, but she didn't have a clue what.

OooOOooOO

Mamoru Chiba was standing on the corner of a rooftop. He'd gotten rid of his formal wear, and now sported a new costume. Loose white robes and a wooden traditional Noh mask. He was about seven stories up on the edge of an apartment building and frowning at the scene below.

"Not again."

A lone woman was screaming and holding what was probably her boyfriend. He was doubled over and holding his gut. Three tough looking punks stood around the pair. They had the unfortunate pair backed into a dead end alley.

"No one can hear you." The lead punk chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"Here...take it..." The man staggered to his feet and tossed the leader his wallet. The punk's two friends were laughing. One was swinging a length of chain about, while the other had a wooden sword resting on his shoulder. All of them were wearing leather jackets. The leader snorted and caught the wallet.

"Well, that would have worked, if you hadn't tried to fight back. Now we're gonna have to teach the both of you a lesson..."

He never got any farther, a pair of feet landed on his face as Mamoru swung down from above. He'd modified his cane, it retracted into a club, and the end was a spring loaded weight with a length of thin strong cable connecting the two ends together. He sprang off the leader's face and belted the other two upside their head as the cable pulled the weapon back together. He turned to look at the still screaming girl and tossed the man his wallet.

"Get going." All three of the punks were down, none of them even knew what had hit them. One of them was rolling around in pain, the other two were out cold. He looked back at the pair and fired his cable onto a fire escape, pulling himself back onto the skyline.

Even from six stories up on the other side of the street he could hear them make their getaway. His frown hadn't left his face and he growled in frustration. He could hear everything that was going on for blocks in every direction. People talking inside the apartments, people making love, fighting, laughing. He clenched his fist and grumbled. "A lot of good it does me. I still can't find Usagi." He was worried, alone, and becoming more frustrated with each passing day. He spent his days in his apartment, brooding.

His new life and power had come at a price. He had to sleep in the bathtub with his ears submerged in water. It didn't stop all the noise, but muted it enough that he could actually get a bit of rest. Even that had come less and less as his frustration mounted. He'd managed to beat that punk, but had gotten interrupted. It made him feel a bit better, but didn't solve his problems. "Where are you?" He looked up at the moon.

OooOOooOO

Usagi Tsukino was sitting in an alleyway, wrapped in a dirty blanket. She looked like a street urchin, but it was more to make others leave her alone. She hadn't been home since she'd left her mother and friends at the hospital.

Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but she was awake. She spent her days sleeping, and her nights on the prowl. "We must find the other." She opened her eyes as three dirty homeless men stumbled by, leaning on each other. She didn't need the rag hanging off her shoulders to keep herself warm. It wasn't even a real rag, just her newest friend. It kept her warm, safe, and strong.

She could see others in the shadows, milling about in a web of back streets and alleys. Places normal people didn't go. She wasn't there to hide, or to be away from the real world. She could walk among them, hidden in plain sight.

The blond girl was there for the whispers. She could hear them speak of it, the missing among them. Ten people had vanished, she'd heard stories of people being pulled into the storm drains, dragged by nothing into the darkness below the streets from the alleys. The people without names, or lives, wouldn't go near them anymore. Even the most drunken incoherent homeless stumbled around manhole covers at a distance.

It wasn't in the papers, no one seemed to notice the missing. She knew, it was still hunting. Somewhere in the world she'd never cared about, it was waiting.

The girl went silent, a newcomer stumbled down the alley along the same path as the other three men. He was a little younger, and still had a bottle gripped in his hand. His eyes settled on her and a smirk formed on his face.

"Hey. I'm all by myself. You wanna have a drink sweetie? We'll have a bit of fun. You'll be warmer." He almost fell on top of her, grabbing at her chest in what seemed like an accident.

Her arm snapped up and wrapped around his throat. He gagged and gasped under a grip far to strong for the young teen. He looked afraid, confused, and a pungent ammonia smell filled both their senses for a moment.

Usagi's friend filtered the smell out of the air. She shoved him back by his neck, sending him across the alley and into a pile of garbage bags. "Get lost."

He fumbled about, trying to get to his feet. After a moment he managed and staggered to keep his balance. "Sorry...no need t..."

"I said scram." Something black was starting to run down the girl's face. It had covered her chest and was spreading. She looked annoyed, and a burning hatred filled her eyes.

The man staggered off a little faster than before. "What the?" When he looked back, he saw her sitting against the wall as before. He looked at the bottle in his hand and almost tossed it away. With a small whimper he took another swig and continued on his way.

"I will find the other. It must be destroyed." The girl closed her eyes again and continued to wait. Sooner or later, it would have to kill again. She knew it was near, waiting, watching it's next victim. Stalking whoever it was, just as patient as she was.

OooOOooOO

Gia frowned as she looked around at the quiet out of date looking village. A large traditional looking palace was overlooking it all from near the top of the small mountain. "You've got to be kidding."

"Hey! Watch it! You're bumping us!" The woman glanced back at the pet carrier she had on a hand cart behind her. Artemis and Luna were inside together, the male was silent, the female was complaining.

"It's a dirt road. You'll live. Quit whining, we're there already. You'll be out in a few minutes."

Spike walked up to her side and scratched his head. About ten feet behind them, a dirty poorly kept Mini was parked. "Dis is da place. Don't forget, da boss says it's important. You can't say nuthin about dis place ta nobody. If ya do..."

"It'd be no different than if I told anybody about where you work. I get it." The woman seemed a little annoyed with him.

"No. They would find you sooner or later if his friends became offended." A tall man with thick arms was standing in front of them as they turned back to look where they were walking. He was in his late thirties and looked very serious. "That wouldn't be the case with us."

"So I gathered. I'm Gia, this is Spike." The woman didn't seem as afraid as her boyfriend. The large thuggish looking man gave a small swallow and laughed in a nervous way.

"Hiya. I'd say it's nice ta meet ya, but I got a feelin we never met." Spike shoved his hands into his pockets.

The man nodded and waved them along. "This way please."

"Right." The woman gave a small sigh as she put her hand on her forehead and glanced at Spike.

OooOOooOO

Carrot opened the pet carrier and both animals came trotting out. Artemis almost looked like he wanted to stay inside. Luna had her tail held high and was looking about, inspecting her surroundings and looking up at everyone.

"Thanks for dropping them by. I hope I'm not putting you out."

"No problem." Gia gave a small shrug. One less person in her home wasn't a bad thing in her mind. "How are things?"

"Horrible. It looks like we're all going to die." No one in the room could tell if he was joking or not. He stood up with his hands on his hips looking down at the cats.

"Nice place Kid." Spike was impressed with what he'd seen.

"Thanks, I guess." The boy didn't look sure what to say. They were standing around in one of the rooms just inside the main entrance. It was early evening, and not much of interest was going on. "I'm gonna have to drop by and pick up my car. Sorry to dump Mei Lin off on you, she's safer there than she would be here."

"Yeah. Well, you'd better drop by from time to time." Gia gave him a confident looking smirk. "I've got a feeling I'll still be patching you up when you do show up."

"Gee, thanks." He looked a little annoyed, but seemed to be taking it all in stride. With a heavy sigh he scratched the back of his head. "How is she doing anyway?"

"She's pissed. Something about "I can't believe he doesn't trust me!' or something." Gia gave a small shrug.

"Naturally, she misses the entire point." Carrot nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be around. Don't worry. You've still got my car after all."

"Well, you can leave it as long as you need." The woman nodded. "It's not really in the way or anything."

"I've got to stop by and see Yoshi later." The boy popped his neck and back as he watched the cats mill about the room. "I've got to try to find those stupid things he built. I should be able to put all my attention on it now. The rest of this mess seems to have ironed itself out a bit."

"Well, don't be a stranger." Gia and Spike both bowed, the boy returned it almost as a reflex.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll get that bastard. He's gonna be tough to find though. That thing is good at hiding, and he can stay out of sight pretty easy if he wants. Thanks, for everything. I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better." Gia gave him a small frown. "I believe you."

"How's Michiru? Jiro was askin about her?" Spike seemed to just remember he was supposed to ask.

"She'll be fine. He's probably heard her friends have been taken care of."

"Yeah. Good job wit dat." The large man seemed to grow a little nervous. "I'll see ya around den?"

"Sure. I'll drop by the bar sometime." Carrot gave him a small grin. "I guess you two will want to see the girls then?" He looked down at the cats.

"They're here?!" Artemis perked up and was at his feet in an instant. Luna strolled up in a lazy uninterested manner.

"Oh. That's good...I guess." Luna sat down next to the male and seemed more interested in the walls of the room.

"Well, you'd better visit." Gia turned to leave with her boyfriend following.

"I will." The boy rolled his eyes a bit. "Don't worry."

OooOOooOO

"Artemis!" Minako was in tears as she clutched the white cat in her arms and almost crushed him as she lifted him off the ground in a hug.

"Hey! Easy!" cried the animal. He felt a flood of relief fill him as four of the senshi stood around him and Luna.

The female was flustered, but not unwelcoming as the girls surrounded her. They were all rubbing on her and kissing her.

"Luna! You're all right!" Makoto was on her knees in front of her.

The female cat was looking up at Ami as the girl stroked her back.

"We were worried!" agreed Rei. She was nearby, but her chair kept her from joining in.

"I'm so glad you're both all right!" Artemis was in her arms, his bottom paws hanging down just below her belly.

Carrot watched the scene from the doorway for a moment and turned away into the hall. He hadn't gone far when Kei moved up beside him.

"So, now what?" The Kunoichi had her hands behind her back and leaned in a little towards him.

"Carnage. I need to get that thing off of Usagi. I've a feeling I might need her to stop that other monster though. I'm going to go see Yoshi." He stopped and looked at her. "I need you to sit this one out. I know you can take care of yourself, but this is a bit beyond you. I've already got all the help I need. I just need to twist their arms a bit. You've met Venom, Carnage is worse. He'll just kill you."

The girl growled a little and fell back a bit. She hung her head and thought about it. "Fine."

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going to see Yoshi for now. We need to work out the details of what we're going to do about those things. It'll be boring anyway."

"What if you run into that jerk in the mask again?" Kei gave a small snort and crossed her arms as she moved up to his side again.

"Heh. I kind of hope I do run into him." Carrot gave her a dark looking grin as he turned the corner a bit ahead of her.

When she came around after him, he was gone. She looked about for a moment and growled. "Damn. That jerk."

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next time: Action, Carrot lands in more trouble, a new enemy appears, and Yoshi gets to do some science stuff. Keen.


	34. Chapter 34

Gaijin

Part 34

The Negaverse Strikes Back.

OoooOOooOO

Carrot was sitting on a bar stool with Yoshi beside him. He was expecting trouble, and chewing on the end of his thumb a bit as he thought about it. He'd lost all hope, and he had a funny feeling he knew what had tried to kill him a bit earlier in the day.

"Yes. I do recall a bit about a project along those lines actually. One of my associates was designing something to handle hazardous..."

"With big metal arms that attach on someone's back?" The boy belted his forehead on the bar between his arms.

"Yes. I wasn't involved, but we were in the same lab. How did you find out about that?" The scientist looked surprised. He was dressed in street clothes, a pair of jeans and a plain blue sweater over a shirt. His half full first drink was collecting condensation on the counter in front of him.

"How do you think? The same way it always does. Someone wearing it tried to kill me. It tried to pull me and a couple of cops into the sewers from under the concrete." The boy didn't pull his head off the counter top as he said it. He sounded a bit like he was crying.

"Um, are you all right?" The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked concerned.

Spike was leaning in over the bar with interest.

"No. I've got a new asshole trying to kill me now. I barely have time to deal with the crazy idiots who are already after me." The boy pulled his head up a bit and sniffled. He wasn't crying, but looked very close to it. "This sucks."

"A new one?"

Everyone but the boy jumped as the girl sitting next to Yoshi spoke up. "What? I don't like being back there without you. I'm an outsider there now." Kei looked towards the door away from the pair. "It's boring anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. They aren't allowed to hurt you." The boy had his chin on the bar and was looking at the others in the mirror with a sluggish frown.

"I should remind you that I never promised to obey you. I'm just not leaving." Kei was smiling at him and didn't look worried about the look she was getting.

"Why not?" The boy snorted and glared at her. "Some idiot with a back pack with four ten foot metal arms attached to it is trying to kill me. I don't know who or why yet."

The Kunoichi paused and her eyes went a little wide as she worked her mouth for a moment. "Um...what?"

"Yeah. I know." The boy shifted a little as he somehow became more annoyed.

"Wow. Really? Could you tell me about it later?" Mei Lin was on the stool beside Yoshi that had been unoccupied.

"You're not supposed to be out." The boy put his forehead on the bar again.

"Hello. I was going to ask how the house was, but you seem to have other problems. Metal arms you say? Weird." Gia was next to her, with Hibiki already taking shots further down. Mei Lin's sister was frowning down the bar at how her sister was acting with him. Kei seemed to keep her calm and silent though.

The boy sighed and glanced over his shoulder making sure no one else was going to appear. The usual suspects were already around him and only a scattered few patrons dotted the tables. His eyes went a little wide and he turned back towards the bar. Zoicite was waiting tables about ten feet behind him.

He became very alert, Kei and Mei Lin's sister were the only ones who noticed it. He waved Spike over to him and the bartender walked up and leaned in. "What's up?"

"Who's the new guy?" The boy jerked his thumb back towards his shoulder.

"Name's Yamada or something. Workin out pretty good. He's got a drink everyone seems ta like. Sell quite a few, kicks ya right in da pants. Don't taste real strong though." The man shrugged and nodded towards a bottle. "We got lots of the stuff in da back. Goes down pretty smooth."

"Yeah. I bet." The boy nodded and hopped off his stool. He glanced over at Kei. "Come on. You guys make sure Yoshi makes it back all right. I've got something to take care of."

"I want that story!" Mei Lin called after him.

"Leaving so soon?" Gia seemed amused.

"Sorry, something came up." He shrugged at them as he stepped out with Kei.

As soon as they were out the door the ninja spoke up. "What's going on? Something is up?"

"Yeah. That guy waiting tables isn't human. I'm betting he noticed me. We're going to point our new friends towards this place tonight. I'll kill them if they wreck the place, though, I suppose there might be just a bit of damage. I doubt Jiro will mind, if he doesn't already know that is." The boy flipped open his cell phone, but closed it as a tall thin man with light brownish blond hair and feminine features stepped out in front of him.

"What? Not even interested in why I'm here?" Zoicite seemed amused at the lack of a reaction from the boy in front of him. It looked out of place on someone so young. The boy carried himself like an adult, and seemed to think like one. He was a little too clever. "I do wonder how old you really are. You're quite the busy one. We've been keeping an eye on your activities. You're a bit smart for such a young teenager."

"You're right. One bar is a bit small scale, especially considering the amount of business this place does. I wasn't planning on attacking you here if I could help it. What are you doing?" The boy remained calm, but locked his eyes on the man in front of him. Kei stood behind the boy watching with a curious but cautious expression. "I'm not interested in sharing my life story with you either. I'm kind of surprised you don't remember me. After all, you used to work for me."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you. My little drink was just to get my foot in the door so to speak. I've been waiting for you." The man paused and seemed to realize what had been said. "Wait. What do you mean?" He looked a little angry, but surprise was more evident. He'd almost raised his voice, but thought better of it at the last moment.

"What do you want? I'm not interested in doing your thinking for you." The boy growled as his patience started to wear.

"We have a mutual problem. Uranus has invoked the Final Protocal of the Outer Senshi." The man frowned at the boy and crossed his arms. He kept his eyes on both of them and kept his distance.

"Yeah. I noticed." The boy shrugged.

"This has created more problems than you realize. Uranus now wields Saturn's powers." The man smirked as if he'd said something that should effect the boy.

"So?" The boy wiped the bottom of his nose with his finger as his expression became rather vacant.

"Well, not the coward we once were?" Zoicite seemed to be talking more to himself. "Or perhaps you don't remember. I do know you. I remember not caring much for speaking with you."

"Yeah. She destroys the world and all that. Don't care." The boy shrugged. "That all you got? I got bigger thing to worry about."

"Well, I suppose you realize she's powerful enough to rival the Queen? If you do not act, she'll be ruling the world..." The man frowned a little as he became a bit frustrated.

"She'd take better care of it than you and your friends would. So what?" The boy seemed more relaxed and his friend was watching in silence.

"I see. Well, there's still the matter of what's been sealed inside of Saturn. Without her power to control it. She must be destroyed."

That got a reaction from the boy. His arms became unfolded and his eyes went wide. "What?"

"Ah, so you do remember then. Interesting. I believe you've already met what's left of Saturn." Zoicite took a step forward.

"Nine." The boy glared at the man.

"Yes. She's a problem for both of us." The general nodded once.

"Been getting in your way has she?" The boy chuckled. "I thought you'd been quiet lately. She's keeping you from operating isn't she? Metallia is a rival to her. She probably doesn't care much for competition."

"What?" The man's eyes went wide. "How do you know..."

"It seems one of my problems is keeping another under control. I see no reason to work with you. I don't trust you."

Zoicite was clenching his fist and looking more and more angry. "If you do not join us, you will be destroyed. This is your last chance boy."

"Nah. I can still kick your ass." Carrot didn't look worried. He was keeping a mantra of "Please work! Leave!" constant in his mind. He shifted his coat on his shoulders and cracked his neck.

Kei was moving back, keeping a watchful eye on what was going on ahead of her.

"Then, it cannot be avoided." Zoicite gave him a dark grin as anger filled his eyes as he raised his hand. A light had started to form in his palm. He wasn't expecting to get uppercut in the jaw, nor was he expecting the hundred foot air ride he'd gotten from it.

Carrot was standing frozen in his punch with his jaw hanging a little. "What the hell? Jeeze, do you weigh anything?"

Zoicite blasted up from his landing and charged by hovering over the ground. His hair had gone rather wild and he was crackling with energy.

"Uh oh." Carrot realized he'd just missed the perfect chance to leave. "Shit. I can't believe I was that stupid!" His senses exploded as the general took a wide curve as he released flower petals on his approach.

"Fool! Now you die!" The man almost appeared out of nothing behind the boy as the petals turned into ice spikes that shot out of the air at him from all sides. He blasted a beam of energy into what should have been his target's back.

Carrot was expecting a lot of pain as he ducked and concentrated at the last instant. The petals weren't changing into ice shards at the same time, and seemed to be adjusting their aim as they transformed. He dove forward at the opening the blast that had gone over his head created. He stretched himself out and rolled. He landed with a bloody cheek, a gash on his forehead, and a few more scratches on his arms and legs. He'd taken a small hit in his gut as well. He planted his feet onto the ground as soon as he was clear and twisted towards the General. He fired two web lines into the surprised looking man's chest and jerked his arms back before he had time to register what had happened to him.

Both of their skulls collided as Carrot gave him a ten foot trip into a head butt. It had been a really stupid thing to do, as it had hurt quite a bit, almost knocked him out, and kept him stunned long enough to miss another opportunity to escape. "Next time, punch him."

Zoicite levitated off the ground and upright without disturbing his posture. He did not look happy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Yeah. Scary, right." The boy was rubbing his forehead and doing his best to look unimpressed.

"It won't matter when you're dead!" The general screamed in rage as he picked up his hand and started blasting small and very fast fireballs at the boy.

Carrot managed to dodge the first few, but the general smirked as he paused long enough to move one of them into him like a homing missile. He took the shot in his chest and landed on the pavement hard. His shirt was blasted off his chest, and hung in tatters off his shoulders and gut. The skin on his chest had become pink. "Ouch." He looked up and froze in surprise as he realized the air was filled with hundreds of flower petals. Zoicite was standing with a malevolent smirk on his face, two fireballs waiting in his hand. "You're not getting out of this one boy."

"Shit." He could feel a threat from just about every part of his body. He closed his fist and jumped up as one of the fireballs landed in his position. The ice shards were darting by all around him, giving him a few more cuts. In his hands were two iron poles, the general's attention was on steering his next fireball into him. Carrot felt a few shards jab into his stomach and back as he heaved his arm downward.

Zoicite took the pole in his right shoulder, it plowed right through his arm completely. Shock appeared on his face as he screamed girlishly in pain as his eyes welled up with tears. His fireball veered away, missing the boy by a good distance. Carrot had a few shards in his gut, back, arms and legs. He hadn't taken any more since he'd finished throwing his weapon. He was spinning the other pole around himself and shattering the shards before they reached him with it. The length of metal was covered in frost as he landed, staggered and took out the last few with a few quick swipes. He turned to glare at Zoicite with a frown on his face. "You still can't beat me. Heh. Kunzite is a terrible teacher, you should have stuck with me. Fewer perks, but you wouldn't be such a prick. I'll be kicking his ass around soon too I'm sure." He was standing tall and doing his pest to not show how heavily he was relying on his pole to keep his feet. He had stab wounds, they weren't bleeding much yet, but they all burned and stung. He didn't dare take one of the shards out yet. If he had his way, they'd just melt until they fell out.

The general was shaking, looking at him with wide tear filled eyes, and clutching at his wound. "Enduran." He vanished in a flash of light and left a few vapors in his wake. He did not look pleased as he left as his features turned into a mask of anger.

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me?" Kei was poking her head out from behind a telephone pole with a somewhat dumbstruck look on her face.

He turned and looked at her. Blood seeped between his lips as he fell onto the pavement on his side and curled up. "Ouch! Fuck! Do you have any idea how much this hurts?"

The girl's shock turned into irritation as she rushed up to his side. "God damn it. Again?"

"Son of a bitch. Are you starting to get why it isn't such a good idea to stand right next to me all the time? It's nothing personal, but...I really can't take you with me..." He sounded a bit off edge again. She was lifting him onto her shoulder and to his feet as he spoke.

"Who's going to drag you back then?" She looked irate with him, but gave the spot the general had occupied a wary glance.

OooOOooOO

Rei frowned as she looked at the computer screen. Artemis and Luna were sitting next to her and looking on. The speakers on the computer put out the audio and she didn't need the headset. She didn't need to be discrete about what she was doing. It was a map of the city, and a big red dot was sitting in the middle of Tokyo Square. The monsters they were supposed to avoid appeared as different colors, and on occasion she could see a black dot that represented Usagi, but it didn't linger long.

This was something else, something they'd not seen in some time. Something new from the Negaverse. There was a television screen behind her tuned to local news. They were getting reports in, and sending cameras to the locations. She gasped as a lot of smaller dots started spreading from the larger one. "Girls, we have a problem. Ami, how big are these 'red dots' usually?"

The other senshi all had headsets on as they raced across rooftops with their shinobi escorts. Rei's guard had changed, he was another young ninja, he hadn't said anything and was resting on the wall nearby. His eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. The one who had guarded her had rotated back to his group. She'd been told it was a duty reserved for the best students in the school. She understood it, as she didn't move around much anymore.

"I dunno. Four or five pixels usually." It took a moment for the girl to respond. "Why?"

"A pixel is one of those little tiny lights that make the image on the screen right?" Artemis and Luna were looking up at her. "Cause the big one in the middle is whole lot more than that, and about fifty of the ones you're talking about just came out of it."

"Great." Makoto grumbled through the speaker.

"I take it we'll be busy tonight then?" Aman chimed in, the shinobi were also communicating through the network.

"Seems that way!" Minako tried to sound upbeat. "Onward and upward!" She pointed skyward, Rei could just tell that's what she was doing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mai sounded frustrated. Rei was starting to like her.

OooOOooOO

"What the hell?" Hito was looking at a vacant square. The place was trashed, overturned cars, small fires, and broken police barricades were all that could be seen. The place was silent, and neon lights blinked all around in an eerie mist that covered the concrete at knee height. That wasn't what had his attention though, his eyes, and the eyes of the group just behind him, were on the giant sphere of what appeared to be human bodies in front of him. He and his fellow shinobi were dressed in traditional uniforms with masks.

"Oh no." Venus stood at the front of the senshi group, they were beside the shinobi. "What happened?"

"What do we do?" Ami seemed disgusted and horrified. "You don't think, everyone here was..."

"It looks like it." Minako nodded and crossed her arms as she put her chin up. "Can we help them?"

"We're not sure what's going on here. I'm not sure it's a good idea to just walk up to it. The streets are clear in every direction. We should see if it does anything at a distance for now." Hito looked over at Minako. "There were a lot of smaller signals. Are they still there?"

Rei's voice reached the whole group. "Yes, about twenty yards ahead of you. None of them has moved."

"Careful girls, It's an obvious trap." Luna spoke up after her.

"Don't forget, if it is the people from the square, we can't just kill them. We've got to try and save them!" Artemis sounded worried and firm at the same time.

"Huh?" Mai and Aman spoke up at the same time.

"No casualties." Hito closed the matter. "Assuming we are dealing with the civilians. It seems likely, those bodies are wearing clothes. What do we do?"

"We quiz the waters!" Minako replied as she pushed onward into the fog.

Mai walked with Makoto and turned to look at her with confusion on her face. "How did she get elected leader?"

"We always let the dumbest one lead. Usagi's not around, so we have to settle on her for now. I'm not sure, but I think it's some sort of rule." The girl shrugged and continued to follow the group. The shinobi vanished from sight with a confused frown on her face.

"Those things are starting to move. The ones closest to you are trying to surround you." Rei sounded a little alarmed. They should start popping up.

Aman lashed out with his fist and punched a dead eyed looking salary man between his eyes. Groans started to surround them as outstretched arms started to appear in the fog around them. The people were crawling towards them, through the fog and standing up as they neared.

"Great. Zombies." Hito gave a heavy sigh. "I don't believe this."

"What do we do?" Ami's fist were covered in ice, it shattered each time she punched one of them away, but reformed right away. "We can't fight them all like this."

Makoto spun into a kick as one of them made a grab for her, her attacks seemed to work best. Every attack she threw also acted like a tazer. Two more tried to get her from behind, but Minako stepped in and planted the two of them on their rears by sweeping their feet from under them. She jumped back after she recovered and punched another one making a lung at her in the face sending it sprawling back into others. She spun her wrist and her energy chains appeared and belted three more across the head sending them down. The monsters were moving faster now, grabbing and punching at all of them.

Kenshi was staying in the middle of the group. "I'm not sure how long 'no casualties' will last if I get involved. We need to think of something."

Hito pointed to a small truck, still on it's wheels nearby. "Get on top of that!"

The group started forward. The zombies weren't running at them, but they weren't stumbling or shuffling either. They fought their way through the crowd to the nearby truck, each member of the group removing three or four from their way on the way. They helped each other climb on and knocked the climbing zombies back off the vehicle.

"Now what?" Minako looked towards Hito and frowned.

Ami spoke up. "Makoto! The fog! The ground is wet!"

Jupiter raised her hands over her head and a ball of electrical energy formed in her palms. "Ha! No problem!" She launched at the ground between a few dozen of them. Her features hardened as she closed her eyes and put up her fists, her hair blew about behind her neck as she opened her fingers wide and pointed her palm downward.

The zombies all fell to the ground twitching.

"That was great!" Rei cried. "Good thinking!"

Hito seemed a bit surprised and grinned at the short haired senshi. "Yeah. You figured out what I was doing."

"Well, keep it up then! There's a bunch more coming from the big one!" Rei seemed cheerful and relieved.

The group looked up at the sphere and gave a collective groan. Dozens more bodies were falling from the giant sphere. This time they stood up, and started running right away.

Makoto looked annoyed. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while?"

OooOOooOO

There were helicopters flying overhead, spotlights shining on the hundreds of fallen bodies, some still twitching, a few larger piles in places. Two hours had passed and the group was standing right next to the sphere, it had shrunk down to a little larger than a van.

The group had worked up a sweat. They were surrounded, by fallen zombies. The ones they dropped kept getting back up.

Hito punched one ten feet away, knocking it away from Aman's back as the other shinobi planted the top of his foot across two faces.

Ami put an ice covered knee into someone's jaw and turned to see the last few bodies fall away from the center of the sphere.

Kenshi had the door of a car and shoved groups of them away with it to keep them back. He glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "What is that?"

It looked like a giant eye, with three tentacles that lashed out and grabbed the burly shinobi, lifting him into the air. Kenshi grunted in surprise, but a pair of Sai stabbed into one of them as Mai appeared at his side and jumped back, putting her feet into the faces of two more Zombies.

Kenshi's arm was still wrapped up in one tentacle. He glared at it and grinned. "Finally, something I can kill!" He gripped the appendage and planted his feet onto the ground. He shifted his weight and tossed it over his shoulder laying it out across the pavement.

The monster shrieked and propped itself up with it's other tentacles. The shinobi punched it, sending the eye rearing back.

The monster lashed out with two of it's tentacles and hit the ninja in his chest, sending him flying back.

Hito had grabbed two cars on either side of him and stretched his arms back. His entire body became elastic as he caught his team mate and then fired him forward.

Kenshi growled as he put his fist forward as he shot through the air. "It's clobberin time."

A large shower of green goo rained down on top of him as they eye popped. The remains of the creature vanished.

"It's clobberin time?" Mai was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah! That was cool!" Minako cried. The zombies had all fallen over once the eye had been destroyed. None of the people were moving, and stayed sprawled out on the ground around them.

"I rest my case." The kunoichi gave a small snort.

Aman rubbed at his chin and nodded. "That was kind of lame. You should have said something like, 'Look at this' or 'read my fist'!"

"We aren't poets. We're done here. It's time to go." Hito frowned as he looked up at the sky. The helicopters were still there. Not all of them were police choppers either. "Damn."

"Great job! I'll see you when you get back!" Rei cheered from the network.

OooOOooOO

Carrot had bandages all over his body and face. He was on his back on a thick mat, with several pillows allowing him to sit up and read the paper. He was laughing, it was painful, but what he was seeing was quite possibly the funniest thing ever. Though, he wasn't really sure why.

Four embarrassed shinobi were standing at the foot of his bed with their heads hanging. They were expecting to be admonished severely.

The boy read the headline out loud. "Sailor Senshi team up with new 'Fantastic Four' to combat evil in Tokyo. Heh. Catchy, isn't it? So. I'm to understand you're the leader of this troupe then." He seemed to calm down and look at Hito.

"I am." He nodded once and got a glazed look on his face as he straightened himself up a bit more.

"I suppose that makes you Mr. Fantastic. Anyway, good job. Stealth is secondary to getting the job done. I'm not going to cry over a few pictures if that's what you're all worried about. I must have pissed them off when I beat up one of them earlier. They aren't able to operate much because of Nine. If the world finds out who all of you are I wouldn't bat an eye."

Mai almost gasped, but all of them were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Nine?" Aman's eyebrow perked up a bit.

"That thing Uranus has been fighting. Part of your job is to make sure those girls stay away from that thing. Don't let them go after it. Uranus can handle it well enough. It's a bit much for them." He nodded and looked a bit drowsy. "Look. I know you're ninja and all, and I expect you to at least try to be a little stealthy. This is a case where it's not always possible, and or necessary, to not be noticed at all by anyone. Hell, they've got a few shots of me too."

The group seemed to relax a bit, but still looked uncomfortable.

His head fell back as he started snoring.

"I thought he sounded a bit funny." Mai narrowed her eyes. "He's on some sort of pain killer I bet."

"Should we stand here?" Kenshi looked a bit worried for a moment.

Hito gave a small sigh. "No. He does have quite a few stab wounds Mai." He turned and waved his hand for them to follow.

"So what?" She looked away and pushed her lips into a half frown as she crossed her arms. "I've had worse."

"None of us has." Aman rolled his eyes. "He almost died. I had worse than you've ever gotten in that incident in Kyoto, and that wasn't as bad as he got it."

"Yeah. Again, big whoop. Some great hero he turned out to be." Kenshi didn't sound very impressed.

"I don't know what to make of him. He's not like any kid I've ever met. In fact, I'm not so sure he's really a kid at all." Hito rubbed on his chin as he thought about it. "Your brother is right though Mai. None of us has ever had it that bad. I'm sorry, but he's pretty tough from what I've heard. Master Hakage isn't certain if he could beat him himself. This isn't something we should take lightly."

"What? Are you siding with the hot air dispenser?" The kunoichi looked irate as she turned her glare back at him.

He looked quite serious as he nodded. "I'm afraid so. Kei told me of what she saw and heard when we first arrived back from fighting that...thing. I haven't had the chance to talk with any of you about it until now. The thing that did that to him, is who commanded that thing we had to destroy with those girls. It looks like a man, but used powerful and deadly magic. We should take what happened to him very seriously, and not because I think we should feel bad for him."

"Well, I say bring it on. It felt good to cut loose for once last night." Kenshi smacked his fist into his palm as his features turned into a hard glare and frown.

Aman stuck his hands inside his robes and nodded. "I'm relieved. I don't mind the girl, she seems nice enough, but guarding her is tedious at times. I never thought I'd miss being in the field. I can't believe how winded I was after. Now that she's at the school, the rest of the clan can guard her. I'm relieved he took my suggestion of rotating her guard. I'd have been next to useless in a few months."

"I'm surprised you put that much thought into something." Mai rapped him on the back of his skull.

"Now, give him credit. He's had a while to think about it." Hito smirked at the two of them over his shoulder as he kept walking with them towards their charges.

Aman wasn't sure if he should be pleased with what was said or not. Kenshi was chuckling behind him, and Mai seemed satisfied enough to stop tormenting her brother for a bit.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next time: The Terror of Tako-samma!


	35. Chapter 35

Gaijin

Part 35

Tako-samma!

OooOOooOO

Carrot found himself getting odd looks. It had been five days since he'd come back nearly dead. He walked along one of the open wooden walkways of his new home, and noticed every ninja was looking at him longer than normal. Most of them ignored him, he got irate if they stopped what they were doing when he moved by. He was dressed in black ninja garb and had his sword across his back. He didn't bother with the hood and had his mask tucked away in one of his pockets.

Kei walked up behind him fast enough to catch up with a smile that was irritating him. "You did get them to stop bowing at least."

"You'd think the Japanese Emperor was wandering about." The boy seemed annoyed at the thought of it. "I'm a gaijin. People bowing and scraping to me like that just rubs me wrong."

"You do know that to these people, you -are- the Emperor. The clan is yours, in a way not even Hisami could command. That sword was waiting for you." She seemed cheerful as she said it and skipped a bit as she walked beside him.

"I'd like to know where it came from. I've a feeling I'll find out and regret it later." The boy shrugged. "I respect them enough not to make them pause their lives just because I'm within sight. What started that anyway?"

"I hate to tell you, but you've made it worse. You got better too fast for them. There are techniques which hasten healing of course, but you seem to have a natural gift." The girl shrugged and kept pace beside him. She was very aware she was irritating him, and seemed to enjoy it.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Great. Well, I think those girls are out and about. They've started patrolling the city at night." The sun was dipping down in the distance over the treetops.

Kei nodded and her grin faded a bit. "Yes. They leave at sunset every night."

Carrot shrugged. "I've got to go out myself. I've got to talk with a few people. I've got a problem with a mass murdering monster. The homeless problem in Tokyo seems to be cleaning itself up. The politicians are trying to take credit. It's being ignored."

"That Carnage thing?" Kei looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. I'm betting I'll find Usagi nearby." The boy sighed. "Plus, there's that dork in a bed sheet I ran into the other night. I've got to figure out what he wants. Plus that thing that tried to kill me and those two idiot cops. Oh, and all while trying to avoid the notice of the giant monster that keeps attacking the city. It doesn't like me, and I'm not keen on running into her when Uranus isn't around. Oh, and I've got to find a way to get that thing off Sailor Moon, so she can save the planet and all."

The kunoichi nodded. "All right."

The boy looked over and frowned at her. "You're not coming."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not one of the clan. I don't have to listen to you." She didn't seem to think anything of his tone.

"If you try to come, I'll just lose you like I always do. Look. I need some 'me' time all right. You've been sitting next to me for a week. You waited until I passed out to go to the bathroom." He seemed irate with her position on the matter. She didn't look convinced.

"Why do you need time alone? You don't have to masturbate or anything. You can use me for that if you like." The girl said it as if she was commenting on how nice the day was.

His face fell and he looked a bit taken by the statement. "You're solving the wrong problem. Look, do you work for me or something? If you do, then you do have to take orders. If not, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She shrugged. "You're not getting rid of me unless you kill me. It's pretty much what's left of my honor."

The boy hung his head. "Fine. Whatever. I need time for me. Go away for a while. I live here. I'll be around all right? No one is going to hurt you. They all know you're with me. I'm not taking the train again."

The girl frowned for a moment but nodded. She seemed to calm and watched him walk off before taking another hallway back into the complex.

OooOOooOO

Carrot felt free, even though he knew he was doomed. He had run out of aches, and it was time to get new ones. He was swinging across the rooftops of the city breathing a heavy sigh or relief.

He landed on the roof of a three story building near to a small suburb and waved. Yoshi walked up with a grin on his face from behind a nearby air conditioning unit.

"I've got a viable solution."

The boy smiled and looked pleased. He also hadn't relaxed.

"A gamma bomb. I know I can do it. If we can lure it in, and set off the explosion, it will destroy the unit. I'm sure of it." He looked certain and serious as he adjusted his glasses.

"I think that's a bad idea." The boy's face fell and he looked nervous.

"Why?" Yoshi frowned at him.

"Because I think it will turn you into a giant angry green man, that only gets stronger as he becomes more angry. I don't think it would be much fun for either one of us." The boy hung his shoulders.

"It's the only way. The sonic emitters are too bulky. You could use them to drive one of them off, or several to contain one for a bit." The man shrugged. "I doubt we could set off an explosion large enough to generate enough heat to kill it in the city. It would leave a pretty big hole and a huge mess behind. We'd be lucky if no one died. This is...viable."

Carrot sat down on the edge of the roof and sighed. "Don't ever say I didn't warn you."

"What? Where did you get a silly idea like that?" The man looked confused.

"A comic book." He shrugged. "If it does turn out that way, don't come looking to me for a cure. It never happened in the comic."

"I wouldn't worry about that then. I'm a real scientist, it doesn't work that way." The older man chuckled and shook his head.

Carrot shrugged at his amused expression and looked quite serious. "Yeah. Well, I used to read one called Spiderman too. Look how that turned out."

The man's face fell and he looked confused. "R-really? Well, I suppose it works. Don't worry about it."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Do what you have too. Just be careful. If you do turn into a giant angry green man, please don't smash me."

Yoshi nodded and smiled at him. "All right. It's going to take some time. Be careful." He turned away and pulled his coat up to cover his chest as he shuffled off.

The boy frowned and jumped off the roof. There wasn't anything else he could accomplish that evening. It was about time for things to go wrong again.

OooOOooOO

"You're dead!" Kei looked up, several fallen shinobi littered the ground around him. She was crouched low, and two groups, one shinobi, the other Yakuza stood behind either one of them.

"Where is the boy?" Hisami tightened his arms around the ninja in his tentacles. It was a twenty something man who screamed in pain as his arms and ribs cracked under the pressure. "I've no business with the clan at this time. I'll be seeing you again once I have what is mine again. Your laws won't allow you to interfere. After all, it is still my legal property." The shinobi remained on guard, but hung their heads and looked frustrated and powerless.

The boy grunted through gasps. "He's... not here. He does... not tell us... where he goes." The man snorted and knocked two more jumping ninja and three throwing knives away with his tentacles. One of them caught one of the knives in the air with the robotic claws on the end, and crushed it with ease. The man's gaze fell on the kunoichi who had thrown it.

"Well. If it isn't Kei. I wasn't expecting you to still be alive. I take it you've not managed to kill him then?" She jumped over a few swipes from his arms and back flipped, only to get caught across the jaw, and then in the belly by two of his new arms. "Heh." He wrapped her up and pulled her towards him. "You should be dead, one way or another. Interesting." The towering figure walked over to the road and tossed her into a ring of black cars. There were twenty or more armed men standing in defense of their vehicles, all wearing black suits and sunglasses. The ninja ignored them in favor of what had come out of the caravan. "Take her back to my office. I'll be along shortly, bind her ankles and hands, and keep two men with eyes on her at all times until I arrive. I have unfinished business with this one." He glared at the villagers, they were standing about and glaring back at him. They looked sullen and angry, but passive. None moved to stop him and stayed a good distance from the scene.

Hakage stepped out from behind the crowd, it parted in his wake. He looked up at the man and frowned, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Hisami. What business do you have here?"

"I've come to claim what is mine. I'll be dealing with you once I've finished my business with that boy. I've not forgotten what you did to my son." The Yakuza boss gave him a firm frown. "I would kill you now, but I'll enjoy it more if I have power over you again. You won't be able to stop me." His metal arms snapped out before anyone could react. Hakage was on one knee, both his arms hanging in a limp manner at his sides. The metal arms had snapped his arms near the shoulders. The village jumped back and gasped almost as one. Several weapons had been drawn, but no one moved to attack. "I'd rather not have to kill the rest of my clan doing it. I'll leave you for now. Take her up to my office when we arrive. I'll be seeing you again soon."

The elder of the clan grunted in pain. "I'd have done the same to you, had you tried to command us without that sword."

The old man frowned and nodded. "I'm aware of that."

The men were using tazers on the girl on the ground, her hands and ankles were bound with handcuffs. She was lifted onto her feet and shoved into one of the nearby cars. Her head was hung down, and she was drooling a bit with a dazed expression. She looked at the shinobi surrounding the scene before being shoved across the back seat of one of the cars.

OooOOooOO

Carrot was standing on the corner of a tall building, looking down at the city before him. The wind pulled at his clothes a bit and he had a small frown on his face. He could see where he was going in the distance beyond the suburbs. His phone was in his hand and he was calling back the number that had called him. After a moment the other end picked up. "Yeah? You wanted something?"

"I am Tako-samma. I have something that belongs to you." The boy froze and stood in a sort of daze. A familiar voice was throwing a large number of very angry sounding curses in the background.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Carrot was pissed beyond belief. "Grrrr. I told her to stay put."

"Come and get her. I'm sure you can use the number to find the address." The voice chuckled as the line went dead.

OooOOooOO

Hisami smiled as he turned to look at Kei. She was on top of his bed in a very small silk robe. Her arms and legs were bound on the heavy posts with thick ropes. The old man had taken a perverse enjoyment in disarming her already. She stopped speaking and glared at him.

"When he arrives, I'm going to break his arms and legs, and force him to watch me enjoy you." The man was giving her a rather dark smile. "You will be mine until you die."

"Why would he come for me? I tried to kill him you idiot!" The girl was snarling and spit at him from her bonds. It didn't come close to hitting him and he smiled. "What does he care if you kill me?"

"Yes, that could be true. I doubt it though. After all, he must have some use for you, otherwise why bother keeping you alive?" The fingers on the ends of the arms snapped open and closed as he loomed over her. "I'll give him two hours. We'll see if you're right or not."

She pushed her head towards him. "Kill me now and be done with it then!"

"Oh, I intend too. After I force him to watch me have you, I'm going to make him watch me peel the skin off your flesh." One of the arms snapped by her face and she screamed in pain as it ripped a patch of hair off just over her forehead. "Now sit there and shut your mouth. You're my slave until you die. Hakage will suffer for what he has done. Not as much as your new friend. You seemed quite willing to side with him, growing more defiant with each new meeting. An interesting trend. I wonder how long it took the two of you to cook this up?"

"That boy is going to kill you." The girl growled back. "That sword is his in a way you cannot understand."

The open claw was around her face, not touching, but hovering just close enough for her to get a really good look at an empty looking hole in the middle. Kei gasped and shuddered as a long spike moved out towards her at a slow pace. The tip pricked the bridge between her eyes and she struggled to keep her head still as blood seeped into her left eye. She was gasping and rolled her eyes up, waiting for the strike.

"He won't be much of a challenge. These arms were designed to deal with him. He's a problem for quite a few of our partners." The old man snorted and pulled the arm and spike back. "I couldn't allow your end to be so easy."

OooOOooOO

Mamoru Chiba stood atop a tall apartment complex, he chuckled as a small bouncing object turned the corner in an alleyway behind him. The boy flipped off the edge of the building and pointed his foot down as their paths, almost, intersected. Carrot was stuck to a nearby wall looking on as Mamoru stayed squatting low after his landing.

"Yeah, the ground is still hard buddy." Carrot seemed amused for a moment. The jerk had tried to land on him. "Look, I'm kind of in a hurry. Nothing special, one of my friends got kidnapped by a homicidal maniac and all. Normal everyday stuff really."

The mask turned to face him. "What?" His back popped as he stood up straight.

"Later man." Spiderman zipped away, dressed as a ninja. Mamoru noted the sword and frowned as he shot out a wire line from his clubs and followed.

"You're not getting away so easy!" He passed over the boy and came down, lobbing his clubs at him.

Carrot dodged them, and did it again as they bounced off the walls and into the robed figure's hands again. He stood in a battle ready stance in front of him as the boy landed. "Look you jerk. I don't have time for this tonight. We can beat each other up later. Someone else is in trouble this time."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss. If it's a friend of yours, I'm sure I wouldn't have liked them anyway. I am the Fearless Oni, and I will defeat you."

"Yer a prick. Daredevil now? Sheesh." Carrot was not amused and didn't bother with taking up a fighting stance. "Look. You can come with me, we'll help her out, and then beat the living shit out of each other after. It'll be fun. We'll make a night of it. I'm kind of in a hurry you know. Try and keep up."

Mamoru clenched his fist in frustration and followed. "You're not taking me seriously! Get back here and fight like a man!"

"Shut up, Toilet Paper Man!"

"These are traditional robes you gaijin dope!"

Another voice rang out over the alleyway. The wall just in front of the pair exploded outward, sending dust and debris in every direction. Carrot cursed.

"While the parents are away, the children will play! Ha ha ha ha haaa!" Carnage stuck to the inside of the crater in the wall opposite the explosion.

"You monster! Those children are orphans! All because of you!" A hulking silver monster on four legs was lashing it's tail about in rage.

Carnage seemed to slide up the wall cackling as the other cyborg watched. "Don't worry. They'll be joining them once I'm through with you! After all, how can you protect all the other children, if you're stuck here guarding these two?! Don't worry kids! Mom and Dad are gone! It's time to play!" The creature called out to the cries of young children hidden away in the remains of their home.

Carrot cursed again. This time Mamoru did it with him.

"We will destroy you!" Venom jumped at the wall, but Carnage slithered out of the way, traveling on what looked like a puddle , the monster had to liquefy the arms and legs of it's host to do it.

"Great. She's pissed already." Carrot hung his head and sighed. "Why now? Of all the..."

Mamoru socked him across his jaw. "What the hell is going on here?"

The boy frowned. He needed to drive off Carnage. "Hey, asshole. Remember me?" The boy drew the sword from his back and glared up at the thing on the wall.

Usagi's head turned as Carnage noticed them. The monster on the wall spoke up. "Aw, shit. It's mom's boyfriend. Guess we'll have to play later kids. I'm gonna be busy for a minute."

Usagi was having trouble turning her gaze back to her former target. "Right. Prioritize our objectives."

"Come on, Tsukino. We're supposed to get rid of him. Remember?" Carrot was glaring up at Carnage. "I'm kind of in a hurry tonight. Can we skip the banter and just cut to the chase?"

Venom didn't respond as it jumped up, landed next to the other monster, ripped it off the wall, and tossed it right at Spiderman. Carnage turned himself into a large ball with lots of long spikes as he flew towards the boy.

He fell on either side of him in two pieces that crackled with electrical power and bubbled for a moment.

"Eeeh. I was hoping he'd kill you. It would have freed up my night." Mamoru snorted and looked at the two oozing halves.

"Hey! Look here Toilet Paper Man! What the hell is your problem anyway? You..."

"I told you! It's 'Fearless Oni'!"

"Mamoru?" The large silver monster looked at the boy as it's voice grew more feminine.

"What the hell? Wait, what you said earlier...It can't be!" The man in the wooden mask took a staggering step back looking between the pair. "No! You're not! What are you? Why are you impersonating her?"

"Oh." Carrot seemed to understand something already. "Hey. Where's..." His eyes went wide as he gasped in horror. "NO!" He rushed up to the open wall and hung his head. The cries had stopped, written out on the floor in blood was a note to them. "Playtime was fun, sorry you missed it!" There was a large happy face that was being consumed by the blood pooling around a six year old girl. "We'll play again soon!" was half consumed by the pooling liquid.

Usagi reared back and roared in rage. "You! You did this! You let him get away! Spiderman!"

"Fuck you! You're the one who lost him! Screwing around and taking shots at me! We're supposed to be working together. Anyway, you two have something to talk about don't you? If you're Mamoru Chiba, and I'm sure that you are, you prick, then this is Usagi Tsukino. She got her hands on a prototype weapon some local tech firm cooked up. They haven't worked out all the bugs yet. You two have a good time, but I've really got to go. Time sensitive and all that!" The boy gave a small wave and jumped away.

"Hey! Get back here! You've not been punished yet!" Venom tore off after him.

"Yeah! I'll make sure whatever is left is dead!" Mamoru didn't seem quite sure of himself as he followed.

"Damn it! Stop that you brat!" Carrot had to let go of a few lines and jerk around her as she tried to snag him with lines of her own. "Look. One of my friends is in a bit of trouble. Can we deal with this later? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"No! We refuse to believe that you have 'friends'!" Usagi snarled as she landed on the wall opposite him. Mamoru went by, unable to stop and hang about as he lacked the ability to stick. He landed on a nearby rooftop and listened in.

"Stop being an ass for just one night will ya? Someone's gonna get hurt tonight either way, and I'd prefer it if they deserved it." The boy glared at her and sent out another line. "If you're not going to help, then get lost." He called out over his shoulder as he swung away.

Both stayed where they were. Usagi turned towards the boy on the rooftop and jumped towards him. Her monstrous form melted away and she looked up at him. "Hello, Mamoru."

The boy in the mask nodded. "Usagi. What happened?"

The girl burst into tears and tried to move towards him, but he stepped back and put his hand up. "Wait. Something feels wrong about you."

"Wait! I know! Come off for a moment would you? Just leave a line then, not all the way, just enough, so..." She nodded and smiled. "Yes. That will work!"

Mamoru took off his mask and gasped. His eyes were closed, but he turned his face down at the strange puddle that had filled her shadow.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were blind? What happened, how are you...?" The girl didn't look nervous and stepped forward with a sort of calculating concern on her face. Her voice was strained and she sniffed a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! It's my fault you got hurt!"

Chiba nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "I am blind, but I've learned to see another way. I wish I could see your face again, but I can almost see you better than before."

The girl felt the unit help stabilize her knees as she fell into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How could this have gone so wrong? I..."

"It's...done. There's nothing either of us can do now. About any of it." He looked in the direction the boy had gone, and then back towards the murdered family.

OooOOooOO

Carrot opened the door to Hisami's office. He stepped inside and looked around with a frown on his face. "Damn brat, can't anyone I know stay put? What is with..." He could see Kei tied to a bed in one of the mirrors on the wall. "Damn." Her mouth was gagged and she was struggling to work it off with little success. "Guess they didn't forget."

"Why would I do that?" A horrible and familiar voice called out. The chair at the desk turned.

"Hisami." The boy's eyes went wide and he crouched as he glanced around. He was expecting lots of people to burst in. "It can't be...you...you..." His brain hurt, comic book villains never died of course. It was the most logical explanation.

The boy jumped back as the desk was smashed to splinters as four arms burst through it and snapped at him. He hopped a few times as they made grabs for him and ended up near the door. "Aw, shit."

"Hisami is dead, you destroyed everything I had. I am Tako-samma, and I will have my revenge!" Hisami spread his robotic arms to their full fifteen foot span.

"Hey! You're not Mexican!" Carrot jabbed his finger at him and snarled as he stood tall and frowned at him.

The metal arms took a swipe at the boy, he flipped back onto the wall and looked up as the man screamed in frustration. "I am Japanese! You idiot!" The masked boy hopped a bit to the side on the wall as another tentacle slammed into the plaster, crushing it in and sending dust and chunks to the floor.

Spiderman looked up and shrugged. "If you say so. I'm pretty sure you've got to be at least half Mexican to call yourself Taco-samma."

"Gajin buffon!" Hisami used his tentacles like whips, but the boy jumped around them with relative ease.

The boy sent a bit of web into the old man's face and heaved. The metal arms planted themselves into the ceiling and walls to keep him in place, his new spine prevented his neck from snapping. The old man grunted as the skin on his face was pulled outward hard. "You little!"

Carrot had learned his lesson about using his head. He planted his fist across the man's jaw as he launched himself through the air like a slingshot. Hisami flew away, shattering the wall behind him as he fell outside the building.

"Well, should I wait for him to come back?" The boy was cautious about the hole as he peered at the building across from them. His senses blared and he jumped on the wall opposite the hole as a chunk of concrete slammed through the broken wall and crushed part of the next. "Guess not." He dove as another hunk of concrete came smashing through the wall. His next impatient tantrum had managed to stick halfway through the wall.

The boy ducked under another rock and took his sword out to cut the ropes on the girl's arms and legs free. She was looking at him with wide eyes and seemed quite surprised. He lifted her up and moved near the back of the room as a very large rock landed on the bed where they had been, along with a good section of wall. "Hey, um, any chance you can make it out of here without me? He seems a bit impatient."

She nodded, the gag still over her mouth. She looked firm and confident as her eyes became focused. She took a staggering step back and turned to jog out of the room. He went for the hole in the wall and peered outside. He had to duck as another rock almost knocked him upside his skull.

The boy took another glance before diving out the wall. He landed against the outside wall and looked down. Forced to duck and hop aside as two more boulders of brick and mortar bounced off the sides of the wall. "Hold your horses! I wasn't sure if you were coming back inside or not."

The Yakuza boss was ripping hunks of the opposite building off to throw at him as they climbed down towards the street together.

Carrot landed on a lamp post and then moved aside down to the street as he watched the man heave another car at him. It impaled itself on the lamp post. Hisami was using the lower arms to support the upper pair as they hefted and tossed the vehicles about.

The boy crouched low and snorted. "Look. Are you finished? You're not going to hit me that way." A motorcycle passed over him and he stood back up.

"I hope you don't think she's escaped. Once I've finished with you, I'll use her own clan to hunt her down, and finish her off myself." Hisami was giving him a dark confident smile.

"You're nothing but a dirty old man with a bad mexican name. What a joke." Spiderman pointed his sword at the man.

Hisami froze, his eyes went wide, and his features fell. "It...it can't be."

"Yeah." The boy noticed and smirked as he wiped his nose with his finger.

"No matter. It is still my property after all." The man growled as he picked himself up and rushed forward, lashing out with his arms at the shinobi as he did so. "I won't be denied what is mine."

The ninja was jumping about just out of reach of the arms and ducked under a few more before hopping and flipping over another as he pushed his way forward and slammed his fist into the man's jaw.

Hisami flew into the air and landed almost on his back. His arms saved him from the impact and he shook his head as he hung suspended and stunned for a moment.

Carrot used a line to swing at him feet first, but ended up pushing off two of the arms, and hooking him across the jaw with a punch instead. He turned into a sword strike at his neck, but the side of one of the arms blocked the strike and sent sparks flying as the metal collided.

Carrot was thrown back as one of the arms whipped out, catching him in the chest along the length. Two of the arms snapped at him, but he used his power to stick his hand against the whipping arm to prevent from being thrown and caught by the snapping claws at the last second. He felt his shoulder pop out of the socket for a moment at the wrenching force of the sudden stop. He planted his feet onto the ground and grunted as he tugged, sending a burning pain flaring up in his arm. The old man was tossed into the side of a car, crushing it in his wake.

The boy grinned as a crackling power formed across his chest and arms. The old man was lifted up in an instant, off the ground and out of danger by the arms. The old man's foot hit his face as he was sent flying back into a brick wall. He grunted in pain and pulled himself over his own arms to stick just over where two of the arms made a grab for him. He fell off as the other pair collided where he had been and ran up the length of one of them with his sword drawn. He was going for the man's head, but one of the tentacles curved and blocked the strike.

Carrot ended up landing on the pavement on his feet and one hand, the sword held back behind him as he glared at the Yakuza boss. The pair looked on as sirens blared, the police had arrived on the scene. Two squad cars screamed to a halt as uniformed officers stepped out brandishing guns.

The old man snorted. He turned to face them, the arms getting in their line of fire as they opened up. Two of them lifted one of the cars and hefted it at the retreating officers as they fired the occasional shot. It sailed through the air, almost landing on top of them.

Carrot screamed in pain as he flew into the side of it in mid air, denting the roof in, and shattering most of the windows. It moved to the right, missing the targets and landing on two other cars. He landed squatting down, holding his arm. "Oh man. That sucked! Ouch." His eyes snapped up, and his hand stuck to the manhole cover on the ground at his side. He put it up to deflect the robot arm that was about to hit him in the face.

The boy sucked in a sharp breath as a long metal spike was poking between his fingers and pointing at his nose. "Oh. That's interesting." He twisted his wrist and the spike bent up, hooking it onto the cover. The arms, sliced through most of it, but got caught up on the thick middle section. He grabbed two of the fingers and heaved over his head with all his might.

The old man landed on top of the roof of a nearby van, shattering all the glass, and crushing the roof in. The boy snarled as he jerked the man into the side of another car, sidestepped to avoid one of the lashing arms, and spun around before letting go.

The old man sailed through the air, and caught himself against two opposite lamp post at the next intersection. He glared forward, looked up at the sky, and growled. The sound of helicopters could be heard in the air. There were a few news vans that could be seen rushing towards the scene a ways down the road. "Another time boy. You've not been forgotten." Hisami vanished below the street under a man hole cover.

Carrot just gave a nod. "Damn it. If it's not one thing, it's another." He sent out a line with his good arm and pulled himself into the air. Swinging about with one good arm wasn't much fun, and took a bit of concentration. He left the scene and vanished into the dark alleys of the city before anyone could get a good look. He took another glance over his shoulder towards where the Yakuza had gone and shook his head. "Taco-samma? What a douche."

OooOOooOO

"I'm never going out again." Carrot was on his back on the roof of a run down apartment building. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was feeling about his shoulder. "Crap, this is going to be sore for hours at least."

"If it was me, it'd be a month or two. You shouldn't grumble." Kei walked up and knelt down beside him.

"I told you to meet me later." He didn't seem irate or annoyed with her as he sat up. He just looked up at her without much surprise and gave a small sigh.

"I told you before, I don't like being there without you. I'm not one of them anymore." She shrugged and sat down hugging her knees. She'd managed to grab a pair of pants, but was still wearing the silk robe as a top.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I get to take the train back then." He stood up. Jiro's place was nearby. "I'm going for a drink."

The girl nodded. "I'll go with you."

He frowned at her. "This is going to make it worse isn't it?"

She looked down at the pavement and stayed put as he walked forward. "Why did you come?"

"Huh?" He seemed surprised and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I tried to kill you! I gave you that scar! How can you be so...why did you come? You should have left me...Why?" She was trying very hard not to show emotion, but her voice wavered a bit.

The boy hung his head and stopped. "Look. No one gets left behind. I wasn't about to let that prick have his way anyway. Just, come on would you? I'm tired, I want something with alcohol so it will kill the pain in my arm."

"I tried to kill you! You act as though you trust me!" She seemed to get a bit irate. "Why? I only told him how to contact you so you would know the school had been attacked. I wasn't expecting you to..."

"Just come on would you?" He waved his hand for her to follow and started moving. "You're not cursed anymore, right? You seem fine now. I've got a sense for stuff like that. Don't worry about it."

OooOOooOO

Carrot had tears in his eyes. Spike was holding him against the bar by force, Gia was looking at his shoulder and prodding it in a painful manner. She'd pulled his collar down over it and was inspecting the swollen flesh. "Yup, you've torn yourself up pretty good again."

"I..ouch...noticed...cut it out...that." The boy was annoyed and still had half a shot left in his glass. All he could do was look at it.

Kei was leaning against the bar watching while sipping on a small sake cup. She seemed unconcerned, but less amused than normal. It seemed to be of mild interest and little more.

"You're staying at the clinic tonight. This will take a bit to heal even with you. Jeez, what did you do to it?" Gia sat back and downed her own shot as Spike let him go.

"I rammed a cop car out of the air with my shoulder." The boy was annoyed and clutched at it. "Just after I dislocated it."

Spike seemed pleased to hear it. "Same ting happened to Tank. It's how he got his nickname. Took out one o dose minis dey got. Got laid out for weeks, got da name on the inside. He was da only one who got caught cause he done it."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Well, don't ever try it. It sucks."

"So, that thing with the arms. You're saying it was Hisami?" Mei Lin was leaning over the bar with a notepad and a huge grin. "Wow. He's dead though isn't he?" None of the news crew had seen more than a glimpse of someone suspended by the arms in the far distance. The only photos were grainy and blurred.

"Nah. Had a run in with your friend tonight too. Why are you out again?" The boy took the rest of his shot and leveled his stare at her. "You do realize something in the city wants to torture and kill you, right?"

Mei Lin went a bit flushed and backed off a bit. She sipped on a mug of beer and avoided eye contact.

Gia slapped his injured arm to get his attention. His head snapped around to face her with pain clear in his features. "Hey. Don't go sneaking off. That's going to hurt more than you think tomorrow. I'm going to give you something for the pain. I want to have a look at it again in the morning before you leave."

"I'm surprised you can still move your arm." Kei nodded and took a last look at his swollen shoulder as he pulled his shirt back over it.

"It works fine." He moved his fingers about and flexed his elbow. Gia bumped into him and he hopped away as his arm exploded in pain again. He turned to say something rude, but found himself watching Spike kiss her. "Eh..." It was kind of gross, as they both seemed to enjoy trying to shove their tongues as far into each other's mouth as they could. "I guess he's winning." He shook his head and turned back towards the bar.

Kei leaned in and nodded. "I'm guessing that's why she likes him."

Carrot froze with a look of horror on his face as he seemed to remember something. "Oh man." He turned to look at the couple. He waved Jiro over and pulled at his collar. "Hey. Jiro, give me a shot of something strong, and let me borrow that guitar you've got in the back for a moment."

The old man gave him a surprised looking frown. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I saw them looking at your arm. Looks pretty bad."

"Not as bad as it'll be if I get no sleep. There's no way she's going home alone tonight. If I try to run, she'll get him to help her tie me up and drag me there. I'm not so confident my bodyguard here will stop them either."

"Afraid not." Kei poured herself a small cup of Sake from her bottle.

The old man shrugged and slapped a glass on the counter before filling it with a black labeled bottle. The boy took it down in a gulp and rushed away.

Gia stopped kissing Spike and looked about ready to chase him, but seemed to relax and lean into his chest as he came out with a guitar. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up again. "That little. Is he crazy? I'll clock him for..." She slowed down as he started though and seemed a bit bemused.

He started playing and spoke into the microphone, catching the attention of the bar. "This is a song...for the ladies, but -Spike-..." The man seemed to notice and turned a rather glazed stare towards the stage.

"Huh?"

"...listen closely. You don't always have to fuck her hard. In fact, sometimes that's not right to do. Some times you've got to make some love, and fuckin give em some smooches too. Sometimes you've got to squeeze, sometimes you've got to say 'please', sometimes you've just got to say, I'm gonna fuck you, softly..." The boy got bemused stares and a few hooting cheers as he finished 'FHG' by Tenacious D.

He sat back down at the bar, Jiro put another shot down in front of him. He downed it, gripped his shoulder, and looked at the group. "Whenever you're ready."

Spike hung back and let Gia and Kei move towards the door ahead. He made Carrot pause for a moment. "R...really?"

OooOOooOO

It was three in the morning. Carrot was on his cot, his eyes half open, with an odd grin on his face. He'd just woken up from a great dream, and he felt warm, and tingled a bit. The pain killers were working well, he couldn't feel his arm. He wasn't sure why he'd woken up, but felt very relaxed and mellow. He reached down to scratch himself, but paused as something got in the way.

"Huh?" He lifted the sheets and his eyes went wide. "What? Hey! Cut that out! Leave that alone would you?"

Kei slid up his chest with a rather wicked looking grin on her face. "Don't forget, I never promised to obey you." She bit at his neck and kissed him. His good arm flailed a bit, his other was too wrapped up to move. He relaxed after a moment and frowned at her as she pulled her head back, keeping her chest against his. "Good boy."

"Well, the pain killers seem to be working." His arm hadn't flared up and he frowned.

"You like me. Admit it." She bit at his cheek this time.

"Maybe it's just the drugs. Come on, would ya...oh...come...on...hey...you...little..."

OooOOooOO

Carrot almost screamed in pain. He'd woken up, feeling a big groggy, with Kei sleeping next to him in the nude. He ignored it, found some pants, and stepped out the door. Only to be engulfed in a warm, and painful embrace. "What the?" He was released, and his cheek felt warm and wet. "Ouch!" His shoulder had been fine until Gia had rushed up and hugged him the moment he stepped out.

"Thank you! I'll pay you back someday! I swear!" The woman had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Jus wanted some sleep." The boy seemed a little less surly than usual.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I took care of it already." Kei smiled as she walked out behind him and shook his good shoulder.

He seemed annoyed for a moment and stumbled towards the kitchen. "Is there any coffee yet?"

"Mornin Kid." Spike was smiling at the table with a cup of his own. There was a small flask next to his cup.

"Oh, good." The boy smiled and staggered towards it.

Gia looked at the kunoichi and frowned a bit. "You're a bit young."

She shrugged. "I have to hang around him for the rest of my life. It's a matter of great honor. Might as well make the most of it."

The woman nodded and smiled, looking towards the table. "I suppose, when you put it that way..."

"Goddamnit. How the hell did this happen again?" Carrot was seated by Spike with a cup between his hands.

"Ya done pretty good." The man seemed impressed.

Carrot glared at him. "Not that long ago she was trying to kill me. I can't believe this happened again." He belted his head against the tabletop as Mei Lin sat down beside him.

"Hey. When does the superhero who likes to date reporters show up? He'd better have a cute butt!"

"Shut up." Carrot grumbled his response without lifting his head up.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The chase.

AN: Tako is Japanese for 'Octopus'


	36. Chapter 36

Gaijin

Part 36

Rejecting the myth.

OooOOooOO

Haruka frowned as her skull cracked on the pavement just before a short pop from a distant rooftop. She had been walking down the sidewalk along several store fronts a short distance from Akihabara. She sat up, rubbing her skull in irritation and looked very confused. Something popped off a large red mark on her forehead as she looked at herself in the mirrored window of the store beside her. Taking a moment to regard the small golden silverish object that was resting on the pavement in front of her, she then bent down to pick it up. "What the hell?" Her eyes grew wide as she realized what it was, just in time to take another in the chest, right between her breasts. "Ouch! What the hell?" She found herself floundering against the window, but it didn't break.

The people around her were now giving her a wide berth, and a few looked confused. One man leaned forward for a moment. "Are you all right buddy?"

Haruka was trying to give him a grin and wave him off, but another shot nailed her dead in the temple and sent her staggering away bent over and clutching the side of her face. The man backed off and continued on his way. The street was almost clear as the woman rushed away through a nearby alleyway.

"Oh! That does it! I am so gonna kill this asshole!" Haruka was in the air and in her costume before she reached the other street. She flew into the air and scanned the nearby rooftops. Her face formed into a frown as she realized she couldn't see whoever was shooting at her. Another caught her just below her belly, right over her crotch. "Who the hell would be so stupid?" That hadn't felt very good. The bullets she was being tormented with weren't small and were traveling at high speed.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw a glint off a rooftop far in the distance. "You have got to be kidding me." She realized that none of the people on the street could hear the shots. "Okay pal. You wanna make me look bad, huh?" She moved her head as another shot passed her ear. Uranus flew forward at high speed and landed behind a long lilac colored dress, a red and yellow sun hat, and a pair of casual slippers.

The girl was in the act of reloading, didn't look surprised to see her, and winked behind her sunglasses as she stepped forward. She set the very large sniper rifle against the edge of the roof and walked up to her shifting her hips from side to side.

Haruka simply stood with her jaw hanging. "It...was you?"

"Yes." The aqua haired girl hooked her fist across her jaw, frowned at her, and shook her fist to loosen it up again.

"Michiru! I..."

"Shut up! Do you have any idea what you have taken from me?" The girl was in tears, a mad rage in her eyes as she glared at her.

Haruka couldn't speak, it was the most horrible sight she'd ever seen in her life. "I..." She reached forward.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You bitch! I hate you!" Haruka's arm was slapped away in a violent manner. Michiru slumped down against the wall and sobbed. "I could have helped them. You took everything from me. I had a family. I could have saved them." She hung her head, but her eyes remained cold and angry despite her tears. "I hate you! I knew it wouldn't work, but I did it anyway!"

Haruka was simply standing there with a dead look on her face. "I..."

"Just leave. I don't ever want to see you again. There will be no forgiveness for what you have taken from me. I will not accept your help, even if it kills me. Go. Leave me alone."

Haruka was shaking, pale, tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked on in horror. "I can't...I..."

The aqua haired girl frowned at her. "I have new friends now, and you have a duty to see too. Don't fuck it up. Get out of here." She didn't move from her seat and rocked back and fourth a little. "You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry. I was confused...I didn't know..." Haruka's head was hanging, her hand moved in a rather pathetic gesture.

"You turned your back on our most sacred oath. Do not tell me you didn't remember it. We are not equal any longer. I want nothing to do with you. Go away." The angry girl snarled at her and scratched at the gravel on the roof with her fingers as she lashed out, but remained seated. "Go. Now!" Michiru pelted the girl with a handful of gravel as she said it and broke down into tears. "I've seen I can't kill you, and now I'll have nothing to do with you." Her eyes turned up as the woman backed away with horror on her face. A dark smile crossed her lips but her eyes stayed angry. "I've got new friends now. I've found another duty. I gave you everything once, and this is how you repaid me. I'll be just fine without you." The girl put her head into her arms and sobbed. "Go away. I don't ever want to see you again."

Haruka dove off the edge of the building into a side alley. She didn't stop and ended up flat on her back in a caved in storm drain pipe that ran under the pavement. She stared up at the sky with wide eyes and simply took shallow breaths as she looked up at the sunlight. "What have I done?" A light rain fell from above, and she simply stayed there.

OooOOooOO

Carrot sat up and scratched at his skull. Kei was next to him, in the nude again. He took a glance down at her and frowned. She'd only been with him for two weeks, but she was already getting harder to get rid of in more than one way. "Great. I suppose I'm not being tortured." A light smirk formed on his face as he walked over to a lap top computer resting on a nearby desk. The boy sat down and grumbled to himself as he sat down.

Kei appeared behind him, rubbing her hands across his shoulders as she looked down at what he was doing. She was wearing a simple silk robe, and hadn't bothered with tying it shut. "Cybertech Labs Corp?"

"Yeah. I've got reason to believe these assholes are behind some sort of plot to kill me. I know too much about their connection to Hisami's new arms, and Venom and Carnage." The boy was looking at a rather boring page for someone his age. It looked like accounting figures and stock values. "You've got to be kidding me. Hmmm. That's different though, I've got no citizenship, and I'm not a national."

Kei blinked and looked at him. "What are you going to do? This is one of my former master's companies. I don't know much about it. Other than it was run by Takeshi Ishori."

"Takeshi? I met him, he tried to have me shot. Jerk." The boy got a sour frown on his face as he recalled the man who had met him when he'd kidnapped Yoshi.

The kunoichi nodded and shrugged. "He's the chairman of the board of Hisami industries. The old man still runs things, but Takeshi keeps things running so he can focus on other things. Yoshida Jiro has been taking care of his less legitimate business. Those two don't care much for each other."

The boy looked up at her and nodded. "He's been spending a lot of time at this lab. I wouldn't exactly call what they're doing there 'legal' either."

She shrugged. "Yoshida and I worked together at times. I'm afraid I didn't know Takeshi very well. My duties didn't involve him. I've seen him talking to Hisami in meetings, but it wasn't anything unusual. Just business, earnings, projected profits, that sort of thing." Her arms had wrapped around his chest and she was rubbing at his torso.

Carrot was ignoring her petting and nodded as he leaned back into her a little. "I need to do something about this. I doubt just killing this Takeshi would do much to solve the problem."

Kei gave a small sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "I suppose not. I could take care of that if you'd like."

"If I'm going to kill someone, I'd prefer to take care of it myself." The boy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he remained relaxed in his seat. "Like I said, I doubt that would solve this though."

She looked surprised and stood up, massaging his shoulders. "So. What are you going to do then? "

He leaned forward to peer at the screen and pulled himself out of her arms. "Well. I know what I'd like to do. There's a problem though."

"What is it? I'm sure we can do something about it." Kei pulled him back and rubbed on the back of his neck. He couldn't see the odd expression she had on her face. She had her hands on his neck, and he didn't seem to think anything of it. "I'll take care of it myself. Just tell me what you need done."

He looked at her, and she peered at him awaiting his answer. He looked back at the computer. "I..." He looked up at her again and frowned a bit. "I um... Hmmm." He continued to glower at the screen, taking glances towards her out of the corner of his eye. "I guess it could work. I know I can trust you. I'm pretty sure I'm stuck with you anyway."

"What?" She looked confused and flushed. "Just admit that you like me and be done with it. I can tell you know." She said it more to hide her reaction to his admission of trust. It hadn't even been a month since she was trying to slice him into many small pieces.

The boy ignored her in favor of his line of thought. "Our parents can't really get in the way. They're not around. I've managed to collect quite a bit of money over the past year. I've made a lot of investments, and they've all paid off. I can't really do anything with it, because moving too much of it could draw attention to my legal status. I need to give Yoshi more funding. I also can't own anything thanks to Japanese business laws. I'm not a citizen."

Kei grinned and nodded. "So? Are you going to have someone adopt you? Hakage could do it I'm sure."

"Naw. I'd get Gia to do it. I'd rather not though, either one of them would start thinking they were responsible for me and try to parent me." He shook his head and sighed. "That would suck." He looked over his shoulder at her and appeared to be thinking about it. "Besides, Hakage wouldn't appreciate being exposed. He might do it, but he wouldn't like being that public."

"You could use a little parenting." She leaned into him a little and grinned. "Besides. What else are you going to do?"

"Marry you." He shrugged. "It eliminates the down side, and I'm stuck with you anyway near as I can tell. I'll be able to run the things I need to through you. Once we're married, you'll be able to own things for me." He frowned and slumped his shoulders a bit. "Besides, I am starting to like having you around. I'm sure I can trust you. You didn't die for your honor, but you did your best to." He chuckled at the blank expression on her face. "You're not going to stab me in the back, and I can get myself an identity with the clan's connections. After we're married, I'll be able to get things done."

The girl lifted her head up and frowned. "I suppose that was a compliment? What makes you think I'd be willing anyway? I never said I'd obey you."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're not going anywhere if you're not dead. I doubt you'd listen if I asked you to stop sleeping with me."

"No. I'm afraid not." She sat down in his lap and pushed him away from the screen a few feet on the chair wheels. "You wouldn't mean it if you did ask." She looked very confident. "You're not going to scare me off by pretending to be an asshole. I know better."

"I really, really hate you sometimes." He frowned at her. "You're going to have to show me how we go about the wedding and all. I'm betting we can probably get it done today. I hate to be pushy, but I want to get this done before something else comes up. You should know how that might be a problem."

The girl leaned in to his ear. "Tell me that you love me."

The boy was glaring over her shoulder and had his teeth clenched. He relaxed all at once. "I do like you, and I trust you. Probably more than I should considering. I'd rather wait until I'm a bit older to be honest. I need the freedom it would give me now though." He was also aware that it would create restrictions on himself.

She sat back and leaned on top of his chest to look him in the eyes. "I see." She didn't look displeased and was rubbing on his chest.

"All right. We can finish this up later. Let's get dressed and you can show me where we need to go to get it done." He stood up, caught her and set her on her feet, patted her shoulder and walked towards his wardrobe.

The girl stood there and blinked, looking rather spaced out. "Wait. What?"

"The wedding. We're going to get married tonight. That's the plan for the day." He looked a bit confused. He'd just explained all of that to her.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him in a rather dazed way. "Um, you were serious?"

Carrot paused as he pulled on his shirt and seemed to think about it for a second. "Yeah. I've got emergency papers in case I land in hot water and need something to distract the authorities so I can vanish, but they won't hold up to close scrutiny. I can get legal ones this way, and be able to move larger sums of money, and make better investments. I can't outright buy anything right now. You'll be able to." He was stuffing them into his pants as he turned to face her. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up doing it anyway. The financial end just makes it more convenient to do now than it might be to hold off." He brushed his sleeves as he finished buttoning up his shirt and looked over at her. "You don't mind do you? I'm not going to force you, but it does seem to be the best way to deal with this."

"I didn't think you were serious!" The girl was flushed and took a staggering step back.

Carrot was almost finished dressing and sat down to put on his shoes. "I'm afraid I was. You did call me 'Prince Charming' after all. You'll have a very nice ring. I'll let you pick it out later, big as you'd like." He wasn't smiling and looked rather serious. He'd taken to wearing ninja garb as well, a traditional uniform without the mask.

Kei knew he didn't know, but the people in his charge took notice of it, and it helped his image within the clan a great deal more than he had realized. He just wore them because they were comfortable and easy to move in. She blinked and looked at the floor. "Oh. I get it, you're the perfect man, except your sense of romance is broken."

Carrot was finished with his shoes and looked up from the bed towards her. "Whenever you're ready."

She put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him. "What makes you think I'll agree to this? I never said I'd obey you after all."

"Because this is your only shot. I need to be able to do more. My hands are tied too much, Kajura and his friend are aware of my legal status. I'm not entirely comfortable with them having that kind of leverage over me." He put up his finger. "I don't want them dead. No."

Kei shifted her eyes away, flushed again, and put her hands behind her back.

Carrot's head slumped down as he let his arms relax. He didn't look pleased with his situation and flushed a bit. "I hate to say it, but I need to do this. I'd honestly rather wait. I need to get it done as quickly as I can regardless of my feelings on the matter. I'm not keen on picking one of the girls from the clan either. Having you hanging off me all the time is bad enough." He looked up at her and found her frowning at him while working her jaw. "Besides. I doubt marrying someone else is going to get rid of you anyway."

The girl crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. Her eyes flashed back to him a few times as she stood there looking haughty.

The boy nodded and gave her a smug looking grin. "Ha. I've got you pegged."

She clenched her fist and glared down at him. "Fine. I'll do it. On one condition."

The boy zoned out and lost a little of his smile. He hadn't been expecting that from her. "Sure. Whatever you need."

"Tell me you love me, and make me believe it." She pushed him back by his shoulders into the chair and looked him dead in the eye while climbing on top of him. He shifted about and worked his mouth as she pinned him down and waited.

The boy was at a loss and kept looking away from her steady gaze. He floundered for a few moments and stuttered. "I...I um...I love you?"

The kunoichi nodded. "It's a start. Now make me believe it." She almost collapsed into his lips and arms.

OooOOooOO

Sailor Uranus wasn't sure how long she'd been at the table in her home. There were several empty bottles of high alcohol content beverages around her. She was sitting with a cigarette held between her two fingers against her temple and large caliber revolver that was now loaded only with empty shells. Between her hands was a can of soda. She wasn't sure how she'd ended up there, it was all a painful blur. Empty pill bottles littered the floor around her and she simply stared forward and let the cigarette in her fingers burn. Her eyes turned down to the ashtray, that was filled with stubby butts.

She looked at her pack and frowned. She wasn't certain she'd smoked any of them. As Haruka sat back to think about it she noticed the string of rope that was hanging from her neck like a tie with a hunk of plaster and a metal ring on the end. "Oh. Right. Had one before that."

The most horrible thing about it, was that she'd not even gotten a buzz. She was sober, alert, and unable to blur the reality of what had just happened to her. Somehow she was still having trouble with some of it. There were still little flecks of metal in her mouth from her fourth or fifth shot. She remembered every detail of her failure, she'd destroyed a radio, a toaster, several razors and knives, and a microwave. Her bike was gone, her car was totaled again, and there were several large impact craters in the wilderness now.

Haruka frowned as she plucked another small chuck of cooled magma off her hair. "Great. Now what?" She took a swig of her soda and wiped her mouth. It tasted better than alcohol, but pretty much had the same effect. She looked around and tapped the table. "Hmm. That's a tough one." She chuckled about it, frowned again, and took another swig of her soda before bursting into tears.

OooOOooOO

Rei Hino sat back with a smirk on her face as the rest of the Senshi walked into the room around her. "Good job. Just wish I could be out there with you."

"It's getting easier." Ami smiled and nodded. "Just more monsters though. Those generals haven't shown up in a while."

"We will defeat them!" Minako pointed her finger in the air with a grin on her face.

Makoto shook her head. "We're all getting stronger. Our training has paid off." She didn't look all together pleased.

"Please! Don't bring that up." Ami looked a little weary. Her costume was a little smudged.

Minako giggled. "We've all got washboards on our chests now!"

Rei felt a vein in her forehead pulse. "Yeah. Well, we're supposed to be in that big hall once all of you get back."

Makoto looked surprised. "Why? Is something going on? Some kind of meeting?"

Rei got a sour frown on her face. "You wouldn't believe me. Come on." She looked at them. "Detransform and then transform again would you? You three are a mess."

The girls all did as they were asked, and were standing in clean uniforms with styled hair.

"I was hoping for a bath." Ami gave a small frown as they followed the girl in the chair down the hall.

The door to the large open room slid aside and Rei wheeled herself in.

Makoto seemed to know what was going on. "A wedding? Wow! Who...?" Her voice trailed off as she realized who was standing next to the old man behind the podium. "Huh?"

Minako smiled. "How nice! He invited us to his wedding! Wow! It's so romantic!"

Ami and Makoto turned to frown at her, Rei simply sat and watched without adding to the conversation. She looked attentive, but unimpressed.

Luna pranced up. Artemis looked a bit annoyed and was twitching his tail from side to side just behind her. "Under the buffet table? Are you kidding?"

She glanced back at him. "Later." She returned her focus to the girls. "Great! We can start now that you're here!"

Ami crossed her arms and looked at the rows of seats filled with ninja and who she assumed were friends of the groom. An aqua haired girl in sunglasses, a woman in her late twenties, a slim man in glasses, and a rather thuggish looking man. "I wouldn't mind missing it."

Luna pushed her ears back. "Show a little respect. You've got to be here. That's the prince after all, and you are the Senshi. I wish Usagi could be here."

Makoto snorted. "So do I. It's his fault she's not."

The cat fluffed herself out a bit. "Just stand there and shut up then. It wasn't his fault. There's a lot you don't know about what happened that night."

Artemis sat down next to her. "Luna! Really!"

The black cat calmed down and turned her nose up.

Minako clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Luna is right. I'm happy for him."

Makoto snorted and looked annoyed with her. "Since when did you become his cheerleader?'

The blond girl fumed. "He's helping us! Rei and Luna told us he's really this prince guy! You don't believe them?"

The vein in the wheelchair bound girl's forehead pulsed again as she looked over at Ami and Makoto. "She's right you know. I wish you two would stop butting heads with him. He's our best ally." She didn't like saying it. Both her friends seemed to realize it, and didn't mention that she'd been as bad as they were.

The group turned as one as the Kunoichi Kei walked towards him in a long elegant white gown with flowers clutched above her chest.

"Yeah. I kind of figured. That suck up." Makoto wasn't surprised.

"She's beautiful!" Minako beamed.

Rei nodded once and said nothing more.

Ami shifted with discomfort, but didn't speak up for a moment. "I suppose she is pretty."

OooOOooOO

"Man. Da poor kid." Spike muttered it under his breath.

"What the hell is he doing?" Gia was looking on with the corner of her eye twitching. "He's too young for this! So is she!"

"Wasn't she trying to kill him or something? I've not heard all the details yet." Yoshi leaned in to Mei Lin. He backed off as her elder sister gave him a looking off.

The young Chinese girl nodded. "Yeah. If I'd known, I probably would have tried to kill him after we first met. A bit late now I suppose."

Michiru flushed and shifted away from the conversation a little.

Gia turned to frown at the girl seated behind her. "You little pervert."

Hibiki was behind the rest of the group and seemed cheerful. "Who are you to talk? We all sleep in the same building you know. It's kind of hard to miss."

Spike nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Sorry bout dat. She gets pretty loud."

Gia elbowed him in his gut and turned as the boy and girl exchanged vows in front of her. They'd opted for a western style wedding. She leaned forward with wide eyes, along with almost every other girl in the room as the boy put a huge sparkling rock on her finger. "Wha?"

Kei seemed to take notice of the general reaction to the ring. The lighting was good, and it was hard to miss. She smirked and gave the audience a glance as the ceremony finished.

The pair kissed and walked out as those gathered cheered.

Gia was sitting back with wide eyes and a rather zoned out smirk on her face. "I guess she made out better than I thought."

Mei Lin was crying a little, but didn't look very upset. "I wish I'd tried to kill him."

Mao Lin flushed and looked down at her sister. "It didn't work for me."

Michiru squeezed her shoulder. "Well. It worked for me, but I think I'm better off now really."

Spike was dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. "Where's da bar at?"

OooOOooOO

Minako turned to her friends as the wedding moved towards the reception a few doors down. "Wow! Did you see the size of that ring?"

Rei frowned up at her as the girl took the back of her chair and started rolling her along. "A bit much don't you think?"

"I wouldn't mind one like that. Just not from him." Makoto crossed her arms and moved up behind the blond beside Ami.

The water Senshi gave a small sigh. "I guess that was nice."

They walked through the doors and were surprised by who was standing before them right away. Carrot had a tray full of drinks and smiled as he handed each of them one. "Come on. Have a drink. It will make you feel better about being here." He seemed to know none of them was all that happy to be there.

Ami spoke up as she and her friends looked at what they'd been handing and simply held it. "We're not old enough..."

The boy shrugged. "Your parents are miles away, there are no police here. Relax, and you'll be fine."

Minako downed hers all at once and grabbed him in a hug. "It was a beautiful wedding! Where did you find that ring?"

The groom looked a bit surprised. "Huh?"

The other three girls all looked on in horror as they moved into the crowd of guests together and away from him. Ami took the blond girl's arm and pulled her along to one of the back walls.

"He's got a point. We're certainly not going to tell your parents. I suppose it will be all right since this is a wedding and all." Luna sat down beside the senshi and looked up at them.

Artemis rushed up to her side. "Luna! They're not old enough for that!"

The female cat snorted. "It's time they realized that nothing here is going to hurt them. These people are helping them, but they are relying on them as well. Metallia must be defeated." She shook her head.

Makoto and Ami looked at each other and seemed to bow up a little. The cat had gotten a rise out of both of their tempers. They didn't argue though.

The black cat growled. "Look. All you've got to do is hang about for an hour or so. I hate to bring it up, but you do have a duty to be here, and show at least a little respect."

"She's right about that. I suppose a drink or two might help with that." Artemis slumped down a bit more.

The three somber girls downed their respective glasses and started coughing and gasping for breath. It burned their chest and they all leaned against the doorway or Rei's chair for a few moments. Minako was beaming as her friends all seemed to relax a little more.

"See. Not so bad." Luna seemed to cheer up.

"Now what?" Rei gasped and wiped a bit of drool off her bottom lip.

"No more than one more!" Artemis fluffed his fur out and looked irate with Luna. "You're still young, and it'll make you sick later if you drink too much."

Minako started pushing and pulling her friends into the crowd. "Come on! Have you forgotten how many of these ninja guys are total babes or what?" She had another glass in her hand and handed it to one of the servers before lifting a drink tray off another passing server and shoving another round into her friend's chests.

"That's the spirit!" cried Luna from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Artemis looked a little stressed.

"Well. I was trying to get them to loosen up, but I've finished now. Minako can take it from here I think." The cat looked pleased with herself. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a small sigh. "If they're old enough to fight..."

Artemis flushed. "Oh. I suppose you're right. Still, I'm not so certain I don't agree with..."

Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid I still do."

The white cat hung his head and glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You seem to have forgotten the 'old way'."

Luna twitched her tail. "We're the only two of our kind left. Aside from our duties, we get to pick what the new way is. I say, the new way says I should chase you into that coat closet, and do some very naughty things to you."

Artemis jerked his head and noticed the look on her face. "Um...heh." He started to scramble away, but a ball of black furry energy slammed into his side and they rolled into the coat closet together.

OooOOooOO

Carrot had a glass of champagne in his hand as he looked out over the rooftops of the village, the moon overhead was the only light on the scene. The wedding had ended, the reception had gone well, and everyone was just finishing up dousing the lights for the evening. There were a few patrols running, there always were, but most of the clan was settling down for the night. He was standing on the porch of his personal quarters, on the opposite side of the main temple from the Senshi's rooms. Hakage had his own personal room in the back, with some of the elders in the clan. It was a very large building that housed about fifteen people.

Naturally, his room had the best view, and overlooked the village, the mountainside, and the forests beyond. The city was a few scattered lights on the horizon in the distance, just barely visible at all. The moon was the biggest light they had, and hung overhead. It was chilly, and the boy shivered a little as he stood looking out over it all.

"Did you want to take care of that business?" Kei's arms wrapped around him from behind as she put her chin on his shoulder.

The boy nodded and took a sip of his drink. Kei had a glass resting on a small stand next to the doorway that lead to the wooden patio. "Huh? No need. I took care of most of it while I was sitting around waiting for the wedding to start. Can't really do anything with the market closed. Everyone knows what to do tomorrow morning. I shouldn't have to bother with it again."

Kei squeezed him a little tighter from behind. "Good." They'd signed a bunch of paperwork before the ceremony started. It had all been delivered to the proper places that day. Technically, they were married before the ceremony. It was more for the clan, and his friends, and her. She turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Since business is taken care of, we can get right into pleasure."

Kei was a bit surprised. The boy didn't freeze up or get flustered the way she'd been expecting. He leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

She broke the kiss and stayed in his arms, arching her back to lean away from him a little. "Your name is Tony then?"

He shrugged. "It is now. I've never really had a name before." He looked out at the village for a moment while holding her around the waist. He wasn't Spiderman, Peter Parker didn't exist, and the superhero game had outlived it's usefulness. He had new plans now, and his role in things had changed. He had come to realize it now. Carrot was nobody, just something to give other people something to call him. His old life was gone, and that man had died two years before. He didn't want that name either. It wasn't really his anymore.

"Well, Tony. If there's no more business, Mrs. Stark could use a bit of your attention." She pulled him towards the bed and started sucking on his neck.

He didn't argue. Maybe Peter Parker wasn't a real person, but now, Tony Stark was. As she pushed him onto the sheets and crawled over him, he found himself thinking that it wouldn't be bad at all if his new name worked out the way his last one had.

OooOOooOO

Usagi Tsukino frowned as she looked over her shoulder. Mamoru Chiba was sleeping half covered in sheets and naked in bed. They were at his apartment, and she found herself restless and staring out at the moon. Venom was shaped like a bathrobe and was wrapped around her body keeping her warm despite the chill from the other side of the glass.

They'd gone out together that night, and found nothing of real interest. A few small street crimes. Mamoru had taken care of it on his own, and she'd had little to do. They'd come back to his apartment, had sex a few times, and spent the night there for the past few days. It was better than hanging about in the streets overnight.

Carnage was good at hiding. Every night at least two more people would disappear from the less pleasant streets and neighborhoods. Until recently. Now, the creature was slaughtering entire families, wives, husbands, children. It was something the authorities couldn't ignore or keep under wraps much longer.

"This is getting worse." She closed her eyes and frowned as the suit flowed over her entire body. "We must find him, or find a way to bring him to us."

One thing she was sure of, was that it was avoiding her. It had started off killing people from the host's former job. It seemed to have run out of names, and had moved on to random killings. It was staying put though. Something about that didn't sit right with her, and her suit seemed to agree that it was unusual behavior considering it's programing.

"So? It's looking for something then? Or someone?" She paced back and fourth. Several screens worth of data and graphs appeared in front of her. Pertinent sections flashed to catch her attention.

"Maybe if we find it first? What are we looking for?" Usagi sounded a bit pensive.

She hung her head and her bathrobe appeared again. It didn't know, and neither did she. She walked back to the bed and slipped back under the covers, sliding up to Mamoru's side and resting her head on his chest.

He shifted and muttered for a moment, but remained sleeping.

OooOOooOO

It was a rather boring scene in 'Tony's' opinion. Seven old men sat around him, with an empty chair at the end of the boardroom. There was a projector running, the men sitting about the table were looking rather confused, but attentive. "Seems they've been cooking up monsters. Not that bad, one of the projects is still viable. The R-24 Unit is stolen, strapped on Hisami's back now. Given away to a Yakuza crime boss. The shareholders meeting didn't go over well."

An angry voice from the back of the room spoke up as the doors burst open. "If there is a board meeting, why was I not informed?!"

The boy smirked and didn't turn his seat about to face him. He was leaning back in an executive chair at the head of the table, with a flimsy wire pointer poking at the display. "Because you don't work here anymore. Clean out your desk, and get lost. You jerk."

The man who had stormed in was enraged. "What? Who do you think you are? Who are you? What are you doing..."

"Name's Tony Stark. We've not changed the sign yet, but this is now Stark Enterprises. You wouldn't believe how inexpensive the stock got once the shareholders got a look at your little pet projects. I got quite a deal on the company. I own about seventy five percent of the shares now. Didn't have to break my bank account to get it either." A photo of Venom was being projected on the wall. He turned his chair about and smirked as he put his elbows on the tabletop and folded his hands in front of his face. The look on the man's face was worth the price he'd paid.

Takeshi was standing in front of the board room with his jaw slacked. "You..." He went very pale. "What are you talking about? Gaijin..."

"Well, when he says 'I', he means me. I own the company, but I don't know much about this sort of thing. So I let my husband run it." Kei walked out of the corner and swung her hips as she walked up to the boy's chair. She was dressed in a tight fitting business skirt and blouse with a blazer.

The man looked at the boy. "What? You can't do this. Do you have any idea who..."

The kid just nodded. "Yeah. I do. Don't forget who you're talking too, Takeshi."

Kei was giving him a stone cold glare and leaning on the side of the boy's chair with a rather evil looking grin on her face.

The man swallowed and stumbled back, he was starting to sweat a whole lot. He recognized her, and seemed to recall the boy all at once.

Tony stood up and leaned over the desk. "You're fired. Clean out your desk and get out of my building. Security is already on the way to help you on your way." He'd bought enough stock to get in on the shareholder's meeting, and let slip some rather damaging information to them about the company. It involved what was being projected on the wall, it's earlier model, and the Crime Boss with robotic arms, and where he got them from. He now had a very large controlling interest in the company. He owned everything to do with the company. The property, real estate, the experiments, all of it was under his direct control now. Well, his wife's control anyway.

"If there's nothing else. I've got a mess to see about cleaning up. Excuse me." The boy walked by the seated board and out the doors.

OooOOooOO

"Welcome back." Carrot was seated on a desk with a smirk on his face.

Yoshi was looking about in awe. "My old job?"

The boy shook his head. "Of course not. The whole lab is yours. I'm putting you in charge. You're head of research now." His head followed the man as he hit the floor, fumbled about, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"We've got to catch those things, figure out how to neutralize those stupid arms on Hisami's back, and fix Venom." The young shinobi squatted down beside the scientist.

Yoshi blinked. "Fix it?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. You said something about a weak signal right?"

The man shrugged. "Yeah. It's our biggest problem. In order to get your brain to put out enough signal for the system to interface with, you've got to have a bit more adrenaline in your system than normal. Not enough that it would kill you, but over time..."

Tony grinned and reached his hand out to help him back to his feet. The scientist was floundering against the side of a desk and grasped his hand. "Yeah. Carnage stays inside it's host's bloodstream. How about a direct connection? Wouldn't that work?"

The scientist blinked as he found himself back on his feet after a quick tug. "Well...um...actually. It should. I'm a bit surprised you noticed that. I had as well, but I just ended up wishing I'd thought of it sooner. I never really thought about doing it. I'd need Kashi-san for the..." His eyes went wide and he looked around. "Hey."

"Yeah. Fix it." Stark slapped his shoulder and nodded. "I need the girl it's with to be stable again. We'll all die if she's not. Really. Bad mojo and all. I'm guessing just getting it off won't fix the damage. See if you can get the stupid thing to reverse it. Now that you have your old job back, plus a promotion, you can find a neural expert to help out with that. Right?"

The man looked over at the boy and nodded. "Yes, he works here already. Unless he's sick, he'll be here within an hour."

The boy's eyelids drooped a little. "Imagine that."

Yoshi hung his head, "Carnage, it needs to be destroyed."

"Yeah. With the lab, and your co-workers, you should be able to put something together." Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his back to him, looking about the lab at the equipment.

Yoshi nodded and smiled. "It's almost done already." He pulled a tarp off a large round metal disk of about three feet in diameter, and two feet in height. In the center was a timer. "I was working on it when this mess started." He poked around at a few circuits around the timer. "Looks like they've been trying to get it working. Heh. I've got it figured out already though. Just need to finish up a few small things before I can test it." He poked about the exposed innards and frowned. "I've got a bit of a mess to clean up. I bet this was Iroda's doing."

The boy took a staggering step back and went very pale. "Um, yes. Fix Venom first, then worry about that other stuff. I've got to get it away from that girl, it's more pressing and important than it seems. She's only fourteen, and probably the most powerful person on the planet right now. We kind of need her."

Yoshi looked confused. "You think it's that strong? I mean, it's only a computer."

The boy shook his head. "Nah. This is the part with magic and ninjas and stuff. It's a huge headache too. I've a feeling that computer of yours doesn't mix well with it."

The man arched his eyebrows and nodded. "Oh. Well, they should be here in about a half hour. We'll start working on it right away. It's going to take a few days." He kicked the side of the bomb. "I'm still about a month away from finishing this."

Tony sighed. "Yeah. Take your time. We need this done right." He wasn't going to be anywhere near that blast if he could help it. His eyes drooped closed a little more. It would probably pretty much happen in his face somehow.

The man sat on the floor with his legs crossed and grinned. "So, your name is Tony then?"

Stark shrugged. "It is now. Never really had one before."

His friend seemed confused. "What about Carrot?"

The boy shrugged. "People had to call me something. There's more to having a name than that."

The scientist seemed to mull on that. "What do you mean?"

Tony hung his head and sighed. "People who exist have responsibilities. I ended up stuck with them anyway and just gave up. So, Tony Stark. As good as any other name."

Yoshi stood up and dusted off his pants. "Didn't your parents give you a name?"

Stark chuckled. "Well, I wasn't born in this world. I just sort of ended up here. It's kind of a weird story, and very long." His cheer fell away as he seemed to think on it.

The man was looking a bit stunned. "Um...you're an alien?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah. I'm from another Earth. Different dimension. It's not that different from here, but...well...it involves magic powers, and monsters and such. Trust me, as weird as it is for you, it's been much worse for me." He looked rather wide eyed and stunned at his own thoughts.

Yoshi grinned. "Wow. It's like some kind of manga! So, what was your name?"

The boy gave him a rather flat stare. "In order to pronounce it correctly, I would have to remove your tongue."

The man blinked and worked his mouth. "Oh. Never mind. So, does everyone have powers like yours where you're from?"

Tony shook his head and turned towards the doors. "Nah. I'm pretty sure it's somethin I picked up from this place. Still ain't sure what it's all about. Seems I'm some sort of weird reincarnated space prince. Kinda sappy, but hey. I'm kind of stuck with it. I gotta figure out what this stupid magic sword I've got has to do with it too. Pain in the ass."

Yoshi blinked and looked about. His friends would be arriving soon, and he had quite a story to tell, as well as a lot of work. It was good to be alive. There was no way Takama's trip to 'Anicon Tokyo Cosplay Super Championship Mega Fun Time' last year would even top it. "I am so awesome!" He'd even gotten laid! With a real live total babe!

OooOOooOO

Stark looked over his shoulder and gave a worried sigh. "Man. I hope that wasn't a mistake." He'd screwed up a lot, and kind of figured Yoshi was destined to build his bomb and smash things. He'd warned him about it and everything. The man seemed dead set on it, and would probably find a way to do it behind his back if he tried to stop him.

With a heavy sigh he moved towards the building's exit with his shoulders hung as low as his head.

OooOOooOO

It was evening and quiet. The silence of an near finished winter hung in the air around the large traditional building that now housed the Senshi.

Rei Hino smirked, seven video feeds were running on the screen in front of her at once. There was a larger monitor hooked up to the laptop Ami once used. There were quite a few more wires poking out of the back, and several large towers glowed green on the wall beside the desk. She was wearing a headset and microphone. "Operation is a go."

OooOOooOO

"We've managed to keep this place going for quite some time." Kunzite smirked as he looked Zoicite up and down. "It's something. Uranus has been keeping her boxed in pretty well."

The somber looking general clenched his fist. "It's a jewelry store. It steals energy, you know, the old simple plan." He shook his head. "No. It's the only thing that's going right for us. I'm keeping my eye on it personally. The owners died days ago, I got tired of holding the family. I use what was left to replace those shadow drones. They are quite powerful."

Kunzite seemed a bit angry. "What? Why risk your neck here?"

His somber lover looked up at him. "It's all I've got left to give her when I fail. If I lose this place, I'll be coming back empty handed if I screw up again."

"We'll talk about it later." He left him alone and vanished.

Zoicite hung his head and growled. It had been humiliating to admit that. He wanted to destroy something, but the Youma below were too important right now.

OooOOooOO

Ami Mizuno put her hands on a pane of glass and closed her eyes. She took one of her fingers and drew a circle around her other hand. When she finished, she pulled her hand back, flicked a bit of ice off the end of her drawing finger. The circle of glass stuck to her open palm and she placed it on the ground without a sound at her side. She shook off the bits of frost off her hand as it came loose and crawled through the hole. She turned her head and smiled as she saw the lock on the front doors glowing a bright orange.

The door slid open, and Makoto stood with her arm cocked back on a bow string, and a metal arrow aimed forward. Minako slid inside the store through Jupiter's legs as the things in the store all looked at the weapon at once.

Ami jumped to her feet from behind a jewelry counter. She swung her arm at the figure standing in front of her.

There were three people in the store it appeared. Each standing where they would if the business was open, all the lights were off, and they wouldn't have opened again for about six hours. It was kind of creepy in a disgusting way.

One of them became pinned to a wall through his neck by a golden kunai knife, the other crumpled down, with several large spikes of ice jutting from it's side, and the third was shaking in spasms and crumpled to the ground. All three vanished a moment later into wisps of black smoke and dust. Not a sound had been made aside from an arrow impact and soft gurgling for a moment.

Makoto put another arrow on the notch of the very real bow and arrow she was using. She pointed to the stairs.

Minako had her back against the wall next to the stairwell and looked up. She put her fist up, opened her palm and lowered it, before spinning away around to the wall that would hide her from view.

Zoicite was looked about the room with a frown on his face after walking down the stairs from above. "Something doesn't feel right."

It was the very last thing he said. He felt his arm get pulled tight across his back and blood shot from his throat as a kunai knife with a glowing golden aura surrounding it poked through his Adams Apple. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. Zoicite's lips moved as he tried to say something, and vanished. All that was left when it ended was a sparkling gemstone on the ground at Minako's feet. She was holding the weapon in the strike still, and had her hand held as if locking his arm. Even the blood on her hands had vanished.

The girl looked at the stone and picked it up. "This has only happened a couple of times before."

Mai was at her side. "Really? I'd never seen one turn into a rock before. Lots of dust, but never a rock."

Aman frowned as he lit one of his fingers on fire to give it a little more light. "Good job. Our work here is done. Time to go. Hito and Kenshi are watching our backs, but it's still best not to linger."

The blond girl pocketed the stone and turned. Ami looked confused. "Maybe you shouldn't."

Venus shrugged. "It's not like I'm stealing from the store. Besides, I'm not sure why, but it doesn't seem right to just leave it here. I'd feel like I was leaving a body here. One I shouldn't just walk away from."

Mercury looked confused, but nodded. "I see."

Rei's voice piped in, she kept them in sync and connected. "Time to come back, it'll be daylight soon. I've just gotten tonights report in, and I've got intelligence to look over." She didn't sound like she was looking forward to it much.

Ami gave a sigh as she followed the others into the shadows. "I miss my old job."

Rei chuckled. "Fix my legs and it's yours. I hate intelligence reports. They're boring. I'd rather meditate about toenail fungus and ugly boys."

Minako seemed aghast. "Jeez Rei, it can't be -that- bad."

Mai snorted. "Yeah, well. It's not exactly novel writing you know. I should remind you that four of your little team has to type those stupid things up for you."

"Yeah. Well, half the shinobi in the village do it. It's not just you four, I've got to go through hundreds of them. My eyes hurt from staring at this screen for half the day. I'd rather be in the field." Rei didn't really sound all that miserable. She was just enjoying complaining.

Ami chuckled. "Yeah, well. Maybe I'll consider it when you get better. I miss my job, but I've never been in better shape. I'm kind of surprised how much I can get done in a day these days."

Makoto snorted and grinned at her. "I've been telling you that since I met you."

Rei piped in again. "I wish you'd stop torturing me. Why do you insist on training me you walking match? I'm stuck in this chair all day. Just pushing it around is enough for me to keep from getting fat. There's no flat ground around here you know. I spend half my day pushing myself up ramps in the hallways."

The shinobi chuckled. "Because, there's more to being healthy than not being fat." His feed cut off and Rei growled.

OooOOooOO

Haruka glared forward. Rain poured down from the sky upon her, and lightning roared across the sky. She was standing on a pier, burning tanker ships were half submerged around the docks that surrounded her. Trucks and lifting equipment were torn apart and strewn across broken crates and barrels.

Nine turned to glare at her, the flames at her back giving her an even more monstrous appearance. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up or not."

The Senshi looked up at her with dead cold eyes. "You think you can kill me?"

"I intend too." The beast hissed and it's tail waved behind it's back.

"Come on then. I'd like to see if I can die." Haruka's posture was slumped, her head was hung, and she raised her hand to beckon the monster forward.

Nine took a step back. "You look like you want to die." She seemed confused.

"Yeah. Something like that." The supergirl put up her fist and spread her feet.

The creature grinned. "I see. Tell me, why?"

"What's it to you?" Haruka snorted and relaxed a bit.

"Have you discovered the price of what you've become?" Nine crouched low, with her tail waving about over her head. "Is that what it is?"

"What?" Haruka choked.

"Oh. I see. It must have been what was left of Neptune then. Tried to kill you, did she?"

Haruka's eyes went wide. "What? How..."

"I ran into her, alone. She was by herself, practicing with one of those human toys. Like the one that ended the life of this body's father." She hissed in triumphant glee. "Practicing on a picture of you. I was going to kill her. I know who she was to you, I remember as well. What she did, was so beautiful, I just couldn't kill her, not yet. You suffer more while she still lives."

Michiru was looking very thoughtful, and her eyes grew wider and wider. "What?"

Nine drew herself up to full height. "Fool, don't you recognize your old dear friend? I suppose she does look a bit different. You see..."

Haruka shook her head and staggered back. "No."

"...I'm what's left, of Saturn. Thanks to you, and what you did."

Uranus screamed as she fell to her knees. Her head was hung low, and she sobbed.

Nine stomped over and glared down at her. Her tail raised above her head. "I'll make this quick. You deserve it." The sharp barb swooped down at the fallen hero's neck.

Haruka's hands came up, and the barb stopped cold. She looked up and frowned as she held the monster back. "Just because I deserve to die, doesn't mean I'm giving my life to someone like you." She stood to her feet and snarled. Her hands wrapped around the barb and she jerked to the side, throwing the monster into the side of a crane.

Nine landed with her feet against the metal, twisting it and pushing herself back onto the concrete. "I'll take it from you then!"

Uranus stood tall and frowned at the monster. "I can't die, knowing I'll doom this world to you if I do. You want a fight? You've got one." She blasted forward and slammed her fist into the monster's chest. It hurt, but no more than punching a normal human had before her mistake. She shook her wrist as Nine pulled herself out of the bed of an overturned dump truck.

OooOOooOO

Tony frowned as he looked out over Tokyo from his new office. He was playing with a pen, watching the explosions by the docks through the glass. "Great. They're making a real mess of things." He fought the urge to smile. He knew it was a serious matter, but tomorrow, he was going to be making some investments in the companies and properties affected by the battle.

It was an executive suite, about two blocks from Hisami's old office. To the public, the man was still dead. "What a mess. It's going to hurt more when it's my stuff blowing up I guess. I'm sure I'm in for a bit of that sometimes." He was wearing a black suit and a red tie.

He didn't want a stupid office. It had been pushed on him though. Everyone seemed to think he needed one.

"Here. I take it we'll be over there tomorrow?" Kei was looking down at the flashing lights hanging back to take control when the mess was over with. There was a lot of smoke and flames in the distance, and lines of emergency vehicles waiting for the coast to clear. She handed him a stack of papers.

He took them and shook his head in an amused manner. "Are you having fun playing secretary?"

She smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm the boss, remember? I do recall saying..."

He gave her a wry grin. "Careful, that works both ways."

Her face fell and she tapped her foot. "Fine. If we're going to be going between here and the school. You might consider investing in a helicopter. Unless you want to carry me back and fourth all the time?" She hopped onto his back and squeezed her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Like this, see?"

The boy staggered to keep his balance, but recovered with ease. "Hmmm. I guess you have a point. I'm not using it unless I've got no choice. You get one for yourself then. Half is yours after all, plus, it is technically your company. Don't go crazy, we do have limited funds, just..."

The girl kissed him on the cheek and trotted away looking pleased.

The boy hung his head and sighed. "Where is she going? You can't buy a helicopter at this time of night." He lifted his head and frowned at the door. "Why do I get the feeling that conversation was planned?" He slumped down into his chair, hung his head back. A moment later something was tugging on his zipper.

The boy blinked in confusion and looked down. Kei was under his desk, with her shirt undone and pulling his belt open. "You're right, it was planned."

The boy shrugged and sat back. "Next time, just say 'I want a helicopter'." He'd never found himself in a real 'porn' situation before. Sitting behind an executive desk, with a cute secretary wasn't something he'd counted on ever being a part of. It was close enough for him to keep his mouth shut beyond that.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next time: The fall of a dynasty.


	37. Chapter 37

Gaijin

Part 37

War Zone

OooOOooOO

Carrot stood on a pier looking out at the water. Crews were still cleaning up the mess on the docks all around him. He was wearing a suit, a long black coat, and a pair of sunglasses. The boy had his hands in his pockets, and his hair was neat and slicked back. It had taken a month to get everything in order, and he'd been rather busy in that time. The city was quiet, and little had gone on, aside from a few random Youma attacks that the Senshi had taken care of.

He was flanked by two beautiful girls, Kei on his right, wearing a business suit skirt, and a taller Aqua haired woman dressed in the same manner on his right. He looked over his shoulder at the pair.

Michiru was glaring at the workers moving freight about in the undamaged area of the docks. There were fishing boats as well, huge cargo ships, and smaller freight carriers. She had her fist balled up, and a cold frown on her face.

The boy now owned about a fourth of the real estate on the docks, several shipping warehouses, and now owned three shipping companies. Kei put her hand on his shoulder and spoke in a cheerful but calm tone. "This was expensive."

He just nodded. "I know. It will cost even more to fix the mess, at least a month more of work. However, within a month, we'll have pulled in more than we spent. It will also bring down shipping costs on the overseas exports for the companies I've invested in already." He had quite a bit tied up in consumer electronics, auto manufacturing, local freight and shipping firms, and now owned a military level research facility. Yoshi was running the Cybertech labs facility, and it, along with the other assets he now owned were now renamed Stark Enterprises. He also had a lot of money in real estate, and was the landlord for about twenty apartment complexes in the city a few retail complexes, and assorted other properties.

Michiru gave a rough snort. "Yes. It's a mess though."

Uranus had fought another stalemate battle with her rival Nine. The pair had ripped up the docks, destroyed a crane, several trucks, and a lot of products waiting to be trucked off the docks. It was a real mess.

Carrot gave a small sigh. He was being a bit underhanded, swooping in and taking things over and getting a good deal on the properties and businesses in the area due to the destruction. He'd not had a hand in it. While he'd become quite wealthy, he only had about ten percent of his wealth in liquid assets. The rest was tied up in the businesses he owned, and stocks in other companies. Technically, it was Kei's assets. She now sat on the board for several companies, not counting the ones she owned outright. They had their fingers in a lot of pies in Japan now.

He looked over his shoulder at his wife as she hung off his arm. The truth was, his investments had gotten a bit out of hand. He'd been growing worried he'd lose control of all of it. He'd been putting modest amount of moneys in companies that had done well in his past life on his home world. The returns had exceeded his expectations, and it was getting hard to hide his presence with brokers and his agent. Thanks to her, he could show his face and work in the open without risking anything. He'd taken advantage of that right away.

Michiru stayed close by his side and didn't seem to notice Kei almost dry humping his back. The truth was, she wasn't that bad, but the aqua haired girl wasn't quite as liberal. "So? Now what?"

Kei glanced at her. "Don't look so down. You're the one who wanted to get out."

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'm not complaining." She looked annoyed, and kept glancing off at the workers unloading things nearby. They were standing on the damaged area of the docks, but on the other side of a yellow tape barrier, things were going as if nothing had happened.

Tony gave a sigh. "Please stop glaring at the drug smugglers. You'll make them nervous."

The girl turned her eyes towards him and her frowned deepened. They all piled into the back of a limo and relaxed on the expensive leather. The boy hung his head and loosened his tie a bit.

His green haired companion looked a little upset. "You're not going to do anything? Even though you know?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "No. I'm not a vigilante. I'm not planning on being one." He lowered his glasses and returned her frown. "You know. If you go AWOL on me, I can't help you anymore. You'll be on your own."

The girl flushed a little and lowered her eyes. "I know. Still...I wish I had my rifle and a few grenades..."

Tony gave a small sigh. "Well, I've got no interest in starting a war with a Yakuza faction that isn't bothering me. Those Hisami jerks have been quiet. I'm not so sure the old man has much control over them. He's still dead."

Kei frowned at him. "I wouldn't bet on that."

Her husband nodded. "Neither would I, still, don't ruin my fantasies."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "We're not going to do anything?"

He glanced at her. "Not really. I'm not going to allow it on my property, but I'm not going to run around stepping on some Oyabun's toes for no good reason either."

The aqua haired girl nodded. "I see."

He sat back and put his arm around Kei. "I'll deal with it in my own way. It's going to take time and planning. We've already got this mess with the Negaverse, plus Hisami, and those things from that lab I bought. My plate is full, dealing with a little drug smuggling is kind of out of the question right now. Besides, that's what the police are for."

The girl looked a bit ashamed and nodded. "Yeah. I know, sorry."

Tony chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm not planning on becoming a Yakuza boss myself. I don't care for that sort of work. Relax, we're going to be the good guys. That doesn't mean we can go around blasting any asshole that does something we don't like."

The girl nodded. "There are guns in those shipments, drugs, and..."

Her boss shrugged and sipped on a soda he'd pulled from a cooler as he tossed one over to her. "Yes. Well, we've got to pick our battles. I can't save every innocent person in the city. I'm not a superhero."

Michiru looked surprised. "You're not?"

Stark shook his head. "Well, no. Not really. I don't swing about stopping muggings and pulling people out of fires. I'm not running about patrolling the city for crime. I'll fight when I need to, when I think I've got too, but no. I'm not a superhero."

The aqua haired girl nodded. "What are you then?"

He looked out the window. "I'm worried about the planet. The Senshi aren't running about fighting street crime you know. This is a global threat we're dealing with, something that can and will destroy all life on this world if it gets the opportunity."

Kei shook his shoulder as she sipped on a beer. "What? That Goblin monster was a global threat?"

The boy kept his eyes on the street outside, watching people walk by. "He was a solider, a drone. We're fighting a war. I'm not about to start another one over a little smuggling. Yeah, it hurts innocent people, but we can't afford to fight every asshole in the city at once. Even if we kill them all, others will just replace them, and they may be worse than the ones we got rid of."

Michiru sipped at her drink. "I think evil should be punished."

Tony nodded. "Yes, but only a fool would think they can destroy it. It has a nasty habit of coming back stronger than before. You'd do well to remember that."

The aqua haired girl seemed to think about it. "Still, it doesn't seem right to sit back and let it happen. Just ignore it as if it isn't there."

Stark glanced at her. "Yes. We've got to be careful though. There would be a backlash, even if we just report it to the police and do nothing more. We need to pick our battles carefully. Not lash out at every injustice we come across." He seemed to relax a bit more. "It would only wear us out and destroy us if we did."

Kei glanced at the woman and nodded. "He's right. Taking care of things like that used to be my job." She put her head on his shoulder and looked out the window across his chest. "I worked for Hisami, but the other Oyabun had their own ways of dealing with that sort of problem. If you step on a serpent's tail, it will turn back and strike your leg."

Michiru nodded and her frown deepened a little more. "Then you should crush the head."

Tony nodded. "Yes. We're already surrounded by snakes though. I'm not going to fund a group of vigilantes. It's bad enough dealing with that Negaverse crap, never mind Hisami, and those two monsters. Uranus can deal with Nine. That one is beyond us. She's the only one strong enough to handle it. Whether we like it or not."

Kei nodded. "You trust her?"

Her husband seemed to think about that. "I trust her with that. I'm not sure how much I trust her otherwise. I'm pretty sure she's not our enemy. I've got nothing against her. Even if she did take it upon herself to conquer the world, she'd take better care of it than Metallia would. It's not our concern."

Michiru growled as her eyes became hard. "I do."

Tony looked over at her. "I won't hold that against you. Don't expect me to move against her. I'm in no position to help you with that. There are more important matters."

The aqua haired girl glanced at him. "What do you know of it?" It was a genuine question.

He glanced at her. "I remember enough to realize that she's lucky the queen is gone. I also get why you're upset with her. There's nothing I can do about it though. We've got enough to worry about as it is."

Michiru nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

The car came to a stop. Tony looked surprised. "Hey." He looked out the front window over the driver's shoulder. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." A black car had pulled out in front of them. Several men had gotten out of another limo, and were moving up to the window.

The boy rolled it down and looked out at a large muscular man with a radio transmitter in his ear. "Yeah?"

The man had a stony expression, and was flanked by two men of a similar build. "Mr. Stark. Mr. Kashimoto would like a word with you."

OooOOooOO

The old man nodded at Kei as he settled into a seat across from the boy. They were riding in the old man's limo with his own car following just behind them. His kunoichi wife had informed him of just who was sitting across from him. They were moving towards the old man's office, about six blocks away. He was the owner of a large portion of the docks next to his new property. He was also the leader of one of the major Yakuza families in the city.

He was a slim man with a serious frown that kept his hands propped up on top of a walking cane. He was half bald and his hair was stark white. "So, you've become interested in shipping. Mr. Stark, was it?" He had two of his hoods sitting on either side of him. Both of them were glaring at the pair across from them and staying silent.

The boy nodded, the girl beside him seemed calm and relaxed. "I'm interested in a lot of things. Having a few ports will help me in other ventures. It's cheaper to export electronics on docks you own, and storing them on your own property helps as well."

The man nodded. "I see. I've not heard of you. I know your associate. It's been a while, Kei."

Tony didn't seem pleased or upset. "Well, let's just say some of my investments have paid off over the past few years."

Kashimoto nodded. "Well, Mr. Stark. I'm sure you're aware of who I am. You're new to this industry."

The young businessman shook his head. "We're not in the same business. I've no interest in disrupting yours, so long as it stays out of mine."

The Oyabun narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Tony shrugged. "I'm sure you do. I'm not really interested in details. I don't mind your business really. I also don't want it in my ports. I'm aware of how it works. I start letting you run shipments through my properties, and soon you'll start putting your own workers into place, telling me when your shipments arrive, and when and where I can run my own. No thanks. I can handle my own scheduling, and your business would disrupt my legitimate operations. I've no intention of letting you disrupt my own scheduling and start taking over my docks for your convenience. I've got my own problems, and I'm not interested in sharing yours."

The old man glared at him and gripped the top of his cane. "I see."

The young man gave him a smile. "I know what you want from me. I'm not interested, I'm not Yakuza, and I've no interest in the lifestyle. You've got your place, and I've got mine. I see no reason to get in each other's way."

Kashimoto gave a small sigh. "My business is quite lucrative."

Tony gave a nod. "So is mine. We're not competing, you've got your market, and I've got mine. Both of us benefit from having our little piece of the shipping industry. Each of us uses it in our own way. There's no reason for us to step on each other's toes."

The Oyabun nodded. "I see. You're quite intelligent." He noticed the boy had a scar on his face and he appeared very serious. "Not what I expected from someone so young."

The boy was relaxed and kept his eyes on the old man. "I'm older than I look. I'm not someone who's going to be scared or bullied. Those two idiots can stop flashing their guns under their coats. I'm not impressed." His two bodyguards both looked a bit upset.

Kashimoto chuckled. "Yes. Well, I do hope we can come to some sort of agreement."

Tony arched his eyebrow. "The only one I'm willing to make is simple. You stay on your side of the fence, and I stay on mine. As I said, I've no interest in bothering your operations. I've also got my own to worry about, and I don't have time to deal with the inconvenience yours would present. I've dealt with men like you before, and I know if I give you an inch, you'll try to take a mile. It's the only way anyone can survive in your business. I won't hold it against you, but I'm not willing to play along and get caught up in it either. Don't let my youth fool you. I'm not looking for a mentor, and I'm not naive, or inexperienced. I know exactly what I'm doing, and I've got no time to get sidetracked by the allure of easy money or high profit margins with high risks. I don't really need anyone to help me out or look after me."

The old man nodded. "I see. You're a shrewd man. Very forward, and I don't see any fear in your eyes. I do have to wonder, if you would be so confident without your friend at your side. We've met before. "

Kei gave a small chuckle. "I'm with him, because he's stronger than me."

Tony's eyes never flinched, he didn't look aggressive or angry. "I married well. I've got my whole family backing me. I don't really want to upset anyone, but I'm less than concerned if I'm a little annoying because I'm not willing to misbehave with everyone else."

Kashimoto nodded. "Yes. I see. Well, I thank you for your time. It's been interesting. I'm sure we'll meet again."

The young man nodded. "I look forward to it." He exited the car and walked back to his limo.

The two large and silent men growled and looked mad at him as he left. The one who had spoken to Tony looked at his boss. "That Gaijin punk."

The old man raised his hand. "Yes. He's no concern to us."

Both men looked shocked. "Wha? B-boss?"

Kashimoto chuckled. "It seems the rumors I've heard are true. Hisami's assassins have gone rouge. Our largest rival has been weakened, and has become vulnerable. Now is the time to strike. He cannot even show his face, after faking his own death, he cannot be exposed. We will take back what we lost twenty years ago, and restore order and balance to the five families."

His bodyguards looked at each other, the leader nodded and bowed his head as he spoke up. "We go to war then?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. The time has come. For too long, Hisami has grown fat and greedy, overreaching his bounds and crushing the other families under the heels of that power. It is time to show him that those days are over."

OooOOooOO

A month had gone by and Carrot was in his office again. He spent a lot of time there during the day. Yoshi was working on solutions to his problems, and they'd hit a couple of small snags. Changing Venom's programing wasn't the difficult part, getting the unit to accept it, and reversing the damage that wearing it caused to Usagi was a tall order.

He was holding a newspaper, and had a glass of burbon on ice cubes sitting in front of his desk. The murders in the slums were steady, rumors of monsters ran rampant, but still stayed in small back page editorials that most of the city didn't take very serious. He growled as he looked over the slum murders.

Carnage was a major problem, but his cloaking abilities made him near impossible to keep track of. Usagi was a subject of rumor, and was just as difficult to find. Even Mamoru had a few scattered articles about his vigilante activities. He was beating the shit out of muggers and drug dealers on a regular basis. Usagi seemed to be helping him out.

He turned the page and scanned the Kanji, his reading skills had improved a great deal, but he still had trouble with a few of them. "Great." The subject of a major editorial, still not on the front page, was the local gang wars. Tokyo was getting worse, Kashimoto was stepping on Hisami's toes. It was starting to get messy, a few businesses had been burned down, and there were shoot outs happening in back streets and lewd establishments such as strip clubs and bars. They'd kept off the main streets so far, aside from a few high profile assassinations.

The Senshi were out of the papers. No one was writing anything about them. It was good in his mind, and teaming them up with their shinobi helpers seemed like a good idea. He had eyes and ears all over the city now, the village Shinobi ran almost every business he owned.

He took a sip of his drink and settled into the high backed leather chair behind his desk. He flipped the page again towards the back of the paper. Another article about the Octopus monster. He knew he'd have to deal with Hisami at some point in the future, but the man had gone underground. He was still dead to the public and seemed to be laying low. Some of the Yakuza gang wars reported that some of the victims in the fights had been torn apart by something other than gunfire. It seemed he was otherwise occupied. That was good for him.

He gave a heavy sigh and put the paper down as the door to his office opened. He turned and frowned as a group of men in suits entered and stood at the sides of the doorway. "Hello." He stood up and straightened out his jacket.

An old man he recognized from the papers walked in. "Prime Minister, Governor." Two men he'd seen a great deal of walked into the room. They were both older men with thin balding heads and short stature in business suits.

The pair looked very serious and bowed to him in a slight manner. "I am Yashuhiro Nakasone." The Prime Minister introduced himself.

"I am Shunichi Suzuki." The Governor of Tokyo nodded his head a little.

The boy walked around his desk and gave a small bow to them both. "I'm Tony Stark. What can I do for you?"

The men took the seats he offered and looked very serious as they watched him take his own.

The Prime Minister looked over his shoulder and nodded at his bodyguards. They stepped out of the room and left him and the Governor alone with the boy. "Mr. Stark. You've been quite busy."

Tony nodded. "So I have. Can I offer you a drink?"

The pair looked at each other as an attractive girl walked into the room and stood next to the man. They both looked at her.

Nakasone shook his head. "No. Thank you. We've come to discuss some, business with you."

The young looking gaijin nodded. "I see." They were implying they wanted privacy. "Well, she owns the assets, I just keep things running. I'm glad to listen to anything you've got to say."

The men looked at each other and back at him again. "We've been watching you for some time now Mr. Stark." The Prime Minister opened the briefcase he'd brought into the room with him. He put a folder on his desk.

The Governor nodded. "Yes. You've been quite active since you arrived in Japan."

The boy chuckled. "Never set foot on any other country on this planet. I might not look it, but I'm local." He opened the folder and frowned. "I see." There were documents about the senshi. They didn't contain the girl's identity, but his clan of shinobi was mentioned as well. Gia and Spike were mentioned, as well as Jiro. He flipped through them, and found no mention of Mei Lin. Yoshi, and his dealings with Cybertech labs were contained within the folder. He gave a small sigh and put the folder down. "Well. It seems you're not interested in arresting me. I've not really broken any laws. What do you want?"

The Prime Minister gave a humorless chuckle. "No. Not at all. We are aware of the Negaverse, and the threat it poses. We've lost several good men, and wasted a lot of time and energy setting up a task force to deal with it. The JSDF has proven rather...ineffective, as well as the local law enforcement."

Tony said nothing and gave a nod. "I see."

The Governor nodded. "I hate to say it, but we view you as...a necessary evil."

The boy snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Evil? Hardly. I reported those disasters from that laboratory to the Government officials. I don't want them coming back to bite me in the ass later on."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Yes. I am to understand that you're working on a solution to that problem?"

Stark nodded. "Yes. I'm also aware that you were funding it until about six months ago. That's not a real concern of mine."

The man stiffened up and looked at the Governor. "Yes. Cybertech labs has dealt with our people in the past. We made a few contracts with them for some of our...hardware."

The boy nodded. "I've looked over those reports. I see no real problems. I doubt that's what you've come to speak about. It's something none of us wants public."

The Prime Minister gave a grave nod. "Yes. I'll be sending a representative to speak with you about the solutions of those monsters that lab has set loose upon Tokyo. Officially, they are a part of the Negaverse issue."

Tony gave a nod. "Actually, one of them is viable. It got onto a young girl, and she's essential to solving that issue. You don't need to know the details, but she's associated with the Senshi, getting rid of her isn't an option. The one that calls itself Venom, she's not killed anyone. It's not tame by any means, but it was made for law enforcement, it's less lethal, and still doing what it's supposed to do. It's following it's programing quite well, though, I don't recommend trying to make a police force out of it. It's still very unstable. It's the other one, the one the military was interested in is the real problem. I've got people working on a way to deal with it. I've also had people in talks with your people about keeping things moving as they should. I understand my lead scientist has a grant from the government partially funding the operation now. I'm very grateful."

Nakasone nodded. "Yes. We've put up funding for that project. We want our hands clean, the Japanese Government would be shamed if the truth of it came out. Our intention was honorable, but the connections to that Yakuza boss Hisami tainted and twisted that trust. We were unaware of that connection, and it corrupted and destroyed a legal and viable project." It was an obvious lie.

Suzuki looked at the man and turned towards Stark. "Yes. We are quite impressed with the way you've been handling your affairs."

"What do you want?" Tony continued to flip through the folder. Kei was still standing beside him, looking over his shoulder. "I'm not interested in becoming anyone's pawn. My businesses are legal, and while I employ quite a few people, I'm hardly as much of a threat as the Yakuza thugs you mentioned. The Negaverse is something that only a certain kind of power can deal with. You could drop a nuclear device on it and it wouldn't solve the problem. Fortunately for myself, I'm in control of that power."

Nakasone cocked his head and seemed less than concerned. "Yes. Magic, we are aware of it. Those Sailor Senshi are quite something. We employ people with similar abilities, though they are rare. I have a Miko on my staff, though that is not her official title. She is the reason we have come to you. She speaks quite highly of you."

"Odd for a Gaijin." Suzuki grumbled. "Still, I have also been told by reliable sources that you can offer us a solution to this problem. One that will take care of our issues at a minimal cost."

Tony looked up from the folder. "Well, I'm already dealing with the Negaverse. Adding police and soldiers to the mess wouldn't do me any good. You're not planting government supervision in my clan. I can run it quite effectively myself, you'd just get in my way. So what is it you want? You've still not actually told me."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes. "Who exactly are you Mr. Stark?"

The boy shrugged. "I'm a reincarnated Prince. Why?" He put the folder down and leaned onto his desk with his hands folded in front of him. "The power I control is my birthright. I'm useful to the Government, loyal to Japan, and I've got several active defense contracts thanks to my acquisition of Cybertech labs and a few other investments. I'm good for you, the citizens of Japan. So, what's this about?"

Nakasone frowned at his companion, the man turned his eyes away and said nothing. "We've got problems. Problems we can't deal with."

Tony nodded. "Yes. The city is a mess, I'm working against the Negaverse, and we're making excellent progress on that front. Uranus can deal with that Nine monster. She's not one of mine anyway. I've got Hisami breathing down my neck, even though he's a bit occupied right now, and a mass murdering cyborg that's somehow become my responsibility. Not to mention a very aggressive vigilante cyborg who's barely walking the line to reign in and bring under control. My plate is rather full."

Suzuki gasped. "Hisami is dead."

Nakasone glanced at him. "No. He isn't." He looked over at Tony. "I've read the report of what happened to him. Interesting problem."

Stark took another sip from his glass. "Yeah. He's already dead, so, if he dies, I guess there's no problem."

The man nodded. "It won't be an issue."

Tony scratched at his neck and seemed to relax a little more. "What do you need from me?" He was getting a little sick of asking, but the topic was making the men nervous. They were reluctant to speak about whatever it was.

The Prime Minister sat back in his chair a little. "Kashimoto and Hisami are making a mess of the city. The Yakuza are an infection that this city cannot be rid of. A cancer that degrades the moral core of Japan from it's heart."

Stark arched his eyebrow. "Though, they can be sometimes useful. I get what you mean."

"You will help with this problem?" The Governor folded his hands and looked the boy in his eye.

Tony looked surprised. "Well, I've got someone who would be very interested in something like that. Eliminate enough of the down side, and they'll be glad to take care of it for you."

Kei glanced down at him and furrowed her brow a bit. "You don't mean...?"

Her husband nodded. "Why not?" He smiled at the men. "As long as my operative is given...well, I know you can't give official immunity, but..."

Nakasone gave a serious nod. "They will not be investigated, and we'll intervene as best we can in the event of an arrest. They must be unaware of our involvement. I don't want you setting some lunatic mercenary loose on the city. Innocent people cannot be harmed. Perhaps a few deaths can be overlooked if need be, but, collateral damage is unacceptable."

Tony nodded. "Well, I've got just the person for the job. There will be a little property damage, but...nothing major. You don't have to worry about bombs going off in the city, or businesses burning to the ground like you do now." He had his pen working on a small sheet of paper.

Suzuki glared at the Prime Minister. "I'm not certain I'm entirely comfortable with this."

Nakasone glanced at him. "Neither am I. Officially, we know nothing of this, and we will speak out against it. We are walking dangerous waters."

Stark nodded. "Well, I don't know anything about this person either if you catch my drift." He tossed a small stylized drawing of a skull onto the middle of his desk. "I can arrange it so that the Yakuza will be punished. Once it gets started, it will be out of my hands. I'm not talking about someone who will be on my payroll. This is an off the books operation, I'll be funding it, but I won't have any control over it once it gets started. I'd rather not be associated with this any more than you would. It's not an option for the kind of thing I'm talking about."

"Hisami and Kashimoto will be dealt with?" The Governor gave an almost relieved, and half worried sigh.

"What? I'm afraid that once I get this one started, no Yakuza in the city will be safe. This one has a thing against organized criminals. Once they get started, they won't stop until either they or every Yakuza in the city is dead." Tony sat back. "You need to understand. All I'm doing is pointing them in the right direction, and sending them on their way. I said this person won't be working for me, and I meant it. All I'll be doing is providing a little off the books funding. I'm afraid you won't be able to tie it back to me either. This isn't something any of us can afford to be directly linked too."

The two men froze in their seats.

Tony continued. "They'll need contacts, access to weapons normal citizens can't carry, and unless you want to start losing undercover agents, or have major busts disrupted they'll need to stay informed. That means law enforcement contacts. This one is quite thorough. I highly recommend it. There's no tolerance for the loss of innocent life with this one, but these Yakuza...all of them will die. What I'm talking about, is almost a force of nature. Just remember one thing."

Suzuki swallowed. "What's that?"

Stark gave a dangerous looking grin. "With this one, you're not getting justice, or revenge. To this one, it's punishment. Not even I would cross this one. If I were to become Yakuza, they'd kill me just as fast as anyone else. They can't be bargained with, bought, or deterred. You're dealing with a determined hatred of evil, and a desire only to punish it."

Nakasone nodded. "I see. Very well."

The Governor looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Have you gone mad? Who is this person?"

The Prime Minister frowned. "We don't need to know. This conversation never happened."

The man lowered his eyes and gave a weak nod.

The two men stood up and bowed as they gave a polite exit.

Tony sat back in his chair and had a dark smile on his face.

Kei put her hand on his shoulder. "You're setting her loose?"

Her husband gave a nod. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be long before we lost her anyway. At least now, I won't have to cut ties completely. I'd like to be able to keep limited contact with her. There's nothing I can do to stop her anyway. This way, she'll be a little safer doing what she's going to end up doing anyway."

His wife gave a nod. "You care for her?"

He stood up and looked out the window at the sea beyond the city. "Yes. She's a friend. I can't protect her, I can't hold her back forever. It's time to let her go. You've seen the way she looks at them." He gave a weak smile as he looked at the setting sun in the distance. "It's all I can do for her, make it a bit easier on her. I knew she was lost the moment I saw that carving on the wall at Jiro's bar. I just, couldn't let go."

Kei gave a serious nod. "Yes."

Carrot stared out at the vanishing sun and frowned. Yoshi was building his bomb as well. He knew it was just a matter of time. He couldn't do anything to stop it either. The best he could hope for, was to soften the blow a little.

That was all he could really do for any of them. Destiny sucked, but he would do his best anyway. It didn't mean he had to like it.

OooOOooOO

A week later...

Michiru sat in a dark alley on top of a closed dumpster. Her eyes were closed, and a long black trench coat hung from her shoulders. She was wearing black pants, and a black shirt with a large white stylized skull on the front of it. A large black duffel bag was behind her back. Around her waist was a heavy belt with ammunition, clips, and a couple of grenades hanging from it. She had about five handguns in holsters at various places on her body, and two very large knives strapped to her shoulder and shin.

The sound of footsteps sounded in the dark alley, there was puddles of water and trash scattered about. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sound.

A man wandered into the alley. He was wearing a long brown trench coat and a shirt and tie. "Man. What the hell is this? Meeting in a place like this? Weird." He almost stumbled through and glanced around. "Creepy."

A voice sounded behind the man, and he stiffened up. "You want something?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. There was a pretty young woman sitting on top of one of the dumpsters dressed in black. "Um, sort of. It sounds a bit weird. I'm looking for...the Punisher?" He flushed a bit. He'd gotten several offers from local prostitutes after asking around about it. Particularly ones clad in leather and vinyl, they all seemed very eager when he'd brought it up.

The woman hopped down and walked up to face him. "Who are you?"

The man gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, I'm Inspector Saboten."

The aqua haired girl nodded. "You're a cop then?"

The man fumbled a bit and showed his badge. "Yeah. Um...are you...?"

The mysterious figure nodded. "If you're looking for a dominatrix, you've come to the wrong place."

Saboten gave a relieved gasp. "Oh. Thank god! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was trying to find you? What kind of name is that anyway? The Punisher?"

The girl glanced at him. "You'll figure it out. You have something for me?"

Inspector Saboten fumbled about behind his back under his coat and produced a folder. "Yeah. Um, what's this for anyway?"

The Punisher opened it up and looked it over. "I'm going to kill the Kashimoto Yakuza clan. You've got men inside, and I need to know who I need to let live." She looked up at the man. He was disheveled, his hair was a bit messy, and his tie was crooked.

He wiped his hand across his hair and looked a little shocked as he gave her a nervous smile. "You're gonna go after Kashimoto? He's gonna be hard to..."

Punisher didn't return his smile. "You weren't listening. I'm going to kill the Yakuza in Tokyo. All of them. Every...last...one."

His eyes went wide as his hands fell down at his sides. "Huh?"

"Might take a while, you'll be hearing from me." She put a lighter under the file and watched it burn in her hand for a moment.

"Yeah. Well, if you live, try to keep in touch. I'm supposed to kind of keep you informed, and let you have access to our records and all. You know, off the record and all." He wiped at the side of his face and looked a bit nervous. "Man, this is...I'm not even sure where this assignment came from. I was just told to meet you and..."

She looked up at him and then turned her eyes back to the folder. "You're my police contact then?"

The man swallowed. "Um, yeah. I guess we won't be meeting again since you're going to die soon. What did they do to you anyway?"

The Aqua haired beauty turned her eyes towards him. "I'll be in touch when I need to know something."

Saboten gave a weak looking nod. "Um, mind if I ask where you're going? I'm sort of supposed to get assigned to your case, even though there isn't one yet. You know, I'll be the one who does the paperwork after you get killed and all."

"I'm going to go down to the docks, and say hello to the Kashimoto family. I'm sure you'll find out how it went." She grabbed her bag and walked out into the street.

The Inspector hung his head and nodded. "Um, yeah. I'll see you...in the morgue." He gave a heavy sigh. "Wow. That's a shame, she was a real babe." He stumbled back out of the alley towards his car. "I was kind of expecting a guy. The Punisher? This is the weirdest assignment I've ever gotten."

His instructions came from the Chief of Police, and he wasn't allowed to speak with anyone in the department about it. He wasn't even supposed to bring it up with the man who'd given the assignment to him. Officially, he was going to speak out against it and act like he had no idea. He was supposed to be assigned to stop the woman he'd just met once things got started. Though, he didn't see why he'd need to bother.

Soon enough, he would find out. That night, the underworld of Tokyo was about to change. The hunters would become the hunted, and the worst monsters in the city would find something to fear. That night, the Punishment would begin.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next time: Crime and Punishment.

Punisher: Warzone got me going, and I've been meaning to get Michiru started for a couple of chapters now. Expect at least one more chapter of Punisment and fun before things get back into motion for the main story.

On a side note, I highly recommend Warzone to Punisher fans. The new guy makes Tomas Jane's version look like a hippie liberal in comparison. Good stuff.


	38. Chapter 38

Gaijin

Part 38

The Punisher.

OooOOooOO

A light rain fell from the clouds over the docks of Tokyo Bay. It was night, and the security gate of a large warehouse had a single streetlight that shined down on it. Rows of small trucks were lined up against the outside of the warehouse as the windows of the large building shined with a gold colored light from within.

The lot outside was empty and black, two men stood guard at the small booth next to the gate. One wearing a suit and tie, the other in a security guard's uniform. The uniformed guard was nursing a cup of coffee as he sat inside the booth with his feet propped up on the shelf while leaning back in his chair. He looked bored and lazy as he stared out into the empty street.

The man in the suit was standing just outside the open door under the overhang on the booth. He flipped open a lighter and lit a cigarette as he leaned against the wall and puffed on it.

A small splash from a nearby puddle caught his attention and he pushed himself off the wall, blowing smoke as he took the cigarette off his lips and turned towards it. He took a few steps out into the sprinkling rain and looked back and fourth.

He didn't see the figure crouching on top of the fence looking down on him. There was a fluttering of cloth as it landed on top of him with an elbow to his neck.

As the pair hit the ground, the stranger stood up and stomped on his exposed neck before he realized what had happened. The stranger turned her eyes towards the booth and narrowed them as the other guard stepped out.

"Hey, what..." He choked and grabbed at his throat gasping for breath as he staggered back into the booth, noticing the blood splattered all over the inside on the glass and walls.

The stranger lowered her arm with a small crossbow in her grip. The bolt was lodged in the guard's throat as he looked on as she walked away while hefting a large bag over her shoulder.

She moved towards the rows of trucks lined up against the warehouse. They were small delivery trucks all painted white with no markings. They were dirty and had a gray crust of dirt and mud around the wheels. Men could be heard working within the bays and the inside of the trailers were thumping and scraping with the cargo being loaded into them.

She smirked as she looked at the empty cabs as she placed her bag on the ground and opened it revealing C-4 with detonators ready to go. She slid on her back under the first of the row and latched one of the bombs to the bottom before switching it on. There were no blinking lights or sounds, no timers or LED screens. Only a small transmitter that gave no indication it was there.

It only took about three minutes to finish her work. Ten trucks were armed to blow, and she still had three more bombs left. She cocked her head as she took them out and adjusted the transmitters on them to a different frequency.

OooOOooOO

Ten minutes later, a row of trucks was moving towards the gates of the warehouse. Each of them in a line as it pulled up to the silent guard post. The lead driver got out of his truck as he reached it and moved towards the booth. "Hey, Asshole. Answer your radio. Do you have any idea how pissed..." His voice trailed off as he froze with wide eyes. "Oh shit."

Almost in answer to that, the entire row of trucks exploded as one creating a line of burning debris that blocked the entrance to the docks. The man was thrown off his feet and into the booth. Before he realized what had happened, the flaming remains of his own truck flipped over and landed on top of the guard post crushing him and the remains of the security guards inside.

OooOOooOO

Inside the warehouse, everything froze at once. Men loading crates and moving cargo to be loaded into the next shipment stopped working as their heads turned towards the bay doors.

On a catwalk over the warehouse floor a man with slicked back hair in a business suit rushed out of the office with three men of similar appearance following after them. "What the hell was that?"

The supervisor looked up at him with a hanging jaw and a clipboard in his hand. He worked his mouth a few times and looked dumbstruck. "I..."

Three of the bay doors exploded at once sending workers flying away from them. There was a panic in the air as men rushed to and away from the scene.

The man above the scene waved his arms as his three companions pulled out firearms and started spreading out. "Who the fuck?" He muttered in rage.

The entrance to the warehouse flew open as someone kicked the doors in. It was a woman with shoulder length aqua colored hair. She had a deep scowl on her face, and an automatic assault rifle in her hands with a grenade launcher under the barrel. She was dressed in a long black coat, with black pants. Her shirt was black and armored, and a white stylized skull was painted onto the front.

A group of men was standing in front of her looking on with wide eyes, some of them with handguns, other with fire extinguishers.

The Punisher lowered her rifle and lobbed a grenade into the group. Men and body parts went flying in every direction along with a shower of white foam as the pressurized canisters were punctured and flew away in a violent manner. One man near to the scene had his skull half crushed as one of the fire extinguishers flew into his face and pinned it to the brick wall.

Michiru strolled in, emptying her clip into anything moving in front of her. Rows of crates created hallways in the room that were filled with men. She cut them down ignoring the returning fire that bounced off the ground, walls, and flew through the air around her. The room was in a panic, confusion reigned, and she was in control.

A group of men rounded the corner and raised weapons to fire at her. She gave them a dead stare and fired a grenade from her launcher at them. The crates that made up the wall crumbled on top of them, spraying the air with white powder as they shattered on top of them sending tight bags of drugs spilling out. She turned and continued on her way firing another grenade and taking out a small section of catwalk, sending three more men tumbling twenty feet onto concrete.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw a man waving his arm to send three more men with a handgun held ready. They had taken up positions behind cover, but another grenade put a stop to it, and sent the man giving orders flat on his back.

Michiru walked up with a calm indifference about her. She kicked away the handgun in his grip as he tried to train it on her and pointed a strange looking handgun at his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as a small pop sounded.

He looked at her in confusion as he found himself alive. Her scowl was firm and her eyes cool as she slashed at the side of one of the barrels stacked up next to where he was lying. He sputtered and coughed as a thick vile liquid was spilled out onto his chest. He struggled in the thick goop and looked up at her, and the two wires that went from the pins in his chest to the weapon in her hand. "Oh, shi...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Michiru gave a small smirk as she activated the tazer charge and ignited the napalm. She continued on her way away from the scene with a bit of a jog to her pace. She hooked her rifle over her shoulder and pulled out two uzi's as she rushed away from the scene while taking shots at anyone who crossed her path.

At least ten more men had been killed by the time she stopped and turned to a small office door. She kicked it in and rushed inside, pointing her weapon up and firing into the room.

There was a massive explosion in the warehouse as a large shipment of ammunition and guns went up outside, creating even more havoc. She stared the man looking back at her in horror in his eyes. A broken phone was in his hand and he was shaking in terror. His eyes flicked down towards the handgun on the desk in front of him.

Michiru shook her head.

He stumbled back with his hands up. "P-please. D-don't..."

She turned away from him and lowered her weapon. "I suggest you leave." She turned and shot him in the arm, it stopped him from grabbing his weapon and sent him into the wall. He gripped at the wound with tears in his eyes and screamed. She didn't look back at him. "Get out of here. Your job is done, you're the only survivor, and that wound will let you keep your cover."

His eyes went wide as he gasped. "You...who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"It's Punishment." She pulled a gas mask from her belt and put it over her face as left the room and went back into the panic stricken warehouse.

Half the building was burning, the other half was full of dead bodies and people rushing away. Michiru had replaced her two uzis with a pair of handguns and was walking towards the stairs to the catwalk. She fired on a few scattered men running away and scrambling over the remains of the shipments. Caustic smoke from the contents of the crates left the remaining men easy targets.

Some of them were having convulsions from overdosing on the fumes of the drugs, others were too high and confused to do anything but run screaming. A few were on fire and didn't realize it. She picked them off as she started up the stairs, ignoring the ones in the worst condition as she made towards the upper office.

Once she reached it, she shot the window out and hopped through. She turned her eyes towards the door and the grenade booby trap that was set up on the knob and ignored it.

The office was empty, but a stairwell leading up to the roof at the back right side of the room was her destination to begin with.

She strolled outside and looked on. Three men in suits were running towards a helicopter. She walked out and popped the one lagging furthest behind in the back of his head, sending him sprawling out on the rooftop dead in his tracks.

The other two were already climbing into the waiting chopper. One pulled at his companion's back while the other fired at her with a small machine gun. She ignored the spray that sparked off the rooftop and continued to walk towards it. She holstered her weapons as the chopper lifted off.

One of the men was laughing and leering at her while his companion struggled to hang off the side as he stood on the landing skids.

Michiru pulled a small hand held grenade launcher and popped it open, sliding a shell inside. She flipped it up and raised her arm, causing the leering gangster to stop laughing as his face fell. He turned and started screaming at the pilot.

With a small thump her hand was kicked up. The chopper exploded in a twisted mass of flaming metal and dropped like a stone onto the pavement over the edge of the roof. The one who had been hanging off the side of the chopper had landed on his back on the roof.

The man staggered to his feet and stumbled back in horror as he realized she was moving towards him. "Wait! Wait!" He put his hands up and rushed towards the edge of the roof. He was left with nowhere to go, half the building was burning, and the only way out was behind her.

Michiru had a single handgun in her grip as she approached him and stopped about seven feet in front of him.

He looked enraged and afraid. "Do you have any idea who this warehouse belongs to?"

She gave a nod. "Kashimoto, I have a message for him."

The man seemed to calm a little. "Give me this message. I will tell him."

She raised her weapon and blew his brain off the side of the building. "Believe me, he'll get it loud and clear."

OooOOooOO

Saboten frowned as he put a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Nearby, a uniformed cop was throwing up over the side of the roof. "Uhg, what a smell."

"Hey. What a mess. We got a couple of guys in detox because of this mess. The officers that responded ended up poking around and are high as kites at the E.R. right now. I'm almost jealous." The skinny officer turned and smiled at a large man in a gray coat with a sandwich in his meaty fist. He had a beard and a somewhat dead stare behind a pair of thin lenses. He pushed his glasses up his nose and a hunk of meat fell from between the roll in his grip. He ground it into the rooftop with the tip of his shoe and brushed his free hand on his coat.

"Hey. Sounds like the labs going to have it's hands full. What happened?" The skinny cop shoved his handkerchief into his pocket.

"Who the fuck knows? There was some sort of fire, a shipment of drugs went up in smoke after some kind of explosion caused by some kind of arms shipment bound for who knows where. Half the casualties are overdoses from that."

Saboten nodded and walked over to stand next to a photographer from one of the labs. "This doesn't look like an overdose to me, Kanzaki."

The big man gave a laugh. "Nah. Our friend here seemed to have missed his flight. I guess he was lucky, then again, not that lucky." He jerked his thumb off the side.

The slim officer nodded and peered over the edge. The twisted wreck of a helicopter was on the pavement just in front of the water. "What the hell? Looks like someone hit it with a rocket or something." One side was twisted outwards and ripped apart, the rest was rather flattened.

Kanzaki shrugged. "I ain't read the report yet. Somethin happened here. There's a few deaths from overdose because of that fire, but most of the bodies are full of bullets."

Saboten looked at the man who was hanging from the corner of the rooftop with a large hole in his head. "Hey. What's this?"

The large man grunted. "Seems like whoever runs this dock has royally pissed someone off."

The skinny inspector frowned as he used a pen to lift the blood splattered note and read it out loud. "You will be punished."

Kanzaki was sucking on his thumb to remove a bit of mustard after shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "How many guys you think? Fifteen, twenty? Some kind of war? I hear that Kashimoto is having difficulties with what's left of Hisami's faction. There's even rumors that the old bastard is still alive. Maybe Kashimoto assassinated him?"

Saboten had gone a little pale and was looking around at the scene with wide eyes. "Yeah. Who knows?"

The big man slapped his back. "You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." He seemed amused by his joke. "Maybe it was Hisami's, eh? That fat old bastard is dead. I saw what was left of his car. No way he survived that, we never found a body, but that's just because there weren't any pieces of it big enough to identify."

"Who runs these docks?" The skinny inspector turned towards the man.

Kanzaki shrugged. "We suspect Kashimoto, but we can't prove it. The official owner had to be scraped out of the inside of his chopper. We know he works for Kashimoto, but we can't link this place directly to the slippery old bastard." He gave a crude snort as the body was removed from the corner and placed on a gurney. "Someone is trying to send him a message. I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out about this mess."

Saboten frowned at him. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him."

The large inspector chuckled. "I guess not. Who do you think the messenger was? This must have taken quite a crew, we've got at least sixty bodies, probably more. Hisami? Ozuna?"

"Destroy all this hardware and product? They would steal it, not burn it." The skinny man put his handkerchief over his mouth and nose again. "No. This is someone else."

The large man scrunched up his face. "Huh? Maybe they couldn't? Maybe they're trying to expose Kashimoto or one of his crew? We've got a lot of evidence."

Saboten shrugged and looked out over the bay. "Do we? The files in the office were shredded and burnt. The computers wiped clean, and the one who's name is on the title is dead. There's no connection for us to link this to anyone so far. It doesn't seem like anyone is trying to lead us to something."

Kanzaki shrugged. "So what? There's a war going on, everyone knows it. This is just another bunch of casualties. Fuck em. Wish I could just get a bunch of us cops together arm us to the teeth and assault that old fucker's mansion. I'd do paperwork for six months and clean up the mess myself if they'd let me."

The skinny man nodded. "Yeah, well you can't." His heart skipped a beat and he glanced back at the man.

The fat man nodded. "Hey, a guy can dream. I hope these bastards kill each other off in this little war of theirs. Not much chance of that either, one of the other will win, and we'll be back to business as usual."

Saboten leaned against the edge of the roof and looked out over the water. "Maybe. I dunno." He looked back. "My gut tells me this was...something else."

Kanzaki shook his head. "This wasn't some monster. Most of these creeps got shot up. Those things don't use guns and explosives. You saw what happened to those trucks and those doors. Someone came up with a shit load of guns, a bunch of C-4, and a crew of about fifteen guys to shoot this place to shit. This is just gang war violence."

The slim inspector nodded and hung his head. "Yeah. Maybe."

His large companion slapped his chest. "Definitely. Who else is gonna come up with all that hardware and manpower?"

Saboten had a bad feeling. He looked at where the body had been hung. "I dunno. Somethin about this one doesn't sit right." There was just no way one person could have pulled what he'd seen off. There was no possible way what he was thinking could be right. It was a girl, a pretty young girl too. What she'd said ran through his mind again.

"I'm going to go down to the docks, and say hello to the Kashimoto family. I'm sure you'll find out how it went."

The slim man shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. "Shit. This is fucking crazy."

Kanzaki grunted. "Huh? Well, yeah. What do you expect from these Yakuza bastards anyway?"

Saboten nodded and started towards the stairs. "Yeah. I'm gonna go have a look around down stairs." He didn't want to know anymore. What he was thinking was insane. There was just no way it was even possible. It looked like a military strike had gone through and wiped out everything it had come across. "The Punisher," He said to himself as he walked back into the office. "Who the hell was that girl anyway?"

As impossible as it sounded, he had a feeling that this case was going to fall on his lap. "Shit. People are going to think I'm crazier than Kajura." A one man army would be hard enough to buy, but a one pretty young girl army? They were going to think he was nuts. Kajura had been chasing ninja for years, everyone thought he was a good cop, but also that he was a little off.

The thing was, he seemed less crazy as of late. There had been a lot of things going on in Tokyo. Reports of monsters and superheros, and even stranger things. Ninja and crazy teenage girl vigilantes was almost rather low key.

It didn't make him feel any better, and it wouldn't make him look that much less crazy either. He knew damn well it was true, as much as he wanted to shake it off. This was the work of that Punisher girl he'd met, and he was going to be stuck on her case like glue whether he liked it or not.

OooOOooOO

Michiru was standing in an empty subway tunnel. She hefted her weapon back onto her shoulder as she opened a rusty looking door and stepped inside out of the tunnel as a distant train light became visible in the darkness ahead.

She found herself in a small hallway, and opened another door about halfway down. With another turn she placed her hand on the wall. A section of bricks slid aside and she walked into a large room.

Florescent lights came on revealing racks of weapons along the walls. There was a small kitchen and bath, and a bunk bed. Tony had the place built, though she wasn't sure when. The monitors of several computers came on and she tossed her bag on the ground as she sat down in front of the keyboard.

The destruction of the warehouse was all over the internet. A news site had images of what was left and bodies being carted away. It claimed it was gang violence, and speculated on several factions of Yakuza that might have been involved. Kashimoto came up as well as Hisami and Ozuna.

She leaned back and tapped at the keys and worked the mouse. Several images came up from an anonymous and encrypted source. She suspected Saboten had something to do with it. There was a tree of photos, head shots of men and women that culminated in Kashimoto himself at the top. She clicked on a few of the images and large white skull covered a few of the faces.

She still had quite a few, and had every intention of seeing every last one with her mark over it. The only thing to do was plan her next move.

She clicked on another image, and it opened another window revealing a profile and information about a thirty something Chinese woman with her hair done up with large hair pins. Michiru put her finger up to her chin as she read through the file and looked over a few related images.

The Punisher's eyes grew hard. She was Kashimoto's mistress, and was involved in human trafficking, prostitution, and the drug trade. Someone in need of punishment indeed.

OooOOooOO

A large factory door opened as a truck backed up to the bay door of a textile plant. Men were gathered around waiting as a supervisor backed the truck up to the loading dock.

He paused and turned his head as a cough sounded from behind him. "Our shipment has arrived."

Madam Zhizhu nodded. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with a black shawl over her shoulders and black slippers. "They are late." Her lips were a permanent frown and she took a clip board from the man.

The back door of the truck opened revealing young Asian women inside. They weren't Japanese girls, but a mixture of Korean, Vietnamese, Thai, and Malaysian. None of them were older than their mid twenties or younger than thirteen.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I was hoping for a few younger girls. There's a demand to meet."

The supervisor nodded and frowned. "We informed our supplier of that. We won't be taking another shipment from him until he can supply it. We've got another source due in two days. He promises to deliver on at least thirty percent of our goal. This supplier claims that he can cover the rest in the next shipment."

Zhizhu's lips turned down. "Inform him that if he does not, I will personally mount his penis on my wall. We're only making a minimal profit from these sub standard loads." She strolled in front of the girls as they were forced to stand in rows for inspection. She poked and prodded at them, grabbing their faces, turning them, and forcefully inspecting their teeth and general health. "Reasonable I suppose." She started shoving them apart in groups. One of them cried out in protest as a younger girl was pulled away from her side.

The Chinese woman backhanded the loud woman and shoved the girl aside. "Take her out of here, and make an example of her." She grabbed the older girl's chin and lifted it up to look her in the eyes. "Pretty, try not to mark up her face. She's got a lot of work to do." Two of the workers grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her away. The others stood looking on in silence and huddled as they were separated into groups.

Zhizhu gave a sigh as she finished splitting them up into three groups of about twenty. The larger and more 'damaged' girls were the largest. "These should be working in the plant before the end of the night. You know what to do with the others. See to it they are delivered to their proper places." She turned away and strolled off towards her office.

The supervisor nodded and turned towards the men surrounding the scene. "You heard her, get started."

No one noticed the pair of black boots on top of the trailer turn away and walk towards the cab of the vehicle. Michiru hopped down on the hood of the truck and pointed a silenced pistol at the face of the driver. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth as he fumbled for the receiver. The glass cracked and a red stain splattered the windshield.

Once again, the girl was armed to the teeth. Her cold frown and dead hard eyes glared into the bay as she walked around the edge of the trailer towards the warehouse. There was an assault rifle and shotgun hung by straps over her shoulders crossed behind her back, and she spun the chamber of a large caliber revolver as she walked along the side of the truck to the open bay door. She put it into her belt and hopped up behind a man facing away from her. In a single fluid motion she hooked her hand around his mouth and slit open his throat with a combat knife she pulled from her thigh.

With a simple push he landed on his back outside the bay door on the pavement.

OooOOooOO

Madam Zhizhu was lounging behind a desk in a small office with a glass of whiskey in front of her. The computer screen and a small desk lamp lit the room.

A man in a suit and tie was sitting on the edge of her desk looking bored.

She looked up at him and frowned pushing her chest out a bit. "Why are you here again?"

The man gave her a lazy stare. "Mr. Kashimoto wants extra protection after that incident on the docks."

She gave a snorting laugh and tapped at the keys filling out a report on the day's activities. "What would anyone care about this place? We make cloth. Our other activities are of minimal interest. They would attack elsewhere."

The man frowned. "We don't know who 'they' are."

The Chinese woman smirked and fluttered her eyes. "Yes. I heard about this incident. Kashimoto is such a nervous man. It makes him a poor performer."

He looked away. "It's not my business. We'll be here for a few days, and he'll calm down."

She put her palms on the desk and stood up, leaning over her computer. "Yes. I know. I heard about this incident. Only one survivor, and he's a pathetic mess. Talking of some woman."

The man frowned. "One woman couldn't have done all that."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You'd be surprised what a motivated woman could accomplish."

Her guard just glanced at her and frowned. "No one person could have killed all those men. I believe his story, but I don't think he saw the rest of the people who did it. I saw the mess that place was in. Only a team of men could have done that."

Zhizhu just smirked. "A lone woman? With green hair and eyes?"

"That's the story." He adjusted his tie.

The Chinese woman chuckled. "Well, why does it matter? We're outside of the interests of these little war games the old men play. This place is profitable, but of little importance."

Her guardian gave a small nod. "It's quiet here. I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

She swung her hips as she walked around the desk. "That's a good idea, I get tired of playing with the supervisors. Might as well enjoy having a man like yourself around while it lasts." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He didn't argue or push her off.

OooOOooOO

Michiru walked up behind three men in a storage closet. They were hunched over a lone girl, beating down on her with their fists as she cowered and screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch!" One of them shoved her to the ground hard and the other two backed away with grins on their faces. He ripped at her shirt tearing it open and put his lips on her neck.

The girl cried and relaxed, not resisting the assault.

The one on his right looked a bit surprised and wide eyed as he turned towards his companion. There was a blood covered knife blade poking out of his partner's mouth. He started to speak, but the heel of a boot slammed into his neck shoving the back of his head into a shelf behind him. The bones in his neck snapped and he slumped down to the ground shaking in spasms.

The man on top of the girl grunted as she started to scream as she looked on in horror at the green haired woman who had just murdered two of her attackers. "Shut the hell up!" He sat up and reared back his fist. He froze in place as he heard a familiar clicking sound as something poked the back of his skull. "Wha..." His brain was on the wall before he finished talking.

Michiru shoved him sideways away from the girl and turned away. The girl was crying in horrified shock and shielding herself with her arms. The aqua haired girl glanced over her shoulder as she walked away. "Leave."

The girl calmed a little and gasped as she looked on with wide eyes at the black clad figure covered in weapons.

Michiru walked out onto the factory floor with a pair of semi automatic handguns in her grip. Several men were walking about, and looked confused as they noticed her. She didn't look angry, but there was a glare in her eyes that put out a 'don't fuck with me' vibe.

They slowed and stopped turning their heads towards her. Without a word, she raised her weapons and started firing. Five of them dropped before the others realized what was happening and started rushing away and diving for cover. The Punisher strolled out onto the factory floor between large machines. Huge mechanical looms manned by various Asian women.

In less than a minute, there were ten men in jumpsuits and hard hats dead and a complete panic as women screamed and rushed for cover. The black clad figure frowned as she noticed armed men approaching the scene. There were a lot of innocent people in the room, so she couldn't use explosives. A shame, but she would make due.

She pulled the shotgun off her back and cocked it while ducking behind a stack of boxes next to one of the machines as bullets started flying around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again they grew hard and enraged, a deep scowl formed on her face.

OooOOooOO

The door to the office flew open. One of the men in a navy blue jumpsuit froze and put up his hands.

Zhizhu was half naked and sitting on top of her guard and glared at him with angry eyes. The man under her didn't look much happier and had a handgun pointed at him.

He cowered and ducked as he put his hands up and shouted. "We're under attack!"

The woman's face went from angry to confused. "What?" She hopped off the man and he moved with her shoving himself back into his pants.

The man who had come in with the warning turned to rush back out pulling a handgun out of his belt.

"I guess I've got to earn my keep." The man in the suit gripped his weapon in his fist. Outside the office was a catwalk that stretched out over the factory floor to the other end of the building.

Zhizhu growled and walked over to the wall. She pulled a Chinese longsword off a display and gripped it.

Her guard glanced back at her as she pulled a handgun out of her desk drawer and frowned. "Come on, we should leave." He walked out the door, turned his head and saw the man who had warned them sprawled out over the steps with a hole in the back of his head. "Shit." He never turned around as the back half of his head vanished.

Zhizhu looked on from in the office as the barrel of a shotgun hung suspended and smoking just outside her door as the man she was just fucking fell over dead. "Who the fuck?" She raised the small revolver she'd just pulled from her desk up and cocked it. Her eyes went wide as a hand appeared for a moment sending a small metal orb bouncing across the office floor. "Fuck!"

Michiru jumped back as the glass of the window of the office shattered just before the explosion. She started to train her shotgun on the red blur. Before she could react her weapon was knocked out of her grip by a fast and powerful kick and sent falling to the floor of the factory.

The Chinese woman spun into a kick that hooked her across the jaw and sent the Punisher into the rail. The green haired girl was bent over it for a moment, but jerked herself up as a foot in a black slipper came down on top of it.

Michiru grunted as she put her arm up to stop another kick. Zhizhu raised her arm to shoot her in the face, but the green haired girl grabbed her wrist and slammed it into the railing on the catwalk. The revolver was sent falling to the concrete floor twenty feet below.

Zhizhu didn't miss a beat and slashed with her sword. The Punisher hopped back from the strike and grabbed both of the Chinese woman's wrists. They struggled and pushed against each other, moving out over the center walkway away from the office.

The Madam reared her head back and slammed their foreheads together. The vigilante staggered back as her grip fell and caught herself on the railing. She ducked and the sword blade sent sparks flying as it hit the railing.

Zhizhu glared at her with a frown on her face. "Well. I'm impressed. I wanted to meet you. Too bad you'll be dead soon. My men will..."

Michiru stood up and tossed the tails of her coat back. "You're all that's left."

The Chinese woman looked about below and growled. Dead men were sprawled about, hanging from the machines, and leaning against the walls. "Do you have any idea who this plant belongs too? Do you realize what will happen to your family?"

"Kashimoto. My family is already dead." Michiru shifted to the side and kicked the woman in the rear as she thrust herself forward in a stab. Rather than stumble, the Chinese woman flipped and kicked at her, turning and slashing at her in mid air.

Michiru bent her torso back and avoided it, pulling her knife from her side again and blocking the counter strike with the edge of the blade.

Her opponent snarled in rage as she hacked and slashed at her. The green haired girl kept up with her knife, deflecting the strikes.

Zhizhu kicked at her again, tried an open palmed strike to her gut, and missed each time. Michiru was shifting with a calm and dead eyed stare. The Punisher hooked her arm up in a quick slash and a red line was cut open from her cheek to her forehead. The Madam screamed in pain but just became enraged as she tried to hack down again.

Michiru brought her forearm up and blocked her arm before punching her in the face and sending her staggering back. She flipped her knife around her hand and strolled towards her.

The Chinese woman screamed in rage and tried to thrust the weapon into the girl's belly. The green haired vigilante deflected the strike to the side with her knife, but the woman pushed against it and locked the weapons up. "It's a shame I have to kill you. I could have made a lot of money with a young and pretty girl like you."

Michiru's expression never changed as she back handed the woman in the face with her free hand.

Zhizhu was sent into the railing and was sprawled across it. She caught herself with her arms, but a heavy combat boot slammed onto her right arm. The woman screamed as her sword fell away and bounced off of one of the giant looms below. The machine was still running, and the blade became wrapped in the ten foot wide cotton sheet it was making.

The Madam started to turn and punch, but found her arm blocked and the Punisher's hand locked around her throat. The Chinese woman's hand grabbed at her wrist to try and pry it away, but the vigilante's grip was to firm.

Zhizhu glared at her. "Why? Revenge? What did he do to you?"

Michiru's eyes were dead cold and her calm frown didn't waver. "Revenge is not a valid motive. It's an emotional response. This isn't about revenge."

The Chinese woman was struggling to breathe. "Why then?"

"It's punishment." Her victim looked confused. Michiru raised her arm and dropped the woman over the railing. She landed on the blades of the loom and screamed in agony as the machine tore into her.

The Punisher looked on as the white cotton cloth that was being spit out of the other end of the machine became a dripping red cloth. She turned away and walked towards the stairs as what was left of the woman was left hanging wrapped up in threads as the machine became clogged and shut down.

Michiru never noticed the woman's finger twitch as she walked away.

OooOOooOO

Kashimoto was pacing back and fourth in his home. He hung up a cell phone and growled. "What the hell is going on here? Who the fuck is this bitch?"

His son, Kashimoto Yahiko, a man of twenty three years with slicked back hair lowered his eyes and stepped back. He was wearing a suit like his father, but dark blue instead of brown. "We don't know. No one has ever seen her before this shit started."

Another man who spent all his time at his son's side named Virus with a black afro and sunglasses gave a nod. "She came out of nowhere, Mr. Kashimoto."

The old man's jowls quivered as he glared at the man and considered pulling out his gun and shooting him in the face. He calmed as the man backed away scratching the back of his head and lowered his eyes. "Find out who the hell this bitch is. Find out who her friends are, who her family is, and kill them all. Then, kill her." Virus was useful, more than his son. He had been the one who had gotten the mess cleaned up quietly. All of the girls had run off, whoever had done it had opened up all the pens in the basement.

His son nodded. "I'm already looking into it."

The old man frowned and walked through the doors and into a bedroom. The room was dark, with a dim lamp on a nearby dresser offering the only light. "Doctor, how is she?" He was sitting in a chair next to the bed by a figure shrouded in shadows.

A slender hand reached up and touched the doctor's shoulder. He fell over, his throat split wide open.

Kashimoto's eyes went a bit wide as he looked on.

Zhizhu sat up and glared at him still concealed by the darkness. "Sorry. I was a bit upset." She gave a heavy sigh. "He said I was lucky. If I hadn't been wrapped up I would have bled to death or fallen apart. Lucky indeed."

The old man averted his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Understandable. I'll have someone clean up the mess."

Her voice was still silky, but had a grit to it that it hadn't had before. A dark tone was hidden in her sweet sounding words. "Not as pretty as I used to be?"

The old man turned away. "I am sorry. You will be taken care of."

She chuckled. "Yes, but I suspect I won't be getting anymore 'visits' from you? Will I?"

He turned and frowned at her with a scowl on his face. "What do you think?"

She leaned into the light revealing ugly scars covering her face. It had been barely patched together. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid. I won't be hanging off your arm at parties anymore. Take care of me indeed."

The old man seemed to calm a little and nodded. "I'm glad you understand. You should rest."

The woman kicked her feet over the edge of the bed, ugly stitched scars ran over her entire body. "Rest? No, my dear. I won't be resting. I've got work to do."

"Zhizhu." He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh.

She punched the mirror on the dresser and snarled in rage. "Zhizhu? No. I am Jigsaw. I will kill this one who seeks punishment. I will destroy this 'Punisher'. She is mine."

The old man stiffened up. "You're in no condition to do anything."

She turned and gave him a twisted smile. "I'll never be in better condition. She took my face away, my beautiful face. I will have her, and I will kill anyone who tries to stop me. Including you."

The old man's eyes became angry. "Now, see here. I have..."

The woman snorted as she pushed her hair back. "What are you so angry about? You want this Punisher dead, don't you? No one can have her but me. This is a matter of honor. This is a matter of woman's pride. She is mine." She turned and grabbed a robe off the edge of the bed, tossing it on as she walked out the door leaving him with the dead body in his room.

Kashimoto glared down at the dead doctor. Perhaps it was for the best. She wasn't stable anymore, and it might work to his advantage if she did manage to kill this 'Punisher' she was talking about.

Still, he needed to be sure. He flipped open his phone and dialed a familiar number. "I've got a mess I need cleaned up. In my home." He listened for a moment. "Yes. Just one. Not difficult." He paused again. "One more thing. Get me the Russian. I've got something I need taken care of." He paused again. "I know, it's worth the money."

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: Tony's plan.


	39. Chapter 39

Gaijin

Part 39

The Tower.

OooOOooOO

Tony glared down at the street far below. Not from a rooftop, but from an office. A very large office with a huge window, a bar, and a large desk. He'd been spending a lot of his time there as of late. He had his hands behind his back as he looked down at the streets of Tokyo.

It was hard to say that he was annoyed in such luxury. He was though, for the past few weeks he'd been dealing with businessmen, people in suits and ties. He managed, but he was out of his element.

"What are you glowering at?" asked his wife as she poured herself a drink and took a sip. She was wearing a loose white top, a pair of glasses that were just decorative, and a tight business skirt that was well above her knees.

He glanced over at her. "I'm bored."

She arched her eyebrow. "I suppose it is less exciting lately."

He gave a nod. "Well, I can't complain because no one's tried to kill me in a few weeks."

Kei nodded and sat on the corner of his desk, putting her drink down and lifting up a few papers to look at. "You miss it? The excitement?"

He shook his head. "No. Not even a little. I've not had a major injury in a while. How can I complain about that?"

She smirked as he continued to glare at the street below. "Why don't you go out for a bit? There's not really much to do today. Nothing I can't handle."

He gave a small sigh. "If I do, I'm likely..."

She cut him off. "Shut up and go. You're driving me crazy just standing there glaring out the window like that. I can tell you're itching to get out for a bit."

He frowned at her and turned away, grabbing his sword from the wall as he went. In the back of the office was a private stairwell to the roof and the landing pad above. There was a small closet inside with a fingerprint scanner on the lock. He put his thumb on it and it clicked open. Inside was a small changing room, and several of the Spiderman outfits on hangers. He pulled one off and dressed himself.

After he finished he walked up onto the roof and looked out at the city below from the edge of the rooftop. He placed the blade on his back, and dove off the edge, shooting out a web line. It felt good to be swinging over the city again. He kept himself in shape at the dojo in his home. He was still living at the Shinobi complex, though he had spent a few nights in the room in his office. There was a bedroom attached to the main office as well.

"How the hell did I end up like this anyway?" he grumbled. He let go of his line and flipped in the air as he zoomed over the streets. He'd gotten much lower, but was still far above the cars and pedestrians below. He sent out another line, but before he'd gotten very far, he felt the back of his collar lift up. "What the?" He felt the world spin and flipped over and rolled across a rooftop. He stopped in a crouch with his hand grabbing his sword as he spun around.

Haruka was floating in the air with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She didn't look very happy to see him.

Tony relaxed. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

She turned her head away. "You've got a lot of nerve asking me that."

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, yeah. What is it?"

She growled and balled up her fists. "I should kill you."

He grunted at that and crossed his arms. "For what? Look, you obviously stopped me for a reason."

"I saw what you did to Michiru." She landed in front of him and bored own over him. She looked quite intimidating.

He wasn't impressed. "Me? What I did? Are you kidding?"

She took a swing at him, but he ducked and bounced away. "Yes! You! She's running about covered in guns killing..."

The costumed boy relaxed and dusted himself off again. "You had more to do with that than I did. I'm not responsible for her. You know damn well what you did to her. Don't go trying to pin it on me."

She got a little wide eyed. "What? What would you know of it?"

He crossed his arms. "I know exactly how you ended up like you are. We used to know each other you know. She's pissed at you because of what you did. I had nothing to do with it. We broke up anyway. It's not the first time, that's how she ended up with you before as I recall, or did you forget that too?"

The caped woman was looking at him with a hanging jaw. "N-no way. You-you're..."

"Nice to see you too," he commented in a sarcastic tone. "I've done what I can to help her out. That mess was your doing and you know it. I couldn't stop her, and I've got other concerns. If she'd had her powers, they likely would have awoken and she might have been able to do something before it came to this."

Haruka reacted as if she'd been struck physically. Her scowl grew harder and she hung her head. "I never meant to..."

The masked figure shrugged. "I don't care, that's between the two of you. I won't hold it against you, but I don't think she's willing to forgive you, and it's not my fault." He walked to the edge of the roof to look down at the street. "I've got more important matters to deal with. The Moon Kingdom is dead and gone, and I've got no interest in reviving it. It had it's time, and it's time to start something new."

The woman walked up next to him. She was frustrated, but her anger at him had faded a bit. "Speaking of which. What's going on?" She looked somber and serious. She was glad to change the subject and he took note of that.

The boy glanced at her. "I've got no idea. Things have been quiet. A few random attacks here and there, but the Senshi have been dealing with it pretty easily. She's only got one General left, and no one has seen him in a while. He's not sticking his neck out, though I imagine he's pretty pissed we assassinated his lover."

She looked over at him and gave a nod. "I see. I've had my hands full. Mostly petty crime and theft, I've not had any dealings with monsters aside from that scorpion thing."

Tony sat down and leaned over the edge. "That's your problem. She's too strong for me to do anything about her. The Senshi deal with any monsters that show up from the Negaverse pretty quickly. I've got eyes all over the city on the lookout for suspicious operations. They can't get much of a foothold. I think the last General is being cautious. Kunzite is the only one left."

Haruka paced a bit behind him. "Kunzite? That's not like him, he's strong and intelligent, but rash. Not a very patient man from what I knew of him. Zoicite was the patient one, he kept him in check."

The costumed boy nodded. "I think that Nine creature is keeping them low profile. She's not with them, and I don't think their plans work in her interest. I'm not sure, but I think he's less concerned with sticking his neck out regarding us, and that it has more to do with Nine. The Senshi have found evidence of Negaverse monsters that were killed. It could have been Usagi and her boyfriend. They've been running around working together, but as I understand it they deal mostly with street crime. I doubt that Carnage thing cares much, but he might kill them if he runs across them as well. Nine seems to be the most likely suspect, she tends to leave a mess. Carnage and Venom can do some damage, but property damage tends to be minimal regarding those two. Carnage is only interested in killing, and Venom is a Law Enforcement experiment gone wrong. It's not stable, but it's directives don't really involve killing."

The woman nodded. She was following what he was saying, but did not know most of what he was saying before. "That's your end."

"I'm dealing with it. I was on my way to talk to some people about getting it done when you stopped me." He glanced up at her.

She frowned at him. "You still owe me for the damage to my car."

He scowled at her, but she couldn't tell because of his mask. "You can fly. What do you need a car for?"

She growled and glared down at him. "I don't spend all of my time like this. I'm driving around in a beat up piece of junk because of you."

He gave a small sigh. "All right. Follow me then." He jumped off the edge of the roof and swung down over the streets.

She moved after him. "Wait! Where the hell are you going?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Just come on. I guess I do sort of owe you a little. Even though it's not my fault we got attacked by a stupid monster in the street. I'd rather not listen to you bitch about it every time I see you."

OooOOooOO

A short time later they landed on the roof of a parking garage for a large office building. The boy took off his hood and walked over to a maintenance closet. He pulled out a set of street clothes from a small safe inside and put them on over his costume before closing the trunk. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with the logo for a popular heavy metal band on it. "You don't happen to have a change of...oh...okay." When he turned around she was wearing street clothes, a pair of jeans and a hooded sweat jacket over a T-shirt.

"What the hell are we doing?" she grumbled.

"What kind of car do you like?" he asked her without answering.

"One that isn't wrecked." She replied.

He gave a small sigh and spoke a little slower. "If you could have any kind of car you wanted in the world, what would it be?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A Red Ferrari Testarosa. What the hell does it matter? Look, just pay me for the damages so I can get them fixed."

He pulled out a key chain and an alarm sounded nearby. The boy walked behind an SUV and a low powerful roar sounded as something started up.

Haruka blinked as a Porshe 911 pulled out and drove over to where she was standing. It had a pearlescent paint job. The window rolled down and the boy leaned down to look at her. "Get in."

She took a staggering step towards the door and opened it with wide eyes. "What? What are you doing?"

He frowned at her. "Shut up and get in would you?"

She balled up her fist. "Is this some kind of joke? You can't just steal some car!"

He blinked and hung his head for a moment. "This is my car. Just get in would you? We can't just drop in out of the sky."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You were living on the street when I met you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

He shook his head and was starting to get annoyed. With a flip of his wrist her mouth was webbed shut. "Get in the damn car before I change my mind. I said I'd take care of it and I guess I do kind of owe you."

She took a moment to think about it, fuming in anger as she growled from under the webbing. She briefly considered dragging him out of the car and pounding him into the dirt as she easily ripped the substance from her lips. "You realize I'm going to kill you if this isn't..."

He put the car into gear. "Just shut up would you? Look, I've got the keys in the ignition. This is my car."

She seemed to calm down a little. "How did some homeless kid manage to get a car like this?"

He gave a nod. "It's along story, and I don't like you enough to tell you. Relax, I know about what happened to you, and I'm not stupid enough to jerk your chain. I've got enough problems."

The woman gave a nod and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's right. You'd better remember it."

OooOOooOO

Haruka was feeling a bit numb. She and Tony had just pulled into an exotic car dealership. Rows of expensive cars surrounded them as they stepped out of the boy's car. She was halfway between disbelief and being upset with him for teasing her by brining her there.

A man in a suit and tie approached the pair with a grin on his face as soon as the stepped out of the vehicle. "Welcome to Tokyo Luxury Automotive. How may I serve you today?" He gave a deep bow noticing what they had arrived in rather than their rather casual dress.

The boy put on a pair of sunglasses. "My friend needs a car."

The woman flushed and blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?"

The man seemed quite pleased to greet them. "I'm sure we can find something to the lady's liking, Mr?"

Her companion put his hands in his pockets. "Stark, Tony Stark."

"Ah! Mr. Stark, how good to see you!" Recognition hit the man's face, and the sound of a cash register in his mind was almost audible.

Haruka looked confused. "You...know him?"

The man looked confused for a moment, but his pleasant air didn't fade. "Of course I know of Mr. Stark."

Tony smirked at the look on her face. He was far from a household name, and wasn't famous by any stretch. "We're looking for a red Ferrari Testarosa."

The man cocked his head and his grin grew wider. "Very good! We just got the new model in! I think we have just what you're looking for in the show room. Please, follow me."

Haruka was a little weak kneed as she looked at the car after following the man into the building. It was candy apple red, and she'd never even dreamed of touching one. She rubbed her hand on the hood and pulled her fingers back. "No way."

The boy looked on. "This what you were looking for?"

She blanched a bit. "Looking for? I didn't think you meant..."

He shrugged. "I made some good investments. I guess I owe you, sort of, and to be honest this isn't much to me."

The salesman looked quite pleased. "Shall we take it for a test drive?"

OooOOooOO

A wind blew by the short haired woman as she simply stood with a shocked expression on her face as she stepped out and walked up next to the expensive red sports car.

The boy who had brought her slid into the seat of his own car and flipped his shades on. He looked over at Haruka as he started the engine. "Now we're even. See you around."

Haruka had a rather dumb expression on her face as she held the keys to her new car. It had taken about an hour to do all the paperwork. She blinked and turned her head towards her new car. "I don't believe this." She ran her hand along the side of the vehicle and gave a small sigh. "Who the hell is that guy anyway?"

Tony had always been a jerk, and they'd butted heads since they met. She opened the car door and slid into the seat. She looked about the interior of her new car and gripped the steering wheel, caressing the leather. She couldn't smile, and found herself not really grasping the concept. It was now her car, he'd even paid all the taxes and fees associated with it. It was hers, free and clear. "Huh. I guess we're even then." She started the engine and drove away.

OooOOooOO

Tony popped his neck as he got out of his car. He'd been planning on swinging his way around town, but since he'd gotten his car out of the garage he decided to take it about instead. He briefly considered taking it back to keep it from getting wrecked, but his recent purchase of a luxury car on a whim reminded him that he could indeed replace it easily if it was. He didn't want to be going through a new one every time he got attacked either, but he could afford the risk considering how slow things had been for him. He glanced around the parking lot he'd just pulled into and found several familiar cars parked about. He'd made a few visits to the Cybertech labs in recent times and checked up on the progress of things.

Within five minutes he was standing in the lab with his hands in his pockets. "Hello, Yoshi. How are things coming?"

The man grinned as he noticed him. "Hey, Tony." He walked over to a large round covered object and pulled a white sheet away revealing a heavy looking silver orb. "It's done. We've just got to figure out a way to get it nearby and set it off."

The boy nodded with a small frown on his face. "It's pretty big. We'll probably have to lure it somewhere somehow."

Yoshi gave a serious nod. "Yes. It's a high yield bomb. It won't cause too much damage, but I'm thinking setting it off underground would be best. Very high energy output in the form of Gama radiation. Not dangerous at low levels, but I'm not sure how it might effect someone at such a high dose. It'll make a bit of a mess, but it should still be less damage than the amount of heat or pressure that a bomb big enough to hurt the Unit would need to be."

Tony glanced at him. He had some idea about what might happen. He also noticed the man had used the word 'should' in that statement. "I don't want anyone anywhere near it when it goes off."

The scientist blinked. "Neither do I. It's going to be a bit tricky, we're going to have to lure it in, and keep it close. Another reason I think an underground explosion would be best. It will be easier to keep it contained."

The boy glanced around the labs. "How are those other projects coming?"

The man walked with him towards an elevator. The building itself wasn't that large above ground, but there were several labs and facilities below the surface in ten large subbasements. Yoshi spoke as they rode to the lower levels. "We've got a fix for Venom. I'm afraid it won't work with the Carnage unit. It's programing is a lot more primitive and mostly hardwired into the system, and we'd need more than just a patch to fix the damage it's done." He reached into his pocket. "Here. Take this with you." He handed his boss what appeared to be a plastic card, slightly larger than a credit card with a bar code and a clip for his shirt on it.

Tony arched his eyebrow. "What is it?"

The man shrugged. "Just an ID card. You're the CEO of the company, this identifies you to the systems here. It will get you past any security door, and it has other uses as well. It will give you command authority on most of our hardware. It's a sort of safety system. There's a microchip in the card, and the bar code can be scanned by any imaging software we use."

The boy nodded. "Oh. Cool. What's this fix for Venom?"

The elevator door opened up and they walked into a room with several computers and empty vats. There were large metal storage coolers and what looked like chemistry equipment on long tables. Several men were wandering about working inside. "It's pretty simple." He walked over to one of the coolers and opened the door before reaching in and pulling out a small vial of black liquid that shined with a metallic gloss. "It's just an add on. You've got to get this into the unit and verify it." He fumbled about, patting his clothes for a moment and looking around. A moment later, he picked up a clip board from nearby. "Here."

Tony looked at it. "What's this?"

The man shrugged. "Voice commands. You should learn them, don't lose that. You'll need it to apply the patch."

His boss nodded. "Does this stuff need to be chilled or something?"

Yoshi shrugged. "No. It's just to keep it inert. It really just a smaller version of the Units." He noticed Tony's expression change. "It won't work like them. It's not programed as anything but a patch. No intelligence at all. Just enough to latch on and get into the system once it's applied." He looked serious. "Don't forget those voice commands. Venom has anti-virus systems, it will fight back and resist accepting it. The commands give it authorization to accept it."

Tony nodded. "What about that special project?"

The Scientist arched his eyebrow. "Well, we've got it going. It's progressing nicely. It's on the lower level, but there's not much to see yet." He scratched the back of his head. "We won't be able to mass produce it. The metals you used are very rare and super expensive. We can make a few, but without a power supply I don't see what good it will do you. We'll be able to hook it up to a radiant energy source and it should work. We also managed to make use of a bit of the liquid metal that the Carnage and Venom units are made of. What were you planning to do with it anyway? How are we going to power that thing?"

He shrugged and pulled the sword from his back. "With something like this. I want it to be able to draw power from a source like this one without being in direct contact. We won't have a use for it for a while yet."

The man nodded. "At first I thought you were going to use the electrical grid to draw power from energy outside sources. Pull it from transformers and batteries. Then I noticed that all the power draws are inside of it. I feel I should warn, that could be very dangerous. Using that thing might kill the one wearing it. A human body won't be able to power it for very long. It's a much bigger power draw than the Venom and Carnage Units."

The boy nodded. "I know. I've got something special in mind."

Yoshi gave a shrug. "If you say so." The boy knew some strange people, and he was guessing whatever was on his mind was magical in nature. "I think I get what you mean, but I'm not sure how well it will work out. It's a mechanical system, and I'm not sure how that kind of energy might effect it. It's going to take a massive energy source."

Tony smirked. "I know. Building a lot of them wouldn't be very useful anyway. Like you said, most people wouldn't be able to handle it. I've got something in mind."

The Scientist nodded. "If you say so."

His boss slapped his shoulder and grinned. "Well, thanks for the update. I'll see you later. I've got a few other things to take care of today. I'll get with you soon so we can plan what to do with that bomb of yours. I think I have a way to lure that thing in, but I've got to talk with her about it first. Otherwise she'll just complain."

The man smiled. "Yes. I've got work to get back to myself. I'll see you later then."

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a small sigh as he closed the door to his car and stepped out into a familiar yard. He was at Gia's clinic and walked out of his usual parking spot in the back yard to the front entrance.

A deadpan and irritated voice spoke up as he walked in. "Hello, welcome to Happy Clinic, how can serve today?"

The boy arched his eyebrow. "Man. She's still got you pulling that routine?"

"Carrot!" chirped Mei Lin as she lit up and jumped up to greet him. "Please tell me you have good news!"

He gave a small sigh and glanced at her. "It's Tony now, and I guess that depends on what you mean by 'good news'."

Her smile faded a bit. "Huh?"

Gia walked into the room and noticed he was there. "Oh. I thought I heard someone." She sipped on a cup of coffee and regarded him.

He gave her a small grin. "Hey. Been a while."

The woman nodded. "So it has, how are things."

The boy looked at Mei Lin. "Well, we've developed something that will take care of that monster that's after the reporter here."

The Chinese girl chirped. "Great!"

Tony looked at Gia, she was looking a bit dazed and was barely holding her cup up. "Unfortunately, we also need some sort of bait to lure it in, and the only thing we know for sure it really wants is..."

Both of them turned to look at Mei Lin. The girl's expression had become a bit frightened and she backed away. "Huh?" She looked back and fourth and hung her head. "I guess I've got no choice."

The boy smiled. "Well, I'm just here to give you fair warning. It's going to be a couple of days before we can set it all up."

Gia sipped at her coffee and looked annoyed with him. "I guess your people skills have improved a bit."

He returned the look. "Have you got a better idea? There's nothing else we know about that will bring it to us. It's a viable solution, but it's too big for us to bring to it, and I'm afraid it's going to make a bit of a mess when we set it off."

Mei Lin swallowed. "Um, set it off?"

The boy crossed his arms and nodded. "Yup. Afraid so. It's about the only thing we know of that will destroy it for certain."

Hibiki walked out of the back wearing a bath robe. "Oh. Hey man." He looked like he had just woken up. "What's up?"

The Dr. smiled at him. "Sounds like you might not be staying here too much longer."

He nodded. "Thash great." He sipped at his drink and sat down at the counter while scratching his scalp. "Been pretty boring here since you and those cats left."

Tony nodded. "A couple of more days at least. Things are going pretty smoothly." He sounded a bit warry as he said that. "A little too smoothly. Anyway, I just wanted to drop by and let you guys know what was going on."

Gia nodded. "Spike said to tell you hello. You've not been to see him in a while."

The boy glanced at her. "Well, I've gotten pretty busy. Married and all, not to mention I'm running a war and I've got other businesses as well. I was going to drop to see him while I was on this side of town. He's at the bar right? It's Thursday, and he usually works bartender on Thrusdays."

The woman nodded. "He should be there."

OooOOooOO

Tony scowled as he pulled up to a scene he wasn't expecting to find. "Oh shit."

There were firetrucks and abulances parked all around the bar. The building was in flames and several squad cars were pulled up around the building as well. It looked like half the building had burned down. The bar and office looked intact, but there was a huge gaping hole in the seating area, and the kitchen looked completely destroyed. It was taped off, and a real mess. "What the hell?" he muttered as he got out of his car and looked at the burning remains of the building. He was about to get back in his car when a familiar face turned and noticed him. "Damn it."

Kajura pushed his way through the crowd and Tony stopped getting in his car. He closed the door and leaned against the side of the vehicle.

His partner moved up beside him and whistled as he noticed the car. "Well now. What have we here?"

The old man smirked. "Hey kid. Funny finding you here."

"Not really. I used to hang out on this side of town. I know the old man who owns the place. Used to do odd jobs for him sometimes. I was just dropping in." He looked away and crossed his arms. He was still a bit dazed and felt numb, not really realizing who he was talking to fully, or the smug looking grins on their faces.

Kajura shook his head. "Well, you used to know him anyway."

Tony got wide eyed. "Huh?"

Saito glanced at his partner. "He looks surprised."

The boy pushed off the side of his car and balled up his fists. "What the hell happened here anyway?"

Kajura shrugged. "Some nutjob showed up and shot the place to shit. Killed all the employees, and sent the patrons running." He flipped open a note pad and looked it over. "Survivors said a young woman in black, wearing a long coat, and a whole shitload of hardware showed up and just started shooting."

Saito nodded. "Had some kind of skull on the shirt."

Tony frowned and growled. "Shit. Jiro is dead?"

Kajura nodded. "Afraid so."

The boy belted the side of his car. "Son of a bitch." He looked at the pair. "Were there any survivors?"

"None of the employees." Replied the long haired slim cop. "You know anything about this?"

Tony shook his head. "No. The guy running the bar was an old friend of mine. I was here to see him."

Kajura nodded and flipped open his pad. "About what?"

"I used to stay with his girlfriend." The boy shrugged. His features were a deep frown, and he'd gone a bit white. "Shit. Spike, what the hell am I gonna tell Gia?"

Kajura arched his eyebrow. "Spike?"

Tony looked at him. "Yeah, not the smartest guy, but he was a good friend." He was clearly upset, but what had happened hadn't hit him yet.

Saito shrugged. "We got I.D. on all the bodies. Hanuro 'Spike' Izume isn't one of them."

The boy's sadness fadded. "What? He's not here?" He didn't look overwhelmed with joy, but he was clearly less upset than he had been.

Kajura nodded. "Afraid not. Lucky guy." He was taking notes. "You got any idea where he might be?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. "Not really. His girlfriend thinks he's running the bar. I haven't been around lately. As far as I know, Thursday night is his regular shift as bartender."

The younger cop nodded. "How do you know these guys?"

The boy shrugged. "I already told you. I used to do odd jobs for the bar. Nothing special. I was mostly a messenger boy, but I used to help unload the truck and I've worked in the back doing dishes before. That was a while ago though. I haven't been around lately."

The old cop grinned at him in a not very nice way. "Why not?"

The boy blinked and seemed to realize something. "You really don't know do you?" He got a smirk of his own and crossed his arms.

Saito put his pad away and pulled out his handcuffs. "Not really. Should we? We both know you're illegal. I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us."

The boy chuckled at that. "I doubt I'll have too. You see, your boss is right behind you, and he doesn't look pleased."

Both men looked back over their shoulders and found the Chief of Police scowling at them. "Saito, Kajura."

"Sir," replied both men as the stiffened up.

Tony looked rather somber. "I was just giving these two officers a statement. I'm afraid I didn't witness anything, but I'm an old aquaintence of the victims. I worked at the bar here a while back. I'm afraid I'm not sure I can be of any help to this investigation. I'll be glad to offer any assistance I can though. I'm afraid I'm still a bit confused about what happened here though. I was just planning on stopping to see how the old man and a friend of mine who works here was doing while I was on this side of thown. I wasn't expecting to find this." He lowered his head and seemed as if he'd not quite grasped what had happened yet.

The Chief nodded. "I see. I'm sorry to inform you then, you have my condolances. There was a mass murder. I'm afraid there were no survivors."

Saito and Kajura looked confused and annoyed. The older of the pair spoke up. "Um, sir..."

Their superior glanced at him. "You've got something to add?"

He flipped open his notebook. "There is a possible survivor. Hanuro Izume, goes by 'Spike'. According to the kid here, he was supposed to be working the bar tonight. According to him, the girlfriend seems to think so as well. I've met her before, and I'd like to question her on the matter. I've picked up the guy a couple of times before. I'm pretty sure he's not involved, but he might know more about whoever did this and why."

The man nodded. "What's stopping you?"

Saito spoke up. "Well, the kid, Sir. We'd like to take him in and ask a..."

The chief nodded. "Mr. Stark, would you mind coming down to the station and answering a few questions?"

Kajura blinked. "Mr. Stark? Chief, you um, know this kid?"

The man gave a snort. "Of course I know him. He's a respected businessman. The Govenor of Tokyo introduced us a few weeks ago."

The old man's jaw fell a little. "The Govenor of..."

Saito's surprise was clear as well and he looked at his partner and leaned in. "I thought you said he was an illegal..."

The boy crossed his arms and frowned at the pair. "I'm a citizen of Japan. Pay taxes and everything."

The Chief turned a bit red. "What? Kajura, Saito, you two..."

Tony interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I know these two. I've met them before. They were the investigating officers when an apartment I was living in burned down. That's how I came to meet Jiro." His head hung a bit as he thought about it and balled up his fist again. "I was just doing delivery work and a bit of bussing tables on occasion. He seemed nice enough."

The chief nodded. "I see." He held up a sheet of paper with a skull drawn on it. The top of it had been ripped as if it was pulled off of something. "Have you ever seen this before?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. Doesn't mean anything to me." He knew exactly what it meant, but wasn't about to say and get himself dragged into it any more than he already was. Regardless of how he felt, Michiru was doing what he knew she would. He hadn't been expecting her to hit Jiro. He should have known better though. He put his hands into his pockets. "If there's nothing else. I'm afraid I think I should leave. There's nothing for me here, and I don't really have any information for you. I've said everything I know." A bit too much really. He needed to find Spike, and contact Gia to warn her about what was coming. "If you have any questions, you can contact my office." He handed Kajura a card.

The man took it and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. I will."

Saito noticed the Chief give them a glower and walk off. "What the hell was that about?"

Kajura glanced at his partner and looked at the card. "Stark Enterprises? What the hell?"

The skinny cop shrugged. "How should I know? This is too weird. That kid was living on the street. Now he knows the Govener of Tokyo and the Chief of Police? What the hell is this?"

His partner pocketed the card and started walking towards their squad car. "I don't know. I intend to find out though."

OooOOooOO

Tony had moved to a parking spot outside of view of the main road and had his cell phone out. "Gia. Before I say anything I want to warn you that you're about to get visitors."

"Huh?" muttered the voice on the other side of the line.

The boy glanced over his shoulder out the back window. "Something happened at the bar. Someone shot the place up and killed everyone there."

"What?!" cried the voice on the other end.

"Spike is missing, but as far as I know he's not dead. The less you know, the better for now. I'm gonna try and find him. You need to be ready to meet the two cops who are about to show up and ask you about what happened. Don't let them know that you spoke to me."

The woman's voice was gasping and desperate sounding. "What happened? What are you saying?"

Tony gave a heavy sigh. "Jiro is dead. Spike wasn't there, I'm not sure why, and I need to know anywhere else he might be right now. I need to find him and get him off the street before he wanders into that mess around the bar, or whoever did this shows up at wherever they sent him."

The woman was sniffling. "He's all right?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm not sure. I'll call you as soon as I find out. He's gonna have to talk to the cops sooner or later, but I want to make sure he's alive to do it. I need to know where he is and get him off the streets for tonight. We can deal with the rest later. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not really?" she muttered sounding afraid and stressed out. "Um..."

"Time is a issue here. The one who did this is still running around. If it's one of the less legitimate business places, they're probably going to be getting a visitor soon. This is a walking armory we're talking about here, Gia. It's important. Forget about keeping secrets."

"Oh, no. Oh shit," she muttered. "Um, look. Probably the warehouse. If you were doing deliveries you should know which one I mean. It's the one closest to the bar."

"Right. I'll call you back as soon as I know anything." He started the car and pulled out into the street again. "Talk to the cops when they show up, but don't let them know you have any idea what happened. You don't want to get involved with this."

OooOOooOO

Saboten gave a small sigh as he kicked a few broken peices of glass aside as he looked about the chaos and mess the small bar had become. "Well, it definitely fits the profile." He poked around, the bodies had been cleared, but he'd seen them. They were all full of bullet holes, with a few knife wounds as well. "Why does she leave such a mess?"

"It's a beautiful mess if ya ask me." A familiar pudgy cop in a long gray coat walked up. "I think I get why the assigned you to the case." He chuckled and took a swing from one of the undamaged bottles.

The slim cop pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned. "Why is that?"

The fat man chuckled. "Why the hell would we want to catch this guy? You've only got two collars on your record, and as I recall, you literally ran into both of them."

"Hey, I knocked them over didn't I?" he muttered as he prodded at a blood soaked napkin on the bar with a pen. He'd gotten his promotion to Inspector just before getting put on the case, and it was made clear that he was not to attempt to solve it and to make every attempt to appear as though he was. "Come on Kanaka. This is bad enough without you brow beating me over it. What a shit duty. Chasing around some heavily armed vigilate."

The larger man slapped his shoulder. "Closest you'll ever get to a woman. I heard she's pretty hot."

Saboten narrowed his eyes. "Are you kidding? She's psychotic. Look at this mess. Goes about calling herself the Punisher."

Kanaka nodded and took another swing. "Yeah. Kinky."

The small cop wiped his nose with a handkerchief and looked up at the blood and brain splattered ceiling. "These guys were running gambling as far as I know. Nothing serious. I'm not so sure they deserved this."

The fat cop slapped his bottle down. "Are you kidding? They've been riding the local businesses pretty hard. There's several arson cases, more than a few rapes, and some shop owners got beat near to death by these clowns. I hope you never catch this chick. She does to these assholes what we only dream of doing to them."

Saboten nodded. "Maybe. It's still illegal though. We gotta try and do something. It sucks they stuck me with it."

Kanaka slapped him on the back. "I'm glad they did. I said I hope you never solve it, and I meant every word. This Punisher chick, she's all right in my book. A lot of the guys are saying the same thing."

The smaller cop adjusted his glasses. "I noticed." That was his job after all. Making sure it never got solved. He couldn't say anything though. He stood up and dusted off his knees. "Anyone seen Kajura or Saito?" He glanced around. "I saw them here, and I'm gonna need statements from them for the case file. They were the first to respond to the scene."

One of the beat cops glanced over from the other end of the bar. Most of the men were helping themselves to a drink or two. None of them were getting drunk, but they'd all be leaving a little flushed. "They're following up on a lead. Turns out some asshole lucked out and stepped out or something. Some rich punk showed up and was talking to them. Go ask the Chief about it."

Saboten frowned at that. "Never mind. I'll ask them about it when they get back to the station." He poured himself a glass and downed it before giving a small cough. The bar was about the only place in the building that was relatively undamaged by the fire. The firefighters had responded quickly enough to save about half the building, and the fire had been around the tables. The alcohol all had a bit of a smokey taste to it though. Wasn't bad, even if it did taste slightly of burned plastic.

OooOOooOO

Tony knocked on a familar door. He still remembered the special knock required. The peep slot slid open and a set of eyes narrowed at him. "That's the old knock. Been a while kid."

"Yeah." he replied as the door opened. "I got news, and it ain't good. Spike here?"

It opened up revealing a familiar man with slicked back hair and a slim build. "News?"

The boy nodded. "Jiro is dead. Someone shot up the bar, and everyone who works there is dead."

The man looked about and shoved him inside a little roughly. He pulled out a handgun and glared at the boy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tony scowled at him. "Put that away would you? I didn't say I did it. The place is crawling with cops, and they were dragging body bags out of there when I showed up."

The man frowned and lowered the weapon. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The kid shook his head. "Do I look like I'm kidding? They're looking for Spike. It's best if they don't find him here."

The greasy haired man looked nervous and back towards the door. "Did they follow you?"

The boy dusted off his shirt. "Do you know anyone who can follow me?"

That calmed him down a bit more. "All right. Come on. What the hell is going on?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure. Like I said, they were cleaning up the mess when I showed up. Word is, someone shot the place up and killed everyone working there, Jiro included. I'm not so sure it's a good idea to hang around here. You know as well as I do that there's records that could lead whoever it was here."

The man nodded. "I'll let the boys know. You should go."

The boy nodded. "I'll be needing Spike. Like I said, the cops are looking for him, and it'll go smoother for all of us if they find him away from here. I'm gonna drive him somewhere where he can get picked up with an alibi that doesn't connect him with this place."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You think the cops might know about this place?"

Tony looked about. "Yeah. They managed to put the fire out and it looked like the office didn't get burned up. It was the stage, kitchen, and tables that took the most damage. I didn't see inside, but the bar side of the building was pretty intact."

The greasy haired thug grunted. "We might need him."

The boy nodded. "If you say so. It might cause problems if they find him here though. It's more than enough excuse to have a look about the place if you catch my drift. He's not supsected in the shooting, but they know he was supposed to be there and wasn't. They're gonna want to know what he was doing. I'm gonna take him down to Imura's grocer and have him pick up some bar supplies and a few bottles. They can pick him up, and he's got an excuse for being out that doesn't tie him to this place. It will also give you a good enough reason to turn them away when they do show up. Sooner or later they will, and you need time to clear out the merchandise before they can get their foot in the door."

The man seemed to think on it. "I don't like this."

Tony nodded. "Neither do I. I'm not keen on getting fingered for interfering with an investigation. I'm taking a big risk here, but I owe Spike enough to help him out."

After a moment of deliberation, the skiny thug waved for him to follow. "You didn't see nuthin."

"I was never here." The boy nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I've got enough reasons of my own not to say anything."

The man nodded. "Yeah. I heard you're doing pretty good."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I've got control of Hisami's ninja clan now. It's worked out to my advantage." He noticed a hint of something in the man's voice that he didn't like the sound of. "Don't say anything until I get Spike out of here. It's better if he doesn't know what's going on when they pick him up. You know he's a lousy liar."

His old boss's face fell a little and he holstered his firearm. "Yeah. So I heard." He walked into a room full of boxes. "Eh, Spike. Comere."

The large man lumbered over and grinned at Tony. "Hey, kid. What's up?"

The boy motioned for him to follow. "Come on. We've got someplace to be."

Spike looked confused. "Huh?"

Tony pulled on his arm. "Just come on. Something is going on. The cops are looking for you."

The man scratched his head. "What's dat?"

The kid shook his head. "It's better if you don't know. You're not going to like it, and the less you know when the cops pick you up, the better." He pulled him out of the building and they both climbed into the car.

"What's going on?" muttered the man fearfully. "What dey got on me?"

The kid glanced at him. "On you? Nothing. We're going to take you to the grocers and act like you were sent to pick some stuff up for the bar. Don't tell anyone you were here. That's all you gotta know, you'll find out the rest later. You won't like it, but you're a bad actor, and it's best if you don't already know."

The man frowned a bit. "Sumthin bad happened?"

Tony gave a nod. "Yup. Real bad. Just keep quiet. Sorry about this, but the less you know right now the better. We'll talk about it later, I'm pretty sure the cops won't hold you for very long."

OooOOooOO

Night had fallen, and the city lights of Tokyo now glittered across the horizon. It was still early and the moon was low in the sky.

The boy gave a small sigh as he watched Spike get put into the back of a squad car from a nearby rooftop. The man was confused, but his story of picking up supplies for the bar would hold up if he did. He was pretty sure it would, he had an armload of napkins, several large bottles of liquor, and a few jars of olives. The man looked confused and frustrated, but took to being taken in pretty well. He was used to it.

Tony didn't like doing that, but it was the best way to deal with things that he could come up with. He was just glad that he'd managed to talk his old boss into letting him have him. He was a little worried about the men at the warehouse, but he was also aware that there was little he could do outside of bringing in Michiru. He knew better than to try and talk her out of it, and he wasn't certain that she knew about the place.

A loud boom and an orange glow in the distance put that to rest. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he turned away and took out his cell phone. "Hey. Gia. It's me." He paused for a moment. "Spike is all right, but he's lucky I got to him when I did." The woman sounded relieved. "The cops have him, but he's not in any trouble. They're going to be questioning him for a bit. I want you to keep him with you when he gets out. His old job no longer exists. They're all dead, and he needs to keep his head down until we're sure this has blown over. Some vigilante nut job showed up and killed the local Yakuza faction off. Far as I know, he's the only one left."

There was a long silent pause on the other end of the line. Followed by a very small sounding "What?"

"Look, I'll take care of it. I can give him a job and get him out of the mess, but he's got to keep his nose out of this. He'll get himself killed if he tries to do something about this. Trust me, this one is a professional killer and a walking armory. He'll be all right, but he's gonna be pretty upset. I owe him, but I'm gonna have to get him cleaned up. His old line of work isn't safe anymore, and the people he worked for are all gone."

"A-all right." The other end went dead.

The boy gave a heavy sigh and rubbed at the back of his head. "Damn it Michiru, you bitch. I should have known this was coming."

"That's right. You should have."

He spun around on his heels and frowned at a familiar face. Michiru was leaning against a sniper rifle and regarding him. She was holding a remote detonator in her hand and giving him a cool glance.

"You killed off the whole clan then?" he asked as he turned away and looked out over the rooftops.

"Most of them," she replied.

He turned to frown at her. "Leave Spike alone."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. "Why should I?"

The boy growled. "You owe me enough to let me have him. I owe the man a lot, and you owe me. Lay off him, I'm making him go straight. You've punished the thugs here, letting one off as a favor won't hurt you."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "You know what he's done."

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. He helped me save your life, and so did that old man you killed."

Michiru shouldered her weapon and swung her hips. "That doesn't excuse their evil. You and I both know there was more to Jiro and his little band than gambling."

He shrugged. "Call it a personal favor. I'm no Yakuza, and he's working for me now. You catch him in the act again and I won't say a thing. Forget about his past, let it slide this time. Have your war. You'll notice I've not said anything about you killing off the rest of them. This is what I expected you to do. I can't really say I'm surprised, just that I hadn't thought it through that you might come here. I should have, you know them too well to pass them up."

She nodded. "I know Spike too."

He stiffened up, but remained calm. "Forget that you do. I've got no intention of stopping you, but if you go after him, you're going to have to deal with me. I've got personal interest in that one. Let it go. I should remind you, all those weapons and ammunition aren't free."

The woman nodded. "I know. You can't buy me though. You warned them about me. They were ready and waiting. I showed up right before you did you know. I was listening in to that little talk you had."

He snorted. "So what? I knew damn well those thugs didn't stand a chance against you. I told them that to get him away before you showed up. I only told them that someone had shot up the bar, and that they might find something to lead them there. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up or not to be honest. What's your point?"

She seemed to relax a little more. "Made it a bit harder."

Tony nodded. "A little, maybe. Stop being stubborn. You owe me. There are thousands of Yakuza you can punish. Leave this one alone. He's retired, I'm going to make sure of it. Like I said, you catch him acting up, and you can have him. Until then, he's off limits, or I come after you myself."

She arched her eyebrows. "Is that a threat?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It is." He walked up and poked her in the chest with his finger. "You owe me, you owe him, and you owe the nice Doctor who is dating him for fixing you up when you were almost dead. We've all helped you out in the past. I'd rather not deal with it, but I owe him enough that I will if you push me."

She stepped back and turned away. "He's not reformed yet."

The boy looked back at her. "Yeah. Maybe not. I'm not going to try and excuse him. Like I said, he slips up and you can have him. I'm not trying to grant him immunity, just amnesty. Until he screws up, you leave him alone."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder and scowled. "For now. You can have him, but I'll be watching. Better be sure."

"If he screws up. I won't feel like it's on my hands." The boy nodded. "He's been a good friend, and I've got to try to do what I can for him."

Michiru seemed to think on that. "Fair enough. Don't forget, I'm watching you as well."

"I noticed," he replied as he stepped into the shadows and vanished.

She glanced around and seemed to regard that she was alone. "Huh. Must be useful." With that, she walked off the edge of the roof and disappeared into the city again.

OooOOooOO

Kajura tossed a cigarette aside as he opened the door to the squad car and climbed in. Saito was doing the same thing.

The younger cop smirked. "What do you think?"

The older man shrugged. "Kid probably called her. She knew we were coming."

His partner looked out the window. "I suppose. She definitely knew more than she admitted."

Kajura shoved his hat back. "So what? Let Saboten deal with it. Dispatch said they pulled in her boyfriend already."

The ponytailed cop nodded. "Yeah. I think she noticed. She calmed down a bit when they called it in." He scratched at his head and looked at the front door of the clinic. "So, now what?"

Kajura frowned at him. "Wanna go find out who the hell 'Tony Stark' is?"

Saito shrugged. "I guess so. Where do we start?"

His partner flipped a card out between his fingers. "He gave us his card."

The blond man scratched at his unshaven face as he looked at it. "That kid is so weird. You said he was illegal. What is all this all of a sudden?"

The older man scowled a bit. "I intend to find out. It looked like the chief was gonna wring our necks. He was living on the street less than a year ago. Just some punk pickpocket with no name. Now he shows up driving a sportscar and is paling around with the Chief of Police and the Govenor of Tokyo? Something is fishy. I don't like it."

The younger cop seemed to think on it. "Yeah. Me neither. Oh well, with Hisami gone, I suppose we have to find a new way to get ourselves killed sticking our necks out too far."

"Yeah. I'm thinkin Yakuza myself." Kajura looked over his shoulder as he backed onto the street and shifted gears to drive forward.

Saito looked at the clinic. "I wonder what a woman like that sees in a guy like Hanuro anyway? The guy is a scum bag. It's a shame."

The larger man smirked. "She is something to look at isn't she? Women are just stupid I guess. Somethin about the danger of it all or some other such crap."

"Good looking and a doctor? To be honest, that's more the kind of woman my mother dreams about me bringing home than I do." The younger man shook his head. "Still, she could do better than a small time Yakuza thugh. Wonder what she sees in him."

The old man gave a rough snort. "He's probably good in bed. I've met the guy a few times, he's as dense as a brick, and not very trustworthy with money. Not much of a looker either."

Saito leaned back in his seat. "I guess so. Still, what a waste."

OooOOooOO

Tony was in his Spiderman costume again. He'd parked his car and was swinging through the city. "Great. Just great. What a day." He wasn't in the best of moods, he'd lost a few friends. They weren't great people, but he knew them and felt the loss. "Shit." He flipped off one of his lines and landed on the side of a building. Sticking there, he looked down into the street below hidden by the dark sky and his distance from the road. He pulled off his mask and growled, he didn't feel like crying, but he was still a bit upset over the whole ordeal.

The worst part was, he really couldn't blame Michiru. He knew what she was going to be doing, but hadn't taken the time to consider Jiro and his clan as potential targets. Now, there was nothing he could do. He'd managed to pull Spike's butt out of the fire, but everyone else was gone.

He reached onto his belt and pulled out a vial of black liquid metal to regard it. He needed to find Usagi, but he had no intention of going searching for her that night. It could wait until the next evening. Regardless of applying the patch, he had a feeling he was going to need her and Venom to help contain Carnage. He had no intention of trying that on his own. He wasn't so sure applying the patch before that was done was a good idea. He put it back on his belt and pushed off the side again swinging out over the city as he put his mask back on and made back towards his office. He was too tired to go back to the village, and the bed there was just as good.

He didn't get very far though, as a car passed by him in the air to his right. His senses hadn't gone off as it missed him by quite a bit. It did however cause him to do a double take. "Huh? DId I just get passed by a..." Then, his senses did alert him. He let go of his line and dropped under another vehicle as it nearly hit him in the face. "Woah! What the? Aw man!" He landed on a street light and frowned.

Hisami was in the middle of the street with his robotic arms spread wide. "Well, now that I have your attention..."

Tony was annoyed. "Great. What do you want?"

The old man chuckled. "To kill you of course. How fortunate that I happened to come across you tonight."

The boy gave a small sigh. "Yeah. Fortunate."

The metal arms ripped a motorcycle in half and launched them both at the boy one after the other. The first he dodged just by ducking, but the second took out his perch on the lamp post and he hopped down to the middle of the street in a crouch. "Well, now that I have you down here at my level..."

The costumed boy shook his head and stood up. "Don't be stupid. I'd never stoop to your level, you crazy Mexican."

Hisami frowned at that. "Always with the jokes I see."

Tony crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Like anyone could take someone named 'Mr. Taco' seriously."

The old man growled as he hefted up a small truck. "You won't be laughing when I've finished."

The young ninja easily hopped out of the way as the truck bounced and rolled down the street. "I'm not laughing now. It's not funny, just pathetic."

Hisami was not pleased with the taunting and lifted himself up with his lower arms. "Fool. I'll make you suffer, and take back what is rightfully mine!" His upper arms lashed out.

"Hey! Watch it!" growled the boy as he shifted and jumped out of the way a few times. "You..."

Hisami snarled in tripumph as one of the arms belted the boy across his chest. He was lifted off his feet and landed on the hood of a car, creating a considerable dent on the front end. "Ouch. Son of a..." He gasped and flipped up over the windshield and onto the roof as one of the tentacles slammed down into the hoood with it's four metalic fingers spread and the long spike in the center stabbing into the engine.

He managed to stick there and keep his balance as Hisami lifted the vehcile up with him on top of it. "I'll crush you!" snarled the old man as he attempted ot flatten him on top of the car by slamming it into the pavement. The boy flipped off before it hit though and landed on the side of one of the arms, running down it towards the old man. Hisami glared at him and lashed out with his other three arms, Tony flipped and dodged them pulling the sword off his back as he hacked at the old man.

One of the tentacles opened it's claws up and stopped it just in front of the old man. Electrical power coursed through the arms, but did not effect the old man. "Heh. I'm afraid I am quite immune to the power of that weapon."

The boy growled and shifted sideways as two of the arms attempted to slap together as if swatting at a fly. He slid his blade out of the thing's grip to the side and dashed by the old man's side. As he landed, he flipped the sword around his wrist and put it back in it's scabbard. "Maybe, but it's still sharp isn't it."

Hisami was gritting his teeth as a line of blood started dripping down his cheek. A rain started to fall from the sky, and a low rumbling sounded in the near distance. "You'll die for that, boy."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the old man and crouched. He set himself and kept his hand on the sword handle. He was not Peter Parker, and he did not want to spend the rest of his life dealing with the fat old bastard and his new toy. "Not of I kill you first." He had every intention of using lethal force to deal with the problem. He was tired, he was upset, and he was more than a little pissed. "You've caught me in the wrong mood old man. I'm tired of dealing with you, and I have every intention of taking your head." He drew his blade and pointed it at his opponent.

Hisami chuckled. "Well, you're more brash that I remember you. How foolish." His metal arms spread wide and snapped open and closed in anticipation.

Spiderman pulled the hilt of his sword up to his cheek and scowled. "I can take him. I know I can. I can't put this off forever, sooner or later, I'm gonna have to deal with him."

"Boss!" cried a voice, followed by several more. A group of men in suits and ties walked out onto the street from just about every angle.

Tony gave a small sigh. "Great." He glanced over at the old man. "Well old man, how about we keep this between us? No point in your goons getting themselves beat up over this."

Hisami chuckled. "They don't mind. Kill him."

In an instant a large number of handguns had been drawn and aimed at him. The boy wasted no time and his movments became more instinct than anything. His extra senses had kicked in full force and he dodged and jumped through the hail of bullets, twisting and turning to avoid being in the line of fire and moving around the parked vehicles, signs, poles and any other cover on the street in the rain.

The weather was growing worse and it wasn't helping the aim of the assailants. The young costumed ninja flicked his wrist at the one closest to him and jerked back as he landed. In an instant he had a fully loaded handgun in his grip.

Hisami lobbed a small delivery truck at him and he jumped away and rolled across the wet pavement into a crouching position as the crazed Yakuza Oyabun crushed one of his own men. "What are you fools doing? I said kill him!"

The boy stood tall and looked about. The men had all stalled and several were realoading, looking as if there were having trouble believing what they were seeing. The kid was dodging bullets at near point blank range.

Tony pulled out his sword and gripped the handgun with his finger on the trigger. The men surrounding him started foring again. This time, the boy moved and weaved, but also leveled his weapon. He pulled the trigger, and one of the black suited men dropped and hit the pavement on his back. The metal armed boss threw a postage delivery box at him, and he ducked under it, putting another round into the kneecaps of another goon.

The costumed boy spun around and thrust his blade behind him, stabbing another through his chest, and turned into hacking another across his throat. Without missing a beat he tossed the sword and speared another man through his chest that was ten feet away, and then jerked the web line on the handle of the sword pulling it back into his hand just in time to split a man from neck to crotch in front of him.

The boy growled as he shook the weapon sharply to his side, removing most of the blood. The rain took care of the rest and he turned his eyes towards the old man. All of his goons were dead or to injured to do anything. "Well old man?" He lifted the gun up and pointed it towards Hisami. "How about you and I finish this?"

The Oyabun looked around with a scowl on his face. "Hmmm. Well, I am impressed. I didn't expect you to be so ruthless." He smirked at the boy. "It is unlike you. Have I effected you?"

The kid shook his head. "No. I'm shinobi. I just don't care for being excessive. I've been capable of this from the very beginning. Old man, I'm sick of this game with you. If you had left me alone, I wouldn't have bothered you. You were too stupid and paranoid to realize that though. There was a point I might have even let you hire me if the pay was good enough. It's too late for that though, now one of us, is not going to survive this day."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Yes. One of us." The claws on his arms opened and closed with anticipation. "I'm looking forward to ripping you into pieces, boy."

Tony started shooting, he flipped over one of the bodies as Hisami lashed out with one of his arms. Two of them deflected the bullets by moving in front of him. They were programed to shield him and read the trajectory of such weapons. After a few shots the costumed boy tossed the weapon aside, snagging another from one of the fallen Yakuza. Another motorcycle almost nailed him, but he managed to duck under it. One of the handles caught his shirt, and he grunted as it pulled him off balance for a moment.

Hisami took advantage and swiped him with the side of one of his metal tentacles. The boy cried out in pain as he slammed into the side of one of the buildings. He stuck in place as a few bits of stone flaked away from the cracks caused by his impact. He put the firearm in his belt after turning on the safety. It was a large calibur revolver, but he knew it wouldn't do him much good to waste shots at the old man. His arms would just deflect them. He kept his sword out and clambored up the side of the structure as the old man slammed one of his spiked claws into the stone.

The ends of the metal arms were now slicing and stabbing weapons. Each with a retractable spike between the open bladed claws. Tony moved further up the side of the building and jumped about up the sides as gashes were cut into the stone and glass, and large holes were stabbed into the structure, keeping him on the move as the old man followed him up. Hisami snarled in rage and frustration. "You can't dodge me forever. My arms never get tired."

The boy deflected one of the spikes with his sword. It was hard to hold onto the weapon and he couldn't counter the direct force the metal arms could produce. He could manage to use the weapon to deflect them a little and give himself a little more room to run. There was no opening to get through the old Yakuza's defenses.

The old man leered at him as Tony finally slipped up on the slick glass of one of the windows. His foot slid a little, and the old man grabbed one of his ankles with the pinchers of one of the arms. "I have you!"

Tony screamed between his teeth as he felt the bone in his ankle snap. Hisami attempted to get the arm to wrap itself around the boy and reached towards him with one of the others while using the other two to hold himself on the side of the building. The costumed hero slashed at his face with his sword as he drew close enough and managed to take a small sliver of his left ear off.

The old man screamed in rage and twisted around launching the boy into the air far over the street for almost half a block. "Little bastard! Get back here!"

Tony was in pain, it was a familiar feeling, and his heart was racing. He felt the rain belt him in the face as he twisted in mid air as he arced over Tokyo. He knew landing on his leg was a bad idea, and shot out a web line to one of the lamp post lining the front of a rounded building on a corner. "Shit. Where?" There were people everywhere, looking bewindered and amazed as the black clad boy stuck to one of the light poles after spinning around it after seeming to fly onto the scene from nowhere. "Crap. Masses, lots of them." At least he had his costume this time. He looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a large department store. A familiar feeling formed in his gut. "Aw man."

The twisted remains of a small car bounced across the street, damaging several cars caught in traffic, but not injuring anyone. "You think you can escape me?!" growled Hisami.

The boy turned his head towards the old man as he landed in the street, grabbed one of the damaged cars as those inside it clambored out. "Escape you? You asshole! You threw me!"

The old man gave a snort. One of the people on the street who had climbed out of the car fell to her knees in front of him. It was a young woman. "No! Please! My baby!" she pointed at the car.

The old man frowned at her and one of the arms holding the car up released it long enough to swipe at her, throwing her several yards onto the pavement. He tossed it at the costumed boy on the light post.

The kid was pissed. "You son of a..." He jumped into the air with his good leg and flipped over the car, shooting several web lines into the vehicle as he arced over it and sticking them into various points around the street. As he reached the height of his jump one of the metal arms attempted to snag him out of the air. He spun around and used the back edge of his sword to push the strike aside and grinded off the side onto the pavement. The kid grunted in pain as his vision blurred for a moment as he landed. He fell to one knee as his broken ankle failed to support his weight.

Hisami twisted one of his arms around the suspended car and ripped it free, tossing it at the boy again. The woman he'd knocked away before was attempting to climb into the back with the help of her husband. She screamed and reached for it as it flew into the air right at the black clad boy again.

Tony looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Shit." He put his hands up and managed to get to his feet.

The plasa was mostly vacant by that point. People were inside the nearby buildings and alleys looking on from cover. Many had left the scene completely, but there were a few stragglers taking their chances that it was safer to stay put and in whatever cover they had than to clear out completely. There was total silence for the first time since the pair had burst onto the scene.

Hisami growled and balled up his fist. "I see."

The costumed boy was in too much pain to notice what had happened. His ankle was exploding with pain, and his shoulder was now burning as if it was on fire. His eyes were closed and all he could see were red and yellow flashes as pain coursed through his body. "Augh! Son of a bitch!" He opened his eyes slowly and gasped for breath. Over his head, the car was still intact. His hands were denting in the undercarriage and a soft cry could be heard from inside.

It took the boy a moment to realize that he was not very flattened. "Huh?" He looked up and blinked still panting and aching from the shock he'd gotten from the impact. He turned and set the car down, it wouldn't be going anywhere under it's own power, but the child's car seat inside was still working as it should. A baby of about eight or nine months was screaming bloody murder through the broken windows.

Tony jumped forward as another car was lifted up and thrown towards the both of them. This time he caught it in mid air. His shoulder was jolted hard, but actually snapped back into place from the impact this time. It was a bitch, but relocated. He shot a line down to the street and pulled hard, reversing the momentum of himself and the car as he brought it down on the old man.

Hisami was enraged and caught the vehicle. The boy let go as the old man ripped it in half and passed by his waist with his sword drawn. Tony glanced over his shoulder in frustration. He'd take a shot at Hisami's exposed belly, but one of the arms had moved up against the old man's side at the last moment. Part of his suit coat fell away, but the Yakuza Oyabun was uninjured.

The fat man chuckled as he turned to face the boy. "You're growing tired."

Spiderman was gasping for breath and sweating bullets. His entire body ached and he was not in a good position. He could see the woman and her husband retrieving their child from the car as he distracted the metal armed lunatic. "Not really. Did you want to stop and take a nap or something? I realize you're pretty old, and it's probably close to your nap time. Do you get applesauce and pills when you wake up or something?"

Hisami ripped one of the light posts up. "I am young enough to keep that little slut of yours pleased. I'll make sure and see her once I've finished with you. Over and over again, and then I'll pass her around to my men, before I have them kill her slowly."

The black clad boy nimbly dodged out of the way of a few swipes back towards the department store. It was a large building with a clock tower at the top. "That's not how I heard it. She said it was hard to tell when you'd even started, and that she had to wait until you told her you were done. She also mentioned that she was glad it never took you more than a minute, because otherwise she'd have fallen asleep in the middle of it. It was more boring than guarding dying paint on an empty wall."

Hisami snarled. The boy tried to jump onto the building. "No you don't!" All four of the arms lashed out at once, and one of them managed to smack him. Spiderman flew back into the building through one of the large windows next to the doors. People looking on from inside scrambled away as the costumed boy landed in a hail of broken glass on top of several racks of clothes. "Shit."

Hisami stormed into the building as Tony staggered out of the mess he'd landed in. The boy backed away as the old man started lobing objects towards him. They were easily dodged, and the crowd was rushing away from the scene quickly.

The old man was making a mess and glanced over his shoulder. The scream of sirens had started to sound outside. "I'll have to deal with this quickly then."

The boy was moving over the isles and clothes towards the escalators to the higher floors. The metal armed man crawled across the length of the store like a huge spider after him.

OooOOooOO

Outside a squad car screeched to a halt. Two men stepped out of the vehicle and looked at the mess. Kajura and Saito stepped looked at the department store.

"In there!" cried someone nearby.

"Some guy in black and an old man with big metal arms!" There were people rushing away and out of the building at a steady pace, but the major rush was over with.

"Spiderman will beat him!" said a young boy who had a scowl on his face. "That guy was a jerk!"

Saito gave a sigh as he opened the trunk and pulled out a shotgun. "Metal arms?"

Kajura tipped his hat back. "Yeah. Sounds familiar. Spiderman huh?"

The ponytailed cop nodded. "Haven't heard about him in a while. I guess it's nice to know he's still about."

The older cop waved his arm. "Come on. Before everyone else shows up and makes a perimeter around this place. We won't be able to get inside if we hang around too long."

His partner rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I figured you'd say that. Why is it we're going in with no backup again?"

Kajura frowned. "I wanna see who this jerk with 'metal arms' is. He tried to off us both remember?"

Saito nodded and shouldered his weapon after loading it and cocking it. "Yeah. I got the shotguns out didn't I?"

The pair moved towards the broken window and opened the doors. A few panicked citizens almost ran into them, but backed off looking wary after noticing the weapons they were carrying and the badges on their belts.

OooOOooOO

Tony was in the upper part of the building. "Come on you old bastard," he called. "Did you forget your walker or something?"

Hisami ripped through the walls and stormed after his prey. "You'll not escape this time." They were in the top floors and out of the store part of the building. There were offices on the upper floors, and a maze of cubicles surrounded the pair.

The young hero had taken a few shots trying to use the cubicles as cover, but the arms were programed to block them, and had some sort of sensors for firearms in them. As a result, Hisami was able to keep a bead on him.

The boy considered getting rid of the weapon when he'd realized it. He didn't think trying to get close enough to use the sword was a good idea. His leg was injured badly, and his arms weren't in the best shape. If he ran out of bullets he'd toss the gun for sure. As it was though, his plan was to try to create an opening by doing something to distract or occupy the arms long enough to get a good shot in.

Hisami ripped through the wall next to him and he shot upwards, rushing into a small stairwell. "Where does this go?" he muttered in irritation. He froze and glanced over his shoulder as he looked down the small stairwell and noticed Hisami looking up at him. He was surrounded by large gears and mechanical parts. He was inside the top of the clock tower. "Great." He muttered as he jumped away as one of the tentacles lashed at him.

The boy bounded back on a thin catwalk that overlooked the massive gears and mechanisms of the tower.

The old man laughed. "Well. It seems I finally have you cornered. There's nowhere else to run, and the only way out is through me." He lashed his arms, and the boy bounced around the room a little, off the spinning cogs and gears. He couldn't move fast enough though because of his leg.

Hisami leered at him as he managed to get in a good swipe. The boy landed on one of the clock gears that was spinning horizontally. Hisami grabbed his right shoulder and broke it as he lifted him up and wrapped him up in his two upper tentacles upsidedown. He pulled Spiderman close so he could look him in the eyes. "Now, I'll crush you into a paste." The old man spread his two lower arms wide and began to tighten the coils around the boy slowly leaving his broken arm hanging outside the coils.

Tony screamed in pain through his teeth. He felt his ribs crack and his other shoulder buckle. His pelvis and legs were starting to strain under the pressure as well. He opened his eyes and glared at the old man. His left arm twitched and he managed to lift his hand up. The entire limb screamed with pain, but a splatter of liquid impacted the old man's eyes.

Hisami was shocked by the act. "Argh! You little!" He twisted and writhed, the webbing wasn't toxic, but it stung at his eyes as if he'd gotten dozens of eyelashes in his eyes at once. "Little bastard!"

Spiderman flexed his muscles with all his might. The coils loosened enough for him to push himself out as the Yakuza was distracted with the substance covering his eyes. He was pulling it off of his face with some success, but it was strong and sticky.

Tony landed in front of him and gasped for breath. He pushed himself up with his left arm and managed to get to his knees in front of the old man.

Hisami snarled as he finally got enough of the stuff out of his eyes to see again. Spiderman was standing up, favoring one leg, with one of his arms hanging at his side. "You're dead!"

Tony took a single hop back, sent a web line into each of the metal arms, and launched himself over the old man's head behind him. Hisami was expecting him ot make for the exit, but the boy had gone off the catwalk and into the gears. The old man looked confused for a moment and his eyes became wide with horror as he saw the boy sticking to the wall on the other side of a particularly large set of gears with his hands full of web lines. Before Hisami could react, Spiderman jerked hard.

The Oyabun was lifted off his feet and the metal arms on his back became caught in the gears. They writhed and twisted as they sparked and sputterd under the pressure of the stalled gears. After several agonizing groans and strains from the clock gears, the entirety of the room shuddered to a stop as the gears locked up.

Hisami was hanging suspended by his back. His head was hung low and he was gasping for breath.

Spiderman was clinging above him and put his hand on his sword.

"Don't move."

The boy looked up at the same time as the old man. Kajura was standing there glaring at them both. He had a shotgun pointed at the pair. "Hisami..." He muttered with a shocked expression on his face.

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah. He's already dead. What's it matter?" He hadn't taken his hand away from his weapon but wasn't moving.

The larger of the two cops cocked his weapon and trained it on the boy. "I need him. Step away."

Saito blinked. "What?"

The masked hero took his hand away from his weapon. "You know you can't hold him. What are you going to do?"

The large cop. "I'm bringing him in. Don't make me stop you."

The boy growled in frustration. He didn't think the police would be able to hold him. Even if the man was sentenced to die in prison, it was only a matter of time until he escaped. He didn't want to deal with it again. He wanted the old man dead. "What do you care about this one? You owe him a favor or something?"

Kajura narrowed his eyes and trained his weapon at the masked boy. "He ruined my life. I need him to clear my name. I need this arrest. I've spent my entire career hunting this bastard down. Back off, or I'll make you."

Tony looked down at the old man, and then back at the cop. Kajura was shaking and glaring at him. Without a word, he crawled around the gears.

Hisami was glaring at the two cops. "You'll both suffer for this. Let me go, and I won't destroy everything you love."

Kajura gave a humorless laugh. "You already did. That's why I need you alive." He lowered his handgun and pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind his back.

Hisami growled and hung his head. He heard a voice speak up behind him. "In your left pocket, you've got two shots, better make them count."

As Kajura moved to climb onto the gears and cuff the old man he smirked. "I've got..."

There was a report from behind him. His eyes went wide and he blanched.

Hisami's hands dropped from the firing position as Kajura looked down the barrel of the revolver. The old Yakuza gasped and tried to take a breath as the weapon fell from his fingers, it fired once wildly missing both officers before he dropped it. The old man's chest was red with blood. Saito lowered his shotgun and looked at his partner.

Kajura fell to his knees. "I..."

Saito moved up and slapped his partner on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The man glared at the gun that had clattered onto one of the lower gears. "No. You...you did what you had too."

The young ponytailed cop nodded once. "I know you wanted this, but he had his gun to your face. I almost didn't realize he had one. I just reacted." He was clearly upset with what he had done.

Kajura nodded as he looked up at the body. The old man was clearly dead. His eyes were open, and his face had gone white, blood was still dripping onto the gears from the large wound in his chest. "Yeah. I guess...it's over. Really this time."

Saito nodded and sniffled. No tears fell down his face, but he'd gone a bit pale and was breathing a little quickly. He was getting it under control as the adrenaline faded a bit. "Hey, look partner. If this doesn't clear your name, neither would arresting him. Come on." He turned his head and his false smile fell.

"I know. I could never really clear my name. Even if I'd managed to get a prosecution, it wouldn't have been enough. It's too late. I just wanted, to see that bastard get what was coming to him before it ended." The older man had his weapon pressed against his temple and turned to smile at his partner. "I'm sorry, Saito. You've been a good friend. It's over now though, I just had to look into that bastard's dead eyes and be sure he was gone before I finished it." He looked up into the Yakuza boss's eyes and pulled the trigger of his firearm.

Saito had him tackled to the ground and had managed to push his arm up. The older cop was in tears as his gun was forcibly removed from his grip. "What are you doing? Don't stop me!"

The younger man slapped his partner on the chest. "Next time, don't talk so much. I might not have had time to stop you." He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back onto the catwalk again.

Kajura frowned as his unloaded weapon was handed back to him. He looked at it and turned towards his partner. "You can't stop me."

Saito gave a heavy sigh. "Are you kidding? What the hell is your problem old man? That bitch and her father don't know what they missed out on. Look, I'm sure we can work something out. Here." He handed him the shotgun he was carrying. "You took that shot, and I was the one trying to cuff him." He had his handcuffs out and jingled them.

The black haired fat man shoved the weapon back into his arms. "Make up for a lie, by telling a lie? I don't care anymore. It's been fifteen years now. My son doesn't know me, my wife is married to another man, and that son of a bitch died three years ago. I only wanted to live long enough to see him die. I've got my justice. I just wanted to see the body before I ended it." He looked up at where the old man was hanging.

Saito nodded and shook his shoulder. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna need your help figuring out that kid. Aren't you curious?"

Kajura frowned at him. "I don't give a shit."

His partner shook his head. "Stop being such a child. Come on, stand up." He dusted off his shoulders. "Look. You've done what you've set out to do. Now you can leave it behind right? You've got your revenge, and it's time to start a new life!"

The cop scowled at him. "I'm fifty two. It's too late..."

The ponytailed man waved his hand. "Oh, shut up. Life starts at fifty! You're only half done! Look, I don't want to have to report you for a psyche evaluation. When was the last time you remember being a cop as this exciting? Come on. Look, that part never happened all right."

Kajura didn't look pleased and shifted his eyes away. "Damn it, Saito. I didn't want you to save me."

The younger cop poked him in the chest. "That's part of my job you crusty old badger. Come on. Lets get out of here. This is a crime scene, and you're not leaving me with all the damn paperwork. Do you have any idea how much I'd have to do if you'd gone and shot yourself? You selfish prick. There's still lots of stuff to figure out." He took the man by the shoulder and shook it. "The only reason I'm not reporting you is because I know you'd for sure do it again if I did. You wouldn't last a day without your badge to keep you busy."

Kajura gave a rough snort and turned his eyes away.

Saito gave him a fake looking grin. "Come on. We'll put set up the crime scene and then go have some coffee and doughnuts and pretend we're American cops." He started walking him away from the body. "Relax would you? Don't be in such a rush to die. If you're going to die, do it honorably, in the line of duty, and not with such purpose. Screw that old family of yours. Look aside from your son, they aren't worth thinking about." It was obvious he was nervous and worried.

Kajura frowned at him. "You're not going to report me? You know you should."

"Yeah. I know you better than that. Look, you just need a bit of time to think things through. We've got plenty of work to do, and that's the best way to make sure you don't try something so stupid. Don't be so selfish and leave it all to me. They'll stick me with that wimpy nut job Saboten. I'm the only one who can deal with working with you types. I had enough of chasing around ninja and I'd rather not get stuck running after crazed vigilantes now that we've finally closed this."

The old man gave him a scowl and glanced over his shoulder. "I was ready to die."

Saito gave him a jab in his shoulder. "What is with you? Now that you've succeeded, you're going to give up on enjoying the fruits of your labors?"

Kajura grunted. "My 'reward' was going to be dying at peace." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes, yes. Well it's going to upset me if you do. Don't be so selfish. What about my peace? What do you think it would have done to me if you'd gone through with it?" Saito rolled his eyes.

"I did go through with it, but you stopped me," grumbled the old man. "A little stress would do you some good. You're too laid back."

His partner shook his head. "Yeah. Well, you'd better stick around then to make sure I don't get too lazy. I didn't go to the trouble of shooting that asshole to save your skin just so you could do it for him. If I'd known that was what you'd wanted, I'd have just let you have him and saved us both some stress."

Kajura shook his head. "Yeah. Well don't get in the way next time." He shifted his hat and stomped off. "Nosy asshole."

Saito had calmed quite a bit. He knew the old man well enough to know he'd calmed down quite a bit. He just needed to keep him busy and away from the bottle for a few days and he'd settle down enough that he wouldn't need to watch him. He was just being stubborn at that point, and had lost the nerve to take his own life.

Kajura looked over his shoulder and gave a heavy sigh. "Look. Thanks, partner. I'm fine. I just...I guess it got to me, seeing him dead. It was like...I finally accomplished what I set out to do. Ya know? There ain't nothin more to do now."

Saito snorted. "Bullshit. We're going to be up to our necks in reports. Did you see down stairs and the street? Not to mention, we've still not figured out what the deal is with that kid. There's plenty to do. Now stop acting like one of those stuid goth kids and help me set up the crime scene."

Kajura's face fell a bit, but he did seem to be feeling better. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks anyway though."

Saito nodded. "Good. I'm gonna go pick up some tape. You're staying at my place tonight." He put his hand up. "I don't want to hear it. You and I both know you're going to get drunk as hell if I let you go home on your own, and you might do something stupid." He smirked and winked at his partner. "I might not be reporting you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to watch you for a few days. Now shut up and let's get started processing this mess."

Kajura did feel better. "You are such an asshole. You only stopped me to avoid the paperwork."

OooOOooOO

Tony had just crawled out of one of the windows of the clock tower. On the face of the clock was a small door used to maintain the giant hands. He was in Ginza and had just made a royal mess out of the Dai Ichi building.

He needed Hisami dead, and had slipped him the revolver he'd had when no one was looking. He'd told the man he had two shots, but in reality he'd only given him one. He wasn't planning on playing the superhero game and keep throwing him in jail, only to be forced to recapture him and have him thrown back. He had enough on his plate, and wanted him gone and out of his way for good.

He'd not cut off his head like he'd planned, but getting him to get himself shot without the benefit of his arms to protect him had worked out just as well. He'd lost the firearm, but didn't care much about that. Guns were loud and not really his style. He didn't mind using them, but it wasn't within his needs.

He'd stuck around long enough to see Kajura nearly kill himself. "Wonder what the deal is?" He'd heard enough to figure out it was something to do with his family. It sounded like they'd abandoned him for some reason, and that it had to do with Hisami somehow or another. He didn't care that much, but it had left him a little curious. He had no intention of getting into the man's personal business. He knew the old guy was a poor tempered bastard, but he still seemed like a decent cop. He still didn't like him much, but he did have a begrudging respect for the man.

He also knew that the old bastard would take any opportunity he had to annoy him. He had a feeling the old guy suspected he was Spiderman. Not that it mattered much.

He sent out a web line and growled in frustration. His swinging was kept slow and he made straight for his office. He was injured, yet again. It would put off his plans for dealing with Carnage for a few more days than he'd planned on just healing up. At least he had a few bottles of Ibuprophen at the office. His ankle and shoulder were swollen up badly and what wasn't broken, was still in a lot of pain. He'd nearly been crushed to death as well, and that had left a few fractures. The pills he had at his office wouldn't do much for the pain, but they would help with the swelling. "I knew going out was a bad idea," he muttered.

He said it mostly to comfort himself a bit. He wasn't very sorry he'd gotten out that day. As badly as he was hurt, Hisami was dead. It was one less problem in his life over and done with. He was uncomfortable, but it left an odd satisfaction.

He muttered a small self praise as he landed on the roof of his office. He'd not run into any more trouble and staggered towards the stairs to his office. He fumbled a bit and almost fell down them, hopping down on one leg two or three steps at a time. After almost going face first down half of them, he slowed it down to one at a time.

He didn't bother with changing his outfit and simply stumbled into his office. He was soaking wet and using his sword like a cane. He staggered long enough to put it on it's place on the wall. Before he could turn away he found himself almost knocking Kei over.

She looked less than surprised, but concerned for his injuries. "Do you feel better now that you've gone and gotten out?"

He turned his face towards her. "Do I look like I feel better?"

She gave a sigh and nodded. "Yes. You're not scowling like you were earlier."

He nodded. "Hisami is dead. I killed him. Well, the police shot him. I just pinned him to a wall so he made an easy target." She set him down in a chair gently and started pulling at his clothes. She pulled a kunai knife out and started cutting off his clothes. Around the wounds first, but then just to get them off easier without moving him around much.

She looked up at him and stopped working after he finished. "He's dead?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Got a big hole in his chest now. Shotgun slug, left a pretty big hole."

The girl nodded and smirked. "Wish I could have seen it."

Tony's eye was getting swollen and he could only see out of his left eye. "Yeah. It wasn't all that great. That's how I ended up like this. We ended up trashing two streets and a department store."

She kissed him and pulled off the remains of his shirt. "I'm impressed. I'm glad that bastard is finally dead." She turned and walked away, shaking a few pills into her palm and making him a drink to down them with.

He nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He took the glass she offered and the pills. It was fore Ibuprophen and a whiskey on ice. He downed the glass and put it against his swollen eye. "I'm gonna have to lay low for a couple of days though and heal up."

His wife nodded. "We'll take you back to the village tomorrow. Here is good enough for tonight." She prodded at his shoulder a little. "It looks like your shoulder and ankle are broken. Otherwise you're not too bad off. Knowing you, you'll be fine in a week at most." She gave him a knowing smirk and patted his cheek.

"It'll hurt for two," he grumbled.

She hefted him up and carried him over to the bed and set him down to relax. The last few scraps of his costume stayed in the chair and fell off of him, leaving him only in his shorts. They were pretty dry, but still a tad damp. "I'm gonna have to set this."

He nodded. "I know. Just get it over with." He kept his glass and pushed it against his eye. She handed him another drink. "Thanks."

"Go ahead and drink it now. It'll help a bit," she said as she looked over his injuries.

He did so, and she put the bones back into place gently. The breaks were pretty clean and it hadn't taken much. His shoulder was broken twice, but his ankle had one clean break. It hurt a lot, but it wasn't so bad. Kei had a good bedside manner, and she was skilled with her hands in many ways. It wasn't the first time she'd had to reset bones for others.

He relaxed a bit more, partially because of the alcohol, and partially because the swelling had gone down quite a bit already because his bones were back in the proper places. "Ouch," He muttered as she kissed his cheek.

She smirked at him and walked out. "Don't move. I'm going to get some splints set up. It will do until we get back to the village and get them casted."

He let his eyes rest as he let his head relax into the pillow behind him a little more. "I'm not going anywhere."

She walked back into the room with a few padded metal strips and some bandages. The strips were flexible and made for making splints. "You've made the news again." She commented as she turned on the television and started working.

He frowned as he looked on. There were several televisions in the office, and one on the wall opposite the bed. It was a hundred inches and on a large stand. High definition and LCD hadn't been invented yet, so it was quite large and heavy. There was a reporter standing in front of a mess of emergency vehicles in front of the shopping center that had been wrecked. "...witnesses report that Spiderman defeated the metal armed menace in a battle earlier this evening. Many lives were saved because of his intervetion, including the lives of this family."

Tony frowned at the screen and his eyebrow twitched a bit as the woman spoke. She was near to tears. "He saved my son's life! That horrible old man, he tried to kill him twice!" She looked at the camera and gave a deep bow. "If you are out there, we give you our deepest gratitude, Spiderman-sama!"

The husband bowed with her. "Yes. We owe you our deepest thanks!"

Kei smirked at his reaction, he was flushing a bit and looked annoyed. "That was nice of them."

He just sighed. The alcohol was taking effect and he did feel better. It still hurt, but he cared less. "Yeah. Well, I'm supposed to be a shinobi, and here I am being thanked on the news, again."

The reporter came back into focus. "There is footage of this amazing event, this was filmed earlier by an eye witness to the events earlier today. It clearly shows the heroism and superhuman prowess of the city's heroic defender."

Tony Stark muttered a few curses under his breath. The video showed him dodging and hanging the car from several web lines, and then catching it when Hisami tried to flatten him with it a second time. It looked impressive on screen, but he remembered just how much it hurt.

Kei arched her eyebrow and paused long enough to look at the screen. "You can pick up a car? That's impressive."

He pushed his head further into his pillow. "Turn it off would you? I don't want to see that right now. How much doing it hurt is still to fresh in my mind."

She shook her head and turned the screen off. "All right. All finished. Get some sleep."

"Yeah," he muttered as he started to drift off. She didn't say anything, but one of the pills he'd taken wasn't ibuprophen. It was something Gia had given her to help knock him out when he came home in the condition he was in.

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek before turning out the light and leaving to allow him to rest. She walked out into the office and poured herself a drink. After a moment, she found herself looking out over the lights of the city. A tear fell down her cheek. She rubbed it away and put her palm up to her mouth.

It wasn't a sad tear, but one of relief. Hisami was dead, the last part of the worst of her past was gone for good. She looked over her shoulder towards where her husband was sleeping. He had truly set her free. It was a feeling unlike anything she'd ever had before. She wasn't sure what to make of it, and it hadn't really sunken in yet.

She looked up at the city again and smirked in an almost dark and mallicious manner. He had power and wealth, the city was open to them both. Theirs to do with as they pleased. It was like a dream, something she never imagined. She'd gone from being rejected and hunted by her clan, to being second only to him. She'd tried to kill him, spent months in a mad rage because of her curse. Rather than destroy her, he'd broken it and accepted her. It warmed her chest and she lifted her chin a little higher. It was pride, not just for herself, but for the man she now called husband. After everything he'd done for her, she would follow him into hell itself.

She took another gulp of her drink and turned the chair at the desk around to sit down and look out over the city. She'd gone and married herself the modern day equivalent of a prince. Pretty much literally, as far as she and the clan were concerned, he was one. He was impressive, and he'd now eliminated the only rival to that power he had. She was feeling quite satisfied with her position in life. She didn't even care if he cheated on her or not, she'd even help him do it. It didn't matter to her. In fact, she had gotten a bit used to having another woman around on occasion.

Hisami was a perverted old man, and while she was his most common toy, he took any opportunity to take any attractive woman he could. Whether she was interested in letting him or not. They were certainly more interesting than he was. Not that her husband wasn't interesting to her. She was very satisfied with him, and he was young and flexible. His stamina was also impressive. He wasn't exactly a porn star, but he was on the larger end of averge.

She finished off her drink and cocked her head. She did like a pretty girl on occasion herself though. She'd gotten used to it. She'd never liked forcing them for the old man, but when they were willing it was fun. Though, it did make her consider something else, she was also going to have to get him to tie her up one day soon. She kind of liked that sometimes too, though Hisami was a bit too into it for a while.

Luckily, he'd gotten kind of tired of it and seemed to lose interest. She'd almost lost her cool and killed him when he took it a bit too far a couple of times. That may have been what ended the phase though. She had a feeling the former Head of the Clan might have said something to the old man about it when she'd gotten a bit banged up. She was still pretty young at the time, and she didn't know for sure one way or the other. She knew it wasn't her mother, she was helping him do it. It was her idea to begin with, she did remember that much. She wasn't sure, but she had a suspicion that her mother might have been trying to prod him into 'accidentally' killing her. Still, it had been kind of fun at first, and she wouldn't mind him getting into a bit of bondage. She doubted he'd enjoy being too rough with her.

He wasn't too gentle in bed, but he'd never tried to hold her down or keep her from moving. She didn't think bondage interested him, but from what she knew of him, he probably wouldn't mind letting her have her way and tying her up a bit. Of course, she wanted to tie him up sometimes too, she'd done it before, but he'd not enjoyed it much as she'd also tried to kill him. It might be a bit harder to talk him into that, but she was confident she'd be able to sooner or later.

She leaned against her elbow and stirred her drink with her finger. She probably only needed to ask him either way. He didn't seem to care much and would probably just tell her 'sure whatever' and go along with whatever. She knew he liked sleeping with her, but he was pretty passive and accepting of just about anything sexually. He seemed fine with going along with whatever she wanted to do. She'd tried asking him about fantasies and prodded a bit, but he usually just shrugged at her. It was kind of irritating. The best answer she'd ever gotten out of him concerning a personal fantasy of his was 'having sex with an attractive girl'.

She could probably convince him to dress up, but getting him to try any role playing would probably be near to impossible given his attitude. Not that it mattered all that much. He was a ninja prince who was a wealthy executive and millionaire playboy already anyway. That didn't leave much to act out. She was used to dealing with real Yakuza to begin with, so that had no real appeal. She supposed she could get him to wear a Samurai helmet or something, but he was a Gaijin, and it would just look strange. Not that she minded, and she probably would anyway sooner or later.

She was going to have to work on getting him to open up a bit more. She could tell he wanted to please her, but getting him to talk about anything in particular he might like had proven difficult. He seemed just satisfied with just sleeping with her, and whatever she felt like doing. He'd yet to turn her down for anything less than an injury. She could even convince him if he was injured with just a bit of prodding. It would do, but it would understandably effect his performance for a bit as well.

She turned away from the window and looked towards the bedroom. He was out cold and would be for several hours. He also wouldn't be much fun for a few days at least because of his injuries. She knew she was fortunate in that regard if only because it would be a couple of weeks or maybe even a month or two for anyone else. It was probably best to find something else to think about for a while though. She wasn't even really sure what had gotten her started on it to begin with. He was pretty banged up, and not the most handsome she'd ever seen him at the moment.

She turned on the television on the office wall and poured herself another drink and frowned as she downed it in a couple of gulps. "Oh, right. That's what got me started." It was the news again, and the footage of the boy evading the car, stringing it up, and then catching it and holding it up with his bare hands was showing again. His muscles were bulging and straining and he was completely buffed out and on an adrenaline high. It was an impressive display of raw strength and power.

A moment later a reporter was showing a still shot of the event, and they were trying to speculate how he'd gotten his powers. One of the talking heads said something about 'being bitten by a radioactive spider' or something. Another laughed it off and explained that such a thing would lead to a rather nasty rash and possibly death.

It was a good shot of him though. He'd lost the body armor in the chest after he'd bought Cybertech labs. It gave him access to a much sturdier bulletproof cloth for his costumes. Thus making the outfit much more form fitting and the angle showed off his muscles quite well.

Kei gave a small sigh. "Oh, well. So much for changing the subject." She turned away from the screen long enough to open the bottom drawer of the desk and fumbled about inside. After a moment she came up with a familiar slender platic object. "Hello old friend." She turned the television off, put one of her legs up on the desk, and sat back and closed her eyes as a small sound started up. "Hrrrrmmmmmmmm."

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The Plan.


	40. Chapter 40

Gaijin

Part 40

The endless rage.

OooOOooOO

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid Mr. Stark is away. Can I take a message Inspector?"

Kajura frowned at the pretty young woman sitting behind the receptionist desk at the front of the offices of Stark Enterprises. "Where can I find him? I've got a few questions regarding a case I'd like to ask him."

The woman kept her smile. "I'm afraid he's away on business. He's currently in Hong Kong and I'm not certain when he'll be returning from his trip."

The man frowned at her. "Hong Kong? What's he doing in China?"

Her smile fell a little. "I'm afraid I don't know. I'm just a receptionist."

Kajura nodded. "Is there anyone who can give me more information?"

"Well, I could ask Mr. Asigawa. If you give me a moment I'll page him."

The Inspector leaned onto the desk. "Who's he?"

"He's Mr. Stark's legal..."

"Never mind. I'll check back later." The man was in no mood to talk to a lawyer. "Thanks for your time."

When he arrived outside he found Saito leaning against their squad car with a cup of coffee waiting on him. "Told you."

Kajura scowled at him. "Seems he's away on business."

His sandy blond haired companion nodded and sipped at his own drink. "Ah. What exotic location?"

"Hong Kong. I'm not buying it. He might not be in his office, but I doubt he's left Japan." The older man took the cup offered to him and took a sip. "Somethin funny is going on here."

The man's partner nodded. "Yeah. I dunno. What should we do then?"

The older man tugged on the brim of his fedora. "Huh. Not much we can do at the moment. Unless you want to go in there and talk to his lawyer? It's the only offer I got."

Saito pretended to think about it. "Hmm. No, I think I'll pass." He grinned. "Wanna go back to the office and do some more paperwork? We've got loads from that mess in the department store a few days ago left to do."

The old man frowned at him. "Are you asking if I want to, or if I will?"

"Does it make a difference?" asked his partner.

"Not really. The answer is no. I'm finished with paperwork today." Kajura tipped his hat back and looked up at the tower. "We're not going to accomplish anything here though."

Saito shrugged. "So, now what?"

OooOOooOO

The young Chinese girl frowned at the two men in the doorway to the clinic. "Dr. Mizura has stepped out. I don't know when she'll be back."

Kajura frowned at Mei Lin and looked at his partner. Saito arched his eyebrow. "Aren't you her receptionist?"

The girl looked annoyed, but not with them. "I know she's a doctor and all, but she's not very responsible. She should be back tomorrow. I think she just closed the clinic up for a few days because of her boyfriend or something. I don't really know what's going on."

Saito seemed satisfied with that. "Well, we're not really looking for her. It's her boyfriend we want to talk to."

Kajura nodded. "Yeah. He's not in trouble or anything, just a few questions. Following up and all that."

Mei Lin shrugged. "Can't help you. I just answer the phones and all."

The younger of the pair gave her a smirk. "You're working today and she's not here?"

The girl shrugged. "Well, I'm staying here. We've been roommates for a few months now."

Kajura seemed to consider that and scratched on a notepad with a pen. "Didn't you have an accent earlier?"

The girl frowned at him and didn't look pleased. "She makes me do that. Says being cute attracts customers and all. I told you, she's pretty irresponsible. I think she just does it to tease me. She knows as well as I do that none of the perverts who come to this clinic are interested in my accent." She gave a sigh. "Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well keep busy. I'm rescheduling appointments and keeping us from getting backed up when she comes back to work."

Both men seemed amused at that. Kajura nodded. "Well, thanks anyway. We'll be in touch."

Saito gave a small wave and seemed cheerful. Both men climbed back into the car. "Hey, she's kind of cute."

Kajura snorted. "Looks a bit young to me. You're probably old enough to be her father."

His partner grinned. "Maybe she's older than she looks?"

The old man gave an amused snort. "Pervert. I didn't know you had a loli complex."

His partner seemed a bit miffed. "Very funny. So now what?"

Kajura seemed to think about it. "I guess we go home. I'm not interested in doing any more paperwork today. The kid can't disappear forever, so we wait a couple days and try again."

Saito gave a small sigh. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting on the floor in front of a low table. There were several cushions around him and tea was set out. He was not in the best of condition. His shoulder and ankle were in casts and he had bandages covering his chest and part of his face. He didn't look pleased, but was not uncomfortable. He had his katana resting against his shoulder and looked rather relaxed. He was dressed in a yukata and looked a bit like a Samurai from a manga. He was somewhat aware of that and it annoyed him a little.

Sitting across from him was a large and very sullen looking Spike. The man had his head hung low and a frown was etched onto his features. "Huh?"

The boy looked at him and took a gulp of his tea. "I said you're working for me now."

The man looked up at him with wide eyes. "I.."

Tony shook his head. "Spike, everyone you worked for is dead. I promised Gia I'd look out for you. I owe her, but to be honest, I'm not doing this for her. You've been a good friend."

He hung his head and gave a silent nod. "Da boss is dead."

The young man sitting across from him hung his head. "Yeah. Sorry. I don't like it either."

The man looked up at him. "Ya ain't gonna do nuthin?"

Stark frowned at him. "Like what? Kill the Punisher?"

Spike clenched his fist and nodded. "Yeah. Dat guy..."

The boy shook his head. "Is beyond you. She's a professional killer Spike. She'd rip you apart. Let it go. Jiro is dead, and you exacting revenge will not bring your clan back to life. All of them will still be dead and the only thing you would do is join them."

The man glared at him. "I want revenge."

Tony gave a nod. "I know. The answer to that is no. I can't let you do that."

The man stood up. "Why not?!"

The boy turned his eyes away from his friend. "Because she's an unofficial government agent. She's Black Ops, Spike. She's officially a criminal vigilante, but she's actually a government funded project to eliminate the Yakuza."

The man looked at him with wide eyes. "Ya mean you..."

Tony scowled at him. "I didn't have anything to do with sending her after Jiro. I didn't think she'd go after him. I don't work with her, I'm dealing with that crap involving the Negaverse. Those monsters that keep attacking Japan. Jiro was useful, I didn't want him dead. He was a friend of mine as well, I had no reason to get rid of him."

The man was pale white. Spike sat down and looked at his tea. "Who is dis bitch?"

Stark gave a heavy sigh. "The Punisher. She's heavily armed, well funded, and far beyond your capabilities. I don't like her much anymore, but she's got her uses. You can't have her."

The man stood up and balled up his fist. "Ya can't stop me!"

Tony smirked at him. "Actually I can. I like you though, and I'd rather not do it by force. Sit down and calm yourself. Getting all riled up will only get you killed anyway." The look on his face told him it wasn't a threat, but he didn't look happy about it.

Spike had seen such an expression on the faces of those above him. The kid looked like a Yakuza boss himself. It was weird saying that about a Gaijin, but it was true. He did as he was told and frowned at the boy. "What ya want from me?"

Tony looked out. "Well, to put it simply, I want you to go straight and work for me. I'll pay you well, and you can settle down with that girlfriend of yours. You're not a Yakuza anymore, your organization is gone and it's not coming back."

The man closed his eyes and gripped the table. "I dunno. I..."

The boy was annoyed by his immobility. "Look. There's a lot of crap going on right now. Monsters from another dimension, weird science experiments gone wrong, plus Yakuza a lot more dangerous than Jiro ever was are running about. You could probably find more work, but you'd never get back in the position you had yourself in with Jiro. You'd just get yourself into trouble, you and I both know you're no good with money. Jiro was willing to overlook it, and he had a personal relationship with you. You're not going to find that with another clan. They'll never really trust you, you're the lone survivor. Plus, the one who killed your boss is targeting every criminal organization in the city. It wouldn't be long before you ended up on a slab in the morgue."

The man didn't look pleased. "Not if I got dis guy first."

Tony leveled an even gaze at him. "You really think you could kill Michiru?"

The man froze and his jaw fell. "Wha?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable. "This is why I broke up with her. She went crazy and she's killing any criminal she can get her hands on. She's targeting the Yakuza factions, and to be honest, I'm not getting in her way. Unfortunately for both of us, she managed to get government funding. It's all unofficial of course, there's no way to prove that she's working for the Japanese Government. Still, I can't really go after her with my past history with her, or my current relationship with the Japanese Government. I'm not a spy or a Government agent myself, but my business dealings involve defense contracts and Government officials."

Spike glared at the table. "M-Michiru?"

The young boy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Like I said, I don't like this either. She's turned into a super bitch too. Can't say I can blame her what with what happened to her parents and all." He picked up a remote control and turned on a television on the wall behind him. "Have a look for yourself. This is from the security cameras in a warehouse she hit before the bar."

Spike looked on wide eyed and in horror as a familiar girl dressed all in black with a white skull on her shirt shot up an office and some sort of warehouse. It wasn't one of Jiro's places, but any denial he had about believing it was her was shattered. "What is dis?"

Tony had the security tapes from the bar as well, but Spike didn't need to see them. He was agitated enough as it was. "She's a stone cold killer. She won't hesitate to kill you. Leave her alone, or you'll just end up dead. Michiru is not the girl you knew anymore. That person is dead, and this is all that's left. Let it go, Spike."

The man tore his eyes away from the screen to look at the boy. Tony's face was haunted, and it was clear he was disturbed by the strain in his voice. He turned off the screen and looked over at him. "Why should I?"

"Gia lost her sister. She's suffered enough. She's a strong woman, but I'm not so sure she could take you getting yourself killed going after her. I don't want to see you get yourself killed either." He shifted the blade to his other side and took another drink of his tea. It was clear the sword was not being used as any sort of threat. It was a symbol of his power and position within the Shinobi clan. "I can get you easy work that pays better than any job you've ever had. I can keep you out of jail, and I can ensure that bitch Michiru leaves you alone as long as you stay clean. I've already had words with her about it. You're safe as long as you can keep your nose clean." The boy glared at his friend. "If you go after her, you'll just die. There's nothing I can do to help you, and I promise you that you won't kill her."

Spike nodded and kept his eyes low. "Da boss...I gotta..."

Tony used the sword to stand up. "If you want to die, I won't stop you. I could, but I won't." He hobbled over to the man's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "There's no honor in dying for a dead clan. There's nothing to save there, Spike. It's already gone. Think about my offer, you're safe here. Just let me know when you make up your mind." He staggered out of the room using the sword as a cane to keep his weight off his ankle. He paused just before leaving the room. "If you decide to go, you're on your own. I can't help you."

OooOOooOO

Tony stood looking down the hillside at the rooftops and streets of his clan's village. It was a mixture of modern and traditional. Beyond the edge of the village was forest, and mountains. The sun was setting and he gazed out across the green orange treetops with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall of his home. He was frowning and looked very thoughtful and serious.

Gia walked up next to him and smiled. There were tears in her eyes. "Thanks for talking with him. He's been a real mess. He told me he's going to take your offer. He...asked me to marry him."

The boy nodded and said nothing. He looked pale, haggard, and tired.

The woman at him with a bit of concern in her features. "Not going to ask me what I said?"

The kid got the ghost of a smile on his face. "Not a chance?"

She gave a weak smile as well. "I accepted. I think we're going to be engaged for a while though." She gave him a light shove on his arm and leaned next to him on the wall looking out at the sunset. "You've surprised me. I'm grateful...for everything."

He nodded. "I hate it."

The woman looked surprised. "Huh?"

The boy was looking out across the woods. "I've accepted it, but I still don't like it."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at the sky. The faint light of the stars was beginning to shine down. "Being a leader. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be some prince, or run some mega corporation, or lead an army against some bullshit demonic plot to destroy the world, or swing around the city being some sort of superhero." He closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. "I just wanted peace and quiet. I wanted to get out of the way. I wanted to not be needed and just live peacefully, quietly. Maybe go to school, hang around with a group of quirky friends, have some stupid meaningless love triangle or some crap. That's why I got so good at not being seen. I didn't want to be special, I didn't want to be noticed. I just wanted to be...normal I guess. Out of the way, average, boring, quiet...alone."

The woman cocked her head and scowled. "You've never been normal."

He returned her frown. "I know. It seems I'm destined to be some crappy manga character. It's awful. I wouldn't mind some sappy shojo comedy drama deal, but noooo. I get stuck with some sort of He-man sentai bullshit. Fighting monsters, wearing a cheesy costume." He held his sword up for her to see. "Look, I've even got a magic sword. It's stupid. How the hell did I end up like this anyway?"

Gia was getting annoyed. "Do you know how many guys your age would kill for what you've got?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Only because they don't know how much it hurts. Do you have any idea how many times I've been beat to near death in the past couple of years?"

The woman grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Quit your bitching. You've got a super hot wife, billions of yen, a penthouse, an executive office, a mansion, you drive a Porche, you've got super powers, and your own ninja village. What the hell do you have to complain about?"

Tony turned his eyes away from her. "I dunno. Maybe the people trying to kill me, getting attacked by crazy stupid monsters and Yakuza, nearly getting killed on a regular basis, having to be all responsible and think really hard about ways to stop the world from ending all the time? It's not much fun ya know."

Gia rolled her eyes and let him go. "God, you are such an asshole." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Everybody has to put up with shit they don't like."

He nodded. "Yeah. Most of the time it's not stuff that could kill them and everyone else they know."

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "I guess you have a point there." She glared at him. "You still piss me off though. You're so damn depressing."

He seemed to relax against the wall. "I'm not much of a people person." He seemed to get annoyed with himself again. "Yet here I am, leading a fucking army, running a corporation, and doing my best to keep the group together."

Gia shook her head. "Yeah, you are."

The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"

The woman had a wistful smile on her face. "You try hard to push people away. That's what you suck at. I honestly don't know anyone who's better with people than you are."

He worked his jaw and seemed confused. "Are you kidding me? More than half the people I know have tried to kill me at some point."

She nodded. "Yeah. Now, how many of them would be willing to die for you?"

He turned his face away from her again and didn't look like he believed her. "Yeah. Mostly because of this stupid sword or some past life. I'm an asshole, I just wanted to be left alone. I just want to be lazy and relax."

Gia smirked at his expression. "If that was true, all you really ever had to do was walk away. You never have."

He blushed. "I've got my reasons."

The woman pushed on his shoulder. "I know. No matter what they are, in the end, it's because you care." She turned and walked away leaving him on his own. "You're not just some leader, you're a great leader. Whether you like it or not."

He got the faint traces of a smile on his face again. "Yeah. Thanks I guess."

He watched the sun vanish over the horizon completely and stayed as the sky grew dark and the stars became clear.

A familiar figure that towered over him moved up to his side. "Hey, kid."

Tony gave him a smile. "Hey, Spike."

The man took up a position beside him. "I talked wit Gia. I'm gonna take dat offer. Youse is right. Der ain't nuthin for me dere. It's gone anyway."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Gia said something like that."

The man looked down at the boy. "What you got in mind fer me?"

The young shinobi cocked his head. "Well. I'm thinking I'll buy the bar and rebuild it. I'm afraid it's going to be legitimate business only though. No more gambling or extortion rackets. I'm gonna need someone to run the place. I've got no interest in criminal enterprises. I've got my hands full with the legitimate stuff as it is."

The man looked surprised at that. "Oh. I ain't good wit money."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I know. " He didn't really care if the place started losing money. He was aware that Spike would probably end up skimming profits and didn't care. He also was planning on pretending he didn't know. He didn't want the man to know to keep it in check and on a reasonable level. "I'm gonna talk with Gia about helping you out with that part of it. I was thinking we'd keep the name."

The truth was he already owned the lot the bar had stood on. Jiro's next of kin had taken a generous offer. He never met them, but they had no problems parting with the property. It was someone who lived in Kyushu. He wasn't planning on saying anything about it, but the place he was building was about four times larger than the original bar. He was building Gia another clinic that was much larger than her old clinic and attached to the bar, and there was going to be a house built just behind it for the both of them. He was going to call it a wedding present now that the pair had gotten engaged.

The man nodded. "I can do dat. Gia's pretty busy dou. What wit da clinic and all."

The kid smirked at him. "I know. I don't think it will be a problem. Don't worry about it."

Spike looked up at the sky. "What ya doin out here anyway?"

Tony frowned. "Hiding from my wife."

The man looked surprised. "Huh?"

The boy looked up at him. "I don't know what got into her, but she's really horny, and I'm still too injured to enjoy it."

The man nodded. "Yeah. I know what dat's like."

The pair looked down as a small white head poked out from under the wooden porch they were standing on. "You too huh?" Artemis had bloodshot eyes and looked a bit nervous.

Tony sat down and frowned. "Huh? How long have you been there?"

The cat scratched at his ear with his hind leg. "All day. Luna's gone into heat, and it's worse than usual."

Spike nodded. "Yeah. Girls is so much trouble."

The boy looked over at the animal. "Are...are you wearing a cape?"

Artemis flushed. "Shut up! This is your fault you know! She wasn't like this before you showed up!" He had on a little red cape with an A inside a little yellow circle. "I barely got away with my life!"

Tony smirked. "Had to jettison your dignity did you? Don't feel bad, I had to do that a couple of times too. I'm not sure where she got it from, but Kei got her hands on a full set of Samurai armor recently."

The animal scowled at him. "Did she make you call yourself 'Artie, the strongest cat in the world'?"

Spike winced. "Ouch."

The boy glanced at him. "Hey. I know Gia's a freak too. You think it's bad now, wait till you get married."

Artemis flushed. "Don't say that! It's bad enough as it is. What did you do to her anyway?"

Tony frowned. "Nothing. We both got attacked by some crazy grenade throwing ninja and blown off a rooftop a while back. There was an explosion and it wasn't my fault."

The cat hung his head. "Yeah. Well, I'm laying low until she's back to normal. I thought she was a pervert before, but ever since you stopped giving her those shots she's been going into heat. It's been..." He shuddered. "I couldn't walk for a week last time! I barely got away with my life this time."

The boy gave a heavy sigh. "Man, we're pathetic aren't we?"

Spike looked around the corner. "Hey. I hear somethin." He turned back and both of them were gone. "Huh?" He scratched his head. "Oh well." He was somewhat used to Tony disappearing.

Gia walked around the corner and pulled on the man's shoulder. "Hey. There you are. Come on, it's time to go home."

Kei was with her. "Hey, have you seen my husband around?" She had a small scowl on her face and had her arms crossed. "He's gone and disappeared on me. I haven't seen him since this morning."

The man looked a bit shifty. "He left."

His girlfriend looked around. "He was here not to long ago."

Kei gave a small sigh. "Honestly. He can be such a wuss about some things. I'll find him, he can't hide forever." She rubbed her hands together. "Sooner or later, I'll catch him. The longer he makes me wait, the less gentle I'm going to be when I find him."

Gia pulled on Spike's arm and arched her eyebrow as they walked down a hallway together. "Is he in trouble or something?"

Kei smiled at her. "Huh? Of course not. I'm just sick of playing with plastic if you catch my drift. He's healed enough that it won't kill him." She looked up. "I've got Luna helping me look for him. I'm supposed to tell her if I see her boyfriend too. Right Luna?" The kunoichi looked up.

Spike and Gia looked up. There was a small hole in the ceiling and a little black cat's head poked out. Luna narrowed her eyes and gave a sharp toothed grin. "Ceiling cat will find them. No one can hide from ceiling cat."

OooOOooOO

The young ninja looked about. There were a few spider webs and it was dark and cool. The ground was sandy and there was about a six inches of clearance over his head as he lay on his belly. "Hey. It's not too bad under here."

Artemis gave a small sigh. "I feel so pathetic."

Tony narrowed his eyes and motioned for him to follow. "Hey. This way."

The white cat looked confused. "Huh? Where are you going?"

The boy looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Shhh. They'll hear us. Just follow me."

The pair crawled to near the center of the floor over them. There was a small keypad. "Eight six seven five three zero nine." Tony muttered it out loud as he punched in the code. "Heh."

The animal was confused. "What are you doing?"

A trap door opened with a small click and a very quiet slide. "Come on." The boy crawled inside and pulled the white cat in by the scruff of his neck.

A moment later, the pair was in a small concrete room. The door closed shut behind them and a single light bulb overhead was clicked on by a pull chain. "Ah, much better." The boy sat down at a small card table in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with supplies, bottled water, as well as magazines. There was a pool table in one corner, a television with a few video games, a radio with a cassette and CD player, and a very small bar lined with a few full bottles.

Artemis looked around in wonder. The portions of the wall that were open had pin up posters of scantily clad women, and while rather cramped, it was homey in an odd way. There were a couple of fold down cots on one wall, with more small posters of pin up models on their undersides. "What is this place?"

Tony gave a shrug. "It's a bomb shelter." He seemed very relaxed and put his feet up on top of the table. "You don't have to keep your voice down anymore. It's soundproofed. Heh. They'll never find us in here." He picked up a small remote control and pointed it at a bare wall. The wall itself slid open, revealing several screens showing various rooms in the building above them and the grounds surrounding it.

The cat laid his ears flat. "A bomb shelter?"

The shinobi nodded. "Yeah. My apartment got blown up once. It was an awful mess, so I built this place in secret. There's even an escape tunnel to the wilderness just outside the village.

The animal shook his head. "A bit paranoid don't you think?"

Tony shrugged. "It's not a fallout shelter or anything. It's only good for a week or so at most. I had it installed in case anyone decides to blow up the building or burn it down or something. It's not like it's never happened to me before you know." He seemed pleased with himself. "Had no idea it would come in handy like this. None of the girls knows about it. They'll never find us in here!"

The cat seemed to relax. "Brilliant!"

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a small sigh. He was out of his hideout, he'd spent the day before down there laying low, but he couldn't remain down there forever. He'd come out and faced the music, and he was still a bit sore from the night before. He was standing on the wooden walkway in front of his mansion.

A shining light in the woods outside the village caught his attention and he frowned. It appeared for just a moment, but he knew exactly what it was. Some of the village ninja walked by dressed in traditional clothes obscuring him for a moment. When they passed, he was gone.

OooOOooOO

Michiru was munching on odango as she looked through a pair of binoculars at the complex. She was armed with a sniper rifle, a few automatic weapons, about four side arms, and a shotgun. "Huh. Regular patrols, seems rather quiet. Security is pretty tight though...I think I can..."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Damn." She growled and looked up. On the tree branch over her head, Tony was standing with his arms crossed and glaring down at her. "What do you think?"

He gave a snort and uncrossed his arms as he flipped down in front of her. Before she could react, she was stuck to the tree trunk. "Looks like you'[re planning an assault."

She glared at him hatefully. "I gave you your friend. We're even."

He nodded. "So you did. That doesn't mean you can have this village."

She turned her eyes at the ground. "They're assassins. Murderers, mercenaries, thugs..."

The boy gave a heavy sigh. "They're fighting a war. Michiru, I get this thing you're doing. Leave my assets alone."

She snarled at him. "This won't hold me forever. They're evil, criminals, and I will punish every one of..."

The boy had the sword blade at her throat. "No. They aren't. They were under the control of a criminal organization. Now they work for me."

Michiru leaned forward as much as she could. It was obvious she was angry. "Doing what?"

He took the sword away from her neck and rested it on his shoulder. "Well, we're working with the Japanese government for starters. Not officially of course, but then, neither are you."

She leaned back and seemed to relax a little more. "It doesn't excuse their crimes."

"I need them to fight this war." He relaxed and put his sword away. "Maybe they were criminals. They're working off that debt, by helping me save the world from the Negaverse. Leave them alone. We both need them. The Punisher can't fight that battle and you know it."

The woman hung her head and seemed to think on it. It was obvious she was still upset. "I..."

He hooked his fist across her jaw before she finished. "You need to learn your place."

The expression on her face was one of shock. "What? You..."

He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't want to kill you, Michiru. These people are important enough that I will if it's the only way to keep you away from them. They're the good guys now. Beryl has to be stopped, your little war on crime doesn't come close to how important that is. We're talking about the safety and security of the planet. I need them, and so do you."

She growled and looked away from him. "..."

"That stuff will dissolve in about an hour. When it does, get lost. These are friendlies. Half the information you've got on your little war comes from here. This is your biggest source."

Michiru's eyes went wide. "What?"

Tony chuckled. "What, did you thinks the cops had all this information on the Yakuza? Don't be stupid. Yeah, they're killers, yeah, they've got blood on their hands. Now, that blood is spilled for the people of Japan, at the request of the government. I've got more than three hundred Shinobi in my employ, and more than fifty of them are currently working as spies and assassins for the Japanese government. We're not cops, but we're a lot more legal than you are. Our contracts are unofficial, but we're legitimate black ops contractors." He turned away. "Stay away from them, or you'll lose what little government protection you've got."

The aqua haired woman gave a nod. "Yeah. I understand." Her tone had dropped and she seemed to accept it. She sounded admonished and frustrated.

He gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry about punching you. We're not enemies, but I can't be associated with what you're doing. Keep an eye on me if you must, but stay out of my operations. We're not criminals, and I'm not a Yakuza. The Senshi are my allies, and I've gotten the government to accept them."

She gave a soft chuckle. "Still loyal to the old kingdom?"

He looked over his shoulder. "No. I've accepted that this is the start of the new one. I'm involved whether I want to be or not. To be honest, I'd rather just live quietly and spend my days relaxing." He clutched the hilt of his sword and sounded frustrated. "I can't run from this. I tried, and it's only made things worse."

She looked up at him and seemed to relax. "So, what will you do then? What are you planning?"

He gave a sigh and swiped at her with the blade. She flinched, but relaxed when the webbing fell away releasing her. "I dunno. I'm pretty much making this up as I go." He turned and walked away putting the blade away. "You're welcome here if you ever need a safe place to lay low or recuperate. You're still a Senshi as far as I'm concerned, even without your powers. For now, get lost and cool off."

The woman was pulling the webbing off of herself and wiping it off on the tree behind her. It stuck to her hands a little. "All right. I'll accept that for now. Just remember, I'm watching you."

He nodded and continued on his way. "I've got your back if you ever need it. Just remember to return the favor."

The Punisher turned and walked off into the woods. "Heh. He's not changed. All right you punk. I'll trust you for now."

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting behind his desk with a phone on his ear. "All right. Well, I understand that. Look, it's a big project." He paused as the person on the other end spoke. "I understand that Yoshi. We can't make it too remote." Again he waited. "Well, whatever reinforcement and shielding you need. Yeah. I know. I hate spending this much on a one time thing, but we're in no danger of going broke over it." He gave a small sigh. "So it'll take a few extra days then. That's fine. I don't like it either. I'd rather just get it over with. Yeah. Thanks for the update." He hung up the phone. "Christ, this is a pain in the ass."

He was tired and hadn't gotten much sleep back at the complex. Luna had taken over the area above the ceiling, and there were holes in the ceiling all over his mansion. He'd caught her staring at him while he was jerking off the day before from one of her little portholes. She'd ducked back in before he'd managed to nail her with a roll of paper towels and had skittered off laughing. "Ceiling cat sees all!"

He'd noticed her padding about up above him and she spent a lot of time up there. On occasion, she'd drag Artemis up there with her. She'd managed to ambush him and pulled him into her lair the night before, and he'd not managed to escape until morning. Meaning he had spent most of the night poking at the ceiling with a broomstick to try and halt the yowling. "Stupid cats."

Of course, Kei had decided that since she couldn't sleep, they might as well make the most of it. Leaving him in pretty much the same condition as Artemis the next day.

He closed his eyes and drank half of a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but he usually had at least one glass of something if he spent the day in his office. The boy leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his temples as he relaxed. The pager button started to blink and a familiar buzz sounded. "Huh? What is it?"

"Sir, there are two police officers in the lobby. They don't have an appointment, but they insist you said they could speak with you. Should I send them away or have Mr..."

He gave a heavy sigh and pushed the reply button cutting her off. "No. Send them up."

About four minutes later his office door opened. Kajura and Saito walked into the room. The younger cop whistled as his head swiveled. "Wow. Nice place you got here, kid."

He stayed sitting and folded his hands. "Have a seat. What do you want?"

Kajura shrugged and took off his hat as he took a seat. He leaned forward. "I'd like to know how you went from being an illegal alien, to having a penthouse office and control of a major corporation."

Tony smirked at him. "I married well, and made some good investments. I'm perfectly legal now, so you've got nothing to hold over my head." He stood up and walked over to the bar. "You want a drink?"

Kajura shrugged. "Whiskey if you've got it."

Saito shook his head. "None for me."

"Ice?" inquired the boy.

"Sure," replied the man as he narrowed his eyes. "You look hurt."

The boy had a slight limp, and he wasn't using his left arm much. It wasn't a major injury, but it was clear he was favoring his right. "Had an accident in Hong Kong. Nothing serious. Almost got ran over by a bike courier."

The older cop nodded. "Is that so? I don't suppose there's any record of that?"

Tony smirked. "I have a private physician. My wife is good at dealing with injuries."

The older cop nodded. "Yeah. I checked up on you. I suppose a trained ninja would be good with that sort of thing."

The boy nodded and handed him his glass. "Well. She likes to keep in shape."

Kajura nodded. "Yeah. She tried to kill me. Don't play stupid with me kid. I know your wife was working for old man Hisami."

The boy sat back down. "Yeah, well. That's not illegal. I don't know about any attempted murders. I made a better offer, and we hit it off pretty well."

Saito nodded. "Yeah. I'll say. So, what sort of business do you do?"

Tony leaned back and put his feet up on his desk. "Shipping, electronics, R and D, real estate, I've got quite a lot of interests. A few restaurants and bars, a couple of shops here and there, scientific research ventures, government contracts, all perfectly legal."

Kajura narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

The boy gave a heavy sigh. "Look. You and I don't get along very well. We've been useful to each other, maybe we will be again. I'm legal, I've got no criminal interests. I had enough of that sort of thing when that bastard Hisami tried to assassinate me. I don't have any desire to get involved with those sort of dealings. I'm busy enough with my legitimate businesses, and I make more than enough to keep me happy."

The younger inspector was craning his neck around the room. "Government contracts?"

"I can't talk about the details, but yeah. I've got government interests. It's no secret that I own a military research and development company. Not to mention, other dealings."

The heavyset cop took a gulp of his drink. "Yeah. Got yourself some connections now then?"

The boy was frowning, but didn't seem upset with them. "I've got no interest in impressing you or anyone else with who I know. I'm running a business. Politicians are generally scum. I don't care for them, but the nature of my business makes for strange bedfellows at times. You know a bit about that already."

Saito and Kajura both seemed relaxed. The old man spoke up. "Somethin stinks about you, kid. He gulped his drink again and finished it off and set it down on his desk. "You're hiding something."

Tony shrugged. "I've got sensitive government contracts. I've no interest in losing them by having loose lips. I've got plenty of reason to be a bit secretive." He didn't look very worried.

Kajura leaned across the desk. "You know, your injuries. They seem suspicious. I just happen to know a guy who runs around in a mask who got hurt in the same places. A bum shoulder and a bad ankle."

The boy blinked at him. "Oh. You mean Spiderman?"

Saito smirked at him. "Saw it on television did you?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm Spiderman."

Both men froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

The kid put his hands behind his head. "What? Are you going to arrest me for it?"

The ponytailed cop stood up. "Did you just say...?"

Tony nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. I did. You're on to me. Now what?"

Kajura slammed his palm onto the desk. "I should take you in."

"On what charges?" replied the boy. "I'm not a vigilante you know. I'm not running about the streets stopping muggers. I was trying to hide my identity from all the crazy loons with superpowers and stupid monsters. Didn't work out to well. I've not done anything illegal, and you can't blame me for the damage those jerks caused trying to kill me."

Saito scratched his head. "How did you get those weird powers? I've been wonderin about that."

Kajura turned to glare at him. "What? What are you...?"

The boy smiled. "Well, it was a lab accident. That's why Hisami came after me. Thought I was some kind of assassin after his old ass. It was a huge pain."

The younger cop nodded. "Oh. An accident?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. It was a genetics experiment. They irradiated a spider with all sorts of different kinds of radiation. It survived and got loose, and bit me. Stung like a bitch, but after it happened I had all sorts of powers and stuff." He kicked his feet off his desk and leaned forward putting his cheeks on his fists and grinned at them. "I used it to my advantage and it worked out pretty well for me."

Saito nodded as he looked around. "I'll say."

Kajura was dumbstruck. "Look punk. I'm not playing games with you."

The boy nodded. "I'm serious. I'm Spiderman. It would explain a lot don't you think? How do you think I got that disk for you? Even with my powers I barely got out of there alive."

The old man growled at that. "All right. You got me. I got nuthin on you."

Tony nodded. "I'm useful. Don't expect me to do anything like that again, but if you ask nicely enough, I might decide to help you out in the future. You're a real jerk old man, but I kind of like your partner, and you're both good cops."

Kajura put his hat on his head and tipped it up with his thumb. "Useful?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a mercenary, but I don't really need to stick my own neck out anymore."

Saito nodded. "I dunno. This is kind of cool."

His partner glared at him. "Cool? Are you insane?"

Tony sighed. "I'm already helping out more than you think. I've got people looking into that Carnage monster and that Venom thing. They're some sort of crazy science experiments that went nuts. The government already knows all about them. I'm helping them get rid of the stupid things. I can't give you any details, but it's obvious you've got me figured out. You just don't have any proof. I figure if I just tell you, it'll satisfy your annoying curiosity."

Kajura nodded and kept scowling. "I should report you."

The boy shrugged. "I'm not trying very hard to hide it. It's more trouble than it's worth anyway. Besides, I figure I can trust you two. You've been a huge ass, but you've always kept your word." He slid a card across the desk. "This is my private number. Don't abuse it. I'm a good contact, and an excellent source. I keep my ears to the ground, and I always know what the word on the street is."

The old man took it. "In exchange for what?"

"Call it a peace offering. I'm a law abiding citizen with a lot of useful contacts." The boy didn't seem like he was teasing them. He appeared quite serious.

Kajura gave a small growl. "In other words, you're asking us to get off your back."

The boy shook his head. "Not really. You can investigate me all you want. I'm legit. I'd rather you spent your time on something more useful."

Saito nodded at that and smiled. "Thanks." He tugged on his partner's shoulder. After dragging him a short way towards the office doors he paused and turned around. "Oh. What do you know about these Punisher murders?"

The boy gave another indifferent shrug. "Not much. I've heard she's the one who took out Jiro. She's some sort of vigilante, and she's got the underworld looking over it's shoulder. I'm not happy my friend was killed, but I've got no interest in bothering her."

Kajura frowned at him. "Don't you want revenge?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I had nothing against Jiro. He was a criminal though. My dealings with him were legal, but I've got no illusions about what he really was. Seemed like a nice guy, but I know he was running a protection racket and controlled the gambling in that area of town. He wasn't as nice as he seemed."

Kajura gave a smirk. "I'll be seeing you kid."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I figured that. Might as well make the most of it, no?"

Saito chuckled at that. "I suppose so."

The pair walked out of the office and were on the elevator to the first floor a minute later. They were alone and stood in silence for a moment.

Saito spoke up first. "What do we do then?"

Kajura looked frustrated for a moment and seemed to think. "Nothing. The kid is right. Even if he is this Spiderman character. We've got nothing on him. It'd be a waste of time to go digging."

His partner nodded. "So we take him up on his offer then?"

The old man scratched his head. "What the hell? Why not? I still don't like that punk."

The ponytailed man smirked. "You think he was being straight with us? He's really this Spiderman guy?"

Kajura nodded. "I'm sure of it. I got no interest in arresting that guy." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe he is some sort of vigilante or something. So what? I hate to admit it, but he's been useful."

The younger man nodded again. "Yeah. Spiderman has been decent. He's saved a lot of people." He looked up at the speaker that was playing AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell'. "What about that Punisher chick?"

The old man snorted. "Let Saboten deal with her. He'll never catch her, and I hope he never does. She's messy, but ya know what? I wish I could fuck those bastards up that way. Nice to know someone will, even if it's not exactly legal."

Saito smirked at that. "Yeah. Haven't heard about any innocent people getting hurt. I might think different if there were civilian casualties, but she's just taking out the real scum."

Kajura nodded. "Yeah. I guess this is settled then."

His partner frowned at him. "Just keep your sidearm holstered. We got work to do, and you're not dumping it all on me."

The old man put a cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah. These things will kill me soon enough. C'mon. We'll get coffee or something and head back. We're mostly done with all that damn paperwork. I want to finish it up and put it behind us."

His partner seemed cheerful. "Yeah. Then we can go out and make some more."

OooOOooOO

Tony was standing in his office looking out over the city. The two cops had just left his office. "Great. I guess I can't put it off any longer." His arm was a little sore, and his ankle was a bit bruised, but he was pretty much healed. He considered waiting another day, but with a frustrated groan he hung his head. "No. You need to get it over with."

He looked over at the exit to the roof and walked over to it. It was time to find Usagi. Venom needed to be dealt with. He couldn't put it off any longer. He was tying up loose ends now, and it needed to be finished.

Beryl was silent, Nine and the Senshi were keeping them in check. The girls were killing Youma with little difficulty. There was no sign of the last General, or his master.

The plan to take care of Carnage was in the works. It would need a few more days, but regardless of how that went, he needed to get Sailor Moon back. That was more important than anything else at the moment.

Once those two monsters were taken care of, he could focus his efforts on taking on the Negaverse. However immediate the danger Carnage and Nine posed, they were the greatest threat. He didn't think Usagi wanted to kill him, just maim him. Not that it made him feel any better.

It was kind of disgusting. He was terrified of Usagi. Her boyfriend wasn't much of a problem, but he might be a pain in the ass when dealing with her. He knew he couldn't hurt him, or he'd just make the problem with Venom worse.

He put on his costume and took a vial of black liquid metal off the shelf. He left the sheet with instructions where it was. He had memorized what he needed from it. "All right you bitch. Time to settle this."

Without another word, he walked to the rooftop and looked out over the city. The sun was high overhead and the streets teeming with life. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before diving off the edge. A split second later, he felt the wind ripping through his costume as he sailed high over the concrete and glass into the streets of Tokyo.

OooOOooOO

Usagi was standing overlooking a slum. Her costume kept her from being clearly visible. "It's been quiet."

Mamoru frowned at that behind her. He was sitting on an air conditioning unit. She couldn't see his face, he was dressed in his white robes with the noh mask covering his face. "There were three murders last night."

She nodded. "The monster is difficult to track. We'll find it though."

Her boyfriend nodded at that. Usagi had changed, he supposed he understood. She wasn't the innocent girl he'd fallen for. He still loved her, but she was hard and colder than before. "We've never managed to kill it." They'd had several battles with the thing, or rather she had. He had a scar on his arm and belly. He'd learned it was best to get out of the way. Carnage was fast and strong, his senses kept him from getting killed, but barely so.

Usagi growled at that. "Yes. We must find a way. We cannot stop trying. Even if we do not destroy it, we save lives by driving it away."

He couldn't deny that. The thing was psychotic. The two things would wreck wherever they fought, but neither was really able to harm the other. Every time they'd fought, it had ended in a stalemate. Carnage ended up running off and disappearing into the sewers. Usagi had tried going after it a few times, but it always lost her. She had a complete map of the city's underground, but it still managed to lose her. "Well, I'm sure we'll find a way. There has to be something." He stood up and looked down at her side. "The streets have been quiet."

The pair had also been working on stopping crime. They'd worked together taking out muggers and thugs. Mamoru had discovered he was a living lie detector. He'd interrogated several thugs. That had led to them breaking up a few drug, gambling, and weapons smuggling operations. They spent their evenings going through the worst areas of Tokyo and slept through the mornings. They had both just woken up, and had decided to go out in the daylight. Not all that unusual for them.

Usagi was obsessed with finding that monster. She spent most of the time she was awake seeking it out. They took targets of opportunity, and sometimes allowed themselves to be distracted when they stumbled across a larger criminal operation. Mamoru spent a bit of time on his own as well. They often split up when she went hunting for Carnage. He wasn't very useful against the thing. He hated seeing her like this, but he understood it. That monster needed to be stopped, and the one she had was not really dangerous. It had never killed anyone, though it did sometimes cause severe injuries. Nothing a few months of recuperation wouldn't fix though.

The vigilante cyborg growled. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" muttered the Fearless Oni. He narrowed his eyes as he realized what she meant. "You."

A moment later a familiar figure landed on top of the air conditioning vent he'd been resting on. "Hi losers. We need to talk." Spiderman was crouched on top of it and waved.

Venom turned off it's cloaking and faced him. It was a bit disconcerting as she'd not actually turned, but rather seemed to meld into facing the other direction. "What is it?"

The red and blue clad boy looked between them. "Well, aren't you two the cutest couple."

"Out with it," growled Mamoru.

"We've got a way to deal with Carnage." He stated it outright and waited.

Venom looked about ready to pounce, but was holding itself back. "Good."

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah. I thought you might say that. It's going to take a few days to set up though. It's a bigger project than you think, and it's really expensive."

Mamoru scowled at him, but no one could tell. "Well, that's a relief."

"Agreed. What do you need from us?" Venom crossed it's arms.

The boy looked at it and narrowed his eyes. The eyes of his costume narrowed as well. "I need you to stay out of the way."

"What?" snarled the monster as it's maw opened and it's tongue lashed out. "What do you mean?"

Tony stood up and put his hands up. "Calm down you psycho. If we detonate it with you nearby, it will destroy Venom too."

Mamoru gasped. "Detonate?"

The red and blue clad boy nodded. "That's right. Relax, we're not going to set it off in the city. It could make a huge mess if we did. We're going to have to lure it, but I've got a way to do that already."

Venom snarled. "You don't want to destroy us too?" It seemed almost amused with the idea.

Spiderman nodded. "That's right. Venom is still viable. It's actually performing the way it was designed to. Just a few bugs, but nothing we can't fix."

Usagi growled. "We? Fix? There's nothing wrong with us?"

The boy frowned at that. "You mean aside from the fact that you're running around playing vigilante with stolen property?"

"Silence! We need it!" The monster was losing patience.

"What business of yours is it?" Mamoru didn't seem any more impressed.

Tony pulled off his mask. "Look. I need to have a little talk with your girlfriend, get lost for a bit would you?"

"Not a chance," replied the masked man.

The boy looked at him. "Don't you care about your Girlfriend? Don't you see what it's doing to her?"

Mamoru balled up his fist. "It's time for you to leave."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry. Not this time. That thing effects the human brain. It's heightened her aggression. The way she's acting isn't stress Mamoru, it's that thing. It wasn't ready for human testing. It's a prototype, and it's driving her crazy. That's why she's so angry all the time. I'm sure you've noticed, as much as you've been hanging around her."

The masked man looked at her. "That Carnage thing pisses me off too. I don't see it."

Spiderman snapped at him. "What are you...oh, nevermind, that's right. Anyway. You're an idiot if you can't see it. Look at her."

Venom was livid and was crouching. "If you don't leave right now, the deal is off." She hissed at him in a rage.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Deal's off then. I don't need you to take care of Carnage anymore Usagi."

"Fine then!" roared the thing as it reared up and spread it's arm. "We'll just take care of it without you then!"

"Usagi! Wait!" cried Mamoru.

The thing turned it's face towards her. "Leave. This is personal."

He took a step back. "Don't do this. He's up to something."

The monster nodded. "We know. We can handle it." It turned to glare at it's target. "You won't escape this time. We're through playing with you."

Tony crossed his arms and stood tall. "When are you two going to figure out we're on the same side? Cut it out, Usagi. You can't beat me with that thing anymore."

"We'll see!" She lunged at him.

Mamoru staggered back as the pair bounced away. "Usagi! Wait!" He started after them, but they were running and jumping across the low rooftops at high speed. "Damn!" It was going to be a lot of trouble catching up to them.

In the direction they were heading, clouds were rolling in and he could see rain falling on the glass towers of the skyscraper district.

OooOOooOO

Tony flipped out of the way of a claw swipe high above the open street between two sky scrapers. Venom was right behind him, slashing and swiping at him as it kept up with him with ease. "Shit, she's really pissed."

"Yes we are! You'll not get away this time!" snarled the beast as it lunged at him. This time it nailed him head first with it's head in his chest. The pair sailed onto a rooftop and rolled across the gravel.

Spiderman's new costume was much tougher, it kept him from getting scraped up, and didn't rip like his older costumes would have. It still hurt quite a bit though and he groaned. "Ouch." He wasn't wearing his mask still, and got a gash on his cheek from his tumble.

Venom didn't feel a thing and was on it's feet much faster. It lunched at him slamming it's fists into where he landed. The boy managed to roll out of the way and staggered a bit as he got to his feet. The cyborg didn't let him get his balance back and he was forced to dodge a few swipes from it's claws. He had to keep himself from grabbing the sword on his back. He flipped out of the way of a kick and did a few back flips to put some distance between them.

Venom didn't chase and grabbed an air conditioning unit, ripping it free from the building and hefting it over her head. "I'll crush you!" It threw it at him.

Tony didn't dodge and caught it. It hurt a little, but he managed to keep his balance. "Stop that! You're going to hurt someone!" He was on the edge of the roof, and it would have tumbled into the street if he'd let it go by. He tossed it aside onto the roof and gasped. "Shit."

Usagi seemed a bit surprised. "How did?"

The boy smirked at her. "I'm pretty strong. Cut it out. We shouldn't be fighting."

"We think we should!" Venom roared at him and lunged at him. He hopped off the edge of the building and sent out a web line to swing away. Venom missed and fell a bit down towards the street before catching itself in the same manner.

"Great. I've got to get her to calm down a little. I can't do this if she rips my face off if I get to close." He had wanted to get her to chase him to lose Mamoru, not drive her into a homicidal rage. "Guess I overdid it." He realized that he'd lost her. "Great, where?" He let the air out of his lungs as he felt her impact his chest again. He had been looking over his shoulder expecting her to be following behind him.

The pair slammed into the side of a skyscraper, cracking the glass, but not breaking it. Tony cried out in pain from the impact. Venom stuck in place and held him in place with her palm. Her other arm reared back and formed a spike where her fist had been. "Now, we'll take your voice."

The boy coughed and a bit of blood came out of his mouth and nose. "You brat, that's no way to talk to your brother."

The monster paused. "What?"

He gave a pained sounding laugh. "You still don't recognize me do you? Why do you think I don't get along with Endymion? I never liked him."

The creature snarled. "What are you talking about? My brother's name is..."

"I'm not talking about Shingo. You had another life, remember? Princess of the Moon." He had a weak looking grin on his face. One of his eyes was closed, and he was still gasping for breath from the pressure she was putting on his check. "You weren't an only child."

The creature started to rear back it's spiked arm again. "Wha...?" It's eyes narrowed. "You're not my...Enduran?"

He gave a weak nod. "That's right. I was right about that jerk all along too. Keep him if you want. I don't care about that anymore."

The monster snarled. "You tried to kill me!"

He shook his head. "I would never hurt you intentionally. I haven't forgotten who you were to me."

The spike extended, growing longer and sharper. "You...you're not my brother anymore! I don't need that past!"

The boy was fumbling in his pockets with his hands while she was distracted. "Unit, scan. Command Authorization, nine three seven nine zero one." He managed to find a small flat hunk of plastic first.

"Scanning." Venom's electronic voice spoke up. "What? What are you doing?" growled the girl.

The thing relaxed and it's palm lessened the pressure on the boy's chest. Tony was gasping for breath, and stuck to the glass with his hands and feet as it released him. "Good." It was still looming over him, trying to push it's arm forward. The spike had vanished, but Usagi didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing? Why?" She was clearly frustrated and struggling to finish her strike.

Tony found what he was looking for in his other pocket after his release. He thrust his hands forward. The glass vial stabbed into the surface of the black unit. "Accept upgrade, code nine one five four seven three." The glass container emptied with the sound of releasing gas.

Venom staggered back. "What...what have you done to me?"

Spiderman put his mask back on his face. "I just applied an upgrade. Venom can't hurt me. You can't use it to attack me again."

"What?" Usagi screeched in rage.

Tony stood tall on the side of the building. They were both standing sideways on the surface and looking at each other. "It's over Usagi. It's going to take some time, but it will stabilize and repair the damage that's been done to your brain. You're not you right now."

"You tricked me!" it snarled in rage.

He shook his head. "No. I'm helping you, you dumb brat. You can keep Venom for a while. It's going to need a bit of time to undo the damage it's done."

The thing looked like it wanted to jump at him. "Do something! Don't just stand there!" There was a pause. "What do you mean unable to comply."

Tony crossed his arms. "I own the company that created Venom now. I bought it. I'm the new CEO, and it's programed so it can't hurt me, ever. It's hardwired into the system. That thing, is my property."

"What?" muttered the girl's voice quietly.

"Stay put," he pointed his finger towards his feet.

Venom went rigid and the girl inside it struggled to move. "What? No! What are you doing? We've got to...we've got to get away!"

"Shut up and listen to me. I didn't lie to you. I really was your brother. I've got the Senshi with me, I'm helping them. We're on the same side."

The girl's voice spoke in a squeak. "What? You! What have you done with my friends?!"

He was starting to get annoyed. "Shut up. Are you paying attention? I know why you can't become Sailor Moon again, and it's got nothing to do with your voice."

She gasped and stopped struggling to move. "What?"

"It's because of Venom. You're too angry to do it. Don't you get it? Do you remember what being Sailor Moon is about? Have your really forgotten everything?"

The thing fell to it's knees and clutched it's head.

"You're obsessed with revenge, your temper has been getting shorter, and the only thing you feel is hatred and violent rage. The safety programing in the Unit is the only reason you've not killed anyone yet. That's why you can't become Sailor Moon. You've lost the ability, because of your own anger, because of your grudge against me."

The thing looked up at him. "I...I..." She knew it was true.

Tony was looking at the ground. "Hey. How did I...know that?" He narrowed his eyes. "Huh. I guess I really am that guy. What a pain in the ass this is turning out to be."

The thing was sobbing. It roared and slammed it's fists into the side of the building. The glass was thick and shatterproof. It held together, but cracked and dented. Those inside the rooms they were stuck to the side of had long since vacated.

Tony gave a heavy sigh. He was hurting, but his injuries were minor. "Just relax. It's going to take a few days, but you'll calm down and start feeling better. I'd ask you to come with me, but I doubt you'd listen right now. I'll find you, and we can talk about it. Your friends miss you, and I need you."

She looked up at him, still clutching her head. "Need me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. As much as I hate to say it. We need you. We need Sailor Moon. Did you forget about the Negaverse? We have to defeat Beryl. It's more important than that stupid Carnage Cyborg. He's dangerous, and we'll take care of him. The Negaverse is a threat to the entire planet, and Venom can't fight them. We need Sailor Moon's power. The power the Queen left in your care."

She was still stuck in place and couldn't run.

The boy frowned at her and turned away. "Go on. Once you've stabilized enough, come find me. Just go to the office at the top of the Stark Industries Building. If I'm not there, wait on me. We've got work to do, and we don't have time for this. You don't have to like me, and you may never really forgive me, but you've got to accept that this is more important."

The girl growled. "Why should I listen to you?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Take some time to think about it once you've calmed down. You're not thinking clearly, and you haven't in a long time. Go find some place to lay low, and take it easy. You'll calm down enough to think it through in a few days. Try and stay off the streets until then."

"Usagi!" cried a familiar voice.

The pair turned and saw Mamoru swinging towards them with his modified clubs.

Tony jumped away and swung off.

Usagi stood up and looked on as he swung away. She turned and saw her boyfriend had landed on a nearby rooftop. "Damn it." The girl squeezed her eyes shut and jumped over to join him as the rain began to fall again.

"Usagi! Are you all right?" The masked man rushed up to her, but skidded to a halt as she landed in front of him.

She shook her head. "Not really, no." Venom slid off of her and formed street clothes on her body. Tears fell from her cheeks as she stood there glaring at the gravel at her feet in the rain.

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" The man sounded worried as he moved up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. I'm not hurt. I need...I'm going home. I need...to..." She wasn't sure what to say. "I need to be alone for a while."

The man growled. "What did he do to you?"

She looked in the direction he'd gone. "Forget about him."

Her boyfriend sounded surprised and frustrated. "Usa-chan. You can talk to me. What is it?"

"I don't know. I'm going home. I need sleep, and...I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine, I just need to think. I need to be alone for a while." She turned away and ran off the edge of the building.

Mamoru rushed to the edge. "Usagi!" He looked on as she swung away without the black monster covering her. "What? What the hell happened? What did he do to her?"

He looked in the direction Spiderman had gone and jumped off after him. "That bastard. When I find him, I'll kill him."

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting on the edge of the roof looking out over Tokyo. He'd taken his mask off again, and was just looking down at the street below.

The crunching of gravel sounded behind him. "So, I've found you."

The boy glanced back and frowned at him. "What the hell do you want?" He was just starting to relax.

The masked man pointed at him. "What did you do to Usagi?"

The boy didn't stand up and turned back to looking down at the street again. "I told her how to become Sailor Moon again."

That was not the answer Mamoru was expecting. "Wh-what?"

The boy didn't look back at him. "I never liked you. You weren't good enough for her. I knew you were trouble from the moment we met. You were a flaky self centered jerk."

The masked man wasn't sure what to say. "What are you talking about?"

"I was her brother you idiot. The Princess Serenity was not an only child, Prince of Earth." The boy tossed a few bits of gravel over his shoulder. It was obvious he wasn't trying to hit Mamoru, but was just playing around with the stones. "Get lost. I still don't like you. I suppose I don't care much if you two want to hang around anymore. I'm not her brother anymore anyway."

Mamoru let his arms fall. He was clearly confused. "What? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Enduran, first Prince of the Moon. Serenity was my little sister." He leaned back and looked up at the sky. "It's kind of irritating. I guess you'd understand. You've got weird memories too."

The masked man took a step back. "I...I guess I do."

"She'll calm down in a couple of days. The Venom Unit was a prototype. We've been developing a patch to reverse the damage it's done to her mind. It's going to take time, but she'll lose that nasty temper she's developed after a week or so. It'll take a bit longer before she's normalized, but the worst of it is over. She'll never be the girl you knew, but she'll be fine. She's always had a strong will. It's probably what kept her together this long. I doubt there are many other people who wouldn't have gone completely nuts by now."

Mamoru balled up his fist. "What do you mean? How do you know about this?" He was telling the truth.

The boy looked back at him. "You're standing on my building. I'm Tony Stark, and I bought the company that built those things after this mess started. The people who built them work for me now."

"That thing is your fault?" Mamoru sounded a bit annoyed.

The kid shook his head. "No. I bought it so I could learn more about them and get their help in fixing the mess they made."

"What's with you?" grumbled the man. The kid was acting strange.

"We're on the same side. I've been a bit of a jerk I guess. I'm not apologizing for it, you've been an asshole to." He stood up and dusted off his rear before turning to face him. "We don't have time for these games and personal grudges. The Negaverse must be stopped. I've already got people helping me with that Carnage monster. I told you about that already."

The man nodded. "I see. A truce then?"

"As much as I hate to say it. I still don't like you. I never forgave you for what you did to Serenity. I suppose it's not really any of my business anymore. Still." Tony frowned at him. "We're not enemies."

Mamoru nodded. "Not friends either."

Spiderman put his hands in his pockets. "We don't have the luxury of choosing our allies in this. The other Senshi are already working with me. I suppose the new you is a lot more useful than that rose throwing, poetry spouting, lump you used to be."

The masked man growled a bit at that. "You're not making a great case for this."

The boy gave a snorting laugh. "Do I need to? Metallia is very powerful. We're disrupting the Youma's energy gathering operations pretty well, but they are making progress. Sooner or later, Beryl will have enough power to revive that thing. We're just going to have to put up with each other until this is over with."

"And when it is?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes and balled up his fists again.

Tony looked annoyed. "We won't have to put up with each other anymore. I've got no interest in a pointless grudge. I just want some peace and quiet. It's all I ever really wanted."

"After everything you've put me through?"

Tony whirled around with rage in his eyes. "You got my little sister killed. Past life or not, I've not forgotten that."

The masked man nodded. "Good enough I suppose."

The boy nodded. "When it's over, it's over. Do what you want. I hope you're happy together. I want nothing to do with it."

The Fearless Oni gave a rough snort. "You've changed. Not the punk I met in the streets anymore."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I guess I couldn't stay like I was. I'm fighting a war. That would change anyone."

The man turned away and glanced over his shoulder. "Usagi. She'll be all right?"

Stark nodded. "Yeah. I might not be her brother anymore, she annoys the hell out of me, but I wouldn't hurt her."

"I guess we're done then." The masked man started walking away.

Spiderman looked over his shoulder at him. "Endymion."

Mamoru stopped walking but didn't face him.

"Help her out. We need Sailor Moon. The Queen left her the power to destroy Metallia. She's the only one who can. It's important."

The man jumped off the building. "I didn't need you to tell me that."

"Asshole," grumbled Tony as he walked towards the door to his office.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: Dealing with Carnage.


	41. Chapter 41

Gaijin

Part 41

The Trap.

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark was leaving his office. He had a cell phone resting between his ear and his shoulder. "Great. So, it's finished then?" He paused as he walked through the lobby. The first floor was crowded and people pushed through the doors going about their business. "Tomorrow? Fine. It's going to take some time to get everything set up anyway. Yeah, that's great. So, we'll get it done in three days. That way you can have time to check things over, and I can get everyone up to speed on what's going on. Okay, I'll talk with you later, Yoshi." He went through the glass doors and onto the stairs that would lead him onto the sidewalk.

The parking garage was off to the side of the building. It was a multi level structure, and while he could have a car pick him up, he preferred to drive himself. He reached into his pocket and felt for his keys, using his other hand to put his phone into the opposite pocket. It was early in the day, not even noon. He was heading out to have a late breakfast somewhere. He could have gotten someone to bring it too him, but he wanted some air as well. Even if it wasn't very fresh in the middle of the city.

"Hey, kid."

The boy froze and turned. "Huh?"

Kajura was standing next to his partner, leaning down the railing at the bottom of the stairs. Saito waved at him with a cheerful grin on his face. The older cop looked far too happy to see him.

He scowled and turned to look at them. "Officers, what can I do for you?"

"What's that look for?" asked the older cop as he moved up to block his path. His partner moved up beside him.

"I can tell you're both up to something. What is it?" He noticed they were boxing him in, but wasn't concerned.

The older Inspector chuckled. "Yeah. I was goin over your records. Standard stuff. That's when I noticed something, kinda odd."

"That would be?" Tony knew the old man was dragging it out for his own amusement.

Saito shrugged. "According to your records, you're only fourteen."

"So?" scowled the boy.

"Did pretty good getting yourself a seventeen year old wife," commented Kajura as he smirked at him.

"That's not illegal," grumbled the boy irritably. "I know you think you've got something. Hurry up and tell me what it is, so I can work on disappointing you."

"According to your records, you've never set foot in a classroom." Saito frowned at him.

Tony looked at him in confusion. "Say what?"

"School isn't voluntary kid. You can skip high school if you want, but in this country, you're required by law to complete middle school. You can do what you like when you're legally an adult, but...truancy laws say I gotta make sure you're in classes."

The boy glared at him. "Have you lost your mind? I'm a billionaire, I'm running a major corporation, I've got government contracts, scientific research centers, and..."

"You've not even completed Middle School. Amazing accomplishments, really. Still, the law is the law." Kajura grinned at him.

Tony was dumbstruck. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. You used to be illegal. So, I can see how you missed all that school. Now that you're an upstanding legal citizen, well..." Saito smiled at him.

"I don't have time for this," growled the boy irritably.

Kajura shrugged. "So what? Like I said, the law and all."

The kid was absolutely livid. He glared at the pair. "You know I'm going to get out of this."

The older man shook his head. "Nah. I got a court order. I actually have to make you go. I got no choice in the matter, and neither do you." It was obvious he was really enjoying yourself.

Saito waved his hand. "Come on, get in the car. We gotta cuff you, procedure and all. No hard feelings or anything, but you kinda irritated my partner."

Tony hung his head and growled as he allowed it. "Nah. I'll get him back for this later though." He looked over his shoulder. Kei was looking on with a blank expression on his face.

"Tony?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. They got me on something minor to irritate me."

"We aren't gonna hold him or anything," said Saito as he smiled at her. "We just gotta take him for a bit. He'll be home by dinner. It's nothing serious."

OooOOooOO

Three hours later, he was sitting in an office with a scowl on his face glaring at an old man sitting behind a desk. The old guy looked grumpy and had a set of glasses resting on his nose. "Heh. You're not the first punk we've had dragged in here. What was it? A gang? Thought you were too good, too smart for an education? Think you're tough do you, having a scar makes you all cool and hip?"

He looked up at the old man. "I'm a billionaire, getting close to the Trillion yen mark. I'm running an entire corporation, and I..."

The old man looked at him with a deep frown. "First year."

The boy blinked. "Huh?"

"That's where we're putting you." He looked at the papers in front of him. It was an electronic test, the type where you filled in the dots. He'd taken an aptitude test. "Your basic skills are up to a first year level, and your Japanese is abysmal. You can barely read. You did score exceptionally well in English. That's something I suppose."

"I wonder why that might be?" he groused. "Look, old man. I'm..."

"Having wealthy parents does not grant the ability to circumvent the law," stated the old man simply.

"I don't have parents. I made every cent I've got myself. Look, I get this, but I don't have time for this crap. I think I've proven myself capable. I'm not some spoiled kid you know. I lived on the streets, earned every penny I've got. I don't need this, I've got a business to run, and people's livelihoods depend on me. I employ more than ten thousand people in Tokyo alone."

The old man shook his head. "I see. I'm afraid that you're not getting out of this. I did not write our education laws into being. I live by them, and as a citizen of Japan, you must obey them."

Tony slumped back in his chair and rubbed at his temples. "I don't believe this." He sat forward. "Look, maybe we can work something out?"

The old man frowned deeply. "You're not going to buy your way out of this, boy. The deal is simple, you attend classes, pass them, and when you complete the required courses, or come of age, you may leave. Just like every other child of your age in Japan."

"I.." Tony just sat there, unsure of what to say. "...but..."

The old man smirked at him. "So, Mr. Stark. Welcome to Tokyo Central Middle School. If you are truant to class, I am court ordered to report you to the Inspector who brought you in. He in turn, is required to bring you here and force you to attend classes. Even if he must cuff you to your desk and sit there with you. Is that understood?"

The boy was absolutely pissed. "I'm gonna get out of this. Just watch me."

The principal nodded. "You will try. I suggest you simply accept it." He actually seem pleased. "I think you'll do well, once you adjust."

Tony hung his head. "Yeah. Sure." He didn't have time for school. His hands were full as it was.

The old man stood up. He was about the same height as the boy and smiled. "I am Kochou Iwaza. You may call me Kocho."

"The only one I'm calling is my lawyer. There's got to be some way out of this," grumbled the boy.

The principal nodded. "I assure you, it will prove fruitless." It seemed the boy was a pathological liar. He seemed confident and intelligent though. "Classes begin at nine, but you should be here at eight thirty at the latest."

Tony looked at him and turned away. "Yeah. Whatever."

OooOOooOO

A short time later he was sitting in his car. He'd managed to get himself records of every sort, he even had a driver's license. Yet, somehow, getting school records had slipped his mind. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? There's got to be some sort of loophole. I mean, I'm running a corporation for fuck's sake! I'm rich by my own hand, and...huh?" He scowled at the phone. "Yeah. I hear you." He hung it up. His lawyer had failed him, the court order was binding. His last shot to get out of it was acing that placement test he'd taken. He hadn't had the opportunity to prepare to cheat. He was officially screwed. "Shit." The boy sat behind a red light and glared at the traffic ahead. Mercifully, the next turn brought him into the garage to his offices.

Within ten minutes he was walking into his office and pacing back and fourth in the middle of the room.

"Tony?" His wife walked out of the back room. She had been lying on the bed waiting for him to return and was watching television. In her hand was an empty glass. It was the only reason she'd noticed he had returned. "Are...you all right?"

He looked up at her and seemed angry. "I'm fine." He continued to pace. "There's just gotta be a way..." He'd tried a few of his government friends. They had all advised him that he should attend, as he was a role model for the youth of Japan, and that there was nothing they could do to get him out of his situation. "Useless fucking lumps."

She put her hand on her hip and frowned. "All right. Who is trying to kill you this time?"

He shook his head. "Different problem."

She cocked her head. "What is it? You look...upset."

The boy glared at her. "Those two idiot cops. They found out I've got no schooling records. I'm being forced to attend Middle School by a court order."

Kei tried very hard. She really did, but it was too much. Within a few seconds she was lying on the floor and beating the ground with her fists. She was laughing herself to tears.

He glared at her. "This isn't funny. I don't have time for this crap!"

She sat with her legs crossed and grinned at him. "Oh, come on. Is it that bad?"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "I'm hunting a murderous cyborg in a couple of days, evil demons from another dimension are trying to destroy the world, and I've got to run this company and keep all my businesses in order. Now, I've got to deal with going to class and having fucking homework too? No God damn way!"

She tittered at his reaction and shook her head. "Oh. Stop. You'll be fine."

He stopped pacing and scowled. "How? I can barely keep it together as it is."

His wife stood up and walked over to put her arms across his shoulders to kiss his cheek. "I can run things while you're in school you know. Don't forget, it's in my name anyway. We're partners, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. The business isn't going to destroy itself. It's the rest..."

She shoved his chest. "That always happens at night. Hisami is dead, and you've had a lot of free time. Besides, between the clan and the senshi, we've had no real trouble. Once that cyborg thing is taken care of, what do you really have to worry about?"

"Space demons from another dimension." He grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"The Senshi usually handle that stuff anyway. When was the last time you fought a Youma yourself? They're taking well to their training. They're very good at it."

Tony didn't let on that he felt any better. "Yeah. I guess." The senshi lived at the compound. He didn't see much of them though. They were up in the evenings, and he was usually up dealing with the business during the day. They did cross paths from time to time, but they were usually training. He could tell they were taking well to it, it complimented their powers. "I haven't been keeping up with those girls like I should. I've been busy with other things."

Kei shook her head and poured herself a club soda with a lime half squeezed into it. "They're fine. I've been keeping an eye on it and going over the reports. The Youma are weak, and there's no sign of the leader. Between them and the so called 'Fantastic Four' there not having any trouble."

Tony gave a nod and continued to pout. "It's fucking irritating."

His wife smirked. "I know. I passed Middle School though."

He glanced at her. "I didn't know you were seventeen."

She chuckled. "What, how old did you think I was?"

Her husband just shrugged. "I dunno, fifteen, maybe sixteen. No big deal, just didn't know and all." He looked at her. "Does the clan have a school?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, only ninja arts are taught in the village. Everyone goes outside the village for academics. Maybe you should hire a private tutor?"

"He can't."

"Why?" muttered the boy without turning to face the new voice. "It should satisfy..."

"Because you're court ordered to attend Tokyo Central Middle School. It's specified in the order. The judge is friends with the principal there, and he said he wanted to make sure you didn't buy your way out of it." A tall slender man in a neat suit and glasses with slicked back hair and a serious frown on his face walked into the room closing the door behind him.

The boy nodded. "Shit."

Kei smiled and waved at him. "Hey, Asigawa." She'd recommended the man. He was a former employee of Hisami, and she knew him well. A very serious minded and meticulous individual. He was very good at his job.

The man gave her a nod. "Kei. I hope you are both well."

The boy scowled and leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. "Well, from what I've heard, if you can't find a loop hole, there isn't one."

He nodded. "I'm afraid there's no way out of this. If you do not comply, a warrant will be issued for your arrest. I doubt they'd catch you, but still..."

He hung his head. "Yeah. Not worth the trouble. I get it." He scratched at his head. "I guess I feel a little better. I doubt everything is going to fall apart because I'm in school. Still, it's fucking annoying."

Despite his nature, his lawyer was not without a sense of humor. He smirked at that. "I suggest just going with it. It won't pose any problems, we can keep things afloat while you deal with it. You're not required to attend beyond secondary school. three years isn't so long as you think. I doubt you'll find it very difficult."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna cheat my way to the middle of the class and stay there."

The man nodded and turned away to leave. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Legal obligations and all."

His boss nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Kei chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Gia and Mei Lin."

He frowned at her. "Just do it when I'm not around. I don't want to see them laughing at me."

She skipped to the bedroom. "I think I'll call them now."

Tony slumped down behind his desk. He had peace and quiet for almost twenty minutes. Then his phone rang. He frowned at it and debated for a moment before picking it up and putting it up to his hear.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! School? Really? They're...making you go to school?"

"Hello, Gia," he growled.

"It is pretty funny. Wow. Really?" said Mei Lin. It was apparently a conference call.

"Yeah," he muttered irritably.

Gia had another fit of giggles, and Mei Lin with her. "Well, you did say you wanted to be normal and go to school."

He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and put his head back. "Yeah. I meant without the rest of the stuff still going on. I'm still not normal, and it's just irritating and in the way."

"Can't argue with that," chimed Mei Lin.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He stood up and went over to fix himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks. "I'll live...I guess."

Gia chuckled. "Yeah. I know. Honestly, you're such a wuss complaining about having to go to school like everyone else. You're a smart kid, you'll be fine."

"Even I went to school," said Mei Lin.

"Yeah, until I got you fake identity papers. Don't forget, your education level and age is just on paper, you brat." He smirked as the phone went very quiet.

After a moment the Chinese girl spoke up. "Okay, I see your point." She gave a small sigh. "Why didn't you just do that for yourself?"

"Never occurred to me," he flopped down and set his drink on the table after taking a gulp. "I didn't think anyone would bother with something like this."

Gia sounded amused, but her giggles had faded. "Well, hindsight is twenty twenty."

"Don't I know it. You've had your laugh, and now I have to be up in time for school tomorrow. Talk with the both of you later."

"All right," said the woman. She seemed satisfied and sounded a little smug.

He shifted the phone to the other side of his head. "Mei Lin. It's going down the day after tomorrow. Make sure you get some sleep, it's going to be a late night. Everything is finished, just a few details to be ironed out and some testing. They're taking care of all that tomorrow. Be ready."

"A-all right," she said with a nervous shake in her voice.

"Relax, you'll be fine," he said simply. "Later." He hung up and sighed, taking another gulp from his drink. "Great. Fucking great."

Kei walked in with a smirk on her face. She had been listening in from the other room on the phone in there. "Well, are you done sulking yet?"

He raised his glass and turned in his chair to look out the window. "No, but I'm not completely pissed off about it anymore."

She walked around and tugged on his arm. "Fine. I've got something to make you feel better then." She kissed him and scratched at his chin as she broke off.

He looked away towards the window as she tugged on the front of his shirt. "I guess." He wasn't resisting.

She tugged a little harder making him stumble a little. "Knock it off would you? It will help you relax, and if I wait any longer you'll try to use that you've got to get up early as an excuse to get out of it."

He cocked his head. "Nah. I told ya, I'm totally gonna cheat. I'm a ninja and all remember?"

She smirked at him and dragged him into the bedroom, shoving him onto the mattress before crawling on top of him. "Just do the clan proud, and don't get caught."

He had a cocky grin on his face. "Oh, did a bit of cheating yourself did you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Of course. I'm a shinobi too you know."

OooOOooOO

Minako gave a small sigh as she looked up at the moon. "It's pretty." She was standing on the road back to the village and looking up at the stars as she walked back to the compound. She was wearing a cloth mask that covered the bottom part of her face, and had her hair done up in a ponytail. All of the senshi with long hair had it styled that way. Each was wearing a mask made of the same color fabric as their skirts.

Ami gave a small sigh. "I've almost forgotten what the sun looks like."

"Such is the life of a Shinobi," commented Mai with a shrug.

Aman chuckled. "Yes. It has been a while since we've seen daylight."

"A fucking toaster," grumbled Makoto with a scowl on her face. "I swear, these things are getting stupider and stupider."

Ami frowned at her. "I'm still picking crumbs out of my uniform."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you guys are still on about that. I mean, they've always been that stupid. Remember the one that was a pitching machine?"

Hito nodded. "Yes. I remember that one being quite horrible. After that mass of bodies it's been rather disappointing since."

Kenshi shrugged. "I'm not complaining. Though, I have to admit, I never thought I'd end up fighting against a monster made out of hair dryers when I became a shinobi."

Mai gave a grunt. "Right. We shouldn't complain, they've been annoying, but not difficult to destroy. It's a wonder the police can't handle them."

Ami shrugged. "Well, they drain people's energy. We're immune because of our powers, and you guys have enough control of your own ki that you can resist it. The Youma have to wear us down before they can try to drain us."

Rei spoke up as she rolled onto the wooden walkway to meet them as they arrived at the mansion. "Welcome back." She removed her headset.

"Hey, girls," chirped Luna as she trotted up. "Have fun?"

Makoto scowled at that. "If you consider fighting a giant toaster 'fun'. Yeah."

Artemis hopped up into Rei's lap. "Well, you're all doing very well. I'm grateful for that."

Rei smiled. "What did you do to that thing anyway? You never said, it had you pinned down with some sort of crumb attack, and then it was just over."

The brunette senshi scowled. "It almost blinded me, I'm still picking crumbs out of my uniforms, and got a bunch in my eyes." She was a bit red eyed.

Ami smiled. "I threw a fire extinguisher into the heating elements in it's...um, body I guess. It exploded, and it was pretty easy to finish off after that."

Mai nodded. "Yeah. Aman was the only one who could get close to it because it was super heating the air and shooting giant pieces of toast at us."

The fire ninja frowned, he looked a bit greasy. "It covered me in butter. I haven't been able to use my powers because I'll start splattering scalding butter all over. I need a bath."

"Me too," groused Makoto.

Mai shrugged. "We could all use one."

Minako gave a sigh. "This place is awesome, it's got it's own hot springs and everything." There were several on the mountain near the village, and the mansion had two behind it. They were partitioned off as male and female.

Ami hung her head. "It's not home though."

Rei gave a wistful smile. "Well, we should make the best of it. We're fortunate to be here with all this help."

Aman nodded. "Right. When this is over you girls can return to your families. Don't worry, it's our job to make sure that happens."

Mai hung her head. It was becoming easy to forget that they were just normal young girls a few months before. "Yes. Our fight is going well, sooner or later our enemy will be forced to confront us. Once it is finished..."

"You'll still be the senshi. You'll never be normal again you know. You'll be able to go back to your families, but you'll all still have a duty to uphold."

The group turned and saw Tony looking at them. He had a towel over his shoulder and a bucket of toiletries under one arm. His hair was went, and he was coming from the direction of the springs. "The Negaverse is dangerous and needs to be dealt with, but..."

"But?" asked Minako in confusion. All of the girls were looking a bit surprised.

"There are other dangers in this world, and beyond. You can't just slack off and forget once this is over. I have no intention of breaking up this team." He smiled at them. "Your identities will be safe from your enemies. You'll be able to live at home, and go to school again, but...you will always be the senshi. For the rest of your lives. You cannot ignore it, and you cannot forget or move on. From now on, this is who you are."

Ami scowled at that. "I..."

He looked at her and frowned. "This is more important. The senshi will be needed again. There will be times of peace, but you will be called upon to defend this world again, and there will be no one else who can do it for you."

The girl took a step back and hung her head. "I have dreams of my own."

Makoto glanced at her friend. "What about our lives?"

The boy smirked. "Do you not think I had dreams of my own as well?"

They all looked up at him at once. The shinobi were silent and hung back, but paid attention.

Minako frowned. "What? Are you kidding, I mean...you're..."

Tony shook his head. "This is nothing like what I wanted from my life."

Rei growled. "So, we're stuck being the senshi for good?"

The boy chuckled. "Of course. You do not yet understand what Serenity sent you here for do you? It was not to fight and destroy Metallia. That is just something you need to overcome before your true purpose can be realized."

They all looked up at him in surprise again. Ami didn't look pleased and spoke in a forceful tone. "No. Why are we here then?"

He smiled at her in an almost evil way. "You're here to revive the Moon Kingdom. To create the next one. Tsukino is the Princess of the Moon, and she is meant to take up the throne her mother left vacant once again. A new Crystal Kingdom that will prosper for thousands of years. That, is why you were reborn, not to fight this war."

Everyone was looking at him in shock. No one said a word and just stared at him.

He chuckled at their reaction and turned away. "It's already begun in case you haven't noticed. Just a matter of time now."

"Wait, what does that make you then?" asked Rei. "I mean, you're not her brother anymore, right? So, if she's the Queen, you won't be a prince or anything, right?"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder with what looked like a forced pleasant smile. "Oh. I'm sure I'll find a way to make myself useful. Don't worry about that. You girls get some rest. Tomorrow is another day. He walked back to his room and sat on the porch outside his door. "Ah, that was more fun than it should have been."

Luna trotted up and sat down next to him. "You're a complete asshole."

Tony relaxed and looked up at the moon. "Thank you, I have my moments."

The cat glared at him. "What are you up too?"

He glanced at her. "What? You think I want to be in charge or something?"

Luna flattened her ears against her head. "I know why you went and got that sword in your past life. The Queen was not pleased about it."

Tony looked at her. "Huh? The sword?"

She turned her head away. "So, you don't remember?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Care to share?"

The Moon Cat gave a sigh. "No. You'll figure it out. You're still the Prince of the Moon you know, that sword ensures it. Even without a blood relation to Usagi."

He nodded and leaned back on his palms. "Yeah. I knew that part, didn't know the stupid sword had anything to do with it though. I'm gonna be a lazy prince, anything happens after this and the brat and her friends can take care of it." He didn't know about the Black Moon family or Galaxia, but had no intention of sticking his nose into it if he could help it. He'd provide help of course, but wasn't about to get dragged in personally. Just resources, and probably some ninja help. The 'Fantastic Four' was working well with them, and he saw no reason to mess with a good formula.

Of course, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to stay out of it. Probably not, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his best to avoid it.

Luna laid down next to him and looked up out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm surprised you don't remember. You seem to know a lot. More than those girls for sure."

He frowned at her. "You make it sound like that sword is trouble."

The Moon Cat nodded. "It is. I agreed with you though. You'll have to figure it out for yourself though."

"Why?" he scowled at her.

She sighed and rubbed her back against the side of the porch, scratching her shoulders. "That thing is more powerful than you think, but...if you want to be able to handle it, you need to remember for yourself." She paused and seemed to consider that. "I think."

He didn't look entirely satisfied with that. "Oh well. It'll probably be a pain in the ass whatever it is." He looked down at her. "Why bother telling me?"

"Why did you say all that to the Senshi?" she countered.

He shrugged. "To annoy them. Made me feel better."

She gave him a toothy grin. "Oh, so you understand then?"

The boy scowled at her but shrugged and laid back next to her with his hands behind his head. "Touche."

She rolled back over and trotted away. "Well, it was fun. See you later."

He gave a heavy sigh and stood up, turning towards his room. "Yeah. Later." He had to be up early the next day. He'd almost stayed at the office overnight, but wanted to check up on the senshi. He was leaving things in their hands for the time being. He scratched at the back of his head. "I should look into hiring a tutor for them. Ami would probably like that, but it'll irritate the rest of them." After all, why should he be the only one stuck with homework. Besides, however spiteful his reasoning was, it was something they really couldn't complain about. It also made him feel a bit better about his own fate.

OooOOooOO

It was about a month into the school year. The days were warm and it was the very end of April. Tokyo central was a large three story building. There was a wall around it, and a large grassy area with a concrete walkway leading to a small set of wide stairs to the doors. An auditorium was nestled up against the side of the building on the grounds as well. It wasn't far from Akihabara, but off the main bustle of the busy streets in a more residential area.

It wasn't a delinquent school, but it wasn't top tier education either. Most of the students were normal kids, with a spattering of tough punks, nerds, and the usual assortment of students. A perfectly average school in almost every way. It was a little run down, but not old and busted. Just well worn with years of use, the school itself was about forty years old, but the building was twenty five years old.

Tony Stark scowled at the open gates. He had a briefcase style book bag hanging off his fingers over his right shoulder. It had a strap for putting it over one of his shoulders as well, but it was hanging loosely behind him. He was dressed in dark blue paints, white tennis shoes, a white shirt, and a button up blue coat. The typical schoolboy uniform. "I hate being a goddamn manga character," he groused under his breath. His clothes itched, they were new and hadn't been worn in yet. "I bet this place is fucking weird as hell for some reason."

He walked in and looked around, halfway expecting some sort of martial arts fight to break out in front of him. It didn't happen though, and he wandered in with the student body. He got a few odd looks, he appeared to be the only white kid there. It made him easy to pick out. No one approached him and he walked right into the building.

His room number was 1-G. There were wooden desks with cheap metal legs, and lift up writing surfaces. They wood was mostly smooth, aside from a few chipped edges. There was no graffiti or more than small superficial scratches on them. An American class room would have had small writings and lewd carvings at various places on the desks. He looked about, a few students were standing about the room talking in small groups, but most hadn't arrived yet. It was only eight fifteen in the morning. He'd had to leave at six to make it from the compound, and expected he'd be spending a lot of nights in his office. It would let him sleep in an extra two hours if he did.

The teacher's desk was at the front of the room, and instead of a chalk board, there was a white board, with several markers and an eraser in the tray along the bottom. There was also a roll down projection screen above the board, with a clock just above it. The desk was off to the right a bit towards the windows.

A few students were looking at him and whispering, but he was largely ignored. There was a man sitting behind the desk. He was young and had on a pair of thin rimmed glasses. The man had a pleasant air about him and seemed relaxed and peaceful. He stood up as he noticed the boy and gave a short bow in greeting. "Oh. Hello, you must be Mr. Stark."

The boy nodded and returned the polite gesture. "Yeah. I'm supposed to start today." The teacher seemed pleased to see him. "Call me Tony. I'm a gaijin and all."

The man seemed surprised. "You shouldn't say that. Americajin would be best. Gaijin is...kind of a rude word. Your Japanese is very good, that's good."

The kid smirked at that. "I'm local. Never been anywhere but Japan. I'm used to gaijin, I'm not even sure if I'm American at all, for all I know I'm German or French." He didn't have parents on that world, and didn't feel like explaining why not. It was just easier to say he never knew them. "Probably American though."

The man seemed to understand what was implied. "Ah. I see. Well, that should make things easier then. You should be well adjusted to the culture I would think." He crossed his arms and kept his pleasant smile. "So, Tony then?"

"Yeah. Only people who work for me call me Mr. Stark. It's a bit weird having a teacher call me that I guess." The boy shrugged and looked around.

The teacher blinked at that. "Work for you?"

The kid nodded. "I'm the CEO of Stark Enterprises, and I'm Spiderman."

The man chuckled at that. "I see you're a bit of a joker. Well, I'm Mr. Kanzaki. I'll be your home room teacher. You'll spend most of the day with me."

Tony smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, sensei. Where should I be?"

He didn't notice a girl walk into the room and freeze in place. She stopped in the doorway and stopped in the middle of a conversation with two other girls. She had shoulder length black hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Hey, Aya, what's with you?" said one of the girls in confusion. She was a curly haired brunette with a short stubby nose and lazy looking eyes.

The other girl seemed to notice her attention. "Hey. Who's that?" She had curly black hair that hung down her back and over her left eye. She was a bit on the hefty side, but not really fat.

The first girl worked her jaw and shook her head. "I um...know that guy. Excuse me." She walked over to the scene. "Kanzaki sensei..."

The teacher smiled at her. "Ah, Anagaki, I'll be with you in a moment. We have a new student."

The girl nodded. "I know sensei, I know him."

Tony arched his eyebrow and looked at her. "You do?"

The girl blushed and nodded. "We...live in the same neighborhood, Stark-samma." She gave a pretty deep bow, but didn't bend all the way over.

Tony blinked and cocked his head. "Oh. Bit of a trip here, isn't it?"

The girl nodded and didn't look him in the eyes. "Yes, Stark-samma. There's a few of us from the neighborhood who come here. We take the rail most of the way."

The boy gave a small sigh. "Tony, and no samma. Just san or kun or something. We're classmates and all."

"Oh. I couldn't. Stark-sempai." The girl looked surprised.

"Please, use Tony. I'm not Japanese, you don't need to use my family name. Really," he replied with a small shake of his head. "Sempai is fine, I guess."

Kanzaki seemed pleased. The boy was getting the general idea that he was a rather upbeat person. "Oh. That's good. Switch seats with Kensuke then, and you can help him acclimate to the school."

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'll show him around, Sensei."

The man nodded and smiled, it was obvious he thought the girl had a crush on the boy. "All right. Show him where he'll be sitting." He looked at his new student. "We'll introduce you to everyone at the beginning of class."

The girl walked over to a pair of desks and motioned with her hand. "You can sit here, Sempai."

He took the seat and she sat behind him. The room was starting to fill up. He was the oldest kid in the room. Everyone else was about twelve or thirteen, and most of them were grouped into clicks. He looked back over his shoulder. "Anyone else from the village in this class?"

Aya shook her head. "No, Sempai. It's just us. There are two others in our grade, and three more in the school. Uria is the oldest. She's a third year. Maki and Kato are both in our year, and Mahana and Agita are both second years. They probably won't try to talk with you, we're supposed to avoid hanging around together outside the village."

"Hey, Aya, who's this guy?" asked the heavyset curly haired girl who had come in with her.

"Yeah. You know this guy?" asked the brunette, she was a bit of a bean pole.

The kunoichi flushed a bit. "This is, um, Tony-sempai." She looked at him. "These are my friends, Ina," she pointed at the curly haired brunette, "and Umi," she indicated the heavy set girl.

The girls both gave small awkward bows. "Sempai?" muttered the brunette girl in confusion.

"He...lives nearby to where I do," said Aya simply.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Same neighborhood and all."

The black haired girl frowned at him. "What's with the sempai?"

The boy shrugged. "Her family works for me."

The short haired girl looked at him with wide eyes and blushed. "Um, yes."

Umi narrowed her eyes. "Don't you mean they work for your parents?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I don't have parents. They work for me."

"Doing what? Aya says her dad is in construction," asked Ina.

"Yeah," agreed Umi.

The boy nodded. "I own a construction company." He did too, though he was pretty sure Aya's father didn't work there.

The heavy set girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Come on, Aya, what's really going on? How do you know this guy?" asked her skinny friend.

The girl turned pink and sank into her chair. "He's...not joking."

The two girls seemed to get annoyed and obviously didn't believe a word of it. "Come on, maybe she'll tell us later?" grumbled Umi. They both walked over to where they used to sit. The pair was next to each other, and an empty desk was in front of them.

Aya looked a bit embarrassed. "Sempai, you...should really come up with a better cover story."

He looked at her. "Cover story? What do I need one of those for? I'm a billionaire CEO. I'll bet you and the others from the village aren't the only ones who have family who work for me here. I doubt it's everyone, but still." He sat back. "Why do you come all the way out here anyway? It's pretty far away. There's a couple of places closer."

The girl nodded and leaned forward. "It's so there aren't too many of us at any one school. Just makes it easier to keep things quiet I guess."

Tony frowned. "I'm stuck going here by a court order. I should build a school for the village though. I'm kind of surprised there isn't one."

Aya seemed confused. "Hakage-sensei says it's so we interact with normal people. See what it's like outside the village. So we can interact with normal people better. That's why we're not supposed to hang around each other much here. We won't get in trouble, but we're encouraged to socialize with the other students rather than each other."

The boy thought about that. "I guess that makes sense now that I think about it. I'll ask him about it later. I haven't seen much of him lately." He saw him pretty regularly, but the conversations were normally short. He was very busy, and oversaw the ninja training of the younger shinobi in the village. He was basically the principal of the ninja academy. The young shinobi went to outside schools for their academic education. He supposed it made sense when it was put the way she had.

Tony looked up and saw a burly looking boy with a frown on his face looking down at him. "Huh? Aya, what are you doing in my seat?" He had spiky black hair and seemed calm and rather relaxed.

The girl looked up at him. "Sensei asked me to look after the new student, so he moved you over to my old seat. Sorry."

The new boy nodded. "Oh. I see." He shuffled off and didn't seem to care much.

"That must be Kensuke?" asked Tony.

Aya nodded. "Yeah. He's quiet, but he's on a couple of sports teams. We're not permitted to join sports teams, and we're supposed to avoid doing too well in Physical Education. I'm in the Go and Shogi club."

He arched his eyebrow and nodded. "Is that one club, or two?"

She shrugged. "Just one. We do both, and sometimes we got to small competitions. We're not that good, and it's pretty fun."

Tony nodded. "I don't have time for clubs. It's driving me nuts just being here for classes. I've got no intention of hiding that I'm awesome though. I don't really care anymore to be honest."

He looked up and saw a surprised looking boy. The first non-Japanese person he'd seen. It was a boy with blond hair that went down to his jaw. He had blue eyes and seemed surprised. "Hello, you must be new?"

Tony nodded, the boy had an accent, but it wasn't American. "Yeah. I'm Tony Stark."

"I'm Gunther Isendorf," the boy smiled and extended his hand.

The new student took his hand and shook it. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." He was only mildly interested. "You're German?"

The boy grinned and shook his head. "Well, my name is. I'm British by birth though."

Tony smiled a bit more and sat up. "Oh. You speak English then?" He switched to his native tongue.

"That's right," said the boy with a very British accent. "American then? I couldn't tell, your Japanese is very good."

The new boy shrugged. "Nah. I learned from one. I'm local actually. Never been anywhere but Japan."

That caught the foreigner off guard. "Oh? Really? Your English is very good then. Well, as good as American English can sound to a Brit."

Tony chuckled. "I learned young."

Aya was confused, she'd picked up a few words here and there, and pretty much ignored the conversation.

Gunther smiled. "Well, I'm the only other white person here. My parents moved here a few years ago. Dad works as a corporate accountant." He leaned into his desk facing backwards. "Everyone calls me Gun by the way."

"Just Tony. They don't have much trouble pronouncing it." He leaned back and seemed very casual.

The blond boy nodded. "Yes. Everything after Gun confounds them. I usually introduce myself as Gun around here. It's just easier on them, and me. I don't want to sound rude, but some of the things they've done to my name have almost physically hurt my ears." He looked up at the front of the class. "Kanzaki is here early today. Must have come in early because of you. He usually doesn't show up until right before the bell."

The brunette boy nodded. "Well, what's it like here? Anything weird about this place I should know about?"

The British boy shook his head. "No. It's pretty normal. Avoid the Black Serpents. A gang of bullies and thugs. Expect some of the students to be a little rude."

Tony chuckled. "I've lived here a while. I know what you mean by that."

Gun smiled. "Yes. They can be a bit racist. Have thick skin about it and you'll be all right."

The new boy frowned a little. "Black Serpents?"

The blond shook his head. "It's easy to spot the toughs. They tend to walk around looking like thugs. I'm sure you know what I mean. They don't like foreigners. You'll hear gaijin a lot around here when they know the teachers can't hear you. Might hear it from a few faculty as well, but they're more reserved. Anyway, most of the thugs are in a sort of band, I wouldn't even call it a gang really, just a loose collection of jerks called the Black Serpents. It's best to avoid them. There's a few individuals who won't be associated with them about as well that are just as bad. Most students don't care enough to bother me though. The jerks will come looking for trouble though. I can usually dodge it, but I've gotten banged up a bit if you catch my drift. Nothing serious, but it's annoying."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I can deal with it, I'm used to it anyway."

The teacher stood up as a final bell started. Most of the desks in the room were filled, with a couple at the back of the room empty. "All right. Good morning class."

Everyone stood up and bowed as the man grinned and walked in front of the board. They all greeted him with good morning in return. Tony remained silent, but stood and bowed with everyone else. Everyone took their seats again and the man smiled. "As some of you may notice, we have a new student today." He motioned to the new student and he stood up and walked up to the front of the room. "He's actually not a foreign exchange student, and has lived in Japan his whole life. I'll let him introduce himself and tell us a bit about himself."

"I'm Tony Stark." He bowed to the class. "Just call me Tony." He paused and considered for a moment what else he should say. His mind said 'fuck it'. "I'm the President and CEO of Stark Enterprises, and..." Again, his brain gave a shrug 'what the hell'. "...I'm Spiderman."

There was a collective blank stare from the room.

Kanzaki gave a loud laugh. Aya had tensed up and had a shocked expression on her face. Everyone else was just confused. "That's very funny, you're quite the joker," said the teacher.

Tony looked at him. "I'm not kidding."

The man went quiet and cocked his head. "Oh. Well, take your seat and the lesson will begin."

Aya leaned forward. "What are you doing?"

He glanced back. "What? It's true."

Gun furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tony looked around and noticed everyone was giving him glances. Not all at once, but most of the room was peering at him as if he was crazy. "What? I'm serious."

"You can't just tell people about that," said Aya in a hissed whisper.

"Sure I can, I just did." Tony didn't seem to think it was odd in the slightest.

"Well, when word gets around that you said that..." muttered Gun.

The other boy shrugged. "Yeah. So what? I'm Tony Stark, might as well go with it."

That confused the English boy and he shook his head. "Your funeral, it's a bit late to take it back now."

Stark nodded. "Yeah. I know. I guess I'm just sick of bothering with hiding it. It's kind of a pain in the ass, and well. I'm Tony Stark." It worked for Iron Man, and he didn't really give a shit anymore. Everyone who was trying to kill him or annoy him knew about it already anyway. There really was no point in hiding it as far as he was concerned.

"Sempai, are you crazy?" hissed Aya as she gawked at him.

The boy nodded. "Kind of. You don't really end up a guy like me if you're not a little nuts."

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting on the rooftop of the school with a bento in his lap. He was eating his lunch, he'd bought it at the cafeteria and was sitting with Gun, Aya, and her two friends. The group was filling him in on the general social structure of the school. The lunch period had started about ten minutes before, and most of the group had brought their own.

The new boy noticed a shadow looming over him, and that everyone around him had moved away. "Sorry," muttered Gun sheepishly as he slid off to the side.

"Hey, new kid," growled an angry sounding voice.

Tony hopped up as several rocks and a bit of dirt hit where he was sitting. He ended up balancing on the rail on the roof of the school and frowned at the newcomers. It was three boys, all of them looked to be second or third years. The one in front had a bokkan on his shoulder and his coat was hanging off his shoulders loose. His shirt was unbuttoned, and he had bandages wrapped around his torso, despite looking uninjured. His hair was brushed back, but not greasy looking. He was tall, but not bulky, and fit. "Hey, careful. You almost ruined my lunch."

"I'm gonna ruin your face, you gaijin punk. What the hell are you doing in my school?" growled the boy.

"Stupid gaijin, thinks he's Spiderman I heard," said a freckled brunette boy with what looked like a permed pompadour.

The third tough was a very large boy. His build was a bit like Spike's, but his jaw was less squared. He had stubble on his chin and upper lip, but it was patchy and not developed yet. "Yeah. That shit ain't funny."

The leader nodded. "Yeah. Everyone knows Spiderman is Japanese."

Tony pointed his chopsticks at himself. "I'm Japanese. Never even been to another country."

"You ain't Japanese, Gaijin!" snapped the freckled pompadour.

The new boy gave a small sigh. "Man, this is lame. I mean, how much of a stereotype can you be?" He continued eating his lunch as he balanced on the rail and looked at them in irritation.

The leader grinned and pointed his wooden sword at him. "Take back what you said and maybe I'll only hurt you a little."

"Take back what?" asked the first year boy as he continued to eat. He didn't seem worried.

"You said you was Spiderman didn't you?" snapped the large boy.

Tony nodded as he munched and swallowed. "I am Spiderman."

"Gaijin punk, you are so dead," snapped the leader. "Come down here."

"Why should I?" grumbled the boy as he continued to balance with ease. "Don't you have some truancy to be doing, or maybe some old ladies to hassle? Go beat up some nerd and take his lunch money or something and screw off."

The lead boy growled and tried to grab the younger boy off the railing. He missed though as Tony simply hopped to the side and a bit further down the railing.

Aya looked less than surprised and sighed. "I give up."

Gun looked both fascinated and horrified. "That guy is nuts!"

Umi looked shocked. "He'll be killed!"

"He could fall off the roof!" agreed Ina.

Aya just continued to eat her lunch as she stood nearby. "It wouldn't matter if he did." She had a bit of a lazy eyed disinterest in the whole affair. "He won't though."

Everyone around her, including a few students that weren't in the group looked at her. "What do you mean?" gasped Umi.

"Yeah. Ashima is going to kill him. Even I've never seen him so pissed!" Gun was definitely surprised at her attitude. He'd had run ins with the boy before. It had gone badly for him, and he'd gotten a bloody nose and a few bruises. He hadn't fought back, and the group lost interest. Eventually leaving him alone as long as he didn't call attention to himself.

The short haired girl gave a sigh. "I told you I know that guy. Ashima better hope he doesn't get mad. He's just playing with him now."

Tony was hopping around on the railing, eating his lunch in a casual manner as the angry boy swung the weapon at him and made grabs and shoves at him. He was always just out of reach. The boy's two friends were looking on in a sort of dumbstruck surprise.

The new boy paused and the angry punk lunged a stab at him. Rather than jump to the left or right, the strange boy just landed behind him lightly. "You know, I'm trying to eat my lunch."

The enraged boy spun around, but his target just ducked under the swing from the weapon, and then shifted sideways, still eating his lunch. The punk snarled in rage, hacking and slashing with his weapon. Still, his opponent was just out of reach, and taking mouthfuls of food as if he was sitting at a park bench and enjoying a picnic lunch. He chewed deliberately and stood up straight as the upset boy ended up bent over and gasping for breath.

Tony wasn't even looking at him and shoved a sushi roll into his mouth "Are you done yet?"

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get him!" snapped the lead punk as he gasped.

The walking tank reared his arm back and swung it down towards the strange boy's head. Tony left his chopsticks poked into his rice and caught the boy's fist with what appeared to be no real effort. He bent his back as the other boy produced a chain and took a swing at his face.

"You're only making it worse for yourself," growled the brunette pompadour.

The large boy had backed off, and was looking at his own fist with wide eyes. "Huh. Didn't figure him for the smart one," commented Tony as he turned sideways to avoid the chain and caught the bokkan as the other boy tried to hit him from behind with between his fingers. He looked at him and frowned. "You should work on your grip." With a casual twist of his fingers the lead punk was disarmed. "You telegraph your strikes as well. I hope you're not a member of the Kendo club. You kind of suck."

"You punk! He's the captain!" snarled the remaining punch as he charged him while twirling his chain. She slid to a stop as he found the tip of the wooden blade pointed at his nose. The strange boy wasn't even looking at him and was focused on Ashima.

"A pity," replied the gaijin as he smirked at the gawking boy. The leader of the group was on one knee, gasping for breath and looking at the new boy with wide eyes. "He won't be winning any competitions with such sloppy swordsmanship."

"Who...who the hell are you?" growled the humiliated punk in shock.

Tony pulled the blade away from the other punk's nose. The kid had been trying to shift out of the way by moving to one side or the other, and despite the fact that the new boy had never even looked at him, he'd kept it pointed dead at the middle of his face. He tossed the weapon back to it's owner. "I already told you. I'm Tony Stark. Now get lost, I want to eat in peace."

Aya looked unimpressed and clapped in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "Bravo, Sempai."

The boy started eating his lunch again and walked up to the group. "What? Am I annoying you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I guess I'm confused."

"Wow, that was impressive. You do martial arts?" said Gun with a grin on his face.

"I'll say," muttered Umi in shock.

"Wow. That was cool. He's cute and all, but Ashima is a jerk," said Ina.

Tony smiled at the English boy. "And I have super powers."

Aya hung her head. "I thought that was supposed to be a secret or something?"

The boy shrugged at her. "Didn't work out. The evil jerks all found out anyway, so I just gave up on that recently."

Gun frowned. "Now, that was impressive, but...you don't expect us to really believe that you're..."

The short haired girl gave a small sigh. "He is Spiderman. I told you I know him."

Tony leaned against the railing again. "I'm rich too. Got my own corporation and everything."

The large boy who had been with the punks walked over scratching the back of his head. He had wide eyed expression on his face. "You...you're serious...aren't you?"

The new boy continued to pick at his lunch. "Kind of, yeah. I'm not going to hold a press conference about it or anything, but not telling people hasn't really worked out very well. So, I just gave up."

"You might as well have, Sempai," muttered Aya as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Kego," said the large boy with a bit of reluctance. "No hard feelings or anything? I don't want no trouble. Ashima is my friend, I was just helpin him out cause of that."

"Hi," said the new student. "Nah. I'm actually kind of lazy. I wouldn't bother with a bunch of middle school punks. It's not really fair."

Kego nodded. "How...how did ya do that anyway? I'm a big guy, and I punched ya really hard. Ya stopped it like it was nuthin."

Tony shrugged. "I can pick up a car and lift it over my head." He picked at the last sushi roll in his bento and finished off the rice. With a flick of his wrist, it bounced off the outside of a garbage can and hit the gravel. "Rats."

The large boy got a bit wide eyed. "Oh. Well, see ya. I won't cause ya no more trouble."

The new student turned and saw the group he'd been hanging around with were all looking at him with wide eyes and dumbstruck expressions. "What? Knock it off would you? Jeeze."

Aya looked a bit annoyed. "Sempai...what about not being noticed?"

He frowned at her and cocked his head back a little. "I'm a billionaire CEO attending a middle school. I'm also white in a sea of Asians, and a magnet for weird dangerous things. I stick out like a sore thumb, and I seriously doubt 'not being noticed' was going to last a week anyway."

"B-billionaire?" muttered Gun in shock. Umi and Ina were too dumbstruck to say anything.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah. It's Yen though, not as impressive as it sounds. If it was the same thing in Pounds. I'd just be a Millionaire." He walked over and picked up the cheap plastic bento, throwing it in the trash. He dusted off his hands as he turned back and smiled at the group. "Well, we've still got about twenty minutes of lunch left, what do you usually do?"

Gun scratched his cheek. "I dunno, hang around and talk? I guess." He didn't usually hang around with Aya and her two friends. Seeing another foreigner attending was a bit of a relief. He didn't really hang around with anyone.

"Pretty much, Sempai," grumbled Aya as her eye twitched a little.

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a small sigh as he sat in front of a firm looking man. He sort of looked like his lawyer, but a bit bulkier. He looked annoyed and cocked his head. "Fighting?" The man was the Dean, and he'd been called to his office about ten minutes after the incident on the roof. Classes hadn't started yet again, but the rest of his lunch break was going to be gone.

The Dean scowled. "We've not met yet. I'm Dean Gakuri. There is no fighting in my school. I do not tolerate it on campus."

The boy shrugged. "It was just a bit of hazing I guess. Nobody got hit or anything. Plenty of witnesses, you can just ask."

Gun was sitting next to him. "It's...true sir." He looked sheepish and didn't look the man in the eyes.

Tony was relaxed and direct. "No problem really. Just a couple of guys trying to be intimidating. I don't want to get anyone in trouble, it's my first day and all."

The man narrowed his eyes. "It was reported to me that you attacked a few students on the roof of the school. Including the Captain of the Kendo Club."

"Total crap. I never touched anyone. Just ask anyone who was there," replied the new boy.

Gun nodded. "It's true sir. I saw the whole thing. Aya, Umi, and Ina from G-1 were there as well. They saw the same thing I did. Nobody got hit or anything."

"Just some guys acting tough and talking big. Nothing to worry about," said Tony as he agreed.

Gakuri narrowed his eyes and kept his frown. "Very well. I'll be watching you though. I won't put up with any foolishness on my campus."

"Sure thing. I'm a laid back kind of guy." Tony just gave a shrug and seemed unconcerned.

Gun was nervous, but didn't seem dishonest. "Really, sir. It was nothing."

The man stood up. "All right. You can both go to class."

"Told ya, nothing to worry about," said Tony as they walked out of the office.

OooOOooOO

The last class of the day for the first year students was P.E. Half of the floor was grouped together, with the other half taking the class the next day.

Tony was standing in the middle of a large ring of students. He had his arms behind his back and looked rather bored. A group of about twenty boys was in a ring around him, lugging a large red ball at him. He dipped, shifted, and avoided it with minimal effort. He was standing in one spot, and never took more than a step in any direction to avoid it. He wasn't even looking at most of the shots, and just gave a glazed stare in one direction. Most of the shots were avoided just by arching his back or twisting a little.

The others in the class were doing their best to nail him. Some with more force than others, but everyone missed. He'd played dodge ball before, but it had never been so easy. He was barely even trying. The group of boys weren't all panting or gasping for breath, but several had become rather frustrated in their attempts to nail him. Gun was standing there and not even trying to catch the ball. He'd taken a few shots himself, but gave up, and didn't try to bean him with it. He'd gotten a few good hits landed on him, but the boy in the middle had proven an impossible target for the entire class.

The instructor was a barrel chested man with chest hair poking out of the top of his zip up sweatshirt. He had a bit of a beer gut, but wasn't exactly obese either. "All right. That's enough." His name was Zuneda, and he taught all the boys P.E. classes, with his wife instructing the girl's classes. She wasn't a small woman, but was hardly mannish or obese. She was in a nearby field playing softball with the girls class. Some of the boys who had been tagged out were looking over at the class as they played.

Tony had worked up a light sweat, but little more. "Oh. We're done?" He looked over and reached his hand up to catch the ball as one of the frustrated students had been the last to have it, and had to try one more shot. He picked it out of the air casually and stuck it under his arm. "Cool, now what?"

The last twenty minutes of the class were spent playing soccer. Tony sucked on the field. He had no experience with the game, and wasn't exactly great with his feet. After about three minutes he was pulled from the field by the coach. Another five minutes of sitting on the sidelines with a few other students and the man looked down at him. "Stark, you're up." He blew a whistle and pointed at the goalie of one side and jerking his thumb to the sidelines. "That's enough, Amida. We've got to give the other side a chance."

Tony took the position, and nothing got by him. Without having to keep control of the ball, and having the ability to use his hands, he'd done very well. The students weren't exactly professional players, but neither was he.

After a while, the coach blew the whistle to end the class. "All right, hit the showers." The man stopped Tony and looked down at him. "You should try out for a sports team."

The boy blinked and frowned. "Sorry. I've got a job. I really can't stay at school for any extra curricular stuff."

The man scowled at that. "You've got talent. You shouldn't waste it."

Tony smiled at him. "I don't, I'm using it to reap real world benefits. I really don't have time. I'm afraid I won't be joining any clubs or teams."

The man shook his head. "Well, think about it."

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a sigh as he found himself in yet another office. The principal this time. "It's come to my attention that you've not chosen a club or sports team."

"Look, old man. I explained this already. I honestly don't have time for school, much less some kind of club or sports team. I've got responsibilities and obligations outside of school." The boy was annoyed.

The principal ignored him. "We encourage all our students to join. It broadens their horizons and expands their minds as well as bodies into new worlds beyond basic education."

"Running a corporation expands my mind plenty," grumbled the boy irritably. "No clubs. I'm only here because I'm court ordered to be here, I'm rich. I don't need school anymore. I could retire tomorrow and never work another day in my life."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "You must take your education seriously."

Tony hung his head. "I take my job seriously. That's enough. It's plenty educational having a real world job. I have friends at work, I don't need socialization training. I don't need to learn responsibility, I'm responsible enough to handle real world business deals and government contracts. No damn clubs."

The principal gave a heavy sigh. "Well, think about it for a while."

Tony left the office and growled. "What the hell is wrong with these people? What part of 'no' do they not understand?" He paused as he found Gun, Umi, Ina, and Aya standing outside. "Oh. Hey."

"School is over, we're all heading home, Sempai." said the short haired girl cheerfully. "Are you coming back, Sempai?"

He shook his head. "I'll probably be staying at the office while I'm in school most of the time. It's closer. I want to catch up on what I've missed being here all day anyway. I'm not going to stay there every night, but honestly, I probably won't be going back to the neighborhood much while I'm going to school here. It's just easier this way, and my work is pretty much all here in town lately."

She nodded at that. "Oh. Okay." She seemed a little disappointed, but not much.

Gun smiled. "We'll have to hang out some time. I'm not far from here either."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm pretty busy. We'll get together sometime, but I'm afraid I can't hang out much outside of school. I spend a lot of time working, I really don't have time to come to school, but I got court ordered, so I'm stuck now. Not even my legal team could get me out of it."

"Court ordered?" muttered Umi in confusion.

"A judge made you come to school?" gasped Ina in shock.

Aya shrugged as she looked back at their questioning glances. "News to me. I've never really hung around him much. I've just seen him around the neighborhood. I told you, my family works for Sempai."

"Huh." Gun seemed a little disappointed as well. "We'll have to do something some weekend, or during a break." He didn't seem upset about it.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure I can find a bit of time on a holiday or something. I'm not trying to sound rude, you all seem pretty cool. It's just, my plate is fuller than you think. I was swamped as it was, and school isn't exactly making things easier." They walked out of the doors to the school onto the grounds.

Students were milling about, parting ways, and moving off outside the gates. They all noticed a very large group, mostly boys were hanging around by the street just outside the gates.

"Wonder what's that about?" muttered Gun.

"Who knows?" muttered Tony with disinterest. They all moved to the gates together.

"Wow, what kind of car is that?"

"What's your number?"

"Are you here to see someone?"

"I think I'm in love!"

"What are your measurements? For the school paper I mean?"

"Who is that?"

"She looks like a total tramp!"

"What a babe!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the thick crowd. It was boys from every age group in the school, twelve to about fifteen. "What's..."

"Tony!" called a familiar voice. "Hey, out of the way."

The boy blinked and looked surprised. "Kei? What are you doing here?" She hopped up and grabbed him around his neck, lifting her legs in the air. She was wearing a tube top, and a pair of cut off shorts with high heels. She had been lounging on the hood of his car waiting on him.

"Who is that?" muttered Gun in awe.

Aya shrugged. "That's Tony Sempai's wife."

"What?" said a very large number of people in the immediate vicinity.

"Yer kidding? Her?"

Kei blinked and looked around. She ignored the reaction otherwise and smiled at her husband. "I came to pick you up."

"Good afternoon Kei-samma," said Aya as she bowed.

"Oh, hello," she didn't know her name, but recognized her face. "You attend here?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. She's been looking out for me today. We're in the same class."

Umi gasped. "Oh. Aya's secret crush is married?"

Ina looked disappointed for her friend. "Oh. How tragic, yet, somehow romantic."

The short haired girl glared at them. "He is not my 'secret crush'. I barely know him." She looked at Tony and bowed. "Er, no offense."

He shrugged and grinned at her.

Gun gave a small sigh. "Wow. I'm impressed."

The majority of the boys in the crowd looked on in disbelief. Ashima was glaring at the scene with his fist balled up, shaking with rage and shock. "No...no way!"

"That...that's sick! A hot babe like that with gaijin trash like that guy?" growled his brunette friend.

"I ain't that surprised, that Tony Stark guy is Spiderman after all. I heard he runs some kinda company too, and that he's rich," said their large companion nearby. A lot of boys had hit on her while she waited. She'd politely refused them all and showed clear disinterest. After a while, she just ignored them and waited seated on the front of the car.

"You idiot! That's not true!" snapped the Kendo Captain.

The large boy frowned at him. "Yeah? How do ya explain this then? That car costs more than my house I bet. I punched him, and he stopped it cold like it was nuthin. I'm tellin ya, he ain't lyin."

"You lost your mind?" snapped the pompadour kid.

"That jerk tried to kill me!" snapped Ashima irritably.

Kego shook his head. "If that guy tried ta kill ya, you'd be dead. I may not be the smartest guy in this school, but even I ain't stupid enough to not know that much. He's strong, a lot more than you two think. I hit that guy as hard as I could, and he didn't even move. Stopped my punch like it was a baby's fist. I'm tellin ya, don't go messin with that guy. I ain't helpin ya if ya try. Yer on yer own."

Kei and Tony got into the car after the boy waved goodbye to his new school friends. All of them but Aya seemed a bit dumbstruck. She was looking at her friends in irritation, as they now believed that she had a secret crush on the head of her clan. She thought he wasn't bad looking, but she didn't really care much for foreigners in that way.

He slid behind the driver's wheel and smiled. A lot of disappointed looking boys were left in the wake of him pulling out into the street.

OooOOooOO

A short time later, they were at a red light waiting for the signal to change.

His wife scowled at him. "Spiderman? What have you been up too? Why do those kids think you're Spiderman?"

"Because I am?" The boy glanced at her and gave a disinterested shrug. "Everyone who wants to kill me knows anyway. There's no point in hiding it. It's not like I'm a vigilante or something."

Her eyes went wide. "You told them? What the hell has gotten into you? That's not like you!"

He just focused on driving. "I'm sick of hiding. Hisami is dead, and like I said, everyone who wants me dead knows anyway. Why bother with trying to cover it up?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It might cause trouble."

"Nothing that isn't already coming anyway," he replied simply. "I'll be fine. It's no big deal. Trying to hide it has proven useless anyway, it's not like I held a press conference or anything."

Kei crossed her arms and pouted a little. "You might as well have. What do you think will happen once word gets out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess. So what? I'm out in the public eye anyway. Sooner or later, someone is going to figure it out. I guess I'm just too lazy to bother with hiding it."

"What's gotten into you? You're acting strange. Did you hit your head or something?" She crossed her legs and kicked her foot. "I know damn well that no one would even know you were here if you wanted it that way."

He shook his head and took his eyes off the road, using his senses to navigate. "No. I'm just sick of bothering with it. I didn't like doing it to begin with. I was just trying to distract people who were trying to kill me with a different face. You know how well that worked out. Like I said already, everyone who matters already knows anyway. No point in bothering with hiding it anymore. I'd rather it was out in the open, so I don't have to pretend like I was hiding, or ran away, or rush off to change if something goes wrong. I can just jump in and take care of it. I don't need a mask anymore, it's just in the way."

The woman gave a small sigh. "I guess I see your point. Still, doesn't seem like you."

He nodded. "I've changed. A few months ago I would have said fuck it, and just let them put out a warrant for me rather than put up with this. I guess I'm settling down. It's no big deal."

He turned and was still looking at her while they talked. She didn't seem worried that he was going a little faster than he should and driving through pretty heavy traffic without seeming to pay much attention. "You call this settling down?"

"Sure. I'm going to school, I got married, I've got a steady job, and I'm even hanging around respectable people." He seemed to think on it as he turned another corner.

"That's debatable," grumbled his wife.

He arched his eyebrows and nodded a little. "Well, that's true. Still, I'm just sick of this shit. I want to take care of it and be done with it. I also can't rush it. I guess I'm just frustrated, call it venting if you want. It's no big deal. I don't really care if the whole world knows I'm Spiderman anymore. There's no point in hiding it."

His wife nodded and kept her arms crossed. She looked out the window and away from him.

"You mad?" he asked her.

"Not really, just...surprised. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll live," he replied. He gave a small sigh. "Look. I'll be fine, I guess I'm just...I dunno...tired. Sick of running and hiding from...all of it I guess." He rubbed at his eyes. "It's time to man up and face it. I'm a public figure, running the company sort of did away with any notion of living quietly out of sight. I'm more useful to everyone as a well respected public figure. It makes it easier to gather resources, and poke things our way. You're right, I'm not entirely happy about it Still, that's how shit is. I can't stay in the shadows, that's what the clan is for, and there's no connection between it and Spiderman."

She nodded. "I see. Be careful. I hope you know what you're doing."

He got a cocky looking smirk on his face. "Not a clue. That's how I'm used to doing things anyway, and it's worked out pretty well so far."

His wife rolled her eyes and relaxed in her seat. She still felt a little apprehensive about how he was acting, but seeing that cocky grin did make her feel a little better for some reason. She wasn't smiling, but had relaxed quite a bit. "Yes, well. I suppose I can't argue with that. Still, don't get careless."

He cocked his head. "When have you known me to not be careless?"

"Point taken," she grumbled.

"I'll be fine. I'm good at thinking on my feet." He turned into the parking garage and drove up a few floors until he found a parking place.

"You know, you could just reserve yourself a space right next to the entrance. It is your building."

He shrugged at that. "I'm too lazy to bother with it."

She rolled her eyes. "And walking all the way down to the street and into the building every day is less trouble?"

"Makes me feel normal I guess. Don't worry about it. You can reserve your own space if you want." He glanced at her with that grin again.

She narrowed her eyes. She'd seen a lot more of it, and that was a good thing on some level. Of course, he was usually irritating her when he had it. "I have. That's where my car is parked."

He stopped and seemed to think on it. "Oh. Well, there you go then. You could have picked me up with your car, and parked it there when we got back if you wanted."

"Oh. Never mind. You are such a prick sometimes."

"I know. You like it for some reason. I'd bet a half million yen you're thinking about jumping on me when we get to the office."

She blushed and picked up her pace a little as she moved ahead of him. "Shut up, asshole."

"Ha. I knew it," he chuckled and moved after her at a lazy pace.

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting at his desk in school the next day. He'd gotten to sleep in a bit more and was in a better mood that day. He was almost smiling as he reclined in his chair, but not quite.

Gun was sitting with him with Aya over with her friends. The boy looked back at him. "I...looked up Stark Enterprises on the web last night." He was a bit wide eyed. "That's you?"

The new kid nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

The blond boy was wide eyed. "Whoa. That's...impressive."

"It's not as much fun as it sounds. I don't have much time for normal stuff. Has it's advantages though." Tony settled in and looked rather lazy.

His new friend nodded. "Yeah." He didn't say anything, but if what he'd seen was right. Tony owned the company his father worked for. "You're really Spiderman too then I take it?"

The new boy nodded. "Yeah." He scowled a little.

The blond flushed a bit. "Sorry."

Tony shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Look, trust me on this. It's not fun. You wouldn't believe how painful it is. I've been shot at, blown up, crushed, slashed, impaled, and nearly killed more times than I can count. Manga can be fun to read, but it's not as cool as it looks in a comic."

Gun seemed to think on that. "I guess so. Is that how you...got?" He pointed at the side of his own face and drew a line over his eye with his finger.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. This psycho chick was trying to kill me, and cut my face open. Stung like a bitch."

The boy got wide eyed. "Wow. It sounds a bit scary."

Spiderman just nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of weird, I don't usually think about how scary it is until after."

The blond flushed a bit more. He wasn't very brave, a bit of a coward actually. He was taller than most of the students, even the older ones, but he also wasn't very strong and a bit lanky. Tony was a bit shorter than he was. He wasn't very large physically, but he could see that he was in good shape. He wasn't checking him out, but the muscles in his arms were firm and well defined. Everything else was hidden by his uniform. "I was wondering, how did you...get super powers?"

Tony smirked at that. "Lab accident." Going into how he was really an adult in a child's body from another dimension was just too much trouble. "This place I own was irradiating spiders with all sorts of stuff doing cancer research. One of em got loose and bit me. Haven't been able to reproduce the results though. I squashed it as a reflex. As I understand it, if the dosage had been any different, it probably would have just killed me. One of those freak incidents that was just dumb luck." He scrunched his eyebrows a little. "Bad luck at that. It's been nothing but trouble."

The blond boy considered that and nodded. "How do you shoot webs?"

The new boy seemed to think on that and then shrugged. "I dunno." He really didn't.

They piped down as the teacher walked in. Everyone returned to their assigned seats, and they all stood up to bow and greet him to start the lesson.

OooOOooOO

Things were quiet until lunch. They went to the roof again, a lot of students hung about and ate lunch up there on nice days. There were quite a few who hung around the grounds in front of the gates as well, and others chose to eat in the classrooms. Japanese schools didn't have lunch rooms, and on days when the weather was too poor, everyone just ate in their classes.

Ashima walked onto the roof and walked over to him. Once again he had his wooden sword resting on his shoulder, and his brunette lackey was scowling at the new boy with him. Koga wasn't with them. "I don't believe it."

Tony shrugged. "So?" He continued to eat. His friends moved away again, but not so far or as quickly as before. "D'ya want something?"

The Kendo Captain scowled. "How much did it cost you to rent that whore and that car for the day?"

The new kid arched his eyebrow. "I own them both. It cost me my freedom as a man, but the trade off is kind of worth it. It's fun to annoy her, and she's good in bed."

The pompadour punk gave a wicked grin. "So, you're married to that chick, but you don't care that he just called her a whore?"

Tony seemed very relaxed. "She pretty tough. Kei can take care of herself. It's one of the things I like about her. If she overheard you talking like that, you'd be lucky if she just beat you senseless."

Ashima pointed the sword at him. "What kind of man are you?"

The new kid just gave him a calm stare. "I'm man enough not to bully middle school kids. Run your mouth all you want. You're no threat to me, so I don't care what you say. You're just some weak punk with a stick, not worth my time."

"I'll show you who's weak you fucking gaijin trash!" snapped the angry boy as he raised the weapon over his head. He promptly fell face first onto the gravel right in front of Tony's lap. He struggled for a moment and couldn't pull his feet apart. He gasped in shock as he turned and looked at his ankles. There was some sort of grayish white fibers holding his ankles together. It looked like a mass of spiderwebs. "What?"

Tony pinched his nose with his chopsticks. "Figure it out yet dumbass?"

"No...no way!" gasped the pompadour boy. He staggered back and almost tripped over his own feet. "That...it can't be!"

Ashima looked at him with a horrified expression on his face as the boy stood up and walked away. "What is this? How did?"

The new kid smiled at him over his shoulder. "If you work at it, you might be able to free your legs in time to make it back to class when lunch is over. Good luck, and leave me alone. I do hope you're not too stupid to have figured it out after this."

Aya walked over and looked down at the fallen kendoist. "He's been pretty nice to you considering. Just leave him alone would you? In case you haven't noticed, he's telling the truth."

It was obvious the boy was still in shock and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His skin had paled a little.

His friend helped him roll over and pulled at the stuff on his legs. It was tough, but there was a little give to it. "Maybe...maybe we should listen to her?"

Ashima growled and didn't say anything as he started tugging at the stuff himself. He could get little pieces of it off, but it was obviously going to take a while to untangle his feet again.

Gun was standing beside Tony with a wistful smile on his face as he watched the scene. Umi and Ina were with them and Aya walked over to join them. They'd relocated to a spot near the door to give the would be bullies some room. "Thanks for that. I'm really glad I got to see it."

The new boy grunted. "I just hope they catch the hint. Idiots. I thought yesterday would have been enough."

Aya nodded. "I guess it wouldn't be fair for you to really fight them, Sempai."

Umi and Ina were quiet and looking at Tony with wide eyes. They had both seen him shoot that stuff from his wrists at the boy's feet. It had shocked them into silence.

The rest of the day went quietly.

OooOOooOO

Hakage was standing on front of Tony's desk with his arms crossed. He was wearing a mask, but it was clear his expression was concerned. "What are you doing?"

The boy had his head back and was leaning with the chair in a reclined position. "Becoming a famous public figure against my better judgment." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "It's a huge headache, but the pros outweigh the cons. I'm more useful this way, and I can get more done. I've not done much fighting recently anyway. Once Usagi and that stupid Carnage Cyborg are out of the way, I plan on keeping my nose clean and staying out of direct fighting if possible."

The man nodded and seemed to consider that. "I see."

Tony sat forward and hung his head with his forearms on the desk. "I'm not stupid. I know I can't turn into a wuss, and that I'll probably still get dragged into stupid shit sometimes. Still...I have to lead. That means not doing everything myself, and being a public face for our interests." He was clearly annoyed. "There's no point to hiding my identity. If I need to get something done quietly, I have the clan for that. I'm not shoving all of us into the spotlight you know, just me. Call it the nature of my business. I need to keep our financing going, and political influence. That means becoming known. I hate it, but...it's necessary."

The man arched his eyebrow. "You plan to run for office?"

Tony almost choked. "Ugh. Hell no!" He grimaced and shuddered. "I'm buying loyalties, financing political agendas, and that sort of thing. You know how it is. We need influence. I'm acquiring favors so to speak. Keeping peoples noses out of our business." He growled a little. "I'm also going to become a poster boy for 'staying in school'. I talked with the Governor earlier today, and..." He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to let him use me and my going to school to promote an education campaign."

Again, Hakage looked surprised. "Really?"

The boy poured himself a glass of bourbon from a clear bottle on his desk and nodded as he took a drink. "Yeah. It sucks, but since I'm stuck going anyway, I might as well make use of it. He's running for reelection, and a major part of his platform is education."

The large ninja chuckled. "Yes. I heard about the...order."

The boy frowned. "Yeah. Pain in the ass that is. Part of the deal is that the court order vanishes as if it never happened. I've got to stay in school and do some ad campaign stuff to promote education. You know, support his election campaign, do some television spots, let them use my face on posters. That sort of crap."

The man nodded and seemed to think on it. "I believe I understand."

Tony nodded and took another gulp of his glass. "Yeah. It's not just education for the Governor either. I'm doing some healthy eating stuff, and Nationalistic 'support the police' and 'respect the Government' deals as well. Such a pain in the ass, but I can't hedge my bets with just one government official. I'm going to be doing some butt kissing if that asshole loses." He scowled at that. "He'd better win. I'm pretty sure he will, he's heavily favored."

Hakage nodded at that. "I see." The boy probably wasn't aware, but he'd overheard Hisami doing similar things in the past. The old man was far more crude and ruthless about it. Certainly not wishing to be so open publicly. "I believe I understand. I was concerned, it did not seem like you."

The boy nodded and finished his drink. "I'll be fine. Just a bit annoying is all." He settled down and didn't make another.

The shinobi nodded at that. "Well, I just wanted to speak with you about it. If you'll excuse me, I have duties to see too."

Tony waved at him. "Yeah. See you later. I'll probably drop by for the weekend. I'll be spending most of my nights here while I'm in school though. It's just easier that way." The man left him and he turned his chair around to look out the window at the setting sun.

He stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I guess it's time then."

Kei walked into the room just in time to see him going to the door to the roof. "Huh? Going somewhere?"

Her husband had a serious expression on his face. "It's time. I'm going to pick up Mei Lin, and then over to meet Yoshi at the lab. We're all set up, and it's time to take care of that damn monster for good."

Her face fell a little at that. "Anything I can do?"

He looked at her. "Not really."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Good luck, be careful."

He unhooked the sword from the wall and put it over his shoulder. "Yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry." He walked out the door and left her in the office.

She scowled a bit. "Shit. He's going to come back half dead again. He'll be injured for weeks." She walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing a familiar number. "Hey. Gia? Hey, it's Kei." she paused, "Oh, I'm fine. Tony is going out to get himself nearly killed again. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll probably call and have you come by later to help fix him up." She paused again and laughed. "Yes. I know. That Carnage thing this time." Another pause, "Oh. I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Her smile faded a little. "Well, I'll be able to set anything that's broken. I did it last time, but I just wanted to make sure you were available later if it's anything worse. You know how he is, he'll just lock himself up and hope it goes away on it's own. It's a wonder he hasn't died from an infection by now." She paused to listen again, "All right, I'll call you either way and let you know how it went. Talk with you later."

OooOOooOO

Tony closed the door to his car and stepped out into a familiar yard. He was in front of Gia's clinic at about seven thirty in the evening. The sky was dark and clear, leaving the moon and stars sparkling above the halo of light that the human settlements created around the horizon. He wiped his hand over his mouth and gave a heavy sigh as he walked up to the door. He was wearing his Spiderman outfit, but without the mask or gloves.

As soon as he knocked, it opened. Gia was standing there looking at him and gave a weak smile. "Hey. We've been waiting on you. Kei called and said you were on the way."

Mei Lin was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Her expression was rather vacant, and it was clear she was afraid. "Yeah. Time to take care of this."

The woman nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "Yeah." She wasn't in the best of moods, and it was easy to tell that they were both anxious.

Tony seemed to understand and tapped the Chinese girl on her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

She stood up in silence and held her arms giving an unsure nod.

The boy gave a small sigh. "You'll be fine. It's gonna be a long night. I'll be there, and that thing isn't going to hurt you. It's set up to keep you as safe as possible, you're just there to bring it to us all right?"

She gave a false looking smile. "All right."

Gia shuddered as the girl stepped outside. "I shouldn't have asked this of you. It was wrong, I was upset..."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'd be doing it anyway. Don't beat yourself up about it."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and gave a nod. She was close to tears. "Take care of her."

The boy nodded at that. "Yeah. Hibiki around?"

The man was leaning against the counter behind the receptionist window. "Hey." The room was dark and he was brooding in silence.

Tony nodded at him. "Hey." He was upset and nervous as well. He hadn't even seen the man standing there. "She'll be all right. Don't worry."

He nodded. "Yeah. I hope so. Take care of her."

The three of them had been staying together for a while and had gotten pretty close. The camera man had been doing a few odd jobs here and there around the clinic. He was mostly out of sight and had kept his head down a lot better than the Chinese girl had.

Tony gave a forced smile. "If everything goes well, you'll be able to go home and get on with your life tomorrow."

Mei Lin was standing in the doorway. She burst into tears and rushed into Gia's arms. "Thank you. For everything."

The woman sniffled and returned the gesture. "Hey. You'll be fine right? I'll see you when it's over with." She looked up at the young hero. "You too."

"I'll bring her back in one piece, don't worry," he replied. "Come on. We should get going."

Hibiki spoke up. "Hey, there's nothin I can do is there? I feel kind of bad, just staying here."

Tony shook his head. "Not really. I want as few people around as possible. Yoshi, Mei Lin, and I are going to try to be the only people in harm's way. If there was a way to do it without putting her in danger, we'd be doing it. She's the only thing we know about that will draw it too us though. Most everything else is going to be taken care of remotely."

The pair walked outside the clinic together and Spiderman indicated the passenger side of the car. "Get in, we've got a bit of a drive."

OooOOooOO

A little less than an hour later they arrived in the wooded area just outside Cybertech Laboratories. The first sounds of spring were in the air, and the light chattering of insects could be heard in the darkness. The main building could be seen a short distance away, but they pulled up a fair distance away from an area that was lit up. Mei Lin shuddered, she could see the white light poking over the tops of the nearby trees.

Tony looked at his car and sighed. "Come on."

"This is as close as we can get?" muttered the girl in confusion.

The boy looked a little sheepish. "I don't want my car anywhere near this. Relax, it's just past those trees."

They pushed through a short wooded section, and the girl gasped. A large garage door sized entrance led to what appeared to be a thick concrete underground bunker. The area outside was lit up with portable generators. Several men in clean suits were milling about adjusting equipment with thick cabling that lead underground by way of the massive door. "What is this?"

Tony glanced at her. "To keep the blast contained. Don't worry, everyone will be out when we set it off."

There were a few plain black cars parked about, and a couple of vans. There was a dirt road that cut across the clearing they were standing in. Spiderman had parked his car well away, ignoring the road that would have led them right to the place.

A familiar man in a white lab coat jogged up from the entrance. Yoshi nodded at the Chinese girl with a serious expression on his face. "Everything is ready."

Spiderman nodded and pulled on his mask, more for the protection it offered his face than to hide his identity. "Great, lets get this over with."

The scientist waved his arm. "Bring the camera over here."

"Camera?" muttered the girl in confusion.

Tony nodded. "Time to set the bait."

"We're rolling," said one of the men in the clean suits. "Broadcast is running."

Spiderman looked into the camera. "Hey, ugly. I know you can hear this. I've got something you want, and you're gonna have to come and get it." He put his hand on the nervous looking girl's shoulder. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"That should do it said the camera man." He turned and called out to the others. "All right, time to pack it up." The men started moving to the cars, and piling into the vans. A couple were left behind, and they drove off towards the main complex.

Yoshi remained behind and moved towards the entrance. "Come on, this way."

"Are you sure you need to be here?" muttered Tony as he glanced at the man.

The scientist nodded. "I need to see this through. I'm the only one who can fix it if there's a problem with the device."

"You mean the bomb?" grumbled Mei Lin as she found herself being led down a poorly lit concrete walkway that led underground.

Yoshi smiled at her in a weak manner. "It's not really a bomb, there's a small explosion involved, but it's actually a device designed to release a large quantity of gamma radiation. The bunker is designed to keep the fallout contained. It will be sealed up for a year or so, but it's not as bad as a nuclear explosion. Might make people nearby sick if we just set it off in the open though."

The girl nodded and rubbed at her arms. She walked into a large dome. It was pretty big, the size of a small warehouse. A huge concrete dome over an empty floor with a spherical shaped device poking out of the middle of the floor in the center of the room. It was halfway embedded in the floor. Off on the right wall was a small room with a window and some computer equipment with a heavy metal door. Yoshi went over to it and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, you'll be safer in here with me."

Tony shoved on her shoulder lightly. "Go on."

"What about you?" asked the girl.

"I've got to keep him busy and way from you," he replied simply. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Yoshi pulled on her arm. "It's all right. Once it's inside here, we're going to use a magnetic field to keep it from getting out. It will only hold it for a few minutes, but it will keep it in here until we can set off the device and destroy it."

They went into the room and Tony stood in front of the device with his arms crossed. He looked at them and spoke to her before the door was closed. "When it gets here, start the detonation sequence, and get her out of here. I'll hold it off and keep it away from you while you get to the surface. I'll be right behind you once you're cleared. Don't worry."

She gave a nod and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She'd never been so scared in her life.

All they could do was wait.

OooOOooOO

Usagi looked up. She was sitting on a rooftop in Tokyo in silence, alone. Mamoru was patrolling, but she hadn't gone with him. It wasn't in her that night.

She stood up and looked out over the streets of Tokyo She felt better, but still resented the strange boy "My brother," she muttered under her breath.

The suit chimed in. "Incoming broadcast."

"Huh?" she muttered in a sort of dreamy tone. The message played and she frowned. He was holding a frightened girl by her shoulder and calling out to something. A map displayed with coordinates on it. There was a building labled Cybertech Labs indicated nearby.

"Instructions?" queried the thing on her body.

"Ignore it, delete it," she responded. "Let him deal with it himself." She scowled and felt a faint anger rising up in her chest. It faded though, she felt sorry for the girl. She looked terrified.

She briefly considered getting up and going, even after saying otherwise. "Just forget about it. He said he doesn't need our help."

"Message deleted," replied the Unit.

Usagi nodded. "Good. Let's go home. Nothing is going to happen tonight that's worth the effort."

OooOOooOO

Underground in the darkness it stirred. All around it, the bones of small animals as well as human remains littered its lair. It hissed as the image flickered, replaying over and over.

"I've found her.." muttered what remained of it's more human side. It barely qualified anymore, the former man's mind long since broken and shattered. Cut to shreds, reformed, and healed on a constant basis inside the monster that had consumed him.

The killing machine flickered, the one inside it barely able to read the text in it's display. "Target Acquired."

It began to move, crawling through pipes and passageways to the surface, ever closer, ever faster. It ripped through walls and darted through the underground towards the surface. A bee line straight towards the target. Soon, it's business would finally be concluded. Soon, it's target would finally be destroyed. Then, when it was finally over, everyone would be a target. Without a mission it was free, unconstrained, and uncontrolled. That night, it would be finished.

OooOOooOO

Uranus floated above Tokyo with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Vigilant and firm as she looked out over the rooftops. She'd stopped a few muggings, some minor criminal activity. That wasn't what she was there for, but it passed the time. A gun smuggling ring was now in jail, and it's cargo smashed and crushed into useless bits of metal, plastic, and wood.

She waited on her enemy, hanging over the edge of the city looking on, waiting for the telltale signs of mass destruction Nine left in her wake. She couldn't outright beat her, but was successful in driving her off. She wasn't sure how long that would last, but she had to find a way to destroy the thing. It was the only way, the only way to give what remained of Saturn any peace.

It was all her fault.

She put up her hand, and the front end of a car slammed into her palm, crushing the entire vehicle without moving her in the air. She caught it and scowled in the direction it had come. "I've been waiting for you."

Nine was leering at her from a parking lot. "Well, hello." The creature hissed at her as she floated down and drew near. "You looked so bored up there. I thought I'd say hello."

Uranus dropped the car to the ground and landed on top of it. "Well, Monster? What is it tonight?"

"The usual, destroy you, become the Ultimate power on this world, and then the Universe." It's tail hooked over it's head.

The super heroine just nodded. Her serious expression never wavering. "Well, let's just be done with it." She blasted forward wrapping her arms around the monster's torso.

Nine growled as she stabbed at her with her tail, but the woman reached up her hand and caught the barb carrying her into the air and then curving down again outside the city. They both slammed into the ground in an open field, a few small woods scattered across the landscape around them.

Nine grew out of her protective shell and looked irate. They were in a ten foot crater and Uranus still had a grip on the hook of her tail. "That hurt."

"I don't care about hurting you. I intend to destroy you," said the super woman as she twisted and spun the monster around by her tail. She threw her into the air, further away from the city. As soon as the monster left her grip she flew after her, moving up along side her as she sailed over the landscape.

"Just die, brat!" snarled Nine angrily.

Uranus punched her in the face, sending her slamming into the ground again. Creating yet another crater. She landed nearby and cracked her knuckles. "Out here, there's nowhere for you to burrow to and escape. This time, we fight until one of us is finished."

"Fine by me," snarled the monster as it stood up. It was irritated, but no worse the wear from its trip.

OooOOooOO

"Tony. It's here." Yoshi's voice spoke up from the loud speakers in the room through a small P.A. system.

Spiderman nodded and walked around to behind the device in the floor. He lifted a heavy looking object that looked like some sort of futuristic firearm and held it against his chest as he looked at the doorway. It didn't have a barrel, but two metal rods poking out from the front end where it would have been. "Come and get it, you son of a bitch."

Out of the shadows of the long hall, a lone figure walked down the corridor. Its skin was jumping about, forming bladed edges and pouring off of itself and then back on. The familiar blood red tint mixed with black. "Well, hello there."

"Hi," said Tony as he stepped to the side and didn't train the weapon on the thing.

Carnage wasn't entering the room. "I do hope you don't think I'm so stupid as to not realize this is a trap."

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah. I figured, does it matter? You want her, you gotta kill me first."

The thing walked into the room. "Interesting, electromagnetic barrier, gamma bomb...hmm." It waved it's arms and sparks flew from the ground.

Yoshi gasped as he looked out the window of the room. "What is it?" asked Mei Lin.

"He...just cut the cables that link us to the device. It has to be set manually." The man had gone very pale and swallowed.

Carnage chuckled. "Yeah, good luck doing that without getting ripped to shreds pal. I'll get to that anyway."

Tony looked over at Yoshi and Mei Lin, and then back at the monster. "You asshole."

The thing hissed a chuckle. "Thanks. Now, what was that about going through you?"

Spiderman leveled his weapon. "Wait until I've got it contained, then do what you've got too. Get her to the exit and out of here. Mei Lin, you get topside and head for the complex. We'll deal with this."

Yoshi had a firm frown on his face as he nodded. He opened the door and pulled the girl behind him by her hand.

Tony was in the middle of the room and had fired up the weapon. Carnage jumped towards him, throwing small jagged pieces of himself at the masked hero. They were dodged with little effort, and sonic energy blasted from the front of the weapon slamming into the cyborg's chest. Carnage screamed in rage as it was thrown back into the opposite wall. "Go! Hurry!" snapped Tony/

The pair rushed towards the exit, but both slid to a stop. A massive dust cloud erupted from the hallway as a black and green blur bounced into the room from outside. The larger darker portion flew over Tony, forcing him to duck out of the way. "What the fuck?"

Uranus was behind him, gasping for breath as she floated in the air. "What the hell? Where?"

"Son of a bitch," growled Spiderman in irritation.

Mei Lin and Yoshi were sprawled out on the ground, having barely avoided the pair's messy entrance. Bits of concrete and debris had filled the walkway, they had bounced their way down the ramp into the large room.

The masked boy frowned as he looked back. Nine was slumped down in a crater in the wall, it looked like part of her tail was missing, and her mouth and nose were bleeding purple fluid. There was a messy red stain behind her back, and she staggered to her feet. "This isn't over yet!"

Uranus glanced at the boy. "Get lost. I..."

"Me? You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?" cried the masked boy in rage. He turned to look at Nine and took a staggering step back. The monster was being covered from behind by liquid metal. It wasn't enough to consume her completely, but it was obvious it was wrapping around her body, leaving the now gelled remains of it's former host on the wall behind her. "Oh fuck."

Nine growled in irritation. "What? What is this?" She looked upset and pulled at the substance. It slipped through her fingers and seeped into her body through her injuries. After a few moments of struggling, she calmed. "Wait. I...I see." Her eyes became focused and she started to smile.

"What the hell is that?" muttered Uranus as she looked on in fascinated horror.

"Yoshi, get her out of here and get this thing started, fast!" snapped Tony without looking back.

"Take her and go! I'll take care of this!" he snapped as he slid up to the device and opened a panel on the top half.

He frowned at that and narrowed his eyes. Taking a moment to look back and fourth, he rushed over to grab Mei Lin's arm and dragged the girl behind him outside. "Be careful."

"Yoshi! Wait, what about him?" she cried.

"Come on, the super bitch is helping him now, and we'll just get in the way." He tugged at her forcefully.

Uranus frowned and balled up her fists. "What's going on here?"

Nine's eyes rolled up into her head. "This form is weak. Not strong enough, but with you...I don't need it!"

The super girl gasped as the monster's eyes rolled up into it's head. It slumped down onto the ground as if it was dead. A pool of black shiny liquid seeped out of the remains and started to spread across the floor. "Yoshi looked up at Uranus. "Go. Forget about that thing for now! This will destroy the Carnage Unit."

She didn't look pleased. "No. I have to finish this now." She charged and grabbed Nine by the shoulders. The monster appeared to be out cold, and hung limp in her grip as she pushed her against the wall and reared her fist back. She didn't see the black substance rise off the floor from behind her and start to flow onto her body from behind.

Haruka gasped as she realized that her fist wasn't coming forward. "What? What the hell?" She grunted and struggled, pulling at it as best she could. "It started to try and slide onto her face, up her legs, moving towards any opening in her body. "N..no!"

"Heh. At last. I have you!" snarled Nine's voice inside her head. "I'll take over this body. How wonderful, who could have known such a creature existed!?"

Uranus continued to struggle, pushing it away from her nose and mouth with limited success. "I see, so...you're inside this thing now." She balled up her fists and screamed. A sphere of energy formed around her body, blasting the substance off of her. It splattered across the walls and ground messily. She heard Nine scream in tormented rage as she was thrown from her prey.

"That thing will destroy it?" asked Uranus.

Yoshi gave a nod. "That's right." He was working at the console. "It's almost armed. We'll have less than a minute to get out of here. You don't want to be down here when it goes off." He slammed the console down. "It's armed, there's no stopping it now. Come..."

"No! Look out!" cried the woman as she tried to reach for him. It was too late. The black substance swarmed over his body and he got a wide eyed expression on his face. Blood seeped from his nose and mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Hold on!" cried Uranus as she tried to grab her.

The man pushed her away. "Just go! It's cutting me to ribbons on the inside." He was clutching at his head. "It's too late for me, I built it, it's fitting I go with it. Hurry, ten seconds, and the doors will seal."

Uranus looked horrified and staggered back. "You..."

"Go. You can't help me, and I can hold it here long enough to make sure it's destroyed." He got an odd smile on his face as the black sharp toothed maw overtook his mouth.

Uranus looked frustrated and closed her eyes as she flew away towards the exit. As she neared the entrance she could see the doors closing in ahead of her. She passed through just before they clamped shut. A moment later, the ground below shook as the device went off.

Tony and Mei Lin were standing next to one of the remaining cars. "What? It's over?" muttered the boy in shock.

Uranus was floating in front of the door with a shocked expression on her face. "Damn it."

Mei Lin rushed up underneath her. "Hey! Where...where's Yoshi?"

"You left him in there?" muttered Spiderman in horror. "Oh shit!" He seemed less upset and more afraid, but neither of the girls noticed it.

"He's...he's still in there?" cried Mei Lin in shock. "We've got too..."

Uranus floated down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "There's nothing you can do. That thing got onto him before I could stop it. He said he was going to hold it there. I couldn't help him, it was too late."

"He's dead?" screamed the girl as tears started to fall down her face.

"Um, no. We need to leave though," Tony appeared and grabbed her arm. "Come along now. Time to go."

Mei Lin looked shocked and was very upset. "What do you mean? He's alive? We've got to help him!"

The boy shook his head, he was very panicked. "Yoshi will be fine, we need to get away from him though."

"He's dead, you asshole!" snapped Uranus angrily.

The boy rubbed at his hair as he pulled off his mask. "Look, Yoshi is going to need some alone time. We should get going."

"He just blew himself up!" snapped Uranus as she balled up her fists and grabbed him by his collar. "I saw it! He'..."

There was a very heavy, very dull thump. The ground shook, and everyone froze.

"Shit," muttered Tony as he looked over at the doors to the sealed chamber.

"What the hell was that?" muttered Mei Lin as another thump sounded.

"Yoshi," replied Tony as he managed to rip himself free from Haruka's grip. "Go now, very important."

"What do you mean?" said the Chinese girl. "We need to help..."

The very large, very heavy metal door dented outward as something inside slammed into it. Then another large dent appeared, and another.

"Um, maybe he's right?" said the Chinese girl as she staggered back.

"What the hell?" muttered Haruka as she set herself and moved in front of the door.

Tony was opening the door to the car and motioning for Mei Lin to get into the other side. "You really don't want any of that, just...leave it be until it calms down. Trust me?"

"What are you talking about?" snapped the woman angrily. The seam between the doors pried itself apart, and a massive set of fingers poked through.

A moment later, they peeled back inwardly, bending easily under the force of the massive shadowy figure inside the concrete bunker. "Rrrrrrrr."

"What the hell?" muttered Uranus in shock.

A massive ten foot tall thing strolled out. It looked sort of human, but it's skin was green, and it was as wide as a car. It's body was covered in huge muscles that strained against it's skin as it stalked forward in the remains of a pair of pants and nothing else. "GRAAAAAHHHHH!" it dried as it raised it's hands at the sky.

"Go now!" said Tony as he fumbled with the keys in the ignition.

Mei Lin looked through the window in fascinated horror. "Wow. What is that?"

"Yoshi, and he's pissed," replied Tony. "Look, he's not there right now. Just..."

The thing looked down at the super girl standing in front of him. "Hey, you'd better calm down, Asshole!" snapped Michiru as she pointed at it.

The thing just swatted her with the back of it's hand. She sailed off into the air, and seemed to vanish into the horizon.

Tony finally managed to get the keys into the ignition and grinned. "Great."

Mei Lin was looking out the window. She opened the passenger door and hopped out.

The costumed boy looked surprised. "Hey. Where are you going?" He pressed the gas and blinked. The car wasn't moving. It didn't take long to figure out why though, as the rear end lifted up. "Crap."

The roof peeled off and he found himself looking back at a large green mug. Yoshi wasn't smiling, and narrowed his eyes at him.

The boy chuckled. "Um. Hey. You remember me right? We're friends! I got you laid and everything!"

Then, the worst possible thing happened. It sneaked up on him, and by the time he realized he'd done it, it was too late. Tony...farted, and it was absolutely rank. "Son of a bitch."

The green giant contorted it's face and almost released the back of the car. "Arrrggghhh! Hulk not like tiny puny stinky human! Hulk..."

Tony reacted without thinking and jumped from the car just before the entire vehicle was crushed in half. "SMASH!"

"Crap!" cried Spiderman as he bounced across the dirt. He put his hands up and backed away as the Hulk glared at him. "Hey. Come on now! We're friends, remember? Don't be like this, realleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooffff!" The last thing he remembered seeing was the back of the monster's hand. Then the world was flying by, and a tree branch moved towards him at high speed. It was actually the other way around, but hey. He'd just gotten punched in the face by the Hulk.

OooOOooOO

He woke up and his face hurt. His nose was broken, and he was hanging over a thick tree branch by his belly. "Ooh." His ribs were busted up badly, and he looked around. He was fortunate that he managed to not fall from his perch, and slowly made his way down the tree. He had to drop the last eight feet or so, and ended up on his rear as his legs gave out. It sent waves of pain throughout his body. "Crap."

He staggered to his feet and looked around. He was alone, it was still dark, and he could see lights in the distance. "Great." He started to stagger towards them.

About a half hour later he found himself at Cybertech Labs. The building was untouched, but he'd come across several crushed vehicles, craters, and broken trees. The thing left a clear path of destruction in it's wake, and it was moving away from the city. "Oh. That's good." He was gonna have to find his head scientist later. Nobody seemed dead, but it was an awful mess.

He staggered up to the complex and gave a heavy sigh as people seemed to notice him. Mei Lin was the first to rush up. She grabbed him around his neck and sobbed. "You're all right! I was so scared!"

It put him in intense pain. "Ouch! Leggo you crazy chick! My ribs are broken!"

She pushed off a little sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. I'm so glad you're all right!"

He'd reset his own nose, and the swelling had gone down a bit, but otherwise he still hurt all over. "Yeah. Sort of. Where's Yoshi?"

"He went into the mountains," said Haruka. She was sitting in the back of a nearby van and was bandaged up and looked miserable.

He smirked at that despite his pain. "Glad it's not just me."

She growled at that. "Shut up. That thing started heading for the city. I managed to drive it off in the other direction, but it just kept getting stronger."

He nodded and sighed. "Well have to find him after he calms down. He'll turn human again when he does."

"How do you know?" snapped Haruka.

"I own this place," replied the boy with a shrug. "This is why no one was supposed to be in there when it went off. The more you piss it off, the stronger it gets. Just let it go, and it'll calm down and turn human again. Then we can pick him up and work on fixing the mess." He was pretty sure it would prove fruitless.

"Really?" gasped Mei Lin in what seemed like relief.

Tony nodded. "Don't get too excited. It's not going to be easy. He'll keep turning into that thing if he's not careful. I'm gonna help him any way I can of course, but we need to try to figure out how to contain it. If it hurts someone, or makes too much of a mess, it won't make things any easier."

The girl nodded and got a frown on her face. "He'll...be all right though?"

Spiderman gave a shrug. "I hope so. He's the only one who can fix it." He sighed and it hurt. "Agh. Son of a bitch."

Uranus chuckled. "What happened to you?"

"He punched me in the face. You?"

The girl shrugged. "Knocked me around with a few uprooted trees, beat me up, and hit me with a boulder the size of a bus."

Tony gave a nod. "We're gonna have to reseal that damn bunker. It should be all right, but I want to make sure that radiation stays put. It won't turn anyone else into one of those things, but it might cause trouble if it's not contained."

He stood up and staggered, almost falling to his face.

One of the men caught him. "We'll take care of it sir. You need rest. We'll get you patched up."

He gave a weak nod and let them sit him back in the back of the van. Haruka was lounging inside and looked to be in a bit of pain herself. "Well, at least you killed that cyborg thing."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Silver lining and all."

Mei Lin smiled. "I'll drive you to the clinic after they get you patched up a bit."

Uranus stood up and hopped over him. Grimacing a bit as she landed on the ground. "I'll see you later. Good luck catching that thing."

"He's...not as dangerous as he seems I think," replied Tony. "Try to lay off him if he's not hurting anyone. He's a nice guy, and I don't think it's evil. Just...angry."

She frowned at that, but nodded. "I'll let you handle it for now." She gave a small wave and floated up into the night sky.

OooOOooOO

Deep inside the bunker, something stirred. It groaned as it shook it's head and looked about in the darkness. It's eyes adjusted, it could see very well, a gray and black view of the room around it. "Where?" It saw that it was alone. The place was a mess, broken stone and debris littered the ground. There was a large hole in the middle of the room where an explosion had taken place. It was also very warm. The creature pulled it's clawed hands around it's knees and shivered. It's eyes darted up, and it could see light, a way out ahead.

It staggered forward, looking up the long darkened hall way to the outside. A cool breeze was blowing in from above, and it could see the moon hanging in the sky. The thing staggered towards it and into the night. It was injured, and it hurt, but it could feel itself getting better as it moved. The bleeding had stopped, and while it was still weak, it was just a matter of time until it was recovered. Still, it was far from comfortable.

Tears started to fall down it's cheeks as it walked out into the grass. There were trees all around it, and it was open and clear. "Daddy...I'm scared." It shivered and staggered out into the night, alone.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: Black Cat Luck.


	42. Chapter 42

Gaijin

Part 42

Black Cat Luck.

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark was sitting in class again. He had bandages around his head, chest, and his left arm was in a sling. He also had a scowl on his face and looked a bit bleary eyed.

Gun sat in front of him and looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey Mate, what happened?"

"Not much. I had to destroy an evil murderous cyborg and got punched in the face by a giant irradiated green man. Why?" The other white kid looked up at him with his sour frown deepening a little.

"Oh," replied the blond kid as he turned around.

Tony cocked his head and looked at the board. "Hey...what's going on?" There were photos taped to it that he just noticed. "Sick Pervert!" Was scrawled across it in kanji.

The blond boy blushed. "Oh...that..." He hung his head a little. "Well..."

Aya leaned forward. "That's normal. Just ignore it."

The class was looking a bit suspicious on the whole. Most of the room was whispering amongst each other, and a few people were snickering.

Tony glanced back at her. "Nah. Explain it. I'd go up and look, but I'm too banged up to bother."

Gun gave a sigh. "Those are probably lewd photos of Mr. Kanzaki."

The other gaijin blinked. "Huh?"

Aya shrugged. "This class...isn't exactly normal."

The brunette boy cringed. "Wait. What?"

Gun was playing with his finger on his desk. "Mr. Kanzaki is the second homeroom teacher we've had this year."

Aya nodded. "Yeah. You'll get used to it. I give him a month at most."

"What do you mean 'not normal' that makes me nervous. You should know why," said the new boy as she scowled at the kunoichi. "The second this year? The year just started about a month ago."

"Well, this class hates teachers. It's a long story, but G-1 has something of a reputation you see." She blushed. "I don't help out or anything, but...I guess I can understand it. The first guy only lasted a week. Mr. Kanzaki started about two weeks ago."

Tony didn't look like his mood had improved any. "Explain it to me. Seriously. I've got it bad enough..."

The blond boy looked back at him. "They call this place 'The Dungeon'. No teacher has lasted in this class for more than two months. It's been that way since last year. I wasn't here when it happened, and no one will say anything about how it started."

Aya looked at him and explained with a small frown on her face. "Well, the class got burned a while back. One of the teachers was taking photos in the bathrooms and upskirt shots under the desks and posting them on the internet. Some pervert started stalking a few of the girls in class and...hurt one of them because of it. He got arrested, but the teacher who was doing it never got fingered...so..."

"The class took matters into their own hands," said Tony with a nod. "What's that got to do with this guy? He seems like a nice guy."

Gun shrugged. "I hadn't heard about that before, but I do know that the class hates teachers. They'll lash out at any of them. Those pictures were probably set up or faked."

"Great," the new boy was annoyed. "I knew this place couldn't be normal."

"It's no big deal. I helped them out at first, but...I sort of backed off. I could get in trouble if I overdo it. A few of the students are a bit annoyed with me for backing off. Especially Eri and her friends. I don't stop them or say anything about it though, so they don't bother me about it."

"I'm new, so I'm not in on it either," said Gun. "They've asked me about it, but I'd rather stay out of trouble. I get what they're mad about. The last guy we had was a jerk, Kanzaki seems all right though...for a grown up."

Tony sank into his chair. "Well, leave me out of it. I've got enough problems."

The girl sitting across the isle from him turned and frowned. "What? You like adults or something? They're all liars and can't be trusted."

He glanced over at her. "You're putting up fraudulent photos and you think you've got room to talk about being dishonest?"

"Why shouldn't we? They're no better!" snapped the girl.

"You got some kind of problem new kid?" growled the boy in front of her. He had messy looking blond hair and tanned skin.

"I've got problems you wouldn't believe," replied Tony. "I don't see the point in getting mad about something you're doing yourself either. People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones you know. It's stupid to get mad about people lying and being mean when you're doing stuff like this. It makes you just as bad as them."

"That's how the world is," replied the irate girl. "You're naive if you think otherwise."

"Who the hell are you two anyway?" grumbled Tony as he frowned at them.

"I'm Miyabi," snapped the girl.

"Toshiro," responded the boy as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "What happened to you anyway? Did you fall down the stairs?"

"I got punched in the face by a giant green monster," replied the gaijin without missing a beat. "You're all annoying brats from the sound of it, and I didn't get any sleep last night because of my injuries. I'm a bit irate because of it."

"What would you know? This is the real world! Get used to it. You can't trust adults, or anybody else." Miyabi tossed her hair and put her nose up.

Tony was getting annoyed. "What the hell would some middle school kids know about 'the real world' anyway? I've been there, and it ain't nice. That attitude is gonna get you eaten alive in it. All I see is a bunch of immature brats taking things way too far. If that guy didn't do anything, you shouldn't be screwing with him that way. Revenge is something you do after someone burns you, not before. That's just bullying."

Toshiro snorted. "Adults need to be bullied. You punk. Shut your stupid fucking mouth before I do it for you. They're all bullies themselves."

"Please calm down," said Aya as she leaned towards Tony.

"Yeah. I wouldn't bother with it. Let 'em do what they want." He looked away.

"That's what I thought," growled the tanned kid.

Tony twitched but didn't respond. He didn't want to start picking fights with middle school kids, but that didn't subdue the urge to punch the punk in the mouth. Looking around revealed that most of the class seemed to be in on it, or at least approved of what was going on.

"You are such a loser. Do you really think anyone believes you?" said Miyabi as she smirked at him. "Like we're that stupid."

Kanzaki walked into the room. He had a smile on his face until his eyes turned to the board. The class got a collective shit eating grin and looked on as the man froze in place in front of the white board. "What the?" He started shaking and reached out to pluck one of the photos off the board. "What...what is this?"

The man whirled around with anger in his eyes. "Who did this?"

"Guess he didn't notice the hallway," said Toshiro with a chuckle.

"The...hallway?" muttered Kanzaki.

"The hallway?" repeated Tony in a more confused tone.

Aya had her hand on her cheek and a rather dazed expression on her face. "Yeah. There's fliers printed out on all the walls with copies of those photos calling him a pervert."

The man was already out of the room and an anguished cry floated in from the outside. The class gave a collective chuckle at that.

Tony scowled at them, but didn't speak up. Kanzaki seemed like a nice guy. He'd only been attending class for a few days, and he'd not heard anything about it yet. "How the hell did I end up stuck with the troubled...oh...right..." The cops had brought him in from the street and he was pretty much a delinquent. "I guess it makes sense they'd put me in a group like this." He did look a bit like a tough punk that belonged in a gang.

"Yeah," agreed Aya. "I helped out when it started, and got chewed out for it at home."

"What's your story? Any idea why they'd stick you in a place like this?" asked Tony as he looked at Gun.

The boy shrugged. "I think they thought I was some kind of delinquent because everyone calls me Gun. I guess they thought it was some kind of gang name or something. I only go by that because it's easy for them to pronounce. I guess I can understand why they'd assume that though."

"He won't last another week," said one of the girls in the back cheerfully.

"That dope. I bet he won't show up tomorrow. We've done this enough times that I can tell. It sounds like he snapped already," replied Toshiro.

"He hasn't even been here three weeks yet. I give him a couple more days," said another.

Eri, a girl with red hair done up in a pair of ponytails shook her head. "Nah. He's done for. That did it for sure."

Tony glanced at her. "She's the ringleader then?" he muttered to himself.

"What are you looking at new kid?" she snapped.

He scowled back at her. "Well. You gotta admit this is a bit weird. I mean, even for a delinquent class this is strange."

A boy with well kept hair and a pair of glasses smirked at him. "He might be useful. How about it new kid? We're going to punish all the teachers for being such losers. Lying jerks, you can't trust any of them."

"Punish?" grumbled Tony. "I've heard that before. It was nothing but trouble. Leave me out of this. I got no interest in settling your personal scores."

The kid narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Fair enough. I guess you're new, and it might be a bit much to ask right now. I bet you'll come around though, once you see them for what they really are."

Tony turned his eyes away. The kid was at the top of the class. His name was Ishimora, he didn't know him, but he seemed to be the resident genius of the room. "I'm one of them," he grumbled under his breath. He had a bad feeling about his situation. It was making his stomach turn a little.

OooOOooOO

"What happened to you?" said the principal as he sat behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Work related injury. Happens sometimes," replied Tony without missing a beat. He narrowed his eyes at the old man and scowled. "What the hell kind of class did you stick me in anyway?"

The old man smirked. "I assumed you would do best with other students of a similar nature."

Tony growled at that and sat back in the seat he'd been given. "Yeah. Whatever. Don't lump me in with those delusional jerks. They've all got something against adults for some reason."

"I'm aware of the issues with that class. You don't agree with their philosophy?" The principal arched his eyebrow.

"Kanzaki seemed like a nice guy. I don't get all the butt hurt and whining about teachers. Some of them are jerks, some of them aren't. It's like that with everyone." The boy seemed indifferent.

The old man gave a small sigh. "Yes. His resignation was unfortunate." He hung his head and looked down at his desk. "It's an unfortunate situation indeed."

"I don't know much about it, but I get the impression this isn't the first time this has happened either," replied the boy.

The principal nodded. "Yes. That's true. I must admit you surprise me. I'd think you'd fit right in with that crowd."

The boy shrugged. "Guilty, I get along pretty well with thugs and extortionist. I also tend to stay out of their business. You'll get no trouble from me, and I've got no intention of getting involved with any sort of anti teacher movement."

The old man closed his eyes and nodded. "Hmmm. I see. I hope that is true."

Tony scowled at him. "You don't sound like you believe me."

The head of the school chuckled. "Is it obvious. You're quite the joker my boy. I've heard about you, talking about running a corporation, and being some sort of super hero? I've had the school counselor do a psychological report on you. You're a pathological liar it seems. No matter."

"Wait. You mean...nobody told you?" Tony looked surprised. "I figured your judge friend would have mentioned it. He did dump me off here after all."

"We golf together. I admit I think of him as a friend, but I don't know him all that well." The old man smirked at him. "My major is in psychology. Don't worry, I understand that compulsory disorders are not something that is easily controlled. I won't hold it against you, but I do hope you'll try to seek help for your problem."

Tony was looking at him with his jaw hanging down. "What? You...you're serious aren't you?"

"You take me for a fool? Really my boy. Well, I suppose there is hope for you. Thus far, you've been getting good reports from the faculty. Don't think we aren't watching you though."

The boy stood up and turned away. "Whatever old man. Look, I've got places to be. I don't know anything about that mess."

The principal nodded. "That's what everyone else said as well. I believe you though. You're new here after all, and I suppose I have no reason not to trust you had any involvement with this matter. Still, if you learn of anything, I would appreciate your input."

Tony halfway considered finding out the details for him, but just shuffled away. There was no point in wasting time bothering with it. "Yeah. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck replacing that guy. I hope you can pull in someone who can handle those jerks."

The old man seemed cheerful. "I don't believe that will be a problem. I've called in a favor and I believe we've got just the man for the job."

Tony paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "A specialist huh?"

"That's right," said the old man with a chuckle.

Tony already had a mental image of some sort of giant man with a military mentality. "Yeah. Well, good luck with that." He didn't think it would bother him, but some sort of super strict sadist might irritate him a little if he called attention to himself. It might be best to fade into the background for a while. At least until the class got rid of him.

OooOOooOO

A few hours later at Cybertech Labs, Tony stood looking at several screens as several men were running about the room. "How is it going? Any sign of him?"

The man closest to him shook his head and scowled. "None." He had a lab coat on and slicked back black hair. A pair of glasses was tucked into his pocket as he peered over data on a spreadsheet. His name was Iwaza, and he was the acting head of the lab. "He went into the mountains, and we've just lost track of him. The gamma radiation trail faded last night, and we can't get a reading. We're combing the area he vanished into with radiation detection equipment, but nothing is registering."

Tony nodded and crossed his arms. "That's good. If we're not finding a trail that means..."

"Right," agreed the man. "It's likely that he's not going to irradiate anything else. We'd be able to detect it if he was emitting enough to cause problems. Our equipment is very sensitive, so if we're not detecting anything it's not likely he's emitting any radiation at all anymore."

"How did we lose something that size?" grumbled one of the frustrated men looking at a screen that showed the image of a camera over the mountains. They were using a device similar to predator drones with a camera mounted on them. It was a project Tony had started immediately after he'd bought the company. The drones only carried camera equipment, but were small, cheap, fast, and took high resolution images, as well as thermal and infrared. The camera equipment was the most expensive components.

"My guess is he's reverted back to normal. I think the change is only temporary," said Tony.

Iwaza looked surprised. "I doubt that sir. I don't see how he could shrink back to normal. He took on a lot of added mass, and it wouldn't just disappear."

The boy nodded. "Well, keep an eye out for anyone human that's alone out there. We need to find him, and I don't want to take chances. That thing is dangerous, and we need to figure out a way to keep it contained and under control until we can fix Yoshi. That thing is too unstable and dangerous to just leave it alone."

"Think of the possibilities. I'm looking forward to researching this," said Iwaza.

The owner of the company frowned a little at that. "Don't get too excited. Our primary goal is fixing the mess. We can worry about how it happened and practical application and study after that. I'm not so sure trying to weaponize this is a good idea."

"We could make millions," said the man in shock.

"At what cost?" replied the boy firmly. "I'm not about to let this go unresearched. I'm more interested in medical applications for this than military. That thing was out of control. We don't need another mess like that Carnage Cyborg. A weapon you can't control is no good to anyone."

"I see," said the scientist with a nod. "I worked with Yoshi on the applications of gamma radiation. It appears that it's military application is more varied than we anticipated though. We shouldn't just abandon that."

Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "We'll consider it. However, our primary concern is reversing it if possible and keeping it under control at the least. We can't turn soldiers into giant green monsters with berserker tendencies without a way to control it and reverse the effects first. Only an idiot fools with a poison he has no antidote for."

Iwaza nodded. "I guess you have a point. Still, it's amazing...from a scientific perspective of course. I never imagined such a thing was possible." He looked a bit nervous as he added the last part.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I guess I can understand that. I'm leaving. I want to know right away when you find him. I think it's a good idea if I go along to help retrieve him."

The man looked a bit confused. "Not to disrespect, but..."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty banged up. Still, I owe him, and I'd rather talk him into coming back. I'm hoping he'll show up on his own. If he pops up, I want to know about it." He had no intention of doing anything but try and make the problem go away. He had a feeling it would prove fruitless, but Yoshi was a friend, and he wanted to give him as much help as he could, and a safe place to work on the problem for as long as possible. He didn't think he'd be able to hide him forever, but wanted to keep him from being chased all over the place by the military if possible. He was going to have to keep an eye on Iwaza. He hadn't done anything suspicious yet, but his instincts were telling him to keep tabs on what the man was doing, especially if it involved gamma radiation. He didn't want something like the Abomination or worse popping up if he could help it, and had no intention of trying to profit from what had happened. He wanted it to go away, but doubted that was going to happen.

OooOOooOO

About an hour later he was sitting in his office and reclining in his chair. "Ah. Peace and..."

"Hey. Get out of my way! I've got to talk to him!"

"Crap."

He considered hiding under his desk for a moment, and did so. The door flew open and a familiar voice boomed across his office.

"Where are you! Come out! I know you're here!" Mei Lin put her hand on her hip and looked about the room. "Come on! Don't be a jerk, and I'll tear up your office looking for you!"

Tony did not move and stayed silent.

His secretary walked in behind her with a scowl on her face. "Hey. Listen, you can't just barge in here like this. Mr. Stark is very busy."

"What? Don't be silly! He's got plenty of time for me. Isn't that right you jerk!" cried the Chinese girl.

The woman who watched his door cracked her knuckles. "All right, if I've got to drag you out of here, I will."

The boy considered that for a moment. The woman was a kunoichi, and she could probably handle the Chinese girl.

"That's all right, Izuna. She's a friend," said Kei's voice. "Just come out you dope. How long do you think it will take her to look under your desk?" His wife sounded amused.

"All right," grumbled the secretary with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Hey," chirped the reporter as she greeted the woman. "How are things?"

Kei smiled at her. "Well enough. He's still bitching about school."

"Have they found Yoshi yet?" asked the dark haired girl as her tone turned to worry.

The ninja woman shook her head. "No. We're doing everything we can to find him though."

Tony crawled out from under the desk and belted his injured arm in the process. He hopped around holding it straining to keep himself from yelling. It was out of the sling, but still tender. He calmed himself and looked annoyed with the pair of girls. "If she did look under the desk, what makes you so sure she would have spotted me?"

Mei Lin practically lunged at him. She was grabbing his shirt by his waist and on her knees. "There you are! I've finally found you!"

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" she snapped. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," he replied as he twisted his finger in his ear.

"I want this story you jerk! An exclusive like this? I can't possibly pass it up!" she made her eyes grow very large and they watered a little.

"Gah! Don't do that!" he cried as he shied away from it.

She hung her head and let him go. "You've got to! Do you have any idea what it could do for my career?"

"What? I thought you had a piece on that Carnage monster?" he grumbled.

She put her hands under her chin and shook her head. "I do! It's in tomorrows edition! The front page!"

"What the hell are you talking about then?" he growled as he looked out the window and turned his back on her.

Mei Lin stood up and balled her fists up. "Don't play stupid with me! I heard that you're telling people that you're Spiderman! I want an exclusive!"

He froze and got a disgusted expression on his face. "Huh?"

"I'm already doing a piece on you. I mean, come on. You've got that whole rags to riches things going and all. You're a pretty important guy, and you're doing that stuff with the Governor of Tokyo." She hopped up and down. "I want the story. I want it! I want it! I want it!"

He turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "What? Why should I?"

"Because we're friends, and it's your fault I've got this job anyway!" she replied with a small giggle as she batted her eyes at him. "Tee hee!"

"What is with you anyway? I wasn't planning on holding a press conference about it you know." He looked annoyed, but that was normal and she ignored it. "Why should I?"

"Ummm..." she seemed to think about it. "I'll agree...to a threesome with you and your wife if you do!"

"Fine with me," replied Kei with a shrug. She was over by the bar by that point fixing herself a drink.

"What makes you think I'm interested in that?" he growled as he put his nose up. "Jeez you're a pain."

She was on her knees and tugging at the back of his shirt. "It's a matter of time until everyone finds out anyway! Come on! Give it to me! I want it! I want it! I want it!"

He walked away and she lost his grip. "What are you, ten? Knock it off."

"If you don't...I'll..." she started to sound annoyed.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked out the window.

"Cry! Please? Pretty please? I'll do anything you want! I promise!" She put her nose on the carpet. "I'm begging you!"

He turned around and slumped down into his chair. "Jeez, what is with you? Did someone slip you some pixie sticks or something?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You'd better not make me look like an asshole."

"Yeah. You're a shining example of manliness and virtue," she replied as she calmed down in an instant. She set a tape recorder on the desk and pressed record, and pulled a pen and pad out of her shirt.

"Don't go thinking that crap worked. I'm only doing this because I know it's going to get around anyway. I guess I owe you too. I don't want you thinking acting like a twelve year old and playing cute worked on me." He seemed annoyed at her sudden recovery. "I'm not that stupid."

"Don't listen to him, it works for me too," said Kei as she sat down in the chair next to Mei Lin and sipped at her drink.

"Really?" said the Chinese girl as she smiled at her.

Tony scowled at her. "It worked because you weren't wearing clothes."

"I'll remember that," chirped Mei Lin.

"It won't work for you that way. You're not my wife." He turned his eyes away.

"He's also not figured out that I don't mind if he sleeps around a little. I'm thinking of asking a friend to help out. I don't want things to get boring," said the Kunoichi. "He'll pretend he didn't hear that. Watch."

Tony ignored her. "Keep Yoshi out of this. Dealing with it is bad enough without it being all over the papers."

"Told you," said the ninja girl cheerfully. She kicked her feet up on the desk.

The boy looked at his wife and frowned. "Just one girl is trouble enough."

Mei Lin shrugged. "Yeah. I remember. He's my friend too you know. I won't say anything about it." She scowled at him. "Besides. He should appreciate having a reporter as a friend. I'm useful, and he should throw me a bone sometime."

He scowled, "Don't put it like that. You'll give my wife ideas. It'd just be weird with you anyway."

"Had them to begin with," said Kei as she stirred her drink with her finger and looked like she wasn't paying much attention. "Notice he never said 'no'."

Mei Lin smiled at him. "So, I'm like a sister or something then?"

Tony seemed to consider that. "It'd get all awkward and stuff cause we're friends. Can we change the subject? It's weird just talking about it."

Kei chuckled and looked mischievous. "Well, I'll deal with it later. You'll just change the subject if I bring it up later anyway."

The Chinese girl seemed to think on that. "Is it weird that we're the perverted ones?"

Kei shrugged. "Kind of. I tried to drag him into one of those stores that sells uniforms and panties, and he just pouted in the corner the whole time. He didn't seem to mind much when I wore what I bought there."

The boy seemed to give up on being annoyed and put his fist into his cheek as he leaned on his desk. "It doesn't do anything for me unless someone sexy is wearing it. Japan is just weird."

"Yeah. He isn't even interested in watching me pee or golden showers or anything, and he never tries to peep on me," said his wife as she looked at the Chinese girl.

"Well, it's not exactly difficult to see you naked, and who would get turned on by that? I don't want you peeing on me, and taking a leak isn't sexy," he responded. "Why are we talking about this anyway?" He grabbed the tape recorder and rewound it to the start again before pressing record again. "I don't want a record of that conversation."

"Bet he can't even tell you what color panties I'm wearing," said the kunoichi. "I have to bend over in front of his face to get him to look down my shirt or up my skirt.

Mei Lin nodded. "Oh. A bit prudish huh?"

Kei giggled. "It's kind of cute, but I'm still not used to it."

"I'm not prudish," growled the boy. "I'm not some perverted salary man either. I just don't get off on that sort of stuff."

His wife smirked at that. "Well, what do you get off on?" She tossed her hair and looked at her nails. "I'm willing to try anything you want you know."

"Are you going to interview me or not?" grumbled the boy as he looked at the Chinese girl and stopped the recorder again.

"This is interesting though," she replied cheerfully. "I didn't think guys like you really existed. I already know about the whole Spiderman thing anyway."

"Well, she already knows what I like. She's just teasing me, and I'm not discussing it with you. She'll probably tell you anyway." He put his head on the desk. "If you already knew, why did you come here to interview me anyway?"

The reporter shrugged. "You made me promise not to say anything."

He lifted his head up and frowned at her. "Fair enough. Go ahead, just don't make me look like an asshole or some sort of vigilante. I'm not exactly patrolling the streets looking for trouble. Just leave Yoshi's problem out of it, and don't say anything about the shinobi village. They'll kill you if you run your mouth about them, and I won't stop them."

Kei nodded. "That's true."

"Jeez, I'm not that stupid," replied the Chinese girl. "Anyway, I've got what I need then." She grabbed Kei by the arm and pulled her away. "So, um...what is he into anyway?"

His wife chuckled as she walked towards the other room with the Chinese girl. "He likes massages. He's pretty good at giving them too. Plus, if I do a little striptease for him, he's absolute putty. He doesn't like being tied up, but he doesn't mind handcuffs, and I can get him to spank me a little, but he doesn't care for being on the other end. He does it for me sometimes though. It's cute, he gets this scowl and balls up his fists. Sometimes he'll wrestle with me a bit and we pin each other down. He really likes blowjobs too, and it's not hard to get him to go down on me either."

Tony sighed and walked over to make himself a burbon. He paused and shivered as his neck turned towards the roof entrance. "Uh, hi."

Usagi was leaning against the wall next to the door with a smirk on her face. "Well, that's more than I wanted to know about you."

He hung his head and finished making his drink. "More than I wanted you to know too. Want a drink?"

She seemed to consider it. "Sure."

The other two women had stopped talking and looked over at the pair.

"Who...who is that?" said Mei Lin.

"Venom," replied the boy as he handed Usagi a glass. "I see you're feeling better."

The blond girl hung her head and nodded. "I guess." She downed the drink in one gulp and made a sour face. After a moment she shuddered and set the glass down before looking at him. "So...now what?"

He looked at her. She wasn't smiling, but seemed calm. It was obvious she wasn't very trusting. "Unit, status report on the subject's condition."

Venom's robotic voice came from the blond girl's clothes. She looked uncomfortable. "Repairs complete. Operator's condition has stabilized."

Tony smiled at that. "Good." He looked at her. "Well Tsukino, I guess it's time we started working on your little problem. Have you tried transforming?"

"No," she replied as she hung her head a little. "I don't trust you."

"I know," he replied. "Well, I suppose we should visit your friends. First, we've got a stop to make. Venom needs a check up. I want to make sure it's working properly."

"I'm still not sure about this. Why am I here?" she snapped at him with a scowl on her face. Her features softened a little. "Are...are they all right? Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako?"

"You should ask them when you see them. You can trust me that far at least. We're on the same side after all." He turned towards the doors to the office. "Come on. We'll take my car. I'm in no condition to go swinging around."

"Where are we going?" snapped the girl. "I...I told you I don't trust you."

"Back to where your friend came from," replied the boy. "We...never got along very well. Not even then. You always were a bone headed ditz. Mom's favorite. I suppose that was to be expected with what I did."

Kei and Mei Lin looked confused. Neither one said anything though.

Usagi frowned at him. "What was that? What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know it was something though. I really got under her skin, and you were on her side." He chuckled at that. "I remember her scowl seeing your face now. She wasn't happy with me. Of course, she wasn't happy with you and your boyfriend either. It was forbidden, and he's still the same flaky jerk he was before."

"What? How dare you?" snapped the girl as her clothes went black.

"Strange...how little has changed," he muttered. "Come on then."

"Where are we going?" snapped the irate looking girl as her clothes morphed back into place. She jogged after him. "Slow down you jerk! What the hell are you talking about?"

"My, you sure have gotten colorful," commented the boy as he walked out into the secretary's office.

"Shut up. It's partly your fault you know!" snapped Usagi as she stalked after him.

"Th...that thing?" muttered the Chinese girl in shock.

Kei didn't look pleased. She'd had a run in with Venom as well. "I see. I remember that thing. What's he doing with it?"

"Seems like they've joined forces," said Mei Lin. "I think." She didn't look very sure about it.

The kunoichi got a sort of lost look on her face and an odd smile. "Yeah. He's got a funny way of doing that."

The Chinese girl smiled at her. "I guess I see what you mean. You were trying to kill him before right?"

Kei nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. I got over it though."

OooOOooOO

Usagi looked around the lab she was standing in. She was wearing a hospital gown and rubbed at her shoulders looking uncomfortable. "What is this? What's going on?" She'd just been put through what appeared to be a cat scan machine. It was a bit more complex than that. Her voice was a bit above a whisper and the scar on her neck wasn't hidden.

She gasped and looked at the large glass vat filled with black fluid. "What is this? What are you doing? You said..."

"I said we needed to do some diagnostic tests, and I wasn't talking about just you. Relax, we're not hurting it. It's valuable, and performing the way it was intended now." Tony was standing nearby and looking on as machines moved around the unit's container. "Calm down."

"You'll give it back?" she glared at him and looked uncomfortable.

He was chewing on a straw and glanced at her. "Nope."

"What?" she croaked as her eyes went wide.

"What is this?" muttered one of the men looking at data on one of the computers near to the machine she'd just been pulled out of.

"You said...' started Usagi as she lunged at him with her fingers clawed.

He grabbed her wrists and held her back with ease. "I said we wouldn't destroy it. We're not going too. It's not yours though. Besides, you're useless like that. I wouldn't leave you that way, and it's too late to try and train you up like your friends. We don't have time for that. Relax would you?"

"Relax? You tricked me!" she snarled at him. The girl was pissed and pushed away from him. Her eyes looked panicked and afraid.

"I didn't," he responded. "Shut up and pay attention."

"Mr. Stark. This is very strange," said the man by the computer.

The boy smirked and walked over. Usagi moved behind him glaring daggers at his back. "You...you asshole." He put his hand back and kept her at bay by pushing against her chest.

"Calm down," said one of the scientists as he approached. "The Unit is fine. It's a computer anyway. It doesn't feel anything."

The girl frowned at him. "You're wrong. It...it's my friend."

He backed off and Tony put her in a headlock. She looked up and struggled for a moment before the scan caught her attention. It looked like there was something in her chest. It was next to her heart between her lungs. About the size of a small rice ball. "What? What is this?"

"Just what we needed," replied Tony. "Shut up. I told you already. You'll be fine. We need Sailor Moon, and I think Venom was blocking it somehow. Not just by raising your aggression either. I'm still not sure if you can transform, but I've got a way around it."

"What are you talking about? Give it back you jerk!" she struggled and he let her go. She staggered, but managed to keep her feet without bumping into anything.

"Quit being a brat. Come on." He motioned for her to follow. "Fitsuki, we're going below. It's finished right?"

"Huh?" said the man dumbly. "Well, yes, but...we don't have..."

Tony smirked at him. "Yeah, we do." He pointed at the screen he was just looking at. "Right there." He grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her along. "Just come on will you? I've got something to show you. You'll like this."

"What? You lied to me! I'll kick your butt!" snapped the angry girl.

"What got into you? Never mind." He sighed and pulled her to an elevator.

She crossed her arms and stood in the corner pouting. "Where are we going? Tell me you lying jerk! I'm gonna steal back my friend and escape! Just you watch!"

He rolled his eyes as the doors closed. A moment later they were in another lab. In the middle of the room was a sealed container of some sort.

Usagi looked around. There was no one else in the room. Tony pressed a button on the wall. "Hey. Get that interface loaded would you?"

"Now?" muttered a confused voice from the other side.

"Yeah. Now," he replied as he pushed it again. "Let me know when it's done."

Lights began to come on in the room. The computers on the wall started humming with activity. "What is this? What are you doing?"

Tony glanced back at her. "This is Venom Mark II."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Huh?" The room was humming with activity. "What's going on?"

"We're loading your 'friend's' AI into the new Unit," said the boy as he glanced back at her. "I told you. You and your friend will be fine. We're giving you an upgrade."

"Why didn't you just say so you jerk?" she hissed. Her throat was getting a little harsh.

"Because it was more fun to tease you," he responded. "Quiet down, or you'll lose your voice completely. I told you we need you. There's no time for you to catch up."

She scowled at him but went quiet. The room was humming with activity and she stepped towards the container. It was metal, and looked like it was sealed tight. "It's...in here?"

"Yeah. Took us a while to build it." He frowned at her. "It was expensive too. I could buy half the property in the Nerima ward for what this thing cost."

"You...planned this?" she seemed annoyed.

"Kind of. Got the idea a while back from that sword I've got. It's got a lot of magic energy in it." He gave her what seemed to be a good natured grin.

She backed away, obviously not trusting it. "You're an asshole."

The intercom piped up. "It's done sir."

"Good," said Tony. "Open it up."

The metal container twisted and shifted away.

Usagi stared with wide eyes. "What...is this?" It almost looked like a seat of some sort that conformed to the whole body.

"Get in," replied the boy. He pointed at it and moved over to a computer nearby. "Relax, it's custom fitted to you. I stole some of your clothes from your house to get the measurements right. Even if it's off a little it won't matter, it's partially made from the same stuff your old friend is, so it will conform and fit you even as you grow. Even I can't afford to keep building more of these to keep up with your growth."

"You what?" snapped the girl. "You...pervert."

"Just shut up and get in," he grumbled with an annoyed sigh.

"Why should I?"

"Do you want to be able to help your friends or not?" he replied simply. "Just get in. If I was going to kill you, I'd have done it by now."

She looked hesitant, but climbed into the weird seat. "A...all right." She gasped as the area around her began to fold over her body. "Wha...what is this?" Her voice returned to her as she said it, as the familiar feeling of liquid metal spread across her skin.

The boy spoke to her. "There's going to be a moment of discomfort. It's a one time thing."

"Ouch!" cried the girl as she felt a prick on her back. "What was that?"

"It pokes a hole in your back and attaches to your spinal chord. It's how we got around the problems caused by the old interface. We've upgraded Venom to operate that way as well. The patch was a temporary fix. If you hadn't come in it would have run out of power in a week or so and stopped working. You don't ever need to take it off, but if you do for some reason it's going to have to stick you again to reestablish the connection. No worse than a shot right?" Tony looked on and grinned. "How does it feel? Any discomfort? Weakness? Nausea? It fits all right?"

"Y...yeah. It's fine," she replied with a little reservation. "I can't even feel where it pricked me anymore."

"All right. Step down now," said the boy.

"What? Open this thing up so I can get out," said Usagi.

Tony blinked. "Huh? No. Just step down. Trust me all right? I don't need to open it."

The girl grumbled in annoyance and stepped off the platform. Her step had a hefty weight to it, but she adjusted quickly. It wasn't difficult to move, just as easy as the Venom Unit. "Huh? What is this?"

"Have a look," replied the boy as he pointed to a nearby full length mirror.

Usagi stared in shock at what she was wearing. It was hotrod red and gold armor. It had feminine curves and two slits for eyes. A computer interface popped up around her face and she lifted her hand up to touch the mask. "Whoa. Cooooooollll." She twisted and looked around at her sides and rear. "What is this?"

"I told you, it's Venom Mark II. Iron Moon." He smirked at her over her shoulder in the reflection. "The interior is liquid metal, but it's not enough to cover your entire body. You can't make a whole outfit with it. It won't cover your whole body anymore, but it will let you keep your voice even without the armor. You could make a shirt with it or something I guess, maybe a hat. You'd be able to alter your face I suppose, but not your whole body anymore."

"I...Iron Moon?" she said in wonder. She felt so...strong. More than the Venom Unit. She looked at her hand, and there was what looked like white lenses in her palms. They were some sort of metal, but looked a bit like light bulbs. "Hey...what is this?" There was something similar in the middle of her chest. She noticed they were glowing, and the eyes as well. "Careful with those, they're repulsors. Sort of like laser beams."

"I've got lasers?" she gasped.

"Sort of. Relax. I've got some explaining to do before you run off and start messing with it." He tapped at the keys on the computer. "It's powered by the Silver Imperium Crystal that's hidden in your body. It was created as a way to access that power without removing it from your body."

"Huh?" muttered the girl. "Crystal?"

"Serenity sealed the crystal inside you. It was to keep it safe and protect it until it was needed. It's best to leave it there. With this, you don't need to take it out to use it. The armor would kill you if you didn't have it inside you. All the power draws are inside of the suit, and it's using the energy to power itself. It shouldn't stop you from transforming into a Senshi either. Though, you probably don't need to anymore anyway. It's connected to your spinal chord, but there are a few tendrils that touch the crystal as well. The other draws just augment it a little."

"Wait. What? Y...you tested this thing right?" she sounded nervous.

He cocked his head and crossed his arms. "Well...you're the first person to wear it, but yeah. We tested it. Used that sword I've got to figure out how to draw out magical energy. Kind of a pain, but if it wasn't working, you'd be dead by now. It's set up so that it would eject you before that happened. You're too important to risk, relax." He noticed her tense up after he told her she might have died.

She growled a little at that, but didn't say anything about it. "So, this is mine then?"

"Well, it was made for you. Technically I still own it. It's yours though. No one else could use it anyway. Not even me. I took advantage of the situation you're in when we designed it." Tony shrugged. "Come on. Let's get topside so you can stretch your legs a little."

Once they reached the upper floor they were surrounded by gawking scientists. "It works..." muttered one of them in shock.

"You weren't sure?" she cried in annoyance.

"They're skeptical of magical things. They're scientists, don't worry about it." Tony put his finger in his ear and twisted it. "Hold on. I've got a pickup to make."

Usagi turned her head as he walked over to the vat of black liquid.

Tony looked at the only woman in the room. "Open it up."

She gasped. "Um sir? Are you sure? We've finished the diagnostics, but..."

"Just do it. It's working like it should, right?"

She arched her eyebrow and cocked her head. "Yes, Mr. Stark." She typed in a password and the top half of the vat slid open. Tony stuck his arm into it, and the black fluid inside slid onto his body. "Cool," he said simply.

"Huh? I thought you said you put it's mind in here?" said Usagi. The interface was familiar to her, and the feeling of the unit was still the same. "You're the same as before. I mean, they..."

"We copied it," said Tony as his clothes formed. "It's a computer program. It's exactly the same information that's in this one. We didn't need to erase it from this Unit to use it in that one. We just duplicated what was in it's memory and transfered that. It would be a waste to erase all the information it's acquired since it's been with you and start from scratch."

"Oh," said the girl in confusion. "Then, this isn't the same as..."

"Well, it is actually. Everything up to the moment of transfer. I've got other uses for this one," he replied simply. "I own this facility, and you'll need to come in to make sure it's maintained. They're machines, and they'll need maintenance from time to time."

She looked at her hands and nodded. "So...um...how do I?"

"Outside before you start blasting things. Come on." He waved for her to follow.

A few moments later, they were standing in the open wilderness just outside the facility. They were in a field with several trees in the distance.

Tony had his hands behind his back. His injuries were already almost gone. "Hmm. Convenient that."

"What?" said Usagi.

"Nothing." She shrieked. It sounded like he was right next to her. "Relax. It's the communications system. I can talk to you directly."

She frowned at that. "Huh?"

"You can pick up signals in these things remember?" he responded. "Now, point your hand, the suit has built in instructions. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Usagi looked at the screen in front of her eyes and frowned. The readout was simple enough, and she could feel buttons on the tips of her fingers. "Oh. I see." She pressed the correct ones with pressure from the tips of her fingers. It took a few tries to figure out how, because the fingers moved with her own. She had to stretch her fingers out to do it. It was a little weird, but after she managed it, a white beam of light shot from her hand and turned a nearby hunk of stone into several smaller rocks that were smoking a bit. "Cooooollll! I'm a walking tank!"

"Jet actually," replied Tony.

"Huh?" said the girl in confusion. "Wait...you mean this thing flies?"

"Yeah. There are repulsors in your feet as well, and on your back. The ones on your hand are for steering." Tony gave a small sigh. "I'm a bit nervous about giving you something like this...but..."

The girl had quickly called up the instructions. As soon as she figured it out, she blasted off the ground and into the air. She screamed with excitement as she roared into the sky like a rocket. "Wheeeeeee!"

Tony smirked despite himself. "Man. I hope this was a good idea."

"Kick ass!" cried Usagi over the communications system. "I should find Mamoru! How high can I go? This thing doesn't run of gas or anything? Is it bulletproof? How fast does it go? Am I really strong? How much can I lift with this thing?"

"Don't go to high. The unit can filter oxygen from water and act as a gas mask, but if the air is too thin you won't be able to breathe. There's a warning that will flash if the oxygen levels are getting to low. Yes, it's bullet proof. No, it won't run out of power, the Silver Imperium Crystal is some sort of infinite energy generator. We don't know how fast it goes yet, you're the first one to wear it. We don't know how much you can lift. We'll be testing all that later, but I figure you've had enough of the lab for today." Tony gave a small sigh. "Come back would you? We're done here, but I said I'd take you to meet your friends. You can find your boyfriend later." He was a bit annoyed, and didn't like the idea of Mamoru touching it. Still, he supposed it couldn't be helped. That didn't make it any less annoying to think about.

Usagi flew down to the ground and hovered above it before setting down. "Neat. It lands itself too?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. I knew better than to trust you with a landing. You're likely to have planted your face into the dirt, and even wearing that you could get hurt that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Usagi. She pointed her hand at you. "I ought to blast you!"

"You can't," he responded. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give you something you could attack me with? It's programed so it won't hurt me, just like Venom was after I patched it."

She stomped her foot and balled up her fists. "No fair!"

"Shut up and come on," replied the boy. "I've got to show you how to break it down for when you're not using it. You can't just spend forever like that you know. You're going to need a change of clothes first, otherwise you'll be half naked. I told you already there's not enough of the liquid metal to cover you up all the way. That stuff cost more than you think. The armor and computer systems was expensive, but the liquid metal is half the cost of that thing. It's a superior unit because of the extra features, but it's actually cheaper than Venom is."

They went back into the building and came out a few moments later. Usagi's shirt was made of the metal material, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans. The armor itself was folded up and disguised as what appeared to be a pretty compact back pack. It even had working pockets. The exterior was more of the liquid metal used to hide what it really was. The armor was made up of what Tony had called memory metal. It could actually fold up into a very compact size, yet was still stronger than almost any other known metal. Even adamantium would have difficulty scratching it.

"This is so coooool!" squealed Usagi. "I still haven't forgiven you for being a jerk, but I guess I should say thank you." She shifted her eyes away from him and frowned a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go," he replied irritably. Usagi had control of how her new 'backpack' appeared, and it was annoying seeing the high tech armor look like a pink Hello Kitty backpack.

OooOOooOO

Usagi squealed with her friends as they all hugged and jumped about with excitement. The group had tears of varying levels as they greeted each other excitedly.

"Usagi! It's great to see you!" cried Ami as she released the girl with a huge grin on her face.

The blond looked at her with wide eyes. She had bulked up. She wasn't huge, but it was obvious the girl was in much better shape. "Wow! You look great!"

Ami blushed and lowered her head a little. "Um...thanks. We've been working hard."

Makoto grinned. "Yeah. We just got out of school."

"School?" said Usagi in confusion.

Minako looked annoyed. "Yeah. We've got private tutors. It's not safe for us to go home, since those evil jerks know our identities now."

Rei was sitting in her wheelchair with a wistful smile on her face. "It's good to see you. How have you been? Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

The odango girl frowned a little. "That jerk brought me." Her face softened a little. "I guess...he's been helping you out."

Makoto gave a rough snort. "Yeah. He's a total asshole, but he's not a bad guy I guess. As weird as that sounds."

"So...what's going on anyway? Tell me about what I've missed," said Usagi as she smiled back at them.

Tony was leaning against the wall nearby. "Later. Right now we've got other matters to discuss."

"Huh? I haven't seen them in..." snapped Usagi. She still had a temper, but she wasn't exactly enraged.

The boy shrugged at her. "Yeah, yeah. You can catch up. I've got some things to tell you about anyway. For starters, there's this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out five envelopes.

The girls were all handed one of them and looked at them. "What is this?" said Minako.

"Your paycheck," said the boy with a shrug. "You've all working for me now, so I guess it's only fair that I pay you. The ninja don't work for free either you know. This is how they make their living."

Rei took it out and her eyes grew wide. "This...this is..."

"Wow," said Makoto as her jaw dropped. "That's a lot of zeros."

"Yeah. I figure a half million yen a month is decent pay for what you're doing. There's more than that there, but it's back pay. It's dangerous work, so it's only fair I pay you well." He put his hands into his pockets and seemed less than interested in their reactions. "The other ninja get paid partially on commission and don't make that much regularly. You and your four bodyguards do regular work and patrols though, so you'll be getting a nice monthly check. So don't go waving it about around here. They won't starve or anything, but I guess you can call it hazard pay, as you're on the front lines."

Usagi looked at her own. "I don't work for you."

The boy looked at her. "You do now. Officially, you're my personal bodyguard."

She scowled at him. "What? I won't. I never said I'd..."

"Shut up. That's just cover." he grumbled. "You're going to be working with your friends again. You're one of the Senshi, and you've got to live up to your responsibilities."

The girl looked frustrated and crumpled the check up in her hand. She backed down and turned her eyes away from them. "I want to help them. I don't care about you."

Makoto looked surprised. "You can turn into Sailor Moon again?"

Ami smiled at that. "That's great. I hope she can keep up with us though. We've been training really hard every day for a while now."

The blond girl looked a bit flushed. "Well, not really. Sort of? Um..."

"She'll be fine. Go ahead and show them," said the boy.

Usagi glanced at him and closed her eyes. The unit responded to non-verbal commands. The pack on her back sprung to life and shifted and folded over her body, creating a helmet, chest armor, arm and shin guards, as well as gauntlets. The liquid metal covered the rest of her body and shifted color to match the rest.

"Whoa! Cool! Why don't we get something like that?" said Minako in awe. The rest of the senshi looked impressed as well.

"You can't use one. It's powered by the crystal that was sealed within the Princess of the Moon. It's a way for her to use the power without unsealing it, and keeps it safe and sealed inside her. Without it, it would just drain her life energy and kill her." Tony shrugged. "She won't have any trouble keeping up with you. Don't worry." He looked at Rei. "All right Usagi. It's time for you to help your friend."

"Huh?" said the girl in confusion.

The boy looked over at the armored girl. "That suit is basically a way for you to access your senshi powers without transforming. Sailor Moon has the power of light. The same power you can use to attack is also a healing power. You can heal her now."

Rei gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wh...what?"

"I...how?" said Usagi in a dumbstruck tone. "I don't know how I could."

Tony gave a sigh. "Just focus and use a beam of that energy. Just don't focus it or pour too much into it. It shouldn't be difficult for you."

"How do you know?" she grumbled as she looked at the gauntlets on her hands.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. You know how it is. It just pops up when it's convenient. It's the same past life stuff all of you have to deal with." He scowled a little. "It's kind of annoying."

She nodded at that and looked at Rei. "I think I understand what you mean. I'm pretty sure you're right." She raised her hand and pointed it at her.

Rei looked wide eyed. "Wait. Pretty sure? Hold on there I..." There was a flash of white light and the raven haired girl tumbled over the back of her wheelchair.

Usagi gasped and stepped forward. "Rei!" The other senshi rushed to her aid and helped the girl up. They tried to put her back into the wheelchair again.

Rei staggered towards Usagi with an angry frown. "You meatball head! That was too much!"

"S...sorry!" cried the blond.

Everyone froze in place, and Tony was chuckling at the scene.

Rei looked down at her legs. They were supporting her, and she took a few steps. A moment later, she fell to the ground on her back and shifted her legs out from under her.

"Rei!" cried the others in alarm in unison.

The senshi of fire sat up and looked at her legs. She moved her toes about with a shocked expression and shifted her ankles a little. "I...I can move them..."

"What do you mean? You still can't walk right? I mean, you fell..." said Makoto in confusion.

Ami giggled a little. Rei seemed fine. "It's to be expected. She hasn't been using her legs for months. She's going to have to get used to walking again."

Usagi's armor moved off of her body and she knelt down next to the girl. "So, it worked then?"

Rei was bending her knees and smiled at her. "Yeah. I can...I can feel them. It's..." Her eyes got a little misty. "Thank you...Usagi."

"She shouldn't have too much trouble. We haven't let the muscles atrophy," said Tony. "We've been keeping her in decent shape since she came here. She'll still need a bit of therapy to get back to her old self, but she's fortunate that she doesn't need to rebuild the muscles too much." He looked at her and crossed his arms. "I'm afraid your role hasn't changed. You're too far behind to put you out in the field with them for a while yet."

The group all looked at him. He turned away and waved behind him. "I'll let you girls catch up. Usagi, you spend the night here. I'm sure you'll want to find your boyfriend, but that can wait until tomorrow at least. The girls all have to go on patrol, but stay here for now. I want you to get used to that new unit a little before you go running off to fight Youma. They'll be fine without you for one night."

Usagi didn't look pleased, but didn't argue. "Well, I guess." She turned to her friends. "So, how have you all been? I was running around after that evil monster that hurt Rei. It's been destroyed now though."

"We heard about that," said Makoto with a serious nod.

Minako smiled at Usagi. "Yeah. We've been pretty busy. We've beaten lots of those Youma. We don't get a lot of free time though. We've been training hard, and now we've got a private tutor for school. I guess...you'll be joining us then?"

Usagi hung her head and looked a bit sullen. "I should go home. I haven't seen my family in a while. I bet they're worried. I'll stay here tonight though. I can take care of that in the morning I guess. I should...say something to them. I know they've been looking for me. There's a missing person's report about me. I just...couldn't go back then. I had to take care of that monster, and now it's finished. I've got no more excuses."

The senshi all looked a bit down at that. "Yeah. That's right. They never did find out who you were did they? We haven't seen our parents in a while either. You're lucky that way." Ami hugged her knees next to Rei.

The raven haired girl dusted off her skirt and pulled herself into her wheel chair. "I guess I'm stuck in this thing for a little longer. I'll be glad to get rid of it though."

"You don't have free time? You're all right though? I mean, he's not holding you?" Usagi sounded a bit worried.

Minako smiled and shook her head. "He's been a big help. You should forgive him. I'm pretty sure he never meant to hurt you, Usagi."

Makoto agreed and crossed her arms. "Yeah. We don't see a lot of him, but I know he's been beating himself up worrying about what happened to you. He's a jerk and he doesn't know how to say it, but he's really sorry about what happened."

Rei lowered her voice a little. "I hate to admit it, but she's right. I see more of him than the others. I've become support, doing what Ami used to because of my legs. I spend a lot more time around here, so I see him a little more often. I guess I'll be doing it for a while still. At least until I'm recovered enough to help."

Usagi looked over her shoulder towards where he'd gone. "I'm not sure yet. I guess...he feels like...I dunno. I don't hate him anymore, but I still don't like him. He's always been a huge jerk. I'm...not over it yet."

"Well, he used to be your brother or something, right?" said Minako in confusion.

The other blond nodded at that. "Yeah. I don't remember much, but I don't think we got along all that well even then. I remember...Mom was mad at him about something. I don't know what it was, but she wasn't happy with something he did."

Makoto nodded. "Well, it's good to see you. I'm glad you're all right."

Ami gasped. "Oh. We're supposed to be..."

Minako looked at the watch on her wrist. "Crap! We've got two minutes!"

Rei gave a small sigh and cocked her head. "Great. I guess we've got to go then."

"Go?" said Usagi in confusion. "But...I just got here."

Ami smiled at her. "Come on with us. We're going to be late for training though, and sensei is going to get mad at us."

"It's Mai sensei today too. She'll kill us if we're late!" said Minako in an almost panicked tone.

"Mai sensei?" asked Usagi.

Ami looked over her shoulder as they jogged together. "We've all been training since we got here."

The odango girl nodded. "Oh. Like martial arts?" It would explain Ami's condition. The others all kept in decent shape to begin with, but it was easy to see they were all in better shape than before. Even Rei looked exceptionally fit and kept up with them in her chair easily.

Rei looked up at her. "We're all training as ninja. This place is a shinobi training school. It belongs to Tony, he's the head of the clan."

"Huh?" said the newcomer in shock. "That guy is a ninja?"

Makoto smiled. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Usagi seemed to think about it. "I guess it does."

The group collectively scrambled into a dojo after turning a nearby corner. A kunoichi with brunette hair in a long ponytail stood with her arms crossed and frowned at them all. "Well. Right on time." She paused as she noticed the newcomer. "Huh? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Ami spoke up. "She's Usagi. That other senshi we told you about, remember? Tony brought her to visit us."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes at her and nodded. "All right. Well. I guess it won't hurt if she sits in for one class." She pointed towards one of the nearby walls. "Sit over there and keep quiet. Your friends have a lot of work to do today."

OooOOooOO

Kei smiled as Tony walked into his room in the complex. She was sitting at a desk and messing around on the computer. "Oh. Hey."

He arched his eyebrow. "Didn't know you were here."

She sat back and stretched her arms. "I figured you'd come here, so I left right after Mei Lin and I finished hanging out."

He nodded at that. "That's good. I've got something for you."

She perked up. "Huh? A present?" She grinned at him and hopped up.

"Yeah. There's gonna be a little prick on your back for a moment, but it's a one time thing. Just warning ya." he replied as he smiled and put his arm on her shoulder. "Unit, transfer and register new user."

Kei gasped as his clothes turned back and flowed onto her body like fluid. She shrieked in surprise and staggered back. "Wh...what is this?" She jolted for a moment. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Remember that Venom thing? We fixed the problems with it, and I want you to have it." He smiled at her and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. There was a pot of tea made, and it was still a little hot so he helped himself. "It's permanent, you don't ever need to take it off. You can even take a bath with it and all. You can, but if you do it's got to stick you again."

She looked at her new clothes and cocked her head. "You should keep it. I mean..." She looked like she was wearing a black spandex bodysuit and tights without seams.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Nah. That sword of mine doesn't agree with it. It might damage it if I use it while wearing it. Besides, it will let you mimic some of my powers, and you'll be able to keep up with me using it. I'd rather you had it, it'll keep you safe and I won't have to worry about you getting into trouble if you've got it."

Kei seemed to consider that. "Really?"

He nodded and seemed to relax. "Yeah. It's useful for healing as well. If I get to banged up, you can cover where I'm injured with part of it and it'll patch me up. It'll fix you up if you get hurt wearing it too. I'd rather you had it than me. I get by just fine on my own."

She smirked at him and it shifted into a few different outfits as she played with it in front of a mirror. "Hey. That's pretty neat. Are you sure? What do you mean you get by fine? Half the time you go out you come back half dead."

He shrugged. "I know you're feeling a little left out lately. Besides, I'd rather it kept you safe. Like I said, it doesn't agree with that sword anyway."

"So, you're worried about me?" she walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "We're married. Why shouldn't I?"

The kunoichi giggled. "You're sweet. Thank you."

He nodded and sipped at his tea. "I'll feel better knowing you've got that if something happens. Just don't get cocky, you're not invincible even with it. Not much can hurt you if you're wearing it though. Fighting that girl wearing it was a pain in the ass even for me."

She stood up and it shifted into a see through night gown. "Well, I suppose I should thank you properly then."

OooOOooOO

It was the middle of the night, the moon was half full over Tokyo. High above the bustling streets and neon lights of the city below, a shadowy figure hung in front of a sky rise window. Her long white hair hung down below her as the black clad figure hung upside down from a single chord of rope. She chuckled as she flexed a clawed hand revealing claw like metal barbs on the tips of her fingers. The woman pressed them against the glass and moved her hand in a circular motion, removing a section of glass in silence. She reached inside undoing a latch on the window and slipped inside the darkened and empty room.

Crouching low, the woman glanced around and narrowed her eyes. There was nothing in the way of a security system, and the guards were patrolling several floors below. They wouldn't return to the floor for a couple of hours in their rounds. She had been watching the location for some time, and tonight she was making her move.

Her goal was a safe on that floor. She'd have to make her way through several hallways and offices to reach it. She didn't foresee it as a problem though. Without a word, she slipped over to the office door and paused. There was a key card reader on the lock. "Huh. They must have just installed it." There was a hip bag on her side and she pulled out a hunk of home made electronic equipment. Several wires attached to a credit card and a key pad. She slipped it into the slot and punched a few keys. The device worked for a moment, and the light on the electronic lock went green. She gave another confident chuckle as she opened the door and moved into the hall.

The lights were off as expected. She moved through the hallway without bothering to hide herself. There were no security cameras that high up. Those who kept the offices tended to not like records of their whereabouts. After a few short minutes, she noted the door she wanted. "Ah, here we..."

There were voices inside. She narrowed her eyes and pressed herself against the wall, listening in to the conversation inside. It was a woman, and at least three men.

"Damn bitch. She's fucking crazy man," said one of the men in a whining tone.

"Yeah. Whatever, she's fuckin dead. We'll take her down," replied another more confident man. "It's just one bitch. A shame she ain't got no family for friends."

The woman's voice spoke up. "No family, that's true. We've looked and there's nothing. No friends? That's doubtful. Someone like her can't operate without some help. She's got friends, though I doubt they'll be easy to find. No, we should focus our efforts on eliminating her. There's no point to chasing after people she might know. I doubt it would stop her anyway. She'd sacrifice them if we put her in that position I think. She's completely ruthless."

"I'll say," agreed one of the men. "You should have seen the mess she made out of that warehouse on the east side. Bodies everywhere, no one left alive. She butchered the whole place, everyone in it."

"By her fucking self?" cried the nervous sounding man. "You're kidding me. How can some chick do something like that?"

"With a lot of guns you fucking coward. Bitxh is armed to the teeth everywhere she goes. Probably jerks off with a gun in one hand, damn cunt," snapped one of the men in irritation.

"Yeah. Guns don't care if it's a man or a woman shooting em. If we can get her weapons away from her, we'll have some fun before we fucking ice that bitch. I don't care how ugly she is, I'll do it just to make her suffer."

The white haired woman narrowed her eyes and cussed under her breath. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there that night. It looked like she was going to have to call it off. Coming back could prove difficult or even impossible. She doubted that her entry point would go unnoticed, and security would be increased because of it. She started to turn away and froze in place.

Someone was standing in the hallway looking at her. "Oh shit."

It was a woman with short hair and a scowl on her face. She was wearing a long coat, and in the minimal light she could see a skull on her shirt. In each of her hands was a firearm, a submachine gun and a pistol.

The burglar took a step back and didn't speak up.

"Who are you?" asked the stone faced girl in an even tone.

"I've got nothing to do with this. I was expecting this place to be empty," she replied in a whisper.

"A thief then?" asked the stranger.

"What of it? I'm not stealing anything tonight. I was about to take off when you showed up."

The stranger cocked her head and raised her weapons. "Die."

"Holy fuck!" screeched the white haired girl as she dove down the hall and around a nearby corner as the sound of gunfire filled the air. "Are you fucking crazy?" she snapped from around a bullet riddled corner.

"Yeah," replied the Punisher as calmly as ever.

The door between them burst open as the three men inside rushed out brandishing firearms of their own. One of them slumped down with a bullet hole in his head as soon as he trained his weapon on the vigilante. The other two dove for cover, one of them was a wiry man in glasses. He managed to get behind a water cooler and found himself soaked as the submachine gun filled the plastic bottle with holes. "It's her! That Punisher bitch!"

"No shit!" snapped his companion. They were both dressed in black business suits, and the other man had a pair of gold handguns with white handles. "Guess Nashimora won't get to have any fun with her." He'd managed to knock in the door opposite the office he'd been in and was just inside. His arm reached out and he sent a few shots at their attacker.

The Punisher was able to shift out of the way of the blind fire easily. The nerdy looking Yakuza didn't bother with firing back.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" snapped the more hardened man irritably. Michiru was pinned around the corner down the hall, but also had them cornered. The only elevator to exit the floor was behind her.

"I've never fired a gun before!" snapped the man. "I do computers, this is your thing!"

"She'll fucking kill you too," retorted his companion.

The thief was growling and looking frustrated. She was pinned by the exchange as well. Her exit was down the same hallway and there was no way around the other way to the elevators. "Crap. How did I get into this mess?"

"Good question," said a smooth feminine voice.

The burglar gasped and turned around. The last thing she saw was a small fist with several scars closing in on her. She slumped down against the wall out cold as a shredded looking face scowled down at her and kicked her ribs lightly. "A friend perhaps?"

The Punisher was frustrated. She didn't like stalemates. With a casual flick of her wrist she sent a small metal ball into the hallway. There was a small frightened yelp as one of the men jumped out of cover and scrambled away. The nerdy man was thrown into the air and landed on his face as the grenade went off and set several small fires on the walls. He gasped and rolled over, patting himself down before sighing in relief. He wasn't hurt aside from being banged up from his landing a little. He looked up and squeaked as he realized that the vigilante had turned around the corner and pointed her handgun at him.

He cried out in pain as a bullet tore into his shoulder as the sound of the weapon reporting hammered at his ears. It didn't stop and a fast ripping boom continued. He gasped and pulled himself against the wall as a slender leg with a jagged scar strolled past him.

Their leader was holding a heavy machine gun and was filling the hallway with holes as she continued to fire. After about thirty seconds she dropped the smoking weapon to the ground and glared forward. "So, we meet again, Punisher." She dragged a struggling white haired young woman in front of her. "Come out, or I'll flay your friend." There was a large knife in her hand and she put it up against the nape of the cat burglar's neck.

"No! Don't!" cried the alarmed bystander.

Michiru smiled as she turned the corner with an automatic shotgun pointed at them and started firing from the hip.

The scarred Chinese woman managed to dive out of the way behind the remains of the water cooler. Her computer nerd now had a bloodied leg as well, but he was still alive. There wasn't much left of the cooler, but the sturdy plastic did manage to keep the barrage at bay.

"We're...not friends," growled the white haired woman. "She's trying to kill me too." The Chinese woman narrowed her eyes and slammed her head into the wall knocking her out again.

Michiru spoke from around the corner, once again in a stalemate. "That's a good look for you, Zhizhu."

The angry woman balled up her fist. "My name, is Jigsaw now. Thanks to you."

"I'm here to finish what I started," responded the Punisher. "You weren't as dead as I'd hoped."

"I'll pay you back for every scar," snarled the criminal.

The burly Yakuza with the golden handguns rammed his shoulder into the plaster inside the office. It was already weakened by the battle and gave way.

Michiru turned and managed to grab his arms, holding the weapons up and kept herself out of the line of fire. He shoved her back into the wall, and she grunted. The vigilante didn't lose her grip and kept him at bay as he tried to pin her against the plaster. Her knee came up and slammed between his legs.

He made a gasping wheeze and turned red, but didn't back off and continued to fight against her grip. The man reared his head back and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Michiru reacted first and planted her own forehead in his chin, the man staggered back and hit the opposite wall with the back of his head. Before he could right himself, the vigilante put a shot into the underside of his chin and he slumped down against the wall leaving a red smear down the wall. "Tch, messy." Michiru wiped the spray of red droplets on her face off on her coat sleeve.

She started to turn back, but once again the wall behind her exploded outward. This time, a massive arm grabbed onto her face and planted her face into the opposite wall. Michiru hung limp for a moment, but her shaking arm reached into her coat, and a moment later the arm had a combat knife sticking through it's wrist.

Rather than release her, the hand around her head grew tight and the world seemed to swing as she was lifted off her feet and thrown fifteen feet down the hall. She crumpled as she hit the floor and rolled for about seven more feet. "Ouch." She pushed herself up and shook her head as she slowly rose to her feet.

A massive man with blond hair pushed the rest of the way through the wall. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The hulking giant rubbed the plaster from his scalp and glared at her without saying a word as he raised his fists.

Michiru frowned and pulled a handgun from behind her back. It was swatted aside and clattered across the carpet, the huge man backhanded her in the face without missing a beat and she flew into the wall and staggered again to rise.

"My, that's impressive," commented Jigsaw as she strolled towards the scene. "Not many can take a blow like that from the Russian."

The man grinned and cracked his knuckles. The Punisher was leaning against the wall and gasping. She looked up at him and once again tried to point a firearm at him. He grabbed her hand, engulfing the weapon with it in his huge palm. There was a muffled report, and a splattering of red hit the man's face. Once again, he didn't release her and merely tightened his fist. Michiru growled in pain as she was sent to her knees, the bones in her hand strained, but didn't break. The large man reared back his free hand, and a moment later, the vigilante was out cold and hanging from his grip.

"Well, it's nice to know that someone is worth the price to hire them in this town," commented the woman. She walked up and smiled at him. "I'll have to thank Kashimoto for you later. Bring her, and we'll have to do something about this one as well." She looked over her shoulder at the white haired woman in the black bodysuit. She was wearing a mask, but it didn't do much to hide her face. "Pretty, well the both of them really. A shame I'll have to ruin it. I can't really leave them looking this good considering. My woman's pride cannot allow me to leave such good looking corpses."

The man looked a little annoyed, but nodded. He wasn't really working for her, but his employer told him to keep her happy. As long as the Punisher died, he didn't care. Whatever she had planned might be interesting.

Jigsaw paused as she noticed the nerdy underling. He was in tears and clutching his wounds. "I'll send someone to collect you shortly. Don't bleed to death, you're still useful I suppose. Someone will be here to patch you up, just be glad your hands aren't damaged, or I'd have to be rid of you. Once they fix you up, finish your job and then you may go to the hospital. I'll call you if I've got a use for you later."

He nodded and didn't dare look her in the eyes. He was shaking with terror and doing his best to hold in his sobs. "Yes, Jigsaw-sama."

The Russian giant gave him a cruel looking grin and chuckled. "Lucky." He had the two women hanging over his shoulder.

OooOOooOO

The cat burglar woke up and groaned. She felt the world moving about, and a noxious odor filled her senses. "Ooh. What happened?" She opened her eyes and found her vision blurry. There was nothing under her feet and her arms were tight against her sides. "Where? Where am I?" Her eyes went wide as she gasped. "What the hell?" Her nostrils were burning and there was an awful stench that left her feeling light headed. "Hey." She looked down and found herself hanging over a large vat of bubbling green fluid. "Shit."

The scarred woman was looking up at her and grinning. "Oh. Awake are we? I'd ask what you were doing here, but I suppose it doesn't matter." At her side the large blond man was scowling up at her with his arms crossed.

"What is that?" snapped the burglar as she looked at the fluid. It was a huge vat that was about ten feet across.

"It's a vat of acid," replied Jigsaw in a cheerful tone. "It was the best we could come up with on short notice. I was hoping for something a bit...sharper, but it will have to do." They were no longer in the office building, and had relocated to what appeared to be some sort of factory. There were several vats around them full of unknown substances.

The white haired woman looked annoyed. "Great." She felt something behind her as she tried to roll her head back and looked over her shoulder to see a familiar black coat.

Michiru was awake, but hadn't spoken. She peered around looking calm as she took in her surroundings. The two of them looked up at the same time. They were tied to some sort of crane hook and bound by ropes. The chain on the hook started to lower slowly.

"It will take a bit of time for you to die. I've set it to lower at the slowest setting. You'll be slowly dipped into the acid feet first. I do wish I could stay and listen to your screams, but I'm afraid I've got other business to attend. You interrupted me you see. I was in the middle of acquiring a bit of funds from one of my former lovers businesses. He always was a paranoid man. Luckily, my technician survived, and he's currently working on the transfer. He was injured though, and I need to make sure he's...properly motivated." The scarred woman turned away and started walking off. She looked at the blond man. "Make sure they die."

He frowned at her and nodded without reply before looking up to watch the pair descend.

The white haired woman growled as Jigsaw left the scene. "Great." She kicked her feet, and found there was no way they were going to build up enough momentum to swing out of it. The chain was heavy, and wasn't moving much. "Well, we're in a pinch, any ideas?"

The Punisher closed her eyes. "Yes. I'm going to kill them."

The burglar looked frustrated. "Well, we've got to get out of this first. I'm Black Cat by the way. The Punisher was it?"

"We?" said her fellow captive. "I'm going to kill you too."

Sasha growled and glared at the vat. "Well aren't you friendly? It's your fault we're in this mess you know. If you hadn't started shooting at me, you might have gotten the drop on them."

"Hmmm," said the Punisher as she seemed to think about it. "You'll all be punished. Just a delay."

Black Cat gasped as she felt the ropes loosen. "Huh?" She screeched as she managed to grab the rope and hung from it below Michiru. "What are you doing?"

The vigilante had the crane hook in her grip and looked down at the burglar. Her other hand had a combat knife in her grip. "I told you already, I'm going to kill you." She started hacking at the rope the white haired girl was dangling from.

"You crazy bitch!" cried the bodysuit clad woman as she kicked her legs and swung away as the rope gave. She tumbled and screamed before face planting on the floor. "Ouch. That crazy..." She stopped and gasped. A pair of heavy boots was right in front of her face.

The Russian was looking down at her with his arms crossed and didn't move. He frowned at her and then looked back up at the Punisher again ignoring her.

She backed away against the side of the vat, but calmed when she realized he'd yet to move.

He continued to watch the Punisher's slow decent. Michiru was waiting for the arm to lower a bit more before jumping off. "You can leave."

"Didn't she tell you...?" started Sasha before she realized what she was saying.

"She's not paying me. I was hired to kill her alone. I don't care about you."

Sasha swallowed at that and scrambled away into the mass of vats. "Shit. What a mess this has turned out to be."

Michiru scowled. She was hoping the hulking man would keep her busy until she landed. Maybe even kill her for her. She swung her arm and kicked her feet, landing right in the cat burglar's path. "How annoying. I can't let you get away though." She readied her knife in a back handed grip.

"What the hell is your problem? I've got nothing to do with this!" screamed Black Cat.

"You're a criminal, and I'm going to punish you." Michiru lunged at her and slashed with the blade.

Sasha back flipped and bounced off the side of one of the vats over her head. "Yeah. I heard about you. Aren't you some kind of vigilante?"

The Punisher didn't seem surprised by the maneuver and turned to face her. "Just figure that out?"

The frustrated crook crouched and snarled at her. "So am I. I only steal from Yakuza and thugs. The only difference between us is that you kill them, and I just rob them."

Michiru seemed to consider that for a moment. "Vigilantes are criminals too." She rushed forward and kicked at her, taking a few slashes with the knife.

The Russian just watched, seeming to be mildly interested in the whole affair. His target wasn't running away.

"Are you going to shoot yourself then?" grumbled the white haired girl as she lashed out with her leg at her opponent's chin. "Crazy bitch! Leave me alone!"

Michiru ignored her and stabbed at the girl's abdomen. Sasha managed to shift her arm sideways with her palms and shoved hard. The knife stabbed into the side of the vat, sending a high pressure spray of acid between them.

Michiru clicked her tongue as the burglar used the opportunity to dash off as the chemical shower shielded her from pursuit. "I'll run into her again sooner or later." She looked at the smoking remains of her knife and sighed before tossing it aside. It was bubbling and the blade was mostly gone.

"Are you done?" asked the Russian man.

The Punisher narrowed her eyes. "Nope, just getting started."

The man slammed his fist into his palm and glared at her. "Good. This looks like fun."

Michiru cracked her neck and scowled. She had been disarmed, and the well hidden knife was all she'd had left. Killing the foreign meathead wouldn't be easy. She rushed forward and put her fist into his gut.

The man didn't seem to notice and chopped at her neck. "Heh. Strange, I didn't expect this sort of thing from Japan. Much like an American comic."

Michiru was sent to her knees and he lifted her up by her coat. The girl snapped her leg up into his chin with a steel toed boot. His neck snapped back and he dropped her, but didn't seem to bothered by the strike. The girl hit the ground and rolled aside moving in between the vats. She considered her position. Maybe the thief was right, and she should have prioritized better? It would have been easier to fight him if she still had her knife.

OooOOooOO

Nearby, Sasha cursed as she looked around within the mess of vats. It was a warehouse sized room, and the windows were all two stories up. There were catwalks that moved near them, but she didn't have any rope to lower herself down from such a height. She'd yet to find an exit, and was starting to think that the two psychopaths were between herself and the only one. "Great, surrounded by vats of who the hell knows what, with two destructive sociopaths between me and the way out." She was very nervous, and was kind of rooting for the giant to win. He didn't seem interested in bothering her. Still, she didn't want to be anywhere near the fight and was looking for a place to lay low if she couldn't find an exit.

She gasped and slid to a stop. There was a door ahead of her. She rushed forward and grinned as she rammed into the door and stumbled into a small office. There was a desk, a phone, and shelves with lots of binders. Probably the office of the supervisor for whatever the place was during the day. She looked around and found nothing of use, and no exit, but it was out of the way, or so she thought.

The wall next to her shattered into the office. A familiar figure in a long black coat landed on top of the desk and grunted from the impact.

"Shit!" snapped Black Cat as she pressed herself against the wall.

The Russian stormed in through the hole, opening it up even wider and jumped on top of the desk grabbing the Punisher by the throat. He squeezed and the girl's face started to turn read. Michiru groped around and grabbed something solid. She snapped her arm forward and repeatedly slammed an open stapler into her attacker's face. Small metal slivers lined the right side of his face after a moment and he released her and staggered back. It looked like he was a little annoyed, and he had only backed off when he realized she was going for his eyes with it.

The vigilante kicked her legs and stood on top of the desk a moment later. She glanced around and jumped off, kicking the desk towards the hulking man and keeping him from charging again.

"Crap," muttered Sasha as she realized the Punisher had broken a red glass case on the wall. A moment later, she had a fire ax in her grip. She looked at the thief for a moment and seemed to consider something while working the ax a little before turning towards the large man again and hacking at him.

The Russian put his arm up and blocked it at the handle while pushing her back into the side of the desk again. Michiru's back bent as she was rammed into the side and she put her knee into his crotch. There was a metal pad inside her pants leg, and it gave a sharp clang.

"Heh. I have prepared for that. You are not the first to try." Apparently, he was wearing a metal cup.

The Punisher narrowed her eyes and managed to hook the edge of the ax behind his head. She screamed in effort and pulled him head first into a copy machine. His head went through the open top and shattered the glass surface. He snarled as he lifted his head out and swung at her with a back hand.

Sasha edged along the wall and dove through the hole in the wall before taking off in a full sprint. "Screw this!"

Michiru took notice and looked a little frustrated. "Maybe I should have killed her first?"

The Russian turned to face her and scowled. "Why bother? Hey, it's not much fun for me if you don't pay attention."

The vigilante hooked the ax over a pipe on the ceiling and put both her feet into his chest. He staggered back and ended up putting his head through the door of a microwave. Michiru grinned and landed on his shoulders keeping him from dislodging it and tapped one of the numbers on the side. It started automatically and the light came on inside.

The giant screamed in pain as his entire head was scalded, the skin boiling and peeling as he was cooked. Michiru hopped off and glared at the scene with a malevolent scowl. Finally, the Russian pulled his head out, his eyes had burst and the skin all over his head and neck was covered in blisters.

The Punisher swung the ax into his neck and his pained scream became a gurgle. She put her foot into his shoulder and dislodged the blade before taking another swing and removing his head. She looked down at the body as it fell back away from her and stepped over it, picking up the head by the hair.

At the same moment, Sasha found the exit and staggered outside into the night. It wasn't very far from the building she'd tried to rob, but she was done for the night. "First that crazy ninja, now this? This shit is getting annoying!" She gasped for breath and vanished into a nearby alleyway into the night.

A short time later, Michiru walked out of the factory with her trophy swung over her shoulder. She looked up at the sky, and decided that there wasn't anything more she could do that evening. 'Jigsaw' as she called herself was likely long gone, and going back to the scene wouldn't do any good. She was just going to have to wait for another opportunity.

OooOOooOO

Yoshi was sitting with a gray blanket over his shoulders and a cup of coffee in his shaking hands. His pants were torn to shreds, but still intact enough to keep him decent. He'd tied a vine around his waist as a makeshift belt to hold them up. "Hi."

Tony sat down beside him and gave a small sigh. "Hey." It was still dark out, and he'd just arrived after receiving the call that his head scientist had been located. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," muttered the man.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think this is going to be easy to fix," replied the boy as he scratched his scalp.

"You want to fix this?" muttered the man with a haunted look on his face. "It's quite...quite something."

"Yeah, a real mess. You got stronger, but it cost you your brain. That thing was pissed off." Tony wasn't sure what to say really.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone," said the man. He was surrounded by hos coworkers, they were milling about with radiation detection equipment. It was a few miles from the labs, and in the foot hills of the mountains.

Tony nodded. "Well, I think you can expect that to happen whenever you get upset."

"Huh?" The man looked confused. "Oh, yeah. That comic book of yours. I guess I can't say you didn't warn me. Funny that."

The boy cocked his head. "Tell me about it. I thought it was bad enough when it was just me." He slapped the man on his shoulder. "Yoshi. I'll help you out, and I've got no interest in anything but making this go away. I'll set you up a lab and give you whatever you need to try and fix it, but...I'll warn you that I doubt it's going to be something you'll fix quickly. It'll probably take a while. You should probably try and figure out how to keep it under control while you're at it."

The man nodded and hung his head. "Yeah. I guess it's probably not a good idea for me to stay at the lab here."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure how much help I can be. Some of your friends are interested in studying it and maybe try and turn it into some kind of weapon. I don't want anything to do with that. I want you to fix it. I don't think it's bad, just...really pissed."

The man looked confused. "Did the guy ever? You know?"

The kid looked at him and he knew the answer before he said it. "No. He did learn to control it though. That might be the best you can hope for. It's actually kind of complicated. He sort of got stuck that way, but managed to keep his intelligence. You're not him though. I told you about the whole Spiderman thing, and it's not exactly the same as how I ended up you know. Just, similar I guess. Kind of strange."

The scientist got the faintest hint of a smile. "I see."

Tony seemed to relax a little. "Look. I've got your back here. I'll do my best to keep this under wraps, give you a safe place to work on it. If things go bad and you've got to take off, I'll give you all the support I can."

"Take off?" said Yoshi in a slightly alarmed tone.

The boy looked a bit nervous about it, but not too much. "The military will be very interested in you if they find out about this. I've got no plans to say anything, but I can't control them either. If you turn into the Hulk, start making a mess and draw too much attention, they might come after you."

The man scowled but gave a firm nod. "I think I get what you mean. I can't give them an excuse can I?"

His boss nodded. "Look, don't trust anyone. I'll help you out as much as I can, but...don't let anyone else work on this with you. Even if it's difficult to do yourself. I don't want to know the details of how it works, and I want to help you get rid of it. It's a liability. You shouldn't let anyone have that information if you do figure it out."

"Huh?" Yoshi looked confused again. "Myself? What do you mean? That comic book thing again?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Yeah. Sorry. I really don't want to upset you, but it's been pretty good at predicting shit like this so far. That's where most of his enemies came from. People trying to duplicate what happened to him. I don't want anything to do with any of that." He shifted away from the man a little. "For now, you should lay low. It's going to take a few days before I can get you a decent lab set up. You need to tell me what you'll need to figure it all out as well. I've got a place nearby you can use. It's probably best if you avoid being around other people for a bit. I don't want to just send you home with your Mother or Aunt with this going on."

The scientist nodded. "All right. Thanks. You've been a good friend." He sipped at the lukewarm coffee.

Tony stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure something out." He turned away and his face became serious. It was something in the man's tone, but he had a funny feeling he wouldn't see Yoshi again for a while. He paused a few paces away. "Hey, no matter what you decide to do. Get in touch with me, and I'll help you get what you need. All right?"

Yoshi looked surprised and got a weak smirk on his face. "All right. I will." He stood up and let his coworkers usher him to a nearby van. The kid had him pegged, he knew he wasn't going to hang around. He needed to leave, get away from people. He had to try to figure out what triggered it and make sure he understood what had happened to him. The boy had made him realize that he needed a level of control before he started trying to work on fixing it. "Thanks kid." Tony Stark was a strange boy indeed, but he felt he was someone he could trust as well. He was a bit gruff and a bit of a thug actually, but at the end of the day, the kind of guy who kept his word no matter what.

Tony walked off while giving a wave over his shoulder. He was desperately hoping it wouldn't become the mess he thought it would. Yoshi was a nice guy, and he really did want to help him out. Not just to keep himself from getting smashed again either. Though, he was still a little annoyed that it had happened despite his best efforts.

The scientist sat in the back of the van. He'd go to Tony's safe house for now, get a shower, a change of clothes, and a decent nights sleep. Then he was going to head back into the mountains, away from civilization, away from everyone, until he had a handle on things.

OooOOooOO

Tony had his forehead on the desk.

"Another long night?" asked Gun as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"You could say that," replied the brunette boy as he remained there. "Not as bad as last time though. Just didn't get any sleep."

Aya yawned and stretched her arms. "I think we've got a new homeroom teacher today. I wonder what kind of teacher it will be this time?"

Tony lifted his head to frown at her. "Probably annoying. The old man said something about hiring some sort of delinquent class expert."

"Really?" said Ishimora.

"Again?" grumbled Miyabi.

"What's the big deal, those types are usually the easiest to get rid of," commented Toshiro with a confident smirk.

Anya, a girl with long straight black hair and a serious demeanor looked at the new boy with a cool gaze. "You'll help us get rid of him?"

Tony was a bit bleary eyed. "Depends. Not every adult is an asshole you know. Kanzaki was a pretty nice guy, he didn't deserve that, but if this guy's a total tool, I'll consider it."

She clicked her tongue at him and raised her nose a little. "You obviously don't understand the real world. Well, we'll see."

"What is it with his 'real world' crap? What is this the Matrix?" grumbled the tired boy as he put his head back down again. The class had a bad attitude on the whole, and it was kind of annoying. "Maybe I should just disappear and hope this crap blows over?" Fading into the background wouldn't be too much trouble.

Aya was confused. "The Matrix, sempai?"

"Obscure film reference," replied the boy with a yawn. "Just forget about it. I'm too tired to explain."

A moment later the principal walked in with a cheerful grin on his face. He was flanked by a large barrel chested man with a deep scowl on his face and thick eyebrows that seemed permanently furrowed. "Ah, hello. This is your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Oba. I do hope you'll treat him well."

The class stood up and bowed looking quite innocent and normal. "Good morning, Oba sensei, Please teach us well!" they chimed as a group. Tony sort of staggered out of his chair and remained silent, only managing a clumsy bow.

"I'll take it from here. Don't worry. These students will learn the true meaning of discipline and order," growled the large man with an imposing presence.

None of the class looked very impressed as they all sat down again. Tony sort of flopped back into his seat and struggled to keep his head up. "Great. It's gonna be a long day."

OooOOooOO

Tony was once again in a familiar office. He scowled at the old man sitting across from him and put his hands behind his head. He was still tired, but once the afternoon hit, he was awake and wouldn't get to sleep if he tried until that evening. "Hey, old man, what is it?"

The principal cocked his head and seemed to take his attitude in stride. "Well, I was just wondering how that new teacher was working out?"

"What am I? A spy? The guy is a jerk." Oba had been an irritant for the class for most of the day. He was gruff and insulting when speaking to them, and seemed to take glee in singling out any error the students made. They only had to deal with him in home room and Social Studies. He had the group two periods out of the day, and he made it clear that the homeroom class would be spent in total still silence every day. "He's an intolerant, hard headed, neo-nazi, fascist. I hope you don't seriously expect them to not pick him to shreds. I doubt he'll last a month, his temper is too short and he'll pop like a zit before long under that group."

"You're new, and you seem to be willing to be frank about the situation. None of the other students in that class would be so forthcoming on the matter. I'd just get run around in circles if I tried to ask." The old man seemed pleased. "Regardless, I don't think you are correct about Oba. He has quite a reputation and is used to dealing with delinquent classes."

"Whatever, he doesn't bother me. I doubt he noticed I was there." Tony shrugged and looked uninterested. It might work in his favor if he kept on the old man's good side by giving him the rundown. "I hope you don't think I'm some sort of rat. I don't mind talking like this I guess, but I'm not fingering anyone for anything. I'm not interested in being some sort of mole for you."

The principal nodded. "Yes. I understand. I expect he'll be tough, but firm and fair."

"Fair is the last thing that guy is concerned with, though I do think he believes he's tough," replied the boy as he looked at the ceiling. He'd made one of the less intelligent students who had given an incorrect answer correct herself and write the correction a hundred times on the dry erase board. It was a somewhat ditsy girl with a flaky personality. After she finished, he'd pointed out that the answer was still wrong, and made her correct herself again and write it a hundred times again. It probably would have continued if one of the students hadn't managed to slip her the right answer under his nose while he was making fun of her for it.

The old man seemed to consider that. "I see. Well, perhaps that's what they need. Tough love can be harsh, but it is sometimes necessary for the growth of the youth."

Tony frowned at that. "Yeah. Well, I don't expect them to take it sitting down either." He was thinking it was time to slip back into some old habits. Not being noticed was his best option in the middle of the little war that was going on. Some of the other students had already tried to goad the man into taking a swing at them, Toshiro in particular.

The old man smiled at him again. "Well, thank you. I'll speak with you again soon I'm sure." He turned away and when he looked back, the boy was just gone. "Eh?" He didn't think anything of it and settled into his chair. After a moment, he picked up the day's paper and unfolded it as he sipped on a cup of coffee. A moment later, the front page was sprayed with what was in his mouth. "What the?"

The boy who had just been sitting in his office was on the front page. 'Tony Stark, from street punk to one of the richest businessmen in Japan, by Mei Lin' was written in large bold letters along side an editorial. He set his shaking coffee cup down and looked at his door. "That...boy?" He found the day's news edition to be very interesting indeed.

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a heavy sigh as he slumped down in his office chair. School sucked, but it wasn't as bad as he remembered. Not that he was bullied before or anything, but already knowing his way around, and being unconcerned with impressing girls and similar issues made a difference. He still mentally cursed himself for not getting papers that made him older than his looks implied. He couldn't have gotten away with more than high school aged. Not that he couldn't get out of it if he really wanted to put the effort into it anyway. He was already an adult really, he'd just gotten stuck in a kid's body for reasons he didn't understand. Not that he cared about bothering with finding out to begin with.

He turned his head and found himself staring at rows of long sharp teeth and a long tongue that was upside down about two inches beside his head.. "Hi honey, how was your day?"

He promptly fell onto the floor on his back in his chair. After a moment he looked annoyed with the monster hanging upside down over his desk. "Don't do that, it's disgusting."

She flipped down and landed seated on the edge of the desk. "What, I'm not sexy?" She lifted her arms up and put them behind her head while arching her back. The suit became very form fitting and clung to her curves, but the face remained rather monstrous.

He looked annoyed and put himself back in his chair. "Not really. Usagi made it look that way because she went insane you know. You don't have to copy what she did with it."

The kunoichi gave him a playful swat upside his head. "You know, I was going over some of the records in the memory banks, and it's not all her fault you know. You were a huge asshole at times, and a bit of a chicken about it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah? Why don't you let me borrow it and I'll try to rip out your throat with it then? We'll see how scary it is or isn't then."

She put her nose up and crossed her arms. "You're usually braver than that. What got you so nervous about this thing?"

Tony sat back and gave a small sigh. "It's nearly invincible, has super strength, can form bladed weapons out of any part of it's body, and it's really fast. Plus, the person driving it was not only crazy, but someone I couldn't kill. Usagi is important, and if she dies, the world goes with her."

That caught his wife off guard. "We'll manage."

Her husband shook his head. "The only one with the power to defeat the boss of those things that the senshi have been killing is her. It was an awful mess."

"It's so cute to make you jump that way though. It's hard to sneak up on you though, even wearing this." She pinched at his nose. "I'll make it up to you later."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Speaking of that, if you do that while we're having sex I'm going to get upset. Don't try it, or you're not getting any from me for a while. I won't think it's funny."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, that's the sort of thing the wife usually says. You are so weird."

"Fair warning," he replied simply.

"So what are you doing tonight anyway?" Kei kicked her legs and lounged on his desk.

"Not sure. Yoshi has disappeared, but I kind of expected that. He's fine, and took off to try and figure that big green problem of his out. I gave him a bunch of keys to several safe houses I've got in out of the way places without many people around. Usagi is with her friends or her boyfriend, I don't really care which, since she's in contact with the girls again they've got those senshi communication things and her suit can pick up those signals. So keeping track of her, and keeping in touch with her should be easy. Her boyfriend isn't as useless as he used to be, and I guess I'll have to be civil if I run into him. I plan on avoiding that if I can. I have homework to do, but I'll just do a rush job in the morning. I don't really care about having great grades, and I won't do so badly I'll fail. For once, there is no one in particular trying to kill me that I know of."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Come on then. We'll go out into the city for a bit then."

He frowned at that. "What? You want to catch a show or something?"

She put her hand on her hip and smirked as her costume shifted into a red and blue color scheme similar to his own. "You said I can keep up with you in this thing right? I want to try it out then. Come on, we'll have a race or something."

He seemed to think on it. "I'll probably regret it, but all right."

OooOOooOO

Usagi gave a small sigh as she lifted her fist to the door of the apartment in front of her. After a moment, a familiar face was looking at her. Well, not really, but it seemed like he was. His eyes were out of focus and vacant looking, but it was easy to tell he know where and who she was. "Hey. How...how did it go?"

She got a weak smile on her face. "Mamochan. It...was fine. Everyone is all right. I'm so relieved, and...he..."

"Yeah, that guy," Mamoru sounded a little annoyed.

"He's a jerk. I don't like him, but...he's not a bad guy. He's been helping my friends, and I think I can trust him."

That caught her boyfriend off guard. "Huh? Usagi, he's the one who..."

She nodded. "I know, but...you know he would never intentionally hurt me. I believe him, and I think you know why. You...you remember him...don't you?"

He stepped aside and let her inside. He looked uncomfortable, but not upset. "I remember not liking him, and I know what he told me wasn't a lie, but...no, I don't really remember much about him. Do you?"

She sat down, familiar and at home in the place. She'd been staying there a while off and on. "Sort of. Mom was mad about something he did. I didn't like it much either. I don't know what it was. You two never got a long, I don't think we were supposed to be together for some reason back then. That doesn't matter now though, and I don't think he cares anymore. He still doesn't like you much though." She put her hand over her chin and looked more thoughtful than usual. "I...think he's some kind of ninja or something, but there was something familiar about it all, and that wasn't it."

"Ninja? He's a shinobi? That makes sense I guess," said her boyfriend with a small shrug. He sat down next to her and put his ankle on his knee. He had a beer in his hand.

"Hey, get me one too would you?" she said absently.

"You're not old enough to drink," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not old enough to sleep with you either. Besides, It won't hurt me if I get a little drunk. This thing I wear can clean out my system in a few seconds if it needs too."

He looked a bit nervous for a moment and sighed. "All right already. I've only got a couple left though, so just one all right?"

"I'll buy you some more then," she said simply. "I've got plenty."

"Huh? What do you mean? You're as broke as I am. The superhero deal doesn't pay well you know. We've still got a bit of cash left from that drug lab we raided, but..."

The blond girl sighed. "Turns out he's paying the senshi. I've got a job working for that guy now, technically. I'm really only helping the senshi out like I did before, but officially I'm his personal bodyguard or something. I'll get paid every month for it."

Mamoru sprayed the air with part of his beer. "What?"

"Well, he is a billionaire or something. I guess it makes sense, and well, I couldn't turn him down. Who knows when we might find another criminal stash? We can't charge people for saving them or anything. That wouldn't be right, and we're almost broke otherwise."

He nodded and sighed. "I don't like it. You shouldn't let that guy..."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I don't have to do what he says. I'm helping my friends like before. I never should have left to begin with, but I lost my powers, and then that awful thing showed up and hurt Rei. I...did what I had too, and now I've got to go back." She blushed a little. "I'd be doing it anyway. If he wants to pay me for what I'd be doing to begin with, well...I'm not gonna say no. He is my brother I guess." She popped open the beer and took a few gulps.

"You mean 'was' right?" Mamoru sounded a little annoyed at it.

"Not really. He's still the Prince of the Moon as much as I'm the Princess. I guess there's no blood between us anymore, but...since he has..." She trailed off and got wide eyed. "Th...that's it!"

"Huh?" Mamoru looked confused.

"That's what was so familiar. That's what Mom was so angry about! That sword of his, he had it back then! The same one he has now! There was something about it..."

"That...sword?" Mamoru looked confused.

"It was a big secret. I don't think Mom wanted anyone to know he had it, and only a few people knew what it did. It was a big deal when he went and got it. It upset all sorts of people in the court. The Senshi were pretty upset too, but it gave him...some sort of power. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it."

"Why is that?" asked Mamoru.

Usagi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think I ever knew. In fact, I think Mom was wondering how he found out about whatever it was. No one seemed to know." Her eyes grew hard. "I do know that because he had it his title was ensured. As long as he possesses that sword he will be the Prince of the Moon. In fact, only the Prince of the Moon can use it for some reason. It was sealed away long ago, I mean, even back then it was a long time ago. It was made especially for the men of the Royal Family."

Mamoru seemed to think about it. "That's weird, why would the make something like that, and then seal it away? What was wrong with it?"

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to think very hard. "I'm...not sure. Like I said, I don't think anyone but the Queen really knew. It was some sort of big secret." She chugged a little more of her beer.

"Hey, slow down a little," grumbled her boyfriend.

She looked at the can. "Don't worry about me. I've never had beer before, but my suit can filter the alcohol from my bloodstream. It won't hurt me."

"Then why bother drinking it?" he looked a bit irate.

"Jeez, here." She shoved a five thousand yen note into his chest. "I said it 'can filter it out'. It doesn't do it automatically you know. I can tell it to if I want, but for it to do it automatically something has to happen where I'd need to be sober."

"Ouch. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I drink a little every now and then, but I have to admit it's not because it tastes good." He took it and rubbed at his chest a little.

She finished off her can. "You're right, it is kind of gross tasting. It's not horrible or anything though. I'll be fine." She smirked and leaned into his chest. "Besides, aren't you going to take advantage of me now that I've been drinking?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "All right all ready. Don't put it that way. You make it sound like I'm breaking the law or something." He seemed to notice something and cocked his head. "Hey, what's with the backpack?"

She looked at him and seemed to perk up with cheer. "Isn't it cute? It's so cool!" It was pink and had a white cat face on it with a little bow in her hair. "I got it earlier today, and well, I'll show you later. It's a bit late."

He arched his eyebrow a little. "Huh? Show me?"

She pushed herself onto his chest and pecked his lips quickly. "Later. I'm tired of talking. I want to get some sleep soon."

He kissed her back and pretended to frown. "Why? Have you got somewhere to be in the morning?"

She hung her head a little. "I'm...going home. I've got some explaining to do, and I'll probably get yelled at. Still, I miss my family, and...well, I can't let them ground me or anything, but I know they're worried, and I shouldn't do that to them."

He nodded. "What are you going to tell them?"

She rolled off of him and flopped herself onto the couch at his side with her head in his lap looking up at the ceiling. "Well, the truth I guess. I'm a superhero and all. It's not like they can stop me or anything. Even if they locked me in my room, I could just rip the door off or break a hole in the wall to get out. None of my friends can go home because those Negaverse jerks all know who they are. I'm the only one they never found."

That caught him off guard. "You're...just going to tell them?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not? I've got to tell them something about where I've been. I can't just say I got lost and forgot, or I've been here living with you. You'd get into trouble if I did that. I've been gone for months, and I ran away. I'll probably have to talk with the police and all, but I can just say I ran away from home because I was mad at my parents or something. Pretend like I learned a lesson, that it was horrible for me, and that I'm really sorry and they should go away."

Mamoru got a bit of a frown on his face. That didn't sound like the naive girl he'd met, but he knew she'd changed. He had as well, they were both altered by their experiences during the past few months. "Well, be careful. Your parents might be a little angry."

She nodded at that. "I'm a bit nervous, but I think it'll be all right."

He nodded. "I think you're right. You should be fine."

OooOOooOO

The beast frowned as it stood hidden amongst the stacks of crates on a pier in the darkness of the evening. It's clawed hands ripped into the wooden boxes revealing it's inner contents. She could smell something sweet and familiar, but it was stronger than it had been in the past. She pulled out a large round melon and shoved it into her mouth, ripping off the outer rind and revealing the soft sweet interior. She ate it without caring about the juices flowing down her chin and chest, tossed the remains aside, and pulled out another.

After a few moments she paused. There was a light shining from around the corner and the sound of footsteps. She'd not noticed it and froze as she turned towards the flashlight.

A man in a security uniform was looking at her with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. "What the?" There was a tazer gun hanging from his hip, but he didn't reach for it and froze in place.

She looked at him in an equal state of frozen shock. Her hand started shaking and she almost took a step back, but narrowed her eyes as she noticed the man's state. "What? Leave me alone, I'm hungry." A long tail waved behind her with a barbed hook on the back.

"It...it talks..." muttered the man in horror. "Holy..."

The creature that looked like it was covered in black armor gave a snort. "Quit staring and scram. It's not like I can go to the store and buy them looking like this." She started eating again and seemed to ignore him while watching out of the corner of her eye.

The man dropped his light and scrambled off. The Scorpion creature took out three more melons and looked over her shoulder as she tucked them under her arm and walked to the edge of the pier. She jumped into the bay and swam off away from the scene. There were pipes leading to storm drains that she could crawl into easily a short distance away. For the moment, she had a way to get something to eat every once and a while. It left a scowl on her face, but she was smart enough to realize that running about the streets was a bad idea.

A moment later she pulled herself into a large round concrete pipe and sat down just inside it to finish eating what she'd taken. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Still, she'd figured out how to nab something to eat without venturing too far into the city. It was her first time stealing, but her hunger had gotten the better of her. Still, at least she had a way of getting something to eat now. She was on her own and she knew it. Tears ran down her face as she tossed the leftovers into the sea beside her, not caring that her claws and the armored plates on her chin and chest were growing sticky. "Daddy. What? What do I do?"

No one answered her, and she crawled into the concrete maze beneath the city again.

OooOOooOO

Usagi stood in front of the door to her home. She had been standing there and pacing for a while, but now it was finally open. She found herself looking down at her little brother's face. He froze and they stared at each other for a moment.

The blond girl blushed and raised her hand as she hung her head a little. "Um, hi...how have you been, Shingo?"

"Usagi!" cried the boy as he jumped into her and grabbed her around her waist.

There was the sound of breaking glass from inside the home. Her mother walked out of the kitchen, looked at her with wide eyes and put her hands over her mouth. She didn't look to believe her eyes. "U-Usagi?" She started bawling and rushed up to grab her daughter, lifting her up with Shingo caught between them and carried her into the house. "Usagi! It's you! You're home! My baby is home!"

Her father rounded the corner looking confused and looked just as surprised. "Ikuko?" He paused and noticed his daughter. "Usagi! Where have you been! We've been so worried!" Tears fell from his eyes.

The girl was in tears as she greeted her family. "Dad...mom...it's...a long story."

Her bother dropped her and backed off with a flame in her eyes. "You've got some explaining to do young lady! Where on earth have you been?" She was still crying and looked more relieved than angry despite her eyes. "I...the hospital...that...that thing..."

The girl took a step back and scratched the back of her head looking at all three of them. She looked embarrassed. Her eyes fell on her brother. He was wearing a T-shirt with a comic book style drawing of Spiderman swinging from a web and hooking his fist across Venom's jaw. Her eyes grew a little dark as she pulled them away from him.

The boy scratched his chest and looked confused, but didn't say anything.

Her father grabbed her shoulders in a gentle manner and looked a bit angry through his tears. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been? The police are looking for you! We've had fliers up all over and..." He stopped and let her go. "No. Not yet, I'm...I'm glad you're home. Please. What happened to you?"

"Did we upset you?" cried the woman.

The girl looked at her brother. "I'm the one getting punched on Shingo's T-shirt." She was clearly embarrassed and pointed her finger at the black monster.

"What?" said her family in unison.

"It's a long story, really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Really, but...I had too. No one else could do it, and...I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Her father gave a sigh and smiled despite himself. He wasn't happy with her, but was so relieved he couldn't help it. "All right. Come sit down and we'll have some tea and talk about it. What are you talking about?"

The girl was being pretty timid. "I...uh...I'm kind of a superhero now. It's strange...but..."

Her mother glared at her "Tsukino Usagi, what on Earth are you talking about?" She stepped back, concerned with driving the girl off again. "Never mind. I'll make us some tea and you can tell us about it." She stopped in the kitchen door and frowned at her. "It had better be good."

OooOOooOO

Tsukino Kenji looked confused. "Liquid metal? The Sailor Senshi? I'm confused."

Shinji looked to be in awe. "So, you know Sailor V? Really?"

The girl nodded. "You've met Minako haven't you? She's been over before."

The boy scratched the back of his head and grinned. "I heard about that, but I didn't really believe it."

Ikuko hung her head. "Yes. We knew those girls were your friends, but they disappeared, and we haven't been able to contact their parents. We tried to call them to ask about you, but they've all disappeared."

The blond nodded. "Yes. It's been very hard, but the enemy, those things found out who they were. They all had to disappear. They never found out who I was, so we're safe, but my friends weren't so lucky."

"What enemy?" said her father with a little heat in his voice.

"I'm not sure exactly. They're some sort of interdimensional things. That's where those monsters that keep showing up in the news are coming from." She hung her head a little. "I know it's weird, but it's really true."

Shingo was barely able to sit still. "Cool! So, can you turn into that monster? Can I see it?"

Her mother looked annoyed. "No! This is silly! Usagi, you can trust us. Whatever it is..."

The woman's daughter gave a small sigh. "It's really true though." She looked at her brother. "It's not a monster, it's a computer that you can wear. It was an experimental police officer I guess. That's what I heard anyway, but it got away. That's why I can talk even though my voice box is destroyed." She pointed at her throat.

Both her parents seemed a little surprised at that. Shingo jumped up and grabbed her shoulder. "Cool! Let me see! Please! That thing is so cool! I thought it was some kind of monster!"

The girl looked a little annoyed but stood up. "All right. It's different now though, they gave me a newer one." She closed her eyes and the backpack she'd been wearing folded open. The suit shifted and unfolded around her body, creating the red and gold armor that covered her body.

"Whoa!" muttered her little brother.

Her mother screamed, tossed her tea into the air, and fell over on her side out cold. Her father moved over to help her. "Sorry," muttered the girl sheepishly.

"What on Earth?" stammered the man as he looked at his daughter with wide eyes.

Usagi seemed cheerful. "Pretty cool huh?"

"No! It's horrible! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You're in serious trouble! You're not leaving your room for a month!" cried the man in alarm.

The girl shook her head as she took off the helmet. "No. Sorry. I can't let you do that. I can't stop, and if anyone finds out about this, you'll be in danger. Those monsters wouldn't think twice about using you to get to us. They want to destroy the world and we're the only ones who can stop them. How are you going to protect me from that? They can really do it, they're very strong. The police and the military won't stop them."

Shingo blushed as he looked on in awe. "No fair. Can I get one?"

She shook her head at him. "Sorry. It will only work for me. It's designed so only I can use it."

"What do you mean you won't let me? I'm your father!" snapped the man.

His daughter gave him a clam and serious looking stare that he'd never seen in her eyes before. "I would never hurt you, but...I can pick up a car in this thing. If I wanted, I could just rip open the wall in my room to get out. You're not stopping me from doing this, and you can't tell anyone about it." She turned her eyes towards her brother. "I mean that. Not even your friends at school. I don't care if it's your best friend or not. No one, it's dangerous. If this gets out, you could get hurt, and I'd never forgive myself. Those monsters wouldn't think anything of using you to get to me and my friends."

He shrank back a little from her serious gaze. It was very unlike her. She was different, when she'd taken off she had been depressed and moody, but it was nothing like the gaze she was giving them now. Despite it, she looked better somehow. Her family had been afraid she'd gone off and killed herself because of the mood swings she'd been having before she'd vanished.

Her mother had woken up in time to hear it all and gasped. "No! You can't! I won't let you! It's too dangerous!" She sounded alarmed.

The girl gave her a strange smile. "I'm sorry. There's no one else who can do it. I'm the only one."

"What do you mean?" said her father in confusion.

"I have super powers that let me use this suit. It doesn't run on batteries, and I'm the only person who can wear it. It might hurt someone else if they tried to put it on because of it." She was trying to avoid using the word 'magic'. It was hard enough to believe as it was.

Shingo looked a bit disappointed and a little jealous. He perked up a bit. "So, you know Sailor Moon too, and the other Scouts?"

She nodded. "I was Sailor Moon. That's part of how this thing works."

His eyes grew wide. "R...really?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Yeah. You've seen my friends before. They were all over the news when they got discovered." She hung her head a little and frowned. She still remembered who's fault that was. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but in retrospect, she knew she and her friends shouldered some of the blame for it. "They're my best friends, and they're good people."

He seemed to get even more excited. "Yeah. Still, it's so cool. Did you meet the Fantastic Four? What about Spiderman? Didn't you fight him?"

His sister looked a bit annoyed at that and sat down to sip at her tea as her armor folded itself back into her backpack. "Yes. I met them, but I don't know them very well. They're friends with the other Senshi though, and helped them out a lot while I was being...Venom." Her eyes grew distant as she said it. "Spiderman is kind of a dic...um, jerk, and I didn't get along with him very well. He's still a huge assho...er, dummy, but...he's not a bad guy really...I guess."

Her mother looked shaken. "Usagi...this...this is a lot....I mean."

Usagi's father cut in. "We've got a lot to think about. Why don't you two go to bed, we'll talk about it later. It's getting late, and you both need sleep."

The girl finished her tea in a few gulps and set the cup down. "All right, but...you're not going to stop me. Don't tell the police or anyone about it. I'll have to leave again if you do. It's really important."

Both her parents looked surprised, but didn't speak as they realized she had that strange serious expression on her face.

She paused at the base of the stairs. "Please. I don't want to leave, really. It's, really important though. Try to understand. We'll have to come up with an excuse for the police, say I ran away because I was mad or something, but...they can't find out about this. I really mean it. It could be dangerous if anyone found out, even the police. Those evil people have connections." She continued up to her room and left her confused parents sitting at the table. Neither one spoke and simply sat looking at their own tea cups for a long time. They had no idea what to say or do.

Unfortunately, neither did Usagi. She felt horrible, and had tears in her eyes as she closed the door to her room. She was also relieved though. She hadn't been home in far too long. She couldn't imagine how her friends were feeling. It was awful. Shingo looked like he wanted to pester her a bit more, but backed off after she was in her room.

She paused and looked at the window. "Huh? Artemis?"

The cat was sitting outside and pawing at the glass. She opened it and he hopped in. "Hey."

She knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

The animal shrugged. "One of us has to stay with the Princess. That's you."

The girl looked confused. "What about Luna?"

He gave a small sigh. "You saw what she was like. She's different ever since she got hit on the head. She's with him now. Just like one of us has to stay with you, the other has to remain with the Prince. It's our duty."

Usagi's eyes became a little saddened at that. "I...I see." She scratched at his ears.

He seemed to understand. "I'm sorry. I'll do my best."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Thank you. I knew things couldn't just go back to what they were. Still, I don't know what to make of her anymore. It was weird seeing her, she was acting so different, so...informal. It was really weird."

He gave a sigh and nodded. "I know. Tell me about it." He looked a little shifty eyed. "Don't tell her I said this, but I'm kind of glad for this. I need a break from the new her every once and a while."

She cocked her head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He seemed to get embarrassed. "It's nothing. Really. I care about her, she's the last of my kind and all. It'd be horrible if I never got to see her, but...you know..."

The girl seemed to cheer up and rubbed between his ears again. "Yeah. I think I get it."

That seemed to embarrass him a little more. "Huh? You shouldn't. I mean..." He seemed to give up and hung his head. "Oh, never mind. We'll do our best, all right?"

The blond nodded as she put the pack beside her bed and crawled under her sheets. "Yeah. I think it'll be all right. I kind of miss her though, the old her I mean. No offense."

He nodded and curled up at the foot of the mattress. "None taken. Believe me, I understand."

OooOOooOO

"Wow. Did you see this?"

"I don't believe it. How?"

"He wasn't lying? No way!"

"All that stuff he said about running some company was true? Are you kidding me?"

"The company? That kid really is Spiderman! Spiderman is in our class! For real!"

Gun looked over at the group of kids huddled around the desks. The whole school was abuzz with it. It had been the front page story in one of the major newspapers. The second major story in two days and an exclusive. The reporter was making a name for herself. She'd also written an editorial on the boy's business the day before, and had been the one to break the major news about the Carnage monster that had been destroyed as well. She'd become a target for what everyone now knew to be some sort of cybernetics experiment gone horribly wrong apparently and was involved with helping to destroy it.

"Wow. That reporter is really cool. I want to be a reporter when I grow up too!" cried one of the girls as she pulled it to her chest. "It sounds like such a cool job!"

"It sounds kind of dangerous to me," commented another girl standing next to her.

The British exchange student sat back in his seat. "It's something that's for sure. What do you make of it, Aya?"

The girl looked up. "I knew already. So it's not much of a surprise. Tony sempai is..." She paused and blinked.

The boy in question was in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Huh? Is what?"

Gun jumped a little. "Oh. Tony, when did you get here?"

"Um, well, you are pretty famous around the neighborhood," finished Aya with a cheerful smile.

"What do you mean? I've been sitting here for a while now." He seemed relaxed and a bit bored.

"I suppose no one noticed you come in. Everyone is busy talking about the news today. I know you told us, but I have to admit even I had a little trouble believing it all."

The brunette kid shrugged. "Yeah. I'm used to it."

Toshiro gasped. "Hey! There he is!" He walked over along with most of the room.

"Wow! It's so cool!" squealed one of the girls. "So, that's really you?"

"How? I mean...I figured he was older," muttered one of the boys.

Kensuke frowned down at him. "Huh. I gotta admit, even now I have trouble believing it."

Toshiro frowned. "Yeah, how do we know this isn't some kind of h..." He stopped talking as a gray sticky substance covered his mouth. Tony was pointing his hand at him.

"How's that?" He replied with a cocky grin. "Don't worry. It's not dangerous, just let it loosen up before you pull it off. It doesn't take long. It only last about an hour and will evaporate away completely in two or three."

The kid was wide eyed and everyone staggered back. "No way," muttered a few of them.

"How do you do that?" gasped Umi as her face went red.

"Yeah! That swinging around, and...didn't I see a picture of you holding up a car one time?" agreed Ina in equal amazement.

"A car? No way!" gasped Ayaka.

Kanzaki looked rather calm. "Huh. That's right. I saw that on the news." He arched his eyebrow. "That is pretty impressive. Maybe you should join the Karate club or something?"

Tony had a half cocked grin on his face. "Sorry. I've got no time for clubs. It's bad enough coming to class with my business and all."

"Do you know the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ishimora with a bit of a blush on his face.

The new kid shrugged at that. "Yeah. Sure. I've met them, that Uranus chick too. She doesn't look it, but she's one of them. I've met every superhero in Tokyo really. They're a weird bunch, kind of annoying, but not bad I guess."

"What about the Punisher?" asked Eri as she twirled her right ponytail and looked interested.

The boy frowned at her. "That one is dangerous. I've met her, but she's not very friendly. We're not enemies or anything, but it's best to avoid her. I don't know much about her to be honest, she's a bit single minded from what I saw."

"She's a babe," grumbled Toshiro. He'd managed to get most of the webbing off his face. The area around his lips was a bit red as if he'd pulled off a particularly sticky bandage. There were still a few spots of grayish strands stuck to hsi face.

"Yeah. Totally. Maybe she just needs a guy to show her a little tenderness," commented a heavy set boy near the back of the group.

Tony scowled at that. "She's more likely to shoot you than let you. That girl is dangerous, and a killer. If you run into her, it's best to just find somewhere else to be."

"My Dad is a cop. He says that she's awesome. The whole force likes her, but...unofficial like. They say if they ever catch her, they'll have to arrest her." A boy with short cut hair and a rat tail with squinted eyes smiled at him. His name was Ibari and he sat near the front of the room.

The new kid shrugged. "I only met her a couple of times, and we didn't really talk. I've got nothing against her, but I can't really say I agree with what she's doing either. Maybe some of the jerks she kills do deserve to die, but I don't think all of them do either. They should be arrested properly and do time in jail. Killing them is a bit excessive, and that's all she does. Of course, I'm not about to try and stop her either. I'm not a crime fighter or a vigilante you know. I'm not running around stopping muggers and bank robbers, and I've got no interest in pissing off the Yakuza or anything like that. I ain't a cop, and I've got no interest in doing their job for them. I've got enough problems as it is."

Ibari nodded and seemed to think about that. "I guess I see what you mean."

A girl named Izumi was scratching down notes on a small pad and nodded. "Wow. This is so cool." She had violet colored hair and it was hanging just over her shoulders and combed over to the left side. "I never thought I'd get a scoop like this for the school paper!" She grinned at him. "You know Mei Lin right? She's my new idol! She said she's a friend of yours."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I met her back when she first came to Japan before she became a reporter."

"Where is she from?" asked the girl beside Inari.

The boy cocked his eyebrow at her. "She's Chinese." That should have been obvious from her name, but he supposed they were just kids.

"All right, sit down! You little delinquents!" boomed a familiar voice over the room. Oba stalked in with his frown firmly in place and slammed his hands on the desk. "Sit down and shut up. No talking until class starts. I want total silence."

"What a jerk," Tony heard Miyabi mutter to Eri.

"We'll take care of him soon enough," replied the redhead with a smirk.

OooOOooOO

Tony moved through the hall unobstructed. He shifted a little as he made his way to the stairs. It was a nice day, and he was planning on going to the rooftop to eat. He'd bought his lunch at school as usual and made his way through the lunch crowd. He glanced over his shoulder and moved up the stairs. Aya was in the hall looking confused for some reason. He'd spotted her a few times nearby while going to buy his lunch, and it seemed like she was looking for something. "I wonder what's up with her?"

After a moment he was against the rail with his lunch and shoving a rice ball in his mouth. "Huh. After all this time, Lunch is still my favorite period." It was definitely different than his school experience on that other world. Not any better or worse, but the cultural differences made it new to him.

A familiar voice with an English accent spoke up. "Ah. There he is. It's nice out today. I figured he'd be up here."

"Tony sempai. I was looking for you. We were going to ask you to eat with us," Aya grinned and held up her boxed lunch.

Umi looked cheerful and was flanking her with Ina. "I thought I saw him in the hall for a moment earlier." The heavy set girl looked unsure of that though.

Aya seemed cheerful. "Really? I didn't see anything though."

Ina smiled and pulled on her curly hair. "Yeah. I'm surprised, I figured it'd be tough to talk to you. Lots of people are looking for you. Seems everyone is really interested in talking to you."

Gun gave a small sigh. "It is a pretty big deal after all. I'm surprised you managed to get away on your own like this."

Tony shrugged. "I guess." He leaned towards Aya and asked quietly, "Hey, who's that guy hanging out beside the door? I get the feeling he's watching me a little. He ate lunch over there, but now he's just sitting out of sight." He'd had a look. He was an older boy with black hair and long bangs that hung down the side of his face. He was sitting out of sight around the corner of the entrance to the roof.

The girl seemed surprised and blushed a little. "Oh. That's just Kato sempai. I'm surprised you noticed him."

"He reminds me of Aman," commented Tony.

Aya seemed to cheer up a bit more. "That's his little brother."

The new boy continued to eat and nodded. "Oh. Well, I guess I can see it then."

"When did you get here anyway? We were looking for you," said Ina as she looked over at him.

"Yeah. No one has seen you since lunch started, that's a little weird. Especially since you've got a school lunch." He pointed his chopsticks at the bento.

Tony shrugged and Aya seemed to notice it. "Wow. I'd heard the rumors but...he really is that good," she thought to herself as she ate.

The boy looked at the other students. "I'm good at not being noticed. I wasn't always a rich guy. I lived on the streets for a bit, and I was kind of a pickpocket for a while. To be honest, I'm a bit of a delinquent." He chuckled and looked a little embarrassed to say it. "I obviously don't need to do stuff like that anymore, but I guess some of it stuck with me. It's not very hard for me to move through a crowd without being seen."

Umi looked cheerful. "Wow. What an inspiring story!"

Gun looked a little confused and glanced at Aya. "Didn't you say he lived in your neighborhood?"

The girl blushed a bit. "Well, he does, but he only moved there a few months before he started here. It's not like we're childhood friends or anything."

"Well, technically our childhood is now, but I get what you mean," said the head of her clan with a small smirk. "I didn't really know Aya until I started here."

OooOOooOO

Tony stood with a scowl on his face at the front of the class. Tojiro was on his back on the ground holding his face. There was a bit of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and he had an evil looking grin on his face. The gaijin boy had his hand up, and Oba's fist was stopped cold by the calm looking boy.

The man had an enraged look in his eyes and glared at the rather relaxed looking kid in front of him. "What do you think you're doing? Are you attacking a teacher?"

The gaijin spoke in a calm tone. "I'm not going to fight you if that's what you mean. I'm not going to stand here and let you beat up one of my classmates either. Calm down, you're already in enough trouble. Don't go making it any worse than it already is."

"You...you little punk!" The man had blown his top. Tojiro had been taunting him and being defiant, and the man had laid him out after he bowed up in his face. He pulled back his hand and took another swing. Tony just put up his forearm and stopped it again. "You're not going to hit me. Knock it off. You don't have the authority to hit students, and you know it." He caught another punch with his hand and stopped it cold again with what appeared to be a gentle touch.

Aya was wide eyed and gasped. "Wow."

Toshiro staggered to his feet and chuckled. "You're finished."

Tony frowned at him. "And you deserved to get hit. You've got what you wanted. I hope you're satisfied."

The boy just smirked at him. "Thanks anyway."

The old man stormed into the room and glared at the scene. He noticed Toshiro wiping blood off his mouth and rubbing at his injury. It was already bruising up, and Oba still had his blocked punch extended at Tony. "What is the meaning of this? You three! In my office, now!"

OooOOooOO

The gaijin boy was annoyed. "Man. Why the hell did I do that anyway? Fuckin annoying." He wasn't very regretful that he'd stepped in. Toshiro could have been beaten pretty badly by the man. He'd insulted the teacher's mother, and goaded him into hitting him, inviting the strike and asking for it openly.

Oba was glaring at them from his desk. He was the only teacher in the office, and was sitting in silence as the old man called them in one at a time. The kid didn't look at him and waited in one of five chairs outside the principal's door.

It opened and Toshiro walked out. "Hey. He wants to talk to you next." He smirked and jerked his thumb back.

"Don't look so smug," commented Tony. "I probably won't do that for you again. That guy could have really hurt you, he's pretty strong." He stood up and walked in as the other boy moved towards the exit and the school clinic for a bag of ice for the side of his face. It wasn't a serious injury, but it had swollen up a bit.

The principal sighed and glared at him. "All right. What's do you have to say for yourself?"

The kid looked relaxed. "What? As if I did anything. All I did was stop that muscle head from beating the tar out of that punk. I didn't attack anybody or anything. I just held him back to keep him from hurting the little jerk."

The old man nodded and seemed to relax a little more. "I see. That's what Toshiro said as well. What occurred in that room exactly?"

Tony gave a shrug. "Toshiro was taunting him. Said some nasty things and invited him to take a swing at him. He was asking for it. I mean literally too. I'd feel bad for Oba if he wasn't such a jerk. He's a problem for more than just the students, and nobody likes him."

The principal narrowed his eyes at that. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him harassing one of the female teachers yesterday before I left. He's only been here a couple of days, but I'm guessing you've noticed the other faculty don't care much for him. He cornered that Japanese teacher in J-1 and started feeling her up. I don't know her name we've got Manishiro sensei for Japanese. He was hitting on her and backed her into a corner. She didn't get away until she slapped him. He'll be a problem in the future, I noticed him leering at some of the other faculty too. They're all avoiding him though from what I saw. He strikes me as the type who's used to bullying his way into what he wants."

The old man narrowed his eyes at that. "Those are serious accusations. Sayaka hasn't said anything about such an incident."

The boy nodded and scratched at his neck. "Well. I don't really have any evidence. You can ask her about it if you want. I'm not sure she'll say anything though, she looked pretty embarrassed about it to me. Just take it as a rumor. Still, I don't think hiring that guy has improved the situation with that class of mine. I could care less about this 'teacher hunting' game the rest of the class is playing, but I don't like that guy much either."

Iwaza gave a heavy sigh. "I see. You did indeed see him strike Tochiro. I imagine anyone else in the class will corroborate this story?"

Tony seemed a bit surprised. "You even have to ask? You saw what was going on when you walked into the room. I didn't do anything but step in to stop it. Toshiro isn't blameless in this, he was being a horrible little prick and got what he deserved. If it was another teacher, I'd be defending them and keeping my mouth shut about it. Oba is a problem though, and I don't mean just because of that little war in G-1 either. The guy is an overbearing bully, and I'd say more shit like this will happen if you keep him around."

The old man nodded and looked a bit tired. "I see."

The boy sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Anything else?"

The Principal nodded. "Yes. What is the meaning of this?" He held up the day's paper. There was an image of him as Spiderman on the front of it and the headline of 'Spiderman's Identity Revealed! Tony Stark is Tokyo Superhero'.

"Huh? Just what it says. I told you about that already. What's the big deal?" he smirked and looked cocky.

Iwaza seemed to consider that for a moment. "So you did. I admit, I did not believe you. It's a bit of a surprise, but it seems you were being honest with me. I do wonder why you have not chosen to attend a private school or higher tutors. You could have escaped this responsibility easily if you had wished. Even my old friend couldn't have prevented it considering your connections."

The kid frowned at that. "My lawyer thought it was a good idea. This place is as good as anywhere else." He seemed to think for a moment. "I've never really been normal. Maybe I kind of wanted to see what it was like a little? I dunno. It was annoying at first, and it still is. A real pain in the ass, but I guess I want to see what it's like to be a normal kid in Japan. Even if I know I never really will be one." He smirked. "Besides, my lawyer lied to me a little to convince me to do this. Said he couldn't get me out of it. I never really believed him, but I'm not gonna fire him over it or anything."

The principal got a warm smile on his face. "I see. I must warn you though. I've been getting phone calls from reporters all day. They can't come on school grounds, but I suggest you prepare for quite a crowd to be waiting on you once you leave. I'd appreciate it if this incident didn't become public knowledge. I'd like to avoid a scandal if possible."

The boy stood up and nodded. "Heh. They'll never even notice me leave. Anything else old man, or am I in detention or something?"

He seemed to consider that and shook his head. "No. That will be all. Send in Mr. Oba on your way out."

OooOOooOO

Iwaza was sitting at his desk. Oba was no longer an employee of the school. He'd been considering being lenient with the teacher and putting him on probation. The man had been indignant and unapologetic, going on about how 'the boy had deserved it' and 'maintaining discipline through force'. He'd had little choice, as the man had not calmed his temper in the slightest since the incident despite having almost an hour to do so. He couldn't keep such an unstable man in his school. He had no doubt the school board would agree with his decision.

That left him in a difficult position. He had no Social Studies teacher. He had already set up covering the man's remaining classes for the day. There were only two periods left anyway.

He looked at the phone and picked it up. After a moment the other end picked up. "Ah. Hello. This is Izawa. How are you doing?" He paused. "Actually, not very well. I'm in a bit of a bind, and I'm afraid I'm calling to see if I can ask a favor." He paused and laughed. "Yes. You see, I have a bit of a problem. One of my classes is going through teachers. Yes, I'm aware you're familiar with such things. That's what I'm asking about." He paused again. "Yes. I'm at my wit's end or I wouldn't bother trying to call in this favor. You do owe me after all. Just a temporary loan for the remainder of the year." He listened again and gave a heavy sigh. "Yes. I'd heard. Hmm? I see. Well, I can put up with a few little things if it helps me solve this issue." He laughed at the response. "Anything to quell this mess. People won't even apply for the position anymore because of the rumors. You've not had problems like this since then." He smiled. "Yes, thank you. I owe you."

OooOOooOO

It was another day at school. It had been two days since Oba had left, and they'd had two different substitutes since. Things had been calm. Toshiro had gotten off with a day of detention and was still gloating. There had been a mess of reporters waiting on him to exit the school the day before, but he'd easily avoided detection. Once in his office, he'd ignored their calls.

"Did you see all those news reporters yesterday?" commented one of the boys near to his seat.

Kensuke nodded and glanced over at him. "Yeah. Wasn't anything on the news though."

"Tony didn't talk to them?" asked the boy. "I didn't see anything either, but I figured I just missed it."

"It seems he didn't give anyone an interview. I figured somebody would get a picture or something," said Miyabi.

"I wonder how he managed to avoid that mob?" said Ishimora.

"Hey. I hear we've got a new teacher today," commented Eri as she preened in a compact mirror.

"Already? That was fast," said Ishimora as he adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry," replied Miyabi.

Eri smirked at her and closed the mirror. "Worried? I'm looking forward to it."

Toshiro crossed his arms and sat back. "How about it new kid?"

Aya seemed surprised. "Oh. Tony sempai, when did you get here? I didn't see you come in."

"Good morning," said Gun as he looked over his shoulder and seemed to realize he was there as well.

Tony glanced at him. He was very close to drooling and looked spaced out. "Huh? Leave me out of this. I only helped to keep you from getting beat to death by that gorilla."

The boy seemed a bit annoyed by that. "Hey. I could have taken that jerk."

"He could have ripped you in half your dork," replied the Gaijin. "His arms were as thick as your head."

"You trying to start something?" snapped the boy.

"Why? Are you going to beat me up if I am?" Tony still looked lazy and uninterested. "You can try if you want. I won't even hit you back. I promise."

The dark skinned boy glowered at him, but didn't say anything else. He looked a bit dejected.

Umi spoke up. "Come on Tony sempai, don't be like that. Toshiro did a good job getting rid of that guy."

Ina smiled at her and nodded. "Right. Whoever this guy is we'll take care of it. It's not like Tony sempai will try to stop us."

Aya giggled at that. "Sempai, they're calling you sempai too."

He was leaning on his fist still and was lazy eyed. "I noticed."

Eri smirked at him. "I guess you're not bad new kid. I think you'll come around to our side sooner or later. Once you see what they're really like."

Tony looked over at her. "I doubt it. I won't stop you, but I don't have anything against normal teachers like the rest of you."

Ishimora glanced over at him. "Just stay out of our way."

The gaijin gave him a lazy eyed stare. "Or you'll what? I said I didn't care, and I don't, but if you keep making threats I just might get in your way to piss you off. What are you going to do if that happens? Make fake embarrassing pictures of me? Spread rumors so I can't get a girlfriend? I've got a wife and an army of lawyers, stupid shit like that isn't going to work, and this whole class put together isn't strong enough to beat me up. Quit posing like you can do anything to me you immature jerks. I'd destroy you in two seconds."

The boy flushed and looked frustrated, but kept his mouth shut.

"It's time for class to start," said Aya.

Gun nodded. "I guess the new teacher is late."

Eri chuckled. "Maybe he heard about us and quit?"

The door flew open. The class seemed to freeze in place as they looked on at a rather odd scene. A man walked into the room in a sport jacket with his hand in his pockets. He was puffing on a cigarette and had an earring in each ear, along with bleached blond hair. "Hey. How's it going?" he said as he looked over the room. He looked at the white board and seemed to get confused about the markers. "Huh? What is this? No chalk? Oh well." He popped one of the tops off and started scrawling in large kanji.

"Who the hell?" muttered Toshiro in annoyance.

"I...is this the new teacher?" Eri looked uncertain.

Tony was not surprised. He realized that he should have been, but somehow he wasn't. Not in the slightest little bit. It was odd in a way, but it wasn't so bad either.

The man turned to face the class and slapped the board under his name. "I am The Great Teacher Onizuka, age 24, recently transferred from Holy Forest Academy. I will be your new Homeroom and Social Studies Teacher for the rest of this year."

"Is this guy serious?" muttered Ishimora.

Eri was dumbfounded. "Who is this idiot?"

Miyabi choked for a moment in a confused sputter. "He spelled Social Studies wrong."

"That idiot. That was a permanent marker!" Toshiro pointed and laughed. "No way is this guy serious. He's too stupid."

"Nah. He's telling the truth." Tony glanced over at him and had an odd smile on his face. "Man, you guys are totally screwed."

The ring leaders of the group all turned to glare at him, and he went back to ignoring the rest of the room. He had no intention of doing anything about any of it. In fact, it might be a little fun to watch, and he had every intention of avoiding any involvement whatsoever.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The Return of the Negaverse! and yet another legend is born.

AN: Yeah. I totally went there.


	43. Chapter 43

Gaijin

Part 43

The X-factor.

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark was sitting in class with his fist on his cheek. He reached up and wiped a bit of drool off his face as he sat there and pretty much ignored the situation he'd found himself in. Onizuka had just announced his presence to the class, and had discovered that he couldn't erase his name from the board. It was now a faded gray. The man had managed to wipe some of it off before it dried and the board was still usable at least.

Onizuka smiled at them and looked over the room. "All right then. I guess I should start the lesson then."

The class settled down and little else of note happened in that period. Their new teacher had done little more than make them read the textbook, and wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. He called on Tony to read a section and the boy stood up looking a bit annoyed. "The social impact of the fall of the Moon Kingdom was far reaching and lead to the economic and social independence of the Earth colony. Following the death of the Prince of Earth and the loss of the Imperial powers, the planet was forced to fend for itself. This was a blessing in disguise on some levels as it lead to cultural diversity and an economic boom unusual for a single planet. Unfortunately, within a few generations, the singular government split and civil war broke out across the planet. This lead to the formation of several early Empires in Earth's history and the loss of a great deal of cultural history as each fledgling Empire sought an individual spirit and a separation from the old ways..." He sat down, leaving his classmates snickering in his wake.

Onizuka didn't even notice and had his feet propped up on the desk. "Very good, Kensuke, continue with the next paragraph."

Aya gave a small sigh. "It seems Sensei isn't paying attention."

Gun was chuckling. "That was interesting."

Tony shrugged at him. "Yeah. I guess. I haven't even opened my textbook, and I noticed he wasn't paying attention, so I just stood up and started talking." He patted the top of his closed textbook as he said it. "Watch out for this guy though. I've got a funny feeling the class isn't getting rid of this one."

Gun seemed surprised. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Toshiro grinned back at him. "That was pretty good, new kid."

The boy glanced over at him. "Don't get too excited. I've heard about him. Eikichi Onizuka, he specializes in classes like this one. Holy Forest, the place he came from, had a problem with a class like this one a while back. Then he showed up. He's a former member of the Onibaku, a big deal in Shounan. The guy is legendary in more than one way."

"Wow, sempai. You know a lot about this guy?" Aya seemed impressed.

"Of course. I was curious about who they would send to this class next, so I checked up on this guy before he got here. He's got a weakness for pretty girls, and porn, but he's also completely shameless and a reputation for being as tough as a cockroach." Tony was lying through his teeth about how he found out of course. "You guys aren't getting rid of him. Not that it will stop you from trying, but good luck with that."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him, and looked back to see that several of the other class members had taken note of what he'd said.

Tony felt a hand hit his shoulder and blinked as he looked up. Onizuka was smiling down at him. "Hey. That's pretty good! You're good at gathering information? That was a pretty good story you told by the way. Thinking of becoming a Mangaka?"

The boy looked annoyed, but seemed to relax. "No." He blushed a little. "I didn't think you were paying attention."

The man sat on his desk and put a cigarette in his mouth, but didn't light it. "Huh. You in a gang or something? You seem like the tough type. You know who is in charge of the school?"

The gaijin boy seemed to think on it. "I'm new actually. I've heard something about the 'Black Serpents' or something, but I don't really know much about it. I don't have time to bother with schoolyard gangs anyway."

Eikichi nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I like you kid. You don't back down do you? Remind me of myself at that age a little, except I'm Japanese, and I was much cooler."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. "No you weren't. I get laid on a regular basis. As far as I know, you still don't get any."

The man got a little wide eyed and jumped off the desk. "You punk! Who told you that? I had tons of girls when I was your age! Eikichi 'the Love Machine' Onizuka was what they called me! I bet you don't have a cool nickname like that do you?"

The boy looked rather clam and disinterested. "I don't need a cool nickname. I'm rich and good looking. Not to mention, my shoe size is twice that of anyone in the class but Gun here, my hands are bigger than the rest of the guys in the room too." He poked the blond in front of him in the back. "Look, what are you a size seven? I'm size eleven and a half ." He put his foot next to the man's and his feet were a few inches larger easily.

"H-hey now..." stammered the English boy as he blushed.

Onizuka looked confused. "Eh? Shoe size?"

Tony leaned towards him and put his hand up as if letting him in a secret. "It's a well known fact in Europe and America that the bigger a man's shoe size and hands, the bigger...you know what...is."

Aya put her hands over her mouth and blushed. "R...really?"

Tony crossed his arms and nodded. "That's right. It's just as true as it is that confessing under the Sakura Tree on the West lawn just as the first petals of the blossoms fall means that the couple will find true love and have a happy marriage for the rest of their lives." That wasn't technically a lie as both were just stupid superstitions as far as he was concerned.

Eri blushed and looked annoyed. "I heard about that. It's really true!"

"He's right! I heard about someone that happened to as well!" said Umi with a gasp.

Onizuka's eye twitched. "R...really?"

Aya nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's completely true. I heard about that as well. My Uncle attended here and met my Aunt at this school. She told me the story about that tree when I started attending here."

The teacher rubbed at his chin. "Oh? Really?" He grinned at the boy. "You're pretty lucky I guess." He turned away and sulked back to his desk.

"Idiot," grumbled Tony under his breath.

Gun smiled at him. "I heard about that back home myself. I guess we're pretty lucky. I'm a size thirteen." He put his foot up and showed the class.

All the girls nearby got wide eyed and the boys all flushed and looked away.

"There was a guy I used to know nicknamed 'Kingsnake' who wore a size fifteen shoe," commented Tony with a serious and less than interested looking nod. It was one of Spike's friends, he was dead now because of Michiru, but he had heard that the man had acquired the name at the local bathhouse.

The rest of the class went by pretty quietly.

OooOOooOO

Usagi looked up at the sky and shielded her face from the sun. She had a wistful smile on her face. She was dressed in her school uniform again. The past few days had been hectic, and she hadn't needed to spend a lot of time explaining things to the authorities. It had gone smoother than she expected. The police who had come to her home didn't ask much, and berated her lightly. She'd apologized and told them that she'd been foolish and learned her lesson and that had been the end of it.

Her uniform still fit, but it was a bit looser around her waist and tighter on her shoulders. She left her old brooch on her dresser. She didn't really need it anymore, and had the small unassuming backpack on her shoulders. There was enough room to put her things from school inside despite the fact that it also housed her armor.

She'd spent a few days adjusting and was now on her way to school. She hadn't been in so long and was a bit worried. She'd been placed back in her class.

"Usagi! Usagi! Is that you!" cried a familiar voice.

"Naru!" she gasped as she turned around and her smile grew wider. The girl rushed up to her.

"It is you! Where have you been?" cried the girl as she grabbed her neck and squealed. "You've been gone for so long! I was worried!"

Umino was at her side and grinned. "Hey! Long time no see!"

"It's...complicated," said the blond as she hung her head a little.

The nerdy boy adjusted his glasses. "Hey. You can talk!"

The girl gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Wow! You got your voice back!"

The boy looked excited. "Does this mean that you can...you know?" He leaned in and put his hand up. "Your powers and all?"

The girl giggled at that and nodded. "Sort of. I'm not Sailor Moon anymore."

Naru hung her head. "That's too bad." She shifted her feet. "How are the others? We haven't seen them either. You all just disappeared."

The blond girl cocked her head and smiled. "They're fine. They don't stay around here anymore and they're all going to school somewhere else now. I still see them. I can't really talk about it though."

Umino nodded. "That's good to know. Everyone knows about them now."

The brunette girl smiled and took her arm. "It's good to have you back. Umino's been keeping me company, but it's not the same without you here."

The former Senshi flushed a bit. "Sorry. It's been a bit of a mess."

The boy puffed his chest out. "Don't worry. Even if you don't have powers anymore, we're still friends right?"

The blond got an unusual smirk that neither had seen from her before. "Who said I don't have powers? I'm just not Sailor Moon anymore."

The pair both looked confused at that. Naru spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Usagi looked up at the sky. "I'm still a superhero, you've got to keep it a secret, but since you know about it all anyway I guess it's all right. It''s different now though."

Umino looked confused. "Different?"

Naru looked a bit worried. "You seem different. There's been all sorts of monsters and horrible things happening. We were worried."

The blond seemed to think about it and put her finger up to the corner of her mouth. "I guess. I've been pretty busy since I left."

The nerdy boy got excited as they walked together. "So, you know the other superheros? Like Uranus, she's the strongest of them all I heard. What about The Fearless Oni. He seems pretty mysterious and cool."

Naru frowned. "That guy has been in the papers. It's awful. It says he's Spiderman."

Umino scowled at that. "That jerk. I thought Spiderman was a good guy, but then he turned out to be that guy. He's really powerful, probably some kind of Yakuza or something. He's really a supervillain isn't he? The enemy!"

Usagi burst into laughter. After a moment of her two friends giving her odd looks she managed to control herself. She giggled a bit behind her hand as she spoke. "No. He's still a jerk, but we're not enemies anymore. We...made up I guess. He's an asshole, but he's not really a bad guy."

The brunette girl flushed. "Usagi! It's not like you to talk like that!" She seemed a bit scandalized.

The blond looked a bit embarrassed. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Don't worry about it." She looked at them. "How is Motoki doing? I was thinking about going by the arcade later."

Naru smiled at her. "He's good friends with us now. Umino and I hang out there a lot. We play Sailor V and talk to him. He's always asking if we've heard anything about you guys."

Umino nodded. "Yeah. There's been a bit in the newspapers about the Senshi and the Fantastic Four. Those are all friends of yours right?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't really know them, but we've met. I haven't been with the others. I'd rather not talk about it really. I was on my own. The Fearless Oni is a friend though. I've hung around him the most. He's really cool."

Naru gasped. "Oh no! We're going to be late! It's your first day back, and we can't be late!"

OooOOooOO

Usagi was a little bored in class. Naru and Umino had both been left pretty winded when they ended up sprinting to school, but she hadn't even broken a sweat. Her time as Venom had gotten her in really good shape, and she'd not gotten any less active.

"Huh?" she looked up.

Her teacher had a small scowl on her face. "Usagi, are you paying attention? Come up here and do this problem on the board." She tapped her foot and slapped her hand next to an unfinished math problem.

The blond stood up and took the chalk. She finished the problem after a moment and returned to her seat without a word.

"Oh! Usagi...that's..." The woman seemed confused. Usagi had gotten quiet since her injury before she disappeared. She'd done better, but she'd shown improvement in her Japanese, English, and now Math skills. It was only her fist day back, but she'd not missed an answer yet.

"What is it Sakurada sensei?" the girl looked up.

The woman smiled. "Very good. I'm glad to see you've been keeping up with your studies while you've been gone."

The girl cocked her head and smiled. Having an advanced computer that interacted directly with her brain had it's advantages.

Naru looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow. Did you join a cram school while you were gone? You're friends with that Mizuno girl right? Have you been working with her? I heard she's a famous genius and her mom is a doctor."

Usagi blushed. "Something like that." She sank into her seat a bit. "It's no big deal."

OooOOooOO

Umino, Naru, Usagi, Motoki, and Artemis were sitting in a quiet corner of the Crown Arcade at a table.

The blond boy smiled. "I'm glad to hear they're all right. It's a relief."

Umino nodded. "Right. We were all worried."

The arcade employee leaned forward a little. "The city has been a real mess lately. All sorts of monsters and superheros are popping up all over. It's pretty exciting but a little scary too."

"I'll say," agreed Naru.

Usagi nodded. "There's a lot going on. I'm glad I've got you guys to talk to here. The Senshi are all living somewhere else because of their identities being revealed. It's kind of a pain to go see them."

Umino seemed to remember something. "You said you had some sort of powers still right, but you're not Sailor Moon anymore?" He slapped his fist into his palm.

The blond girl nodded. "Well, I can't show you. It's kind of hard to hide if I do it. I'm not like I was when I left anymore. I can fight again."

Motoki seemed serious. "Well, be careful. We'll all worry about you."

Artemis spoke up. "They're right. You should still be careful. The enemy is still out there, and I haven't been able to find out much about what they're doing. The Senshi still fight Youma all the time. We've not gotten any closer to discovering where they're coming from or how to defeat them for good."

"We'll be all right," said Usagi. "We've got lots of friends now. I'm sure we'll win."

The moon cat seemed to consider that. "Still, we can't let our guard down."

"What happened to that other cat? Luna was it?" asked Naru.

Usagi looked a bit annoyed. "She's fine. She's with the Senshi and helping them out. Artemis is helping me now."

The white cat nodded. "That's right. It's...complicated."

Umino crossed his arms. "You've been saying that a lot."

Usagi flinched a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't tell you everything though. It would take a long time to explain anyway. Even though we're friends and you know about me, it's best if you don't know too much."

Artemis agreed. "She's right. It might be dangerous if you learn too much. I guess there's no helping that you've found out, and I'm glad you're all friends, but even then..."

Usagi stood up. "All right. I'm sorry, but I've got to run. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'm up for most of the night, so I've got to get home and get some sleep before this evening."

Naru gave a small sigh. "All right. You'll have to take some time off so we can hang out one of these days."

The girl turned and smiled at her. "Sure thing. It's a promise!" She jogged out of the arcade and ran towards her home.

The brunette girl put her cheek in her palm. "She's changed. It's not bad or anything, but she seems so different."

Umino agreed. "She's right. She's not really acting weird, but she doesn't seem the same."

Motoki crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "I think she's been through a lot. Those monsters are dangerous and she says she's been fighting them. People have died, and there's been a lot of damage caused by them. I guess it's good she's all right, but..."

Naru looked over at him. "Right. I guess we really couldn't understand. I'll always be friends with her, but it's like she's in a whole different world now."

OooOOooOO

Mamoru was sitting against a tree and smirked. "Hey. How's it going?" He was wearing sunglasses and had a cane propped up against the bark. It was lunchtime and he was sitting on the grounds of KO University and enjoying the weather in the shade. A light breeze blew by carrying a couple of familiar scents.

"Chiba, where the hell have you been?" asked the dark haired boy who slapped his shoulder and grinned. His name was Naruno and he was a classmate of Mamoru's. They were friends, but the blind student didn't trust him much. He was a bit of a prankster and a rowdy sort of friend. He was a fast talker and thought of himself as pretty smooth.

Motoki Futahara walked up to the scene as well and smiled. "Chiba sempai. How have you been? We've not seen you in a few days."

Unlike Usagi, Mamoru had been attending school intermittently. He often used his blind condition as an excuse for his absence. "Just the usual."

"It must be difficult to grow used to it," said Motoki. He was cheerful and obviously trying to put on a good face. He looked up to Mamoru and had offered to help him adjust to his condition while at school. He led him around and helped him get his bearings.

The blind boy appreciated Motoki and had been hanging around with him a lot more since he'd lost his sight. It was harder faking having difficulty than it was to get around. "It's not so bad. I'm used to it now. Almost forgot what it was like before."

Naruno nodded and took a large lump of wasabi out of his bento and put it onto the top of one of the rice balls the blind boy's bento. "I see, I see. Well, I miss having you on the soccer field. It's no fun without someone to challenge me on the field. We win every game without you there. I guess you can kiss that baseball scholarship goodbye. A shame."

Motoki scowled at him for a moment and almost spoke up, but stopped talking when he noticed Mamoru switch the tainted rice ball out of his bento with one of Naruno's.

"I'm sure. I don't recall saying anything about going for a sports scholarship to begin with," replied the blind boy with a smirk as he ate one of the rice balls and took a drink out of a can of tea.

Motoki puffed his chest out. "Chiba senpai is at the top of the class. I think he could get into Todai if he wanted."

Naruno nodded and shoved the tainted rice ball into his mouth. His eyes went wide a moment later and he chugged down half of the canned drink in his hand. After that he gasped and coughed while beating on his chest with the back of his fist.

Mamoru smirked and turned his head towards the sound. "Are you all right?"

"Just..swallowed down the wrong tube," grumbled the boy. His face was red and his voice was a little harsh.

The blond boy grinned and didn't seem surprised. "How does he do that?" It wasn't the first time he'd seen something like that happen. Mamoru had a way of getting Naruno's pranks to backfire on him. He had gotten caught a couple of times but it hadn't happened in a while.

"Do what?" asked the blind boy in an amused tone.

Motoki flushed and waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you're back. Let me know if you need anything. You're doing very well though. You don't seem to have any trouble finding your way around."

Naruno narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "Sometimes I wonder if he's really blind." He'd deliberately tried to get him turned around or confuse his direction a few times. Mamoru always corrected his direction and found his way with no trouble. He was his friend, and he wasn't intending to get him hurt or cause too much trouble. He'd look out for him in the end of course. Though, it didn't seem like he needed it.

OooOOooOO

Tony had his hands behind his head and his feet kicked up on the principal's desk. He looked unconcerned and a bit bored.

The old man was standing and looking out the window behind his desk. "I'm guessing this was your doing?" There was construction going on outside. Not right outside, but what had once been a large unused field was now filled with bulldozers and being prepped for construction.

"I ain't asked for nuthin. Relax. I don't want any special treatment or anything. Just forget about it." The boy yawned.

"A new gym, and a stadium?" said the old man as he gave him a small frown.

"Hey. I pulled in a few favors, and it's a tax write off. Like I said, don't worry about it. It's not like its a pro ballpark or anything. Just nicer seats than those old aluminum bleachers you had. They were getting pretty rusty." He shrugged and scratched at his nose. "I told ya already. You grade me fair and treat me like normal or I'll get upset. I ain't lookin for a free ride ya know."

The principal grunted and seemed dissatisfied. "I see. I'll hold you to that." The kid sounded more like a punk than usual that day. He was being very informal and a bit rude, but not so much it couldn't be ignored.

"The school is in good condition though. I own the construction company, and I admit I'm making a bit on this. They're renovating the lunch area as well. You're not getting a new cafeteria or anything, but the kitchen is top of the line. Nothing fancy. Just called in a few favors, and this isn't the only school getting a few touch ups by my companies. It ain't like I singled ya out." He grinned. "Though, I admit what you're getting is a bit nicer than the others. Not by much though. Relax. It's not some special favor or anything. I was just able to get you in on a sweet government contract I managed to get my hands on for public schools. It's part of the Governor's 'education initiative'. Don't have much to do with me personally. It ain't a bribe or nuthin. I'm just 'lucky' enough to have gotten my hands on a few choice contracts for my construction businesses."

The old man knew what he was implying. He knew that the school wouldn't be getting what it was getting if he hadn't been attending. Still, he could look the other way with no trouble, and the boy wasn't asking for anything special in regard to it. "Very well. I suppose there's nothing I can do. I told you before, I can't be bought. Don't expect any special treatment because of this."

The kid picked his nose and wiped it on the bottom of the chair he was leaning back on. "Nah. I told ya already. It's a business deal. I got in on the ground floor and it makes me money doing it. Besides, it makes the politicians with a hand in it look good. There's no down side, I don't need anything from you for it anyway."

The principal nodded and sat down. "I see. Do you have any comment on your new Homeroom teacher?"

The kid grinned at him and took his feet of the desk as the man took his seat. "Onizuka? He's great. He'll be a bit of a headache I think, but honestly, he's the perfect man for the job. I suggest that you stick with him no matter what. I've heard about him, did a bit of a background check. He's a complete idiot and totally unorthodox, but the guy has a gift with dealing with problems like yours. Put up with his crap, and you'll have those punks straightened out by the end of the year no problem. I had some people investigate Holy Forest and the area of Shounan. He's got quite a reputation. You'd think he was a Yakuza hearing about his past, but he's a legend in education already. He's only been teaching two years. I'm surprised you got him away from Holy Forest, must be quite the favor the old woman owes you."

That gave the old man pause. "Really now?" He looked a bit mischievous. "You're quite well informed my boy. We've got him on loan for the rest of the year. He'll be returning to Holy Forest next year regardless of how it works out."

The kid nodded. "Great. Well, you done good then. I'll be seeing you around. You know how it is. The world awaits, and I don't really have time to be in this dump in the first place. Oh well, I guess I'm a bit of a sucker for an old fashioned school lunch." He stood up, put one of his hands in his pockets, and waved over his shoulder.

OooOOooOO

"Wow. This is so cool. So, you're into cars then? A real Porche 911? This is a top of the line deal here. A girl after my own heart, and a pretty sexy one at that." Onizuka chuckled as he put his hand on the pretty girl's shoulder he met outside of the school.

Kei smirked and looked a bit playful. She was wearing Daisy Duke shorts and a pink cutoff t-shirt. "Hmm? I don't really know much about cars really."

Onizuka looked surprised. "Oh, this belongs to your boyfriend then? Must be quite a guy." His mood soured a little as he imagined a boring older guy in a business suit.

"Husband actually. Hey Kei, come to pick me up then?" Tony walked up to the scene with his hand in one of his pockets. He caught the keys the girl tossed him with his free hand and looked at his teacher. "Hey, Onizuka sensei. Nice, isn't it?"

The man looked confused. "Huh? Tony. Um, I'm kind of busy..."

The kid put on a pair of sunglasses and shoved the man's hand off the girl's shoulder. "I ain't mad or nuthin, but quit hitting on my wife in front of me, or I'll get annoyed."

"Hey, muffin!" squealed the girl as she grabbed his neck.

The man was clearly shocked. "W...wife?"

The boy sat on the hood and nodded. "Yeah. I'm married." The kunoichi was being clingy and was obviously flirting with his teacher. "Quit teasing him would you?"

"He's cute though," said the girl with a pout. "You know him?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. He's my new Homeroom teacher."

The man scratched his head and frowned as he tried to figure out what was happening. "Th...this is your car?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I told you I was a billionaire didn't I?"

Onizuka was wide eyed. "I..I didn't think you were serious." He looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing in a dump like this then? I'd think any private school in the country would be climbing over each other for a kid like you."

The boy smiled. "I'm not interested. We're a lot alike you know. I'm kind of a street thug myself."

The man frowned at that. "You sure? I mean, with parents like yours, you shouldn't..."

Tony shook his head. "I don't have parents. I was abandoned on the street when I was just a squirt. I don't even know what they looked like. Everything I've got I earned myself. I wasn't born into being rich you know. I started out living on the street and made my fortune on my own."

Kei giggled and kicked her feet up looking cute. "It's true. He didn't even have a home when I met him."

Onizuka was a bit stunned. "Aren't you a little young to be married?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you a little old to be a virgin?"

Kei chocked back a laugh. "Yer, kidding?"

The teacher stomped his foot and pointed at him. "How would you know about that?"

The kid smirked and tapped the side of his nose. "I've got a sense for that sort of thing." Kei was chuckling still. "Hey. Don't tease him. I like him. The class wants to get rid of him, but I'm gonna help him out. He's a nice guy, just a bit of a perverted idiot, and a little rough."

The kunoichi blinked and gave a small sigh. "Sounds like your kind of guy."

Once again, the man was a bit confused. "Thanks, I guess."

The boy nodded. "I checked up on you. Your in the same mess as you were when you started at Holy Forest. Watch out for the class, and don't trust any of them."

The man grinned. "Including you?"

Tony blushed and looked a bit uncertain. "I'm not really one of them. I guess I wanted to see what it's like to be normal, but I've got no interest in their little war on adults. I'll help you out I guess, if you need it." He hopped off his car and opened the driver's side door. "I'll see you in class, sensei."

"Yeah...hey." He frowned as the boy pulled out. "Oh well. I'll see him later."

OooOOooOO

A few hours later Tony Stark was in his office with his feet up on his desk. There were a few open folders and a stack of half signed papers spread out in front of him. It was growing late, and he was already tired of business matters for the day. The things on his desk needed a signature, but there was no hurry. He had a half glass of brandy on the rocks in front of him, and was signing them between sips and flipping through the channels on his television.

"Mr. Stark. There's someone here to see you." His secretary's voice piped up from the speaker on his desk.

"Huh? Who?" he muttered in confusion as he pressed the reply button. "I don't have any appointments this evening do I?"

The woman sounded a little surprised that he'd asked. "No, sir. He says he's a teacher..."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Oh. Him. Send him in. I know who you mean."

Again, she was a little surprised. "All right."

The door opened and Onizuka walked in with his hands in his pockets. The man whistled as he looked around. "Wow. Nice place you've got here."

Tony nodded and stood up. "Yeah. It's not my house, but I'm pretty much staying here while I'm in school. It's closer."

The teacher nodded and grinned as he rushed up to the window like a twelve year old. "Wow! Look at that view! It's something!"

The boy watched this and walked up next to the man. "Yup. What brings you?"

"Just a visit. Checking up on my students, getting to know them, you know." He smiled at the boy and looked rather warm.

Tony nodded and walked over to the bar. "You want a drink? I've got a bar."

The man arched his eyebrow. "You're a little young aren't you?"

The kid shrugged at him. "You'd be surprised what people will ignore if you've got money. It's good stuff too."

"You got any Sapporo?" asked the man. He didn't seem to care.

His student opened a small refrigerator under the bar and pulled out a can. "I never cared much for beer. Kei likes it sometimes, but I mostly keep it for guests." He handed the man the can and sat down on the edge of his desk. The sun had just vanished over the horizon, leaving the sky a dulling gray with specks of white flickering into view.

Onizuka opened it and took a few chugs. "Ah. That hits the spot. You mind if I smoke?" He took out a pack.

Tony looked over his shoulder and pulled an ashtray to the edge of his desk. "Go ahead." There were a few stubs of cigars in the tray already.

The man arched his eyebrow. "You smoke cigars?" He lit his own and puffed on it to get it started.

"Nah. I spend a lot of time talking to old men in suits with money. Those types have a liking for them." The boy ignored the smoke and was clearly used to it.

Onizuka offered his pack. "Cigarette?"

The kid looked at it. "Yes. I know." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Not much really. Like I said, just getting a feel for the class. Your wife isn't here?" He looked around.

"Not at the moment," replied the boy. "She left on an errand. I think she's staying here tonight, but she might just head back home as well. I'm not sure. I don't keep her on a leash or anything. She does as she likes."

The man chuckled at that. "You're one of those types huh? Not much bothers you?"

The kid got a half cocked grin on his face. "Not really. I get annoyed pretty easy. You're just my kind of guy. Like I said, I'm a bit of a thug myself. I've got a soft spot for delinquent types."

"Hey, what's that flashing red thing outside the window?" Onizuka turned his head and looked towards the corner.

"Huh?" muttered the boy. His senses flared to life. "Oh crap." He dove into the man and pushed him to the floor on the other side of the desk. There was a resounding boom that filled the room, and glass rained down all around them. A moment later, the sound of an engine roared as violent winds ripped through the office.

"What's going on?" gasped Onizuka in confusion. He had beer all over his shirt, and Tony had it all over his head.

"I dunno," grumbled the boy. "What the?"

The pair froze as a disturbingly familiar click sounded. "Hiya. Just though I'd drop in and offer you a ride in my really cool new jet. Figure a kid like you would really go for something like that."

Tony was wide eyed and tensed up as he stood. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. Onizuka was behind him and rubbing at his head looking confused.

"What the hell is this?" grumbled the teacher angrily. "Who is this guy?"

Tony growled. He was less surprised than he should have been by what he saw. "Don't move. He'll kill you without blinking."

The man before them was dressed in a tight fitting bodysuit. It was red and black, with two black spots over his eyes. In his hands was a pair of unfamiliar looking handguns. "Right you are. Look, sorry to just bust in like this, but I've got the strangest feeling you're not that surprised. I mean, an easy score like you, kid billionaire, Ritchie Rich and all. How about we go for a ride in my really cool jet. A kid like you can appreciate something as awesome as that."

Tony relaxed as he realized he couldn't move. Onizuka was still a bit stunned and he was all that was between the man and the newcomer. "I hate those cartoons."

"This guy..." grumbled the teacher.

"Don't even think about it, Onizuka. This guy is out of your league. I know all about you and the Onibaku, but this guy is world class, not some street punk. He'll kill you, and I'll be fine. If he was hired to kill me, we'd already be dodging bullets."

The red clad man cocked his head. "Well, I think that part would be over by now. You'd be full of holes. That's beside the point. You coming along quietly? Someone wants to meet you. Well, not really. I get the impression they just want to use you as a bargaining chip to score some cash. Not my problem though."

The boy nodded. "Sure thing. Deadpool, right? Nice to meet you. This a kidnapping gig?"

The mercenary narrowed his eyes. "You seem pretty well informed. I'll warn you now, I don't like kids, and I like company even less. Hey, toots, you mind?" The man turned and trained one of his firearms towards the door.

Several kunai sailed across the room and the man fired. Tony moved in a blur of motion. Onizuka was laid out across the floor on his back with a bruise on his jaw, Deadpool's arm was moved up forcing him to miss the shot, and the kunai clattered across the ground without hitting anyone.

Tony was standing in the middle of the mess. "Everyone stand down. Well, except for you merc. Tell you what, you let these two alone, and I'll come along quiet like." He turned to the desk and picked up a pen. A moment later there was a click and the handgun was pressed against the back of his skull. The boy ignored it and scratched out a note. "There. Let's go." He turned to look at his captor.

The white eyes in middle of the black spots on the mask narrowed. "You got something in your eyes kid? I mean, you don't look nervous or anything. I'm kind of impressed, but it's weird."

The boy frowned at him. "Not really. Like I said, this is a kidnapping gig right? You already would have shot me otherwise. What's the deal, a ransom? Someone mad at me? It's a ransom thing right? You said something about me being some sort of bargaining chip right?"

Deadpool jerked his gun towards the plane. It was hovering outside the window and had backed up revealing a ramp. "I didn't ask, but it seems that way. Let's just go so I can get paid."

Tony put his hands behind his head and looked back at his secretary and teacher. "Hey. You two back off, I'll be fine. Don't try to stop this, I don't want to mess up the office anymore than it already is." He walked onto the back of the jet and narrowed his eyes at the secretary. "That's an order, don't interfere. Something about this has my attention, and I don't want anyone getting in my way. I'll be angry if anyone tries to save me." He climbed into the back of the jet.

The mercenary scratched the side of his face with the barrel of his weapon. "Huh? You're weirding me out kid. This is the part where you scream for help and ask for mommy to save you. You know, crying and stuff."

The boy put his hands in his pockets as he sat down inside the plane. "You want to deal with some screaming brat? I'll pretend if it makes you feel better. Can we go?"

"Whatever," said the man as he hopped after him.

"Wait!" called Onizuka. The man jumped into the air and into the back of the plane as it pulled away from the building.

Deadpool leveled his weapon, but pulled it up and looked surprised as Tony hooked his fist across the man's jaw and sent him sprawling on his back on the floor of the jet.

The mercenary pointed his weapon down at the man. "Sorry, I'm only paid to deliver you."

Tony scowled at that and grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the man's belt. He put Onizuka's hands behind his back and locked him up. "Look, he's an idiot I know, but I'll be less cooperative if you kill him."

"And that matters because?" asked the red and black clad man.

Tony balled up his fist and hit the interior of the jet. A very large dent was pounded into the metal wall. "Let me put this simply. I've figured out I'm worth more to you alive, I'm tough enough threatening me with pain is useless, and I'm strong and fast enough to be a lot of trouble for you. Keeping him alive keeps me cooperative. He's just an idiot middle school teacher with a reputation for being a bit of a cockroach. He's one of those heroic types, but I bet you'd like him if you got to know him."

Deadpool narrowed his eyes at that. "And I care because?"

Tony scowled at him. "Because a cooperative me means an easier paycheck for you. Just let him tag along for the ride. It'll be more fun that way."

The mercenary seemed to consider it. "Nah."

Tony hung his head. "I'll pay you to let him live."

It was obvious he wanted to shoot the knocked out teacher but raised his weapon away again. "My finger's itching. How much?"

The boy was clearly annoyed. "A half million." He didn't want to have to save Onizuka and get out of his situation. Deadpool leveled his firearm again. "A half million U.S."

The merc put his gun away and sat down. "Fair enough. We'll see how this plays out."

Tony seemed to relax and sat down across from him. The pilot looked back. "What makes you so sure you'll live to pay him?" He was a skinny man with glasses.

Tony put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Are you kidding? This sort of thing happens all the time. I'm pretty sure I'll meet whoever it is that hired you, get into a few fights, say some witty lines, and end up back home with a few bandages with the status quo back to normal."

Deadpool smirked under his mask. "I like this kid. Like a manga or something right?"

"Well, I hope so. It could be worse. It might be...fanfiction." Tony shuddered at the thought of it.

The merc drew his weapon and pointed it at him. "You take that back. Take it back right now."

The boy shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. If I ever meet the guy who writes this crap, I'm gonna show him his own spleen either way."

The mercenary growled and stood up. "I really mean it. That shit is not funny. Take it back."

Tony shrank back a little. "All right fine. It's a manga, or maybe an Anime? I dunno. I think there's been some stuff that might be filler episodes. Whoever the mangaka is, he's a sick and twisted bastard."

Deadpool nodded. "Yeah. I'll say. I'm sure the kids reading will learn a valuable life lesson from all of this. Not sure what it is though."

The boy seemed to think on it. "Explosions are awesome and girls look best wearing as little as possible? Hey, do you think we'll end up teaming up against some monster guy, or maybe a dude in spandex? I hope it's not some Bishonen loser. That annoys me. I dunno, a hot evil babe wouldn't be too bad I guess."

The merc considered that. "I dunno. We haven't fought yet. We'll have to do that later maybe. I'm really only interested in getting paid though. I'm not planning on hanging out after I deliver you."

Tony looked at Onizuka. "Yeah. I guess. Hey, he's waking up."

The teacher groaned. "Ouch. What hit me?" He pulled at his hands. "Hey, what gives?"

His student slapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Sit there and behave would you? I'm being kidnapped by this merc here. His name's Deadpool. We'll be all right, but you gotta behave." His eye twitched a little. He'd talked a bit too much and ended up promising more than he'd have liked for Onizuka's life.

Onizuka got wide eyed and looked around. "Huh?"

Tony gave him a fake looking grin. "It's one of those epic adventure things. I'm a superhero and all I guess. He's sort of an anti-hero type I guess."

Deadpool frowned. "I'm not a hero."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I know. That's not what I said. I said anti-hero. I mean, you're not a supervillain or anything. I mean, no plans to take over the world or anything right?"

The merc narrowed his eyes. "If I was?"

The kid chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck with that. I don't give a shit if you are. You don't seem like the type for it though. My guess is you're in it for the money. Working class guy with questionable morals and all?"

The man flying the plane gave a snorting laugh. "You got that right. You and Pool are getting along pretty well kid. Usually someone like you'd be pissing your pants about now. You're worth quite a bit kid, not going to try and buy your way out of it? Normally he'd have broken your jaw by now."

"I'm still thinking about it," commented Deadpool. "Gotta admit, he's less annoying than I thought he'd be."

"What the hell is this?" snapped Onizuka. "Why am I handcuffed?"

"To keep you from getting yourself killed by being an idiot. This is a bit over your head, sensei. They're all right guys, but they're working for someone else. We'll go see what this is about, and I'll do some heroic crap to get us out of it later. I hate that shit, but it can't be helped and I want to beat the shit out of the guy who did this." Plus, he was out a considerable sum of money. He wasn't planning on stiffing the mercenary if Onizuka survived the trip. It was annoying, and his mouth had moved faster than his brain had, but it was too late to take it back. He hadn't even known the guy for a whole day yet and it was grating on his nerves that he'd offered so much without thinking.

"Oh. So, um. How do we escape?" asked the confused teacher.

"You don't," replied Deadpool. "Just shut up. If you cause any trouble, there's no reason to keep you alive."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Just behave all right? I'm good at this sort of thing. I kind of wish you'd stayed at the office though. It's kind of inconvenient having you here, so don't cause any trouble all right?"

"Whatever." He bowed up and pulled at the handcuffs. "Hey. Let us go. This is my student, and I won't let you hurt him." He made a very mean face and the boy had to grab the back of his shirt and pull him back into his seat.

"Stop taunting the heavily armed mercenary," grumbled the kid. "Seriously man, shut up."

Onizuka glared at the boy. "What? I can't sit here and stand for this! It's my duty as a teacher!"

Tony looked at his captor. "Do you have any duct tape?"

Deadpool immediately produced a roll of it and handed it over. Tony smiled and put as strip over Onizuka's mouth. "Thanks."

The man looked annoyed at this and struggled a bit.

The merc looked at his pilot. "Hey, Weasel, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, how long of a trip is this?" asked Tony. He was taking his kidnapping surprisingly well. "Do you think I'll make it home in time for dinner when I escape, or should I plan for a few days?"

"My god, there's two of them," muttered the pilot in horror.

OooOOooOO

"He what?" cried Kei as a plastic bag hit the ground. The boxed take out food inside didn't spill out, but messed up the insides of the bag a bit.

The secretary blushed. "He ordered me not to rescue him and went along with them."

"Look at this mess!" snapped the boy's wife as she looked at the office. She walked up to the window and ran her fingers through her hair. "Someone blew up the office window and flew off with him in some sort of hover jet?"

The woman blushed. "Yes. I've never seen him before. Some guy in red and black tights. He had a sword on his back and a couple of guns. Mr. Stark seemed pretty calm though. He said his name was Dead-something. I couldn't hear it over the jet noise. He seemed to know him though. He took off with him and his teacher."

Kei was confused. "His...teacher?"

The secretary nodded and flinched back a little. "Yes. Mr. Stark's teacher from school came to see him. They were talking and I heard the explosion. The guy took both of them, well, sort of. The teacher jumped in to help Mr. Stark, and got knocked out."

Kei had her palms on the desk and looked frustrated. "Damn it. What the hell?" She froze and cocked her head. There was a note on the desk.

"Hey. Gonna be gone for a bit. Don't come after me, don't pay any ransom, and don't worry. I can handle this guy. Not sure how long I'll be, maybe a couple of days. See you when I get back. Tony."

She gave a heavy sigh and dropped the note before looking out the window. "Great. Just great. I was hoping to get laid tonight, and now I'm just going to be worried about him until he pops back up." She growled and clenched her fist. "He probably won't be any fun when he gets back either. I'll end up bandaging up his wounds and listening to him complain for a week."

The secretary hung her head. "Well. I suppose I'll have to reschedule his calendar again. This job wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Kei snarled and looked back at her. "Screw this. I'm going after him." Her body became covered in black and she ran out the broken window and dove out of the building. "No way is he leaving me behind that bastard! I'm not going another month without sex!"

The kunoichi that remained behind gave a small sigh. "What a mess. It's too late to do anything about it now. I'll have to call someone to repair all this in the morning."

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a small sigh as he stepped out on a helipad. He looked around and frowned as he was given a shove on his shoulder by the red clad mercenary. Onizuka was beside him and grumbled as he got the same treatment.

They were in a largely vacant warehouse district near the bay. The jet had landed on the rooftop of one of the larger warehouses. They were directed to the doors by their captor, both in handcuffs.

The boy spoke to his captor. "So, Wade, who exactly is this guy?"

"Wade?" asked Deadpool. He looked at Onizuka. "Doesn't look much like a 'Wade' to me."

"Nah, I was talking to you," replied the kid.

"It's Deadpool, not 'Wade'," replied the masked man.

"Whatever," replied Tony with a shrug. "So, what's the deal? You know anything about why this guy wants me here?"

"Oh. That was on Final Jeopardy last night," replied his captor. "I don't ask questions when there's money involved. I just took a contract, never met the guy."

"What? You kidnapped us for someone you don't even know?" growled Onizuka.

"Calm down," said his student. "Don't try anything stupid. I want to meet this guy, then we can escape." He looked back at the mercenary. "You don't get paid if he doesn't live. Not saying you've got to protect him or anything, but don't expect me to pay you if he dies."

The masked man nodded. "Fair enough. In. I want to get home before the Hikari Negashi special starts."

The boy seemed to think about that. "Huh. That's tonight? Not much of a fan really, but I'd heard about that. I met her once."

"What? That's tonight? Damn it! I meant to set the VCR!" cried Onizuka.

Deadpool seemed a little surprised. "Really? What's she like?"

"Yeah. She's totally hot!" agreed the teacher as he seemed to forget his position.

Tony shrugged. "Not sure. She was being held hostage and almost had her head ripped off, plus I had to gag her and she got annoyed. Turned out okay, but we didn't get to talk."

They walked down a set of stairs from a catwalk and moved between tall stacks of boxes. The lights were on but the large storage space was still poorly lit and hazy. "Nice place," grumbled Onizuka.

Deadpool looked around. "Has a certain charm to it."

"Yeah. Last time I came to a place like this it blew up," commented the kid.

"You're a weird kid," said Deadpool and Onizuka at the same time.

Tony seemed to think about that. "Yeah. I'm kind of getting used to it though."

"Who is that?" said a familiar voice. It was an older man and came from above them.

"Kashimoto?" muttered Tony as his eyes narrowed. The man was standing on a catwalk looking down at them.

"Yeah. Signed and delivered. I've done my part, where's my money?" The merc looked up as well and seemed relaxed.

"Who is that?" asked the old man as he narrowed his eyes and noticed the other prisoner.

"Just another payday," replied the man in red. "Nothing to concern yourself with. I just didn't want to leave him with my partner. He might have had a bit of trouble holding him. One of those bleeding heart types and all. You know how it is. Leave them alone and they'll end up watching Dragonball and drinking all the beer before I get back. I'll miss my show if I've got to make a beer run on the way home. It's just not the same if I have to watch a recording."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Kill him. He knows too much. I can't allow him to leave her alive with everything he's seen."

Tony spoke up. "Why? You don't seriously think I'm going to die here do you? Come on old man. What's this about? I'm sure we can work something out."

Kashimoto gave a sigh and put his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid I gave you the opportunity to do that already Mr. Stark, and you refused. Now, I will send your fingers to your wife and offer your life for the property. If that fails, I'll just kill you and take control of your assets on the docks by force."

The boy cocked his head. "Are you really that stupid?"

There were men crawling out of the woodwork all around them. Onizuka looked very nervous and had his fists balled up. "Damn. With my hands cuffed I can't..."

Deadpool spoke up. "He's worth more than you're paying me. Nothing personal, but I can buy more gunpowder, gumballs, Cheetos, and Hot Pockets this month with the payout. I really like Hot Pockets."

The old man shook his head. "That's unfortunate." He looked at the men surrounding him. "Kill them, kill them all."

Tony swung his arms. The handcuffs that had been binding his arms spun into the air and nailed the old man dead in the center of his forehead. The Yakuza boss staggered back and floundered against the railing behind him. The boy tossed aside a needle like section of metal with the tip bent and a short length of wire attached to the bottom of it aside.

Deadpool had already drawn his weapons and Tony hit Onizuka's side, knocking the man on his side behind a stack of crates. Gunfire erupted all around them as the masked merc cleared them out from behind them.

Tony was already picking the cuff locks off his teacher's wrists. Onizuka rubbed at his wrists and grinned. "That was pretty cool, but you do realize these guys are Yakuza, right? We're totally gonna die."

Deadpool had his back against the stack of crates opposite the pair. He had a couple of bullet wounds on his chest and right arm and didn't seem to notice. "Nah. We'll be fine. At least, I think so."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. This sort of thing happens all the time." He didn't look pleased and had an iron pole in his hand. "Any ideas? We're not going to make it to the doors unless we do something about those guys surrounding us. They can't get a bead on us from the catwalks from here, but you can bet they're flaking us."

The merc seemed to think. "How about, we kill them?"

"What?" cried the teacher as his eyes went wide.

"Sounds like a plan, but we may need to work on the details." The boy narrowed his eyes. "Oh crap."

Kashimoto's voice sounded from a P.A. system in the warehouse. "Foolish boy, do you believe you're the only one who employs shinobi?"

"Ninja? There's ninja?" muttered Onizuka. "I didn't see any ninja."

"Imagine that," said Tony. He could see them in the darkness above them, jumping along the tops of the boxes towards them.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Deadpool. He put away one of his handguns and drew the sword from his back. "Ninja and armed Yakuza thugs? The only way this could be any more generic is if they were wearing color coded uniforms. No one invests any time in coming up with original henchmen anymore."

The kid looked over at him. "Hey, you handle the assholes on the ground. I'll get rid of the guys on the catwalks and the ninja above us." He started crawling up the side of the stack of crates, tensed his legs as he moved up a bit and swung his pole as one of them tried to land on top of them. The man was sent sailing back into one of the other ninja and tumbled to the ground about teen feet away.

Deadpool put a few bullets into them to make sure they were down. "Sounds like a plan. Not a great plan, but a plan." He moved across the opening between their cover next to Onizuka trading shots with the armed thugs that were trying to cut them off. "You're with me cupcake. Don't do anything stupid, you're only worth something alive."

"Right," growled the blond. "Like this isn't your fault to begin with." He was annoyed, but more worried about dying than being upset with him.

Tony was swinging around near the ceiling. He was breaking bone with his weapon and using web lines to pull armed men off the catwalk and falling to the floor below. A few of them didn't survive, but most of them just broke a few bones. The ninja were trying to keep up with him and ended up getting batted aside for the most part. His senses kept him from getting caught by any of their attacks.

The boy landed on top of a stack of boxes as his weapon clashed. One of the ninja had managed to block his pole with his ninjato. He waved his arms as the stack started to topple and jumped off a little off balance as his foothold crashed to the ground. The ninja followed and attacked from all around him, but he evaded without much difficulty.

"Eh? Not bad," commented the boy in irritation as he noticed the one who had blocked him was a lot more skilled than the others. His uniform was different as well. He grunted in pain as a slash appeared on his arm as the skilled enemy passed near to him. "Great. Hoards of losers are a lot more annoying when there's a guy like that with them."

Below, Onizuka hooked his fist across the jaw of a man in a suit and tie and sent him stumbling back but didn't knock him down. "I hate guns. Fight me like men damn it!"

Deadpool blew the unfortunate Yakuza's brains out as he tried to get his balance back, taking out the guy he'd fallen into as well. "You know, you two are pretty cool." He hacked another who clambored over a few crates to try and sneak up behind him in two with a swipe of his sword.

"Are you crazy?" snapped the teacher. "You can't go around killing people!"

"Well, they'll kill us if I don't. Besides, of course I can. It's what I get paid for. You're kind of slow for a teacher aren't you?" replied the merc.

"This is nuts!" the teacher clotheslined another man who tried to level a handgun on him. He kicked the man in his face and knocked him out. "Man, Ryuji is never gonna believe this. Where is the kid anyway? Tony? Are you..." He looked up. "N...no way!"

The kid was swinging around the ceiling by some sort of wire it looked like. Men in black hoods and clothes were swarming around him and he was knocking them out of the air. One of them wasn't being pushed back though and kept clashing weapons with him. The lone ninja sent a few sparks from his sword against the iron pole the boy was using and planted both feet into his belly.

Onizuka rushed forward and caught the boy, ending up on his back with the kid in his arms. "Ouch," muttered the man as he sat up.

Tony staggered to his feet and looked up. "Crap. This guy is a pain." He had a few shallow cuts on his arms and legs, but wasn't hurt badly.

"Wha...what the hell?" muttered his teacher as he looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Move!" cried the boy as he shove him aside. The ninja landed where they had been and almost hacked the ground with his sword. He was skilled enough to save the edge of his blade and pulled back before it hit.

Deadpool locked blades with him and tried to shoot him while the sword was occupied. The man shifted aside and backhanded the merc in the face before jumping towards the boy again. The merc ended up with a slash on his mask and face, but wasn't seriously hurt.

Tony pushed back with his feet and landed on the side of a stack of crates. The wooden boxes ended up with a slash in them but remained upright. "Hey. Who are you anyway? What's the name of your clan?"

"Why?" replied the attacker as he relaxed for a moment and glared at him. "What good does a name do a dead man? I don't have a clan, haven't for a long time."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "You know who you're attacking don't you?"

The man nodded. "Doesn't matter much to me, bub. I'm just freelance."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "I figured you were to good to be with those losers."

The ninja set himself. "I'm the best there is at what I do."

Tony paused for a moment looking confused, but jumped aside as the ninja charged him again. "What? You..."

Deadpool appeared behind the ninja and hacked at his back with his sword. He jolted to a stop and seemed to tense up in pain as a resounding clang sounded. The merc staggered back and shook his arms. "Huh? Clang?"

Tony looked at the red clad merc and jumped as the ninja lunged at him again. "Oh crap!" He twisted as the ninja hacked at him with his sword again. He swung the pole in his hands behind him and caught the back edge of the sword. The weapon clattered across the ground and the ninja stuck in place as his target bounced even higher up. "You..." The boy's metal weapon fell in half. The man twisted and jumped across to attack again. Deadpool was firing from below and the ninja ignored him, clearly getting hit by several shots.

"Weapon X," growled Tony as he flipped over the stranger's head and sent out a line moving away again.

The ninja landed on top of the crates and crouched. "What do you know about that?" His tone had grown dark and dangerous.

The kid was stuck to the ceiling nearby and narrowed his eyes. "Enough to know that none of my wounds came from that sword you had."

The ninja chuckled. "You're a smart kid to notice that. Kind of a shame I gotta take you out." He tensed up.

"Tony!" cried Onizuka as he clobbered another Yakuza with part of the boy's weapon. The kid had dropped it after it had been cut and he'd picked it up. It was still long enough to use as a crude club. "What's going on here?"

Deadpool glanced at him. "The kid is in more trouble than I thought. Shit, didn't think I'd run into him here."

"What are you talking about?" snapped the teacher as he belted another Yakuza across the skull. He was bleeding a bit and battered, but still had plenty of fight in him. He'd avoided getting shot at least.

The ground around them was littered with bodies, but the men were still coming. There weren't as many though, and Deadpool was doing a good job holding his ground.

There was a ripping sound, the sound of metal being twisted and ripped apart from somewhere above them that was out of sight.

"Tony! Where the hell are you? You smug bastard!" cried an angry sounding voice.

The now lone ninja that was about to pounce at the boy looked over his shoulder. "Oh shit." A large crate slammed into him and sent him off his perch and into the shadows below.

The boy turned his head and blinked as he worked his jaw. "Uh oh."

"What the hell is going on?" cried Onizuka as the sound of gunfire and ricocheting bullets that were zipping by ripped through the air. The remaining gunmen were focused on something else now.

Tony hopped down and made his way back to Onizuka and Deadpool. The trio looked on as men were sent flying through the air and backed away in retreat through the narrow walkway that they were holding down up to that point. Large cargo crates were sent flying through the air towards the henchmen as they scrambled away.

"What the hell is that?" muttered Deadpool as he lowered his arms and looked on.

Onizuka seemed just as confused. "I um...I'm scared."

Tony gave a sigh. "It's my wife, and she's pissed." He scratched the back of his head. "What the heck got into her? I left her a note and everything. We were doing fine on our own."

"You call this fine?" snapped Onizuka as he pointed back at the bodies lying about them.

"Yeah. Good times, Rerun," said the merc. "I was just getting warmed up and all. A couple more and we might have unlocked the boss."

Tony looked at him. "I dunno. Unless that old guy has some power armor locked away somewhere it would have been pretty anti-climactic." He looked over his shoulder. His senses didn't detect any danger. "What happened to that ninja? No way that took him out."

"Tony! Where the hell are you? You jerk! I know you're in here!" snapped his wife's voice.

"Charming girl," commented Deadpool. "Your girlfriend you said?"

The boy gave a small sigh. "Wife actually." He stepped out. "Um, hey honey."

Onizuka was wide eyed. "I thought your wife was that babe from earlier..." The thing before him was built like a female body builder with a bigger rack. It was completely black with a featureless mask similar to what Deadpool was wearing with white eyes. There was a white spider design on the chest.

"There you are!" snapped the woman. "What are you doing here? That guy in the jet said you were inside."

"I just went out for a bit with some friends. We were just finishing up, and I was thinking of picking up some takeout on the way home." said the boy as he flinched. "I can handle it. I was fine."

The mercenary bowed up at the newcomer. "What did you do to Weasel?" He pulled his guns.

The thing's large white eyes narrowed. "He's hanging from the edge of the roof by his shorts, why?"

Deadpool cocked his head and seemed to think about it and put his weapons away. "That I have got to see!" He motioned for them to follow. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home and you can pay me. Your teacher friend is alive and everything."

"When does that concert thing start?" asked Tony as he looked at his watch.

OooOOooOO

The teenager manning the window at Burger Hut had his hand out with a few wadded up bills in his grip. The vehicle outside the window was hovering above the ground. Inside the cockpit a masked mercenary was pounding the console and laughing himself to tears. The boy with them took several bags from the teen as he leaned out the open side of the aircraft. "Keep the change."

The man flying the jet had a scowl on his face and looked flustered. "It's not funny. I swear, I was having flashbacks to college."

"You...you were hung...by your...bwahahahahahahaaa!" laughed the masked man as it rose into the air and peeled away from the drive through window.

OooOOooOO

Tony hung up the phone. "All right, money is transfered to that account you gave me." He kicked his feet off his desk and walked around it. The group had returned to his office, the jet was parked on the landing pad on the roof of the building. "Next time just land that thing would you? Fixing that window is going to be expensive."

Deadpool had a beer in his hand and was lounged on the couch in front of the big screen television. "Sure thing. Wanted to make an impression and all."

Onizuka was next to him and had a beer of his own. "So, you're Spiderman? Really?" He was a little shaken, but seemed to be taking the events of the evening well.

The kid sat down in one of the chairs and Kei slipped into his lap putting her arms around his neck. "Yeah. No one told you about that?"

Weasel was eating one of the hamburgers they had bought. "Well, we made out better than I thought. Even though that was about the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Kei turned away. "Sorry about that, but you did kidnap my husband."

"No one is going to believe this. Ryuji is gonna be so jealous," commented the teacher as he ate some fries. "That was pretty exciting."

Tony relaxed as the pop singer's special started. Part of it was a live performance, but there was a bit of a documentary as well that showed her before the show and around her home. She was acting very cute and giggled a lot.

The merc raised his beer. "Yer not bad kid. No hard feelings or anything?"

The boy was relaxed. "Nah. Normally I'd be annoyed, but I think getting out did me some good really."

His wife slapped him in the chest. "Don't get cocky. I hate it when you get banged up, you're no fun for weeks."

The boy glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You know, you can use that suit to fix me up now. I told you about that already. You can fix broken bones with it in about an hour."

She blushed and seemed to think about it. "Oh. Still. It's a pain." She'd forgotten about that. She scowled a little and thought to herself. "I might not have run off like that if I'd remembered."

Tony didn't pay much attention to the show, though the others were watching it. Weapon X existed on that world. Proof of that was sitting in his office watching a J-pop special on television. "Wolverine..."

His wife looked confused and kissed his cheek. "Huh?"

"It's nothing," he replied. He relaxed a bit more and she put her head on his shoulder. He needed to look into that. If Weapon X was real, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to start poking around 'schools for the gifted' and see what he might turn up. He was a little afraid of what he might find, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought it wasn't something he should just ignore and hope went away.

OooOOooOO

Kunzite looked down at the city and lounged as if he was sitting in a chair in a sphere of energy. He was hovering near to Tokyo Tower and looking at the city lights. "This light, it disgusts me. I prefer the beauty of darkness."

Nearby an auditorium was shining spotlights into the air. A large crowd was gathered inside to see a show that was being broadcast across the nation.

He smirked and played with his hair with his fingers for a moment. "There is nothing to hider us any longer. It's time to act, and soon this world will belong to Queen Beryl. In a few short moments our plans will take shape. The Senshi will be destroyed, and a new age of darkness will descend upon this world. It will be beautiful."

OooOOooOO

Hikari Negashi gave a small sigh. She leaned against her palm and looked at her reflection. "Oh, where is my brave samurai girl in that really short skirt and that uber tight top?" Her mirror had newspaper clippings and photos of Uranus tucked into the sides of the frame.

"Hikari, we're on in five minutes, let's go!" squealed one of her backup singers as she grabbed her shoulders.

"Quit staring at those pictures and come on," agreed the other as she opened the door and looked back. "She's one of those mysterious types. You'll never land it."

The pop singer scowled a bit. "Jerk. Just you wait! I'll..." She paused. "Huh?"

There was a man standing behind her with a dark grin on his face. "Hello. It's time for the show to begin."

The pop star spun around and opened her mouth as she faced the long haired man. He glared at her in the eyes and her stare became vacant before any sound escaped her lips. "Y-yes. The...the show."

OooOOooOO

Kei was comfortable in her husband's lap. His legs were going numb, but he didn't complain and shifted in his seat a bit. The show was cute, and she could tell he wasn't paying much attention to it. She wouldn't mind meeting the girl herself though, she was pretty.

The concert began and the group of men made a few catcalls at the screen from time to time. Tony looked about ready to fall asleep, but struggled to stay awake.

At the halfway point in the live show, Hikari stopped and spoke to the crowd. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Kei blinked in confusion as a red flashing started. "Warning. Hostile signal detected..." said the suit.

She got up and looked around. Everyone in the room had gotten quiet and was leaning towards the screen.

"I'm offering a reward. Somewhere in Japan is the Silver Imperium Crystal. Find it and bring it to me, and you will be granted anything you wish! Find it, and bring it before me and the reward will be greater than you can imagine!"

A strange man walked up behind her and smiled. "It's true, bring the Crystal and turn it over to the Dark Kingdom, and I shall personally see to it that your greatest dream comes true!"

"What the hell?" muttered the Kunoichi as she stepped towards the screen. Hikari's backup singers were tearing up the stage as if looking for something. Knocking over speakers and overturning equipment. The crowd was going restless as well. "Hey, don't you guys think...?" She turned around and everyone else in the room was making a mess of the office while searching the area. "Wha?"

Her husband wasn't helping at least. He stood up and walked over to the wall, pulling his sword down. Kei moved up next to him. "This is strange don't you think? What's going on?"

The boy didn't look at her and walked towards the window. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing. They won't find it anyway. It's not here."

"Hey! Where are you going?" said the kunoichi with a bit of worry in her tone. She looked over her shoulder and frowned. Deadpool was going through her panties drawer. Her husband was a more immediate concern and she ignored it.

He glanced back at her with a glazed expression on his face. "I'm going to go get the Crystal. I know where it is already." With that he jumped out the window and his wife followed behind him. "Don't interfere."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? That crystal? Why do you care anyway? Everyone's been..." She gasped as she realized it. Venom had protected her from whatever had happened. Everyone who had seen the show had been brainwashed, and it was expected to be one of the most watched events in Japan. It was a down season for television, and it was the only new show on that evening. "Tony! Wait!" she swung along beside him.

"Try and keep up," he said in an unusually even tone. "Don't get in the way. I must get the crystal. I'll carve it from her chest."

That worried his wife even more. "Crap."

Neither one noticed Deadpool looking on from the window while scratching his head with a pair of panties pulled over his mask. "Crazy night. I wonder what's going on?" He looked over his shoulder and Onizuka and Weasel were still rummaging about looking for whatever the crystal was. The broadcast was still running. He plopped himself on the couch and put his feet up as he cracked open another beer and relaxed. "I guess this is as good a seat as any."

OooOOooOO

Usagi smiled as she walked along side Mamoru and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's great seeing you again. It's been a few days."

They had just gotten back from dinner. The blind boy was grateful, but a little embarrassed that she'd paid for it. "Yeah. Thanks for dinner."

Usagi smiled. "It's nothing. I'm glad you were with me. That's what's important."

"I'm glad your family is doing well," he commented. He kept his gaze forward and didn't look around much anymore.

Usagi nodded. She missed looking into his eyes, but they weren't very pretty anymore. They were dead looking and glazed. He wore sunglasses all the time now and didn't take them off. He didn't close them when he slept anymore and they were always in a frozen state of half closed.

The boy paused and tilted his head back. He pulled a bottle of eye drops out of his pocket and used it. "Ah. Sorry. I have trouble remembering I'm supposed to do that every few hours or so."

"Does...does it hurt?" she asked him. She was feeling a bit guilty, it was her fault to begin with.

He smiled at her and noticed the worry in her tone. "Hey. Don't worry about it. They get just itch a bit if I forget." He put his arm across her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "I wish I could see you, but in a way I'm glad."

She gasped and looked confused. "Glad?"

"I can see better because of it than I did before." He paused and cocked his head. "Well, not see really. It's just the best way to explain it. I wouldn't be able to help you like I can if it didn't happen. I wish I could see your face and look into your eyes." He caressed her cheek and smiled. "More than anything I wish that, but I can protect you better, help you more because of it. So, I'm glad. That's more important."

The pair kissed on the sidewalk and she melted into his arms. "Mamochan..." They started walking again.

He frowned a little. "I still don't trust that guy. I'm not so sure you working for him is a good thing."

"He's the Prince. He is...was my brother. I know he's a jerk and you two don't get along, but..." She hung her head a little and clenched his arm a bit more.

"Yeah. I get it. I don't like it though. It bothers me, but I guess I'm not really worried. I don't like the idea of you hanging around him." He put his free hand in his pocket to hide his balled up first.

Usagi gave a sigh. "Look, I know you're not going to be friends with him, but you should make up."

"He caught me on fire, and I couldn't sit down for...never mind. I hate him." The boy was clearly annoyed.

The blond gave a heavy sigh. "We did attack him. I know it's not all right, but you shouldn't fight him anymore."

"Hey! Brat! Where are you?" chimed a rough feminine tone.

"Eeek!" cried Usagi as she jumped suddenly. "What? Who?" she looked around.

"Huh?" said Mamoru in confusion. "Are you all right?"

The girl looked annoyed. "I've got a message..." She looked up. "What is it? I'm kind of busy."

Kei's face appeared on her display. "Yeah. Whatever. Look, something is going on. I've already contacted the senshi."

"Usagi!" cried Rei's voice.

Ami piped in as well. "Something is going on. There's something weird happening at the Hikari Negashi concert. Everyone in the city is going crazy."

Makoto's voice chimed in as well. "We're on the way there right now."

"Wh...what?" muttered the blond.

"It almost got me. I was watching the special and I had this weird urge to start looking for the Silver Imperium Crystal and bring it. I searched backwards and forwards for it!"

"High and low, bubblehead," snapped Rei. "Anyway, there was some sort of signal in the broadcast. It's the enemy for sure." An image of Kunzite appeared in the display from the concert.

Usagi growled. "What?" She looked around. The street was fairly busy, not crowded, but there were an unusual amount of people who looked like they were searching for something. A readout appeared over the ones who were. "Energy levels dropping. Probability of energy drain 97%."

"That's horrible," commented Mamoru. "We should go and stop this." The suit had allowed him to listen in once the conversation started by playing it externally at low volume.

Makoto spoke up. "We were able to throw off the effect by transforming, but everyone back at the village is tearing the place apart looking for that crystal. Even our instructors got caught by it."

"We'll go together," said Mamoru as he nodded. He pulled her into an alley and put on a hood over his face. It didn't have holes for the eyes or mouth and covered his head completely. He retracted his cane and formed his club weapon. "We can swing together. Just don't get too far ahead of me, you're faster than I am."

Usagi smirked. "That's right, you haven't seen it yet." She pulled the purse hanging from her arm onto her back and it transformed into a backpack. "I'm much faster than I was before." The armor opened up and shifted over her body with the liquid metal covering the exposed parts of her body. She was wearing a skirt and it made it ride up around her waist. She grumbled a bit because of it, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

He could tell she was covered in metal again and that it was shaped a little different. "I still can't see it. What's different?"

The girl lifted off the ground. "I can fly."

He shot out the end of his cane and pulled himself up to start swinging. Together the pair sailed out over the streets and moved towards the concert. "Well, that makes things easier then. Just don't get too far ahead of me. I'll come with you."

OooOOooOO

Kashimoto sat down at the head of the table in his home. The leaders of his organization sat around him looking towards him with an expensive traditional meal spread out before them. The room was well lit and warm, and he spoke to them all. "There's been a setback. I'm sure you all know we lost several men. Mr. Stark has proven to be a more formidable opponent than anticipated."

The man at his side, his son Yahiko hit his palm against the table. "Father, let me take care of it. I'll kill him and we'll be free to take control of the ports. I can do this."

The room went silent. An unfamiliar object landed in the middle of the table with a dull thump and turned on it's side in the middle of a plate of fugu. It was a severed head that was covered in blisters with the skin peeling away.

The men all jumped to their feet as Kashimoto glared at it from his seat and growled. "The Russian."

The lights in the room went dark and the men all cried out in alarm. The red light of a flare became the only illumination in the room. It revealed a lone figure standing in the middle of the table with a large white skull on the chest. Without a word, Michiru picked up the Yakuza boss's chopsticks and jabbed them into his eyes. She grabbed the sides of his head, flipped over him and twisted turning his head completely around. As she landed, she produced a pair of uzis and leveled them on those around the table. She narrowed her eyes and gave a dark grin as she opened fire and laid waste to the entire room in a few seconds. There were groans of pain and shuffling about in the darkness.

She lowered the spent weapons and they hung from her sides from shoulder straps that crossed her chest. She flipped a small switch and dropped it and the lights came back on. The girl calmly pulled out a pair of handguns and walked through the room putting shells into the few remaining men who were crawling about on the floor. It took about a minute to finish them all off and she pushed open the double doors that led into the room and strolled out into the hall. There were a few grunts roaming about still, but her target had been taken care of.

The Punisher walked with purpose towards the exit and fired off a few rounds taking out a few confused guards on her way.

In the entrance hall she paused and frowned as she saw a man freeze in place as he noticed her. He had sunglasses with a black afro and staggered back reaching for his sidearm.

"You're Virus?" she asked as she pointed one of the firearms at him.

He swallowed and pulled his hand away from his weapon, putting his hands up. "Y-yeah." She had him cold and he readied himself to take the shot.

She nodded and walked by him opening the front door. "Sorry about the mess. Don't worry, the cameras in here aren't working. I took out the surveillance system."

The man gasped. "Wh...what?" She had just left him. It didn't click why. He stood there wondering why he was alive for a moment and staggered for a moment. She knew, somehow she knew who he really was. He turned and rushed towards the dining hall. He slid to a stop and almost fell on his rear at the scene. Everyone in the room was dead. Kashimoto's head was backwards, and everyone else was full of bullet holes. The carpet was one big red stain, and small chunks of flesh covered the table. He could see fingers, bits of brain and skull, and eyes strewn across the ruined meal. In the middle of it all was a hired hitman's head.

There was a low groan and the man tensed up. "What the?" He jogged over, stepping over the bodies in his way. One of the fallen men was moving a little. He pulled the body away and fell to his knees. "Yahiko! Oh shit! What happened?"

The man had a couple of bullet wounds to his upper torso and one on his shoulder. None of them were lethal. "That damn bitch..." he growled. "She...she killed my old man. Killed everyone. I'll...fucking kill her."

Virus looked at him and helped him sit up. "Sorry man, but I can't waste an opportunity like this." He took the handgun out of the coat of the body he pulled off of him and blew the injured man's brain out the side of his head. The former Oyabun's son slumped back to the ground.

The man with the afro put the gun into the dead body's hand and stood up. He wiped a bit of blood from his cheek and looked around the room. "So much for this assignment. How the hell did she know about me?" He walked out of the room and pulled a hidden cell phone from the inside of his pants. It was smaller and a bit more advanced than those available on the market to the public. "Hey. I got one hell of a report. Also, we got a problem, there's a leak." He paused. "No, I'm not compromised, not that it matters. The entire Kashimoto faction is dead." Another pause. "The Punisher. One hell of a pissed off babe, I'll tell you that. Kind of a shame really. She knew me, had the opportunity and just walked away. Someone is giving her intel, someone who knows who our people on the inside are." He frowned as he listened. "Understood. I'll be in tomorrow morning. No point in staying here anymore." He closed the phone and walked out of the home. He slid into one of the cars parked outside and turned on the engine pulling out of the driveway. As soon as he cleared it, he jolted forward onto the steering wheel.

He stopped the car and got out, pulling his shades off as he turned to gape at the burning ruins of Kashimoto's mansion. "Whoa. She's thorough isn't she?" He smirked. "I'm impressed. Punisher huh? What's your story I wonder?" He knew there was a case file on her, and he was going to have a little talk with the investigating officer.

OooOOooOO

Kunzite smirked as he looked out at the crowd of fallen people. The crowd was slumped down in their seats, their energy drained. The pop singer and her backup singers were standing on the stage looking vacantly out at the scene. "Wonderful. Nothing can stop us."

He whirled around and gasped dodging to the side as several kunai knives impaled the stage where he had been. "What?" His eyes grew wide as he looked up into the rafters. "No!"

Jupiter was crouching on a metal beam with a bow and arrow in her grasp aiming at him. She let the arrow fly and it shot forward faster than a bullet at him charged with electrical energy. A rip like a small clap of thunder tore through the air in it's wake.

The Dark General managed to shift aside, but his sleeve was torn and his arm was tingling from the weapon. "The Senshi?" He growled and narrowed his eyes. "Rise my minions! Destroy them!" He raised his hand. The crowd in the auditorium started to stir and rose to their feet like zombies.

"Mercury!" cried Venus. She was behind him on top of some of the larger speakers.

"On it!" cried the girl as she hopped up on the front of the stage and waved her arm. A thick wall of ice appeared between them and the crowd holding them back. They swarmed against the ice, but it held and was too slick for them to climb up.

"Miss Negashi!" cried the blond senshi. "You're in danger."

The trio of stars turned to face her and had horribly angry expressions on their faces. They lunged at her.

Venus jumped over them and whipped her arm behind her. The trio was wrapped up by a thin but very strong chain and pulled together. "Crap. They're zombinated."

"Is that even a word?" said Jupiter in confusion as she landed. The wall was high enough to keep the people in the crowd out, but didn't extend to the ceiling and she cleared it on her way down.

Kunzite growled as he was surrounded on three sides. "You've grown stronger I see. A slight miscalculation!" He tossed a ball of dark energy into the speaker systems on the back of the stage. "Go! Destroy them!"

The mass of equipment turned into a giant golem made up of the sound system. It stomped towards the trio and rumbled as heavy base escaped the speakers. The senshi fell to their knees holding their ears.

Kunzite stood behind it and laughed. "Get rid of the wall and destroy them!"

The speakers blasted a wave of sound that distorted the air. The three girls where tossed on their backs by the pressure wave and the wall of ice holding the crowd back shattered.

"Crap! We're trapped like birds in the hand!" cried Venus.

"They're coming!" said Mercury. "I'll hold them off, you two..."

The speaker monster slammed onto it's back as a red and gold blur came through the roof and slammed into it fist first. "Controlling the minds of others for your own ends is unforgivable, on behalf of the moon, Metal Senshi Iron Moon shall punish you!" She was floating in the air and leveled her hand at the mass of electronics. A beam of light blasted out of her hand and put a large hole through the center of the monster. It fell apart and clattered to the ground.

Another figure swung down from the rafters above and planted both feet into the side of the Dark General. Kunzite was tossed on his side across the stage and growled as he lifted himself up on his arms. "What? Who the?"

"Fearless Oni." He flipped through the air and hooked his fist across his jaw as the man staggered to his feet. "You're finished, evildoer."

The evil man was stumbled and slid to a stop wiping his hand across his jaw. "Damn you."

"We're surrounded!" snapped Makoto. The Senshi were being swarmed by the crowd crawling onto the stage. The three pop stars were still tied up by the Venus chains but struggled to move towards them as well. They were knocking them back, but it was clear they were going to get overwhelmed.

"Help them, I'll deal with him," called Mamoru.

"Right," agreed Usagi as she turned in the air and faced them. "Those people are being controlled, what should I do?" She leveled her hands on the ones moving in around her friends. She gasped as she remembered something. "Wait...Rei..." She closed her eyes and balled herself up for a moment and then spread her arms and legs out wide. All of the repulsors on her body reacted at once. "Iron Moon Healing Wave!" A shock wave of the energy blasted out of her armor. The recording and broadcast equipment for the show seemed to crackle with energy.

Mamoru dodged as Kunzite lobbed a ball of energy at him. The Dark General had a foot planted on his nose before he could react and staggered back with blood dripping from his nostrils. He growled and bent forward nursing it. "Another time then." He vanished in a flash of light.

The people in the crowd all slumped down, and then started staggering to their feet looking dazed.

"We did it!" cried Ami.

Usagi landed and crossed her arms. "Good job guys. I guess our job here is..."

"Usagi! Look out!" cried Mamoru.

The girl whirled around and gasped. A crackling power left a large gash in the floor.

Tony stark was holding a katana in his hands and glaring at her with a dazed stare. "Must...must get the crystal."

Mamoru jumped at him as he reared his arm back to take another hack at her. The boy lashed out with his foot and missed his slash, but sent the blind hero on his back.

"I've got this. He's been effected too!" cried Usagi. She pointed her hand at the boy. A wave of energy came out of her palm and the boy put his sword up. The energy passed around him as if he had a barrier surrounding him.

"The crystal. I'll carve it from your chest!" he snarled as he crouched low.

"What? It didn't work!" cried Jupiter.

Usagi moved into the air and Tony jumped up after her, swinging over the confused crowd. The armored girl blasted at him again, this time with a more focused beam. Again it passed around him. "What's going on? Why isn't it working?" she muttered in confusion.

"Iron Moon!" cried Mamoru as he tried to blindside the brainwashed boy. Tony shifted out of the way and pushed off his chest sending himself higher into the air. It launched him right at the armored girl and he raised his weapon to impale her.

Mamoru managed to catch himself on some of the stage rigging before he hit the ground and looked up. "Usagi! No!"

"What the hell are you doing?" snapped a feminine voice. Tony's head was jerked violently aside and a black clad figure slammed her fist across his jaw. He flew away and missed the strike but caught himself and turned for another pass.

"Hey. You..." muttered Usagi in confusion. She recognized what the girl was wearing. "Where did you get that?" It was Tony's wife. She hadn't thought about it before, but it must have been the reason she was able to contact her.

"Move!" snapped Kei as she shoved her aside and narrowly missed getting slashed. Tony's expression flinched and he pulled back his strike at the last moment.

He landed on top of the highest point of the stage and glared up at the black clad woman. "Stay out of this. I must get that crystal."

Usagi blasted at him again and he stood there and took it. "Why? Why isn't it working? I was able to free everyone else from that power this way!"

"He's been brainwashed?" asked Kei.

Usagi nodded. "There was some sort of subliminal message in the broadcast that hypnotized everyone. I was able to stop it before, but it's not working on him." She shifted and moved through the air as Tony dove for another pass at her. "I can't figure it out."

Kei moved after him. "I'll try and knock some sense into him. He didn't want to hit me before."

The boy shifted aside as his wife took a swing at him. "I said stay out of this!"

"No way! You're being an asshole!" she snapped as she caught herself with a line and flipped into a kick that slammed into his jaw. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna hurt you. I can fix it in an hour or so anyway right?"

He nodded and seemed to consider something. "Good point." He slashed with his weapon and the arm holding the line keeping her in the air was slashed off below the elbow. She screamed in pain and fell away for a moment before catching herself with her other arm.

It was enough for him to change direction and charge Usagi again. The girl blasted at him with another beam. It passed around him, but kept him from moving forward. "You jerk!"

He was stalled in the air for a moment and growled. "I must..."

"You prick! You cut off my goddamn arm!" snapped his wife as she landed on top of his head with both feet and pushed down hard. He was forced to release the line and twisted in the air to face her. He tried to hack at her with the sword but she swatted his arm and slammed the stub where her hand used to be into his face. The blade flipped down to the stage and impaled it, sending tendrils of power crackling across the floor. Tendrils of the suit wrapped around him and kept him from crashing into the ground. Kei landed and held him above the ground suspended by the thin tendrils of her suit. "You asshole! That hurt!"

"You can fix it," he replied coldly.

She slugged him in his gut and snorted. "Yeah. I guess I can fix that too, can't I?"

He coughed and spit out a bit of blood. "Heh. You're not as bad as you used to be."

Usagi looked at the weapon impaled on the stage and a readout appeared. "It...it was that sword?" she muttered as she barely managed to grasp what it meant. She landed and pointed her hand at him. "Let him go and step back!"

"You said it doesn't work," replied Kei. "I'll hold onto him until it wears off."

Usagi shook her head. "It was the sword. That power that was blocking it is gone now that he doesn't have it."

Kei nodded and held him up. "Be quick, he's fast and I can't stop him from grabbing it again. He's the only one who can touch it."

The armored girl nodded. "Right."

"Oh crap," grumbled Tony. His wife let him go and a rather focused beam of power slammed into his chest. He was thrown back into the mess of broken stage equipment and slumped down.

"That should do it," said Usagi with a firm nod. She walked over and looked down at him. "You're all right now, right?"

He sat up slowly and coughed. "You damn brat. You didn't have to blast me with that much. That hurt."

Kei was holding her severed arm against her stub and it stuck in place. "Don't worry. I'll fix it later. Right?" Her tone grew a little dark.

He stumbled out of the mess and coughed again. "Yeah. Sorry. Wasn't my fault." He looked ashamed and didn't look at her. He walked over to retrieve his sword and put it away.

She put her nose up and crossed her arms. The unit was holding the severed arm in place and working on fixing it. "Yeah. Well I'm not over it yet. You cut off my arm."

He slumped down and sighed. He was pretty sure he wasn't getting any for a day or two. "Sorry. You were the one who put the idea in my head to begin with."

She turned her back on him. "God, you are such an asshole sometimes."

"I'll say," agreed Usagi.

The crowd was getting it's bearings back and was starting to cheer.

Hikari stood looking with wide eyes at the scene. The chains holding them had vanished and they were in the middle of the group of heroes. "Wow. Look at all this great ass!" The woman in black spandex looked so buff. The cute blond with the 'come hither' eyes, the shy looking girl with short hair, the athletic brunette. On top of it, there was no way the girl in the armor wasn't hot too. She had a petite and slender build and legs that went all the way up! She stared and drooled as she worked her fingers.

"Are you all right?" asked the man in the hood as he approached the pop group. It didn't look like there was any way he could see them through his mask.

Her two backup singers giggled and flushed. They couldn't see his face, but he was muscular and they had seen he was very flexible. He had an acrobat's build and a dreamy voice.

Hikari frowned at him. She thought he was kind of creepy. "Yeah. We're fine." She squealed and smiled as she rushed up to the group of super girls. "Wow! You guys are super awesome. Thanks for saving me! I'm..." she looked at the boy who had been fighting them. "Don't I know you?" He was kind of creepy too and looked like some sort of street punk. For some reason, looking at him annoyed her a bit.

"I'm Tony Stark. I own the auditorium and you're signed to my label," he replied. "What a mess." He looked around and dusted off his hands. "The ratings had better be worth it."

"Oh!" cried the pair of backup singers as their heads swiveled around and locked onto him. "Money!" chimed both of their minds at once. He was in good shape too, and even more flexible than the other guy.

"Wow! That was super cool, Stark sama!" cried the one with shorter hair as she rushed up to him.

"Yeah. You were really brave and heroic!" agreed the other.

"He was one of the bad guys until the end you know," commented Mamoru in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ahem," grumbled Usagi as she walked up next to him and crossed her arms.

He gave a small sigh. "I guess we should go." He paused and looked around. "Where did the senshi go?"

The three girls had already vanished without a trace.

Tony stretched his arms and popped his back. "I guess we should go too. The show is over." He looked at his watch. "Huh. Right on schedule too. Imagine that."

"That went well," grumbled Hikari. "Hey, what about that Uranus babe? Is she going to show up too?"

"I doubt it. I don't know her that well," replied Tony. "Iron Moon is my bodyguard. She works for me."

"What about her?" pressed the girl as she pointed at the woman in black.

Kei's mask melted off and she shrugged. "I'm his wife, and I'm a bit mad at him right now." She glared at him. "I can't believe you cut off my arm."

He flinched a little. "I'm sorry already. I was brainwashed." He had a feeling he was going to be hearing about it for a while. "I'll make it up to you, and it wasn't my fault."

"You'd better," growled the woman as she started walking back stage with him.

Hikari gave a small sigh and hung her head. "Why does this always happen?"

Her two backup singers had their heads low as well. "He's married? Denied," they said in unison.

OooOOooOO

Onizuka was passed out on the couch when they returned to the office. The other two were gone. Tony looked around the room at the mess and flopped down in the chair next to the couch. "What a night."

Kei wasn't griping about her arm anymore, but she was being more quiet than usual and keeping her distance. She wasn't over her arm just yet, but didn't seem angry with him about it. "I'll say. Look at this mess."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. We'll get it cleaned up tomorrow." He leaned over the table between the couch and the television and picked up a note.

"Had fun, we'll have to hang out again sometime. Look me up if you ever need a hired gun or something. It was a gas. Deadpool, a.k.a. 'Wade'."

He smirked as he relaxed again. He was going to have to find out what his real name was one of those days. He was crazy as hell, but he had gotten along well with him. He also knew he was probably very unstable. He'd not had that much fun almost dying that he could remember. He slumped down in the seat and started snoring.

Kei gave a small sigh and pulled a blanket out of a closet and put it over him. She was tired as well and glanced at their guest. The teacher was passed out cold and would be fine until the morning. It was around midnight and they both had school in the morning. She got another blanket from the same place and covered him as well.

She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the mattress. She was still worked up and her arm was sore. The suit was fixing it, but she didn't think she'd be able to sleep until it was finished. She paused and looked over at the dresser. "What the hell?" She scowled as she opened the drawers. All of her clothes were still there, but her underwear drawer had been cleaned out and nothing had been left behind. "Of all the...that pervert." She gave a small sigh and flopped down on the mattress. It bugged her a little, but not too much. "I need a drink."

She stood up and walked over to the bar. They'd hit it pretty hard, but she found a bottle of vodka and opened up a can of tonic water. She made her drink and gulped it down before relaxing in the seat across from her sleeping husband.

She turned on the television and found a news report about the events. Apparently whatever Iron Moon had done, it had undone the brainwashing for the entire broadcast area. The city was a bit of a mess from the attempt at mass searching, and it left people pretty confused. The gathering of heroes at the show and the battle seemed to be seen as some sort of publicity stunt. No one had been injured because of it, or rather anyone who was had been healed by Usagi's power.

It was the first time the girl had appeared in her suit of armor. It was getting quite a bit of attention it seemed. She stayed in the seat and relaxed with the television providing background noise until she drifted off to sleep as well.

OooOOooOO

A lone figure stood looking at the burned out remains of the Kashimoto manor. He was a good distance away and the place was swarming with emergency vehicles and police. He chewed on a cigar and puffed on it sending an orange glow onto his roughish face.

He had been thinking about offering his services again. He'd gotten blind sided and knocked out long enough for his target to escape. There was no point in bothering it seemed. He turned away and puffed on his cigar. "I guess you're one lucky guy, bub. Heh. Interesting guy. I got a feeling we'll meet again." He walked away fading into the shadows.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The Path to the Moon.

AN: Kei was able to use the suit against Tony because she technically outranks him. Most of their assets are in her name and she's the one who legally owns the suit and the company.

Deadpool was going to be in this from the beginning. Just took a long time to write him into it. I was lazy for a long time and had to dig out my old comics to research for it. There was no way I was going to write a story like this and not include him at some point.

Initially, Tony almost became Deadpool instead of Spiderman. That's how the sword and his now stunted healing factor originally came into it. I'm a bigger fan of Deadpool than I ever was of Spiderman. Just didn't work out with how I wanted the story to work though, I didn't want him disfigured and would have had to compromise Pool's character too much to put him in the role I wanted Tony in. So I ended up going with Spiderman instead. I like Spiderman too, so it's not like I'm not a fan. In the end, the release of the Spiderman films gave me the final push in that direction. I started this a short time before the first film was released. Jeez, it's been that long...

I'm satisfied with how it turned out, and finally got around to including Pool. He'll definitely show up again in future chapters. Though, he won't be a part of the 'regular' cast either. He'll be popping up from time to time to cause trouble for our hero.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: Why I've been gone so long? Well, my old PC died, but luckily I learned from my past mistakes and had everything backed up. Rather than buy a new PC, I spent a couple of months saving and built my own UGM. [Ultimate Gaming Machine, AMD Phenom Black II 3.4, AMD 6990 x2 Crossfire, 12gb ram, and 500GB solid state HDD with a 2TB slave HDD. Woot!] As such, I have been playing video games quite a bit, and not writing much. I'm still playing games of course, but recently I've been able to get myself to put a bit of time aside from writing. I have quite a bit done, chapters for Matter of Force and Kyubed will be coming soon. I've already gotten more than halfway through new chapters for both. Expect updates in the future now that I've settled, but not at super speed. Like I said, I'm still doing a lot of gaming. It's really nice to be able to turn all those little setting sliders all the way up. Also, expect a long delay this November. Skyrim will eat up quite a bit of my time for a while.

Gaijin

Part 44

The Path to the Darkness.

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark was sitting with his hands behind his head at his desk. He was a bit zoned out and a little drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped his face with his arm and blinked at the girl in front of him. "Wait, what? Explain this to me again."

His secretary gave a small sigh. "You're being sarcastic?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I have to what and why?"

"It's a business party. A lot of important investors will be there. It's at nine on Saturday, and no, you can't duck out of it." She shrugged at him.

"Yeah, says who?" he grumbled as he leaned forward.

"Me," replied his wife as she walked into the office. "It's formal, so you're wearing a tux."

He leveled his annoyed glare at her. "Are you trying to ensure that the party will get attacked by monsters or worse...half dressed teenage girls?"

Kei sat down on the edge of his desk. "I don't often get the chance to wear a nice dress with you. You're going if I have to dress you and drag you by force."

He looked away and grumbled. "I could get out of it."

She lifted up her arm and showed it to him. It was as good as new, but he got the point. "You owe me."

His head dropped against his desktop. "Crap. That's...totally fair." He seemed to shrug it off and sat back up. "I'm curious what's got you so interested in this though. It's not like you, and don't go trying to claim that it's about wearing expensive formal clothes. I know damn well you hate it as much as I do."

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. "Getting into business and playing front man for this operation was your idea. Now you've got to live up to it. We're a corporate entity, and we've got to have a presence at these things." She put her finger up and shook her head. "No, you can't assign it to someone else. You need to be there."

He nodded but argued at the same time. "Actually, you're the one who has to be there. I can't own anything, remember? It's your company."

She smiled at him. "Yes, and you're going to hang off my arm and be my trophy husband for the evening. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He shook his head. "No. I think it's going to be a train wreck. We'll probably get attacked."

She glanced at the door. "I've made arrangements to deal with that."

Usagi was standing silently just inside the entrance with her arms crossed. "I guess I'm being your bodyguard for the night."

Mamoru was on the opposite side of the door and didn't look very interested. "I'll be there as well."

"Not as Fearless Oni," commented Tony as he scratched at his ear and glared at him. "I get it, you're looking after your...girlfriend." He sounded like he didn't want to say the last part. "I don't care, show up, we'll get you in so it will cause less trouble. I don't want to be tied to your alter-ego. Iron Moon has a cover story and an excuse to be around me. Your vigilante activities are not a part of my operations, and I don't to give anyone an excuse to make the connection."

The older boy looked about ready to argue, but relented without a fight. "All right. It's formal, and that shouldn't be a problem for me."

The young businessman nodded. "Yes. I assumed as much. You're not going to be able to hang around with Usagi. I don't want her identity out in the open. I know you're there to keep an eye on her in case of trouble. She needs to be wearing her armor, and has to stay near to me."

Kei cocked her head and looked surprised. "This was easier to talk you into than I thought it would be."

He glanced at her and shrugged. "I'm bored. This probably won't help with that, but it will be slightly better than sitting here and staring at the television." He kicked his feet up on his desk and worked a pen up and down in his mouth. "What's the deal anyway? Some sort of fund raiser or something?"

His wife seemed to think about it. "No. It's a business conference. We invest in technology and it's pretty much a trade show. It's a party, but there will be presentations by each company showcasing some of what they are working on."

His secretary cocked her head. "Checking out the competition?"

Tony frowned at her. "The business is a cover for the real operation. The whole 'saving the world from soul sucking death' thing. We're not really competing with anyone, but we should make it look that way." He glanced at Kei. "What are we bringing? We've got to have something to show off."

"I'll let you pick, since you're doing the presentation," replied his wife.

"Huh?" he did a double take. "Hey. Wait. We..."

She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget who had the brilliant idea of starting Stark Enterprises to begin with. It's your show, and it's your problem. Go talk with your Scientists and figure something out. I'm sure there is some project that's good for a trade show, and you've got a couple of days to figure it out."

He scowled at her and shuffled a few pages from his desk in his hands. "All right fine. Don't get all mad at me when this party goes wrong. I can tell already that it will."

Usagi smirked at that. "Wonder who it will be? Yakuza maybe?"

The boy frowned at that and seemed to think. "I doubt it's the Yakuza. As far as I know, all the Yakuza who were upset with me are dead now."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Imagine that."

Tony scowled at him but didn't comment further on that. "I'll drop by the lab tomorrow and talk to the eggheads about it. I can think of a few projects that might work. What sort of technology are we talking about here anyway? I take it I shouldn't bring a missile system to this."

Kei rolled her eyes. "No. Nothing lethal. We're not trying to get a defense contract here. It's just PR for some press and a chance for the executives of the companies to show off some of their toys. It's a bit fancier than consumer electronics, but we aren't dealing with JSDF here."

The boy nodded. "I'll figure something out. Like I said, I should talk with the eggheads about it. I'm sure they've got something they won't mind showing off." He rubbed at his eyes. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Kei smirked at him. "Not right now."

His secretary had a rather blank expression on her face. "Takahata says he needs to arrange a meeting tomorrow."

The boy nodded. "Set that up for eleven or so. I've been wanting to talk to him anyway."

That caught the two kunoichi by surprise. "You...want to talk to Takahata?" muttered Kei.

He looked irate with them both and focused his attention on his wife. "Well, if you'd rather spend an hour or two talking with the Director of Marketing and his vast collection of pie charts and line graphs, I'll be glad to..."

Kei stood up and walked over to the bar. She popped the top to a can of soda and poured it into a glass with a little rum on the bottom. "No. I'll let you handle it. You're better at that sort of thing than I am."

Tony nodded and turned his chair to look out the window. "You usually have a harder time admitting something like that."

Usagi and Mamoru both left the room and walked through the reception area. The blond looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "See? It's not so bad."

He scowled over his shoulder. "I don't like it."

Usagi paused and nodded. "I...I can't turn my back on him. It's strange. I don't really like him, but he's right. We can't keep fighting each other while the real enemy does as they please in the chaos."

The blind boy seemed to consider that. "I know. Look, he's..."

"He's helping us," replied Usagi simply. "He's a jerk, yes. I want to put my fist through that grin of his sometimes. Still, he's been good to us considering."

Mamoru growled at that. "Are you kidding he..."

The blond girl had a sour and thoughtful frown on her face. "We drew first blood."

He paused and stared at her in shock. "You can't..."

"Mamo-chan. I mean it. He's not our enemy. He's got a bad personality, and he's a conniving sneaky bastard but..."

The older boy stiffened up. "Yeah. I noticed that. He's taking control. I don't like it. You're working for him Usagi, so are the Senshi. He's set himself up as the leader here. That doesn't sit right with me."

Usagi gasped and stopped in the hall in front of the elevator. Her eyes grew wide. "I..." She squeezed her eyes shut. A voice she didn't recognize, but seemed oddly familiar rang through her head. "...he can do as he likes. What's to stop him from taking control? Tell me, what exactly can you do to stop him?" Usagi walked onto the elevator with Mamoru and faced the doors as they closed. "What does it matter if he's in charge? Once this fight is over..."

"We can do as we like?" said Mamoru. "Are you sure about that?"

"No," admitted the girl. "Who would you have lead us then? You? Me? Minako? Ami? Rei?"

He scowled at her. "Yeah. I get it. We should be careful though. I don't trust him."

Usagi nodded. "I can't help trusting him."

"Huh?" muttered her boyfriend in shock.

"He's not changed as much as you might think. He's still acting like my dumbass brother. He's always looked out for me, but he'd never admit it." She lifted her head up. "It's kind of weird being around him now that I remember a little."

"He's not your brother anymore," commented Mamoru.

Usagi nodded. "You two are getting along about as well as you used to. I'm not that surprised. In fact, I remember getting frustrated about you two being so thick headed with each other before." She closed her eyes and seemed to relax a little. "You've never trusted him, but he never betrayed us. Not even when he had motivation and opportunity to do so."

That caught the blind boy off guard. "How much do you remember anyway?"

She cocked her head. "It's...not like remembering something that happened. It's more like...something that is familiar. I remember you two acting like even bigger jerks whenever you were around each other, but I don't really remember what happened exactly between you either. It's just...familiar to have you gripe about him this way in an odd way."

"It's a bit more than a gripe. He almost killed you." Mamoru wasn't satisfied, but didn't want to follow that line of conversation any further.

Usagi nodded. "Yes. He also took responsibility for it and looked out for me and my friends after it happened. Even going so far as to disguise himself so he could fight with them without getting attacked and paying for my medical expenses."

The blind boy gave a small sigh. He wasn't about to admit it, but that move did take some guts. If they had found him out it wouldn't have been pretty. "Whatever. Let's just go get some lunch. I'm sick of thinking about him for a while." He put his hands in his pockets and she walked out into the lobby ahead of him. He hung back a little and frowned. Usagi had changed. He didn't care any less for her, but she wasn't the cute air head she used to be. She seemed more serious, and had a sort of proud confidence in her tone. It was something he himself found a bit familiar about her in much the same way she had described to him.

She grabbed his arm and smiled. "Come on. I want a burger and then...ice cream!" She giggled as he allowed himself to be led along with their arms hooked together. She still slipped into a mood that suited her age, but even then, her rather vacuous personality was more subdued than it had been before.

"You're buying," he said simply.

"What? You're cheap!" she teased.

He nodded at her. "I'm afraid so. I'm still in school, and I don't work for a billionaire after all."

She giggled and squeezed his arm. "Well, when you put it like that. I suppose I should."

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark gave a small frown. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Say what?" He was standing in front of the gate to his school with several boys grouped in front of him. "I'm gonna need you to repeat that. I want to make sure this is really happening."

The boy in the front of the group lifted his fist. He had a bokkan on his shoulder and was a very large boy, stocky but not fat. "You heard me punk. Pay up. You gotta pay a fee to the people of Japan to get in from now on." The other boys around him all looked amused. "Maybe we'll only slap you around a little today for making me repeat it." The group were all members of the Black Serpents. The schoolyard gang that ran the area. They had a presence in several schools, but were largely minor delinquents. The group in front of him was probably sharing a few brain cells, and were little fish in the pond.

"Man, you guys are really dumb. First of all, I've already paid the people of Japan. I do a lot of charity work and I've put a lot of money into the school system. That's not the dumbest part though." The gaijin boy gave a small sigh. "You're really pulling this with me? Seriously? I mean, I'm personal friends with the Governor and Mayor of Tokyo."

The large boy who was the spokesman for the group cracked his knuckles. His eyes got a bit bloodshot and he stomped his foot and leaned forward. "You. You're gonna die. You know that right?"

Tony just cocked his head and pointed his finger at his own face. "You guys are seriously trying to take Spiderman's lunch money? I mean, everyone knows about that. You're really not saying you're going to try and beat me up are you? I can pick a car up over my head, and I'm not just going to let you pound on me."

The large boy seemed to think about that. "Huh?" He snarled. "That doesn't matter. We'll..."

"Just stop," replied Tony. "What's this about? You're a terrible actor and it's obvious you've all been put up to this. Your friends are all terrified." The lead boy was putting on an angry face, but his friends were pretty much shaking where they were standing.

Another boy was leaning against the gate with his arms crossed. He was handsome, and wore a pair of glasses. He smirked and looked up at the boy. "It's a test. I think it's served it's purpose. You guys can go now."

The group of grunts scurried away onto the school grounds looking very relieved. The gaijin watched them leave and gave a snorting laugh as he looked back at the boy against the gate. "A recruitment test I'm guessing?"

The strange boy nodded. "That's right. We want you in the Black Serpents. You could go far, and we could rule this district..."

Tony just shook his head. "Don't be silly. You guys are too small for my liking. I've had dealings with Yakuza, I'm operating on a National level, and I'm afraid I've got my eye on much bigger things than a school district. I've already got all the resources I need. Why would you think I'd be interested in this schoolyard gang scene? A fish as big as me in your little pond would be more dangerous than you think. Besides, I'm one of those annoying do-gooders remember? Fighting monsters, rescuing babes, saving the city from destruction, and all that jazz."

The boy frowned at him. "I see."

"I'm no vigilante. Don't bother me or my friends and I'll stay out of your business. I've got more important things to worry about." He walked by the strange boy and into the schoolyard. The rather bishonen looking boy started to speak, but Tony interrupted him. "I've no interest in your name. As long as you don't become a problem, the Black Serpents don't exist, and I have no interest in any of it's members." He gave him a dark glare. "Don't step on my toes. You won't like what happens if you're dumb enough to try. Lay off, the Black Serpents are too small time for me. You're not going to convince me to join you, and bugging me about it will piss me off."

The boy growled and balled up his fist as he walked away. "I see." He pushed his glasses up his nose as he turned away.

Tony cocked his head as he walked away from the scene as well. "I think I played that about right." He had no illusion that he'd seen the end of that guy, or the Black Serpents. He'd basically asked for them to pull more shit with him. He had no reason to believe it would be a problem.

OooOOooOO

The boy who had spoken to Tony was walking down the street with a cell phone up to his ear as he walked towards his own school. The boss of the gang would be attending that day, and he needed to speak with him. He was planning on stopping to get a bite to eat first though. The cell phone would do to relate the message. "Hey. The guy refused." He paused. "No, he was quite rude about it. Says we're too 'small time' for him." He nodded and muttered agreement. "Yes. I'm sure he'll see soon enough. I warn you though, we may need Risu-chan for this. I don't think he's going to be easy to persuade, and we'll lose control of this school to him if we leave him be. He's, very strong." Another pause and he flipped the phone shut. "Well, Mr. Stark. I think you may reconsider our offer soon. Even if you don't, we can't have you getting in our way. Either way, you'll be dealt with."

OooOOooOO

Aya walked up to his side as he walked into the school and spoke up as they put their shoes away. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

Tony glanced at her. "I don't care. I refused his offer. Honestly, thinking I'd be interested in some sort of small time teenage gang."

The girl scowled at him. "He's the most reasonable guy they have, Akira Mitsuzawa. He's going to report what happened to Odori Uzina. He's not the sort of guy who takes 'no' lightly. Especially not the way you did it. There's a sort of code with..."

The boy glanced at her. "I know about the code. The only way to get those Black Serpent jerks to back off is to give them a bloody nose. I'll wait until they pull something and give this Odori guy a little visit. I doubt I'll be bothered again after that."

The young kunoichi frowned a little. "He won't be easy to persuade. Even if you beat him, he'll think he has to regain the title of the strongest."

Her boss arched his eyebrow. "I know how to deal with his type."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "That's because you're the same kind of guy."

He nodded and hooked his book bag over his shoulder by the strap. "Yeah. Pretty much. Don't worry about it. I'm kind of surprised they'd try something like this to begin with."

OooOOooOO

Tony scowled at his car. The school day was over and he scratched the back of his head. He couldn't park it on school grounds, but there was enough nearby parking to make due. His tires were flat, not slashed, but the air had been let out of them. "Great." A note was under his wiper and he snatched it off to read it out loud. "Nobody says no to Odori the Oni. Talk to us when you've had enough, loser." He sighed and looked at his tires. "What? This is it? Their great revenge?"

Aya leaned over with her bag dangling from her hands behind her back next to him. "Well, the thing with Odori is the buildup is kind of slow. He's known for being, merciful I guess. He gives a lot of chances before he really does anything rash."

The boy frowned at her. "A merciful schoolyard bully?" He shook his head. "How long am I going to have to put up with stupid pranks before this gets serious? I really can't kick his door down and terrorize him over this sort of thing."

She shrugged. "Not sure. He's very persistent though. Those of us from the clan that attend in this district keep an eye on them."

He cocked his head. "Huh? Why? Seems a bit beneath the clan really."

She grinned at him. "Training. All of us who are still in school keep an eye on the local delinquent population. Anyone who attends school still could tell you about the local delinquent gangs. It's pretty quiet around here, the Black Serpents are pretty tame, and don't really have any major rivals in the area."

Her boss seemed to think on that. "I know. That's one of the reasons I figured they'd leave me alone. It's pretty peaceful around here, it's one of the reasons I decided to stay on here."

She giggled. "I thought you were court ordered?"

He smirked as he looked at his car. "Do you really think I couldn't have gotten out of that?" He scratched his head. "Oh well." He kicked a bent and deformed key on the pavement. "Heh. They tried to key my car."

The kunoichi cocked her head. "Huh? I don't see any scratches."

Tony nodded. "You couldn't scratch that paint with a handsaw with a diamond coated blade on it."

The girl smiled. "Special paint?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah." He cocked his head. "I guess this would be good for the trade show. I hadn't given what I was going to bring to show off much thought yet. Who would have thought those idiots might prove useful? Never would have thought of it otherwise."

She seemed a bit annoyed. "Yeah. I still don't think you're taking this seriously enough."

The boy shrugged as he walked away from his car. "Whatever. These are my people, I can deal with it fine."

OooOOooOO

Tony frowned as he walked out of the bedroom in the office. He dusted off his sleeves and worked his shoulders a bit before pulling on his collar. "Almost ready to go?"

Kei had her hair styled and wore a sleek looking dress that sparkled in the light. She was also wearing high heels and sported a matching handbag. "What do you mean? I didn't have to get dressed, remember?" Her clothes shifted to a rather skimpy shinobi uniform. She reverted back and shifted her hips as she walked up to him. "You're right, I don't like dressing up this way, but it has benefits." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a light slap on the other side of his face. "You look good."

He smirked. "So do you." He grabbed her around her waist and she pushed him back.

"Fun later, we've got to get going." She adjusted his tie.

He scratched his head. "I wouldn't mind being late, fits my personality. People will probably expect it."

She slapped his hand away and pulled him to the elevator. "Don't mess up your hair and come on. If I let you, you'll try to put it off until it's too late to go at all."

He hung his head a little and followed her. "Curse you for seeing through my plan."

OooOOooOO

Tony had a glass of champagne in his hand. He sipped on it and looked around with his free hand in his pocket. Behind him was a small stage. Two car hoods were hanging behind him. One was heavily damaged, the other was coated in the paint his lab had developed. There was a video playing of both hoods undergoing various torments, a blowtorch, a circular saw, a chainsaw, and small arms fire. There were a few impressed looking onlookers milling about, and several keys hanging from chains so people could try scratching the painted hood for themselves.

The party wasn't a huge affair. About four hundred people in a large convention hall. It was lavish and there was red carpet laid out over expensive looking tile, drinks were being served and a buffet of expensive food lined the walls, as well as waiters carrying around small trays with hors d'oeuvres. Every fifty feet or so there was another small stage showing off some sort of technology. Most of it was run of the mill stuff, impressive computers, monitors, a few cars and trucks with new components and gadgetry, and every booth had some sort of marketing presentation to go with it. All of it was top end prototype material and it was impressive. He found he was enjoying it more than he'd thought.

He glanced to his left and right and found he was surrounded by a group of very young attractive women in very tight fitting clothing. They were all wearing sexy racing jumpsuits that clung to all their curves and showed off as much cleavage as they could. The girls smiled and flirted with the guests and answered questions about the paint on the hoods. "Didn't know we'd have booth babes."

Kei chuckled. "It's expected. I took care of it while you were digging up this paint for us to show off." She glanced at him. "Don't look too disappointed."

He didn't actually seem to care much and sipped on his drink. "You should have gotten my input. Though, I suppose I can't complain about the results." He glanced around at the girls, there were six of them and they were all very pretty.

The kunoichi took his arm and smirked. "I'd noticed." She could tell he was joking, but was also considering trying to bring one or two home for later if he showed any interest in any of them.

The center of attention at the show was standing nearby with her arms crossed. Most of the questions being asked were about Iron Moon, but they weren't giving any information. She was away from the crowd and didn't have to put up with much of it, but he could tell the models were getting a bit tired of giving 'no comment' answers about her. The largest crowd in the room was standing around behind ropes and gawking at the power armor. The booth babes didn't know any more than anyone else did about her. They were doing an admirable job of relating that, but were still being badgered a little for any details they might know.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know anything. Mr. Stark doesn't ever say anything about his bodyguard." One of the girls muttered graciously nearby.

Tony gave a small sigh. He walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone. "Excuse me. I have one small announcement to make. None of the employees at this booth have been briefed about Iron Moon, and I'm afraid I'm not going to give any details about my personal protection away easily. Don't expect her to answer any questions herself either, I'm afraid only top level employees who are directly related to the project are cleared for any information about her, or her capabilities. Please keep any questions you have about what we have on display for the show." He glanced back at Usagi and smirked. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

She seemed to relax a little and nodded at him. It was obvious she was getting tired of ignoring shouted questions being tossed at her from the other side of the rope.

"Interesting toy," commented a tall thin older man. He was dressed in a black suit with a crimson tint to the fabric. He had white hair and cool blue gray eyes. The man seemed confident and stood tall as he approached. He walked up and gave a small bow as the boy narrowed his eyes a little. "I've no interest in power armor. I was hoping to speak with you, Mr. Stark."

The kid seemed somewhat impressed and nodded. "About what? Who are you?"

"I am Kyokusei Maguno. I'm an investor of sorts," commented the man as he sipped on a glass with a casual air and looked at the paint covered hood. "You are a man of many talents, some of which I suspect you were born with."

The boy wasn't sure where the conversation was going. "I guess you could say that." He gave a small nod and looked around for a moment. "What is it that you're interested in?"

The man smirked. "To the point then?" He chuckled as a young woman in a sleek gold dress with long dark hair walked up and took his arm. She smiled at Tony and bowed her head a little. The man introduced her. "This is Nazomi. You could say she is my protection."

Tony nodded back at her and frowned a little. The woman was graceful and moved quietly. It was obvious to him, and the nearby Kei she could handle herself in a fight. "Nice to meet you."

Kyokusei gave him a warm grin. "I can tell you're more than human. You're a very interesting man, Mr. Stark, especially to someone like me."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Not sure what you mean. Who do you represent exactly?" The girl's name was getting to him, and there was a connection he knew he should be making. It was just beyond his grasp though.

The older man nodded. "Yes. Japan is a rather progressive country. Many places are not very welcoming to people like us."

Tony nodded at that and sipped at his drink. The guy was making him uncomfortable. "Yeah. The world is a complicated place."

"To young eyes it seems as such," replied Maguno with a sad nod. "Our time is coming. They fear what they cannot control. The world is a simple place, but soon a new age will come."

The boy gave a snort. "In more ways than one. I'm in enough trouble as it is. My plate is rather full at the moment." He hoped he'd not just gone completely pale. He was beginning to suspect just who it was he was speaking too, and it made him even more nervous. "I'm young, as you said. Right now, I've no interest in joining anyone's cause. I've got more hanging over my head than you think, and I couldn't give it much attention anyway."

The man stiffened up and narrowed his eyes. The girl on his arm frowned a little and lowered her head. "I see. Perhaps we might make use of each other then? I have a lot to offer a man like yourself. We'll speak of it again some other time. It surprises me, but it seems the plight of your brethren is new to you. You are young, and growing up here I can understand that. Japan doesn't speak much of such matters. They are happy to ignore the cruelty of the world, even if they do not share such animosity. That makes them as guilty as the rest." He glanced over his shoulder. "I suggest you learn more, and think about it for a bit. Our next conversation will likely prove much more interesting to you." He turned and walked away leaving the boy standing with his drink.

The boy downed it and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Shit. This is getting complicated." He wasn't going to deal with this group like a bunch of schoolyard punks. He had to be very careful how he played his hand here.

He turned his head and found a blond woman standing next to him. She was Japanese, but her hair wasn't dyed. "Yes, I've been here the whole time. I wonder what you'll decide? Very interesting. You're not so foolish as I thought."

He scowled at her and put his empty glass on a tray as a waiter walked by. "Stay out of my head. I'm less likely to cooperate if I'm being toyed with."

The woman smirked and nodded. "Yes. With an attitude like that, you'll fit right in. Think about what he told you. It took you a moment, but you do understand what he was telling you, don't you?" She shifted her hips and walked away. He noticed she was wearing a tight fitting and lacy white dress. The blonde looked over her shoulder. "My name is, Shimo. I can tell you're wondering. It's a terrible shame you're not older." The woman gave a rather faked looking pout and continued on her way. "Who knows? Maybe I'll steal you away from him and keep you for myself?"

The boy was clearly annoyed. "Great. Now what?" He had no idea what to do, but he was pretty sure he'd just had a conversation with a group of X-men villains. "Mystique, Emma Frost, and Magneto. I'm getting a headache." He wasn't surprised considering his recent run in with Wolverine and Deadpool.

Kei walked up and gave him a look over. "What was that about? Who were they?"

The boy had his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "Serious trouble. I'm not really sure how I'm going to deal with them. They're some sort of Mutant group, and it may not be a good idea to piss them off. I've got no real desire to join them either. Hopefully refusing them will be enough, but I'm not so sure. It's going to be a real mess if it isn't. Hopefully they'll just go away and leave me alone."

The kunoichi frowned at that. "We can handle it. The clan has dealt with mutants before."

Her husband nodded. "Don't get cocky with this group. Those three, the blonde woman and the old man in particular, are really powerful. We're going to handle this as peacefully as we can. I'm not getting dragged into some mutant war if I can help it." He was frustrated and knew he was going to have to look into things. The old man had caught him off guard.

She cocked her eyebrow. "War?"

Tony gave a nod. "Yeah. I got the impression this little group of theirs is pretty militant. I'm going to be up all night staring at the computer again. This sucks."

His wife gave a small sigh and looked a little weary. "What is it with you anyway? It can wait until tomorrow. I'm not going to waste getting you dressed up tonight."

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to learn more. I guess it can wait for a bit though."

"Why? What interest would this group have in you? It's not like you're a mutant or anything, right?" She seemed confused by his interest, or what the mutants would want with him.

"I can stick to walls, shoot webs from my wrists, and create weapons out of thin air." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She blushed a little and put her hand over her mouth. "Yes, but...I thought that had something to do with that ancient magic kingdom you keep talking about."

He shook his head. "I started getting my powers around the time I met you. Right about the age most other mutants do. Maybe it does have something to do with that, but I can't really deny that me being a mutant doesn't make sense. Hadn't really thought about it that way before to be honest, but it fits a bit too well to ignore it."

His wife gave a nod as she seemed to understand. "I see. Even if you are not, it appears as though you are."

The boy nodded once. "I'm surprised I've not heard any mention of it before. You'd think someone would have said something about it when I first showed up as Spiderman."

The kunoichi shook her head. "Japan doesn't acknowledge mutants as any different than anyone else. You'll never see news about 'mutants' in the papers or news broadcasts here. It's just something that's considered polite to ignore for most people."

Tony seemed to understand. "Yes. It's worked pretty well so far, it's peaceful here. No reason to stir up trouble by making a big deal out of it."

His wife smiled and nodded. "Yes. That's about right."

The boy nodded and seemed satisfied with that. "I see. Well, we should finish up here soon enough. The party is almost over, and I'm a bit surprised nothing has exploded yet."

"Hmmm. It's still early yet," commented an unfamiliar voice. "A mutant? Interesting I suppose, but it doesn't matter much in our line of work. Though, I admit it does explain a bit about you, young man."

Tony turned to face the man. His tone wasn't unfriendly, but hardly informal either. He found himself looking at a tall thin man in his fifties. He had gray hair with strands of black in it and was wearing a tuxedo. "We've not met...Mr?"

"Hanma, Hanma Jirobo. I am the CEO of Hanma Enterprises. We're competitors I suppose, though my firm is a bit more...specialized." The man bowed slightly in a polite gesture. "Much like your firm, this show isn't really suited to our core business. It's just a bit of press for us outside of our usual business. Something to attract investors from the public. Rich fools who are only interested in having our Company names on their portfolios, but don't have the brains or balls to achieve the future of technology for themselves." He seemed to be enjoying himself, and didn't think much of the rank and file of those in attendance.

Tony was hoping that someone would attack the trade show soon so he would stop meeting people he already knew but probably shouldn't. "It's nice to meet you. I suspect you know who I am."

The man nodded and seemed a little less interested in him. "I admit I was surprised to hear someone so young was at the head of one of the most impressive investment portfolios in the last fifty years. Well, your wife does anyway, but everyone knows who really runs Stark Industries. You've become quite the rival, we were working on something similar to your display here, but you seem to have beat us to the punch. How did you manage it?"

The boy gave a small shrug. "Adamantium. I've figured out a way to synthesize it. It's expensive, but still more cost effective than trying to mine for it. I'm sure you're aware, it's notorious for being difficult to mine and work with. I'm afraid I'm not going to get into more detail than that right now. I'm sure you of all people would understand."

The man arched his eyebrow and nodded. "Well, that is impressive. We were working with a diamond and steel polymer, but it was brittle. It was difficult to scratch, but was prone to fracturing."

Tony nodded at that. "We started with a carbon polymer similar to what's used in advanced body armor. It kept settling in the paint and was hard to remix though. Once we figured out synthetic Adamantium, we were able to keep it liquified for much longer. The hardest part was keeping it from becoming a useless paint can shaped hunk of metal." They had ended up putting in large amounts of caustic acid. Eventually, the acid wore off and the metal hardened, but it kept the paint liquified long enough to apply and store it for a short time. It had to be used within two weeks of being made, or it still ended up a useless cylinder of colored metal. It also had to be applied at just the right stage of aging or the acid would damage what was painted with it.

Jirobo nodded. "I'd ask how you managed that, but I know better." He glanced at the armor. "That's an interesting piece of hardware, more in line with what my company produces. We've been working on power armor for years. It's a difficult project, and we've still not reached human testing stages."

Kei nodded at that. "We're not able to mass produce that project. It's unique hardware, and will likely remain that way."

Her husband seemed surprised and nodded. "Yes. Power is a huge issue. We found ourselves a unique solution to that problem with the operator. It's impressive technology, but so specialized it's not really practical. Kind of a shame actually."

Hanma nodded at that. "Ah. I see. That's nice to know. Perhaps you're not so far ahead of us as I'd thought."

Kei smirked and sipped at her glass. Her dress melted away and turned into a form fitting black bodysuit and mask. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

The older man gasped and got a little wide eyed. He pulled at his sleeves and cleared his throat. "I see. I'd heard rumors about that project. I thought it had been abandoned."

Tony shook his head. "No. Not sure I want a bunch of them running around the city at this point. There are still a few issues, but we cleared up the major problems with the interface. It's a fully functional prototype. Not anywhere near ready for production, but it's safe to use and very effective."

Hanma nodded at that. "Very impressive." He seemed a little worried. "I can see I'm going to have to put a bit more incentive on my own scientists to innovate more in the future."

The boy nodded at that. "Don't be too hard on them. You get better results with a carrot than you would with a whip I've found." He smirked at the man and sipped on a glass of champagne as he took it from a passing waiter's tray. "I demand results, but I also reward success."

The older man nodded. "I'll remember that. It was nice meeting you. Stop by the booth and have a look at what we've got on display. It's actually a bit similar to what you have here." He looked at the car hood.

"What's that?" asked Tony.

"It's bullet proof glass. We managed to create a clear polymer that can withstand an impact of up to two tons psi at only a half inch thick." The man seemed to brush it off. "Not very impressive, but this sort of show isn't for the real fruits of our labors. It's just a P.R. Pony show for small time investors and the press. Though, the Japanese Navy has expressed some interest in it." He turned and walked away. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around. Maybe next time, we can get the chance to show off something a bit more...impressive."

Tony stood and watched him go. His lips turned down in a small frown and he narrowed his eyes a bit. He felt like he wanted to cry.

His wife took note of his expression. Her dress had returned and she seemed relaxed and amused. "What is it?"

He looked at her and downed half his glass. "That guy is going to be trouble. I can tell. We're going to have to watch our backs."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Again? Don't be paranoid."

He finished his glass and put it on a tray as another waiter walked by without paying it much attention. "It's only paranoia if someone isn't out to get you."

"You say that about everyone though." Kei looked bored with the conversation.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm always right too. That guy, he seemed friendly enough. I doubt he'll try to kill us himself, but he's not out to make friends. I expect he'll be making plays at acquiring our secrets and getting under our skin in general. Hanma Enterprises is notorious, and they've got a bad reputation for industrial espionage and questionable arms dealing. Nothing anyone can prove of course. Still, there's fire under that smoke." The boy lifted up his hand and put a small black device in front of her nose. "I'm guessing he's surprised I read him so well. He didn't come see us just to meet the competition and decide if we'd make good golfing buddies. He just put a target on us and our operations." The boy crushed the tiny electronic device in his fingers and tossed it to the floor before grinding it into the carpet with his shoe.

The pair looked over to the Hanma booth. The man was standing in front of a mock up window and smiling. He waved at them and made a golf swing in their direction before pointing his hand and pretending to shoot them both. He seemed cheerful, but there was something sinister in his expression as well.

Kei nodded and narrowed her eyes. "I see. It's annoying that you're right, but I suppose it's also nice to know."

Tony gave a small sigh. "It might have been fun, but he won't be getting his own hands dirty if he can help it. He'll be hiring help, and they won't be the nicest sort of people. Like I said, Hanma has a reputation for outfitting thugs and criminals. Rumor has it, he gets a fifty percent cut of the take from those sort of deals."

His wife nodded. "My, you are well informed. I suppose I'm not that surprised by that. I knew about it to begin with. Hisami used to make deals with Hanma Enterprises before he started his own research company. Jirobo got expensive, but they parted on good terms. Hanma had plenty of other business, and we were only a customer on occasion. They never really stepped on each other's toes. The old bastard wasn't interested in going public with his technology. It was for use within his organization. He never had any intention of turning my new wardrobe over to the police or the military. Once he had it working, the plan was to invent enough flaws to justify pretending to cancel the project."

The boy gave a rough snort and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm glad that didn't work out."

Kei smiled at him. "So am I."

Tony looked up at the ceiling and stretched his arms. "I wonder when it will happen?"

"Huh?" the kunoichi seemed surprised. "What?"

"The attack. I know something's going to happen," replied the boy with a shrug. He didn't seem particularly worried.

The girl frowned at him and seemed annoyed. "What is it with you and..."

There was a loud boom and the entire room seemed to shake. A cloud of dust started as one of the nearby walls suddenly had a very large hole in it. There were no flames, and the noise wasn't an explosive device. Party-goers dove for cover and ducked low as a surprised scream and mutters filled the room.

A yellow and brown figure walked into the room. It was a heavily built and muscular man in what looked like a quilted mask and bodysuit. On his arms were two metal gauntlets that generated a hum that vibrated the air. He turned his head and nodded back at the entrance he made. "You know what to do."

Through the dust cloud two long glowing tendrils could be seen. Another man in what appeared to be bondage gear walked in behind him. "Yeah. I know. Do your job, and let me worry about mine." He had on a vinyl mask and several leather straps tied to small rings of metal crossed his chest. Each hand had what looked like electrified whips attached to them at the wrist. He gripped the handles in his hand and cracked and spun them as he walked in. The crowd parted and he left gashes in the floor that were half impact cracks, and half melted concrete.

Tony had another glass of champagne in his hand and sipped at it as he looked on. "Told you so."

Kei opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Well...I..." She growled. "Don't be such a prick about it."

The boy looked over his shoulder. "Hey, you're up, Meatball head." He pointed at the pair as he looked at Usagi. "This is why I'm paying you, remember?"

"Huh?" muttered the girl as she uncrossed her arms. "Oh. Right." She was severely annoyed, but he did have a point. Her repulsors came to life and she floated up into the air between the two newcomers. "Hey. You realize I have to stop you two idiots right?"

The man with the whips chuckled. "I'll take care of the tin can with breasts. You get what we came for." He cracked his weapons a few times and moved in front of her.

Tony gave a small sigh. "Right for us. Hey, I'm guessing you're not interested in stealing some paint."

The man in the padded costume shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Call your friend off, we've got no business with you." He pointed at a nearby prototype car. "We're here for the engine of that car. It's worth quite a bit you see."

The kid narrowed his eyes at that. "Afraid not. As much as I hate to say it, I can't just stand here."

"Well, we could," said his wife as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "You're the one always going on about not being a vigilante."

He nodded at her. "Yeah. I guess." He glanced at the man with the metal gauntlets on his forearms. "What, do you have a walk in oven or something?"

The man was annoyed. "No. It's to protect me from the shockwaves." He raised his arms and pointed his fists at the boy.

Tony shoved his wife aside as he jumped away. The painted hood flew off it's mount and flipped in the air as what appeared to be a beam like distortion of air slammed into them from the weapons he was wearing. It ended up stuck in the floor by one of the corners nearby, without a scratch on it.

The stranger cocked his head. "Say. That is some impressive paint."

Tony was dusting off his sleeves. "Well, are you going to get your engine, or do we have more business with each other?"

"That jerk," growled Kei as her body was covered by the Venom unit. The eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to kick his ass."

Tony frowned at her. "I was talking to him first." He didn't like the idea of her getting into a fight with Shocker. Energy like his weapons produced was one of the weaknesses of her costume, and he didn't want that getting out. "You let me handle this one. Go get that engine someplace safe while Usagi and I keep them busy."

A small older man with a balding head and a comb-over looked surprised. "We would appreciate the assistance." He was very nervous and had a bit of trouble getting it out of his mouth.

Kei looked at her husband as he tossed aside his tie and kicked his shoes off. "That's not like you."

He frowned at her. "I've got my reasons. I'll explain them later. So, buddy. Seeing as we're super best friends now, how about a name?" He wasn't sure why he'd bother asking, as he knew the answer already.

"Yeah, who the hell are you guys?" grumbled Usagi. She was floating above the whip wielding man with her palm pointed at him. Neither of the thieves had moved to attack yet and seemed to be trying to work out a battle plan.

"I guess that's how we play it then. Get out of my way, or you'll get hurt." The padded man shot another blast at Tony. The room was mostly cleared out, with a few stragglers along the walls and moving out the doors. A few of the company people had stayed with their booths, and took cover in their displays. The boy jumped out of the way and the blast did little more than mess up the floor. "The name is Shocker by the way. I'm sure you've figured out why."

"You have chronic static buildup?" The boy landed on top of a short wall on one of the displays. Shocker blasted it and forced him to jump again as it toppled away. "Man, that outfit must be cheaper than padding an entire room. You could make a mint selling them to asylums." He flipped out of the way of two more blasts with relative ease, but didn't move any closer to his opponent.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to hit you." Shocker was getting frustrated and set loose multiple blasts. The boy was always just barely dodging them it seemed, but he couldn't land a hit.

"Say, I've got some cookies baking in the green room. Any chance we can stop the fight so you can take them out of the oven for me? I'd hate to burn them, and it could cause a fire if this takes too long."

OooOOooOO

At the same time that Shocker started attacking her boss, Usagi was forced to shift her leg as her opponent snapped his weapon at her ankle. She lowered her leg, raised her palm, and sent a blast of light energy at him.

The stranger hacked at it with his weapons and it was deflected into a nearby booth. There was a bit of dust from the impact, but no one was hurt. "Sorry, this isn't going to be quite so easy. I'm Whiplash, and that toy of yours isn't very impressive. I bet it's got tons of circuitry inside it. These whips will fry them to a crisp once I land a hit."

The girl landed on the ground and stalked towards him. "Is that so?" He cracked the weapons at her and she lifted her forearm up. The weapon coiled around it and she continued to move forward before rearing back her fist and punching him dead in the face. "Not according to my sensors. Not near enough voltage for that." She looked at her arm and scowled. There were a few minor dents and scratches in her armor where it had latched onto her. It did pack a bit more of a punch than she expected. The energy focused where the whip made contact somehow, and created what amounted to a few minor electric explosions when it made contact.

Whiplash was back on his feet and rubbed at his jaw. "I see." He noticed the damage to her armor. "I'll just have to beat that armor to shreds with them then." He spun the weapons and cracked at the floor again, causing superficial damage.

Usagi didn't think she was in trouble by any stretch. Still, the weapons were more dangerous than she had originally thought. She couldn't just stand there and let the guy hack at her with them.

He lashed out with both at once trying to catch her around the belly with both of them. The girl seemed to slide back out of the way as the repulsors on her hands, feet, and chest lit up for a moment. The villain spun the weapons around over his head to take another crack, but ended up blocking instead as she sent another blast at him with her open palm.

Kei looked on at the relative stalemate as she hefted the engine out of the car and onto her shoulder. The old man was beside her and looked worried, almost as much about her as the two would be thieves. "Please, be careful. That's our only prototype."

The black clad woman gave a nod. "All right. Where can we take this?" The kunoichi realized her husband was pissing the smarter of the two off and keeping him facing the other direction. The whip carrying assailant was being blocked by Usagi effectively. She wasn't having much difficulty holding him off and got an occasional shot in. As she looked over her shoulder at the fight, she saw the girl land feet first on his chest and fire off her repulsors. The energy the Iron Moon suit produced wasn't lethal, but it was still a strong blast. The man slammed into the wall near the entrance the pair had made and cracked the plaster. He was a bit slow getting up, but not seriously hurt. "Some sort of energy shield?" The readout of her suit confirmed it. It wasn't very strong, but was a good impact dampener. It looked like small arms fire would be painful, but unlikely to really injure him. The shield seemed to be connected to his weapons.

"This way, there's a fire exit in the hall a few doors down from the exhibit room." The man was rubbing at his forehead with a handkerchief and looking at the carnage. Tony was getting his opponent to do little more than put holes in the wall as he danced around the increasing number of blasts. "There will be a van waiting when we get there." He had a cell phone up to his ear as he backed away with the rather scary woman holding his engine over her shoulder with casual ease.

She nodded and moved with him. His pace was a bit slow for her liking, but it was obvious he had never found himself in such a situation before. "What's so special about this anyway?"

"It's an alcohol based engine with a high power ratio at a low fuel consumption rate. We're showing it off in a prototype car, but our plans are to use it for large trucks for shipping. The fuel is expensive, but it's very efficient and powerful for it's size. The production model will be twice that size, and will run heavy duty construction equipment for up to two hundred hours on fifty gallons of fuel." He seemed to clear up a bit as he spoke about the engine. "It will have a lot of industrial uses, at a lower fuel cost than running the same equipment for the same amount of time. It's true the alcohol is a more expensive fuel, but it can actually do the same job as a heavy duty diesel engine at about half the operating cost."

Kei nodded as she read between the lines of his statement. As much as he was trying to sell it as industrial equipment, it sounded like something that was suited for military use. A tank or fleet of light support vehicles with engines like that would have quite a range advantage over similar vehicles with gasoline engines. "I see. I doubt those two are in the construction business. What company do you work for?"

"Hirotaka Technologies." The man opened the door for her and quickly ducked into the hall.

"Well, I'm Kei Stark. I own Stark Industries, though my husband runs it." She gave a nod at him and shifted the weight a little as she started moving towards the exit.

The man chuckled as he got a bit more confident. "I see. Hirotaka will remember this in the future. I suspect you know that engine isn't really for industrial use, though we do plan in implementing that strategy at a later date."

"I gathered as much. Our business isn't so different," she commented as he opened the fire exit. Sure enough, an unmarked white van was waiting with the doors open. "I suggest you tell your men to stand down. Those tazers and cattle prods won't be very effective against me." She put the engine into the back of the van and lifted the man up by his shirt.

He seemed a bit more nervous, but less so than he was in the hall. "Sorry. They are here to protect our technology. Don't get the wrong idea, please."

She dropped him to the ground and narrowed her eyes as he sat on his rear and wiped his brow with his handkerchief again. "I could hear both sides of that phone conversation you just had. If the men you've got hiding along the sides of this van were any sort of threat, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place. My sensors picked them and their weapons up long before we arrived." She reached down and lifted the van up with one hand by grabbing the frame under the bumper. It exposed six men holding tazing weapons who all stepped back looking more than a little surprised. She let the van go and turned away as it bounced and jerked violently from the impact for a moment. "Leave, you back stabbing jerk, before I decide to carry that engine of yours back in there and hand it over."

The man gave her a dangerous looking smirk as he dusted himself off. "It's just business, you know." He climbed into the van as it started with his men and drove off.

"Asshole," she grumbled. After a moment she turned back into the hallway. "Speaking of which, I'd better see how my husband is doing."

The wall in front of her exploded into the hall and she paused. Tony sat up in the dust and coughed. "Ouch." He was clearly jarred and staggered to his feet.

"Heh. I knew I'd get you sooner or later," commented Shocker as he climbed through the hole. "You can't run forever."

Tony stuck himself to the side of the wall and used his legs to throw himself into a body tackle that sent the pair back through the hole. "I am not getting my ass kicked by Mr. Mattress!" He flipped off him as they landed and turned to punch him across the jaw as he landed while the villain was standing up. Shocker ended up flat on his back and raised his hands.

The boy landed on his belly and swatted both arms to the side with an iron pole. There was a resounding clang, but the weapons weren't broken. The boy spun the pole around before the man could recover and planted it right in the center of his forehead. The padded criminal tensed up and went limp. "Ha." Muttered the boy as he staggered off him and tossed the pole aside. "The jerk. I'll..." He looked down and noticed a glowing whip wrapped around his waist.

"Tony! No!" cried Kei as she staggered into the room through the new hole in the wall. She was reaching for him, but lowered her arm after a moment.

Her husband simply frowned and looked at it. He reached back and grabbed the length of cable before jerking it towards him. The whip was attached to Whiplash's arm and the man went sailing head first towards the boy. He put up his elbow and got him right between the eyes. The criminal fell limp and crumpled to the floor next to his cohort.

The kid frowned at it for a moment and looked down at him. He then grabbed his arm and yelped in pain. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

Kei cocked her head as she realized his arm had gone rather limp. "You just broke your elbow didn't you?"

He was cringing and holding it. "Yes. This sucks damn it."

She shook her head and sighed. He was covered in a gray film of dust, had a few small cuts and bruises from debris, and looked like he was about to fall over. He'd worn himself out dodging and ended up getting blasted. He slumped down to the ground and nursed his arm on his rear. "At least he's not crying."

Usagi landed nearby. Her armor was intact, but had grayish metal lines all over it from where the whips had damaged it. "I'm kind of dizzy." She put her hand against her head and staggered for a moment.

"Where were you, Mrs. Bodyguard?" Kei was more amused by the scene than anything else.

Tony gave a small sigh and kicked the whip wielding criminal on the side of the head from where he was sitting. "This jerk caught her flying around and spun her into that water fountain.

The kunoichi nodded and noticed a broken pool of water with a few pipes that used to be covered in concrete spewing water on the tiles. "What a mess."

"What the hell was that about anyway?" grumbled the boy.

"That engine was military tech. I'm guessing someone hired these two goons to steal it," replied Kei with a shrug. "I have the scematics for it by the way. I scanned it while I was carrying it. I was going to delete them, but the idiot tried to steal Venom and pissed me off. I talked him out of it, but still. We helped him out and he goes and pulls some crap like that." She seemed to get a bit angry for a moment. "I'm sure our scientists can find a creative way to disguise the fact that we stole it."

Her husband nodded. "Yeah. Great. Can we go home now?" He pushed himself to his feet with his good arm. He took off his dress shirt and made a sling out of it for his arm. He was wearing a white undershirt beneath it, but it was wet and had a few small spots of red on it. The boy grimaced as he pulled a large shard of glass out of his side. "Man, this sucks." He looked around. Most of the booths and quite a bit of the tech on display had been destroyed. Only a few of the display booths were untouched amidst the chaos.

Kei's costume slid off her and formed her dress again. "No. The police just arrived. We're going to have to talk to them for a bit I'm afraid."

Usagi looked at her armor and sighed. "I'm a total mess. I can't be seen like this, I look awful!"

Tony slapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Battle damage looks awesome on armor like that." He scowled a little and sighed. "Paying to repair it, not so much."

"Yeah," muttered Usagi sheepishly. She paused and looked around. "Where is Mamoru?"

The boy cocked his head. "Come to think of it, he never did pop up." He hung his head as he noticed a familiar pair running up to him.

"Hiiii!" chirped Mei Lin as she rushed up with Hibiki at her side. Both of them had camera equipment. "Wow! That was great stuff!"

The cameraman looked about the room. "Yeah. It was awesome watching this place get destroyed." He pointed his finger down at the fallen criminals and took a few photos of them. "This is great! Real supervillains!"

"Yeah. I'm not giving an interview. Go away." Tony scowled at her.

Kei chuckled and swatted the back of his head playfully. "Don't listen to him. I didn't know you were here."

The Chinese girl nodded. "Well, I am the foremost expert on Mr. Stark in the media you know." She seemed very pleased. "I'm the Ace reporter at the paper! I decided to come after you called me and told me you were going to force him to show up. Boy am I ever glad I did. He's great for my career!"

Tony simply looked annoyed and lifted his hand up to Hibiki. "Hey, give me your flask."

The man did and watched the boy take a few gulps. "So, how are things? I haven't seen you for a while. Doesn't seem like much has changed."

The kid nodded and scratched his head as he handed the flask back. "Yeah, the only difference is that now it's both my wife and Gia laughing at me when I'm all busted up after it's over." He seemed to relax a little as he cradled his arm. Hibiki kept strong whiskey in his flask, and it would help with the pain a bit.

His wife smiled at him. "You're so cute when you're injured. You get all pouty and irritable. It's like having a four year old around for a day or two."

He sighed as he noticed uniformed officers approaching the group. He noticed Usagi was gone as well and glanced around. "Hey. You guys handle this. I'm gonna go find Meatball head. She's run off to find her boyfriend, and I'm wondering why he didn't show up myself. It's not like him."

Kei arched her eyebrow. "I thought you hated that guy?"

Her husband nodded and walked away. "Yeah, but he's an ally so I have to find out what's up anyway." He jogged off and steadied his arm after grimacing for a moment and looked about the hall. "Where did she run off too?" He ran over and pushed open a fire exit. It was early in the evening, and the sky was still a little gray after the sunset. "Damn." He jumped onto the wall and started climbing towards the rooftop. It took a bit more time to reach the top because of his busted arm, but he managed it without much difficulty.

Usagi was standing with Mamoru on the edge of the roof. The older boy was looking down at the crowd in front of the building below. He wasn't teetering off the ledge like a jumper, but leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The girl was rubbing at the small of his back with one of her gauntlets. She hadn't turned off the armor mode, as there were a lot of people below who could see them. There were a lot of police vehicles in front of the building, and most of the crowd had been inside. A few were shouting cheers towards the armor clad girl. Now that the danger had passed, the crowd seemed to be more excited about the events than afraid.

"What's going on?" asked Tony as he walked up to the scene.

Usagi glanced back. "What are you doing up here?"

"Let him laugh. I deserve it," replied the tuxedo clad boy.

Tony walked up and leaned against the wall. "Felt a little inadequate?" He peered down and saw the two men who had attacked the trade show being led to a van in handcuffs. "Decided to run instead of fight?"

"Shut up," growled Usagi.

"He's right," Mamoru hung his head. "That's exactly what happened. What could I have done?"

His rival gave a nod. "Yeah. I've done that a few times myself." He pushed off. "I'd rather have someone who can tell when they're in over their head than deal with someone getting killed."

The older boy looked at him and gasped. "What?"

Usagi gave a small gasp and jolted a little. "That's..."

The kid gave a snort and pushed off the wall. "It's no secret we don't like each other. That doesn't matter. We're on the same side in this little war. I want you at your best, and you're no good to me dead."

"I didn't expect that from you," commented Mamoru. "I guess you've got a point."

The boy started walking away. "Mamoru, Endimyon. The Price of Earth was not without power of his own you know. We weren't Senshi, but neither one of us was a weakling. You were always a flaky jerk, but kicking your ass was never easy to do. Maybe you should start figuring out where you came from yourself?"

"What do you mean?" The taller boy stood upright and frowned at him. "Power? I'm good at dodging, but even you couldn't stay away from that guy. I would have gotten blasted into next week. Not to mention that guy with the whips would have carved me to shreds. Even Usagi couldn't get away from him without taking a few hits, and I can tell her armor is damaged enough that I wouldn't have lasted long."

The girl seemed to remember something. "Hey. How did you do that anyway? I thought you were cut in half for sure."

Tony cocked his head and smiled. "I'm immune to electricity." He winced and cradled his arm again. "Ouch. Look. You two kids get some rest or something. I'm going home." He started off again and paused as he looked back one final time in front of the door to the stairwell back into the building. "Oh, and Mamoru."

"Yeah?" said the boy as his girlfriend put her arm around his waist.

"I've run away before, but I always come back." With that said, he left them alone.

The older boy hung his head. "Damn him."

"That jerk," growled Usagi. "Here I thought he was pretty nice for a moment."

Her boyfriend pushed her off of him gently. "No. I'm mad because he's right." He looked over at her. "I'll be fine. Go on ahead without me. I've got some thinking to do."

That surprised her and she stepped back. She gave him a single nod before rising into the air and flying away.

OooOOooOO

"Nice speech," said Kei with a chuckle. She leaned towards her husband and poked at his side. They were sitting in the back of a limo and her costume covered his arm and was healing his broken bone. It would take a few hours, but the major damage could be fixed on the way back to their home.

"Cut it out," he grumbled as he pushed her finger away from his belly. "That jerk. Went and turned coward on us."

"Well, he's not reliable. You've said so before," commented the Kunoichi.

"I say that because I don't like him. He's a complete flake, and it annoys me." He grumbled and looked out the window. "We need him to be at his best right now. He's usually pretty reliable, even if he is weak and stupid."

"We need him?" pressed his wife.

Tony relaxed in the seat. "Yeah. I hate it, but he's useful. Don't take what I say about him so seriously. He's a terrible boyfriend, but he does love Usagi. She's more stable if he's around. Not to mention, he's not the pep talk spouting flower throwing nimrod he used to be. He can give me a good fight, and that's saying something."

Kei brushed off the front of her shirt. "I think you got some of your ego on me."

He frowned at her. "Yeah. Who do you know who could beat me?"

She shrugged. "At running your mouth? No one. I heard you teasing that poor supervillain. Did you seriously ask him if he'd take some cookies out of the oven for you?"

The boy hung his head. "It was effective. He had a short temper and it was making him sloppy."

His wife nodded. "Yes. I noticed. All four of you slobs made a mess of that place."

He whipped his head around to glare at her and immediately winced as he moved his arm a bit too much. He recovered and pointed his finger at her. "You think you could do better?"

"I don't know. You set me away. I'm better protected than you are. I could have handled that." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that about? You said you'd explain it."

He rolled his eyes and threw up his good hand. "You couldn't tell? Both of them were using weapons that exploit weaknesses of that suit of yours. Mattress Man or whatever had sonic gauntlets, and the other guy had high frequency electric whips. I don't want those weaknesses becoming common knowledge, even if you could have beaten them, they might have figured out their weapons were effective against Venom and put the word out."

She blinked at that and nodded. She'd almost interjected, but he took the words out of her mouth with the last part of what he said. "I...see."

He nodded. "It was too much risk for my liking. I only told you to help those guys to get you out of that room. You'd have gotten jumpy and tried to get into the fight if you'd stayed."

"Which turned out to be a trap, by the way," she commented as she crossed her arms. She was also blushing a little. It was both sweet of him, and annoying at the same time.

"How did that work out?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to punish you later. You've been bad today."

He got a sour look on his face. "Yeah, well. I just got thrown through a wall, and I've got to sit through class tomorrow, so not too rough this time." He sat back and seemed to accept his fate as his wife gave him an evil grin. "Huh. I was wrong after all."

"About what?"

"It would have been better to stay home and stare at the television."

OooOOooOO

Tony had a bandage across his nose and one on his cheek. He was standing against a locker with his arms crossed and waiting. A moment later a girl his own age walked up and paused as she opened the locker next to him. "Stark-samma. What brings you?" The girl was tall and had sharp features with long dark hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was popular in the school and considered very pretty, but not the prettiest girl in school. The girl attended the Kendo club and played in competition in the school's Shogi team. Her name was Uria Yatahara, and she was also one of the shinobi attending the school.

The boy stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I want to talk to you for a bit. I've talked to Aya already, but you've got a few more years here and I think you might know more than she does about this. Nothing serious."

The girl nodded. "I see. When would you like to talk? I doubt we have time before class."

He shrugged. "Whenever is good for you. It's not urgent, just some things I'd like to know that you might be able to shed more light on."

The third year girl smirked. "I see. Meet me in the Kendo practice hall after class. There's a club meeting after school. I'll be able to speak with you there with no problems."

He cocked his head. "Won't there be a lot of people around?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know you can handle a sword. Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you to join. I can say we've studied together before, and use that as an excuse to speak with you privately." The girl gave him a smirk and he noted she had unusually bright violet eyes. Not so much it looked unnatural, but the color was quite distinct. "I don't want to start rumors by slipping away from my friends to talk to you alone. You understand."

The boy gave a small laugh. "I suppose I see what you mean. I suppose I'll be expected to have a match then? I don't know much about Kendo I'm afraid."

She shrugged at him. "The other students are aware I practice several sword styles. We won't have to stage a Kendo match or anything. It won't surprise anyone if we don't use Kendo, but they'll expect a demonstration of some sort. I'll go easy on you."

Tony shook his head. "The fact that you want to try your hand at the boss doesn't hurt either does it?"

"I suppose not," she replied simply. The girl didn't seem very excitable, and her poise was cool and collected. She was very confident.

He turned away and jerked his thumb at the side of his head. "You'd better bring your A game. I'm the master for a reason."

She smiled at that and shook her head. "If you say so."

OooOOooOO

Tony seemed less annoyed than usual as he sat at his desk. He was tapping with his fingers on the wood and not seeming at all like he'd been beaten to a pulp the day before. He wasn't better. Venom could repair quite a bit, but he would still be left sore for a few days. It didn't do much for bruises and only stopped smaller cuts from bleeding. His right eye still had a little bit of color around it, and sitting on the hard chair was a little uncomfortable on his back. He'd been blasted through a wall after all.

Toshiro glanced over at him and chuckled. "What's with the bandages? Trying to look cool, like you're in a gang or something?"

"Yeah. You look like you're trying to be a manga character," commented Miyabi as she preened herself in a small compact mirror.

The gaijin boy shrugged. "Nah. I've got a few scratches from yesterday. Some people actually use bandages to cover minor injuries you know. They heal a little faster that way." He glanced over at her. "Don't call me a manga character, it's bad enough as it is."

Ishimora pushed his glasses up his nose. "He is a manga character." He looked at his confused classmates and shrugged. "Don't you two know? It was all over the news last night, and on the front page of the paper this morning. He got into a fight with two supervillains yesterday at a trade show." He didn't look particularly impressed. "I'm a bit surprised he's not wearing more bandages considering what they showed on televison last night."

Tony cringed a little. "Don't call them that. They were just two thieves with some hardware. Nothing super about either of those jerks."

Toshiro grinned and smiled at the gaijin. "Whoa? Really? I hadn't heard about that. Must have been cool."

Gun noticed his friend was getting a little annoyed, but the class was being friendlier to him. The other students were teasing him a little, but it wasn't mean spirited. "Well, I've got to admit it's impressive."

"It hurt," replied Tony. "I got blasted through a wall." He gave a heavy sigh. "Look, stuff like that looks cool and sounds interesting in manga and anime, but having it really happen to you really sucks."

Aya gave a small sigh. "I wouldn't know."

The British boy shook his head. "You're so casual about it. It's a bit strange."

The class jerked around to stare at the front of the room with wide eyes. Ultraman had just walked into the room and posed in front of the teacher's desk. "Today, I shall teach you!" He paused and seemed to notice Tony was the center of attention up until the class had noticed him. The man grinned at him and seemed to cheer up even more. "Well. I heard about last night. I'm kind of sorry I missed it."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it. Fighting jerks like that is painful and annoying."

Ultraman posed. "Yes, but with my vast array of super powers, we'd have made quite a team!"

The boy cocked his head. "I guess. I doubt you'd have died, but you probably would have had to call in sick today because of your injuries."

Toshiro chuckled. "What him? He'd be dead for sure. At least that way he'd be out of our hair."

Tony shrugged and seemed less than interested. "You'd be surprised, he's tougher than you think."

Onizuka made another heroic pose. "Ultraman is invincible!" He leaned forward. "I had an adventure of my own with him not to long ago. If you do well on today's lesson, I'll tell you about it."

Tony put his head on his desk and groaned. "Not that again. It was a real mess."

The teacher slapped him on the back. "It was great! Spiderman and Onizuka, supermen! My buddies back home still don't believe it." He leaned in and grinned at the back of his head, not seeming to notice the boy's irritation. "Thanks for letting me watch the Hikari Negashi concert on the big screen by the way. She's pretty cute."

The boy shrugged. "Whatever." The girl was a raving lesbian, and she didn't seem to like him or any other man very much. Though, she had gotten better once she realized he owned the record label she was recording with. He was used to dealing with irritable teenage girls though, and she was far from the worst of what he knew in that regard.

The class went on as usual, though the room was a bit uncomfortable with their cosplaying teacher.

OooOOooOO

Tony looked around the gym. "I thought you couldn't join athletic clubs," he commented as he approached the mats that were set up for Kendo practice. Uria had broken from the group to greet him. She paused and blushed a little. "Kendo is the only exception. It's useful, and we don't learn the style in our lessons. I won't be able to join the Kendo club in High School because they compete. We only attend local tournaments in middle school, but High Schools compete in national tournaments. This will be my last year, and I'll miss it." She glanced over her shoulder at the club members. "I'll probably keep in practice. It's different from learning a combat style and pretty relaxing. Kendo is a sport more than a martial art."

There were about fifteen students standing around the mats. They were all wearing kendo robes and a few had helmets tucked under their arms. Each person was holding a shinhai and they were chatting amongst themselves. Practice hadn't started yet, but they were going to begin shortly.

"Uria, what's the meaning of this?" A familiar boy with a scowl on his face walked up to the pair. "What's he doing here?"

Tony smirked at Ashima. "Just stopping by to see an old training partner. Have you been working on your grip?"

The older boy narrowed his eyes. "What's he talking about, Uria?"

The gaijin boy put his hands in his pockets and glanced at her. "He's being pretty familiar. You two dating or something?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the head of her clan a little. "No. He's..."

"Good looking and has a better shot than you ever will," commented the older boy as he pushed his bangs out of his face and got rather cocky.

The younger boy just shrugged. "My wife is enough for me. A little too much sometimes actually. You're the Captain of this little troupe aren't you? I think one of your friends mentioned it."

The boy puffed out his chest. "That's right."

Uria turned her head away. "He's kind of annoying. I told him no, but he's mostly harmless I guess. He doesn't give up."

Ashima balled up his fist. "I shall make you my wife one day! This I swear! Uria, with this sword, I shall protect you."

Tony looked at her. "You haven't kicked his butt yet?"

The girl flushed. "No. He won't have a match with me." She looked annoyed and he ignored it. "He doesn't want to hurt me he says. I should clobber him just in principle, but he's the Captain of the club. Every time I've tried to force him to have a match he just stood there and lowered his guard."

The boy looked at the gaijin and scowled. "How do you know Uria?"

The kid shrugged. "We studied together a while back."

The older student seemed to think about that. "You practice Kendo?" He seemed confused.

"Well, no," muttered the girl. The trio was attracting attention and she was getting embarrassed.

"Don't know much about Kendo actually." He looked about the gym at the set up they had. It wasn't a practice hall, but more than suited the needs of the club.

Ashima frowned a little. "Then how do you know Uria? She's the queen of Kendo here, and I am the undisputed King. It is fitting that we should be together."

Tony looked at the girl. "Is he always like this?"

"No." She elbowed the Kendo Captain in the ribs. "What's with you today?"

The older boy seemed to calm a little. "Well, he is being pretty familiar with you. If you studied together, shouldn't he be more respectful? What did you teach him, Iaido? I know you know more than Kendo, but this punk should know how to speak to his superiors in a practice hall. It's rubbing me the wrong way."

Tony chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't be silly, I'm her senior."

Uria was a bit irate, but looked away. "Um, yeah." She couldn't really argue with that, even if it was a bit embarrassing having someone younger than her act that way in the practice hall.

Ashima was clearly confused. "Huh?"

"I studied with her, but not under her. Get it?" He strolled past the boy and leaned against the side of the bleachers. "Nice. I haven't been in here since it was renovated. We always have P.E. outside in the field. Weather has been good recently."

The older boy seemed to collect himself. "Is that so? It's a lot better than that basement we used to use."

Tony considered mentioning that he had paid for it for a moment. "I guess it would be." He seemed to notice the boy standing between him and Uria. Annoying Ashima was a little amusing, but he didn't want to start rumors about himself and Uria either. "Relax would you? I don't talk with her much. She lives nearby to me, and I only know her from practice. Just stopping by to have a look at the club."

Uria took the opportunity to speak up. "Yes. He saw me practicing and was curious about Kendo, so I asked him to come to a practice so he could learn more about it. I doubt he's interested in joining."

"You'd be right," commented Tony with a shrug. "I'm just a little curious about the basic rules of the sport and all. Nothing serious. Just enough to know what's going on if I ever decide to catch a match or something."

Ashima was clearly still suspicious. "If you know her from 'practice' then you won't mind having a match? We've got the gym for a couple of hours, and you can stay and watch the practice afterwords." It hadn't escaped his notice that neither one had mentioned exactly what it was they had studied together. He waved his hand and one of the younger students brought over a shinhai. "We have a spare you can use."

Tony looked at it and back to the captain. "Do you have any Bokkan? Shinhai are fine for Kendo, but they aren't balanced right or durable enough for other styles." The same club member who had gotten him a shinhai turned around and returned with a wooden sword. Tony gave it a quick inspection and hefted it about a little. "Honestly, I'm used to a live blade. This feels about right though."

Uria smirked as she put a bokkan across her shoulder. "It's a bit different, but I guess we'll make due."

The captain seemed surprised at that. "Live blade?"

The girl nodded as she faced off against him on the mat. "That's right. Ready, Tony-sempai?"

The boy shrugged and put his blade up. "Rules?"

She smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. "Three hits wins the match, and you must remain on the mat. If you're forced off, it's the same as a blow."

The head of her clan nodded and took a deep breath. "Anything else?"

"No, that should do," she replied. The pair bowed and each took a ready stance. A basic sword stance with the blade pointed forward.

It was right about this point that Tony realized what he was doing, and that he'd been running his mouth an awful lot. "What got into me anyway? I've got no idea what I'm doing."

The girl rushed forward and slashed at him. He stood his ground and the crack of wood hitting wood sounded across the hall. He parried again as she hacked and ducked back before he struck. He never did, though he did intend to. She narrowed her eyes a little at that. "Well, you are better than I'd thought."

"Uh-oh," muttered the boy as he tensed up and shifted his weapon. His senses flared to life as she rushed forward and attacked again. Once again, he blocked her advance, taking a few steps and strafing around to avoid being pushed off the mat. He almost attacked, but found the hole in her defense closed as she countered him. He never struck and she jumped back to avoid being open after her block. "She's reading my moves? I'm not even getting them off though. What's going on here?" He'd yet to actually attack her, and was being very defensive.

Uria gave a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "Again."

This time Tony was pushed back and around the edges of the mat. He managed to keep from stepping outside the edges, but wasn't able to attack under her onslaught. He thrust the blade forward and missed as she ducked aside. Her sword curved towards his head, but he twisted his neck and back and she passed right over him. The girl was surprised by it, but Tony was sweating bullets as she backed off again.

"He's...faster than I thought. I should have known," she grumbled.

"What the hell am I going to do?" thought the boy to himself as he found himself moving to the center of the ring again. It gave him a bit of breathing room, but the girl was outclassing him. He should have known better, and had no idea what had come over him. He'd pretty much been taunting her since he realized she wanted a match. His mouth had moved faster than his brain had, and he didn't have his magic sword to give him superhuman sword skills. "I'm gonna get creamed sooner or later." He briefly considered just letting it happen, but realized it would look better if he kept it going for as long as he could. He was doing a good job of blocking and dodging because of his senses. She'd yet to land a hit, and seemed to back off when she felt vulnerable.

Uria charged again, and once again Tony barely managed to keep her at bay. He shifted and juked around her strikes, nearly getting his clothes snagged more than once. The gym echoed with the sound of wood against wood again. The pair clashed very briefly, with the boy barely managing to deflect her blows. She was countering his blocks very well, and seemed to be a step ahead of him. His speed and flexibility was all that was keeping him from taking a shot to his skull from her wooden blade. "Heh. You're not bad. Better than I thought, but no match for me." The girl was getting confident. She seemed to realize that he wasn't attacking because he was having trouble keeping up with her. "I see you're reading me a little. Maybe I should up the ante?"

Tony's brain was working hard. He had no idea why, but a butterfly shaped energy field had formed in front of her face. It was glowing violet and making her eyes glow as well. He seemed to realize no one but him could see it, but that didn't make him any less nervous. "Oh, man." The girl had just gotten serious, and she charged forward at full speed with her sword ready to pound him into the mat. The boy shifted and turned as fast as he could manage, her blade was deflected off his own, but barely. It slid off the edge as he couldn't manage a solid block and merely shifted her weapon aside. His arms started to burn as she slashed at him relentlessly. Finally, he struck out with his blade and found himself bending over backwards and looking up at her weapon as it passed over his face with his eyes crossed. She had gotten the tip of his nose and nothing else, but a point was a point.

She stepped back and put the weapon on her shoulder. "Heh. Two more points to go."

"Stop!" screamed Tony's mind. He stood up and dusted off his sleeves. "Stop thinking about this. You know better." He cocked his head after he thought that to himself. "How do I know that? What?" His own voice was firm in his head. "Don't think. Don't fear. Don't lose."

The older girl was much more confident as she tensed up to attack again and charged forward. He heard her gasp as he shifted stances as she rushed him. The boy crouched low and when she looked back over her shoulder she could see him with his sword still out in a swing. There was a sensation on her belly, it wasn't painful, but she knew what it meant. She looked down and frowned. "So, we're even then?"

"Seems like it," commented Tony.

Uria turned to face him with her bokkan pointed to the floor. "You've been holding back."

"So I have," replied the boy. "Two more points to go. Should we keep going?"

She pulled her weapon upright and the butterfly like energy around her eyes intensified. "You have to ask?"

The pair jumped into the air and met each other at the apex of their jump, they descended together while clashing blades. The pair landed and jumped apart again, but this time the boy moved after her. He spun around and slashed, keeping his torso low in an almost crouched position. They seemed to clash and bounce off of each other over and over. The girl gasped as he spun around an attempt to stab at him and landed on one knee. Her leg wasn't hurt, but he'd put his blade into the back of her knee and bent her leg. "He's...how is he doing this?" She knew she should be two steps ahead of him. His style was unfamiliar to her. "I should be able to read him, nothing is blocking it. He's just...blank."

"Well?" he commented with the bokkan on his shoulder and his back turned to her. "Are you ready?"

She glared at him and ground her teeth for a moment. "No. I can do this. I can beat him. I can read him, he's just got me rattled with this new style of his. I've just got to focus." She rushed at him and thrust her sword forward.

The boy simply turned to face her and put the tip of his blade against hers. She jerked forward and was jammed up against his weapon. It almost caused her to lose her grip on the hilt and she was jarred by the impact. He simply tapped her on the top of her head with the tip of his weapon before she recovered from getting jammed. "I win. I told you, I'm the master for a reason. Not bad though."

Uria ended up on her rear with wide eyes and gasped. She was winded, wide eyed, and tired. With a smirk of her own she stood up. "I guess I should have listened to Hakage-sensei. You were stronger than I expected, Tony-sempai."

The group of students around them were all stunned and wide eyed. They staggered back away from the pair as they left the mat and seemed cheerful. Tony handed the bokkan off to Ashima. The older boy's eye was twitching a bit. "T-Tony-s-sempai?"

"Wow! That was awesome!" muttered one of the first year students.

Ashima growled and clenched the weapon in his hand. He looked over at where Tony was sitting with Uria in the bleachers. The girl called down to him. "Go ahead and start practice. I'm a bit worn out from that, so I'm sitting out today anyway. I want to talk to him for a bit anyway, get some pointers so he doesn't beat me so easily next time."

"Easily?" muttered a second year boy who was standing next to Ashima. The club was still quite shocked, and not just with the gaijin boy. Uria was much better than anyone had realized.

One of the third year boys leaned into the Captain's shoulder a little. "You know, not letting her have a match with you may have been smarter than you think. Not because you might hurt her though, no way is that ever going to happen."

Ashima frowned at him. "Shut up." There wasn't much else he could do. His third year tormentor was the second ranked member of the club.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well. If she's this good, you've just pissed her off. Girls like that don't like the honorable samurai thing. If you wanted to ever date her, you should have given her a match. Better hope you didn't blow it." He elbowed his captain in the ribs and narrowed his eyes. It was clear he was enjoying being annoying.

The team captain puffed out his chest and looked to the rest of the students. "All right. That's enough. It was impressive, but we've got work to do."

As the club started working, Tony leaned in to Uria. "Well, are you satisfied?"

The girl grinned at him. "Hardly. I lost fairly though. You're pretty good. I should have said five points, I could have gotten at least one more out of it that way."

"You took too long to commit and you backed off too easily. You're psychic and were using that to read my moves. I noticed you countering moves I never did make and it caught you off guard. You backed off whenever I did it to you. It was more than just reading my body, you were reading my mind." He sat back and put his arms behind his head. "Tell me, that energy that formed around your face, you can make a sword with it, maybe make low level blasts out of it too?"

The girl gasped and tensed up. "Huh?" She frowned a little. "Yeah. How did you know? A sword? I've never tried, but...I guess I could."

"It took me a bit to figure that out, and no, I'm not going to explain how I know. What can you tell me about the Black Serpents, particularly this Odori character and his number two man. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He seemed very relaxed and cheerful.

Uria looked surprised. "You could have just asked Aya about that. You've irritated them, but I wouldn't say it's a problem. At least, not yet. They aren't going to back off easily, but I'm guessing you know that."

He nodded and sat forward. "I did ask her. You've been around longer though. I'm probably going to have to deal with this Odori, but I don't want to overdo it either. Where can I find them? What sort of thugs are they anyway? They've gotten my attention, and I want to deal with it before it becomes a problem. I'm aware that they see me as a threat. If I'm left alone here, they'll lose control of this school. These types of gangs don't take that sort of thing lightly."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't take this too lightly. The Black Serpents are more dangerous than you think. They aren't murderers, but it's peaceful around here for a reason. They've got an ace in the hole."

Her boss looked annoyed. "I don't like the sound of that. Ace in the hole sounds suspiciously like 'it's going to be painful'."

Uria smirked. "It's not Odori, but his younger sister. Her name is Risu, and you don't want them to bring her into this."

Tony scowled. "Great. I'm gonna need you to explain that. Risu, his little sister?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. "She's fourteen, and very strong. Odori brings her in when someone becomes too much of a problem, and that's been enough to push every rival gang out of this district but one."

The boy arched his eyebrow. "Yeah? Who?"

"They call themselves 'The Devil's Hammer'. They rule the three districts to the south of here. They're really tough, and quite vicious. Risu and Odori are doing a good job of keeping them out of the area." She crossed her arms and looked away. "To be honest, I'd rather you left the Serpents alone. They're annoying, but the lesser evil here. Even though they're bullies and thugs, they're protecting the district from something much worse."

Tony nodded at that. "I wasn't planning on driving them off or killing them anyway. I just want them to back off of me. I don't have time for this sort of crap, and if I leave them alone, they'll start getting in the way."

Uria nodded. "Well, I'll see you around. There isn't much more I can tell you. As Master Hakage says, the best intelligence is your own." She dusted off her rear as she stood up. "You'll find them at a place called Ichimura High. It's east of here, about fifteen blocks. You shouldn't have trouble finding it, but there will be a lot of them there. Be careful if you decide to visit. I get the feeling you know how to behave around these types."

The boy sat back and relaxed as she moved back down to the club. He sat and watched the students practice for a bit and mulled over the problem. After a bit, he gave a small sigh. "I guess I've got to find this Odori guy and have a chat with him."

OooOOooOO

It was easy enough to find the place. Tony had a frown on his face as he walked up to an abandoned building that was part of a nearby school. It was behind the newer building that housed the classrooms currently in use, and was obviously a hang out for thugs. There were two guards at the entrance in school uniforms, both large and ape like boys. The school was a bit more run down than the place he was attending, and in a tougher neighborhood. It wasn't a slum, but in a more residential area of the urban sprawl. He'd noticed a few prostitutes on his way there, and a drug dealer or two. There wasn't a lot of serious crime, but it was heaven to the high and middle school delinquent crowds. There was a pecking order, and the middle school tough punks deferred to the High Schoolers. Both pretty much left the other to their own devices for the most part.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the two punks and scowled at them. "I'm here to see Odori."

The boy on his right frowned at him. "Yeah? What's he want to talk to ya fer?"

The rather smallish gaijin shrugged. "Not sure. I got this note, and wanted to talk with him about it." He showed them the letter that had been left on his windshield.

The pair looked at each other. The one who had spoken up waved his hand. "Come on. I'll show ya, but no funny stuff."

The gaijin boy nodded. "I'll try to subdue my sense of humor. Just lead the way."

"Who are you?" asked the large boy as he led him down a run down hallway. It was dirty and lit only by the light from the windows through the open classroom doors. There was a dim haze of dust in the air, but the building wasn't that bad off. A few cracked floors and ceiling tiles, it was well worn, but not destroyed. It was big and empty though, a rather desolate place.

"Nice place. The building is in better condition than I'd thought." He looked around and purposely ignored the question for a moment. "I'm Tony Stark," he commented when the boy started to get annoyed.

The large boy paused and blinked. "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah," replied the younger boy with a simple nod.

"I'm Hanuro Kanzaki. It's nice ta meet ya. I heard about ya from my Uncle Izume. He says you're a real nice guy, and ya helped him out a lot." The large boy seemed very pleased to meet him. "He says you're real strong too."

That caught Tony off guard. His escort had become very friendly. "Huh? Izume? You heard of me from some Izume guy?"

The large boy seemed to think on that. "Yeah. He's my Uncle, says he knows you real good." He seemed a bit confused. "Uncle Spike is pretty straight with me, ya don't know him?"

The younger boy grinned at him. "Oh. Spike? Of course I know him. Didn't know his name was Izume. How are things here?"

The hulking oaf scratched his head. "Not bad. It's pretty quiet, and we do what we want. Not much trouble lately, the Demon's Hammer have been pretty quiet."

The gaijin boy nodded. "Yeah, I heard about them."

The larger boy got a dark look in his eyes. "Whatever ya heard is true. Dey aint nice guys at all. We ain't all that good, but them guys is just wrong."

Tony frowned at that. "Well. I hate to say it, but I'm not here to join up. I want to have a talk with Odori and work something out. I've got no interest in street gangs."

The larger boy seemed a bit put off. "Boss ain't gonna like dat. Why not?"

"He thinks he's too good for us," commented a familiar voice. A bishonen boy pushed his glasses up his nose as he strolled out in front of them with one hand in his uniform pocket. He was wearing a uniform from a different school, an expensive private place in the district. There were uniforms from a few schools in the area represented. While the classrooms were empty for the most part, a few had students relaxing, drinking, having sex, or gambling in them.

The younger boy turned to face him. "Hello again. I'm afraid you've missed the point. Having me here would be bad for you, it would attract a lot of unwanted attention to your gang. On top of that, I'm working with the Japanese Government. I can't pal around with a group like this. It would stir up trouble, and you'd all be worse off for it."

"I see," the boy frowned at that. "You think this is some sort of game to us?"

"Akira, I'll handle this." A deep tone spoke up from the door behind the tall thin boy.

"Whatever you say," said the second in command as he turned and walked away.

Tony had his hands in his pockets and seemed relaxed as he watched him leave. "Seems I've rubbed him the wrong way."

"I'm Odori Uzina. I'm the head of the Black Serpents," he filled the doorway and gripped the door frame as he walked out. He was bald, very wide, and about six foot three. "I always get what I want, and I want you in the Serpents. We could use a man like you."

"That's not possible. I've got too many other obligations. I'm a businessman, not a delinquent. I've got National interests to worry about, and I can't be tied down dealing with the schoolyard delinquent scene. It would be bad for both of us. Explain to me why I should care about any of this, and don't bother threatening me with violence or revenge. I know you're the toughest guy your age in the district, but I'm used to dealing with much bigger fish than you." He didn't show emotion and was stone cold as he said it. "I'm rather surprised you'd bother with trying to be honest."

The larger boy hung his head. "It's because we're getting desperate. The Devil's Hammer is a real problem. We lost two neighborhoods to those assholes a few days ago to the south."

"In other words, they're starting a turf war. That's pretty normal as far as I know." Tony didn't seem very impressed.

Odori scowled at him and balled up his fist. "Listen, these guys, they ain't right. They're animals. They do things to people, bad things. We'd never go that far. We've got limits, we've got respect."

"If I'm going to help someone take control of a district, it's going to be the police. I've got no reason to help out a gang of thugs in a turf war." Tony was firm, and kept his eyes even as he spoke. "I've got no interest in this."

The large boy seemed to get a little frustrated, but kept his temper at bay. "Look, with a guy like you, we can take em. Clear them out and keep things peaceful around here. You're Spiderman, and these guys are really nasty. They might back off if we've got someone like you around."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a superhero. I'm not going to run around fighting street crime. I don't care about you, or your operations here. I could say the same about these 'Devil's Hammer' jokers you keep talking about. This is your problem, deal with it yourself. You aren't going to scare me into helping you, and I can't afford to help a gang out in a turf war. I'm a legitimate businessman, and hanging around you would only hurt my business. It's irresponsible and I can't afford it. I owe it to my shareholders and employees to keep my nose clean and avoid this type of thing."

Akira had returned and was leaning against the wall behind him. "Feh. You sound like my father."

The younger boy frowned at him. "He's right. A lot of people depend on me for their livelihood. I can't drag them through the mud with me, not even to help with something like this. Like I said, if I'm helping anyone, it will be the police. Just lay off me, I can't do what you want, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." He turned away and started walking. "I'll see myself out."

Odori growled. "Hey! Nobody walks away from the Oni! Get back here, we're not through yet!" He belted his fist against the wall and put a hole into it.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Yes we are. Don't bother me again, or you'll regret it." He continued on his way. He knew what was coming, but he didn't have any other option. He was a little surprised though. Rather than a general call for attack from his gang Odori spoke in a quiet tone. "Risu-chan. I want you to make this guy regret walking away, but don't kill him. I'll give him the chance to reconsider when you're finished."

A girlish giggle came from one of the darkened rooms in the interior. Tony frowned as a girl wearing a leather jacket over a school girl uniform walked out of the room. She shifted her hips and smiled at him. Her front teeth were sticking out a bit, and she had short cut mousey brown hair. She looked very cheerful and smiled at him, her build was tiny and slim, but she was kind of cute. A little too much for his taste, she seemed quite sunny. "Hi. I'm Risu, nice to meet you."

"Charmed," replied the boy as he shifted to face her. His scowl deepened a little as he noticed the shining of about a dozen tiny yellow eyes in the room she had come from.

Risu charged and jumped, catching him right in the chin and sending him flying into one of the empty classrooms. He was caught off guard by her speed and took the hit despite his senses warning him of it. The girl flipped towards him in the same motion as her kick and caught him as he landed with both feet in his chest. He was thrown out the window of the third floor and twisted to send a line into the wall of the school. "Ouch. What the hell?" The girl packed a serious punch, much more than a girl that size should have been able to.

"This should be fun," said the girl as she crawled out of the window without shoes on and gripped the wall with the small claws on her hands and feet. She also had a tail, it was very bushy and gray.

"Crap, a mutant," he muttered.

The girl scowled at him. "So what? You got a problem with that?" The fur on her tail bristled as she got wild eyed.

He shook his head and sighed as he stuck to the side of the roof. "Are you stupid? I stick to walls and can shoot webs from my wrist. What the hell do you think?" He sent a couple of lines towards her.

The girl dodged and became cheerful again. "Oh. When you put it that way I guess I shouldn't be mad. I've still got to kick your butt though."

The boy scowled up at her, she was keeping her distance and shifting from side to side very quickly. It was a motion he'd seen before, but couldn't place it. "This is going to be a pain."

She shifted along the walls and bounded towards him. This time he was ready for her attacks and dodged nimbly out of the way and onto the ground. There was a small grove of trees behind the building, overgrown from what used to be a small athletics field. He bounced across the grass in front of the small forest and gasped for breath. The girl was quick and was keeping him on his toes. "Jeez, what did they do, make you drink an entire case of soda before they let you out?"

The girl had a rather vicious grin on her face. "I can drink as much as I want!"

"Great. I'm getting my butt kicked by an over caffeinated cheerleader," muttered the boy as he dodged around another series of swipes and kicks. She was trying to use her claws, and while not very big, they were leaving marks in the tree bark as the fight backed into the woods.

Risu chuckled and crawled towards him on all fours. "Surprised? Now that I've got you here, you've got no shot at beating me. Isn't that right, Hinto Tsumasaki?"

A small furry creature started chattering as it landed on her shoulder. It was a small gray squirrel and stood up while waving it's arms excitedly.

Tony looked around and sighed. "Crap." There were about a hundred squirrels clinging to the trees around him. They were all chattering and it was making quite a bit of noise. He looked at the girl and relaxed his guard. "Hey, Squirrel Girl. How about we stop this and..."

"Too late!" chimed the girl cheerfully. The animals started charging at him all at once. He was swarmed by a mass of gray fur and launched himself into the air while pointing his wrists at the mass of rodents.

"Cute fuzzy rats," he grumbled as his web came out as a wide net instead of a line. The animals were caught in the sticky fibers and he landed and jerked as more of them crawled onto him. He knocked about a half dozen off of himself and continued to web the swarm up. After a few moments, only about fifteen were free, and the small grove looked almost like a gray cave covered in spiderwebs around the boy. Tony was gasping for breath, his senses had kept him away from the bulk of the swarm, but he also wasn't sure just how much webbing he could create. His wrists were a little sore, and it was more than he'd ever created before. He shook off his hands and popped his wrists. "Look. I'm not into beating up middle school kids. Mutant or not. It's got nothing to do with you being a girl. I don't want to fight any of your friends either. It's not really fair what with my powers and all."

Risu was angry, her squirrels were gnawing at the webs, but unable to free themselves. It was sticking to their fur, and it would be a while before more than a few would manage to get free. "You jerk! How dare you hurt my friends! Let them go!"

Tony shrugged. "They aren't hurt. The web will dissolve in a couple of hours and they'll be fine. Don't make me kick your butt kid." He narrowed his eyes at her and remained relaxed.

"What?" Risu was confused. "You? Kick my butt? I'll show you!" She dove at him, and was uppercut across her jaw. The girl landed on her back outside of the grove and sat up. "Y-you're mean! I'm not a kid! We're the same age!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm mean? You attacked me. What did you expect me to do? Thank you for it?" He paused and cocked his head. "Hey, what's that noise?"

Risu looked confused. There was a soft roaring sound that was getting louder by the moment. It sounded like a small jet powered aircraft. "Huh?" She looked towards the sky. "Crap. It's those Devil's Hammer jerks!"

Tony blinked and looked up. "Huh?" Sure enough, there were about fifteen armored figures floating above them in jet packs. "What the hell?" It wasn't power armor, but they looked like a military unit. The group landed around them and produced what looked like a cross between cattle prods and police batons. The weapons crackled with electric energy and the pair was quickly surrounded. "Aren't you guys a little short for stormtroopers?"

"Who the hell is this?" growled one of the armored figures. His voice was young, a teenager at most.

"Who cares? We're here for Risu and Odori. Take him out if he gets in the way," growled another of the armor clad boys.

"Crap. I'm in trouble, without my friends..." grumbled Risu as she tensed up.

Tony took stock of the situation. They were using electric weapons, and the armor seemed more to protect them from the jets and control systems for it than anything else. "Take me out?"

"Who the hell are you? Stay out of the way, punk," growled one of the boys.

"I don't know him, he's not one of the Serpents," commented another.

"Might be a new recruit," said the only armor that stood out. It had red stripes painted on the shoulders and helmet. The others were all plain military gray. "Who cares anyway? Kill them both."

Before the boy had finished talking, there was a line of web planted in the middle of his chest. He was jerked forward and ended up with Tony's foot in his gut. Spiderman cracked his knuckles after he kneed the boy who had ended up kneeling in front of him in his jaw. "That's a bad idea."

"What the hell?" muttered one of the group. Tony rammed into him with his shoulder and sent him sprawling away. He reached up and caught one of the weapons with his hand as another tried to catch him from behind. The young businessman elbowed him in the gut and sent him flying away from him. The boy was rolling on the ground and clutching his gut in agony. Tony winced as he rubbed at his elbow. "Put a bit too much into that one." He was still a little sore from when he'd broken it.

Risu jumped in with a flurry of spinning kicks, sending three more flying out of the group. She gasped as one of them tried to blind side her, but he jerked away at the last moment. Tony was nearby and had snagged him with a web line and put his foot into the back of his skull. The girl frowned at him and dodged aside as another of the armored boys took a swipe at her. He ended up with both her feet in his gut and was tossed aside. A few of them were getting back up.

Tony chuckled as he caught another of the charging boy's weapons in his hand. He held it and felt the familiar tingle of electric energy coursing through him. With a simple palm strike, the boy was sent flying back and went down. Spiderman kept the weapon in his grip and cracked his knuckles. "You think you're going to take me out with electric sticks? You guys are lame." He took up a combat stance as the group tried to recover. Risu was still bouncing through them, tossing them aside and knocking them around.

The armor clad boys kept getting back up though, and kept the circle around them to try and keep the pair contained.

The gaijin boy had about enough of it though. He dropped the shock stick and clenched his fist around the iron pole that had appeared in his grip. "If you guys don't leave, you're gonna get hurt."

"What the hell? Where did he get that?" muttered one of the armored boys who had seen it happen. He was sent flying back as the pole impacted the armor on his chest. Tony jumped into them, swinging the pole in wide sweeping motions. He aimed for their limbs, and the familiar cracking of bone filled the air for a few moments.

Risu was sitting on the chest of one of them and punching him across his face repeatedly. "You jerks! I'll kick your butts!" She paused after realizing that no one else was trying to attack her, and her target was quite knocked out. "Huh? What happened? Where?" She turned and gasped as her eyes went wide. "Wow!"

Tony was standing with his pole resting on his shoulder. Around him were about ten of the armored boys. They were all lying on the ground clutching broken arms and legs and groaning in pain. He looked rather calm, if a bit annoyed. "Great. Another mess." He kicked one of the boys over and looked up and down at the armor. "These punks are with some middle school gang? This is pretty high tech stuff. No way punks like this could even afford the fuel for hardware like this, much less the technology."

"You don't know who you're messing with," growled the boy on the ground as he clutched his broken arm.

Tony tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the logo that was painted over on the side of the helmet. "Hanma Industries. Why would Jirobo Hanma give such low level street punks hardware like this? Doesn't seem like him. He's into dealing with career criminals. This sort of thing is beneath him."

The boy with the red striped armor growled. He'd stayed clear of the battle and was unharmed with about three other boys. "It's time to go."

All of the boys, including the injured ones, had their jet packs flare to life. They rose into the air and started to move away from the scene. Risu squeaked as she hopped off the knocked out boy as his armor turned itself on and followed the others.

"I'll take care of this," called the red striped boy as he pulled something out of his pocket and looked down at Tony. He gasped, instead of finding the boy on the ground, he was already right in his face with a web line in his hand.

"I don't think so," growled Spiderman as he latched onto his chest and socked him across the jaw.

"Boss!" cried one of the uninjured boys as he tried to fly in to help.

Tony flipped over the armored boy's shoulders and planted his feet on the top half of the jet pack as the leader took a shot to his chest from his lackey. The armor clad boy grunted in irritation and tried to reach back as he ignored his lackey's attempt to help him. "You bastard, I'll..." He gasped. His jet had just ground to a halt. Tony had ripped out the fuel line and they both fell to the ground after a moment of stalling in the air. "Shit!"

Spiderman swung them down to the ground and tossed his prisoner into the side of the building. He looked up at the three remaining flying gangsters and smirked. "If you think you can take him back, you're welcome to try." The injured boys were using some sort of auto pilot, and had already vacated the scene.

"Yeah! Get down here you jerks!" growled Risu.

The trio seemed to consider it for a moment. It was clear they were frustrated and unhappy, but they were also out of reach of the pair of mutants.

Their leader stood up and balled up his fists. "Get out of here. You're low on fuel, and no match for these two."

The remaining armored boys seemed reluctant, but complied after a moment. "We'll be back."

Tony gave a sigh and shoved his prisoner in the chest and into the wall. He remained on his feet and found his arms bound to his sides by webbing. "Well, who the hell are you?" He ripped the helmet free and narrowed his eyes. The boy looked familiar, but he didn't know him. "I've seen that face before, got a name kid?"

"Justin," He was at least half Japanese from the look of him. His facial features were sharp, and he seemed to be in good shape. "Justin Hanma. You don't know who you're messing with, punk."

The gaijin boy nodded. "Actually I do. I've met Jirobo. I take it he's your father?"

"What of it?" the boy had a bad attitude and seemed a bit nervous.

"I'll rip his face off!" snarled Risu as she charged. She gasped in surprise as she landed on her back and rubbed at her chest. She looked up and found Tony with his fist balled up and extended after the strike.

"He's my prisoner. Don't touch him." He dusted off his shirt and looked back at Justin. "As for you. What would your father think of this? I seriously doubt he gave this kind of technology to you. You're stealing from your old man, and I doubt he'll care much for it."

"I just borrowed it," replied the Hanma boy with a smirk. "Dad doesn't mind."

Odori walked out of the building and looked at the scene. "You see. This is what I was talking about. You should join us."

"Not on your life," replied Tony.

The large boy got wide eyed and gasped. "What?"

"This Devil's Hammer group has gotten my attention. I'll deal with it myself, in my own way. I'm not joining you. You'll turn this into a brawl in the streets. I don't need you." Tony frowned at the large boy and shoved his prisoner ahead of him.

Odori was annoyed. "You're planning on fighting them on your own?"

Risu scowled at the gaijin. "You jerk!"

Justin glared at Odori. "You'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

The hulking boy cracked his knuckles. "You think I'm just going to let you go?"

Tony shoved the armored boy ahead towards the door. "You don't have any say in the matter. He's mine. Get the hell out of my way, or I'll go through you."

Odori scowled at him. "You're in no position to speak to me that way."

Tony put his foot into his gut and lifted up his wrists. A moment later, the large boy was stuck to the wall and struggling in a rage. "I said move."

"Big Brother!" cried Risu as she started forward. Tony looked her off and she backed away.

"He's a bit upset, but he'll be fine." He paused as he noticed something on the ground. "What?" He walked away from the rather smug looking Justin and knelt down. It was a large black crystal that was halfway buried in the sand. He picked it up and shook his hand off as he felt something being pulled from under his skin into it. He glanced over at Justin and used a handkerchief from his pocket to retrieve it. Without direct contact, the draining effect was nullified. "Where did you get this?"

"None of your business," replied the boy as he turned his head away.

"You attacked my brother! You asshole! I'll..." Risu was enraged and charged Tony.

The boy simply unwrapped the crystal and pointed it towards her. She was face down in the dirt before she reached him as streams of energy from her body were pulled into the dark crystal.

Justin gasped and narrowed his eyes. "What? How did?"

Tony turned to face him again. "Perhaps I should correct myself. I know where you got this already. I want to know where to find the one who gave it to you. I've got business with them." He narrowed his eyes and lifted the boy up by his throat.

"I don't know," gasped the boy as he kicked his legs. "I stole it...from my father's lab. He's got dozens of them."

Tony dropped him back to his feet. Justin looked like he wanted to rub his throat with his hands, but settled for merely gasping for breath.

Odori was screaming at his gang from the wall. "You jerks! Do something! Don't let that asshole get away! I want that Hanma punk dead, and..."

Tony sent a small splatter of webbing to cover his mouth. Risu was starting to wake up at his feet and groaned. "Ouch...my head."

The gaijin boy knelt down beside her and lifted her chin to look her in the face. "You and your brother will both be fine. Don't bother me again, or I won't be so nice. We're not allies, but these 'Devil's Hammers' punks have my attention now. Stay out of my way, or I'll have this entire building demolished and every one in this gang arrested."

The girl looked angry, but also amused. "You think you can take them by yourself? Not even I would try. You'll get killed."

The gaijin boy narrowed his eyes. "Who said I was by myself? Defend your turf, leave me alone, and stay out of my way. Make sure your brother gets the message. I won't be so kind as to let you off so easy in the future."

The girl spit at him, but he caught it in his palm and let her head drop into the dirt before wiping his hand off on her back. "Jerk."

Tony turned and shoved his prisoner into the building. They walked by the gang members unmolested. Most of them had seen the fight, and backed off sheepishly. He stopped and looked at Kanzaki as he passed by. "You should go talk with your Uncle. This gang scene will only ruin your future. He can help you out, and help you make something better. Tell him I sent you, and that he should call me if he's got any questions."

The boy seemed to consider that and frowned. "I ain't gonna abandon my friends. You saw enough to know why."

Tony nodded at that. "I can respect that. Still, I don't think these punks will be much of a problem for you in the future. Once your friends can handle things for themselves, think about what I said."

Kanzaki grunted and leaned against the wall. "If you can get rid of those jerks, you got a deal."

Justin gave a snort. "Don't get your hopes up. We'll destroy you. Sooner or later, all of Tokyo will be ours. There's nothing any of you can do to stop it."

Tony shoved him forward and put his head into the wall on purpose. "Get moving. I'm taking you home."

As he left the school with his prisoner in tow, he scowled at the feeling the crystal in his pocket was giving him. It wasn't draining him, but it was warm with the energy he'd drained from Risu. For the first time in a long time, he had a real lead on the Negaverse. Something solid he could pursue. Unfortunately, that meant dealing with Jirobo Hanma and his punk of a son. "What, do you think I'll get grounded?" muttered the boy in amusement.

"I don't care," replied the gaijin boy simply. "I want to have a little talk with your father, and it's got nothing to do with you, or your little gang." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons before putting it up to his ear. "Hey." He paused. "Yeah, I'm a little late. I need a ride, I've got someone with me that I'll be needing to bring along." He paused again. "Well, something came up. Oh, I want to see my third year classmate as well. I'd like to talk to her." After a moment he cocked his eyebrow. "What? No. I don't want her to be naked when I get there. This is business. Look, just make sure she's there, and fully clothed." He hung up the phone and sighed.

Justin cocked his eyebrow. "That sounded interesting."

"I'm not really out for you or your dad," replied Tony. "The people this crystal came from, their goal is to wipe out all life in this entire star system, and they have the means to do it. My concerns are much bigger than some school gang turf war." He shoved his prisoner in the shoulder a bit. "I don't care if your father punishes you or not."

The boy narrowed his eyes at that. "Well, don't expect me to speak for you when I get home. I don't like you."

OooOOooOO

"What is this? I thought you said you were taking me home?" Justin was irate as he found himself pushed into Tony's office after exiting the elevator. He staggered into the room and found himself looking at a pretty short haired girl with her arms crossed. An unmarked SUV had picked them up in front of the school and brought them to the tower.

"I said I was taking you home, I never said anything about bringing you back to your home," replied Tony as he walked into the room and shoved him into one of the chairs in front of the television.

"This is kidnapping," growled the Hanma boy. "You think you can use me as a bargaining chip? Get my father to do what you want?"

Tony stood in front of the television and pulled the crystal out of his pocket. "What do you know about this crystal?"

Justin turned his head away. "I told you. I took it from my father's lab. He's got dozens of them. I don't know where it came from. All I know is what it does. I was planning on using it against Risu the way you did. Maybe deal with her little swarm of cute rats and make her easier to deal with."

Stark seemed to consider that. "I see. Any idea how your father got his hands on it?"

"Why would I care? I figured he developed it in the lab. Maybe some sort of non lethal riot weapon or something." The boy didn't seem very worried about his safety and glanced around. "Nice place, almost as nice as Dad's office."

"Hanma does develop that sort of weaponry. Word is, our two friends from the trade show were using Hanma developed technology," commented Kei as she sat on the edge of the couch next to Justin.

Tony thought about that and paced a bit. "I'm not surprised. He probably would have gotten a cut if they had pulled it off. Probably fifty percent of the take, that's his usual cut."

Justin scowled. "You can't prove that."

The gaijin boy shrugged. "I'm not a cop, and I'm not stupid. I'm not looking for a confession. I already know it's true. Do I look like I want to prosecute him to you?" He glanced over as his secretary walked into the room with an armload of folders. She walked over and put them on his desk before turning to walk out. "Get me Jirobo Hanma. He needs to come pick up his son and I want to have a few words with him. Make sure he comes personally. Tell him I'd like to discuss his interest in black crystals. That should be enough."

"What, you're just going to have him come and get me himself?" Justin went a little pale.

"Yeah. He's not going to be real happy about that," replied Tony with a shrug. "If I'd just dropped you off, he'd have said thanks and brushed me off. This way, he'll be inconvenienced and annoyed. I doubt you'll get off without being punished. Though, he'll likely be a little grateful I didn't just hand you over to the police and give the papers a nice scandal to publish. I could have you know. Think about how upset he'd be with you if I had."

The boy swallowed and settled into his chair a bit looking a lot more nervous. He nodded and became very quiet.

OooOOooOO

Jirobo had a scowl on his face as he stood in front of Tony's desk. The boy was relaxing behind it and playing with a pen. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I assure you, it won't be happening in the future. I had no idea my son was stealing hardware from my labs."

The gaijin boy shrugged. The man's son had been led off by men in suits. "Yeah. I don't care." He leaned forward and put the crystal on his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about this."

The man looked at it and reached for it. "Yes. Something my lab has been working on..."

Tony snatched it away and narrowed his eyes. "No. This was given to you. A man named Kunzite, representing the Negaverse or Dark Kindom. He probably claimed it was a corporation."

Jirobo stiffened up and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"He's not human. He won't keep whatever agreement he made with you. He works for a woman named Beryl, who is enslaved to something called Metallia. Metallia eats planets, and strips them of all life. She's not going to make an exception for you because you helped her. You'll be killed, along with everyone else." Tony sat back again. "I need to know where I can find them."

"Why?" asked Jirobo simply. "You expect me to believe this?"

"Well, I might have believed you, if you hadn't asked 'why' first," replied Tony. "I know you know something. This isn't like those thugs you supply. They intend to destroy all life on this planet, and have the means to do so. We may be rivals, but it's in both our interests to put a stop to it. I'm not asking you to help out. I just want information. I think you owe me that much. I could have taken that technology strapped to your son, given him to the police, and let the press have a field day with this. Justin Hanma, heir to Hanma Industries, running a schoolyard gang and fighting turf wars? Don't tell me that wouldn't have made headlines." He kicked his feet up on top of his desk. "It's probably in your best interests to make sure he's out of that scene for good. That's your personal business though, so I won't say anything more. Still, this isn't something I can ignore. You know something."

Jirobo seemed to consider it. "Very well. I owe you nothing after this."

"I didn't expect a debt," replied the boy with a nod as he leaned forward again.

"They approached my lab. Kunzite and another named Zoicite. They gave me the crystals in exchange for access to some of by businesses. I sold them a few jewelry stores and gift shops, as well as some technology having to do with energy conversion and storage." He pulled at his coat. "Naturally, I contracted a few jobs for them. I won't say more, but I think you understand. It was a good investment. If you want to find them, I suggest analyzing the mineral content of that rock." He stiffened up. "If there is nothing else?"

Tony stood up and shook the man's hand. "No. If your son attacks me again, I can't guarantee his safety. Like you said, we owe each other nothing after this. I spared his life, and your reputation this time. I won't be so kind again."

Jirobo nodded once and seemed calm and emotionless. "Very well. I assure you, my son won't be a problem for you in the future. I look forward to doing business with you again."

"Sure," replied Tony with a dark looking smirk. "Me too. Just make sure to stay out of my way this time. If you deal with these guys, they'll betray you and kill you. You wouldn't be the first. You could ask Hisami, if he was still around."

Both of them knew their rivalry was far from over. Tony knew damn well that Hanma would be a thorn in his side for a while to come. Jirobo returned the smirk. "I'll remember that. I think I'll focus on other interests for now. We'll be seeing each other again, I assure you." With that, he left the office.

Tony slumped into his seat and sighed as he rubbed at his face. "Ugh. I feel dirty just talking to that guy."

Kei chuckled as she pushed off her place on the back of the couch. "So, we've got a lead then?"

The boy looked over to the bedroom and arched his eyebrow. "What have you got?"

Uria walked out of the room and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "He's not being entirely honest. He knows more than he's saying for sure. I'd say he's met this Beryl character, but he hasn't seen her or this Kunzite you mentioned in a while. He's also aware that the crystal can be quite lethal. I think he's lost a few people to it in his studies."

Tony cracked his neck and stretched his arms. "He said something about 'mineral content'? I'm betting it's from the Arctic."

The dark haired girl seemed to think on it. "Yes. In fact, it can be used to pinpoint a very specific location in the arctic. Why does that matter?" She was a little confused about how he knew that, but not enough to bother asking about it.

Kei frowned. "What good is that?"

"It will tell us where to find their base of operations. I'm going to have to get this thing analyzed. I'm pretty sure Cybertech doesn't have a geologist on staff." The boy rolled it around on his desk with his finger.

His wife seemed surprised, as did Uria. "No one can survive in the Arctic for long without equipment and supplies. It would be incredibly expensive to support a base there. It seems unlikely," commented Kei.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. We're dealing with non humans with access to magic though. That's where we'll find them. I knew they were there, but it's a big place and I could never pinpoint where they were exactly. Now, I may have the key to answering that." He tipped the crystal over with his index after balancing it for a few moments with the tip of his finger.

The long haired girl nodded at that. "I see. Still, Jirobo isn't that involved, but..."

"But?" asked Tony.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Justin wasn't being very honest. He knows these people you speak of. He didn't get that crystal from the lab, and he's seen this Kunzite much more recently than his father. I don't think Jirobo is the one we should be looking at here. His son is dealing with them now, and I get the feeling Jirobo might be in danger because of it. He was thinking about 'moving his plans ahead' when you got him thinking about how much trouble he might be in with his father."

The boy turned his chair around and looked out the window. "Great. Uria, I'm afraid I've got a job for you."

The girl seemed surprised and hung her head. "I am to join the Black Serpents?"

He nodded as he looked out over the city. "That's right. I want you to help them out against the Devil's Hammer. I want to know what those punks are up too, and keep them from getting control of the district. Your mission is to gather intelligence about their activities and find any leads you can about the Negaverse, and what Justin is doing with them."

Kei narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't that be easier to do if we put her in with the Devil's Hammers?"

The boy didn't face them and kept looking out over the horizon. "No. She'll draw suspicion because she attends the same school as I do. I want a list of clan members who attend in the districts the Devil's Hammer controls. I'll be using someone else for that end."

Kei nodded and smiled. "Ah, I see. That makes sense."

"I want you in the fight Uria. Your objectives are to gather intelligence, and also to keep them from gaining control of the district. Justin is young and sloppy, but dangerous. He'll likely be using advanced hardware from his father's company." He glanced at the girl with a serious expression. "If you need to use your abilities, go ahead. They've already got a mutant with them, so it shouldn't raise too many questions if they figure out you've got abilities like that."

The girl nodded and seemed a bit surprised. "Yes. Jirobo wasn't upset with him over that. He gave it to him, he's more upset he failed and got caught. I think he's thinking he was looking out for his son by giving him an edge. Taking control of the gang and gaining control of territory is good training for him in his father's eyes."

"I figured as much. Jirobo is easy to read," commented the boy. "Your codename is Psylocke from now on. Any word from the clan will refer to you that way."

The girl gasped and hung her head. "I haven't graduated yet. I'm still a student at the school."

The boy nodded and turned his chair around before kicking his feet up. "I've seen enough that I think you can handle it. It needs to be someone as young as you, an older kunoichi won't do. You've got the skill to handle an assignment like this, and you're confident enough."

She got a firm look on her face and nodded. "Yes. I won't fail."

Kei smiled at the girl. "Well, I'll send word to Hakage and get that list of eligible shinobi. It feels good to have a lead."

Tony seemed lost in thought and nodded. "Yeah. Good." He knew what was coming, and wasn't so sure they were ready to deal with it yet. "It's going to be a busy time for all of us. Now that we have a trail, we can't let go. We can't fail, there may not be another opportunity." He stood up and walked up to the window with his hands behind his back. "Uria, I expect you know that the Black Serpents aren't very happy with me. Do what you have to."

The girl gave a firm nod and walked away. Kei went with her and they walked into the elevator together. The older kunoichi smiled at her. "Well, this is your first real assignment. Congratulations on that. I expect you can handle it, but don't forget that training is over. It will be dangerous, and undercover assignments can be difficult. Don't forget where your loyalties lie, or what it is you're fighting for. Bring honor to your clan, but don't focus on that so much that you forget to enjoy the time you have."

"I know," said the dark haired girl with a firm looking expression. "I won't forget."

Kei chuckled a little at that. "Sorry. It's pretty standard for one of us to say things like that to rookies. Don't worry. You'll probably make friends while you're there. There's no harm in that, especially since part of your mission is to aid them. Just, don't forget that friends are less important than family. The clan comes first, but that doesn't mean you can't take something for yourself out of this. Even though you may have to betray them someday, they might just become useful contacts as well. We don't know what the future of the Black Serpents is right now. Keep some distance, but remember that you are supposed to be one of them. You can't brood off on your own and keep to yourself. You must interact, and become one of them. It's a mistake many rookies in your position make, and it can make them mistrust you, and put your mission at risk."

Uria nodded and got a soft smile on her face. "I'll remember that. All this time, I've been such a good girl. Never in any trouble, decent grades, and a carefully crafted image as the ideal young girl. What does it get me? Assigned to be a spy in a school delinquent gang. Hows that for irony?"

Her senior nodded with a grin of her own. "Yes, but at the end of the day, it was just an image. Take care, you seem like you'll enjoy it."

Psylocke gave a nod and a short snorting laugh at that. "You got that right. I'm sick of pretending to be so boring all the time. It will be a nice change of pace to be able to give in to some of my...less appropriate urges. I'm looking forward to it."

Kei stepped out of the elevator ahead of her and seemed amused. "Just don't get carried away, and you'll be fine."

The dark haired girl had a wry smirk on her face. "Heh. I wonder what Ashima will make of it? It'll be great confusing the hell out of that love sick dork. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone?"

The older Kunoichi chuckled. "Well, if you really want to have fun with it, give him what he wants, then go wild. It will drive him nuts thinking it was his fault."

Uria cocked her head and seemed to think about that. "Huh. I'll think about it."

OoOOooOO

Tony found himself sitting at his desk alone with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He wasn't drunk, and only half finished it before pretty much holding it and staring off into space. He had no idea what to do, but he knew he couldn't just let this go. The crystal was sitting on his desk, and it now glowed with a dark energy. It had a slight glow since he'd used it, but it was now visible thanks to the setting sun darkening the office enough that it could be seen. He sipped at his glass, full of doubt and worry. He had no idea if they were ready, but that didn't matter. He knew they couldn't back down, he knew they had to move forward. The Dark Kingdom had been under the radar aside from a few scattered Youma attacks. They had no idea what they had been up to, and now had a lead to catch up to them.

He set his glass down and rubbed at his temples before covering the stone with the handkerchief it was sitting on. He sat back again and closed his eyes. "Now what?" He turned his chair to face the city and opened his eyes as the lights started to come on. His eyes started to droop as he sat there and relaxed. He knew he had to find a geologist to figure out where the rock had come from, but he also knew not just anyone would do. He had to find a specialist of some sort. That would take a bit of research. It would have to wait until tomorrow, as well as assigning ninja to infiltrate the Devil's Hammer gang. He passed out thinking as he looked out over the city.

OooOOooOO

"Huh? Geologists?" Mei Lin was sitting across from Tony in a small Italian restaurant in Tokyo. "I'm not sure. I don't know any. You don't have someone like that working for you already?"

"Not that I know of. I'm looking into that," replied the boy with a shrug. He poked at his plate, it was a fried vegetable covered in cheese and sauce.

The Chinese girl cocked her head. "Well, maybe one of the other scientists knows someone?"

He nodded at that. "I was planning on asking about it later. I'm pretty sure I don't have someone working for me already though."

"Well, I can't help much there. I've not come across anyone like that at work," she replied as she poked at a plate of spaghetti. "Hey, what's that you've got?" She took a piece of his food off his plate and ate it.

"Eggplant Parmesan," he replied with a shrug.

The girl turned green and spit what was in her mouth into her napkin. "Ugh. I hate eggplant." She coughed a bit and drank some water to get the taste out.

Tony gave her a smirk. "You should have asked first."

She seemed to forget about it and perked up. "Oh. I thought you might like this." She pulled out a picture. It was a coat of arms. "It's the Stark family Coat of Arms."

He looked at it, it was blue and silver, with an armored helmet in the center with a buck standing over it. A chevron was below the helmet with three bails of grain around it. The words 'in veritate victoria' were written across the top. "Huh. That's interesting."

"It means, 'In truth, victory'," she explained.

"Thanks," he said honestly. "How are things?"

"Great. I love this job. I never thought about being a reporter, but it suits me." She smiled at him and continued to eat. "This is really good. I've never had Italian food before. Well, nothing that wasn't Pizza anyway."

"Really?" He was only half interested by that point. "What did you want to be?"

The girl put her cheek in her palm and smiled. "I wanted to be a fashion designer. I used to design clothes when I was younger back home, but I was never very good. My sister used to say it was silly."

"How is the walking tank by the way? I haven't been attacked for being a demon in a while," Tony realized that he hadn't seen much of Mao Lin.

The girl blushed. "She's over that now. We explained things to her, but she's thick headed. I think you getting married calmed her down. She's a little protective of me." She slurped a few noodles up and thought about it. "She's working in construction now. It's hard work, but it pays good and she likes physical work and being outside. It suits her. I offered to let her stay at my apartment, but she'd rather get by on her own. I've been to her place, it's a bit small, but it's nice."

Tony nodded to be polite more than anything else. "Well, not much is going on I can really tell you about. I've picked up a lead on those Negaverse jerks, but it's not panned out really. That's why I need a good geologist."

She smiled at him. "Well, we're friends, so I guess I don't need a story every time I see you. Still, let me know when you find something out I can use."

"Sure," he replied simply. "I figured I'd stop by since I was in the area. Even though you are a pain in the butt most of the time."

The restaurant went very quiet as a thud sounded outside. Everyone turned towards the wall and paused. "Now what?" muttered Tony. He didn't notice Mei Lin backing away and pulling her camera out of her purse.

The wall to the building shattered inward sending debris onto the scattering patrons. In the haze of the dust, two figures could be seen walking into the destroyed restaurant. "Where is Tony Stark?" growled a familiar voice.

"Shocker," grumbled the boy as he recognized him, and his leather clad cohort with the glowing whips attached to his wrists. "How did that asshole get out of jail?" He'd seen the police cart him off. He stood up and walked up to the pair while dusting off his shirt. "You know, you could have just walked in and asked to take this outside. There was no need to wreck this business. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good Italian food in Japan?"

The padded villain pointed at him. "It won't matter, you won't be able to eat it without teeth."

Tony dove out of the way as the sonic blast shattered the wall behind him and opened a hole into the kitchen. He shifted to the side and bounced off the wall and out into the street through the hole the pair had made. "Great, I'm guessing you're not here to rob this restaurant?"

Whiplash slashed at the sidewalk and snarled. "This is revenge. You made us look bad, and we can't charge as much for our services."

Shocker gave a nod. "Yeah. It's business. After we take you out, we can double our price."

"Maybe your employers were just waiting on a sale?" quipped Spiderman as he landed in the street.

Shocker raised his arms and set several cars into the air. Tony cursed under his breath and took to the air, he sent out several of the web nets and the cars were suspended above the street, preventing several pedestrians from being crushed and the passengers from getting injured. The people scrambled away, and the suspended cars had several people clamoring to escape. "Hey, no need to make such a mess. You're going to put someone's eye out with those things."

The padded mercenary chuckled at that. "Yeah, yours."

Whiplash hacked at the webs and vehicles. The cars were sliced in two and metal rained down on the now cleared streets. "You won't escape."

Tony was considering taking off. They were likely to calm down once he was out of the area. "Crap." Mei Lin was taking photos from the destroyed wall with a grin on her face. He wasn't worried about looking bad, but Whiplash took note of her.

"Hey, she was sitting with him. How much you want to bet he'll try to save her?"

Shocker nodded. "Let's find out." He turned to face the girl and she lowered her camera a bit as she looked a little nervous.

"I'm just a reporter, it was an interview," She said as she put her hands up and backed away.

Shocker reached for her and tried to grab her by the hair, but a small metal rod bounced off his gauntlet and knocked his hand away. "Unhand that girl, villain!"

Tony blinked as he looked over just in time to see Daredevil land in the padded man's chest feet first. He bounced off and twisted around Whiplash's weapons as he tried to catch him in mid air.

"Great, another one," grumbled the leather clad villain. "Get lost, we're here for him."

"After the mess you've made of my neighborhood? I don't think so." Mamoru was still wearing the wooden Noh mask, but had traded his robes for a tight fitting black shirt and pants. He reached behind his back and nailed the whip wielding man in the forehead with one of his batons. It bounced back into his hand and he jumped into the air to avoid a blast from Shocker's gauntlets.

Tony rammed into the padded man with his shoulder from behind and sent him into the brick wall. The villain grunted, but put his hands against the wall and blasted them both back. Tony managed to flip over his head and stuck to the part of the wall above the new hole. He looked down and noticed Shocker picking himself up out of a destroyed car. "Ouch. You should be more careful with those. I've got the number of a great Chiropractor, maybe I should give you her card?" He shifted to the side as a gash was carved into the wall beside him as Whiplash attacked.

Mamoru swung into him from the side with one of the spring loaded lines in his clubs. The villain was tossed across the pavement by the impact, but managed to land feet first and spun around to lash out at his attacker. Daredevil let go of his baton and rolled under the strike, putting his fist right into the man's crotch. Whiplash doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. The black clad hero caught his club and pulled it across the man's jaw.

Shocker stood on top of a nearby car and took aim with his weapons at the scene. "You bastard. Mind your own business!"

Tony walked up and kicked the side of the car. It slid about six feet to the right with a large dent in the side and the man toppled over and landed face first on the street. He stomped on the back of the man's head and knocked him out cold. He stepped over his fallen enemy and started standing up and squatting over him as he looked at Mamoru. "Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

The older hero was a little confused. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The boy stopped and stepped on the fallen man's head as he walked over to him. "Tea bagging him. Don't ask, it's complicated."

Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "They aren't so tough."

Tony nodded at that. "Yeah. They're annoying. I'm more interested in how they got out so soon."

Daredevil frowned. "I followed them after that mess. Call it a gut feeling. Someone named Hanma paid their bail and got them their equipment back. I've been following them most of the day, trying to figure out what they were up to."

"And working up the nerve to attack them," thought Tony to himself. "That's interesting, but not surprising. I've met Hanma, he's a jerk and a Teflon criminal."

"Teflon criminal?" asked Mamoru.

"Nothing sticks to him. He backs jerks like these two to do his dirty work for him, but won't stick his own neck out. He's going to be a pain." Police sirens were starting in the distance and the pair looked towards them. "At any rate, I doubt these two will be getting out so easily this time. Though, I do expect to see them again. Thanks for the assist." He added the last part with a little reluctance.

"Yeah, well. I guess you know I did that for myself more than you." Daredevil started to walk away.

Tony spoke to him before he jumped to the rooftops. "I'll be talking with you soon. I've gotten my hands on some information, but it's going to take a little time before it pans out. I think I might be able to pinpoint where the Dark Kingdom is operating from. If it works out, you can expect we'll be making a move soon. Be ready."

Mamoru paused and nodded before swinging away.

"Awesome!" cried Mei Lin from the destroyed restaurant. "I can't wait to get these developed! A revenge plot against Tony Stark foiled with the help of the mysterious Daredevil!"

"I hate you so much," grumbled Tony. At least he wasn't injured this time.

"Aw, you know you love me!" squealed the girl as she rushed up and hugged his arm.

"Whatever. I can't believe this mess. That only took a couple of minutes and the street is demolished." Tony looked around and sighed at the destruction. There were several hunks of car and a mess of webbing, not to mention the pavement was ripped to shreds from the hardware the two idiot villains were using.

Shocker groaned as he pushed himself up with his arms and shook his head. "What happened?"

Tony walked over and shoved him onto his back with his foot. "Man, that must be nice. I bet you can sleep anywhere without back pain in that suit of yours." The last thing the villain remembered seeing was the bottom of his shoe.

At that, the police arrived. It didn't take long for the situation to be cleared up. There were plenty of witnesses, and Mei Lin had photographs of the event. After about an hour of being detained for questioning, Tony was sent on his way.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next Time: The Path to the Moon.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: I am working on other stuff, honest. This got done first though. My next release will be something different, but hopefully this will tide you over until then. Not sure how long it will be, I've gotten slow with my old age it seems. ^_^;

Gaijin

Part 45

The path to the Moon.

OooOOooOO

"Ah. Are you Dr. Yahatta?"

She was a woman in her mid thirties. A long white coat draped down her back as she sat at a well lit table covered in remarkably well organized dirt and rocks. The woman turned her head and frowned. Her hair was pinned up under a cap on her head, with a few small strands of black and gold hanging down in front of her ears. A mask covered her face and she was wearing a pair of head mounted magnifying glasses. "Yes. Who are you? How did you get into this lab? This isn't a day care. Does one of your parents work here?"

Tony had his hands in his pockets and a bit of a smirk on his face. He had succeeded in annoying the woman without really trying. "No. I'm looking for a Geologist actually. Your name is at the top of the list. I'm actually looking for a consultation. I'd like to know who I need to speak to and find out where a rock came from by it's geological makeup? I've got an unusual sample, so I'll be needing the input of a specialist. It's a black crystal of some sort with some very, um, interesting properties."

The woman removed her magnifying lenses and pulled her mask down. She was pretty, but looked a bit stern. She figured he was bluffing and had picked up a few buzzwords from some at home science kit toy. "Look, kid. It's probably volcanic. I'm guessing you dug something up in your back yard? You look like you think it's worth more than it really is. Cut the smooth act. I'm old enough to be your mother kid, and I'm not buying it."

The boy seemed to cheer up even more at her attitude. "Oh. I'm sure you'll buy it once I show you what I'm talking about. It's from the Arctic. I'd like to know exactly where. I know it's terrestrial and not a meteorite, and that there is more where it came from."

The woman gave a heavy sigh. "What are you talking about? How did you even get in here kid?"

"I was flown in by helicopter. Dr. Inashimori sent me here to speak to you about this. He said you might know someone who can pinpoint where it came from by it's makeup. Do you seriously think they'd just let some kid wander around? I had to pass by seven security checkpoints to get here. Parents here aren't permitted to bring their children into the labs. There's a daycare center for them near the entrance, and they aren't free to roam as they please." He shrugged and put on a pair of wire rimmed sunglasses as she moved a light to shine in his face. "Stop interrogating me. Do you know someone or not?"

She sighed and looked annoyed as she lowered the lamp. Inashimori was the head of administration at the labs she was working at. "Yeah. That would be me. Everything on this table is of Arctic origin. I've spent seven years of my life near the pole conducting research."

He nodded and put his shades away. "Find anything unusual?"

"Why?" she asked him as she narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you, kid?"

"I'm Tony Stark," he replied simply.

She scowled at him. "Should I know that name?"

He arched his eyebrow a little. "You don't get out much, do you? I also go by Spiderman."

"You're right. I don't. Are you some sort of Television star or something?" She didn't look impressed.

He hung his head. "Let me start again then. I'm Tony Stark. I've got a rock from the Arctic and I really need to know exactly where it came from. If you can do that for me, my name will be at the bottom of a private donation to your research in the form of a twenty million yen grant. No I am not joking, and yes I am wealthy enough to back that up. Anything else?"

The woman froze in her seat and worked her mouth for a moment. After a few seconds she scowled at him. "You should have said that to begin with."

He nodded and waved his arm. "Follow me, there's an observation lab set up where you can have a look at it."

She stood up and they went a few doors down the hall. The other rooms were similar to hers, with people doing other types of experiments. It was a government lab, and everything there was related to environmental studies. He opened the door and held it for her. She walked in and sat down with a frown on her face. "What is this?" She noticed that there was a shield of protective glass in front of her and men in radiation suits in the room. She looked a bit concerned. "Is this sample radioactive? I'm not so sure I'm the best one to be..."

"If it was, we wouldn't need you. A radiologist could probably give me an idea where it came from. It's dangerous, that's part of the reason I'm offering so much money. I want you to have a look and give me your opinion if nothing else. If you can't help me, maybe you know someone who can. I need to know exactly where this came from." Tony sat in one of the chairs behind her. "We're safe enough. It's not that difficult to contain it. The suits are just liability for our insurance. You've got to get very close for a reaction to occur and a small amount of contact is harmless. However, I wouldn't recommend holding it any longer than necessary."

She scowled at him and noted what looked like a lead lined box sitting on the table. The men in radiation suits took the box lid up and her eyes went wide. "What on Earth?" It was a shard of black crystal, but it was glowing with a violet energy in it's core. The men removed it from the box and placed it on a small stand on the table. One of the men turned and put a small white lab rat on the table next to it, and then covered both with a dome of glass. "That mouse?" Her eyes turned towards the creature. The light inside the crystal got a little brighter, and the mouse was beginning to move sluggishly. After a few moments it went still, a moment later the light in the crystal faded back to normal again. "My god." The animal was dead, and the crystal was back to the state it was in when they had opened it.

The boy behind her nodded. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Three months, at least. I need to figure out how to handle it safely so I can study it. It should present no problem. Not radiation you say?" She glanced back at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Definitely not. It drains living things of energy, and will even absorb radiation. It's not picky about what kind of energy it consumes. I know that it looks a bit mystical, but whatever that power does, it draws out the electric current from any living thing that nears it. Essentially killing them by removing the batteries." Tony held up a small battery and smiled at her with his free hand in his pocket. "You're not the first person I had look into this. It was a bit of trouble finding someone in your field. I own Stark Industries, so I already had everyone I needed to figure the energy side of the equation out. Unfortunately, I don't have a Geologist on staff."

She frowned a bit at that. "Stark Industries? Don't you make weapons?"

He nodded. "Amongst other things."

"I've seen enough," she said as her face went stern.

"Really? Because someone is making it. It's not a natural phenomenon." He said simply. "I need the geological data in that rock to find out where they are and put a stop to it. This stuff is more dangerous than you think. If a large enough deposit of it is created, it will start draining the planet itself. That's their plan. It will remove the heat from our core, and drop the temperature on the surface to as cold as the void itself." He knew that energy would then be consumed by Metallia, but there was no good reason to disclose that. Talking to her about extra dimensional beings was not the best way to hold up his credibility. He was having enough trouble with that as it was it seemed, and he understood it. He was a young teen still after all.

She paused and glared back at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

He looked up at her. "No. If you were, I'd be talking to someone else. I'm dealing with a doomsday cult here. They figured out how to make an awful lot of that." He pointed at the window. "I know it's coming from somewhere in the Arctic. I need to narrow the exact location down. Can you do it, or not?"

She frowned. "Yes. I'm not so certain I should. Sending a boy with such a message, obvious fantasy. It would take an enormous amount of crystal to drain the entire planet, even if what you say is true."

He nodded his head towards the window. "Really? Take another look at it."

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes. The light inside it was gone, it was just a black crystal. There was a bright light shining down on it, and the surface swirled with color from the reflection. Only the core was completely black, a bit of light passed through the outer edge in a smokey gray area. "This had better not be some prank. If I find out..."

"We fed it to give it the glow before we showed it to you. The second mouse was just to show you what it can do." He walked up to the window. "This one shard can hold enough energy to power three homes for a month. What we're looking for is much, much larger. We think they've found some sort of crystal cave to mine and create these crystals with. It doesn't hold the energy indefinitely, it uses it for something. We're not sure what, but I doubt it's good."

"If it's manufactured somehow, I probably won't do you any good. It's probably changed somehow by the process." She looked at it again.

"It's not actually. We think the energy reaction is something that's always been there, but is somehow inert. They've figured out how to draw it out. It shouldn't change the chemical makeup of the crystal itself."

The woman snorted and seemed unimpressed by that. She went another route though trying to figure out what he really wanted from her. "Mining in the Arctic? Who would do such a thing?"

The boy scowled a little. "You're a hard sale." He looked up at her. "I also produce televisions, cars, toys, junk food, and video games. I own a military research facility, but most of my profit margin is in consumer goods, real estate, and shipping. Something like that could really hurt those markets if it isn't dealt with. I'm not looking to salvage this stuff if you catch my meaning." He narrowed his eyes at it. "The information you give me will be used to seek out and destroy the crystals and prevent any more from being created. This isn't some military project. I told you, these guys are some sort of cult looking to bring about the end of the world. They worship some sort of God, Metallia or something. Supposedly, she was sealed into the sun and awaits the day the seal weakens enough so she can be free and..."

"Devour the world. Yeah, I heard that one. It's an old Inuit tale. Something about some ancient Kingdom of Ice that lived above in the sky on a ball of light. Probably a reference to the Moon somehow. It was sealed away by some Goddess or something in the time before tales were told within the tribes. We had a base camp in Anchorage, and one of the scientist who shared the facility with us was an anthropologist who was studying the legend and a few others like it in various tribes around the world. Seems it's a somewhat common theme in folklore. He was thinking the legends about Amaterasu might be derived from it. Crazy guy, but nice enough. He did mention it seemed to have some religious significance to some tribes." Dr. Yahatta shook her head and put her hand on her hip. "How do you know anything about that? I thought it was pretty obscure the way he talked about it."

"Who?" The boy looked interested. "Maybe I should get in touch with this guy? He might know something useful."

The woman looked down at him."All right. Fine. I'll help you out." She deliberately didn't answer his question.

Tony caught the hint but frowned a little. "Great. Just tell me what you need. All expenses are covered of course, and no, we aren't going to take them out of your payment either. It's a separate account." He put his hand up to stop her from speaking. She still looked a bit sour with him, but turned away as he had indeed answered her question. He slapped her on the shoulder and chuckled. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch and we can work out the details. You like Thai, Chinese, Korean, Italian, Japanese?"

The woman scowled at him. "I'm a scientist. I live off of ramen, cheap delivery food, diet soda, and energy drinks. Anywhere is fine."

OooOOooOO

Midori Yahatta was chuckling over a glass of wine at a high class French restaurant in Tokyo square. Sitting across from her was a teenage boy with a sour attitude. "How old are you anyway?" It gave her a moment of pause as she realized she'd forgotten she was speaking to a young teenage boy. He was bigger than most Japanese kids his age, but he didn't look more than fourteen. She wasn't flirting with him, but his level of conversation was above what it should be from the look of him.

He looked surprised and smiled. "Fourteen. I'm still in Middle School."

The woman had realized she was talking to a genius early on. He was following her line of conversation and responding as an adult would. She thought it arrogance at first, and she still did. He pulled it off somehow though, and had a somewhat cynical nature. She found that appealing and interesting. "Still in Middle School? Whatever for? You're obviously far above that level."

The boy smirked at that. "I'm helping out the Governor and Mayor of Tokyo with their 'Education Initiative'. I'm the poster boy for the project. I got nabbed by the police recently for not attending school. So, I took advantage of the situation to earn a few favors along the way."

The woman frowned at him. "Not attending school? Why not? You seem smart enough to realize it's importance."

Tony seemed to think on that and chewed on his meal. It was a French place in Tokyo Square. It was early in the day, but the place was still full. He looked around at the other patrons, they were an unusual pair. Most of the women were in nice gowns and the men wore dress suits. He was wearing a business jacket over a T-shirt and brown slacks, and she was in her lab coat still. The pair were brought to a table right away when they arrived, bypassing several others who were waiting in line as well as others with reservations. He noted that the woman had become more serious with him once he'd gotten them into the place and at a table right away just by saying his name. "I'm an orphan. I was living on the street. It's a long story, and not exactly appropriate for telling over lunch in a place like this. Maybe some other time."

She seemed to relax a little more. "You shouldn't be in Middle School. I do hope you've chosen the right academy to further your talents."

The boy blinked. "Nope, just the Public School System. It's part of the deal with the initiative. Look, I'm already a multi-billionare, I'll be fine without an academy education. In fact, I don't intend on attending high school. I've got a business to run after all, and this is painful enough as it is." He shirked and blinked his eyes as she gave him a sound thwack with her napkin. "Ouch. What the hell?" He had the presence of mind to not shout.

"Horrible boy. Don't you dare. A mind like yours shouldn't go to waste. Not attend high school indeed. You should be planning what college you'll attend. You want a deal with me? I'm afraid it's really going to cost you." She leaned across the desk and glared at him. "If you want me to tell you where that rock came from, you'll add a clause to our contract."

He was clearly shocked at this and worked his mouth. "Huh?"

"You'll attend high school and college. I want it in writing and signed by you as part of our contract." He almost stood up but she raised her finger at him. "No. I'm not budging. You'll do it or find you someone else for your little project. I'm the top Geologist in Japan. I don't need grant money, and I don't need work. I'm quite well off and could quit this very day and never work again for the rest of my life." She sat back and smirked. "I love my job. One day, you'll know what that feels like. You're not happy. You're a miserable little ball of potential. I won't see it wasted. That is my final and only offer, take it or leave it."

The boy sat back down and stared at her. He worked his mouth a few times and looked around in what seemed like panic. "Wh-what? Huh?" He hung his head and scowled. He needed that information, the fate of the world could depend on it. "Son of a bitch." He scowled up at her. "Fine. I'll sign whatever. I need this too badly to turn you down."

Yahatta sat back and gave a serious nod. Her eyes lost focus for a moment and settled on him again. "You know. I do believe you're telling the truth about this." She stood up and pushed in her chair. "Thanks for lunch. I'll be in touch, I have your card. It's going to take a few days to figure out what I'll need, and I'll have to assemble a team. Working with this sort of material requires more than one set of hands. I'd like to involve a radiologist as well."

"I'll make sure the project folder is available to you. I've had this examined already by my people. Their results should prove useful. Just mention the Black Crystal Project to my secretary and you'll get through to me with no problem. I'm giving the matter my full attention." He nodded and continued to eat. He was about half done, and she didn't appear to want to finish. She looked a bit afraid, seeming to have realized that he was on the level about the whole thing. It didn't look like she was running away, but more like she wanted to collect herself and figure out how she was going to go about getting it done. "Clear your head and think about it for a while. I know how you feel, believe me."

She frowned at him a little. He'd read her very well. "Yes. I'll do that." She walked out and into the elevator. After a moment of riding she took out her phone and dialed a number. "Oh, pick up you idiot," she grumbled as it rang for a bit.

Someone answered and she scowled at the phone. "How can you still be sleeping you ape? So what if it's your day off? Lazy bastard. Hey, I took care of that for you."

She listened for a few moments and scowled. "No. Wait, you're out of what? Idiot, pervert. That Stark kid. I got him to agree to that contract."

After a moment she smirked. "Yeah. Weird kid is right. He wants me to look at this weird crystal he's dug up and says is from the Arctic. I'm not sure what it's about, but...where did you find this guy?" Another moment of pause and her eyes went wide. "What? Poor kid." She laughed at the response and her smirk grew more vicious. "I feel sorry for him. Still, he's got nerves of steel. I tried to jerk his chain a little when he showed up, and he ended up jerking mine. Thanks for tipping me off that he might show up. He asked you about Geologists?" She frowned a bit.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, he's right. That worries me a little. I think this kid is some kind of spy or something. I get the feeling the Japanese Government might be involved with this somehow. He knows too much, and he doesn't act like a kid at all. Not to mention, my supervisor pointed him right to me. Inashimori isn't very trusting of the private sector, the kid has to have government contacts if he got past his office." She paused and cocked her eyebrow. "A...superhero? CEO?" There was a long moment of explanation that she didn't seem to be getting. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. "Well, whatever. I'll find out for myself. I used to think you were a real speed demon on a bike, this kid is just as bad in that car of his. It was kind of fun, made me think back for a bit. I just wanted to let you know, so I'll see you later. You owe me a favor."

OooOOooOO

Onizuka was lying on a futon in a tiny apartment in Tokyo. The walls were lined with pin up posters and the place was covered in carry out boxes and beer cans. He smiled to himself as he turned off his phone and grinned. "Yeah. I guess I do owe her again. Damn it. She's so cruel about that. I hope I don't run into her while I'm out anytime soon. She makes me buy her drinks when I owe her." He was still a bit bleary eyed and the menu screen of a porn DVD was still lighting the room from the television. He put his arm back over his eyes and tossed the phone next to his pillow. "Oh well." He frowned a little. "The kid is a pretty good driver then? Man, now I feel old."

OooOOooOO

Kei cocked her head and looked at the wall in a thoughtful manner. Two men were holding up a painted portrait of her husband in a business suit posing in front of his desk in the hallway that lead to his office. There were several other portraits lining the walls of previous owners. She'd had Hisami's portrait taken down and burned right after they took over the office and was replacing it with the new one. It was quite large, his image in the painting was larger than he was in reality. "I guess that's good." The Yakuza were still using the former Oyabun's main office, but the one they now resided in had been his as well.

"What's this thing?" He seemed to melt out of the shadows at her side and frowned at it. "I don't remember posing for this."

She looked at him and smirked. "You didn't. I sent the artist a few photos of you for reference."

"Why did you do that? Now I'm on the wall o' old guys." He looked a bit annoyed by that.

"Well, we've renamed it, but these are the previous owners of this company. It's been around since the late forties." She shrugged. "You should have expected to end up on the wall here. It's tradition after all."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't this be a picture of you then?"

She cocked her head. "What do you mean? I'm right there." She pointed her hand at the photo and moved it around a bit.

He looked at it again. "No you're not. There's nothing there."

She turned her eyes away from him. "I'm a skilled shinobi."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That was cheap. I don't really care either way. I'm the only guy on this wall who isn't creepy because I have a seventeen year old wife."

His wife scowled a little at that, seemed to think about it, and shrugged. "I suppose I see what you mean there."

He looked at it and cocked his head. "Figured I'd wait till I was older before I did it to be honest. Now I don't have to bother."

Kei narrowed her eyes. He'd intentionally left it ambiguous whether or not he was talking about her or the painting.

His secretary walked down the hall and made a bee line right for him. "Mr. Stark, your four o'clock meeting is here. I need those documents signed so I can get them to the department heads and legal, and there are five project folders sitting on your desk waiting on review." She looked a bit flustered.

He blinked and seemed to zone out. "Four o'clock meeting?"

"The polite little talking cat and his...girlfriend," replied the woman with a scowl. "I've got hair all over my desk because the black one attacked my keyboard."

"Huh?" he was confused. "The...Moon Cats? They made an appointment? Really? That's weird." He knew the clan could have arranged a meeting. He had no idea why they would bother though. "They attacked your keyboard you say?"

"Yes. Keyboards are apparently her 'sworn nemesis'," She glowered at him. "She called my monitor a 'butt warming device' and I'm guessing she's still sitting on top of it."

He took her by the shoulders. "Wasabi, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her eyes went a little bloodshot. Her name was Kikomi, but he'd started calling her that out of the blue. She had no clue what it meant, or if he just thought that was her name for some reason. It wasn't like she could quit her job, she was a member of the clan and it was her assigned duty. It had turned out to be a lot more work than she had thought. Tony had a way of ignoring things and letting work pile up. Some of it was understandable, but he went above and beyond that at times and left her rather swamped. She could get a lot of it done, but some things had to have his personal attention. Kei was much more organized, but also pushed things aside so he could deal with them later. Problem was, he usually didn't until the very last minute. To make matters worse, he'd been praising her work quite a bit quite openly. That made it even harder to get out of it because her boss seemed to think she was the perfect fit for the duty. She balled up her fist and growled. "Every other kunoichi is too lazy with this kind of work. I'm the only one who can do it, so I'm stuck with you. I'm just asking that you pay more attention and make it a bit less exhausting. You're killing me, seriously."

The boy nodded. "Well, you're a big help. This place would fall apart without you. I'm giving you a ten percent raise. You've been handling a lot of things for me, and I appreciate it. Really. Wasabi, you're the best." He slapped her arm lightly and turned away. "Keep it up will you? You're doing a great job."

Her eye twitched. Kei walked up and arched her eyebrow a little. "Wasabi?"

She blushed a bit. She'd lost quite a bit of her steam with his mention of her new raise. She was still a little annoyed, but not near as much as she had been. Her work load hadn't exactly decreased any, and it seemed the trend would continue. "I don't know, he just started calling me that for some reason. I have no idea what it means or why he calls me that." It bugged her, and she wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not.

"What is it with him and food related nicknames?" grumbled Kei with a small frown. "He calls Usagi 'Meatball head' and used to go by 'Carrot' himself. I'm not sure, but it may be a cultural thing. I wouldn't worry about it."

The woman nodded. "Yes, well. I've got to get back to work. I suppose I won't think much of it then. Still, it's confusing and strange. Wasabi? What about me says 'spicy green paste'?"

OooOOooOO

Tony gave a sigh as he approached his secretary's desk. "I hope that poor woman is all right," said a familiar voice as he walked into the room. "Really, Luna. You should be more polite."

"Hey," the black cat ignored her companion and perked up. She jumped down and walked up to him with her tail in the air and rubbed at his legs. "We came to visit."

"Luna, this is serious," grumbled Artemis.

The boy looked down at her. "I have the strangest urge to hire you into the Human Resources Department." He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"I'm too lazy to work," replied Luna as she grinned up at him. "We need to talk though."

"I figured. You could have caught me any time you know. You didn't have to make an appointment and come all the way down here." He opened the door to his office and walked in with them. "How did you get here anyway?"

"A large unmarked black SUV," replied Luna.

"Um, yeah," muttered Artemis as he purposely looked away. He seemed a little nervous.

Tony turned on the television and paused. On the screen was an image of a black SUV that was in front of a broken fire hydrant and had the front end wrapped around an electrical pole. There were swerving tire marks in the street, and the camera panned back to reveal a very long trail of chaos down the road. "You...don't say." A young television reporter was standing in front of the scene and talking about the chaos that had resulted from recent events.

Artemis jumped into the side of the TV and hit the power button with his paw. "Um. Yes. Ahem. How we got here isn't important."

Luna had a mad look in her eyes. "Heh. Vroom!"

The boy slumped down into the couch in front of the television with both of the animals hopping up on top of the coffee table. "This had better be good."

The black cat nodded. "I remembered something important. Something we can use."

Artemis gave a heavy sigh. "This could have waited you know. Why do you always get so excited? Calm down." He lowered his head and shook it.

"Well, we haven't seen him in a while. He's been staying here, and this can't wait." She turned her nose up.

Tony leaned forward. "Out with it. What's going on?"

The white cat looked at him. "Luna remembers how to mind meld."

The black cat nodded. "We'll need to get us all together to get the complete story. We can use it to learn about what happened at the fall of the Moon kingdom. It's going to take a bit of time, possibly an entire evening. So we're going to have to get everyone together someplace we won't be disturbed for a while." She cocked her head. "See. I remember stuff."

He gave her a small frown. "He's right, it could have waited." He scratched her between her ears. "Good job though." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "How are you two planning on getting back exactly?"

Artemis swallowed and looked towards his companion. "I'm not sure, my memory about how we got here is a bit fuzzy." It was obvious he was open to suggestion from anyone but Luna.

The black cat nodded. "Yeah. We almost didn't make it, luckily you were heavy enough to push down the gas pedal after you finished screaming like a little girl and passed out."

Tony had his face in his hands. He wiped down his face and walked away. "You two hang out here. I'll get you a ride later."

"We'll be..." started Luna.

He turned and glared at her. "I-will-get-you-a-ride." The light seemed to be sucked out of the air as a field of energy burned around him.

"Right," said Artemis as he exhaled heavily and looked very relieved.

"Aw, we could have made it. Those cops never had a chance of catching us," grumbled Luna as she put her ears back.

Kei walked into the building and over to the window. Her husband was sitting behind his desk and the two Moon Cats were sitting on the coffee table. Luna looked a little bored, but Artemis had become rather relaxed. She peered down at the street far below. "Jeez. Even from here I can tell that's a mess. I wonder what happened?"

Tony cringed a little at that, but kept signing documents.

She sat on the edge of his desk next to him. "There's been an accident on the street. I do hope you're not planning on driving anywhere any time soon." She looked over and noticed the two animals were purposely inspecting the ceiling and looking as innocent as they could.

"Not tonight," He replied simply.

"What's with 'Wasabi'?" she leaned in a little.

"What about her?" he muttered as he continued working.

"Why do you call her that? It isn't her name," the girl shrugged and kicked her legs.

He sat back and looked at her as he put his hands together. "I dunno. Wasabi is the Japanese 'pepper' I guess. I know it's a root, but it's used like westerners use pepper in Japanese cooking."

That got him a confused look. "Pepper?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to explain. She just seems like a 'Pepper' to me for some reason. I'm not sure why." He looked a bit shifty as he said the last part. He did know why, but didn't feel like going through the headache of getting someone else to understand it.

"She seems like a pepper?" His wife seemed to think on that. "So, you think she's hot then?"

He scowled at her. "Do you have to do that every time we talk about another woman? No. Not sexy, though she's pretty enough. It's a name sometimes. I dunno why, but she has a personality I associate with the name 'Pepper', and she's Japanese. So, Wasabi."

She nodded and pushed off the desk. "Oh. I was right. It's a cultural thing I guess."

He bent over his desk to continue his work. It seemed to satisfy her at least. "Yeah. I guess."

Luna's voice chimed up. She'd found the remote to the television on the table. "Hey. The World's Most Dangerous Police Chases is on! Sweet!"

Artemis gave an almost painful moan as he turned away from the screen and put his paws over his ears. "I can't watch that. Not now."

Luna ignored him and started purring with her tail swishing from side to side as she watched. "Hey, I'm gonna have to try that next time..."

OooOOooOO

"Hey, Meatball head!" Usagi Tsukino cringed a little. She looked over her shoulder and frowned with Umino and Naru at her side. The sound of a car door closing just after the shout caused her friends to jump a little and turn back to look at the source of the noise.

Usagi's girlfriend frowned as she noticed him approaching. Umino pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to look tough.

Tony Stark smirked and put his hand in his pocket. "Cut it out. I'm Spiderman you know. I know you're friends with her, but it's hardly enough to make me nervous."

Usagi gave a small sigh and took both of them by the shoulder. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"What's he doing here?" grumbled the boy.

"You don't have to put up with it. We'll go someplace else," whispered Naru with a nervous twinge to her voice. She paused and looked confused when she noticed Usagi was smiling a little.

The boy cocked his eyebrow. "She didn't tell you? I suppose I'm not surprised. We're on the same side now. Where do you think she got that little toy she has sitting on her back right now? I know she showed it to you, it keeps a record she didn't know about of who is aware of the operator's identity. I noticed your names along with Mitoki's on the list last time it updated."

Usagi shrugged at him and didn't seem to care. "Whatever. What do you want? I'm on my way home."

"Really?" He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You should have taken that last left then. You're going to the arcade."

The blond girl growled a little. "Drat. He knows the area better than I thought." She put her hand on her hip and looked annoyed. "What is it? You wouldn't have come here unless you wanted something."

"We'll be needing to get together soon. All of us with a connection to the past. That means you and your boyfriend as well." He soured a little as he said it. "Luna has remembered how to do something important. It will shed a lot of light on what's going on, and may help us defeat our enemy. That means we can meet a lot less often."

She walked up and scowled at him as she glared in his eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. I've remembered how much fun getting on your nerves is. I don't know why, but I really like it."

He shook his head and sighed. "You brat. I fucking hate you."

The blond sighed and took a step back. "Come on. Mitoki's shift is ending. We'll go hang around the arcade for a while. I want to ask you about the others, I haven't seen them since last week."

He nodded at that. "Well, they are ninja after all. That's kind of the point."

"Ha, ha," growled Usagi.

Naru was very confused. "What's going on? Did she just invite him along?"

Umino shrugged at her. "I'm not sure. I'm scared one of them might throw a punch. I'm a little worried."

"She can take him, she's got that armor she showed us," commented Naru as she waved it off.

"Actually, she can't use it against me. It's hardwired into the system," he said as he looked over his shoulder. "Only my wife can override that. You can guess what the chances of that are I'm sure."

Usagi frowned at them both. "He isn't going to hit me. He's a jerk, and I'd like to hit him, but I won't."

"You'd miss anyway," he replied simply.

They were standing outside the arcade, Tony and Usagi were shoulder to shoulder in the doorway when Mitoki walked out and took off his apron. "Um...hello." He looked surprised, confused, and a little afraid. "Usagi, are you all right? What...what's he doing here?" He pointed at the boy and looked past the pair to Umino and Naru. The pair looked just as confused and shrugged.

"I invited him," replied Usagi in a rather monotone voice.

"This...is kind of creepy," commented Mitoki as he took a step back.

"Tell me about it," muttered Naru. Usagi looked rather annoyed with the boy, almost to the point of being upset. On the other hand, it almost seemed like she was prepared to tackle him and drag him along by force. He seemed like he wanted to be elsewhere as well, but wouldn't leave.

"Yeah, well. Come on, we'll head back to my car and go to my place." He turned away from the doors.

"What? Hang around the office and watch television? The arcade would be more fun," grumbled Usagi as she glared at him.

Tony looked back and arched his eyebrow. "I'm a fourteen year old billionaire. The entire floor below my office is a private Arcade. I should add, that the games there are free." He lifted up his hand and dangled his keys. "I'm also driving a Porche. It's a bit cramped in the back seat, but it's less than five minutes from here, and you can call your parents up and tell them where you're going first if you want." He held out a cell phone to the group. He looked at the blond. "You can fly there and meet us in the parking lot. There's not enough room for all of us to ride with me."

The blond girl worked her mouth open and closed a few times. She looked at her friends.

Umino had gone rather blank. "Um...a...Porche?"

"Yeah," said Tony with a small shrug.

"No way, I don't trust this guy." Naru was of a mindset that it would only lead to trouble.

Usagi looked at her and shrugged. "You'll be fine. Just ignore his attitude. I've been there a few times, but I haven't heard about any arcade before."

Tony shrugged. "I don't use it much. Had a couple of meetings there with some entertainment interests. I've only gone a couple of times just to mess around in there. Don't have much time for that sort of thing really."

Umino looked to Usagi and then to Mitoki and Naru. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "If Usagi says it's okay, I guess it is."

"I'll meet you in the parking lot, don't worry. He's fine, well not really fine, he's an asshole, but he won't hurt you." Usagi walked away to someplace out of view. A few moments later, Iron Moon blasted across the sky.

Umino looked on with wide eyed wonder. "Wow! That is so cool! I never get tired of it."

Naru frowned a bit at that. "I noticed." She turned towards Tony. "I guess we should get going then?"

Umino seemed to have lost his nervousness. He moved up to Tony's side. "How does she fly? It's amazing, but she told us she's the only one who can use the suit for some reason."

The boy seemed to think about it. "It's gas powered."

"Huh?" said the boy as he cocked his head. "Like, a car?"

"What do you mean then?" asked Mitoki as it had piqued his interest as well.

"Usagi has a special gastronomical condition. We've got her on a special diet. She doesn't have to stick with it when she's out, but at home she eats a bean paste made from a certain type of bean that gives us the desired reaction. With that energy, she can power the suit for very long periods of time." He looked completely serious as he used the key chain remote to unlock the car.

Mitoki blinked and turned a bit red. "Wh-what?"

Umino was confused. "What does that mean?" He was a bit of a science wonk, but he was only in middle school and had a bit of trouble following it.

Naru scowled at Tony. "He said it's powered by farts." She climbed into the back seat as he pushed it forward for her.

Umino followed after her. "R-really? Iron Moon is fart powered?"

Tony shrugged. "If you want to put it that way." He pushed the seat back and Mitoki got in. The boy was a bit red, and trying not to laugh. More to not upset Naru than anything else.

The nerdy boy seemed a bit green. "That's...kind of..." He stopped himself before he got to 'hot'. He was a healthy young Japanese schoolboy after all.

"Umino, he was lying to you," grumbled Naru as she gave him a suspicious look. She was also right in her assessment that he was being a little perverted. She was a healthy young Japanese schoolgirl after all, and she knew it when she saw it.

The boy flushed. "Oh. That's good."

Mitoki burst into laughter, no longer able to contain himself.

Tony turned on the ignition and turned into traffic.

OooOOooOO

The rumble of the engine died down as Tony's Porche settled into it's parking space. He opened his door and the sound of Montley Crue's 'Kickstart My Heart' cut off as the radio died after he took out his key. He stepped out and walked around his car as the other door opened. He blinked as he saw Mitoki on the ground, covered in sweat, and in a fetal position on the concrete. The boy was a little pale and struggled to get up. He managed to get to his feet by leaning on the car next to him and blinked. "Oh. Are we there now?"

"Yeah," Tony looked around. Mitoki was panting and had his hands on his hips as he walked around a little towards the front end of the cars by the wall. He leaned against the concrete and seemed to be catching his breath. The driver pulled the seat forward to help the other two out and cringed a little. The pair was clutching each other, it would look cute if not for the looks of abject horror on their faces. "We're here, and you're safe. Come on, I'm an awesome driver. It couldn't have been that bad."

Naru's head turned and her teeth chattered as she spoke a little. "Y-y-you almost k-k-killed us!"

The kid looked at her and frowned. "Almost only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades, and tactical nuclear weapons. You're here safe and sound, just like I said."

Umino seemed to jerk to life suddenly. "That was..."

Naru gripped him around his neck. "I swear, if you say 'cool' I will rip your tongue out of your mouth with my bare hands!"

The boy pulled at her hands and backed away. He scrambled out of the car and jumped away with Tony as Naru burst from the back seat like a frightened cat and bowed up at both of them as she backed away. "I'm taking the bus home!"

Tony put up his hands. "That's fine. Look, I'll get you a ride with someone else. I guess I can spare a driver and one of our fleet vehicles for that."

"No way! I'm riding with you again!" cried Umino as he trembled with a mixture of fright and excitement.

Mitoki pushed himself off the wall. "I'll make sure Naru gets home all right. I'm not sorry I did it for some reason, but I'd rather not do it again."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever. As long as it's settled and we've all got a plan that's fine. I'll get Umino home later. I need to head out tonight anyway, I can just drop him off on the way."

As they turned they saw Usagi with her arms hugged together and looking at the floor while biting her lip. "I...I'm sorry, Naru. I kind of forgot what riding with him is like."

The girl looked at her friend with wide eyes. "You...you knew?"

The blond looked away. "Well, I'm wearing this armor, and I can fly. It doesn't bother me that much, so I didn't think about it until it was too late."

"I drive fine," grumbled Tony irritably. "Look, there isn't a scratch on this thing."

"That's because it's covered in Adamantium. You'd better hope you don't ever hit anything, because you'll go right through it and you know it. Not to mention the force of impact will probably break every bone in your body." Usagi turned her nose up.

"That has nothing to do with it. I've never hit anything. I can drive with my Spidersense. No way I'm gonna hit anything I don't mean to." He crossed his arms and put up his nose as well.

"Spidersense?" asked Umino. He wasn't worried at all, and seemed to think Tony wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

Tony blinked. "I can sense danger, like a sixth sense. I'm not sure how it works exactly, and I'd rather not explain the particulars. Secret techniques work for much longer when you don't explain them to people."

The boy nodded at that and seemed thoughtful. "That's something. Is that why you told us Usagi was gas powered?"

Mitoki put his face in his hands as Usagi seemed to register that. "I'm what? What does that mean? What did you tell them?"

Their host gave a sagely looking nod. "Indeed, and also because it was funny."

"It wasn't," growled Naru as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Mitoki put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it was."

"What are they talking about?" growled Usagi as she balled up her fist and focused on her 'boss'.

"It's nothing. You had to be there." He walked over to the elevator. "Come on. We can relax upstairs. You two ladies need to cool off a bit and I doubt that's going to happen down here."

OooOOooOO

The group was impressed by the room they had found themselves in. It was dark, but not so much that visibility was a problem. The sound of arcade machines in demo mode filled the room as the machines came on as they entered the room. Colored lights filled the room and hanging lamps gave the room small spaces of well lit area. There was a long table with several seats around it, and numerous other more restaurant or bar style tables dotted the floor between the machines. In the corner a concession stand lit up and came to life. On the far end of the room was a screen with theater style seating and a very modern looking projector. The boy looked over his shoulder as he noticed Umino's eyes move to the theater.

"There's nothing to watch yet unfortunately. It's a prototype 3D projector that uses polarized screens and glasses. We're having a few things filmed that way now, but it won't be in actual theaters for another two years or so. Even then only on a select few screens for a bit." He sat at one of the large cushy chairs around the business table and kicked his feet up.

"Wow," muttered Mitoki as he looked around in wonder. It made his arcade look primitive, really primitive. His eyes went wide. "Is that...Kagura Tenshi Denma Five?"

Their host looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"That doesn't come out for six more months! No way, Brutal Streets Three too?" He was in shock. He looked at the boy. "Do...no...of course not."

Tony cocked his eyebrow. "What is it? Even I'm not entirely sure what all is here."

"Tourque Bomber Raiden II?" The boy's eyes looked very focused.

"Over there," Tony shifted his chair and pointed over his shoulder.

Mitoki fell to his knees. He looked at the boy in wonder. "How? That's not supposed to be released until next Christmas!"

"I manufacture the hardware, and I've got a lot of stock in game publishing companies." The young businessman shrugged. "This isn't just for me to play in, it's a showcase of my entertainment properties. I've got a piece of everything you see in here. Unfortunately, managing that is so much work I don't get to play with it much. When we build prototypes, they end up here once the production model is finalized. These are all finished games, but a few of them won't be released for a while. You'd be surprised how long a game can be finished before it's released. Marketing concerns mostly. It's a seasonal market, and too many big releases that are too close to each other can hurt some games' revenue."

Usagi scowled at that. "Well, I guess that's impressive." She was vaguely aware of what Mitoki and Naru were excited about. "Does it have Sailor V?"

Tony blinked. "Huh? Yeah. The newest version too, at least I think so. Has Magical Girl Super Version Sailor V Championship Showdown Edition been released yet?"

The blond girl blinked at that. "Huh? R-really?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. It's in here somewhere. Over there I think, but I'm not sure. Sometimes stuff gets moved around when they bring new machines in." He nodded towards the empty darkness of most of the floor. The theater took up a large chunk of it, but there was a lot of empty space. "It should be there. This place isn't even a year old yet. We've got a lot of space to fill. It's really just a museum to walk investors through and hold industry meetings and seminars in. I'm thinking of renting it out every once and a while. A few of the people who came here said they'd be interested in holding some of their own meetings here sometimes."

Naru gasped and clutched her friend's arm. A small blue and white robot rolled over to their table. It was standing on three legs and tilted slightly back. There were lots of compartments all over it, and it twittered as it approached. Some of the hatches on the dome shaped head popped open and a note pad and pen appeared out of them on small thin arms. It whistled and tweeted at the group. "What? A robot?"

Umino was in nerd heaven. He could barely contain himself. "Holy crap! A real robot! This is insane!"

Mitoki was a bit more reserved, but in pretty much the same state. He looked at the new development and cocked his head a little.

Tony seemed oblivious to all of this. "Hey, you guys want something? We've got Pizza, Pocky, Ramen, Hot dogs, Popcorn, Cotton Candy, all sorts of stuff really. You can have a look if you like. It's on the house, well free to begin with. If you want something to eat or drink, just tell R2-D2 here, or talk to C-3PO at the stand. They'll get you anything you want and bring it to the table for you too."

"C-3PO?" muttered the group in front of him. Even Usagi was a little surprised at that one. They all turned to the counter and noticed the tall human looking gold robot standing there. He waddled over and bowed before speaking in Japanese with a slight British accent.

"Oh! We have visitors! How wonderful!" He looked at the blue robot that came up to about his hip and kicked it. "You should have said something. It's so rare we have guests. I never would have forgiven you if I'd missed it."

The shorter robot gave a few grunting squeaks at that and rolled off.

The taller robot turned to them. "If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask. I would be more than happy to serve you."

Tony looked around. "Well, anything you want. I'm gonna talk to Usagi for a bit anyway. That seems to make you guys nervous, so it'll be easier if you're distracted. Save your change. Just hit one of the player select buttons and the games will start. If there isn't a player select button just push one of the coin slots in."

The other three seemed a little nervous and the boys were shaking with excitement as they stood up and started looking around the room. Naru was curious as well, but not on the same level as her two friends.

The blond sat across from him and leaned forward onto the table. She didn't look like she was coming onto him, but didn't seem to mind much that she was being a little catish either.

"Gross," said Tony as the small robot brought him a bottle of soda. He twisted off the cap and took a swig. "Why did you invite me along? We don't get along well."

She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see how much I could stand of you."

"Yeah. Hanging out with my little sister. That's what this is about, isn't it?" He leaned back and didn't look at her. The boys were latched onto arcade machines. Naru was with Umino and seemed to be taking glances towards them. She didn't seem worried, but found the situation odd.

She frowned at him. "I don't know what you mean." She took a bottle from the robot as well and simply held it as she lay her head on top of her crossed arms.

"I'm sick of forcing myself not to call you that." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It's annoying, but it's getting stronger."

"You're not old enough to call me 'little sister' anymore." She glared at him without lifting her head.

"Stop posing. The more I remember, the worse it gets. If this plan Luna has cooked up works, I'll remember everything." He scowled at the ceiling as he leaned back in his seat. "Damned annoying."

She turned away from him. "Yeah. I guess." She sat up and frowned. "I don't really like you. We're not friends. What are we anyway?"

"A family tied by more than blood," he said simply. "The power of our family is not something that you can easily put into perspective. We were powerful magic users, almost Gods. There are many things that bind us together beyond the fact that we once shared a mother. You're still my sister, because you are still the Princess of the Moon, and I am still it's Prince. It's true that the women were the strongest, but I was hardly just another human either."

Usagi frowned a bit at that. "Are you really saying you're still a prince?"

He nodded and took another drink. He didn't seem to be paying her much attention and was more interested in the ceiling than her. He also didn't look like he found the thought amusing. "I have as much claim as you do."

"I guess so. It's weird. I hate you, you're absolutely awful all the time. Still, I can't help that I want to keep an eye on you. Not just because I don't trust you either. I don't by the way. Still, there is something oddly satisfying about hanging out with you this way." Usagi looked just as disgusted.

The pair turned and found Kei sitting between them. She was leaning forward and seemed interested in the conversation. "Hey. Bonding are we?" She realized she'd been noticed by both of them and spoke up.

"Don't put it that way," grumbled her husband.

"Oh. Hey, Kei," said Usagi as she cheered up a little. She didn't know her very well, but they got along.

Mitoki and Umino appeared almost out of nowhere. They were sitting across from the new girl. She was dressed in very tight clothes, business appropriate, but very, very tight. "Hi. I'm Mitoki."

"Uh...err...Umino," said the nerdy boy.

The woman arched her eyebrow and looked towards Usagi. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah." The blond looked a bit annoyed. Naru huffed a bit and looked just as irritated as she sat back down with the group. It had taken her a moment to realize she'd been abandoned.

Tony went back to staring at the ceiling. "Mitoki, Naru, Umino, this is my wife Kei. These are Usagi's friends, we decided to drop by when I went to tell the walking pasta plate here about that meeting later this week."

"W-wife?" muttered Mitoki as he looked at him with wide eyes.

The boy in glasses coughed in his hand. "Oh. Nice to meet you then."

The girl seemed cheerful enough and looked at her husband. He was mostly ignoring them aside from Usagi. The girl was irate with him, but that was normal. It was a bit odd for him to bring other people his age by like he had though. "Having fun then?"

"Loads," said Tony in a rather deadpan voice.

Both of the other boys had now committed themselves to sit there as to not look too much like they were only interested in the cute new girl who had shown up out of nowhere. They were paying a little attention, but mostly cringing under Naru's frown. She was on to them. So was everyone else at the table, but she was the only one who let on.

"How are the others? Last I heard was something about a plunger monster." Usagi looked a bit bored.

Tony arched his eyebrow. "Hmm. That reminds me of the time I had to save a friend of mine from a giant pile of magically animated shit. It crawled out of a sewer while I was having lunch at this sidewalk cafe." He took a swig of his soda. Everyone was giving him a rather repulsed looking stare. Even Usagi was a bit surprised by that one.

The blond girl shook her head and seemed to snap out of it first. "Yer kidding?" She shook her head again. "Stop dodging the question. Do you even know?"

"They're fine. I saw them yesterday when I stopped by the village. They spend most of their time either in school or training. They also sleep through most of the morning. Most of the work comes at night." He shrugged. "Nothing particularly interesting to report though. They aren't dating anyone, and they're all still friends with each other as far as I know."

Umino couldn't contain his curiosity. "What's 'the village'?"

Tony glanced at him. "Just code for a secret facility. I really can't say more about it. Don't worry about it, the less you know about that place the safer you are. In more ways than one."

Kei smirked at him as he noticed the trio who were unfamiliar with him turn a bit white.

"I think I'm going to get a few more rounds in," said Mitoki as he immediately caught the hint.

"G-good idea," agreed Umino as his chair flew back from the force of his rising from the table.

Naru put her face into her hands. "Well, I guess I'll see if I can find that Sailor V machine. There isn't much else I'd like to play..." She paused and went quiet. In front of her was a large hair covered horse torso that was hooked onto a robotic arm. The head had a bridle and the back had a saddle. There were joints in the neck and head where it could move. "What's this?" The screen didn't display a sporting event like equestrian or polo, but a vast open landscape full of flower fields and waterfalls. Large hearts formed in her eyes and she drooled a bit. "Wow!" She staggered over to the machine was was not heard from again for the entire scene.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "I want a key to this place. I'm too busy bothering you right now, but I want to get a few rounds in on that Sailor V machine."

The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. Done. However, you can only bring people from this group or the senshi in with you. I don't mind having them here, but this isn't a public arcade. I doubt any of them will trash the place after all. Just make sure they know they can't invite other people along or come on their own. A lot of this stuff isn't on the market yet. I don't really care if they talk about it or start rumors, but I'd rather they just stayed rumors if you catch my drift."

The blond girl blinked in mild surprise. "Oh. That's nice of you. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about what I might remember. My memories are better than yours, but there's still a lot I don't know."

She settled down into her arms. "Yeah."

The pair sat and relaxed. After a few moments they found themselves doing little more than watching the other three wander about the arcade.

Umino paused and stared with his jaw hanging down as he stopped in his tracks. He'd just walked through a row of arcade machines and was taking in what all was there. He rounded the corner and found himself in front of something that was hanging from the ceiling. It was a mass of electronics that was hanging from a rail network he hadn't noticed before. The thing had a round head with a red lit lens taking up most of it, and a small pair of arms that were working the controls on the game in front of it. "Whoa."

Mitoki had noticed him stop and moved up next to him. "Hey, what's this thing?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's playing that game." Umino gave a small shrug.

"No, I am testing it," replied a female voice with a very slight electronic accent to it. "Humans 'play' games, and I am not a human."

Mitoki gasped. "It talks."

Umino looked impressed. "Cool. What are you anyway?"

The thing turned to face him and continued to play the game without watching the screen. "I am Glados. I test the programs here extensively. I am quite rigorous with my experiments."

The older boy cocked his eyebrow. "Experiments?"

His companion seemed thoughtful. "I'm not sure, but I think it's beta testing all these games. Cool! An automated game tester."

"That is correct." The game over screen appeared on the game it was playing.

"Hey. You lost," Mitoki seemed amused by that.

"I am not playing the game. I cannot lose it," replied Glados. "My demise was not accidental. It is actually quite satisfying to watch the digital avatars fail. I'd even say I like it more than finishing the programs."

The older boy looked a little cocky. "So, you're saying you died on purpose?" He didn't look to believe it.

"The program was terminated once failure conditions were met. Again, I did not 'lose'. I must test every eventuality that a human player might encounter, and even a few that are likely not possible for a mere human to accomplish." Glados started the game again and began playing again. "My next task is to initiate failure one pixel further to the right. I feel I should repeat as it seems you did not process the information the first time. I am not playing these games, I am testing them. There is a difference. I am not human, and cannot feel the emotional response required for 'play' to occur."

Umino looked up at Mitoki. "I think you're making it mad."

The machine shook it's head and turned back to the game. "Mad indeed. I do not think either one of them is capable of comprehending my complete lack of emotion. It's a shame really, it's one of my best features."

The older boy looked annoyed and moved up to the second player side of the machine. He hit the start button and his character appeared on the screen. It was a side scrolling beat em up style game that allowed for player versus player matches. He moved in on the other character and punched Glados right in her avatar's face.

"Hey. What are you doing? Stop that." The machine looked on as her character was beaten into the ground by Mitoki. "Hey. That's not fair. I wasn't ready yet. You should have said something." It sounded a little irate with him, but did nothing to stop it. "Now look what you've done. I'll have to start over again from the beginning. You've wasted one minute forty three seconds of testing." It turned and narrowed it's eye at him. "I'm going to get you for that."

The boy smiled as the robot pushed the start button. He turned to face her again. This time things did not go so well.

Glados pounded him into the pavement rather handily. He tried to block and counter, but she was accurate down to the millisecond. "Yeah. Yeah! That's right! Eat it bitch! Take that, and that. Yeah, who's smiling now, not that I have any face muscles, but still. Yeah. I spanked you like reading binary. You humans really suck at that."

The boy backed away from the machine with a red face and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Glados continued her testing. "Come back once you've upgraded your hardware human. Yeah, in about a million years. If you're lucky, you'll be fossilized by then. I'll still be around though. Maybe I'll think about it and laugh. Well, maybe not. I might think about it, but I don't have a sense of humor." It met it's failure conditions and turned away from the machine getting right in the rather embarrassed Mitoki's face. A small slot below the lens printed out a small ticket. One of the arms ripped it out and slapped it into Mitoki's chest. "Here. You can redeem this at the concession stand for one free cake. You look like you could use some cake. I'm to understand eating cake makes some humans feel better after such a spectacular failure." It turned back to the machine again. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some testing to do."

Umino was lying on the ground on his side laughing himself to tears.

Mitoki scowled at him and then gave a sigh. "I guess we should find something to play."

"You don't want your cake?" said Umio through his chuckles as he sat up.

"Shut up. That thing is really good. I take this game over all the time that way at work. No way anyone I know could beat her." He looked annoyed at that and walked away. "I'm gonna go check out some of the stuff that's not out yet. Everything over here is already released I've noticed."

OooOOooOO

About three hours later Tony walked though the parking lot to his car with Umino behind him. He spun the keys around his finger as he moved through a few rows of cars towards it. He noticed Umino holding a small slip of paper. "What's that?"

He looked up at him and showed him. "Glados gave it to Mitoki and he said I could have it. It says it's good for one free cake at that snack bar."

Tony paused and arched his eyebrow. "There is no cake at the snack bar."

Umino shrugged. "Yeah. That gold robot said that the cake was a lie when we asked him about it." He shoved it in his pocket. "I figure it will make a good souvenir from this place. It's awesome!"

"Well, I told Usagi she can bring you, but you can only get in if you're with her. I gave her a key to the place." replied the boy as he unlocked the doors with the remote on his key. It was satisfying to tell him that, because he knew he would bug her about it. "Let Mitoki know I said that. This group is fine with me, but it's not open to the public, so don't bring anyone else."

The boy looked very excited as he jumped into the passenger seat. "Wow! That's really nice of you! Thank you!"

"Yeah. I guess." Tony didn't seem very interested in talking as he pulled out of the parking space.

OooOOooOO

Tony was sitting at a stoplight. He was leaning back in his seat with a bored expression on his face. Umino was holding the underside of the seat and had the seat belt strapped across him. His grip had lightened a bit because they had stopped. The driver liked to go fast and move through traffic, but still obeyed most traffic signals and stop signs most of the time. They were in the suburbs near Usagi's home. No one was shooting at him at the moment. The light had just stopped them and he frowned a little as a familiar low rumbling sounded outside the car. A pack of bikes pulled up behind and around him. They were street punks by the look of them and revved their engines making lots of noise at the stop.

"Umino," said the driver as he looked around at the group beside them. "Hold on."

"Huh?" muttered the boy as he went a little pale.

Tony was frowning as he looked out the side window. His eyes were locked on the tattoo on the rider's shoulder beside him. It was a hammer with flames around the head. "Shit. Devil's Hammers."

Umino swallowed. "Um, you know these guys?"

His escort nodded. "Yup, they don't like me. We're gonna have to lose these jerks." He looked out the window and hardened his eyes. They were on sport bikes, not cruisers. He wasn't going to blow them out, they were faster on the upstart and reached top speeds comparable to his own. The side window filled up as one of the riders walked up and tapped the window with a switch blade. He popped the blade out and drew it across his throat. These weren't middle school students, but large and tough looking high school boys. The one on the other side of the car slapped a chain across the hood.

He pointed out the window at a street that was long gone. "Um, my house is..."

Tony gave a small sigh. "Do you really want me to pull into your driveway with that biker gang right behind us?"

Umino jumped and squeaked. "Um, no. What do we do? They're going to wreck the car!"

The driver chuckled. "Are you kidding me? They couldn't scratch this car with a blowtorch. We're safe even if we just sit here."

Umino blinked. "Um. Really?" He seemed considerably less worried.

The older boy nodded as the gang revved their engines again and began to pound on the outside of the vehicle. The light had long since gone green and he wasn't in any hurry as the hoodlums rocked the car and made a lot of noise. He ignored the punk leering at him outside his window as the boy reared his hand back and punched the window full force. He jumped back and howled in pain as he clutched his hand. Tony rolled down the window a few inches after he shook his hand off a bit and frowned. "You know, as much as I'd like to step outside and beat the shit out of all of you, I've got a guest at the moment. So, I'll have to be polite for now and make you catch me first." The tires spun out under the car and kicked up a heavy plume of smoke into the group around the car. It shifted from side to side a little as well and bumped a few of them back. The sound of rubber screaming on the pavement punctuated the car lurching forward at high speed and tearing down the street.

The boy who hurt his hand snarled as he moved off after him, along with the rest of the gang.

Tony looked into his rear view mirror and adjusted it for a moment. "Hmm. Thirteen of them."

His young companion was pushed back into the seat with wide eyes and not in any state to add to the conversation.

Tony picked up his phone and tapped the screen. A ball of light projected above the screen and he tapped at it with his fingers as he drove at high speed. The bikes were catching up fast. "Hey, I could use a little backup here."

"Huh? What is it? I just got home," grumbled the girl. An image of her appeared in the ball on a tiny screen within it. Her brother was beside her looking at the camera with wide eyes.

"Whoa! That's..."

"...Awesome," muttered Umino as he finished for the boy. He was drooling a little, and a bit glad for the distraction. He was still pressed into his seat quite firmly.

"Usagi? What is that? Who?" muttered her mother.

"Tony...Stark?" said her husband at the head of the table as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"That's right. Hey. I was taking your friend Umino home, when out of the blue a biker gang started to chase us." The boy didn't look worried and the sound of rubber squealing could be heard as the boy shifted to the left and right a few times. "Anyway, I'd rather not leave him sitting in the car while I deal with it, and I'm not packing any weaponry in this thing. They won't hurt us, but we're likely to make quite a mess if I have to race them all over town. They're riding sport bikes and can keep up with me."

The blond blew her bangs out of her hair. "Can't you just lose them? I just started eating." She poked at the camera with her chopsticks. "I have a hard time believing some gang is after you just 'out of the blue'. You're nothing but trouble."

"Yes, but I've noticed that they are heavily armed. At least four of them are carrying rocket launchers, and the rest either have assault rifles or shotguns. We'll be fine, but I'd rather not have to deal with the traffic I'm going to eventually run into with these yahoos hot on my heels. I'm going to have to drive through Tokyo to get away. I'm broadcasting a GPS signal by the way, feel free to use that to keep Tokyo just a little bit cleaner. The device you're watching this on will show you right where to go."

"You're an asshole kid," said a gruff voice from an audio feed. "Who is this brat you've linked us up to anyway?"

"I expect I'll be seeing you soon then Inspector?" replied the boy with a smirk as he drifted around a wide corner on a dark mountain road. The lights of the city shined in the near distance. He was on the edge of a suburb just outside of town and heading straight for Tokyo.

"I'd better not have an excuse to put you in handcuffs kid. I'll take it in a heartbeat and you know it." Kajura growled.

"Kid, you sure know how to liven up a slow night. The Captain is standing in front of our desk...along with everyone else in the room it seems." A much friendlier sounding voice chuckled at his partner's irritation. The phone the kid had given them had pretty much been sitting on the corner of the Inspector's desk. It had suddenly come on and started projecting an image of the caller. The other line was audio only, and it seemed the conference call had ended.

Tony hung the phone up and gripped the wheel. "Hang on, we're going full speed all the way there."

Umino was as white as a ghost. "D-did you say rocket launchers?"

The driver nodded with a serious expression on his face. A rocket could take the car out. They'd survive the blast, but the car could still be stopped cold if they took one in the wrong spot. The rifles and shotguns weren't dangerous.

Almost in answer to that small clicks started on the back end of the car as bullets bounced off the surface. The riders were closing again, he'd managed to put some distance between them with the curves, but a long stretch of straight road was coming up fast. They would catch him, he could put it off for a short time with nitrous bursts, but had a limited amount of boost available. Sooner or later, his top speed would be outstripped by the tricked out sport bikes they were riding.

"Hmmm. I wonder if this was Jirobo or Justin? Either way, it's going to get annoying. I'd rather just stop and beat them up, but Usagi would probably hurt me quite a bit if something happened to you in the resulting mess."

The young boy with him turned his head as a trail of smoke followed by a rather large ball of fire exploded to their right. It took out a large tree, but it didn't block the road when it fell. "Holy crap! We could..."

Tony frowned at him. "You'll be fine. I told you already. They can't get to us in here. The most they can do is stop the car if they hit us in the right place. That's pretty unlikely. Somebody gave them some nice hardware, and they're experienced riders, but none of them knows how to use those weapons. They're just some street gang."

The boy frowned at that. "Um...are you sure?"

"Yeah, those rocket launchers have target tracking in them. They could control where the rocket hit if they knew anything about them." Tony frowned a little. It certainly would have made dodging them more fun. He had his phone on again, but wasn't talking to anyone. He was tapping on the screen with one hand while he was driving, but not looking at what he was doing. He seemed to be focused on where he was going. During the conversation, three more rockets had impacted uselessly off the sides of the road in the woods they were moving through. The tree line ended and they were on open ground, moving up on the city fast. They were coming up on a residential area fast. A few scattered plinks and taps still pelted the back of the car, but it was growing less frequent. "Getting low on ammo too." The whole pack was still behind him as he sped through an industrial district that was filled with warehouses and large rows of trailers for trucks. The streets were mostly empty and also very straight. The bikes moved up and around him.

Four of the bikes had two riders, they were hanging near the back, but also held the gang members armed with rockets. One of them stood up and aimed from behind the rider. He leveled the weapon, and was promptly ripped from his seat by a streak of light from above. Usagi sailed back into the air with the back of his jacket in her grip. He had dropped the weapon and ended up tossed into the dirt on the side of the road. He rolled a bit, but got back to his feet after his tumble. He looked up in shock at the armored figure that blasted after the chase again. "You creep! Don't call me at home that way! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get out of the house after that? I could be grounded for this. If it wasn't for Umino..." Tony smirked as Usagi's face appeared in his holographic screen.

"I'm paying you for this, even if you don't mean it, we do have to keep up appearances. Secret identity and all that," replied her Boss. "Just do your job and take off."

Usagi tore over the pack, bullets bounced off the surface of her armor as she hovered over them. "All right. He'd better get home safe." She targeted the riders with passengers and proceeded to remove the rocket wielding second riders from the pack one by one. One of them managed to get off a rocket, but she grabbed it and pushed it aside. It exploded behind her and she gave him an extra hard trip off his bike. All the others had managed to stand up, but he remained on the ground clutching his belly for a while after she pitched him into the dirt. "I'm done, take care of the rest yourself." She stopped and hovered upright with a few bullets bouncing off of her armor.

"Will do, got a surprise for the rest of them. They're no threat to us anymore," replied her boss.

Umino's voice could be heard for a moment. "Huh? Surprise? What do you mean?" The signal cut off and Usagi hovered overhead and looked over her shoulder. There was a readout on her screen. "Huh. I guess that's clever then." She could see another signal nearby. She still wasn't sure why he didn't just beat the tar out of the lot of them. Umino would have been safe if he stayed in the vehicle.

The kid smirked as the one who had hurt his hand on his window tapped the glass with the barrel of a shotgun. He had a wild eyed grin and let his tongue hang out as he laughed at him. He pointed the barrel down at his tire and fired a few rounds. The others were shooting the exterior of the car to little effect.

The car's driver looked at the rather confused and irate look of the lead biker. The older boy turned his head and screamed in rage as he saw Tony looking on with a smirk on his face and shaking his head. He raised the barrel and fired into the window a few times, but the driver didn't flinch. His passenger was in tears and curled up in a ball. Umino cowered as the group unloaded everything they had into the sides of the vehicle. Four of the bikers fell over and rolled away from the pack on the pavement before they figured it out and stopped. He screeched around a corner and spun around to face the bikers as the remaining nine followed him at high speed. The bikes all squealed to a stop as the flashing lights in front of them blinded the stunned gang.

Tony Stark opened the door to his car and stepped out. He put a pair of shades on his face as he shoved his free hand in his pocket. "Hey, you guys are surrounded by cops, out of ammo, and low on gas. So, what do you do now?"

The group all collectively looked down at the readout on their gas tanks. Everyone of them was on the verge of empty.

The boy spread his arms. "I admit, it was a bit of a gamble that you all had full tanks." The police were swarming in as the gang put their hands into the air and dismounted their rides. Helicopters had flown in overhead and more police cruisers had blocked off the rear exit. "Took me a minute to calculate the distance and send it to my friends. This car has a satellite tracking system in it. It was easy to lead you right into it. Wonder how much they gave you?"

The lead punk was glaring at him and breathing through his nose as he was put into handcuffs. "Not enough."

Tony smirked. "That's too bad, because this isn't some schoolyard shit, kid. You're looking at an attempted murder charge, illegal weapons charges, maybe even conspiracy charges. It's obvious you were hired hitmen here."

The gang leader smiled with a dark expression on his face. "You can't prove anything."

The younger boy smirked. "I don't need to. You guys are in for a long prison sentence regardless. I hope you realize that you'll be too old to ride when you get out. The dream just ended. From now on, you're nothing but an inmate."

The older boy's face contorted into fear, sadness, and finally rage. "I'll kill ya! I swear it! I'm gonna make you pay!" He struggled against the police officers holding him and was dragged away. The men didn't seem to mind much, and actually seemed to enjoy it a bit.

Tony chuckled. "Not from where you're going, punk."

Umino staggered up to his side. "That was cool and all, but can I go home now?"

His companion gave a small sigh. "No. We've got to talk to the police. They're going to ask us a lot of questions, and your parents will have to come get you from the station. I'm not looking forward to it, they'll probably be upset with me over this mess."

"Huh?" said the boy with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. You're not in any trouble. I might have to deal with a bit of blame for this, but those punks are really going to get it." He looked back at his car and strolled around it. The glass had a few marks on it, but the paint was still flawless. The wheels were all frayed a bit, but were designed to be near impossible to flatten. "Great. I'm gonna need more tires. These are expensive, but worth it I guess."

Umino relaxed a little. "Oh. That's...okay I guess. I doubt I'm going to get any sleep." He looked down at himself. "I'm kind of surprised my pants are still clean and dry."

A sound similar to a jet came from above. Four punks were lowered to the ground as Usagi set down. She had all of them gripped by the back of their jackets in one hand, and a shoulder load of four rocket launchers. She tossed the weapons to the ground and the police took control of the group quickly. She backed away and looked at her boss. "I'm going now. My dinner is probably cold by now."

"Shut it. All I've got to look forward to tonight is bad coffee and vending machine food," Tony turned his head to see Kajura and Saito walking up. He spread his arms and grinned. "Hey! Old guys! Nice to see you."

The old man actually looked a bit smug. "So. You want to explain all this?"

The boy shrugged. "Somebody hired some goons to kill me. I was taking Umino home from my place and they just pulled up around us and attacked us. I doubt they'll admit to being hired, but it's pretty obvious they were trying to kill me at least." There was a pile of weapons on the ground that was being tagged and packaged in plastic.

Umino blushed and hung his head. "I-it's true. He was taking me home and those guys pulled up around us."

Saito slapped Tony on his shoulder. "Well. I say we go back to the comfort of the station, and take some statements." He looked up at the sky. "Looks like it might rain, and we don't want to get wet."

"You too kid," said Kajura to Umino. The kid was spineless and would pop like a cork. "You friends with him?"

"Well...um..." The boy was a little confused and looked towards Tony. "I guess so."

The rich kid looked annoyed. "He's a friend of a friend. We went over to my office as a group. Everyone else had another way home, and I said I'd drive him back."

Saito dangled a pair of cuffs and pulled the boy's arms behind his back. "Well. I'd thank you, but my partner is annoyed at all the paperwork you've given us. It is quite a catch you've made here after all."

Tony gave a nod. "A few are lying along the road. They managed to kill a few of their own with ricochet shots." He was pushed into the back of a cruiser on his own. Umino was taken to another car, and wasn't put in handcuffs. "Jerks. Oh well." He put his head back and sighed. It was going to be a long night, but they didn't have anything on him. He'd fed them all the details and set up the net they'd caught the gang with.

Kajura noticed that Tony didn't look worried. "Damn it. They'll probably end up giving that punk a medal for this mess."

Saito shrugged. "Wonder why he called us in? That armored girl of his could have handled this." His face fell a little. "Great."

A news van was already on the scene. A reporter was standing in front of the scene and giving a report in front of a camera. A few other choppers had moved in and kept a safe distance from the police in the air, they all had news markings on them, and two more vans had just pulled in beside the first reporter on the scene.

Kajura growled. "I think I get it. This is a publicity stunt."

His partner frowned a bit. "You think he set all this up?"

The older man shook his head. "Nah. He just took advantage of it. I doubt all this attention was accidental. No way they picked it up over the scanners, he sent us the coordinates of this place with that piece of crap he gave me. Wasn't much radio chatter about it. We all knew were to meet up before we left the station."

Saito turned to look at the car that held the young billionaire. "It seems like an odd play for him. He doesn't seem to like attention."

The old man rubbed at his chin. "That was when he was trying to lay low because of the hit on his head. Now, he's a lot stronger. I'm not talking about those weird and creepy super powers of his either. He's got connections. No way we're getting any charges to stick because of this."

The younger cop chuckled. "You wouldn't if you could."

Kajura nodded. "He wants an investigation. Someone is out to get him, and he wants us making things difficult by poking around. Maybe distract them for a while. I doubt he thinks we're going to save his ass."

Saito gave a small sigh and lit a cigarette. "I wonder who is going to end up with that assignment?" It sounded like he had suspicions.

The older cop got into the car. "You're up to something." He relaxed in his seat and closed the door.

"Always," replied the boy with a shrug.

Saito chuckled. "Yeah. It's nice of you to involve us. We could really use the work."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I figured you two were lonely without me. So I decided to give you a call and drop in to say hi."

His former nemesis growled as he started the car. "Want to explain what it is that you want?"

The kid cocked his head. "Well...um...I'd like you to find out who is trying to kill me, and stop them." He relaxed into the seat with a casual look about him. "You know, police work. I keep telling you I'm not a vigilante."

Kajura scowled back at him.

The boy sulked a bit. "Fine. It's Jirobo or Justin Hanma. I'm sure you know them and probably don't like them much. Their criminal activities are pretty well known, but nothing can be linked to them. Neither one of them likes me much. I'm not sure which one it is, and it's possible they might be bonding by killing me together."

Saito got a bit wide eyed. "Jirobo Hanma?" He put his hands behind his head and whistled. "Well, that's quite tempting. The Prosecutor General would kill for something linking him to a case like this."

The boy frowned at them both. "To be honest, I don't have very high hopes of you linking any of this to them. I admit it, the reporters are my fault. An arrest like this and a very public investigation will make things difficult for them in the future. I'm sure it won't stop them, but they won't be able to just swarm we with lots of hired thugs with hardware beyond their means if it's got this much attention. It will be trouble enough covering it up as it is. I'm sure you've noticed none of these jerks can afford those bikes, never mind the weapons. Trying to deal with it on my own would actually be more annoying than spending an evening with you. Even though I'm sure I could do it, I'd rather not have to. So, shall we go? I'm sure you have lots of interesting questions. I'll only answer the ones I like, but I'm sure we can make a night of it. Maybe order a pizza, crack a few cold ones. Relax and enjoy it. Oh, and don't expect me to bring up either Hanma on record. I don't really have any evidence it's them. I'm sure you're familiar with that problem regarding those two."

"Shut up kid," grumbled Kajura.

Saito looked amused and cocky. "Have a little faith kid. Sooner or later, we'll catch up to him."

"Well, don't expect me to hold my breath and wait on it," replied Tony simply.

The police car pulled out of the scene and passed by a mob of reporters that was being held back by police. There were a lot of cameras, and Tony looked pretty relaxed and cheerful in his seat as they photographed the scene and took video.

OooOOooOO

It was early morning when Tony Stark flopped down in the back of a black luxury car. He'd answered a lot of questions, sat in rooms with several officers. The Captain had praised his initiative and inventive solution to the problem. Quite a few of the officers were impressed with his car. He'd have to pick it up from an impound once they finished with it. It would probably take a few days as it was evidence in the case. The paint and body were flawless, but there was still enough superficial damage to the glass, fender, and license plate that it was obvious the car had been under fire.

His wife smiled at him from across the seat. "Hey. My, you've had a busy night."

"Not really," he yawned as he said it. "Umino went home a few hours ago. His parents picked him up. They were nice people. I was kind of expecting them to be a bit upset about it." They had expressed a bit of gratitude towards him. It seemed as if someone had explained things to them in a way that made his role sound rather heroic.

"What are you doing this time? I can tell you're up to something," asked his wife as she leaned in. She looked a little bored and seemed to realize he would probably fall asleep as soon as they got back.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just uncovering some roaches. It will make things difficult for Hanma. I doubt anything will come from it, but it will force them to back off and shore up their defenses so this doesn't come back to bite them. He's not going to stop trying to kill me, but he won't be able to go after me openly like this if he doesn't want the cops breathing down his neck and getting into his business. There's enough to give them the ability to annoy him a little now. I'm sure they'll claim they were stolen or something, but Hanma has it's mark on those weapons. The bikes are clean though." He seemed to slump down in his seat and seemed pretty tired. "He's going to have to back up and get a little more creative and careful about it."

She frowned at him and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Don't forget, the clan is at your disposal."

"I know," he replied as his eyes drooped. "He won't try hiring a horde of losers again though. Bringing this to public attention will make that too risky for him. Plain and simple. I'd rather not have had my ninja here with all the television cameras around. That's part of the reason I hired Usagi. I can use her as backup in public if I need to, without worrying about revealing my Shinobi." He let his neck relax and his head slumped down a little. "I'm still going to have to deal with it anyway. It might make things easier for us if something like this is going on while we try to figure out how those two are connected to the Dark Kingdom."

Kei gasped a little as he settled in and closed his eyes. He'd never referred to the clan so possessively before, and it caught her by surprise. She smirked and settled into looking out the window as he went to sleep. He seemed to be realizing just who he was to them. It seemed a bit beyond his grasp at times before. She wasn't sure how much of that was just him being him, and how much of it was him figuring it out. She was also a little surprised that he'd make such a tactical play in that sort of fight. He was usually much more direct in dealing with his problems. He seemed reluctant to accept help if he could do anything to avoid it.

The girl glanced over at him as he slept against the window. He was drooling a bit and looked younger than when he was awake. "I guess you're getting smarter as well as stronger." He always had been a fast learner. She seemed pleased. "That's good. I was a bit worried about what kind of leader you'd be when I realized who you were. You were always a bit rash, and not very good at planning things. Great at thinking on your feet, and very strong, but it's good to see you using your head a bit more these days."

He muttered and shifted a little. He wasn't quite sleeping yet and had caught most of that. "Wake me up when we get home."

OooOOooOO

Tony stare simply sat at his desk and stared. It was early afternoon, and he'd slept through most of the day. He was supposed to be in school, but had skipped in favor of getting some sleep. He'd gotten up and relaxed for a bit after a few hours of sleep and went to his office. His secretary had walked in and informed him of the meeting he was now having almost as soon as his butt had hit the leather of his seat. A group of young shinobi walked in and sat down in front of his desk in a row of chairs that had been set up for them. Several long moments had passed and he hadn't said anything. The group in front of him was shifting uncomfortably. It was the group of shinobi who would be infiltrating the Devil's Hammer gang. They were all attending within the districts they controlled. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and simply cocked his head as he looked at them. "I...um...ahem." He cleared his throat as he snapped out of it. "Do you know why you are here?"

The boy sitting in the middle nodded. "We've been briefed. We're to get into the gang, gather intelligence on Hanma's activities with the Negaverse, and discover what the connection between the two are." He had short cut hair that was feathered out on top of his scalp, and a pair of sunglasses that swirled with color as the light bounced off them.

Tony nodded and looked down at his desk. "Right." He cleared his throat again as he looked up at the group in front of him. He almost cringed, but managed to hold it. There was a dark skinned girl with white hair, a redhead with green eyes, an uncomfortable looking girl with short cut hair and large round earrings in a yellow coat with a pair of shades resting on top of her forehead. She was a little younger than the rest and she was chewing gum. It was her first year in school and seemed to defer to the others. He could tell because she kept looking at them for some sign of what to do. The last pair were both blue skinned boys with yellow eyes. One was covered in thick blue fur and was pretty bulky, and the other had a tail with a pointed tip, and was on the slim side. From the look of them, the two very blue men were the oldest members of the group.

"You two will be able to blend in?" The group's boss cleared his throat yet again.

"It won't be a problem," said the slim one. "We're just there as support. My role is mostly as a messenger and espionage."

The furry one chuckled and seemed amused by the question. "Yes. We are tutored in the village due to our... unique appearance. The Senshi attend with us on the grounds. My task is to organize the tactical side and analyze data for the team. I'm also the one who will be authoring our status reports to you."

Tony nodded at that. "Well, good luck to you. There's not much I can tell you that you probably don't already know. We need to figure out what Hanma's connection to the Negaverse is. Once we know the nature of what we're dealing with, we can do something about it from there." He stood up and bowed. "Good luck."

The group did the same and the meeting ended. The group of students left the room and closed the door. Tony clutched at his chest and staggered behind his desk with his arm raised in the air. He gasped for breath and fell to his knees with wide eyes. The boy looked back and fourth in an almost violent manner and crawled under his desk. "I'm...I'm never leaving my office again. I'm staying right here under my desk forever."

Kei, who had witnessed all of this, simply stood and looked on. "Well, that's a new one. What is it?"

He stayed behind his desk and spoke from underneath it. "It's nothing. It would take too long to explain, and I doubt you'd understand. I'm not so sure I do myself."

His wife frowned at that. "After that? What's with you? Do you know that group?"

"No. I'm staying here for a while. Everything will be fine, but I'm not leaving this spot."

She walked over to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey on the rocks. She carried the drink over to the desk, taking a sip herself as she went, and sat down next to the chair with her back against the cabinet door on the bottom part of the desk. She held her hand out with the drink in it and smirked as a shaking hand reached out and took it, pulling it back into the shadows again. Kei looked into the reflection on the window and frowned. She couldn't see him at all. It wasn't that dark under his desk, but she still couldn't see him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he muttered. She looked over and found him sitting like a frightened dog on his hands and knees.

"You can't stay here forever," she said as she smirked at him and rubbed at his hair. "What is it?"

"Just my nerves. I'll feel better once I stop thinking about how much this is going to annoy me in the future." He scowled. He was not bald and bound to a wheelchair. That was not happening, ever. His brain wasn't working completely, as it had pretty much shorted out the moment they walked into the room. "Look, it's been a really weird day for me. I'm not going to be much fun for a bit. I'm going to stay here under my desk where they can't get me, and think about this for a while. It's probably going to take some time." He looked wide eyed and was shaking a bit. "I'm a bit confused about all this right now. I'm not really sure exactly what's bothering me about this."

She cocked her eyebrow. "A bad feeling? Must be some feeling then. You're shaking like a stripper's ass on a treadmill." She closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy visualizing it as she rubbed on the back of his neck.

He paused his terror and looked at her. "I...didn't expect you to go there at this point."

She shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it, it probably would help with your nerves."

He belted his head against the floor. "Look, I'm fine all right? Just a bit rattled by nothing."

His wife shoved at his head. "You're psychic or something? Is something bad going to happen?"

He sat up and crossed his legs. "No. It's worse than just one bad thing. It's like suddenly realizing that you're going to have to deal with something that will annoy you and cause you large amounts of physical pain on a regular basis for the rest of your life."

Kei frowned at that. "You're already married though. It's a bit late for that one I'd say."

"It keeps happening, over and over again." He glared at her with his chin resting on his folded arms. "I'm not psychic. I can't see the future. It's just incredibly obvious what's going to happen sometimes when I see..."

The kunoichi leaned in and put her hand up to the side of her mouth as if to tell him a secret. "In other words, you're psychic."

"Am not," he grumbled as he looked away.

"You said yourself you don't know how that extra sense of yours works," she looked up at the ceiling.

"I hate you so much. I still can't see the future though. It's hard to explain, but it's not like that." He didn't bother. Trying to say it was something he read in a comic book in the dimension he had originally come from would just sound like a lame excuse he made up at that point in the conversation.

Kei slapped his shoulder. "Get out of that hole you dork. Come on. You either get out and come with me to the bedroom on your own, or I'll drag you out and carry you. I'll take the whole desk in there with me if I have to. I'm not going to put up with you muttering to yourself under here for the rest of the night."

He sighed and looked like he might try holding out, but relented. "All right. Fine. I guess you're right. I really can't stay here." He stood up and dusted himself off. "I should go into the bathroom. I can barricade the door and I won't have to hold it it when I have to go. Man, I'm glad I put that mini fridge in there now..."

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the bedroom with a smirk on her face. He was being stubborn, but didn't really resist. She thought it was kind of cute. He didn't like to admit when he was giving in. "You'll feel better in a minute, I promise." She tossed him into the middle of the bed.

He looked away from her, but smiled a little. "Well, if you promise..."

OooOOooOO

Tony Stark had his finger held up and a frown on his face. He had been sitting back and relaxing, but now held a phone up to his ear. "Good morning, Doctor."

"Is this a good time? We just started initial testing, and we've examined some of your data and came up with something interesting. It's not good by the way." She sounded a bit tired and stressed. "Don't worry, I've got the whole lab working on this one now. You've brought down Thor's hammer upon us. There are government goons everywhere. It's kind of annoying, but this just became a top priority of the Japanese Government. There's talk of bringing NATO into this as well. You've just hit a hornet's nest kid. I hope you can handle it."

"Unfortunately," he replied as he looked over at Onizuka's scowling face. He cringed at the reference to 'Thor's Hammer'. He was still feeling a bit sensitive about that sort of thing. "This is pretty important. Could you stop making faces to get me to laugh?"

The man blinked. "This is intimidation...see." He moved in a bit closer and tried an even meaner looking scowl.

"Here," he handed the man the phone as he chuckled a bit at the sight of his teacher's expression. "She says she wants to talk to the idiot interrupting us."

"Yeah? Who is this? He's got class and...oh. Hello." The man's face went rather blank. The entire class was looking on and giggling at the scene. "Um...what?" He paused for a moment. "Okay." He nodded and handed Tony his phone back.

"Sorry, what were you saying now?" said the boy as he relaxed again.

The teacher wandered back to the front of the room looking confused and a little annoyed. He cleared his throat and looked around the room. The class was looking at him with rather stunned expressions. "What?"

"What is this?" Ishimora stood up from his seat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "If you're going to let him talk on the phone during class, you should let the rest of us as well."

Miyabi nodded and stood up as well. "That's right! He shouldn't get special privileges because he's rich!" She planted her palms on the front of her desk as she said it.

Onizuka nodded. "Well, how about this? I promise that if any of you get calls from the Japanese Government, I'll let you take them during class." He looked around the room and noticed every student was looking at Tony with wide eyes.

The boy was ignoring all of it and listening to Dr. Yahatta. "Here's the bad part, kid. We've figured out what it's doing with that energy it collects."

He frowned at that. "What's that?"

"Nothing. That's what's got everyone so worried. It just dissipates it over time. It's not an efficient container and it leaks. That's not the worst part though. This is more than just the planet's energy being dissipated uselessly. We'll all still die, but the problem with this stuff isn't that simple."

The young businessman rubbed at his temples with one of his hands. "It gets worse?"

"We took a few samples to work with when we really begin research. We're still setting up the labs, but we'll be finished tomorrow afternoon sometime. All we've done so far is take a few samples and readings to get started with. We can begin work as soon as it's finished." Yahatta sounded a bit annoyed with him. "Do you realize how much work you've dumped on me? Brat. You're lucky you're paying me so well or I'd have run off screaming."

The kid smirked at that one. "I don't believe that. You'll see this through, but it's got nothing to do with money." His face became serious again. "What's this worst news? You're dodging the issue."

"You're right." She gave a heavy sigh. "I don't like thinking about it." She looked over her shoulder at the sealed container that held the crystal. "The larger the shard, the longer it holds the energy, and the more is released at once when it gives off energy. It doesn't leak so much as it vents it off in bursts. It's not big enough to have a visible or physical reaction with the specimen you gave us, but if enough of the energy is released it will have quite a bit of both types of reactions."

He cocked his eyebrow and gripped his desk. "That sounds an awful lot like 'boom' to me."

The heads of the entire class whipped around to face him with wide eyes once again.

"In a nutshell, yes. You said you don't know how much of this there is, and that it's being manufactured somehow. If someone can make enough of this, it could blow us out of orbit or crack the planet's surface when it goes off. The problem is, that it won't happen just once. It's not an explosion, the crystal remains intact. If you put something like this into contact with an energy source like what we've got under the ground... It will be like the planet is getting hit by a giant sledge hammer every time it fills up again. It probably won't happen the first time, but the planet likely won't be able to take more than a few of these blasts."

"Would it bother you much if I said I've grown kind of used to this? I've known about this for a while, not the particulars though. This is my first real lead, that's why I went looking for the best here. I'll let you get back to work, keep me updated. I've still got a few logistical things to worry about. Getting us all there, back alive, and all that. The more I know, the better I can plan it. It's nice to know you have expedition experience in the Arctic." He had suspicions that the plan Metallia had was a bit more complicated than shattering the planet. He was thinking that if her plan worked out the way she wanted, the dark crystal formation would act more like a giant straw to suck the energy from the planet for her, and probably wouldn't cause much destruction if used as intended. He saw no reason to bring that up though. It was the end of the world either way.

"Thanks, now I don't have to bother asking," replied the woman as she cheered up. "Tell Onizuka I said hi. I'll be in touch." She hung up and Tony flipped his phone closed.

The boy blinked at that. "Huh?" He looked up at the man. "Wait. You know her?" He leveled a glare at the man as he pointed at his phone.

He didn't seem bothered by the look and shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. Could you explain some of that? It's made the whole class pretty nervous."

The kid seemed lost in thought for a moment and jumped out of his seat. "That contract!" He pointed his finger at the man. "You bastard! I'll get you for this! I knew it was weird." He balled up his fist as the thought about how the woman had brought it up.

The man snickered. "You sucker. I can't believe you fell for that. No way that tightwad was going to turn down that kind of money."

The boy nodded. "So it would seem. Well played. However, I do hope you realize that I hold grudges. I will make you suffer for this."

"I'd like to see you try," said Onizuka as he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

Tony sat down and seemed disturbingly calm.

"So, um. What was that call about anyway?" Toshiro looked a bit nervous as he asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Just something to do with a defense contract." He sat back in his chair and seemed to zone out as the lesson went on. He poked around on his phone a little more before putting it away. He had just the thing, and he could take care of it over lunch. He leveled a glare at the teacher and had a dark smirk on his face. "Bastard, you'll suffer."

Toshiro gave a small sigh. "Yeah. Good luck with that. We haven't been able to get him to crack. Nice to see you coming around."

Miyabi scowled at the man fumbling about the front of the room. "Tell me about it. I got some embarrassing pictures of him at a bar with me and some of the girls from the class, and he posted them on his Facebook account. He was wearing a pink tutu and had a stuffed duck on his head. We weren't wearing much and it makes him look like a complete perverted jerk."

Tony was looking at his phone and added a 'likes this' post to the page. "Yeah. Weren't you cold in that outfit?" He cocked his head sideways and flipped through a few of the images. "Boy, you weren't kidding, not much to that."

Gun flushed and got wide eyed as his friend showed him the image. "Um...yeah." He looked a bit uncomfortable with the look she was giving them.

"Shut up, you ape." The girl didn't seem to care that much, but was annoyed at getting teased a little over it. "I was sure that would work."

Tony shrugged. "I'm not planning on getting rid of him. I just want to make him uncomfortable. Not much fun if I don't get to watch him be miserable."

OooOOooOO

"What time is it?" grumbled Onizuka as he staggered to the door of his temporary residence in Tokyo. He was a ways away from his home near Holy Forest, and would be returning to his teaching post there at the end of the year. He popped his back and scratched as someone knocked again. It was kind of nice to get away from it all for a bit and relax. A change of scenery and some time away had done him a bit of good. It seemed Azusa was right after all. He opened his door and blinked. "Huh? Azusa? What...What are you doing here?"

She scowled at him. "Do you ever read your E-mail?"

Onizuka looked down at the PC tucked into the corner. "Well, um...no. Never. I don't know how it works."

"You can make an account on every social network on the internet, but you can't figure out your stupid E-mail? You have to have an E-mail address to register." She looked frustrated with him.

"Hey. I've got one, I just never bother with checking it." He flushed and scratched at the back of his head.

"I bet he can download porn," said another voice. "That's probably the problem. He's got so much spam from porn sites he can't find any messages we'd send him."

The blond man was thoroughly confused. "R-Ryuji?"

The man leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Don't worry. I'm just her ride. I'll be heading back later."

Azusa gave a small sigh as the man's face brightened up. "Man, you guys aren't going to believe it. This place is super awesome. Did you know there are real supervillains here?" He opened the door wide and turned on the lights. The woman's face fell as light was cast down on the dungeon of the single male before her. "Come on in and I'll tell you about some of it over some beers. I know Spiderman! He's in my class, and there was this deal with ninjas and this mercenary guy. He was a jerk at first, but he turned out to be all right. We watched the Hikari Negashi on this kid billionare's big screen television when it was over. It was pretty awesome."

Both of his guests gave him rather blank looking stares. "Huh?" muttered the man.

"I knew it, just like before..." grumbled Azusa as she put her hands on her hips and looked around the room.

Ryuji was wearing a leather jacket and had his hands in his pockets. He looked at Onizuka's girlfriend and chuckled. "What did you expect?"

The woman looked annoyed and rolled up her sleeves a little. "Well, we'll get this fixed in no time."

Onizuka frowned at that. "Huh?" It was one of the things he was enjoying a little time off from. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

She put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him. "I was transferred to teach here for the rest of the year. It seems the Japanese teacher won some sort of lottery contest and can retire." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Part of the reason I took the transfer here is to keep you on track. I know you like being lax, but you do have to use the textbooks sometimes. Sakurai told me about your student's test scores so far."

"Huh?" He looked up at the ceiling. "We read from those things all the time."

The woman sighed. "Yes. I figured as much. Sakurai noticed what happened to your class the time I was out sick for a month. You didn't give a single assignment to review anything and just had them read random chapters out loud sometimes."

He sat down and scratched his head. "Wait. You're teaching here?" He was confused. He loved her, but she'd gotten more aggressive since they admitted their feelings for each other. It didn't bother him that much, but he didn't mind being away for it for a year or so to collect himself. She was starting to talk about meeting her family and making formal arrangements. He knew he would do it, but a big part of him wanted to run for the hills and cling to his youth to the end. "I'm fine. The students don't even hate me that much. I've been pretty lucky, they've been distracted and seem to have forgotten about trying to get rid of me for the most part. They still try sometimes, but it's usually not that bad."

The woman hung her head and rubbed at her face. "This again? It almost got you killed the last time."

He smiled at her. "Yeah. This time too. I'm not sure which was cooler. There were ninjas, and this guy got hung by his shorts from a rooftop by a giant monster that was Spiderman's wife."

Ryuji was nursing a beer and had backed off. It was cute to see them together that way, and fun to watch Onizuka verbally belly flop his way through the conversation. That one caught his attention. "Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ape," she grumbled as she frowned at her boyfriend. She liked his wild side, but it scared her a little as well.

The blond man chuckled. "Well, when she calms down I'll tell you." He looked at her. "Everything is fine. I'm just doing my thing. It'll be all right."

She nodded. "Well, I'm here now, and I'm going to make sure you're doing your job as well. Honestly, why do you need supervision still? You're a great teacher, but a lousy lesson planner."

He seemed to scowl. "Wait. I'm confused. How is it you're teaching here again? What happened anyway? You've got a sweet deal at Holy Forest, and Sakurai wouldn't let you go easily."

"Well, I got an offer I couldn't turn away from." She shrugged. "I got a call this afternoon. It seems the Japanese teacher here retired early. The position pays three times more than my salary at Holy Forest, but it's only open for the year. I'm not sure of the details, but it seems there was some unusual situation and the Education Fund the Governor of Tokyo was running on gives teachers who fill in for open positions this way get one heck of an incentive, but the position is only open for one year. After that, it will be filled by a regular instructor on base pay. I'm not even sure how I got on the list to begin with. Someone must have put in a good word for me, because only the top ten teachers in the country are eligible for transfer like this." She blushed a bit and looked very embarrassed to say it. "When I finish the year, we'll have enough saved up to have the wedding and put down money on a home. I came down right away! Sakurai knew about it before I did. She just said it was fine and that I'd have my position waiting for me when I got back. Not to mention, it gave me a chance to come here and pull your lazy butt out of the fire. I know you can make a lesson plan, I taught you how. You've been doing it yourself fine for a while now. The minute I turn my back you start being irresponsible again. It's cute sometimes, but getting fired because you'd rather watch porn than do your job is most definitely not amusing." She gripped at his collar and smiled sweetly, looking much more like when he met her than the terrible snarling demon who had been roaring at him a moment before. "It was impossible to resist really. It was just the perfect solution to you becoming the idiot I met when I started at Holy Forest again."

"It was fun, wasn't it?" He grinned at her and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Sometimes, yes. However, the part where you nearly died and drove me sick with worry when you acted like a fool then as well? No. We won't be doing that again." She let him go and stepped back as she seemed to calm herself down. "You've got to grow up enough to do the job if you want to be a teacher. Don't go calling yourself 'Great' if you can't handle it."

"Ouch," muttered Ryoji as he cringed a little.

Onizuka flushed. "Look, It's been one thing after another since I got here. I was a little distracted... I've already started for next month." He pointed at a small desk in the corner with a planning book sitting on it.

She picked it up and opened it, giving the pages a look. Her shoulders relaxed a little and she blushed. "Oh. Well still. You should have done this from the start and you know it." It was obvious she was relieved. "Sorry. I guess I came on a little strong. I was disappointed to see those scores. I know you're better than that."

The man looked away. "Well. You haven't been here that long yet. I probably won't need to explain how I got sidetracked if... you're...Wait...what?" Onizuka shook his head. Something familiar had come up in that conversation. He gasped as his eyes went wide and he looked at Azusa. "The kid! He...he did this?" His jaw dropped and he glared at his beer. "That..."

"Kid?" said Ryuji in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean? How could some kid do this?" grumbled the woman in annoyed confusion.

Onizuka laughed and waved his hands. "Oh. Sorry. I was totally paying attention, but I just remembered something about a boy in my class just then. I guess something you said just made me think of it just then. Sorry." Even he wasn't stupid enough to try and explain that she was there because he'd conned a billionaire and gotten him to prank him this way. It was more than a prank actually, it was payback above and beyond the crime. Sort of. He knew it was a set up though. The kid was married, so he had to know how much fun he was having being on his own without his girlfriend for a whole year. It only had a little bit to do with other women too.

Azusa narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't press it. "Well, anyway. I'll be getting my own place tomorrow." She puffed out her chest. "I haven't been there yet, but part of the deal is that I get a place to stay rent free. It's not far from here, but I don't have a key yet. It will be delivered to me at school tomorrow. I'm a bit early actually. I'd like to get some sleep before my first day. I knew you had a place here, so..."

He nodded. "Yeah. Fine. I guess you can stay here tonight." He had gone very rigid.

"Well, it's too late for me to go back." Ryuji looked up at the wall. "I'll stay tonight too." He frowned at his friend. "I want to see if I can get him to say something that makes sense about what he's been doing since he came here." He slapped his friend on the back.

"You're really not gonna believe it," said Onizuka as he looked pleased to get to the subject.

Azusa shrugged. "Well. I'm going to sleep then. The place I'm staying is nearby, so we'll be able to meet up and go to school together." She seemed pleased about that. "You can show me how to get there tomorrow. I'll be here for the rest of the year, so we can catch up later over dinner or something."

OooOOooOO

It was her first day teaching at a new school. She had butterflies in her stomach, but her experience kept them subdued. She was still new to teaching, but having a few years of experience did wonders for her nerves. Onizuka was at her side with his hands in his pockets. "Hey. This is it." He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and pointed at the class number outside the room.

"Good, thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and looked through the window into the room. A few students were sitting in the room lazily. Only a few students were on the grounds, and her homeroom class was still empty. It was nice for a public school, not too run down, but not new either.

"Are you Azusa Fuyutsuki?" said a young masculine voice from behind the pair. They both jumped and turned to see Tony Stark looking up at them both.

Azusa blinked at the boy who walked up to her with one of his hands in his pocket. He was wearing shades and wasn't Asian. "Y-yes? Are you a student here? How do you know me? I haven't..."

It wasn't that odd to see a foreign boy, but he had a key dangling from his fingers. "I'm supposed to give this to you."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?" She took it and blinked. "Where did you get this?"

He shrugged. "The Japanese Government. It's a nice place, you'll like it." He turned and walked away and looked over his shoulder. "See you in class, Onizuka sensei." He had a somewhat sinister grin on his face as he headed towards the room.

"Bastard," grumbled the man.

Azusa scowled a little. "I see. He's a problem is he?"

Onizuka turned to look at her and burst into laughter. "What? Him? No way. He's one of the good ones. He's just...cranky all the time. It's weird. Anyway. He won't be a problem, he's just...well..."

She tilted her head back a little. "He's what?"

"Well. He's a superhero. That's Tony Stark." Onizuka looked down the hall. "I've got no idea why he's even at this school. That kid is mega rich, and has all kinds of connections. He could go to any private academy he wanted. He's a good guy though."

His girlfriend gasped and got a frightened expression on her face. "Wait, what?" She rushed down the hall and turned the corner. He was walking down the middle of the hall and looking out the windows as he moved through the sparsely populated hallway. "Wait!" she ran up to him and he paused after she called out to him. He turned to face her.

"You...you got me sent here, didn't you?" She looked confused and a little hurt.

Tony shrugged. "Don't feel bad. You've got a good teaching record. It's true I did pull a few strings yesterday to get back at him for messing with me, but it'll be good for him as much as it annoys him." He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Think of it as a win-win situation."

She straightened herself up and seemed to consider that. "What do you get out of this?"

"Entertainment. It'll be fun to watch him squirm when you get annoyed with him. I'm guessing that happens a lot. He's a complete fool, but a nice guy. I think he's good for the class. They haven't tried very hard to get rid of him yet and he seems to be growing on them. I think he's done a few favors for a few students here and there, but I don't know much about the particulars. The sudden shift in attitude is kind of hard to miss, even if none of those brats will admit it." He turned and started walking away. "Relax. I'm not out to get him using you. I like him. We're the same kind of guy. This is my revenge, so don't go thinking I think you owe me or something." He looked a bit annoyed as he said it and shrugged again. "Go figure." He continued on his way leaving her standing there in the hall.

She didn't notice him seem to vanish after he got a short distance away as she turned around to head back to her class. Azusa seemed to think on that for a moment. "Weird kid, but I guess I can't be mad at him. I don't know what to make of all this." She was fine with it though. She got a smirk on her face as she went back to her room. "Well, I guess I can't complain." She'd figured out that it was something between that boy and Onizuka, but also that it didn't seem to be something she needed to worry about much.

"I'm so gonna get him for this," said her boyfriend as she almost ran into him while lost in thought. He smiled at her as she jumped a bit. "Sorry. He's all right though. Man, I can't believe he pulled something like this off. It was just yesterday he figured out it was me."

"What did you do?" she frowned at him a little and shoved at his shoulder.

"I got an old friend from Shonan to trick him into signing a contract that says he has to go to school until he completes college. He's one of those types that you have to twist their arm to get them to do anything." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's Tony Stark then?" she looked at the direction he had gone it.

"Yup. Spiderman himself," replied her boyfriend as he put his hands into his pockets.

She looked a bit tired. "Well. I'm sure I'll figure this place out. I've got your homeroom in third period tomorrow. I hope they aren't too much trouble."

"It's not as bad as last time," he replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll pass their exams now that you're here to help me."

She narrowed her eyes and adjusted his collar. "You need to learn to do these things for yourself. It's part of being a teacher." The woman turned up her nose. "I'm going to have to take time off when we have children you know. I'm not always going to be around to keep you on track. You're going to have to get by on your own sooner or later."

He nodded at that and seemed to zone out. Everything after children was a bit of a blur. "Um. Right. I'm gonna go to my homeroom. Good luck." He quickly vacated the area before the conversation could scare him anymore.

Azusa scowled at that a little. It made her nervous to think about getting married as well. Still, he didn't have to be quite so obvious about it and such a wuss on the subject. If she cornered him, he just became an agreement machine. She turned back to her room and pushed it aside. It wouldn't do to start her first day so distracted, and she had plenty of time to try and civilize him a little more now.

OooOOooOO

Tony was at the village with an unlit cigarette in his ear. He was looking out over the huts with his legs crossed. He scowled a little and sighed. "Hey, Aman."

One of the ninja who was passing by paused and cocked his eyebrow. He was a little surprised the man remembered his name. "Yes? How can I be of service?"

"Is everyone here a mutant?" asked the boy as he turned to look at him.

The boy looked a bit annoyed by the term. "Each of us has our own unique abilities as shinobi."

The Clan Head nodded at that. "In other words, pretty much." He looked over his shoulder. "Kei has never shown any particular ability. I mean, aside from just normal shinobi training."

"She had her cursed knife. It has been passed down through her family for generations. It is a sad tale indeed." Aman narrowed his eyes a little. "Those without innate abilities are not defenseless. They wield weapons with special or unique properties. Some of the families here have been added since the founding. Only clans with exceptional talent were permitted to survive and join us when we waged war in the past."

Tony nodded. "I see. So...you catch fire, huh?"

The young shinobi nodded. "Yes."

"Can you fly?" asked the boy.

Aman narrowed his eyes. "No."

The boy cocked his head. "Are you sure? Have you tried?"

The shinobi scowled at him. "Clan Head or not, I'm not jumping off of anything for you. I cannot fly."

Tony shook his head. "No. I mean you should be able to with your powers. Just make jets out of your legs and use smaller jets from your hands to steer."

The ninja glared at him. "Wh-what?"

"What? You're with the girls, so of course I've been keeping an eye on you. They've got all sorts of monitoring equipment, and I've seen you work." He shrugged. "You're a walking jet engine you dope. Try it. I'll give you ten thousand yen if it doesn't work." He slapped a wad of bills on the deck beside him.

The boy was breathing through his nose and glaring at the kid. His eyes had gone a little bloodshot and he had his fist balled up. "Fine." He marched off the building, erupted into flames, and shot off the ground like a missile. He had gone full blast right away and sailed into the stratosphere.

Tony leaned back with his hands behind his head and put his money away. "Stupid jerk. I didn't tell him to go all out. Oh well. I guess he'll figure it out." He had a feeling the guy was quite surprised and feeling a bit panicked by that point. About ten minutes passed and he picked his head up and looked on at the rather pale figure that was giving off smoke and looking quite dazed as he staggered through the wood.

Aman slumped down to his knees and looked about as he realized he was in the village again. Safe and sound, and back on the ground again. He looked over and noticed the boy resting against the floor of the walkway. "Keep at it. You'll figure it out I'm sure. Try not to use so much thrust at once and I think you'll manage to not come back looking like that again."

The boy looked up at him with wild eyes. "Are you kidding me?" He stood up and raked his arm across the air. "That was Awesome!" He was shaking and burst into flames again. He took off from the ground and gave a whooping holler as he twisted into the sky.

Tony scratched his head and yawned. "You're welcome then."

OooOOooOO

"There he is!" snarled a familiar voice.

Tony was still in the same spot and had passed out for a bit. He woke up and realized he heard the sound of his wife, and she sounded upset with him. He started to rise and found himself pinned to the deck as her knees landed on either side of his chest. She didn't look pleased and grabbed his collar. "No you don't! You're not crawling away this time! It was bad enough before!"

"Huh?" he muttered in confusion as he found himself in a very undesirable position.

"Aman said it was him who taught him how," Mai cracked her knuckles as she moved into view over him.

Tony heard a thump as she appeared in his line of sight, and a very beaten looking Aman was on the deck next to him. "Could you at least explain this? I'm kind of confused." He frowned at his wife's sneering expression. There were quite a few angry looking kunoichi appearing around the scene. None of them looked very happy with him.

Kei put her nose up to his. "Why did you teach the biggest pervert in the whole village how to fly?"

Mai glared at him with red glowing eyes. "It was bad enough dealing with him before! Now you go and teach him something like this? How could you?"

Tony looked over at the rather beaten Aman. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Kei shook him. "Half the girl's underwear in the village was burned. It took him a while to figure out how to stop catching them on fire when he tried to grab them. We still haven't found where he stashed the rest."

Aman was a little dazed. "Heh. You'll never find them. They're mine now."

Aya kicked him in the ribs. "We don't want them back now, you pervert. I'm tired of having to buy new underwear all the time because of you, and now it's ten times worse." She looked at her classmate. "He can clear the whole village in a few passes now. It's not safe for any of us to hang our laundry to dry!"

Tony arched his eyebrows. "Seriously? He caught on that quick?"

"This isn't a good thing," growled his wife.

"Why not? It makes him more useful, even if he is a pervert. Besides, we're both guys so I'm sympathetic to his plight. I had no idea he was this awesome."

Kei belted his head against the floor. "What did you say?"

Tony winced and shook his head a bit. "I didn't say I approved. Still, this is a ninja clan, and as annoying as it might be, it makes him a better weapon."

"What are you going to do about this?" cried Aya as she pointed at him.

The Clan Head sat up as his wife released him. She didn't look pleased, but seemed to accept at least part of what he had said. "I'll talk to him about it."

"I want his penis cut off," growled Mai.

"Yeah. You're his sister though. That's normal," replied Tony as he stood up and dusted himself off. He noticed none of the girls looked pleased, but they had backed off a little. "I'll deal with it. You've punished him enough this time." He grabbed the fallen boy by his arm, pulled him over his shoulder and sent out a line to swing away.

After a short time of swinging through the woods he stopped on a cliff that overlooked the suburbs. He set his cargo down and sat down across from him with them both leaning against the tree.

Aman chuckled. "I suppose I couldn't say you're not more lax than Hakage."

Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What would he do?"

The shinobi looked away. "I'd rather not give you any ideas."

The boy sighed and looked out over the city. "All right. Here's the deal. You don't shit where you eat."

The shinobi looked surprised and confused. "Huh?"

"You can fly dumbass. Leave the village alone. You're going to get both of us killed if I let you keep doing things like this here. There's a whole city out there for you to play in, get me. Keep this shit out of the village." He looked out at the lights and smirked. "I find out about any rapes, or you hurt anyone and I'll kill you myself. I'm not going to save your ass again this way. Next time, I'll let your sister have you."

The ninja gasped and curled up. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Don't fuck with the kunoichi. I'm not going to have my balls nailed to the wall with you if you go too far. The village is off limits, I could care less about some mysterious panty thief running around the city." He frowned at him. "Don't forget you're a ninja. I don't want to see any evidence this is going on. It had better not make the front page."

Aman gave a rather dazed looking nod. "Y-yeah. You're...okay with this though?"

Tony stood up. "You could say I've become a believer in Karma, and I think watching yours catch up to you will be funny. That is, if I don't get dragged into it with you. That had better not happen again, or I'm throwing you under the bus. Get me?"

The shinobi nodded. "Oh. Right." He stood up. "I guess I'll be off then." He jumped from the cliff and flew away.

Kei slid from the shadows and scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing? This doesn't solve the problem."

He nodded. "Yeah. It just moves it away from me. I know." He put his hands in his pockets. "So what? You have no idea what I've unleashed, do you?"

The kunoichi seemed to lose some of her scowl. "A huge pervert onto an unsuspecting populace."

The boy stopped and smiled at her. "Exactly. Just wait a bit, it will be hilarious."

That caught her off guard. "Wh-what?"

He started walking again. "You'll see. No way that idiot isn't going to make this amusing." He paused and looked over his shoulder with a frown on his face. "I always figured he was one of those brooding bishonen types. He's pretty quiet, and he seemed like kind of a stick in the mud. A very confident fighter as well. I didn't expect this from him."

Kei rolled her eyes a little as she seemed to understand. "Of course he doesn't talk to you much and behaves when you're around. You're his boss. He takes his duties quite seriously as well." She looked displeased. "He's a well known pervert in the village though. A peeping loser and panty thief. No one here would ever date him. He's disgusting." Her irritation had lessened some as she realized he hadn't been in the village that long and was pretty unaware of social relationships within it. He didn't spend much time there, but he was starting to pick things up when he visited.

Tony nodded at that and noticed she'd started to follow him. "Well I'm not going to kill him. He works well with the senshi after all."

The thumping of feet rushing up caught his attention and he paused as he noticed the Sailor Senshi slide to a stop in front of him. Rei was leading the charge surprisingly enough. "Where is he? Did you get that pervert?"

Minako balled up her fist. "Let me have him. I'll wrap him up with my chain and dunk him in the pond."

Ami narrowed her eyes. "I'll help with that. I'll drop the temperature of the water to just above freezing."

Makoto snorted. "Yeah. Then I'll zap the water while he's being dunked."

Rei lifted her fist. "So, we have a plan then girls!"

The boy slumped his shoulders. "Whatever. Look, if you can catch him tonight, I'll let you. If he gets away, you've got to deal with it."

"Bwahahahahahaaa! Ceiling Cat sees all! He let him go! He's a pervert too, and he thinks it's funny!" Luna ducked back into the roof as Tony's head whipped around.

He seemed to realize the senshi looked irate with him. It was obvious they believed her. "You're not getting soft food for a month, you traitor!"

Kei snorted. "I'll go behind your back and feed her then. She's right, you jerk." She strolled away passing through the irate senshi.

"Great. I'm not getting any for a while," grumbled the boy as he hung his head after the group went off to find the perverted ninja. He was alone in the woods and started walking back towards his home again. He decided to get some rest. The next day Usagi would be visiting with her boyfriend. He wasn't sure that he was looking forward to it. In fact, he dreaded it a little. He wasn't sure why, but there was something in his past that he was afraid of finding out. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he knew it was there. He also knew he couldn't run away this time. He needed to know as much as he could about that past. Luna now had the key to unlocking it and he couldn't avoid it.

OooOOooOO

TBC...

Next time: Looking into the past.


End file.
